Harry Potter und die geheime Kraft
by KingS
Summary: Wie macht man weiter in einem Leben, bedroht von der kalten, erbarmungslosen Hand des Feindes. Der Schatten Voldemorts, der sich über der Welt ausbreitet ist stärker den je. Fehler und Verrat haben ihn genährt, aber auch jetzt noch gibt es Tapferkeit...
1. Inhaltsangabe, Kapitel 1,2,3,4,5

**Inhaltsangabe:**

Wie knüpft man an, wie macht man weiter in einem Leben, dass hinter einem liegt, bedroht von der kalten, erbarmungslosen Hand des Feindes. Tief in seinem Herzen jedoch, in das der Tod von Dumbledore tiefe Wunden geschlagen hat, die von der Zeit nur langsam geheilt werden, beginnt Harry zu begreifen, dass es an ihm ist die Menschen, die er liebt zu schützen. Der Schatten Voldemorts, der sich über der Welt ausbreitet und dem Land den Atem raubt ist stärker den je. Fehler und Verrat haben ihn genährt, aber auch jetzt noch gibt es Tapferkeit und Mut derer, die nicht bereit sind sich seinem Willen zu beugen. Der Orden des Phönix hat zwar einen schweren Schlag erlitten aber auch in seinen Reihen gibt es noch die Kraft eines Geheimnisses, dass die kleine Flamme der Hoffnung vielleicht zu neuer Stärke verhelfen kann.

**Paare: HP/GW RW/HG**

* * *

Kapitel 1: **Eine kleine Geste**

Nur mühsam schafften es der Mond und die wenigen Straßenlaternen, Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen. Grillen zirpten in den Vorgärten der gepflegten Einfamilienhäuser. Zahlreiche Fester waren zur Straße hin geöffnet, um die Hitze des Tages aus den Häusern zu vertreiben. Vereinzelt konnte man Fernseher hinter den Fliegengittern flackern sehen und hören.

Es war schon kurz vor Mitternacht, als Harry die Straße des Ligusterwegs auf Haus Nummer 4 zulief. Noch letztes Jahr hätte das unglaublichen Ärger bedeutet, aber jetzt war alles anders! Auf der Heimfahrt in die Ferien hatten ihm die Worte seines kürzlich verstorbenen Mentors in den Ohren geklungen: „Harry du hast eine Macht, eine Macht die Voldemort niemals haben oder auch nur verstehen wird, du kannst lieben". Und auch ein zweiter Satz Dumbledores schwirrte ihm ständig durch den Kopf. „Es war die Liebe deiner Mutter die dich vor dem Todesfluch geschützt hat als er dich Angriff. Das Blut deiner Mutter, welches in deiner Tante Petunia fließt, hat dich all die Jahre im Ligusterweg beschützt. Deshalb musst du mir versprechen, nach diesem Schuljahr noch einmal in den Ligusterweg zurückzukehren".

Ja, Harry konnte lieben. Er liebte seine Freunde Ron und Hermine, er hatte seinen Paten Sirius geliebt, in gewisser Weise hatte er auch seinen Mentor Dumbledore geliebt. Er liebte seine Eltern, die er leider nie kennen gelernt hatte. Sie waren in jener Nacht, der er seine blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn verdankte, von Lord Voldemort getötet worden. Er liebte die gesamte Familie seines Freundes Ron Weasley. Sie waren für ihn zu einer Art Ersatzfamilie geworden. Aber am aller meisten liebte er Ginny Weasley, Rons jüngere Schwester und jüngster Spross dieser Familie. Bis zur Beerdigung Dumbledores, vor wenigen Wochen, war er mit Ginny zusammen gewesen. Wie er jetzt wusste, war das die glücklichste Zeit seines bisherigen Lebens gewesen!

Aber die Dursleys, die Muggel (so wurden in Harrys Welt nicht magische Menschen genannt) bei denen Harry lebte, seit seine Eltern tot waren - liebte er sie? Sie hatten ihn auf Bitten Dumbledores aufgenommen, hatten ihn durchgefüttert, ihm ein Dach über dem Kopf und ein Bett zum Schlafen gegeben, auch wenn es 11 Jahre lang in der spinnenverseuchten Kammer unter der Treppe stand. In gewisser Weise, war er ihnen dankbar, aber einen Grund sie zu lieben hatten sie ihm nie gegeben!

Zu dieser Familie gehörten Vernon und Petunia Dursley, sowie ihr verhätschelter Sohn Dudley. Sie hatten ihn all die Jahre spüren lassen, dass sie nicht gerade erfreut waren, das er in ihrem Haus wohnte und ihnen auf der Tasche lag. Eigentlich hätte es für Petunia selbstverständlich sein müssen, den Sohn ihrer verstorbenen Schwester Lily aufzunehmen. Aber es gab da einen Umstand, der das Verhältnis von Petunia und Lily schon früh getrübt hatte. Lily, genauso wie ihr Mann James und auch ihr Sohn Harry, waren Zauberer. Besonders Onkel Vernon, der von solcherlei Quatsch überhaupt nichts hielt, konnte Harry diese Tatsache nur sehr schwer verzeihen. Aber Harry war den Dursleys dankbar, sie hatten ihn, ohne es zu wollen, ziemlich gut für sein Leben in der Zauberergemeinschaft vorbereitet. Die Streiche, die ihm sein Cousin Dudley mit Hilfe seiner Freunde immer wieder gespielt hatte, hatten seine Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit und seinen Überlegtheit in brenzligen Situationen enorm geschult.

-Nein! Er liebte die Dursleys nicht! Sie hatten ihn nie gut behandelt, aber wie konnte er erwarten das sich daran etwas ändert, wenn nicht auch er sein Verhalten ihnen gegenüber änderte? Wie Dumbledore gesagt hatte: „Jeder hat eine zweite Chance verdient". Also hatte Harry noch auf der Heimfahrt von der Schule beschlossen, eine Geste des guten Willens zu machen. Aber welche Geste würden sie verstehen? Wenn alles, was seine Welt ausmachte, von ihnen dermaßen verabscheut wurde? Eine Sache gab es da jedoch, die es in beiden Welten gab – Geld. Eine universelle Sprache welche besonders Onkel Vernon sehr gut Verstand. Seine Eltern hatten Harry in der Zaubererwelt genug hinterlassen, um seine Schulausbildung locker finanzieren zu können. Doch letztes Jahr hatte er auch noch seinen Patenonkel beerbt. Da Harry keinen sehr aufwendigen Lebensstil führte, würde er den Rest seines Lebens von den Zinsen leben können. Aber Geld war Harry nicht wichtig! Was in der Zaubererbank Gringotts in seinem Verließ ruhte, wäre für andere wahrscheinlich ein Schatz gewesen, für Harry war er lediglich ein Haufen glänzendes Metall, manchmal recht nützlich, aber eigentlich wertlos! Die Weasleys zum Beispiel besaßen kaum Geld, weder in der magischen, noch in der nichtmagischen Welt. Aber sie hatten Vater, Mutter, Geschwister und ein Haus, in dem alle unter einem Dach lebten. In Harrys Augen waren sie die reichsten Menschen, die er kannte.

Als Harry auf dem Bahnhof angekommen war, verabschiedete er sich schnell von seinen Freunden und apparierte zu seiner Bank. Eigentlich durfte er nicht apparieren, da er noch nicht volljährig war und die Prüfung noch nicht abgelegt hatte. Doch irgendwie bezweifelte er, dass sich das Zaubereiministerium einmischen würde, in diesen Zeiten hatten die wohl Besseres zu tun! Außerdem, solange man nicht erwischt wurde, war auch nichts verboten! Eine Lektion, die er nicht zuletzt auch bei den Dursleys gelernt hatte. Die Zaubererbank Gringotts in der Winkelgasse war zwar eigentlich nur für Zauberer, aber da auch Zauberer manchmal Muggelgeld brauchten, konnte man sich seinen Besitz auch in Muggelgeld auszahlen lassen. Harry hatte vorher grob ausgerechnet was seine Anwesenheit die Dursleys wohl in den letzten Jahren gekostet haben mochte.

Seit er bei seiner Ankunft in Little Whinging, in einer kleinbürgerlichen Einfamilienhaussiedlung in spießigen Verhältnissen, Onkel Vernon das Geld übergeben und sich vielmals für das Obdach in den letzten, fast 16 Jahren, bedankt hatte, war alles anders. Die Dursleys waren zwar nicht arm oder bedürftig, auch hatte niemand von ihnen durch seine Anwesenheit Hunger leiden müssen, wie an Onkel Vernon und Dudley deutlich zu erkennen war, doch offensichtlich hatte er mit dem Geld bei ihnen den richtigen Nerv getroffen.

* * *

Kapitel 2: **Entschluss in Little Whinging**

Harry ging völlig gelassen den Gartenweg zur Haustür von Nummer 4 entlang und schloss die Tür auf. Er vermisste es fast, von Onkel Vernon oder Tante Petunia von der Seite angemacht zu werden, wie es sonst so üblich war. Aber die Beiden saßen völlig gelassen im Wohnzimmer und schauten sich eine Astrologiesendung an. Dort konnten Leute anhand ihres Geburtsdatums und -ortes erfahren, ob es klug wäre, dem Chef morgen Kaffee oder doch besser Tee zu kochen. Harry überlegte schmunzelnd, ob er den Beiden seine völlig abgedrehte Wahrsagelehrerin Sibyll Trelawney vorstellen sollte. Bei diesem Gedanken musste er grinsen. „Hallo!" rief Harry im Vorbeigehen am Wohnzimmer. „Hallo Harry! Na? Schon zurück?" kam eine Antwort aus dem Wohnzimmer. „Ja!" antwortete Harry.

Er war froh, alles, was er für seinen Plan noch brauchte, bekommen zu haben. Er öffnete die Tür zu der kleinen Kammer unter der Treppe. Bis zu seinem ersten Schuljahr in der Zaubererschule Hogwarts, war das sein Schlafzimmer gewesen, aber der Raum war nun völlig anders eingerichtet. Auf der rechten Seite des Raumes stand ein bequemer Sessel aus dem Wohnzimmer, den Onkel Vernon mit Hilfe von Harrys Geld durch einen neuen ersetzt hatte. Dahinter stand eine Leselampe und rechts neben dem Sessel ein kleiner Tisch, der über und über mit Büchern über Zauberei bedeckt war. Zu oberst lag ein Buch mit der Aufschrift „Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene von Libatius Borage" Auf der linken Seite des Raumes, also unter der Treppenschräge, war ein Regal angebracht, auf dem Harrys Besen, sein Topf und einige Zutaten für Zaubertränke lagen.

Harry legte seinen Einkauf zu den restlichen Zaubertankzutaten, ging wieder hinaus und schloss die Tür seines „Studierzimmers", wie er es den Dursleys gegenüber gerne nannte. Er stieg die Treppe hinauf zu seinem Schlafzimmer und legte sich aufs Bett. Unwillkürlich fiel er wieder in das altbekannte Schema. Er dachte an alte Freunde, an Sirius seinen Paten, an Dumbledore und seine Eltern. Sie alle waren tot und er hatte mit allen Todesfällen mehr oder weniger viel zu tun gehabt. Er vermisste sie alle, aber das war nicht so schlimm, jetzt nicht mehr, denn bald würde er sie alle wiedersehen. Über diesen Gedanken schlief Harry ein.

Es war ein ruhiger, entspannter und traumloser Schlaf. In den ersten Wochen seiner Ferien war er Nacht für Nacht von Alpträumen aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden. Alpträume? Ja, bei jedem anderen wären es wohl Alpträume gewesen, aber bei Harry waren es Erinnerungen. Erinnerungen an Tod und Leid. Harry hatte in den letzten sechs Jahren mehr Tod und Leid erfahren müssen, als man sich vorstellen oder als normaler Mensch ertragen konnte. Doch damit war es endlich vorbei! Bald würde alles vorbei sein! Seit er seine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, schlief er jede Nacht durch.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, ging er hinunter zur Küche, wo Onkel und Tante bereits beim Frühstück saßen. „Morgen", begrüßte er sie, „Morgen Harry" kam es von Onkel und Tante zurück. Es war noch immer nicht die innige Liebe zwischen ihnen Dreien. Aber ein so entspanntes Verhältnis hatten sie noch nie gehabt! „Was ein bisschen Geld doch bewirken kann", dachte Harry.

Oder war es doch die Tatsache, dass er in wenigen Tagen, wahrscheinlich für immer, aus diesem Haus verschwinden würde? „Was hast du heute vor, Junge?" fragte Onkel Vernon. Harry war verwundert, weniger das Onkel Vernon das Gespräch zu ihm suchte, das war in den letzten Wochen normal geworden, sondern viel mehr, das er die Zeit gefunden hatte, etwas zwischen zwei Bissen zu sagen. Normalerweise was sein Mund dazu immer zu voll und zu beschäftigt mit Kauen. Als er zu seinem Gesprächspartner herüber blickte, war das Geheimnis aber schnell gelüftet, Onkel Vernon war damit beschäftigt, sich den Teller das dritte Mal mit Speck und Eiern vollzuschaufeln. Dabei brauchte man nun mal nur die Hände und nicht dem Mund. Also hatte er ein paar Sekunden Zeit, sich mit Harry zu unterhalten.

„Och" sagte Harry, „Ich dachte, ich rühre nachher etwas mit meinem „Chemiebaukasten" zusammen! Ich habe da so eine Idee, die ich ausprobieren möchte." Onkel Vernon blickte ihn misstrauisch an. „B u r s c h e, du weißt, ich schätze es gar nicht, wenn hier mit Dingen gearbeitet wird, von denen ich nichts verstehe!" „Ja" erwiderte Harry und versuchte dabei eine ernste Miene beizubehalten, „so eilig ist es mit dem Zusammenrühren nicht! Ich denke, ich werde die Zeit finden, vorher den DVD-Recorder und die Mikrowelle zum Wertstoffhof zu bringen!" Harry blickte Onkel Vernon in die Augen bei diesem Satz und hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, ein todernstes Gesicht dabei zu machen. Sein Onkel schaute verdutzt zurück. Früher wäre Onkel Vernon ihm für so einem Satz, eine solche Frechheit, sofort mit hochrotem Gesicht an die Gurgel gesprungen. Doch diesmal? Nichts! Sein Onkel schaute ihn nur verdutzt an! Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Harry aber erkennen, das jemand anders am Tisch tief rot geworden war. Harry schaute zu Tante Petunia herüber. Diese konnte sich nicht mehr halten und pustete los vor Lachen. Auch Onkel Vernon, hatte diesen harmlosen Spaß mittlerweile als das verstanden was er war und lachte mit. Darüber vergaß er sogar, weiter Speck und Eier auf seinen Teller zu schaufeln. Harry setzte sein breitestes Grinsen auf und stimmte dann in das Gelächter ein.

So etwas hätte er in all den Jahren, in denen er hier gelebt hatte, nie zu träumen gewagt. Dass er eines Tages mit Onkel und Tante am Frühstückstisch sitzen würde und sie alle drei aus vollem Herzen über etwas lachen könnten. Wenn man sich auf sie einließ, waren die Dursleys gar nicht so übel, etwas spießig sicher, aber Alles in Allem keine Leute, die man hassen musste. Vielleicht konnte man sie sogar etwas gerne haben!

* * *

Kapitel 3: **Kampf und Tränke**

Wenige Minuten später war Harry rundum satt. Noch so ein Gefühl, das früher bei den Dursleys nicht selbstverständlich für ihn gewesen war. Harry stand auf. Sein lieber Cousin hatte es bis jetzt noch nicht geschafft, zum Frühstück zu erscheinen. Der hatte Nerven! „"Ich gehe ein wenig lernen!" mit diesen Worten machte er sich daran, die Küche zu verlassen, als die Stimme seines Onkels ihn sich umdrehen ließ. „Kommst du heute Abend mit zum Kampf?" „Ja, sicher" erwiderte Harry und ging nun endgültig in sein Studierzimmer. Ob er den Kampf sehen wollte? Aber natürlich! Ein solches Ereignis hätte er sich auch schon früher nicht entgehen lassen. Sein Cousin Dudley, ein Schrank von einem 17-Jährigen, würde heute Abend das erste Mal im Schwergewicht der Männer boxen. Zwar hatte er auch schon letztes Jahr, nach seiner Diät und seinem Training, erfolgreich geboxt, aber nur in der Schülerliga. Heute Abend würde sein erster Kampf in der Amateurliga sein. Sein Gegner war ein 23-Jähriger Amateur, der kurz davor war, ins Profilager zu wechseln. 35 Siege, 31 durch K.O., keine Niederlage, kein Unentschieden. Harry an D´s Stelle hätte die Hosen wahrscheinlich gestrichen voll! Aber was machte Cousin D? Schlief noch seelenruhig in seinem Bett! Auf dem Papier war die Sache glasklar: D. würde so was von die Hucke voll kriegen! Alleine für diesen Anblick hätte Harry früher seine Seele verkauft. Das war es, wovon er Jahre lange geräumt hatte! Doch auch Harrys Verhältnis zu D. hatte sich merklich gebessert. Waren es Spätwirkungen des Dementoren Angriffs letzten Sommer, oder der ein- oder andere K.O. in der Schülerliga? Irgend etwas hatte jedenfalls seinem Cousin Verstand eingebläut. Also würde er heute Abend kommen und seinen Cousin anfeuern, denn erstens war Blut dicker als Wasser und außerdem war er nun der letzte DD in seinem Leben. Kurz vor dem Kampf würde er seinem Cousin eine kleine Überraschung geben, die er in den letzten Tagen vorbereitet hatte!

Harry betrat sein Studierzimmer und ließ sich in den immer noch sehr bequemen Sessel fallen. Wie fast jeden Tag in diesem Sommer griff er wieder einmal mit sehr gemischten Gefühlen zu dem Buch, das zuoberst auf dem kleinen Stapel zu Harrys Rechten lag. Bei diesem Ding befand er sich wirklich in einer moralische Zwickmühle. Einerseits hatte er aus diesem Buch im letzten Jahr und auch in den letzten Wochen sehr viel gelernt. Andererseits gehörte es einst dem Mann, den Harry mehr als jeden anderen Menschen auf der Welt hasste. Freunde waren sie Beide noch nie gewesen, aber seit Snape Dumbledore mit dem unverzeihlichsten aller Unverzeihlichen Flüche getötet hatte, war der Hass ins unermessliche gestiegen! Nicht nur dass er der Vorbesitzer dieses Buches war. Nein! Er war auch der sehr inoffizielle Co.-Autor dieses Machwerks. Der gedruckte Originaltext, insgesamt ca. 40 , waren durch 60, größtenteils sehr nützlichen Snape-Text ergänzt worden. Das machte dieses Buch mit Abstand zum ungewöhnlichsten Schulbuch, das Harry jemals besessen hatte.

Im Laufe der letzten Wochen, seit Harry das Buch an seinem letzten Schultag aus dem Raum der Wünsche geholt hatte, hatte sich Harry aber eine sehr pragmatische Ansicht über dieses Buch zugelegt. Zum einen war der Snape, der dieses Buch „verfeinert" hatte, nicht der Todesser und Mörder, den er hasste, sondern der sonderbare Junge mit fettigen Harren, den er vor anderthalb Jahren kopfüber in einem Denkarium hatte bewundern und bedauern können. Zum Anderen war er hier quasi geheimdienstlich tätig! Mann musste immer so viel wie möglich über seinen Feind wissen und welche bessere Informationsquelle stand Harry schon zur Verfügung? Harry warf also noch mal einen Blick in das verfeinerte Rezept auf der aufgeschlagenen Seite, entfachte dann wieder das Feuer unter seinem Kessel und befolgte die Anweisungen.

Nach ca. 3 Stunden lag Harry in den letzten Zügen. Er betrachtete den letzten Absatz des Rezeptes, welcher in dieser typischen Handschrift ergänzt worden war: „Das Blut des Trinkenden hinzugeben, noch einmal kurz aufkochen, dann mindestens 24 Stunden reifen lassen. Die Wirkung verstärkt sich dadurch um ein Vielfaches und man tritt hinüber auf die andere Seite." Harry stach sich in den Finger, drückte ein paar Tropfen Blut heraus in den Kessel und ließ das Gebräu unter Rühren mit dem Zauberstab noch einmal kurz aufkochen, bevor er das Feuer unter dem Kessel löschte. Alles was nun zu tun blieb, war zu warten.

Mittlerweile hatte er ein sehr gutes Händchen für Zaubertränke entwickelt, schließlich hatte er in den letzten Wochen auch viel geübt und so manches Süppchen gekocht. Gerne hätte Harry auch einige der Zauber aus dem Buch ausprobiert, aber da er noch minderjährig war und er derzeit nicht noch mehr Ärger mir dem Zaubereiministerium gebrauchen konnte, hatte er sich dagegen entschieden. Ein kurzes Apparieren ab und zu war zu vertreten, aber wenn stundenlang mächtigste Magie im Ligusterweg Nummer 4 gemessen wurde, wäre es mit der Ruhe sicher schnell aus. Das Brauen von Tränken hingegen war unbedenklich, schließlich erforderte das keine aktive Magiewirkung. Folglich war das und das Auswendiglernen von Formeln und Bewegungen das Einzige, was ihm in den letzten Wochen geblieben war. Noch lange nach dem Mittagessen saß Harry mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht im Wohnzimmer. Morgen war es soweit, morgen würde der ganze Scheiß ein Ende haben!

Am Abend verließ Harry zusammen mit den Dursleys das Haus. So cool D. am Morgen noch gewesen war, so aufgeregt war er jetzt. Harry griff in seine Tasche und holte eine kleine Flasche heraus, deren Inhalt er bereits Ende letzter Woche fertig gestellt hatte. Er hielt das dreifarbige Gebräu gegen die Sonne und beobachte, wie die kleinen goldenen Springwellen der obersten Schicht hin- und herhüpften.

„Hier D., trink das, dann geht es dir gleich besser!"

„Was isn das für Zeug?"

„Ist so eine Art „Energy Drink", meine eigene Entwicklung!"

„Aber Harry, „Energiedrinks" sind in der Liga verboten!"

„Mach dir keine sorgen D., Ich verspreche dir, das in diesem Drink keinerlei Substanzen enthalten sind, die auf der Dopingliste stehen."

Mit einem Achselzucken nahm sein Cousin die Flasche und stürzte den Inhalt auf einen Zug in den Rachen. Wie gut, das ich ihm das Zeug Portionsweise abgefüllt habe, manchmal kriegt er noch immer den Hals nicht voll, dachte Harry.

„Bäh! Also am Geschmack solltest du aber noch mal arbeiten!"

„Der soll nicht schmecken, der soll helfen, D."

Als sie eine halbe Stunde später bei der Kampfhalle ankamen, war Dudley allerbester Laune! Gar nicht so übel, mein „Energiedrink" dachte Harry. „Energiedrink", schon eine komische Bezeichnung. Aber so hatte es D. wenigstens kapiert. Es bestand aus einem Drittel Stärkungstrank, einem Drittel Ausdauertrank und einem Drittel Felix Felicis! Hätte Harry das gesagt, würde das Fläschchen jetzt wohl mitsamt Inhalt auf der Straße kleben und nicht in D´s Magen für gute Stimmung sorgen. Wenn alles so klappte wie erhofft, würde der Trank Dudley heute Abend eine große Hilfe sein. Und theoretisch auch völlig ungefährlich, sonst hätte Harry ihn niemals Versuchskaninchen benutzt! Felix war bei Sportveranstaltungen zwar verboten, aber nur in der Zaubererwelt. Bei den Muggeln nicht, die kannten ihn ja auch gar nicht!

„Energie ..." „Felix …" eigentlich ein guter Name, ich denke ich werde das Zeug in Zukunft „Energiefelix" nennen, dachte Harry.

D. und sein Gegner waren die dritte Kampfpaarung an diesem Abend. Als beide im Ring Aufstellung genommen hatten, wurde die Brisanz dieser Paarung erst so richtig deutlich! Dudley war für sein alter sehr groß, mit breiten Schultern und ordentlichem Kampfgewicht. Gegen seinen Gegner sah er aber wie ein zu kurz geratener Spargeltarzan aus! Der Kampf begann und D. machte trotz seiner Nachteile eine ziemlich gute Figur. Immer wenn sein Gegner zuschlug, hatte D. die Deckung an dieser Stelle oben. Dafür kam Dudley mit ein paar rechten und linken Geraden durch, die sein Gegner sonst wohl im Schlaf abgeblockt hätte. Dudley tänzelte unermüdlich um seinen Gegner herum. Auch von der Härte der Schläge schien Dudleys Gegner beeindruckt. So ging Runde um Runde ins Land und keiner konnte sich einen echten Vorteil erarbeiten. Bis zur 4. Runde, Dudleys Gegner schlug eine Rechte Gerade, die Dudley mit ziemlicher Sicherheit zu Boden geschickt hätte, wenn es Dudley nicht Sekundenbruchteile vorher, ohne ersichtlichen Grund, von den Füßen gerissen hätte. D. sprang sofort wieder auf und der Kampf ging ausgeglichen weiter, wie zuvor. Am Ende stand es 160:154 163:160 157:156 für Dudley, er hatte knapp nach Punkten gewonnen. Harry war stolz auf Dudley und ein bisschen auch auf sich selbst.

* * *

Kapitel 4: **Auf der anderen Seite**

Der nächste Morgen kam und ging. Im Haus Nummer 4 des Ligusterwegs war noch immer alles wie ausgestorben, nur im kleinsten Schlafzimmer des Hauses regte sich langsam etwas. Harry versuchte jede unnötige Bewegung zu vermeiden, denn immer wenn er sich bewegte, war es so, als ob ihm ein Dolch in den Schädel gerammt wurde. Langsam, Millimeter für Millimeter, drehte er sich Richtung Uhr, viertel vor Eins, sechs Stunden geschlafen - eigentlich genug! Aber diese Siegesfeier letzte Nacht... Er hatte ja schon einige Siegesfeiern mitgemacht, zuletzt nachdem sie den Hauspokal gewonnen hatten. Aber das war alles Kinderkram gegen das, was gestern auf dieser Muggelparty los war. Bisher war Butterbier Harrys liebstes Getränk gewesen, seit er jedoch gestern Weizenbier und Bowle versucht hatte, war er sich nicht mehr so sicher! Obwohl er zugeben musste, das er Butterbier offensichtlich wesentlich besser vertrug. Denn heute fühlte er sich unbeschreiblich, aber es gab etwas, an das ihn sein momentaner Zustand seht stark erinnerte, nur an was?

Darüber dachte er nun schon 5 Minuten nach, als es ihm plötzlich wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel: Crucio! So beschissen wie heute hatte er sich bisher nur unter dem Einfluss eines Cruciatus-Fluch gefühlt! Cruciatus-Fluch! Unverzeihlicher Fluch! Da war doch etwas? Ja, sein Trank müsste nun eigentlich fertig sein, die 24 Stunden waren gleich vorbei. Harry stand mit dröhnendem Kopf, rebellierendem Magen und ziemlich weichen Knien auf und quälte sich in Richtung seines Studierzimmers. Er fühlte sich zwar so beschissen wie noch nie, der Cruciatus-Fluch hielt ja immer nur für ein paar Sekunden, ihm aber war schon seit fast einer Stunde zum Sterben. Als er in der Küche vorbei kam, schnappte er sich ein Post-it und einen Kuli. Gar nicht so dumm diese Muggelerfindungen, dachte er und schrieb eine Nachricht an die Dursleys: „Ich bin weg, aber macht euch keine Sorgen, wir sehen uns bald wieder! Euer Harry." So, Damit war eine weitere Hürde aus dem Weg geräumt! Nichts konnte ihn nun noch davon abhalten, seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen! Harry nahm den Kessel vom Regal und betrachtete den Inhalt; der Trank hatte ein blässliches Rosa angenommen und als er darin rührte, wurden blutrote Streifen sichtbar, die sich alsbald wieder auflösten. „Perfekt" dachte Harry, „genau wie im Buch beschrieben". Es konnte nun also getan werden, das was er sich so fest vorgenommen hatte. Harry füllte das für diesen Zweck vorbereitete Fläschchen mit dem Gebräu und setzte sich in den bequemen Sessel. Mit dem Zauberstab auf die Tür gerichtet versiegelte er den Raum. Das letzte, was Harry wollte, war, dass er gefunden wurde, bevor es vorbei war. Er setzte das Fläschchen an die Lippen und trank es in einem Zug aus. Langsam bemerkte er, wie alles um ihn herum Schwarz wurde, nichts war mehr zu hören außer dem Schlagen seines Herzens: Bum Bum ……………..Bum ……………Bum ……………………………..Bum ……………………………………………Bum………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..Nichts mehr, absolute Stille!

Doch dann begann alles sich zu verändern: Harry blickte unter sich und sah einen in sich zusammengesunkenen Harry Potter auf einem sehr bequem aussehenden Sessel sitzen. In der rechten Hand hielt er ein keines, leeres Fläschchen, in der anderen einen Korken, der bestimmt in das Fläschchen passte. Harry hatte kaum Zeit, sich an dieses Bild zu gewöhnen, denn um ihn herum wurde wieder alles schwarz und er fühlte, wie er von etwas angesaugt wurde. Als er wieder etwas erkennen konnte, traute er seinen Augen nicht! Diesen Anblick hatte er schon so oft erlebt, diesen Anblick liebte er mehr als jeden anderen. Harry stand am Eingang zur großen Halle von Hogwarts. Ohne es wirklich zu merken, wanderte er durch die weitläufigen Korridore der Schule. Deine Beine führten ihn, bis vor einen Wasserspeier, vor dem er anhielt. Dieser blickte ihn interessiert an und ohne darüber nachzudenken, sagte Harry „Säuredrops" Der Wasserspeier sprang beiseite, die Wand hinter ihm teilte sich und glitt auseinander, eine steinerne Wendeltreppe, die sich bewegte, wurde sichtbar. Als Harry die Treppe betrat, begann diese sich zu bewegen und fuhr ihn nach oben vor eine glatt polierte Holztür mit einem Bronzeklopfer. Er klopfte und hörte von innen eine sehr vertraute Stimme, ein „Herein".

Harry öffnete die Tür. Das kreisrunde Büro, das Harry nun sah, kam ihm unheimlich bekannt vor. Empfindliche, silberne Instrumente standen auf storchbeinigen Tischen, stießen Rauch aus und surrten, an der Wand hingen Bilderrahmen und ein herrlicher Phönix saß auf seiner Stange hinter der Tür und beobachtete Harry mit wachem Interesse. Es gab auch einen gewaltigen klauenfüßigen Schreibtisch und auf einem Bord dahinter lag ein schäbiger und rissiger Zaubererhut – der Sprechende Hut. Hinter dem Schreibtisch saß ein Zauberer mit langem, silbernen Bart, der Harry mit seinen durchdringenden, hellblauen Augen festnagelte. Der Zauberer legte die Fingerspitzen zusammen und musterte ihn.

„Harry, was machst du den hier? Wir hatten dich frühestens in 80 Jahren erwartet"

„Prof…. ess.. or Dumbledore!" stotterte Harry ungläubig

„Ja Harry, aber lass den Professor weg! Hier sind wir alle gleich! Nenne mich Albus. Setz dich doch, Harry!" Harry nahm in einem der Stühle gegenüber dem Schreibtisch Platz, wobei er von Dumbledore durch seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser, die im Kerzenlicht blitzten, beobachtet wurde.

„Prof….äh, Albus, könntest du mir erklären wo wir hier sind?"

„In meinem Büro natürlich Harry, aber das dürfte dir bei deiner schnellen Auffassungsgabe sicher schon aufgefallen sein!"

„Nein, ich meine in welcher Welt?"

„Das hier, Harry, ist die andere Seite. Ich sagte doch immer: Der Tod ist für den gut vorbereiteten Geist nur das nächste Abenteuer"

„Aber warum sieht es hier genauso aus wie in Hogwarts?" fragte Harry

„Das ist für dich und mich so Harry, Raum und Zeit haben hier keine Bedeutung! Also sind wir hier immer an all den Orten an denen wir uns zu Lebzeiten am liebsten aufgehalten haben."

„An „all" den Orten?" erwiderte Harry ungläubig. „Heißt das, man ist an mehreren Orten gleichzeitig?"

„Nein Harry! Ich habe dir doch gesagt das Raum und Zeit hier keine Bedeutung haben! Aber in Prinzip hast du Recht! Du kannst mich hier an vielen Orten immer antreffen." „Außerdem", sagte Dumbledore, sehr langsam und deutlich sprechend, so dass keinem ein Wort entgehen konnte, „habe ich einmal gesagt, dass ich diese Schule erst dann _endgültig _verlasse, wenn mir hier keiner mehr die Treue hält.Und bisher hast zumindest du mir immer die Treue gehalten."

Aber was machst du schon hier Harry?" kam Dumbledore auf seine ursprüngliche Frage zurück „Ich bin noch nicht hier! Noch nicht wirklich." erwiderte Harry.

„Ich bin hoffentlich nur zu Besuch!"

„Zu Besuch im Reich der Toten? Beeindruckend Harry, das hat, soweit ich weiß, vor dir erst ein Zauberer geschafft! Mein Freund Severus Snape."

Harry zuckte zusammen, als er Dumbledore so über seinen eigenen Mörder reden hörte! „Albus, wie kannst du diesen Mörder, deinen Mörder, als deinen Freund bezeichnen?!" „Harry, ich habe es dir zu meinem Lebzeiten gesagt und ich sage es dir auch jetzt, nach allem was passiert ist! Ich v e r t r a u e Severus! Er hat mich auf meinen ausdrücklichen Wunsch getötet! Er wollte es nicht, aber er hatte es mir vorher versprochen! Ich fürchte, ich habe ihm damit größeren Schmerz zugefügt, als jeder andere es mit einem Crucio geschafft hätte!"

„Aber es war ein Unverzeihlicher Fluch!" stammelte Harry.

„Nein, nicht wenn er auf ausdrücklichen Wunsch des Opfers ausgeführt wurde und die Vorteile meines Todes überwogen die Nachteile bei weitem. Meine Hand war schon fast tot!" Mit einem Blick auf seine wieder völlig gesunde Hand, fuhr er fort:

„Ich hatte Literweise Todeselixier getrunken und um mich herum standen ein halbes Duzend Todesser. Welche Chance hätte ich wohl gehabt, mehr als ein paar Stunden zu überleben? Andererseits wäre Snape aufgrund seines Unbrechbaren Schwurs gestorben, wenn er mich nicht getötet hätte. Auch der junge Mr. Malfoy wäre entweder gestorben oder zum Mörder geworden. Das konnte ich unmöglich zulassen! Ganz abgesehen davon ist Snape in den Augen Voldemorts nun über jeden Zweifel erhaben, eine Tatsache, die dir Harry, noch sehr in die Karten spielen könnte."

„Wie ich schon zu dir in der Höhle sagte, mein Leben war im Vergleich zu deinem oder dem von Malfoy nichts wert."

* * *

Kapitel 5: **Alte Freunde längst entschwunden**

Harry traute seinen Ohren nicht! Das ganze war nur ein Trick gewesen, ein abgekartetes Spiel? Und Snape war, genau wie Harry selbst, „durch und durch Dumbledores Mann"?!

„Deshalb hat er mir nichts ernsthaftes getan, als ich ihn nach den Mord gestellt habe? Und deshalb hat er so sauer reagiert, als ich ihn angeschrienen habe: „Töte mich wie du ihn getötet hast --- Feigling"?"

„Das alles habe ich nicht mehr mitgekriegt, Harry, da war ich schon tot", lächelte Dumbledore „Aber sicher, er würde dir nie etwas antun, Harry, ihr steht beide auf derselben Seite. Und deine Anschuldigungen haben ihn sicher sehr getroffen! Mich zu töten hat ihm unendliche Qualen bereitet und war sicherlich eines der mutigsten Dinge, die jemals jemand für mich getan hat! Ein Grund, wenn auch nicht der einzige, warum ich Snape immer vertraut habe, war, dass er ein Herz hat! Und er war und ist mein Freund. Stell dir vor Harry, wie es wäre, wenn du Ron, Hermine oder sogar Ginny töten müsstest!" Dumbledore blickte Harry ganz tief in seine grünen Augen, als er diese Worte sprach. Harry blickte nicht weniger intensiv in Dumbledores strahlend blaue Augen und entgegnete: „Aber genau das muss ich doch tun! Ich werde ihnen zwar nicht persönlich mit dem Todesfluch den Garaus machen, aber durch die enge Freundschaft zu mir sind sie so gut wie tot. Und wahrscheinlich müssen sie vorher sogar noch unerträgliches erleiden!" Harry war erleichtert, das hatte ihm seit einer Ewigkeit auf dem Herzen gelegen, es nun auszusprechen tat ihm sichtlich gut.

Dumbledore lächelte Harry an. „Siehst du Harry, das ist, wie ich dir schon öfters gesagt habe, der Unterschied zwischen dir und Tom! Dein Herz und deine Liebe werden ihm immer überlegen sein." „Aber was bringt mir das, Albus, wenn ich die, die ich Liebe nicht vor ihm schützen kann?" warf Harry traurig ein. Einige Sekunden lag der Raum in totaler Stille, Harry sah wie Dumbledore nachdachte, dann legte sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. „Wenn deine Liebe groß genug ist, kannst du das vielleicht sogar Harry!" „Wenn meine Liebe groß genug ist?" dachte Harry. Meine Liebe für diese drei Menschen ist so groß, das ich für Sie sterben würde! Dumbledore schien Harrys Gedanken erraten zu haben, denn er ergänzte: „Genau das ist der Ansatz, Harry! Wenn du bereit bist, an ihrer Stelle zu leiden oder auch zu sterben, dann kannst du sie schützen!" Ob dieser Aussage war Harry völlig verdutzt. So fragte er Dumbledore: „Und wie soll das gehen? Ich habe noch nie davon gehört, Albus! Ich habe schon sehr viele Bücher durchgeschaut, ob so etwas möglich ist, aber nie etwas gefunden! So etwas ist ,glaube ich, noch nie gemacht worden!"

„Das wirst du in keinem Lehrbuch finden Harry, ich habe das entwickelt, weil ich es auf dich anwenden wollte, wenn es zum letzten Aufeinandertreffen zwischen dir und Tom kommt. Da ich nun aber leider schon tot bin, wird das nicht mehr klappen. Im Übrigen irrst du dich, Harry, es ist mindestens schon ein Mal gemacht worden, nämlich von deiner Mutter. Und das schützt dich noch heute, bis zu deiner Volljährigkeit! Dadurch kam ich überhaupt erst auf diese Idee. Natürlich habe ich das ganze magisch etwas weiterentwickelt, jetzt stirbt man erst in der Sekunde, in der sonst der Geschützte gestorben wäre!"

„Kannst du mir diesen Zauber beibringen?" frage Harry, der sein Glück kaum fassen konnte. „Harry, das würde Tage, vielleicht sogar Wochen dauern! Und wie du vielleicht schon bemerkt hast, bin ich tot. Allerdings war mir schon immer klar, das du eine neue Art von Schutz brauchen würdest, wenn der deiner Mutter mit deiner Volljährigkeit ausläuft. Deshalb habe ich all meine Erfahrungen, magischen Kenntnisse und auch mein Wissen über Tom Riddle in einem Buch niedergelegt, welches du an deinem 17ten Geburtstag bekommen wirst. Aber nun genug von dem Thema, wie läuft es bei den Dursleys?" Einfach wieder typisch Dumbledore, so einfach das Thema zu wechseln und auf solch unwichtige Sachen zu sprechen zu kommen, dachte Harry. Doch auch er musste das Gehörte erst einmal sacken lassen und so erzählte Harry ihm von seinen letzten Wochen bei den Dursleys.

„Warum weißt du das alles eigentlich nicht?" Fragte Harry schließlich „Ich dachte immer, aus dem Jenseits könne man erkennen, was in der Welt der Lebenden vor sich geht?" „Nur sehr wesentliche Dinge Harry, genaueres erfahren wir nur dann, wenn wieder jemand stirbt und uns auf den neuesten Stand bringt. Dein Besuch hier ist die große Ausnahme. Aus diesem Grund sind wir gar nicht erpicht darauf, immer auf dem Laufenden zu sein! Außerdem würdest du sicher auch nicht wollen, das wir hier alles mitbekommen was du mit Cho oder Ginny getrieben hast, oder?" bei diesen Worten zwinkerte Dumbledore Harry verschmitzt zu. Ohne es zu wollen, merkte Harry wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf schoss und er rot anlief. Nach einem Augenblick kam ihm aber ein neuer Gedanke „Sag mal, warum habe ich hier eigentlich nur dich angetroffen? Hier müsste es doch eigentlich nur so wimmeln von Leuten." „Das liegt daran, das du erst einmal mich treffen wolltest, Harry. Du wirst hier immer die Leute treffen, die du treffen willst! Aber im Prinzip hast du Recht, du wirst hier fast jeden Zauberer treffen, der jemals gestorben ist, außer denen, die wie die Hausgeister von Hogwarts, nicht den Mut hatten, den Weg bis hierher weiter zu gehen und denen wie Lord Voldemort, bei denen wahrscheinlich nicht mehr genug Seele vorhanden ist, um irgendwo hinzugehen!"

„Aber", stammelte Harry „Dann müssten Sirius, Mom und Dad ja auch hier sein!" „Natürlich sind sie das, ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du endlich nach ihnen fragst", lächelte Dumbledore und deutete auf die Tür hinter sich, wo, wie Harry wusste, die Schlafgemächer der Schulleiters lagen. Warum sollten sich die drei in Dumbledores Schlafzimmer aufhalten, fragte sich Harry, wurde jedoch plötzlich von Dumbledore aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen. „Nun geh schon Harry, Wir sehen uns ein anderes mal wieder." Ohne weiter zu überlegen stand Harry auf und öffnete die Tür, auf die Dumbledore gezeigt hatte.

Im nächsten Moment fand sich Harry auf dem weitläufigen Gelände von Hogwarts am Seeufer wieder. Hier, unter dem großen Baum, hatten Ron Hermine und er im Sommer immer gerne ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht. Als Harry sich weiter um blickte, entdeckte er drei Gestalten, die sich freundschaftlich, auf einer Decke sitzend, unterhielten. Die eine Person, die mit dem Gesicht zu Harry saß, erkannte er sofort. Die langen glänzenden schwarzen Haare, die edlen Gesichtszüge und die muskulöse männliche Statur. „Harry!" Kam es von dem Mann, der sofort aufsprang und mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf Harry zustürmte. „Sirius!", rief Harry und fiel seinem Paten sofort in die Arme! Der Sirius, den Harry gerade in die Arme geschlossen hatte, sah um Längen besser aus, als der, an den er sich erinnerte. Er sah nun fast genau so aus wie auf dem Foto von der Hochzeit seiner Eltern, vielleicht ein paar Jahre älter. Während Harry und Sirius sich aus ihrer Umarmung lösten, waren auch die beiden anderen Personen aufgestanden. „Ich komme mir ein bisschen blöd vor, aber schließlich kannst du dich ja nicht mehr an sie erinnern." Sirius lächelte verlegen. „Harry, das hier ist deine Mutter." Harry blickte zu der hübschen Frau, die nun vor ihm stand. Sie hat die gleichen grünen Augen wie ich, dachte Harry.

„Und das hier ist dein Vater", ergänzte Sirius. Harrys Blick wanderte zu dem Mann herüber, der vor ihn getreten war. Der Mann war etwa genauso groß wie Harry, aber ein paar Jahre älter, Harry schätzte ihn auf Mitte zwanzig. Wäre nicht der Altersunterschied und die andere Augenfarbe gewesen, Harry hätte geschworen gerade in einen Spiegel zu blicken! „Hi Mom, Dad", begrüßte Harry sie schüchtern. Doch noch bevor er etwas weiteres sagen konnte, fielen ihm beide gleichzeitig um den Hals. Hier, in den Armen seiner Eltern zu liegen, sein Pate hinter ihm, war das schönste Erlebnis, an das Harry sich erinnern konnte. Sollte er nie wieder aus seinem Todesschlaf erwachen, in diesem Moment wäre es Harry vollkommen gleichgültig gewesen. „Harry, wir lieben dich, kannst du uns verzeihen?", fing seine Mutter plötzlich an zu schluchzen. „Wenn wir nicht unbedingt diesen Idioten von Riddle hätten bekämpfen müssen, hätten wir dich auf dem Weg zum Erwachsenwerden begleiten können, so wie es mein Freund Tatze eine Zeit lang für uns getan hat!", meinte nur Harrys Vater. „Was getan werden muss, muss getan werden", entgegnete Harry „So wie auch ich derzeit das tun muss, was zu tun ist! Ich mache euch keine Vorwürfe, im Gegenteil, ich bin stolz, solche Eltern zu haben!" „Wir sind auch sehr stolz auf dich Harry", entgegneten Harrys Eltern und sein Pate wie aus einem Mund. „Wir hätten es lieber gehabt, wenn du als ganz normaler Junge, ganz normal mit deinen Eltern hättest aufwachsen können!", sagte Harrys Vater. „Mir auch", meinte Harry und ein verträumtes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. „Aber so war es halt nicht, aber ich bin zurecht gekommen, so wie es ist."

Nachdem sich alle noch mehrmals umarmt hatten, setzten sie sich auf die Decke und unterhielten sich noch einige Stunden recht angeregt. Doch seit er hier angekommen war, hatte Harry etwa alle zehn Minuten das Gefühl, angesaugt zu werden. Dieses Gefühl verschwand aber nach wenigen Sekunden immer wieder, Harry vermutete, dass in der realen Welt zu diesem Zeitpunkt sein Herz immer ein Mal schlug. Doch mittlerweile wurden die Abstürze häufiger und Harry wusste, dass er nicht mehr allzu lange würde bleiben können. So verabschiedete er sich herzlich von ihnen und versprach wieder zu kommen.

„Du kannst uns über Dumbledores Porträt erreichen, wenn du willst, komm nicht zu oft mit dem Trank, das ist zu gefährlich! Wir freuen uns zwar schon darauf, wenn du dauerhaft bei uns bleibst, aber das hat mindestens noch 100 Jahre Zeit!", sagte James zum Abschied.

Da verspürte Harry wieder dieses saugende Gefühl und es wurde schwarz vor seinen Augen. Er blickte auf den leblos wirkenden Körper in dem bequemen Sessel. Erneut wurde es dunkel, schließlich drang immer mehr Licht in seine Welt ein und Harry erwachte in seinem Sessel. So kalt wie jetzt war es Harry noch nie gewesen, doch der Kopfschmerz, den er heute Mittag noch so deutlich gespürt hatte, war verschwunden. „Erstaunlich dieser Trank, hilft sogar gegen Kopfschmerzen...", schoss es Harry durch den Kopf, doch dieser Gedanke musste einem anderen, wichtigeren weichen. „Es ist geschafft", er hatte dem Reich der Toten einen Besuch abgestattet, und nach allem was er dort erlebt und erfahren hatte, hatte sich die Reise wirklich gelohnt! Und das Beste war, er konnte sie jederzeit wiederholen. Mir sehr schwachen und müden Knochen erhob sich Harry und füllte den Rest der Todesschlaftranks in ein gutes Dutzend Fläschchen unterschiedlicher Größe ab.

Anschließend begab er sich in das Wohnzimmer, wo er versuchte, sich am Ofen aufzuwärmen. Doch das Aufwärmen sollte ihm an diesem und auch an den darauf folgenden Tagen nur schwer gelingen. Die Tage gingen ins Land. Harry war zufrieden mit sich und der Welt. Er kam mit den Dursleys klar, seine Eltern und Sirius hatte er vor einigen Tagen umarmt und gesprochen und Dumbledore hatte ihn bezüglich seines Todes aufgeklärt. Würde nicht dort draußen in der Zaubererwelt Lord Voldemort mit seinen Schergen wüten, das Leben hätte so schön sein können! Aber es fehlte noch etwas. Etwas, was er sich selbst in den letzten Wochen versagt hatte. Doch darauf würde er nach dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore nicht mehr lange verzichten müssen. Aber morgen war erst mal sein Geburtstag, morgen würde er das Buch Dumbledores in Händen halten und mit dessen Hilfe, könnte er sich dann wieder Lord Voldemort widmen.

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-) Betagelesen: HermineGranger, Bibbsch

KingsleyS

* * *

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	2. Kapitel 6,7,8,9,10

Hallo liebe Leser,

**vielen dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!**

Den Schwarzlesen rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 6: **Endlich volljährig**

Harry schrak aus seinem Schlaf hoch, er lag in seinem Bett, irgendetwas hatte ihn geweckt. Leider war jetzt nicht mehr auszumachen, was. In diesem Moment klopfte es wieder an das Fenster. So langsam kam ihm ein Verdacht. Während er sich aufrichtete, fiel Harrys Blick auf seinen Radiowecker. Eigentlich war es Dudleys Wecker, aber seit er ihn vor ca. 3 Jahren repariert hatte, war er in seinen Besitz übergegangen. Die Uhr zeigte 0:00, sein Geburtstag war angebrochen. Noch leicht schlaftrunken erhob sich Harry und schlurfte zum Fenster. Nachdem er das Fenster geöffnet hatte, flog eine Posteule auf den Schreibtisch, der vor dem Fenster stand, und streckte Harry ihr rechtes Bein entgegen, an dem ein offiziell aussehendes Pergament befestigt war. Er nahm das Pergament entgegen und erwartete, dass die Eule sofort wieder verschwinden würde. Doch die schaute ihn nur erwartungsvoll an. Harry hatte eigentlich nicht im geringsten Lust, das Pergament zu lesen. Schließlich konnte das offizielle Siegel und die sekundengenaue Zustellung nur eines bedeuten! Harry öffnete widerwillig den Brief und begann zu lesen:

Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,

Hiermit möchte ich Ihnen sehr herzlich zu Ihrer so eben erlangten Volljährigkeit gratulieren. Ich hoffe, Sie hatten seit unserem letzten Gespräch eine angenehme Zeit und Gelegenheit sich über das eine oder andere klar zu werden!

Da Sie nun volljährig sind und dem Ministerium derzeit fähige Auroren fehlen, habe ich ein Angebot für Sie, das Sie sicherlich interessieren dürfte.

Aufgrund Ihrer außergewöhnlichen Verdienste um die Zaubererschaft und der Tatsache, dass immer noch nicht klar ist, ob die Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei wieder öffnen wird, sind wir bereit, Ihnen in all Ihren belegten Fächern des Vorjahres den UTZ mit der Note „Ohnegleichen" anzuerkennen. Dadurch wäre der Weg zu einer Aurorenausbildung offen, welche Sie zu dem nächsten Ihnen möglichen Termin, mit einem praktischen Jahr beginnen könnten. Hierfür wäre natürlich eine 100ige Zusammenarbeit, in allen Belangen, mit dem Zaubereiministerium Voraussetzung.

Ich freue mich auf unsere Zusammenarbeit und erwarte Ihre Antwort, wenn möglich eulenwendend.

Mit freundlichem Gruß

Der Zaubereiminister

Harry hatte den Brief nun schon 3-mal durchgelesen und konnte es noch immer nicht glauben! Was bildete diese Fatzke sich eigentlich ein? Dass er käuflich war?

Dem muss ganz schön der Kittel brennen, dachte sich Harry und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Eulenwendend wollte er die Antwort also haben? Na gut, das konnte er kriegen! Harry griff sich Pergament und Feder und begann zu schreiben.

Sehr geehrter Herr Minister,

Ihr Angebot ist wirklich mehr als großzügig. Aber ich habe es Ihnen bereits 2 mal gesagt und ich sage es Ihnen gerne auch ein drittes Mal: Ich bin durch und durch Dumbledores Mann!

Ich verbleibe hochachtungsvoll mit einem

Lang lebe Dumbledore

Ihr Harry Potter

Harry betrachtete sein Werk. Zufrieden steckte er seine Feder wieder in das Tintenfass und rollte die Pergamentrolle zusammen, versiegelte diese mit seinem Zauberstab und band sie der immer noch wartenden Ministeriumseule ans Bein. Gleich darauf verschwand sie aus dem Fenster in den mondbeschienenen Nachthimmel. Eigentlich wollte er schon zurück in sein Bett kriechen, als er durch das Fenster 3 kleine Punkte wahrnahm, die sich auf ihn zu bewegten. „Meine Freunde sind fast so schnell wie das Ministerium", dachte Harry. Nach kurzer Zeit waren aus den Punkten Eulen geworden, von denen eine ein Päckchen trug, die beiden anderen jeweils einen Brief. Harry nahm den Eulen ihre Fracht ab und sie verschwanden sofort wieder durch das Fenster. Er öffnete den ersten Brief, der, wie Harry sofort an der Handschrift erkannte, von Hermine war:

Lieber Harry,

alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Ich hoffe es geht dir gut und ich sehe dich noch heute wieder. Ich bin bereits seit einer Woche wieder im Fuchsbau, habe es einfach nicht mehr länger ohne meinen Ron ausgehalten. Natürlich habe ich auch dich vermisst, aber nicht so sehr wie dich jemand anders vermisst hat! Dabei fällt mir ein, ich soll dir auch alles Gute von Ginny wünschen! Sie hätte dir wahrscheinlich gerne selber geschrieben, hat es aber nicht geschafft, da sie jedes Mal in Tränen ausbricht, wenn jemand deinen Namen erwähnt.

Dein Geschenk bekommst du, wenn du hier im Fuchsbau ankommst.

Bis morgen

Hermine

Bei den Sätzen über Ginny war Harrys Herz so hoch gehüpft, dass es beim runterfallen prompt zerbrach. Nur um dann im nächsten Moment wieder höher zu hüpfen als jemals zuvor. Er musste diese Sache endgültig klären, vorher war nicht zu erwarten dass er sich auf irgendetwas anderes konzentrieren könnte.

Um sich abzulenken griff er zu dem anderen Brief, der, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, von Ron war:

Hi Kumpel,

alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Mach und schieb deinen Hintern in den Fuchsbau damit ich Dir persönlich gratulieren kann!

Ron

P.S.: Bring lieber eine gute Erklärung mit, was du mit meiner Schwester angestellt hast, sonst bist du fällig!

Harry überkam ein jähes Gefühl von Vertrautheit. Dieser Brief war so typisch für Ron, das es fast schon weh tat. Belustigt und neugierig griff Harry zu dem etwa Taschenbuch großen Päckchen und packte es aus. Was er vorfand war ein kleines, dünnes, in Leder gebundenes Buch, auf dem in goldenen Lettern geschrieben stand: Für HP von AD. Harry versuchte das Buch zu öffnen, doch es schien wie aus einem Guss zu sein. Er drehte und wendete es doch nichts geschah. Nach einigen Minuten berührte er, mehr aus Langweile als mit Absicht, erst das AD dann das HP und malte mit dem Zauberstab darunter ein „4 ever". Das Buch Sprang auf und eine Widmung erschien:

Lieber Harry,

du hast also herausgefunden wie du dieses Buch öffnen kannst! Sehr gut, hier dazu noch einiges zur Erklärung: Außer dir und mir kann dieses Buch nur von Menschen geöffnet werden, die uns beiden gegenüber 100ig loyal sind. Solltest du jemals an einem deiner Weggefährten zweifeln, kannst du ihn mit diesem Buch testen. Seit dem Tag an dem deine Eltern starben, habe ich an diesem Buch geschrieben, damit es dich auf deinem Lebensweg begleiten kann. Ich hoffe dir dieses Buch persönlich überreichen zu können, sollte das nicht der Fall sein bin ich tot! Aber trauert bitte nicht zu lange um mich, ich hatte ein erfülltes Leben und habe den Tod nie gefürchtet. Ich hoffe dass das Buch dir noch nützlich sein wird . Lasse dich nicht davon irritieren, dass das Buch so klein und dünn ist, denke einfach an das Thema das du nachzuschlagen wünschst und du wirst es in diesen Buch finden. Wenn du Fragen zu dem Buch hast, kannst du sie mir jederzeit stellen!

Sollte ich tot sein, dürfte es schwierig werden, mir diese Fragen zu stellen. Aber auch daran habe ich natürlich gedacht. Erinnerst du dich an die Bilder der ehemaligen Schulleiter in meinem Büro?

Nun, solange ich lebe ist die nächste Seite dieses Buches leer, jedoch nach meinem Tod wirst du auf ihr solch ein magisches Porträt von mir vorfinden.

Viel Erfolg und Glück für dein weiteres Leben

Dein Albus Dumbledore

Ungläubig und neugierig schlug Harry die nächste Seite des Buches auf. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag Harry! Ich hatte dir doch versprochen, das du das Buch pünktlich zu deinem 17. bekommst!", lächelte ihm ein fröhlich dreinblickender Albus Dumbledore entgegen. „Also Albus, ich glaube du warst wirklich der größte Zauberer den es je gab!", staunte Harry als er endlich seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte. „Nein, nur ein klein bisschen über dem Durchschnitt, genau wie du, Harry!", zwinkerte Dumbledore zurück. „Aber hier sind noch ein paar andere Leute, die dir gerne gratulieren möchten" Dumbledore verschwand aus dem Bild und Harrys Mutter, sein Vater und Sirius tauchten in dem Porträt auf, sie alle trugen lächerliche Partyhüte und sangen im Chor „Happy Birthday to you ... lieber Harry ...to you" Harry konnte sich vor Lachen kaum noch halten und meinte: „Vielen Dank Leute, aber ihr habt echt was an der Klatsche! Ich sitze hier mitten in der Muggelwelt und meine verstorbene Familie singt mir Happy Birthday aus einem kleinen Buch entgegen. Wenn jetzt Onkel Vernon herein kommt... das könnte ich ihm niemals erklären!" Harry lächelte gerührt. Und obwohl er mit jeder Minute stärker gegen seine Müdigkeit ankämpfen musste, unterhielten sich die fünf eine ganze Weile. „Ich gehe dann langsam mal wieder ins Bett, es ist schon ziemlich spät hier." gähnte Harry, er war kaum noch in der Lage, die Augen offen zu halten. „Wenn ich das richtig sehe, kann ich ja nun praktisch jeder Zeit mit euch sprechen, oder?" Alle drei nickten, Harrys Vater antwortete „Ja Harry, praktisch jederzeit. Du musst nur Albus darum bitten uns, oder einen von uns zu holen" „Wenn das so ist", gähnte Harry erneut, „Gute Nacht ihr drei..." „Gute Nacht, Harry!", kam es wie aus einem Mund. Seine Familie verschwand aus dem Bild und Albus Dumbledore tauchte wieder auf. „Vielen Dank Albus, das war das erste Mal, dass mir meine komplette Familie zum Geburtstag gratuliert hat! Gute Nacht." „Gute Nacht, Harry", kam es von dem Porträt zurück, das nun ebenfalls gähnte. Das war zu viel, Harrys Augen fielen für eine Sekunde zu. Wie in Trance schloss er das Buch, und schlich zurück in sein Bett, wo er sofort glücklich und selig einschlummerte.

Als Harry gegen 9 Uhr am nächsten Morgen erwachte, glaubte er, einen sehr merkwürdigen Traum gehabt zu haben. Als er jedoch das lederne Taschenbuch mit der goldenen Aufschrift auf dem Nachttisch entdeckte, wurde ihm klar, dass es kein Traum gewesen war. Harry öffnete, mit dem etwas merkwürdigen Ritual das ihm im Laufe des Jahres noch zur 2. Natur werden sollte, das Buch. Er schlug das Bild auf der zweiten Seite auf, doch das Porträt war leer. Harry zuckte mit den Schulten und blätterte weiter durch das Buch. Wobei es immer so aussah, als kämen nach der gerade geöffneten Seite noch genau 30 weitere. Nach einiger Zeit kam er an ein Kapitel, das mit „Omnia vincit amor" überschrieben war. Ein sehr interessantes Kapitel, wie Harry zugeben musste. Ein oder zwei der leichten Sprüche hatte er gleich mal an seiner Eule Hedwig ausprobiert. Das war kein Problem, denn die Sprüche in diesem Kapitel waren nicht dazu gedacht, jemandem zu schaden, ganz im Gegenteil.

Als das erledigt war, fiel Harry ein, dass das Porträt auf Seite zwei leer gewesen war. Er schlug also diese Seite auf und musste feststellen, dass es noch immer leer war. Da fasste er sich ein Herz und rief nach Dumbledore. Mann, musste das bescheuert aussehen, vor einem Buch mit leerem Bild zu sitzen und nach jemandem zu rufen, der tot war. Während er noch diesem Gedanken nachhing, tauchte plötzlich Albus Dumbledore in dem Bild auf der leicht außer Atem zu sein schien. „Wo warst du, Albus?", fragte Harry. „Harry, du kennst doch Zauberbilder. Ich kann nicht die ganze Zeit hier in diesem Porträt rumhängen! Ich war habe gerade von meinem anderen Porträt aus mit der Schulleiterin gesprochen, ich soll dir von ihr übrigens alles Gute wünschen und sie hofft, dich in ein paar Wochen zu sehen." „Natürlich Albus, da hatte ich nicht dran gedacht!", erwiderte Harry, „Grüß bitte Miner... Professor McGonagall von mir und sage ihr, ich werde mein möglichstes versuchen. Sonst wollte ich eigentlich nichts von dir, aber ich hatte mir Sorgen gemacht, als das Porträt leer war!" „Schon in Ordnung, Harry", lächelte Dumbledore und verschwand wieder aus dem Porträt. Langsam wurde Harry hungrig, aber bevor er was essen konnte musste er noch schnell an den Fuchsbau schreiben.

Hallo liebe Freunde im Fuchsbau, ich muss hier noch einiges erledigen, komme aber gegen Nachmittag im Fuchsbau an!

Bis später,

Harry

„So, Hedwig, bring das bitte in den Fuchsbau, und warte dort auf mich, ich komme bald nach!" Mit diesen Worten schickte Harry das Schreiben und seine Eule auf den Weg.

Aus der Küche war schon von weitem geschäftiges Treiben zu hören und es roch, als ob jemand ein Festmahl zaubern würde. Doch was konnte der Anlass sein? War heute ein unregelmäßiger Feiertag? Hatte sich Verwandtschaft angekündigt? Harry betrat die Küche, wo er sogleich von den Dursleys mit Glückwünschen empfangen wurde. Ungläubig blickte er in die Runde. 15 Jahre hatten es seine Mitbewohner geschafft, seinen Geburtstag mehr oder weniger zu ignorieren und jetzt das. Harry wurde zum Küchentisch geleitet wo bereits eine Auswahl der üblichen sinnlosen Muggelgeschenke und ein ausgiebiger Brunch auf ihn wartete. Es wurden die glücklichsten Stunden, die er je bei den Dursleys erlebt hatte.

Nach dem Essen begann er, für seine baldige Abreise zu packen, was in Anbetracht dessen, dass er jetzt Magie wirken durfte, zumindest so lange es sein Onkel nicht sah, in Windeseile geschehen war. Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs waren sämtliche Bücher, Kleinteile und Kleidung mehr oder weniger ordentlich in seinem großen Koffer verschwunden. Mit einem weiteren Schlenker hatten sich Koffer, Kupferkessel und Hedwigs Käfig auf seinen Besen gefädelt und schwebten so einige Zentimeter über dem Boden. Harry schnappte sich seine Habseligkeiten und schaffte sie Richtung Haustür, wobei er darauf achtete, das es so aussah, als würde er den Besen, an dem die anderen Dinge hingen, tragen. Er trat vor die Haustür und wollte bereits verschwinden, als die Dursleys Anstalten machten sich von ihm zu verabschieden. Nachdem Tante und Cousin fertig waren, wandte er sich endlich auch seinem Onkel zu. „So Vernon, jetzt bist du mich endgültig los.", sagte Harry und ein schiefes Lächeln umspielte sein Gesicht. „Pass auf dich auf, Bursche und rede nicht immer so einen Blödsinn. Du wirst hier bei uns immer willkommen sein. Egal was passiert, es wird hier immer ein Bett und einen Teller für dich geben!", sagte Onkel Vernon und gab Harry freundschaftlich die Hand. „Danke, das ist echt nett von euch!", erwiderte Harry gerührt. „Aber ich muss jetzt los; meine Freunde warten sicher schon auf mich! Noch einmal vielen Dank für alles." Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Harry ab und verließ zum letzten Mal in seinem Leben den Ligusterweg Nummer 4. Zum letzten Mal? Na ja, vielleicht auch nicht. Schließlich wusste ja keiner, was die Zukunft bringen würde. Irgendwie war es tröstlich, einen Ort zu haben, an den man zurückkehren konnte!

* * *

Kapitel 7: **Zurück im Fuchsbau**

Harry ging die Straße hinunter, der dunkle Hinterhof am Ende der Straße war sein Ziel. Bei einer Abreise bei Nacht, so wie er das in den letzten Jahren gemacht hatte, war die Methode der Abreise kein Problem. Da aber nun Tageslicht herrschte, konnte er wohl schlecht mit einem „Plopp" direkt aus Dursleys Vorgarten apparieren! Selbst der fahrende Ritter fiel bei Tageslicht zu sehr auf. Und auf Muggel-Transportvorrichtungen wollt er sich nicht verlassen. Also ging er zielstrebig auf den dunklen Hinterhof zu, den er sich für diesen Zweck bereits vor Wochen auserkoren hatte. Dort angekommen, konzentrierte er sich auf den Fuchsbau und spürte wieder dieses Gefühl, als ob die ganze Welt auf ihn einstürzen wollte.

Gerade als der Druck unerträglich wurde, ließ er nach und Harry fand sich etwa 100 m vom Fuchsbau entfernt auf einem Acker wieder. In den Fuchsbau direkt zu apparieren wäre unhöflich gewesen, wie Dumbledore ihm bereits bei ihrem ersten Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren erklärt hatte. Außerdem ging es gar nicht mehr, seit der Fuchsbau aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Harry ab und zu dort wohnte, in die höchste Sicherheitsstufe des Ministeriums aufgenommen worden war. Harry schickte mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs den Besen mit dem Gepäck voraus und schlenderte gemütlich auf das Gebäude zu, das ihm auf der Welt das zweitliebste war. Im Vorgarten des Fuchsbaus standen drei Personen, die erste, die Harry erkannte, war Ginny; dieses liebliche Wesen würde er aus Hundertern heraus kennen. Die zweite Person war seine beste Freundin Hermine, die schon von Weitem an ihrer überdimensionalen Haarpracht zu erkennen war. Sie unterhielt sich gerade mit einem muskulösen, stämmigen jungen Mann, den Harry, obwohl er mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, als Charlie, Rons zweitältesten Bruder erkannte. Harrys bester Freund Ron war nicht zu sehen.

In diesem Moment hatte Ginny ihn entdeckt und rannte ihm entgegen. Sie trug ein weißes, kaum knielanges Sommerröckchen, das den Blick auf ihre wohl geformten langen Beine freigab und das gleiche ärmellose T-Shirt wie Harry. Diese T-Shirts im Partnerlook hatte Harry ihnen bei ihrem letzten gemeinsamen Hogsmeade-Wochenende gekauft. Wortlos fiel sie Harry um den Hals, wobei ihre wohl geformten Brüste sich deutlich spürbar gegen Harrys Brustkorb drückten. Man spürte deutlich, dass sie keinen BH trug, nicht, dass sie einen gebraucht hätte, denn obwohl von allem genug da war, bleib auch ohne BH alles am richtigen Platz. Harry fühlte ein aufgeregtes Flattern, das sich von seinem Magen in seinen Ganzen Körper ausbreitete und das auch in seiner Lendengegend nicht ganz ohne Wirkung blieb. Beide hatten bisher kein Wort gesprochen, nur von Ginny war ein leises Schluchzen zu hören. Harry streichelte mit seiner rechten Hand sanft über Ginnys Rücken, was aber nicht dazu führte, dass sie sich beruhigte. Im Gegenteil, sie schluchzte noch lauter auf. Plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung, löste sie sich aus Harrys Umarmung schnellte herum und stürmte schluchzend ins Haus. Hermine die mittlerweile auf Gesprächsweite heran war, blickte Harry an und sagte: „So ist sie schon den ganzen Sommer." Mit diesen Worten umarmte ihn auch Hermine. Auch diese Umarmung war sehr schön, nicht so schön wie die mit Ginny, was sicher nicht daran lag, dass sie, deutlich spürbar, einen BH trug. Es war einfach ein ganz anderes Gefühl. Zwar breitete sich auch hier eine wohlige Wärme in Harrys Körper aus, aber bei seinen Lenden herrschte absolute Ruhe. „Schön, euch wiederzusehen! Wo ist eigentlich Ron?" Bei diesen Worten bemerkte er die Hand, die ihm der muskulöse junge Mann auf die Schulter gelegt hatte.

Harry wandte sich um, um auch Charlie zu begrüßen, dann sah er dessen Gesicht. „Ron, wie siehst du denn aus? Was ist mit dir passiert? „, fragte Harry verdutzt. „Ganz einfach! „, antwortete sein Freund Ron. „Ich habe den ganzen Sommer über trainiert, damit ich dir wegen meiner Schwester so richtig in den Arsch treten kann! „ Bei diesen Worten hatte Ron ein süffisantes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Nicht jetzt, Ron!", kam es in diesem Moment von Hermine. Nicht nur das Grinsen verschwand aus Rons Gesicht, sondern er schien auch ein ganzes Stück kleiner und schwächer geworden zu sein. Falls es eines weiteren Beweises bedurft hätte, das war er, die beiden waren wohl endgültig zusammen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu wechseln betraten sie den Fuchsbau, wo Harry sogleich von Mrs. Weasley begrüßt wurde! „Willkommen Harry und herzlichen Glückwunsch!" „Danke, Mrs. Weasley", antwortete Harry. „Keine Ursache, Mr. Potter!", kam es von ihr. „Wieso bin ich auf einmal Mr. Potter?", fragte Harry. „Nun ja, du bist doch jetzt volljährig. Und entweder werde ich dich ab jetzt Mr. Potter nennen, oder du sagst zu mit Molly, das gilt natürlich auch für meinem Mann!", lächelte sie. „Also dann, Molly schön, dass ich mal wieder bei euch sein darf", lächelte Harry zurück. „Ich denke, du bist langsam zu alt um, wie selbstverständlich, mit Ron in einem Zimmer zu schlafen. Ich habe das mit Arthur schon besprochen. Du bekommst das alte Zimmer von Fred und George. Ich habe deine Habseligkeiten schon hoch delegiert. In einer halben Stunde gibt es Kaffee und Kuchen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie geschäftig in der Speisekammer. „Ich gehe dann mal schauen, ob ich Ginny trösten kann" sagte Hermine und verschwand nach oben.

„Das trifft sich prima! Harry, würdest du mich mal kurz nach draußen begleiten?", fragte Ron. Harry nickte und folgte seinem Freund nach draußen. Dort gingen sie einige Meter bis hinter den Holzschuppen, dort baute sich Ron vor Harry auf. „So mein Freund! Was hast du mit Ginny gemacht? Ich habe mitbekommen, dass du dich von ihr getrennt hast! Warum? Ihr wart doch in den letzten Wochen des vergangenen Schuljahres so glücklich miteinander!" „Ich habe mich von ihr getrennt, weil es besser für sie ist!", entgegnete Harry „Besser für sie? Hast du sie vorhin mal genauer angeschaut? Sie leidet Höllenqualen! Rede also keinen Blödsinn von wegen besser! Du hast mit ihr gespielt und dann hast du das Interesse an ihr verloren! Gibs zu!", beschuldigte ihn Ron. „Das Interesse verloren? Niemals! Ich liebe Ginny! Ich würde alles tun, um sie zu schützen!", entgegnete Harry „Du liebst sie? Aufrichtig und aus vollem Herzen? Beweise es!", verlangte Ron. Harry griff in seine Hosentasche und holte seinen Zauberstab heraus, dann richtete er ihn auf Ron. Dieser sah in ungläubig und etwas blass an. „Vertraust du mir, Ron? „, fragte Harry. Ron nickte langsam. „Attestor amor Ginny", murmelte Harry und aus seinem Zauberstab kam eine rosa Wolke die sich um Ron legte. Ron spürte wie eine unglaublich herzliche, warme Woge der Liebe über ihn strömte. Ihm wurde ganz leicht ums Herz; als ob 100 Phönixe angefangen hätten, ihr Lied zu singen. Nach wenigen Sekunden war der Spuk vorbei und er fühlte sich wieder ganz normal. „Harry, was war das gerade?", fragte er ungläubig, jegliche Aggression und Anklage war aus seiner Stimme verschwunden. „Das, mein Freund, war eine kleine Kostprobe der Gefühle, die ich für deine Schwester hege." Damit war das Thema Ginny erledigt für Ron. „Aber wie hast du das gemacht? Was war das für ein Zauberspruch? Woher hast du den?"

„Den habe ich heute Morgen in einem Buch gelesen! Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. Erzähle ich dir später, wenn Hermine und Ginny dabei sind! Lass uns reingehen."

Ron und Harry beraten wieder das Haus. In der Küche saß Hermine am Tisch und las den Tagespropheten. „Konntest du Ginny beruhigen, Hermine?", fragte Harry. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, keine Chance. Die liegt oben auf ihrem Bett und weint sich die Augen aus..." „Na, dann werde ich mal mein Glück versuchen", sagte Harry und stieg die Treppe zu Ginnys Schlafzimmer hoch. Oben angekommen, klopfte er sachte an Ginnys Tür. „Ja", kam es von innen. Harry öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und betrat langsam den Raum. Ginny lag schluchzend, bäuchlings auf ihrem Bett und hatte den Kopf in ihrem Kopfkissen vergraben. Selbst in diesem zustand sah sie hinreißend aus. Harry setzte sich auf die Kante ihres Bettes und griff vorsichtig nach ihrer Hand. Mit der anderen streichelte er ihr über den leuchtend roten Schopf. „Ich habe einen furchtbaren Fehler gemacht, Ginny! Ich hätte mich niemals von dir trennen dürfen! Ich habe das gemacht, um dich und mich vor Leid zu schützen, doch das Gegenteil habe ich erreicht. Kannst du mir verzeihen?" Das Schluchzen verstummte langsam, Ginny richtete sich auf und wandte sich zu Harry. Ihre verweinten Augen hatten wieder etwas Glanz angenommen, der nicht von den Tränen herrührte.

„Meinst du das ernst, Harry?", fragte sie leise. „Ja. Ich habe zugelassen, dass du unglücklich warst, dass Ron sauer auf mich war und ich habe mir eingeredet, dass es die einzige Möglichkeit ist, euch zu schützen. Doch wenn ich Liebe und Freundschaft durch Trauer, Wut und Verzicht ersetze, hat mein Gegner das erreicht, was er wollte. Das kann und will ich nicht zulassen!" Ginny blickte ihn glücklich an und küsste ihn auf dem Mund. Dieser Kuss war ähnlich nass wie der, den Cho ihm vor anderthalb Jahren im Raum der Wünsche gegeben hatte. Aber sonst kein Vergleich. Am liebsten hätte dieser Moment ewig dauern können. „Bedeutet das, dass wir wieder ein Paar sind?", fragte Harry, als sich ihre Lippen wieder getrennt hatten. Statt zu Antworten küsste Ginny ihn erneut, wobei sie mit ihrer Zunge vorsichtig seine Lippen auseinander drückte, um seine Zunge mit ihrer zu streicheln. „Ich denke, das heißt ja", lächelte Harry als dieser, diesmal sehr viel längere Kuss, geendet hatte. „Gehen wir wieder nach unten? Die anderen warten sicher schon! „

Eng umschlungen betraten Harry und Ginny die Küche. Harry setzte sich Ron und Hermine gegenüber an den Tisch. Ginny wie selbstverständlich auf seinen Schoß und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Hermine und Ron lächelten die Beiden an. Hermine war enger zu Ron gerückt und hatte den rechten Arm um seine Taille gelegt. Es war ihnen deutlich anzusehen das sie Harry und Ginny ihr Glück genauso gönnten wie sie ihr eigenes Genossen.

Als Molly wenig später mit einer ganzen Armada von schwebenden Tellern, Bestecken, Kannen, Kuchen und Tassen, die sie alle mit ihrem Zauberstab dirigierte hereinkam und alles sich fein säuberlich auf den Tisch platziert hatte, lächelte Sie Harry an. „Vielleicht war ich vorhin etwas voreilig dir anzubieten mich Molly zu nennen, es wäre wahrscheinlich besser, wenn du gleich anfangen würdest, mich „Mom" zu nennen, wie es sich für einen Schwiegersohn gehört! Und Ginny, Liebes, zum Essen nimmst du bitte den Platz neben Harry, nicht den auf Harry ein!"

Nach dem Kaffeetrinken verzogen sich die zwei Pärchen in das Wohnzimmer. Sie hatten Molly zwar angeboten, beim Abwasch zu helfen, aber diese hatte gemeint, sie wüssten mit ihrer Zeit sicher was Besseres anzufangen. Harry ließ sich in einen Sessel vor dem Kamin, der um diese Jahreszeit natürlich nicht brannte, fallen und Ginny setzte sich wieder mal auf seinen Schoß. Auch Ron, der sich in den Sessel gegenüber gesetzt hatte, hatte sogleich seine Freundin auf dem Schoß sitzen. „Ach so, ja. Du hast ja noch gar nicht dein Geschenk von uns bekommen!", meinte Hermine plötzlich. Mit einer Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes hatte sie plötzlich ein schön verpacktes Päckchen in der Hand. „Ist von der ganzen Familie Weasley und von mir", lächelte sie und gab Harry das Päckchen. Harry packte das Päckchen sorgsam aus, darin befand sich ein Buch mit der Aufschrift „Schutzzauber ohne Zauberstab wirken". „Danke Freunde, das kann ich sicher gut gebrauchen und wenn ich es gerafft habe, ist das sicher auch ein gutes Thema für die DA." Er lächelte zu Ron und Hermine herüber. Ginny zog er zu sich heran um sie zu küssen.

„Möchtest du die DA etwa wieder aufleben lassen?", fragte Ron. „Das habe ich ganz fest vor. Es war ein Fehler, dass wir letztes Jahr nicht weiter geübt haben! Denn wie wir in der Mysteriumsabteilung gesehen haben, hat es das letzte Mal ja wirklich was gebracht. Und es war noch nie wichtiger als jetzt, sich gegen die Todesser wehren zu können." „Du wolltest uns noch von dem Buch erzählen, aus dem du den Spruch von vorhin hattest!", erinnerte ihn Ron. Auch Hermine sah ihn neugierig an, offensichtlich hatte ihr Ron erzählt, was vorhin hinter der Holzhütte passiert war. Nur Ginny lag selig zusammengerollt wie eine Katze auf seinem Schoß. Es war, als ob sie alles nicht interessierte solange sie nur ihren Harry hatte. Harry erzähle ihnen die ganze Geschichte: Wie er Onkel Vernon das Geld gegeben hatte, wie sich ihr Verhältnis daraufhin gebessert hatte. Wie er Dudley mittels Energiefelix zu seinem ersten Sieg verholfen hatte. Von seiner Reise auf die andere Seite, dass er dort Albus, seine Eltern und Sirius getroffen hatte. Und schließlich von Dumbledores Buch. Nur die Geschichte mit dem Schutzzauber ließ er aus, er wolle ihnen keine falschen Hoffnungen machen, falls er den Zauber nicht hin bekommen sollte. „Zeig doch mal bitte Dumbledores Buch!", bat ihn Hermine. Harry zog das Buch aus seiner Gesäßtasche und wollte es Hermine reichen, doch Ron war schneller. Er berührte mit seinem Zauberstab das AD dann das HP und schrieb darunter „4 ever" und das Buch sprang auf. Ron hatte also kein Problem mehr mit Harry. Ron und Hermine lasen gemeinsam die Widmung, wobei Hermine laut vorlas, sodass Ginny es auch mitbekam. Nach dem Umblättern rief Ron etwas enttäuscht: „Das Porträt ist ja leer!" „Das war es heute Morgen auch, Ron, wahrscheinlich hat Albus immer noch viel mit Minerva zu besprechen", beruhigte ihn Harry. „Ich könnte ihn rufen, aber wir haben ja derzeit nichts Wichtiges mit ihm zu besprechen. Und ich möchte ihn nicht grundlos zwischen seinen Portraits hin- und herscheuchen."

So verbrachten Sie den Nachmittag, bis es langsam Zeit zum Abendessen wurde, zu dem auch die restlichen Weasleys angemeldet waren. Sogar Fred und George schauten zu Abendessen vorbei. Auch Charlie, Bill und Fleur waren mittlerweile eingetroffen. Zusammen mit Arthur, der gerade aus dem Ministerium kam, war die Familie nun fast komplett. Nur Percy hielt es anscheinend immer noch für wichtiger, dem Ministerium gegenüber loyal zu sein als seiner Familie. Doch Harry war schlau genug, dieses Thema nicht zu erwähnen. Auch seine offen zur Schau gestellte Liebe zu Ginny schien keinen der Anwesenden zu verwundern. „Ein ehrlisches Paar...", wie Fleur seufzend flötete. Sie alle schienen sich aufrichtig für Ginny und Harry zu freuen.

Nach einem sehr schönen Abend im Kreise der Familie verabschiedete sich Harry gegen 10 Uhr und zog sich in sein Schlafzimmer zurück. Bill und Fleur sowie Fred und George waren schon gegangen. Nur Charlie hatte sich mit seinem Vater in eine Diskussion über die Zinspolitik von Gringotts verstrickt. Ein Thema, das Harry überhaupt nicht interessierte. Auch Ginny, Ron und Hermine hatten sich schon in ihre Betten verzogen.

Harry hatte zum Schlafen seine Boxershorts angezogen, lag auf seinem Bett und schmökerte in dem Buch über stablose Schutzzauber. Gegen viertel vor Elf öffnete sich seine Tür und Ginny kam in einem schneeweißen Nachthemd herein. Ihr musste kalt sein, denn an ihren Brüsten, die sich durch den dünnen Stoff abzeichneten, hätte man problemlos zwei Kleiderhaken aufhängen können. „Was machst du denn hier, Liebling, hat Hermine nicht geschimpft, als du so aus dem Zimmer geschlichen bist?", fragte Harry. „Als ob die in der einen Woche, in der sie hier ist, ein Mal in ihrem eigenen Bett geschlafen hätte!", lächele Ginny vielsagend. „Ich habe noch ein ganz persönliches Geburtstagsgeschenk für dich, Harry!" Mit diesen Worten öffnete sie ihr Nachthemd uns ließ es elegant über ihren Körper auf den Boden gleiten. Ihre Haare waren wirklich überall rot, wie Harry nun deutlich sehen konnte. Ihr Körper ist mindestens so perfekt wie bei den Frauen aus Onkel Vernons Herrenmagazinen, dachte Harry. Er hatte heute Mittag recht gehabt, sie benötigte wirklich keinen BH, um alles an der richtigen Stelle zu halten. Er legte das Buch, das gerade gelesen hatte aus der Hand, von stablos konnte nun eh keine Rede mehr sein. In Harrys Boxershorts hatte sich schon eine beachtliche Beule gebildet. Ginny lächelte und hauchte: „Als ich vorhin auf deinem Schoß gesessen habe, habe ich deutlich gespürt, dass du dich genauso danach sehnst wie ich..." Harry ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie langsam zu sich aufs Bett. Ihre Lippen berührten sich und gleich darauf begannen ihre Zungen sich gleichsam ineinander zu verknoten.

Gewissenhaft, Zentimeter für Zentimeter erforschte Harry ihren sinnlichen Körper mit seinen Händen. Mit der Zunge liebkoste er ihre Brüste und ihren Schoß. Ginny bebte am ganzen Körper vor Erregung. Harry ging es da nicht besser. Mit ihren Händen und ihren Lippen verwöhnte sie seine Männlichkeit, wobei die Essenz ihrer Erregung langsam ihren Schoß benetzte. Sie setzte sich auf Harry und seine Männlichkeit drang vorsichtig in ihren Schoß ein. Dabei zog er sie zu sich, um sie zu küssen. Mit den Händen massierte er noch immer ihre Brustwarzen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah es so aus, als würde sich ihr Gesicht schmerzhaft verziehen, aber in der nächsten Sekunde nahm es wieder den begehrlichen Ausdruck an, den es zuvor gehabt hatte.

Harry und Ginny schaukelten auf den Wogen des Glücks. Nach vielen glücklichen Minuten hatte Harry das Gefühl als würden alle Schleusen brechen, doch er konnte es noch einige Zeit hinauszögern, denn er spürte dass Ginny noch nicht so weit war. Schließlich wurden beide von einer Flut des Glückes hinweggeschwemmt. Harry fühlte sich, als ob eine riesige Energiequelle in seinem Körper ihre Arbeit aufgenommen hatte, eine Quelle, die zwar schon immer da, aber inaktiv gewesen war. Glücklich sanken sie ineinander zusammen. Die Leidenschaft war für den Moment gestillt, doch ihre Liebe hatte eine neue Stufe erreicht und war stärker als jemals zuvor. Ginny kuschelte sich vor ihn in die Löffelchenstellung. Harry küsste sie sanft in den Nacken. Mit der rechten Hand auf ihrer linken Brust schlief er selig und glücklicher, als er es im Leben vorher jemals gewesen war, ein.

* * *

Kapitel 8: **Zweifach zweisam**

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des neuen Tages weckten Harry aus seinen sehr angenehmen Träumen. Die angenehmste Erkenntnis war jedoch, dass es kein Traum gewesen war. Noch immer hatte Harry diese schönste aller Frauen im Arm, noch immer roch er ihren sinnlichen Duft, spürte ihre sanften Rundungen in seinen Händen und schmeckte ihren wundervollen Geschmack unter seinen Küssen. Halb noch schlafend, halb schon wach, schnurrte Ginny unter seinen Liebkosungen wie eine Katze. Langsam wandte sie sich zu ihm um und erwiderte seine Küsse. Ehe sich Harry es versah, machten sie genau dort weiter, wo sie gestern Abend aufgehört hatten. Beide schrieen ihre Ekstase laut heraus, es müsste schon mit dem Teufel zugehen, wenn keiner mitbekommen sollte, was sie hier trieben, doch es war ihnen egal.

Nach dem Frühstück, bei dem sie auf Ron und Hermine getroffen waren, die nicht weniger glücklich aussahen wie die beiden selbst, beschloss Harry, sich nun endlich den praktischen Vorbereitungen auf seinen Kampf gegen Voldemort zu widmen. „Aber hier drinnen können wir keine Magie mit dieser Macht wirken und selbst draußen auf freiem Feld können wir unmöglich mit Schockzaubern und ähnlichem herumballern! „, meldete Hermine Bedenken an. „Hmm... Da hast du Recht, Hermine! Da werde ich wohl mal im HPAD Buch nachschlagen müssen, da sollte sich doch was Passendes finden. Aber was heißt eigentlich wir, Hermine?", erwiderte Harry. „Das heißt, dass wir genauso hart trainieren werden wie du Harry, du wirst uns in deinem Kampf gegen Voldemort immer an deiner Seite haben." Harry sah verwundert zu Ron. „Du hast meine Liebste gehört, Harry! Sie wird dir nicht von der Seite weichen und ich nicht von ihrer." Ron lächelte ihn an. „Genauso wenig wie ich jemals von Harrys Seite weichen werde!", meldete sich Ginny lächelnd. In den Worten seiner Freunde hatte so viel Entschlossenheit gelegen! Harry war gerührt, konnte man sich bessere Freunde wünschen? Und doch hatte er kein gutes Gefühl dabei, seine Freunde in Gefahr zu bringen. Doch das war egal, er wusste ganz genau, wann es keinen Sinn hatte mit seinen Freunden zu diskutieren. Die Entscheidung war gefallen und nichts würde die Drei davon abhalten, ihn zu unterstützen. Das Beste, was er tun konnte, war, sie so gut wie möglich vorzubereiten und darauf zu hoffen, dass er irgendwann den Schutzzauber, den er mit Albus besprochen hatte, beherrschen würde. „Also gut, lasst uns mal nachschauen, ob es Übungstipps in dem Buch gibt", sagte Harry und öffnete mit dem bekannten Ritual Dumbledores Buch. Das HPAD sprang nicht wie gestern auf der ersten oder der zweiten Seite auf, sondern genau in der Mitte. Hier war zu lesen:

Vorbereitung von praktischen Zauberübungen:

Um den/die Übenden und Passanten nicht zu gefährden, sollten alle Übungen in einer geschützten Umgebung stattfinden. Der folgende Spruch stellt eine solche zur Verfügung. Er funktioniert ähnlich wie ein Patronuszauber. Man konzentriert sich ganz fest auf einen sicheren, zum Üben besonders geeigneten Platz und spricht folgende Formel...

„Dann lasst uns mal zur Tat schreiten", sagte Harry und schritt aus der Haustür in den Vorgarten. Einige Meter vom Haus entfernt richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf eine größere, freie Rassenfläche konzentrierte sich und rief: „Expecto experiri crypta!" Ein etwa 2,5 Meter hohes und 3 auf 3 Meter breites zeltähnliches Gebilde war vor ihnen erschienen. Mutig schritt Harry durch den Eingang. Innen sah das Gebilde ganz anders aus, als von außen zu erwarten gewesen war: Der Raum, der sich vor Harry auftat, hatte in etwa die Abmessungen der großen Halle von Hogwarts, die Einrichtung erinnerte Harry an den Raum der Wünsche während ihrer DA-Treffen. Überall lagen Kissen herum, mit denen das Üben von Schockzaubern weniger schmerzhaft war, es gab Zielscheiben, auf die man Flüche abschießen konnte und an den Wänden standen Regale voller Bücher mit Verteidigungszaubern. Hinter ihm konnte Harry hören, wie Ginny, Ron und Hermine den Raum staunend betreten hatten.

„Du hast nicht zufällig an Hogwarts und den Raum der Wünsche gedacht, Harry?", lächelte Hermine. „Voll krass, Harry!", kam es von Ron. „Heute keine Mistelzweige, Harry!", sagte Ginny und setzte eine gespielt traurige Miene auf. „Die brauchen wir zwei doch nicht mehr", lächelte Harry und zog Ginny in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „Wir auch nicht!", lachte Ron und zog seine Hermine zu sich, um sie ebenfalls nicht minder leidenschaftlich zu küssen. „So, sehr schön! Aber nun wieder an die Arbeit", kam es nach einigen Minuten von Harry. „Wie ihr wisst, fange ich gerne mit den Grundlagen an. Da ihr drei den Protego, zumindest den laut gesprochenen, schon sehr gut beherrscht, werden wir am besten erst einmal den Patronus üben, beim letzten Treffen der DA sind wir ja nicht sehr weit gekommen."

„Diese Halle herbeizurufen ist dem Patronus sehr ähnlich und es wäre gut, wenn ihr drei sie auch jederzeit beschwören könntet. Außerdem ist der Patronus ein sehr nützlicher und mächtiger Zauber. Ihr denkt an ein mächtiges, schönes Erlebnis und ruft: Expecto Patronum", ordnete Harry an. Um das ganze zu demonstrieren, dachte er an die letzte Nacht und an heute Morgen und rief: „Expecto Patronum!". Ein silberner Hirsch schoss aus der Spitze von Harrys Zauberstab, doch er war anders als sonst. Bisher war Harrys Hirsch ein hübsches Jungtier von etwa 4 Jahren gewesen. Das, was jetzt aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes herausgebrochen war, war eher der König des Waldes, ein stolzer Hirsch, etwa doppelt so groß wie Harrys früherer, mindestens ein 16- oder 18-Ender. Die Stärke und Macht eines Patronus schien also mit der Stärke der Erinnerung, aus der er erschaffen wurde, zusammenzuhängen.

Nach etwa 2 Stunden hatten die anderen drei es bereits geschafft, kräftige, silberne Schutzwolken um sich zu erzeugen, einen gestaltlichen Patronus herzustellen war bis jetzt nur Hermine in ihrem gemeinsamen fünften Jahr in Hogwarts gelungen, doch heute wollte es nicht so recht klappen. Harry hatte immer wieder korrigierend eingegriffen, sie aber ansonsten machen lassen. Währenddessen hatte er sich seinem Schutzzauber-Projekt gewidmet. Doch es war ein sehr schwieriger und komplizierter Zauber und seine Fortschritte waren minimal gewesen.

„So, Freunde, ich denke ihr seid so weit, euch fehlt nur noch eine Kleinigkeit, um gestaltliche Patroni zu zaubern. Das Erste ist Selbstvertrauen. Ihr müsst jeden Selbstzweifel, ob ihr es schaffen werdet, aus euren Köpfen verbannen. Ich weiß ganz genau, dass ihr es schafft! Das Zweite ist die glückliche Erinnerung, je machtvoller sie ist, desto leichter geht es und desto machtvoller wird euer Patronus." Harry bückte sich zu Ginnys Ohr und flüsterte ihr etwas hinein. Ginny wurde leicht rot im Gesicht. Sie schloss die Augen, ein seliges Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, dann rief sie: „Expecto Patronum!" Ein sehr eleganter, silberner Gepard sprang aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes. Er sprang durch den Raum, als ob er einen Gegner suchen würde, dann verschwand er. „Sehr gut, Ginny, du hast es geschafft!", freute sich Harry. „Was hast du ihr ins Ohr geflüstert?", fragte Hermine. Ohne es zu wollen lief Harry rot an. Ginny lächelte und flüsterte ihrer Freundin ebenfalls etwas ins Ohr. Kurz danach schaffte auch Hermine wieder ihren Patronus, einen Otter.

Harry lobte auch seine beste Freundin. Nur Ron war noch übrig. Nun war es an Hermine, ihm etwas in Ohr zu flüstern, was, das wusste Harry zwar nicht, aber Ron nahm sofort die Farbe einer sehr reifen Tomate an. Rons Patronus war ein brüllender mächtiger Braunbär. „Sehr gut, jetzt wären wir schon ein ganzes Stück weiter! Lasst uns essen gehen!", lächelte Harry glücklich. „Klasse Idee, Mann!", kam es von Ron. „Das Brüllen war nämlich nicht mein Patronus, sondern mein Magen!" Alle vier lachten und gingen zurück in Richtung Haus. „Ich vermute, wir haben alle das selbe ins Ohr gesagt bekommen?", meinte Ginny plötzlich. Die anderen drei blieben wie vom Blitz getroffen und angewurzelt stehen. Ungerührt setzte Ginny ihre Ausführungen fort. „Denke einfach an letzte Nacht!"

* * *

Kapitel 9: **Überlegungen**

„Vielen Dank für das wunderbare Essen, Molly. Du hast dich wieder einmal selbst übertroffen!", bedankte sich Harry nach dem Mittagessen. „Ich hätte es lieber gesehen, wenn du noch einen Teller mehr davon gegessen hättest, Harry. Du siehst diesmal zwar nicht ganz so abgemagert aus wie sonst, wenn du von den Dursleys kamst, aber immer noch schlecht!" „Mom, Harry sieht wundervoll aus, du sollst nicht immer versuchen, alle Leute, die du magst, zu mästen!", warf Ginny empört ein, wofür sie einen vorwurfsvollen Blick von Molly erntete. Harry war aufgestanden und versuchte die Situation zu retten. „Wir müssen noch etwas besprechen, kommt ihr?"

Harry blickte seine Freunde auffordernd an und ging voraus ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich an den kleinen runden Tisch setzten. Auch Ginny folgte widerwillig, obwohl sie sich lieber noch etwas mit ihrer Mutter gestritten hätte. Harry blickte Ron und Hermine durchdringend an. „Wenn wir ab sofort mit Ginny vier sind, müssen wir sie auch in die GANZE Geschichte einweihen!" Hermine und Ron nickten einverständig. Zwar hätte Harry lieber Hermine die ganze Geschichte erzählen lassen, doch er hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass es seine Ginny lieber von ihm hören würde. Ginny kuschelte sich an ihn und blickte ihn neugierig an. „Also, Ginny", begann er. „Die Informationen, die du jetzt bekommen wirst, sind nicht mal den Mitgliedern des Phönixordens bekannt." Ginnys Blick schien vor Neugierde die Gedanken direkt aus Harrys Augen saugen zu wollen. Also begann Harry zu erzählen: Von der Prophezeiung, den Horcruxen und dass er von Dumbledore den Auftrag bekommen hatte, sie zu suchen und zu zerstören.

Während Harry das erzählte, hatte sich Ginnys Blick verändert. Die Neugierde in ihren Augen war Angst und Sorge gewichen. Doch nicht Angst um sich selbst, sondern um Harry, das konnte er ganz deutlich in ihren Augen erkennen. Nach einer kleinen Pause, die er Ginny gegönnt hatte, damit ihr Gesicht wieder etwas Farbe bekam, fuhr Harry an alle gewandt fort: „Lasst uns mal zusammenfassen, was wir alles über die Horcruxe wissen." Kaum hatte Harry diese Worte gesprochen, hatte Hermine von irgendwo her schon Pergament und Feder und begann zu schreiben. Nach einigen Minuten griff sich Harry das Blatt und las es noch einmal durch:

Voldemorts Horcruxe :

1. Lord Voldemort

2. Das Tagebuch (zerstört von Harry und Ginny)

3. Der Ring (zerstört von Dumbledore)

4. Der Anhänger von Slytherin (zerstört Mikrowelle)

5. Der Becher von Huffelpuff (zerstört Schredder)

6. Die Schlange (Nagini)

7. Etwas von Ravenclaw oder Gryffindor (gefangen)

„So, der Anhänger, den ich habe, ist eine Kopie. Nach dem, was ich in Dumbledores Denkarium gesehen habe, muss aber das Medaillon von Slytherin der echte Horcrux sein." Hermine verschwand plötzlich und kam mit einem Buch zurück. „Dann müsste es das hier sein", sagte sie und zeigte auf die Abbildung eines mit Schlangen verzierten Medaillons. Harry besah sich das Bild und stutzte. Irgendwie kam ihm das abgebildete Medaillon bekannt vor, als hätte er es schon mal gesehen. „Leute, schaut euch das Bild von dem Ding doch mal genau an, kommt es euch irgendwie bekannt vor?" Ginny starrte auf das Bild und zuckte mit den Achseln, Ron tat es seiner kleinen Schwester gleich. Aber in Hermines Gesicht war Anstrengung geschrieben. „Das sieht genau aus wie das Medaillon, das wir im Hauptquartier beim Aufräumen gefunden haben!" Harry nickte. Dann rief er „Accio Zettel". Nach wenigen Sekunden kam ein kleiner Zettel durch den Raum geflattert und landete direkt in Harrys Hand. „Was ist das, Harry?", wollte Ginny neugierig wissen.

„Das, mein Schatz, ist der Zettel von R.A.B., den ich im falschen Horcrux gefunden habe." „Wenn unsere Vermutung stimmt, und der Horcrux wirklich im alten Blackhaus war, könnte das B in R.A.B. doch für Black stehen, oder?" „Das ist eine geniale Schlussfolgerung, Harry!", meinte Hermine, und weiter: „Aus der Anrede an den „Dunklen Lord" schließe ich, dass R.A.B. ein Todesser ist/war."

„Hatte nicht Harrys Onkel Sirius einen Bruder, der Todesser war? Und war sein Name nicht Regulus?", warf Ginny ein.

„Ja, aber damit hätten wir nur einen R.B.", meldete sich Ron. „Vielleicht hatte Regulus einen zweiten Vornamen, Ronilein!" Harry und Ginny schauten sich an und mussten plötzlich lauthals loslachen.

„Ronnilein, ich pack es nicht, hast du dir deinen Freund in letzter Zeit mal angeschaut, Hermine?", lästerte Ginny. „Wie kannst du so einen Schrank nur Ronnilein nennen?"

Ron lief rot an, Hermine funkelte zu Ginny herüber. „Hermine darf Ron nennen wie sie will, Ginnymäuschen, die beiden sind verliebt, da sind Kosenamen, und seien sie noch so unpassend, normal. Nun aber zurück zu Thema!", versuchte Harry das Gespräch wieder in die richtige Bahn zu lenken und den aufkeimenden Streit zu verhindern.

Entgegen seiner Erwartungen hatte Ron anscheinend kapiert, was er vorhatte und kam ihm helfend zur Seite. „Vielleicht wäre das eine Gelegenheit, das Porträt zu benutzen, um Sirius zu fragen!" Alle drei schauten verwundert zu Ron, auf diese Idee hätten sie auch schon früher kommen können! Harry blätterte das HPAD Buch, das zusammen mit vielen anderen geöffnet auf dem Tisch lag, zurück auf Seite zwei. Albus Dumbledore döste in seinem Rahmen. Als er bemerkte, dass die Seite aufgeschlagen wurde, war er sofort hellwach. „Ah, Albus, gut, dass du da bist!" „Ich habe mitbekommen, dass das Buch offen ist, ich versuche immer griffbereit zu sein, wenn ich erkenne, dass jemand das Buch geöffnet hat. Sind das Mr. und Ms. Weasley und Ms. Granger da hinter dir, Harry?" Dumbledore lächelte den vier Freunden fröhlich über seine halbmondförmige Brille entgegen. „Ja, das sind sie, Albus, aber da wir beide beim Vornamen angekommen sind, würde ich vorschlagen, dass du sie Ginny, Ron und Hermine nennst." „ Wie ihr wünscht, Ginny, Hermine, Ron, Harry! Ich freue mich, euch alle gesund und wie ich sehe besser „befreundet" als jemals zuvor, wiederzusehen!", grüßte Albus sie mit einem schelmischen Zwinkern.

Schon wieder hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass diese blauen Augen ihn durchleuchteten und alle seine intimsten Gedanken erkennen konnten, obwohl diese blauen Augen jetzt nur noch aus einem Porträt auf ihn blickten.

Auch die anderen hatte Albus offensichtlich erwischt. Sie hatten zwar noch ein „Hallo, Albus!" herausgebracht, waren aber ob der hellseherischen Fähigkeiten des alten Meisters beeindruckt. Harry fasste sich als Erster und fragte: „Wie hast du denn das schon wieder erkannt, Albus? Ja, ich bin mit Ginny zusammen und Ron mit Hermine." „Also hör mal, Harry, ich bin zwar ein alter Mann und außerdem tot, aber ihr vier glüht förmlich vor Glück. Das kann jeder erkennen, der euch sieht!", erklärte Dumbledore. Harry nickte. „Aber weshalb wir uns eigentlich melden: Wäre es möglich, mit Sirius zu sprechen? „Natürlich, Harry! Moment, ich hole in gerade!" Dumbledore verschwand aus dem Porträt. In die Stille sprach Ginny etwas aus, worüber alle nachdachten. „Denkt ihr, es ist wirklich so offensichtlich, wie glücklich wir miteinander sind? Die anderen drei nickten. In dem Moment huschte Dumbledore mit den Worten „Hier ist er!" durch das Bild, in dem nun Sirius zu sehen war.

„Hallo Harry, was kann ich für dich...", er lächelte, „für euch tun?" „Hi Sirius!", riefen sie im Chor. Doch nun sprach Harry alleine: „Wenn ich dir ein Bild von etwas zeige, kannst du es dann erkennen?" „Ich werde es versuchen, Harry." Harry hielt das Bild des Amuletts vor das Porträt. „Erkennst du es, Sirius?" Einige Minuten Pause, Harry zog das Bild von dem Porträt weg und schaute seinem Paten direkt in die Augen. „Hast du es erkannt?"

„Ich bin mir nicht hundertprozentig sicher, aber es sieht aus wie das Amulett, das wir beim Aufräumen meines Elternhauses gefunden haben." Harry nickte. „Das haben wir uns auch gedacht. Das Bild zeigt ein Amulett von Slytherin. Wir vermuten, das es ein Horcrux ist! Albus kann dir ja alles über Horcruxe erzählen."

„Okay, deine Eltern waren etwas enttäuscht, dass du nur nach mir verlangt hast Harry, aber sie verstehen, dass es Themen gibt, die ein junger Mann lieber mit seinem Patenonkel bespricht als mit seinen Eltern." Harry bekam sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen. „Es tut mir Leid, sage ihnen das bitte, aber sie hätten uns bei der ersten Frage nicht helfen können und bei der zweiten wahrscheinlich auch nicht!"

„Welche zweite Frage denn?"

„Ach so, ja. Wie war eigentlich der vollständige Name deines Bruders?"

„Regulus Alphard Black, nach unserem Onkel Alphard. Aber was soll die Frage?"

Harry erzähle ihm von dem falschen Horcrux und dem Zettel. „Dann war es bestimmt mein Bruder, der hat seine Notizen immer mit R.A.B. unterschrieben!" Nach einigen weiteren Minuten Smalltalk, an dem sich jetzt auch Harrys Freunde und Albus beteiligten, verabschiedete sich Harry. „Also Sirius, Albus wir müssen jetzt hier weitermachen, grüßt bitte Mom und Dad von mir, bessergesagt von uns. Ich hoffe, bald mal wieder mit ihnen zu sprechen!"

„Meinst du, das Amulett ist noch im Hauptquartier?", fragte Hermine. „Selbst wenn, da kommen wir auf gar keinen Fall heran! Wir sind keine Mitglieder des Ordens!", bemerkte Ginny.

„Du vergisst, Schatz, dass das jetzt mein Haus ist!", entgegnete Harry.

„Zwecklos, das Zeug haben wir damals doch alles weggeworfen!", murrte Ron.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Und Kreacher hat alles wieder fein säuberlich in irgendwelchen dunklen Ecken gebunkert. Entweder wir finden es selbst, oder ich befehle Kreacher, es rauszurücken."

„Kinder, das Abendessen ist fertig", rief Molly aus der Küche.

„Klasse Timing, Mom!", rief Ron erfreut aus und war schon auf dem Weg zur Küche. Harry und die beiden Mädchen räumten noch schnell ihr Zeug zusammen, dann folgten sie ihrem stets hungrigen Freund.

Harry lag müde in seinem Bett und dachte über die Geschehnisse des vergangenen Tages nach. Nach dem Abendessen hatten sie zusammen mit den restlichen Weasleys im Wohnzimmer gesessen, geredet, Zauberschach gespielt oder gelesen. Harry hatte in seinen neuen Büchern noch einige nützliche Zauber entdeckt, die er am nächsten Tag ausprobieren wollte. Auch mit der Horcrux-Sache waren sie ein ganzes Stück weiter gekommen. Doch noch konnten sie in der Sache nichts unternehmen, denn noch konnte er nicht für die Sicherheit seiner Freunde garantieren.

Die Tür ging auf und Ginny kam herein. Diesmal war sie nicht nackt unter ihrem Morgenmantel, sondern trug ein seiden-silbernen Schlafanzug, was ihr das elegante Aussehen einer japanischen Geisha verlieh. Der Stoff umschmeichelte ihren hübschen Körper. Sie zog die Bettdecke beiseite und kuschelte sich zu Harry ins Bett. Es war angenehm, ihren warmen Körper an seinem zu spüren, ihren Duft einzusaugen, doch diesmal lag keine Erotik in der Luft. Sie genossen einfach nur ihre Liebe und die Nähe des anderen.

Mit Ginny hier im Bett schien die Last seiner Aufgaben von Harrys Schultern genommen zu sein. Die Energie, die letzte Nacht in Harry erwacht war, hatte ihn den ganzen Tag aufrecht gehalten, ihm ermöglicht, die Führung seiner Freunde zu übernehmen. Er war nicht ihr Kommandeur, er führte sie nur ein bisschen; das letzte was er gebrauchen konnte waren treue, aber hirnlose Diener, so wie Crabbe und Goyle es für Draco immer gewesen waren. Gerade, dass seine Freunde selbstständig dachten, hatte sie heute enorm weitergebracht.

Es war ein beeindruckendes Erlebnis gewesen, zu sehen, wie einer der vier einen Satz anfing und sie anderen, sobald er oder sie ins stocken kam, den Gedanken fortsetzten. Zweimal hatte er sie heute auf ihre Aufgabe fokussieren müssen. Es hatte Kraft gekostet das Gespräch im richtigen Moment auf die rechte Bahn zurückzulenken, doch es war ihm gelungen. Jetzt, wo Ginny in seinem Armen lag, setzte die große Entspannung ein und auch die riesige Energiequelle schien nach Regeneration zu lechzten. Morgen konnten sie die Dinge wieder mit neuem Elan angehen, doch nun war es Zeit, sich zu erholen. Eng umschlungen mit Ginny fiel er in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf.

* * *

Kapitel 10:** Mit ein bisschen Hilfe von Freunden**

Harry lag in seinem Bett und stöberte in seinem Buch über stablose Verteidigung. Doch er war nicht bei der Sache. Seit über einer Woche übten sie nun schon in dem beschworenen Übungsraum. Sie beschworen diesen Raum abwechselnd herauf, mal die eine mal der andere. Das Schöne daran war, obwohl der Raum immer geradezu perfekt auf ihre Bedürfnisse zugeschnitten war, sah er bei jedem der vier immer etwas anders aus.

Mit den Fortschritten, die sie bisher erreicht hatten, konnte er mehr als zufrieden sein. Den Patronuszauber beherrschten sie mittlerweile alle im Schlaf, Harrys war den anderen an Kraft zwar noch immer überlegen, doch auch das glich sich von mal zu mal an. Den Protego brachten sie alle in hervorragender Qualität und Stärke inzwischen sogar ungesagt hervor, ebenso wie Schock- und Entwaffnungszauber. Überhaupt, alle Verteidigungszauber, die in ihrem nächsten Schuljahr in Hogwarts gelehrt würden, beherrschten sie inzwischen. Die meisten sogar ungesagt, wenn auch dann mit etwas weniger Kraft. Nur mit den komplizierten Zaubern aus dem HPDA hatten sie noch massive Schwierigkeiten. Auch mit Harrys Spezial-Schutzzauber, den er immer nur üben konnte, wenn die anderen nicht in der Nähe oder mit etwas anderem beschäftigt waren, haperte es trotz einigen kleinen Fortschritten noch sehr.

Seit jener ersten Nacht mit Ginny, der seitdem noch einige sehr schöne gefolgt waren, fiel es Harry leichter, neue Zauber zu erlernen. Er spürte diese Energie mit jedem Tag, den er mit Ginny und seinen Freunden verbrachte, immer mehr, war ausgeglichen und fokussiert. Doch dieser Zauber, so wie die anderen aus dem HPDA, waren schließlich weit über UTZ-Niveau, er konnte also kaum erwarten, dass es mit ihnen auf Anhieb klappen würde. Und alles in allem war er sehr zufrieden. In den letzten Tagen jedoch war es immer schwieriger geworden, Fortschritte zu machen.

Ginny kam herein und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Sie zog sich um und warf sich zu Harry ins Bett. „Wenn sie nicht meine Mutter wäre, würde ich sie umbringen. Sie macht mich noch wahnsinnig!!!" „Ganz ruhig Ginny, sie ist im Stress wegen der Hochzeit. Und ich weiß genau, dass du niemals jemanden umbringen könntest, Schatz." Harry lächelte und küsste Ginny. Damit hatte er ihr den Wind aus den Segeln genommen, Sie wurde ruhig und kuschelte sich an ihn.

Jetzt, da Harry über seine eigenen Worte nachdachte, traf es ihn plötzlich wie ein Schlag. Mann, war er blöd gewesen! Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab, „Accio Schreibzeug", Pergament, Tinte und Feder flogen ihm in die Hand. „Was hast du vor, mein Auserwählter?", fragte Ginny. Harry mochte es eigentlich nicht so sehr, das sie ihn so nannte, aber er liebte sie viel zu sehr, um es ihr zu sagen. Seit sie die ganze Wahrheit über die Prophezeiung und die Horcruxe wusste, nannte sie ihn so und das war auch genau der Grund, warum es ihn störte. Doch er wusste, das sie ihn nur so nannte, weil sie stolz auf ihn war, deshalb konnte er es ihr unmöglich untersagen. „Ich schreibe nur schnell noch mal einen Brief", antwortete er.

Sehr geehrte Professor McGonnagall,

wie Sie vielleicht wissen, stelle ich Hogwarts seit nunmehr einem Jahr meinen Hauselfen Kreacher zur Verfügung, daher hoffe ich, das durch meine Bitte keine Versorgungsengpässe auftreten.

Aber nun zu meiner Bitte. Wie sie vielleicht wissen, steht demnächst eine Hochzeit im Hause Weasley an. Sind sie nicht auch eingeladen? Mit jedem Tag, der vergeht, verzweifelt Molly Weasley mehr über der ganzen Vorbereitungsarbeit. Darum möchte ich Sie bitten, ein oder zwei Hauselfen für die Hochzeitsvorbereitung abzustellen. Aber bitte nicht Kreacher, der ist außerhalb von Hogwarts nicht mehr vertrauenswürdig. Ich dachte an meinen Freund Dobby und seine Gefährtin Winky. Ich weiß, dass Sie es den beiden nicht befehlen können, dass es freie Hauselfen sind, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sich gerne zur Verfügung stellen werden. Zu Beginn des nächsten Schuljahres stünden die beiden dann Hogwarts wieder zur Verfügung, da sie hier nach dem Fest nicht mehr benötigt werden.

Ich hoffe auf eine positive Antwort ihrerseits und verbleibe hochachtungsvoll.

Ihr

Harry Potter

Als Harry den Brief beendet hatte, schaute er im Raum umher, ob seine Eule Hedwig wie üblich auf seinem Schrank saß. „Bist du fertig? Zeig mal her!" Mit diesen Worten grabschte sich Ginny das Pergament. „Noch nichts von Briefgeheimnis gehört?", bemerkte Harry gespielt säuerlich. Ginny las den Brief und sah Harry dann mit großen Augen an. „Wow, Harry, du bist echt ein weiser Mann!", meinte sie beeindruckt. Harry lächelte „Nein, noch nicht! Aber mit etwas Hilfe von dir, Hermine und Ron werde ich es vielleicht eines Tages." Hedwig schien gespürt zu haben, dass Harry sie brauchte, denn in diesem Moment kam sie durchs offene Fenster hereingeflogen und landete neben Harry auf dessen Nachttisch. Harry streichelte ihr über das schöne weiße Gefieder und band ihr die Pergamentrolle ans Bein. „Für Minerva." Sie schuhute zur Bestätigung, dass sie verstanden hatte, und verschwand wieder aus dem Fenster. Morgen würden sie sehen, wie McGonnagalls Antwort lautete.

Am nächsten Morgen hatten sie sich ihr Frühstück selbst gemacht, da Molly unterwegs war, um Dinge für die Hochzeit zu besorgen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Ginny sich viel von ihrer Mutter abgeschaut hatte, denn ihre Pfannkuchen schmeckten wunderbar. Hermine war auf diesem Gebiet eine Null, doch sie hatte darauf bestanden, die Pfannkuchen für Ron und sich selber zu backen. Dies war ganz offensichtlich nicht so ganz gelungen, wie die ziemlich dunkle Farbe der Pfannkuchen und der schwarze Rauch, der durch die Küche zog, verrieten. Doch Ron vermittelte den Eindruck, als hätte er noch nie bessere Pfannkuchen gegessen. Während Hermine ihre Kochkünste wohl etwas realistischer einschätzte, denn sie schob den Teller mit dem angebissenen Pfannkuchen von sich und begann, sich ein Brötchen zu schmieren.

Die vier waren mit dem Essen fertig und saßen noch etwas schwatzend am Küchentisch, als die Küche plötzlich von zwei kurzen „Plopp"-Geräuschen widerhallte. Mitten in der Küche waren zwei kleine Gestalten mit langen Ohren, großen Augen und für das kleine Gesicht viel zu großen Nasen erschienen. Einer der beiden hatte mehrere Mützen und Socken übereinander an, das andere Wesen war ausschließlich mit etwas bekleidet, das wie an altes Leinenhandtuch aussah. Beide verneigten sich tief vor ihnen, wobei ihre Nasen fast den Boden berührten. Der Bemützte begann mit einer sehr hohen, piepsigen Stimme zu sprechen. „Harry Potter Sir, Dobby freut sich sehr, Sie wieder zu sehen!"

„Hallo Dobby, hallo Winky, schön euch zu sehen! Aber ihr braucht mich nicht Sir zu nennen, Harry reicht! Das gilt auch für die anderen drei. Wir sind doch Freunde, Dobby!" „Dobby ist ja so glücklich, von Harry Potter ein Freund genannt zu werden. Dobby und Winky haben sich sehr gefreut, als Professor McGonnagall erzählt hat, dass Harry Potter um unsere Hilfe bittet. Es ist Dobby und Winky eine große Ehre, für Harry Potter und die ehrenwerte Familie Weasley zu arbeiten. Professor McGonnagall lässt Harry Potter und seinen Freunden einen schönen Gruß ausrichten und sie hofft, sie alle zu Beginn des nächsten Schuljahres wieder zu sehen."

Harry lächelte, Dobby konnte halt einfach nicht aus seiner Haut, wenigstens schien er das „Sir" wegzulassen. „Also Dobby, wir möchten, dass ihr Molly Weasley bei den Vorbereitungen und der Durchführung der Hochzeit helft. Molly ist gerade nicht da, aber sie wird euch Arbeit zuweisen, sobald sie zurück ist. Bis dahin setzt euch und macht es euch gemütlich, wir werden inzwischen den Abwasch erledigen." Den beiden Elfen standen Tränen der Rührung in den Augen, doch dann protestierte Dobby lautstark. „Harry Potter und seine Freunde werden nicht abwaschen, das ist Elfenarbeit! Dobby und Winky werden abwaschen, Harry Potter!" Noch bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte murmelte Ron: „Diese Einstellung lobe ich mir!", wofür er von Hermine einen bösen Blick erhielt. Doch die Elfen hatten schon mit der Arbeit angefangen. Es war verblüffend, obwohl sie noch nie in dieser Küche gewesen sein konnten, fanden sie sich auf Anhieb zurecht. Sie zogen beim Wegräumen nicht ein mal eine falsche Schublade auf. Anscheinend hatte ihre Rasse dafür ein intuitives Verständnis.

„Warum können die beiden eigentlich direkt hier ins Haus apparieren?", fragte Ginny. „Ich denke, das Ministerium hat einen Apparierbann auf unser Haus gelegt?" „Wahrscheinlich gilt das nicht für Hauselfen, die können doch sogar in Hogwarts apparieren", antwortete Harry. Hermine schnaubte nur enttäuscht, sagte aber nichts. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie ihnen sonst ins Gewissen geredet, endlich einmal „Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts" zu lesen. Doch Ginny genügte Harrys Antwort.

Am späten Vormittag kam Molly zurück. Als sie die beiden Hauselfen sah, schrie sie auf und ließ ihren gesamten Einkauf fallen. Doch anstatt am Boden zu zerschellen, stoppten die Gegenstände in etwa 30 Zentimeter Höhe ihren Fall und schwebten von alleine zu ihren vorgesehenen Lagerplätzen. Anscheinend hatten Dobby oder Winky schnell reagiert und Schlimmeres verhindert.

Ginny nahm ihre Mutter beiseite und erklärte ihr die Situation. Gerührt trat Molly auf Harry zu und umarmte ihn mütterlich. „Harry, ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll. Danke!" „Keine Ursache Molly, darf ich dich vorstellen? Dobby, Winky das ist Mrs. Weasley! Molly das ist Dobby, das ist Winky" Harry zeigte nacheinander erst auf Dobby, dann auf Winky „Sie werden dir helfen." „Dobby, Winky ihr beide hört bitte auf Mrs. Weasley!", bat Harry „Selbstverständlich, Harry Potter, Dobby und Winky werden immer auf Mrs. Molly Weasley hören!", sprach Dobby und beide Hauselfen verbeugten sich vor Molly.

Die Stimmung im Fuchsbau stieg in den nächsten Tagen wieder, sogar Molly hatte ab und an wieder Zeit, um sich kurz im Wohnzimmer auszuruhen. Auch Dobby und Winky waren glücklich, es passierte ihnen sonst nicht, dass die Herren mitarbeiteten. Doch Molly wollte sich das nicht ganz nehmen lassen. An Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste oder sonstiges Magietraining war allerdings nicht mehr zu denken, ganz zu schweigen von der Suche nach den Horcruxen. Schließlich schauten ständig irgendwelche Verwandten vorbei. Dobby hatte es endlich gelernt, Harry nur mit seinem Vornamen anzusprechen, auch wenn das „Potter Sir" immer noch lautlos mitschwang. Winky sagte wie immer nichts, schien aber aufzublühen, da sie sich wieder um eine Familie kümmern konnte. Ginny, Hermine, Ron und Harry grinsten sich zufrieden an, morgen war die Hochzeit, morgen würden sie die Bombe platzen lassen.

* * *

So, wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter- keine Frage. Helft mir und schreibt Reviews, gemeinsam können wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)Betagelesen: Hermine Granger, Bibbsch

KingsleyS

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier. Einmalige Gelegenheit! Am Ende des HBP wäre ich für einen solchen Knopf sehr dankbar gewesen!

v

v

v

V


	3. Kapitel 11,12,13,14,15

Hallo liebe Leser,

**vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!**

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen.

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

Den Schwarzlesen rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 11: **Hochzeit und andere Versprechen**

Es war der Tag der Hochzeit, das ganze Haus benahm sich wie ein aufgescheuchter Bienenschwarm. Seit dem Morgengrauen waren Ginny und Hermine zusammen mit der Braut Fleur in Ginnys Zimmer verschwunden. Sie machten sich, und vor allem die Braut, zurecht. Das war schließlich die Aufgabe der Brautjungfern. Harry grinste. „Jungfern" War das nur so eine Bezeichnung, oder war die Familie wirklich so naiv? Was die drei Frauen dort oben im Zimmer treiben mochten, war ihm ein absolutes Rätsel. Sie waren allesamt bildhübsche Frauen, jede auf ihre eigene Art, selbst in alten Mehlsäcken hätten sie wahrscheinlich noch immer gut ausgesehen.

Harry, Ron und Bräutigam Bill hatten sich mittlerweile ins Wohnzimmer zurückgezogen. Mit Bill war aber nicht viel anzufangen, er war übernervös, schreckhaft und geistesabwesend, also hatten sie ihn in einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin platziert. Ron und Harry spielten Zaubererschach. Das hätte ganz entspannt sein können, wenn sie sich in der festlichen Kleidung nicht ausgesprochen unwohl gefühlt hätten. Es waren dunkle Umhänge, die sehr stark an die Smokings der Muggel erinnerten, darunter trugen sie weiße Hemden, schwarze Hosen und glänzende, schwarze Lackschuhe. Anscheinend war das die Standarduniform für männliche Zauberer bei Hochzeiten, denn alle Männer trugen dieselbe Kleidung, lediglich die Farben ihrer Fliegen variierten. Harry und Bill trugen eine rote, Ron eine blaue Fliege.

Nach den Frühstück- so hatte es zumindest Fleur genannt, es gab für jeden einen Becher Milchkaffee und ein Paar Croissants- hatten Harry und Ron versucht, sich nützlich zu machen, doch sie wurden von Molly und den beiden Hauselfen der Küche verwiesen. So war alles, was sie tun konnten, im Garten den Hochzeitssaal zu beschwören. Auf diese Idee war Harry durch Albus gebracht worden, sie nutzten einfach den Aufruf für ihren Übungsraum und veränderten lediglich das Übungsziel. Der Raum sah äußerlich immer noch einem Zelt ähnlich, wirkte aber durch die Hochzeitsdekoration, die angebracht worden war, sehr festlich. Im Inneren ähnelte der Raum in Ausstrahlung und Größe dem Petersdom im Rom, den Harry aus einer Fernsehsendung kannte, ein wahrlich angemessener Ort für eine Trauung.

Gegen Mittag rief Arthur plötzlich von draußen: Kommt raus Jungs, die Franzosen kommen! Mit lautem Plopp! erschienen immer mehr der französischen Gäste im Garten des Fuchsbaus. Es hätte nicht offensichtlicher sein können, dass es sich um Fleurs Familie handelte. Die Frauen waren Fleur allesamt wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten und die meisten genauso silbrig-blond wie sie, einige hatten auch rote, braune oder schwarze Haare. Ob es sich bei ihnen um Töchter, Mütter oder Großmütter handelte, war relativ schwer zu erkennen, die Zeit meinte es offensichtlich sehr gut mit Fleurs weiblichen Verwandten.

Die Männer trugen ähnliche Kleidung wie Harry, aber in Blütenweiß statt in Schwarz. Die Frauen trugen allesamt sehr elegante Sommerkleider, die in hellen Farben gehalten waren. Eines der jüngeren Mädchen rannte auf Harry zu und warf ihre Arme um ihn. Es war Fleurs jüngere Schwester, die er damals bei Trimagischen Turnier gerettet hatte. Sie war groß geworden, fast schon eine Frau. 'Allo Arry, lächelte sie und gab Harry einen französischen Kuss rechts und links auf die Wange. Doch das war nur die Ouvertüre gewesen, denn nacheinander begrüßte ihn nun jeder der weibliche Gäste auf dieselbe Art und Weise, was nicht unangenehm war, schließlich waren sie alle ziemlich hübsch.

Aber auch die Männer ließen es sich nicht nehmen, ihn auf dieselbe Art zu begrüßen, obwohl ihm hier ein einfacher Händedruck deutlich lieber gewesen wäre. Eine Meinung die er ganz offensichtlich mit Arthur und Ron teilte, wenn er den Ausdruck in ihren Gesichtern richtig las. Einzig Bill schien durch seine Besuche in Frankreich daran gewöhnt zu sein. Einen Vorteil hatte diese Begrüßungsorgie allerdings: Dadurch, dass von jeder der beiden Familien nach und nach Leute eintrafen, waren sie bis zum Beginn des Festes beschäftigt.

Vorn in der Mitte des Festzeltes hatte sich der Zauberer, der die Trauung vornehmen würde, aufgebaut, ihm zugewandt saßen links die Familie der Braut, und rechts die Familie und Freunde des Bräutigams. Auch einige Lehrer aus Hogwarts waren unter Bills Gästen zu finden. Harry hatte das Porträt aus dem HPAD vergrößert und es an der rechten Seite aufgehängt. Aus ihm blickten Lily und James Potter, sowie Sirius Black und Albus Dumbledore lächelnd auf die Hochzeitsgesellschaft. Bill stand vor dem Trauzauberer.

Plötzlich wandten sich alle Blicke Richtung Eingang. Fleur betrat, flankiert von Ginny und Hermine, den Raum. Sie trug ein weißes, bodenlanges Hochzeitskleid, mit sehr gewagtem, aber nicht vulgärem Ausschnitt, und einer etwa 10 Meter langen Schleppe, die von Fleurs jüngerer Schwester getragen wurde. Die drei Brautjungfern trugen dieselben Kleider wie Fleur, nur in altrosa und ohne Schleppe. Ron und Harry verschlug es den Atem, woran weniger Fleur, als vielmehr Hermine und Ginny Schuld waren. Sie sahen umwerfend aus! Sie begleiteten Fleur zu ihrem Bräutigam und setzten sich dann neben ihre Freunde. Der Trauzauberer flüsterte ein paar Worte, Bill und Fleur wandten sich einander zu und kreuzten ihre Zauberstäbe. Der Trauzauberer berührte wiederum mit seinem den Kreuzungspunkt ihrer Stäbe. Ein Spiralförmiges Licht entsprang aus der Stelle und umhüllte erst die beiden Zauberstäbe, danach das Brautpaar und nach und nach schließlich die ganze Hochzeitsgesellschaft. Harry fühlte, wie ein warmes Gefühl sich in ihm ausbreitete, es war als ob er die positive Energie jedes einzelnen im Raum spüren könnte.

Nach der Zeremonie war die Bestuhlung des Raumes verschwunden und durch ein festliches Bankett ersetzt worden, von irgendwoher drang festliche Musik und die Tische waren über und über mit den köstlichsten Gerichten aus England und Frankreich beladen. Zu Harrys großer Freunde waren auch die Hauselfen bei der Zeremonie gewesen. Auch an dem Bankett teilzunehmen hatte man sie genötigt, sie hatten aber darauf bestanden immer erst ihre Arbeit zu erledigen und dann nachzukommen.

Nach dem Essen eröffneten Bill und Fleur den Tanz. Ron und Harry hassten es zu tanzen, aber ihre Freundinnen hatten darauf bestanden. Als Harry sich nun eng umschlungen mit Ginny in Takt der Musik wiegte, musste er sich eingestehen, das Tanzen gar nicht so übel war, solange man es mit der richtigen Frau tun konnte.

Immer wieder wurde der Tanz unterbrochen, weil der eine oder andere einen Toast auf das Brautpaar ausbringen oder eine Rede halten wollte. Harry und Ron hatten nun einige Stunden mit ihren Herzdamen getanzt und saßen wieder an einem der Tische. Beide Männer sahen sich an und nickten sich zu. Sie standen auf und stellten sich mit ihren Damen im Arm an prominenter Stelle auf, sodass sie von allen gesehen werden konnten. Eine kurze Verständigung per Blick und Ron und Harry schossen gleichzeitig einen Zauber Richtung Decke, augenblicklich war ein klares, helles Klingeln zu hören. Die gesamte Gesellschaft verstummte und blickte die vier an. Harry und Ron begannen abwechselt zu reden.

Ron: Mein lieber Bruder, liebe Fleur,

Harry: gerade in Zeiten wie diesen ist es wichtig,

Ron: einen Menschen zu finden, der einen so liebt, wie man ist.

Harry: Mit allen Fehlern und Marotten.

Ron: Und wenn man einen solchen Menschen gefunden hat,

Harry: so wie du Fleur, deinen Bill,

Ron: und so wie du Bill, deine Fleur,

Harry: ist es wichtig, diesen Menschen nie wieder loszulassen

Ron: und soweit es möglich ist zum glücklichsten Menschen auf Erden zu machen.

Harry: Du, Bill, hast heute deine Fleur sehr glücklich gemacht.

Ron: Alles, was du jetzt noch tun musst, ist, dafür zu sorgen,

Harry: dass sie vom heutigen Tage an jedem Tag ein Stück glücklicher wird

Ron: als am vorherigen Tag.

Harry und Ron: Wir wünschen Euch eine glückliche Ehe und alles Gute für die Zukunft.

Leiser Beifall kam auf.

Harry: Da auch wir beide

Ron: diesen besonderen Menschen gefunden haben,

Jeder blickte jeweils seine Freundin an.

Harry: möchten wir an dieser Stelle

Ron und Harry: Unsere Verlobung

Ron: mit Hermine Granger

Ron fiel vor Hermine auf die Knie

Harry: und Ginny Weasley

Harry fiel vor Ginny auf die Knie

Ron und Harry: bekannt geben.

Nach einigen Sekunden Stille folgten stehende Ovationen und gerufene Glückwünsche.

Der Rest der Feier ging dafür drauf, sich von allen und jedem beglückwünschen zu lassen. Das Porträt, das Harrys Eltern, Sirius und Albus zeigte, schien förmlich zu glühen, so freuten sich die vier verstorbenen Freunde für sie. McGonagall schien hin- und hergerissen zwischen Freude und Entsetzen darüber, dass ihre Schüler sich verlobten. Hagrid brachte kaum ein Wort heraus und putzte sich die laufende Nase immer wieder mit einem rot gepunkteten Betttuch. Moony und Tonks, die seit Ende letzten Jahres auch offiziell endlich ein Paar waren, freuten sich aufrichtig für sie, auch wenn sie ein klein wenig neidisch waren, dass die beiden Pärchen ihnen nun einen Schritt voraus waren. Harry und Hermine wurden von Arthur und Molly herzlich in der Familie willkommen geheißen: Wir könnten uns niemanden vorstellen, den wir lieber in unserer Familie hätten als Euch beide.

Die Zwillinge gaben spät am Abend zu Ehren der drei Paare ein Feuerwerk, wie es die Welt noch nicht gesehen hatte. Unter anderem formten die Feuerwerkskörper Bilder von Bill und Fleur, Ron und Hermine sowie Harry und Ginny in die Luft, die ihren Originalen zum verwechseln ähnlich sahen. Wäre ja abzusehen gewesen, meinten sie lapidar, außerdem bräuchten sie im Lager Platz für Nachfolgemodelle. Auch Charlie freute sich über den Familienzuwachs. Nur was Percy darüber dachte, blieb offen, denn er hatte es nicht einmal für nötig befunden, auf der Hochzeit seines Bruders aufzutauchen. Nicht einmal eine Eule war ihm die Sache Wert. Wenn es einen dunklen Schatten über dem Tag gab, dann war es Percys Dummheit, immer noch darauf zu beharren, dass seine Familie im Irrtum war, obwohl selbst das Ministerium seit über einem Jahr seinen Fehler bemerkt hatte.

Es war bereits fünf Uhr morgens, als die letzten Gäste die Feier verließen. Dank des Apparrierens würden alle Gäste in ihren eigenen Betten schlafen können. Zum Glück gab es kein Gesetz, das Apparieren unter Alkoholeinfluss untersagte, sonst wäre es vermutlich schwierig geworden. Harry und Ginny hatten sich auf Harrys Zimmer zurückgezogen und gingen gerade zu Bett. Verzückt betrachtete Harry seine Ginny, die gerade nichts weiter am Leibe trug als ihr schelmisches Lächeln. Woran denkst du gerade, Harry, fragte sie. Daran, was für ein Glück ich habe, dass eine so schöne Frau versprochen hat, mich zu heiraten... , erwiderte Harry. Na, ja, zum Glück sind wir noch nicht verheiratet... , gähnte Ginny und zog ihren Schlafanzug an. Ich wäre nämlich zu müde, um heute Nacht noch meinen Pflichten als Ehefrau nachzukommen. Ich frage mich, ob Bill und Fleur auch zu müde sind für ihre Hochzeitsnacht.

Ginny glitt unter die Decke von Harrys Bett. Kommst du? Harry war ein wenig enttäuscht ob der Worte seiner Verlobten, sicher war er müde, aber dazu hätte seine Energie bestimmt noch gereicht. Ich denke nicht, dass Bill und Fleur sich diese Gelegenheit entgehen lassen, schließlich hat man nur einmal Hochzeitsnacht! Das würde ich auch nicht und wenn ich dazu einen Stärkungstrank einnehmen müsste! Auch Harry hatte sich inzwischen umgezogen und kroch zu ihr ins Bett. Er schmiegte sich ganz dicht an sie, umarmte sie und küsste sie in den Nacken. Vielleicht konnte er sie ja noch umstimmen? Doch Ginny war schon eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen, eigentlich war es schon 14 Uhr nachmittags, wachte Harry von einem wohligen, kitzelnden Gefühl auf seinem Bauch auf. Jemand hatte begonnen, seinen Pyjama aufzuknöpfen und bedeckte seine Brust mit Küssen. Leuchtend rote Haare streichelten ihn am Bauch und kitzelten ihn dabei. Seine Verlobte hatte sich bereits ihrer lästigen Kleidung entledigt, und war im Begriff, genau das auch mit Harrys zu tun. Zärtlich zog er ihren Kopf zu sich und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Je öfter sie miteinander schliefen, desto leichter wurde es für Harry, den richtigen Rhythmus zu finden. Das war mit Sicherheit das schönste Ausdauer-Training, das er sich vorstellen konnte. Er genoss den Anblick der Ekstase auf ihrem Gesicht und der Schweißtropfen, die auf ihren jungen Brüsten glitzerten. Jeder gemeinsame Höhepunkt schien ihre Seelen noch enger miteinander zu verbinden.

Harry und Ginny standen gerade gemeinsam unter der Dusche und Harry war dabei, Ginny abzuseifen. Ich war heute Nacht einfach zu müde, Harry, aber ich habe die Enttäuschung in deinen Augen gesehen. Jetzt habe ich mich ausgeschlafen. Und eine solche Energieleistung, wie du sie gerade eben vollbracht hast, wäre dir heute Nacht auch nicht mehr gelungen. Zweifelst du etwa an meiner Standfestigkeit, grinste Harry. Na dann pass mal schön auf!

Was eigentlich nur als gemeinsames Duschbad geplant war, endete in einer Zugabe, die sich gewaschen hatte.

Harry und Ginny betraten die Küche, die morgendlichen Aktivitäten hatten sie hungrig gemacht. Bill und Fleur, sowie Molly und Arthur, saßen bereits am Tisch. Wenige Minuten nach Harry und Ginny tauchten auch die eng umschlungenen Ron und Hermine auf.

Nachdem alle ihren Hunger gestillt hatten, stand Molly plötzlich auf und verschwand im Wohnzimmer. Arthur ergriff das Wort.

Nachdem nun alle unsere jungen Paare eingetroffen sind, haben Molly und ich noch ein spezielles Geschenk für euch. Eigentlich wird diese Geschenk erst nach der Hochzeit übergeben, aber aufgrund der gefährlichen Zeiten haben wir uns entschlossen, es euch Vier schon zur Verlobung zu schenken. Arthur setzte ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf, während Molly mit drei kleinen, länglichen Päckchen aus dem Wohnzimmer kam und jeweils eines vor Fleur, Hermine und Harry hinlegte. Die Drei schauten die Weasley Eltern verwundert an. Macht sie schon auf, lachte Molly.

Zum Vorschein kamen drei lange, dünne Metallstreifen auf denen jeweils „Fleur", „Hermine", oder „Harry" zu lesen war. Wenn ihr uns jetzt bitte ins Wohnzimmer folgen wollt, lächelte Arthur. Harry hatte langsam eine Ahnung, was es mit den Metallstreifen auf sich haben mochte. Arthur öffnete die Glasscheibe der Uhr, die auf dem Kaminsims stand, dann ließ er sich nacheinander die drei Metallstreifen reichen und baute sie in die Uhr ein.

Die Uhr zeigte nicht die aktuelle Zeit, sondern sie hatte für jedes Familienmitglied der Weasleys einen Zeiger und zeigte an, wo sich das jeweilige Familienmitglied gerade befand und ob es ihm gut ging. Arthur schloss sie Scheibe der Uhr und tippte sie mit dem Zauberstab an. Die drei neuen Zeiger sprangen sofort auf „Zuhause Tödliche Gefahr". Sie schienen also richtig zu funktionieren, denn auch die Zeiger von Molly, Arthur, Bill, Ron und Ginny standen dort, wären die Zeiger von Fred, George, Percy und Charlie auf „Arbeit Tödliche Gefahr" standen. Seit Voldemort zurück war, standen die Zeiger immer auf tödliche Gefahr. Nun war es offiziell: Harry, Hermine und Fleur gehörten zur Familie.

* * *

Zur Feier des ersten Dutzend wollen wir mal einen Blick auf die andere Seite werfen.

Kapitel 12: **Die Qualen des Dunklen Lords**

Eine hohes, Fensterloses Gewölbe. Außer den Fackeln rechts und links der drei Eingänge an der Gegenüberliegenden, der Rechten und der Linken Wand, wird die düstere Szenerie nur spärlich von einem kleinen Kronleuchter ins schummrige Licht getaucht. An der rückseitigen Wand des Raumes sitzt eine dürre, blasse Gestalt mit fast weißen, knochigen Händen in seinem Thron. Das ausgemergelte Gesicht mit den schlangenähnlichen Augen ist einer Person zugewandt die sich, ganz in schwarz gewandet, auf dem Boden windet. Zu beiden Seiten der Türen stehen ebenso gekleidete Wachen. In ihren Augen steht die blanke Angst geschrieben. Etwa einen Meter vor dem Thron liegt eine zusammengerollte Riesenschlange. Nach einigen Minuten lässt das Wimmern der am Boden liegenden Person etwas nach. Doch ihr Peiniger ist noch nicht fertig mit ihr. Die dürre Gestalt richtet ihren Zauberstab auf des Häufchen Elend, ein diabolisches Grinsen huscht über das ausgemergelte Gesicht. „Crucio". Das Wimmern verstärkt sich erneut, der Mund des Opfers öffnet sich zu einem stummen Schrei. Mr. Malfoy, genau wie ihr nutzloser Vater schient es nur eines zu geben, was sie wirklich gut können: Versagen! Wurde ihr Versagen das letzte mal noch von der entschlossenen Tat meines treuesten Dieners kompensiert, Zur Rechten des auf dem Thron sitzenden tritt ein großer Zauberer mit schwarzem Umhang, fettigen, schulterlangen Haaren und einer Hakennase aus dem Schatten. Er legt seine linke Hand auf die Rückenlehne des Thrones. so zielsicher haben Sie auch diesen Auftrag wieder vergeigt. Ich hatte ihnen doch ausdrücklich erklärt, wie wichtig es ist, unsere Reihen mit würdigen Exemplaren ihres Alters aufzufüllen! Doch alles was sie anbringen, sind diese beiden gehirnamputierten, breitschultrigen Trolle. Obwohl bereits die Väter der beiden in meinen Diensten stehen, können Sie doch unmöglich der Meinung sein, das wir mit diesem Material den Krieg gewinnen werden. Es ist heutzutage scheinbar unmöglich Gutes Personal zu finden. BELLA! Augenblicklich erscheint eine kränklich aussehende, ältere Hexe neben dem gepeinigten Jungen. Auch wenn ich in letzter Zeit immer öfter an deinen Fähigkeiten zweifele, erlaube ich dir Aufgrund der treuen Dienste, die du mir jahrelang geleistet hast, deinem Neffen noch einmal eindringlich zu erklären, was es bedeutet, in meinen Diensten zu stehen und zu versagen. Erinnere dich an dein Versagen im Ministerium... Die ältere Hexe zuckt eingeschüchtert zusammen. Ja, mein Lord , sagt sie und verlässt dann zusammen mit ihrem gequälten Neffen, den sie stützen muss, den Raum. Nun richtet der große Zauberer mit der Hakennase sein Wort an den Mann auf dem Thron. Mein Lord, bitte bedenkt die Jugend des jungen Malfoy, er dient Euch aus vollem Herzen und hat die richtige Einstellung zu den Dingen. Erlaubt ihm seine Ausbildung unter Eurer Führung zu beenden. Die Vorstellungen und Gedanken, denen er während seiner bisherigen sechs Jahre Ausbildung ausgesetzt war, waren extrem schädlich für seine geistige Reinheit. Nur unter eurer Führung, kann er sie wieder erlangen. Er ist lediglich das Produkt seiner schlechten Ausbildung. Die du mit zu verantworten hattest, Severus! Ihr habt recht mein Lord, mir waren jedoch die Hände gebunden, wollte ich meinen Auftrag nicht Preis geben!

Der Lord gab seinen Dienern einen Wink. Lasst mich alleine, ich muss nachdenken! Du auch, Severus, Ich werde dich rufen, wenn ich dich brauche. Wie geheißen ließen alle ihn alleine. Auf seinem Thron sitzend dachte Tom nach. Wie schön war es doch noch vor einigen Wochen, zu beginn des Sommers, gewesen. Wut, Verzweiflung, Trauer, all dies konnte er ganz deutlich durch ihre Verbindung wahrnehmen. Ihre Verbindung... Schon seit über einem Jahr musste er Okklumentik einsetzen, um zu verhindern, dass sein Gegner etwas von seinen Plänen und Absichten wahrnahm. Und er würde auch nie wieder in den Geist seines Gegners eindringen, zu schmerzhaft war ihm das letzte mal in Erinnerung. So leicht dieser Geist auch in Besitz zu nehmen gewesen war, so schmerzhaft waren die Gefühle, welche vom Herzen seines Gegners ausgingen, für ihn gewesen. Gefühle, so schrecklich rein und selbstlos, einfach widerlich. Und jetzt sein einigen Wochen das. Er spürte wie sein Gegner von Tag zu Tag mächtiger wurde. Dumbledore, sein mächtigster Gegner und der einzige, vor dem er sich je gefürchtet hatte, war zwar durch seinen treuesten Gefolgsmann erledigt worden und er war sehr erfreut darüber, doch er spürte, das ihm hier ein Gegner erwuchs, der vielleicht noch gefährlicher werden könnte. Doch das war nicht das schlimmste, viel schlimmer waren die Gefühle, die immer und wie es ihm vorkam, von Tag zu Tag stärker werdend auf ihn einströmten, sobald er sein Okklumentikschild auch nur ein wenig sinken ließ. All diese widerlichen, nutzlosen, verabscheuungswürdigen Gefühle, Zuneigung, Freundschaft, Liebe und Lust. Alleine der Gedanke daran brachte ihn dazu, sich neben seinem Thron zu übergeben. Er lies das Erbrochene sogleich mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabes verschwinden. Dem musste Einhalt geboten werden! Er konnte unmöglich zulassen, das sein Gegner von Tag zu Tag glücklicher wurde. Doch wem konnte er diese Aufgabe anvertrauen, nachdem sich mehr und mehr seiner Anhänger darin übten, bei ihren Aufgaben zu versagen? Dabei stellte er wirklich keine hohen Anforderungen, alles was er erwartete, war, dass seine Anweisungen buchstabengetreu und schnellstmöglich ausgeführt wurden. Und zwar ohne sich verhaften oder töten zu lassen. Was Kollateralschaden anging, war er wirklich nicht kleinlich, wenn er erst seine volle Macht erlangt hätte, würden sowieso alle Muggel und Schlammblüter auf der Welt sterben, wo war also das Problem, für eine gelungene Flucht ein paar hundert von Ihnen zu töten? Doch obwohl seine Anforderungen so niedrig waren, versagten seine Gefolgsleute immer wieder. Alle? Nein; einen gab es, auf den man sich verlassen, dem man vorbehaltlos trauen konnte! Er, der jahrelang mit seinem alten Feind zusammen gearbeitet hatte und Ihm, dem Lord, trotzdem stets die Treue gehalten hatte.

S E V E R U S!!! Snape erschien auf der Stelle. Ich spüre deutlich, wie mein neuer Feind an Macht gewinnt. Aber mein Lord, dieser Potter-Junge wird sich niemals mit Euch oder Eurer Macht messen können, ich kenne ihn, ich war Jahre lang sein Lehrer und in all der Zeit hat er nie besondere Fähigkeiten oder Talente gezeigt! Severus, ich werde auch von dir keinen Widerspruch dulden! Außerdem hat er zumindest ein Talent schon mehrfach unter Beweis gestellt; er hat das Talent, mir zu entwischen. Er ist mir schon vier Mal entkommen, etwas, was vor ihm noch keiner geschafft hat, ein fünftes mal kann und darf es nicht geben! Snape nickte. Ich habe verstanden, mein Lord, ich werde mich darum kümmern, ich werde ihn töten. Böse funkelte der Lord seinen Diener an Nein Severus, du wirst ihn nicht töten! Das ist einzig und allein meine Aufgabe. Eine Sache, die ich begonnen habe und die ich auch selbst zu Ende führen muss. Du wirst ihn mir bringen, lebend! Wie Ihr wünscht, mein Lord Aber vorher wirst du dafür sorgen, dass er nicht länger glücklich ist! Töte seine Freunde, mach was du willst, aber verhindere, dass er weiterhin so ekelhaft glücklich ist. In den Augen des Lords, die sonst immer Sicherheit, Kälte und Arroganz ausstrahlten, lag plötzlich etwas anderes, fast Flehendes. Ja, mein Lord. Snape wandte sich um, dank seiner Okklumentik-Fähigkeiten hatte der Lord nichts bemerkt, aber innerlich musste er grinsen. Dumbledore hatte also recht gehabt, Harry setzte dem Lord mehr zu, als er es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Diesen arroganten, eingebildeten Jungen, der ihn so sehr an dessen verhassten Vater James erinnerte und diese grünen Augen... Lilys Augen, das einzige Mädchen, das ihn während seiner Schulzeit nicht wie Dreck behandelt hatte! Dieser Junge war anscheinend wirklich die einzige Chance, die der guten Seite geblieben war. Doch er würde diesen Auftrag des Lords nicht ausführen können. Er würde Potter zum Lord bringen, aber erst wenn Potter bereit dazu war, diesen endgültig zu besiegen. Aber er würde Harrys Freunde niemals töten können, er würde niemals mehr jemanden töten können. Er hatte seinen Freund Albus Dumbledore auf dem Astronomieturm getötet, aber nur weil dieser ihn darum gebeten hatte und es die Situation erforderte. Hätte er die Wahl gehabt, er wäre lieber selbst gestorben. Bei ihrem letzten Blickkontakt hatte ihn Albus allerdings noch mal daran erinnert, dass mehr auf den Spiel stand als eines ihrer Leben. Nur dadurch war er in der Lage gewesen, ihn zu töten und doch hatte es ihm das Herz gebrochen. Ausgerechnet dieser Potter hatte anschließend die Frechheit besessen, ihn einen Feigling zu nennen, er konnte ihm zwar nichts ernsthaftes zufügen, aber eine magische Ohrfeige war dafür fällig gewesen. Doch wie sollte er verhindern, dass der Lord von seinem Versagen erfuhr? Er würde doch merken, dass Potter weiterhin glücklich und zufrieden war? Aber halt, eine Möglichkeit gab es vielleicht doch! In wenigen Tagen würden Potter und seine Freunde nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, auch wenn nur wenige andere Schüler dahin zurückkehren würden, nach dem was Ende letzten Sommers geschehen war. Und wenn auch nur der Verdacht bestand, das ein Schüler mit der Dunklen Künsten sympathisierte würde ihm der Zutritt nach Hogwarts verwehrt bleiben. Verständlich nach der Sache mit Malfoy, auch wenn das wahrscheinlich bedeutete, dass das Haus Slytherin fast vollkommen leer sein würde. Es war also unwahrscheinlich, dass der Lord auf konventionelle Art von Potters Gemütszustand erfahren würde. Alles, was zu tun bleib, war, den Bannflüchen über Hogwarts ein Okklumentikbann hinzuzufügen. Sicher nicht sehr effektiv, aber aus dieser Entfernung würde es für den Lord so aussehen, als hätte Potter endlich Okklumentik erlernt.

* * *

Kapitel 13: **Abzeichen**

Harrys Tür flog auf, Ron und Hermine stürmten ins Zimmer. Aufstehen! Sofort aufstehen! Schlagartig war Harry hellwach und hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Was ist passiert? Ist jemand verletzt? Cool down Harry, nichts Ernstes passiert, aber die Briefe von Hogwarts sind da, kam es von Hermine. W A S ! S E I T I H R N O CH Z U R E T T E N??? M A C H T, D A S I H R V E R S C H W I N D E T! Die zwei verschwanden aus dem Zimmer und Harry versuchte, weiterzuschlafen. Doch mit der Ruhe war es für heute endgültig vorbei! Seit Ginny die Worte Hogwarts und Briefe gehört hatte, war Sie hellwach. So kam es, das Harry und Ginny wenige Minuten später in der Küche standen. Ron und Hermine blickten leicht sauer aus der Wäsche. Harry trat auf sie zu. Entschuldigt bitte meinen Ausbruch! Aber was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht, uns so plötzlich aus dem Schlaf zu reißen? Mein Blutdruck ist noch immer auf 180. Die säuerliche Miene schwand und Schuldbewusstsein trat an ihre Stelle. Hermine und Ron blickten zu Boden, Hermine ergriff das Wort: Entschuldige Harry, wir haben uns mitreißen lassen. Erklärend deutete sie auf ihre Briefe. Ron nickte nur und überließ Hermine das Sprechen. Gut, dann wäre das geklärt und wir wollen nicht mehr darüber reden! Was ist jetzt mit den Briefen von Ginny und mir, entgegnete Harry. Doch Ginny hatte ihren schon in Händen und gab Harry seinen weiter. Gespannt beobachtete Harry seine Verlobte, in dem Brief mussten ihre ZAG´s sein, daran hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht. Ginnys Augen huschten Zeile für Zeile über das Pergament, meist lächelte sie am Ende der Zeile. Als sie geendet hatte, blickten sie die anderen Drei neugierig an. Und, fragte Harry. Ginny setzte ihr typisch schelmisches Grinsen auf, in diesen Momenten wurde Harry immer klar, das Sie die kleine Schwester von Fred und George und somit mit allen Wassern gewaschen war. Naja, erwartungsgemäß, zwei mal Troll in Zaubereigeschichte und Wahrsagen. Zwei mal Ohnegleichen in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Muggelkunde, der Rest ist Erwartungen übertroffen... Klasse Ginny, besser als Ron und Ich, nur Hermine war noch besser, lobte Harry seine Freundin und nahm sie in den Arm. Ginnys Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Ich schätze mal, Dad wird besonders stolz auf das O in Muggelkunde sein! Alle lachten lauthals. Arthur war berüchtigt dafür, alles zu vergöttern was aus der Muggelwelt stammte. Mit einem simplen Dosenöffner könnte man ihn wahrscheinlich glücklicher machen als mit einem Beutel voll Galleonen. Aber Harry, los jetzt, mach deinen Brief auf! Da ist irgendetwas Schweres drin! Hermine und Ron sahen sich verwundert an. Ja schon, aber in deinem auch , sagte Harry. Ginny schüttete sich den Inhalt ihres Umschlages auf die Handfläche. Ein Vertrauensschüler-Abzeichen kam zum Vorschein. Mensch Ginny, das ist ja toll, da setzt du praktisch eine Familientradition fort, außer Fred und George waren alle Vertrauensschüler. Und das beste ist, jetzt brauchst du dir von keinem Schüler in Hogwarts mehr etwas sagen zu lassen! freute sich Harry. Doch, von uns! kam es von Ron und Hermine in Chor und beide hielten stolz ihr Schulsprecher-Abzeichen vor sich. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, das es zwei Schulsprecher gab, es gab immer einen männlichen und einen weiblichen Schulsprecher, was aber sehr ungewöhnlich war, war das beide aus dem selben Haus waren. Das war in tausend Jahren Hogwartsgeschichte noch nicht vorgekommen. So, So, dann bin ich wohl jetzt das einzige unbedeutende Würstchen hier witzelte Harry. Das ist nicht gesagt Harry, immerhin ist auch in deinem Umschlag etwas Schweres. Und das Mannschaftskapitän-Abzeichen kann es auch nicht sein, das hast du ja schon! So viel zum Thema unbedeutend, der Mannschaftskapitän ist bestimmt nicht unbedeutend. , wies ihn Hermine zurecht. Ginny und Ron nickten. Selbst neugierig geworden, öffnete Harry seinen Brief. Das Geschreibsel war aber erst einmal uninteressant, viel interessanter war das Abzeichen, das er jetzt in Händen hielt. Es sah ähnlich aus wie die Schulsprecher-Abzeichen von Ron und Hermine, war aber etwas größer. Auf dem Abzeichen war ein goldenes mittelalterliches Schild zu sehen, auf dem das Hogwartswappen prangte. Ey cool, Mann, staunte Ron. Was heißt hier cool, ein solches Abzeichen gibt es in Hogwarts gar nicht, meldete sich Hermine skeptisch. Natürlich gibt es das, siehst du doch, und es ist bestimmt eine sehr wichtige Position, wenn Sie meinem Harry anvertraut wird. , entgegnete Ginny angriffslustig. Hmm, schon möglich, aber was soll das für eine Position sein? Vielleicht hat Minerva einen Brief dazu gelegt. , meinte Harry halblaut. Bestimmt, bei unseren Schulsprecher-Abzeichen war auch einer dabei. , nickte Hermine. Nach einigem Kramen fand Harry den Brief:

Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,

ich vermute, Sie haben Ihr neues Abzeichen bereits entdeckt und rätseln derzeit über die Bedeutung. Ihr Grübeln dürfte noch stärker geworden sein, als auch Ms. Granger ihnen nicht erklären konnte, was es damit auf sich hat. Nun, um Sie nicht länger auf die Folter zu spannen, der Titel des Abzeichens ist „Verteidiger Hogwarts". Diese Abzeichen wurden erst ein mal, vor über 900 Jahren ausgegeben, als sich die Schule in großer Gefahr befand. Diese Abzeichen...Sie haben Richtig gehört, das zweite Abzeichen trägt Ihr neuer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Sie sind ihm in diesem Punkt absolut gleichgestellt.

Dieses Abzeichen verschafft Ihnen des weiteren den gleichen Rang, Rechte und Privilegien wie den beiden Schulsprechern. Ihre einzige Aufgabe ist es jedoch, für die Sicherheit der Schüler und der Schule zu sorgen. Gemeinsam mit dem anderen Verteidiger und der Schulleiterin sind Sie dadurch die höchste Autorität in Sicherheitsfragen. Wie Sie aus dem Begleitschreiben zur Rückberufung nach Hogwarts entnehmen können, haben wir in diesem Jahr nur Schüler nach Hogwarts eingeladen, deren Familien sich ausdrücklich gegen die dunklen Künste stellen und auch keine Vorgeschichte mit Todessern haben. Sollten Sie, oder ein anderer Vertrauensschüler einen Mitschüler oder Lehrer bei der Ausübung dunkler Künste erwischen, sind die Verteidiger zusammen mit der Schulleiterin in der Lage, den betreffenden Schüler oder Lehrer mittels zwei drittel Mehrheit aus Hogwarts zu verbannen. Die beiden Verteidiger gemeinsam haben also die Macht, sogar die Schulleiterin zu überstimmen. Des weiteren haben Sie Mitspracherecht beim Lehrplan über die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Ich vertraue Ihnen und gehe davon aus, das Sie diese Macht nicht missbrauchen.

Auf unser baldiges Wiedersehen.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Prof. Minerva McGonagall

Schulleiterin

Staunend und wortlos reichte Harry das Schreiben an Ginny weiter, die es zusammen mit Ron und Hermine las. Da haben wir ja unseren „unbedeutenden" Verteidiger Hogwarts , bemerkte Hermine trocken und lächelnd als sie ausgelesen hatte. Harry sagte nichts, Ginny fiel ihm strahlend und stolz um den Hals, Ron schüttelte ehrfürchtig seine Hand. Mensch, klasse Harry, wen schmeißen wir den raus? Ob wir wohl Slytherin leer bekommen? Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Zwei Drittel Mehrheit Ron, das bedeutet, das entweder die Schulleiterin oder der Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zustimmen muss. Ach was Harry, den wickelst du schon um den Finger , grinste Ron. Ron, Ron, manchmal muss ich mich über dich doch sehr wundern, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, wird Slytherin ohnehin ziemlich leer sein! Oder hast du den Abschnitt über „von den Dunklen Künsten distanzieren" und „keine Vorgeschichte mit Todessern", etwa überlesen, tadelte ihn Hermine.

Den weiteren Vormittag wurde über die Schule, welche Schüler wohl nicht mehr kommen durften, wer der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wohl sein würde und ähnliche belanglose Dinge diskutiert. Nach dem Mittagessen jedoch plagte Harry das schlechte Gewissen, wegen der Hochzeit hatten sie die letzten Tage nicht trainieren können. Und den heutigen Morgen hatten sie mit den blöden Abzeichen und Briefen verbracht. Es wurde endlich Zeit, sich wieder an die Arbeit zu machen. Lord Voldemort würde es egal sein, welche Abzeichen sie trugen, wenn er sie tötete. Also schleifte er seine Freunde erneut in den Garten, wo er einen neuen Übungsraum beschwor. Als sie eingetreten waren, ergriff Harry das Wort. Jetzt, da wir alle die einfachen Verteidigungszauber beherrschen, kommen wir zu etwas komplizierteren Dingen. Ron, würdest du so freundlich sein, mich zu entwaffnen? Ron tat, worum er gebeten wurde, er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry und sprach lautlos »Expelliarmus!«. Harry spürte, wie ihm der Zauberstab aus der Hand gerissen wurde und klappernd einige Meter hinter ihm auf den Boden fiel. Ginny hatte den Zauberstab geholt und drückte ihn Harry in die Hand. So Ron, jetzt bin ich dran! Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Ron, auch ihm wurde der Zauberstab aus der Hand gerissen, er landete jedoch nicht auf den Boden, sondern flog auf Harry zu, der ihn lässig mit der linken Hand fing. Harry gab Ron seinen Zauberstab zurück. Und, ist euch etwas aufgefallen, fragte Harry. Alle nicken. Wie hast du das gemacht Harry, fragte Hermine. Ich vermute, dass viele der so genannten fortgeschrittenen Zauber in Wirklichkeit nichts anderes sind, als schnelle Kombinationen einfacher Zauber , erklärte Harry. Hermine richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihre drei Freunde und sprach »Expelliarmus!«»Accio Zauberstab«, wenige Sekunden später hatte sie ihre Zauberstäbe in der Hand. Ich sehe, Hermine, du hast genau verstanden, was ich meinte, sagte Harry Das ist genial, Harry, staunte Hermine.

* * *

Kapitel 14: **Neue Zauber und Duelle**

Nach einigen weiteren Versuchen war klar, das Harry und Hermine das Ganze beherrschten, Ron und Ginny jedoch würden noch einige Minuten Training brauchen. OK, Ron, Ginny, könnt ihr noch einen Augenblick alleine weiter üben? fragte Harry. Ginny und Ron nickten. Hermine, könntest du mir kurz helfen? Klar Harry, kein Problem! Harry und Hermine gingen ein paar Meter von den anderen beiden weg. Harry holte das HPAD aus seiner Tasche, schlug es auf und drückte es Hermine in die Hand. Wie ihr vielleicht bemerkt habt, übe ich seit einigen Wochen an diesem Zauber.

Hermine nickte. Ist uns aufgefallen, aber wir wollten nicht fragen! Wir dachten, da du bisher alle Geheimnisse mit uns geteilt hast, würdest du uns schon irgendwann sagen, was es damit auf sich hat! Noch nicht Hermine, ich möchte keine falschen Hoffnungen wecken. Aber ich bin am verzweifeln, ich komme einfach nicht weiter damit! Würdest du es dir trotzdem mal anschauen bitte? Klar Harry, mach ich gerne! Das Beste wäre, du versuchst es einmal und ich schaue, ob mir ein offensichtlicher Fehler auffällt , lächelte Hermine Harry entgegen. Harry versuchte es und Hermine hatte gleich ein paar konstruktive Vorschläge. Das ganze führten sie einige Male durch. Schließlich hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass es geklappt haben müsste. Ok, dann lass es uns mal versuchen!

Harry beschwor einen lebenden Frosch herauf und belegte ihn sofort mit dem soeben erlernten Zauber. Der Frosch war kurz von einer goldenen Aura umgeben, was ihn jedoch nicht weiter zu stören schien, dann wandte sich Harry an Hermine: Hast du das gesehen? Ich denke, es hat geklappt! Was hat geklappt? Was soll ich gesehen haben? Na der Zauber, hast du die goldene Aura nicht gesehen? Nein, Harry... Ich habe den Frosch die ganze Zeit über beobachtet, da war keine goldene Aura! Aber es ist durchaus möglich, das nur du sie sehen kannst, das wäre bei solch fortgeschrittenen Zaubern nicht ungewöhnlich! Na, wie auch immer, könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun und den Frosch schocken? Hermine nickte, Harry trat einige Meter zurück, sodass Hermine ihn nicht sehen konnte. Hermine schoss den Schockzauber auf den Frosch. Ein roter Strahl raste auf den Frosch zu, der goldene Schild leuchtete auf und schien den Schockzauber zu absorbieren. Harry jedoch kam es vor, als ob er von einem sehr schwachen Zauber getroffen worden sei, berappelte sich aber schnell wieder, sodass Hermine nichts mitbekam.

Danke Hermine, ich denke es hat so geklappt, wie ich mir das vorgestellt hatte! Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes ließ er den Frosch verschwinden. Alles in Ordnung mit dir Harry? Du siehst etwas blass aus... , fragte Hermine besorgt. Alles klar, lächelte Harry müde. Könntest du mal nach den anderen schauen, wäre schön, wenn sie diese Sache heute auch noch abschließen könnten! Ich komme gleich nach. Hermine nickte und verschwand. Harry nahm das HPAD Buch und verzog sich in eine Ecke, die von den anderen aus nicht einsehbar war und schlug Dumbledores Porträt auf. Albus Dumbledore lächelte ihm aus seinen durchdringend blauen Augen entgegen. Ah, Albus, gut, dass du da bist! Ich habe gerade zum ersten mal den neuen Schutzzauber erfolgreich ausprobiert, sagte Harry.

Sehr gut Harry! Und, hat alles so geklappt wie wir uns das vorgestellt hatten? An wem hast du es ausprobiert, fragte Dumbledore. Ich habe einen Frosch heraufbeschworen und ihn mit dem Schutzzauber belegt. Dann hat Hermine in mit „Stupor!" geschockt, der Schockzauber kam jedoch bei mir statt bei dem Frosch an, wenn auch nur sehr schwach , berichtete Harry. Ist doch klar, so ein Frosch ist doch sehr viel kleiner als du, deshalb kam er bei dir abgeschwächt an, weil du nur eine Froschportion abbekommen hast , erklärte Dumbledore. Aber hast du nicht gesagt, der Zauber würde nur funktionieren, wenn man den Betreffenden sehr liebt? Aber ich liebte diesen Frosch gar nicht! Dumbledore lachte.

Na zunächst einmal musst du jemanden schon sehr lieben, um seine Qualen überhaupt auf dich übertragen zu wollen. Und außerdem gilt diese Regel nur für Menschen, nicht für Tiere und schon gar nicht auf beschworene Tiere. Aber bedenke Harry, bei Menschen ist dieser Zauber wesentlich schwieriger durchzuführen und ich weiß nicht, wie lange der Schutz hält! Das werde ich herausfinden! Danke erst mal, Albus! Sagte Harry und klappte das Buch zu.

Dann ging er zu seinen Freunden, wo Ginny gerade Ron entwaffnet und den Zauberstab aufgefangen hatte. Grinsend gab sie Ron seinen Zauberstab zurück. Der richtete ihn auf Harry und hatte augenblicklich auch noch Harrys Stab in Händen. Klasse Leute, ich denke, das war es für heute, machen wir Schluss! Ron, bekomme ich bitte meinen Zauberstab wieder?

So, nachdem das gestern so gut geklappt hat mit den kombinierten Zaubern, kommen wir heute zu einer anderen Idee von mir: Den zweckentfremdeten Zaubern! Am besten, ich zeige euch, was ich meine! Ron, Ginny, würdet ihr mir helfen? Ginny, du schießt einen Schockzauber auf Ron ab. Ron, du verteidigst dich bitte nicht. Keine Angst, es wird dir nichts passieren! Vertraue mir! Ginny rief „Stupor!", ein roter Stahl schoss auf Ron zu. Im selben Moment rief Harry „Accio Ron!". Ron wurde von den Beinen und einen halben Meter zur Seite gerissen. Der Fluch flog über ihn hinweg uns schlug in der gegenüberliegenden Wand ein. Verblüfft wurde Harry von seinen drei Freunden angestarrt. Aber Harry, du weißt doch, dass der Accio bei Menschen nicht funktioniert, sagte Hermine. Harry grinste. Er funktioniert nicht richtig, sonst hätte ich Ron jetzt auf dem Schoß! Aber das, was ich vor hatte, hat funktioniert: Ron war aus der Schussbahn! Das meinte ich mit zweckentfremdeten Zaubern.

Auf so etwas wäre ich nie gekommen, Harry , lächelte Hermine. Natürlich nicht, so etwas steht ja auch in keinem Lehrbuch , bemerkte Ron der sich gerade hochgerappelt hatte. Wofür er von Hermine einen Blick versetzt bekam, der ihn fast wieder zu Boden schmetterte. Ginny sagte nichts, sie warf sich Harry nur um den Hals und küsste ihn. Er wusste zwar nicht, womit er das verdient hatte, aber es war ihm egal. Zu Ron und Hermine gewandt fügte er hinzu: Und das Beste ist, das funktioniert sogar bei einem Avada Kedavra. Wie ihr wisst, ist die einzige Möglichkeit, dem Todesfluch zu entgehen, aus seiner Schussbahn zu springen! Wird er jedoch hinterrücks auf einen abgefeuert oder man kann aus sonstigen Gründen nicht reagieren, so haben die anderen die Möglichkeit, ihren Freund zu retten und müssen nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie er getroffen wird! Für diese Ausführung schien Harry wieder einige von Ginny saftigen, süßen Küssen verdient zu haben. Das ist ja toll Harry, ein Geniestreich, kam es von Ron und Hermine.

Um etwas Adrenalin in die trockene Theorie zu bringen dachte ich mir, das wir ab sofort auch das Duellieren üben sollten, dann können wir das Erlernte gleich versuchen, praktisch anzuwenden. Wie ihr noch aus dem Ministerium wisst, ist es eine Sache, ein Zauber beim Üben sicher zu beherrschen; was anderes ist es jedoch, ihn im Kampf anzuwenden. Die anderen nickten zustimmend. Was denkt ihr, zwei gegen zwei Pärchenweise, unter Ausnutzung aller natürlichen Deckungen? Ginny strahlte bei dem Vorschlag und auch Ron und Hermine stimmten zu. Harry beschwor eine große Sanduhr in Mitten des Raumes. Wenn der Sand durchgelaufen ist, geht der Tanz los! OK? Alle waren einverstanden und die beiden Pärchen verzogen sich in die jeweils gegenüber liegenden Seiten des Raumes.

Als der Sand durchgelaufen war, trat Harry aus seiner Deckung, sofort schossen Ron und Hermine einen Schockzauber ab, doch Harry blockte beide Zauber mit Leichtigkeit. Er schoss nun seinerseits einen Zauber auf Hermine ab doch diese blockte ihn ebenfalls. Plötzlich war der Ruf "Petrificus Totalus" zu hören und Ron fiel steif wie ein Brett nach vorne um, Ginny hatte sich unbemerkt hinter ihn geschlichen. Wütend richtete Hermine ihren Zauberstab auf Ginny und rief „Incarcerus". Seile schossen aus Hermines Zauberstab direkt auf Ginny zu! Harry rief „Accio Ginny!", Ginny stürzte zur Seite. Noch im Fallen zeigte sie mit dem Zauberstab auf Hermine und rief „Expelliarmus! Accio Zauberstab!". Wie eine Katze rollte sich Ginny ab, stand sofort wieder auf den Beinen und fing Hermines Zauberstab auf, der auf sie zugeflogen kam. Damit war das Duell für heute beendet. Harry erklärte Ron und Hermine, dass es ihr Fehler war, sich anfangs nur auf Harry zu konzentrieren und Ginny zu vergessen. Nachdem Ron außer Gefecht war, stand es 2 zu 1 gegen Hermine und diese hatte keine Chance mehr.

In den kommenden Tagen war das Duell immer der krönende Abschluss ihrer Übungsstunden, die sie nun dreimal täglich veranstalten. Sie duellierten sich in verschieden Kombinationen, einmal sogar Harry gegen alle und er verlor nur ganz knapp, weil er kurz zögerte, Ginny zu schocken. Doch meistens spielten sie Paarweise und häufiger gewannen Harry und Ginny. Doch die Duelle wurden länger, das letzte hatte fast eine Stunde gedauert. Auch Harry bekam des Öfteren einen Schockzauber ab. Das einzige was auffiel war, dass immer wenn Ginny und Harry zusammen spielten, blieb Ginny verschont und Harry war dafür doppelt so oft außer Gefecht.

* * *

Kapitel 15: **Prüfungen**

Harry war an diesem Morgen schon sehr früh zusammen mit Arthur und Ron aus dem Haus gegangen. Beide hatten endlich die Einladung bekommen, ihre Apparier-Prüfung abzulegen bzw. zu wiederholen. Da diese Prüfung im Ministerium abgehalten wurde, hatte Arthur sie kurzerhand mitgenommen. Ginny lag in ihrem gemeinsamen Bett, sie hatte sich schon so daran gewöhnt, morgens neben Harry aufzuwachen, das sie nun völlig erschrak, als sie neben sich griff und Harry nicht zu fassen bekam. Entsetzt schreckte sie hoch, wo war er? Wo war ihr geliebter Harry? Hatte er sie verlassen? War ihm etwas geschehen? Doch da begann ihr Gehirn wieder normal zu arbeiten und ihr fiel ein, dass Harry ja heute Morgen Prüfung hatte. Erleichtert lies sie sich in ihre Kissen fallen. Harry war zwar nicht da, aber hier im Bett duftete noch immer alles nach ihm. Sie würde einfach liegen bleiben und diesen Duft so lange einsaugen, bis der Verursacher wieder zurück war.

Gegen Elf konnte Ginny schließlich nicht mehr liegen, so schlich sie sich Richtung Bad, wo sie Hermine begegnete. Morgen! Na, auch noch nicht so richtig wach, was, fragte Ginny, da Hermine sie schlaftrunken angerempelt hatte. Schlagartig war Hermine hellwach. Morgen Ginny, Entschuldigung, dass ich dich angerempelt habe, aber ich bin heute Morgen etwas durch den Wind, weil mein Ron nicht da ist... Geht mir mit Harry genauso, seufzte Ginny. Entschlossen stemmte Hermine ihre Hände in die Hüfte. Komm schon Ginny, was ist eigentlich mit uns los? Vor einem Jahr waren wir noch entschlossene, selbständige, junge Frauen und nun stehen wir herum wie Falschgeld, nur weil unsere Macker für ein paar Stunden nicht bei uns sind? Komm, lass uns fertig machen und Frühstücken gehen! Ginny lächelte. Hast ja recht Hermine, aber sei nicht so streng mit dir und mir, schließlich lieben wir sie über alles. Auch Hermine lächelte jetzt gnädig und nickte. Wenige Minuten später machten sich zwei frisch gestylte und wagemutige junge Frauen auf den Weg in die Küche.

Was sie dort jedoch zu sehen bekamen, versetzte ihnen einen Schrecken. Da saßen doch ganz seelenruhig Ron und Harry und unterhielten sich über Quidditch, während Sie ein ausgiebiges Frühstück genossen. Als sie Ginny und Hermine bemerkten, sagten sie im Chor: Guten Morgen Liebling, guten Morgen Hermine/Ginny, na ausgeschlafen, ihr Schlafmützen? Beide lächelten ihrer jeweiligen Verlobten zu, wären die andere ein Zwinkern geschenkt bekam. Was heißt hier Schlafmützen? Wir rollen uns dort oben in unseren Betten hin und her, weil wir unsere Männer vermissen und ihr sitzt hier unten und quatscht über Quidditch, schnaubte Hermine. Wenn ihr Bammel davor hattet, euch prüfen zu lassen, hättet ihr auch wieder zu uns ins Bett kommen können, ergänzte Ginny funkelnd. Ron war völlig perplex, doch Harry kapierte. Wir hatten keinen Bammel, wir sind schon fertig! Beide bestanden mit Auszeichnung! Molly meinte jedoch, ihr würdet noch schlafen und da wollten wir euch nicht wecken. Ron nickte zustimmend. Die beiden Damen schienen ob dieser Erklärung versöhnt und fielen ihnen um den Hals.

Da ihr so früh fertig seit, könnten wir doch auch noch unsere Sachen in der Winkelgasse abholen, schließlich geht der Hogwarts Express schon diesen Sonntag, schlug Hermine nach dem Mittagessen, oder vielleicht besser gesagt Brunch, denn Frühstück und Mittagessen waren praktisch eins gewesen, vor. Alle waren einverstanden, nur Molly meldete Bedenken an. Ich könnt doch nicht so einfach spontan mal in die Winkelgasse! Das müssen wir planen, damit das Ministerium ein paar Auroren zu eurem Schutz mitschicken kann. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Molly, was könnte sicherer sein als so ein spontaner Besuch in der Winkelgasse? Keiner erwartet uns jetzt dort! Bis vor wenigen Sekunden wussten wir ja selber noch nicht, dass wir dorthin wollen. Außerdem können wir mittlerweile ganz gut auf uns selber aufpassen! Molly nickte. Na gut, ihr seit alle erwachsen und müsst wissen was ihr macht! Bei „alle erwachsen" warf sie Ginny ein Lächeln zu. Harry nickte, er war Molly dankbar, dass sie Ginny nicht zwang, Zuhause zu bleiben. Da Ginny ein Jahr jünger war als die anderen drei, war sie nicht wirklich erwachsen, zumindest nach den Buchstaben des Gesetzes.

Ich muss noch was holen, sagte Harry und verschwand in sein Zimmer, wo er das HPAD einsteckte. Langsam und lautlos näherte er sich wieder der Küche, als Ginny in Sicht kam zückte er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf sie. "mihi adeo periculi" flüsterte er. Ungesagt schaffte er diesen Zauber noch nicht ganz, doch für diese Art Zauber war das auch nicht so wichtig. Die goldene Aura um Ginny erschien und wurde kurz darauf wieder unsichtbar. Harry erwartete bei dem, was sie heute vorhatten, zwar keine unmittelbare Gefahr, doch er wollte Mollys Vertrauen auf gar keinen Fall enttäuschen und Ginnys Sicherheit ging ihm über alles. Wie sonst auch, hatte die goldene Aura keiner bemerkt. Von nun an war Ginny gut 12 Stunden vor jeglicher schädlicher Magie geschützt, alle magischen Angriffe würden direkt auf Harry übergehen. Sein eigenes Leben in Gefahr zu bringen war in Ordnung, aber nicht das seiner Freunde, auch wenn er nicht verhindern konnte, dass sie Ihm halfen. Aber er konnte sein Möglichstes tun, um sie zu schützen.

Einige Meter vom Fuchsbau entfernt wollten sie apparieren, doch wer sollte die Führung übernehmen, da ja nun drei von ihnen die Erlaubnis dazu hatten? Ich möchte vorher noch einen kleinen Abstecher machen, sagte Harry. Was, wo willst du den hin, fragen die Anderen. Das Amulett holen natürlich, es wird Zeit, diese Horcrux-Sache wieder in Angriff zu nehmen! Dazu müssten wir aber in den Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf, dahin kann man aber nicht apparieren! Schutzzauber! Und von der Straße aus ist bei Tageslicht zu gefährlich, meldete Hermine Bedenken an. Ich habe das schon mit Albus besprochen, es gibt jemanden, der in dieses Haus apparieren kann und das ist der rechtmäßige Eigentümer, eine Ausnahme, die viele Schutzzauber machen. Und der, bin nun einmal ich! Harry lächelte. Und jetzt fasst mich bitte an, sonst klappt es nicht! Harry konzentrierte sich auf die Küche des Hauptquartiers, hatte wieder das Gefühl, als ob die ganze Welt auf ihn einstürzte.

Und plötzlich standen sie in der Küche. Irgendwie hatte er gehofft, es würde mit der Zeit angenehmer werden. Aber auch wenn dem nicht so war, war es einfach eine verflucht praktische Art zu reisen. Harry schritt auf den Schrank zu, in dem, wie sie wussten, Kreacher zu schlafen pflegte, er vermutete das Medallions darin, die einzige Frage war jedoch, wo. Es schien unmöglich, dass in diesem mit allerlei Krimskrams vollgestopften Raum noch Platz für einen Hauselfen gewesen war. Da waren Porträts, Medallions, Zettel, Bücher, kurzum: Fast alles, was sie vor zwei Jahren weggeworfen hatten, steckte jetzt in diesem Schrank. Ron stöhnte. Das dauert ja ewig, bis wir da den Horcrux gefunden haben. Nein, nicht unbedingt Ron. Wie Albus mir in der Höhle erklärte, spricht nichts dagegen, erst einmal eine einfache Lösung zu probieren , sagte Harry und nach einem „Accio Horcrux!" hielt er doch tatsächlich Slytherins Amulett in Händen. So, das war der leichte Teil! Aber zerstören können wir es immer noch. Auf zur Winkelgasse!

Die Winkelgasse lag vor ihnen, noch letztes Jahr waren immer mehr Läden geschlossen worden, doch mittlerweile schienen die Menschen beschlossen zu haben, das man Voldemort nicht gestatten konnte ihr ganzes Leben zum Stillstand zu bringen. Noch herrschte nicht der Trubel, der früher für die Winkelgasse typisch gewesen war, aber ein Stück ihres alten Charmes war zurückgekehrt. Die vier verbrachten einen schönen Nachmittag, erledigten ihre Einkäufe, bummelten durch die Geschäfte und vergaßen auch einen Stop im Café nicht, wo sie sich alle eine riesige Portion Eis gönnten. Wie schon den ganzen Tag lang übernahm Harry auch hier wieder die Rechnung. Anfangs hatten die anderen zwar protestiert, aber Harry hatte sie gebeten, ihm die Freude zu lassen. Er brauchte sich ihre Freundschaft nicht zu kaufen, denn die besaß er schon, und Geld besaß er mehr als alle drei zusammen. Und gerade für Ron und Ginny, die sonst jeden Knut drei mal umdrehen mussten, war es ein ganz neues Einkaufsgefühl, mal nicht auf den Preis achten zu müssen.

Wollen wir noch einmal bei Fred und George vorbeischauen, fragte Ginny, als sie ihr Eis ausgelöffelt hatten. Der Vorschlag fand allgemeine Zustimmung, selbst bei Ron, der immer das Ziel der Späße seiner Brüder war. Nach wenigen Minuten kam schon „Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze" in Sicht. Als Harry die Werbetafel lesen konnte, musste er grinsen.

Neu im Sortiment:

Todesser Gummibärchen! Zeigen Sie Sie-wissen-schon-wem, wer hier wen tot isst!

Beim Kauf einer 500er-Packung gibt es ein dunkles-Mal-Tattoo gratis. Schocken Sie ihre Nachbarn!

Die zwei sind einfach einmalig, dachte sich Harry, rotzfrech und respektlos. Ginny, Ron und Hermine mussten ähnlich denken, denn auch sie kicherten vor sich hin. Die vier betraten den Laden. Dieses Geschäft schien immun gegen die schlechten Zeiten, denn im Laden wuselte es nur so vor Kindern und das lag nicht nur daran, das gerade viele Hogwartsschüler in der Winkelgasse waren. Fred kam auf sie zu, da er die vier gerade entdeckt hatte. Hallo Hermine, Harry, Schwesterchen, Ron! Schön, dass ihr mal bei uns reinschaut! Aber das hier vorne ist doch alles Kinderkram, kommt mal mit. Sie folgten ihm und wie nicht anders zu erwarten war sogleich auch der zweite Zwilling bei ihnen und begrüßte sie. Die beiden Zwillinge führten sie in einen Hinterraum, der dem Publikum versperrt blieb. Die Zwillinge zeigten ihnen ihre neuesten Erfindung, ein goldener Ring, den man am kleinen Finger trug. Der Ring war mit roten Steinen besetzt, welche die Buchstaben DA formten. Die roten Steine bestanden aus Drachenblut, welches Charlie besorgt hatte, Einhornblut, welches Hagrid beigesteuert hatte und Riesenblut, das Hagrids Bruder gespendet hatte. All diese Blutarten wiesen diverse Resistenzen gegen Angriffszauber auf. Fred und George erklärten ihnen, dass sie es geschafft hatten, dass der Ring automatisch ein Schutzschild mit den Eigenschaften der verwendeten Blutarten aufbaute, wenn man angegriffen wurde. Ihr wärt überrascht, wie viele erwachsene Zauberer nicht einmal einen Protego hinbekommen. Der Ring soll aber nur an Mitglieder der DA und vielleicht des Phönixordens verkauft werden, so ist es mit Hagrid und Charlie besprochen, lächelte Fred. Ab nächster Woche könnt ihr sie käuflich erwerben, dann ist die Entwicklungsphase abgeschlossen, verkündete George. Aber nächste Woche sind wir in Hogwarts, beschwerte sich Hermine. Und wir sind in Hogsmeade, in unserem zweiten Geschäft, grinsten die Zwillinge.

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir und schreibt Reviews, gemeinsam können wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-) Betagelesen: Bibbsch

KingsleyS

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	4. Kapitel 16,17,18,19,20

Kapitel 16: In der Winkelgasse

"Mir fällt da gerade noch was zu den Ringen ein," fragte Hermine "wenn Einhornblut silbern ist, warum sind die Steine dann rot?" "Ist eigentlich ein Betriebsgeheimnis, aber euch verraten wir es." grinste Fred "Einhornblut ist der wertvollste Bestandteil der Steine und sehr schwer zu finden, natürlich bringt Hagrid nicht einfach ein Einhorn um, um uns das Blut zu liefern! Er sammelt viel mehr das Blut das von ihren natürlichen Verletzungen stammt, zum Beispiel, wenn er ihre Wunden versorgt." sagte George "Jeder der Steine hat einen winzigen Kern aus Einhornblut , eine Lage Drachenblut, und die äußerste besteht aus getrocknetem Riesenblut" erklärte Fred. Der Ring machte noch einmal die Runde, wenn man es wusste, konnte man wirklich in jedem Stein ein winziges silbernes Tröpfchen erkennen, welches dem gesamten Stein ein merkwürdiges Glitzern verlieh.

Nachdem Sie sich mit mehreren 500er Packungen Todesser-Gummibärchen, dem gesamten Lagerbestand an Weasleys Inferno Deluxe und einigen anderen, mehr oder weniger nützlichen Dingen eingedeckt hatten, verließen Sie nach kurzen Abschied den Laden der Zwillinge. Harry blickte die Straße herunter, die Straße, die dort vorne nach rechts abging, war die Nokturngasse, diese unterschied sich von der Winkelgasse dadurch, das in ihr vorwiegend Schwarzmagische Geschäfte zu finden waren. Genau der Ort, um mehr über den Horcrux in Harrys Tasche zu erfahren. "Wartet bitte hier, ich möchte noch mal kurz in die Nokturngasse" sagte Harry an seine Freunde gewandt. "Kein Problem Harry, aber wir kommen mit!" antwortete Hermine. Ron und Ginny nickten. Lieber hätte Harry Sie da raus gehalten, aber er wusste mittlerweile wann diskutieren mit Ihnen sinnlos war. Also gingen Sie in Richtung Nokturngasse. Harry hielt es für ratsam, sein äußeres zu verändern, deshalb verwandelte er mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes seine Haare hellblond und glatt, seine Nase formte er spitz. Ginny sah ihn entsetzt an. "Harry, du siehst aus wie Draco Malfoy´s Bruder!" "Klasse, so war es gedacht, auch wenn Draco keinen Bruder hat! Mit dem richtigen Auftreten, kommt bestimmt kein Zweifel auf, das ich zur weitläufigen Verwandtschaft der Familie Malfoy gehöre. Ich denke, damit dürften sich in der Nokturngasse einige Türen für mich öffnen! Grinste Harry frech. Auch die anderen veränderten ihr aussehen, vor allem Ginny und Ron mussten ihr verräterisches Weasley rot verschwinden lassen. Wenige Augenblicke später betraten sie schließlich Borgin und Burkes, der Ladenbesitzer, Mr Borgin, ein buckliger Mann mit fettigen Haaren, stand Ihnen gegenüber. Eine sonderbare Mischung aus Unmut und Furcht war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Wie sie sicher wissen, hat meine Familie schon öfter mit ihnen Geschäfte gemacht und mir wurde erzählt, das sie nicht völlig unfähig sind. Ich habe hier ein Artefakt, dessen Wert Sie mir schätzen sollen" Harry sprach diese Worte mit der für die Malfoy´s übliche, Überhebliche, Kalte, Verachtung aus. Sein gegenüber wirkte nun noch mehr eingeschüchtert. Harry legte den Horcrux auf den Tresen. "Erkennen Sie es? Was ist dieses Artefakt noch Wert?" Mr. Borgin setzte eine Expertenmiene auf und musterte den Horcrux ausgiebig, dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Gegenstand, dieser leuchtete kurz violett auf. "Kein Zweifel mein Herr, dies ist das Originale Amulette von Salasar Slytherin, allerdings ist es trotz dem nicht mehr viel Wert. Wie es scheint, wurden bereits vor einigen Jahren, sämtliche Bänne und Zauber, gewaltsam von diesem Objekt genommen. Mein Zauber enthüllte nur eine Art magisches Echo. Des weiteren ist da dieser feine Haarriss welcher sich über das ganze Amulette zieht und schon leicht korrodiert. Dieses Stück ist höchstens noch für reine Sammler interessant. Ich gebe ihnen 100 Gallonen dafür, aus Respekt vor ihrer Familie" Harry lachte höhnisch, steckte das Amulette ein und verließ gefolgt von seinen Freunden den Laden.

"Habt ihr das gehört?" fragte Harry als sie den Laden verlassen hatten. "Das ist mir erst einmal egal, aber so läufst du mir nicht länger herum." lächelte Ginny und mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes sah Harry wieder aus wie Harry. Sie hatte sich auch schon wieder zurückverwandelt. Auch Ron und Hermine hatten ihr normales Aussehen zurück. Harry konnte nicht fassen, das Sie auf seine Frage nicht reagierten, und versuchte es erneut "Also habt ihr verstanden was ..." "D E C K U N G" rief Ron plötzlich und warf die anderen Drei auf einen Streich mit seinen Ausgebreiteten Armen zu Boden. Eine ganze Schar verschiedener Flüche sauste über ihre Köpfe hinweg. Noch im Fallen griff Harry nach seinem Zauberstab, wären seine Augen die Umgebung absuchten. Am anderen Ende der Gasse machte Harry fünf dunkel gekleidete Personen mit Kapuzen aus. „Todesser" dachte Harry. Da schlug er mit der linken Schulter schmerzhaft auf das Pflaster auf, doch er ignorierte den Schmerz, zielte mit den Zauberstab auf die Todesser und rief „Solarisfulgur" . Ein gleißend helles Licht schoss aus Harrys Zauberstab, formte sich zu einem riesigen Ball, der die ganze Straßenbreite ausfüllte. Langsam bewegte sich der Ball auf die Todesser zu. Das gleißende Licht, das der Ball ausströmte war so hell das man geblendet wurde wenn man ihn ansah, er war unmöglich hinter dem Ball etwas zu erkennen. Harry sprang auf die Füße, eine Sekunde später standen auch die anderen Drei wieder."Los, Deckung suchen! Befahl er während er sich mit Ginny in einen Hauseingang verzog. Ron und Hermine hatten auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite hinter einem großen Blumenkübel Deckung gefunden, in dem Sie sich dahinter hockten. Ein lauter Knall war zu hören, im selben Moment verschwand das gleißende Licht. Die fünf Todesser kamen auf Sie zu gerannt. Harry gestikulierte hinüber zu Ron und Hermine, die zur Bestätigung das Sie verstanden hatten nickten. Ein kurzer Blickkontakt mit Ginny und auch sie hatte verstanden was Harry vor hatte. Sie richtete den Zauberstab auf ein Wasserfass, an welchem die Todesser gerade vorbei rannten. „Ferveo" eine Sekunde später zerbarst das Fass mit einem lauten Knall. Die Todesser stoppten abrupt und drehten sich zu dem Fass um. Noch fünf Meter und sie würden genau zwischen Ron und Hermine und Ginny und ihm stehen. Darauf hatte Harry gewartet. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Mitte die Straße, genau zwischen ihren beiden Verstecken und sagte lautlos „Faksimile". So perfekt, war Harry dieser Zauber noch nie gelungen, nicht einmal wenn er ihn laut gesagt hatte, an der Stelle auf die Harry gerade mit den Zauberstab gezeigt hatte, stand nun ein Trugbild Harrys. Bei seinen bisherigen Versuchen solche Trugbilder heraufzubeschwören, war das Bild immer unscharf, zitterig, farbfalsch, durchsichtig oder sonst irgendwie mangelhaft gewesen. Doch diesmal war es Perfekt hatte die richtige Farbe, die richtige Größe und schien auch in keiner Weise durchsichtig oder transparent. Ein solches Trugbild hatte keinerlei Magische Eigenschaften, man erschuf es, und wenige Sekunden später verschwand es wieder. Die Todesser hatten das Ablenkungsmanöver, mittlerweile als das erkannt was es war und wollten weiterlaufen, da sahen sie den falschen Harry. Rücksichtslos und ohne zögern, deckten Sie ihn und mit Schockzaubern und Flüchen ein, die jedoch wirkungslos durch ihn hindurch flogen. Völlig perplex stoppen Sie ihren Angriff für eine Sekunde, darauf hatten Ron und Hermine gewartet. Ron flüsterte „Expelliarmus Accio Zauberstab". Allen fünf Todessern wurden gleichzeitig ihre Zauberstäbe auf der Hand gerissen. Diese begannen nun auf Ron zu zufliegen. Zeitgleich rief Hermine „Incarcerus" aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes flogen Seile. Ginny schockte einen nach dem anderen. Ron hatte mittlerweile alle fünf Zauberstäbe aufgefangen. Hermines Seile waren gerade damit beschäftigt, noch den letzten der Todesser zu fesseln, der bereits von Ginny geschockt worden war. Harry konnte den Trugbild Zauber nicht mehr länger aufrecht erhalten und der falsche Harry verschwand. Ron hatte sich mittlerweile aufgerichtet und stand vor den geschockten und gefesselten Todessern. „Levicorpus!" sagte er und mit einem mal, hingen alle fünf Todesser kopfüber in der Luft. Die Andern traten ihm zur Seite. Ohne ein Wort zu sprechen gingen Sie einige Meter aus der Nokturngasse heraus, bis sie wieder vor dem Geschäft der Zwillinge standen. Sie alle atmeten durch, als sie den sichereren Boden erreicht hatten. Harry blickte sich um, seine Freunde wirkten alle recht bleich im Gesicht. "Wir sollten jemanden suchen, der uns diese Idioten abnimmt!" bemerkte Hermine. "Wenn wir doch nur meinem Vater erreichen könnten, der könnte uns Auroren schicken" sagte Ginny. "Vielleicht können wir das!" sagte Harry. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab hoch, dachte an die letzten Nächte mit Ginny und rief „Expecto Patronum!" gerade als der silberne Hirsch aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes brach dachte er. "Arthur, zunächst einmal, es geht uns allen gut, aber wir wurden in der Winkelgasse von Todessern angegriffen. Sie sind sicher verwahrt und derzeit harmlos. Könntest du uns ein paar Auroren schicken, welche Sie übernehmen." Der Hirsch war nun komplett erschienen und raste davon. "Was war das Harry?" fragte Ron, der immer noch damit beschäftigt war die Todesser vor sich schweben zu lassen. "Wenn ich Dumbledore richtig verstanden habe, ist das die Methode mit welcher der Orden untereinander kommuniziert" antwortete Harry. Ginny kuschelte sich an Harry, während Hermine sich dicht an Ron drückte.

Fünf Minuten später erschienen drei Männer mit einem lauten Knall direkt vor ihnen. Es war Arthur, begleitet von Alastor Moody und Kingsley Schacklebolt. Arthur stürmte auf seine Tochter zu und zog Sie in seine Arme. Während Moody sie alle argwöhnisch mit seinem Magischen Auge musterte, trat Kingsley Schacklebolt auf Harry zu. "Guten Abend Mr. Potter, Ms Granger, Mr. Ms. Weasley"sagte er während er den Anderen kurz zunickte. "Gute Arbeit, hätte ein Auroren Team nicht besser hinbekommen! Alastor, würdest du dich um die Herrschaften kümmern? " fragte er und deutete, ohne sich umzudrehen, auf die schwebenden Todesser. Moody nickte kurz, machte eine Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab und war im nächsten Moment mit einen Lauten Geräusch incl. Aller Todesser verschwunden. Der große, schwarze, vollbärtige Zauberer mit der angenehm tiefen Stimme wand sich nun an Ginny. "Ms. Weasley, Ich werde dafür sorgen, das keine Maßnahmen gegen Sie wegen Zauberei minderjähriger eingeleitet wird. Erstens waren Sie mit drei Erwachsenen Zauberern zusammen und zweitens war es eindeutig eine Notsituation!" er lächelte Ginny warmherzig an. Diese nickte dankend und lächelte zurück. Nun wand er sich wieder an Harry. "Würden Sie mir den gesamten Hergang erzählen, für meinen Bericht?" Harry nickte und berichtete was sich zugetragen hatte. Von Satz zu Satz blickte Schacklebolt beeindruckter. Auch Arthur´s Brust schwoll vor Stolz auf die Vier immer mehr an! Das konnte Harry sehr gut verstehen, denn wie er so erzählte überkam ihn das selbe Gefühl. Er war tierisch Stolz auf Ginny, Hermine und Ron. Da viel ihm etwas ein. Er reichte Ron die Hand "Vielen Dank Ron, das du uns alle umgerissen und damit gerettet hast" sagte Er. Auch Schacklebolt reichte Ron die Hand, genau wie sein Vater der ihm auf die Schulter klopfte. Doch Ron begann zu protestieren"Und was ist mit dir? Mit dem blend Zauber hast du uns die Gelegenheit gegeben und in Deckung zu begeben. Und mit deiner Illusion hast du Sie Abgelenkt!" "Aber Ginny hat Sie zuerst mit dem Fass abgelenkt und Hermine hat Sie schneller gefesselt gehabt als man gucken konnte. Ginny hat Sie sogar zusätzlich noch mit einem Schockzauber belegt." entgegnete Harry. Schacklebolt lächelte "Wie ich bereits sagte, hätte ein Auroren Team es nicht besser gekonnt! Und wie in einem Guten Team schreiben Sie, jeder den Anderen den Hauptverdienst am Erfolg zu. Alles in allen war das jedenfalls eine Taktische Meisterleistung!" Sein Gesicht nahm wieder einen ernsteren Ausdruck an "Wenn Sie hier fertig sind, würde ich Sie gerne noch bis zum Fuchsbau begleiten" alle nickten. Sie apparierten zurück zum Fuchsbau, wo sich Schacklebolt von ihnen verabschiedete.

Während sie Richtung Haus gingen, schnitt Harry nun zum dritten mal das Thema an, bei dem Sie vorhin so unsanft unterbrochen worden waren. "Wisst ihr noch was Mr. Borgin über den Horcrux gesagt hat?" "Ja, das alle Magie die jemals darauf gelegen hatte, gebrochen wurde" nickte Hermine. "Und was bedeutet das?" fragte Ron "Das, das Ding kein Horcrux mehr ist" bemerkte Ginny trocken. Harry lächelt zufrieden, ein erfolgreicher Tag: Einen zerstörten Horcrux gefunden, fünf Todesser in Askaban und das Duelliertraining hatte sich auch mehr als bewährt. Ron stieß die Tür des Fuchsbaus auf "Mama H U N G E R !"

Kapitel 17: Zwei mächtige Waffen

Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny befanden sich wieder einmal im Garten, in ihrem Übungsraum. Morgen war Abreise nach Hogwarts. Das hieß, das dies hier wahrscheinlich die letzte Trainingsstunde in trauter Viersamkeit sein würde, in Hogwarts wollte Harry die DA wieder aufleben lassen, das würde natürlich bedeuten, das sie sich mehr darum kümmern mussten, das die Anderen besser wurden, als selber zu üben. "Ich möchte Euch noch einmal sagen wie Stolz ich auf uns, nach der Geschichte in der Winkelgasse war und da ihr den blend Zauber sowie den Illusionszauber seit gestern genauso gut beherrscht wie ich, möchte ich Euch noch zwei weitere Zauber beibringen, welche aus dem HPAD stammen. Diese Zauber hat Albus bei seinem Duell mit Voldemort im Ministerium selber eingesetzt. Es handelt sich um den Großen Schildzauber, der auch mächtige Zauber, zum Beispiel den Cruciatus, abblocken und auf seinen Gegner zurück schleudern kann. Der Zweite ist ein Angriffszauber, der normale Schutzzauber wie zum Beispiel den Protego einfach durch schlägt." begann Harry. "Aber, sind diese Zauber nicht sehr kompliziert?" fragte Hermine. "Natürlich sind Sie das! Ich schätze das höchstens 5 der Zauberer Sie hinbekommen würden. Ich bin aber fest davon überzeugt, das wir Sie alle hinbekommen!" antwortete Harry. "Soll Ich euch den Schildzauber mal vorführen." Alle nickten. "Gut, dann brauche ich einen Freiwilligen" Ron meldete sich "Ok, Ron. Dann schieße mal einen Schockzauber auf mich ab, mach dich aber darauf gefasst, das er zurückkommt." Ron richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry und rief „Stupor!". Harry konterte mit „Gardendo!" Eine hell leuchtende silberne Kugel breitete sich um ihn herum aus und fing den Schockzauber von Ron ab. Die Energie des Zauberschildes war so stark, dass Rons eigener Zauber mit mindestens doppelter Wucht auf ihn reflektiert wurde. Es riss Ron mit samt seinem schnell aufgebauten „Protego!" nach hinten! Mühsam erhob sich Ron wieder "Wow, Wahnsinn Harry, ich habe nicht nur meinen eigenen Schockzauber abgekriegt, sonder er war auch viel stärker, als ich jemals einen Schockzauber hinbekommen habe." Auch Hermine und Ginny blickten schwer beeindruckt. "Harry, ich glaube dieser Zauber nennt sich dass große Zauberschild, es gab angeblich nur wenige Zauberer in der Geschichte, die diesen Zauber beherrschten, Er ist der mächtigste bekannte Schildzauber" staunte Hermine "So nun zeige ich Euch noch den erwähnten Angriffszauber, würdet ihr bitte hinter mich treten! Anschließend können wir mit dem Üben anfangen!" Harry richtet seinen Zauberstab auf eines der Übungsziele, eine Täuschend Echte Todesserpuppe, die sogar lebend und atmend wirkte und die Sie Tommy genannt hatten. Er richtete seinen Stab also auf Tommy die Todesserpuppe, „Silvenus!" donnerte er und ein goldener Blitzstrahl schoss aus seinem Zauberstab Es riss Tommy von den Füßen, und schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand. Bewusstlos und golden leuchtend blieb Tommy liegen. "Ob das auch funktioniert, wenn der Gegner ein echter Mensch ist, der einen Protego gezaubert hat, weiß ich nicht, da Ich es noch nicht probiert habe. Laut HPAD und Albus sollte es aber so sein!"

Sie alle begannen die eben vorgeführten Zauber zu üben. Harry musste zugeben, das sie sich dabei geschickter anstellten, als er am Anfang. Natürlich hatten Sie den Vorteil, das jemand der es konnte, nämlich Harry, Sie beraten und unterstützen, sowie Fehler gleich ausmerzen konnte. Zuerst übten sie den Schildzauber. Währen Ginny und Hermine es bereits schafften kleine silberne Wölkchen aus ihren Zauberstäben herauskommen zu lassen, passierte bei Ron überhaupt nichts, was dazu führte, das Rons Gesicht vor Wut und Anstrengung immer röter wurde. "Ginny, Hermine, klasse ihr müsst Euch nur noch stärker konzentrieren, versucht in einen Fluss mit der Magie zu kommen. Die Magie dieses Zaubers entsteht nicht in Euch, oder in Eurem Zauberstab, sondern sie ist bereits überall vorhanden. Ihr müsst Sie in Euch bündeln und anschließend in eurem Zauberstab kanalisieren." lobte Harry "Ron, komm mal kurz her, mach mal eine Pause" widerwillig nickte Ron und trat mit Harry ein paar Schritte beiseite. "Ron, so wie du das versuchst, kann das nichts werden! Zunächst mal heißt es „Gardendo" nicht „Kartento" und bei der Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab musst du lockerer im Handgelenk sein. Aber das wichtigste ist, das du Selbstzweifel und Wut aus deinen Kopf und deinem Herzen verbannst!" Ron sah Harry verwundert an "Harry, das ich wütend werde, wenn es nicht gleich mit einem Zauber klappt, weißt du nach all den Jahren die wir uns schon kennen natürlich, aber woher weißt du, das ich an mir selbst Zweifele?" Harry lächelte weise "Na weißt du, weil wir Beide uns in diesem Punk sehr ähnlich sind. Meine Selbstzweifel waren der Grund, warum mir dieser Zauber lange nicht gelingen wollte." "Selbstzweifel, du Harry! Du bist er Auserwählte, du hast Voldemort schon öfter besiegt, als jeder andere und das seit unserem ersten Schuljahr! Ich hätte nie gedacht, das du Selbstzweifel hegst!" Harrys Miene wurde plötzlich todernst und das Lächeln das eben noch seine Züge umspielt hatte war verschwunden. Es lag fast schon etwas trauriges in seinem Blick "Ich habe das alles nie gewollt Ron, ich wollte nie der Auserwählte oder Voldemorts ärgster Gegner oder auch nur bekannt sein. Was hätte ich dafür gegeben Du oder Neville oder Dean zu sein. Einfach nur ein normaler Hogwarts Schüler, den keiner kennt außer vielleicht weil er ganz gut Quidditch spielt. Aber ich bin Harry Potter, wegen mir sind viele Menschen verletzt worden viele sogar getötet. Angefangen mit meiner Mutter und meinem Vater, über Sirius bis hin zu Dumbledore. Und immer ist da die Frage, ob ich etwas dagegen hätte machen können, wenn ich nur besser oder klüger oder einfach schon tod wäre." Ron blickte Harry bedrückt und gleichzeitig überrascht an "Das habe wir ja gar nicht geahnt" "Ich wollte Euch auch damit nicht belästigen, ich war froh, das ihr meine Freunde wart und mir immer zur Seite gestanden habt. Auch wenn ich mir bis heute nicht sicher bin, das ich so Gute Freunde wie euch verdient habe." Harry zwang sein Gesicht zu einem Lächeln "Rede so keinen Unsinn Harry, du hast als Freund immer mehr gegeben als genommen! Wir müssten uns fragen ob wir dich verdient haben! Aber, wenn ich fragen darf, wie hast du deinen Selbstzweifel denn Überwunden? Ron blickte Harry forschend an "Ich habe ihn nicht überwunden, und werde ihn nie überwinden. Menschen die nicht mehr in der Lage sind an sich selbst zu zweifeln werden irgendwann wie Voldemort. Sogar Dumbledore hat mir gegenüber mal zugegeben ab und zu an sich selbst zu zweifeln oder wie er es ausdrückte „auch ich pflege zuweilen Fehler zu machen". Und als ich neulich auf der Anderen Seite Mom Dad Sirius und Dumbledore getroffen habe, und sie mir alle sagten das sie keinen Groll auf mich hegen, sondern im Gegenteil stolz auf mich sind, habe ich beschlossen, das mir meine Selbstzweifel nicht mehr im Weg stehen dürfen. Nie Mehr! Soviel bin ich Ihnen, Euch , meinen Freunden und der Zaubererwelt einfach schuldig." erklärte Harry "Danke Harry, ich habe verstanden! Auch ich werde nicht mehr zulassen, das mir meine Selbstzweifel im Wege stehen ! " „Gardendo!" Eine hell leuchtende silberne Kugel breitete sich um Ron herum aus, kollabierte aber noch in der selben Sekunde. Erschrocken stoppten Ginny und Hermine ihre Übungen. Harry lächelte.

Nachdem die anderen Drei nun endgültig erste positive Ergebnisse mit dem Gardendo erzielt hatten, entwickelte sich das Ganze, wie schon so oft, zum Selbstläufer. Die Drei begannen sich gegenseitig zu korrigieren und machten rasante Fortschritte. Harry übte sich unterdessen in Stabloser Magie, außerdem versucht er die beiden Zauber, die er gerade seinen Freunden vorgeführt hatte ungesagt auszuführen. Beides eher frustrierende Versuche. Hilfe suchend schlug er schließlich Dumbledores Porträt im HPAD auf. Dieser schien bereits auf Harry gewartet zu haben, denn nach der üblichen höflichen Begrüßung kam er sofort zur Sache. "War übrigens saubere Arbeit in der Winkelgasse, würde euch Vier glatt 400 Punkte für Gryffindor zuerkennen" lächelte Dumbledore. Harry schaute seinen ehemaligen Professor entgeistert an. "Woher hast du den das schon wieder Albus? " fragte Harry "Auch wenn ich Tod bin, habe ich doch immer noch meine Quellen Harry" ein spitzbübisches blitzen war in Dumbledores Augen zu erkennen. "Nun, dann danke, auch im Namen meiner Freunde! Was ich dich aber Fragen wollte, kannst du mir ein paar Tips und Tricks zu ungesagten Zaubern geben, ich schaffe manche Zauber immer noch nur gesagt." Aber wieso den das? Harry, es gibt eigentlich gar keine gesagten Zauber! Anfänger sollen die Formeln nur laut sprechen, damit Sie sich mehr darauf konzentrieren. Bei einem ungesagten Zauber machst du alles genau so wie immer, nur bewegst du einfach deine Lippen nicht und erzeugst keinen Ton." Harry nickte, gut, das werde ich probieren! Aber ich habe noch eine andere Frage, wie läuft das eigentlich mit Stabloser Magie?" gehst gerade auf die ganz großen Sachen in der Magie los, was Harry?" Dumbledore zwinkerte Harry entgegen "Aber du weißt doch, wie es geht! Hast doch mal ganz ohne Stab Vernons Schwester aufgeblasen. "Harry musste lächeln, als er an dieses Bild zurück dachte. "Aber Albus, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich das damals gemacht habe" "Na ganz genau so wie mit Stab auch. Die Magie kommt immer aus dir, nie aus dem Stab. Der Stab ist nur ein Verstärker, er verstärkt und bündelt die Magie. Bedenke, so ein Stab besteht nur aus Holz, mit einem Magischen Element in der Mitte. Muggel und Squibs können auch nicht plötzlich Zaubern, nur weil du ihnen einen Zauberstab in die Hand drückst." "Aber es ist schwer Albus!" "Quatsch! Es ist nur schwer, weil du es glaubst, weil dir immer eingeredet wurde, das es Schwer ist. Wort und Stabloses Zaubern ist das normalste von der Welt! Oder hast du schon mal einen Hauselfen oder ein Einhorn, einen Zauber sprechen, oder mit einem Zauberstab fuchteln sehen? Alles dummer Aberglaube, der sich im laufe der Jahrhunderte angesammelt hat!" Harry nickte "Ich denke ich habe Verstanden Albus bis zum nächsten mal" "Auf wiedersehen Harry" Harry klappte das HPAD zu und ging wieder zu seinen Freunden herüber. Diese hatten schon mit den Übungen für den Silvenus angefangen.

"Hi Leute, habt ihr den Gardendo schon geschafft?" fragte Harry. Seine Drei Freunde hörten mit ihren Übungen auf, und stimmten sich kurz per Blickkontakt ab. Dann riefen Sie wie aus einem Mund. „Gardendo!" Drei hell leuchtende silberne Kugeln breitete sich um Sie herum aus. Von der schieren Energie dieser drei gleichzeitig aufgebauten Schilde, riss es Harry nach hinten um, und er landete unsanft mit seinem Hintern auf dem Boden. Erschrocken senkten die Drei ihre Schilder sofort wieder. Doch Harry war schon wieder auf den Beinen. "Umwerfend" lachte Harry. Die andern Drei stimmten ein. Anschließend machten Sie mit ihren Übungen für den Silvenus weiter. Auch hier waren Sie ungefähr auf den selben Niveau. Sie alle brachten einen kleinen, goldenen Funkenregen zustande, aber von dem gewaltigen goldenen Blitz wie ihn Harry erzeugt hatte, waren Sie noch meilenweit entfernt. Harry dachte zurück, das auch er lange an diesem Punkt gehangen hatte. "Leiht mir mal kurz euer Ohr, vielleicht kann Ich die Sache damit etwas abkürzen für euch. Auch bei mir, kamen lange nur diese goldenen Funken, wenn Ich diesen Zauber versucht habe. Aber es gibt einen Trick, der mir sehr weiter geholfen hat!" Interessiert blickten ihn seine Freunde an. "Ihr versucht diesen Zauber zum üben zu erzeugen, mit diesem Ansatz wird es sehr schwierig werden. Ich vermute, jedenfalls bei mir ist das so, das dieser Zauber seine Energie auf gerechtem Zorn bezieht. Bei mir funktioniert er erst richtig, wenn ich mir vorstelle ihn gerade auf Draco oder Snape abzufeuern!" Hermine schaute Harry, so wie es ihm vor kam, tadelnd an. Ginny zwinkerte ihm frech zu. Und von Ron kam ein "Echt krass Man".

Zuerst versuchte es Hermine, Sie schien jedoch noch niemand gefunden zu haben, auf den sie richtig sauer war, denn der Zauber gelang zwar, war jedoch so schwach, das sich Tommy die Todesserpuppe noch auf den Beinen halten konnte. Ron´s Version war da schon Handfester, er musste auf irgend jemand ganz schon sauer sein, den Tommy flog an die gegenüber liegende Wand und sank in sich zusammen. Harry grinste und blickte Ron fragend an "Draco" sagte Ron und grinste breit. Den Vogel schoss jedoch Ginny ab, der goldene Blitz war so gewaltig, das Tommy nicht nur durch die Luft geschleudert, sondern förmlich in ihr zerrissen wurde.

Harry lächelte seine Freunde an "Ich denke für heute lassen wir es gut sein, Molly wartet sicher schon mit dem Essen" Ginny und Hermine nickten, währen Ron wie zur Bestätigung mit dem Magen knurrte. Als die Vier durch den Rasen Richtung Fuchsbau gingen, beugte Sich Harry zu seiner Verlobten herunter. "An wen hast du eigentlich gedacht, bei dem Zauber" fragte Harry "An dich, als du mir letztes Jahr gesagt hast, das wir uns nicht mehr treffen können!" antwortete Ginny ungerührt und ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Harry brauchte einige Sekunden um das eben gehörte zu verdauen, dann lächelte er "Na, dann kann Ich ja froh sein, das du diesen Zauber letztes Jahr noch nicht konntest."

Kapitel 18: Zurück nach Hogwarts

Es war noch recht früh am Morgen, Harry und Ginny betraten die Küche. "Guten Morgen ihr Zwei!" Ron und Hermine waren bereits da. Molly wuselte im Haus herum, obwohl noch reichlich Zeit war, suchte Sie Umhänge, Socken, Unterwäsche und der gleichen zusammen. "Ich habe ihr gesagt, Sie soll ruhig bleiben! Aber sie kann als Mutter wohl nicht aus ihrer Haut!" war Rons Kommentar zu dem Thema, als er Harrys fragenden Blick sah. Harry und Ginny setzten sich und nahmen sich jeder einen Toast, schmierten ihn und fütterten dann den jeweils andern damit. Hermine rollte mit den Augen. "Findet ihr das nicht ein bisschen kindisch?" lästerte Ron. "Also vor 15 Minuten fanden du und Hermine es überhaupt nicht kindisch, als ihr euch gegenseitig mir Cornflakes gefüttert habt" Arthur trat aus dem Wohnzimmer in die Küche und grinste von Ohr zu Ohr. Ron und Hermine liefen Rot an, alle blickten sich abwechselnd in die Augen, dann pusteten Sie los vor Lachen. Völlig aufgeregt kam Molly in die Küche gestürmt. "Wie könnt ihr hier so albern lachen? Es ist ernst, ich kann keine einzige von Ron´s Socken finden." Die anderen Fünf in der Küche lachten noch lauter! Zwar konnte Ron vor lachen kaum sprechen, aber er versuchte seine Mutter zu beruhigen. "Mom, das liegt daran, das Hermine und Ich schon gestern Abend gepackt haben" "Das hättest du mir auch sagen können" Molly schaute ihren Sohn vorwurfsvoll an. "Das habe ich doch versucht Mom, aber du warst ja nicht aufzuhalten!" erklärte Ron. "Aber dann hätte ich doch eure gepackten Koffer sehen müssen?" "Verkleinerungszauber, Mom" Ron lächelte kramte kurz in seiner Tasche und stellte ein etwa Zigarettenschachtel großes, ledernes Gebilde auf den Tisch. "Ihr werdet wohl wirklich langsam Erwachsen" lächelte Molly uns ließ sich erschöpft auf einen der Küchenstühle plumpsen. Nun meldete sich Arthur erneut zu Wort"Wenn ihr mit Essen fertig seit, dann packt bitte eure restlichen Sachen! Dann warten wir hier unten gemeinsam auf das Auroren-Kommando." Harry, der gerade an seinem Kürbissaft genippt hatte, verschluckte sich fast daran. "Hm ... was ... was soll das heißen, Auroren-Kommando?" "Na ja, nach der Geschichte neulich in der Winkelgasse, möchte das Ministerium sicher gehen, das ihr wohlbehalten in Hogwarts ankommt! Deshalb werden euch Auroren von hier, bis nach Hogwarts begleiten!" Harry spürte wie kalte Wut in ihm aufstieg, das war es was er schon immer gehasst hatte! Hier wurden Entscheidungen über seinen Kopf hinweg getroffen. Und zu allem Überfluss, würde er wieder den ganzen Tag mit einer eigenen Wachmannschaft herumlaufen müssen. Ginny küsste ihn schnell um ihn zu beruhigen. Und auch Arthur hatte seinen Blick anscheinend richtig gedeutet, denn er setzte nach. "Ihr seit zwar die einzigen, die von Zuhause abgeholt werden, aber ab Kings Cross stehen 2 Dutzend Auroren zur Bewachung aller Hogwarts Schüler zur Verfügung. Die besonderen Schutzmaßnahmen für Euch wird also niemand bemerken!"

Sie waren alle Abreise bereit und warteten auf das Eintreffen der Autoren. Eigentlich wollte Harry direkt nach Hogsmeade apparieren, aber mit vereinten Kräften war es seinen Freunden gelungen ihn wieder milde zu stimmen, vor allem Ginny konnte sehr überzeugend sein! Es klopfte an der Tür ,Arthur öffnete. Es waren Tonks, Remus und Mad Eye. Remus und Tonks wollten sogleich auf Harry und seine Freunde los stürmen, um Sie zu begrüßen, doch Moody hielt Sie zurück. Sein Magisches Auge kreiselte wie verrückt umher. "Woher sollen wir wissen, das dies wirklich Harry Potter, Hermine Granger und sie zwei Weasley Kinder sind?" Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Moody, machte ein misstrauisches Gesicht und knurrte. "Und woher sollen wir wissen, das ihr wirklich Mad Eye Moody, Nymphadora Tonks und Remus Lupin seit?" Mad Eys Miene hellte sich schlagartig auf. "Der Junge gefällt mir immer besser, jetzt hat er auch noch die richtige Einstellung." die restlichen Anwesenden pusteten los vor Lachen, auch wenn Moody scheinbar nicht begreifen konnte, was daran jetzt lustig war! Nach ausführlicher Begrüßung bzw. Verabschiedung stiegen Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Harry begleitet von Arthur, Tonks, Remus und Mad Eye in die schwarze Limusine, mit der die drei Auroren gekommen waren. Man hätte erwarten können, das es eng werden würde, mit 8 Leuten hinten in einem Auto, aber der Innenraum des Wagens war verzaubert, und hatte eher die Dimensionen eines Busses und die Gemütlichkeit eines Wohnzimmers. Es gab 3 Zweisitzer, auf denen sich die drei Pärchen, Ron und Hermine, Ginny und Harry, sowie Remus und Tonks gepflanzt hatten, sowie zwei Sessel, in denen Arthur und Mad Eye Platz genommen hatten. Wobei es Harry nicht im geringsten überrascht hätte, wenn der Innenraum sich immer den Bedürfnissen der Fahrgäste anpasste. Ihr Gepäck hatten die vier Schüler nach Rons Vorbild verkleinert und in ihren Taschen verschwinden lassen. Der Wagen setzte sich in Bewegung und Sie redeten über dies und das, meist belanglose Dinge.

Sie waren schon eine viertel Stunde unterwegs, als der Wagen plötzlich langsamer wurde und die Hupe erklang. Der Fahrer war von einem Schockzauber getroffen, bewusstlos, nach vorne auf die Hupe gefallen. Im Grünstreifen links neben der Fahrbahn rollte der Wagen aus. "Ihr bleibt hier, wir kümmern uns darum" knurrte Moody und verschwand mit Arthur, Tonks und Lupin nach draußen, von wo auch gleich Kampfgeräusche zu hören waren. Die Kampfgeräusche schienen sich zu entfernen und waren bald kaum noch zu hören. Gespannt lauschten Sie. Plötzlich gab es einen Riesen Krach und das Dach über ihnen wurde vom Wagen gerissen. Harry konnte 7 Todesser erkennen die von der rechten Seite auf den Wagen zu liefen. Die erste Welle der Todesser hatte also nur die Leibgarde Weglocken sollen! "In Deckung " rief Harry und die Vier brachten sich auf der linken Seite, hinter dem Auto, in Sicherheit. Eine Welle von Schockzaubern raste auf Sie zu, ohne es abgesprochen zu haben riefen die Vier „Gardendo!" und richteten sich auf. Das silberne Licht, das ihre Schilde bildete musste die Todesser fast blenden, so hell und stark war es. Die Schockzauber schlugen ein, wurden aber sogleich mit einem Vielfachen ihrer Wucht auf ihre Sprecher zurückgeschleudert. Vier von ihnen konnten ausweichen oder rechtzeitig einen Schild aufbauen, wurden dann aber trotzdem zu Boden gerissen. Drei der Todesser erwischte es eiskalt und Sie wurden von ihren eigenen, reflektierten und verstärkten, Schockzaubern ausgenockt. Wiederum ohne sich abzusprechen richteten die Vier Freude ihre Zauberstäbe auf jeweils einen der Todesser, die noch bei Bewusstsein waren und riefen „Silvenus!". Vier goldene Blitzstrahlen schossen aus ihren Zauberstäben und rissen die Todesser, die es offensichtlich alle noch geschafft hatten einen Protego zu Zaubern, von den Füßen. Sie wurden einige Meter durch die Luft geschleudert und blieben schließlich bewusstlos und golden leuchtend liegen. Der Zauber funktioniert also genau so, wie Dumbledore es beschrieben hat, trotz Protego sind die Gegner ausgenockt, dachte Harry. Es herrschte absolute Stille, in der Ferne konnte Harry nun wieder die Kampfgeräusche der Anderen wahrnehmen. "Kommt ihr mit dem Verpacken der da" Harry deutete auf die bewusstlosen Todesser "alleine klar?" Ron und Hermine nickten. Harry sog Ginny an sich, gab seiner völlig überraschten Verlobten einen kurzen, aber leidenschaftlichen Kuss und verschwand in Richtung Kampfgetümmel. Und zwar, noch ehe Ginny es verhindern, oder schlimmer, ihm folgen konnte.

Etwa hundert Meter weiter, beschäftigte Moody sich gerade mit zwei Todessern gleichzeitig, Arthur und Remus duellierten sich jeweils mit einem Gegner. Tonks hatte ihren Gegner gerade ausgenockt. Einer der Todesser, der offensichtlich gerade keinen Gegner hatte, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Lupin, der seinerseits geraden einen Schockzauber auf seinen Gegner abgefeuert hatte der wahrscheinlich durchkommen würde und Rief „Avada Kedavra". Ein grüner Lichtblitz sirrte auf Lupin zu. Tonks Gesicht wurde kreidebleich, ihre Augen weiteten sich vor entsetzen, doch Sie war zu weit weg, Sie konnte nichts machen! Harry schaffte es in letzter Sekunde gerade noch den Zauberstab auf Lupin zu richten und „Accio Remus!" zu rufen. Obwohl Remus einiges schwerer war, als jeder mit dem Harry diesen Zauber jemals versucht hatte, klappte es! Remus wurde von den Beinen und einige Zentimeter zur Seite gerissen. Der Todesfluch verfehlte ihn um drei Zentimeter. Geistesgegenwärtig schockte Tonks den Todesser, der ob des verfehlen seinen Zaubers eigentlich schon geschockt genug schien , mit einem Schockzauber. Auch Remus stand wieder. Jetzt, da Sie in der deutlichen Überzahl waren, hatten Sie, wenige Minuten später, alle Todesser überwältigt und bewusstlos vor sich liegen.

Tonks stürmte auf Harry zu und drückte ihn an ihre wogende Brust. "Wenn Ich nicht diesen Werwolf, den du gerade gerettet hast, lieben würde und wenn dich nicht schon Ginny abgegriffen hätte, müsste ich dich mir Schnappen." Harry lächelte Tonks an, Sie war eine sehr hübsche Frau. Auch wenn Sie einige Jahre älter war als Er und dieses Angebot ehrte ihn, doch solange es Ginny gab, kam so etwas nicht in Frage. Tonks ließ ihn los und Remus umarmte Ihn. "Danke Harry, du hast mir gerade das Leben gerettet" Harry grinste verlegen "Das war doch das mindeste, was ich für einen der beiden besten Freunde meines Vaters tun konnte." Lupin nickte dankbar "Du hast gerade deinem Vater alle Ehre gemacht. Er wäre Stolz auf dich. Du wärst wahrlich ein würdiges Mitglied der Rumtreiber gewesen. Und ich wäre Stolz, dich, ebenso wie deinen Vater, als meinen Freund betrachten zu dürfen" Harry lächelte "Ich wäre Stolz gewesen ein Rumtreiber zu sein! Dich meinen Freund nennen zu dürfen, Remus, wäre mir eine Ehre" auch Remus lächelte und gab Harry die Hand "Also gut, aber dann musst du mich ab sofort Moony nennen, so wie die anderen Rumtreiber auch" auch Remus zwinkerte Harry zu. "Mit dem größten Vergnügen, Moony" lachte Harry.

Mad Eye und Arthur hatten inzwischen die Todesser verpackt, und so machten sie sich auf in Richtung Auto. Hermine hatte bereits mittels „Reparo" das Dach wieder an dem Wagen befestigt. Ginny hingegen hatte den Fahrer mit „Enervate" aufgeweckt und ihm die Situation erklärt. Als Sie Harry sah, stürmte Sie auf ihn los, umarmte und küsste ihn, als ob Sie ihn seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen hätte. Harry wand sich an Ron "Wo habt ihr denn Eure Todesser gelassen?" Ron grinste und deutete auf den Kofferraum des Wagens. Harry öffnete den Deckel und starte in eine etwa 5 mal 10 Meter große Gefängniszelle, in der 7 bewusstlose Todesser lagen. "Wer?" fragte Harry "Der Fahrer, seine Spezialität sind wohl Raum Veränderungszauber" antwortete Hermine. Während Moody auch die restlichen Todesser in den Kofferraum stopfte, wurde Rons lächeln immer breiter, er platzte fast vor Freude. Harry schaute ihn fragend an. "Wir kennen übrigens drei von den Todessern Harry" Harry blickte überrascht "Wen?" Ron grinsen verbreiterte sich erneut zu eine fast schon unnatürlichen Grimasse "Krabbe, Goyle und Malfoy, das waren die drei, die von ihrem eigenen Schockzauber ausgenockt worden waren." Harrys Atem stockte.

"Wir müssen weiter, sonst kriegt ihr euren Zug nicht" rief Arthur und alle stiegen wieder ein. Ohne weitere Zwischenfälle, kamen sie Im Bahnhof Kings Cross an. Arthur brachte zusammen mit dem Fahrer die gefangenen Todesser ins Ministerium. Die Anderen durchschritten paarweise, nach einander, die Absperrung zu Gleis 9 ¾, wo der Scharlachrote Hogwartsexpress schon dampfend und pfeifend auf sie wartete. Von dem sonstigen Trubel, der immer am Abreisetag herrschte, war nichts zu spüren. Die Hälfte der Hogwartsschüler schienen entweder die Erlaubnis nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren nicht erhalten, oder es vorgezogen zu haben zu Hause zu bleiben. Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermine suchten sich ein leeres Abteil, was nicht besonders schwierig war, denn der Zug war halb leer. Moony und Tonks gesellten sich zu ihnen, während Mad Eye zur Lagebesprechung zu den anderen Auroren humpelte. Langsam setzte sich der Zug in Bewegung, die Anspannung der letzten Stunde viel von ihnen ab. Außer der Verabschiedung von Arthur, hatten Sie kaum ein Wort gesprochen, seit Sie wieder in den Wagen gestiegen waren. Harry blickte in die Gesichter seiner Freunde, jetzt, da Sie langsam begriffen was gerade geschehen war, wurden Sie immer blasser um die Nasenspitzen. "Unglaublich dieser Voldemort! So was abergläubisches habe Ich noch nicht gesehen! 13 Todesser die uns abfangen, 6 als Ablenkungsmanöver, 7 die uns direkt angreifen." Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Aber weder die 13, noch die 7 waren heute Voldemorts Glückszahl" lächelte Hermine. "Er konnte ja auch nicht ahnen, mit wem er sich da anlegt! Er dachte sicher er greift ein Paar Hogwartsschüler an und dann hat er es plötzlich mit Dumbledores Armee zu tun!" Ginnys Augen funkelten gefährlich. Wie auf Kommando betraten zwei weiter Mitglieder der DA das Abteil. Neville und Luna. Anscheinend hatte sich über die Sommerferien ein weiteres Paar gefunden. Denn Neville hielt Luna´s Hand, diese hatte sich überhaupt nicht verändert. Sie schwebte wie immer einige Zentimeter über dem Boden und Blickte teilnahmslos in der Gegend herum. Von Neville hingegen, konnte man überhaupt nicht behaupten, das er sich nicht verändert hätte. Er war einige Zentimeter gewachsen und begann Breite männliche Schultern auszubilden. Die größte Veränderung jedoch war sein Gesicht, vor allem sein Blick. Harry konnte es an keinem einzelnen Merkmal fest machen, aber das war nicht der schüchterne, verängstigte Neville den er kannte. Dieser Neville strahlte Zuversicht, Mut und Selbstsicherheit aus. Sie alle begrüßten Sich, schließlich wand sich Harry an Neville. "Sag mal Neville, ich hätte dich ja fast nicht wieder erkannt, du wirkst wie neu geboren. Was ist mit dir passiert?" Neville antwortete, seine Stimme schien um etwa eine Oktave tiefer geworden zu sein, Sie wirkte nun fest und entschlossen. "Ich weiß auch nicht Harry, es fing alles damit an, das ich Ende letzten Jahres mit Luna zusammen gekommen bin. Dann war da die Zuversicht, das ich nie wieder einen Unterricht mit Snape über mich ergehen lassen muss. Und in der ersten Woche der Ferien habe ich mich mit Oma gestritten, weil Sie mich immer runter gemacht hat. Mittlerweile verstehen wir uns aber besser als jemals zuvor. Seit dem scheint es mit mir von Tag zu Tag aufwärts zu gehen! Aber euch Vier scheint es ja auch gut zu gehen, und wie ich gehört habe, habt ihr auf dem Weg zum Bahnhof und neulich in der Winkelgasse mal eben reichlich Nachschub für Askaban besorgt." Harry blickte Neville erstaunt an, wie konnte es sein, das er Schon von dem Angriff auf den Ministeriumswagen wusste? Neville lächelte "Es wird viel getratscht und meine süße Luna hat ihre Ohren über all" Neville drückte Luna einen Kuss auf die Wange, wodurch diese für eine Sekunde ihnen ausdruckslosen Blick, durch ein Strahlen ersetzte. Plötzlich sprang Hermine auf "Los, wir müssen ja ins Vertrauensschülerabteil" Ron murmelte in Gedanken "Aber erst, wenn die Schulsprecher uns rufen" Hermine funkelte Ron an "Und was meinst du wohl, wer das dann diese Jahr wäre?" Ron schlug sich mit der flachen Hand vor den Kopf. Eilig verließen die beiden Schulsprecher das Abteil, dicht gefolgt von dem Verteidiger Hogwarts der seine Vertrauensschülerin untergehakt hatte.

"Und alles besprochen?" lächelte Lupin ihnen entgegen, als Sie nach einer guten Stunde zurück in ihr Abteil kamen. Harry nickte "Weißt doch wie das ist, warst doch selbst mal Vertrauensschüler, Moony" "Die hier sind in der Zwischenzeit für euch eingetroffen" "Danke Moony" Remus reichte den Vieren jeweils ein Umschlag. Hermine sprach aus, was alle dachten "Oh nein! der Slug Club" und wieder rasten Sie davon, da das Treffen vor 5 Minuten begonnen hatte!

"Ah, da sind Sie ja endlich! Mr. Weasley ich darf besonders Sie in dieser Runde begrüßen, aber als Schulsprecher gehören Sie natürlich dazu!" begrüßte Slughorn Sie als sie in seinem Abteil ankamen. Dann lächelte er "Aber so wie es mir aussieht, hätte Sie Ms. Granger sonst als Begleitung mit gebracht. Setzen Sie sich doch! Da jetzt alle anwesend sind, können wir ja mit dem Essen beginnen." Er machte mit seinem Zauberstab eine Bewegung und in der Mitte des Abteils erschien ein Tisch der mit den köstlichsten Speisen und Getränken beladen war. Soviel sie auch aßen, der Tisch füllte sich immer wieder nach, wovon vor allem Slughorn selber reichlich Gebrauch machte. "Diejenigen von ihnen, die bereits volljährig sind, können sich ruhig auch an die Alkoholischen Getränke wagen." sagte Slughorn und nahm einen großen Schluck Feuer-Whisky. Dieser schien jedoch den Magen zu reizen, weshalb Slughorn vorsichtshalber nach eine Schweinehaxe griff um seinem Magen damit auszugleiten. Harry beobachtete, wie sich die Knöpfe an Slughorn´s Weste von Bissen zu Bissen mehr spannten und überlegte gerade, wann Sie seinem gewaltigen Bauch wohl nachgeben würden, als Slughorn seinen letzten Bissen verschlang und den gedeckten Tisch mir einem Wink seines Zauberstabes verschwinden lies. Zufrieden lehnte sich Slughorn zurück. "So meine lieben, jetzt erzählen Sie mal, wie ihre Ferien waren." Die anderen Mitglieder des Slug Clubs fingen an zu erzählen. Harry und seine Freunde bekamen das aber nur am Rande mit, Sie hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Nach einigen Minuten wand sich Slughorn schließlich Harry zu. "Harry, mein Junge, erzählen sie doch mal, wie war ihr Sommer?" Harry verspürte nicht die geringste Lust Slughorn zu erzählen wie sein Sommer war, doch dazu kam es glücklicherweise nicht. Ginny hatte heimlich einen kleinen Brief verzaubert, der nun so tat als ob er von draußen ins Abteil geflattert wäre. Der Brief landete bei Hermine, diese öffnete ihn und Sprang auf. "Entschuldigen Sie Professor, eine dringende Angelegenheit die die Sicherheit der Schüler betrifft. Die Anwesenheit der Schulsprecher ist dringend erforderlich. Es wäre wohl besser, wenn der Verteidiger Hogwarts auch mit kommt! Außerdem benötigen wir noch einen Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor, am besten du machst das Ginny! Ginny nickte, Harry warf Hermine einen dankbaren Blick zu, den Slughorn allerdings nicht sehen konnte. Gemeinsam rauschten Sie aus Slughorn´s Abteil.

Lachen kamen die Vier Freunde in ihrem Abteil an, in dem immer noch Remus und Tonks saßen! Verwundert ob der guten Laune blickten die Beiden die vier Freunde an! Harry erbarmte sich und erklärte ihnen, wie sie gerade einem langweiligen Nachmittag bei Slughorn entkommen waren! Remus grinste "Ihr wärt alle vier würdige Rumtreiber gewesen" Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf "Das glaub ich nicht Moony, ich musste für Snape mal eure Karteien sortieren, für meinen Geschmack, habt ihr euch viel zu oft erwischen lassen! Und wir haben einfach keine Lust auf so viele Strafarbeiten!" alle lachten.

Kapitel 19: Vertrautes Hogwarts?

Harry war auf der untersten Treppenstufe der Zugtür stehen geblieben. "Psst. hört mal!" Vom Ende des Bahnsteiges drang ein vertrauter Ruf zu ihnen herüber. "Erstklässler zu mit" Er kam von einem riesigen, bärtigen Mann. Harry musste schlucken, sollte das wirklich das letzte mal gewesen sein, das er Hagrid diese Worte hatte rufen hören. Eine unbekannte Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken "He, da vorne, geht's bald weiter?" Harry trat aus dem Zug und ging ein paar Schritte auf dem Bahnsteig, dann wartete er bis seine Freunde zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatten. Ron beendete den Satz den er angefangen hatte, als Harry Sie auf Hagrid aufmerksam gemacht hatte. "...wissen, was ihr eigentlich wollt? Man isst bei Slughorn doch ausgezeichnet!" Harry hatte die Hand zum Gruß an Hagrid erhoben, dieser entdeckte Sie und rief "Hallo Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, muss jetzt erst ma mit den Erstklässlern übern See, seh euch dann später!" Harry überlegte, das er sich den Aufwand mit der Bootsfahrt wahrscheinlich dieses Jahr gespart hätte, schließlich gab es dieses Jahr gerade mal vier Erstklässler, die ganz verloren um den riesigen Hagrid herum standen. Andererseits, wenn die Vier und ihre Eltern schon den Mut aufbrachten, in diesen Zeiten nach Hogwarts zu gehen, war es nur recht, das sie auch das volle Programm erleben durften. „Nur vier Erstklässler, dieser Idiot Voldemort wirbelt das normale Leben der Zauberergemeinschaft gehörig durch einander" dachte Harry. Er schritt mit seinen Freunden auf eine der Kutschen zu. "Werden Sie dieses Jahr wieder von den Thestralen gezogen?" fragte Ginny. Harry nickte. "Ich wünschte wirklich ich könnte Sie sehen, stöhnte Hermine" Harry warf ihr einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. "Ich ich wünsche mir, das ihr Sie niemals zu sehen bekommt" sagte er. Sie betraten die Kutsche, Tonks und Moony folgten ihnen erneut. Die Kutschfahrt war kurz, so dass Sie wenige Minuten später am Fuß der Treppe standen, die zum Großen Eingangsportal von Hogwarts führte.

Wie der Bahnsteig in Kings Cross und der Zug vorher, waren auch die Haustische in der Großen Halle ungewöhnlich leer. Harry und seine Freunde setzten sich an der Gryffindor Tisch, der von allen noch am vollsten war. Die Tische von Ravenclaw und Huffelpuff waren immerhin noch gut halb gefüllt. Der leerste Tisch war jedoch, wie zu erwarten, der Tisch von Slytherin, dort saßen gerade mal ein gutes Dutzend Schüler verschiedener Jahrgänge. Zu Harrys großer Überraschung, gingen Moony und Tonks an ihnen vorbei nach vorne und setzten sich an den Lehrertisch. Solle etwa Moony wieder einmal Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten? Welches Fach würde Tonks wohl geben? Aber noch etwas war merkwürdig, am Lehrertisch schien es dieses Jahr einige Sitzplätze mehr zu geben. Minerva saß jetzt auf dem Platz in der Mitte auf dem sonst Albus Dumbledore immer gesessen hatte, aber das war zu erwarten gewesen, schließlich war Sie jetzt die Schulleiterin. Zu ihrer rechten, auf dem Platz auf den Sie vorher gesessen hatte saß jetzt Prof. Slughorn, er schien jetzt also der stellvertretende Schulleiter zu sein. Vor einigen Augenblicken hatte sich Tonks mit einem Kuss von Remus verabschiedet und war aus der Halle verschwunden. Nun betrat Sie gefolgt von den 4 Erstklässlern wieder die Halle, in der einen Hand trug Sie einen kleinen Hocker, in der anderen einen verschlissenen, mehrfach geflickten, alten Zaubererhut. Die Erstklässler wirkten deutlich besser gelaunt als sonst, wenn auch wie immer etwas eingeschüchtert. Harry überlegte wie es wohl gewesen wäre, vor 7 Jahren nicht von der gestrengen McGonagall, sondern von der quirligen Tonks, die zur Begrüßung erst einmal eine Schweinenase und eine Lila Haarfarbe aufgesetzt hätte, in Hogwarts begrüßt zu werden. Tonks stellte den Hocker vor dem Lehrertisch auf und setzte den Hut darauf. McGonagall erhob sich. "Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler ich darf Sie alle hier in Hogwarts Willkommen heißen. Für ein paar ist das ihr erstes Jahr in Hogwarts, für andere ihr letztes. Wie auch immer, es wird anders sein als die Jahre zuvor. Wie sie sicher alle wissen, hat diese Schule Ende letzten Jahres einen schmerzlichen Verlust hinnehmen müssen. Unser langjähriger, und wie viele meinen beliebtester und bester Schulleiter aller Zeiten, Albus Dumbledore ist von uns gegangen. Ich bin sicher allen, Die ihn kannten wird er fehlen. Den neuen, die ihn nicht mehr kennen lernen konnten, kann ich nur sagen Sie haben etwas verpasst, er war wirklich ein ungewöhnlicher Mann. Ich werde ihn niemals ersetzen können, aber Ich werde versuchen, mich von seine Beispiel leiten zu lassen. Bevor ich jedoch mit der Rede fortfahre, wollen wir dem Lied der Hutes lauschen und die neuen Schüler auf die Häuser verteilen." McGonagall setzte sich.

Der Hut begann mit seinem neuen Lied, wie üblich sang er wieder von seiner Aufgabe die Schüler auf die Häuser zu verteilen, und was die einzelnen Häuser auszeichnete. Doch Harry hörte nicht richtig hin, etwas anderes hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt! Hagrid hatte, während McGonagall´s Rede, begleitet von einem anderen Zauberer, die Halle betreten und sich an den Lehrertisch gesetzt. Freundlich winkte Hagrid Harry und den Anderen zu. Hermine stieß Harry in die Rippen, was seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Lied des Hutes richtete.

Sich einig sind der Häuser drei,

doch muss das vierte noch dabei.

Klappen könnt es dieses Jahr,

denn die dunklen Seelen sind nicht da.

Kommt die Schlange noch hinzu,

wird die Waffe scharf im nu.

Die Waffe so wird es belegt,

die den Namen Dumbledores trägt.

Der Auserwählte der Sie schmiede,

muss tun dies mit sehr viel Liebe.

Die Dunkelheit wird jagen fort

und schlagen Sie den Dunklen Lord.

Harry hatte nicht ganz verstanden, was der Hut, der nun mit dem Verteilen der Schüler begonnen hatte, damit sagen wollte, aber Hermine würde es ihm sicher später erklären! Sein Blick wanderte zurück zu dem Zauberer der sich nun links neben die Schulleiterin gesetzt hatte. Es war ein großer Dunkler Mann mit Bart, einer Glatze und einem goldenen Ohrring im Ohr. Auf seine Brust prangte ein Abzeichen das Harry bekannt vor kam. "Die neuen Schüler sind verteilt, leider hat Gryffindor diese Jahr nur ein Mädchen als Erstklässlerin bekommen" hörte er Hermine neben sich sagen. Da erhob sich die Schulleiterin erneut und fuhr mit ihrer Rede fort. "Da die neuen Schüler nun verteilt sind, muss ich ihnen mitteilen, das in diesem Jahr keine Hauspunkte vergeben werden, da die Häuser zu ungleichmäßig besetzt sind. Aus dem selben Grund werden auch die Quidditch Spiele in diesem Jahr in anderer Form stattfinden! Dazu aber später im Jahr mehr. Bevor ich Sie ihrem wohlverdienten Essen überlasse, werde Ich sie noch kurz mit den Neuerungen im Kollegium bekannt machen. Da ich nun Schulleiterin bin, wurde jemand benötigt, der meine Aufgaben als Verwandlungslehrerin und Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor übernimmt. Für diese Aufgaben konnte ich Prof. Tonks ins Boot holen!" Tonks stand auf und verbeugte sich. "Da wir auch den Hauslehrer von Slytherin verloren haben, hat sich Professor Slughorn bereit erklärt, diese Aufgabe zusätzlich zu übernehmen" Slughorn nickte kurz "Der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und einer von zweien Verteidigern Hogwarts ist Prof. Kingsley Schacklebolt." Der große dunkle Zauberer links neben der Schulleiterin stand auf und deutete eine Verbeugung an. "Die älteren unter ihnen werden sich sicher noch an Prof. Lupin erinnern, er ist dieses Jahr jedoch nicht als Lehrer, sondern in seiner Eigenschaft als Auror hier, er wird zusammen mit seinem Team das Schlossgelände von Hogwarts absichern" Moony erhob sich mit einem Grinsen und vier weitere Zauberer am Lehrertisch standen auf. "Die neuen Schulsprecher sind Ms. Hermine Granger und Mr. Ronald Weasley" die beiden standen auf und winkten fröhlich in die Menge. "Und last bud not least der zweite Verteidiger Hogwarts ist Mr. Harry Potter. Was es mit den Verteidigern Hogwarts auf sich hat, können Sie an den schwarzen Brettern in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen nachlesen" auch Harry war aufgestanden und blickte ungläubig in die Menge. Nun passierte etwas, womit er niemals gerechnet hätte, Applaus brandete auf und zwar an allen vier Tischen. McGonagall ergriff erneut das Wort. "So, ich denke damit wären alle vorgestellt, bleibt mir nur ihren einen Guten Appetit zu wünschen. Schlagartig waren die goldenen Teller und die Tische mit Unmengen von köstlichen Speisen und Getränken gefüllt. "Wurde auch langsam Zeit, ich habe Hunger" knurrte Ron und schaufelte sich seinen Teller voll. "Ich dachte dir hätte das Essen vorhin bei Slughorn so hervorragend geschmeckt?" bemerkte Hermine schnippisch. Ron nickte und antwortete mit vollem Mund "Stimmt, sonst hätte ich diese elend lange Rede der McGonagall auch nicht überstanden!" Harry Blickte Ginny an und beide mussten lachen.

Kapitel 20: Pläne

Der erste Schultag war bis Jetzt für Kräuterkunde, wofür sich nach wie vor hauptsächlich Neville begeistern konnte und Zaubertränke drauf gegangen. Slughorn hatte sich förmlich überschlagen vor Lob, als Harry den „Trank der lebenden Toten" perfekt gebraut hatte, ohne auch nur sein Buch aus der Tasche zu holen! Daraufhin hatte sich Ron das HPB-Buch geliehen, aber selbst damit, hatte er den Trank nur mäßig hinbekommen. Entweder war Ron einfach nur unfähig, oder aber Harrys Steigerung in Tränke hatte nicht alleine am HBP-Buch gelegen. Den Trank auswendig zu brauen, war ja schon ein wenig angeberisch rüber gekommen, aber den konnte Harry nun wirklich im Schlaf, schließlich hatte er ihn einige male Brauen müssen, bis er in der Qualität so gut genug war, um damit auf die andere Seite zu kommen, um Dumbledore, Sirius und seine Eltern besuchen zu können! Harry saß mit seinen Freunden in der Großen Halle und aß zu Mittag "Mr. Verteidiger" ein schüchterner kleiner Junge stand mit zwei Briefen in der Hand neben Harry, er konnte höchstens in die 3. Klasse gehen. "Du darfst mich ruhig Harry nennen, mein Freund" Harry lächelt dem Jungen zu "Sind die für mich" fragte Harry und deutete auf die beiden Briefe. "Ja Harry!" der kleine Junge strahlte von Ohr zu Ohr. Harry nahm die Briefe "Danke mein Freund und guten Appetit" noch immer lächelte Harry den Jungen an, dieser hüpfte glücklich wieder zu seinem Tisch. Harry hatte die letzte Nacht nicht gut geschlafen, da er zum ersten mal seit Wochen das Bett nicht mit Ginny hatte teilen können, das würde er unmöglich ein ganzes Schuljahr aushalten können, da musste er sich was einfallen lassen. Ginny saß ganz eng neben Harry, Sie küsste ihn und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr "Das war süß Harry, du wärst sicher ein super Vater für meine Kinder" "Wenn du das denkst, sollten wir das mit dem Kinder machen, mal dringend wieder üben!" flüsterte Harry ihr frech ins Ohr. Ginnys Gesicht nahm einen gequälten Ausdruck an und Harry wusste, das Sie unter ihrer nächtlichen Trennung genauso gelitten hatte wie er! Schnell versuchte Ginny das Thema zu wechseln "Was hat es eigentlich mit den beiden Briefen da auf sich?" bei dieser Frage blickten auch Ron und Hermine aus Ihrem turteln auf. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und öffnete den ersten Brief.

Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,

in ihrer Eigenschaft als Verteidiger Hogwarts muss ich Sie bitten, sich nach dem Mittagessen im Büro von Prof. Schacklebolt einzufinden. Wenn sie dort alles besprochen haben, kommen Sie bitte Beide in meinem Büro vorbei.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Minerva McGonagall

Schulleiterin

P.S.: Natürlich sind Sie dadurch von Nachmittagsunterricht befreit.

Eng an Harry gelehnt, hatte Ginny mit gelesen, Harry gab den Brief an Ron und Hermine weiter. "Großzügig, oder? Da er heute Mittag doch eh keinen Unterricht mehr hat!" knurrte Ron. Harry öffnete den zweiten Brief.

Hallo Harry Potter,

Den Brief der Schulleiterin habe Sie schon gelesen? Wenn nicht tun Sie das bitte erst! Ich erwarte Sie dann um 13:00 Uhr in meinem Büro!

Herzlichst

Kingsley Schacklebolt

Harry Blickte auf die Uhr, in einer viertel Stunde also, langsam musste er Los. Er gab auch diesen Brief an Ron und Hermine weiter und verabschiedete sich noch, fünf viel zu kurze Minuten lang, leidenschaftlich von Ginny. Dann brauste er los, das letzte was er gesehen und gehört hatte, war ein kleines Mädchen das mit zwei Briefen hinter Ron und Hermine getreten war und fragte. "Entschuldigung, Sie sind doch die beiden Schulsprecher?"

Harry klopfte an die Tür. Eine kräftige, tiefe, warme Stimme sagte: "Herein" Er betrat das Büro, das im letzten Schuljahr noch Snape gehört hatte. Der Raum hatte sich völlig verändert und zwar ausschließlich zu besten. Die unheimliche dunkle Atmosphäre war einem einladenden, freundlichen Ambiente gewichen. Professor Schacklebolt saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch in einem bequemen Sessel, seine Fingerspitzen hatte er gegeneinander gelegt. Dem Schreibtisch gegenüber standen zwei Sessel, die nicht weniger einladend und bequem aussahen, wie der in dem er selbst saß. Wie bei Moody standen allerlei Auroren Gräte herum, auch ein Denkarium konnte Harry erkennen. "Setzen Sie sich Harry" sagte der Schwarze Zauberer und deutete auf den Linken der beiden Sessel ihm gegenüber. Harry setzte sich, der Sessel war mindestens so bequem wie er aussah. "Auch ein Butterbier?" fragte Prof. Schacklebolt, noch bevor Harry etwas antworten konnte standen 2 entkorkte Butterbiere auf dem Tisch. Er blickte Harry aus seinen leuchtend blauen Augen an. Harry war verwundert, die blauen Augen waren ihm bisher noch gar nicht aufgefallen und soweit er wusste, waren Sie sehr ungewöhnlich für einen dunkelhäutigen Mann. "Ich weiß nicht, ob es mir zusteht, aber da Ich der Ältere von uns beiden bin und das ewige Siezen ermüdend finde, Also Harry, ich bin Kingsley. Aber meine Freunde im Orden nennen mich King" Er streckt Harry seine große kraftvolle Hand entgegen. Harry ergriff Sie "Vielen Dank King, mir geht das genau so, Ich bin Harry" King lächelte "Also gut Harry, jetzt wo das geklärt wäre, wollte ich dich Fragen, wie wir das mit Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in diesem Jahr machen?" " Da habe Ich mir auch schon meine Gedanken darüber gemacht King, ich denke wir sollen das Fach so anbieten, wie es im Lehrplan steht!" "Ich hatte eigentlich vor, in Anbetracht der Situation, es etwas mehr Praktisch lastig zu betreiben!" meinte Kingsley. Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf "Lass mich bitte Ausreden, das Fach machen wir nach Lehrplan. Und erinnerst du dich noch an die DA?" King grinste "Ja, wenn ich nicht das Gedächtnis Eurer kleinen Verräterin verändert hätte, wärst du in Askaban gelandet." Auch Harry grinste jetzt "Jetzt übertreib mal nicht King! Dafür das wir Dumbledores Armee gegründet haben, wären wir höchstens von der Schule geflogen! Aber zu meiner Idee, wir lassen die DA wieder aufleben. Dort können wir alle, die sich in Verteidigung üben wollen unterrichten und zwar unabhängig, ob Sie 1.Schuljahr, 7.Schuljahr oder Lehrer sind." erläuterte Harry seinen Plan "Klasse Idee Harry! Aber wie willst du das Anstellen?" meldete King bedenken an, dabei schienen seine blauen Augen Harry´s Gedanken zu erforschen. "Wir teilen die Leute entsprechend ihrer Fähigkeiten in 4 Gruppen auf, A, F, K, E. Anfänger, Fortgeschrittene, Krieger und Elite. Jede Gruppe unterrichtet die nächst niedrigere, also die Fortgeschrittenen unterrichten die Anfänger, die Krieger die Fortgeschrittenen usw. Und ab und zu, bewerten wir beide, ob jemand in die nächst höhere Gruppe aufsteigen kann!" erklärte Harry. King wirkte erstaunt. "Klingt nach einem wirklich effektivem Trainingskonzept, Kompliment! Hoffen wir nur, das die höheren Schüler und die Lehrer sich dieses Konzept gefallen lassen." Harry grinste fies "Es ist meine DA und wer mit meinen Regeln nicht einverstanden ist, der kann jederzeit gehen. Auch Ich werde mich diesem Einteilungssystem beugen, Ich wollte die Auroren um Moo...em Prof. Lupin bitten mich zu bewerten, wenn Sie mich nur auf Anfänger Niveau sehen, werde ich mich dem Beugen." verdeutlichte Harry. "Du kannst ihn ruhig Moony nennen, So nenne ich ihn auch immer, wenn keine Fremden dabei sind. Aber über deine Fähigkeiten, würde ich mir keine Sorgen machen, zusammen mit deinen Freunden, hast du in den letzten 2 Wochen fast 20 Todesser nach Askaban geschickt, auch wenn ich gehört habe, das einige von Ihnen noch einen Zwischentopp im St. Mungo einlegen mussten. Aber auch Ich werde mich der Jury stellen und mich bewerten lassen!" sagte King "Du bist Auror King, ich glaube kaum, das dass bei dir nötig sein wird!" schüttelte Harry mit dem Kopf. "Aber die Fairness gebietet es, Harry!" zwinkerte King. "Ok, eine Einschränkung habe ich noch" sagte Harry "Alle, die in die Stufe Elite aufsteigen wollen, werden ihre Treue zum mir und zu Dumbledores Idealen beweisen müssen." Bei der Erwähnung Dumbledores hatten Kings durchdringend, blaue Augen einen merkwürdigen Glanz angenommen. "Aber wie soll der Beweis aussehen?" fragte King "Mach dir darüber mal keine Sorgen, ich habe da schon eine Möglichkeit im Auge"

"Ok, Harry, unser erstes Gespräch in unserer neuen Funktion hat mir sehr gut gefallen, es war locker und doch sehr effektiv. Ich hoffe wir werden uns im Laufe der nächsten Wochen noch besser kennen lernen." sagte Kingsley, nachdem Sie nun schon fast zwei Stunden angeregt miteinander diskutiert hatten. "Das hoffe ich auch King, mir hat unsere Zusammenarbeit auch Freude bereitet." entgegnete Harry lächelnd. "Wir sollten regelmäßige Treffen zu unserer Gewohnheit machen! Vielleicht alle 14 Tage? In dringenden Fällen, kannst du mir ja mittels Patronus bescheid geben." Harry nickte "Ok King, so machen wir es! Nur würde Ich den Anfang der Treffen gerne eine halbe Stunde später machen als Heute. Dann muss ich mich nicht so überstürzt von meiner Freundin verabschieden." King lächelte und nickte. Harry ergänzte "Und du schickst mir auch einen Patronus, wenn etwas dringendes ist! Da fällt mir ein, wie bekomme ich eigentlich die Informationen welche der Patronus hat? Wie ich Sie ihm mitgebe, weiß ich ja schon!" King antwortete. "Das ist ganz leicht Harry, sobald du den Patronus berührst, kannst du die Gedanken des anderen hören. Aber nur du, kein anderer. Es sei denn, ich habe es so gewollt! Wenn ich zum Beispiel denke „Nachricht für Harry" kannst nur du Sie annehmen. Denke Ich „An ein Ordensmitglied" dann kann jedes Ordensmitglied die Nachricht an nehmen." Harry nickte verständig. "Aber ich glaube, wir sollten los, Minerva wartet sicher schon auf uns!" "Du hast recht Harry, aber nenne Sie bitte nicht beim Vornamen, wenn Sie dabei ist! Ich glaube sie legt Wert darauf, das Sie von Schülern mit Prof. angesprochen wird."

Als Sie sich dem Wasserspeier näherten, glaubte Harry seinen Augen nicht trauen zu dürfen! Da standen doch tatsächlich Ron und Hermine, die gerade im Begriff waren,den Wasserspeier zum öffnen zu bewegen. "Animagus" sagte Hermine.

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir und schreibt Reviews, gemeinsam können wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

wsnmaster alias KingsleyS


	5. Kapitel 21,22,23,24,25

Hallo liebe Leser,

vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 zum Beispiel beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)

Please R&R

* * *

Kapitel 21: Im Büro der Schulleiterin

Hey ihr Zwei, wartet auf uns rief Harry durch den Flur, während er mit King auf seine Freunde zu eilte. Ron und Hermine warteten bis Harry und King bei ihnen waren. Sie nickten den Beiden zu. Professor, Harry Was macht ihr den hier? fragte Harry. Du hast doch noch mitbekommen, das uns dieses Mädchen zwei Briefe gebracht hat? fragte Hermine, Harry nickte darin hat uns McGonagall für fünf Uhr zur Besprechung in ihr Büro bestellt. Sie sagte du Harry und der Professor würden zur selben Zeit kommen. Harry und King blickten sich verständnislos an, dann zuckten Sie mit der Schulter und wanden sich wieder Hermine zu. Wie dem auch sei, ich bin für 5 Uhr bestellt, es ist jetzt eine Minute davor! Deshalb werden Ron und Ich jetzt gehen, ich komme nicht gerne zu spät! Animagus! die Wand hinter dem Wasserspeier hatte sich zwischenzeitlich wieder geschlossen, weshalb Sie Hermine erneut mit dem Passwort öffnen musste. Mit Ron im Schlepptau verschwand Sie, in der nun wieder entstandenen Öffnung.

Mit der ist aber nicht gut Kirschen essen grinste King, Harry nickte, winkte aber ab. Hermine ist eine Seele von Mensch, aber Sie hat ihre Prinzipien und da versteht Sie keinen Spaß . Erstaunlich, das McGonagall auf die Minute unser Auftauchen vorhergesagt hat, oder Harry fragte Kingsley. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern Vielleicht bringt das Amt des Schulleiters solche Fähigkeiten mit sich! sagte Harry und verschwand ebenfalls durch das Loch auf die Wendeltreppe, welche hinauf zum Büro der Schulleiterin führte. King folgte ihm. Das Schulleiter Büro sah fast genauso aus wie immer, es war eigentlich noch alles da, was immer dort gestanden hatte, dazwischen und darunter lagen aber Spitzendeckchen, einige der Schalen waren mit Blüten oder Duftholz gefüllt und vor dem Spiegel in der Ecke, war eine ganze Kompanie Damenhygieneartikel geparkt. Kurzum, das Ambiente dieses Raumes hatte einen weiblichen Touch bekommen.

Setzen Sie sich doch meine Herren begrüßte sie McGonagall und deutete auf die Zwei noch leeren Sessel gegenüber ihrem Schreibtisch. Auf den anderen Beiden, saßen bereits Ron und Hermine. Harry und King, taten wie ihnen geheißen und setzten Sich auf die relativ bequemen Sessel. Hinter ihnen hing ein Porträt von Dumbledore, der das ganze Treiben mit sichtlichem Vergnügen beobachtete. Ron und Hermine starrten wie gebannt auf die Schulleiterin, King rutschte mit sichtlichem Unbehagen auf seinem Sessel hin und her. McGonagall lächelte, So meine Lieben, jetzt, da die derzeit 5 wichtigsten Personen Hogwarts in diesem Büro versammelt sind, können wir anfangen denke Ich. An King und Harry gewandt fügte Sie hinzu. Da es, wie immer hier, hauptsächlich um die Schüler geht, habe ich die beiden Schulsprecher gebeten anwesend zu sein. Sind Sie beide zu einem Ergebnis gekommen, bei ihrer Besprechung. Prof. Schacklebolt, Mr. Potter? Harry nickte, doch King begann gerade zu berichten. Wir werden den Lehrstoff so wie immer anbieten, Harry hatte da einige sehr gute Ideen... während King berichtete, stand McGonagall, in zu nehmendem Maße, das Staunen auf dem Gesicht geschrieben und auch Ron und Hermine schauten einige male beeindruckt zu Harry herüber. Sie hatten zwar gewusst, das Harry die DA wieder aufbauen wollte, aber mit diesen Dimensionen, hatten Sie nicht gerechnet. Vielleicht mit 40 oder 50 Schülern, aber nicht damit! Als King geendet hatte, verfinsterte sich die Miene von McGonagall wieder. Das ist leider nicht durchführbar, außer der Großen Halle, haben wir keinen Raum in dem wir so viele Schüler auf ein mal unterrichten könnten! Das ist auch nicht nötig Professor, wir werden einfach unsere Übungshalle auf dem Schulgelände herauf beschwören. sagte Ron. Wie soll denn diese Halle aussehen? fragte McGonagall. Wie immer wir es wünschen, Sie kennen Sie doch. Sie haben doch schließlich die Hochzeit meines Bruders darin verfolgt. bemerkte Ron. Also gut Mr. Potter Sie haben die Erlaubnis die DA wieder zu gründen. stimmte McGonagall zu! Gibt es irgendwelche Einwände von Seiten der Schulsprecher? Hermine und Ron schüttelten die Köpfe. Ich habe aber noch einen Einwand! meldete sich Harry zu Wort. Interessiert schauten ihn die Anderen an. McGonagall gab ihm ein Zeichen, das er mit seinem Einwand fortfahren solle. Ich möchte sicher stellen, das Jeder der es möchte und bereit ist sich an die Regeln zu halten, das Recht hat, sich der DA anzuschließen! Egal aus welchem Haus Er/Sie kommt, ob Er/Sie Schüler oder Lehrer ist, Auror, Ordensmitglied oder Scherzartikelverkäufer in Hogsmeade. Natürlich nur, wenn Er/Sie die Bedingungen erfüllt, überhaupt das Schulgelände zu betreten! Hermine lächelte Harry an, Sie hatte genau verstanden was Harry vor hatte. McGonagall schien angestrengt über Harrys Worte nachzudenken, schließlich nickte Sie. Das wäre dann Alles, ich denke Sie Drei können gehen. Professor Schacklebolt und ich haben noch etwas zu besprechen. Hermine, Ron und Harry verabschiedeten sich von ihren beiden Professoren, und verließen das Büro der Schulleiterin.

Sie waren auf dem Weg zurück zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Toll Harry, das du Fred und George wieder dabei haben willst! lobte Hermine Was will er? fragte Ron halb verwundert, halb entsetzt. Denkst du etwa, Harry hätte umsonst die Scherzartikelverkäufer in Hogsmeade erwähnt? erklärte Hermine ihrem Freund. Schön das du die Worte des Hutes so beherzigst Tue ich das? fragte Harry. Ron und Hermine blickten ihn entgeistert an. Ihrem Ron hatte Sie die Worte des Hutes natürlich schon erläutert. Hermine stöhnte hörbar, noch einer dem Sie es offenbar erläutern musste. Der Hut hat doch ganz klar gesagt, das die Waffe die den Namen Dumbledores trägt, also die DA, nur dann Stark genug sein wird Voldemort zu besiegen, wenn Slytherins dabei sind und der Auserwählte der Sie formt, also du Harry, das mit viel Liebe tut. Fred und George wieder dabei haben zu wollen ist eindeutig ein Akt der Liebe. Ein Akt der Dummheit ist das, die beiden werden das nur wieder als Gelegenheit benutzen, um mich zu verhexen! jammerte Ron. Dann ist das ja eine wunderbare Motivation für dich, schnell besser zu werden als die Zwei. Harry und Hermine lachten. Ron wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als ein ziemlich lautes Knurren seines Magens zu hören war. Wie ihr hört, habe ich keine Zeit mit euch zu diskutieren, ich gehe jetzt erst einmal Abendessen! Es ist ja auch schon nach 6! bemerkte Ron. Hermine und Harry lachten noch lauter, beschlossen dann aber, sich Ron anzuschließen. Harry hoffte Ginny in der Großen Halle zu begegnen. Schließlich war er schon wieder für mehrere Stunden von ihr getrennt gewesen. Harry hatte Glück, kaum das er die Große Halle betreten hatte, warf sich seine Liebste ihm auch schon um den Hals.

Als Sie mit dem Essen fertig waren, überlegten Sie, was Sie mit dem angebrochenen Abend noch anfangen konnten. Wir könnten einen Romantischen Spaziergang über das Gelände machen und anschließend unseren Antrittsbesuch bei Hagrid hinter uns bringen, sonst ist er noch enttäuscht von uns. schlug Harry vor. Der Vorschlag fand allgemeine Zustimmung. Wenige Augenblicke später, schlenderten die vier Freunde über das weitläufige Gelände von Hogwarts. Ron und Hermine hatten die Vorhut übernommen, in einigem Abstand, so ca. 20 Meter folgten Harry und Ginny. Das gab jedem der beiden Pärchen genügend Privatsphäre, aber gleichzeitig waren die Freunde doch gemeinsam unterwegs. Harry wusste nicht, wo Ron und Hermine Sie hinführen würden, aber das war auch unwichtig. Das Gelände war zu dieser Jahreszeit traumhaft schön, das Gras war kräftig grün, die Bäume spendeten kühlen Schatten und die Temperatur des Sees war Perfekt zum Baden. Harry jedoch, bekam von alle dem nichts mit, sein Blick war in den Augen Ginnys gefangen und es konnte unmöglich etwas geben auf der Welt, das schöner war als dieses Glitzern in Ginnys Augen. Ginny unterbrach die Verbindung ihrer Blicke und deutete auf Ron und Hermine. Die Beiden schienen ähnlich intensiv miteinander beschäftigt zu sein, denn Sie hatten gar nicht gemerkt, das Sie nur noch drei Schritte von dem Gefahrenbereich um die Peitschende Weide entfernt waren. Ron, Hermine Stop! rief Harry. Wie angewurzelt blieben die Gerufenen stehen, keine Sekunde zu früh, den 30 Zentimeter vor ihren Nasen peitschte soeben ein Ast der Peitschenden Weide vorbei. Sie drehten sich um, nickten Harry und Ginny dankend zu und gingen ungerührt mit etwas veränderter Route weiter.

Um kurz nach 8 fanden Sie sich plötzlich vor Hagrid´s Hütte wieder. Sie war nach dem Brand anscheinend neu aufgebaut worden. Noch bevor Sie entscheiden konnten, ob Sie Anklopfen sollten oder nicht, flog auch schon die Tür der Hütte auf und Fang, Hagrid´s Saurüde sprang mit wedelndem Schwanz auf Sie zu, um Sie zu begrüßen. Sie mussten alle sehr aufpassen, um nicht von Fang umgeworfen oder im Gesicht abgeleckt zu werden. Doch irgendwie schafften sie es! Lächelnd stand Hagrid in der Tür seiner Hütte. Schön das ihrs geschafft habt uns beide mal zu besuchen. kommt doch rein, ich mach euch nen Tee da Ron und Hermine immer noch damit beschäftigt waren, Fangs Liebesbekundungen freundlich aber bestimmt abzuwehren, betrat Harry, gefolgt von Ginny als erstes die Hütte. Moony rief Harry erstaunt, was machst den Du hier? Ich habe nur mit Hagrid ein kleines Schwätzchen gehalten, wollte aber sowieso gerade gehen. antwortete Lupin. Doch Harry hielt ihn auf. Nicht so schnell Moony, ich würde dich gerne um etwas bitten! Natürlich Harry, was immer du willst! entgegnete Lupin. Weißt du, was die DA ist? fragte Harry, Lupin schüttelte mit dem Kopf Nicht genau Harry! mittlerweile waren auch Ron und Hermine in der Hütte und Fang rollte sich wieder vor dem Kamin zusammen. Harry begann von der DA zu erzählen, was Sie war, wie Sie entstanden war und was Sie damit vor hatten. Lupin hörte ihm gespannt und erstaunt zu. So, hier ist euer Tee, Moony, du nimmst doch auch noch ein Tässchen! Lupin nickte, auch wenn von Tässchen sicher nicht die Rede sein konnte. Hagrid stellte Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Lupin und Harry jeweils eine Tasse mit Tee hin, die sicher einen Liter fassten. Dann setzte er sich, seine Tasse war, wie Harry schätzte, sicher für fünf Liter gut. Und wie soll Ich dir jetzt helfen? fragte Lupin. Ich möchte, das Du, zusammen mit deinen Auror Kollegen, uns Vier und Prof. Schacklebolt bewertest. Auf welchen Niveau der DA Hierarchie wir stehen! Wenn das erledigt ist, können wir hoffentlich, die Leitung der DA übernehmen! erklärte Harry. Das muss ich erst mit den Anderen besprechen, wann soll das Ganze denn stattfinden? So schnell wie möglich, ich hatte an Morgen nach der Schule gedacht! Schicke mir bitte einen Patronus, wenn Ihr einverstanden seit. Lupin nickte, nippte ein letztes Mal an seinem Tee und verschwand anschließend aus der Tür. Tschüss Moony, wir sehn uns rief Hagrid ihm noch nach. Wusste gar nicht, das du ihn auch Moony nennst. sagte Harry. Na höma, ich war schon mit dem Rumtreibern befreundet, als die hier noch zur Schule gingen. Natürliche nenne ich ihn Moony sagte Hagrid.

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

KingsleyS

Kapitel 22: Eine befriedigende Nacht

Harry und seine Freunde saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum des Gryffindorturms. Die allgemeine Stimmung war sehr gut, auch wenn ihm noch immer Hagrids Steinkekse im Magen lagen. Oder war es etwas anderes? Das schwere Gefühl hatte angefangen, als die jüngeren Schüler begannen, sich in die Schlafsäle zu verabschieden. Ginny saß auf seinem Schoß und fuhr mit ihrer Hand immer wieder durch sein strubbeliges schwarzes Haar, doch noch unordentlicher konnte sie es damit nicht machen, das war unmöglich. Sie hatte das schon im Fuchsbau immer wieder getan und auch diesmal verfehlte es seine Wirkung nicht. Es beruhigte ihn zwar, aber gleichzeitig heizte es die Leidenschaft in seinem Körper an. Und das, wo er die heutige Nacht wieder getrennt von ihr würde verbringen müssen.

Getrennt, nicht durch viele Kilometer Abstand und unabwendbare Einflüsse. Nein, getrennt, durch altertümliche Moralvorstellungen und einige wenige Meter Schlossmauern. Bei diesem Gedanken spürte er, wie sein Magen versuchte, einen besonders großen Brocken von Hagrids Steinkeksen zu verdauen. Es musste doch eine Möglichkeit geben, diese Nacht gemeinsam mit seiner Ginny zu verbringen. Diesem Gedanken hing er nun schon einige Minuten nach und er spürte, dass er einer Lösung ganz nahe war. Auf einmal wurde Harry von einem hellen silbernen Licht geblendet, die jüngeren Schüler schrieen auf. Ginny stoppte das Zerstrubbeln seiner Haare. Hermine und Ron waren aufgesprungen und beruhigten die jüngeren Schüler.

Harry brauchte einige Sekunden, um zu erkennen, was da vor ihm stand. Es war der Patronus von Moony. Harry berührte das Wesen, im selben Moment meinte er, die Stimme seines Freundes zu hören: Ich habe mit den anderen Auroren gesprochen, Harry. Sie finden deine Idee spitze und sind bereit. dich und die anderen morgen nach dem Abendessen in euren Fähigkeiten in „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" zu bewerten. Wir schlagen 18:30 Uhr vor der Großen Halle vor! Harry grinste zufrieden.

Jetzt müssen nur noch die anderen DA Mitglieder, und am besten auch gleich die interessierten Schüler informiert werden. Doch wie konnte er alle Schüler erreichen? Die anderen DA Mitglieder waren kein Problem, er hatte schon seine goldene Münze aus der Tasche gezogen und stellte den morgigen Treffpunkt darauf ein. Die normalen Schüler waren schon eher ein Problem, denn zumindest die Erstklässler würden mit Sicherheit schon in ihren Betten liegen.

Erstklässler, das war die Lösung! Aber als erstes musste Moony eine Antwort von ihm bekommen. Mit einer Handbewegung hatte er ein Notizzettelchen und einen Kugelschreiber in der Hand. Ginny schaute ihn verwundert an. Schatz, das war ja gerade stablose Magie! Sie strahlte ihn an. Das war mir gar nicht bewusst Liebling, ich habe überhaupt nicht darüber nachgedacht, lächelte er zurück. Harry war aber auch nicht sonderlich überrascht darüber, seit einigen Augenblicken war das schwere Gefühl im Magen etwas gewichen, das er schon öfter verspürt hatte, seit er mit Ginny richtig zusammen war. In ihm loderte eine riesige Energie, die eine wohlige Wärme und Kraft bis in den letzten Winkel seines Körpers zu schicken schien. Immer, wenn er diese Energie fühlte, schienen ihm alle magischen Dinge einfach zu gelingen, insofern wunderte es ihn auch nicht, dass er gerade diesen Zettel und diesen Stift ohne Zauberstab heraufbeschworen hatte.

Er nahm den Stift und schrieb auf den Zettel: „Hi Moony, prima, dass es klappt! Wir sehen uns morgen 18:30 Uhr vor der Großen Halle. Dein Freund Harry." Anschließend richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf den Zettel, dieser begann, zwei Flügel auszubilden und flatterte davon. „Nachricht an King", dachte Harry, mit einem gleißend hellen Lichtblitz brach ein mächtiger silberner Hirsch aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes und galoppierte davon. Für wen war der denn, fragte Hermine. Für King, der kann das Organisatorische mit McGonagall übernehmen , antwortete Harry. Dann hat Lupin zugesagt, fragte Ginny. Ja, hat er, lächelte Harry seine Freundin an. Echt cool, Alter, meinte Ron und widmete sich sogleich wieder Hermine, die auf seinem Schoß saß.

Es war leer geworden im Gemeinschaftsraum und außer Harry und Ginny waren nur noch ein Paar Fünftklässler im Raum, die anscheinend schon jetzt begannen, sich dem ZAG-Stress zu ergeben und das in der ersten Woche des Schuljahres! Ron und Hermine waren auch noch da, sie hatten sich in eine dunkle Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums zurückgezogen und hofften, dort offenbar etwas Privatsphäre zu bekommen. Ginny gähnte und schaute Harry tief in die Augen, ein leicht trauriger Ausdruck lag darin. Harry jedoch drohte wieder in diesen haselnussbraunen Augen zu versinken.

Ich hasse es zwar, die Nacht wieder ohne dich verbringen zu müssen, aber ich bin müde, ich werde dann mal ins Bett gehen, flüsterte Ginny Harry zu. Mach das bitte nicht, es ist enorm wichtig, das wir beide heute die letzten im Gemeinschaftsraum sind! Vertraue mir, du wirst es nicht bereuen, Schatz, flüsterte Harry in Ginnys Ohr. Er küsste sie leidenschaftlich und blickte in ihre Augen. Die Traurigkeit darin war verflogen, an ihre Stelle war ein abenteuerlustiges Glitzern getreten. Doch Ginny war offenbar wirklich schon sehr müde, denn wenige Minuten später war sie mit dem Kopf auf Harrys Bauch eingeschlafen. Die Haltung war für Harry nicht gerade bequem, trotzdem wäre es ihm im Traum nicht eingefallen, seine Verlobte zu wecken. Dazu genoss er ihre Nähe viel zu sehr.

Es war schon kurz vor ein Uhr, als die Fünftklässler schließlich gähnend ihre Bücher zuklappten und in ihre Schlafsäle gingen. Auch Ron und Hermine hatten sich voneinander verabschiedet und kamen jetzt auf Harry, auf dessen Bauch immer noch Ginny schlief, zu. Ich geh nach oben in den Schlafsaal, kommst du mit, fragte Ron. Ich komme gleich nach Ron, ich muss nur noch Ginny wecken und mich von ihr verabschieden... , antwortete Harry. Ron nickte und ging in Richtung der Treppe, die zu den Jungen Schlafsälen führte. Harry blickte Hermine an. Gute Nacht, Hermine! Gute Nacht, Harry! Mit diesen Worten verschwand auch Hermine aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum Richtung Bett.

Nun waren sie wirklich alleine. Sanft strich er ein rotes Haarbüschel aus ihrem Gesicht und küsste sie. Schatz... aufwachen! Ginny öffnete die Augen und lächelte ihn an. Vorsichtig half er ihr auf die Beine. Komm mit! Langsam zog er sie in Richtung der Jungenschlafsäle. Harry, das ist nicht dein Ernst, das dürfen wir nicht, wenn uns jemand erwischt! In Ginnys Augen war eine Mischung aus Angst und Abenteuerlust zu lesen. Ein Blick auf Ginnys Bluse verriet Harry, dass diese Situation sie genauso erregte wie ihn.

Sch... , machte Harry und legte seinen Finger auf ihren Mund. Gemeinsam stiegen sie die Treppe empor, bis zu einer Tür auf der Erstklässler stand. Harry öffnete die Tür und zog Ginny hinein. Dann versiegelte er die Tür mit einem Zauber. In dem Raum, der sonst genauso eingerichtet war wie Harrys normaler Schlafsaal, standen nur zwei Himmelbetten, beide waren leer. Verzückt blickte Ginny ihn an. Mensch toll, daran habe ich ja gar nicht mehr gedacht, dass es dieses Jahr überhaupt keine männlichen Gryffindor-Erstklässler gibt.

Harry lächelte wissend, setzte sich auf den Rand des rechten Bettes und klopfte neben sich auf die Matratze. Ginny kniete sich vor ihn, und begann sein Hemd aufzuköpfen, und jeden Zentimeter Haut, den sie bloßlegte, bedeckte sie mit küssen. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass diese Körperstellen gleichzeitig verbannten und erfroren, er liebte es. Er griff sie an beiden Armen und warf seinen Oberkörper mit einem Ruck nach hinten auf die Matratze. Noch eine kleine Drehung und er lag auf ihr. Genüsslich begann er damit, Knopf um Knopf ihrer Bluse zu öffnen. Wie immer hatte sie keinen BH an. Liebevoll umspielte er die Warzen ihrer Brüste mit seiner Zunge. Seine Hand erforschte die immer feuchter werdenden Regionen zwischen ihren Beinen. Ginny stöhnte auf, ihr ganzer Körper bebte vor Verlangen. Auch ihre Hand hatte sich mittlerweile in Harrys Hose verirrt und verrichtete dort zauberhafte Dinge.

Harrys Hose wurde langsam immer enger. Wäre er doch nur schon aus dieser Hose raus! Ob es nun stablose Magie oder Ginnys Geschicklichkeit war konnte er nicht sagen, denn seine Hose war auf einmal verschwunden und seine Männlichkeit ragte auf wie der schiefe Turm von Pisa. Mit vereinten Kräften entledigte sich auch Ginny ihrer störenden Kleidung. Erstaunlich kraftvoll warf sie Harry auf den Rücken und begann aufzureiten. Er zog sie zu sich und liebkoste ihre Brüste weiterhin mit Händen und Zunge.

Der Morgen graute bereits, als sie dieses Spieles überdrüssig wurden und die Müdigkeit sie zu übermannen drohte. Einige Angriffe hatte Ginny die letzten Stunden geritten und siegreich hatten sie jeweils gemeinsam das Schlachtfeld verlassen. War es Harry am Anfang seiner Beziehung mit Ginny noch schwer gefallen, seine Vorstöße zu koordinieren, so hatte er seine Truppen im Laufe des Sommers doch so gut in den Griff bekommen, dass sie nicht vorzeitig das Feuer eröffneten. Wir sollten in unsere eigenen Schlafsäle gehen, sagte Harry. Es würde sicher blöde Fragen geben, wenn du nachher aus den Jungentrakt kommst. Ginny nickte. Beide zogen sich an und verschwanden in ihre eigenen Schlafsäle.

Das eben erlebte war sehr schön gewesen, aber sie konnten nicht jede Nacht warten, bis alle aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum verschwunden waren. Außerdem war es Harry fast noch wichtiger, morgens neben seiner Ginny aufwachen zu können. Doch auch zu diesen Problemen würde ihm etwas einfallen.

Hey! Aufwachen! Jemand schüttelte Harry. Alter, wenn du nicht das Frühstück verpennen willst, musst du deinen Arsch jetzt aus dem Bett heben. Harry knurrte irgendetwas Unverständliches. Harry, es ist schon viertel nach sieben, mach, dass du in die Pötte kommst! Harry öffnete seine Augen, und das zunächst verschwommene Bild klarte merklich auf, nachdem er seine Brille wieder auf seiner Nase positioniert hatte. Harry blickte in das Gesicht seines besten Freundes. Ey Mann Alter, ich versuche seit fünf Minuten, dich wachzukriegen, jetzt steh endlich auf, knurrte Ron. Harry quälte sich aus dem Bett und schlurfte in Richtung Badezimmer.

Zehn Minuten später waren die Lebensgeister wieder bei ihm und er gemeinsam mit Ron auf dem Weg in die Große Halle. Da seid ihr ja endlich, ich glaubte schon, ihr kommt nicht mehr! klagte Hermine. Harry hat geschlafen wie ein Stein, war ein hartes Stück Arbeit, den wachzubekommen, erklärte Ron. Hermines Augen weiteten sich. Wirklich? Bei Ginny war es das selbe, ihre Zimmergenossinnen hatten es schon aufgegeben, aber ich habe es schließlich doch noch geschafft, sie müsste eigentlich auch jeden Moment hier auftauchen. Wenig später kam Ginny in die Große Halle, küsste Harry und setzte sich neben ihn.

Ich bin mal gespannt, heute haben wir das erste Mal Unterricht mit Tonks und Schacklebolt, bemerkte Ron. Harry nickte. Hermine wirkte jedoch seltsam abwesend und nachdenklich. Hermine, Liebling! Hast du gehört was ich gesagt habe, sprach Ron sie an. Was? Oh ja, sehr interessant, antwortete sie ihm. Ihr Blick wanderte zu Ginny und Harry. Wo, fragte sie die beiden. Wie, wo, fragten Harry und Ginny im Chor. Wo ihr es gemacht habt, wollte ich wissen! Ist doch offensichtlich, dass ihr es letzte Nacht gemacht habt! Ihr wart beide kaum wachzukriegen! Außerdem glüht ihr noch immer! Ungläubig blickte Ron abwechselnd zu Hermine, dann zu Ginny und Harry. Ginny und Harry wurden beide leicht rosa im Gesicht. Tut mir Leid, Hermine, aber das ist geheim, antwortete Harry.

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

Betagelesen: Bibbsch

KingsleyS

Kapitel 23: Unterricht bei Tonks und Schacklebolt

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, als die Schulleiterin sich erhob. Diese schickte einen strengen Blick durch die Halle. Plötzlich war es so still, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können. McGonagall hob die Hand und begann zu sprechen. Guten Morgen, liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, wie Ihnen bestimmt schon aufgefallen ist, hing heute Morgen ein neuer Aushang an Ihrem schwarzen Brett. Auf Betreiben der beiden Verteidiger Hogwarts haben wir beschlossen, eine Gruppe, die sich der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste verschrieben hat, wieder ins Leben zu rufen! Diese Gruppe, die sich seinerzeit Dumbledores Armee nannte, wurde vor gut einem Jahr auf Betreiben des Ministeriums, welches im Streit mit unserem damaligen Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore lag, geschlossen. Jedoch ist die Schulleitung der Auffassung, dass es nicht schaden kann, sich in diesen Zeiten gegen dunkle Magie schützen zu können! Die Teilname an dieser Gruppe ist freiwillig und hat keinerlei Einfluss auf ihre sonstigen Bewertungen. Sie steht jedem, der sich ihren Regeln unterwirft, offen. Mitglieder aller vier Häuser sind herzlich willkommen. Es wird in der Gruppe nicht zwischen Lehrer und Schüler unterschieden, wer immer besser ist, unterrichtet den Schwächeren. Die Leitung der Gruppe wird Aufgabe der Verteidiger Hogwarts sein! Um sicherzustellen, dass die Herren Potter und Schacklebolt über genügend Fähigkeiten verfügen, diese Aufgabe zu bewältigen, haben beide darauf bestanden, sich einem Test zu unterziehen. Bewertet werden sie dabei von einer Gruppe von Auroren unter der Leitung von Prof. Lupin. Diese Bewertung ist öffentlich, wer dem Schauspiel beiwohnen möchte, wird gebeten, sich heute Abend um 18:30 Uhr vor der Großen Halle einzufinden. Ich wünsche Ihnen allen noch einen lehrreichen Schultag! Mit diesen Worten setzte sich McGonagall wieder.

Die Stille, welche noch für eine Sekunde geherrscht hatte, wurde von einem Rauschen, das durch hundertfaches Getuschel ausgelöst wurde, durchbrochen. Das Getuschel schwoll zu einem Grollen an, welches jedoch jäh von dem Klingeln der Schulglocke unterbrochen wurde. Diese zeigte an, dass es nun höchste Zeit war, sich auf den Weg in die Unterrichtsräume zu machen. Ron und Hermine eilten zum Verwandlungsraum, während Harry sich noch die Zeit nahm, sich ausführlich von Ginny zu verabschieden.

Er wäre sicher zu spät gekommen, doch nach nunmehr über sechs Jahren kannte er sich im Schloss so gut aus, dass er durch drei Geheimgänge huschte und gerade noch früh genug war, um Prof. Tonks die Tür aufzuhalten. Danke Harry, sagte sie. Keine Ursache, Professor, erwiderte Harry grinsend. Tonks ging ganz eng an Harry vorbei und flüsterte lächelnd: Für dich nach wie vor Tonks, Harry, zumindest solange keine Fremden in der Nähe sind!

Harry setzte sich auf seinen gewohnten Platz neben Hermine und Ron, welche diesen für ihn freigehalten hatten. Es wurde eine sehr interessante Verwandlungsstunde. Tonks hatte ein sehr gutes Gespür dafür, wie sie ihre Schüler motivieren konnte. Die Stunden waren genau so lehrreich wie sie es immer bei Prof. McGonagall gewesen waren. Allerdings machten sie jetzt richtig Spaß! Als die Stunde zu Ende war, verließ eine gut gelaunte Schülerschar das Klassenzimmer.

Auch Hermine, Ron und Harry wollten gerade gehen, als Tonks sie ansprach: Hättet ihr nochmal eine Sekunde für mich? Die drei Freunde nickten. Tonks wartete, bis die anderen Schüler gegangen waren. Und, Freunde, wie hat euch meine erste Stunde bei euch gefallen? Ihr seid die einzigen, mit denen ich befreundet bin und denen ich trotzdem zutraue, dass sie ehrlich zu mir sind. Auch Ron und Hermine bestätigten den positiven Eindruck, den Harry gehabt hatte! ... hast zwar noch nicht ganz die Selbstsicherheit, die McGonagall immer ausstrahlte, aber das wird sicher noch, schloss Hermine gerade ihren Vortrag.

Gut, da ihr so ehrlich zu mir wart, habe ich noch eine Frage an euch! Wie ihr wisst, bin ich auch die neue Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor. Allerdings habe ich keinen blassen Schimmer, was die Aufgaben einer Hauslehrerin sind, fragte Tonks. Hermine war über diese Frage so entsetzt, das sie rückwärts mit ihren Stuhl umkippte. Ron sprang auf und versuchte sie wieder aufzurichten. Also war es an Harry, die Antwort zu geben. Weißt du Tonks, ich glaube das hängt von deinem Charakter ab! McGonagall war zum Beispiel immer die gestrenge Gouvernante, die ihre Schäfchen aber trotzdem immer beschützte. Dir würde ich vorschlagen, dich als eine Art große Schwester zu fühlen, die immer Verständnis und ein offenes Ohr für die Probleme der Schüler ihres Hauses hat. Ich denke, das Gestrenge liegt dir nicht so! Harry lächelte, auch Tonks lächelte zurück.

Hermine und Ron bestätigten Harrys Worte durch Nicken. Vielen Dank für eure Hilfe! Aber ich denke, ihr solltet jetzt gehen, sonnst kommt ihr zu spät zu King, meinte sie. Die drei nickten und verschwanden aus der Tür.

Auch zum Unterricht von Professor Schacklebolt kamen sie nur durch intensive Nutzung von Geheimgängen und auch dadurch nur gerade eben noch rechtzeitig. Harry und seine Freunde suchten sich einen Platz in der ersten Reihe. Obwohl sie so spät dran waren, waren in der ersten Reihe noch ausreichend Plätze frei. Bei neuen Lehrern war das immer so, schließlich galt es, erst einmal abzuwarten, wie der Unterricht sein würde. Normalerweise hätten auch Harry, Hermine und Ron diese Taktik verfolgt, aber erstens war Verteidigung nun mit Abstand ihr wichtigstes Fach und zweitens hatte Harry den Professor ja schon kennen gelernt und erwartete daher keine negativen Überraschungen.

Prof. Schacklebolt betrat den Raum und stellte sich vor die Klasse. Neben den Gryffindors waren nur noch eine Hand voll Slytherins anwesend. Harry kannte sie zwar alle vom Sehen, aber er kannte ihre Namen nicht. Solange Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle mit ihren Spießgesellen in Slytherin an der Macht waren, hatten sich diese Schüler sehr im Hintergrund gehalten.

Mit seinen strahlend blauen Augen musterte der neue Professor seine Schüler. Meine sehr verehrten Damen und Herren, ich darf mich zunächst vorstellen, mein Name ist Kingsley Schacklebolt, bis vor kurzem war ich Auror in den Diensten des Zaubereiministeriums. Durch einen Brief des ehemaligen Schulleiters von Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, wurde ich gebeten, für dieses Jahr das Amt des Lehrers in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu übernehmen. Des weiteren wurde ich zu einem der Verteidiger Hogwarts ernannt. Da Sie in diesem Fach bisher jedes Jahr einen anderen Lehrer hatten, dürften sie daran gewöhnt sein, sich auf Neuerungen einzustellen.

Ich habe mir Ihre Bewertungen, welche von meinen Vorgängern stammen, angeschaut und muss sagen, dass ich es schwierig finde, mir daraus ein Bild über Sie zu machen. Ich habe daher beschlossen, Ihren Wissensstand in einigen kleinen praktischen Übungen zu überprüfen. Daher möchte ich Sie bitten: Bücher weg, Zauberstäbe raus! Ein freudiges Gemurmel ging durch den Raum, das Kommando „Bücher weg, Zauberstäbe raus!" War ihnen in diesem Fach schon immer das Liebste gewesen.

Der Reihe nach bat er die Schüler nach vorne und griff sie an, um zu sehen, wie geschickt sie sich verteidigten. Die meisten machten ihre Sache recht ordentlich. Als endlich Ron dran war, übersprang er ihn, das Selbe mit Harry und Hermine! Entrüstet sprang Hermine auf. Gibt es einen Grund, Professor, warum Sie uns drei auslassen? Prof. Schacklebolt lächelte und blickte Hermine mit seinen durchdringend blauen Augen an. Natürlich gibt es den, sagte er und wollte sich schon dem nächsten Schüler zuwenden. Doch wer Hermine kannte, wusste, dass sie sich so schnell nicht abspeisen ließ. Würden Sie uns diesen Grund auch erläutern, oder müssen wir dumm sterben, hakte sie nach.

Ms. Granger, soweit ich weiß, wollen nicht nur Mr. Potter und ich heute Abend geprüft werden, sonder auch Sie und Mr. Weasley! Hermine nickte verwundert. Ein schelmisches Lächeln stahl sich auf Kingsleys Gesicht. Sehen Sie, deshalb möchte ich mir die Spannung nicht verderben! Einen ersten Vorgeschmack habe ich ja schon neulich in der Winkelgasse bekommen. King zwinkerte Hermine zu. So, der nächste auf meiner Liste wäre Longbottom, Neville, verlas King. Neville stand auf und Harry meinte, ein leises Endlich! von ihm gehört zu haben. Er ging nach vorne und stellte sich, wie schon die andern Schüler vor ihm, gegenüber von Prof. Schacklebolt auf. Ich werde Sie jetzt angreifen, Mr. Longbottom. Sind Sie bereit? Neville nickte.

Ansatzlos schleuderte King ihm einen Schockzauber entgegen. Mit einem geschickten Schritt wich Neville aus und schoss seinerseits einen Schockzauber auf den Professor. Dieser blockte ihn ab und versuchte Neville zu entwaffnen. Wortlos schützte sich Neville mit einem Protego. Sehr gut, Mr. Longbottom! Ich denke, ich habe genug gesehen, um sagen zu können dass ich den Eindruck der meisten meiner Vorgänger nicht teilen kann. Sie scheinen in diesem Fach sehr fähig zu sein! Offenbar kommen Sie ein wenig nach ihrem Vater, den ich sehr bewundert habe, lobte King.

Auch die weiteren Schüler stellten sich nicht wirklich unfähig an, doch Neville blieb eindeutig der Beste. Offenbar hatte er den Sommer über wirklich sehr viel geübt! Oder war es am Ende nur das Selbstvertrauen, das er inzwischen gefunden hatte? Sicher war jedenfalls, dass das Fehlen desselben ihn all die Jahre sehr stark gebremst hatte. Mut hatte er ja schon früher bewiesen, egal ob es in der ersten Klasse war, als er sich Harry, Ron und Hermine in den Weg stellen wollte, oder in der fünften, als er nicht davon abzubringen war, mit in das Ministerium zu kommen, um Sirius zu retten. Er war einfach ein echter Gryffindor und so wie es jetzt aussah, würde er vielleicht ein wertvoller Mitstreiter an Harrys Seite werden.

Ich muss sagen, ich bin von Ihrem Leistungsstand mehr als beeindruckt! Es scheint, als hätten meine Vorgänger gute Arbeit bei Ihnen geleistet! Aber wenn ich mir das Gro der Namen auf meiner Liste so anschaue, fällt mir auf, dass ich die Namen derjenigen, die gerade am besten waren, schon einmal gelesen habe und zwar vor ca. eineinhalb Jahren im Büro von Dumbledore! Dann würde das Lob für Ihren Ausbildungsstand natürlich jemandem anderen gebühren, sagte Prof. Schacklebolt. Harry spürte, wie er langsam anfing, rot zu werden. Doch in diesem Moment läutete die Schulglocke und Harry war gerettet.

Das Mittagessen kam und ging. Am Nachmittag hatten sie Zauberkunst, wie immer bei Prof. Flittwick. Der Professor schien immer kleiner zu werden, aber wahrscheinlich kam es Harry nur so vor, da er noch wuchs. Ansonsten verlief die Stunde wie gewohnt ohne irgendwelche Highlights. Harry hatte erwartet, beim Abendessen appetitlos zu sein, da im Anschluss ja seine Prüfung sein würde, doch das Gegenteil war der Fall. Er fühlte sich locker wie schon lange nicht mehr, das Essen schmeckte hervorragend und Ginnys Gesellschaft ließ wieder diese gewaltige Kraft in seinem Inneren erstarken.

Peeves, der Poltergeist von Hogwarts, hatte schon während des gesamten Abendessens in der Großen Halle herumgespukt und dabei einen Höllen-Lärm veranstaltet. Doch plötzlich war von seinen Aktivitäten nichts mehr zu hören. Harrys Blick suchte die Große Halle nach Peeves ab, schließlich entdeckte er ihn, er stand mitten in der Halle in der Luft und salutierte. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten, es hatte in der langen Geschichte von Hogwarts erst zwei Menschen gegeben, vor denen Peeves salutiert hatte.

* * *

So, wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter, keine Frage! Helft mir, gemeinsam können wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

Betagelesen: Bibbsch

KingsleyS

An alle Schwarzleser dieser FF, wäre schön, wenn ihr euch mal meldet! Ich habe viel weniger Reviews als vergleichbare FF. Bin ich so schlecht? Wenn ja, auch Kritik schreiben, wie soll ich sonst besser werden?

* * *

Kapitel 24: Führung durch das Zaubereiministerium

Meine sehr verehrten Hexen und Zauberer, willkommen zu der von Ihnen gebuchten Führung durch das Zaubereiministerium. Mein Name ist Percy Weasley, ich bin Ihr Führer für die heutige Besichtigung. Bitte entschuldigen Sie, dass es aus Sicherheitsgründen Einschränkungen in unserer Bewegungsfreiheit geben wird. Die Hauptaufgabe des Zaubereiministeriums besteht darin, vor Muggeln geheim zu halten, das es landauf, landab immer noch Hexen und Zauberer gibt. Der Minister und sein Mitarbeiterstab sind aber auch für Regelungen innerhalb der Zaubererwelt zuständig.

So unterliegt das Zauberergefängnis Askaban der Aufsicht des Ministeriums, das darüber hinaus auch Einfluss auf Veröffentlichungen im Tagespropheten und die Geschehnisse an der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei hat.

Zauberer apparieren, so wie Ihre Gruppe, für gewöhnlich in den Räumen des Ministeriums. Doch wer das nicht kann oder möchte, für den gibt es einen Besuchereingang. Man betritt eine kaputte Telefonzelle der Muggel, die vor dem Gebäude steht, und wählt 62443. Die Telefonzelle entpuppt sich als Aufzug und gleitet mit den Besuchern in die Tiefe.

Die Leitung des Ministeriums unterlag bis letztes Jahr Cornelius Fudge, dem Nachfolger von Millicent Bagnold. Im letzten Jahr wurde Fudge abgelöst durch Rufus Scrimgeour. Die Arbeit im Ministerium ist auf unterschiedliche Abteilungen und Arbeitsgruppen verteilt. Die erste Abteilung, die wir soeben betreten, leitet Barty Crouch, es ist die Abteilung für die Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit.

Nun betreten wir das Kobold-Verbindungsbüro, es wird geleitet von Dirk Cresswell, der vor kurzem Nachfolger des bekannten Knutbert Mockridge wurde.

Dies hier ist nun die Abteilung von Arnold Friedlich. Er ist ein Vergissmich. Ich würde Ihnen gerne sagen, was ein Vergissmich macht, aber ich habe es vergessen!

Die Herren Bode und Croaker arbeiten als Unsägliche, das sind Zauberer, welche in der Mysteriumsabteilung arbeiten. An dieser Abteilung werden wir später in dieser Führung noch vorbeikommen.

Bevor Scrimgeour Zaubereiminister wurde, leitete er diese Abteilung, die Aurorenabteilung, welche wir nun betreten. Auroren sind eine Elitetruppe des Zaubereiministeriums. Wann immer besonders gefährliche Einsätze anstehen, etwa gegen dunkle Magier oder fürchterliche Wesen der magischen Welt, greift man auf die Auroren zurück. Sie sind besonders gut ausgebildet. Um Auror zu werden, benötigt man außergewöhnlich gute Abschlussnoten an der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei.

Kommen wir nun zu einer der unwichtigeren Abteilungen des Ministeriums: Mr. Arthur Weasley und Mr. Perkins arbeiten gemeinsam im Büro für den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten. Das sind Gegenstände der Muggelwelt, die magisch verändert wurden, um Muggel zu ärgern oder ihnen gar Schaden zuzufügen. Ein gutes Beispiel für solche Muggelartefakte sind »schrumpfende Schlüssel«: Zauberer verkaufen Schlüssel an Muggel, die zusammenschrumpfen, bis sie verschwunden sind. Glücklicherweise würde kein Muggel jemals zugeben, dass er einen schrumpfenden Schlüssel besaß. Lieber behauptet er, er habe seinen Schlüssel verloren.

Mitglied der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe, welche wir hier sehen, ist Amos Diggory. In dieser Abteilung werden sämtliche magischen Geschöpfe, die wir kennen, betreut, von beeindruckenden Hippogreifen oder Einhörnern, die wohl jedem hier ein Begriff sein dürften, bis zu so langweiligen Flubberwürmern. Diese Geschöpfe zählen offensichtlich zu den fadesten der magischen Welt. Das einzige, was man mit ihnen anstellen kann, besteht darin, ihnen kleingehackten Salat in die schleimigen Mäuler zu stopfen.

In der Abteilung für Transportwesen und Flohnetzwerkaufsicht, in welcher wir jetzt stehen, arbeitet Mrs. Edgecombe. Das Flohnetzwerk ist eine der häufig verwendeten Methoden in der magischen Welt zu Reisen. Man benutzt dazu Flohpulver. Dazu wirft man eine Prise des Pulvers in einen Kamin, die Flammen des Feuers färben sich smaragdgrün. Dann tritt man mitten in das Feuer und spricht möglichst deutlich den Namen seines Ziels aus. In rasender Geschwindigkeit wird man durch den Kamin über das Flohnetzwerk zu einem anderen Kamin am Bestimmungsort transportiert.

Die Leitung der Zauberprüfungsbehörde hier, unterliegt Madam Marchbanks. Ihrer Abteilung gehört unter anderem Mr. Tofty an.

Die wahrscheinlich interessanteste Abteilung ist die Mysteriumsabteilung. In einem ihrer geheimen Räume werden Prophezeiungen aufbewahrt. In einem anderen der geheimnisvollen Räume der Mysteriumsabteilung befindet sich ein steinerner Rundbogen, in dem ein Schleier weht. Von beiden Seiten des Bogens sieht man nichts als diesen Schleier. Doch nähert man sich dem Tuch, so hört man hinter diesem undeutliches Gemurmel von Stimmen. In einem weiteren Raum werden die Zeitumkehrer, unscheinbare, goldene Stundengläser, welche an einer Halskette hängen, aufbewahrt. Damit können Hexen und Zauberer in der Zeit zurück reisen. Wer sich die Kette um den Hals hängt und danach das Stundenglas ein oder mehrere Male umdreht, wird für jede Drehung um eine Stunde in die Vergangenheit zurückversetzt. Es gibt allerdings Auflagen des Ministeriums für Zauberei, die mit dem Einsatz eines solchen Zeitumkehrers verbunden sind. Jeder, der in der Zeit zurückreisen will, darf das nur zu einem festgelegten Zweck machen. Außerdem darf niemand - unter keinen Umständen! - die Geschehnisse der Vergangenheit beeinflussen. Bevor jetzt wieder die üblichen Nachfragen kommen: Es gibt noch weitere Räume, auf die ich hier aus Sicherheitsgründen aber nicht eingehen darf!

Die letzte Abteilung, welche ich Ihnen zeigen möchte, wird geleitet von Ludo Bagman. Sie ist zuständig für Magische Spiele und Sportarten. Das wertvollste Artefakt dieser Abteilung ist ein Schnatz, welchen Sie in der Vitrine dort vorne bewundern können. Dieser Schnatz war, den Überlieferungen zufolge, der gemeinsame Besitz von Rowena Ravenclaw und Godric Gryffindor, zweier der Gründer von Hogwarts. Die beiden waren begeisterte Quidditchspieler, die gerne eins gegen eins um den Schnatz gespielt haben. Angeblich soll es der schnellste Schnatz aller Zeiten gewesen sein. Vor ungefähr 20 Jahren war der Schnatz für einige Wochen verschwunden, ist dann aber von selbst wieder aufgetaucht. Es konnte bestätigt werden, dass es sich bei dem Schnatz, der plötzlich wieder aufgetaucht war, tatsächlich um das historisch wertvolle Exemplar handelt. Wie der ermittelnde Auror in seinen Abschlussbericht schrieb, wurde das Stück vermutlich von einem besessenen Sammler entwendet, der ihn anschließend jedoch reumütig an seinen angestammten Platz zurück brachte. Der Täter konnte leider nie ermittelt werden.

So, nun wären wir wieder an dem Punkt angelangt, an dem unserer Reise begonnen hat: In der Eingangshalle, in deren Mitte ein Brunnen mit einer Gruppe goldener Statuen steht, die sich überlebensgroß inmitten eines runden Wasserbeckens erheben. Die größte stellt einen vornehm wirkenden Zauberer dar, der den Zauberstab senkrecht in die Höhe reckt. Um ihn herum gruppierten sich eine schöne Hexe, ein Zentaur, ein Kobold und ein Hauself. Die drei Letzteren sehen mit ehrfürchtiger Miene zu der Hexe und dem Zauberer empor. Aus den Spitzen ihrer Zauberstäbe und aus dem Zentaurenpfeil, sowie aus der Spitze des Koboldhutes und aus beiden Ohren des Hauselfen schießen Wasserstrahlen hervor. Es ist üblich, Münzgeld in den Brunnen zu werfen. Auf dem kleinen Schild am Brunnen heißt es dazu: „ALLE EINNAHMEN AUS DEM BRUNNEN DER MAGISCHEN GESCHWISTER GEHEN ALS SPENDE AN DAS ST.-MUNGO-HOSPITAL FÜR MAGISCHE KRANKHEITEN UND VERLETZUNGEN."

Ich hoffe, diese Führung durch das Zaubereiministerium hat Ihnen gefallen und Sie beehren uns bald wieder.

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Wie schon das 12 Kapitel vorher, mal wieder aus einer ungewöhnlichen Perspektive geschrieben. Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-) Betagelesen: Bibbsch

KingsleyS

* * *

Kapitel 25: Die Führer der DA

Das schelmische Grinsen zweier junger Männer schien die gesamte Große Halle zu erleuchten. Oder war es nur ein junger Mann, der sich irgendwo spiegelte? Nein, es gab keinen Zweifel, es waren Fred und George, die Weasleyzwillinge! Natürlich waren sie es gewesen, vor denen Peeves salutiert hatte. Langsam aber sicher wurden auch die anderen Schüler auf die beiden aufmerksam. Im selben Moment fingen die Älteren an zu klatschen, oder berichteten den Jüngeren, wen sie vor sich hatten. Sekunden später tobte der Saal. Fred und George waren mittlerweile legendär! Und sollte es jemals eine Fortsetzung von „Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts" geben, würde man den beiden wohl ein eigenes Kapitel widmen müssen.

Jedes Kind in der Zauberwelt wusste mittlerweile von ihrem legendären Abgang vor eineinhalb Jahren. Selbst einige der Lehrer klatschten mit, Sie hatten die damalige Interims-Direktorin auch nicht leiden können, hätten aber mit offenem Widerstand ihren Job riskiert. Sich artig verbeugend betraten die Zwillinge die Große Halle, dabei ließen sie jede Menge Blätter mit der Anschrift ihrer beiden Zauberscherzartikelläden durch den Raum fliegen. Nur der Hausmeister machte ein Gesicht, als ob sein größter Albtraum gerade Wirklichkeit geworden wäre. Immer wieder rieb er sich die Augen, als hoffte er, aufzuwachen.

Der Jubel legte sich langsam und Fred und George schritten wie selbstverständlich auf den Gryffindor Tisch zu und setzten sich Harry gegenüber, mitten zwischen Hermine und Ron. Was dieser mit einem ärgerlichen Brummen kommentierte. Schön, euch zu sehen, begrüßte sie Harry, auch Ginny lächelte ihre Lieblingsbrüder an. Aber warum seid ihr hier? Weil du uns eingeladen hast, Harry, lächelte George. Grinsend zog Fred eine goldene Münze aus seiner Tasche hervor. So langsam begriff Harry. Die habt ihr noch, fragte er staunend. Aber natürlich haben wir die noch, bestätigte Fred. Wir sind zwar damals aus der Schule abgehauen, aber wir haben uns immer als Mitglieder der DA gefühlt, erklärte George. Natürlich seid ihr das, bestätigte Harry nickend, was ihm einen bösen Blick von Ron einbrachte. Als du uns eingeladen hast- , Fred schnippte seine Goldmünze in die Luft und fing sie wieder. ,wussten wir zuerst nicht, was du vorhast. Aber auf dem Weg hierher haben wir einige alte Bekannte getroffen, die uns von der Prüfung erzählt haben, die du gleich machen wirst, ergänzte George. Grinsend zog er etwas aus der Tasche, das in ein rotes Tuch eingewickelt war.

Sie sind endlich fertig, das ist das erste Exemplar, leider werden es wohl nur ein paar Dutzend werden, da unsere Rohstoffe extrem limitiert sind. Auch die Herstellung ist sehr aufwendig. Wir werden sie zum Selbstkostenpreis abgeben. Das bedeutet aber immer noch, das jedes Stück 100 Gallonen kosten wird, erklärte George. Aber als wir von deiner Prüfung heute Abend hörten, haben wir beschlossen, dir diesen hier zu schenken, lächelte Fred und wickelte den Inhalt des roten Tuches aus. Zum Vorschein kam ein goldener Ring.

Der Ring war mit roten Steinen besetzt, welche die Buchstaben DA formten. George lächelte ebenfalls und nickte zur Bestätigung. Ihr seid doch verrückt, das kann ich doch unmöglich annehmen, lamentierte Harry. Doch Fred und George verpassten ihm einen „Müssen wir dich wieder daran erinnern, was du für uns getan hast"-Blick. Nun war es Ginny zu bunt, sie griff sich den Ring, und steckte ihn Harry mit den Worten: Jetzt stell dich nicht so an, du weißt ganz genau, dass du es verdient hast! an den kleinen Finger der rechten Hand. Auch Ron und Hermine bestätigten Ginnys Worte, indem sie nickten. Harry hielt die Hand hoch und bewunderte seinen neuen Ring. Er stand ihm wirklich gut! Ach, noch was Harry, bevor wir es vergessen, anstecken konnte Ginny dir den Ring, aber abnehmen kannst nur du ihn und auch das nur, wenn du aus freien Stücken handelst , erklärten die Zwillinge. Harry nickte. Wie selbstverständlich begannen die Zwillinge ein Abendessen einzunehmen, sodass auch Harry und die anderen in Ruhe aufessen konnten.

Um 18:25 Uhr betraten die sechs Freunde die Eingangshalle, wo bereits Kingsley Schacklebolt, Remus Lupin und die anderen Auroren auf sie warteten. Und Harry, aufgeregt, fragte Lupin. Nein, warum sollte ich? Mir wird gleich keiner nach dem Leben trachten. Schlimmstenfalls fange ich meine DA-Karriere eben bei den Anfängern an, Moony! Lupin lachte und nickte herüber zu Kingsley Schacklebolt. Komisch, etwas sehr ähnliches hat King auch zu mir gesagt, als ich ihn vor fünf Minuten gefragt habe.

Wenig später hatte sich halb Hogwarts um sie herum versammelt, es schien, als wolle sich kaum jemand das Schauspiel entgehen lassen. McGonagall trat auf Harry und die Auroren zu. Meine Herren, es ist jetzt 18:35 Uhr, ich denke, wir sollten beginnen! Harry, Moony und King nickten, gemeinsam führten sie die Gruppe auf ein besonders großes Wiesenstück vor dem Schloss. McGonagall meldete sich nun wieder zu Wort. Mr. Potter, ich denke, da es Ihre Idee war, sollten Sie auch die Ehre haben, eine passende Räumlichkeit zu beschwören.

Harry nickte. Er dachte darüber nach, welche Anforderungen er an den Raum stellte. Für Gelegenheiten wie diese würde er eine Art zentralen Raum, ähnlich der Großen Halle, oder besser noch, dem Quidditchstadion benötigen, groß genug, um sich zu duellieren, aber mit erhöhten Sitzpositionen für die Zuschauer, damit sie nicht versehentlich von Flüchen getroffen würden. Zusätzlich brauchte er einige Räume, in denen die einzelnen Leistungsklassen trainieren konnten. Auch eine Art Leseraum, wo man sich noch einmal in die Theorie vertiefen konnte, wäre schön.

Harry konzentrierte sich ganz fest auf die Voraussetzungen, welche er an den Raum stellte, dann trat er ein paar Meter vor und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf einen großen freien Platz und dachte „Expecto experiri crypta". Dunkelheit legte sich über die Stelle, auf die er gezielt hatte. Als diese sich verzog, stand an ihrer Stelle eine Art Fest- oder Zirkuszelt von etwa 15x15 Meter, so etwas hatte Harry mal in Little Whinging bei einem Volksfest gesehen, aber er hatte nicht hingedurft, weil es den Dursleys zu teuer gewesen wäre, Dudley und ihn hinzuschicken, so war Dudley täglich alleine dort hingegangen.

Das Zelt hatte fünf runde Spitzen, an jeder Ecke eine und eine größere, höhere in der Mitte. Auf den Spitzen der Ecken wehten Fahnen, von denen jeweils eine mit A, F, K und E beschriftet waren. Die Fahne, welche auf der Mitte des Zeltes wehte, war gewaltig und trug die Aufschrift DA. Noch während Harry stolz sein Werk betrachtete, hörte er, wie ein Raunen durch die Menge ging. Ein meisterhaftes Stück Magie, Mr. Potter. Dafür würde ich ihnen gerne Punkte anerkennen, aber das geht in diesem Jahr leider nicht, lobte McGonagall. Harry schritt auf das Eichenportal, welches den Eingang zu seinem „Übungsraum" bildete, zu. Auf dem Portal war zu lesen:

„Dumbledores Armee

Omnia vincit amor"

„Wir müssen versuchen, unseren Qualen nicht zu erliegen, sondern immer weiter kämpfen"

Mit seinem Zauberstab öffnete er das Portal und betrat den Raum. Was er dort zu sehen bekam, ähnelte wirklich am meisten einem Quidditch Stadion. Der Raum schien fast unendlich hoch, in einer Höhe von etwa 10 Meter fingen am rechten und linken Rand die Sitzplätze an, am Ende des Raumes war statt der normalen Sitzplätze eine Loge zu sehen, über der „Elite" stand. An der rechten und linken Seite des Raumes waren jeweils zwei Eichentüren zu sehen, an der Spitze eine. Über dieser Tür hing ebenfalls ein großes Schild: „Tribünen Aufgang/Leseraum".

In der restlichen Bodenhöhe war der Raum zweckdienlich eingerichtet. Es gab jede Menge natürliche Deckung, Übungsziele, gepolsterte Bereiche und Pflanzen. Harry spürte, wie sich der Raum hinter ihm füllte. Anscheinend war man mit der Einrichtung des Raumes zufrieden, denn er konnte deutlich ein zustimmendes Tuscheln vernehmen. Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, dass ein Bus ihn gestreift haben musste, doch es war nur King, der Harry mit seiner gewaltigen Pranke auf die Schulter geklopft hatte. Sehr gut gemacht Harry, ich denke, das ist genau das richtige für unsere Zwecke. Denke ich auch, King, sagte Harry. Prof. Schacklebolt drehte sich um und richtete das Wort an die Mitgekommenen. Ich möchte die Zuschauer bitten, sich auf die Tribüne zu begeben. Prof. McGonagall, Prof. Lupin und die anderen Auroren möchte ich die Loge empfehlen. Ich übergebe das Wort dann an den Vorsitzenden des Prüfungsausschusses, Prof. Lupin.

Ein Blick in die Tribünen verriet Harry, dass alle einen Platz gefunden hatten. Eine der Gestalten überragte die anderen deutlich. Sogar Hagrid war also gekommen! Lupin, der an den vorderen Rand der Loge getreten war, fixierte Harry und King mit den Augen. Harry, Kingsley seit ihr bereit? Die beiden Angesprochenen nickten. Gut, dann! Wir haben uns überlegt, das ihr euch am besten duelliert, dann können wir eure Fähigkeiten am besten einschätzen. Harry und King blickten sich an, in Kings Augen konnte Harry ganz deutlich ein freudiges Glitzern erkennen, ganz so, als ob er gehofft hatte, dass dies passieren würde.

Die beiden Männer nickten sich zu, drehten sich dann zu Moony um und nickten diesem zu. Ok, dann sucht euch eine geeignete Deckung und wenn ich los sage, fangt ihr an! Harry verschwand in die eine, King in eine andere Richtung. Hinter einem großen Blumenkübel fand Harry schließlich ausreichend Deckung. Hinter Harry konnte King nicht sein, schließlich war er in die andere Richtung verschwunden. Und alles vor ihm hatte Harry hervorragend im Blick. Also dann, lasst die Spiele beginnen, kam Moonys Kommando, Harry konnte sein Grinsen förmlich hören.

Mit gezücktem Zauberstab blickte Harry über den Rand seiner Deckung. Da kam King, völlig lässig, wie seinerzeit Dumbledore im Ministerium, schlenderte er in seine Richtung. ,Irgendjemand muss das Spiel ja beginnen', dachte Harry. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf King und schoss einen Schockzauber auf ihn ab. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, blockte King diesen Angriff lässig ab. Doch jetzt hatte Harry seine Position verraten, der Gegenangriff würde sicher gleich kommen. Doch nichts passierte, King schlenderte weiterhin auf ihn zu, als ob er zu einem Butterbier eingeladen worden wäre.

Ok, dann war es eben an Harry, auch den zweiten Schritt zu machen, er musste von dieser Position verschwinden. Also richtete er den Zauberstab erneut auf ihn und dachte: „Solarisfulgur". Ein gewaltiger, blendender Lichtblitz raste auf King zu. Schnell legte Harry einen geräuschdämpfenden Zauber um sich und schlich sich in eine neue Deckung, eine Säule hinter King. Dieser hatte mittlerweile, mittels eines Zaubers den Harry nicht kannte, den Blendzauber unschädlich gemacht. Suchend blickte er sich nach Harry um. Irgendwie schien im klar zu sein, dass Harry seine alte Deckung verlassen hatte. Wahllos deckte er die Gegend, wo er Harry jetzt vermutete, mit Schockzaubern ein.

Einer davon flog genau auf Harry zu. Harry dachte „Gardendo!" Der Schockzauber prallte von seinem Schild ab und wurde auf King zurückgeschleudert. Überrascht hatte dieser gerade noch ein Protego hervorgebracht. Trotzdem war der Aufprall heftig, für eine Sekunde war King abgelenkt. Harry nutzte die Gunst der Stunde. „Expelliarmus Accio Zauberstab" Kings Zauberstab wurde ihm aus der Hand gerissen und flog direkt auf Harry zu. King stand jetzt direkt neben den Blumenkübel, hinter dem sich auch Harry versteckt hatte. Mit einem Hechtsprung war er dahinter verschwunden. Harry fing den Zauberstab und wähnte sich bereits als Sieger. Gelassen schlenderte er auf das Versteck Kings zu. Dieser erhob sich und schaute Harry an.

Ein Pfeifen hinter sich lies Harry herumschnellen, da stand noch ein King. Mit breitem Grinsen hatte er einen Schockzauber auf Harry abgeschossen. Er musste ein Trugbild von sich erzeugt haben, ähnlich wie Harry in der Winkelgasse. Es war zu spät, ausweichen war unmöglich und ein Protego würde so schnell auch nicht mehr klappen. Doch bevor der Schockzauber Harry traf, baute sich ein kleines Schild um ihn herum auf, welches ihn ablenkte. King blickte Harry fassungslos an, das machte sich Harry zunutze und richtete seinen Stab auf King. „Levicorpus!" Schlagartig hing King kopfüber in der Luft, vor Schreck hatte er seinen Ersatz-Zauberstab fallen lassen.

Aufhören, ich denke wir haben genug gesehen, sagte Lupin, Harry ist der Sieger! Aber ihr wart Beide erstklassig. „Elite" sozusagen, wir sind uns alle einig, dass man Euch die DA anvertrauen kann. Harry, der mit King zusammen zur Loge und damit zu Moony emporblickte, schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Ich habe verloren, vor Kings letztem Angriff hat mich nur dieser Ring gerettet! Er deutete mit der linken Hand auf den DA-Ring. Prof. Kingsley Schacklebolt ist der eigentliche Sieger! Nun war es an Moony und den anderen Auroren, mit dem Kopf zu schütteln. Nein Harry, die richtige Auswahl der Utensilien ist immer Teil der Prüfung. Prof. Schacklebolt hatte ja auch einen zweiten Zauberstab dabei, erklärte Moony.

Das habe ich eigentlich immer, war ein Tipp meines Urgroßvaters, der leider vor einigen Monaten gestorben ist... , meldete sich Kingsley zu Wort. Harry hat mir einen tollen Kampf geliefert, er hat mich überrascht! Das nächste Mal werde ich ihn nicht mehr unterschätzen! Aber heute hat er fair und ehrlich gewonnen. Mein Glückwunsch, Harry! Lupin nahm das Gespräch nun wieder an sich. Also, wie ich bereits sagte, das war wahrscheinlich eines der besten Duelle, die ich jemals gesehen habe. Und ich könnte mir niemanden vorstellen, in dessen Händen ich die DA lieber wissen würde.

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

Betagelesen: Bibbsch

Euer KingsleyS

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	6. Kapitel 26,27,28,29,30

Hallo liebe Leser,

vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen.

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)

Please R&R

* * *

Kapitel 26: Die Früchte der Arbeit

Harry blicke in die Runde, alle Gesichter sahen beeindruckt aus. Nur auf den drei Gesichtern, die ihm die liebsten waren auf der Welt, lag Sorge. „Professor Lupin?" Harry blickte seinen Freund Moony an. „Ja, Mr. Potter, wie kann ich Ihnen dienen, Sir?" Lupin feixte ob dieser übertriebenen Höflichkeit, wo sie doch Freunde waren. „Ich habe zwar eigentlich erst für morgen geplant, die früheren DA Mitglieder zu bewerten, um zu schauen, auf welchem Niveau sie hier weitermachen können, aber drei von ihnen möchte ich nicht bewerten, da sie mir zu nahe stehen! Sonst könnte womöglich noch jemand das Ergebnis anzweifeln!", rückte Harry mir der Sprache heraus.

„Und deshalb möchtest du, dass wir Ginny, Hermine und Ron bewerten!", setzte Lupin Harrys Satz fort, dabei lächelte er verständnisvoll. „Das haben wir uns schon gedacht." King war mittlerweile neben Remus auf die Tribüne geeilt. „Kein Problem, dann würde ich vorschlagen: So wie gerade eben, ein Duell, aber diesmal 2 gegen 2. Gibt es einen freiwilligen vierten Kandidaten?", fragte King in die Runde. Ein Gemurmel hob an. „Die haben den ganzen Sommer mit Potter geübt, ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde!", hörte Harry einen Fünftklässler aus Huffelpuff in der Nähe sagen.

Die anderen schienen ähnlich zu denken, denn keiner meldete sich. „Gut, dann mache ich es! Ist sowieso die fairste Lösung, da wir alle in etwa das gleiche Niveau haben!", meldete sich Harry schließlich. „Das finde ich eine wunderbare Idee, das gibt allen und vor allem mir, die Möglichkeit, Harry Potter noch ein wenig zu beobachten! Dürfte ich Ms. Granger, sowie Ms. und Mr. Weasley nach unten bitten!", sagte King. Ohne darüber gesprochen zu haben, bildeten Ron und Hermine das eine Team, während Ginny sich Harry anschloss. Wenig später hatten beide Teams ihre Startpositionen eingenommen.

Lupin lächelte verschmitzt in die Runde, „Es ist mir eine Ehre, zum zweiten Mal das Kommando zu geben: Last die Spiele beginnen!" „Ginny, komm mal ein Stück näher, ich habe da eine Idee!" Ginny nickte und trat auf Harry zu. Harry berührte erst Ginnys und anschließend seinen Kopf mit seinem Zauberstab. Wie schon früher einmal, hatte er das Gefühl, als würde eine zähe, kalte Flüssigkeit von dort aus an seinem Körper hinunter tropfen. Er blickte seine Verlobte an, doch diese war fast verschwunden. Ihr Körper hatte sich farblich dem Hintergrund angepasst. Falls Harry ihren Blick richtig deutete, musste er mittlerweile genau so aussehen. Er blickte an sich herunter und fand diese Vermutung bestätigt. Wer jetzt nicht direkt vor ihnen stand, musste sie übersehen. So getarnt schlichen sie einige Minuten durch die Gegend, um Ron und Hermine zu suchen.

Ginny schubste Harry hinter einen Blumenkübel und deutete auf eine Säule, die etwa zehn Meter entfernt war. Dahinter hockten Hermine und Ron. Ginny richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die beiden, um einen Schockzauber abzuschießen, doch Harry hielt sie zurück. „Das würde unsere Position verraten, vielleicht ist es ein Trick!", flüsterte er. Auf Ginnys Gesicht legte sich ein schelmisches Grinsen. „Das wissen wir gleich!" Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf einen Kaktus, der in der Nähe ihrer Freunde stand und murmelte eine Beschwörung. Der Kaktus begann seine Stacheln gezielt auf die Hinterteile von Ron und Hermine zu schießen. Beide schrieen auf und rannten in verschiedene Richtungen davon. Harry folgte Ron, Ginny hatte sich an Hermines Fersen geheftet.

Nach etwa Fünfminütiger Verfolgung, sie waren gerade im Bereich der Kissen angekommen, schoss Harry einen Schockzauber auf Ron. Dieser war jedoch geistesgegenwärtig und rief „Gardendo". Harry stand so nahe an Ron, dass ein Reagieren unmöglich war, das silberne Schutzschild um Ron warf Harrys Schockzauber auf ihn zurück, und obwohl der Ring erneut seine Wirkung tat und sich aufbaute, riss es Harry von den Beinen. Der Aufprall raubte ihm kurz die Sinne, das nächste was er hörte, war „Enervate!". Als er die Augen öffnete, stand Ginny über ihm. Sie war immer noch getarnt. „Was ist mit Ron?", fragte Harry.

"Levicorpus!", grinste Ginny frech. „Und Hermine?" „Geblendet!" Harry richtete sich auf. Er schaute sich um. „Wo ist Ron?" „Da müsste er sein!" Ginny deutete auf eine Stelle, die nun leer war. „Deckung!", rief Harry und zog Ginny hinter einen großen Kissenstapel. Sekunden später rauschten zwei Schockzauber über ihre Köpfe hinweg. „Dort hinten!", rief Harry, mit einem „Evanesco!" war die Deckung von Ron und Hermine verschwunden. „Expelliarmus Accio Zauberstäbe" rief Ginny, sogleich wurde Ron der Zauberstab aus der Hand gerissen, dieser flog nun auf Ginny zu. Hermine jedoch hatte nach wie vor den Zauberstab in der Hand, auch ihr Gesicht verzog keine Miene. Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Hermine und dachte „Deletrius!" Augenblicklich war Hermine, oder besser das Trugbild von ihr, verschwunden.

Doch wo steckte dann Hermine? Diese Frage wurde Harry im selben Moment beantwortet. „Silvenus!", hörte Harry Hermines Stimme. Der Angriff galt Ginny, doch diese hatte ihn im letzten Moment bemerkt, ein silbernes Schutzschild baute sich um sie herum auf. Der goldene Blitzstrahl, welcher an Harry vorbeischoss, war so energiegeladen, dass ihm die Nackenhaare zu Berge standen. Die Farben Gold und Silber schienen sich für einige Sekunden zu vermischen, als der goldene Blitzstrahl das silberne Schutzschild traf, die Luft knisterte vor magischer Energie. Das Schild schaffte es nicht, den Blitzstrahl zurück zu werfen, der Blitzstrahl seinerseits aber auch nicht, den Schutzschild zu durchdringen.

Beide Zauber verzehrten sich quasi gegenseitig. Das einzige, was bleib, war eine Wucht, welche Ginny zehn Meter durch die Luft fliegen ließ. Harry sorgte durch Kissen, welche er magisch vom einem andern Teil des Raumes dorthin verfrachtete, wo Ginny landen würde, für eine weiche Landung. Hermine fing Rons Zauberstab, der noch immer auf dem Weg zu Ginny war, aus der Luft ab und warf ihn Ron zu. Harry richtete seinen Stab auf Hermine. „Petrificus Totalus!" Steif wie ein Brett fiel Hermine nach hinten um, doch auch hier sorgte Harry mittels Kissen dafür, dass der Aufprall nicht schmerzhaft wurde.

Dann raste er zu Ginny, um zu sehen, wie es ihr ging. Der Schockzauber, den Ron ihm nachschickte, prallte an seinem „Protego" ab. Ginny war gerade wieder aufgestanden, als Harry sie mit sich in die nächste Deckung nahm. Währenddessen befreite Ron seine Verlobte von der Ganzkörperklammer. Harry blickte Ginny an. „Jetzt sind wir genau so weit wie auch schon vor einer halben Stunde", sagte Harry. „Wird langsam langweilig, oder?", frage Ginny. „Wollen wir aufgeben?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir dürfen niemals aufgeben, wir müssen immer weiterkämpfen!" Doch Moony schien das Ganze genauso zu sehen wie Ginny. „Aufhören!!! Ich denke, wir haben mehr als genug gesehen!

Harry berührte Ginny und anschließend sich selbst wieder am Kopf. Das Gefühl war nun, als ob etwas Warmes an ihm hoch kroch. Doch auch das hatte offensichtlich geklappt, denn Ginny stand wieder in ihrer vollen Schönheit vor ihm.

Auch Ron und Hermine waren aus ihrer Deckung gekommen. Alle beglückwünschten sich gegenseitig. Gemeinsam gingen sie zur Tribüne herüber. Die Herren King, Moony und die restlichen Auroren sowie McGonagall hatten ihre Köpfe zusammengesteckt. Schließlich drehten sie sich zu ihnen um. Erneut ergriff Moony das Wort. „Also, ich habe vorhin gesagt, dass es das beste Duell war, was ich jemals gesehen habe! Mittlerweile sind wir-", er machte eine ausladende Bewegung zur restlichen Jury, „uns da nicht mehr so sicher. Einig sind wir uns jedoch, dass dies eine exzellente Leistung war, vor allem, was das Teamwork angeht. Beide Teams haben das Wohl des Partners über den möglichen Sieg gestellt. Mit dieser Leistung gehören Sie eindeutig, und zwar alle, in die DA Stufe Elite.

Das heutige Pensum war geschafft, die Zuschauer verzogen sich in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume, die Auroren nahmen wieder ihre Streife auf. Die Lehrer zogen sich in ihre Büros zurück. Hagrid kam auf die vier zu. „Hatte ja schon Bedenken, wer Voldemort schaffen soll, jetzt wo Dumbledore tot is, aber seit heut mach ich mir keine Sorg´n mehr. Wer hatt´n euch das beigebracht?", fragte Hagrid. Ginny, Hermine und Ron deuteten wortlos auf Harry. „Werd morg´n wieder komm´n , kannst dich drauf verlass´n Harry. Möcht', dass du mir auch was beibringst in der DA!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand Hagrid. „Und, ihr vier! Ist doch alles prima gelaufen, oder?", fragte Lupin. „Ja, danke Moony!", antworteten die vier. Lupin lächelte. „Natürlich erwarte ich aber eine Art „Bezahlung" für meine Dienste. Ich möchte der DA beitreten!" Harry lachte schallend auf. „Kein Problem Moony, aber du musst dich qualifizieren wie alle anderen auch!" „Kein Respekt mehr heutzutage, ich war schließlich mal euer Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste!", grinste Moony auf Rumtreiberart.

„Müssen Sie nicht wieder auf Patrouille, Prof Lupin?", war plötzlich McGonagalls Stimme zu hören. Moony verdrehte die Augen, schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf und war verschwunden. McGonagall trat auf die Freunde zu. „Ich darf Ihnen allen gratulieren, das war eine ausgezeichnete Leistung!" „Danke, Professor!", antworteten sie wie aus einem Mund. Damit schien das Gespräch für McGonagall abgeschlossen, sie eilte in Richtung Büro. Worüber Harry und seine Freunde aber nicht unglücklich waren. „Bevor ich es vergesse, die Beschwörung der DA-Halle sollte alle 24 Stunden aufgefrischt werden, sonst verliert sie womöglich an Substanz! Im Übrigen habe ich die Halle so gestaltet, das ihr bei euren Auffrischungen Detailverbesserungen vornehmen könnt." Die anderen nickten.

„Harry, könnte ich dich noch mal unter vier Augen sprechen?", fragte King. Harry nickte. „Wir gehen dann schon mal vor!", sagte Ron und verschwand mit Verlobter und Schwester im Schlepptau Richtung Gryffindorturm. „Was kann ich für dich tun, King?", frage Harry. Dieser schaute ihn mit seinen klaren blauen Augen an. Irgendwie kamen Harry diese Augen bekannt vor, er hatte aber keine Ahnung woher... „Du hast doch morgen vor dem Mittagessen eine Freistunde, könntest du die opfern und zu einer taktischen Besprechung in mein Büro kommen?", fragte King. „Klar, mach ich gerne, ist auch kein Opfer, da Ginny sowieso Unterricht hat!", antwortete Harry. „Dann bis morgen, muss jetzt noch ein paar Stunden vorbereiten!" Mit diesen Worten war auch King verschwunden. Der Raum hatte sich schon ziemlich geleert, die Weasley Zwillinge verabschiedeten sich gerade von einem alten Schulkameraden. Harry gab ihnen Zeichen, das er noch mit ihnen sprechen wollte.

„Harry, was gibt es noch, wir müssen ein Geschäft führen!", grinste Fred. „Darum geht es! Ich möchte euch die gesamte Produktion von DA-Ringen abkaufen. Ihr bekommt eine Vollmacht zu meinem Verließ und ich sage euch, wie viele Ringe ich jeweils brauche!", erklärte Harry. „Was willst du denn mit mehreren Ringen, du hast doch schon einen?", fragte Fred. „Ich möchte jedem, der in der DA die Stufe „Elite" erreicht, einen schenken. Daher benötige ich bis morgen vier Stück! Schafft ihr das?" Die Zwillinge nickten. „Dann müssen wir aber sofort los!" „Sehr schön, dann bis morgen!" Harry war nun alleine im DA-Raum, er blickte Richtung Ein-/Ausgang , eine kleine Gestalt mit viel zu langen Ohren und einem Dutzend Wollhüten auf dem Kopf versuchte, ungesehen zu verschwinden.

„Dobby!", rief Harry und der Hauself blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. „Schön von dir, dass du auch hier warst!", sagte Harry. Das schlechte Gewissen in Dobbys Gesicht wich einem Stahlen, anscheinend hatte er geglaubt, nicht hier sein zu dürfen. „Harry Potter, Dobby war so begeistert von Ihren Duellen. Dobby weiß jetzt, dass der Dunkle Lord bald Geschichte sein wird! Harry Potter wird ihn vernichten!" Harry lächelte gequält zurück. „Vorher muss ich noch viel üben!" „Ja, und entspannen, Harry Potter! Hat Harry Potter der Raum gefallen, den Dobby im Erstklässlerzimmer für ihn eingerichtet hat?", lächelte der Hauself. „Was hast du?", fragte Harry verwundert. „Dobby hat gesehen, wie glücklich Harry Potter und Ginny im Fuchsbau waren, also hat Dobby sich gedacht, wenn es keine Erstklässler gibt, kann Harry Potter mit Ginny in dem Zimmer glücklich sein!"

Der Hauself zwinkerte Harry zu. Harry hatte sich schon gewundert, warum in dem Raum überhaupt Betten standen, denn die Anzahl der Betten in einem Jahrgangszimmer variierten immer mit der Anzahl der Schüler dieses Jahrgangs. „Dobby, mein Freund, das war eine super Idee von dir!", lobte Harry. Der Hauself lief rot an vor Freude. „Könntest du mir noch einen Gefallen tun?" Dobby strahlte. „Sehr gerne, für Harry Potter macht Dobby alles!" „Wenn Ginny und ich in dem Raum sind, könntest du unsere Betten so aussehen lassen, als ob wir darin wären? Vorhänge zuziehen und so?", fragte Harry. „Das macht Dobby sehr gerne, Harry Potter!" Gemeinsam gingen die beiden ins Schloss.

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

Betagelesen: Bibbsch

KingsleyS

Kapitel 27: Peinlich?

Seine Freunde saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihren üblichen Stammplätzen, Harry jedoch raste direkt hoch in sein Schlafzimmer, um etwas zu holen. „Warum warst du oben im Zimmer?", wollte Ron wissen, als Harry sich wenige Minuten später zu seinen Freunden setzte. „Habe nur etwas nachgeschaut!", log Harry. Was jedoch zum Glück keiner merkte! „Harry, wann wirst du eigentlich das Medaillon Slytherins zerstören?", fragte Hermine. „Ich habe leider noch keine Ahnung, wie ich das anstellen soll! Wahrscheinlich werden wir da noch ein paar Leute hinzuziehen müssen, ich habe da auch schon welche im Auge, aber noch ist es dafür zu früh!", antwortete Harry. Zwar hatte keiner Lust, aber schließlich holten sie doch ihre Unterlagen heraus und begannen, Hausaufgaben zu machen.

Es war etwa halb zehn, als sie mit ihren Aufgaben fertig waren und wieder Zeit hatten, sich ihren Partnern zu widmen. Wie schon am Abend zuvor verzogen sich Ron und Hermine in eine dunkle Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums. Harry saß auf einem Sessel, Ginny wie üblich auf seinem Schoß und zerstubbelte seine Haare. Nachdenklich blickte sie ihren Freund an. „Harry, ich werde langsam müde, ich glaube nicht, dass ich heute warten kann, bis alle den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen haben!", sagte sie gähnend. Harry lächelte. „Das musst du heute Abend auch nicht, dafür habe vorhin ich den hier geholt", sagte er und steckte ihr seinen Tarnumhang in die Innentasche ihrer Schuluniform. Ginny schaute verwundert. „Du gehst nachher ganz normal Richtung Mädchenschlafsäle, wenn dich dort keiner beobachtet, wirfst du dir den Tarnumhang über und schleichst in unseren Raum. Ich habe Dobby gebeten, dafür zu sorgen, dass keinem unsere Abwesenheit auffällt, Vorhänge an den Betten zuziehen und so!", erklärte Harry. „Wir können also nicht nur miteinander schlafen, sondern auch mit einander aufwachen!", lächelte er. Ginny warf ihre Arme um ihn und küsste ihn innig. „Das ist ja traumhaft Harry, lass es uns gleich machen!", verlangte sie.

Harry und Ginny verabschieden sich von Ron und Hermine, und gingen dann jeweils zu ihren Schlafsälen. Harry ging aber nicht, wie er es eigentlich sollte, in den Schlafsaal der 7. Klasse, sondern in den der 1. Klasse. Noch immer standen zwei Himmelbetten in dem Raum. „Da hat Dobby sich aber verrechnet, schließlich werden Ginny und ich nur eines davon brauchen. Das Zweite wird also das ganze Jahr über leer bleiben!", dachte Harry laut. „Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher!", sagte eine Stimme, doch außer Harry war niemand im Raum. Ein Rascheln war zu hören, ein Tarnumhang fiel auf den Boden, vor Harry stand Ginny. „Hat also prima geklappt, oder?", fragte Harry. Ginny lächelte. „Ja, hat es, aber ich bin beinahe mit Neville zusammengestoßen. Der wolle mir einfach nicht ausweichen, bis mir einfiel, das er nicht ausweichen konnte, weil er mich gar nicht gesehen hat!" „So ging es mir anfangs auch, wenn ich den Tarnumhang benutzt habe, da gewöhnst du dich dran. Aber ein Glück, dass du noch ausweichen konntest, wenn Neville mit etwas Unsichtbarem in den Gängen zusammenstoßen würde, wäre sein neu gewonnenes Selbstvertrauen wohl im Eimer", lächelte Harry. „Ach was, Luna würde ihm schon erklären, dass es sich dabei um gewöhnliche Schlachtknarle handelt!", grinste Ginny. Die beiden schauten sich an und mussten laut loslachen.

„Schau mal, Dobby hat wohl geahnt, das wir heute wieder hier her kommen würden, er hat uns eine Tafel Schokolade aufs Kopfkissen gelegt." Harry deutete in das rechte Bett. Ginny hatte sich bereits ausgezogen. „Irgendwie süß, der Kleine!", sagte sie und begann Harry mit Schokolade zu füttern. Auch Harry zog sich aus und legte sich zu Ginny ins Bett. Die Vorhänge zog er mehr aus alter Gewohnheit, als aus irgend einem besonderen Grund zu. Nun fütterte er Ginny mit Schokolade. Schließlich fütterten sie sich gegenseitig, bis die Tafel aufgebraucht war. Beiden steckte noch die letzte Nacht in den Knochen, so beließen sie es bei Kuscheln, bis sie beide einschliefen. Kurz bevor beide im Land der Träume waren, fragte Harry: „Schatz?" „Ja, Liebling?" „Was sind eigentlich Schlachtknarle?" „Keine Ahnung, habe ich mir vorhin ausgedacht, aber wir können ja morgen mal Luna fragen..." Über diesen Gedanken schliefen beide ein.

Ein seltsames Geräusch, etwas wie ein Kichern weckte Harry, auch Ginny war wach und linste durch einen Spalt in den Vorhängen nach draußen. Ein kicherndes, eng umschlungenes Pärchen hatte den Raum betreten. Harry stockte der Atem, es waren Ron und Hermine. Langsam begann Ron, Hermine auszuziehen, und auch Hermine nestelte an Rons Umhang herum. Harry versuchte, Ginny vom Vorhang weg zu ziehen, doch Ginny weigerte sich energisch, sie schien die Vorgänge dort draußen höchst anregend zu finden. Harry hätte nie gedacht, dass seine Freundin eine voyeuristische Ader hatte. Auch Harry richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Dinge, welche außerhalb ihres Bettes passierten. Ron und Hermine waren mittlerweile nackt, was in Rons Fall für Harry nicht besonders spannend war, schließlich teilten sich die beiden seit über sechs Jahren ein Schlafgemach.

Hermine jedoch sah Harry zu erstem mal nackt, er hatte sich sie auch nie nackt vorgestellt, dieser Art war ihre Freundschaft einfach nicht. Doch jetzt, da er sie vor sich sah, stellte er fest, dass sie ebenfalls eine wunderschöne junge Frau war. Ihre Brüste waren rund, symmetrisch und hielten der Schwerkraft hervorragend stand. Sie waren etwas größer als Ginnys, was nicht verwunderlich war, da Hermine insgesamt etwas stämmiger gebaut war als Ginny. Immer noch schlank, aber nicht so zierlich wie Ginny. Ihre gesamte Erscheinung wirkte sehr harmonisch, Sie war wirklich schön, wenn auch kein Vergleich zu Ginny. Ginny schien der Anblick des Pärchens sehr zu erregen, Ihre Brustwarzen standen senkrecht in die Luft und ihre Hand massierte Harrys Männlichkeit. Harry war sehr dankbar dafür, denn eben diese hatte bei dem Anblick dort draußen bereits begonnen, sich zu regen.

Ron hatte Hermine mittlerweile zu dem linken Bett dirigiert und ließ sich, gemeinsam mit ihr, darauf nieder. Zum Glück hatte dieses Bett näher an der Tür gestanden. Ron und Hermine lagen mittlerweile vollständig in ihrem Bett. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes sorgte Harry dafür, das sich die Vorhänge um Rons und Hermines Bett zuzogen, wovon die beiden aber nichts merkten, da sie mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt waren. Wenigstens einen letzten Rest an Privatsphäre wollte er seinen Freunden lassen. Außerdem wünschte er sich mittlerweile auch wieder die volle Aufmerksamkeit seiner Ginny.

Bevor Harry seinen Zauberstab endgültig weglegte, beschwor er noch einen Geräuschlosigkeitszauber um ihr Bett, damit Ron und Hermine nicht merkten, dass noch jemand im Zimmer war. Außerdem verschloss er die Zimmertür bis zum nächsten Morgen. Das Letzte, was er wollte, war, dass sie vier von jemandem erwischt wurden. Die Phantasie darüber, was wohl gerade im Nachbarbett abging, beflügelte auch ihr Liebesspiel. Nicht, dass es notwendig gewesen wäre, aber …

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war der Platz neben ihm im Bett leer, die Vorhänge waren zurückgezogen. Nachdem er die Brille aufgesetzt hatte, erkannte er, dass Ginny vor dem Bett von Ron und Hermine stand. Alles, was sie trug, war ein unverschämtes Grinsen im Gesicht. Ruckartig zog sie den Vorhang des anderen Bettes auf und rief: „Aufstehen, ihr beiden Turteltäubchen, ein neuer Tag hat begonnen!" Grinsend kam sie zurück zu Harry ans Bett und begann, sich anzuziehen. Es hätte nicht offensichtlicher in ihr Gesicht geschrieben sein können, dass ihr der Auftritt, den sie gerade hingelegt hatte, eine diebische Freude bereitet hatte! „Hättest du dir nicht vorher wenigstens was überwerfen können?", fragte Harry leise. Eben so leise antwortete Ginny: „Wieso? Ron ist mein Bruder, der kennt mich nackt! Und mit Hermine habe ich schon oft ein Zimmer geteilt!" Harry überlegte kurz, dann stand er auf und zog sich ohne große Eile an. Da er Hermine nackt gesehen hatte, war es nur fair, wenn er ihr dieses Vergnügen auch gönnte. Bleich vor Schreck hatten sich Ron und Hermine die morgige Szene angeschaut. Doch dann standen auch sie auf und zogen sich hastig an. Keiner hatte bisher ein Wort gesprochen. Wortlos winkte Ginny Hermine zu sich unter den Tarnumhang. Gemeinsam verschwanden sie Richtung Mädchenschlafsäle. Auch Ron und Harry gingen wortlos in ihren Schlafsaal um sich für den neuen Tag frisch zu machen.

Auch beim Frühstück saßen Ron und Hermine noch immer mit rotem Kopf. Außer „Guten Morgen" war zwischen den Pärchen noch nicht viel gesprochen worden. Doch zumindest das Frühstück schmeckte Ron schon wieder ausgezeichnet, denn er schaufelte sich seinen Teller schon zum dritten Mal voll. Ein Rauschen erfüllte die Große Halle, der Blick nach oben bestätigte Harrys Vermutung, es waren nur die Eulen mit der täglichen Morgenpost. Wie jeden Morgen landete eine Eule vor Hermine. Diese bezahlte sie und nahm der Eule die Zeitung ab. Hermine schlug den Tagespropheten auf, ihr Gesicht, das eben noch hochrot gewesen war, wirkte plötzlich blass. „Nein, unglaublich!", staunte Hermine.

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

Betagelesen: Bibbsch

KingsleyS

Kapitel 28: Positive Verstärkung

„Jemand, den wir kennen?", fragte Ron. Es war sein üblicher Satz, wenn Hermine so auf die Zeitung reagierte. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, keine Toten! Aber hört euch das mal an:

Einbruch in das Zaubereiministerium

Letzte Nacht wurde in das Zaubereiministerium eingebrochen. Der einzige Schaden, der festgestellt werde konnte, war eine zerbrochene Vitrine in der Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten. Wie einer der ermittelnden Auroren dem Tagespropheten gegenüber zugab, ist das wertvollste Artefakt dieser Abteilung, ein Schnatz, welcher in der Vitrine ausgestellt war, ebenfalls verschwunden. Den Überlieferungen zu folge, war dieser Schnatz der gemeinsame Besitz von Rowena Ravenclaw und Godric Gryffindor, zweier der Gründer von Hogwarts. Wie der Auror betonte, ist es aber unwahrscheinlich, dass der Schnatz gestohlen wurde. Es wird vielmehr vermutet, das er in den Gängen des Ministeriums oder irgendwo in London herumschwirrt, da diese spezielle Exemplar fast unmöglich zu fangen sein soll. Vom Täter fehlt noch jede Spur. Die ermittelnden Auroren ... bla bla bla.

Für der Tagespropheten, Rita Kimmkorn"

Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf „Man sollte doch meinen, dass es wichtigere Dinge im Leben gibt als geflohene Schnatze und zerbrochene Vitrinen!" „Nein, Harry! Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass dieser Schnatz uns noch beschäftigen wird! Frag mich nicht, warum, ist nur so ein Gefühl!", antwortete Hermine. Harry war froh, sie gingen schon wieder ganz normal miteinander um. Sie befanden sich schon, wie üblich, wieder mitten in einer Diskussion.

Die Diskussion war kurz, denn es hatte mittlerweile geklingelt und sie waren auf dem Weg in den Unterricht. Auch die Verabschiedung von Ginny war sehr kurz ausgefallen. Aber das war okay, denn schließlich hatten sie die letzten beiden Nächte zusammen verbracht. Der Unterricht verlief ohne erwähnenswerte Besonderheiten. Um kurz nach elf gingen Ron und Hermine in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um dort ihre Freistunde zu verbringen, während Harry zu Kings Büro eilte.

„Komm rein, Harry!", rief King, noch bevor Harry die Gelegenheit hatte, anzuklopfen. „Morgen King!" „Morgen Harry, setz dich! Du trinkst doch wieder Butterbier?" begrüßte ihn King und stelle ihm eine geöffnete Flasche vor die Nase. „Nun erzähl mal, Harry! Jetzt, wo klar ist, dass du, Ich sowie Ginny, Hermine und Ron in der DA-Elite sind, wie hast du dir vorgestellt, dass es weiter geht? Du hast doch sicher schon einen Plan!" Harry nickte und nahm einen Schluck Butterbier. „In groben Zügen! Wir müssen die Mitglieder der alten DA neu bewerten, außerdem so viele neue Mitglieder wie möglich aufnehmen! Des weiteren brauchen wir eine Art „Positive Verstärkung"." King sah Harry verwundert an.

„Was ist den eine „Positive Verstärkung"?", fragte er. „Ich habe davon in einem Muggelbuch gelesen! Es bedeutet, dass es eine Art Belohnung dafür geben muss, in der DA zu sein. Und für jeden Aufstieg in eine höhere Stufe der DA ebenfalls. Wir waren uns ja darüber einig, dass jeder in der DA mitmachen darf!" King nickte. „Also, jeder Neue fängt erst einmal in der Stufe Anfänger an. Wenn er oder sie dann soweit ist, kann man eine Prüfung ablegen und in die Stufe Fortgeschrittene aufsteigen. Die Fortgeschrittenen bekommen einen Anstecker, ähnlich dem Schulsprecherabzeichen, der mit „DA" beschriftet ist. Dadurch kann jeder in Hogwarts sehen, wer schon dazu gehört. Und hoffentlich wird es cool, ein solches Abzeichen zu haben, denn dann kommen sie alle zu uns in die DA. Wieder durch eine Prüfung steigt man in die Stufe Krieger auf. Dafür bekommt man dann so eine." Harry legte seine DA-Galleone auf den Tisch.

„Was ist denn das, Harry?", fragte King. „Die hat Hermine in unserem 5. Jahr für die DA-Mitglieder gemacht. Wenn ich auf dieser hier den Termin ändere, ändert er sich auf allen anderen Münzen auch. So haben wir damals unsere Treffen verabredet." „Beeindruckend, Harry!", staunte King. „Ja, finde ich auch! Hermine war halt schon immer eine sehr talentierte Hexe. Ich werde sie bitten, noch weitere Münzen zu machen", lächelte Harry. „Als letztes kann man in die Stufe Elite aufsteigen. Dafür ist ebenfalls eine Prüfung, aber zusätzlich ein Treuebeweis gegenüber mir und Dumbledore notwendig. Dafür bekommt man von mir etwas, was einen als Mitglied der DA-Elite ausweist." „Wow, ist ja mal wieder alles super durchdacht, Harry!", lobte King. Harry nahm wieder einen Schluck Butterbier.

„Naja, es gibt da schon noch so einige Lücken im meinem Plan. Zum Beispiel habe ich noch keine einziges DA-Abzeichen und auch nicht die geringste Ahnung, wer mir so etwas anfertigen könnte!", sagte Harry. „Vielleicht kann ich da behilflich sein! Ich müsste da noch ein Paar Fanabzeichen von der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft haben." King öffnete seinen Schrank und begann, darin zu wühlen. Harry nippte ab und zu an seinem Butterbier, mehr aus Langeweile als aus Durst. Nach einigen Minuten kam King mit einem Pappkarton voller Fanabzeichen an seinen Schreibtisch zurück. In dem Karton waren bestimmt 500 Abzeichen der verschiedenen Quidditch-Nationalmannschaften. „Woher hast du die denn?", staunte Harry. „Die habe ich bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft von einem Schwarzhändler konfisziert", erklärte King.

„Und wie soll uns das helfen?" „Nun, ich war in Verwandlung nie so gut wie in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, aber man sagt mir nach, ich hätte auch dort ein gewisses Talent von meinem Urgroßvater geerbt." Mit diesen Worten richtete King seinem Zauberstab auf den Pappkarton. Dieser begann rot und golden zu leuchten. Dann war das Leuchten schließlich erloschen und King grinste zufrieden. Er griff einen der Anstecker, welche nun alle identisch waren, aus dem Karton und reichte ihn Harry. „Hast du es dir in etwa so vorgestellt?" Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, ich habe es mir genau so vorgestellt." Harry betrachtete die DA-Plakette. Es war ein silbernes Hogwartslogo mit der Aufschrift „DA" in leuchtend roten Lettern. „Komm, wir stecken uns jeder eines an und bringen die restlichen in den DA-Übungsraum. Dort können wir den Rest auch gleich vor Ort besprechen." Mit diesen Worten leerte Harry seine Butterbierflasche. King war einverstanden und so machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Zufrieden blickte sich Harry im DA-Raum um. Die Modifikationen, welche er soeben beim Auffrischen der Raumbeschwörung vorgenommen hatte, gefielen ihm. Die vier Türen rechts und links der Haupthalle hatten nun alle Schilder darüber. Das erste auf der rechten Seite war mit „Anfänger" beschriftet. Das zweite mit „Fortgeschrittene". Das erste auf der linken Seite mit „Krieger" und das letzte folgerichtig mit „Elite". Harry und King traten auf die Anfänger-Tür zu. Auf der Tür war ein großes „DA" zu lesen und darunter: „Selbst die längste Reise beginnt mit dem ersten Schritt" „Diese Tür, King, wird jeder öffnen können! Die DA soll ja jedem offen stehen." Harry griff nach dem Knauf der Tür, diese sprang auf und gab den Blick auf einen zweckmäßig eingerichteten Übungsraum frei. Sie gingen weiter zur Fortgeschrittenen-Tür.

Auf ihr prangte eine große Version des DA-Abzeichens. Darunter war wiederum zu lesen „Ein Lehrer bleibt ein Schüler, bis an das Ende seiner Tage." „Gib mir bitte mal dein DA-Abzeichen und versuche anschließend, die Tür zu öffnen", bat Harry. King nickte, drückte Harry sein DA-Abzeichen in die Hand und versuchte, die Tür zu öffnen. Er versuchte es mit Magie, mit Gewalt und allem was ihm sonst noch so einfiel, doch die Tür blieb verschlossen! Harry gab ihm das Abzeichen wieder zurück und King steckte es sich an. „So, und nun versuche es bitte noch ein mal!" King berührte den Türknauf. Das Abzeichen auf der Tür, sowie das auf Kings Brust begannen golden zu leuchten. Die Tür sprang auf. Der Raum war fast genauso eingerichtet wie der erste. Doch schon eilte Harry voraus zum Krieger-Raum.

Auf der Krieger Tür prangte eine riesige Version der DA-Galleone. Auch auf ihr war ein Spruch zu lesen. „Nur durch ständige Übung lernt ein Mensch seine Schwächen kennen... Derjenige, der sich ihrer bewusst ist, wird sich selbst in jeder Situation beherrschen." Harry griff nach dem Türknauf, die Gallone auf der Tür leuchtete auf, bei der in seiner Tasche konnte er spüren, wie sie kurz warm wurde. Auch diese Tür sprang sofort auf. „Ich vermute mal, dass ich diese Tür nicht hätte öffnen können!", meinte King. Harry nickte. „Noch nicht, da du noch keine DA-Galleone hast! Aber heute Abend wirst du Zugang zu allen Räumen haben, vorausgesetzt, du bestehst meine Treueprüfung." lächelte Harry. „Dann lass uns mal zur letzten Tür gehen, bin mal auf den Spruch gespannt, der dort angeschrieben ist!", grinste King.

Die letzte Tür trug eine große Version des DA Rings, auch auf ihr stand wieder ein Spruch, naja, eigentlich zwei. „Das Böse kann nur gedeihen, weil die Gerechten die Hände in den Schoß legen." „Angst ist der Name des Gegners, des einzigen Gegners." „Okay King, aber diese Tür werden wir erst heute Abend öffnen! Was hältst du von dieser Lösung?", frage Harry. King blickte Harry mit seinen durchdringenden blauen Augen an. „Es ist alles so, wie ich es von dir mittlerweile gewohnt bin. Sehr gut durchdacht. Mitglieder der höheren Stufen können jederzeit den Niedrigeren helfen, da sie in ihre Räume können, während in die höheren Räume nur die Leute reinkönnen, welche mindestens die erforderliche Stufe haben. Dadurch bekommt keiner Zaubersprüche zu sehen, die für ihn noch nicht geeignet sind, auch das Verletzungsrisiko wird dadurch minimiert!", lobte King.

„Ja, ich hatte mir das so vorgestellt, dass die höheren Klassen zu Beginn ihrer Übung erst einmal ein paar Minuten mit den niedrigeren Stufen üben, quasi als Aufwärmtraining", sagte Harry. „Was mir aber noch nicht klar ist, wenn der Raum rund um die Uhr zum Üben zur Verfügung steht, wozu brauchst du dann noch Galleonen, mit denen du einen Termin mitteilen kannst?", wollte King wissen. „In der Tat werde ich die Gallonen nicht mehr verwenden, um Übungstermine festzusetzen. Aber nur die Stufen Elite und Krieger haben diese Galleonen, wer erst einmal diese Stufen erreicht hat, dürfte uns im Notfall schon eine Hilfe im Kampf gegen die Todesser sein. Deshalb muss ich eine Möglichkeit haben, diese Leute zu informieren", erklärte Harry.

King machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Die Krieger sollten wir dann aber eher zur Rückendeckung nutzen und nicht an vorderster Front kämpfen lassen", sagte er schließlich. Harry nickte. „Komm, King, wir gehen essen, es ist bestimmt schon soweit!" meinte er. King nickte, lächelte und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle, wo Ron, Hermine, und vor allem Ginny schon sehnsüchtig auf Harry warteten.

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

Betagelesen: Bibbsch

KingsleyS

Kapitel 29: Die Macht der Worte

Auch der Nachmittagsunterricht war ohne erwähnenswerte Ereignisse ins Land gegangen. Bis zum Abendessen und dem Treffen der DA-Interessenten war noch ein wenig Zeit. So saßen Harry und seine Freunde auf ihren üblichen Plätzen im Gemeinschaftsraum. Doch auch hier war es gerade gefährlich, ein falsches Wort und die Freundschaft der vier wäre so gut wie beendet. „Das ihr uns dabei beobachtet habt, war nicht nett von euch!", knurrte Ron gerade, vor wenigen Minuten war das Thema auf die letzte Nacht gekommen. „Ihr seid doch in das Zimmer gestürzt, in dem wir schon waren! Wenn, dann hätten wir einen Grund zu maulen!", entgegnete Ginny trotzig. „Und wie hätten wir das bitte ahnen sollen? Schließlich seit ihr beide ziemlich früh ins Bett! Und zwar scheinbar jeder in sein eigenes!", meinte Hermine.

„Regt euch doch bitte nicht auf! Es ist doch fast nichts passiert! Gut, ihr seid so laut kichernd und gierig übereinander hergefallen, als ihr den Raum betreten habt, dass wir euch beide nackt gesehen haben. Das war einfach nicht zu vermeiden! Aber für Ginny war das überhaupt nichts Spannendes, da sie euch beide vorher schon nackt kannte, und für mich war es das bei Ron auch nicht! Einzig dich, Hermine, mal ohne Kleidung zu sehen, war neu für mich, aber alles was ich gedacht habe war, das du eine wunderschöne junge Frau bist!", versuchte Harry zu beschwichtigen. Hermine lächelte verlegen und wurde wieder leicht rot.

Das Kompliment schien ihr gefallen zu haben. „Natürlich nicht ganz so schön wie meine Ginny!", ergänzte Harry schnell, denn Ginny hatte ihm gerade in den Arm gezwickt. „Das wäre ja alles nicht so schlimm, aber das ihr uns zugesehen habt beim ... beim ...", stotterte Ron wütend. Harry schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf. „Nichts dergleichen ist passiert! Das schwöre ich euch bei Ginnys Leben!!! Von dem, was im Bett passiert ist, haben wir nicht das Geringste mitbekommen. Ich habe nämlich sofort die Vorhänge zugezaubert, als ihr im Bett wart. Und gehört haben wir auch nichts, da ich einen Lautlosigkeitszauber um unser Bett gelegt habe. Außerdem waren wir ab da auch viel zu beschäftigt, um noch etwas außerhalb unseres Bettes mit zu bekommen...", erklärte Harry.

Hermine schien ein Stein von Herzen zu fallen und auch Rons Wut begann zu verrauchen. Ginny hatte die ganze Zeit genickt, um Harrys Worte zu bestätigen. Hermine blickte Harry tief in die Augen. „Wenn das so ist, ist alles wieder in Ordnung. Dass du mich nackt gesehen hast, macht mir nichts aus, schließlich ist das unter Geschwistern normal und so sehe ich dich eigentlich, Harry, als Bruder. Außerdem habe ich dich heute Morgen auch nackt gesehen und ich muss sagen, du bist auch ganz gut gebaut!", Hermine grinste selbstsicher. Harry grinste ebenfalls. „Danke für die Blumen, „Schwester". Aber so war es von mir auch gedacht gewesen, als ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit so zu sagen!"

Einige Minuten später war das Thema komplett entschärft und sie machten sogar schon ihre Späße darüber. Harry hatte ihnen inzwischen alles erzählt, von der ersten Nacht, dem nächtlichen Umzug in ihre eigenen Schlafsäle und nicht zuletzt von dem Gespräch mit Dobby. „Wenn ihr möchtet, können wir uns das Zimmer ab sofort zu viert teilen. Dann bitte ich Dobby, auch eure Betten so herzurichten, als würdet ihr immer noch darin schlafen", bot Harry an. Ron und Hermine blickten sich kurz an, dann nickten sie. „Aber nicht, dass es zu viel wird für Dobby!", sagte Hermine besorgt.

„Wenn ihr mich fragt, hatte Dobby das von Anfang an so geplant, was glaubt ihr wohl, warum in dem Raum zwei Himmelbetten standen? Für Harry und mich hätte doch eines vollkommen gereicht!", meldete sich Ginny zu Wort. Verdutzt blickten die anderen drei sie an. Doch sie hatte recht, das wurde ihnen jetzt klar! „Also sind wir uns einig?", fragte Harry und streckte seine rechte Hand in die Mitte. Einer nach dem anderen legte seine rechte Hand auf die Harrys. Mit seiner linken Hand besiegelte Harry das Bündnis.

„Da wäre noch etwas, dürfte ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten, Ron?", fragte Harry seinen besten Freund. Dieser nickte. „Natürlich, worum geht es denn?" „Wie ihr wisst, kann nur derjenige das HPAD Buch öffnen, der das Ritual kennt, und der mir und Dumbledore treu ergeben ist!", begann Harry. Die anderen drei nickten. „Ich möchte in die Stufe „Elite der DA" nur Leute aufnehmen, die diesen Test bestanden haben. Aber ich möchte auch nicht, dass jeder erfährt, wie das Buch zu öffnen ist! Daher brauche ich einen Geheimniswahrer!", fuhr Harry fort. „Und du möchtest, das ich dieser Geheimniswahrer bin?", fragte Ron staunend. Harry nickte. „Natürlich, Harry, es ist mir eine Ehre!", sagte Ron. Harry nahm das Buch und belegte Ron mit dem Fideliuszauber. „Wollen wir mal sehen, ob es funktioniert hat?", fragte Harry. Ron nickte. „Hermine, würdest du bitte das Buch für mich öffnen?", bat Harry. „Aber natürlich, Harry!" Hermine nahm das Buch an sich und versuchte, es zu öffnen.

Völlig ahnungslos drehte und wendete sie es immer wieder in ihrer Hand. „Ich... Ich habe vergessen, wie!", sagte sie plötzlich entsetzt! „Würdest du es ihr bitte verraten, Ron!", verlangte Harry lächelnd. Dieser nickte und flüsterte seiner Verlobten etwas ins Ohr. Sekunden später war das Buch auf. „Prima", sagte Harry. „Der Zauber hat also funktioniert, keiner weiß, wie das Buch aufgeht, es sei denn, Ron hat er ihm erzählt. Jetzt musst du es nur noch Ginny und mir erklären, dann können wir zum Abendessen gehen!" lächelte Harry.

Im Hauptraum der DA waren schon wieder etliche Personen anwesend. Hermine hatte Harry versprochen, schnellstmöglich noch DA-Galleonen herzustellen, was aber nicht mehr so eilig war, da sie vom letzten mal noch ca. ein Dutzend übrig hatte. Nahezu alle Mitglieder der alten DA waren gekommen, Hannah Abbott, Katie Bell, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Lavender Brown, Michael Corner, Colin und Dennis Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Anthony Goldstein, Lee Jordan, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ernie Macmillan, Dean Thomas, Padma und Parvati Patil, Alicia Spinnet, Fred und George Weasley. Wie angekündigt waren auch Hagrid, Tonks und Lupin erschienen. Zusätzlich noch ca. zwei Dutzend der Schaulustigen von gestern. King stand bereits auf der Tribüne und winkte Harry und seinen Freunden zu, hochzukommen.

Mit ziemlichen Unbehagen baute sich Harry neben King auf und blickte herunter auf die wissbegierige Menge. Ihm schwante schon nichts Gutes, was jetzt kommen würde. „Harry, man hat mir erzählt, du hättest so eine wunderbare Rede gehalten, als ihr das erste Treffen eurer damaligen DA hattet, bekommst du sie noch zusammen?", fragte King, Harry lächelte leicht gequält, nickte dann aber. „Ich weiß, es gibt viele Gerüchte über mich! Darum werde ich hier klarstellen, was ich getan habe und was nicht: Ich habe einen Basilisken mit dem Schwert aus Dumbledores Büro getötet. Im ersten Schuljahr habe ich den Stein der Weisen vor Voldemort gerettet und damit seine Rückkehr verzögert. Dann die ganzen Aufgaben, die ich beim Trimagischen Turnier lösen musste - an Drachen, Wassermenschen und einer Acromantula vorbeikommen und so weiter ... Viele von euch haben es selber gesehen! Ich habe es geschafft, meinen Paten mittels meines gestaltlichen Patronus vor dem Kuss eines Dementoren zu retten. Und gemeinsam mit einigen von euch habe ich im Ministerium gegen Todesser gekämpft und bin Voldemort erneut entkommen. Im letzten Jahr ist es uns gemeinsam sogar gelungen, eine Invasion von Todessern aus Hogwarts zu vertreiben. Und genau da bin ich beim Punkt. Ich möchte nicht so klingen, als versuchte ich, bescheiden zu sein oder so, aber ich hatte bei all dem eine Menge Hilfe. Ich hatte immer meine Freunde, die mir zur Seite standen, Lehrer oder ältere Zauberer, die mir wertvolle Tipps gaben und nicht zuletzt auch immer eine Menge Glück. Solltet ihr jemals einem Todesser gegenüberstehen, werdet ihr feststellen, das euch die allzu komplizierten Zauber nichts bringen, deshalb werden wir uns damit erst beschäftigen, wenn die grundlegenden Dinge im Schlaf beherrscht werden, dazu gehören: Schockzauber, Schutzschild und Entwaffnen. Wer diese drei Dinge nicht kann, hat im Ernstfall nicht die geringste Chance gegen die Todesser. Und darum geht es schließlich, dass wir uns gegen Voldemorts Todesser zu verteidigen lernen. Mindestens genauso wichtig ist es aber, seinen Mitstreitern vertrauen zu können, Teamarbeit ist daher auch eine sehr wichtige Sache, die wir versuchen werden euch hier beizubringen. Natürlich wäre es überaus wünschenswert, wenn ihr alle Freunde werden würdet, aber das kann man nicht lernen und auch nicht erzwingen. Denn dies könnte unsere mächtigste Waffe gegen die Todesser werden, dass wir alle versuchen, nicht nur uns, sondern auch unsere Mitstreiter heil aus dem Kampf hervorgehen zu lassen. Ein Mitstreiter, dem du einmal geholfen hast, wird dich vielleicht irgendwann retten. Hast du aus Angst oder Feigheit zugelassen, das er getötet wird, wir er später nicht da sein um dich zu retten. Das könnte der Unterschied zwischen zwei lebenden und zwei toten DA-Mitgliedern sein. Und mir sind lebende DA-Mitglieder allemal lieber!"

Harry war froh, diese Rede endlich hinter sich gebracht zu haben! Er konnte nur hoffen, damit nicht allzu viele Interessenten abgeschreckt zu haben. Doch dann passierte etwas Unglaubliches, tosender Applaus brach unter Harrys Augen aus. „Ich denke, wir sollen dann so langsam mit den Zuteilungen in die Gruppen beginnen. Die erste Aufgabe wird sein, einen Entwaffnungszauber, einen Protego und einen Schockzauber zu wirken! Wer das nicht schafft, wird in der Anfängergruppe Gelegenheit haben, das zu üben!", sagte King.

Harry war gerade auf dem Weg nach unten, um ein paar Übungen abzunehmen, als er der die Stimmen der Zwillinge hörte. „Harry, hast du mal eine Sekunde für uns?", fragen sie. Harry nickte. „Es macht dir doch nichts aus, das wir Lee Jordan mitgebracht haben?", fragte George. „Wir haben ihm sogar extra dafür frei gegeben!", grinste Fred. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht, er ist doch auch einer der alten DA-Hasen!" „Ok, aber nun zum eigentlichen Thema!", sagte Fred, „Hier sind deine vier bestellten DA-Ringe", lächelte George und drückte Harry ein kleines Schächtelchen in die Hand.

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

Betagelesen: Bibbsch

KingsleyS

Kapitel 30: Bewertungen und Tests

Harry steckte das Päckchen, welches er von den Zwillingen erhalten hatte, ein. „Kommt mit, ich muss jetzt endlich mal die Einteilung vornehmen!" Gefolgt von den Zwillingen ging Harry zu den anderen wartenden Bewerbern. „Zunächst einmal möchte ich allen danken, dass ihr Interesse an der Mitarbeit in der DA habt. Bitte versteht, dass wir euch grob in vier verschiedene Leistungsstufen aufteilen mussten, dies ist einfach notwendig, um euch individuell fördern zu können. Besonders diejenigen, die von mir in die Anfängerklasse geschickt werden, sollen wissen, dass mir ein Anfänger genauso viel Wert ist wie einer aus der Elite. Bitte folgt mir zu diesem Übungsziel dort hinten", sagte Harry. Die ganze Gruppe marschierte im Gänsemarsch hinter Harry her. „Eure erste Aufgabe wird sein, dieses Ziel dort hinten mit einem Schockzauber zu beschießen. Wer es nicht schafft, kann gleich im Anfängerraum weiterüben. Solltet ihr nur zu aufgeregt gewesen sein und im Anfängerraum klappt es plötzlich wieder problemlos, dann dürft ihr euch gerne noch mal hinten anstellen", erklärte Harry.

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Ziel und sagte „Stupor!" . Ein roter Strahl schoss auf das Ziel zu, mit einem gewaltigen Lärm flog das Ziel in tausend Teile. Wäre der Raum nicht magisch gewesen, würde nun wohl auch ein Loch in der Wand klaffen. „Reparo!", rief Harry und das Ziel stand wieder unversehrt da. „Ihr habt gesehen, wie es geht? Dann bitte!", gab Harry die Übung frei. Er trat ein Stück beiseite. So recht wollte wohl keiner anfangen, dann erbarmten sich schließlich Hagrid, Tonks und Moony. Die Menge lachte, als Hagrid seinen Regenschirm auf das Ziel richtete. „Stupor!", rief Hagrid, sein roter Lichtstrahl schlug vorschriftsmäßig im Ziel ein. Tonks und Lupin hingegen zerlegten das Ziel, genau wie Harry in tausend Einzelteile. Den nächsten Schüler kannte Harry nicht, er war höchstens in der dritten Klasse. Statt eines roten Strahles kamen aus seinem Stab nur ein paar rote Sprühfunken. Der Junge zuckte mit den Achseln, „Dann gehe ich halt üben!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand er im Anfängerraum.

Die ehemaligen DA-Mitglieder waren mit dieser Übung allesamt unterfordert, Immerhin zehn der Bewerber hatten sich aber nach der ersten Aufgabe schon damit abgefunden, im Anfängerraum noch üben zu müssen. „Kommen wir zur zweiten Aufgabe. Stellt euch paarweise gegenüber auf und zeigt mir die Entwaffnung. Da alle außer Hagrid einen Partner gefunden hatten, sagte Harry: „Ich führe euch das mit Hagrid mal vor!" „Expelliarmus!" Der Schirm in Hagrids Hand begann zu zittern, doch der Halbriese hielt ihn mit eisernem Griff fest. Der Zauber wurde für Harry langsam richtig anstrengend. Doch schließlich flog Hagrid der Schirm aus der Hand. Harry gab Hagrid seinen Schirm zurück. „Jetzt du!", forderte er seinen großen Freund auf. Der Stab wurde Harry zwar nicht besonders kraftvoll aus Händen gerissen, aber Hagrid hatte es auch diesmal wieder geschafft. Für Tonks und Moony, sowie die alten DAs war das ganze wieder ein Witz. Aber fünf Weitere der restlichen Bewerber mussten hier passen und in den Anfängerraum gehen. „Kommen wir zur letzten Aufgabe, dazu gehen wir nach hinten in den Kissenbereich!", sagte Harry.

Dort angekommen: „Wie üben Paarweise, Einer schockt, der andere wirkt einen Protego, wer umfällt, geht zu den Anfängern üben!" Hagrid war wieder der erste, anscheinend hatte sich Lee Jordan ihn als Opfer ausgesucht. Lee blockte Hagrids Schockzauber mir Leichtigkeit ab. Hagrids Protego jedoch war so schwach, dass er wohl sicher umgegangen wäre, wenn er nicht durch sein Blut geschützt gewesen wäre. Die alten DAs sowie Moony und Tonks waren wieder spitze. Auch die Anwärter waren bis auf einen weiter. Harry nahm Hagrid beiseite. „Hagrid, ich könnte dich mit zu den Fortgeschritten nehmen, aber ich brauche jemand, der zumindest in den ersten paar Wochen bei den Anfängern nach dem rechten sieht! Würdest du das machen? Außerdem dürften deine Zauber ruhig noch etwas kräftiger werden." Harry lächelte. „Überhaupt kein Problem, dacht mir schon, dass es knapp wird. Werd daher gern mal ein Auge auf die Anfänger haben!", lächelte Hagrid zurück und ging zu den anderen Anfängern ihn ihren Raum.

„An alle anderen, ein Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Ihr seid nun in der Stufe Fortgeschrittene und somit vollwertige Mitglieder in der neuen DA!", sagte Harry und begann, DA- Abzeichen zu verteilen, auch an Ron, Ginny und Hermine, da sie auch noch keines hatten. „Hervorragend, kommen wir nun zu den Ausscheidungen, um in die Gruppe Krieger zu kommen! Da wir ihn zur Kommunikation benutzen, muss nun jeder von euch einen gestaltlichen Patronus zustande bringen. Harry wird das überprüfen, wer das geschafft hat, kommt bei mir dort hinten vorbei und zeigt die drei Zauber von eben ungesagt!", eröffnete King die nächste Runde.

„Okay, Leute. Der Patronus erfordert sehr viel Konzentration. Ich werde daher jeden von Euch einzeln und in etwas Abstand von den anderen prüfen!", sagte Harry und ging ein paar Meter von der Gruppe weg. Der erste Prüfling war anscheinend Fred. „Also, dann lass mal deinen Patronus sehen!", lächelte Harry. „Ok, erlebe die Macht meines Patronus!", grinste Fred. „Expecto Patronum!" Ein silberner Strahl schoss aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes. Er formte sich zu einem Wesen mit vier Stummelbeinen, einem ballonförmigen Körper, der gleichzeitig auch der Kopf war und einer langen, stabförmigen Antenne. „Schicke ihn mal in Richtung eines Zieles!", verlangte Harry, Fred nickte und dirigierte den Patronus mit dem Zauberstab. Da Freds Patronus auf seinen Stummelbeinen unmöglich laufen konnte, begann er zu Rollen und als er genug Schwung geholt hatte, hüpfte er auf seiner Antenne weiter. Harry hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen. „Siehst du, er hat die Macht, dich zum Lachen zu bringen!", grinste Fred frech. „Gut, geh jetzt zu King!", japste Harry, er konnte vor Lachen kaum sprechen.

Der nächste war George, sein Patronus war eine Qualle, die sich hochkant aufstellte und davonrollte. Dann kam Lee Jordan, sein Patronus war ganz offensichtlich eine Maus. Moonys Patronus sah aus wie immer. Der von Tonks war, wie Harry jetzt logisch erschien, ein Werwolf. Nevilles eine Alraune. Lunas irgendeines der magischen Wesen, wie es sie nur im Klitterer gab. Die restlichen waren entweder nicht erkennbar oder gewöhnliche Haustiere. Hannah Abbott, Dennis Creevey und Alicia Spinnet hatten keinen gestaltlichen Patronus zustande gebracht, auch zwei der Anwärter hatten versagt. Padma und Parvati Patil, Justin Finch-Fletchley, sowie vier weitere Anwärter hatten einen oder mehrere der ungesagten Zauber nicht geschafft. Sie mussten in den Fortgeschrittenen-Raum. Der Rest wurde von Harry zu Kriegern ernannt und sofern sie noch keine hatten, mit DA-Galleonen versorgt. Von den Anwärtern hatten es fünf Gryffindors, drei Ravenclaws, ein Huffelpuff und sogar zwei Slytherins in die Gruppe „Krieger" geschafft.

Harry schickte Ron, Ginny und Hermine jeweils in einen Raum, um die Gruppen zurück in die Große Halle zu holen. „Das war es für heute, ihr habt euch alle prima geschlagen. Das einzige, was ich jetzt von jedem von euch erwarte, ist, dass ihr Tag für Tag ein bisschen besser werdet. Jeder, der etwas kann, versucht, es denjenigen beizubringen, die es noch nicht können! Die nächste Möglichkeit, in eine höhere Gruppe aufzusteigen, bekommt ihr Ende des Monats. Ihr könnt nun zurück in die Schule oder hier weiterüben. Dieses Gebäude steht euch Tag und Nacht zum Üben offen!", erklärte Harry.

Harry öffnete die Tür zum Elite Raum, blieb aber in der Tür stehen. „King, Ginny, Hermine, Ron, kommt ihr?", rief er. Sekunden später waren die vier an Harry vorbei gehuscht und die Tür fiel zu. Auch dieser Raum unterschied sich nicht wesentlich von den anderen, nur am Ende des Raumes war eine Tür angebracht, welche in einen weiteren Raum führte. Harry öffnete die Tür, es war eine Art Besprechungsraum oder Taktikcenter. Es gab einen großen Holztisch, viele Tafeln mit Schaubildern, aber auch etliche sehr gemütliche Sessel, welche um einen lodernden Kamin herum standen. Die kamen ihm gerade recht, das, was Harry jetzt vorhatte, konnte auch im gemütlichen Sitzen geregelt werden. Er ließ sich also in einen der Sessel fallen und hatte sogleich Ginny auf seinem Schoß. Ron und Hermine machten es genauso. In den Sessel zwischen den Pärchen setzte sich King. „Kommt jetzt mein Loyalitätstest, Harry?", fragte King und lächelte Harry aus seinen strahlend blauen Augen an.

Harry nickte und legte das HPAD-Buch auf den kleinen Tisch vor ihnen. „Ron, verrätst du ihm bitte, wie er das Buch öffnet?" Ron beugte sich zu King herüber und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, was gar nicht so einfach war, denn Hermine saß ja auf seinem Schoß. „Dieses Buch, King, wurde mir von Albus Dumbledore hinterlassen! Es wurde von ihm persönlich mit einem Zauber belegt, der verhindert, dass jemand das Buch öffnet, der nicht loyal hinter mir und Dumbledore, bzw. hinter unseren Zielen steht. Du ahnst es sicher schon, bitte öffne das Buch für mich!", erklärte Harry. King nahm das Buch in die linke Hand, berührte zuerst das HP, dann das DA mit seinem Zauberstab und malte anschließend darunter ein „4 ever". Das Buch sprang auf. King las die Widmung auf der ersten Seite. Ein merkwürdiger Gesichtsausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht, kurz glitzerte etwas im Winkel seiner Augen. Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf, wie ein Pudel der nass geworden ist, was ja bei ihm nicht sein konnte, da er sein Haar ja offen, sprich Glatze, trug. Dann lächelte er und reichte Harry das Buch. Dieser klappte es zu und steckte es ein.

„Das war der Beweis, alle hier im Raum stehen 100 hinter mir, die anderen drei haben diesen Test schon früher bestanden. Hermine, gibst du King bitte eine von den Galleonen?", bat Harry. Hermine kramte in ihrem Umhang, dann lächelte sie und holte eine goldene Galleone heraus. Diese reichte sie King. Der lächelte in die Runde. „Vielen Dank, auch ich bin froh, das die Zahl der Mitstreiter für unsere Sache bereits wächst!", sagte er.

„So, und nun habe ich noch eine Überraschung für euch alle!" strahlte Harry und holte das Päckchen, das er von den Zwillingen hatte, heraus. Er reichte jedem der Anwesenden einen DA-Ring. Ron schien nicht zu begreifen. „Harry, den kann ich mir niemals leisten! Aber trotzdem danke!", sagte er und machte Anstalten, den Ring Harry zurückzugeben. Doch Harry winkte ab. „Deshalb habe ich alle, die es gibt, aufgekauft und schenke jedem, der in die Elite aufsteigt, so einen. Keiner soll ohne so einen Ring auskommen müssen, nur weil das Geld knapp ist!", erklärte Harry. Auch die anderen bedankten sich recht herzlich bei ihm, am intensivsten aber Ginny. Halb erstickt, aber glücklich schnappte Harry nach Luft, als sich ihre Münder endlich getrennt hatten.

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

Betagelesen: Bibbsch

Euer KingsleyS

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	7. Samstag , Der 3 Horcrux

Hallo liebe Leser,

vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 zum Beispiel beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)

Please R&R

* * *

Kapitel 31:**Samstag**

Eine Woche war vergangen, seit Harry und King die Einteilung der DA Gruppen vorgenommen hatten. Beide hatten es sich seitdem zur Angewohnheit gemacht, bei ihren täglichen Übungsstunden in der DA immer erst einmal für einige Minuten bei den niederen Klassen vorbeizuschauen. Was sie dort zu sehen bekamen war sehr erfreulich. Viele der Krieger und Fortgeschrittenen waren fast so weit, in die nächsthöhere Klasse aufzusteigen. DasSelbe traf auch auf die Anfänger zu. Noch mehr freute Harry und King aber, dass die Anfänger von Tag zu Tag mehr wurden. Und Hagrid hatte sie wirklich gut im Griff, er schien völlig in seiner Aufgabe als „großer Bruder", denn so wollte er gesehen werden, aufzugehen. Harry hoffte insgeheim, dass Hagrid diese Aufgabe weiterhin machen würde, denn jetzt, wo er täglich Übung im Zaubern hatte, wurde er verblüffend schnell besser. Vor allem seit King ihm das lautlose Zaubern beigebracht hatte und Hagrid nun nicht mehr von seinem Genuschel davon abgehalten wurde, die Zauber korrekt auszuführen. Und seitdem ihm Harry gezeigt hatte, dass ein „Protego!" auch gegen Entwaffnungszauber und Gedankenkontrolle half, wurde auch Der besser. Anscheinend hatte sich Hagrid dafür nicht so interessiert, da er durch sein Riesenblut eine natürliche Resistenz gegen Schockzauber und ähnliches hatte.

Es war so, wie Harry es vermutet hatte. Ständig wurden er und seine Freunde in der Schule angesprochen, wann die nächste Prüfung zum Aufsteigen war, da fast alle auch so ein Cooles DA Abzeichen wollten. Auch die Sitzordnung in der Großen Halle schien sich langsam aber sicher in Wohlgefallen aufzulösen. Oder Harry hatte geträumt, als sich zwei Gryffindor´s zu ihren Freunden an den Slytherin Tisch setzten. Doch auch King hatte das mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen zur Kenntnis genommen. Überhaupt hatte sich zu King ein sehr sonderbares Lehrer Schüler Verhältnis aufgebaut. Hätte man Harry dazu gezwungen, es zu beschreiben ... Es war etwas wie eine Mischung aus seinem Verhältnis, was er mit Sirius gehabt hatte, und dem, welches er zu Dumbledore pflegte. Da Harry nun die Möglichkeit hatte, wann immer er wollte mit seinen Eltern, Sirius oder Dumbledore zu sprechen, war das Gefühl des Verlustes gar nicht mehr so schlimm. Gepaart mit der Tatsache, dass er jeden Morgen mit seiner Ginny im Arm aufwachte und wenig später in die lächelnden Gesichter seiner beiden besten Freunde schauen durfte, war dies mit Abstand die glücklichste Zeit, die er jemals erlebt hatte. Wäre da nicht die Aufgabe mit Voldemort und dessen Horcruxen gewesen, welche ihm mehrmals am Tag ein unangenehmes Stechen im Bauch verursachte, das Leben wäre verdammt nah an der Perfektion gewesen.

„Guten morgen, mein Schatz!" Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen dieses frühen Samstag Morgen stahlen sich durch die zugezogenen Vorhänge ihres Himmelbettes und sorgten für ein hinreißendes Leuchten in diesen Augen, die er so liebte. „Guten morgen, Ginny" lächelte Harry und küsste seine Ginny. „Sag mal, was hast Du für heute alles so geplant?" fragte Ginny. Harry antwortete nicht. Stattdessen küsste er Ginny´s Brüste. Ginny kicherte erregt. „Den ganzen Tag?" Langsam wanderten Harrys Hände in Ginnys Schoß. „Na ja! Vielleicht nicht den ganzen Tag" flüsterte er und knabberte dabei an Ginnys Ohrläppchen. Ob Ron und Hermine im Nachbarbett noch schliefen oder aber mit ähnlichen Dingen beschäftigt waren, war unmöglich zu sagen. Es störte Harry auch nicht. Seid die beiden Pärchen im selben Raum schliefen, waren mit gemeinsamen Kräften diverse Schutzzauber errichtet worden. Sobald sich alle vier im Raum befanden, wurden die Tür und auch der gesamte Raum magisch verschlossen. Von da ab war die Tür nur noch von innen zu öffnen. Selbst auf der Karte des Rumtreibers waren die Freunde nun nicht mehr auszumachen. Die Vorhänge der Betten waren mit einem Zauber belegt, der zwar Geräusche hinein, aber sobald sie zugezogen waren, keine mehr hinausließen. Des weiteren wurden Sie, einmal geschlossen, absolut blickdicht. Weitere Vorkehrungen waren nicht nötig gewesen, da alle vier mit ihrer Nacktheit untereinander so unbekümmert umgingen, wie es sonst nur die Muggel an ihren FKK Stränden taten.

Harry fühlte sich, als ob er vor Glück bald zerspringen würde. Es war kurz vor Zehn, und die Vier waren auf dem Weg zum Frühstück. Auf ihr übliches Ritual mit dem Tarnumhang hatten sie heute verzichtet, da an einem Samstag viel weniger Betrieb im Gemeinschaftsraum war als unter der Woche. Sie waren nur noch einige Meter von der Großen Halle entfernt, als Harry ein „Rictusempra „ hörte und den Fluch bemerkte, welcher auf ihn zuschoss. Instinktiv folgte: „Gardendo!" „Gardendo!" „Gardendo!" „Gardendo!" Es klang fast wie ein Echo. Die vier Freunde waren in einem gemeinsamen silbernen Schutzschild verschwunden. Der Kitzelfluch wurde mit solcher Wucht auf seinen Sprecher zurückgeworfen, dass dieser erst 5 Meter weit nach hinten gerissen wurde und dann von Lachkrämpfen geschüttelt am Boden liegen blieb. „Was sollte das?" schnaubte Ron und wollte auf den Drittklässler Slytherin losgehen, doch Hermine hielt ihn zurück! Besorgt ging Harry auf den lachenden Jungen zu, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn und sprach „Finite Incantatem". Das Lachen des Jungen erstarb, und er blickte Harry an. Lächelnd bot dieser ihm die Hand zum aufstehen an. Überrascht ergriff Sie der Junge, die vier anderen Slytherin Zweit- und Drittklässler blickten nicht weniger verdutzt. „Alles in Ordnung mit euch?" fragte Harry die Slytherin Bande. Alle nickten. Harry wand sich wieder dem zu, welcher ihn angegriffen hatte. „Wenn Du jetzt die Güte haben könntest, mir zu erzählen, was das eben sollte?" fragte Harry, ohne mit dem lächeln aufzuhören. Doch es war ein kleiner blonder Slytherin Zweitklässler, welcher Harry antwortete: „Wir Vier haben uns heute Morgen im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum darüber unterhalten, dass wir in die DA eintreten wollen, aber Woldo hat gesagt, dass uns dieser Potter niemals etwas würde beibringen können. Der wäre nur ein dummer Angeber und Aufschneider, das wüsste er von Draco und Professor Snape. Und er würde uns beweisen, dass Du nicht einmal mit einem Kitzelfluch klarkommen würdest." Harry nickte dem Jungen dankend zu, wand sich dann aber wieder Woldo zu. „Also Woldo, ich darf dich doch Woldo nennen? Ich werde mich wohl bei dir dafür entschuldigen müssen, dass ich nicht deinen Erwartungen gerecht geworden bin!" Weiterhin lächelnd streckte Harry erneut die Hand nach dem Slytherin aus. Dieser ergriff Sie und blickte beschämt zu Boden. „Warum... weshalb... warum Sind Sie auf einmal so freundlich zu mir? Das Passt gar nicht zu dem, was Draco und die Anderen immer über Sie erzählt haben!" „Zunächst einmal brauchst Du nicht Sie zu mir zu sagen, Ich bin Harry. Zweitens hoffe ich doch, dass ich schon immer freundlich zu den Leuten war." Ginny, Hermine und Ron nickten. „Und drittens kannst Du hier mal wieder sehen, wie Wichtig es ist, sich seine eigene Meinung zu bilden und nicht Die Anderer zu übernehmen." erklärte Harry. Woldo blickte Harry nun direkt in die Augen. „Du hast recht, Harry. Ich muss meine Meinung über dich wohl in jedem Punkt ändern! Bitte entschuldige, dass ich dich angegriffen habe!" bat Woldo. „Wenn jeder, der mit mir ein Problem hat, mich nur mit einem Kitzelfluch angreifen würde, wäre ich sehr froh! Aber wie Du selbst gemerkt hast, sollte man auch das Echo vertragen können." lachte Harry. Für einen kurzen Augenblick war aber eine gewisse Traurigkeit über Harrys Gesicht gehuscht. Ein knurrendes Geräusch, welches Harry nur zu gut kannte, riss Ihn aus seinem Gespräch. „Ist ja gut, Ron. Wir gehen jetzt weiter zum Essen! Möchte von euch jemand mitkommen?" fragte Harry noch immer an die Slytherins gewandt. Diese schüttelten jedoch die Köpfe. „Was kann ich dafür, wenn mein Bauch immer so laut und deutlich von sich gibt, was er will?" verteidigte sich Ron gerade, wahrscheinlich gegen den Blick, welchen ihm Hermine zugeworfen hatte. Harry und Ginny mussten lachen. Sie waren schon fasst durch die Tür zum Großen Saal gegangen, Als Harry die Stimme des blonden Zweitklässlers hinter sich hörte: „Dürfen wir jetzt noch in die DA?" Harry blieb stehen und drehte sich um. „Natürlich dürft Ihr noch in die DA! Ich würde mich freuen, Euch dort zu sehen! Und das gilt auch für dich, Woldo! Dein Kitzelfluch ist zwar schon ganz gut, aber an den Verteidigungszaubern solltest Du noch ein wenig feilen." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten ging Harry mit seinen Freunden in die Große Halle und begann zu Frühstücken. So langsam hatte er nämlich auch Hunger.

Nachdem alle die Raubtiere in ihrem Magen mit ersten Bissen beruhigt hatten, fanden sie die Zeit, über das soeben Geschehene zu diskutieren. „Also ich hätte diese kleine Schlange dafür mal so richtig durchgehext." meinte Ron zwischen zwei Gabeln Rührei. „Das nicht! Aber in einem normalen Jahr hätte ich ihm dafür zehn Punkte abgezogen." berichtigte Hermine. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich so ruhig und überlegen geblieben wäre wie Harry, aber ich fand, er hat ganz toll reagiert." lobte Ginny und küsste Harry auf die Wange, da sein Mund gerade voll war. Harry kaute erst einmal seinen Mund leer, dann sagte auch er etwas zu dem Thema. „Ich konnte nur so reagieren; alles andere wäre kontraproduktiv gewesen! Wenn ich so reagiert hätte, wie Ron es wollte, dann hätte ich jetzt fünf Feinde mehr! Bei Hermines Vorschlag vielleicht auch, vielleicht auch nicht! So haben wir eventuell fünf neue DA Mitglieder gewonnen, vielleicht sogar neue Freunde." Ron und Hermine blickten sich an, sagten aber nichts mehr zu dem Thema!

Harry war im Elite Übungsraum und versuchte sich an einigen weiteren fortgeschrittenen Verteidigungszaubern aus dem HPAD. Seinen fast 2 stündigen Kontrollgang durch die 3 anderen Stufen hatte er schon hinter sich gebracht und war mit dem Fortgang der Dinge dort mehr als zufrieden. Wie er fand, war es nun aber an der Zeit, sich auch mal um die Fortschritte seiner eigenen Magie zu kümmern. Dieses Gefühl von Energie, ja vielleicht sogar Macht, das er durch Ginnys Anwesenheit immer hatte, half ihm zwar bei fast allen einfachen Zaubern, welche im Hogwarts Unterricht gelehrt wurden, denn dort hatte er, genau wie Ron, inzwischen keinerlei Probleme mehr, aber mit dieser fortgeschrittenen Magie aus dem HPAD war es ungleich schwieriger. Hermine war sowieso immer eine der Besten, wenn nicht die Beste des Jahrgangs gewesen. Und wie Harry hörte, hatte auch Ginny sich enorm gesteigert, so dass sie ihre Hausaufgaben immer sehr schnell erledigt hatten. Wer die Zauber immer sehr schnell konnte, brauchte Sie als Hausaufgabe auch nicht zu üben. Das Aufgabenmonster Snape war weg. McGonagall Unterrichtete auch nicht mehr. Slughorn war viel zu faul, um Hausaufgaben zu kontrollieren. Tonks hatte Sie anscheinend früher selber immer gehasst, denn Sie gab so gut wie nie welche auf. Und bei Kingsley waren alle DA Mitglieder sowieso von den Hausaufgaben befreit, da Sie sich mit dem Thema ohnehin genug beschäftigten. Und mit den vier schnelle Schreibefedern, welche Harry letzten Sommer gekauft hatte, waren auch Aufsätze im Handumdrehen geschrieben. Hermine hatte zwar Anfangs ein schlechtes Gewissen, die schnelle Schreibefeder zu benutzen, beruhigte aber mittlerweile ihr Gewissen damit, dass nun alle ihre Aufsätze doppelt so lang waren wie früher üblich, obwohl Sie schon immer die längsten geschrieben hatte. Eigentlich war es ja auch kein Betrug; schließlich schrieb die Feder ja nur die Gedanken, welche man zu dem Thema hatte, was natürlich deutlich effektiver und schneller war als der Umweg über Hand und Finger.

Gegen Abend schwirrte Harry der Kopf vor Zaubersprüchen und Bewegungen. Er hatte die Arbeit nur zum Mittagessen unterbrochen, welches Dobby gebracht hatte. Das schienen Dobby und die anderen Hauselfen mit allen DA´s gemacht zu haben, welche bis 14:00 Uhr noch nicht Mittagessen waren. Trotz fleißigem übens hatte sich jedoch kein durchbrechender Erfolg eingestellt, was Harry ein wenig enttäuschte. Harry flog mit seinem Besen ein paar Runden im Quidditch Stadion, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Er drehte wohl schon fast eine Stunde seine Runden, machte Loopings und Sturzflüge, als er etwas goldenes etwa 30 Meter über ihm aufblitzen sah. Im selben Moment rief ihn Ginny, welche ihn zum Abendessen abholen wollte. Harry nickte und suchte mit seinen Augen noch einmal nach dem goldenen glitzern, doch es war verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich das Ganze nur eingebildet.

* * *

Kapitel 32:**Der 3. Horcrux**

Der Sonntag war ganz ähnlich verlaufen wie der Samstag zuvor, nur dass Harry von niemanden angegriffen wurde. Stattdessen hatte Er sich tierisch gefreut, als er die Fünf am Sonntag Morgen in der Anfängergruppe der DA getroffen hatte. Eines ließ Harry aber den ganzen Tag nicht los: Was hatte er am Samstag Abend gesehen? Doch letzte Nacht hatte er allerdings eingesehen, dass es nichts brachte, darüber nachzudenken. Wahrscheinlich war es nur eine optische Täuschung gewesen, bedingt durch die vielen extremen Flugmanöver nach der geistigen Anstrengung, welche er vorher den ganzen Tag hatte. Es war Montag, das Mittagessen war gerade vorbei, Ginny hatte sich vor wenigen Minuten auf zum Nachmittagsunterricht gemacht, Ron und Hermine hatten sich zum „lernen" in den Gemeinschaftsraum verzogen, da für sie eine Freistunde anstand. Auch Harry hätte eigentlich frei gehabt, aber Montags um diese Uhrzeit standen seine Wöchentlichen Treffen mit King an, vor dessen Büro er sich nun befand. Gerade als Harry anklopfen wollte, öffnete sich die Tür wie von Geisterhand. Harry trat ein. An Kings Schreibtisch war von eben diesem allerdings nichts zu sehen. Stattdessen lag eine Notiz auf der Arbeitsfläche.

Hallo Harry,

mein Büro hat Dich also selbstständig eingelassen, bitte fühle Dich wie Zuhause und mache es Dir bequem, ich musste dienstlich noch einmal kurz weg. Bin sofort wieder da.

Harry setzte sich, schloss die Augen und versuchte zu entspannen. So blieb ihm eine Möglichkeit, sich noch einmal eine Strategie für das kommende heikle Gespräch mit King zurechtzulegen.

„Ah Harry, schön, dass Du auf mich gewartet hast!" begrüßte King Harry und schloss dabei die Bürotüre hinter sich. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er gewartet hatte. Er war vollauf mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt gewesen. „Keine Ursache, King, hatte noch über etwas nachzudenken. Aber was hat dich von unserem Gespräch abgehalten?" entgegnete Harry. „Ach, eigentlich nur eine Bagatelle, im Schreibtisch des Hausmeisters hatte sich ein Irrwicht eingenistet. Mr. Filch war am verzweifeln. Da der Irrwicht sich abwechselnd immer in Fred und George Weasley oder Peeves verwandelte." Harry prustete los vor lachen. „Das hätte ich zu gerne gesehen!" Doch King grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Besser nicht, wahrscheinlich hätte dich Filch nur für eine weitere Inkarnation des Irrwichts gehalten und auch auf dich mit dem Wischmop eingehauen, genau wie auf die Anderen." beide lachten.

„Wieder Butterbier Harry?" „Heute nehme ich glaube ich lieber Kürbissaft!" Sekunden Später hatte Harry einen Becher mit Eis kaltem Kürbissaft vor sich stehen. „Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Du am Samstag angegriffen worden bist." fragte King, in seinen Augen war jedoch weniger Besorgnis als viel mehr Belustigung zu erkennen. Auch Harry grinste, „Nicht wirklich, war nur ein Kitzelfluch." „Auch der ist gefährlich, Du hättest dich totlachen können." zwinkerte King. „Ach, las gut sein, die Fünf haben ihre gerechte Strafe bekommen, sie sind seit gestern DA Anfänger" grinste Harry zurück. Plötzlich wurde sein Gesicht jedoch wieder Todernst. „King, ich hoffe, Du weißt, das ich dir inzwischen genauso vertraue, wie ich es bei Dumbledore getan habe, oder aber bei meinen Freunden tue." „Vielen Dank, Harry, auch ich würde dir mittlerweile mein Leben anvertrauen!" nickte King freundlich. Darauf hatte Harry gewartet! „King, könntest Du mir sagen, was Du über Horcruxe weist?" Harry konnte beobachten, wie King bei dieser Frage die Gesichtszüge entgleisten. Dann sah er, wie dieser den Kopf schüttelte. „Mein Leben würde ich dir anvertrauen, aber das Wissen, welches ich über Horcruxe habe und sei es noch so gering, werde ich mit ins Grab nehmen. Das ist viel zu gefährlich." Bestanden! dachte Harry, dann fuhr er sprechend fort. „Ich denke, Ich weiß schon zu viel über Horcruxe, mehr als ich jemals wissen wollte. Ich werde dir jetzt erzählen, was Ich über Horcruxe weiß. Vielleicht änderst Du dann deine Meinung. Also: Horcruxe sind Seelensplitter, welche in irgendwelche Gegenstände oder Wesen" Kings Augen weiteten sich vor entsetzen „eingesperrt wurden. Um einen Horcrux zu erzeugen, muss man seine eigene Seele zersplittern. Dies geschieht, wenn man etwas sehr schreckliches tut, zum Beispiel einen Unschuldigen zu töten. Als Lohn bekommt man quasi das ewige Leben, denn solange der Horcrux intakt ist, kann derjenige, welcher ihn erschaffen hat, nicht sterben, oder besser gesagt: Er kann nicht aufhören, zu existieren. Auch wenn er dann weniger als ein Geist wäre. Dies alles wusstest Du wahrscheinlich schon. Was Du aber nicht wusstest, ist, dass Voldemort seine Seele in sieben Teile aufgespalten hat. Seine eigene und 6 Horcruxe. Vor seinem Tod gab mir Dumbledore den Auftrag, für die Zerstörung der Horcruxe zu sorgen." Bei den letzten Worten war so etwas wie Trauer in Kings Augen gewesen, nun aber zwang er sich wieder zu einem Lächeln. „Du hattest also nie vor, selbst Horcruxe zu machen? „ fragte King erleichtert. Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich fürchte, Du weißt mehr als Ich! Bei meiner Tätigkeit als Auror war ich einmal für die Auflösung der Bibliothek eines „Kunden" verantwortlich. Dabei ist mir ein Buch über Horcruxe in die Hände gefallen, und ich habe etwas darin gelesen." „Das ist ja super, King! Hast Du das Buch noch?" warf Harry begeistert ein. King schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Nein, Harry, ich hielt dieses Wissen für zu gefährlich, deshalb habe ich das Buch zerstört." Harry nickte, doch damit konnte er nicht die Enttäuschung auf seinem Gesicht verbergen. Nun beschloss er endgültig, King um Hilfe zu bitten. „Es ist so: Zwei der Horcruxe sind bereits zerstört, Einer von Dumbledore, der andere von Mir. Und das hier" Harry kramte in seinen Taschen und legte schließlich das Amulett von Slytherin auf den Tisch"ist aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach der Dritte. Ihn zu zerstören wird unsere gemeinsame Aufgabe sein. Doch ist Vorsicht angebracht, Dumbledore zahlte für die Zerstörung des Horcruxes mit einer dauerhaft verbrannten Hand, und ich wäre seinerzeit beinahe gestorben." warnte Harry. King lächelte „Danke für deine Warnung, aber ich bin sehr vorsichtig in solchen Dingen. Was ich gerade nicht erwähnt habe, ist, dass ich mir das Kapitel über die Zerstörung von Horcruxen intensiv angeschaut habe, bevor ich das Buch verbrannte. So weit ich weiß, muss eigentlich immer nur die äußere Hülle des Gegenstandes zerstört werden, und der Seelensplitter hört auf zu existieren. Das Problem dabei ist jedoch, das dies oft von sehr mächtigen Schutzzaubern verhindert wird." nachdenklich blickte Harry auf den Horcrux. Noch bevor King etwas dagegen tun konnte, richtete Harry seinen Zauberstab auf den Horcrux und sagte „Aparecium". „Nein!" schrie King, doch es war zu spät. Statt seine magischen Geheimnisse zu enthüllen, erzeugte der Horcrux eine Schockwelle, welche Harry mitsamt seinem Stuhl zu Boden riss. „Harry, alles ok? Harry, hörst Du mich?" verzweifelt blickte King auf den leblosen Harry. Er fühlte mit der linken Hand nach dem Puls an Harrys Halsschlagader. Erleichterung durchströmte ihn, die Hoffnung war noch nicht gestorben, Harry lebte noch. Mit dem Zauberstab auf seinen bewusstlosen Freund gerichtet dachte er „Enervate", doch nichts geschah! „Dieser unvorsichtige Kindskopf! Am besten werde ich Madam Pomfrey im Krankenflügel bescheid geben!" besorgt und ein wenig ärgerlich wand sich Kingsley der Tür zu, als er plötzlich ein leises stöhnen hinter sich vernahm. Er ging zurück zu Harry, der langsam die Augen wieder öffnete. „Nicht nötig! Die Gerüchte über mein baldiges ab leben sind maßlos übertrieben." immer noch reichlich benommen schlich sich doch ein lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht. King reichte ihm die Hand und half ihm auf die Beine. Anschließend stellte er den Stuhl wieder auf und setzte den immer noch recht schwachen Harry darauf.

Einige Minuten waren vergangen, Harry hatte sich fast wieder vollständig erholt. In dieser Zeit hatte keiner der beiden ein Wort gesprochen. Kopfschüttelnd hatten Kings durchdringend blaue Augen auf Harry geruht. King umrundete seinen Schreibtisch und baute sich vor Harry auf. „Kannst Du dich wieder auf den Beinen halten?" fragte King. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und stand auf. Er streckte seine Gliedmaßen von sich, es schien wieder alles in Ordnung zu sein. Dann nickte er King zu. „Du bist wirklich wieder in Ordnung?" Fragte King. Harry nickte erneut, „Ja King, nichts passiert!" King lächelte „Gut, dann..." mit seiner flachen linken Hand schlug er gegen Harrys Hinterkopf. Nicht sehr fest, aber doch so, dass Harry es deutlich spürte. „Was soll..." wollte Harry gerade anfangen zu protestieren, als er sich eines besseren besann „Na gut, war wirklich Sau blöde von mir, ich gebe es ja zu!" King blickte ihn ernst an „Das kann man aber wohl laut sagen. Ich hätte dich eigentlich für intelligenter gehalten!" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern „Ich hielt es in der Sekunde für eine gute Idee! Ich bin einfach einer Eingebung gefolgt. Das hat früher schon ein paarmal funktioniert!" „Wenn Du wieder so eine Eingebung hast, spreche sie vorher mit mir durch. Das der Enthüllungszauber nicht funktionieren würde, hätte ich dir vorher sagen können! Für wie blöde hältst Du Voldemort eigentlich? Für einen so offensichtlichen Versuch liegt natürlich ein Schutzzauber auf dem Horcrux!" belehrte er Harry. Dieser schien sich plötzlich brennend für seine Schuhe zu interessieren."Entschuldige" kam es von Harry. „Schon gut, ist ja nichts passiert! Ziehe deine Lehren daraus und lass uns das Ganze vergessen. Setz dich bitte wieder!" Harry setzte sich zurück in den Stuhl und auch King nahm wieder seinen Platz hinter dem Schreibtisch ein. „So, Harry, nun lass uns mal logisch an die Sache herangehen. Was haben wir gerade gelernt? Wenn wir offen etwas gegen den Horcrux unternehmen, wird wieder ein Schutzzauber greifen. Und es scheint so, dass die Reaktion in ihrer Stärke von der Stärke der Aktion abhängt. Schade, das wir Dumbledore nicht mehr fragen können, wie er es geschafft hat, den Horcrux zu zerstören, und vor allem, wo sein Fehler lag." „Was für ein Fehler?" fragte Harry verwundert. „Na, die verbrannte Hand, Harry! Aber da fällt mir ein: Wie hast Du den Horcrux eigentlich zerstört?" fragte King. „Der erste Horcrux war ein Tagebuch, mit dessen Hilfe damals die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet wurde. Es ging um Leben und Tod. Ich hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren, und so rammte ich den Giftzahn des Basilisken in das Buch." antwortete Harry. „Aha, siehst Du, das war etwas, was Voldemort nicht bedacht hatte, das jemand so verrückt sein könnte, das Buch mit einem Giftzahn zu erstechen." „Du meinst," fragte Harry „das ist die Lösung? Wir müssen einfach eine Zerstörungsmethode wählen, an die Voldemort nicht gedacht hat?" „genau, Harry. Wir müssen ganz schwache Zauber auf diesen Horcrux wirken. wenn er sich bei einem nicht wehrt, haben wir die Zerstörungsmethode gefunden! Ich werde den Horcrux hierbehalten und das überprüfen übernehmen! Nicht, dass Du wieder eine so tolle Idee bekommst wie vorhin. Ich denke, das war es dann für heute." erklärte King. „Ich dachte, das mit vorhin wollten wir vergessen! Aber ich bin einverstanden! Unter einer Bedingung!" lächelte Harry. King stöhnte „Wie lautet die Bedingung?" „Ich will bei der Zerstörung dabei sein!" Harry blickte nun ernst. King nickte „Einverstanden!" „Und jetzt auf Wiedersehen. Ich muss noch einen Unterricht vorbereiten! Wir sehen uns nachher in der DA." Harry nickte ebenfalls. „Ja, bis nachher!"

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-) 

Betagelesen: Aragock

KingsleyS

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	8. Fragen wir Ihn, Quidditch und ein Veto

Hallo liebe Leser,

vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 zum Beispiel beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)

Please R&R

* * *

Kapitel 33: **Fragen wir ihn**

Das Porträt der fetten Dame blickte wie immer misstrauisch, wenn man Sie aus ihrem Schlaf weckte. Zwar war es diesmal nur der Mittagsschlaf, bei dem sie gestört worden war, doch trotzdem war sie wieder einmal leicht ungehalten. „Passwort" Harry überlegte gerade, warum Porträts überhaupt Schlaf brauchten, wenn Sie doch Tod waren. „sempre fidelis" antwortete er der fetten Dame und das Porträt schwang auf. „Hat ja ganz schön lange gedauert diesmal!" begrüßte ihn Ron, der es sich zusammen mit Hermine auf ihren Stammplätzen vor dem Kamin bequem gemacht hatte. Harry hob entschuldigend Die Arme. „Um ein Haar hätte es noch sehr viel länger gedauert. Dann könntet Ihr mich die nächsten paar Tage im Krankenflügel besuchen." entgegnete Harry. Entsetzen breitete sich auf Hermines Gesicht aus. „Was ist passiert? Erzähl!". Und so erzählte Harry, was in den letzten Stunden vorgefallen war! „Er hat dich wirklich geschlagen?" fragte Hermine ungläubig. „Und Du hast dich nichtmal darüber beschwert!" funkelte Ron. „Ja, er hat mir einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf gegeben! Und ja, Ich habe mich nicht beschwert! Schließlich habe Ich eine Dummheit gemacht und mich selbst dadurch gefährdet." antwortete Harry. „Aber er darf dich doch nicht schlagen! Es zeugt von einem sehr schlechten Charakter, einen Schüler zu schlagen. Ich bin sicher, wenn Sirius davon erfahren hätte, wäre er ausgerastet." Beharrte Hermine auf ihrem Standpunkt. Letztes Jahr wäre es noch fatal gewesen, Harry gegenüber Sirius zu erwähnen, doch seit Harry jederzeit Kontakt mit Sirius aufnehmen konnte, war das ganze nicht mehr schlimm! „Dann fragen wir ihn doch!" meinte Harry daher auch nur lässig. „Hier?" fragte Ron entsetzt. Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Natürlich nicht Hier. Ich hatte an den Elite Raum der DA gedacht! Hatte mir sowieso vorgenommen, dort heute nochmal vorbeizuschauen!" Ron und Hermine nickten. „Ich hinterlasse eine Nachricht für Ginny!" meinte Hermine. Harry war dankbar, denn das hätte er wahrscheinlich vergessen.

„Hallo Ihr drei, alles in Ordnung mit Euch?" wurden sie von Hagrid begrüßt, als sie den Anfängerraum betraten. Harry begann seine Besuche in der DA eigentlich immer im Anfängerraum. Ron und Hermine waren ihm wie selbstverständlich gefolgt. „Hallo Hagrid" riefen die drei wie aus einem Mund und gingen zu dem Halbriesen hinüber. „Machst Du eigentlich auch noch was anderes, als hier in der DA zu sein!" fragte Ron grinsend. „Türlich, ganz früh morgens erledige ich meine Aufgaben als Wildhüter, und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe unterrichte ich auch noch." verteidigte sich Hagrid. „Das war nur ein Spaß, Hagrid!" warf Harry hastig ein, und auch Hermine hatte eine Idee, die Situation zu retten. Sie ließ ihren Blick durch den Übungsraum schweifen, bis Sie Endlich ein Opfer entdeckt hatte. „DEINE BEWEGUNGEN SIND VÖLLIG FALSCH! WARTE, ICH ZEIGS DIR! Ron, kommst Du bitte mit!" Mit diesen Worten zog Sie Ron mit sich zu dem Anfänger und weg von Hagrid. Ron folgte, da er mittlerweile gemerkt hatte, wann es besser war, seiner Verlobten nicht zu widersprechen.

„Und, wie machen sich unsere Schützlinge?" fragte Harry an Hagrid gewannt, um diesen auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte der Rons Worte schon längst wieder vergessen. „Prima, besonders die fünf Slytherins, die seit gestern dabei sind, üben wie die besessenen!" antwortete Hagrid. „Du meinst Woldo und seine Freunde?" fragte Harry. Hagrid nickte. „Jup, dieser Woldo is der Alpha!" Harry lächelte „Na, dann wollen wir mal schauen, was er bis jetzt gelernt hat! Sorgfältig ließ er seinen blick durch den Raum schweifen, bis er Woldo entdeckt hatte. Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Jungen und wartete, bis dieser in seine Richtung schaute. Dann rief er „Rictusempra", der Fluch flog auf sein Ziel zu. Dann hörte er jedoch ein „Protego!" der Schutzschild baute sich um den jungen Slytherin auf und absorbierte den Kitzelfluch. Lächelnd blickte ihn der Junge an. Harry senkte seinen Zauberstab und schickte eine anerkennende Geste zu seinem Gegenüber. Dessen lächeln wurde breiter, und er machte eine Siegesgeste zu seinen Freunden, wobei er Harry den Rücken zudrehte. „Hagrid, sage ihm doch nachher bitte, das man jemandem, der einen gerade angegriffen hat, nicht so schnell den Rücken zudreht." Hagrid nickte. „Aber warum hastn denn überhaupt angegriffen? Is doch net fair!" Harry machte eine abwinkende Bewegung. „In diesem speziellen Fall ist das was anderes! Bei Woldo hatte ich noch einen Angriff gut!" Hagrid schaute Harry verwundert an. „Musst Du Ihn schon selber fragen. Ich habe versprochen, dass die Sache erledigt ist!" antwortete Harry auf die unausgesprochene Frage. „Ich muss dann mal weiter! Sage allen, sehr gute Arbeit, ich bin stolz auf alle, und die Besseren sollen den schwächeren helfen. RON, HERMINE, WIR GEHEN WEITER."

Nachdem die drei Freunde auch die Fortgeschrittenen abgeklappert und dabei die Gelegenheit genutzt hatten, auf einige kleine Fehler hin zu weisen, verließen Sie auch diese Gruppe und zogen weiter zu den Kriegern. Bei den Fortgeschrittenen bemerkte man deutlich, das dort nur gleiche unter gleichen trainierten und keiner sich so richtig für die Fortschritte der anderen interessierte. Harry konnte heilfroh sein, dass Hagrid diese Aufgabe für die Anfänger übernahm. Die drei Freunde standen nun schon seit fünf Minuten im Eingangsbereich des Kriegerraums und folgten fasziniert dem Anblick, der sich ihnen dort bot. Es erinnerte Harry sehr stark an sein 3. Schuljahr auf Hogwarts. „Moony, nur falls Du es vergessen hast, Du bist nicht mehr Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste!" lachte Harry laut durch den Raum, denn genau diesen Eindruck hatte Harry in den letzten fünf Minuten gesammelt. Moony hatte, assistiert von Tonks, das Kommando an sich gerissen und erteilte Unterricht. Dieser überließ nun Tonks alleine das Feld und eilte zu Harry, während sich Ron und Hermine den Übenden für einige Minuten anschlossen. „Hallo Harry, ich zwinge niemanden zu etwas. Sie alle hören freiwillig auf mich und Tonks." begrüßte ihn Moony. „Ehrlich?" zwinkerte Harry. „Na ja, es kann natürlich auch sein, das Sie nur auf mich hören, weil ich ihnen versprochen habe, sie zu beißen, wenn Ich das nächste Mal ein Werwolf bin, falls Sie es nicht tun!" grinste Remus. „Nein, mal im ernst Moony, das sieht alles sehr gut aus, was Ihr hier übt. Aber ich finde, Ihr solltet auch ein wenig die Duelle ansich üben, nicht nur Zaubersprüche pauken!" meinte Harry. „Das hatte ich auch vor. Ich wollte nur zunächst einmal alle auf dasselbe Niveau bringen." antwortete Lupin. „Ich würde sagen, das ist dir gelungen. Schau mal." Harry deutete auf die Vierergruppe, welche sich gerade mitten in einem Duell befand. Ron und Hermine bekriegten sich mit Fred und George. Der Vorteil, welchen Ron und Hermine als Elite haben sollten, war fast nicht zu erkennen. Was aber eher an der sehr starken Leistung der Zwillinge als an dem Unvermögen von Ron und Hermine lag. „Eigentlich gehörten die Zwillinge auch in die Elite" bemerkte Lupin, nach dem Sie dem treiben eine Weile zu gesehen hatten. Harry nickte. „Genau wie Du und Tonks auch, aber das werden wir Ende des Monats klarziehen! Momentan seid Ihr wichtig, um das Niveau hier in der Gruppe hoch zu halten, Moony" „Das haben Tonks und Ich uns schon gedacht, als Du keine Tests für die Aufnahme in die Elite veranstaltet hast!" sagte Lupin „Es tut mir Leid, Moony, wenn ich dich und Tonks damit vor den Kopf gestoßen habe." Harry blickte betreten zu Boden. Doch der Rumtreiber schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist schon OK, Harry! Für die Aufnahme in die Elite sollten sich die Leute durch einen guten Auftritt in einem Duell qualifizieren, und das wäre zu zeitaufwendig geworden."

Endlich war Harry mit Ron und Hermine im Eliteraum angekommen. Auch Ginny hatte sich mittlerweile zu ihnen gesellt. Mit Ron und Hermine war allerdings nicht viel anzufangen, Sie waren immer noch der Meinung, das Duell würden Sie gewonnen haben wenn Moony und Harry es nicht für beendet und unentschieden erklärt hätten. „Es geht doch hier nicht darum, ob die Duelle gewonnen oder verloren werden, sondern einzig darum, etwas zu lernen. Da ist das Ergebnis des Duells doch völlig egal!" versuchte Harry die Gemüter zu beruhigen. „Ist nicht egal, war was persönliches!" knurrte Ron. „Wie persönlich?" Wollte Harry wissen. Doch Ron schwieg nur und blickte sauer drein. Stattdessen antwortete Hermine. „Jetzt, wo ich noch einmal darüber nachdenke, ist es wirklich komisch! Es fing ganz harmlos an, mit den üblichen Frotzeleien der Zwillinge gegen Ron. Der revanchierte Sich und ehe ich es gemerkt hatte, hatten die Zwillinge und Ron die Zauberstäbe gezogen. Als ihn dann beide gemeinsam Angriffen, habe ich mich auf Rons Seite geschlagen, um das Kräfteverhältnis wieder auszugleichen." „Das heißt, Ihr macht hier so eine Welle, und es gibt eigentlich gar keinen Grund?" fragte Harry ungläubig. Ron schäumte vor Wut. „Was heißt keinen Grund? Natürlich gibt es einen Grund! Meine Brüder sind Idioten, alle, aber die Beiden am meisten. Ich habe es satt, immer eins auf den Deckel zu kriegen, nur weil ich der jüngste bin!" Harry deutete fragend auf Ginny, was Ron aber nicht einsah. „Die zählt doch nicht, ist doch das süße Nesthäkchen und noch dazu ein Mädchen, darum hat sie ja nie etwas abgekriegt, immer nur auf mich!" Ginny sagte nichts, sie kannte ihren Bruder und wusste das es das beste war, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen, wenn er in dieser Stimmung war. Auch Hermine zuckte nur mit der Schulter. „Du musst das mit ihnen klären, Ron! Am Ende des Monats werden die Zwillinge wahrscheinlich gut genug sein, um in die Elite aufzusteigen. Bis dahin solltest Du das mit ihnen geklärt haben." sagte Harry. „WAS? SAG DAS NOCHMAL! DU WILLST DIESE IDIOTEN IN DIE ELITE AUFNEHMEN? OHNE MICH! DU KANNST DICH ENTSCHEIDEN, ENTWEDER DIE ZWEI ODER ICH!!!" Rons Gesicht hatte eine Farbe angenommen, gegen die reife Tomaten blass wirken würden. Seine Augen funkelten Böse, und auf seiner Stirn konnte Harry eine Ader schlagen sehen. Ron wand sich ab, raste aus dem Raum und warf die Tür mit einer solchen Gewalt wieder ins Schloss, dass sämtliche Wände zu wackeln schienen. „Was ist denn dem über die Leber gelaufen?" fragte Harry und blickte die zwei Damen an. Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern , doch Hermine Antwortete. „Aus irgend einem Grund fühlt er sich seinen Brüdern gegenüber verunsichert! Aber ich glaube, das tut er nicht nur ihnen gegenüber, sondern auch uns Beiden. Das nagt schon sehr lange an ihm, bisher konnte ich ihn aber immer beruhigen." Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr. „Warum sollte er sich mir oder gar Dir gegenüber verunsichert fühlen?" Harry blickte Hermine fragend an, doch es war Ginny, die antwortete. „Ein bisschen kann ich ihn da schon verstehen! Hermine ist immer so klug, weiß alles, kann fast alles, ist immer die Jahrgangsbeste! Und Du, Harry, na, Du bist der große Harry Potter, jeder kennt deinen Namen, jeder liebt oder hasst dich! Und was ist er? Ein ganz durchschnittlicher Typ, einer, der nichts besonderes ist oder kann. Das einzige ungewöhnliche an ihm ist, das er Euer bester Freund ist. Und das nagt schon seit Beginn eurer gemeinsamen Schulzeit an ihm!" Auf diese klugen Worte Ginnys gab es einfach nichts mehr zu sagen. Minutenlang standen Sie einfach da und dachten über das gesagte nach.

Nach einigen Minuten war es Ginny, welche als erste das Schweigen brach! „Wolltet Ihr nicht mit Sirius sprechen, weil dich jemand geschlagen hat, Harry? Bin schon gespannt auf die ganze Geschichte. Aber die wirst Du ja auch Sirius nochmal erzählen müssen!" Diese Worte rissen Harry aus seinen Gedanken, aber er nickte und sagte „Last uns dazu in den Besprechungsraum gehen." Hermine folgte ihnen. Der Besprechungsraum war ein Unterraum des Eliteraumes, der allerdings nicht für Übungen geeignet war. Dafür konnte man darin hervorragend Pläne schmieden. So setzten Sie sich in die Sessel am Kamin, der wie immer brannte, und schlugen das HPAD auf. Freundlich lächelnd saß Dumbledore in seinem Porträt und begrüßte Sie. „Hallo Ihr Drei, alles OK mit Euch! Alle Drei nickten, doch nur Harry antwortete. „Hallo Albus, schön dich mal wieder zu sehen!" „Auch schön, Euch zu sehen, aber fehlt da nicht einer? Wo steckt eigentlich Ron?" fragte Albus. „Ach, der ist gerade unglücklich mit sich und der Welt!" antwortete Harry und erzählte Dumbledore eine Kurzfassung der Geschichte. „Versucht das zu klären, wenn Ihr Voldemort besiegen wollt, könnt Ihr auf Rons Hilfe nicht verzichten! Aber es freut mich, zu hören, das die DA sich so gut entwickelt. Aber wolltet Ihr mich deshalb sprechen?" fragte Dumbledore. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich wollte mal wieder von deinem Angebot Gebrauch machen und dich bitten, das ich mal mit Sirius sprechen kann. Wenn meine Eltern in der Nähe sind, bringe Die bitte auch mit." Dumbledore nickte und verschwand aus dem Porträt. Wenige Augenblicke später tauchten Lilly und James Potter sowie Sirius auf. Alle begrüßten sich gegenseitig. „Mom, Dad, entschuldigt bitte, das ich zuerst nach Sirius gefragt habe, aber ich bin es einfach nicht gewohnt, auch euch Fragen zu können!" eröffnete Harry den ernsten Teil des Gespräches. Seine Eltern erklärten ihm jedoch, das dies kein Problem sei. Also erläuterte Harry seiner Familie, was vor wenigen Stunden mit King vorgefallen war. Zu Hermines Enttäuschung fuhr Sirius jedoch nicht sofort aus der Haut, sondern er stellte Harry eine Frage. „Siehst Du Kingsley eher als Lehrer, oder als Freund?" „Anders herum gefragt, sieht er dich eher als Schüler oder Freund?" ergänzte nun Harrys Vater. „Ich denke, wir sehen uns eher als Freunde, wieso fragt Ihr?" wollte Harry wissen. „Na ja, hätte Krone so etwas dämliches getan wie Du vorhin, so hätte ich mich auch erst vergewissert, dass es ihm gut geht und dann..." Sirius schlug mit der flachen Hand gegen den Hinterkopf von James. Dieser lächelte spitzbübisch. „Da mein Freund Tatze oft so einen Blödsinn verzapft hat, hat er von mir öfter eine auf den Hinterkopf bekommen." Mit diesen Worten zahlte Harrys Vater es Sirius, seinem besten Freund mit gleicher Münze heim. Lächelnd hielt sich Sirius den Hinterkopf. „Du siehst Harry, unter Freunden sind leichte Schläge auf den Hinterkopf nichts böswilliges, und außerdem erhöhen Sie das Denkvermögen." Da meldete sich Harrys Mutter zu Wort. „Harry, die beiden Kindsköpfe nehmen das mal wieder nicht ernst genug, aber tue mir einen Gefallen, Pass bitte auf Dich und auf deine Freunde auf."

* * *

Kapitel 34:**Quidditch und ein Veto**

Einige Wochen waren ins Land gegangen. Ron reagierte immer noch sehr einsilbig, wenn man versuchte, mit ihm zu reden, die einzige Ausnahme davon war Hermine. Aber auch Sie schaffte es nicht Wirklich, zu seinem Dickschädel durchzudringen. Oberflächlich war zwischen den Vieren wieder alles in Ordnung, doch Rons Minderwertigkeitskomplexe waren immer noch da. Alles Andere entwickelte sich sehr schön, in der DA wurden große Fortschritte erzielt. Remus und Tonks, sowie Fred und George waren in die Elite aufgestiegen und von Harry mit einem DA Ring versorgt worden. Andere waren nur knapp gescheitert, da Sie ihre Duelle gegen die Vier verloren, oder sich gegenseitig für eine Nacht bei Madam Pomfrey eingebucht hatten. Die Befürchtungen, Ron würde seine Drohung wahr machen, hatten sich nicht bestätigt, vor allem daher, da Fred und George wegen ihrer beiden Läden, nur noch selten da waren. Hannah Abbott, Dennis Creevey und Alicia Spinnet hatten mittlerweile Ihren gestaltlichen Patronus zu Wege gebracht, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil und Justin Finch-Fletchley, die ungesagten Zauber so gut geübt, das Sie alle Sechs in die Krieger stufe aufgestiegen waren. Harry war sehr froh darüber, da nun wirklich nur noch Krieger und Elite Mitglieder eine DA Münze besaßen, so musste er niemand eine Münze abnehmen, der diese schon einmal besessen hatte. Auch ein gutes Dutzend Anfänger war zu Fortgeschrittenen aufgestiegen. Sie alle trugen ihr DA Abzeichen mit stolz geschwellter Brust zur Schau. Auch Hagrid wäre sicher aufgestiegen, aber er wollte erstmal weiter die Anfänger betreuen. King suchte zwischen DA und Unterricht noch immer nach einem magischen Weg, den Horcrux zu zerstören, aber anscheinend hatte Voldemort an alles gedacht. Harrys unbedachte Handlung sowie der Klaps auf den Hinterkopf waren längst vergessen, und die Beiden verstanden sich besser denn je. Harrys Liebe zu Ginny wurde noch immer von Tag zu Tag stärker, auch wenn er bezweifelte, dass noch eine Steigerung möglich war. Und doch wurde er täglich eines besseren belehrt.

Es war wieder einmal Abend, der Unterricht, sowie das DA Training war für heute erledigt, eigentlich freute sich Harry nur noch auf einen gemütlichen Abend, den er mit Ginny im Arm vor dem Kamin des Gemeinschaftsraums verbringen konnte. Doch das Schicksal hatte andere Pläne mit ihm. Nach dem Abendessen war King zu ihm gekommen und hatte ihm mitgeteilt, dass Sie Beide heute Abend um acht von der Schulleiterin in deren Büro erwartet wurden.

Wenig später standen Sie vor der Eichentür von McGonagall´s Büro und Harry klopfte an. „Herein" war von innen die Stimme McGonagall´s zu hören, die ungewöhnlich fröhlich wirkte. Sie traten ein und setzten sich nach Aufforderung in die beiden Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch. „Guten Abend die Herren und entschuldigen Sie, das ich ihre Pläne für diesen Abend so kurzfristig durchkreuzt habe, aber es ist mir endlich gelungen!" plapperte McGonagall. „Was ist ihnen gelungen?" wollte King wissen. „Wie sie sich vielleicht erinnern, habe ich beim Festmahl Anfang des Jahres verkündet, dass dieses Jahr keine Quidditch Spiele zwischen den Häusern stattfinden werden und ich mir deshalb etwas anderes ausdenken werde." King zuckte mit den Schultern, doch Harry nickte wissend. „Nun, es ist mir gelungen, dass im März eine offene U20 Quidditch Meisterschaft hier in Hogwarts stattfinden wird." Harrys lächeln begann sich von Ohr zu Ohr zu ziehen, doch King protestierte. „Unmöglich, das ist viel zu gefährlich, bei einer solchen Veranstaltung könnten sich Todesser hier einschleichen. Als Verteidiger Hogwarts lege ich dagegen mein Veto ein." McGonagall lächelte ungewöhnlich milde. „Das ist Ihr gutes Recht, um Ihre Meinung zu hören, habe ich Sie Beide heute Abend auch bestellt. Aber wie Sie wissen, werden wir Drei diese Entscheidung mit einfacher Mehrheit fällen, und ich halte das Risiko für durchaus vertretbar." Auffordernd schaute King Harry an. „Ich bin auch dafür. Diese Zerstreuung dürfte uns allen gut tun!" meldete sich dieser zu Wort. Er vermisste Quidditch; es wiederzubekommen würde sicherlich ein kleines Risiko rechtfertigen. Kings Blick wanderte Verzweifelt zu dem Porträt von Dumbledore, welcher das Gespräch bisher amüsiert verfolgt hatte. „Ur...Albus, sag doch bitte auch mal etwas dazu!" wand sich King ratsuchend an das Porträt. „Ich finde das eine tolle Idee! Ich bedauere, das ich sie nie selber hatte, so lange ich hier Schulleiter war!" antwortete Dumbledore zwinkernd. King stöhnte auf. „Das Porträt eines halbverrückten Schulleiters und zwei fanatische Quidditchfans! Da scheine ich wohl wider besseres Wissen überstimmt zu sein!" „Eindeutig" lachte Harry und zwinkerte der Schulleiterin zu. „Aber wie soll das Ganze eigentlich ablaufen, Minerva?" fragte Harry. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er die Schulleiterin mit Vornamen angesprochen hatte, aber entweder diese auch nicht, oder sie ließ es sich von einem fast genauso großen Quidditch verrückten wie sie selbst einfach gefallen. „Ich dachte mir das Folgendermaßen: Wir werden in der magischen Welt bekanntgeben, das ein Quidditch-Turnier auf Hogwarts stattfinden wird. Bis Ende Januar können sich dann Mannschaften dafür einschreiben. Es wird ein offenes Turnier, Profis dürfen genauso daran teilnehmen wie Freizeitmannschaften. Voraussetzung ist allerdings, dass kein Spieler über 19 Jahre Alt ist, daher auch U20. Es wird einen Pokal geben, welcher der siegreichen Mannschaft übergeben wird. Darüber hinaus spielen wir nur um die Ehre, es wird keinerlei sonstige Preise oder Preisgelder geben!" erklärte McGonagall. Harry brannte eine Frage auf der Zunge. „Dürfen auch Hogwartsschüler teilnehmen? Ich meine, wo wir doch Ausrichter sind." „Es würde mich sehr enttäuschen, wenn keine Hogwartsschüler daran teilnehmen würden." lächelte McGonagall. „Aber wie sollen wir bei diesem Konzept die Sicherheit garantieren?" bemerkte King kopfschüttelnd. „Darüber haben wir uns auch schon Gedanken gemacht. Wir - das sind Ludo Bergmann und Ich - werden das Turnier Organisieren. Ludo wird dieses Wochenende eintreffen und bis nach dem Turnier bleiben, meinte etwas von die Sicherheit und Ruhe von Hogwarts würde ihm sicher gut tun." 'Er meinte wohl, da ist er vor den Trollen, die seine Schulden eintreiben wollen, sicher!' dachte Harry. „Alle Mannschaften, die sich eingeschrieben haben, müssen in den ersten beiden Wochen im Februar hier herkommen, um ein Probetraining zu absolvieren. Jeder Spieler darf maximal vier Fans mitbringen. Diese müssen auch schon zum Probetraining mitkommen. So können wir nicht nur feststellen, ob die Spieler in der Lage sind, sich auf einem Besen zu halten, sondern wir können die Spieler und ihre Fans auch Sicherheitstechnisch durchleuchten." erklärte McGonagall. King nickte zufrieden. Anscheinend begannen seine Sicherheitsbedenken zu schwinden. „Dieses Ereignis dürfte aber doch ein riesiges Interesse auslösen. Da ist es mit vier Fans pro Spieler doch nicht getan, auch wenn unser Stadion gar nicht mehr Fans verträgt." wunderte sich Harry. „Dieses Problem wird unser „Weit schau-Klub" aus der Welt schaffen. Der Vorsitzende des WsK, ein muggelgeborener Fünftklässler Huffelpuff namens Helmut Thoma Jr., meinte, es wäre kein Problem, dass die Spiele auch in beliebig vielen anderen Stadien zu sehen sind. Den Aufwand könne sich der Klub durch Eintrittsgelder in den Stadien und Werbung - fragen Sie mich bitte nicht, was das ist - zwischen den Spielen wieder hereinholen. Sollte dadurch die Eine oder Andere Galleone übrig bleiben, habe ich ihm erlaubt, diese der Klubkasse zuzuführen. Er hat mir das so erklärt, dass es ähnlich funktioniert wie ein „Faxsimile" Zauber, aber eigentlich irgendeiner Muggeltechnik nachempfunden ist, habe das Ganze nicht wirklich verstanden!" antwortete McGonagall. Harry hatte schon verstanden: Die Fernsehindustrie griff nun auch nach der Zaubererwelt. Aber das konnte wohl nicht so gefährlich sein, wie die Bedrohung durch Voldemort und seine Todesser, oder doch?

Nach einer weiteren Stunde schien alles wichtige besprochen, Harry und King wandten sich zum gehen, als McGonagall hinter ihnen herrief: „Mr. Potter, Ich kann mich doch darauf verlassen, dass Sie auch mit einer Mannschaft antreten werden?" Harry konnte nicht richtig einschätzen, ob das eine Frage oder ein Befehl gewesen war. Doch das war auch egal, denn er hatte sich schon vor über einer Stunde zu etwas entschieden, also drehte er sich zu der Schulleiterin um und schenkte dieser ein gewinnendes lächeln. „Das hatte ich vor, Minerva! Und ich gehe auch davon aus, dass der Pokal Hogwarts niemals verlassen wird." Harry war sich jetzt ziemlich sicher, dass Sie gemerkt hatte, das er Sie beim Vornamen, also Minerva, genannt hatte, aber wenn er das selige Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht richtig deutete, war Seine Antwort so sehr in ihrem Sinn gewesen, dass er Sie darin auch dämliche Pute hätte nennen können, ohne dass sie ihm das übel genommen hätte. Sie nickte ihm zu und er verschwand gemeinsam mit King aus Ihrem Büro. Als sie gemeinsam wieder vor dem Wasserspeier standen, welcher den Eingang zum Büro bewacht und die Wand sich hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, konnte sich King nicht mehr halten vor lachen. „Ihr zwei Spinner und Euer Quidditch! Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass Du dir Ihr gegenüber fast alles herausnehmen kannst, solange Du nur Hogwarts Quidditch Fahne hochhältst." Harry nickte. „Na ja, vielleicht nicht alles, aber einen kleinen Bonus hatte ich bei Ihr durch meine Quidditch Erfolge eigentlich schon immer ." Nachdem das Lachen Kings verschwunden war, nahm sein Gesicht wieder einen ernsteren Ausdruck an. „Erinnerst Du dich noch an das Artefakt, welches Du bei mir gelassen hast?" Harry nickte. „Vielleicht habe ich eine Möglichkeit gefunden, es zu zerstören. Mir fehlen nur noch einige Informationen." „Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" fragte Harry. „Ja, vielleicht. Kennst Du einen vertrauenswürdigen Zauberer, der sich mit diesem Muggel Zeug namens Elektrizität auskennt, am besten sogar Praktische Erfahrungen hat." Harry lächelte. „Also, da kommt mir ganz spontan nur ein einziger Name in den Kopf! Arthur Weasley." King blickte Harry erstaunt an. „Der Vater von Ginny und Ron, der auch im Phönix Orden ist?" Harry nickte. „Genau Der !!!"

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

Betagelesen: Aragock

KingsleyS

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	9. Forts & Veränd , Da ware es nur noch 3

Hallo liebe Leser,

vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 zum Beispiel beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)

Please R&R

* * *

Kapitel 35:** Fortschritte und Veränderungen**

Für die nächsten Tage schien das Thema Quidditch Turnier alles Andere zu überschatten. Harrys Freunde hatten das Thema begeistert aufgenommen, wobei sich Hermine wohl eher über die Tatsache freute, dass Ron dadurch auf andere Gedanken kam. Hermine selber würde lieber einen Troll bestehlen, als Quidditch zu spielen. Sie hatte sich jedoch bereit erklärt, die Teammanagerin zu werden und sich um den Papierkram zu kümmern. Selbst Ron stellte seine persönlichen Gefühle hinten an. Er war sofort einverstanden, als Fred und George sich als Treiber für das Team anboten. Ginny würde Jägerin spielen, Ron Hüter und Harry natürlich Sucher. Damit war das Team bis auf zwei weitere Jäger und einen griffigen Teamnamen eigentlich vollständig. Aber das mit den Jägern wollte Harry auf sich zukommen lassen, das mussten ja nicht unbedingt Gryffindors oder Ehemalige sein. Das waren alle anderen Spieler seines Teams bis jetzt zwar, aber Harry war sich auch sicher, die Besten für diesen Job ausgewählt zu haben. Seiner Meinung nach gab es derzeit keinen besseren Hüter in Hogwarts als Ron! Ginny war eine hervorragende Jägerin, Fred und George eines der besten Treiber Teams, das er jemals gesehen hatte. Und sich selbst konnte er in seinem Team wohl auch nicht durch einen besseren ersetzen, außerdem war er anscheinend gar nicht so schlecht. Natürlich würden Sie bald mit dem Trainieren anfangen müssen, was ihren Zeitplan noch enger machen würde.

Der Unterricht für heute war wieder einmal vorbei und Harry begann gerade seine Runde, durch die DA Gruppen. Im Anfängerraum wurde er wie immer lautstark von Hagrid begrüßt. „Wie gehtsn Harry, alles noch aufrecht?" Harry lächelte „Hi Hagrid, alles klar und bei dir?" Etwas angeschlagen blickte Hagrid Harry an. „Komme mir in letzter Zeit etwas nutzlos vor! Die Anfänger sind inzwischen alle so gut! Und wenn Sie doch mal Fragen haben, beantwortet sie Woldo ihnen immer, bevor ich es kann!" Harry dachte kurz nach. „So, dann lass uns mal rüber zu Woldo gehen und mit ihm darüber sprechen!"

„Hi Woldo, könnten wir dich mal kurz sprechen?" fragte Harry. Der Angesprochene nickte und bedeutete seinem Schützling mit einer Handbewegung, erst einmal alleine weiter zu üben. „Aber natürlich, Hagrid, Harry, wie kann ich Euch behilflich sein?" fragte Woldo. „Hagrid hat mir erzählt, das Du ihm seinen Job streitig machst und inzwischen den Laden hier schmeißt" lächelte Harry. „Ich weiß nicht, tue ich das? Ich habe nur herausgefunden, das es mir einen Riesen Spaß macht, anderen etwas bei zu bringen! Aber ich hatte nie vor, Hagrid etwas streitig zu machen." antwortete Woldo, Harrys lächeln verzog sich zu einem Grinsen. „Würdest Du es trotzdem tun? Wärst Du bereit, hier Zukünftig die Verantwortung zu übernehmen? Diesen Job müsstest Du natürlich so lange machen, bis sich auch wieder ein Nachfolger für dich aufdrängt!" sowohl Woldo als auch Hagrid schauten Harry perplex an. Doch wärend dieser Ausdruck sich bei Woldo langsam in ein freudiges Lächeln verwandelte, war es bei Hagrid das Gegenteil. „Das wäre mir eine große Ehre, aber traust Du mir überhaupt? Schließlich bin Ich ein Slytherin und habe dich schonmal aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen." entgegnete Woldo. „Aus welchem Haus jemand kommt, spielt in der DA keine Rolle! Was deinen Angriff auf mich angeht, ist der schon längst ad Acta gelegt. Und seit Du hier in der DA bist, hast Du dich vorbildlich geführt! Damit ist es dann offiziell: Ab sofort bist Du der neue Verantwortliche für die DA Anfänger." bestätigte Harry. „Na dann, vielen Dank, Harry! Ich werde dich nie enttäuschen!" sagte Woldo und ging wieder zu seinem Schützling.

Er ließ einen Harry und einen schwer verwirrten Hagrid zurück! In Hagrids Gesicht war eine Mischung aus Ungläubigkeit, Trauer und Wut zu erkennen. Vorsichtig sprach Harry seinen Großen Freund an. „Nun zu dir, Hagrid. Nun, da dich nichts mehr hier bei den Anfängern hält, ernenne ich dich zu einem Fortgeschrittenen!"mit diesen Worten heftete Harry Hagrid ein DA Abzeichen an die Brust. Die Wut und die Trauer verschwanden aus Hagrids Gesicht, die Ungläubigkeit jedoch blieb. „Jetzt, da auch das erledigt ist, habe ich eine neue Aufgabe für dich, Hagrid! Ich brauche jemanden mit einem großen Herz und einer starken Hand, der bei den Fortgeschrittenen ein wenig nach dem rechten sieht. Dort geht es fast jedesmal, wenn ich dort vorbei schaue, drunter und drüber!" sagte Harry. Ein lachen erschien unter Hagrids Bart, wie die Morgensonne die sich durch den Londoner Nebel quält. „Weißte Harry, ich glaub nicht, das ich das schaffe, ich war nie nen besonders guter Zauberer!" entgegnete Hagrid. „Ach was, Du bist gut genug, um ein Fortgeschrittener zu sein. Und niemand strahlt mehr Autorität aus als Du. Ich bin mir sicher, Du wirst das genauso gut in den Griff bekommen wie bei den Anfängern." behauptete Harry lächelnd, er hatte auch keinerlei Zweifel, dass Hagrid das schaffen würde, aber das mit der Autorität war schlichtweg gelogen. Kein Lehrer in Hogwarts strahlte weniger Autorität aus als Hagrid, vielleicht mal abgesehen von Binns und Trelawney, aber die waren auch beide nicht mehr von dieser Welt. „Türlich Harry, Du hast vollkommen recht, ich schaffe das!" strahlte Hagrid nun Plötzlich über das ganze Gesicht.

Seit Remus und Tonks nicht mehr bei den Kriegern waren, hatten Neville und Luna dort das Ruder übernommen. Ron hatte zwar gemeint, dann würden die Krieger bald nur noch im Kampf gegen Zauberpflanzen und magische Hirngespinste zu gebrauchen sein, doch Harry hatte den Beiden vertraut. Dieses Vertrauen hatte er auch bis heute nicht bereuen müssen. Schließlich waren die Zwei beim Kampf im Ministerium dabei gewesen und wussten, worum es ging. So waren Harry bei seinen letzten Stippvisiten, genauso wie heute, keine Unterschiede im Leistungsniveau seiner Krieger aufgefallen, seit Tonks und Lupin weg waren. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass es nun mehr nach DA Training und weniger nach Unterricht aussah. Alle übten und Luna und Neville gaben hier und da ein paar Tips. So konnte sich Harry beruhigt an sein eigenes Training im Elite Raum machen.

Dort war es inzwischen voller geworden, doch es gab immer noch genügend ruhige Ecken, in denen man sich mit schwierigen Zaubern alleine beschäftigen konnte. Seit Wochen versuchte sich Harry schon an einem Zauber, welcher ihm seit dem Kampf Voldemort gegen Dumbledore nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging. Beide konnten an einer Stelle mit wehendem Umhang verschwinden und an anderer Stelle, einige Meter weiter, wieder auftauchen. Dass es sich dabei nicht um apparieren handelte, war Harry schon damals klar gewesen, doch wie kompliziert es sein würde, diese Technik zu erlernen, hätte er sich niemals Träumen lassen. Zu allem Überfluss beherrschten diese Technik auch weder Tonks oder Lupin und auch King hatte gemeint, ihm dabei nicht helfen zu können. Soweit Harry es bis jetzt verstanden hatte, ging es hierbei nicht primär um eine Veränderung des Ortes, sondern viel mehr um eine Manipulation der Zeit. Doch so sehr sich Harry auch bemühte - Das Beste, was er bisher zustandegebracht hatte, war eine 15 Sekündige Divergenz zwischen seiner und der Hogwarts Uhr. Das Problem hierbei war jedoch, dass Harry nicht gemerkt hatte, wann die Zeit für die anderen schneller vergangen war als für ihn.

Frustriert wollte sich Harry gerade wieder der stablosen Magie, einem anderen Zweig seiner Bemühungen zuwenden. Er versuchte, ohne Zuhilfenahme eines Zauberstabes einen Protego zu wirken, was ihm auch schon ein- oder zweimal gelungen war, sich jedoch leider nicht reproduzieren ließ, als Plötzlich ein sehr aufgeregter King zu ihm kam und ihn mit sich in den Besprechungsraum zog. Zwar waren Sie hier von Leuten umgeben, welchen Harry unbedingt vertraute, doch von den Horcruxen wussten nach wie vor nur Ron, Hermine, Ginny, King und er. Als sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, sprudelte King auch schon los. „Ich habe gerade mit Arthur geredet, und wir glauben eine Möglichkeit gefunden zu haben, wie wir den Horcrux zerstören können!" „Du hast Arthur von den Horcruxen erzählt?" fragte Harry. „Nein, ich habe ihm nur erzählt, dass wir ein Medaillon zerstören müssen, welches gegen alle Magie immun zu sein scheint." beruhigte ihn King. „Sehr gut, und was hast Du nun genau vor?" Gespannt blickte Harry seinen Freund an. „Na Du weist ja, was Voldemort von Muggeln hält?" Harry nickte. „Deshalb habe ich mir überlegt, dass in der Muggeltechnik vielleicht der Schlüssel steckt, um den Horcrux zu zerstören! Wie dir vielleicht bekannt ist, habe ich im letzten Jahr beim Premierminister als Sekretär gearbeitet." diesmal schüttelte Harry mit dem Kopf. „Also gut, dann ein wenig ausführlicher! Letztes Jahr, nachdem Voldemort offiziell zurück gekehrt war, hatte das Zaubereiministerium sorge, dass die Todesser versuchen würden, den Premierminister zu töten, oder unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen. Deshalb haben Sie mich bei ihm eingeschleust, um ihn zu schützen. Das ging aber nicht offiziell, deshalb musste ich für ihn als ganz normaler Sekretär arbeiten. Bei dieser Arbeit hatte ich natürlich auch sehr viel mit Muggelkollegen zu tun, und während ich mein Mittagessen immer mittels eines Zaubers aufgewärmt habe, wenn gerade keiner hinsah, hatten Die Muggelkollegen dafür so ein elektrisches Gerät. Eines Tages hat einer meiner Kollegen seine Dose mit Ravioli in diesem Gerät vergessen, woraufhin diese mit einem gewaltigen Knall explodierte. Daran habe ich mich neulich, vor unserem Gespräch bei McGonagall erinnert! Daraufhin habe ich mir ein Buch über diese Geräte besorgt und aufgrund deiner Empfehlung mit Arthur Weasley Kontakt aufgenommen. Ich denke, wir sind jetzt so weit, dass wir am Samstag nach dem Frühstück den Horcrux zerstören können."

* * *

Kapitel 36:**Da waren es nur noch drei**

Arthur kannte diesen Kingsley Schacklebolt zwar nicht besonders gut, aber da Er im Orden war, Harry ihn geschickt hatte und Er sich offensichtlich für Muggelartefakte interessierte, war er Arthur in den letzten Tagen sehr sympathisch geworden. Daher hatte er auch ohne zu fragen das Notstromaggregat und die Mikrowelle aus seiner alten Abteilung für Muggelartefakte besorgt und in dem alten verlassenen Steinbruch im Wald hinter dem Fuchsbau aufgebaut. Auch wenn ihm dieses Experiment sehr komisch vor kam, so interessierte es ihn doch brennend, das Ergebnis zu sehen. Wenn er diesen Professor richtig verstanden hatte, hatte er vor, einen magischen Gegenstand mit diesem Muggelgerät zu zerstören, da der Gegenstand gegen Magie immun war. Obwohl heute Samstag war und Arthur nicht ins Büro musste, war er vor lauter Spannung auf dieses Experiment so aufgeregt, dass bereits um sieben Uhr nicht mehr an Schlaf zu denken gewesen war. Zwar hatte Molly protestiert, da sie, seit die Kinder aus dem Haus waren, am Wochenende gerne etwas länger im Bett bleib. Aber Arthur hatte es vorgezogen, seiner Frau nichts von dem Experiment zu erzählen. Sie hatte einfach kein Verständnis für seine Muggelbegeisterung. Also hatte er ihr nur erzählt, dass ein Professor aus Hogwarts seine Expertise wünsche und er sich daher am Samstag Vormittag mit diesem treffen müsse.

Es war inzwischen fast 10 Uhr, nervös hüpfte Arthur vom einem Fuß auf den anderen. Das letzte Mal war er so nervös gewesen, als er die erste Probefahrt mit seinem Fliegenden Auto machte, welches Ron vor 5 Jahren in die Peitschende Weide in Hogwarts geflogen hatte und das seitdem irgendwo im verbotenen Wald herum irrte. Hoffentlich würde der Professor bald eintreffen. Er stand nun schon fast eine Stunde in dem Steinbruch, in welchem das Experiment aufgebaut war. 'Nach dem Frühstück' war aber auch wirklich eine sehr nebulöse Zeitangabe. Zum Glück hatte Molly nicht gefragt, wo er sich mit dem Professor treffen wollte, denn er hätte sie ungern belogen. Und wenn er ihr erzählt hätte, dass sie sich im Steinbruch trafen, wäre sicher die Nachfrage gekommen, was für eine Expertise er in einem Steinbruch abgeben sollte, schließlich war er kein Geologe. Während er so seinen Gedanken nachhing, riss ihn ein Apparierknall in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Da, wo er den Professor erwartet hatte, stand plötzlich ein ganzer Trupp Zauberer. Alarmiert zog er seinen Zauberstab. „Du wirst doch nicht deine Eigenen Kinder angreifen wollen?" sagte eine jugendliche, weibliche Stimme, welche ihm sehr vertraut war. Es war seine Tochter Ginny. Lächelnd steckte er seinen Zauberstab weg und breitete die Arme aus, um seine Kinder zu begrüßen. Jetzt, da die Fünf näher kamen, konnte er neben seiner Tochter Ginny, auch noch seinen Sohn Ron, sowie deren Freunde Harry und Hermine erkennen. Den Fünften kannte er nicht so gut, doch er erkannte in dem großen schwarzen Mann eindeutig Kingsley Schacklebolt. Es mochte vielleicht unhöflich sein, aber er schaffte es erst, dem Professor die Hand zu reichen, nachdem er die vier Jugendlichen ausgiebig umarmt hatte. Der Professor nahm das ganze jedoch mit einem lächeln zur Kenntnis und wartete geduldig, bis die familiäre Wiedersehensfreude abgeebbt war. „Freut mich, Sie wieder zu sehen!" sagte Arthur und streckte dem Professor seine Hand entgegen. Dieser lachte und ergriff seine Hand, er hatte einem angenehm festen und trockenen Händedruck. „Ich dachte, im Orden wären wir eigentlich alle bei den Vornamen angekommen, Arthur." Arthur lächelte zurück. „Da hast Du recht, Kingsley, das waren wir!" „Nenne mich King, das machen alle, sogar diese Rotzlöffel da!" grinste King und nickte zu Harry und seinen Freunden hinüber. „Dann lass uns mal anfangen, King!" zwinkerte Arthur.

„Und wie funktioniert das jetzt" fragte King. „Nun, das ist im Prinzip ganz einfach, King. Dieses Gerät hier erzeugt die Energie für das andere Gerät. Das ist in einem normalen Muggelhaushalt nicht nötig, da dort passende Energieanschlüsse in den Wänden vorhanden sind. Aber Du hast ja darauf bestanden, das wir dieses Experiment an einem sicheren Ort machen." Mit diesen Worten deutete Arthur auf das Notstromaggregat. „Die Dort erzeugte Energie wird über diese Schnur" Arthur deutete auf das Verlängerungskabel „in dieses Gerät namens Mikrowelle, welches Muggel nutzen, um Essen aufzuwärmen, manche sogar zum Kochen, geleitet" „Ah, ich verstehe. Ich brauche also nur das Amulette in die Mikrowelle zu legen und schon wird es zerstört." sagte King. Hermine stöhnte auf. „Das darfst Du nicht, King! Die erste Regel bei der Benutzung von Mikrowellen ist, dass man nie metallische Gegenstände hineinlegen darf!" belehrte Sie ihn. „Das weiß ich, Hermine. Ich habe mich in das Thema eingelesen, wie Ihr wisst! Wenn man einen metallischen Gegenstand in eine Mikrowelle legt, geht entweder die Mikrowelle kaputt, oder der Gegenstand, oder Beides!" Mit diesen Worten bedeutete er allen, ein paar Meter zurückzugehen und legte den Horcrux in die Mikrowelle. Dann erschuf er ein Kraftfeld um die Mikrowelle. Doch nichts passierte. Hermine lachte laut auf. „Männer, keine Ahnung vom Haushalt! Ihr müsst die Mikrowelle natürlich auch einschalten." Der Unverständige Blick auf dem Gesicht von King bestätigte Arthur, dass King das genauso wenig verstanden hatte wie Er. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes brach Hermine Kings Schutzzauber und trat vor die Mikrowelle. „Seht Ihr, als erstes stellt man die Zeit ein, in unserem Fall maximal, also 2 Stunden. Dann die Leistung, auch hier stelle ich für das, was wir vor haben, Maximal ein. Anschließend brauchen wir nur noch einzuschalten." Hermine drückte den Einschalter und rannte Weg. Sofort baute King den Schutzschild wieder auf. Wie schon zuvor passierte nichts. Arthur dachte kurz nach. Irgend etwas hatte er vergessen! Hatte nicht... Ja, doch ... Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Notstromgenerator und murmelte einen universellen Startzauber. Sofort begann das Aggregat zu laufen, ging aber nach nicht einmal einer Sekunde wieder aus. Auch der zweite und dritte Versuch erbrachte keine besseren Ergebnisse. „Ich habe, glaube ich, eine Ahnung, warum es nicht geht!" rief Harry und ging auf den Stromerzeuger zu. „Das kenne ich von Onkel Vernons Rasenmäher" lächelte Harry. Routiniert machte er sich auf die Fehlersuche. Er öffnete einen Flüssigkeitsbehälter, warf einen Blick hinein und schüttelte dann mit dem Kopf. „Also Sprit hat er noch genug, aber wenn Sprit drin ist und er trotzdem nicht läuft, kann es eigentlich nur noch der..." dachte Harry laut, suchte noch einen Augenblick das Gerät ab und legte dann, wie Arthur erkennen konnte, einen ziemlich gut versteckten kleinen Hebel um. Dann zog er an dem Griff, welcher an einem Seil befestigt war, das sich zwar nur sehr schwer herausziehen ließ, sich aber dafür von alleine wieder aufrollte. Ein Detail dieses Gerätes, das Arthur schon heute morgen bewundert hatte. Mit aller Kraft riss Harry nun an dem Seil. Zu Arthurs Überraschung begann das Gerät daraufhin gleichmäßig zu Brummen. Fast im selben Moment ging das Licht in der Mikrowelle an. Auch Harry hatte sich mittlerweile wieder zu den Anderen begeben. Einen Augenblick lang passierte nicht viel. Zu dem Brummen des Aggregates gesellte sich nun ein leises, rhythmisches Brummen der Mikrowelle. „So hat sich das Ding bei meinen Muggelkollegen auch immer angehört", freute sich King. Dann wurde es interessant. In der Mikrowelle schienen Blitze in das und aus dem Medaillon zu schlagen. Arthur wusste nicht, wie lange er nun schon dieses Schauspiel betrachtete, das immer intensiver wurde. Schließlich glaubte Er, gesehen zu haben, wie das Medaillon in zwei Teile zersprang. Im selben Moment zerriss es die Mikrowelle in tausend Einzelteile. Arthur, genauso wie alle Anwesenden, war froh, das King noch immer den Schutzzauber aufrecht erhielt, in welchem nun ein kleiner Orkan aus den Trümmerteilen wütete. In dem Moment, als das Medaillon zerbrach, meinte Arthur für eine Sekunde, einen Aufschrei gehört und das Echo eines Lebens gespürt zu haben, aber das war sicher nur Einbildung gewesen.

Der Wirbel aus Trümmern hatte sich inzwischen gelegt und King war gerade dabei, die beiden Bruchstücke des Medaillons heraus zu fischen. Nachdem er es geschafft hatte, legte er die beiden Teile auf ein größeres Felsstück, welches etwa in Tischhöhe abgeflacht war. Um diesen Felsen versammelte sich jetzt die gesamte Gruppe. „Ist der Hor..." Harry stieß Ron in die Rippen „der Gegenstand jetzt zerstört?" fragte Ron. „Wie Du siehst, Ron, er ist kaputt! Aber die Magie, welche einmal an das Objekt gebunden war, ist auch erloschen! Wenn Du das meintest." erklärte King, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die beiden Hälften und flüsterte „Reparo". Ginny stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus. „Keine Angst, Ginny, auch wenn das Ding jetzt wieder fast wie neu aussieht, der Fluch ist damit endgültig gebrochen. Aber immerhin ist das ein Historisch wertvolles Artefakt. ch denke, wir werden es in Hogwarts im Pokalzimmer aufbewahren." meinte King. Noch bevor Arthur genauer nachsehen konnte, welches Amulett sie dort von einem Fluch befreit hatten, lies King es wieder in seine Tasche gleiten. „Du wirst doch deswegen keinen Ärger bekommen?" fragte Harry und deutete auf den Haufen, der früher mal eine Mikrowelle gewesen war. „Nicht doch" lächelte Arthur und ließ mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes die Mikrowellen Überreste verschwinden! „In dem Lager für Muggelartefakte im Ministerium kennt sich nur einer aus und der steht vor Euch!" lächelte Arthur. „Also meine lieben Schüler, es wird Zeit, wieder nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren! Vielen Dank für alles, Arthur!" sagte King. „Nix da, Molly bringt mich um, wenn ich ihr erzähle, dass Ihr hier in der Nähe wart und gleich wieder abgehauen seid, bleibt wenigstens zum Mittagessen!" verlangte Arthur. Seine beiden Kinder und ihre Freunde murmelten zustimmend und auch King schien einverstanden. „Wenn ich mich an die Essen im Hauptquartier des Phönix vor 2 Jahren richtig erinnere, kocht deine Molly ausgezeichnet! Wir bleiben gerne zum Essen!" nickte King. „Das tut Sie, aber erwähnt Ihr gegenüber bitte nicht, was wir hier gemacht haben. Sagt, es wäre geheim oder so etwas!" bat Arthur. Alle Fünf nickten. Dann ließ er das Aggregat schweben und ging mit den Anderen zum Fuchsbau. „Harry, Du scheinst dich doch mit diesem Ding auszukennen?" fragte Arthur. Harry nickte. „Kann man alle Muggelgeräte damit betreiben?" Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nur die kleineren. Für die Großen braucht man mehr Energie, als dieses Aggregat abgeben kann." „Gut, dann geht Das auch nicht an das Ministerium zurück, sondern Ich behalte es für weitere Experimente" grinste Arthur und in seinen Augen lag das gleiche glitzern wie bei Fred und George, wenn sie einen neuen Scherzartikel erfunden hatten. „Du denkst aber schon daran, das Du dann auch nach tanken musst?" fragte Harry, „Nachtanken?" schaute Arthur ratlos. Harry stöhnte. „Ich erkläre es dir beim Mittagessen."

Ein sehr unangenehmes Gefühl riss den Dunklen Lord aus seinen Halbschlaf. Er öffnete die Augen, erblickte aber nur einen seiner völlig unfähigen Diener. „Malfoy, hol mir Severus!" Wie es ihm zu raten gewesen war, eilte der Angesprochene schleunigst aus dem Raum. Ein großer, dürrer Todesser erschien in dem Raum, nur seine fettigen Schwarzen Haare und die markante Nase schienen aus der Kapuze hervor. Er kniete sich vor seinen Meister. „Wie kann ich Euch zu Diensten sein mein Lord?" „Severus, welche Fortschritte macht Ihr mit Potter?" „Wir können derzeit nicht an ihn oder seine Freunde, da er in Hogwarts ist! Mein Lord" „Kümmere Dich schleunigst darum, Er hat sich gerade gefreut! Es ging um mich. Er hat sich gefreut, weil er glaubt, einen kleinen Sieg gegen mich errungen zu haben!" „Wie Ihr wünscht, Meister" der Todesser drehte sich um und verließ den Raum. Voldemort verschränkte die Hände vor der Brust. Wären doch nur alle seiner Todesser so treu und fähig wie dieser!

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-) 

Betagelesen: Aragock

KingsleyS

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier 

v

v

v

V


	10. Die Vorboten des Phönix , Der Phönix erh

Hallo liebe Leser,

vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 zum Beispiel beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)

Please R&R

* * *

Kapitel 37:** Die Vorboten des Phönix**

Es war Montag, der Unterricht war gehalten und die obligatorische Runde durch die niederen DA Klassen auch schon absolviert. Kingsley betrat gerade den Besprechungsraum der Elite. Mit ihm war die Fünferbande, welche den Horcrux zerstört hatte, wieder komplett. Die montäglichen Treffen von Harry und King waren schon seit längerem ausgesetzt, da sie sich sowieso ständig in der DA über den Weg liefen. Nachdem dem Mittagessen im Fuchsbau auch noch Kaffee trinken und Abendessen gefolgt waren, hatten sich alle darauf geeinigt, sich den Sonntag freizunehmen. Dieser Tag hatte allen richtig gut getan! Ein ganzer Tag, an dem nicht einmal die Worte DA, Voldemort oder Horcrux gefallen waren. Ein Sonntag, wie ihn normale, jung verliebte Pärchen eigentlich immer verbringen sollten. Das einzige, wozu sich Harry gestern hatte aufraffen können, war, den Beschwörungszauber für den DA Raum aufzufrischen. „Hallo, Ihr Schrecken Voldemorts!" lächelte King, als er sich zu den Anderen an den Kamin setzte. Ron zuckte wie immer bei diesem Namen zusammen. „Ronald Weasley, jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen, musst Du dich immer bei dem Namen Voldemort so anstellen?" blaffte ihn Hermine an. „Es ist doch nur... es heißt doch immer, dass es einem Leid tun wird, wenn man Ihn beim Namen nennt." versuchte sich Ron zu verteidigen. „Jetzt überlege doch mal, Ron, wir zerstören seine Horcruxe, was glaubst Du wohl, was ihn mehr verärgert: Das, oder wenn man seinen Namen ausspricht?" sagte Hermine, nun wieder in einem versöhnlichen Ton. Rons Augen weiteten sich, darüber hatte er anscheinend noch nicht nachgedacht. „Sag mal, King, wie kommt es eigentlich, dass Du ihn auch Voldemort und nicht „Du weist schon wer" nennst?" fragte Ginny. „Ach wisst Ihr, mein Uhrgroßvater, ein sehr kluger und weiser Mann, hat immer gesagt: „Fürchte dich nie, die Dinge beim Namen zu nennen, ansonsten werden Sie auf längere Zeit unüberwindbar erscheinen!" erwiderte King. „Merkwürdig, Dumbledore hat zu mir mal fast dasSelbe gesagt!" bemerkte Harry. Doch niemand erwiderte etwas darauf, wodurch einige Zeit Schweigen eintrat!

„Glaubt Ihr wirklich, dass wir den Horcrux zerstört haben?" fragte Ron. Harry nickte. „Ja, ich habe es gespürt, und ich fürchte, Voldemort hat das auch!" Anscheinend hatten Hermines Worte gewirkt, denn Ron verzog bei der Erwähnung Voldemorts keine Miene! Doch schien Harrys Aussage King alarmiert zu haben. „Wie kommst Du darauf?" fragte King. „Nun, im fünften Schuljahr konnte ich spüren, wenn sich Voldemort stark freute, oder ärgerte. Und am Samstag glaubte ich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde seine Wut zu spüren." erklärte Harry. „Dann müssen wir davon ausgehen, das er auch herausbekommen wird, wie wir es gemacht haben! Das bedeutet, dass wir den nächsten Horcrux nicht auf die selbe Art zerstören können. Aber auch ich bin mir sicher, das wir ihn zerstört haben! Ich konnte spüren, wie die Magie in dem Medaillon erlosch!" meinte King. „Schade, ich dachte, wir hätten jetzt die ultimative Methode zur Zerstörung gefunden." meinte Ginny traurig. Alle nickten. „Also drei Horcruxe hätten wir damit jetzt zerstört, fehlen noch drei und Voldemort ist wieder sterblich" fasste Hermine die Lage zusammen. „Sie hat recht, wie machen wir jetzt weiter? Wie finden wir die weiteren Horcruxe?" stimmte Ron zu. „Ich denke, Nagini können wir uns vorerst abschminken. Die ist immer in der Nähe von Voldemort, und dort ist es momentan noch zu gefährlich für uns! Halten wir uns also an die Fakten. Wir wissen, dass der Becher von Helga Huffelpuff ein Horcrux ist. Und etwas von Ravenclaw oder Gryffindor. Wir sollten also die Geschichte erforschen, welche wichtigen Gegenstände die beiden besaßen. Bei dem Becher von Huffelpuff könnte uns vielleicht der Orden beim Suchen helfen!" meinte Harry. King, der die ganze Zeit über genickt hatte, schüttelte bei dem letzten Satz plötzlich mit dem Kopf. „Das kannst Du vergessen, Harry. Seit Er Tod ist, ist der Orden nur noch ein wilder Haufen Zauberer ohne jede Führung." Bei diesen Worten blickte King betreten zu Boden. „Dagegen müssen wir etwas machen!" sagte Harry entschlossen. „Es kann nicht angehen, dass die DA momentan die einzige Gruppe ist, welche gegen Voldemort kämpft! Wir brauchen den Orden, wenn wir gegen Voldemort siegen wollen." Ein sehr kämpferischer Ausdruck war auf Harrys Gesicht erschienen. „Wir müssen den Orden zusammenrufen und einen neuen Anführer wählen! „ meldete sich Hermine zu Wort. „Dann sollten wir aber erst Tonks, Lupin und Hagrid zu unserem Gespräch hinzuziehen. Schließlich sind das außer King die einzigen Ordensmitglieder in der DA." meinte Ginny. „Einverstanden, wärst Du so nett und würdest Sie holen?" fragte Sie King. Ginny nickte und verschwand aus dem Raum. „Kann Hagrid überhaupt hier hinein? Schließlich ist er doch nur Fortgeschrittener!" fragte Ron. Harry nickte. „Ich habe extra eine Ausnahme für die Mitglieder des Phönix Ordens eingebaut, als ich gestern die Beschwörung erneuert habe! Aber vermutlich hätte er in Begleitung eines Elite Mitglieds sowieso hier hineingedurft!" entgegnete Harry.

Als Ginny nach einigen Minuten wieder kam, hatte sie die gut gelaunten Lupin und Tonks sowie den etwas verwirrt wirkenden Hagrid im Schlepptau. Wie von Geisterhand waren drei weitere Sessel im Besprechungsraum erschienen, von denen einer so groß war, das sich ein normaler Zauberer sicher darin verlaufen konnte. Für Hagrid war er aber genau passend. „Etwas Tee? Hagrid, Tonks Moony?" fragte Harry und die drei Neuankömmlinge nickten. Harry schwang seinen Zauberstab und zwei Tassen Tee erschienen auf dem Tisch. Außerdem eine riesige Blumenvase mit Henkel, aus der ebenfalls Dampf aufstieg. „Ihr lasts euch aber echt gut gehen und vor allem habt hier vernünftige Tassn" staunte Hagrid und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck Tee aus seiner Vase. „Ginny hat euch doch bestimmt erklärt, warum sie Euch geholt hat?" fragte King, doch die drei schüttelten mit dem Kopf. Daraufhin erzählte ihnen King, dass sie eine Versammlung des Ordens einberufen wollten, um einen neuen Anführer zu Wählen! „Es wird Zeit, dass der Orden wieder Struktur bekommt und wieder in den Kampf gegen Voldemort eingreift." nickte Lupin. Auch Tonks Stimmte ihrem Freund zu. „Einverstanden!" nickte auch Hagrid, „Aber wer soll´n Dumbledore ersetz´n" Die Trauer trat wieder einmal in Hagrids Gesicht, und Harry konnte es ihm sehr gut nachfühlen. Also legte er seine Hand auf die Schulter seines großen Freundes, was nur ging, weil dieser saß und sagte: „Niemand wird jemals Dumbledore ersetzen! Das kann keiner und will auch keiner! Wir suchen lediglich jemanden, der Dumbledores Aufgaben im Orden übernimmt. Nur weil Dumbledore Tod ist, heißt das nicht, das er nicht mehr da ist! Solange ich Atme, wird ein Stück von Dumbledore immer bei mir sein." Hagrid lächelte. „Geht mir genauso!" auch alle anderen Anwesenden nickten. „Und wo soll dieses Treffen des Phönixordens stattfinden?" fragte Tonks. King lächelte. „Nun, das muss ich natürlich noch mit McGonagall und den anderen Lehrern, welche im Orden sind, besprechen, aber ich dachte an nächsten Samstag, Mitternacht, hier in der Haupthalle der DA. Hermine wird uns für diesen Zweck sicher einen schönen, großen, runden Tisch heraufbeschwören können." Blut schoss in Hermines Kopf und sie lächelte verlegen, nickte dann jedoch zustimmend. „Ich denke, Minerva wird nichts dagegen haben. Einige der Ordensmitglieder sind ja schon als Wachen oder Lehrer hier, die Anderen, wie zum Beispiel die Weasleys, können wir ja mittels Patronus verständigen. Außerdem finde ich, das die Elite der DA auch anwesend sein sollte, um auf dieser Ebene die Zusammenarbeit zu koordinieren." meinte Lupin, alle anderen Ordensmitglieder nickten zustimmend. Harry und seine Freunde schauten sich perplex an. Damit hatten sie nicht gerechnet. „Du hast recht, Moony, aber eines sollten wir von vornherein klarstellen: Jeder, der an dieser Versammlung teilnimmt, wird das gleiche Rede- und Stimmrecht haben. Und jeder aus der Versammlung kann Gewählt werden. Jeder!" bestand King und wieder nickten alle Ordensmitglieder zustimmend.

Es hatte einige Sekunden gedauert, ehe Harry sich wieder gefasst hatte. Er würde an einem Treffen des Phönixordens teilnehmen. Er würde mitbestimmen dürfen! „Wenn es Euch recht ist, werde ich mit Albus schon mal die Frage nach einem möglichen Nachfolger diskutieren. Vielleicht können wir eine Liste mit Kandidaten erstellen, welche für den Job in Frage kommen!" bot Harry an. Alle Anwesenden stimmten dem zu. „Dann laßt uns die Sache in Angriff nehmen. Wir sehen uns dann alle spätestens am Samstag Punkt Mitternacht wieder." verkündete King und läutete damit das Ende der Gesprächsrunde ein.

Im laufe der nächsten Minuten verabschiedete sich einer nach dem Anderen, bis zum Schluss nur noch Harry und Hagrid übrig waren. Ron, Hermine und Ginny waren in den Übungsraum zum Trainieren gegangen. Doch schließlich nahm auch Hagrid den letzten Schluck aus seiner Riesentasse. „Vieln Dank für den Tee, Harry, war prima" bedankte sich Hagrid. „Keine Uhrsache, Hagrid. Ich schätze, ich muss dich noch sehr oft auf einen Tee einladen, bevor wir Quitt sind." entgegnete Harry. „So´n Quatsch, ich habe mich immer über Eure Besuche gefreut! Aber Du könnst mir verraten, wie Du es geschafft hast, dass der Tee so lang heiß war!" lächelte Hagrid. „Mit einem ganz einfachen warm halte Zauber. Kann ich dir bei Gelegenheit mal zeigen." grinste Harry. „Nich jetz, ich muss zurück zu meinen Fortgeschrittenen, Du hattest recht, wenn ich nich da bin geht alles drunter und drüber!" Harry lachte. „Na denn, seh mal zu, dass Du zu deinen Rabauken kommst! Wir sehen uns!"

Nun war Harry alleine im Besprechungsraum. Die einzige Gesellschaft, die er noch hatte, war das Taschenbuch, welches in seiner Gesäßtasche steckte. Harry zog das HPAD aus der Tasche und öffnete es auf der Seite mit Dumbledores Porträt. Dieser blickte ihn aus seinen aufgeweckten blauen Augen an! „Hallo Harry, möchtest Du mal wieder jemand von deiner Familie sprechen?" Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, Ich wollte mit dir sprechen, es geht um den Orden." Aufmerksam richtete sich Dumbledore in dem Sessel, in welchem er gemalt war, auf. „Der Orden ist handlungsunfähig, weil ich gestorben bin und keiner meinen Platz eingenommen hat. Habe ich recht?" Harry nickte. „Nun Ja, eigentlich wollte ich immer, dass Severus meine Nachfolge antritt, aber das wäre wohl derzeit nicht angebracht!" Harry nickte erneut. „Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, dass die ganz junge Generation das Ruder übernimmt!" sagte Dumbledore. Harry gefiel es gar nicht, in welche Richtung sich das Gespräch entwickelte. „Das Alter ist erst einmal gar nicht so wichtig. Mich würde eher interessieren, welche Fähigkeiten Du dir von einem Führer des Ordens wünschst." „Du hast recht, Harry. Das Alter ist unwichtig! Nun, Er oder Sie sollte vor allem erst einmal ein guter Mensch sein, viel von Freundschaft verstehen, und ausgeprägte Taktische Fähigkeiten haben. Er/Sie muss mit Menschen umgehen können und voll und ganz hinter den Idealen des Ordens stehen." sagte Dumbledore. „Das trifft auf einige im Orden zu, nur sollen wir nicht jemand suchen, der wenigsten annähernd so gut Zaubern kann wie Du?" fragte Harry. „Das ist unwichtig, Harry. Wie Du vielleicht schon gemerkt hast, wird man mit zunehmendem Alter automatisch besser. Die anderen Eigenschaften, welche ich dir genannt habe, sind viel wichtiger als Zauberkraft. Ich denke, ein guter Kandidat wäre ..." „Danke, Albus, das hat mir sehr weitergeholfen" schnitt Harry Dumbledore das Wort ab und klappte das Buch zu.

* * *

Kapitel 38:** Der Phönix erhebt sich**

Die Woche war wie im Fluge vergangen, und es war wieder einmal Samstag, heute um Mitternacht würde das erste Treffen des Phönix Ordens seit Dumbledores Tod stattfinden. McGonagall und die restlichen Lehrer, die im Orden waren, hatten den Vorschlag Kings begeistert aufgenommen. Auch die restlichen DA Elite Leute, namentlich Fred und George, hatten sich begeistert gezeigt, dass sie bei dem Treffen des Ordens eingeladen waren. Harry hatte allen die Wünsche Dumbledores mitgeteilt und ihnen aufgetragen, sich Gedanken über mögliche Kandidaten zu machen.

Mittlerweile war es kurz vor Mitternacht. Die vier Freunde überprüften noch ein letztes Mal den DA Hauptraum und den großen runden Tisch, welchen Hermine heraufbeschworen hatte. Dieser Tisch war wieder mal eine Meisterleistung, wie Sie nur Hermine vollbringen konnte. Der Tisch würde heute Abend niemals voll werden, da der Tisch stets dafür sorgte, das immer 10 leere Plätze vorhanden waren. Es sollte keiner das Gefühl bekommen, nur noch mit Glück einen Sitzplatz ergattert zu haben. Das erste Ordensmitglied welches durch die Tür kam, war ein schwer keuchender Hagrid, welcher eine riesige Kiste trug. Ihm dicht auf den Fersen waren Molly und Arthur Weasley. Während Ginny und Ron zu ihren Eltern rannten, um diese zu begrüßen, fasste Harry bei Hagrid mit an. „Was hast Du denn alles in dieser Kiste?" fragte Harry, doch statt Hagrid antwortete Molly Weasley. „Das sind nur ein paar Snacks für später, falls die Ordensmitglieder Hunger bekommen!" lächelte Molly. Wenn Harry Arthurs verdrehte Augen und Hagrids schweren Atem richtig deutete, waren wohl mehr als ein paar Snacks in der Kiste. Harry beschwor einen massiven Beistelltisch, auf welchem Hagrid die schwere Kiste abstellen konnte. „Entschuldige Hagrid, dass dich Molly gleich zum tragen angestellt hat!" sagte Arthur. „Er hat doch gefragt, ob er etwas helfen kann!" verteidigte sich Molly. „Is schon in Ordnung, hab ich gern gemacht." winkte Hagrid ab, der mittlerweile wieder etwas zu Atem gekommen war. Inzwischen waren auch Tonks und Moony eingetroffen, die sich über diese Szene köstlich zu amüsieren schienen.

Einige Feuerwerkskörper pfiffen durch den Raum und tauchten ihn in die buntesten Farben. Das konnte eigentlich nur eines bedeuten! Als Harry zur Tür blickte, konnte er die grinsenden Gesichter der Weasley Zwillinge erkennen. Zwischen ihnen schwebte eine Kiste, welche nicht weniger groß war als die von Molly. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes ließ Fred die Kiste neben die andere auf dem Beistelltisch schweben. Hagrid stöhnte auf. Anscheinend hatte er nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass Zauberer Dinge schweben lassen können. Fragend blickte Harry die Zwillinge an. „Butterbier, falls wir nachher Durst bekommen!" erklärte George. Harry hielt sich vor Lachen den Bauch. „Sagt mal, Ihr Weasleys, haltet ihr das hier für eine Party, oder wollt Ihr hier Konklave spielen und den Raum erst wieder verlassen, wenn wir einen Anführer gewählt haben." „Das geht nicht, Harry, wir haben keinen Schornstein!" zwinkerte Hermine.

Nach und nach trafen alle Mitglieder des Ordens ein; die DA Elite war ja schon vollständig! Harry blickte gerade zur Tür, durch die soeben ein heruntergekommener, älterer Zauberer den Raum betrat. Eine längst vergessen geglaubte Wut kochte in Harry hoch, als er den Mann erkannte. Blitzschnell zog er seinen Zauberstab, richtete Ihn auf den Mann und rief: „Expelliarmus" „Accio Zauberstab" „Levicorpus". Ehe Mundungus Fletcher überhaupt verstand, was mit ihm geschehen war, hing er Kopfüber in der Luft und Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab. „So sieht man sich wieder, Dung! Hättest nicht gedacht, das ich heute Nacht hier sein werde, da ich nicht im Orden bin, was?" lächelte Harry und schritt auf den Mann zu. Fast der gesamte Orden beobachtete das Schauspiel, keiner machte jedoch auch nur einen Versuch, Harry aufzuhalten, nicht einmal McGonagall, einer der Lehrer oder ein Auror. „Hättest dich sonst bestimmt nicht her getraut! Was Dung?" Harrys lächeln hatte eine leicht fiese Note angenommen. Hilfe suchend blickte Mundungus in die Runde. „Ich habe nur eine Frage an dich, Dung: Wo hast Du die Sachen, die Du aus meinem Haus gestohlen hast?" Harrys lächeln war nun einer ausdruckslosen Miene gewichen. „Welches Haus, was für Sachen?" fragte Dung, doch Harry konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass er log. Er wusste genau, wovon Harry sprach. „Falsche Antwort!" meinte Harry kühl und ließ Mundungus sich in der Luft schwebend etwa ein Dutzend Mal um die eigene Achse drehen. „Ich werde nicht noch einmal fragen: Wo sind die Sachen, die Du aus Grimmauldplatz 12 gestohlen hast? Ich habe Sie letztes Jahr vor dem Eberkopf bei dir gesehen. Sie sind dir aus dem Koffer gefallen. Doch Du bist disappariert, bevor ich dich zur Rede stellen konnte. Du erinnerst dich doch? so senil bist Du doch noch nicht." Mundungus nickte. „Na siehst Du, diese Antwort gefällt mir doch schon besser! Du wirst alles bis zum Ende dieses Schuljahres in mein Haus zurückbringen. Ist mir egal, wie Du das anstellst! Falls nicht, bekommst Du es mit mir zu tun! Und glaube mir, ich finde dich!" Etwas eingeschüchtert nickte Mundungus erneut. Harry stellte ihn vorsichtig wieder auf die Füße, wo Mundungus nur schwankend Halt fand, gab ihm höflich seinen Zauberstab zurück und lächelte. „Willkommen zum Treffen des Phönixordens, Mundungus. Setz dich doch bitte!"

Einige Minuten waren nach Harrys Auftritt vergangen, inzwischen war der Orden komplett eingetroffen. Es war King, der mit einem Zauber die Tür verschloss und das Wort ergriff. „Meine lieben Freunde. Einige von Euch werden sich sicher wundern, warum heute ziemlich junge Hexern und Zauberer unsere Reihen auffüllen. Nun, es handelt sich hierbei um die besten und begabtesten Kämpfer von Dumbledores Armee. Wie ich manchen euren Gesichtern entnehme, wissen noch nicht alle, was Dumbledores Armee ist! Nun, vor zwei Jahren, als das Ministerium noch abstritt, das Voldemort zurück ist, hat sich der Minister hier in Hogwarts eingemischt, um zu verhindern das den Kindern die nötigen Verteidigungstechniken beigebracht werden. Eine Gruppe von Schülern, allen voran Hermine, Harry und die jungen Weasleys wollten das nicht akzeptieren! So haben Sie heimlich eine Gruppe gegründet, in der sie selbständig und unter Harrys Anleitung Verteidigungszauber geübt haben. Diese Gruppe nannten Sie Dumbledores Armee! Dieses Jahr hat die Schulleitung beschlossen, die Schüler umfassender in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste auszubilden. Aus diesem Grund haben wir die DA - so nennen wir Dumbledores Armee intern - neu gegründet. Gegenwärtig steht die DA unter der Leitung von Harry und Mir. Die DA Mitglieder, die Ihr hier seht, gehören zur höchsten Stufe und müssen - Ihr wisst, ich kann das beurteilen - den Vergleich mit den meisten Auroren nicht fürchten. Da sich beide Gruppen dem Kampf gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser verschrieben haben, haben wir beschlossen, sie hierher einzuladen. Sie haben die gleichen Rechte wie jedes Ordensmitglied." Die meisten Gesichter in der Runde hatten sich beeindruckt gezeigt, manche auch verwundert. In Arthurs Gesicht war unbändiger Stolz geschrieben, ganz im Gegensatz zu Molly, welche der Verzweiflung und den Tränen sehr nahe schien. Doch King fuhr fort: „Aber nun zum eigentlichen Thema. Wir wollen eine/n neue/n Vorsitzende/n für den Phönix Orden wählen. Ihr alle wart gebeten, Euch Vorschläge zu überlegen! Um Diese möchte ich nun bitten!" „Ich schlage McGonagall vor" rief Molly. „Das muss ich leider ablehnen, ich bin nicht Dumbledore und mit dem Amt der Schulleiterin völlig ausgelastet." wehrte McGonagall ab. „Wie wäre es mit Lupin?" schlug Mad Eye Moody vor. Doch Lupin schüttelte den Kopf „Das geht nicht, ich falle - wie Ihr wisst - immer für ein paar Tage jeden Monat aus! Aber wie wäre es mit dir, Mad Eye?" „Ich bin zu alt" knurrte dieser zur Antwort. „Ich bin für King" meldete sich Arthur. „Ich kann leider nicht. Ich habe meine Aufgaben als Lehrer, außerdem bin Ich ein Verteidiger Hogwarts und mit Leiter der DA." lehnte King ab. Einige Sekunden schienen alle angestrengt nach weiteren Kandidaten zu suchen. Schließlich brach Tonks die Stille. „Ich denke, es wäre im Sinne Dumbledores, wenn es Harry wird!" ein zustimmendes Gemurmel hob an. Harry lächelte, so gut er dazu gerade im Stande war „Ich danke Euch für Euer Vertrauen, aber ich muss aus zwei Gründen ablehnen. Zum einen habe ich die gleichen Aufgaben wie King - na gut, ich bin kein Lehrer. Zum anderen - und das ist sehr viel wichtiger - kenne ich einen Besseren für diesen Job! Er ist ein wundervoller Mensch, ein sehr guter Freund und der größte Taktiker, dem ich in meinem Leben bisher begegnet bin! Vielleicht mal abgesehen von Dumbledore. Aus diesem Grund schlage ich Ronald Weasley vor!" Ungläubige Gesichter blickten Harry an, das ungläubigste jedoch war das von Ron. „Du spinnst doch! Wieso soll ich einer der größten Taktiker sein?" fragte Ron. „Ron, Du hast doch bisher jeden im Zauberschach geschlagen! Mich, ältere Schüler, Lehrer, sogar Hermine!" lächelte Harry. „Das stimmt nicht. Du und Hermine habt auch schon Gewonnen!" protestierte Ron. „Aber nur, wenn Du uns hast gewinnen lassen! Oder willst Du das etwa abstreiten?" fragte Harry. Betreten senkte Ron den Blick und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, ich habe euch gewinnen lassen. Ihr seid doch meine Freunde, und ich wollte euch den Spaß am Spiel nicht verderben!" bestätigte Ron. Zur ganzen Versammlung gerichtet fuhr Harry fort. „Wie Ihr seht, ist er sehr bescheiden. Er stellt seine Freunde über persönliche Erfolge! Was sagt euch das, was für ein Mensch Ron ist?" „Er wäre ein ganz toller Anführer für den Phönix Orden!" sagte Hermine und drückte Ron einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Also gut, wir haben einen Kandidaten, welcher das Amt nicht von vornherein abgelehnt hat. Kommen wir zur Abstimmung!" ergriff King wieder das Wort. „Wer dafür ist, dass Ronald Weasley der neue Anführer des Phönix Ordens wird, den möchte ich um Handzeichen bitten." Während Harry genauso wie Ginny und Hermine neben ihm die Hände hoben, beobachtete er die Runde. Zu seiner großen Überraschung und sicher noch mehr zu Rons waren die Weasley Zwillinge mit bei den schnellsten beim Heben der Hände. Auch die Hände von Hagrid, King, Tonks, Moony, Arthur und McGonagall waren bereits in der Luft. Nach und nach wurden es immer mehr Hände die sich hoben, nach etwa 10 Sekunden waren fast alle Hände in der Luft. „Gegenstimmen" Niemand meldete sich! „Enthaltungen" Ron erhob seine Hand. „Damit wäre Ronald Weasley, bei eigener Enthaltung, ohne Gegenstimmen, zum neuen Anführer des Ordens gewählt! Ich frage dich, Ron: Nimmst Du die Wahl an?" Ron nickte. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob ich das schaffe, aber ich nehme An!" Eine Stichflamme erschien mitten über dem runden Tisch. Ein beruhigender Gesang begann den Raum zu füllen. Als die Stichflamme erlosch, wurde der Phönix Fawkes sichtbar, dieser drehte singend ein paar Runden um den Tisch und landete auf Rons Schulter. McGonagall stand auf. „Ich denke, damit ist unsere Wahl bestätigt. Da Ron aber noch Schüler ist, wird er im Tagesgeschäft von Mir und Remus Lupin vertreten und beraten werden. Ich hoffe, alle Anwesenden sind damit einverstanden!" Ein zustimmendes Gemurmel legte sich über den Tisch. Noch immer mit dem Phönix auf der Schulter stand Ron auf. „Ich danke Euch, und auch Dir" er streichelte den Phönix sanft über den Kopf „für Euer Vertrauen! Als erste Amtshandlung möchte ich vorschlagen, dass ab sofort alle DA Elite Mitglieder automatisch auch Mitglieder im Phönix Orden werden!" alle Anwesenden nickten. Etwas Selbstsicherheit schien bei Ron zurück zu kehren. „Das war harte Arbeit und nun habe ich gleich eine erste Anordnung! In weiser Voraussicht haben meine Mutter und meine Brüder etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken mitgebracht. Also lasst uns die Wiederauferstehung des Phönixordens gebührend feiern!" grinste Ron. Es war erstaunlich. Dafür, dass es nur „ein paar Snacks" und „etwas Butterbier" gab, kam die Anschließende Feier sehr nahe an ein typisches Hogwarts Festessen heran.

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-) 

Betagelesen: Aragock

KingsleyS

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	11. Ein fast perfekter Fang, Nicht schon wie

Hallo liebe Leser,

vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 zum Beispiel beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)

Please R&R

* * *

Kapitel 39: **Ein fast perfekter Fang**

Die Feier zeigte unmissverständlich, welchen Tribut Sie gefordert hatte. Es war schon nach 11 Uhr, und noch immer regte sich nichts im Schlafsaal der beiden Pärchen. Zum Glück war Sonntag, und es interessierte niemanden, wann man Aufstand. Das einzige, was störte, war dieser penetrante Sonnenstrahl, der Harry verfolgte und versuchte, ihn wach zu bekommen. Er hatte schon ein Paarmal seine Lage verändert, um diesem Quälgeist zu entrinnen, doch es schien nichts zu bringen, vor allem, da sein Aktionsradius eingeschränkt war, wollte er nicht Ginny, die auf seiner Brust lag, aufwecken. Eine Wolke schob sich vor die Sonne und der Strahl gab auf, doch es war zu spät; Harry war wach! War das gestern wirklich passiert? Hatte der Orden wirklich Ron zu Dumbledores Nachfolger bestimmt? In seinem Kopf konnte Harry noch immer ganz deutlich die Nachwirkungen des Butterbiers fühlen. Dieses Zeug war in Strömen geflossen, denn alle hatten den Ehrgeiz gehabt, das Fass Butterbier komplett zu lehren, bis die Zwillinge gegen 4 Uhr morgens schließlich mit einem grinsen bemerkten, dass dies ein Fass war, welches sich automatisch wieder auffüllte. Nicht das Harry an der Wahl zweifelte, er war noch immer überzeugt, dass Ron der beste Mann für den Job war! Doch einen seiner Beweggründe hatte er gestern Abend nicht verlauten lassen, Harry hoffte inständig, dass Rons Komplexe nun der Vergangenheit angehören würden.

Etwas rührte sich im Nachbarbett. Zwischen dessen Vorhängen wurde ein Rotschopf mit sommersprossigem Gesicht und sehr kleinen, verschlafenen Augen herausgestreckt. Harry zog den Vorhang seines Bettes beiseite und blickte Ron in die Augen. „Guten Morgen, mein Führer!" grüßte Harry. Doch noch bevor Ron etwas antworten konnte, war ein weiterer Kopf mit buschigen, gelockten, braunen Haaren erschienen. Die Augen darin funkelten Harry zornig an. „Harry James Potter, diese Worte möchte ich von dir nie wieder hören!" Harry verstand nicht, was er gerade falsch gemacht haben sollte! Das schien auch Hermine in seinen Augen zu lesen, denn sie setzte sofort zu einer Erklärung an. „Ich denke, Du bist bei Muggeln aufgewachsen? Da solltest Du doch eigentlich wissen, das dieser Satz seit dem zweiten Weltkrieg der Muggel sehr negativ besetzt ist!" „Was ist denn an Guten Morgen so schlimm?" fragte Harry ungläubig. „Nicht Guten Morgen ist schlimm, sondern das, was Du anschließend gesagt hast. So ließ sich der Regierungschef der Deutschen, einer der schlimmsten Verbrecher aller Zeiten, damals immer nennen!" belehrte Hermine. Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Na, nun übertreib mal nicht! Er kann unmöglich so schlimm gewesen sein wie Voldemort!" „Oh doch, Harry, mindestens genauso schlimm! Er hat Millionen in Lager einpferchen und später umbringen lassen, nur weil Sie das falsche Blut oder den falschen Stammbaum hatten." beharrte Hermine. „Und was glaubst Du, wer das außer dir noch weiß in der Zaubererwelt? Also reg dich ab!" gähnte Ginny, die von dem Gespräch wach geworden war. Hermine schnappte nach Luft, doch Ron der inzwischen aufgestanden war, nutzte diese Sprechpause. „Wenn die beiden Damen das jetzt ausdiskutieren möchten, würde ich vorschlagen, dass Harry und ich derweil nach unten gehen und uns etwas zu Essen suchen. Ich habe nämlich Hunger!" Damit schien die Diskussion beendet und alle zogen sich an. Harry fand die Idee, nach unten zu gehen, auch sehr gut, auch wenn ihn weniger der Hunger in diese Richtung trieb als vielmehr ein unglaublicher Durst.

Nachdem sie sich an ihren Haustisch gesetzt hatten, erschien ein kleines Frühstück darauf. Doch hatten die Hauselfen wenigstens bei Harry den richtigen riecher gehabt, da etliche Getränke zur Auswahl standen. Als erstes goss sich Harry einen Tee ein und nahm den ersten Schluck. Er schmeckte widerlich und war viel zu warm! „Evanesco" der Tee war Geschichte. Als nächstes versuchte es Harry mit eiskaltem Kürbissaft. Die kühle des Getränkes tat gut, aber es schmeckte heute Morgen einfach nicht! Harry entledigte sich des Restes genauso wie beim Tee. Er griff zur Milch und nahm einen Schluck. Der Geschmack war in Ordnung, doch die Milch war zu warm . Also richtete Harry seinen Zauberstab auf sie und sagte „frigefacto". Das Glas bekam Reif auf der Außenseite. Der nächste Schluck aus dem Glas ließ ihn lächeln. Er hatte sein Getränk für diesen Morgen gefunden. Nach drei Gläsern kalter Milch und zwei Scheiben Tost fühlte sich Harry für den Tag gerüstet. Ron jedoch war noch immer am essen, als plötzlich die Teller und alles, was sie nicht in ihren Händen hielten, verschwand. Ron wollte gerade dazu ansetzen, sich zu beschweren, als die Teller wieder auftauchten, gefolgt von Schüsseln mit Gemüse, Kartoffeln und Platten mit verschiedenen Braten. Sein Gesicht hellte sich merklich auf. „Brunch" lächelte Ron. „Freßsack" lästerte Hermine. Doch auch Harry fühlte seinen Magen nun für festere Nahrung gerüstet und so langte auch er kräftig zu. Ginny und Hermine hielten sich vornehm zurück, sie aßen nur aus Solidarität ein paar Bissen von dem Mittagessen.

„So lobe ich mir das, wenn das Frühstück direkt in das Mittagessen übergeht!" schwärmte Ron. Harry nickte. „Ja, aber jetzt würde mir ein wenig Sport gut tun! Was meint Ihr?" Die beiden Mädchen nickten. „Sport?!" knurrte Ron, Harry grinste „Na ja, vielleicht nicht direkt Sport, eher ein bisschen Quidditch oder noch besser lockeres Herumfliegen!" „Hört sich gut an, aber wer holt unsere Besen?" fragte Ron. „Keiner! „Accio unsere Besen"„ meinte Harry. Ginny grinste, doch Hermine zog wieder einmal scharf die Luft ein! „Bist Du noch ganz dicht? Was, wenn das Porträtloch zu ist?" „Dann ist jetzt ein Loch drin!" grinste Ginny und deutete auf die drei Besen, die eben auf sie zuflogen, angeführt von Harrys Feuerblitz.

Bester Laune machten sich die vier Freunde mit ihren Besen in der Hand auf den Weg zum Quidditch Feld. Sogar Hermine hatte sich wieder beruhigt, da niemand von einem Loch im Porträt der Fetten Dame zu berichten wusste. „Soll ich für dich einen Schulbesen besorgen, Minchen?" „Nein, ich werde euch nur zuschauen, Ronnylein!" Harry und Ginny prusteten los. Zum Glück saßen sie noch nicht auf ihren Besen, sonst wären Sie vor Lachen heruntergefallen. Ron und Hermine beachteten sie gar nicht und versanken in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Seite an Seite schossen Harry und Ginny auf ihren Besen durch die kühle November Luft. Es war zwar ein herrlicher Tag voll Sonnenschein, aber die Temperaturen zeigten eindeutig, dass es auf den Winter zu ging. Aus diesem Grund hatten sich Ron, Ginny und Harry auch Ihre Gryffindor Teamkleidung angezogen. Diese war nämlich mit einem temperaturausgleichenden Zauber versetzt, welcher verhinderte, dass man im Winter all zu sehr Fror, oder im Sommer über Gebühr Schwitzte. Es war ein herrliches Gefühl, der Wind in Harrys Haaren, die frische Luft in seinen Lungen, der Rennbesen unter sich, und um alles Perfekt zu machen, Die Frau, die er liebte, an seiner Seite. Alle Sorgen, alle Last schien von dem Flugwind weggeblasen zu werden. Harry war in diesem Moment einfach nur glücklich.

So flogen Sie eine Weile und machten Loopings. Auch Ron war inzwischen zu ihnen gestoßen. Einige Zeit lang spielten sie auch fangen, stellten das aber schnell wieder ein, da Harry immer gewann. Es war einfach nicht fair, wenn der beste Flieger auch noch den besten Besen hatte. Schließlich hatte Harry eine Idee, er tauschte mit Ginny die Besen, das sorgte für ein ausgeglichenes Rennen. Zwar war Ginnys Sauberwisch fast so gut wie Harrys Feuerblitz, vor allem dann, wenn beide Piloten ihren Untersatz nicht so gut kannten und daher nicht voll ausreizen konnten, aber schließlich war auch Ginny eine fast so gute Fliegerin wie Harry. Da Ron aber noch immer chancenlos war, beteiligte er sich nicht am fangen Spielen. Lachend schoss Harry gerade hinter Ginny her, welche die letzte Runde gewonnen hatte, als er aus den Augenwinkeln etwas goldenes glitzern sah. Abrupt riss er Seinen Besen herum und folgte dem Glitzern. Ginny, die durch Harrys abrupten Richtungswechsel verwirrt war, beschloss Ihm zu folgen. Da war das Glitzern wieder, es änderte gerade die Richtung und flog auf Ron zu. Harry folgte. Das glitzernde Etwas schoss ganz dicht an Rons Kopf vorbei, Harry hatte mühe, einen Zusammenstoß mit Ron zu verhindern. Dann war es verschwunden. Ginny kam zu ihnen geflogen, „Habt Ihr das gesehen, das war doch ein Schnatz!". „Ja, aber war einer von euch beiden so verrückt, illegal einen der Schulschnatze zu nehmen?" fragte Harry. Ron und Ginny verneinten. „Aber Der sah nicht normal aus der Schnatz, irgendwie ... alt!" „Woher willst Du das wissen, Ron?" fragte Ginny. „Nun ja, ich kenne mich ein bisschen aus mit Quidditch, und diesen Schnatz konnte ich mir aus ziemlicher Nähe betrachten. Nicht lange, aber sehr nah. Und ich kann euch versichern, das war kein aktuelles Modell!" lächelte Ron. „Da ist er wieder!", rief Harry plötzlich und schoss auf den Schnatz zu. Sobald sich Harry jedoch auf weniger als 20 Meter genähert hatte, wechselte dieses verfluchte Ding die Richtung.

Seit einer halben Stunde jagte Harry nun schon dieses Ding, bekam es aber einfach nicht zu fassen! Anfangs noch hatten Ron und Ginny versucht, zu helfen. Dies hatte Ron aber bereits nach fünf Minuten aufgegeben, und auch Ginny musste nach 25 Minuten einsehen, dass Harry der bessere Sucher war! Harry wusste nicht mehr, wie oft er mittlerweile das Stadion bei der Verfolgung dieses Schnatzes durchquert hatte, aber einer Sache war er sich sicher: Obwohl er seit 6 Jahren Sucher war; einen Schnatz, der so schwer zu fangen war, hatte er noch nicht erlebt. Und doch musste er Ron recht geben. Das war kein aktuelles Modell. Plötzlich schoss der Schnatz senkrecht nach oben, Harry hinterher. Sie durchbrachen die Wolken, das Stadion hatte mittlerweile nur noch die Größe einer Gallone, doch Harry holte auf. Noch fünf Meter zwischen seiner Hand und dem Schnatz, das Stadion war nur noch ein winziger Punkt. Noch zwei Meter, vom Stadion war nichts mehr zu sehen. Die Luft war so dünn und kalt, dass das Atmen sehr schwer viel. Es war, als ob man versuchte, Beton durch einen Strohhalm zu saugen. Nur noch fünf Zentimeter. Harry streckte sich, gleich würde er den Schnatz in Händen halten, da passierte es. Der Schnatz ging in den Sturzflug. Harry hinterher. Er grinste. Nun hatte das Ding einen Fehler gemacht, Sturzflüge waren Harrys Spezialität. Noch 20 Meter - der Punkt, der das Stadion sein musste, tauchte wieder auf. Noch 10 Meter - es hatte wieder die Größe einer Gallone. Noch 5 Meter - so groß wie ein Teller. Noch 3 Meter - so groß wie eine Badewanne. Noch 1 Meter - er konnte Hermine auf der Tribüne entdecken. Noch 20 Zentimeter - die besorgten Gesichter von Ron und Ginny wurden deutlich. Noch 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Zentimeter. Geschafft! Harrys Hand schloss sich um das zappelnde goldene Etwas. Er riss den Besen aus seinem Sturzflug, doch es war nicht sein Feuerblitz, der Sauberwisch war zu träge. Knochen brachen unter der Wucht des Aufpralls, Holz splitterte, Harrys Hand verlor sämtliche Kraft und der Schnatz konnte sich befreien, dann war alles dunkel und still.

* * *

Kapitel 40: **Nicht schon wieder!**

Ein Licht! In der vollkommenen Dunkelheit, die Harry umgab, konnte er in weiter Ferne ein Licht ausmachen. Er näherte sich dem Licht. Es war angenehm, die Kälte, welche er während des Spielens verspürt hatte, war verschwunden! Vielmehr fühlte es sich so an, als ob sein Körper auf einer warmen Wolke schwebte, genau auf das Licht zu. Stimmen durchbrachen die Stille, bekannte Stimmen, aber noch zu leise, um sie zu verstehen, oder auch nur ihren Besitzern zuordnen zu können. Das mussten seine Eltern, Sirius und Albus sein, welche ihn auf der anderen Seite willkommen heißen wollten. Willkommen? So einen Versager wie ihn! Seine Aufgabe war es gewesen, Voldemort zu besiegen, oder bei dem Versuch zu sterben. Doch was machte er? Brachte sich bei dem Versuch, einen Schnatz zu fangen, durch ein waghalsiges Flugmanöver um. Was würde aus seinen Freunden werden? Konnten sie die Aufgabe alleine bewältigen? Auf keinen Fall! Keiner kann Überleben, solange der Andere lebt! Doch Harry lebte nicht mehr, also würde Voldemort überleben! Das Licht war nun So nah, dass es blendete. Wie sollte Harry den Anderen nur gegenübertreten? Sie waren wenigstens für etwas Sinnvolles gestorben! Nicht durch puren Übermut wie Er! Durch seinen Tod hatte er die Zukunft der gesamten Welt verraten! Die Stimmen wurden deutlicher, doch Sie klangen nicht verärgert, sondern besorgt. Auch ihre Besitzer konnte Harry nun zuordnen, und das waren nicht seine Eltern, Sirius oder Albus!

„Harry, mein Schatz, komm zu dir!" „Harry, wir brauchen dich!" „Hör auf mit dem Scheiß, Kumpel, und wach auf!" „Versuchen Sie es weiter, er müsste gleich aufwachen, seine Pupillen zeigen schon wieder normale Funktion. Das grelle Weiß schwand, und langsam wurden Konturen erkennbar! Ein beißender Geruch nach Desinfektionsmitteln lag in der Luft. Harry blickte direkt in das Gesicht einer lächelnden, älteren Hexe. Alles, was er denken konnte, war „Nicht schon wieder!" Er lag im Krankenflügel. „Willkommen unter den lebenden, Mr. Potter! Wenn Sie schön ruhig liegenbleiben, erlaube ich ihnen, mit ihren Freunden zu sprechen! Entschuldigen Sie mich!" Ein hübsches Gesicht mit feinen Zügen, Sommersprossen und roten Haaren näherte sich. Sinnliche weiche Lippen drückten sich auf Harrys. „Harry, ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht!" hauchte Ginny. „Wir uns auch!" Diese Worte kamen von einem rothaarigen Jungen und einem Mädchen mit lockigen braunen Haaren. „Danke Ginny, danke Hermine und Ron! Was ist passiert!" fragte Harry noch immer recht schwach. „Was ist denn das Letzte, woran Du dich erinnerst?" fragte Hermine. „Ich hatte den Schnatz gefangen, wollte den Besen aus dem Sturzflug reißen, aber der Sauberwisch war zu träge. Dann ..." „Hast Du eine bilderbuchmäßige, saubere Bruchlandung hingelegt." grinste Ron. „Und der Schnatz?" „Der hat sich nach der Landung aus deiner Hand befreien können!" sagte Ginny traurig, während sie mit der Hand beruhigend durch Harrys Haare fuhr. „Welchen Tag haben wir heute?" fragte Harry. „Samstag. Du warst fast eine ganze Woche bewusstlos! Dafür sind aber deine Knochenbrüche, die Gehirnerschütterung und die restlichen Blessuren schon verheilt, sagt Madam Pomfrey!" lächelte Hermine. Die eben erwähnte Poppy kam mit einem Tablett zurück in den Saal. „So, Mr. Potter, Ihr Mittagessen! Ihre Freunde können Sie ja nach dem Mittagessen wieder besuchen, so in etwa zwei Stunden!" „Ich komme dann später, habe noch eine Besprechung mit Minerva und Remus wegen des Ordens!" rief Ron noch im gehen, denn Poppy hatte Harrys Freunde schon aus der Tür hinausgedrängt. Poppy schloss die Tür zum Krankenflügel. „Ich muss Ihnen gratulieren, Mr. Potter. So lange wie dieses Jahr haben Sie es noch nie ohne eine Nacht im Krankenflügel ausgehalten!" lächelte Poppy. „Ich war sicher meist nicht freiwillig hier!" gab Harry zurück. „Und dennoch: Wäre dies nicht Ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts, ich würde wahrscheinlich ein Bett fest auf Ihren Namen reservieren!" „Sehr witzig, Poppy, äh, Ich meine Madam Pomfrey." Poppy lachte auf. „Ach lass nur, Harry, wir kennen uns so gut, ich denke, wir können bei den Vornamen bleiben! Aber jetzt iss Dein Mittagessen. Wenn Du kooperierst, darfst Du morgen früh gehen!" „Ich kooperiere, Poppy, aber dann gehe ich heute Abend!" grinste Harry schelmisch. „Und wenn ich nicht zustimme, haust Du einfach so ab?!" fragte Poppy. „Ich sehe, Du hast mich genau durchschaut!" lachte Harry. „Na Gut, dann bin ich einverstanden!" sagte Poppy und verschwand lächelnd in ihrem Büro.

Nach dem Mittagessen war Harry ein wenig eingedöst. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihm Poppy etwas in den Kürbissaft gemischt! Er vernahm das Geräusch der Eingangstür und war sofort hellwach. „Hi Harry, Du hast uns einen schönen Schrecken eingejagt!" hörte er King. Harry lachte. „Ja,. Ich mir auch. Ich war fest davon überzeugt, das ich Tod bin. Deshalb bin ich auch jetzt sehr froh, eine neue Chance zu haben, meine Aufgabe zu erfüllen!" „Freut mich, dass Du so denkst! Ich werde dir immer zur Seite stehen. Ich hoffe, Du weißt das!" fragte King. „Ich danke dir, King! Wie lief es eigentlich die letzte Woche ohne mich?" lächelte Harry. „Wer braucht dich schon? Wir haben einige Interessante Dinge herausgefunden! Und auch dein Quidditch Projekt hat Fortschritte gemacht." schmunzelte King. Harry blickte ganz aufgeregt. „Wirklich? Erzähl!", doch King schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Keine Zeit, habe noch was zu erledigen! Ginny und Hermine können es dir ja erzählen." mit diesen Worten verschwand King aus dem Krankenflügel.

„Harry! HARRY! Schläfst Du?" „Oh, Hi Ginny, bin ein bisschen müde seit dem Mittagessen. Poppy hat mir bestimmt was untergemischt! King hat mir erzählt, es gäbe Neuigkeiten bezüglich unserer Quidditch Mannschaft?" Ginny lächelte. „Ja, wir haben die zwei Jäger gefunden, die uns noch gefehlt haben! Wir warten nur noch auf deine Zustimmung, und dass Du Sie offiziell ins Team aufnimmst." „Und wer ist es?" fragte Harry. Das war offensichtlich Hermines Stichwort. „Als erstes hätten wir da Zacharias Smith, ehemaliger Jäger von Huffelpuff, zwar ein wenig eine anstrengende Persönlichkeit, aber ein guter Quidditch Spieler. Der Zweite ist die Entdeckung des Jahres, Blaise Zabini, ein großer, dunkelhäutiger Junge mit hohen Wangenknochen und schrägstehenden Augen, aus Slytherin. Dort durfte er nie Spielen, da er nicht dieselben Ansichten teilte wie Malfoy." erläuterte die Teammanagerin. „Ich muss die beiden natürlich erst einmal Spielen sehen, aber an Smith kann ich mich erinnern. Er hat ein paar sehr schöne Tore gemacht und konnte den Klatschern hervorragend ausweichen" überlegte Harry Laut. „Ja, und bei dem Training am Mittwoch war Zabini sogar noch etwas besser als Smith!" meinte Ginny. „Wenn Du das sagst, Schatz! Da fällt mir ein: Entschuldige übrigens, dass ich deinen Sauberwisch zu Bruch geflogen habe! Konnte er repariert werden?" fragte Harry. „Nein, war ein Totalschaden, genau wie dein Nimbus 2000 damals. Ist aber kein Problem für mich. Hauptsache, Du warst kein Totalschaden!" lächelte Ginny. „Und womit trainierst Du dann?" wollte Harry wissen. Ginny grinste. „Na, mit deinem Feuerblitz natürlich! Wird mir richtig schwer fallen, mich davon zu trennen, wenn Du wieder mitfliegst!" Harry küsste Ginny. Ihre Familie war arm und so ein Rennbesen ein wertvoller Besitz! Trotzdem hatte sie sich mit keiner Silbe oder auch nur einem Blick darüber beschwert, dass er ihn kaputtgemacht hatte.

„Worüber redet Ihr gerade?" fragte Ron, der gerade den Krankenflügel betreten hatte. „Hi, Ron, nur ein bisschen über Quidditch" antwortete Harry. „Habt Ihr ihm von den beiden neuen Jägern erzählt?" Rons Augen leuchteten. Beide Mädchen nickten. „Ich sage dir, Harry, die zwei sind so gut. Wenn wir die noch in unserem Team haben, spielen wir auf Weltniveau! Zumindest sind wir dann die beste Mannschaft, die Hogwarts jemals gesehen hat!" „Spätestens wenn ich damit fertig bin, Euch zu Trainieren" lachte Harry. „Ach so, da fällt mir ein, ich soll dich recht herzlich von Remus und Minerva grüßen! Sie haben heute leider keine Zeit mehr, aber sie haben versprochen, dich Morgen hier zu besuchen!" erzählte Ron. „Nun, Ich fürchte, dann wird es wohl zu spät sein! Ich habe vorhin mit Poppy verhandelt. Sie lässt mich heute Abend gehen." grinste Harry schalkhaft. „Darf man eigentlich erfahren, was Du mit den beiden zu besprechen hattest? Oder geht das das Fußvolk wie uns drei nichts mehr an?" stichelte Harry. Auch Ginny und Hermine blickten erwartungsvoll zu Ron. „Manchmal redest Du wirklich Unsinn, Harry. Ich habe von Anfang an klar gemacht, das ich vor euch Drei keine Geheimnisse haben werde, und der Orden war einverstanden!" fasste Ron zusammen. „Ich meine doch nur, jetzt, wo dein Name in einem Atemzug mit dem von Dumbledore und Merlin genannt werden wird." Harry hatte einen diebischen Spaß, Ron ein wenig zu ärgern. Nach kurzem Schweigen fand Ron aber wieder seine Sprache. „Zurück zu der Frage, die Du mir gestellt hast. Eigentlich war es nur Standardkram, Personalverwendung und so weiter. Aber ich habe jetzt den gesamten Orden auf die Suche nach dem Becher von Helga Huffelpuff angesetzt!" lenkte Ron von dem Gefährlichen Thema ab. Hermine jedoch schien besorgt. „Du hast doch nicht etwa allen gesagt, was es mit dem Becher auf sich hat?" „Natürlich nicht. Ich habe nur gesagt, dass es wichtig ist, dieses Ding zu finden! Ich bin der Boss, niemand hinterfragt meine Anweisungen. Alle sind das offensichtlich noch so von Dumbledore gewohnt!" antwortete Ron stolz.

„Apropos Horcrux - Wollen wir Harry erzählen, was wir noch herausgefunden haben?" fragte Ginny. Harry blickte verdutzt. Doch Ron und Hermine nickten zustimmend. „Also, Harry. Nachdem wir uns sicher waren, dass Du wieder gesund werden würdest, war Ron der Meinung, diesen Schnatz schonmal irgendwo gesehen zu haben!" begann Ginny. „Vielleicht nicht genau diesen, aber zumindest das Modell, da war ich mir ganz sicher! Und Hermine hatte mal wieder eine brillante Idee, wo mir ein alter Schnatz hätte untergekommen sein können." fuhr Ron fort. „Brillant ist sicher das falsche Wort, aber mir viel plötzlich ein, wo ich zuletzt etwas von einem alten Schnatz gelesen hatte. Du erinnerst dich doch sicher noch an den verschwundenen Schnatz aus dem Bericht des Tagespropheten! Dort war auch ein Bild abgedruckt, und wir sind uns alle sehr sicher, dass es derselbe Schnatz ist." schloss Hermine. Harry verstand nicht so ganz. „Und was ist das besondere daran? Er ist aus dem Ministerium, wo seine Vitrine zerstört wurde, hier her ins Hogwarts Stadion geflogen. Interessant, aber sicher kein Knüller!" meinte Harry. „Kein Knüller?!" fragten alle Drei verwundert wie aus einem Mund. Und Hermine fuhr fort! „Ich habe nachgelesen! Der Schnatz gehörte den beiden Gründern Ravenclaw und Gryffindor, es scheint also wahrscheinlich, dass er darauf Programmiert ist, immer wieder in das Quidditch Stadion von Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Auf diese Weise konnte er nicht verloren gehen! Außerdem gibt es noch ein interessantes Detail. Der Schnatz war nämlich schon einmal verschwunden. Für mehrere Wochen. Der Täter wurde niemals geschnappt, stattdessen tauchte der Schnatz ganz plötzlich wieder an seinem angestammten Platz auf! Aber nun das interessanteste Detail, nämlich die Zeit, als der Schnatz das erste Mal Verschwunden war, fällt genau zusammen mit der Hochzeit von Voldemorts Macht. Ich finde schon, das ist ein Knüller!" „Ihr meint? Ihr meint wirklich? Der Schnatz könnte ein Horcrux sein?" begann Harry zu verstehen. Seine Freunde nickten. „Das habe Ich zwar nie gesagt, aber es sieht so aus, als kämst Du, nachdem Du alle Fakten kennst, auf genau dieselben Schlussfolgerungen wie wir!" lächelte Hermine

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

Betagelesen: Aragock

KingsleyS

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	12. Erkenntnisse!, HU und DA

Hallo liebe Leser,

vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 zum Beispiel beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)

Please R&R

* * *

Kapitel 41: **Erkenntnisse!**

Das Abendessen sollte die letzte Mahlzeit sein, die Harry, getrennt von seinen Freunden, alleine im Krankenflügel einnehmen musste. Noch vor der offiziellen Nachtruhe würde er diesen Ort, an dem er schon viel zu viele Tage seines Lebens verbracht hatte, verlassen. Ob es an der Atmosphäre dieses Raumes lag oder daran, dass er seit fast einer Woche das Bett nicht verlassen hatte, jedenfalls schmeckte das Abendessen, genau wie fast alle Mahlzeiten die er in seinem bisherigen Leben im Krankenflügel eingenommen hatte , überhaupt nicht! Also stocherte Harry, mehr lustlos als hungrig, in seinem Abendessen herum, als sich erneut die Tür des Krankenflügel´s öffnete. Er überlegte kurz, ob es sich um Ginny, Ron und Hermine handeln konnte, doch er verwarf den Gedanken. Dafür war es noch deutlich zu früh. Sie konnten es also unmöglich sein! Doch es war trotzdem eine schöne Überraschung, wer da den Raum betrat. „Hi Harry, wenn Du das Nächste Mal einen solchen Besen Stunt versuchst, „ „Dann sag uns gefälligst vorher bescheid! Da wir Dich sicher nicht dazu überreden können, uns das Ganze noch einmal vor zu führen," „Werden wir, wohl oder übel, damit leben müssen, es verpasst zu haben!" grinsten die Weasley Zwillinge. „Hi Fred, George, da habt Ihr Recht, damit müsst Ihr jetzt leben!" zwinkerte Harry belustigt. Endlich einmal Besucher, die nicht die abgedroschenen Floskeln wie: Na fühlen wir uns schon besser?, oder, Was machst denn Du für Sachen? benutzten. „Aber was verschafft mir die Ehre Eures Besuches?" fragte Harry. „Wir waren zufällig in der Gegend, als wir hörten, dass es dir wieder besser geht. Da haben wir beschlossen, dich zu besuchen!" meinte Fred. „Das ehrt mich natürlich, aber warum wart Ihr in der Gegend?" fragte Harry neugierig. „Nun Ja, unser Laden hier in Hogsmeade läuft noch nicht so, wie wir uns das vorstellen. Deshalb haben wir nach dem Rechten gesehen!" antwortete George. „Und was meint Ihr, woran das liegt?" „Hauptsächlich daran, dass Ihr Eure Schüler nicht mehr oft genug nach Hogsmeade gehen lasst." grinste Fred. „Wir haben uns daher schon überlegt, ob wir Karten mit den Geheimgängen von Hogwarts verkaufen sollten. Dann könnten die Schüler nach Hogsmeade, wann immer sie wollen!" schmunzelte George. „Im Interesse unserer Freundschaft und im Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ich ein Verteidiger Hogwarts bin, habe ich das nicht gehört!" lachte Harry scherzhaft.

Die Drei verbrachten eine vergnügliche halbe Stunde mit Smalltalk und alten Erinnerungen, doch viel zu früh wurden die Zwillinge ungeduldig. „Also, Harry, war schön, mal wieder mit dir zu plaudern, aber wir wollen noch heute Abend zurück in die Winkelgasse" begann Fred sich zu verabschieden. „Ihr wollt heute noch in die Winkelgasse? Dann könntet Ihr mir einen Gefallen tun. Die Vollmacht zu meinem Verließ habt Ihr ja noch!" hielt Harry Sie auf. „Natürlich, Harry, machen wir gerne. Gar kein Problem!" meinte George. „Ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich Ginnys Besen zu Bruch geflogen habe, deshalb möchte ich Ihr einen Neuen schenken!" erklärte Harry. „Kein Thema, was soll es denn sein? Der neue Sauberwisch?" fragte Fred. Doch Harry schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Nein, was anständiges. Am besten ein Feuerblitz oder was ähnliches! Geld spielt dabei keine Rolle!" stellte Harry deutlich klar. „Ok, Harry! Verstanden! Jetzt müssen wir aber wirklich los! Du bekommst den Besen so schnell wie möglich!" verabschiedete sich George. Und schon waren die Zwillinge aus dem Krankenflügel verschwunden.

Erleichtert lies sich Harry in seinen Lieblings-Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum fallen. Der Kamin, in dem ein gemütliches kleines Feuerchen prasselte, spendete eine angenehme Wärme. Ginny setzte sich schwungvoll auf Harrys Schoß. „Ginny! Poppy hat gesagt, Er soll sich schonen!" schimpfte Hermine. „Ja, Er soll sich schonen! Nicht Ich soll Ihn schonen! Ich musste fast eine ganze Woche alleine schlafen, Ich habe Harry Entzug!" grinste Ginny schalkhaft. „Lass Sie, Hermine, ich kann mir im Augenblick nichts schöneres vorstellen!" lächelte Harry versonnen. „Ja, lass gut sein, Schatz, kümmere dich lieber mal wieder um mich!" lachte Ron, zog Hermine auf seinen Schoß und küsste Sie leidenschaftlich. Harry fand das eine hervorragende Idee. Er zog Ginny ebenfalls in einen nicht minder leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Es war, als ob es Ihr erster Kuss wäre, Gefühle des Glückes durchströmten Harrys Körper. Er hatte sogar das Gefühl, dass Energie zwischen ihren Körpern hin und her floss.

Harry fragte sich gerade, wie Verpennt man eigentlich sein konnte? Oder hatte Poppy ihm auch etwas ins Abendessen gemischt? War er doch tatsächlich mitten im Kuss mit seiner Verlobten eingeschlafen. Seine Verlobte, dieses göttliche Wesen das nun neben ihm im Bett lag. Gerne würde er Sie lieber heute als morgen heiraten, aber das musste warten, bis die Sache mit Voldemort ausgestanden war! Auch erschien es ihm äußerst unpassend, sie zu ehelichen, solange sie noch beide auf die Schule gingen. Ob sie ihn hier hergeschafft hatte? Aber das war auch egal. Draußen war es noch dunkel, also auf jeden Fall viel zu früh, um an einem Sonntag aufzustehen! Er kuschelte Sich näher an seine Liebste und schlief glücklich ein.

Die Sonne war gerade dabei, aufzugehen, als Harry endgültig erwachte. Offensichtlich war sein Körper nun der Meinung, dass er genug geschlafen hatte! Eigentlich auch kein Wunder, wenn man bedachte, wie viele Stunden er in der letzten Woche mit dieser Tätigkeit zugebracht hatte! Harry beobachtete den Sonnenaufgang. Der neue Tag tauchte die Ländereien Hogwarts in eine morgendlich orange Halbtonfärbung, welche sich auch auf dem See spiegelte. Dieses Licht ließ alles so friedlich erscheinen, selbst die peitschende Weide sah aus, als könnte sie niemandem etwas zuleide tun. Wie sehr doch manchmal der Schein trügen konnte. Ob es bei dem Schnatz ähnlich war? Ob es sich dabei wirklich um etwas so unreines wie einen Horcrux handeln konnte? Schließlich war Quidditch für Harry bisher das Einzige gewesen, das nichts, aber auch gar nichts, mit seiner Bestimmung zu tun hatte. Und jetzt? Der Schnatz der Gründer ein Horcrux? Konnte das sein? Seine Freunde schienen fest davon überzeugt und auch ihm schien es eigentlich logisch! Es gab jemanden, mit dem er unbedingt darüber sprechen musste. Also versuchte Harry mittels stabloser Magie das Buch zu sich herüberschweben zu lassen, mit Telekinese, also dem was mit Zauberstab der Accio oder der Wingardium Leviosa Zauber bewirkte, hatte er bisher die besten stablosen Erfolge gehabt. Allerdings hatte er es immer mit leichten Gegenständen versucht. Einer Feder, ein Pergamentblatt oder so etwas. Jedoch nie mit etwas so großem und schweren wie einem Buch. Trotz größter Anstrengung schaffte er es nicht, das Buch zu sich fliegen zu lassen! Es zitterte, vibrierte, gleich würde es von dem Tischchen auf welchem es lag, herunterfallen! Das galt es zu verhindern. Davon würden alle im Raum wach werden und das wollte Harry nicht. Sie alle hatten sich ihren Schlaf verdient. Warum auch lag sein Zauberstab nicht in seiner Nähe? Wenn er selbstständig ins Bett ging, behielt er ihn immer in Reichweite. Sein Zauberstab - das war vielleicht die Lösung. Schließlich war Er wesentlich leichter als ein Buch. Vielleicht konnte er Ihn herschweben lassen! Er konzentrierte sich also so fest er konnte auf seinen Zauberstab und es schien zu funktionieren. Es war fast so, als ob er den Stab mit seinen Gedanken anfassen und fühlen konnte. Es klappte, der Zauberstab schwebte herüber und legte sich in seine Hand. Sollte dies das Geheimnis der stablosen Magie sein? Musste man den Gegenstand, den man verzaubern wollte, nur mit den Gedanken begreifen? Dann würde es jetzt auch mit dem Buch klappen müssen. Harry konzentrierte sich auf das Buch. Er wusste, wie es sich anfühlte. Er brauchte es. Und wieder war es so, als ob er das Buch mit seinen Gedanken anfassen konnte. Das Gewicht spielte plötzlich absolut keine Rolle mehr. Leicht wie eine Feder schwebte das Buch in Harrys Hände.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Harry sich von der Konzentration erholt hatte. Gerade war ihm ein Durchbruch in der stablosen Magie gelungen. Doch ursprünglich hatte er vor gehabt, mit Dumbledore zu sprechen, und das würde er jetzt auch tun. Er griff sich seinen Zauberstab und hüllte Ginny in einen magischen Lärmschutz. Kein Geräusch, das er jetzt machte, würde sie wecken können. Mit seinem Zauberstab öffnete er das HPAD und schlug die Porträt-Seite auf. Dort schlief Albus Dumbledore in seinem Stuhl. „Albus!" versuchte Harry seinen Mentor zu wecken. Verschlafen aber freundlich blickten dessen durchdringend blaue Augen Harry an, diese einmaligen Augen! Obwohl? Jetzt, wo er diese Augen so sah, erinnerten Sie ihn an jemand anderen, aber das konnte unmöglich sein! „Guten Morgen Harry" gähnte Dumbledore herzhaft. „Guten Morgen Albus, entschuldige das ich dich neulich so abgewürgt habe!" meinte Harry. „Kein Problem, Ihr seit ja auch so auf den Mann gekommen, den ich vorschlagen wollte!" lächelte Dumbledore „Du wolltest wirklich Ron vorschlagen? Und ich hatte Angst, dass Du mich vorschlagen würdest!" staunte Harry, in seiner Stimme schwang fast so etwas wie Enttäuschung mit. „Natürlich wärst auch Du geeignet gewesen für den Posten, aber Du hast schon genug Verantwortung! Ron hingegen stand immer ein wenig in deinem Schatten, doch mir war seit seinem Schachspiel in Eurem ersten Jahr klar, dass auch er seine speziellen Talente hat. Wäre er dieses Amtes nicht würdig gewesen, hätte Fawkes sich nach seiner Wahl nicht gezeigt." Harry nickte zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. „Aber Fawkes sitzt doch in deinem Büro auf der Stange, er müsste also auch tot sein!" wunderte sich Harry. „Das, Harry, ist die spezielle Magie des Phönix. Für ihn existiert die Grenze zwischen unseren beiden Welten nicht!" Nachdem das geklärt war, erzählte er Dumbledore von dem Schnatz und ihrer Theorie. Dumbledore schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn! „Ich alter Narr, darauf hätte ich auch selber kommen können. Warum etwas von Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw zum Horcrux machen, wenn man beides auf einmal haben kann! Es passt alles so gut zusammen. Schließlich war Fliegen und Quidditch das einzige, was Tom Riddel überhaupt nicht gut konnte, fast gar nicht!" „Du glaubst also auch, dass der Schnatz ein Horcrux ist!" fragte Harry „Ich würde mein Leben darauf verwetten!" zwinkerte Dumbledore schelmisch. „Hast Du eine Idee, wie man Ihn zerstören könnte? Wie hast Du damals den Ring zerstört, welcher deine Hand so verbrannt hat?" Fragte Harry. „Ich habe einen sehr alten und mächtigen Zerstörungszauber verwendet, doch die Sekundenbruchteile, die der Spruch brauchte, den Ring zu zerstören, war ich seinem Abwehrzauber ausgesetzt. Er versuchte mich zu verbrennen, hätte ich nicht noch rechtzeitig einen Schild heraufbeschworen, hätte Er mich komplett und nicht nur meine Hand erwischt! Zu dem Schnatz habe ich derzeit keine Idee, aber Ich werde darüber nachdenken! Aber wie kamst Du auf die Idee, zu fragen, wie ich den Ring zerstört habe?" fragte Dumbledore. „Das war nicht meine Idee, sondern die von Kingsley!" antwortete Harry. „Ach Ja, Kingsley! Wie ich hörte, hast Du dich mittlerweile mit meinem Uhrenkel angefreundet?!" Es war sicher gut, dass Harry im Bett lag, sonst hätte ihn diese Information sicher vom Stuhl gehauen! Doch er brauchte nicht lange darüber zu grübeln. Diese Augen, die Albus und King gemein waren, ließen einfach keinen Zweifel zu. „Wusstest Du es etwa noch gar nicht?" fragte Dumbledore leicht verlegen. „Ich hätte gedacht, dass es King wenigstens dir erzählen würde! Schließlich ist es einer Anweisung in meinem Testament zu verdanken, das Er jetzt in Hogwarts unterrichtet und Dir als Verteidiger Hogwarts zur Seite steht! Vertraue ihm, wie Du mir vertraut hast, und lass dich nicht täuschen. Er ist ein weitaus mächtigerer Zauberer, als er die Menschen gemeinhin glauben machen möchte."

* * *

Kapitel 42: **HU und DA**

Den Sonntag ließen Harry und seine Freunde betont locker angehen. Nach dem Frühstück, gegen 10:30 Uhr, hatte die Teammanagerin das Quidditchfeld für Harrys Mannschaft reserviert. Was natürlich sehr geschäftstüchtig von Hermine war, aber wieder einmal dokumentierte, wie wenig sie von Quidditch verstand. Einerseits hatten Harry und Ginny zusammen derzeit nur einen Besen, andererseits fehlten mit Fred und George die Treiber. Aber um sich ein Bild von den beiden neuen Jägern zu machen, würde es Harry sicher genügen. Ginny versuchte darauf zu bestehen, dass Harry mit seinem Feuerblitz flog. Harry jedoch meinte er, er fühle sich noch zu schwach, um zu fliegen, daher hätte er vor, sie von der Tribüne aus zu beobachten. Das war natürlich Quatsch. Er fühlte sich vollkommen fit zum fliegen, aber er wollte es Ginny einfach nicht zumuten, mit einem dieser alten Schulbesen fliegen zu müssen, noch dazu, wo er dafür verantwortlich war, dass ihr Besen kaputt war! Die Geschäfte in der Winkelgasse würden morgen wieder geöffnet sein, und da „Qualität für Quidditch" eigentlich immer mindestens eines der Topmodelle auf Lager hatte, hoffte er inständig, dass sie am Dienstag oder Mittwoch wieder 2 Besen haben sollten. Aber egal, wie gut der neue Besen auch sein würde; Ginny würde ihn bekommen. Das war aber keineswegs Harrys Großzügigkeit zuzuschreiben, sondern entsprang sehr egoistischen Motiven. Schließlich war sein Feuerblitz das erste Geschenk, das er jemals von seinem Paten Sirius bekommen hatte und für Harry weit mehr als nur ein sehr guter Rennbesen war. Es war ein Erinnerungsstück. Wann immer er damit flog, fühlte er sich Sirius wieder ganz nah! Auf diesem Besen war Harry noch nie etwas schlimmes passiert. Es war fast so, als ob Sirius als eine Art Schutzengel über ihn wachte. Hermines Stimme riss ihn aus seinen melancholischen Gedanken.

„Harry, Du musst ein paar Worte sagen." Harry blickte sich um, vor Ihm standen die anwesenden Reste seines Teams, Ginny und Ron, sowie die beiden Anwärter Zacharias Smith und Blaise Zabini. „Blase, Zacharias, ich möchte Euch hiermit herzlich in dieser Runde willkommen heißen. Nach dem, was mir berichtet wurde, seid Ihr Beide so exzellente Spieler, dass Ihr so gut wie in der Mannschaft seid. Ich vertraue da ganz dem Urteil meiner Freunde! Trotzdem nehmt Ihr es mir hoffentlich nicht übel, wenn ich mir nochmal kurz selber ein Bild von Euch machen möchte. Da uns unsere Treiber nicht zur Verfügung stehen, spielt Ihr heute nur mit 3 Jägern gegen Ron als Hüter. Ron, Du wirst niemanden schonen. Ich erwarte von dir, dass Du versuchst, jeden Quaffel zu halten. Von Euch Dreien erwarte ich, dass Ihr trotzdem Tore macht! Ich falle gesundheitsbedingt als Sucher und Kapitän aus. Daher wird mich Ginny als Kapitän vertreten und die Strategie vorgeben. Und jetzt guten Flug!" Die vier Spieler nickten. Ginny warf Harry noch einen dankbaren Blick zu, bevor Sie sich auf ihren Besen schwang und zu den Anderen in die Luft stieg. Ron flog zu seinen drei Torringen, während Ginny sofort das Kommando über die Jäger übernahm. Harry und Hermine setzten sich auf die Tribüne. Von der vordersten Reihe aus hatte man den besten Blick auf das Spielfeld. „ Sehr gute Rede, Harry, langsam wirst Du in diesen Dingen wirklich gut!" lobte Hermine! „Danke! Aber jetzt lass mich bitte auf das Spiel konzentrieren!" meinte Harry knapp, versuchte dabei aber freundlich zu bleiben.

Es war unglaublich gewesen. Blase, Zacharias und Ginny spielten zusammen, als ob sie dies schon Jahre täten. So gutes Zusammenspiel der Jäger hatte Harry zuletzt bei der Quidditch WM gesehen. Doch auch Ron schien in Topform. Von der Unsicherheit, welche ihn früher all zu oft behindert hatte, war nun keine Spur mehr zu sehen. Die Jäger passten sich den Quaffel so schnell und treffsicher zu, dass Harrys Augen manchmal Probleme hatten, dem Ball zu folgen. Ron jedoch schien immer genau zu wissen, wer gerade den Quaffel hatte und daher torgefährlich war. Einzig dem Prinzip des Spiels, die Jäger gegenüber dem Hüter zu bevorzugen, war es zu verdanken, das doch einige Tore fielen. Doch wie gesagt, wären diese wohl auch für jeden anderen Hüter unhaltbar gewesen. Harry ging also, gemeinsam mit Hermine, hinunter zu seinem Team. „Großartig, Leute, einfach großartig! Ron, Ginny, top Leistung wie immer! Zacharias, Blase, herzlichen Glückwunsch! Ihr seid im Team! Das Einzige, was uns jetzt noch fehlt, ist ein griffiger Name für das Team." lobte Harry. „Da ist Mir schon etwas eingefallen! Was haltet Ihr von Hogwarts Allstars?" meinte Hermine, die Teammanagerin. Erwartungsvoll blickte Sie in die Runde, ein zögerlich, zustimmendes Nicken war von den anderen zu beobachten, nur Harry machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Nicht schlecht, Hermine, Hogwarts Allstars ist gar nicht schlecht! Aber es klingt doch etwas überheblich, oder? So, als würden wir uns selber für Stars halten. Und das sollten doch lieber die Zuschauer entscheiden! Aber ich habe einen anderen, ganz ähnlichen Vorschlag. Wir sind doch Spieler aus fast allen Häusern von Hogwarts, darauf können wir stolz sein! Ich finde, diesen Stolz sollten wir im Namen ausdrücken! Was haltet Ihr also von Hogwarts United?" fragte Harry! Spontaner Applaus kam auf. Selbst Hermine, die es eigentlich überhaupt nicht schätzte, wenn Andere bessere Ideen hatten als Sie, klatschte zustimmend. „Harry, ich muss zugeben, dass dein Vorschlag besser ist als meiner, also heißen wir, ab sofort Hogwarts United, oder kurz HU. Unter diesem Namen werde ich uns also für das Turnier einschreiben!" bestimmte Hermine.

Nach dem Mittagessen schauten Harry und seine Freunde zum Erstenmal nach Harrys Absturz mal wieder in der DA vorbei. Dort ging alles einen sehr erfreulichen und geregelten Gang. Innerlich beglückwünschte sich Harry, dass er dort alles so eingerichtet hatte, dass die DA auch ohne ihn Fortschritte machte. Bei den Anfängern führte Woldo ein strenges, aber sehr erfolgreiches Regiment. Gemeinsam mit Harry führte Woldo ein kleines Duell vor, welches Harry natürlich mit Leichtigkeit gewann. Allerdings musste er zugeben, das Woldo seit ihrer ersten Begegnung enorme Fortschritte gemacht hatte, was er auch stolz allen Anfängern und natürlich Woldo verkündete. Dieser wurde Rot im Gesicht, fasste sich aber schnell wieder und wies die anderen Anfänger an, weiter zu üben. Als schließlich nur noch Ron, Hermine und Ginny bei Woldo und Harry standen, stimmte Harry, das was er gleich vorhatte, mit den anderen Elite Mitgliedern per Blickkontakt ab. Nachdem Er die Zustimmung seiner Freunde hatte, wand er sich an Woldo. „Woldo, Du kämpfst eindeutig nicht mehr auf Anfänger Niveau, deshalb ernenne ich dich hiermit zum Fortgeschrittenen!" Mit diesen Worten steckte Harry Woldo ein DA Abzeichen an die Brust. Woldo hatte eine Träne im Auge, die langsam über seine Wange lief. „Danke Harry, ich werde aber nur selten im Fortgeschrittenen Raum sein, da ich weiter die Anfänger betreuen möchte!" Harry nickte. „So war das Prinzip der DA auch gedacht, versprich mir aber bitte, das Du dich auch um deine eigenen Fortschritte kümmerst!"

Der kurze Abstecher hin zu den Fortgeschrittenen brachte die Erkenntnis, das Hagrid die Gruppe mittlerweile im Griff hatte. Was noch vor wenigen Wochen ein heilloses durcheinander gewesen war, machte nun, obwohl Hagrid selbst zur Zeit nicht anwesend war, einen sehr strukturierten Eindruck. Ganz anders bei den Kriegern, Luna und Neville sorgten nicht nur für Spaß in der Gruppe, sondern, wie Harry an den gerade laufenden Übungsduellen erkennen konnte, auch für beachtliche Fortschritte. Luna und Neville beherrschten mittlerweile beide den Gardendo, und zwar ungesagt! Auch sie würden bald so weit sein, dass sie in die Elite aufsteigen könnten.

Inzwischen im Elite Übungsraum angekommen führte Harry seinen Freunden seine letzte Nacht erlernten Fähigkeiten in stabloser Telekinese vor. Alle schienen beeindruckt, selbst Moony und Tonks, die sich ebenfalls mal wieder in die DA verirrt hatten. Von ihnen konnte man aber auch schlecht erwarten, dass sie sich täglich in der DA sehen ließen, da sie als Auror - oder wie in Tonks Fall als Lehrerin - genug um die Ohren hatten. Harry ließ gerade seinen Zauberstab durch den Raum schweben, als Moony ihn begeistert ansprach. „Wow Harry, das ist echt beeindruckend." „Danke, Moony, ich denke aber doch, dass das jeder große Zauberer besser kann als ich und es somit nichts besonderes ist!" winkte Harry ab. „Also ich zumindest kann es nicht! Und soweit ich weiß, hat dein Vater es zwar versucht, zu erlernen, es aber nie über das schwebenlassen einer Feder hinausgebracht!" bestand Moony. Harry spürte, wie sein Herz einen Sprung machte. „Du meinst, Ich bin besser als es mein Vater war?" fragte Harry ungläubig. Moony lachte, „Noch nicht ganz, aber Du warst für dein Alter schon immer besser als James. Zum Beispiel hast Du bereits in der 3. Klasse einen gestaltlichen Patronus zu Stande gebracht, James schaffte das erst in der 6. Und ich bin mir sicher, in wenigen Jahren wirst Du besser sein, als es James jemals war. Daher würde ich dir auch vorschlagen, dich einmal als Animagi zu versuchen!"

Während Harry sich wieder einmal mit der Zeitmanipulation beschäftigte, übten Ron, Hermine und Ginny das stablose Zaubern. Ginny und Ron stellten sich dabei recht geschickt an und würden es, mit Harrys Tips, wohl in der halben Zeit schaffen, die Er selbst dafür gebraucht hatte. Hermine allerdings schien hier auf etwas zu treffen, womit sie enorme Probleme hatte. Bei ihr wollte sich einfach kein Erfolg einstellen. Für Sie musste das Ganze frustrierend gewesen sein, denn es passte absolut nicht zu ihrer Arbeitsweise, es gab kein Buch, in dem man nachlesen konnte, kein Spruch den man lernen oder Zauberstab-Bewegungen, die man üben konnte.

Harry hatte mittlerweile eine Vermutung, warum ihm die Zeitmanipulation so schwer viel. Er merkte nicht, wenn es anfing zu funktionieren, also konnte er Sich auch nicht auf das Wie konzentrieren. Aus diesem Grund hatte er sich ein Metronom heraufbeschworen, an ihm merkte man viel schneller als an der Umgebung, wenn die Zeit nicht mehr mit normaler Geschwindigkeit verlief. Harry konzentrierte sich und ganz allmählich begann das Pendel des Metronoms langsamer zu werden, während Harry ein Gefühl von Leichtigkeit, ähnlich dem Besen fliegen bekam. Doch es gelang ihm einfach nicht, es zum Stillstand zu bringen. Das andere Problem war, das es furchtbar anstrengend war, dieses Level an Konzentration für längere Zeit zu halten. Bei Voldemort und Dumbledore hatte das ganz locker ausgesehen, an einem Ort zu verschwinden und an einem Anderen wieder aufzutauchen. Doch es war wichtig, dass auch Harry diese Sache erlernte. Schließlich hatte er vor, Voldemort zu besiegen. Harry würde um Hilfe bitten müssen, doch wen sollte er Fragen? Da vielen ihm Dumbledores Worte von heute Morgen ein! „King ist ein viel besserer Zauberer, als er andere glauben machen möchte." So, oder so ähnlich hatte Albus sich ausgedrückt! Bisher hatte Harry noch nichtmal den anderen Drei von Kings Verwandtschaftsverhältnissen erzählt, er wollte erst mit King darüber sprechen, warum er keinem erzählt hatte, das er Dumbledores Uhrenkel war. Auch wenn Harry sich ziemlich genau vorstellen konnte, warum er das Tat! Im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte King eine Chance, es geheim zu halten!

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-) 

Betagelesen: Aragock

KingsleyS

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	13. Heimlichkeiten, Über den Wolken

Hallo liebe Leser,

vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 zum Beispiel beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)

Please R&R

* * *

Kapitel 43: **Heimlichkeiten**

„Hi Harry, schön zu sehen, dass Du wieder fit genug bist um zu trainieren! Was versuchst Du da gerade?" Ohne das Harry es bemerkt hatte, hatte King den Raum betreten und stand nun neben ihm. „Hi King, genau der Mann, den ich schon den ganzen Tag treffen wollte!" bemerkte Harry trocken. Die Frage, welche King ihm gestellt hatte, ignorierte er einfach. Sicher wusste King nur zu gut, was Harry hier versuchte. Verwundert blickte King Harry an. „Warum wolltest Du mich sprechen?" Harry schüttelte energisch den Kopf und deutete mit dem Kinn in Richtung Besprechungsraum. „Nicht hier! In deinem eigenen Interesse. Lass uns dort drin sprechen!"

Harry und King standen einander im Besprechungsraum gegenüber und erforschten sich schweigend mit ihren blicken. Schließlich war es King, dem es zuerst unangenehm wurde und der daher die Stille brach. „Jetzt raus mit der Sprache, warum hast Du mich sprechen wollen, wenn Du mich jetzt doch nur anschweigst?" Doch Harry taxierte in weiter mit kühlem Blick. „Ich wollte dich nur fragen, warum Du meine Bemühungen, Voldemort zu besiegen, sabotierst?" King schnappte nach Luft. Ein ärgerliches Funkeln trat in seine Augen. „Was soll das heißen, ich sabotiere dich? Ich habe dir doch immer geholfen, so gut ich konnte!" nun war es Harry, der einen etwas an gefressenen Gesichtsausdruck bekam. „Das ist eine Lüge, King, und das weißt Du auch ganz genau! Du hast mir zwar geholfen, aber nicht so gut Du konntest. Ich vermute sogar, dass Du schon so lange zu verstecken versuchst, was Du alles kannst, dass Du es selber nicht mehr genau weißt. Wahrscheinlich aus Angst, dass jemand hinter dein Geheimnis kommen könnte." Ein schuldbewusster Ausdruck trat in Kings Augen, gleichzeitig wurde sein Gesicht ganz blass." Du kennst es? Seit wann? Woher?" Harry grinste schief. Es war ganz deutlich, dass King die Sache peinlich war. „Ja, heute Morgen, Dumbledore!" Auch King zwang sich nun zu einem Lächeln. „Mein Uhropa hat es dir also erzählt?!" Harrys lächeln wurde nun freundlich und echt. „Nicht direkt erzählt. Er hat sich eher in bester Hagrid Manier verplappert, würde Ich sagen! Dachte wohl, das wir uns so nahe stünden, dass Du es mir erzählt hättest." King nickte nun ergeben, „Das habe ich bisher nicht einmal meinen Auroren Kollegen erzählt. In deinem Fall aber hatte ich schon ein Paarmal mit dem Gedanken gespielt, es dir zu sagen, aber dann hat mich doch immer wieder der Mut verlassen!" King ließ sich in einen der gemütlichen Sessel fallen, Harry tat es ihm gleich. „Dann erzähle doch mal, warum Du nicht möchtest, dass bekannt wird, dass Du Dumbledores Uhrenkel bist? Ich meine, Ich kann es mir natürlich schon denken!" „Genau, Harry. Stelle dir vor, Du könntest verhindern, dass jemand erfährt, dass Du Harry Potter, das Baby, das Voldemort vernichtet hat, bist. Du könntest ganz normal leben wie jeder andere Schüler auch, Du wärst einfach nur Harry, ein halbwegs guter Schüler, der ständig Abenteuer im Kopf hat und außerdem der beste Sucher ist, den Hogwarts seit langem gesehen hat. „ Ein träumerischer Ausdruck trat auf Harrys Gesicht. King hatte gerade so ziemlich alles aufgezählt, was Harry sich immer gewünscht hatte. Außer seinen jetzigen Freunden, die er behalten wollte und einer kompletten Familie mit Mama, Papa, Omas, Opas und einer Hand voll kleiner Geschwister. „Durch mein Schweigen Harry, hatte und habe ich diese Möglichkeit! Ich bin Kingsley Schacklebolt, ein Auror und derzeit Hogwarts Professor. Und all das bin ich durch eigene Leistung und nicht, weil ich Dumbledores Uhrenkel bin. Wir lebten damals in Hongkong, als der Brief aus Hogwarts kam. Albus war bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt für mich immer Opa Albus gewesen, ein netter alter Mann, der uns ein paarmal im Jahr besuchte und mir Geschenke mitbrachte. Als meine Eltern und ich beschlossen hatten, das ich nach Hogwarts gehen würde, war mir erst klar geworden, das es Opa Albus´s Schule war. Also haben meine Eltern mit Albus vereinbart, das unser verwandtschaftliches Verhältnis nicht bekannt werden sollte. Dadurch hatte ich die Möglichkeit, ein ganz normaler Schüler hier in Hogwarts zu sein! Hat auch prima geklappt, bis heute. Ich habe sogar absichtlich nicht mein bestes in der Schule gegeben, ich fand nämlich alles sehr leicht hier und wollte das auf gar keinen Fall zeigen. Nicht das noch jemand auf die richtige ... falsche Idee kommt, ich könnte ein Verwandter vom Direktor sein. Wo ich doch sowieso schon mit diesen blauen Augen geschlagen war, welche seinen so auf ein Haar glichen, das es eigentlich jeder hätte merken müssen." „Das wollte ich dich schon lange mal fragen, King. Wieso hast Du eigentlich blaue Augen? Soweit ich weiß ist das für dunkelhäutige Menschen absolut unüblich." fragte Harry. King zuckte mit den Schultern, „Keine Ahnung, habe ich mir ehrlich gesagt auch nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, die Kombination war bei meiner Mutter schon genau so! Sie hatte die Augen ihrer Mutter, meiner Großmutter und diese wiederum hatte sie wohl von Opa Albus." Harry nickte, „Trotzdem erstaunlich, man sieht dir gar nicht an, dass Du mal einen Vorfahren mit heller Haut hattest. Daher kam wohl auch niemand auf die Idee, Du könntest mit Dumbledore verwandt sein!" King grinste, „Großmutter, Dumbledores Tochter war weiß, Opa war genau wie mein Vater und Ich dunkelhäutig, Mutter war halb und halb! Deshalb sieht man es mir wohl nicht mehr an! Mutter war deutlich heller als Vater und Ich."

Harry blickte King forschend, aber lächelnd an. „Aber jetzt, wo Du dich vor mir nicht mehr zu verstecken brauchst, habe ich eine Frage! Wie gut bist Du eigentlich wirklich?" King lächelte. „Auf jeden Fall ein ganzes Stück besser als Du!" Harry lachte, „Das hoffe ich doch! Beherrscht Du stablose Magie?" „Ja, aber Du bist - wie ich gehört habe - auf dem richtigen Weg." „Zeitmanipulation?" „Ja!" „Und Magie aufspüren kannst Du auch?" „Sicher!" Harrys Augen leuchteten vor Begeisterung. „Wärst Du bereit, es Mir und den Anderen der DA Elite beizubringen?" King grinste verschlagen, „Ja, unter einer Bedingung! Du darfst nie jemandem, nichtmal Ginny, Ron oder Hermine, verraten wie ich zu Dumbledore wirklich stehe!" Harry musste sich zurückhalten, um King nicht um den Hals zu fallen. „Ich verspreche es. Ich bin sogar bereit, einen unbrechbaren Schwur darauf zu leisten!" King lachte laut auf. „Ich denke, das wird nicht nötig sein! Ich vertraue dir, Harry!"

Harry hatte recht gehabt. King wusste genau, dass Harry sich an Zeitmanipulation übte. Außerdem hatte er Harry für den Einsatz des Metronoms gelobt. Auch das Gefühl, leichter zu werden, wenn Er die Zeit für sich langsamer laufen ließ, schien darauf hinzuweisen, das Harry mit diesem Zauber auf dem richtigen Weg war. Laut King war das richtig so, und falls Harry sich richtig erinnerte, machte das auch Sinn. In den Ferien hatte er gerne in Dudleys Schulbüchern mit der Aufschrift Physik gelesen. Nach dem, was dort stand, wurde das Gewicht eines Körpers durch seine Masse und die Beschleunigung, welche auf der Erde konstant 9,81 m/s² betrug, bestimmt. Wenn man es jetzt also schaffte, die Zeit zu dehnen, würde s² immer größer werden und folglich auch das Gewicht kleiner! Daraus resultierte, dass wenn man die Zeit anhalten würde, wäre man schwere los. Schwere lose Körper können sehr schnell bewegt werden, das wiederum passte zu dem was Harry beim Kampf Voldemort gegen Dumbledore beobachtet hatte. Als Dumbledore mit einem wehen seines Umhangs verschwand und hinter Voldemort wieder auftauchte. Mit diesen Erkenntnissen und Kings anderen Tips, schaffte es Harry schließlich das Pendel kurz zum stehen zu bringen, fand sich jedoch anschließend kniend auf dem Boden im Übungsraum wieder. „Auch das ist normal, Harry, es wird leichter mit der Zeit! Außerdem solltest Du nicht vergessen, das Du gestern noch im Krankenflügel gelegen hast." schmunzelte King. „Ich schlage vor, wir lassen es für heute gut sein! Es ist sowieso Zeit fürs Abendessen."

Der restliche Sonntag war für Abendessen, vor dem Kamin lümmeln und Hausaufgaben draufgegangen. Harry und seine Freunde saßen am Montag morgen gerade beim Frühstück, als Hedwig, Harrys Posteule, auf ihn zugeflogen kam. Sie landete vor Harry auf dem Tisch und pickte ihm vorwurfsvoll in den Handrücken, als Er den Brief von ihrem Bein lösen wollte. Harry lächelte, bestrich einen Toast mit Hackfleisch und fütterte Sie. Als Hedwig satt war, streckte Sie Harry das Bein mit dem Brief entgegen. Während Er den Brief entfernte, meinte Ginny grinsend: „Du wirst sicher ein ganz toller Vater für unsere Kinder werden, wenn ich euch beide so beobachte!" Harry bemerkte, dass er Rot wurde, daher versteckte er sich lieber hinter dem soeben erhaltenen Brief und begann zu lesen.

Lieber Harry,

Dieser Brief ist eine Vorwarnung, weise bitte deine Mitschüler darauf hin, das in Kürze ein Paketkondor des Weasley Scherzartikel Express zu erwarten ist. Er wird dir Ginnys neuen Besen liefern! Wir konnten den Inhaber von Qualität für Quidditch dazu bewegen, den Laden für uns ausnahmsweise auch mal am Sonntag zu öffnen. Sollte dir unsere Wahl nicht zusagen, bitte das Paket ungeöffnet an uns zurück! Um das entscheiden zu können, anbei das Prospekt.

Wir hoffen Ihnen gedient zu haben und verbleiben mit freundlichen Gruß

Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze

P.S.: Um das Ganze zu beschleunigen, hatten wir uns Hedwig ausgeborgt.

Der Feuerblitz LE

Bereits seit einigen Jahren ist der Feuerblitz der beste und beliebteste Besen auf dem Markt. Jedoch bekamen wir immer wieder Beschwerden von weiblichen Kunden, der Feuerblitz sei zu maskulin, zu ruppig und zu klobig für zarte Frauenhände ausgefallen. Darauf haben wir nun mit diesem Modell Feuerblitz Ladys Edition reagiert. Der vordere Griff ist etwas dünner, um von den kleineren Frauenhänden sicherer umfasst werden zu können, und die Beschleunigung erfolgt gleichmäßiger. Um nur zwei der Detailänderungen zu nennen. Die technischen Daten sind identisch mit dem normalen Feuerblitz. Aber am besten Sie lassen sich persönlich von einem Probeflug überzeugen.

Harry hatte gerade fertig gelesen, als ein riesiger Schatten die Tische in der großen Halle verdunkelte. Geistesgegenwärtig rief Er „Keine Panik, ist nur ein Paket für mich!" wodurch die aufkommende Unruhe unter den Schülern sofort wieder verschwand. Majestätisch glitt ein Kondor, ein prächtiges schwarzes Tier mit über 3 Metern Spannweite, in die Halle und trug das von den Zwillingen angekündigte Paket. Der Vogel warf das Paket, das etwa einen Kubikmeter groß war, über Harry ab, flog einen großen Bogen, für den es fast die gesamte breite der Großen Halle benötigte, nutzte die aufsteigende Thermik über den Schülern, um wieder Höhe zu gewinnen, und verließ Hogwarts wieder. Harry, der das Paket gefangen hatte, musste grinsen. Als der Vogel wendete, war deutlich in silbern weißer Schrift, die zu den farblich Eingerahmten Flügeln passte, Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze Paket Express Service zu lesen gewesen.

* * *

Kapitel 44: **Über den Wolken**

Die beeindruckende Erscheinung des Weasley Kondors hatte für einen kurzen Augenblick von dem Paket und den Briefen abgelenkt. Die Schüler brauchten einen Moment, um sich von dem Anblick, oder vielmehr der Erinnerung daran, zu erholen. Hier zeigte sich mal wieder das Talent der Zwillinge dafür, einen bleibenden Eindruck zu hinterlassen. Jetzt jedoch genoss Harry wieder die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit seiner drei Freunde. „Sag mal, Alter, was hat es denn mit diesem Monsterpaket auf sich?" fragte Ron. „Das werdet Ihr gleich erfahren! Wie lange haben wir denn noch bis zur ersten Stunde?" stellte Harry eine Gegenfrage. Natürlich hätte Harry auch selber auf die Uhr schauen können, aber für Zeitangaben dieser Art war nun einmal Hermine zuständig! „Wir sind ziemlich früh heute. Es sind noch 35 Minuten!" antwortete Hermine. „Sehr gut, das müsste reichen! Seid Ihr fertig mit dem Frühstück?" Die Antwort, welche Harry darauf bekam, war ein allgemeines nicken. Selbst Rons Neugierde schien erstaunlicherweise größer zu sein als sein Appetit. „Dann folgt mir nach draußen und Ihr werdet es sehen!" meinte Harry. Er stand auf, Ginny und Hermine folgten auf dem Fuße. Ron griff sich noch schnell ein paar Scheiben Tost, Wurst und Käse und folgte nach draußen.

Irgendwo zwischen den Gewächshäusern und der Peitschenden Weide standen alle um das riesige Paket herum. „Machst Du jetzt endlich das Paket auf? Oder worauf warten wir?" fragte Ron etwas undeutlich, da er sich gerade die letzten Reste seiner Wegzehrung in den Mund gestopft hatte. „Ich warte darauf, dass Du endlich mit dem Essen fertig wirst, Ron!" grinste Harry. „Aber um auf deine andere Frage zu antworten: Ich werde das Paket überhaupt nicht öffnen!" „Und was wollen wir dann hier draußen?" Warf Hermine leicht säuerlich ein und machte Anstalten, wieder Richtung Schloss zu gehen. Harry bemühte sich um einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. „Zunächst mal habe ich eine schlechte Neuigkeit für dich, Ginny. Ginny, so Leid es mir tut, aber ich bin wieder Fit, deshalb wirst Du ab sofort nicht mehr mit meinem Feuerblitz fliegen!" Hermine war abrupt umgekehrt und wieder zu ihnen zurückgekommen. Ginny hatte auf Harrys Worte ein undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck aufgelegt. Sich von dem Feuerblitz zu trennen fiel ihr sichtlich schwer, und trotzdem schien Sie - natürlich nicht ganz zu unrecht - zu erwarten, dass da noch was kommen würde. „Aber keine Sorge, Ginny. Ich habe auch noch eine gute Nachricht. Schatz, das Paket hier ist für Dich!" Mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung lächelte Harry seiner Verlobten zu. „Das heißt also, dass Ginny das Paket öffnen wird?!" bemerkte Ron mit messerscharfer Kombinationsgabe. „Wenn sie es möchte, Ron!" entgegnete Harry ein wenig sarkastisch. Just in diesem Moment hatte Ginny ihre anfängliche Starre überwunden und begann das Paket nach allen Regeln der Kunst aufzureißen. Sprachlos streckte Sie schließlich einen etwa 1,20 Meter langen hölzernen Gegenstand in die Luft. „Mensch, Harry, Du hast Ihr einen neuen Besen gekauft!" lächelte Hermine. Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nicht einfach nur ein neuer Besen, Hermine. Das ist ein Rennbesen, und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, sieht er fast so aus wie Harrys Feuerblitz." „Das ist ein Feuerblitz!" rief Ginny freudestrahlend und fiel Harry, immer noch den Besen in der rechten Hand, weinend vor Glück um den Hals. „Harry, Du bist doch verrückt! Ich hätte mir schon irgendwie einen gebrauchten Sauberwisch oder so etwas besorgt!" sagte Ginny, als Sie sich beruhigt hatte, schließlich mit einem stolzen Blick auf ihren neuen Besen. Harry jedoch schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Ich habe deinen alten Besen kaputt gemacht. Also ist es auch an mir, dir einen Neuen zu schenken! Es ist übrigens ein Feuerblitz LE, die neueste Weiterentwicklung des Feuerblitzes speziell für Hexen. Für meinen Liebling ist mir nämlich nichts zu teuer! Aber jetzt möchte ich dich darauf fliegen sehen!" lachte Harry. Ginny gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, schwang sich dann auf den Besen und schoss damit in Richtung See. Normalerweise war immer eine gewisse Zeit nötig, bis sich Besen und Reiter aneinander gewöhnt hatten. Aber Ginny schien mit dem Feuerblitz LE förmlich zu verschmelzen.

Es war kein leichtes Unterfangen, Ginny wieder von dem Besen und rechtzeitig in die erste Unterrichtsstunde zu bekommen. Harry war es jedoch schließlich gelungen, indem er ihr einen Ausflug für den Nachmittag versprach. So hatten es Ron, Hermine und Harry mit nur drei Minuten Verspätung in Tonks Unterricht geschafft. Statt eine Standpauke bekamen Sie von Tonks jedoch nur ein lächeln und ein zwinkern, als Sie sich auf ihre Plätze setzten. Auch Ginny hatte Glück gehabt, denn Professor Binns, der Geist, welcher Zaubereigeschichte unterrichtete, bekam eigentlich nie mit, ob Schüler anwesend und bei der Sache waren.

Der Tag quälte sich dahin. Zwischen Ginnys erstem Flug auf ihrem neuen Besen und dem Mittagessen schien eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein. Harry, der genau wie Ron und Hermine nach dem Mittagessen keinen Unterricht mehr hatte, saß mit den Beiden im Gemeinschaftsraum und wartete sehnsüchtig, das Ginny aus dem Nachmittagsunterricht kommen würde. Um sich abzulenken hatte er mit den Hausaufgaben begonnen. Ron und Hermine hatten eine andere Methode, sich die Zeit zu vertreiben und Diese machte sichtlich mehr Spaß. Als Harry seine Hausaufgaben beendet hatte, wartete er, bis Ron und Hermine für einen Augenblick voneinander abließen, um Sie anzusprechen. „Möchtet Ihr nachher mitkommen auf den Rundflug?" fragte Harry. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf „Nein danke, Harry. Du weist doch, was ich vom Fliegen halte!" „Und was ist mit dir, Ron?" wand sich Harry an seinen Hüter. „Ach nee, lass mal! Ich bleibe lieber bei meinem Minchen, und außerdem wäre ich mit meinem Sauberwisch sowieso nur ein Bremsklotz für Euch!" antwortete Ron. Während Ron und Hermine sich wieder ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigung hingaben, brachte Harry die erledigten Hausaufgaben in seinen (eigentlichen) Schlafsaal, in dem noch immer sein Koffer untergebracht war. Er kehrte mit seinen Buch „Theorie stabloser Verteidigung" zurück und begann darin zu lesen.

Plötzlich flog das Porträtloch auf und Ginny stürmte in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie schaffte es noch mit Mühe und Not, Harry eine Kusshand zuzuwerfen, da raste Sie auch schon weiter in Richtung der Mädchenschlafsäle. Als sie zurückkehrte, hatte Sie zwei Besen in der Hand. Zur Zeit befand sich Harrys Feuerblitz nämlich auch noch in ihrem Besitz. Sie war ja auch in den letzten Tagen damit geflogen. Erst jetzt, da Harry beide Feuerblitz Besen nebeneinander sah, fielen ihm die Unterschiede der beiden Modelle ins Auge. Ginnys Besen war insgesamt etwas filigraner, aus hellerem Holz gefertigt und etwa 10 cm kürzer. „Können Wir?" fragte sie und hüpfte aufgeregt von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Sicher" antwortete Harry, stand auf und nahm seinen Feuerblitz von Ihr entgegen. „Bis nachher, Ihr Beiden." verabschiedete sich Harry von Ron und Hermine, während Ginny schon ungeduldig neben dem geöffneten Porträtloch wartete. Ginny eilte in einer Geschwindigkeit Richtung Ausgang, dass Harry mühe hatte, zu folgen. Hatte der Tag sich für Harry gezogen, so musste Er für Ginny die reinste Folter gewesen sein. Es dauerte fünf Minuten und drei Runden über den See, bis Ginny wieder ansprechbar war. „Schatz, Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn wir uns einmal richtig austoben, aber um eines möchte ich dich bitten: Lass uns innerhalb der geschützten Zone von Hogwarts bleiben!" bat Harry, als Sie das Erstemal verschnauften und gab Ginny einen Kuss. Ginny nickte. „Fang mich, der Verlierer muss den Gewinner küssen!" rief sie neckisch und schon schoss Sie davon in den Herbsthimmel, Harry hinterher. Es fühlte sich unglaublich gut an, wieder auf seinem Feuerblitz zu sitzen. Dieser Besen flog sich wie ein Traum. Er konnte sich beim besten willen nicht vorstellen, dass Ginnys Besen eine verbesserte Variante sein sollte. Aber vielleicht traf das ja wirklich nur auf das subjektive empfinden weiblicher Flieger zu, denen die Kraft fehlte, den normalen Feuerblitz zu bändigen. Auf seinem Feuerblitz hatte Harry immer das Gefühl, ein wenig zu viel von allem zu haben. Der Feuerblitz beschleunigte ein kleines bisschen zu stark, war ein kleines bisschen zu schnell und folgte jedem Richtungswechsel ein kleines bisschen zu direkt. Und das war es, was Harry liebte. Dieser Besen konnte einfach alles eine Spur besser, als Harry es benötigte, doch vielleicht war es genau das, was viele Frauen gestört hatte. Der Feuerblitz war wie ein wilder Mustang, schön, stark, anmutig, aber auch ungezähmt, wild. Es war eher so, als ob er seinen Reiter tolerierte und nicht so, als ob Er ihm aufs Wort gehorchte. Wahrscheinlich verhielt sich der Feuerblitz LE eher in Richtung gezähmtes Rennpferd, genauso schnell und anmutig, aber eher zahm. So schossen sie den ganzen Nachmittag über die Schlossgründe und spielten fangen. Mal gewann Ginny, mal Harry, was Angesichts der ausgemachten Bestrafung auch egal war. Fliegerisch war zwischen Harry und Ginny nun kein Unterschied mehr festzustellen, so dass sie sich nach einigen Stunden ziemlich erschöpft auf ein 10 zu 10 Unentschieden einigten und zum Abendessen gingen.

Auch Ron und Hermine mussten erst vor wenigen Minuten in der Großen Halle angekommen sein, denn Hermines Teller war noch sauber und auch Rons Servierte wies noch keine Flecken auf! „Und, Schwesterchen, wie fliegt sich Dein neuer Besen?" fragte Ron. Ginnys Augen leuchteten und bekamen einen feuchten Glanz. „Super, Toll, einfach Spitze, sogar noch besser als Harrys Feuerblitz. Will sagen, ist genauso schnell wie der Feuerblitz, aber viel leichter zu beherrschen!" Ron lächelte. „freut mich für Dich." Und auch Harry freute sich, denn Rons Worte und das Lächeln waren ehrlich gewesen, keine Spur von Missgunst oder Eifersucht. Insgeheim hatte Harry Befürchtungen in diese Richtung gehabt, doch seit Ron der Chef des Phönix Ordens war, lagen ihm solche Empfindungen wohl so fern wie noch nie! „Sag mal, Ron, wie weit ist eigentlich der Orden mit dem Becher von Huffelpuff?" fragte Harry. „Noch nichts konkretes! Doch wir scheinen der ganzen Sache näher zu kommen, denn Moody wurde vorhin angegriffen, als er danach suchte." mampfte Ron. „Ist er in Ordnung?" fragte Harry besorgt. Ron lächelte, „Ja, Ja, nur ein paar angeknackste Rippen, Prellungen, blaue Flecken und Schnittwunden. Moody meinte, er wäre Morgen wieder auf dem Damm! Es seien ja auch nur drei Todesser gewesen und Er würde sich das alte Riddel Haus so schnell wie möglich noch einmal ansehen." „Und die Todesser?" „Einer - der, von dem er wohl die meisten Schnittwunden hat - konnte entkommen! Die beiden Anderen hat er bewusstlos und gut verschnürt dem Ministerium übergeben." „Hatte er keine Hilfe?" Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Moody zieht es vor, alleine zu arbeiten. Ich habe deswegen schon auf ihn eingeredet, aber Moody hört in diesem Punkt einfach nicht auf mich! Laut Lupin hatte Dumbledore mit Ihm aber dasselbe Problem." resignierend zuckte Ron mit den Schultern. „Mal was anderes," warf Hermine plötzlich ein „Da Ihr drei mittlerweile offensichtlich wieder alle fit genug seid zum fliegen, und auch wieder alle einen Besen habt, könnten wir doch eigentlich mit dem normalen Training der HU anfangen. Das Quidditch Feld habe ich jedenfalls vorhin schonmal für Mittwoch Abend reserviert." „Hermine, das hat nur Sinn, wenn wir alle da sind! Das wollte ich Dir schon letztes Mal sagen!" stöhnte Harry leicht genervt, doch Hermine ließ das nicht auf sich sitzen. „Blase und Zacharias sitzen doch dort hinten, ihnen werde ich gleich bescheid sagen! Fred und George schicke ich einfach einen Patronus." „Also gut, Hermine, wenn Du es schaffst, dass alle anwesend sind, habe ich nichts dagegen." lenkte Harry ein.

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

Betagelesen: Aragock

KingsleyS

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	14. Das erste Training der HU, Ein Ass im Är

Hallo liebe Leser,

vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 zum Beispiel beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)

Please R&R

* * *

Kapitel 45: **Das erste Training der HU**

Mit geschulterten Besen liefen Ron, Ginny und Harry über die Schlossgründe hinunter zum Quidditch Stadion. Neben ihnen ging, natürlich ohne Besen, aber dafür mit einem Klemmbrett, Tinte und Feder bewaffnet, Hermine. Zacharias, Blase sowie die Zwillinge drehten bereits ihre Runden über dem Feld. Während Hermine sich auf die Tribüne zurückzog, platzierte sich Harry im Kreise seiner Mannschaftskameraden. „Willkommen zum ersten Training von Hogwarts United. Ich freue mich, zu sehen, dass wir erstmals vollständig sind. Da ich letztes Jahr Kapitän der Gryffindor Mannschaft war, erwarten sicher die meisten von Euch, dass ich dieses Amt auch in dieser Mannschaft ausüben werde. Das habe ich jedoch nicht vor. In Hogwarts kennt jede Mannschaft die Spielweise der Anderen, daher ist es kein Problem, wenn der Sucher Kapitän ist. Für ein Turnier wie das, an dem wir teilnehmen wollen, ist es allerdings notwendig, dass der Kapitän nahe bei der Mannschaft ist. Er muss schnell reagieren und die Taktik ändern können. Dieser Aufgabe kann ich als Sucher einfach nicht gerecht werden. Ich werde daher das Amt des Trainers begleiten. Kapitän wird derjenige werden, der mich schon öfter vertreten hat, sowohl in der Gryffindor Mannschaft, als auch bei Euch. Der Kapitän bei dem Turnier wird Ginny sein!" Alle schienen mit der Entscheidung einverstanden, nur Ginny hatte wieder dieses dankbare leuchten in den Augen. „Wenn das geklärt ist, können wir ja anfangen!" meinte Harry. „Moment noch, wir haben da noch etwas!" grinste George, während Fred eine riesige Kiste zu ihnen schweben ließ. „Nicht schon wieder ein Butterbier Besäufnis, mir dröhnt der Kopf noch vom letzten Mal!" stöhnte Ron. Während George die Kiste öffnete, grinste Fred, „Nein, kein Butterbier, Brüderchen. Wir dachten nur, wir sollten uns passend kleiden, damit auch jeder erkennt, wer hier trainiert." Unterdessen verteilte George die neue Teamausrüstung. Die Teamkleidung bestand aus schwarzen Quidditch Uniformen mit leuchtend silberner Schrift. Auf dem Herzen prangte das Hogwarts Logo, die Brust verkündete in golden, brennenden Lettern: Hogwarts United. Auf dem Rücken war ein goldener Phönix abgebildet, darunter Stand: Wir fliegen und Wir siegen, im Andenken an Albus Dumbledore. Schwachkopf! Schwabbelspeck! Krimskrams! Quiek! Auf den Ärmeln standen die Namen der jeweiligen Team Mitglieder geschrieben. Harry fing gerade seinen neuen Umhang auf und zog ihn sich über. Selbst für Hermine war ein Exemplar dabei. „Sagt mal, Jungs, das kostet doch alles einen Haufen Geld!" Fred grinste. „deshalb haben wir auch unsere Werbung auf dem Kragen." Harry zog Ginny zu sich, um ihren Kragen zu bewundern. Dort war tatsächlich in ziemlich kleiner Schrift zu lesen „Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze". Harry lächelte und da er Ginny schonmal so nahe bei sich hatte, bekam Sie auch gleich einen Kuss von ihm. George zwinkerte. „Das müssen wir irgendwo draufschreiben, sonst können wir die Kosten nicht als Werbung absetzen. Leider hat das Ministerium in seiner Richtlinie nirgends geschrieben, wie groß die Buchstaben der Werbung sein müssen, damit die Ausgaben abgesetzt werden können!" Ein schelmisches Grinsen umspielte seine Augen. „Außerdem behalten wir uns natürlich sämtliche Merchandising Rechte vor. Dadurch wird das Ganze noch zu einem guten Geschäft!" lachte Fred.

Mit stolzem Blick betrachtete Harry seine, nun in voller Pracht angetretene, Mannschaft. Es war so weit, jetzt würden Sie endlich mit den Training anfangen. Zacharias erschien mit der Ballkiste und drückte Fred und George jeweils einen Klatscher in die Hand, Ron bekam den Quaffel, doch als Zacharias den Schnatz freilassen wollte, bedeutete Harry ihm, es zu lassen. Verwundert blickten Blase und Zacharias ihn an. „Wisst Ihr, Jungs, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, fliegt hier noch immer ein Schnatz herum. Mit dem habe ich sowieso noch eine Rechnung offen!" grinste Harry, doch die Beiden machten nach wie vor einen verständnislosen Eindruck. Doch Harry überging das, einer von den Anderen würde es ihnen schon brühwarm erzählen!

Das Training begann. Harry begnügte sich zunächst damit, die Anderen zu beobachten und einige Tips zu geben. Das hieß, er hätte sich gerne damit begnügt, doch Fred und George schienen der Ansicht, dass auch seine Reflexe in Sachen Klatscher ausweichen eine Auffrischung vertragen konnten. Bald jedoch wand sich Harry seiner eigentlichen Aufgabe, den Schnatz zu suchen, zu, denn er hatte festgestellt, das seine Wahl bezüglich des Kapitäns mehr als gerechtfertigt war. Ginny erledigte ihre Aufgabe vorbildlich. Noch immer, unter gelegentlichem Beschuss von Fred und George, flog Harry durch das weite Rund des Stadions und suchte nach diesem goldenen Glitzern. Ständig irgendwelchen Klatschern ausweichen zu müssen war dabei nicht gerade hilfreich. Aber Harry hätte es nicht anders haben wollen, Fred und George wussten ja nicht, wie wichtig es war, diesen Schnatz zu fangen. Und außerdem sah es auf diese Weise für Außenstehende nach ganz normalen Quidditch Training aus.

Da war er. Dicht neben dem rechten Torpfosten der Gegenmannschaft flatterte der Schnatz. Harry steuerte darauf zu, doch in diesem Moment entschied der Schnatz, senkrecht nach oben zu schießen. Harry stieg ebenfalls, beschloss aber bald, dem Schnatz nicht wieder so hoch zu folgen wie beim letzten Mal. Gerade, als für Harry das Limit erreicht war, begann der Schnatz wieder zu sinken. Harry schaffte es etwa auf einen Meter heran, als der Schnatz schlagartig nach links abbog und in einen Spiralförmigen Sinkflug überging. Mit einem Feuerblitz mochten aberwitzige Flugmanöver möglich sein, aber so enge Spiralen, wie sie der Schnatz schaffte, waren einfach nicht drin. So begnügte sich Harry damit in einigem Abstand zu folgen und den Schnatz im Auge zu behalten. Von der rechten hinteren Ecke aus flog der Schnatz in etwa 2 Metern Höhe über dem Quidditchfeld dahin. Der Schnatz beschleunigte, Harry beschleunigte stärker. Er kam diesem verfluchten Ding Stück für Stück näher. Die Flugbahn der beiden beschrieb eine lang gezogene Kurve. Harrys Augen waren auf den Schnatz fixiert, fast hatte er ihn! Da zischte der Schnatz senkrecht nach oben und gab den Blick auf eine der Torstangen frei, welche höchstens noch einen Meter entfernt war. Sekundenbruchteile blieben Harry, um sich für eine Richtung zu entscheiden! Dem Schnatz nach oben zu folgen war unmöglich. Dafür reichte die Zeit nicht mehr! Geradeaus weiterfliegen hätte unweigerlich die Kollision mit der Torstange zur folge. Umkehren war illusorisch. Harry entschied sich für die einzige Option, welche ihm noch blieb. Er flog einen schnellen Ausweichhaken. Das äußere Ende seiner rechten Schulter stieß schmerzhaft mit der Torstange zusammen. Diese begann wie eine gezupfte Gitarrensaite zu vibrieren. Harry war sich sicher, das es mindestens einen blauen Platz geben würde. Er versuchte den Arm zu bewegen und war schließlich überzeugt, sich wenigstens nicht die Schulter ausgekugelt zu haben.

Harry stieg in die Luft und startete eine erneute Suche nach dem Schnatz. Diesen hatte er über sein Ausweichmanöver aus den Augen verloren. Noch immer pochte seine rechte Schulter von dem Anprall. Während er so mit einem Auge den Schnatz suchte, verfolgte er mit dem Anderen das Training seiner Mannschaft. Blase passte zu Ginny, Ginny zurück zu Blase, Zacharias bekam den Quaffel und flog einen Scheinangriff auf Rons rechten Torring. Unterdessen nahm Zacharias Kurs auf den Linken. Ron, welcher gerade das rechte Tor deckte, sah den Quaffel an sich vorbei fliegen Richtung Zacharias. Unverzüglich gab er die Deckung des rechten Tors auf und sicherte das Linke. Doch Zacharias fing den Quaffel nicht, sondern lenkte ihn zurück zu Ginny, welche ihn aus 10 Meter Entfernung, für Ron unhaltbar, im mittleren Torring versenkte.

Gebannt folgte Harry dem treiben, als er schließlich aus den Augenwinkeln ein Glitzern rechts von sich wahrnahm. Ohne zu zögern, steuerte er seinen Besen darauf zu, fand aber nur einen Raben, welcher mit einer goldenen Gallone im Schnabel durch den Nachthimmel flog. Harry suchte die Tribüne ab, dort saß Hermine und folgte ungewöhnlich aufmerksam den Spielzügen. Dabei machte sie sich immer wieder Notizen. Harry lächelte, auch wenn Hermine von Quidditch ansich nicht viel verstand, so ging Sie in ihrer Aufgabe als Teammanagerin förmlich auf und war ein vollwertiger Teil des Teams. Zudem fand Harry es praktisch, dass sie sich vor allem für Dinge und Aufgaben begeistern konnte, bei denen Harry froh war, sie abzugeben. Mit dem ganzen Papierkram - An- und Abmeldung des Teams, der einzelnen Spieler - brauchte er sich nun nicht herumzuschlagen. Das erledigte Hermine mit dem allergrößten Vergnügen.

Plötzlich sah er ihn, unter der Überdachung der Tribüne, dort, wo sonst die Slytherins saßen, schwebte der Schnatz und versuchte sich vor Harry zu verstecken. Als Harry sich näherte, schoss der Schnatz Richtung Grund davon. Nicht einmal einen halben Meter über der Wiese jagte Harry hinter dem Schnatz her. Noch einen halben Arm und er würde seine Hand um das flatternde Ding schließen können. Da presste etwas sämtliche Luft aus Harrys Lungen. Gerade als Harry versuchte, diese wieder mit Sauerstoff zu füllen, vernahm Er ein herannahendes Pfeifen. Der zweite Klatscher traf Ihn am Kopf. Sofort wurde Ihm schwarz vor Augen, und Harry tropfte wie ein überreifer Apfel von seinen Besen ab. Dem Speziellen Schutzzauber des Bodens in Quidditch Stadien und der geringen Fallhöhe war es zu verdanken, dass Harry recht weich und unverletzt im Gras landete.

„Entschuldige, Alter, aber Du musst schon auch ein bisschen auf die Klatscher achten, nicht immer nur an den Schnatz denken!" lächelten die Zwillinge. Während Fred Harry beim aufstehen half, reichte Ihm George seinen Feuerblitz. „Los, Junge, gleich wieder in den Sattel!" Doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Für heute reicht es mir! Ein fast zusammen stoß und einmal Vollkörper Bodenkontakt ist erst einmal genug!" Damit stand es 2:0 für den Schnatz, doch am Ende würde Harry der Sieger sein!

Etwa 20 Minuten später hatte auch die restliche Mannschaft genug vom trainieren. Sie versammelten Sich am Rand des Spielfelds ganz in der Nähe von Hermine, welche auch sofort zu ihnen stieß. „Großes Lob an alle, ein sehr gutes Training! Wenn wir so weitermachen, habe ich keinen Zweifel daran, das wir beim Turnier gut abschneiden werden!" lobte Harry. „Vorausgesetzt, Du schaffst es irgendwann, den Schnatz zu fangen!" frotzelte Fred. „Dieser hier ist ein besonderer Fall, aber wahrscheinlich das beste Training, was ein Sucher haben kann!" verteidigte Sich Harry. „Ich übergebe nun das Wort an den Kapitän! Ginny, hast Du etwas zu sagen?" fragte Harry. Unsicher wand sich die Angesprochene an Ihr Team. „Ich denke, es ist alles gesagt! Gut gespielt, weiter so!" „Ich hätte da noch etwas!" meldete sich Hermine zu Wort. „Ich habe Eure Spielzüge analysiert. Die Auswertung bekommt Ihr nächsten Mittwoch beim nächsten Training!" „Wie ... nächstes Training?" fragte Ron. Hermine lächelte verschlagen. „Habe Ich es euch noch nicht gesagt? Das Training findet wöchentlich immer Mittwochs statt! Das Feld ist schon entsprechend gebucht!"

* * *

Kapitel 46: **Ein Ass im Ärmel**

Die Tage und Wochen gingen ins Land. Der erste Schnee vertrieb die letzten Reste des Herbstes und der Wärme von den Ländereien Hogwarts. Das Quidditchtraining, das noch immer jeden Mittwoch stattfand, wurde so langsam zur Qual. Die Kälte drang einem trotz der Isolationszauber der Teamkleidung nach wenigen Minuten durch bis auf die Knochen. Es war Harry noch immer nicht gelungen, den Schnatz zu erwischen. So langsam war er davon überzeugt, dass der Schnatz - ähnlich wie das Tagebuch - die Persönlichkeit von Voldemort angenommen hatte und nun versuchte, ihn umzubringen! Zu solch waghalsigen Flugmanövern hatte Harry bisher noch kein Schnatz gezwungen. Zum Glück war er seit seinem letzten Krankenflügelaufenthalt vorsichtiger geworden. McGonagall hatte versprochen, sich um eine Art Wärmehauben Zauber für das Quidditchstadion zu kümmern, damit sie wieder vernünftig trainieren könnten. Bis dahin hatten Sie beschlossen, das Training auszusetzen. Deshalb würde es noch dauern, bis Harry den Schnatz endlich würde fangen können.

Ron zog sich immer öfter in irgendwelche dunklen Ecken zurück und plante Einsätze des Ordens. Der Orden traf bei seiner Suche nach dem Becher von Helga Huffelpuff zwar noch immer gelegentlich auf Todesser, hatte aber den Becher noch immer nicht gefunden. Es war ihnen jedoch bisher vergönnt gewesen, aus allen diesen Zusammenkünften als Sieger hervorzugehen. So waren durch diese Zusammenkünfte 4 Dutzend Todesser in Gefangenschaft des Ministeriums geraten, während auf Seiten des Ordens gerade mal leichte Verletzungen und Blessuren zu beklagen waren. Versprengte, niederrangige Todesser waren für die hervorragend Ausgebildeten Leute des Ordens einfach keine Gegner. Auch Hermine verhielt sich seit einigen Wochen merkwürdig. Wann immer Ron mit Angelegenheiten des Ordens beschäftigt war, zog Sie sich in die Bibliothek zurück. Was sie dort trieb, wollte sie niemandem, nicht einmal ihrem Ron, verraten! Sie versicherte jedoch, dass es sich dabei um etwas gänzlich ungefährliches handelte. Ginny und Harry verbrachten jede freie Minute miteinander. Sie trainierten gemeinsam in der DA, besprachen Taktiken für die HU oder forschten in der Bibliothek nach Möglichkeiten, Horcruxe zu zerstören. McGonagall hatte den vier Freunden eine Generalvollmacht für die verbotene Abteilung gegeben. Dadurch hatten sie Zugriff zu einem wesentlich breiteren Wissensspektrum erhalten. Doch leider war auch in der verbotenen Abteilung kein Buch mit der Aufschrift „Horcruxe finden und zerstören für Dummies" zu finden. Zudem fanden inzwischen wieder Treffen des berühmt berüchtigten Slug Klubs statt. Bei diesen Treffen galten Harry und Ginny als Traumpaar und Schmuckstück der Veranstaltung. Zusätzlich zu seinem Training in stabloser Magie und Zeitmanipulation, wobei King eine große Hilfe war, hatte Harry mit Magiespüren und auf Moony´s Empfehlung hin mit Animagitraining angefangen. Einmal wöchentlich trainierte King Harry und seine Freunde im Aufspüren von Magie. Dazu nahm Er zwei identische Gegenstände, von denen er einen mit einem Fluch oder etwas ähnlichem belegte. Harry und seine Freunde mussten herausfinden, welcher Gegenstand verzaubert war und welcher nicht. Hatte ihre Trefferquote anfangs immer im Bereich der statistischen Wahrscheinlichkeit gelegen, so gelang es zumindest Harry mittlerweile mit 90 Sicherheit, den verzauberten Gegenstand herauszufinden, und auch die anderen Drei wurden besser. Harrys Animagitraining dagegen Stand noch ganz am Anfang. Er spürte zwar immer wieder einsetzende Veränderungen in Sich, hatte aber noch keine Ahnung, in was Er sich schließlich verwandeln würde. Laut McGonagall, welche Harry bei seinem Animagi Projekt unterstützte, würde er von seinem Tier träumen oder eine Vision haben, wenn die Zeit reif wäre. Die Veränderungen, welche Harry spürte, hielt Sie für ein Gutes Zeichen.

Harry stand in seinem besten Umhang im Gemeinschaftsraum und wartete seit über 45 Minuten auf Ginny. Sie hatten heute ihr DA Training früher abbrechen müssen, da heute Abend noch ein Gesellschaftliches Ereignis Anstand. Ron und Hermine hatten gepasst. Er hatte noch wichtige Aufgaben für den Orden zu erledigen, sie war wieder einmal in der Bibliothek verschwunden. Ungeduldig stieg Harry von einem Bein auf das Andere. Wie gerne wäre auch er dieser Veranstaltung ferngeblieben, aber das war leider nicht möglich, wollte er sich keine Feinde machen. Wo Ginny nur blieb? Es war jetzt über eine Stunde her, dass sie mit den Worten „Ich gehe nochmal schnell Hoch, frisch machen und umziehen." von Harry Richtung Mädchenschlafsäle, wo noch immer ihre Sachen lagen, verschwand. Er hatte das für eine gute Idee gehalten und war ebenfalls zum duschen, rasieren und umziehen in seinen Schlafsaal gegangen. Doch nun wartete er schon seit 50 Minuten darauf, dass auch Ginny endlich fertig würde. Warum jemand wie Ginny, die sowieso immer gut aussah, so lange zum Frischmachen brauchte, würde ihm wohl ewig ein Rätsel bleiben.

Im nächsten Moment jedoch stockte Harry der Atem, Ginny hatte soeben den Raum betreten. Ihr Gesicht wirkte frisch wie der Morgentau, und ihre Augen leuchteten wie zwei Sterne in finsterer Nacht. Mit offenem Mund glitt Harrys Blick an seiner Verlobten herab. Sie trug ein rotes, knapp knie langes Kleid, welches an der rechten Seite bis kurz unter die Hüfte geschlitzt war. Der Ausschnitt reichte bis kurz über den Bauchnabel und lies große Teile der Rundungen ihrer perfekten Brüste unbedeckt. Um ihren Hals trug Sie eine Kette aus schwarzen Perlen. Elegante rote Highheels perfektionierten - falls das überhaupt möglich war - ihre Beine. Lächelnd drehte sich Ginny auf der Stelle und gab so ihre Rückwärtige Ansicht frei. Das Kleid war nicht nur Vorne gewagt geschnitten, sondern auch komplett Rücken frei, auch wenn Ginnys offen getragenes, knapp hüftlanges Haar den größten Teil des Rückens wieder verdeckte. Das eng anliegende Kleid brachte die perfekten Rundungen ihres Hinterteils voll zur Geltung. Ginny steckte Harry ihren rechten Arm entgegen, welchen Er ergriff und sie in seine Arme wirbeln ließ. Ewigkeiten versanken Beide in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Am liebsten hätte Harry Sie mit nach oben in Ihren gemeinsamen Schlafsaal genommen, doch das war leider nicht möglich. „Findest Du dieses Kleid nicht etwas gewagt, Schatz?" lächelte Harry, doch Ginny grinste schelmisch. „Na Ja, als Single hätte ich mich das sicher nicht getraut, aber jetzt kann doch ruhig jeder sehen, was alles Dir gehört!" Auch Harry grinste und flüsterte Ihr ins Ohr: „Wo hast Du eigentlich den Zauberstab versteckt?" Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Nirgends, dafür war einfach kein Platz!" Harrys Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst. „Ginny, es ist in diesen Zeiten viel zu gefährlich, ohne Zauberstab herumzulaufen." Mit diesen Worten zog Harry seinen eigenen und rief „Accio Ginnys Zauberstab". Harry hatte Ginnys Zauberstab auf einen der kleinen Tische im Gemeinschaftsraum gelegt, richtete Seinen darauf und murmelte eine unverständliche Formel. Wo gerade eben noch Ginnys Zauberstab gelegen hatte, lag nun ein Paar schwarze Damenhandschuhe. Ginny erschrak „Wo ist mein Zauberstab?" Harry lächelte. „Im rechten Handschuh versteckt natürlich! Ziehe Sie doch mal an!" Die Handschuhe passten hervorragend zu Ginnys Kleid, Sie gingen bis fast vor den Ellenbogen und wirkten sehr elegant. Mit einer kleinen Handbewegung schoss Ginnys Zauberstab aus dem Rechten hervor und legte Sich passend in Ihre Hand. Lächelnd schob Sie den Stab wieder zurück in den Handschuh. „Bereit für Slughorn´s Party" lächelte Harry und bot Ginny seinen linken Arm an. Ginny nickte und hakte sich bei Harry ein!

„Harry, mein Junge!" begrüßte Sie Slughorn. „Und wie Ich sehe, haben Sie uns wieder einmal ihre bezaubernde Verlobte mitgebracht!" Slughorn trat einen Schritt näher an Ginny und ergriff ihre rechte Hand, um ihr einen Handkuss zu geben. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er das aus Höflichkeit tat, oder um Ginnys Dekollte aus der Nähe zu begutachten. „Es ist uns wie immer eine Freude und Ehre, hier sein zu dürfen!" log Harry. „Kommen Sie mit. Ich muss ihnen unbedingt jemanden Vorstellen!" eiferte Slughorn.

„Darf ich vorstellen, meine Herren. Das sind, wie unschwer zu erkennen, der weltberühmte Harry Potter und seine Verlobte Miss Weasley." stellte sie Slughorn vor. Harry und Ginny nickten. Slughorn deutete nacheinander auf die drei Herren, zu denen er sie geführt hatte. „Das hier sind Mr. Bloodline, Mr. Pedigree und Mr. Root. Diese drei Herren sind Genealogen und arbeiten im Ministerium für die Abteilung Ahnenforschung. Es ist Ihnen gelungen, meine Vorfahren weit über tausend Jahre, bis zu einem gewissen Alexander Slughorn, einem unehelichen Sohn Merlin´s, zurück zu verfolgen." lächelte Slughorn. Harry und Ginny gaben den Drei nacheinander die Hand, wobei Harry dreimal ein schmerzhafter Stich durch seine Narbe sauste. „Wir sollten die drei Typen unbedingt im Auge behalten!" meinte Ginny, nachdem Sie sich nach kurzem Smalltalk von der Gruppe loseisen konnten. Harry sah seine Verlobte überrascht an. „Meine Narbe hat mich vor Ihnen gewarnt, aber warum bist Du misstrauisch?" Ginny blickte leicht verlegen. „Nun ja, die meisten Männer hier im Raum verschlingen mich mit Ihren Blicken, nur die Drei hatten ausschließlich Augen für Dich! Entweder sind sie alle Drei Schwul, oder Sie planen einen Angriff."

Die nächsten Stunden verliefen ruhig. Wann immer Harry des Smalltalk´s überdrüssig wurde, flüchtete er sich mit Ginny auf die Tanzfläche. Harry genoss es einfach, seine Ginny ganz nahe bei Sich und in Seinen Armen zu haben. Durch die Übung bei den voran gegangenen Festen war Harry ein ganz passabler Tänzer geworden. Die Genealogen hatten sich den ganzen Abend in eine der dunkleren Ecken verzogen und soweit es ging, jeden weiteren Kontakt zu den anderen Gästen vermieden. Die Feier ging langsam dem Ende zu. Außer Harry und Ginny, welche tanzten, waren nur noch ein paar Angetrunkene und die drei Genealogen im Raum. Slughorn lag schnarchend in einem seiner Sessel. Plötzlich richtete Bloodline seinen Zauberstab auf Harry und rief „Expelliarmus". Klappernd landete Harry´s Zauberstab etwa 15 Meter vor ihm auf dem Fußboden. Siegessicher traten die Drei näher. „Der Dunkle Lord wünscht sie zu sprechen, Mr. Potter. Wir sind hier, um seine Einladung auszusprechen! Sie werden uns begleiten!" lachte Root. Harry blickte Ginny in die Augen. Sein Herz raste wie wild. Sie waren sich einig. Mit einer Handbewegung hatte Ginny ihren Zauberstab in der Hand und schockte Root, während Harry seinen mittels stabloser Magie aufrief. „Gardendo!" rief Harry und sofort baute sich der Schutzschild um Ihn und Ginny auf. Hatte Harry bis hierher nur reagiert, konnte er langsam wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Bloodline wurde bleich im Gesicht, während Pedigree einen Schockzauber sprach, der aber so schlecht gezielt war, dass er sie verfehlte und in die Arm lehne von Slughorn´s Sessel einschlug, welche sogleich Explodierte. Slughorn kippte seitlich aus dem Sessel, wodurch er aufwachte und sich schlaftrunken völlig verwirrt im Raum umblickte. „Silvenus!" donnerte Harry, während Ginny den Gardendo aufrecht erhielt. Der goldene Strahl schoss auf Pedigree zu, durchschlug seinen Protego und schleuderte Ihn gegen die Wand, wo Er golden leuchtend, bewusstlos liegen blieb. „Levicorpus" flüsterte Harry, schlagartig schwebten alle drei Todesser Kopfüber in der Luft. Vor Schreck hatte Bloodline seinen Zauberstab fallen lassen. Ginny weckte die beiden anderen auf. Harry schritt lächelnd auf sie zu. „Es ist zwar unwahrscheinlich, dass Ihr ihn noch einmal seht, aber Falls doch, richtet Voldemort doch bitte aus: „Einladung abgelehnt!"„

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

Betagelesen: Aragock

KingsleyS

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	15. Von Wehrwölfen und Einhörnern

Hallo liebe Leser,

vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 zum Beispiel beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)

Please R&R

* * *

Kapitel 47: **Von Wehrwölfen und Einhörnern**

Die Vorfälle auf Slughorn´s Party hatten das subjektive Sicherheitsgefühl der Hogwarts Bewohner deutlich erschüttert. Die Auroren hatten es für einen schlechten Scherz gehalten, als Harry nach Ihnen schickte. Sie sollten drei besiegte Todesser von Slughorn´s Party abholen. Das Lachen war ihnen jedoch vergangen, als Harry die Drei kopfüber schwebend und kreidebleich vor entsetzen übergab! Slughorn übertraf sich andauernd selber mit Selbstbeschuldigungen. Zwar nervte das Harry, aber schließlich war es ja auch nur Slughorn´s Geltungssucht zu verdanken gewesen, dass Todesser nach Hogwarts eindringen konnten. Wie sich herausstellte, waren die angeblichen Ergebnisse über eine direkte Abstammung Slughorn´s von Merlin nur geschickte Fälschungen gewesen. Durch diese hatte Voldemort sich über Slughorn und seine Partys Zugang zu Hogwarts verschaffen wollen. Was dank Slughorn´s Eitelkeit auch innerhalb von nicht einmal 2 Monaten geklappt hatte.

Die Verunsicherung führte dazu, das Lupin die Streifen der Auroren verdoppeln und das Gebiet, in dem kontrolliert wurde, erweitern musste. Aufgrund der dadurch entstandenen Personalknappheit wurden DA-Elite Leute gemeinsam mit Auroren und Lehrern auf Streife geschickt. Harry war Donnerstags Abends gemeinsam mit Moony und Hagrid im verbotenen Wald eingeteilt. Er genoss diese Abende, gemeinsam mit seinen beiden Freunden, fern von allen Sorgen seines Alltags. Da Er mit Moony und Hagrid die beiden Menschen an seiner Seite wusste, welche sich wohl am besten im verbotenen Wald aus kannten. So konnte Harry dieser Ort nicht schrecken, schließlich hatte auch Er schon einige Ausflüge in den verbotenen Wald heil überstanden.

Es war wieder einmal Donnerstag, kurz vor Mitternacht. In bester Laune liefen Harry, Hagrid und Moony ihre Streife durch den verbotenen Wald. Die Stimmung war gelöst, Sie scherzten miteinander und erwarteten für diesen Abend keine Überraschungen. Leider sollte sich herausstellen, dass sie sich in diesem Punkt geirrt hatten, denn die gelöste Stimmung wurde von einem Schmerzenslaut unterbrochen. Sofort waren die drei Freunde still und hell wach! Da... ein weiterer Laut, so schmerzvoll, aber auch so unschuldig und rein. Man konnte die Wut in Hagrid förmlich aufsteigen sehen, dann knurrte Er durch die Zähne „Einhörner! Jemand verletzt die Einhörner!" schon stürmte Hagrid in Richtung der Geräusche davon. Deutlich besonnener folgten Harry und Moony.

Kurz vor dem Ziel schien bei Hagrid jedoch die Vernunft überhand über die Wut bekommen zu haben. Als sich Harry und Moony näherten, hatte Hagrid sich am Rande einer Lichtung hinter einem Busch versteckt. „Da hinten sin Se, auf der Lichtung!" flüsterte Hagrid, als die anderen Beiden neben ihn geschlichen waren. Auf der Lichtung standen fünf schwarz gekleidete Personen um ein großes, weißes Tier herum. „Du hattest Recht, Hagrid, die Laute kamen von einem Einhorn! Aber was machen Die mit Ihm?" flüsterte Moony „Sieht aus, als ob sie es verletzt hätten und sein Blut in kleine Fläschchen abfüllen." antwortete Harry schaudernd. „Unmöglich, Harry, niemand würde das einem Einhorn antun!" schüttelte Moony den Kopf. „Harry hat recht! Die Schweine zapfen dem Einhorn Blut ab!" knurrte Hagrid. „Wir müssen was dagegen unternehmen!" flüsterte Remus entsetzt. „Ja, Harry schik nen Patronus an die anderen!" sagte Hagrid „Nein! Tut das nicht!" rief Remus leise aber energisch „Den würden Sie entdecken und dann wäre unser Vorteil dahin. Wir müssen uns näher ranschleichen und sie überraschen!"

„Könnt Ihr jetzt erkennen, wer das Ist?" fragte Harry, nachdem sie sich um einiges näher angeschlichen hatten! „Ja, der, der das Blut abzapft, ist Grayback, der alte Werwolf! Wie gut, dass ich darauf bestanden habe, auf der Windabgewandten Seite anzugreifen. Sonst hätte uns Grayback schon längst gewittert!" flüsterte Lupin. „Un, wie machen mers?" fragte Hagrid. „Also, hier ist der Plan! Grayback ist von dem Einhorn verdeckt, Ihn lassen Wir erst einmal außen vor. Von den Vier, die Wache stehen, ist Einer von hier auch nicht zu sehen. Ich schlage vor, jeder von uns setzt einen der Drei übrigen Todesser mit einem Fluch außer Gefecht! Harry greift sich dann den letzten, Ich übernehme Grayback und Du, Hagrid, kümmerst dich um das gefesselte und verletzte Einhorn. Einverstanden?" flüsterte Lupin. „Einverstanden!" antwortete Harry. Hagrid begnügte sich damit, zu nicken!

Einige Augenblicke später flogen zwei Stupor und ein Silvenus Zauber auf die Todesser zu. Wie geplant, hatten Sie keine Gelegenheit mehr zu reagieren und wurden von den Zaubern ausgenockt. Gleichzeitig sprangen die drei Freunde aus dem Gebüsch. Harry stellte sich dem letzten noch wachen Todesser. Während Lupin sich Grayback widmete und Ihn vom Einhorn weglockte, damit Hagrid es verarzten konnte. Der Todesser war ein recht junger Mann, kaum älter als Harry selbst. „Ich werde die neue Nummer eins des Dunklen Lords werden! Ich werde ihm Harry Potter bringen!" frohlockte der Todesser, als er Harry gegenüber trat. „Mein Freund, man soll das Fell des Bären nicht verkaufen, bevor man Ihn erlegt hat!" belehrte Harry mit eisiger Stimme. „Kein Problem, Ich als Reinblut bin einem Halbblut wie Dir natürlich haushoch überlegen! Außerdem bekommt man beim dunklen Lord die beste Ausbildung der Welt! Nur zu schade, dass Dich der Lord lebend haben will. „Stupor"„ „Gardendo!" Der Stupor prallte von Harrys Schild ab und traf seinen Erzeuger. Bewusstlos sank der Todesser zusammen.

Hoch oben zwischen den Baumkronen war ein Licht erschienen, welches einem Vollmond nicht unähnlich war. „Guter Kampf, Remus! Aber da wir jetzt beide keine Zauberstäbe mehr haben, heißt es wohl Werwolf gegen Werwolf." sagte Grayback während sich sein Mund bereits in eine Schnauze verwandelte. Momente später kämpften die zwei Wehrwölfe, die sich nun auch Beide in welche verwandelt hatten, bis aufs Blut miteinander. Harry Verstand nicht, Vollmond war sicher noch 2 Wochen hin. Wie hatten es die Beiden ohne Vollmond geschafft, sich in Wehrwölfe zu verwandeln? Da fiel Ihm das künstliche Mondlicht in den Baumwipfeln wieder ein. Ob man es ähnlich löschen konnte wie andere Trugbilder? „Deletrius" sprach Harry, den Zauberstab auf den künstlichen Vollmond gerichtet. Das Licht wurde schwächer und schwächer und würde sicher bald gänzlich verschwunden sein. Harrys Blick wand sich wieder den kämpfenden Wehrwölfen zu. Grayback hatte sich in Lupin´s Schulter verbissen, als die Rückverwandlung einsetzte! Sobald Grayback von Moony getrennt war, schockte Ihn Harry mit einem Stupor. „"Accio Zauberstäbe"„ sogleich flogen sechs Zauberstäbe auf Harry zu, welche er auffing. Moony war mittlerweile wieder komplett Menschlich und hielt sich die blutende Schulter. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir Moony?" fragte Harry besorgt. „Alles bestens, Harry, warum fragst Du?" antwortete Remus „Das ist immerhin die Bisswunde eines Werwolfs , die Du dir da hältst!" meinte Harry. „Und was soll mir das machen, ich bin doch schon ein Werwolf." lächelte Remus bitter. „Hier, einer davon muss Deiner sein." sagte Harry und hielt Remus die Zauberstäbe hin, wie beim Strohhalme ziehen. Remus nahm sich seinen Stab, Harry schichtete die fünf Anderen auf dem Waldboden auf. „"Incendio"„ was eben noch fünf Zauberstäbe gewesen waren, war nun ein kleines Lagerfeuer. „Warum hast Du das gemacht?" fragte Lupin. „Die werden Sie sowieso nicht mehr brauchen!" grinste Harry.

„Ihr werts nich glauben, aber die kommen schon seit Wochen her und zapfen den Einhörnern Blut ab!" sagte Hagrid, der neben dem befreiten und verarzteten Einhorn stand und es streichelte. „Aber warum haben Sie sich nicht gewehrt?" fragte Harry „Das ham se versucht, aber zur Strafe haben die Todesser jedesmal ein Fohlen getötet. Seit dem geht immer einer der älteren Hengste freiwillig mit, um die Herde zu schützen." antwortete Hagrid. „Woher weißt Du das plötzlich alles?" fragte Remus „Er hats mir erzählt Moony!" antwortete Hagrid lapidar. „Du kannst mit den Einhörnern sprechen?" staunte Harry. „Türlich, mit allen Waldtieren, na Ja außer mit Schlangen halt! Sonst wär ich wohl kein guter Wildhüter!" erwiderte Hagrid stolz. „Und was machen wir jetzt mit dem abgezapften Blut? Vernichten?" fragte Lupin. Hagrid schüttelte den Kopf „Hab mit Ihm drüber gesprochen. Er ist froh, das es nicht in Voldemorts Hände fällt. Hab Ihm auch alles über die DA Ringe erzählt und Er möchte, das wir es dafür verwenden." lächelte Hagrid und tätschelte das Einhorn am Hals.

Die Todesser waren dem Ministerium übergeben, Moony hatte Seine Schulter von Poppy versorgen lassen und Hagrid hatte versprochen, das Einhornblut zusammen mit einer Ladung von Grob´s Blut den Zwillingen zukommen zu lassen. Die Auroren witzelten schon, dass Harry Askaban noch im Alleingang überfüllen würde, wenn die Todesser mittlerweile nicht ohnehin wo anders hingebracht würden. Doch Harry und vor allem Moony waren sauer auf sich selbst, während Sie bei Hagrid und dem Einhorn waren, hatte es Grayback irgendwie geschafft, zu verschwinden.

Der folgende Freitag war von Unterricht, Berichten und Selbstbeschuldigungen bestimmt gewesen. Nun war Harry froh, im DA Elite Raum etwas seiner Aggressionen auf sich selbst abbauen zu können. Wut machte sich bei stablosen Angriffszaubern sehr hilfreich bemerkbar, wie er feststellte. Plötzlich stürzte Kingsley herein. „Lupin geht es nicht gut, er liegt im Sterben, Sie bringen ihn gerade zu Pomfrey." Harry überlegte nicht lange. Er musste so schnell wie möglich zu seinem Freund, am besten sofort. Ohne dass Er es bewusst versucht hätte, schien die Zeit um ihn herum plötzlich Still zu stehen. Da war es wieder, dieses Gefühl, fast Schwerelos zu sein. Harry rannte los Richtung Krankenflügel, Alles und Jeder in Hogwarts schien mitten in der Bewegung erstarrt. So auch Poppy, welche sich gerade über Moony, der in einem Bett lag, beugte. Plötzlich lief die Zeit wieder ganz normal. Lupin schrie, schrie als ob er Höllenqualen Litt. Sein Körper krümmte und wand sich vor Schmerzen. In seinen Augen stand blanke Panik geschrieben. So weit es Ihr bei diesem Verhalten Moony´s möglich war, untersuchte Poppy Ihn. Kopfschüttelnd stand die Krankenschwester auf. „Wenn Ich es nicht besser wüsste, Ich würde darauf schwören, Ja sogar mein Leben darauf verwetten, das Er gerade mit einem Cruciatus Fluch belegt wird!"

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-) 

Betagelesen: Aragock

KingsleyS

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	16. Grayback´s letzter Fehler

Hallo liebe Leser,

vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!

**Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!**

**Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)**

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 48: **Grayback´s letzter Fehler**

Wenn es eine Sache gab, die dieser Potter-Lümmel wirklich beherrschte, dann war es, einem die Pläne zu durchkreuzen. Grayback wusste nicht, ob er froh darüber sein sollte, entkommen zu sein. Er war ein mächtiger Werwolf, und seit er gelernt hatte, stablos den künstlichen Mond erscheinen zu lassen, konnte er diesen Vorteil immer für sich nutzen. Und was machte dieser Potter-Bengel? Versaute ihm die ganze Tour. Er hatte Lupin so weit gehabt, diesen Verräter an seinem eigenen Volk! Fast wäre es ihm gelungen, den Verräter zu töten. Doch da schwanden der künstliche Mond und damit auch seine Kräfte. Und das alles nur, weil sich dieser Potter-Junge eingemischt hatte. Dadurch war eine Situation entstanden, welche er selbst noch nicht wirklich einordnen konnte. Es war gefährlich, wenn ein Werwolf ein und dieselbe Person ein zweites Mal biss, ohne sie zu töten. Die alten Legenden besagten, dass dadurch ein unzerbrechliches Band zwischen Werwolf und Opfer, also zwischen ihm und Remus Lupin, geknüpft würde. Doch wie würde sich das auswirken? Und wann?

Doch vorerst hatte er ein dringlicheres Problem. Er würde seinem Meister gegenübertreten müssen - ohne die Todessertruppe, welche Ihm anvertraut worden war; ohne das Einhornblut, das der Meister so dringend benötigte; und vor allem als jemand, der, wieder einmal, von Harry Potter besiegt worden war. Bei diesem Gedanken wurde Ihm schlecht. Der Meister war nicht gerade für Seine Nachsicht bekannt. Was würde er tun? Würde er ihm erneut eine weitere Chance gewähren, seine Fehler auszubügeln? Schließlich war es Hauptsächlich der Fehler dieser Todesser-Stümper gewesen. Diese blutjungen Idioten, gerade frisch mit ihrem Schwarzmagie-Training fertig. Wie hatte er sich nur so eine Truppe andrehen lassen können. Ja, er würde einfach ihnen die Schuld geben; das würde der Meister einsehen! Schließlich war er mit der wichtigsten Aufgabe, dem Blutabzapfen, beschäftigt gewesen, während die anderen Todesser nur aufpassen sollten! Nichtmal dazu waren sie in der Lage gewesen! Ihn traf keine Schuld, so viel war klar, und so würde es sicher auch der dunkle Lord sehen! Erhobenen Hauptes trat er ein.

Das hohe, fensterlose Gewölbe wurde immer noch nur an Rande von den Fackeln rechts und links der drei Eingänge beleuchtet. Die düstere Szenerie vor dem Thron wurde nur spärlich von einem kleinen Kronleuchter ins schummrige Licht getaucht. An der rückseitigen Wand des Raumes saß die dürre, blasse Gestalt mit fast weißen, knochigen Händen, welche Alle Meister oder Mein Lord nannten, auf Ihrem Thron. Das ausgemergelte Gesicht mit den rot glühenden, schlangenähnlichen Augen fixierte eine ebenfalls ganz in schwarz gewandete Person, welche sich mit einer magischen und einer menschlichen Hand auf dem Boden abstützte. Zu beiden Seiten der Türen standen Wachen. In Ihren Augen war wieder einmal die blanke Angst geschrieben. Zu recht! Die schlechte Laune des Meisters lag bedrohlich wie ein Sommergewitter in der Luft. Wie immer, etwa einen Meter vor dem Thron, lag Nagini, die zusammengerollte Riesenschlange.

Mit eisiger Stimme richtete die dürre Gestalt Ihre Fragen an das Häufchen Elend, Das ihm einst zu neuer Macht verholfen hatte. Ein fieses lächeln huschte über das ausgemergelte Gesicht. „Nun, Wurmschwanz, so nennen dich doch deine Freunde nicht wahr? Und wir sind doch Freunde?! Kannst Du Mir sagen, warum ich ein unfähiges Nichts wie dich bei mir Dulde? Alleine deiner Unfähigkeit habe ich es zu verdanken, dass ich nun auf das Einhornblut angewiesen bin. Alles, was Du zu tun hattest, war, den Erweckungstrank exakt nach meinen Anweisungen zu brauen! Alles Andere war vorhanden; die Gebeine meines Vaters, Das Blut meines Feindes und Dein unwürdiges Fleisch. Doch nicht einmal eine so einfache Aufgabe bekommst Du hin." „Verzeiht, mein Lord! Ich diene Euch von ganzem Herzen und mit allem, was ich habe!" wimmerte Peter. Voldemort lachte. „Du verkriechst dich unter Meinem Schutz, wolltest Du sagen! Und das, was Du hast und was Du kannst, ist weniger als nichts! Geh mir aus den Augen und beleidige mich nicht länger mit deinem Anblick!" „Wie Ihr wünscht, mein Lord" hauchte Peter und verschwand schneller aus dem Raum, als man es Ihm jemals zugetraut hätte! Zur Rechten des auf dem Thron Sitzenden trat ein großer, schlanker Zauberer mit schwarzem Umhang, fettigen, schulterlangen Haaren und einer Hakennase aus dem Schatten. Er legte seine linke Hand auf die Rückenlehne des Thrones. „Mein Lord, Grayback ist von Seiner Mission zurück!" „Dann schickt Ihn herein, damit er seinen Bericht abgeben kann!" befahl Voldemort.

„Ah! Grayback! Nun, wieviele Flaschen umfasst die Ernte dieses Mal?" „Keine, mein Lord! Diese unfähi..." „WAS? DU WAGST ES, MIR OHNE EINHORNBLUT UNTER DIE AUGEN ZU TRETEN?" „Verzeiht, mein Lord, aber diese jungen Todesser, die Ihr mir mitgegeben habt..." „WAGE ES NICHT, ZU SAGEN, ES SEI MEIN FEHLER GEWESEN!" „Nein, mein Lord, das wollte Ich nicht sagen, aber dieser Wildhüter..." „Grayback, es genügt mir langsam mit deinen Ausreden!" „Mit dem Wildhüter und dem Werwolf Verräter wäre ich ja noch fertig geworden, mein Lord, aber dann hat sich dieser Potter-Bengel eingemischt und..." „Ihr habt euch von Harry Potter besiegen lassen? Schon wieder!" fragte Voldemort gefährlich. „Nun ja, mein Lord, die Anderen schon, aber ich konnte fliehen..." „DU BIST GEFLOHEN? OHNE DAS EINHORNBLUT? OHNE DIESEN POTTER-JUNGEN MITZUBRINGEN?" schrie Voldemort hysterisch. „Eine solche Inkompetentz kann ich unmöglich dulden! „Crucio!" flüsterte er kalt.

Schon öfter hatte Grayback den Zorn des Meisters zu spüren bekommen, aber dieses Mal war es irgendwie anders. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass jemand den Schmerz mit ihm teilte. War er sonst immer auf dem Boden zusammengesackt, so war er dieses Mal nur auf die Knie gegangen. Auch zu schreien schien diesmal ein Anderer für ihn! Diese erleichternden Schreie, er spürte ihre Wirkung ganz deutlich, doch sein Mund blieb stumm. Doch wie konnte das sein? Wer teilte diesen Schmerz mit ihm?

Konnte das sein? War das die Verbindung, von der die Legenden berichteten? Die Unzerbrechliche Verbindung durch den zweiten, nicht tödlichen Biss? Ja, das musste es sein, denn mittlerweile spürte er den Cruciatus fast gar nicht mehr! Das würde dann also bedeuten, dass irgendwo in Hogwarts Remus Lupin die Qualen erleiden musste, welche der Meister ihm gerade zukommen lassen wollte. Doch schließlich war das nur gerecht. schließlich war es auch Lupin gewesen, der für den Verlust des Meisters mitverantwortlich war! Sollte er jetzt ruhig leiden! Der Verräter! Bei diesem Gedanken schlich sich ein höhnisches lächeln in Grayback´s Gesicht.

„Mein Lord, seht doch! Er verhöhnt Euch! Eine Ungeheuerlichkeit! „ meldete sich Snape. „Ich glaube fast, Du hast Recht, Severus!" antwortete Voldemort ärgerlich. Sofort nahm er den Cruciatus von dem Werwolf. „Grayback! Ich werde dich lehren, mich zu verhöhnen! „Avada Kedavra!"

Gelassen schaute Grayback auf den grünen Strahl, welcher aus Voldemort´s Zauberstab auf ihn zuschoss. Das würde es ihm ersparen, Lupin persönlich zu töten. Er hatte nicht den geringsten Zweifel daran, dass der Todesfluch - genau so wie der Folterfluch vorher - auf Remus übergehen würde! Doch etwas anderes geschah. Während seine menschliche Seite verschont zu bleiben schien, lag der Werwolf in ihm im sterben. Er spürte, wie alles Animalische in ihm zu erlöschen begann. Seine Augen wurden schlechter; war es für ihn hier in dem Raum bisher taghell gewesen, wirkte der Raum nun dunkel und schummerig. Auch sein Gehör ließ nach; hatte er vor wenigen Sekunden noch die Hauselfen in der Küche mit Töpfen klappern hören, so hörte er nun nicht einmal mehr das angstvolle Zähneknirschen der Wachen. Auch der Angstschweiß der Wachen war plötzlich nicht mehr zu riechen. Das war ungewöhnlich. Die einzigen Menschen, die er nicht erreichen konnte, waren bisher Snape und der Meister gewesen. Fast so, als ob sie nicht da waren. Doch nun war das alles verschwunden; der Werwolf in ihm war Tod! Eine unsagbare Wut stieg in ihm auf. Mit letzter Kraft schrie Er: „Ich verfluche Euch, Meister! Ihr habt den Wolf in Mir getötet!" und versuchte, seinem Meister an die Gurgel zu springen, als ein weiterer grüner Blitz auf ihn zu jagte, diesmal aus einem anderen Stab. Dann wurde alles dunkel und friedlich!

„Danke, Severus, aber ich pflege meine Kämpfe alleine zu führen!" „Verzeiht, mein Lord, aber es sah so aus, als würde er es schaffen, Euch noch einmal anzugreifen!" „Ja, das ist merkwürdig. Normalerweise hätte ihn der Todesfluch doch schon beim Erstenmal töten müssen!" „Erinnert Euch, was er gerufen hat, mein Lord! Er war ein Mensch und ein Werwolf, also quasi 2 Wesen in einem Körper, vielleicht muss der Todesfluch deshalb 2mal angewandt werden!" „Möglich, Severus! Aber Hauptsache, er ist Tod." „Schafft die Leiche hier heraus, Er erinnert mich an all die Anderen Versager unter meinem Kommando!" rief Voldemort seinen Wachen zu!

„Wieviel Einhornblut haben wir noch Severus?" fragte Voldemort. „Nicht mehr viel mein Lord! Wenn ich es strecke, langt es wahrscheinlich noch für ein halbes Jahr, höchstens 8 Monate!" „Dann mache das, Severus, und zu keinem ein Wort, haben Wir uns verstanden!" „Selbstverständlich, mein Lord!" antwortete Snape, machte eine tiefe Verbeugung und verließ den Thronsaal Voldemorts.

Warum nur war Intelligenz und Treue so selten in einer Person vereint? Wenn alle seine Todesser so wären wie Snape, wäre der Krieg schon lange vorbei! Doch Er musste sich mit so unfähigem Personal wie Grayback, Pettigrew und Malfoy herumschlagen! Ja, dieser Malfoy! Die Vorbereitungen waren in vollem Gange, vielleicht würde der junge Malfoy wenigstens seine Aufgabe bei dem Quidditch Turnier auf Hogwarts erfüllen!

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

**Betagelesen: Aragock**

**KingsleyS**

**Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier**

**v**

v

v

V


	17. Der Abschied eines alten Kameraden

Hallo liebe Leser,

vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!

**Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!**

**Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)**

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 49: **Der Abschied eines alten Kameraden**

Plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung hörte Moony auf zu schreien. Das Zittern stoppte, und auf seinem Gesicht machte sich so etwas wie ein entspannter Ausdruck breit. Es schien fast so, als käme er Stück für Stück wieder zu Kräften. Poppy nutzte diese Gelegenheit, um ihre Untersuchungen fortzusetzen. Augenblicke später jedoch schien es, als ob sämtliche Lebensgeister aus Moony´s Körper zu weichen schienen. Harry stockte der Atem. Er konnte nicht denken, nicht fühlen. Fassungslos betrachtete er Remus auf seinem Krankenlager. Moony´s Arme und Beine wurden schlaff. Die Haut nahm eine noch blassere Farbe an, als sie es bei ihm ohnehin hatte. Er war nun Ton in Ton mit der weißen Bettwäsche. Poppy stand auf und wollte gerade geschäftig in ihr Büro verschwinden, als Sie Harry entdeckte. „Mister Pott... Harry, bist Du schon lange hier?" Harry hob die Hand und zeigte fünf Minuten, sprechen konnte er momentan nicht. Ein dicker Kloß schien in seinem Hals zu sitzen! „Sehr gut. Ich muss kurz einige Dinge zusammensuchen! Setze dich doch bitte solange zu Professor Lupin ans Bett, damit er Gesellschaft hat. Ich bin gleich wieder zurück!" Harry nickte und setzte sich auf den rechten Stuhl neben Moony´s Bett, auf dem Linken würde gleich wieder Poppy sitzen, um ihn zu untersuchen. Die Atmung war flach, der Puls, den Harry an Moony´s Handgelenk fühlen konnte, ebenso. Aber noch lebte sein väterlicher Freund, der Letzte der ihm von den Rumtreibern geblieben war.

Poppy kam mit einigen merkwürdigen Geräten und etlichen Phiolen Heiltränke zurück. Mit einem Blick bedeutete sie Harry, an Moony´s Seite sitzen zu bleiben, während sie mit ihren Untersuchungen begann. Sie hantierte etwas mit ihren Geräten und murmelte dann eher zu sich als zu Harry. „Blutzellen sterben ab." entschlossen griff sie zu einer der Phiolen und tröpfelte Moony vorsichtig einen Tropfen auf die Zunge. Augenblicklich begann Dieser zu krampfen. Blitzschnell flöhste sie Ihm den Gegentrunk ein, schüttelte resignierend den Kopf und untersuchte weiter.

Tonks war gekommen, und Harry hatte seinen Platz für sie geräumt. Er saß jetzt an der Wand auf einem der Besucherstühle. Nach und nach trudelten Ron, Ginny, Hermine und sogar McGonagall ein, aber keiner sagte ein Wort. Sie holten sich lediglich einen kurzen Statusbericht von Harry, der aus einem Schulter zucken bestand. Schweigend saßen sie alle da und drückten die Daumen, dass es Poppy gelingen würde, Remus zu retten. Ginny hatte sich bei Harry eingehängt und ruhte mit ihrem Kopf an Seiner Schulter. Hermine lehnte sich an Ron. Mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck und starrem Blick saß McGonagall auf ihrem Stuhl.

Poppy hatte die Untersuchungen abgeschlossen und die Wartenden in den Nachbarraum gebeten. Nur Tonks blieb bei ihrem Liebsten. „Wie sieht es aus, Poppy?" fragte McGonagall in einem betont geschäftsmäßigen Ton. „Die Hälfte seiner Blutzellen stirbt, genau wie viele seiner Körperzellen. Es sieht so aus, als Ob alle Zellen, die mit dem Werwolf-Virus befallen sind, absterben würden. Die Körperzellen sind momentan noch unkritisch, aber die Blutzellen machen mir Sorgen. Er bräuchte neue Zellen, am besten welche ohne den Virus, um den Verlust auszugleichen, aber er reagiert allergisch auf den Blutbildungstrank. Wenn uns nichts einfällt, wird er wahrscheinlich sterben!" Harry suchte Blickkontakt zu Hermine. „Denkst Du an dasselbe wie ich?" Hermine nickte. „Es könnte ihm jemand Blutzellen spenden! Ist eine alte Muggeltechnik." antwortete sie. Poppy war von der Idee überhaupt nicht begeistert. Sie wollte im St. Mungo nachfragen, ob einem der Heiler dort eine Lösung einfiel. McGonagall jedoch bat Harry und Hermine in Ihr Büro, um sich das Ganze erklären zu lassen. Und natürlich durften auch Ron und Ginny mit, Die Harry und Hermine anschauten, als ob sie übergeschnappt wären.

Im Büro der Schulleiterin angekommen wand sich Diese an Harry. „Also, Harry, jetzt erzähle doch bitte einmal, was Du vorhin mit Blutzellen spenden gemeint hast. Ich bin an allem interessiert, was Remus Lupin retten könnte." Harry tauschte einen Blick mit Hermine, welche ihm zu verstehen gab, dass er erzählen solle und sie gegebenenfalls eingreifen würde. „Da die Muggel so etwas wie einen Blutregenerationstrank gar nicht kennen, behelfen sie sich, indem sie das Blut eines Menschen durch die Adern eines anderen Menschen laufen lassen. Sie nennen das Blutspende. Dabei kann das Blut sogar für mehrere Wochen aufgehoben werden. Das nennt man Blutkonserve. Mit dieser Methode können sie Menschen helfen, die durch einen Unfall viel Blut verloren haben." ungläubig schaute McGonagall zuerst Harry und dann Hermine, welche nickte, an. „Irgendwie finde ich das Barbarisch! Aber funktioniert das wirklich?" diesmal überließ es Harry Hermine, zu antworten. „Aber natürlich, Professor! Etliche Millionen Muggel verdanken dieser Technik ihr Leben! Aber es gibt leider einen Haken an der Sache; das hat Harry vergessen, zu erwähnen!" „Und der wäre?" kam Ron mit Seiner Frage der Schulleiterin zuvor. „Leider ist es nicht möglich, dass jeder Mensch jedem Anderen eine Blutspende gibt. Es funktioniert nur, wenn der andere die gleiche Blutgruppe hat!" erklärte Hermine. „Und wie erfahren wir, welche Blutgruppe - so hieß doch das Wort - Remus hat?" war diesmal Ginny schneller als McGonagall.

Kurzes Schweigen folgte auf diese Frage. „Eventuell könnte ich da weiterhelfen!" kam es von Dumbledores Porträt, welcher das Gespräch bis jetzt schweigend verfolgt hatte. „Minerva, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermine, nur falls Ihr nichts dagegen habt, dass ich mich in Euer Gespräch einmische?" fragte das Porträt, welches über McGonagall´s Schreibtisch hing, freundlich. „Bei Merlin! Albus! Jetzt rück schon raus mit der Sprache!" schnautzte McGonagall ungeduldig, was Dumbledore ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln abrang. „Nun, Harry und Hermine haben Recht. Diese Technik ist mir geläufig! Und da ich so etwas habe kommen sehen, liegt auf allen Mitgliedern des Phönixordens ein Zauber, mit dem diese Informationen aufgedeckt werden können!" „Und wie löse Ich diesen Zauber aus?" fragte Harry. „Das ist ganz einfach. Du bringst ihn in ein Muggel-Krankenhaus, dann passiert es automatisch, oder Du sprichst die Formel „detego sanguis"."

Wieder zurück im Krankenflügel wollte Poppy von dieser barbarischen Methode noch immer nichts wissen, musste aber zugeben, dass sowohl sie als auch die Heiler von St. Mungo mit ihrem Latein am Ende waren. „Das ist barbarisch, und dabei bleibe ich! Soll Ich vielleicht auch noch eine Blutegel-Therapie versuchen?" fragte sie sarkastisch. Anscheinend war es mal wieder an Harry, das zu klären, denn keiner der anderen machte irgendwelche Anstalten, einzugreifen. „Sieh es mal so, Poppy. Remus wird dadurch wahrscheinlich gerettet, und der Spender erleidet keinen bleibenden Schaden!" Dieses Argument hatte gefruchtet, denn Poppy stimmte widerwillig zu. Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Remus Lupin und sagte „detego sanguis", doch nichts schien zu geschehen! Als sich plötzlich Tonks meldete. „Das Kettchen um den Hals hatte er vorher aber noch nicht! Moment, hier ist ein kleines Metallschild, da steht etwas drauf."

„Das kenne ich, das nennt man bei den Muggeln eine Hundemarke. Muggel-Soldaten tragen so Eine mit ihren persönlichen Daten darauf. Auf Moony´s steht: Engländer, geb. am ..., Ah ha, hier haben wir es ja. Moony´s Blutgruppe ist A Rhesusfaktor negativ!" inspizierte Hermine das Metallplättchen. „Und wie finden wir jetzt einen passenden Spender?" fragte Ginny skeptisch. Harry zuckte Überfragt mit den Schultern, doch glücklicherweise hatte Ron einen Gedankenblitz. „Hat Dumbledore nicht gesagt, dass alle Ordensmitglieder mit diesem Zauber belegt sind? Dann haben wir Glück, denn wir sind alle Ordensmitglieder! Deshalb schlage ich vor, zu schauen, ob vielleicht jemand von uns als Spender in Frage kommt!" Erstaunt blickten alle zu Ron. „Ich fürchte, das stimmt nicht, Ron. Wir waren noch keine Mitglieder, als Dumbledore der Führer des Ordens war!" gab Hermine zu bedenken. Doch Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber Remus hat mir erzählt, dass etliche Zauber auf Einen übergehen, wenn man dem Orden beitritt. Genau so, wie ich automatisch der Geheimniswahrer für das Hauptquartier geworden bin, als sie mich zum neuen Führer gewählt haben!" „Was soll diese fruchtlose Diskussion? Probieren wir es doch einfach aus!" schlug Harry ungeduldig vor und richtete Seinen Zauberstab auf Ginny „detego sanguis". Augenblicklich erschien auch um ihren Hals eine Hundemarke. „Also hatte ich Recht!" bemerkte Ron trocken. Doch leider hatten weder Ginny, noch Ron oder Hermine das Richtige Blut.

Hermines Augen begannen zu leuchten. „Moment, wir haben doch noch ein Ordensmitglied hier, das wir nicht getestet haben!" Verständnislos schauten sie die anderen an. Hermine richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Harry und sagte „detego sanguis". Ungläubig betrachtete Harry seine Hundemarke; wie hatte er nur daran nicht denken können. „Und, welche Blutgruppe hast Du?" fragte Ginny. Harry grinste. A Rhesusfaktor negativ! Ich kann Moony also Blut spenden!"

In den ersten beiden Tagen spendete Harry 5 mal Täglich. Wahrscheinlich hätte das einen Muggel umgebracht, aber Harry war ja glücklicherweise ein Zauberer, und den Blutbildungstrank vertrug er auch! Mit jeder Spende schien es Moony besser zu gehen. Nach weiteren 5 Tagen, an denen Harry nur noch einmal täglich spenden musste, ging es ihm sogar wieder so gut, dass Harry sich mit ihm unterhalten konnte. Auch Blutspenden würden nicht mehr nötig sein, aber Moony musste noch einige Tage im Krankenflügel bleiben.

Heute war der erste Tag, an dem Harry nicht mehr spenden musste, Er war aber trotzdem bei Moony, um ihn zu besuchen. „Na, Moony, mein Freund, wie geht es Dir heute?" fragte Harry. Remus saß auf seinem Bett, las ein Buch und sah fast so aus, als ob bald wieder Vollmond sein würde. Was im Vergleich zu seinem Zustand vor einer Woche eine echte Verbesserung darstellte. „Laut Poppy ist in meinem Körper keine Spur mehr von dem Werwolfvirus zu entdecken! Sie meint, in ein oder zwei Wochen wäre Ich wieder vollkommen gesund!" antwortete Remus. „Das sind ja mal echt tolle Neuigkeiten, Moony! Bedeutet das, dass Du kein Werwolf mehr bist?" fragte Harry. Remus nickte traurig. „Es sieht so aus!" Harry konnte diese Reaktion nicht wirklich verstehen. „Du wirkst nicht sonderlich glücklich darüber! Was ist los mit Dir?" „Harry! Der Werwolf war immerhin fast mein ganzes Leben ein Teil von mir! Mir ist fast so, als ob ich Abschied von einem alten Kameraden hätte nehmen müssen!

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

Betagelesen: Aragock

**Euer KingsleyS**

**Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier**

v

v

v

V


	18. Der Wolf kehrt zurück!

Hallo liebe Leser,

vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!

Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)

Please R&R

* * *

**Vorwort:**

Hallo liebe Leserinnen und Leser. Zum Jubiläum des 50sten Kapitels möchte ich ein virtuelles Fass Bier spendieren (Sekt ist nicht so mein Fall). Ich freue mich darüber, das Mir so viele von Euch die Treue halten, auch wenn das Eine oder andere Kapitel mal nicht so der Brüller ist! All denen von Euch, Die mir regelmäßig, oder auch nur ab und zu, ein Review da lassen, bin Ich zu besonderem Dank verpflichtet. Ohne Euer Feedback wäre die Geschichte vielleicht schon eingestellt! Bitte weist mich auch weiterhin auf meine Fehler hin, wie soll Ich sonst etwas lernen.

An alle Schwarzleser: Möge Euch euer schlechtes Gewissen schlaflose Nächte bereiten ;-)

Nein, mal im ernst, Ich weiß selber, das man manchmal nicht die Zeit hat, sich ein originelles Review auszudenken, aber ein kurzes „Lese auch" würde mir schon genügen, um mal ein Bestandsaufnahme zu haben. Anhand der Reviews, schätze Ich ca. 15 regelmäßige Leserinnen und Leser, aber Ich denke die Dunkelziffer liegt noch wesentlich höher!

So, genug geschwafelt jetzt, hier das versprochen 50ste Kapitel!

* * *

Kapitel 50: **Der Wolf kehrt zurück!**

Am Adventskranz brannte schon die zweite Kerze, als Moony endlich aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen wurde. Es war der erste Vollmond seit seinem Zusammenbruch, doch Remus sah gesünder aus als jemals zuvor! Was wohl den endgültigen Beweis darstellte, dass der Werwolf in Remus gegangen war! Harry drehte gerade gemeinsam mit Ginny eine Runde um den See. In letzter Zeit hatten sie sich diese romantischen Spaziergänge angewöhnt. Und was könnte schöner sein als ein Spaziergang bei Schnee und Vollmond mit der Frau im Arm, Die man liebte. Passend angezogen und die Kleidung mit einem Wärmezauber belegt machten einem auch die eisigen Temperaturen leicht unter dem Gefrierpunkt nichts aus! Harry und Ginny hatten ihre Runde fast abgeschlossen, als sie ein anderes Pärchen entdeckten, welches am Ufer des Sees im Schnee saß. Wortlos setzten sich Ginny und Harry neben Tonks und Moony, welche versonnen den Vollmond betrachteten. Remus seuftste, „ So schön das ist, sich bei klarem Verstand den Vollmond betrachten zu können, aber irgendwie fehlt er mir doch!" „Wenn er noch da wäre, würde Ich Gefahr laufen, dass er mich frisst!" gluckste Tonks. „Das will er eigentlich noch immer!" grinste Moony und zog Tonks in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der sie 3mal die Haarfarbe wechseln ließ. Harry, Der genau wie Ginny bisher schweigend neben den Beiden gesessen hatte, richtete eine Frage an Remus. „Sag mal, Moony, was vermisst Du eigentlich an ihm?" überrascht sah sein väterlicher Freund Harry an! „Nun, wenn ich ehrlich bin, sicher nicht die Mordlust und die Blutgier! Aber Nachts durch die Ländereien Hogwarts und den verbotenen Wald zu streifen, hat mir schon Spaß gemacht, vor allem, als Tatze und Krone noch dabei waren!" Harry lachte „Also mit den beiden kann ich dir nicht dienen, aber bei meinem Animagitraining stehe ich laut Minerva McGonagall kurz vor dem Durchbruch. Ich würde dich gerne ab und zu mal begleiten." Remus nickte dankbar, aber seine Augen wurden traurig. „Es wäre aber nicht mehr dasselbe, wenn ich kein Wolf mehr bin!" Harry schüttelte entschieden den Kopf, „Wer sagt denn, dass Du es nicht als Wolf tun kannst?" Remus blickte Ihn verwirrt an. „Du bist kein Werwolf mehr, schon klar! Aber wer sagt denn, das Du kein Animagus und somit wieder ein Wolf werden kannst? Nach dem, was ich mittlerweile darüber weiß, müsste es für Dich sehr einfach sein. Schließlich hat dein Körper sich ja schon öfter in einen Wolf verwandelt! Und wenn ich es schaffe, genau wie mein Vater Krone und mein Pate Tatze ein Animagus zu werden und sogar der Idiot Wurmschwanz es geschafft hat, dann schaffst Du das erst recht! Mein Bruder Moony!" ratlos und fragend schaute Remus Harry an. „Nicht, dass ich etwas dagegen hätte, aber wieso sagst Du Bruder zu mir?" „Du überraschst mich, Moony! So viel, wie Du ließt, kennst Du doch sicher die Werke von einem Muggel-Schriftsteller namens Karl May, oder?" fragte Harry. Ein wissendes grinsen schlich sich auf Remus Gesicht. „Aber sicher, Harry, mein Blutsbruder! Und Du glaubst sicher, dass ich es schaffe, ein Animagus zu werden?" Harry nickte lächelnd.

Gerade war die 3. Kerze des Adventskranzes entzündet worden, da hatte Moony schon fast zu Harry aufgeschlossen, was das Animagitraining betraf. „Moony, langsam machst Du mir wirklich Angst! Erstens siehst Du 20 Jahre jünger aus, seit Du kein Werwolf mehr bist und zweitens machst Du enorme Fortschritte dabei, ein Animagus zu werden."

Die vor weihnachtliche Stimmung breitete sich allmählich über Hogwarts aus. Es schien fast, als wolle Minerva ihnen die erste erfolgreiche Verwandlung zu Weihnachten schenken, denn sie übte nun fast jeden Nachmittag mit den beiden und hatte somit auch die Worte Harrys mitbekommen. „Das ist völlig normal, Harry. Erstens hat Remus schon viel mehr Erfahrung in der Magiekontrolle und zweitens hat er sich bereits für seine Animagusform entschieden. Wenn Du genau hinschaust, wirst Du bemerken, das sein Gesicht bereits anfängt, sich in eine Wolfsschnauze zu verwandeln, wenn Er übt." „Heißt das, ich kann mich einfach entscheiden, ob ich ein Hund oder ein Hirsch werden möchte?" fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll. „Nein, Harry. Ich kann zwar verstehen warum Dir eine dieser Formen gefallen würde und ich will auch nicht ausschließen, dass es eine davon wird. Aber nicht Du wählst die Form, sondern die Form wählt Dich! Sie muss zu Dir passen und Deinen Charakter wiederspiegeln! Remus wird wieder ein Wolf, weil er in all den Jahren als Werwolf einige Wesenszüge eines solchen angenommen hat, wenn auch hauptsächlich die Guten!" lächelte McGonagall Remus zu. „Können Wir Harry irgendwie helfen, seine Form zu finden, bzw. von ihr gefunden zu werden? Denn ich denke, das ist das einzige, was ihm noch fehlt, sonst wäre er weiter als ich!" meldete sich Remus. „Du hast Recht, Remus. Wir können es aber nicht erzwingen! Er kann sich höchstens das hier durchlesen!" nickte Minerva und gab Harry ein sehr alt aussehendes Buch, welches sie beschworen, oder her teleportiert, oder sonst irgendwo hergezaubert hatte.

Harry betrachtete den Einband des Buches. „Die größten Zauberer der letzten 10.000 Jahre, und ihre Animagusformen" Gespannt begann er zu blättern. Es schien Moden bei den Animagusformen zu geben, sowie kulturelle Unterschiede. Katzen und Hunde waren in den letzten 1000 Jahren in England sehr beliebt gewesen. Auch in Ägypten vor ca. 2000 Jahren waren Katzen sehr beliebte Animagusformen gewesen, Hunde waren dort jedoch so gut wie gar keine zu finden. In Asien spielte das Jahrhundert keine Rolle, dort waren Tiger, Schlangen und Drachen das Maß aller Dinge. Im südlichen Teil Deutschlands entschieden sich 90 der Animagi für ein Fabelwesen ohne besondere Fähigkeiten namens Wolperdinger, einer kuriosen Mischung normaler Waldbewohner. Und ab einer gewissen Höhe des Wohnortes wurde fast jeder Animagi zum Jeti oder in den wärmeren Regionen zum Bigfood. Es viel auf, dass sehr mächtige Zauberer meist ein mächtiges Fabelwesen als Animagi hatten. Merlin zum Beispiel wurde aufgrund seiner Weisheit und Klugheit zum Phönix. Hier kam Harry ein Gedanke: Ob Dumbledore auch ein Animagus gewesen war?

Um fünf Uhr morgens schreckte Harry aus Seinem Bett auf. „Ich habe es!" Ginny stöhnte „Schlaf weiter, Schatz. Es ist noch zu früh, und außerdem hast Du bis fast 3 Uhr in dem Animagi-Buch gelesen!" „Darum geht es, Ginny! Das ist es ja, was Ich habe!" „Schön für Dich, erzähle es mir nachher beim Frühstück." Mit diesen Worten war Ginny wieder im Reich der Träume verschwunden. Doch Harry konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Nachdem er sich das gesamte Buch durchgelesen hatte, war er gegen halb Drei endlich eingeschlafen, aber sein Geist hatte Überstunden gemacht. Im Traum hatte Er von einem gewissen Frodo, dem ersten Schulsprecher Hogwarts, welcher sich in einen Adler verwandeln konnte, eine Führung durch das Hogwarts, wie es vor 1000 Jahren gewesen war, bekommen.

In Gedanken ging Harry seinen Traum noch einmal durch. „Willkommen in Hogwarts, Nachfahre. Wir beide werden uns auf die Suche nach Deinem Animagus begeben! Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir ihn finden! Ich verwandle mich zum Beispiel in einen Adler, was meinen freiheitsliebenden Geist symbolisiert, sowie meine ruhige Art." Harry nickte, bevor Frodo fortfuhr. „Dort hinten siehst Du Rowena Ravenclaw, auch ein Vogel-Animagi und Gründerin von Hogwarts. Sie wird zu einem Raben, welche als gelehrig und klug gelten! Neben ihr steht Helga Huffelpuff, auch eine Gründerin. Sie wird zu einem Dachs. Sie schätzt Fleiß und ehrliche, harte Arbeit und ist überzeugt davon, mit Fleiß und harter Arbeit, genau wie die Biber, ganze Seen aufstauen zu können. Wo ich gerade schon einmal bei den Gründern bin: Es gibt noch zwei männliche. Zum Einen wäre da Salasar Slytherin, ein verschlagener, glitschiger Kerl, der aus allem nur seinen eigenen Nutzen zieht und flieht, sobald es gefährlich wird. Er verwandelt sich in eine Schlange und kann auch sonst mit ihnen sprechen. Nicht das ich paselsprechende Zauberer automatisch für böse halte!

Doch ich glaube, das ist alles nichts für Dich! Du erinnerst mich sehr stark an den vierten Gründer, genau das Gegenteil von Slytherin. Sehr mutig, weicht keinem Kampf aus, stellt sich mit Vorliebe stärkeren Gegnern, auch wenn er kaum noch welche findet und weicht, wenn überhaupt, erst in allerletzter Sekunde zurück. Darüber hinaus hat er sich einen kindlichen Humor bewahrt. Er hat ständig den Schalk im Nacken und schätzt fast nichts so sehr wie seine Freiheit und Quidditch. Ja, Harry, irgendwie erinnerst Du mich an ihn."

In diesem Moment war Harry mit einem Schrei des Entzückens aufgewacht! Er wusste jetzt, was für ein Animagus er werden würde. Über diesen Gedanken fiel Er doch noch einmal in einen erholsamen, traumlosen Schlaf.

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

**Betagelesen: Aragock**

**KingsleyS**

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	19. Der mit dem Wolf tanzt

Hallo liebe Leser,

**vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!**

Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

**Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)**

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 51: **Der mit dem Wolf tanzt**

Bester Laune saßen die vier Freunde beim Frühstück. „Harry, wolltest Du mir nicht sagen, was Dir heute Nacht wegen deinem Animagus eingefallen ist?" fragte Ginny. Harry grinste. „Du hattest Deine Chance, Schatz. Jetzt wirst Du so lange warten müssen wie die Anderen auch!" Mit gespielter Beleidigung schaute Ginny in die andere Richtung. „Hätte der Herr wenigstens die Güte, uns zu verraten, wann Wir es erfahren werden?" fragte Hermine, „Streng Dich nicht an, Hermine Schatz. Irgendwie bin Ich doch sein Boss. Ich werde Ihm einfach befehlen, es zu sagen!" grinste Ron. „Das tut mir wirklich Leid, mein Boss, aber das kann ich Dir nicht verraten. Hier geht es um die Sicherheit Hogwarts! Und in diesem Punkt habe ich als Verteidiger Hogwarts das letzte Wort!" schmunzelte Harry. Nun konnte selbst Ginny nicht mehr so tun, als ob sie beleidigt wäre. „Du meinst, genau so geheim wie die Stützstrumpfgröße von McGonagall?" Harry lachte. „Nein, Ginny, so geheim ist sonst nichts mehr auf der Welt!" die drei anderen prusteten los! Als sich das Gelächter wieder gelegt hatte, meinte Harry: „Jetzt mal im Ernst. Ich bin mir zwar zu 99.5 sicher, aber da ich mich heute Nachmittag sowieso mit Moony und Minerva in der DA treffe, möchte ich lieber nicht zu viel versprechen! Minerva meinte, das Einzige, was mir noch fehle, wäre eine Eingebung. Die hatte ich letzte Nacht! Mal sehen, ob sie Recht hatte. Falls ja, wissen wir heute Abend Genaueres."

Der Tag verging langsamer als sonst. Zu gerne hätte Harry sich sofort in die DA verzogen, um mit dem Animagitraining weiterzumachen, doch das ließen sein Gewissen und Hermine nicht zu! Doch es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Vor wenigen Wochen noch war Harry vom Unterricht gelangweilt gewesen, da der Schulstoff einfach zu trivial war. Jetzt hatte Er wieder seine ursprünglichen Schwierigkeiten, was aber nicht daran lag, dass Harry schlecht geworden war, sondern daran, dass er seit geraumer Zeit im Unterricht keinen Zauberstab mehr benutzte! Ohne einen Solchen war selbst das Verwandeln einer Teekanne in einen Hasen eine magische Höchstleistung.

Selbst wenn irgendwelche theoretischen Dinge bearbeitet wurden, langweilte er sich nicht mehr wie früher. Viel mehr nutzte er die Zeit, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Es war eine Unterform der Oklumentik, die er hier anwendete. Sie verschloss den Geist zwar nicht vor Fremden, sortierte die Gedanken aber in einer Weise, die Sie für Andere verwirrend, im Falle von Voldemort sogar schmerzhaft machen würde. So war es Harry gelungen, die wirklich wichtigen Informationen mit starken Gefühlen von Zuneigung und Liebe zu durchdringen. In seiner Vorstellung waren die Dinge nach Themen geordnet, welche sich jeweils in einem Raum befanden. Einer dieser Räume war zum Beispiel mit dem Orden und dessen Hauptquartier gefüllt. Informationen, Die Voldemort sicher gerne gehabt hätte, doch gerade er würde sich schwer tun, dort heranzukommen, denn in den Ordensraum konnte man nur durch einen Vorraum gelangen, in dem Harry seine schönsten Erinnerungen und seine Gefühle für Sirius aufbewahrte. Diese Gefühle hatten Voldemort schon einmal aus seinem Geist vertrieben! Ähnlich verhielt es sich mit Informationen zu der DA, seinen Freunden, Ginny usw. Andere Räume hatte er mit Belanglosigkeiten vollgestopft. Deren Vorräume jedoch waren mit dunklen Erinnerungen, Gefühlen und einigen unkritischen Informationen zum Anfüttern versehen. Um die Bereiche seines Verstandes, welche durch die Narbe mit Voldemort verbunden waren, hatte er zusätzliche Barrieren aus Freundschaft und Liebe aufgebaut. Zusätzlich deshalb, weil dort noch die Barriere vorhanden war, welche ihn als Kind vor dem Tod bewahrt hatte, welche durch die Liebe seiner Mutter entstanden war. Seine Mutter, die sich für ihn geopfert hatte. Obwohl diese Neuordnung für Fremde verwirrend war und auch sein sollte, fühlte sich Harry, als ob sein Geist klarer und strukturierter würde. Er begriff zusammenhänge leichter, konnte sich besser konzentrieren und sich komplizierte Dinge leichter merken.

Auch der längste Schultag geht irgendwann zu Ende! Nun konnte Harry endlich das tun, worauf er sich schon den ganzen Tag gefreut hatte. Auch Moony war im Elite Raum der DA eingetroffen und hatte schon mit den Übungen begonnen. Sein Gesicht war bereits eine längliche Schnauze und sein ganzer Körper mit grauen Wolfshaaren bedeckt. Harrys Ankunft schien jedoch seine Konzentration gestört zu haben, denn er Verwandelte sich schlagartig wieder zurück. „Hallo Harry, wie stehen die Aktien?" „Bei Dir sehr gut, wie man sieht. Entschuldige, dass ich Dich in Deiner Konzentration gestört habe. Du hattest es fast geschafft!" Moony machte eine abwehrende Bewegung. „Kein Grund, sich zu entschuldigen, Harry, aber wie sieht es bei Dir aus? Hat das Buch geholfen?" Harry lächelte. „Ja, war eine sehr gute Idee von Dir und Minerva, mir das Buch zu geben. Ich hatte letzte Nacht eine Eingebung!" „Na, dann lass mal was sehen. Ich bin schon gespannt!" grinste Moony.

Harry versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren. Er ging in sich und suchte seinen magischen Fokus. Als er Diesen gefunden hatte und sich langsam das schon bekannte Gefühl innerer Veränderungen einstellte, fügte er die neue Komponente hinzu und konzentrierte sich auf seine Eingebung, welche er letzte Nacht gehabt hatte. Die Veränderungen wurden nun deutlicher. Seine Sicht wurde schärfer, und die Luft war plötzlich erfüllt von den verschiedensten Gerüchen. Der dominanteste Geruch war eindeutig ein Wolf.

Noch wesentlich beeindruckender als die inneren Veränderungen, die Harry mitbekam, waren die äußeren Veränderungen an Harry. Staunend und mit offenem Mund beobachtete Remus die Veränderungen an Harry. Seine Haare wurden blond, fast gelb, und er bekam einen mächtigen Vollbart. Seine Nase wurde größer und länger. Der gesamte Körper sowie die Kleidung bedeckte sich mit gelbem Fell. „Sehr schön, Harry, die Verwandlung ist fast abgeschlossen! Nicht nachlassen!" lobte McGonagall. Doch wie vorhin bei Remus war die Konzentration beim Teufel, und der gute alte Harry stand wieder im Raum.

„Und, Leute? Was war ich?" fragte Harry. „Ich bin so stolz auf Dich, Harry. Die Verwandlung war zwar noch nicht vollständig, aber ich wage behaupten zu können, dass Dein Animagus ein Löwe ist! Ein echter Gryffindor halt!" lächelte McGonagall. Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Da muss ich teilweise widersprechen, Minerva. Ich stimme zwar zu, dass Harry ein echter Gryffindor ist! Aber viel mehr als Du Dir das vorstellen kannst! Deshalb glaube ich nicht, dass es Schlussendlich ein Löwe sein wird!" „Schön, dass ich mich für euch Beide so gut als Diskussionsgrundlage eigne, aber es gibt nur einen sicheren Weg, zu erfahren, was wir Wissen wollen. Ich muss eine vollständige Verwandlung schaffen!" unterbrach Harry die Beiden.

Es dauerte noch über eine Stunde und einige halbfertige Versuche, bis Harry eine vollständige Verwandlung geschafft hatte. Auch Moony hatte es in der Zwischenzeit geschafft und so streifte ein grauer Wolf durch den Raum, der nun interessiert an dem anderen Tier schnüffelte. Zufrieden mit Sich und ihren beiden Schülern lächelte Minerva in den Raum, denn der Löwe und der Wolf schienen sich bestens zu verstehen, auch wenn der Löwe doppelt so groß war wie der Wolf, obwohl der Wolf wahrlich kein kleines Exemplar war! Der Wolf schien schneller und wendiger, und so gewann er meist die kleinen Jagten, die die Beiden veranstalteten. Doch anscheinend hatte der Löwe jetzt Endgültig die Schnauze voll und beschloss, sich kurzfristig aus der Affäre zu ziehen. Minerva stockte der Atem, um ein Haar wäre Ihr das Herz stehen geblieben. Oder spielten Ihr ihre alten Augen einfach einen Streich? Das war unmöglich! Hatte Remus also doch recht gehabt. Der Löwe spreizte die Flügel und erhob sich in die Luft. Mit ein, zwei kräftigen Flügelschlägen war er aus dem offenen Fenster des Eliteraumes verschwunden. Mit einem gewaltigen Satz sprang der Wolf hinterher. Die Beiden verschwanden in Richtung verbotenem Wald.

Wenig später öffnete sich die Tür zum Eliteraum und Hermine sprach eine völlig perplexe McGonagall an. „Professor, können Sie mir sagen, wo Harry und Remus sind?" „Nein, Hermine, meine Liebe. Die sind in ihrer Animagusform aus dem Fenster in den Verbotenen Wald. Aber nenne mich nicht Professor. Als Mitglied des Ordens darfst Du mich außerhalb des Unterrichts Minerva nennen!" „Danke, Minerva. Es ist nur ... Harry hatte uns gebeten, ihm 2 Stunden zu geben, bevor wir uns seine Animagusform anschauen! Und nun verschwindet er einfach!" sagte Hermine enttäuscht. Ron und Ginny nickten. „Das dürft Ihr den Beiden nicht übel nehmen. Sie haben gerade das Erste mal Ihre Animagusform erreicht, da ist es normal, dass sie von den tierischen Instinkten übermannt werden!" „Und wie lange dauert so etwas für gewöhnlich?" fragte Ginny. „Wenn es nur Harry wäre, würde ich von ein paar Stunden ausgehen, aber ich schätze, bei Remus geht es wesentlich schneller, da er ja mal ein Wehrwolf war und es gewöhnt sein müsste! Ich hoffe daher, dass er auch Harry schnell zur Vernunft bringt." Antwortete Minerva. „Da wir sowieso nichts anderes tun können als zu warten, schlage ich vor, wir nutzen die Zeit, um zu trainieren." meldete sich Ron. Seit er in Amt und Würden war, sprach in letzter Zeit aus ihm des öfteren die Stimme der Vernunft.

Nach ca. einer Stunde betraten ein grinsender Remus und ein betröppelt schauender Harry den Raum. „Alles in Ordnung mit euch Beiden? Warum schaut Harry so aus der Wäsche?" fragte McGonagall. „Nichts Schlimmes. Der Jagdtrieb ist nur ein wenig mit ihm durchgegangen. Wenn ich ihn nicht aufgehalten hätte, hätte er ein paar Thesthrale gerissen, aber zum Glück konnte ich doch noch zu ihm durchdringen!" antwortete Remus. „Echt peinlich, kann Ich Euch sagen, Leute!" meldete sich Harry. „Mach Dir nichts daraus, Harry. Meine erste Verwandlung in eine Katze mussten auch einige Mäuse der Nachbarschaft mit dem Leben bezahlen! Aber glaube mir, die Animalischen Gefühle werden Dich nie wieder so übermannen wie vorhin. In Zukunft wird Dein Menschlicher Verstand sie kontrollieren, so wie er es mit Remus Hilfe jetzt schlussendlich auch getan hat!" Nun lächelte auch Harry. „Danke, Minerva, dann bin ich beruhigt!" „Dann kannst Du uns Jetzt ja auch Deine Animagusform zeigen, Harry!" forderte Ron. Harry nickte ergeben und verwandelte sich! Staunend blieben Ginny, Ron und Hermine die Münder offen stehen. „Wow, ein Löwe." staunte Ginny. Harry breitete die Flügel aus und drehte eine Runde durch den Raum. „Ein fliegender Löwe!" korrigierte Ron. „Nein, Ron, ein königlicher Greif, das eigentliche Wappentier Gryffindors!"

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

**KingsleyS**

**Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier**

v

v

v

V


	20. Weihnachten

Hallo liebe Leser,

**vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!**

Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

**Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)**

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 52: **Weihnachten**

„Warum das eigentliche Wappentier Gryffindors? Ich dachte, unser Wappentier wäre ein Löwe!" zeigte Sich Ron verwirrt. „Wie Du wahrscheinlich weist, leiten sich die Wappentiere der Hogwarts Häuser von den Animagusformen Ihrer Gründer ab. Slytherin eine Schlange, Ravenclaw ein Rabe, Huffelpuff ein Dachs. Das sind alles normale Tiere, und es spricht für die Bescheidenheit Gryffindors, nur einen Löwen zu wählen, obwohl Er - genau wie Harry - zu einem königlichen Greif wurde." Erklärte Remus. Hermine nickte, da ihr diese Tatsachen bekannt waren. Ginny verfolgte Harry mit den Augen, der gerade eben wieder neben ihnen landete. Sie beugte sich zu ihm und kraulte seine Mähne, bis er sich wieder in seine menschliche Form zurückverwandelte.

„Sag mal, Moony, woher hasst Du eigentlich gewusst, das ich kein normaler Löwe werde?" fragte Harry. „Gewusst habe ich es nicht, aber vermutet, als Ich die löwenähnliche Form gesehen habe! Hauptsächlich wegen Krone, Deinem Vater. Ihr seid nämlich wie verschiedene Prägungen derselben Münze." erklärte Remus. „Das musst Du mir jetzt aber näher erklären, Moony!" verlangte Harry. „Du weist doch, was Dein Vater für einen Animagus hatte?" „Natürlich, ein Hirsch!" „Und was ist Dein Patronus?" „Auch ein Hirsch!" „Siehst Du, der Patronus Deines Vaters war ein Königlicher Greif!"

Zu Weihnachten hatten alle Schüler das Schloss verlassen, um mit ihren Eltern das Fest zu begehen. Die einzige Ausnahme waren die Ordensmitglieder! Ron mochte als Führer des Ordens unerfahren sein, aber er hatte hervorragende Instinkte und Ideen. So war es auch er gewesen, der vorgeschlagen hatte, Weihnachten dieses Jahr auf Hogwarts zu feiern, und zwar mit allen Ordensmitgliedern, die Interesse hatten, daran teilzunehmen. So kam es, dass seit dem frühen Morgen des 24. Dezember Molly Weasleys Anweisungen in der großen Halle Gesetz waren. Wie es ihre Art war, hatte sie die gesamte Organisation des Weihnachtsfestes an sich gerissen! In ihren Augen machte es keinen großen unterschied. Ihre gesamte Familie würde zusammen Feiern, da war es Egal, ob die Feier im Fuchsbau oder auf Hogwarts stattfand. Der einzige Wermutstropfen, der auf Molly´s Seele lag, war, dass Percy fehlen würde. Doch sie machte sich nichts vor; das wäre im Fuchsbau genauso!

Die einzigen, die mit der Situation anfangs nicht glücklich waren, waren die Hauselfen von Hogwarts. Die Versorgung der Schloßbewohner war Ihre Pflicht, und je mehr es waren, umso besser! Da hatte sich keine Hexe und schon gar kein Gast des Schlosses einzumischen! Es war einzig der Vermittlung Dobby´s zu verdanken gewesen, dass sich zwischen Molly und den Hauselfen eine Art Status Quo entwickelt hatte, mit dem beide Seiten leben konnten. Die Hauselfen würden sich um das Essen und alle anderen normalen Pflichten kümmern, während Molly eher den dekorativen und feierlichen Teil betreute. So kam es, dass Hermine, Ron, Ginny und Harry nunmehr beschäftigt waren, den riesigen Weihnachtsbaum zu schmücken, den Hagrid zusammen mit Grob in der großen Halle aufgebaut hatte. Doch auch Das konnte man zu einer magischen Trainingseinheit umfunktionieren. All die Kerzen, Kugeln und sonstigen Tant an ihren Platz zu dirigieren, wäre mit einem Zauberstab eine Kleinigkeit gewesen. Nachdem Harry jedoch entschlossen gewesen war, es stablos zu machen, hatten sich seine Freunde angeschlossen. Eine Tatsache, die einige Kugeln ihr glitzerndes Leben kostete. Fassungslos stand Dobby einige Meter von den Freunden entfernt und schüttelte den Kopf. Harry hatte das aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtet und beschloss, Dobby darauf anzusprechen. „Dobby, mein Freund! Gefällt Dir etwas nicht? Weshalb schaust Du so skeptisch? „ fragte Harry. „Harry Potter, Dobby kann nicht verstehen, warum Harry und seine Freunde es sich so schwer machen. Wir Hauselfen würden diese Arbeit mit Freude erledigen! Und wenn Harry Potter es unbedingt selber machen muss, wäre es mit einem Zauberstab sehr viel leichter!" quiekte Dobby verständnislos. Harry lächelte milde. „Wenn es zu einfach ist, würde es aber keinen Spaß machen, Dobby! Außerdem tut Uns die Übung in stabloser Magie gut!" Wie zur Bestätigung ließ Hermine, Die noch immer am meisten Mühe mit der stablosen Magie hatte, eine der Kugeln fallen. Als diese den Boden berührte, zersprang sie in Tausend glitzernde, goldene Scherben. Noch ein wenig von dem Gespräch abgelenkt richtete Harry seine Hand auf die Kugel und flüsterte „Reparo! „. Die Scherben rutschten aufeinander zu und fügten sich wieder zu der goldenen Kugel zusammen, die sie einstmals gewesen war. Harry wollte sich gerade wieder seinem Gespräch mit Dobby zuwenden, als er die verdutzten Gesichter seiner Freunde inklusive Dobby bemerkte. „Was glotzt Ihr mich an wie das 8. Weltwunder?" fragte Harry. „Du hast gerade die Kugel repariert, Harry!" staunte Hermine. „Na und? Den Reparo beherrscht jeder Schüler spätestens Mitte des ersten Schuljahres!" Harry verstand die Aufregung nicht! „Aber Du hast das gerade ohne Zauberstab gemacht, Mann!" meldete sich Ron zu Wort. „Habe ich? Stimmt. Der Zauberstab ist noch in meiner Tasche! Ich habe gar nicht groß darüber nachgedacht, nur reflexartig reagiert!" wunderte sich nun auch Harry. „Aber wie hast Du das gemacht, Schatz?" fragte Ginny. „Ich weiß es doch auch nicht genau! Ich habe mir nur das Ergebnis vorgestellt und den Spruch gesagt, genau wie sonst auch!" gab Harry resigniert zu Protokoll. „Du meinst also, ich muss mir nur vorstellen, wie diese Kugel zu leuchten beginnt und „Lumos" sagen, dann fängt sie an zu leuchten?" fragte Ron. Doch kaum, dass er diese Worte gesprochen hatte, fing die Kugel an zu leuchten! Allen klappten die Münder auf, nur Dobby fing an zu grinsen. „Dobby kennt das! Das ist genau wie Elfenmagie!" Harry hatte sich gefangen. „Siehst Du, Dobby? Nur durch unseren Ehrgeiz, den Baum ohne die Hilfe von Zauberstäben zu schmücken, haben wir diesen Lernfortschritt erzielt!" Dobby nickte! „Ja, Dobby versteht jetzt! Zauberer und Hexen müssen üben, um Zaubern zu können. Hauselfen können es ohne, wenn sie erst einmal Alt genug sind!" sprach er und war mit einem Blub verschwunden!

Der Weihnachtsbaum war so gut wie fertig, als die Weasley-Zwillinge eintrafen. „Was meinst Du, Fred? Ist doch langweilig, 0815 der Baum!" „Da hast Du Recht, George! Lasst die Spitze mal schön unten von dem Baum, ihr Vier! Das ist ein Fall für „Weasleys zauberhaften Weihnachtsschmuck"!" lächelten die Zwillinge und schwangen parallel ihre Zauberstäbe. Die Anzahl der Schmuckkörper am Baum verdoppelte sich, und die neue Spitze sah der alten, die noch immer zwischen Harry und Ron stand, nicht unähnlich! „Da hätten Wir auch gleich Die hier nehmen können, Ihr Angeber!" knurrte Ron und deutete auf die Spitze zu seinen Füßen! „Abwarten, Brüderchen, abwarten!" grinsten die Zwillinge.

„So! Fertig! Jetzt können die Gäste kommen!" stöhnte Molly und ließ sich erledigt auf einen der bequemen Stühle an der Weihnachtstafel fallen. „Was habt Ihr Kinder für die restlichen Feiertage geplant?" „Nun, Mom, da wir heute Abend nur Ordensmitglieder eingeladen haben, mussten wir Hermines Eltern versprechen, morgen zum Mittagessen vorbeizuschauen!" antwortete Ron. „Und anschließend werde ich das Grab meiner Eltern und Godrics Hollow besuchen! Das habe ich mir schon zu beginn des Sommers versprochen. Jetzt mache Ich es endlich war!" ergänzte Harry. „Und Wir werden ihn natürlich begleiten!" lächelte Ginny. „Also werdet Ihr die Feiertage gemeinsam verbringen!" stellte Molly fest. „Ja, Wir sind halt einfach unzertrennlich!" grinste Hermine.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten wurde das Fest ein voller Erfolg! Der Spezialschmuck der Zwillinge entpuppte sich als Weihnachstfeuerwerk, das begeistert bestaunt wurde. Alle schenkten Sich mehr oder weniger: schöne, wertvolle, nützliche Geschenke. Die einzige Ausnahme war Lupin´s Geschenk für Harry, das riss alle von den Socken! „Ich habe gehört, dass Ihr in den nächsten Tagen nach Godrics Hollow und ans Grab deiner Eltern wollt, Harry!" Harry nickte. „Wollt Ihr auch Dein Elternhaus besuchen?" Erneut nickte Harry. „Und wie gedenkst Du es zu finden? Es liegt noch immer unter dem Fidelius Zauber, und ich glaube kaum, dass Dir Wurmschwanz verraten wird, wo Du es finden kannst!" Moony grinste. Verblüfft schaute Harry seinen Blutsbruder an. Daran hatte er überhaupt nicht gedacht! Diese Tatsache war seinem Gesicht auch deutlich anzusehen! Deshalb fuhr Remus mit seiner Erklärung fort. „Zum Glück haben Dein Vater und Sirius daran gedacht! Mit diesem Gegenstand kann jeder echte Potter das Haus aufspüren und betreten, wenn er bereits volljährig ist! Sirius hat ihn vor über 16 Jahren bei Deinem Toten Vater geborgen. Er hatte vor, ihn Dir zum nächsten großen Fest zu schenken, nachdem Du beschlossen haben würdest, das Haus sehen zu wollen!" Mit diesen Worten reichte er Harry den Zauberstab seines Vaters. „Trage ihn mit Stolz, Harry, so wie es Dein Vater getan hat!" Harry wollte etwas sagen, bekam jedoch keinen einzigen Ton heraus, so dick schien der Kloß, den er im Hals hatte, zu sein. Daher begnügte er sich mit einem Nicken.

Einige Augenblicke später hatte er seine Sprache wieder gefunden. „Was heißt eigentlich: Er wollte ihn mir zum nächsten größeren Fest geben, nachdem ich begonnen hätte, das Haus zu suchen? Hatte er etwa vor, mich Wochenlang abmühen zu lassen, nur weil mein Geburtstag oder Weihnachten gerade Rum wären?" Remus grinste. „Ja, Sirius fand diese Vorstellung saukomisch! Ich kann mich noch sehr genau an seine fiese Lache erinnern, als er mich in den Plan eingeweiht hat. Damals, gerade als wir begonnen hatten, den Grimmauldplatz 12 als Hauptquartier zu nutzen, bat er mich auch, den Plan in seinem Sinne fortzuführen, sollte er bis dahin nicht mehr am Leben sein!"

„Echt zum Schreien komisch! War schon ein echter Witzbold, unser Sirius!" funkelte Harry und war zum ersten Mal seit Sirius Tod vor eineinhalb Jahren ärgerlich auf seinen Paten. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Einzig und alleine für einen billigen Scherz so mit Harry umzuspringen. Hatte Harry nicht das Recht, zu sehen, wo er als Baby gelebt hatte? Den Ort, wo seine Eltern gestorben waren? Dort, wo Voldemort aus ihm den Auserwählten gemacht hatte? In Harrys Gedankenwelt bekam der Heiligenschein seines Paten zum ersten Mal stumpfe Stellen. Remus schien jedoch Harrys Gedanken zu erraten. „Urteile nicht zu hart über ihn, Harry. Er war Dein Pate, und als solcher hatte er auch eine erzieherische Aufgabe. Du hast Dich in dieser Zeit teilweise unmöglich benommen. Er dachte wohl, dass Dir eine kleine Lektion in Geduld und Demut gut tun würden, bevor Du diesen wichtigen Ort betrittst!"

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

**KingsleyS**

**Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier**

v

v

v

V


	21. Bei den Grangers

Hallo liebe Leser,

vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!

Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)

Please R&R

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 53: Bei den Grangers

Nachdem alle die Übergabe des Zauberstabs von James Potter an Harry verdaut hatten, war es noch ein lustiger Abend geworden, so lustig sogar, dass Minerva in Weihnachtsstimmung Harry und seinen Freunden ein unmoralisches Angebot machte. „Ich weiß ja, dass es moralisch nicht ganz einwandfrei ist, aber in Anbetracht dessen, dass Ihr ja immerhin schon miteinander verlobt seid, würde ich Euch anbieten, die Nacht paarweise in zwei von unseren Gästezimmern zu verbringen!" Fassungslos blickten Harry und Seine Freunde erst Minerva und anschließend Sich gegenseitig an. Wie sollten sie am elegantesten aus dieser Situation wieder herauskommen? Schließlich war es wieder einmal Hermine, die die rettende Idee hatte. „Das ist ein sehr großzügiges Angebot, Minerva. Ich weiß, dass es Dir bestimmt nicht leicht gefallen ist, Es zu machen! Aber wir müssen leider ablehnen. Wir haben uns mittlerweile ganz gut mit unserer Schlafsituation hier in Hogwarts abgefunden. Daher bitten wir Dich um Verständnis, wenn wir heute Nacht, so wie immer, im Gryffindor Turm schlafen möchten!" Ron, Ginny und Harry nickten zustimmend. „Es war nur ein Angebot, meine Lieben, aber so ist es mir auch eindeutig lieber!" lächelte Minerva zufrieden. Da die vier Freunde nicht wussten, wie lange sie ihr Pokerface noch aufrecht erhalten konnten, verabschiedeten sie sich schnell. Einzig Remus, Tonks und die Zwillinge blickten ihnen mit einem wissenden Grinsen hinterher.

Nach dem ziemlich späten Frühstück am nächsten Morgen stand der Besuch bei Hermines Eltern an. Ron und Harry hatten sich in Anzüge geschmissen. Harry trug dunkelblau mit weißem Hemd und schwarzer Krawatte, Ron hatte einen anthrazitfarbenen Anzug gewählt, dazu ein rotes Hemd und eine weiße Krawatte. Auch die beiden Damen hatten sich so gekleidet, dass sie in der Muggelwelt nicht all zu sehr auffielen. Beide trugen bodenlange, hoch geschlossene Kleider. Ginnys Kleid war cremefarben, wärend sich Hermine in unschuldiges weiß gehüllt hatte. Abgesehen von Rons gewagter Kombination würden sie also nicht auffallen. Auch wenn Tonks von diesem Ensemble begeistert war, hätte Harry sich so nicht seinen zukünftigen Schwiegereltern vorstellen wollen. Glücklicherweise waren die Weasleys und die meisten anderen Gäste schon abgereist, so dass die Vier pünktlich um 11 Uhr nach London in Hermines Vorgarten apparieren konnten.

Das Haus stand in einer gut bürgerlichen Wohngegend, lange nicht so spießig wie der Ligusterweg, aber ordentlich und aufgeräumt. Harry schätzte die Grangers als der oberen Mittelschicht angehörig. Nicht wirklich reich, aber doch wohlhabend genug, Sich das Schulgeld von Hogwarts problemlos leisten zu können. Im Keller Ihres Hauses schien die Zahnarztpraxis von Hermines Eltern untergebracht zu sein. Als Hermine die Haustür aufschloss, konnte Harry den typischen Geruch wahrnehmen, den er seit frühester Jugend mit Arztpraxen verband. Hermine lächelte, als sie Harrys Gesicht sah. „Ich weiß, der Geruch ist für die meisten Menschen nicht gerade angenehm. Zum Glück ist der Eingang zu Praxis auf der anderen Seite des Hauses, sonst wäre es noch schlimmer! Aber keine Sorge, oben in der Wohnung riecht man fast nichts davon!" Gemeinsam stiegen sie das halbe Stockwerk nach oben, wo auch schon Hermines Vater die Tür öffnete. „Willkommen im Hause Granger!" begrüßte er sie, Konnte aber nicht weitersprechen, da Hermine „Papa" rief und ihm um den Hals fiel. Es schien, als wolle sie ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen, so stellte er sich einfach selber vor. „Sie müssen der Verlobte meiner Tochter sein!" sagte er und gab Ron die Hand. „Dann sind Sie wohl unverkennbar seine Schwester Ginny Weasley." lächelte er und deutete einen Handkuss an. „Und dieser dezent gekleidete junge Herr im Hintergrund ist dann wohl Harry Potter. Unsere Tochter hat uns sehr viel über Sie alle geschrieben. Mir ist fast so, als würde ich Sie seit Jahren kennen. Eigentlich ist es ja auch fast so, da wir uns schon öfter am Zug gesehen haben. Aber wo bleiben eigentlich meine Manieren? Ich bin Siward Granger, Hermines Vater. Aber kommen Sie doch bitte herein. Wir müssen uns ja nicht zwischen Tür und Angel kennenlernen!" Auch Harry bekam die Hand gereicht und Alle folgten in die Wohnung. „Die Garderobe ist hier vorne im Flur, wenn Sie etwas ablegen möchten." Harry half Ginny aus ihrer Winterjacke; Ron tat dasselbe bei Hermine. Anschließend entledigten sich die beiden Jungen ihrer Sakkos. Als Alles ordentlich an der Garderobe hing, folgten sie Hermine in das Esszimmer. Ein großer, runder Holztisch, um den 6 bequeme Stühle standen, dominierte den Raum. Eine Standuhr und ein Holzschrank komplettierten das Bild. Natürlich durfte auch der für Weihnachten obligatorische Weihnachtsbaum nicht fehlen! Er stand in prächtigem rot und gold geschmückt neben der Standuhr. „Wo ist Mom?" fragte Hermine, als alle im Esszimmer angekommen waren. „Moment, ich rufe sie. Sie ist in der Küche! Hecate, kommst Du mal! Unsere Gäste sind eingetroffen!" Augenblicke später betrat eine etwa 1,70 Meter große Frau mit buschigen, braunen Haaren und braunen Augen den Raum. Harry schätzte sie auf etwa 40 Jahre. Hermine war ihr wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Ein lächeln umspielte Harrys Lippen. Sollte Ginny genauso stark nach ihrer Mutter kommen, hatte Ron den besseren Fang gemacht, denn Hermines Mutter konnte von der Figur her noch fast mit Hermine mithalten. Etwas, was Molly bei Ginny definitiv nicht konnte! Hermines Mutter band sich Ihre Schürze ab. Darunter kam ein blaues Kleid ganz ähnlich dem von Hermine zum Vorschein. „Frohe Weihnachten Ihnen allen!" begrüßte sie ihre Gäste, während sich Hermine auch ihr um den Hals warf. „Da Hermine wieder zu beschäftigt zu sein scheint, werde ich wohl auch meine Frau selber vorstellen müssen. Hecate, das sind Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley und Harry Potter. Und das hier ist meine geliebte Frau Hecate Granger." stellte Mr. Granger vor.

Nachdem sich alle begrüßt und frohe Weihnachten gewünscht hatten, war Hermine zusammen mit ihrer Mutter in der Küche verschwunden, während Ron, Ginny und Harry an den Tisch gebeten worden waren. „Kann ich den beiden Frauen in der Küche vielleicht etwas helfen?" fragte Ginny, die der schweigsamen Ruhe am Tisch zu entkommen suchte. Siward Granger schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Würde mich wundern, wenn meine Frau ihre Tochter nicht auch gleich wieder aus der Küche werfen würde. Hermine hat sich dort noch nie besonders geschickt angestellt!" Ron grinste, doch Harry versuchte ein Gespräch in Gang zu bekommen. „Darf ich Sie mal etwas fragen, Mr. Granger?" fragte Harry. Der Angesprochene nickte. „Sind Hecate und Siward nicht recht ungewöhnliche Namen? Wo kommen sie her?" Mr. Granger lachte. „Ungewöhnlich sind die Namen nicht, aber ziemlich alt. Zu Shakespeares Zeiten waren diese Namen recht gebräuchlich." „Hermine hat mir mal erzählt, dass ihr Name aus einem Shakespeare Stück stammt!" beteiligte sich nun auch Ron an dem Gespräch. „Da haben Sie Recht, Ron. Mein Name und der Name meiner Frau stammen aus dem Stück Macbeth. Während Hermines Name aus Ein Wintermärchen ist. Siward war der General der englischen Streitkräfte, während Hecate die Königin der Hexen war." Ron lachte laut auf. „Da dachte ich, ich bekomme eine einfache Hexe und nun erfahre ich, dass sie wohl eher eine Hexenprinzessin ist!" Alle lachten.

„Mutter hat mich mal wieder aus der Küche geworfen! Das Mittagessen ist in einer halben Stunde fertig. Soll ich Euch mal mein Zimmer zeigen?" fragte Hermine. Die anderen Drei folgten ihr begeistert. „Ich wusste gar nicht, das es auch Bibliotheken mit Bett darin gibt?" sagte Ron, nachdem er Hermines Zimmer betreten hatte. Dafür bekam er von Hermine einen Stoß in die Rippen. Doch auch Harry musste zugeben, dass dies eine ziemlich gute Beschreibung des Zimmers war. Ein Kleiderschrank, ein Schreibtisch, ein Bett, aber bestimmt 10 Bücherregale. „Hattest Du Dich schon auf ein Generalstudium aller Disziplinen vorbereitet, Hermine?" staunte Harry, denn in den Regalen standen Bücher über Weltgeschichte, Religion, Politik, Wirtschaft, Physik, Chemie, Psychologie, Philosophie und einige andere Themen, die Harry nichtmal kannte. Dabei machten die Bücher nicht den Eindruck, für Kinder gedacht zu sein! „Bevor ich wusste, dass ich eine Hexe bin, wollte ich mich halt umfassend informieren, bevor ich die Entscheidung treffe, was ich später mal studiere!" erklärte Hermine. „Heißt das, Du hast all diese Bücher gelesen, bevor Du 11 warst?" staunte Ginny. Hermine nickte.

Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Tochter schien Hermines Mutter eine hervorragende Köchin zu sein, denn das Essen war einfach fantastisch. Auch die gereichten Weine waren allererste Wahl. Sie harmonierten hervorragend zu den einzelnen Gängen. Satt und zufrieden griff Harry wieder das Gesprächsthema der Namen auf. „Ich finde, das ist schon ein erstaunlicher Zufall, dass sich zwei Personen finden, die beide Namen aus demselben Shakespeare-Stück tragen." Hecate Granger lachte. „Nun, eigentlich nicht. Wir lernten Uns bei einem Shakespeare-Festival kennen, auf das Uns unsere Eltern mitgeschleift hatten. Sie können sich vorstellen, dass ein 18 jähriger Junge und ein 16 jähriges Mädchen auch andere Ideen zur Freizeitgestaltung gehabt hatten. Aber unsere Eltern waren - wie wir inzwischen auch - große Shakespeare-Fans. So war für uns auch klar, dass unsere Tochter einen Namen aus einem Shakespeare-Stück bekommen würde." „Dann liegt das mit dem Bücherwurm also in der Familie!" grinste Ginny. Siward Granger lächelte zurück. „Ja, aber ich fürchte, bei unserer Tochter hat sich das ein wenig potenziert!" „Ich weiß, was Sie meinen! Will man Hermine ablenken, braucht man ihr nur ein Buch hinzuwerfen, das sie noch nicht kennt, und schon ist sie für ein paar Stunden abgelenkt!" stöhnte Ron. Schallendes Gelächter breitete sich aus, während Hermine ein beleidigtes Gesicht zog. „Wisst Ihr was? Wir sind doch schon fast so etwas wie eine Familie! Nennt uns einfach Hecate und Siward!" schlug Hermines Mutter vor. „Sehr gerne, aber dann nennt Ihr uns Ginny, Harry und Ron!" antwortete Ron.

Dann wurden Geschenke verteilt. Ron, Ginny und Harry hatten Kleinigkeiten mitgebracht und bekamen auch Solche von den Grangers. Hermines Geschenk für ihre Eltern war eine uralte, gebundene Ausgabe von Shakespeare-Werken, welche noch in Altenglisch verfasst waren. Sie freuten sich darüber fast so abgöttisch, wie Hermine über Ihr 72 Bändiges Lexikon, welches ihre Eltern ihr geschenkt hatten. „Ich werde wohl ein Haus mit einer kleinen Bibliothek für Hermine und mich bauen müssen, wenn wir verheiratet sind!" stöhnte Ron. „Vielleicht solltest Du lieber gleich eine Große bauen, Ron!" lachte Harry. „Nein, eine kleine passt schon! Dort wohne ich dann mit meinem Besen und meinem Schachbrett und Hermine kann das restliche Haus für ihre Bücher nutzen!" grinste Ron. Gelächter breitete sich aus, in das sogar Hermine einstimmte.

„Vielen Dank für Eure Einladung, aber wir müssen jetzt weiter. Wir haben Harry versprochen, auch noch seine Eltern mit ihm zu besuchen!" verabschiedete sich Ron. Minuten später hatten sich alle verabschiedet, und die vier Freunde standen wieder im Vorgarten, bereit, nach Godrics Hollow zu apparieren.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

KingsleyS

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	22. Godrics Hollow

Hallo liebe Leser,

**vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!**

Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)

Please R&R

* * *

Kapitel 54: **Godrics Hollow**

Da war es wieder - das Gefühl, durch einen Gartenschlauch gesaugt zu werden! Die Welt stürzte auf Harry ein. Als sich Himmel und Boden wieder voneinander trennten, fanden sich Harry und seine Freunde am Fuße eines gewaltigen Baumes wieder. Die mächtige etwa 1000 Jahre alte Linde, die in einer Ecke des Friedhofes stand, bot mit Ihrem über 15 Meter breiten Stamm einen exzellenten Sichtschutz, hinter dem die kleine Gruppe Zauberer problemlos auftauchen konnte. Hier zwischen dem Baum und den beiden Mauern war quasi der Perfekte Ort, um ungesehen zu apparieren, ein wirklich sehr guter Tipp von Remus. Der Friedhof von Godrics Hollow war gesäumt von einer etwa 2,5 Meter hohen Steinmauer. Das Gelände war etwa 50 Meter breit und 100 Meter Lang. Die Linde füllte fast die komplette, nordwestliche Ecke des Geländes aus. Auf ihrer Vorderseite standen Bänke, die an sonnigen Tagen zum verweilen im kühlen Schatten einluden. Langsam umrundete die kleine Gruppe die Linde. In der Mitte des Friedhofes stand eine kleine, aber prachtvolle Kapelle.

Harrys Herz pochte bis zum Hals, und mit jedem Schritt, den sie auf dem Friedhof liefen, wurde es schlimmer. Seine Atmung war beschleunigt, auf seiner Stirn standen Perlen von kaltem Schweiß. Ginny streichelte beruhigend seine Hand; das half etwas. Mit forschendem Blick durchforsteten die Vier auf der Suche nach dem Grab von Harrys Eltern den Friedhof . Ron und Hermine waren ausgeschwärmt, um die Effektivität der Suche zu erhöhen. Ginny jedoch wagte es nicht, Harrys Hand loszulassen.

Konzentriert las Harry die Inschriften der Grabsteine und versuchte, ein Muster herauszulesen. Den Todestag seiner Eltern kannte er ja nur zu gut. Durch heftiges Winken machte plötzlich Hermine auf sich aufmerksam. Anscheinend war sie fündig geworden. Sie stand bei einem heruntergekommenem Grab, das ehemals in prachtvollem weißen Marmor geleuchtet haben musste. Harry, Ginny und auch Ron eilten auf Hermine und das Grab zu. Es war mit allerlei Pflanzen überwuchert. Der Grabstein des Doppelgrabes war mit einer zentimeterdicken, grünen Moosschicht überzogen. Und doch waren noch Reste der Inschrift zu entziffern: ..ill.. ..ott... geb. Eva... Ja...s P...er. Ohne Zweifel hatte Hermine das richtige Grab entdeckt.

Und doch versetzte der Anblick des schlechten Zustandes, in dem das Grab seiner Eltern war, Harry einen Stich ins Herz. Auch Hermine legte nun tröstend den Arm um ihn. „Harry, der Friedhof ist bis auf Uns leer. Ich habe das gerade mit einem Ortungszauber geprüft. Wir könnten das Grab also schnell in Ordnung bringen!" sagte Ron. Harry fiel es noch immer schwer zu antworten, so nahe war ihm das Bild gegangen. „Nein, Ron, das muss ich alleine erledigen! Passt aber bitte auf, dass niemand kommt, während ich zaubere." sagte Harry mit belegter Stimme.

Nur widerwillig ließen Hermine und Ginny Harry los, doch ein Blick von ihm versicherte ihnen, dass es in Ordnung war. Mit dem Rücken zu Harry stellten sich die Drei im Halbkreis um das Grab und hielten Wache, während Harry es in einen vernünftigen Zustand versetzte.

Als sich Ginny nach einer viertel Stunde wieder umzudrehen wagte - noch immer war der Friedhof bis auf die vier Freunde leer -, verschlug es ihr fast den Atem. Der weiße Marmor glänzte in der abendlichen Wintersonne. Das Grab war mit immergrünen Pflanzen bestückt, magische Dauerlichter, optisch identisch mit denen von Muggeln, beleuchteten die gereinigten und erweiterten goldenen Inschriften.

Dort standen neben den Namen: Lilly Potter geb. Evans, James Potter und deren Geburts- und Todestagen, nun auch zwei persönliche Widmungen. Bei Harrys Mutter stand: „Geliebte Mutter! Sie gab ihr Leben, um Das ihres Kindes zu schützen. Ihr Andenken wird auf Ewig geehrt werden." Die Inschrift bei James Potter lautete wie folgt: „Geliebter Vater! Er starb durch den Verrat eines falschen Freundes bei der Verteidigung seiner Familie. Mögen sein Mut und seine Hingabe ein leuchtendes Beispiel für kommende Generationen sein." Mit offenen Mündern bestaunten Ron, Hermine und Ginny das restaurierte Grab, während Harry noch einmal mit Tränen in den Augen die von ihm erstellte Inschrift las. „Euer Opfer war nicht umsonst! Das verspreche ich Euch!" schwor Harry am Grabe seiner Eltern.

Einige leise plob-Geräusche rissen die vier Freunde aus ihren Gedanken und ließen sie mit gezückten Zauberstäben herumfahren. Fünf schwarzgekleidete Gestalten waren keine sechs Meter hinter ihnen erschienen. Die Todesser hatten ebenfalls die Zauberstäbe gezückt. „Na,, besucht klein-Pottylein zu Weihnachten das Grab seiner Eltern? Wie rührend!" konnte Harry die schrille Stimme von Bellatrix Lestrange, von der kleinsten der fünf Gestalten, vernehmen. Eine längst überwunden geglaubte Wut stieg erneut in ihm auf. „Viel zu viel Ehre für zwei so jämmerliche Versager. Den Blutsverräter und das Schlammblut. Aber die Besucher sind ja genauso wertloses Gesindel." höhnte die kalte Stimme vom anderen Ende der Gruppe, dessen Stimme Harry eindeutig als die von Lucius Malfoy erkannte. „Dies hier ist geweihter Boden. Ihr werdet uns doch wohl nicht auf geweihtem Boden angreifen wollen!" zischte Harry. „Potty hat Recht. Für dieses Gesindel braucht Ihr keine Zauberei. Schnappt sie Euch!" befahl Malfoy. Die drei mittleren Todesser stürmten auf die vier Freunde los, nur um Sekunden später schmerzhaft auf ihren Hintern zu landen. Ginny hatte unbemerkt mittels stabloser Magie den Weg zwischen ihnen in eine spiegelglatte Eisbahn verwandelt. „Das werdet Ihr büßen" zischte Bella. „Nicht hier, dort hinten!" zischte Harry zurück und nickte in Richtung eines kleinen Wäldchens, das sich in etwa 200 Meter Entfernung befand. In derselben Sekunde waren Harry und seine Freunde auch schon disappariert. Eilig zogen Bella und Malfoy ihre Untergebenen auf die Füße und folgten.

„Mihi adeo periculi Ginny!" Zwischen dem Auftauchen im Wald und dem Verkriechen in halbwegs gute Deckungen war Harry leider nur Zeit für diesen einen Zauber geblieben. Schon tauchten die fünf Todesser im Wald auf. „Holt sie Euch! Aber Potter will der dunkle Lord lebend haben!" befahl Malfoy. „Das mit dem Eis war die kleine rothaarige Schlampe da! Crucio!" Ginny, die es noch nicht ganz in ihre Deckung geschafft hatte, wurde überraschend von dem Fluch getroffen. Ein Schild begann um sie zu leuchten. Das Schild schwächte den Fluch ab, konnte ihn jedoch nicht aufhalten! Auch Harrys DA-Ring baute ein Schild auf, als der Fluch auf ihn übertragen wurde. Doch erneut konnte der Schild ihn nur schwächen, nicht aufhalten. Ein furchtbarer Schmerz erfüllte Harry, und doch schaffte er es, nicht zu schreien, keine Miene zu verziehen. Er hatte den Cruciatus bereits durch Voldemort persönlich kennengelernt. Dieser Fluch damals war mit Sicherheit stärker und auch nicht durch 2 Schutzschilde geschwächt gewesen. Da ihr Fluch anscheinend keine Wirkung hatte, brach Bella ihn verwirrt ab. Auch die anderen Todesser waren irritiert. Diese Sekunden hatten Harry genügt, um sich zu erholen und mit aufgebautem Gardendo vor seinen Baum zu treten. „Lasst sie in Ruhe! Ich bin es, den Voldemort haben will!" sagte Harry. „Wage es nicht noch einmal, den Namen unseres Herrn mit Deinem dreckigen Maul zu beschmutzen!" zischte Malfoy wütend. „Sectumsempra!" Der Fluch prallte auf Harrys Gardendo. Dieser reflektierte ihn mit doppelter Wucht. Geistesgegenwärtig versuchte Malfoy, den Fluch abzuwehren, was ihm auch teilweise gelang, doch der Fluch war zu stark und hinterließ eine tiefe Schnittwunde in Malfoy´s Brust. „Expelliarmus!" rief Bella währenddessen und schaffte es, Harrys Freunde zu entwaffnen. Unkontrolliert fielen die Zauberstäbe irgendwo in den Wald. Die drei rangniederen Todesser waren noch immer wie erstarrt vor Schreck über das, was sich hier abspielte. Ein dumpfer Schlag war zu hören. Ron hatte es geschafft, Bella mittels Stabloser Magie einen Ast an den Hinterkopf zu schleudern. Stöhnend ging die Todesserin zu Boden. Währenddessen hatte Ginny die Zauberstäbe schon wieder stablos aufgerufen und sie verteilt. Mit Schockzauber, Fesselzauber und Ganzkörperklammer sorgte Hermine dafür, dass Bella vorerst aus dem Verkehr gezogen war.

Malfoy´s Hand umklammerte krampfhaft seinen Zauberstab und hielt sich mit der anderen die klaffende Wunde auf der Brust zu. „Starrt nicht wie die Ölgötzen, schnappt Euch Potter!" schrie er seine Untergebenen an. Kaum hatten sie sich aus ihrer Erstarrung gelöst, schossen auch schon drei goldene Strahlen aus dem Wald auf sie zu. Diese schleuderten sie einige Meter nach hinten, wo sie golden leuchtend liegen blieben. „Was war das, Potter?" stieß Malfoy wütend aber verwirrt aus. „Das waren meine Freunde!" grinste Harry. „Aber ich zeige es Dir auch gerne persönlich!" „Silvenus!" donnerte Harry. „Protego" schrie Malfoy, als er den goldenen Strahl auf sich zukommen sah, doch vergebens. Mühelos durchschlug Harrys Fluch den Protego und Malfoy lag - genau wie die anderen drei Todesser - bewusstlos und golden leuchtend am Boden.

„Was machen wir jetzt mit denen, Harry?" fragte Hermine, während sie zusammen mit Ron und Ginny aus der Deckung gekommen war! „Geht es Euch allen gut?" fragte Harry besorgt. Seine Freunde nickten. „Sehr schön! Ihr habt Euch hervorragend geschlagen! Zu Deiner Frage, Hermine: Wir werden erstmal nachsehen, wen wir außer Bellatrix und Malfoy noch hier haben. Dann werden wir sie ins Ministerium schicken. Ich habe heute noch was Besseres vor!"

„Die anderen beiden kenne ich nicht, aber das hier ist eindeutig Goyle!" urteilte Hermine, nachdem sie die Masken aller Todesser gelüftet hatten. „OK! Lasst Goyle da liegen, wo er ist. Die anderen legen wir auf Malfoy!" grinste Harry. Zu seiner Überraschung fragte keiner seiner Freunde, wieso, sondern befolgte die Anweisungen! „Und wie bekommen wir die jetzt in das Ministerium?" fragte Ginny. „Ganz leicht, aber zuerst machen wir mal ein Zauberstabfeuer!" Sekunden später lagen 5 glühende Zauberstäbe auf dem Waldboden und verbrannten. Harry griff sich den Ast, mit dem Ron Bella bewusstlos geschlagen hatte, richtete seinen Zauberstab darauf und flüsterte „Portos". Dann warf er das Holzstück auf Bella´s Rücken, und die vier gestapelten Todesser verschwanden. „Wow! Seit wann kannst Du Portschlüssel erzeugen?" fragte Ron. Harry grinste. „Das gibt Ärger, Harry! Der war nicht genehmigt!" stöhnte Hermine. „Hermine! Vier bewusstlose Todesser sind gerade in der Aurorenabteilung aufgetaucht. Darunter die berüchtigten Lucius Malfoy und Bellatrix Lestrange! Glaubst Du im Ernst, dass sich da jemand dafür interessiert, ob der Portschlüssel genehmigt war? Das Erzeugen von Portschlüsseln hat mir King beigebracht, Ron!" „Und was hast Du mit Goyle vor?" fragte Ginny. Harry grinste. „Der spielt Posteule für mich!"

„...und richte Deinem Meister aus, dass er jetzt drei mächtige Feinde hat! Mich, den Orden und Dumbledores Armee. Wer uns in die Quere kommt, landet in Askaban! Stupor!" Mit diesen Worten hatte Goyle die Informationen, die er weitergeben sollte und sackte wieder bewusstlos am Boden zusammen. „Ich verwandle mich jetzt und bringe ihn an einen anderen Ort! Wenn er morgen aufwacht, ist er keine Gefahr mehr für uns!" sagte Harry. Augenblicke später schwebte ein majestätischer Greif mit dem Bewusstlosen Goyle auf dem Rücken davon.

Wenig später war Harry zurück. „Was ich nicht verstehe, Harry: Warum konnte ich von dem Cruciatus nichts spüren? Das Schild von meinem Ring hat er doch durchschlagen!" fragte Ginny. „Weil ich einen Schutzbann über Dich gelegt habe, Ginny!" antwortete Harry. „Aber die Unverzeihlichen kann man mit einem Schutzbann nicht blocken!" warf Hermine ein. „Wer sagte denn etwas von Blocken? Ich habe den Cruciatus auf mich umgeleitet!" lächelte Harry. „Heißt das, Du musstest ihn erleiden?" fragte Ron ungläubig. Harry nickte. „Und das funktioniert nur für den Cruciatus Fluch?" fragte Hermine neugierig. „Nein, das funktioniert für alle Flüche, die stark genug sind, Ginnys Schilde zu durchbrechen!" „Und was ist mit dem Todesfluch?" Fragte Ginny geschockt. „Ganz einfach: Du lebst, ich bin tod!" antwortete Harry.

Einen Augenblick herrschte Schweigen. „Es tut mir übrigens Leid. Wenn ich genug Zeit gehabt hätte, hätte ich Euch beide unter denselben Bann gestellt" entschuldigte sich Harry an Hermine und Ron gewandt. „Harry, keiner von uns möchte, dass Du für uns in den Tod gehst!" schniefte Ginny. „Wenn Ihr weiterhin mit mir gehen wollt, werde ich Euch unter Einsatz meines Lebens vor Qualen und Tod schützen! Sollte Euch das nicht Recht sein, sorge ich dafür, dass Ihr irgendwo in Sicherheit gebracht werdet und kämpfe alleine gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser! Haben wir uns da Verstanden?" fragte Harry.

„Aber.." setzte Hermine an. „Kein wenn und kein aber! Das sind meine Bedingungen! Stimmt Ihr zu?" Widerwillig nickten seine Freunde.

„Also gut! Wenn das geklärt ist, lasst uns den Stammsitz meiner Familie begutachten! Einen geeigneten Platz zum apparieren habe ich vorhin aus der Luft entdeckt. Es ist ein kleiner Hinterhof nahe dem Dorfplatz."

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

**KingsleyS**

**Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier**

v

v

v

V


	23. Stammsitz der Potters

Hallo liebe Leser,

**vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!**

Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 55: **Der Stammsitz der Potters**

Das erste, was Harry erkennen konnte, war ein ziemlich schäbiger Hinterhof. Die Scheiben der Gebäude waren eingeworfen. Die Natur hatte begonnen, sich das anscheinend leerstehende Gebäude zurückzuerobern. Hoffentlich hatte das Haus seiner Eltern nicht schon genau so gelitten! „Wie willst Du nun das Haus Deiner Eltern finden?" fragte Ron. „Dafür habe ich doch den Zauberstab meines Vaters!" antwortete Harry und legte ihn auf seine Handfläche. Er führte den vier Punkte Zauber aus, den er während des Trimagischen Turniers gelernt hatte. „Weise mir den Weg zum Haus meiner Vorfahren." James Stab drehte sich ein paar mal im Kreis und zeigte dann auf den Ausgang des Hinterhofes. Die Magie hinter diesem Zauber war anscheinend sehr ausgeklügelt, denn der Stab zeigte nicht die Himmelsrichtung, sondern den Weg, den sie gehen mussten. Harry folgte dem Stab, und die anderen folgten Harry. Nach einer Viertelstunde schienen sie in einer Sackgasse angekommen zu sein!

Vehement zeigte der Stab auf einen offensichtlich leeren Bauplatz. „Das muss es sein, Harry. Wer nicht in das Geheimnis eingeweiht ist, kann das Haus nicht sehen!" erklärte Hermine. „Versuch doch mal, ob Du es mit dem Stab sichtbar machen kannst." schlug Ginny vor. Harry nickte und versuchte, mit dem Zauberstab seines Vaters zu zaubern, was übrigens wesentlich besser klappte als er es erwartet hätte, sämtliche Aufdeckungs- Enthüllungs- und Öffnungszauber, die ihm einfielen. „Stellt Euch doch nicht so an!" rief Ron und marschierte geradewegs über die Grundstücksgrenzen hinweg auf die Mitte des Bauplatzes zu. Plötzlich und unsanft wurde er von einer Art unsichtbaren Mauer aufgehalten. Er prallte zurück, drehte sich um und lief mit einem abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck wieder auf seine Freunde zu. „Alles in Ordnung, Schatz?" fragte Hermine. „Aber klar! Warum sollte etwas nicht in Ordnung sein? Wo sind wir hier?" fragte Ron verwirrt. „Du warst gerade auf diesem Grundstück und bist gegen etwas geknallt!" erklärte Hermine. „War ich nicht! Sonst könnte ich mich doch daran erinnern!" behauptete Ron „Doch, warst Du!" bestätigten Harry und Ginny im Chor. „Vermutlich ist das Geheimnis auch mit einem Vergessenszauber geschützt! Sehr interessant!" meinte Hermine. „Ich werde das Gleiche versuchen wie Ron, aber darauf achten, dass ich die Barriere mit dem Zauberstab meines Vaters berühre. Vielleicht geht es so?" meinte Harry. „Aber Harry, Du hast doch gesehen, was mit Ron passiert ist!" protestierte Ginny. „Was ist schon groß passiert? Er hat einen Filmriss von ein paar Minuten! Das Risiko gehe ich ein!" wischte Harry alle Bedenken beiseite und schritt direkt auf das Hindernis zu. Als der Stab die unsichtbare Mauer berührte, leuchtete kurz die Silhouette eines gewaltigen Gebäudes auf. Dann war Harry verschwunden.

Dunkelheit! Alles, was Harry noch sehen konnte, war Dunkelheit. Ein Licht, welches Ihm direkt ins Gesicht leuchtete, ging rechts oberhalb von ihm an. Ein Zweites auf der linken Seite und ein weiteres in der Mitte. Obwohl es nun viel heller war als Harry lieb war, war er trotzdem nicht im Stande, etwas zu sehen. Die schemenhaften Umrisse eines Mannes wurden sichtbar. „Willkommen, mein Sohn! Du bist nun also Volljährig und beanspruchst das Recht, das Haus Potter zu führen! Die Tatsache, dass Du dies hier siehst und diesen Anspruch stellen kannst, beweist, dass ich tot bin!" Das Licht wurde schwächer. Und wieder einmal hatte Harry das Gefühl, in einen Spiegel zu schauen. Vor ihm stand sein Spiegelbild, lediglich ein paar Jahre älter war es, und die Augen waren Braun. „Hallo Dad" lächelte Harry. „Hallo mein Sohn! Es stimmt also: Ich bin sehr jung gestorben!?" Harry nickte traurig. „Das tut mir Leid, mein Sohn! Die Zeiten waren schlimm. Ein Verrückter trieb sein Unwesen im Land! Da konnte ich nicht einfach zuschauen! Entschuldige bitte, dass Du ohne mich aufwachsen musstest. Ich hoffe nur, ich bin im Kampf gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser gestorben, oder bei der Verteidigung meiner Familie!" sagte James. Wieder nickte Harry. „Gut, aber nun zu Deinem Anliegen. Solltest Du Dich als würdig erweisen, wird die gesamte Magie, alle Rechte und Pflichten der Familie Potter auf Dich übertragen. Alles, was ich derzeit besitze, wird Dir gehören!"

Die blendenden Lichter erloschen und Fackeln entzündeten sich an den Wänden. „Wähle wohl, mein Sohn!" sagte James und verschwand. Am anderen Ende des Raumes erschienen drei Säulen, auf denen jeweils ein Denkarium stand. Ohne zu zögern berührte Harry die Oberfläche des ersten.

Er fand sich in einem dunklen Raum auf einem Thron sitzend wieder. Reihen von Zauberern und Hexen knieten zu seinen Füßen. Zwei vermummte Gestalten schleiften einen offensichtlich misshandelten Dritten herein. „Meister, hier bringen wir den Delinquenten, der sich Eurer Herrschaft zu widersetzen versucht hat! Soll er sofort hingerichtet werden, oder wünscht Ihr ein Exempel zu statuieren, Lord Potter?" ...

Harry hatte genug gesehen. Angewidert fand er sich vor der ersten Säule wieder. Unverzüglich tauchte er in das zweite Denkarium ab.

Harry fand sich in einem großen Ledersessel wieder. Er saß in einem Büro hoch über London. Seine Hände waren mit Diamantringen versehen. Zwei atemberaubend schöne junge Frauen räkelten sich in äußerst knappen Klamotten zu seiner rechten und linken auf dem Tisch. Jeweils fünf in sehr teure Anzüge gekleidete Männer saßen zu beiden Seiten entlang des langen Tisches. Am anderen Ende stand einer der Kobold Oberen von Gringotts und erstattete Bericht. „Euer Plan, die gesamte Weizenernte dieses Jahres aufzukaufen, war von Erfolg gekrönt, Lord Potter. Es forderte in der dritten Welt zwar ein paar Hunderttausend Todesopfer, aber die Einnahmen waren so umfangreich, das wir ein 11tes Verließ für Sie einrichten mussten, da in die anderen beim besten Willen keine einzige Gallone mehr passte." ...

Wieder wand sich Harry ab und schüttelte sich, um den Ekel loszuwerden. Was würde er für ekelhafte Dinge im dritten Denkarium zu sehen bekommen? Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen steckte er sein Gesicht nun in das dritte Denkarium.

Zahlreiche Fackeln tauchten die kleine Bibliothek in ein angenehmes Licht. Der brennende Kamin spendete eine wohlige Wärme. Harry saß in einem leicht abgewetzten, aber sehr bequemen Sessel. Im Sessel gegenüber saß ein älterer Herr, so um die 60 Jahre, mit Resten von roten Haaren auf dem Kopf und verblassten Sommersprossen im Gesicht. Eindeutig ein Weasley, dachte Harry. Zwischen ihnen stand ein kleiner Tisch, darauf aufgebaut ein angefangenes Spiel Zauberschach, bei dem Harrys Läufer gerade von der gegnerischen Königin verprügelt wurde. Neben dem Schachbrett standen zwei Gläser und eine Flasche, 30 Jahre alten Single Malt Whiskys. „Also wirklich, Harry, auf diese Finte fällst Du nun schon seit über 50 Jahren herein!" lächelte sein Gegenüber. Ein kleines Mädchen von ca. fünf Jahren stürmte in das Zimmer. Sie hatte buschige rote Haare und ein sommersprossiges Gesicht. „Opa Ron, kommst Du bald? Ihr habt versprochen mit uns zu spielen!" Ihr folgte ein etwa gleich alter Junge mit Nickelbrille und struppigen schwarzen Haaren. „Ja, Opa Harry, wann kommt ihr!" Nun betrat eine etwa 35 jährige Frau mit Rons Gesicht und Sommersprossen, aber lockigen braunen Haaren, die hinter den beiden Kindern her geeilt war, den Raum. „Entschuldige Onkel Harry, Dad, die zwei sind mir ausgebüchst! Wie oft habe ich Euch schon gesagt, Ihr sollt Eure Opas nicht beim Schachspielen stören?" schimpfte sie mit den Kindern und schubste sie sanft aus dem Raum. „Nur einmal würde ich gerne wieder ein Schachspiel in Ruhe und ohne Störung zu Ende bringen!" stöhnte Ron mit einem Lächeln...

Lächelnd stand Harry neben dem dritten Denkarium, als er wieder die Stimme seines Vaters hörte. „Und nun wähle, mein Sohn! Wenn Du allmächtig zu werden wünschst, hebe Denkarium Eins vom Sockel. Möchtest Du erfolgreich und reich jenseits all deiner Träume werden, so wähle Denkarium Zwei. Sind jedoch Freundschaft und Familie Deine höchsten Güter, so ergreife Denkarium Drei." Aus vollem Herzen hob Harry das dritte Denkarium von seinem Sockel. Die Säulen und Denkarien verschwanden und ein lächelnder James stand wieder vor ihm. „Gut gewählt, mein Sohn! Die Erste deiner Prüfungen hast Du mit Bravur bestanden. Kommen wir nun zur Zweiten!

Der Raum wurde größer und heller, die Decke riss auf und gab den Blick auf einen sommerlichen, strahlend blauen Himmel mit weißen Schäfchenwolken frei. Zwei Quidditchmannschaften schlugen mit ihren Klatschern um sich. Einer der Jäger fiel, hart am Kopf getroffen, von seinem Besen und schlug unsanft auf den harten Boden auf. Man konnte Rippen knacken hören. Reflexartig wollte Harry zu dem Verletzten eilen, als dieser plötzlich spurlos verschwand.

„Deine Aufgabe hier wird es sein, den Schnatz zu fangen!" verkündete James. „Aber ich habe doch gar keinen Besen!" antwortete Harry. Wie aus dem Nichts hatte James plötzlich einen eleganten, gut gepflegten Besen in der Hand, der Harry ein wenig an seinen alten Nimbus 2000 erinnerte. „Nimm einfach meinen Besen. Aber Vorsicht: Das ist keiner der lahmen Schulbesen, die Du sicher aus den Flugstunden auf Hogwarts kennst. Das ist ein reinrassiger Rennbesen, das schärfste Gerät, das man für Geld kaufen kann! Dies ist ein Nimbus GTO!" James Augen leuchteten vor Begeisterung, als er seinen Besen anpries. Harry nickte kurz, schwang sich auf den Besen seines Vaters und schoss in die Lüfte. Der Nimbus GTO flog sich fast genauso, wie sein alter Nimbus 2000, so dass er auf Anhieb mit dem Besen zurecht kam. Unwillkürlich breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. Seit Wochen war er nicht mehr geflogen, es war zu kalt und McGonagall hatte noch immer keine Lösung gefunden. Aber das war jetzt egal, für die nächsten Minuten würde er fliegen und nach einem Schnatz suchen. Ironie des Schicksals, ausgerechnet ihm diese Aufgabe zu stellen! Ein Surren verriet ihm, dass er das neue Hauptziel der Klatscher geworden war! Diesem Ersten musste er mit einem gewagten Sturzflug ausweichen. Dem Folgenden entkam er mit Leichtigkeit. Ein paar übermütige Loopings später, hatte er den Schnatz entdeckt. Und fünf weitere Minuten später hatte er ihn in seiner Hand.

Schlagartig fand er sich wieder neben James im Kellerverlies wieder. „Und auch die zweite und dritte Aufgabe hast Du mit Bravur gelöst! Bravo mein Sohn! Du fragst Dich sicher, was die zweite Aufgabe war, wenn es die dritte war, den Schnatz zu fangen!" Harry nickte. „Doch Du irrst. Es gehörte niemals zu Deiner Aufgabe, den Schnatz zu fangen! Schließlich konnte ich nicht verlangen, dass Du mein Talent geerbt hast. Der zweite Test war Dein Mitgefühl. Ihn hast Du bestanden, als Du dem verletzten Jäger helfen wolltest. Der dritte Test war eine Mutprobe. Ich wollte wissen, ob Du Dich traust, auf einen fremden Rennbesen zu steigen und in die Höhe zu steigen, in der Klatscher und Treiber nur auf Dich warten! Diese Aufgabe hattest Du also schon gelöst, als Du auf meinem Besen gestiegen bist!" lächelte James. „Und die Sache mit dem Schnatz?" „War nur eine Spielerei von mir. Ich hoffte natürlich, dass mein Sohn auch Sucher werden würde! Und wie ich sehen konnte, bist Du ein sehr guter geworden!"

„Damit hast Du Dich als würdig erwiesen, das Haus Potter zu führen! Dein neuer Titel ist Lord Potter, Baron der Ländereien von Gryffindor und Lord Protektor von Godrics Hollow. Oder kurz: Lord Potter. Ich jedoch habe diesen Titel nie offiziell getragen, obwohl auch ich das Recht dazu gehabt hätte. Ich bin stolz auf Dich, mein Sohn!" sagte James und verschwand. An seiner Stelle erschien Sirius. Nicht der junge Sirius vom Hochzeitsbild seiner Eltern, sondern der, den Harry kannte. Der Sirius, der durch seine Jahre in Askaban gezeichnet war.

„Zunächst einmal Glückwunsch, Harry! Du musst die Prüfungen Deines Vaters bestanden haben und bist jetzt der Führer der Familie Potter. Ich habe dies hier in Deinem fünften Schuljahr für Dich aufgezeichnet, einige Tage nach unseren gemeinsamen Weihnachten. Wenn Du dies hier siehst, dann bin ich inzwischen tot! Hoffentlich bin ich nicht an Langeweile im Grimmauldplatz gestorben, sondern im Kampf! Für einen letzten guten Kampf gegen die Todesser würde ich mit Vergnügen mein Leben geben! Wie auch immer ... Wie Du weißt, habe ich außer Dir keine Angehörigen mehr, also war ich der letzte der Blacks! Was für die Welt sicher keinen Verlust darstellt! Also wirst Du als mein rechtmäßiger Erbe alle Rechte und Titel der Familie Black erhalten. Da Du auch der letzte der Familie Potter bist, werden sich diese beiden Häuser vereinen und ein neues, stärkeres Haus Potter bilden. Alle Wappen der Familie Black und auch die der Familie Potter verändern sich in diesem Augenblick zu einem neuen, Deinem Wappen, Harry! Die Macht Deines neuen Hauses ist enorm. Nutze sie weise! Bleibt mir nur, Dir ein angenehmes und langes Leben sowie viele Nachfahren zu wünschen! Lebe wohl, Harry!"

Nun verschwand auch Sirius, und Harry fand sich in der Eingangshalle eines herrschaftlichen Hauses wieder. In etwa so groß wie der Grimmauldplatz, aber sehr viel heller und freundlicher! „Willkommen in Deinem Stammsitz, Harry!" begrüßte ihn das Porträt eines alten Zauberers mit weißen, aber genauso zerstrubbelten Haaren wie Harrys. Er hatte braune Augen, die durch eine Potter-typische Nickelbrille schauten. „Wer bist Du?" fragte Harry „Ich bin Charles Potter, Dein Urgroßvater! Aber wer sind diese Herrschaften, die vor unserem Portal stehen?" Harry wand sich um und konnte durch die offene Tür Ginny, Ron und Hermine sehen. „Das sind meine Freunde!" „Dann bitte sie doch herein. Als neuer rechtmäßiger Besitzer bist Du auch automatisch neuer Geheimniswahrer geworden!" „Danke, Urgroßvater!" nickte Harry und schrieb seinen Freunden ein paar Zeilen, mit denen er sie in sein Haus einlud. Der Memo Papierflieger segelte aus dem offenen Portal.

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-) 

Betagelesen: HermineGranger; Aragock

**Euer KingsleyS**

**Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier**

v

v

v

V


	24. Ein aufmüpfiges Erbe

Hallo liebe Leser,

vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!

**Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!**

**Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)**

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 56: **Ein aufmüpfiges Erbe**

Harry war noch nicht richtig verschwunden, da segelte auch schon ein Papierflieger Memo, der aus dem Nichts zu kommen schien, auf sie zu! Dank seiner Hüterreflexe fischte ihn Ron mühelos aus der Luft und begann zu lesen. Als er aufblickte, war der leere Bauplatz verschwunden und ein prachtvolles Gebäude erhob sich vor seinen Augen. „Was ist los mit Dir, Schatz?" fragte Hermine besorgt. Ron, der staunend vor einem leeren Bauplatz stand, war auch wirklich ein merkwürdiger Anblick. „Lest das, dann versteht Ihr es!" antwortete Ron, ohne den Blick von Harrys Haus abzuwenden. Fasst zeitgleich rissen Ginny und Hermine ihm das Memo aus der Hand und begannen zu lesen. „Hallo Freunde, ich habe ein Haus geerbt, das Haus meiner Eltern. Es steht unter dem Fidelius Zauber! Aber daran war gedacht, denn als ich das Erbe antrat, wurde ich der neue Geheimniswahrer. Daher ist es mir eine Ehre und eine Freude, Euch in mein Haus einladen zu dürfen! Euer Harry". Wiederum gleichzeitig ließen die beiden jungen Frauen das Memo sinken. „Hermine! Das glaube ich nicht!" staunte Ginny mit einem Blick auf das Potter-Haus. „Ich auch nicht! Ich hatte eigentlich eine Bruchbude erwartet!" antwortete Hermine. „Kommt schon! Harry hat die Tür für uns aufgelassen!" forderte Ron, der sich mittlerweile wieder etwas gesammelt hatte.

Das Haus war um ein Vielfaches größer, als es der leere, kleine Bauplatz hätte vermuten lassen. Eine am Fuß etwa 6 Meter breite Treppe führte zum hölzernen Hauptportal, dessen 3 x 3 Meter große, hölzerne Türen geöffnet waren. Jede der Türen hatte einen goldenen Klopfer, der die Form eines Löwenkopfes hatte. Das Holz der Türen war ein offensichtlich importiertes, rötliches Mahagoni. In etwa 30 cm hohen Buchstaben stand auf der linken Türhälfte „Pot" und auf der rechten „ter". Die Eingangshalle wirkte mit ihrem weißen Marmorfußboden, den hell getünchten Wänden und den großen Fenstern, sehr einladend. Einige Meter in der Halle stand Harry vor dem Porträt eines alten Zauberers mit Nickelbrille und widerspenstigem, weißem Haar.

„Da seid Ihr ja endlich! Willkommen in der Löwenhöhle! Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat." lächelte Harry. Ginny stürmte auf ihren Verlobten zu und umarmte ihn. „Danke, Kumpel! Schönes Haus, muss ich sagen!" grinste Ron. „Aber warum 'endlich'? Du bist doch auch erst seit fünf Minuten im Haus!" wunderte sich Hermine. Harry, der es soeben geschafft hatte, sich von Ginnys Kuss zu lösen, blickte seine Freunde verwundert an! „Wieso 5 Minuten? Ich muss mindestens 2 Stunden hier drin sein! Die Prüfungen haben schließlich gedauert!". Nun war es an Harrys Freunden, irritiert zu Harry zu schauen. „Entschuldigt, wenn ich störe, Eure Lordschaft!" machte sich das Porträt von Harrys Urgroßvater bemerkbar. „Aber Eure Gäste haben Recht! Die Prüfungen fanden in Eurem Geist statt! Daher kam es Euch wie einige Stunden vor! In Wirklichkeit seid Ihr tatsächlich erst seit ca. 5 Minuten im Haus, Lord Potter." Harry nickte verstehend! „Danke, Urgroßvater, aber was soll dieser ganze „Ihr" und „Lord Potter"-Müll - waren wir nicht bei Du verblieben?" „Das geziemt sich nicht, wenn Gäste anwesend sind!" antwortete Charles. „Das sind keine Gäste, Charles! Das hier ist meine Verlobte und künftige Herrin dieses Hauses, Ginerva Molly Weasley, kurz Ginny! Und das meine beiden besten Freunde auf der Welt, Hermine Jane Granger und Ronald Bilius Weasley, oder besser Hermine und Ron!" „Das hier, Freunde, ist mein Urgroßvater Charles Potter!" stellte Harry sie einander vor. „Wenn das so ist! Ginny, Hermine, Ron! Willkommen im Hause Potter." lächelte Charles. Die drei Angesprochenen bedankten sich bei Harrys Urgroßvater für den freundlichen Empfang.

Plötzlich flog die Tür, die anscheinend in die Keller des Hauses führte, mit einem lauten Knall auf. Ein kleines Wesen mit langen Ohren, wütend funkelnden großen Augen und einer für das kleine Gesicht viel zu großer Nase stand in der Tür und schrie: „Charly, alter Tintenklecks! Was haben diese Rumtreiber in meinem Haus verloren? Ich werde sie jetzt hinauswerfen!" „Nein, Stroppy, das wirst Du nicht tun! Vor Dir steht der rechtmäßige Erbe dieses Hauses! Lord Harry Potter! Ich habe Dir immer gesagt, dass dies eines Tages passieren würde!" verkündete Charles stolz aber streng. Die Wut verschwand aus den Augen des Hauselfen. An ihre Stelle trat eine Mischung aus Angst und Trotz! „Das muss er mir erst einmal beweisen!"

Interessiert betrachtete Harry den mit Sicherheit ungewöhnlichsten Hauselfen, den er je gesehen hatte, und das wollte was heißen, schließlich kannte er Dobby. Der Elf trug eine knielange, verschlissene, blaue Jeans, Stoffturnschuhe, eine lederne, schwarze Weste und eine Baseballmütze mit Schirm nach hinten. „Er gehört Dir, Harry. Du musst ihm befehlen, Deinen Zauberstab zu berühren. Einen direkten Befehl von Dir wird er nicht verweigern können!" erklärte Harrys Urgroßvater. Harry nickte und befahl: „Komm bitte hier her, Stroppy, und berühre meinen Zauberstab." Mit sichtlichem Widerwillen kam Stroppy dem Befehl nach. Als er Harrys Zauberstab berührte, fing er für eine Sekunde an, golden zu leuchten. „Dann bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als Dich als meinen neuen Boss zu akzeptieren!" knurrte Stroppy.

„Entschuldige bitte das Verhalten dieses Hauselfen, aber er ist noch sehr jung, lebt aber schon seit Ewigkeiten alleine in diesem Haus." entschuldigte sich Charles mit einem Grinsen. „In der Nacht, als Deine Eltern starben, lag eine Hauselfe in den Verliessen in den Wehen. Alle Bewohner dieses Hauses wurden in jener Nacht getötet, außer Dir, Harry, und der Hauselfe mit ihrem neugeborenen Elfenbaby. Hagrid brachte Dich weg, während die Hauselfe begann, hier im Haus alles aufzuräumen und nebenbei ihren Sohn aufzog. Als Stroppy etwa 6 Jahre alt war, starb seine Mutter bei einem Unfall. Seitdem lebt Stroppy alleine in diesem Haus und hat daher keine Ahnung von dem Verhalten und den Pflichten eines Hauselfen."

Harry nickte verständnisvoll und warf Stroppy ein freundliches, warmes Lächeln zu. „Stroppy, Du musst wissen, dass ich noch nie einen Hauselfen hatte (Kreacher zählt nicht)! Auch finde ich es nicht richtig, dass Hauselfen als Besitz angesehen werden. Ich werde Dir daher in wenigen Wochen die Freiheit schenken! Vorher jedoch möchte ich, dass Du alles lernst, was man als Hauself wissen muss! Und ich habe da einen Freund, von dem Du all das lernen wirst." lächelte Harry dem Hauself zu. Dieser blickte ihn mit unverhohlener Neugierde, aber noch immer ein wenig Trotz, an.

„Dobby! Könntest Du mal herkommen?" sagte Harry. Die Magie der Elfen sorgte dafür, dass Dobby auf Hogwarts ihn hören konnte. Normalerweise klappt das nur zwischen Hauselfen und deren Besitzer, aber Dobby hatte Harry quasi als Besitzer adoptiert. Ein entsetzter Aufschrei entfuhr Stroppy, als plötzlich mit einem leisen Plop ein anderer Hauself in der Löwenhöhle, wie das Haus der Potters unter Zauberern hieß, erschien! „Dobby freut sich sehr, dass Harry ihn gerufen hat! Wie kann Dobby Harry helfen?" fragte der Hauself lächelnd. Stroppy verzog angewidert das Gesicht, als er Dobbys noch immer recht unterwürfige Gestik sah! „Dobby, Du könntest mir einen Gefallen tun! Das hier ist Stroppy. Er stammt von einer Hauselfe ab, die meinen Eltern gehört hat. Rechtlich gesehen, gehört er jetzt also mir. Ich möchte, dass Du ihm alles beibringst, was ein Hauself wissen muss! Wenn er versteht, was und wer er ist, werde ich ihm die Entscheidung überlassen, ob er ein freier Hauself werden will wie Du, oder ob er weiterhin im Besitz eines Zauberers sein möchte, wie es Winky sicher vorgezogen hätte." lächelte Harry. „Dobby freut sich sehr über Harrys Vertrauen und wird Stroppy sehr gerne alles beibringen, was er weiß!" antwortete Dobby und verbeugte sich so tief vor Harry, dass seine Nase den Fußboden berührte.

Bei diesem Anblick platzte Stroppy der Kragen. „Von diesem nutzlosen, unterwürfigen Nichts soll ich etwas lernen? Ich werde mich nie einem so ..." Mit einem Wink Dobbys war der Redefluß des jugendlichen Hauselfen gestoppt. Er schaffte es nicht, auch nur noch einen Ton zu sagen. Stattdessen beschränkte er sich darauf, Dobby wütende Blicke zuzuwerfen.

„Stroppy, es tut mir furchtbar leid, aber ich verspreche Dir, das ist der letzte Befehl, den ich Dir erteilen werde. Ich befehle Dir, alles, was man als Hauself wissen und können muss, von Dobby zu lernen. Wenn das geschehen ist, wirst Du frei entscheiden dürfen, ob Du in meinen Diensten bleiben möchtest oder nicht! Es wird Dir frei stehen, mein Haus zu verlassen. Aber ich will nicht undankbar sein! Wie es aussieht, hast Du dieses Haus seit dem Tod Deiner Mutter in Ordnung gehalten. Deshalb werde ich Dir eine Abfindung zahlen, solltest Du Dich entschließen, zu gehen!" sagte Harry ernst. „Dobby, würdest Du so freundlich sein, den Schweigezauber über Stroppy aufzuheben? Ich würde gerne seine Antwort hören!" bat Harry und Dobby erfüllte ihm nickend seinen Wunsch.

Einige Momente schien Stroppy über die Antwort nachzudenken, dann sagte er schließlich: „Du scheinst ein halbwegs cooler Typ zu sein, Harry. Ich denke, Dein Angebot ist fair! Ich werde also - wenn ich es möchte - frei sein, Geld haben und dieses Haus verlassen können?" Harry nickte. Ein zufriedenes, fast schelmisches lächeln schlich sich auf Stroppy´s Gesicht.

„Nun, da das geklärt ist, würdest Du mir, meinen drei Freunden und Dobby das Haus zeigen?" fragte Harry. Mit einem kurzen Nicken und einer Bewegung seiner Hand gebot Stroppy ihm zu folgen. „Harry, ich finde es nicht richtig, das Du ihn nicht sofort freigelassen hast!" beschwerte sich Hermine. „Lass gut sein, Minchen. Er ist Harrys Hauself. Das geht uns nichts an!" warf Ron ein. „Ich finde, Harry hat genau richtig gehandelt!" stellte sich Ginny auf Harrys Seite. „Hermine, einem Hauselfen, der keine Ahnung von dem Verhältnis zwischen Hauselfen und Zauberern hat, sofort die Freiheit zu schenken, wäre unverantwortlich! Und Dobby ist der Richtige, um ihm all das beizubringen und ihm die Konsequenzen, die sich daraus ergeben, zu erklären!" erwiderte Harry ruhig, da er Hermines Eifer kannte, wenn es um B.ELFE.R (Bund für Elfen Rechte) ging. Verlegen nickte Hermine, was Harry als Zustimmung auffasste.

Stroppy deutete auf die Tür, aus der er gekommen war. „Da unten sind die Kerker, Keller, Vorratsräume und Elfenquartiere, aber ich habe keinen Bock, Euch das zu zeigen. Könnt Ihr Euch von mir aus später alleine angucken!" nicht sehr motiviert schlurfte er weiter zu der nächsten Tür. „Das hier ist die Küche! Aber erwartet nicht von mir, dass ich Euch etwas koche! Ich kann den Fraß, den ich mir immer darin mache, selber nicht leiden!" „Der Raum daneben ist das Esszimmer. Mutter erzählte mir mal, dass da früher große Partys abgegangen sind, für die sie kochen durfte! Als ob das was Tolles wäre!?" schnaubte Stroppy verächtlich.

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

**Betagelesen: HermineGranger - Aragock**

**KingsleyS**

**Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier**

v

v

v

V


	25. Der Rundgang

Hallo liebe Leser,

vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!

**Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!**

**Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)**

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 57: **Der Rundgang**

Gespannt öffnete Harry die Tür zum Esszimmer. Ein großer, ovaler Esstisch dominierte den Raum. In der Ecke stand eine mächtige Standuhr, welche soeben ganz nach Art von Big Ben verkündete, dass es 6 Uhr Nachmittags war. Ein großer Schrank, der edle Keramik, Silber und Zinn enthielt, füllte die Wand. Große, bequeme Stühle standen um den Tisch. Sie waren mit rotem Stoff gepolstert. Auf ihnen prangte ein mit Goldfäden gesticktes Wappen. „Merkwürdig, das Wappen war gestern noch ein anderes!" murmelte Stroppy. „Dann stimmt es also! Dadurch, dass sich die Häuser der Potters und Blacks in mir vereinen und ein neues Haus Potter bilden, haben sich die Wappen geändert. Das hat man mir schon angekündigt!" bemerkte Harry. „Cool, Alter, Dein eigenes Wappen!" staunte Ron. „Mein Harry ist ein Lord, das habt Ihr doch vorhin von seinem Urgroßvater gehört! Aber irgendwie hat er das auch verdient!" meinte Ginny. „Oh Harry, kapierst Du eigentlich, was das bedeutet? Es ist seit über einem Jahrhundert nicht mehr vorgekommen, dass sich die Häuser zweier reinblütiger Familien vereinigt haben! Die Vereinigung eines Hauses der schwarzen und der weißen Magie hat es - soweit ich weiß - noch nie gegeben!" erläuterte Hermine die Situation.

Harry betrachtete das gestickte Wappen etwas eingehender. Anstatt von einem Zierrand, wie es bei Wappen üblich war, wurde sein Wappen durch eine Schlange, die sich selber in den Schwanz biss, gerahmt. In der Mitte des Wappens stand der für Gryffindor und Potter typische Greif, der allerdings - wie auf dem alten Potter-Wappen - mit gespreizten Flügeln abgebildet war, was eine Verwechslung mit einem Löwen unmöglich machte.

„Harry, Du solltest Dich mal darüber informieren, welche Rechte Dir als neuem Oberhaupt dieser Familien zugefallen sind!" meinte Hermine. „Hat man mir schon gesagt, Hermine! Ich bin Lord von diesem ... und Earl von jenem ... , Aber das interessiert mich nicht! Weder Dad noch Sirius haben ihre Titel offiziell getragen; warum sollte also ich es tun?" antwortete Harry.

„Das spricht ja für Dich, Harry, aber ich hatte damit nicht Deine Titel gemeint! Eine so alte Familie wie die Blacks oder die Potters hatten sicherlich einigen politischen Einfluss! Ich wette mit Dir, Du hast mindestens einen Sitz im Zaubergamont, vielleicht sogar einen im Hogwarts-Schulrat!" erklärte Hermine. Nicht nur Harry, sondern auch Ginny und Ron standen die Münder offen! Dobby nickte stolz und selbst Stroppy hatte interessiert Hermines Ausführungen zugehört.

„Wenn Du mir das so erklärst, Hermine, sollte ich mich mal damit beschäftigen! Vielleicht könnte das unserer Sache nutzen!" gab Harry zu, nachdem er sich gefangen hatte. „Auch das mit den Titeln solltest Du Dir nochmal überlegen ..." „Genau! wäre es nicht cool, wenn der Minister Dich mit Lord Potter ansprechen müsste?" unterbrach Ron. „Bei Leuten wie ihm würdest Du enorm im Ansehen steigen!" legte Hermine nach. „Du meinst, der Minister müsste mich mit Eure Lordschaft Harry Potter ansprechen? Irgendwie fände ich das schon cool!" grinste Harry.

Der nächste Raum, in den Stroppy sie führte, war das Wohnzimmer, das Harry mit der rot-goldenen Farbgebung und dem großen Kamin mit den Ledersesseln davor sehr stark an den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum erinnerte. Der offensichtlichste Unterschied war die gut sortierte Bar gleich neben dem Durchgang zum Billardzimmer. Ess- Wohn- und Billardzimmer waren mit Durchgangstüren untereinander und mit der Küche verbunden. Zusätzlich hatte jeder dieser Räume eine Tür zum Flur.

Das Billardzimmer war die letzte Tür auf der rechten Seite des Flurs. Ihr gegenüber lag ein Bad, dem lediglich eine Badewanne fehlte. Die vorletzte Tür auf der rechten Seite schien ein Arbeitszimmer zu sein. „Das war das Arbeitszimmer des früheren Hausherren James Potter. Hat mir meine Mutter erzählt." gab Stroppy einen seiner knappen, schroffen Kommentare ab. Der nächste Raum, der mit diesem verbunden war, ließ Hermines Augen leuchten. Es war die Bibliothek des Hauses. Über dem zentralen Kamin prangte erneut Harrys Wappen. Das Wappen im Wohnzimmer hatte noch geleuchtet und war daher nicht zu erkennen. Dieses jedoch erstrahlte in vollem, neuem Glanz. Auch hier rahmte eine silberne Schlange den roten Hintergrund mit dem goldenen Greif. Dem Kamin gegenüber stand ein kleiner Tisch, an diesem zwei mächtige Sessel. Auf dem Tisch stand - sehr zu Rons Entzücken - ein Schachbrett. Weitere Sessel, die im Raum verteilt waren, luden zum Lesen ein.

Stroppy, der die Hausführung anscheinend schnell hinter sich bringen wollte, eilte weiter, während es für Harry und Ginny gar nicht einfach war, Ron vom Schachbrett und Hermine von den Büchern zu lösen. Dobby hingegen beschränkte sich auf die Rolle des Beobachters, ließ Stroppy dabei aber keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Der nächste Raum war ein nur unwesentlich kleineres Büro als das von Harrys Vater. Entweder hatte es Lilly benutzt, oder es war Gästen wie Sirius und Remus zugänglich gewesen. Vielleicht auch beides.

Die kleine Gruppe verließ das Büro in Richtung Flur. Der letzte Raum auf dieser Seite war offensichtlich eine Gästetoilette. Dahinter - etwa gegenüber der Tür zu den Kellergewölben - kam das Treppenhaus in den nächsten Stock und die Eingangshalle. Harry blickte noch einmal in den Flur, den sie gerade besichtigt hatten, als ihm ganz am Ende eine Tür auffiel, welche ausgelassen worden war. „Stroppy, was ist eigentlich hinter der Tür dort hinten?" fragte Harry. „Laut Mama führt die in den Garten, aber ich kann das Haus aus irgend einem Grund nicht verlassen! Deshalb kann ich auch die Tür nicht öffnen!" antwortete Stroppy ungewohnt höflich. Harry nickte und setzte das geistig auf die Liste der Dinge, die er sich später einmal anschauen wollte.

Das obere Stockwerk enthielt die Schlafgemächer des Hauses sowie mehrere Bäder. Das erste Zimmer auf der linken Seite war offensichtlich das Schlafzimmer von Harrys Eltern gewesen. Ein riesiges doppeltes Himmelbett füllte den Raum, zwei Nachttischschränkchen standen an den Seiten. Die zahlreichen Porträts an den Wänden waren - wie zuvor schon die im Erdgeschoss - allesamt leer. Am Fußende des Bettes führten zwei weitere Türen in andere Räume. Der Rechte davon stellte sich als begehbarer Kleiderschrank heraus, wovon die beiden Damen der Gruppe überaus beeindruckt schienen. Die andere Tür führte in ein Bad, gegen das das Vertrauensschülerbad auf Hogwarts wie eine Nasszelle wirkte. Neben Toilette und Bidet, gab es Dampfbad, Dusche, Sauna und Riesenwanne. Alles, was das Herz begehrte, war vorhanden. Die Wanne war so groß, dass sie als Whirlpool für mindestens 10 Personen ausreichen würde. Zwei Waschgelegenheiten mit Spiegelschrank komplettierten die Ausstattung.

Zurück im Flur führte sie Stroppy in den nächsten Raum. Harry stockte der Atem, als er das Zimmer betrat. Ganz deutlich hatte er das Gefühl, ein Déjà-vu zu erleben. Er kannte dieses Zimmer. Es war mehr als ein Jahr seines gewesen. Fast erwartete man, aus dem hellblauen Babybett Babygeschrei zu hören. Oder aber eine kleine Hand, die nach dem Quidditch Mobile zu greifen versuchte. Auf dem Wickeltisch standen Puder und Öl sowie Ersatzwindeln und Tücher griffbereit. In einer Ecke des Raumes lag eine Aufgeräumte Spielecke. In den Kisten waren massig Spielsachen für Kinder zwischen 0 und 3 Jahre. Harrys Blick blieb an einem etwa 50 cm großen Plüschlöwen hängen. „Leo!" entfuhr es ihm mit wehmütiger Stimme. Bis zu dieser Sekunde hatte er keinerlei Erinnerungen daran gehabt, nun jedoch erkannte er sein ehemaliges Lieblingsspielzeug wieder.

Der nächste Raum, in den Stroppy sie führte, war identisch eingerichtet, jedoch in rosa gehalten und sah noch unbewohnt aus. „Sieht aus, als ob noch ein Schwesterchen für Dich geplant war, Alter!" grinste Ron. „Ärgere ihn nicht, Ron!" pfiff Hermine ihren Freund zurück. Harry jedoch ließ das kalt. Warum sollte er um eine Schwester trauern, die er nie bekommen hatte? Stattdessen zog er Ginny ganz dicht an sich und grinste demonstrativ zu Ron. „Schon möglich, Ron, aber da daraus nichts geworden ist, nehme ich jetzt halt Deine!" „Heißt das, ich bin nur eine Notlösung!?" warf Ginny gespielt beleidigt ein, wobei ihre Augen belustigt funkelten. Harry gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „Nein, wenn, dann wäre meine Schwester die Notlösung gewesen. Aber ich habe ja Hermine, die ich liebe wie eine Schwester und Ron, der mir näher steht, als es ein Bruder jemals könnte! Ganz zu schweigen von der Frau, die ich liebe!" Erneut verschlossen seine Lippen Ginnys Mund.

Stroppy hatte erwähnt, dass zwischen den Kinderzimmern ein eigenes Bad läge, welches identisch mit den Gästebädern sei, aber so lange magisch verschlossen war, bis die Kinder in den Kinderzimmern alt genug wären, selbst ein Bad zu benutzen. Der letzte Raum auf der rechten Seite des Flures stand leer und enthielt keinerlei Einrichtung. Am Ende des Ganges, genau ein Stockwerk oberhalb der Tür zum Garten, war ebenfalls eine Tür angebracht, welche wahrscheinlich auf eine Art Balkon führte. Da Stroppy offensichtlich auch diese Tür nicht öffnen konnte, tat es Harry mit einem „Alohomora!". Hinter der Tür befand sich jedoch eine Wand. Eine Wand aus Laub und Gestrüpp, und wenn das dort draußen wirklich der Garten war, war er mittlerweile ein Urwald.

Die andere Seite des Flures wartete mit vier Schlafzimmern auf, von denen sich jeweils 2 ein Bad teilten. Die Räume waren - wie alle - mit großen Fenstern versehen, von wo aus man das abendlich beleuchtete Dorf sehen konnte. Die Badezimmer waren etwas kleiner als das von Harrys Eltern, aber mit 2 Waschbecken, 2 Spiegelschränken, Toilette, Bidet, Dusche und Badewanne für mindestens zwei Personen trotz allem gut ausgestattet. „So, ich hab jetzt keinen Bock mehr! Den Rest guckt Ihr Euch alleine an!" motzte Stroppy und war mit einem Plopp verschwunden.

* * *

So, wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

**Betagelesen: HermineGranger - Aragock**

**KingsleyS**

**Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier**

v

v

v

V


	26. Zuhause!

Hallo liebe Leser,

vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!

**Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!**

**Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)**

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 58: **Zuhause!**

Ein altvertrautes Geräusch drang an Harrys Ohr, wurde von ihm jedoch bewusst überhört. Rons Magen hatte geknurrt. „Und, Dobby, was hältst Du von Stroppy?" fragte Harry an seinen Hauselfenfreund gewandt. „Dobby hat Stroppy ganz genau beobachtet, Harry! Stroppy ist noch jung und muss noch viel lernen! Aber Dobby hat deutlich gemerkt, dass er ein gutes Herz hat. Außerdem beginnt Stroppy, Harry als Herren anzuerkennen und sogar zu mögen. Aber Dobby fürchtet, dass Stroppy immer anders sein wird als andere Hauselfen!" piepste der Hauself. Harry lachte. „Danke, Dobby, das macht gar nichts, Du bist ja auch anders!" Dobby lächelte stolz.

„Ja! Dobby trifft selbst Entscheidungen. Deshalb hat Dobby auch beschlossen, Winky hierher zu rufen! Winky hat für Harry, Ginny, Hermine und Ron gekocht. Außerdem hat sie im großen Bad ein heißes Bad eingelassen, was Euch gut tun wird. Das Essen servieren wir dort! Für heute Nacht wird Dobby zwei Schlafzimmer herrichten. Es ist zu spät, um nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren!" „Mensch, Dobby, das ist doch alles viel zu viel Aufwand. Wer hat das alles bei Dir bestellt?" fragte Harry verwundert. Dobbys Lächeln wurde noch breiter. „Rons Magen hat Essen bei Dobbys Ohren bestellt. Dobbys Augen und Dobbys Nase haben Eure Bestellung für ein heißes Bad aufgenommen. Für den restlichen Abend, werde ich Feuer im Wohnzimmer und in der Bibliothek machen!" verkündete er mit einem Seitenblick auf Hermine. „Einverstanden, Dobby. Richte aber bitte nur zwei Gästezimmer her. Im Schlafzimmer meiner Eltern werden wir frühestens schlafen, wenn wir verheiratet sind." sagte Harry und zog Ginny lächelnd an sich. Dobby verbeugte sich tief und verschwand ebenfalls mit einem Plopp.

Das heiße Wasser dampfte im Becken. Es roch herrlich nach diversen Badezusätzen. Harry entledigte sich seiner Kleider und stieg in das Wasser. Es war so heiß, dass er nur Stück für Stück eintauchen konnte. Während sich die anderen Drei ebenfalls auszogen, blickten sie zu Harry. „Oh Harry, Du bist ja mit blauen Flecken und Schrammen übersät!" bemerkte Ginny entsetzt. Harry, der mittlerweile ganz in dem Becken eingetaucht war und die wohlige Wärme genoss, betrachtete die nackten Körper seiner Freunde. „Aber ihr seht auch nicht viel besser aus. Das kommt davon, wenn man im Wald gegen Todesser kämpft!" grinste er.

Als alle im Wasser waren, erschienen am Rand des Beckens Tablette mit belegten Broten und Flaschen mit kaltem Butterbier. Ron stopfte sich gierig und in Rekordzeit das erste Sandwich in dem Mund und spülte mit einer ganzen Flasche Butterbier nach. Kaum dass er die leere Flasche auf den Beckenrand gestellt hatte, verschwand sie und wurde durch eine Neue ersetzt.

Mit einem Plopp erschien Stroppy. Fluchend raffte er die Kleider der Freunde zusammen. Als er damit fertig war, schenkte er Harry ein fieses Grinsen und war mit einem erneuten Plopp verschwunden. Verständnislos schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Dann wand er sich wieder dem Badespaß mit seinen Freunden zu. Langsam löste das heiße Wasser die Verspannungen im Körper, auch das anfängliche Brennen an den Schürfwunden war weg. Harry schnappte sich seine Verlobte und stemmte sie fast vollständig aus dem Wasser, alle Zeichen des Kampfes waren verschwunden. Zurückgeblieben war nur diese herrliche, makellose Haut. Ein erschrockenes Kreischen war von Ginny zu hören. Grinsend ließ Harry sie zurück ins Becken fallen. Es spritzte weitaus mehr, als er es diesem Fliegengewicht zugetraut hätte, daher wurden auch Hermine und Ron nassgespritzt. Ginny sann auf Rache gegen Harry, Ron und Hermine auf Rache gegen beide. Was folgte, war die spaßigste Wasserschlacht, die Harry jemals erlebt hatte.

Augenblicke später war die Luft raus und die Pärchen fielen einander in die Arme. Besorgt blickte sich Ron zu den Sandwiches um. Zu seiner großen Freude jedoch schien das Essen durch Schutzschilde vor dem Wasser geschützt gewesen zu sein. Zum Glück, denn mittlerweile verspürten auch die andern drei einen gewissen Hunger. In Rekordzeit waren die Sandwiches verdrückt. Doch wie schon zuvor bei dem Butterbier erschien augenblicklich ein Tablett mit neuen. „Einfach unbezahlbar, diese Hauselfen!" dachte Harry, „Die prima Idee mit dem Bad, Heilmittel im Wasser, Schutzschilde um das Essen, damit es bei einer Wasserschlacht nicht nass wird und dann noch ständiges Auffüllen der Verpflegung."

Mit dem Essen war auch die Energie zu den Freunden zurück gekehrt. Ron stieg als erstes aus dem Wasser. „Wo sind unsere Sachen?" fragte er. „Stroppy hat sie vorhin abgeholt, ich vermute, zum Waschen." antwortete Harry. „Aber dann hätte er doch bestimmt in der Zwischenzeit andere gebracht." meinte Hermine. „Verdammte Scheiße! Hier sind nichtmal Handtücher zum abtrocknen!" knurrte Ron, der zwischenzeitlich das gesamte Bad durchsucht hatte. Harry blickte Ginny grinsend in die Augen und beide brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Deshalb hat Stroppy vorhin so fies gegrinst!" japste Ginny vor lachen. „Aber wir können doch nicht nackt durchs Haus rennen!" schnaubte Hermine „Och - Wir könnten schon! Ist ja sonst niemand im Haus!" grinste Harry mit einem schelmischen Funkeln in den Augen. „Aber ich wette, dass wir im begehbaren Schrank meiner Eltern was passendes finden. Die Sachen von James sollten Ron und mir passen. Meine Mutter Lily hatte eine ähnliche Figur wie Du, Hermine, wenn ich mich nicht irre, und Ginny passt das dann auf jeden Fall auch."

Harry sollte Recht behalten, nachdem sie noch etwa eine Viertelstunde auf dem Beckenrand gesessen hatten, waren sie so weit getrocknet, dass sie sich wieder anziehen konnten.

Lily hatte einen exquisiten Geschmack gehabt, was Unterwäsche anging. Hermine fand einen mit Spitzen besetzten roten BH und einen passenden Slip dazu. Ginny hatte einen absolut heißen Stringtanga entdeckt. Dazu eine hautenge Jeans und ein T-Shirt, das mehr betonte als verdeckte. Hermine fand ein bodenlanges, schwarzes Kleid, das sehr elegant ihre Hüften umspielte. Leider schien Lily auch für die Unterwäsche von James verantwortlich gewesen zu sein, denn von den von Harry und Ron so heiß geliebten Boxershorts gab es keine Spur! Stattdessen gab es enge Männerslips in beliebigen Farben. Harry kombinierte mit blauem Hemd und schwarzer Jeans, während Ron sich für den dunkelroten Hausanzug entschied. Harry erschien dieses Ding ziemlich spießig, die besseren Herren in den Muggelfilmen seiner Verwandten hatten so einen immer zu ihren Cocktailpartys getragen. Doch Ron gefiel er so gut, dass er völlig vergaß, ein komisches Gesicht wegen der engen Unterhose zu machen. Harry fand es gar nicht mal unangenehm; so blieb im Schritt alles, wo es hingehörte. Da auch ihre Schuhe verschwunden waren, griff sich jeder ein Paar dicke Wollsocken. So gingen sie - inzwischen alle wieder gut gelaunt - nach unten ins Wohnzimmer, auch wenn Ron noch knurrte: „Na warte, Stroppy, wenn ich Dich in die Finger kriege!" was Harry, Hermine und Ginny ein breites Grinsen entlockte.

Das knisternde Feuer im Kamin füllte das Wohnzimmer nicht nur mit einer wohligen Wärme, sondern auch mit einer Gemütlichkeit, die Harry sonst nur vom Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors kannte. Hermine setzte sich mit Ron auf das eine Sofa, während Ginny das andere für sich und Harry besetzte. Harrys Blick jedoch fiel auf die gut gefüllte Bar und plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, den Hausherren spielen zu müssen. „Was zu trinken?" fragte er grinsend. Ginny verneinte, Hermine ebenso. Nur von Ron kam ein zaghaftes Nicken. „Was denn?" „Das, was Du auch trinkst, Harry!" Harry ging zur Bar und schritt die verschiedenen Flaschen ab. In Augenhöhe stand das übliche: Magenbitter, Kümmel, Aquavit, Rum, Wodka, Feuerwhisky und diverse Liköre. Darüber jedoch hatte ein Sammler seiner Leidenschaft gefrönt. Einer seiner Vorfahren - vermutlich James - schien ein ausgewiesener Whiskyexperte gewesen zu sein. Alphabetisch sortiert standen dort die feinsten Sachen. Aberlour 30 Jahre, Balblair 33 Jahre, Bladnoch Rare Malt 1977, Bushmills Madeira 23 Jahre, Cragganmore 15 Jahre, Glen Grant 1949, Glenfiddich 30 Jahre, Jameson Master Selection 18 Jahre, Johnnie Walker Blue Label, St. Magdalene Rare Malt 19 Jahre. Auch wenn Harry nicht der größte Whiskytrinker war, so hatte er doch einmal in einem Fernsehmagazin mitbekommen, dass diese Namen von Whiskytrinkern mit Ehrfurcht und glänzenden Augen genannt wurden. Er entschied, dass ihm als Anfänger wohl der Jüngste in der Runde erst einmal genügen würde. So griff er zum Cragganmore. Unter dem Tisch fand er 2 Whiskygläser, die er jeweils handbreit füllte. Ein kräftiger, rauchiger aber angenehmer Geruch stieg in seine Nase. Er ging zurück zum Kamin, drückte Ron eines der Gläser in die Hand und setzte sich neben Ginny.

Harry wechselte das Glas in seine linke Hand, sodass er den rechten Arm um Ginny legen konnte. Ginny legte den Kopf an seine Schulter und gab ein wohliges, fast schnurrendes Geräusch von sich. Ron, der bis jetzt seine Nase in dem Glas versenkt hatte, warf Harry einen anerkennenden Blick zu. Neugierig roch auch Hermine an Rons Whisky, verzog aber wenig begeistert das Gesicht. Ginny grinste und schien den Schluss daraus zu ziehen, dass es wohl auch nichts für sie wäre. Harry hob sein Glas und blickte zu Ron und Hermine. „Auf unsere Freundschaft und auf einen erfolgreichen Tag!" meinte Harry. Auch Ron hob sein Glas, während ihm Hermine etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Er lächelte. „Auf eine glückliche Zukunft ohne Voldemort!" antwortete Ron. „Auf uns!" ergänzte Ginny. Harry und Ron nippten jeweils an ihrem Glas. Der Whisky schmeckte rauchig, fast torfig, wie Öl floss er langsam die Speiseröhre herunter. Eine wohlige Wärme wurde durch seinen Körper vom Rachen über die Speiseröhre bis in den Magen gezogen. Harry lächelte, Ron nickte ihm zu und lächelte ebenfalls. Die anderen Sorten mussten sie auf jeden Fall auch noch versuchen, beschloss Harry in dieser Sekunde. Aber nicht mehr heute!

„Dobby möchte nicht stören, aber Dobby möchte euch eure Zauberstäbe zurückbringen." lächelte der Hauself, als er das Wohnzimmer betrat. „Woher hast Du die, Dobby? Wir haben sie schon gesucht!" fragte Hermine. „Ja, zusammen mit unseren Klamotten!" knurrte Ron halblaut. „Dobby hat Stroppy gerade erwischt, wie er damit gespielt hat! Stroppy hatte von Dobby den Auftrag, sich um Eure schmutzige Wäsche zu kümmern! Es tut Dobby leid, dass er Euch keine frischen Sachen und Handtücher gebracht hat. Stroppy ist wirklich sehr schlecht erzogen!" meinte Dobby verlegen und verbeugte sich mal wieder bis zum Teppich. Harry lachte. „Lass gut sein, Dobby! Wir haben uns königlich darüber amüsiert!" „Ja, das war zum Totlachen!" knurrte Ron und nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem Whisky, worauf nun auch Hermine und Ginny in Harrys Lachen einstimmten.

Mit bloßen Händen rief jeder seinen Zauberstab auf und verstaute ihn in seinen Klamotten. „Möchtet Ihr Elfen Euch nicht zu uns setzen?" fragte Harry lächelnd. Dobbys Augen leuchteten und eine dicke Träne lief über sein Gesicht. „Dobby hat noch zu tun, Harry, und Winky würde es niemals wagen. Sie wäre todunglücklich. Stroppy versteckt sich irgendwo, aber Dobby wird ihn gerne fragen, wenn er wieder auftaucht! Harry ist wirklich der freundlichste Zauberer auf der Welt!" piepste Dobby und verschwand. Ginny zog Harry zu sich herüber und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „Wo er Recht hat, hat er Recht!" hauchte sie. „Harry mit Whisky schmeckt übrigens gar nicht so schlecht!" grinste sie zu Hermine herüber. Diese schnappte sich Ron, der gar nicht wusste, wie ihm geschah und gab ihm ebenfalls einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „Stimmt! Schmeckt tatsächlich wesentlich besser als es riecht!" grinste Hermine.

Einige Minuten später döste Ron mit seinem Whisky in der Hand vor sich hin, während Hermine unruhig auf dem Sofa hin und her rutschte. Ginny schlief schon fast an Harrys Schulter, während dieser amüsiert seine beste Freundin beobachtete. „Jetzt verschwinde schon endlich in die Bibliothek! Du hältst es doch schon fast nicht mehr aus!" grinste Harry sie an. Hermine warf einen entschuldigenden Blick auf Ron. „Meinst Du wirklich, ich kann?" fragte sie. „Aber natürlich! Schließlich wäre es doch schade, wenn Dobby dort umsonst Feuer gemacht hätte! Wir sagen Dir bescheid, wenn wir ins Bett gehen!" meinte Harry mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen. Hermine musste sich sichtlich zusammenreißen, um nicht vor Begeisterung aus dem Wohnzimmer zu hüpfen.

Es war kurz vor Mitternacht. Ron schrak aus seinem Halbschlaf hoch und bemerkte, dass Hermine verschwunden war. Fragend blickte er Harry an. Dieser formte mit seinen Lippen das Wort Bibliothek, da er Ginny, die noch immer an seiner Schulter schlief, nicht aufwecken wollte. Ein Lächeln huschte über Rons Gesicht, obwohl er gleichzeitig mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Mit dem letzten Rest seines Whiskys prostete er Harry zu und trank das Glas aus. Harry tat es ihm gleich. „Ich werde dann mal ins Bett gehen!" flüsterte Ron. „Warte, wir kommen mit!" flüsterte Harry zurück. Mit einer geschickten Bewegung stand er auf, ohne Ginny zu wecken und trug die Schlafende auf Händen aus dem Wohnzimmer. Als er an der Bibliothek vorbei kam, steckte er den Kopf in den Raum und fand eine lesende Hermine mit einem Stapel Bücher vor dem Kamin. „Wir gehen jetzt ins Bett, Mine. Komm doch mit. Kannst ja im Bett weiterlesen!" flüsterte Harry. Hermine nickte, klappte das Buch zu, jedoch nicht, ohne vorher ein Lesezeichen eingelegt zu haben, und folgte mit dem Buch in der Hand den beiden Männern. Ron, der die Hände frei hatte, öffnete die Tür zum ersten Gästezimmer, in dem schon der Kamin brannte. Er huschte hinein und schlug die Bettdecke zurück. Anschließend verließ er das Zimmer mit den geflüsterten Worten: „Das ist Eures „ Harry nickte. „Danke, Ron" „Nichts zu danken. Wie hättest Du denn die Bettdecke zurückschlagen sollen, wo Du doch alle Hände voll zu tun hast!" grinste Ron. „Gute Nacht, Ihr Beiden!" „Gute Nacht, Harry!" antworteten Hermine und Ron im Chor.

Vorsichtig legte Harry Ginny auf das Bett, schloss die Tür und ließ mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes Ginnys Kleidung verschwinden. Diese faltete sich selbstständig auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett. Vorsichtig deckte er seine Verlobte zu, zog sich dann selber aus und kuschelte sich ganz dicht an sie. Mit ihr im Arm schlief er Sekunden später lächelnd ein.

* * *

So, wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-) **Betagelesen: HermineGranger - Aragock**

(BN: Sorry, wenn in den Whiskynamen Fehler sind, aber ich habe keine Ahnung davon...ich vertraue einfach mal drauf, dass KingsleyS mehr weiß als ich, und wenn ein Whiskykenner unter euch einen Fehler entdeckt, kann er sich ja melden ;-) lg HermineGranger )

**KingsleyS**

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	27. Neue Wege

**Hallo liebe Leser,**

**vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!**

**Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!**

**Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)**

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 59: **Neue Wege**

Der herrliche Sonnenschein des neuen Wintermorgens weckte Ginny. Sie fühlte sich geborgen, in Sicherheit. Auch wenn sie in der ersten Sekunde nicht genau wusste, wo sie war, fühlte es sich doch irgendwie vertraut an. Sie war nicht im Fuchsbau, soviel war klar! Aber irgendwie war ihr doch, als ob sie Zuhause wäre. Diese starken Arme, Harrys Arme, die sie umklammerten und beschützten, fühlten sich an wie ein Schutzschild. Sein gleichmäßiger Atem im Nacken wärmte ihr Herz und ihre Seele. Just in dem Moment wurde ihr auch wieder klar, wo sie war. Sie waren in Harrys Haus in Godrics Hollow. Das Letzte, an das sie sich erinnern konnte, war, unten im Wohnzimmer an Harrys Schulter eingeschlafen zu sein. Harry musste sie schlafend mit nach oben genommen haben. Vorsichtig lockerte sie seine Umarmung, um sich ihm zudrehen zu können. Ginny lächelte. Er sah so glücklich und friedlich aus, wenn er schlief, wie ein Engel!

Etwas war falsch! Harry war noch mitten in seiner Traumwelt. Horden von Kindern und Enkeln tobten durchs Haus. Großvater Harry beobachtete das Treiben mit sichtlichem Vergnügen. Alles kleine Rumtreiber! Aber was sollte man bei so viel Weasley- und Potterblut auch anderes erwarten? Doch plötzlich veränderte sich alles, seine Ginny, Großmutter Ginny, die er im Arm hielt, begann ihm zu entgleiten. Der Raum wurde immer heller bis Harry schließlich nichts mehr erkennen konnte.

Langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Helligkeit, doch noch immer strahlte ihm etwas ins Gesicht. Aber es war kein Sonnenstrahl, es war etwas, das sein Herz erwärmte. „Guten Morgen, mein Schatz!" sagte Harry und erwiderte Ginnys strahlendes Lächeln. „Guten morgen, Liebling! Wie hast Du geschlafen?" fragte Ginny. „Gut! Bis Du mich geweckt hast. Ich hatte einen wunderbaren Traum!" antwortete Harry. „Erzähl doch mal!" forderte Ginny. „...doch dann merkte ich, wie Du mir entgleitest und bin aufgewacht." „Das war nur, weil ich Dich anschauen wollte, deshalb musste ich Deinen Griff etwas lockern!" entschuldigte sich Ginny. Harry nickte, doch plötzlich bemerkte er ein Funkeln in Ginnys Augen. Ihre rechte Hand streichelte sich langsam seinen Oberkörper hinab, während sie ihn leidenschaftlich Küsste. „Was wird denn das, wenn es fertig ist?" zwinkerte Harry. „Du weißt doch, der erste Traum in einem neuen Zuhause wird war! Und wenn Du Dir so viele Enkelkinder wünschst, sollten wir langsam mal anfangen!" grinste Ginny.

Keine zwei Minuten später pulsierte die Leidenschaft durch jeden Millimeter von Harrys Körper. Ginny saß auf ihm und ihre Brüste schwangen im Takt. Auf Wogen des Glückes schwebten sie gemeinsam davon.

2 Stunden später, gegen 10 Uhr morgens, wurden sie von dem herrlichen Duft eines frisch bereiteten Frühstücks aus dem Badezimmer gelockt, in dem ihnen Ron und Hermine über den Weg gelaufen waren. In ihren Zimmern fanden sie auch die gewaschene Kleidung des Vortages wieder. So bekleidet machten sie sich bester Laune auf den Weg zum Frühstück. Dem Geruch folgend führte sie Ron zielsicherer als jeder Spürhund in das Esszimmer. Die große Überraschung war jedoch nicht das ausgiebige Frühstück, das dort für sie bereitstand, sondern die Tatsache, dass eines der Bilder dort nicht mehr verwaist war.

Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln blickten James und Lily auf die Vier herunter. „Guten Morgen, meine Lieben!" grüßte Lilly. „Mom, Dad! Schön, Euch zu sehen, ich wusste gar nicht, dass es auch ein Porträt von Euch beiden hier im Haus gibt!" staunte Harry. „Guten morgen, mein Sohn! Ginny! Hermine! Ron!" antwortete James. „Dieses Porträt war ein Geschenk von Albus. Er brachte es mit, als er uns von der Prophezeiung erzählte!" „Ja, Harry, auch die anderen Porträts hier im Haus werden sich nun, nachdem wieder jemand hier wohnt, langsam wieder füllen. Die Nachricht verbreitet sich gerade in der anderen Welt!" ergänzte Lilly.

Es wurde das angenehmste Frühstück in Harrys Leben. Er hatte seine Verlobte, seine Freunde, und es war fast so, als ob seine Eltern mit am Tisch sitzen würden. Es wurde gelacht und gescherzt. Immer wieder gaben Harrys Freunde Geschichten aus ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit zum Besten. Viele dieser Geschichten waren Harry peinlich, aber die Reaktionen seiner Eltern waren einfach zum Schießen! Wann immer Harry in diesen Geschichten etwas Verbotenes oder Gefährliches getan hatte, setzte Lilly einen strengen oder entsetzten Blick auf, während James ein schelmisches Leuchten in den Augen bekam. Er hatte sichtlich Mühe, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen und platzte fast vor Stolz. Eine Tatsache die Harrys Mutter natürlich nicht lange verborgen blieb. „James Potter! Du bist unmöglich!" funkelte sie ihren Mann an. Das war es jedoch, was das Fass endgültig zum überlaufen brachte, das Lachen platzte förmlich aus James heraus! Nach und nach stimmten auch Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermine und schließlich sogar Lilly ein.

Ein gleißend silbernes Licht flutete das Esszimmer der Potters. Langsam verwandelte sich das Licht in eine silbrige Gestalt. „Ein Patronus!" urteilte Hermine fachmännisch. „Um genau zu sein, würde ich behaupten, das ist Moony´s Patronus! „ ergänzte James. „Entschuldigt bitte, aber James hat Recht. Der Patronus wurde mir von Remus geschickt. Der Orden hat das Versteck des Bechers von Helga Huffelpuff endlich entdeckt! Wir werden um schnellstmögliches Erscheinen im Hauptquartier gebeten!" klärte Ron die Anwesenden auf. „Das ist ja mal eine Spitzennachricht Ron! Nichts wie vor die Tür und ab zum Grimmauldplatz!" forderte Harry.

„Entschuldigt bitte, aber ist der Grimmauldplatz immer noch das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens?" fragte James. „Ja, Dad, ist er, aber wir müssen schnell los. Wir können später darüber reden!" versuchte Harry seinen Vater abzuwürgen. „Nicht so schnell, Harry! Hör mir eine Minute zu, und ich verspreche Dir, Du wirst es nicht bereuen! Wie Du weißt, waren Sirius und ich die besten Freunde. Wir konnten es einfach nicht ertragen, voneinander getrennt zu sein, als unsere Zeit in Hogwarts zu Ende war. Aus diesem Grund haben wir einen Kamin im Grimmauldplatz über ein privates, unabhängiges, Flohnetzwerk mit einem Kamin hier in der Löwenhöhle verbunden!"

„Du meinst, dass wir hier in einen Kamin steigen können und am Grimmauldplatz wieder herauskommen?" fragte Harry. „Exakt, mein Sohn! Geht in die Bibliothek, werft eine Priese Flohpulver in den Kamin und sagt: Zu Tatze. Viel Glück mein Sohn!" „Danke, Dad!" rief Harry und war schon fast aus dem Esszimmer verschwunden, als Lily ihnen hinterher rief: „Passt auf Euch auf und seid vorsichtig! Alle Vier!!!" Harry, der kurz vor der Tür war, drehte sich um und warf seiner Mutter einen zwinkernden Blick zu. „Danke, Mum, machen wir!"

In der Bibliothek angekommen griff Harry etwas Flohpulver aus der Schüssel auf dem Kaminsims und streute es in den Brennraum. Sofort loderten grüne Flammen auf. Zügig schritt Harry hinein und rief: „Zu Tatze" Das Wirbeln hatte noch nicht richtig begonnen, als es wieder vorbei war. Obwohl man in der Dunkelheit des Raumes absolut nichts sehen konnte, erahnte Harry doch die Öffnung des Kamins und trat heraus. Schlagartig entzündeten sich Fackeln an der Wand und gaben den Blick auf ein staubiges und verlassenes Büro frei. „Willkommen in Black Mannor, Lord Potter. Das Anwesen steht von nun an unter Eurer Kontrolle." Begrüßte Harry eines der Porträts an der Wand. „Phineas! Hängst Du nicht oben in einem der Schlafzimmer?" fragte Harry verwirrt. „Das schon, aber dieser Raum wurde seit dem Tod meines Nachfahren Sirius Black nicht mehr benutzt! Ich war gespannt, wer den geheimen Zugang aktiviert hat!" In diesem Moment traten Ginny, Hermine und Ron aus dem Kamin. „Oh man, Harry, ich dachte, wir hätten inzwischen alle Räume hier im Haus gereinigt!" hustete Ginny. „Stimmt, dachte ich auch! Dann holen wir das halt schnell nach! „Ratzeputz"„ sagte Hermine und binnen Sekunden war der Raum komplett Staubfrei.

„Und wie kommen wir jetzt hier raus? Ich sehe keine Tür!" fragte Ron. Harry blickte zum Porträt. „Phineas?" „Es ist genau wie der Zugang zur Winkelgasse, Lord Potter. Berührt den dunkel verfärbten Stein dort mit dem Zauberstab." antwortete Nigellus. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und berührte den Stein. Langsam schob sich die Mauer beiseite und gab den Durchgang in den Großen Saal frei. Entsetzt blickten die bereits Anwesenden Ordensmitglieder auf Harry und seine Freunde.

„Deshalb ließ sich dieser verdammte Wandteppich nicht entfernen! Er verbarg den Eingang zum geheimen Arbeitszimmer des Hausherren! Sirius wollte mir nie verraten, wo es liegt!" grinste Lupin. „Hi Moony, altes Haus! Tonks! Minerva! King! Wo ist der Rest?" fragte Harry. „Die kommen gleich! Ron, würdest Du uns die Ehre erweisen, Deine erste Versammlung im Hauptquartier zu leiten?" antwortete Lupin und wies auf das Kopfende des Ovalen Tisches (Sofern man bei einem Ovalen Tisch vom Kopfende sprechen kann.). Hermine, Harry und Ginny setzten sich zu seiner Linken, während Remus und Minerva zu seiner Rechten Platz nahmen. Nach und nach trudelten die restlichen Weasleys, Moody und die anderen Mitglieder ein. Selbst Mundungus erschien.

Nach ein paar kurzen privaten Worten erhob sich Ron. Sofort verstummten alle Gespräche. „Liebe Mitstreiter. Ich möchte Euch für Euer kurzfristiges Erscheinen hier danken! Es sieht aus, als ob einer unserer Gruppen ein großer Schritt in Richtung unseres gemeinsamen Zieles gelungen wäre. Leider habe ich bisher selbst nur sehr spärliche Informationen. Deshalb übergebe ich das Wort an Remus!" Mit diesen Worten setzte sich Ron. Hermine klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

„Danke, Ron! Auch wenn Ron und Harry es bisher abgelehnt haben, uns zu sagen, warum es so wichtig ist, so wissen doch alle von Euch, dass wir den Auftrag hatten, den Aufenthaltsort von Helga Huffelpuffs Becher herauszufinden. Nun, ich darf mit Stolz berichten, dass es uns gelungen ist! Diejenigen von Euch, die „Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts" gelesen haben, dürften wissen, dass Helga ein begeisterter Ägypten-Fan war! Es ist also nicht sonderlich erstaunlich, dass - wie wir aus zuverlässiger Quelle erfahren haben - sich der Becher in der Cheops-Pyramide befindet! Unklar bleibt jedoch, wie er dort hingekommen ist. Schließlich war er Gerüchten zufolge vor ca. 50 Jahren noch hier in England."

„Ich danke Dir, Remus! Ich kann Euch versichern, dass es wichtig ist, diesen Becher zu bekommen. Ihn zu haben wird uns unserem Ziel, Voldemort zu vernichten, ein großes Stück näher bringen! Ich übergebe das Wort nun an Harry. Er wird das Team leiten, welches den Becher hier herholen wird!" übernahm Ron wieder für einen kurzen Moment die Leitung des Treffens.

„Danke, Ron! Leider kann ich auf diese Mission nur Personen mitnehmen, die das Geheimnis des Bechers bereits kennen, da dieses Wissen - wie mir Albus deutlich sagte - zu gefährlich ist, um es einem größeren Personenkreis zugänglich zu machen! Das hat nichts mit mangelndem Vertrauen zu tun, sondern dient lediglich Eurem Schutz. Wie Ihr wisst, würde ich..._fast__jedem_ von Euch," sein Blick fixierte Mundungus, „mein Leben anvertrauen! Begleiten werden mich also: Ginny, Hermine, Ron und Kingsley." machte Harry klar.

„Nun zu etwas Anderem. Einige von Euch dürften seit gestern ein Problem gehabt haben, den Grimmauldplatz zu betreten. Remus und Tonks mussten euch alle einzeln einschleusen. Das liegt daran, dass ich seit gestern der neue Geheimniswahrer des Hauptquartiers bin. Um diese Probleme in Zukunft zu verhindern: Hiermit lade ich euch ein, so oft ihr wollt hier im Hauptquartier vorbei zu kommen! Remus und Tonks waren hier, als der Wechsel passierte, deshalb hatten sie keine Probleme!"

„Was ist los, Potter? Warum bist Du jetzt der Geheimniswahrer und warum haben sich alle Wappen hier im Haus verändert?" polterte Mad Eye. Erst jetzt schienen den Meisten die Veränderungen aufzufallen. Also erzählten die Vier die ganze Geschichte, seit Harry mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand auf den leeren Bauplatz gelaufen war. „Und bevor einer von Euch auf dumme Gedanken kommt: Lord Potter bin ich nur für Leute, die ich nicht leiden kann! Und das schließt alle Anwesenden aus!" stellte Harry klar. Mit ohrenbetäubenden Lärm schnaubte Hagrid in sein Taschentuch und eine dicke Träne der Rührung rollte seinen Bart hinunter.

* * *

So, wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

**Betagelesen: HermineGranger - Aragock**

**KingsleyS**

**Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier**

v

v

v

V


	28. Falsche Entscheidung und die Folgen

Hallo liebe Leser,

vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!

**Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!**

**Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)**

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 60: **Falsche Entscheidung und die Folgen**

Jede einzelne Faser seines Körpers tat immer noch furchtbar weh. Die Gelenke waren steif und in der verlorenen Hand, die sein Meister ihm durch eine Magische ersetzt hatte, spürte er wieder diese Phantomschmerzen. Doch die Schmerzen waren nicht das Schlimmste. Seit Wochen meldete sein Gehirn ein Jucken zwischen rechtem Zeige- und Mittelfinger. Wie gerne hätte sich Peter dort gekratzt, aber die Hand war ja nicht mehr da! Es war dieses Gefühl, das wohl die schlimmste Folter von allen darstellte. Die geschwollenen Gelenke, der schmerzende Rücken, an dem die durchgelegene, klamme Matratze seines Kerkers sicher nicht unschuldig war. Der ständige Husten, der in seinem feuchten Kellerloch einfach nicht besser wurde. Oder auch der tägliche Cruciatus Fluch seines Herren. All das war erträglich, daran konnte man sich gewöhnen. Aber dieses Jucken an einer Stelle, an der man sich nicht kratzen konnte, das würde ihn irgendwann in den Wahnsinn treiben.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer erhob sich Peter von seinem Nachtlager, der letzte Cruciatus war jetzt 2 Stunden her. Es war jetzt fast 12 Uhr, Zeit für den Mittagstee seines Meisters! Wenn er Glück hatte, würde er den Raum seines Herren wieder verlassen können, ohne einen Cruciatus abbekommen zu haben. Mit gesenktem Haupt und schlurfenden Schrittes begab sich Peter in die Küche, um den Tee aufzubrühen.

„Schaut mal, was da kommt! Der Fußabtreter unseres Herren! Sag mal, Wurmschwanz, wir haben gerade eine Wette laufen. Bezieht sich Dein Spitzname eigentlich auf eine körperliche Eigenschaft oder auf Deinen Charakter?" meinte einer der Todesser, die in der Küche saßen. „Ich habe es Dir doch gesagt, Brad! Wenn es sich auf seinen Charakter beziehen würde, wäre sein Spitzname Schleimscheißer!" entgegnete ein anderer. Schallendes Gelächter brach aus. Peter widmete sich weiterhin in völliger Ruhe dem Tee des Dunklen Lords. Er hatte schon lange keine Ehre oder Selbstwertgefühl mehr, so dass man ihn weder kränken noch beleidigen konnte.

Der Temperaturanalysezauber war mit links wirklich schwer auszuführen, aber mit der rechten, magischen Hand hatte er inzwischen schon 4 Zauberstäbe zu Staub zermahlen. Auch wenn sie Ollivander entführt und sein gesamtes Sortiment mitgenommen hatten, so würde es ihm nicht ewig gelingen, einen kompatiblen Zauberstab zu finden. Eine andere Möglichkeit wäre gewesen, auf den Analysezauber zu verzichten, aber dann wäre ihm der Folterfluch wieder sicher gewesen. Der Dunkle Lord mochte seinen Tee nur, wenn er exakt zwischen 78 und 80 Grad Celsius hatte. War es weniger oder mehr, hatte Wurmschwanz darunter zu leiden.

„Wurmschwanz, was hältst Du davon, wenn ich dem Tee einen kleinen Kältezauber verpasse?" fragte Brad und auch die anderen Todesser hatten ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen aufgesetzt. „Tu was Du nicht lassen kannst. Mich wird der Dunkle Lord zwar foltern, aber seid Euch gewiss: Er wird erfahren, wer an seinem Tee herumgezaubert hat!" antwortete Peter tonlos und doch war der selbstgefällige Gesichtsausdruck der anderen Todesser von einer Sekunde zur anderen verschwunden.

Noch ein mal atmete Peter tief durch. Wenn er nicht gleich den Raum des Lords betreten würde, wäre der Tee zu kalt und der Lord würde ihn foltern. Wenn er zurück in die Küche ginge, käme er zu spät, dann würde der Lord ihn foltern. Sollte er jedoch jetzt eintreten und den Lord bei etwas Wichtigem stören, würde er ihn foltern. Peters Herz schlug bis zum Hals, als er vorsichtig die Tür öffnete. „Ah Wurmschwanz, mein Tee! Ich habe Dich erwartet, tritt näher!" schnarrte die Stimme des Lords. Mit gesenktem Blick trat Peter an den Thron seines Herrn heran. „Der Tee ist akzeptabel! Mann sieht also, mit strenger Hand kann man sogar einem Idioten wie Dir etwas beibringen! Auf Hundeplatz!" sagte der Lord kalt. „Natürlich, mein Lord! Wie Ihr befehlt, mein Lord!" piepste Peter und kauerte sich rechts neben den Thron.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und etwas wie eine überdimensionale Fledermaus rauschte in den Raum. „Ah Severus! Was sagen Deine Quellen? Wo steckt Potter über die Feiertage?" fragte Voldemort. Etwa fünf Meter vor dem Thron kam der Angesprochene zu stehen! „Stets zu Diensten, mein Lord!" antwortete Snape und deutete dabei eine Verbeugung an, richtete sich jedoch anschließend wieder vollständig auf und blickte dem Lord direkt in die schlangenähnlichen, roten Augen. Peter konnte nicht anders, irgendwie musste er ihn dafür bewundern. Ausgerechnet ihn, den die Rumtreiber damals Schniefelus nannten und dem sie so manchen üblen Streich gespielt hatten, nur weil er offen für die dunklen Künste eintrat!

„Wie Ihr wisst, mein Lord, wurden Potter und seine Bande am zweiten Weihnachtstag im Muggellondon gesehen. Und aufgrund Eurer genialen Eingebung wenig später in Godrics Hollow gestellt." begann Snape seinen Bericht. Die Augen des dunklen Lords leuchteten gefährlich auf. „Erinnere mich nicht an diese Versager! Hätte ich Dich geschickt, oder wäre persönlich gegangen, wäre das Problem Potter inzwischen gelöst!" Snape nickte halb schuldbewusst, halb zustimmend. „Gewiss, mein Lord, aber wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach ja! Von dort an verliert sich die Spur! Gewiss ist nur, dass sie sich derzeit nicht in Hogwarts aufhalten, da ist sich unser Informant sehr sicher! Auch in der Muggelwelt wären sie aufzuspüren! Folglich müssen sie sich an einem Ort aufhalten, der durch den Fidelius Zauber geschützt ist!" antwortete Snape. „Hast Du im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens nachgesehen?" fragte der Lord. „Es ist mir nicht mehr möglich, es zu finden, der Fidelius Zauber muss auf einen anderen Geheimniswahrer übergegangen sein!" entschuldigte sich Snape.

Nach einigen Sekunden Schweigen, in denen es so aussah, als ob der Lord scharf nachgedacht hätte, brach Voldemort plötzlich die Stille. „Ich kann mich plötzlich auch nicht mehr erinnern, wo das Haus lag, in dem ich damals Potters Eltern tötete! Wurmschwanz! Verrate mir doch noch einmal, wo das Haus der Potters liegt!" forderte der Lord kalt. Der Angesprochene zuckte zusammen. „Ich,...ich weiß ...ich weiß es nicht mehr, mein Lord!" stammelte Peter mit angsterfüllter Stimme. Nun wandte der Lord seinen Blick wieder Snape zu. „Du scheinst Recht zu haben, Severus, wie es aussieht, stehen beide Häuser wieder unter dem Fidelius Zauber! Das bedeutet, dass sie sich in beiden Häusern aufhalten könnten! Du wirst daher getarnte Todesser sowohl in London, als auch in Godrics Hollow stationieren!" „Wie Ihr wünscht, mein Lord" nickte Snape.

„Apropos getarnte Todesser. Wie läuft eigentlich das Training der Gruppe Malfoy Junior? Und ich meine nicht nur das Quidditchtraining!" fragte Voldemort. „Soweit ich gehört habe, ganz gut, mein Lord. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass die Berichte, welche mir darüber gegeben wurden, nicht sehr ausführlich waren! Ich werde ab sofort detailliertere Berichte anfordern! Der Tod von Malfoys Mutter als Bestrafung für das erneute Versagen von Lucius Malfoy sollte ihm aber eine zusätzliche Motivation sein!" grinste Snape. Der Lord lachte. „Das will ich meinen, Severus, das will ich meinen!"

„Mein Lord, leider muss ich Euch berichten, dass es unseren Leuten im Ministerium noch immer nicht gelungen ist, herauszufinden, wohin Eure gefangenen Todesser gebracht werden. Nicht einmal Untersekretärin Dolores Umbridge weiß es. Es sieht aus, als ob das Geheimnis nur einigen hohen Auroren und dem Minister bekannt ist!" berichtete Snape. „Lass gut sein, Severus! Ich habe nicht vor, diese Versager noch einmal in meine Dienste aufzunehmen. Sie haben mich zu oft enttäuscht! Ich werde vielmehr meine Reihen etwas mehr für Halbblüter mit der richtigen Einstellung öffnen!" meinte Voldemort „Halbblüter, mein Lord?" fragte Snape überrascht, „Ja, Severus, Halbblüter, wie auch wir beide welche sind! Diesen ganzen Reinblüterquatsch habe ich nur veranstaltet, weil ich das Geld und den Einfluss der alten, reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien brauchte. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass wir beide einen guten Teil unserer Intelligenz unseren Muggelvorfahren zu verdanken haben! Ich werde meine Reihen also verstärkt für Halbblüter öffnen und sie nach unser beider Vorbild formen!" Mit diesen Worten leerte der Lord seine Tasse.

„Wurmschwanz! Bring das wieder weg!" bellte der Lord. Mit einem Satz hatte Peter sich erhoben und nahm in gewohnt geduckter Stellung die leere Tasse entgegen. Langsam entfernte sich Wurmschwanz aus dem Raum. Er hatte schon fast die Tür erreicht, als der dunkle Lord noch einmal seinen Namen rief. „Wurmschwanz!" gehorsam drehte sich der Gerufene herum. „Crucio!" Schlagartig stand Peters Haut in Flammen, gleichzeitig schien sie zu erfrieren. Alle Knochen im Körper zerbarsten in stechende Splitter. Peter sank zu Boden, achtete jedoch darauf, die Tasse des Lords nicht fallen zu lassen. Der Lord konnte es überhaupt nicht leiden, wenn man nicht sorgsam mit seinem Besitz umging. Eine zersprungene Tasse würde nur noch mehr Folter bedeuten! Durch jahrelange, tägliche Übung war Peter dieses Gefühl nur zu vertraut, und doch schrie er, was seine dauererkälteten Lungen hergaben. Es machte den Schmerz etwas erträglicher, und der Dunkle Lord wurde dadurch immer besänftigt. Nichts brachte den Lord mehr zur Raserei, als wenn ein Opfer unter seinem Cruciatus nicht schrie!

Schließlich ließ Voldemort von ihm ab. Ein ungläubiges geflüstertes „Warum?" kam über Peters Lippen. „Weil Du so ein erbärmlicher Feigling bist Wurmschwanz! Ach, und Peter! Was immer Du in diesem Raum gehört hast, wird diese Mauern nicht verlassen! Sonst werden Dir die letzten beiden Jahre vorkommen wie Urlaub!" drohte der Lord. „Natürlich, mein Lord" piepste Peter und verschwand aus dem Raum.

Peter huschte in die Küche, reinigte die Tasse und schlich zurück in sein Verließ, in dem er seine Pritsche stehen hatte. Resigniert ließ er sich auf sein Ruhelager fallen. Es war jetzt kurz vor 14 Uhr. In etwa einer Stunde würde der Lord nach seinem Nachmittagstee verlangen.

Und zum abertausendsten Mal wünschte sich Peter, seine Freunde nie verraten zu haben, sondern Seite an Seite mit ihnen gekämpft zu haben und gestorben zu sein. Egal, wie schlimm sein Tod gewesen wäre - Es wäre nur ein Bruchteil des Leidens gewesen, das er jetzt erdulden musste.

* * *

So, wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-) 

**Betagelesen: HermineGranger - Aragock**

**KingsleyS**

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	29. Der Weg führt nach Ägypten

Hallo liebe Leser,

vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!

**Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!**

**Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)**

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 61: **Der Weg führt nach Ägypten**

Das Treffen des Ordens war beendet und alle hatten sich verabschiedet. Einzig Lupin und Tonks, die sowieso die meiste Zeit im Grimmauldplatz wohnten, sowie Ginny, Harry, Hermine, Ron und natürlich King waren noch im Haus. Es war nun 15 Uhr und Harry hatte keine Lust, Zeit zu verlieren. Wäre es nach ihm gegangen, wären Sie ohne Umschweife aufgebrochen. Aber King bremste seinen Enthusiasmus. „Also, Leute, das kann ein paar Tage dauern, bis wir fündig geworden sind. Wir sollten daher noch einige Vorkehrungen treffen! Wir brauchen ägyptisches Geld und Kleidung zum wechseln!" Harry nickte zustimmend. „Gut, das mit der Kleidung können Dobby und Stroppy erledigen! Ich kümmere mich um Geld! Dobby! Stroppy!" Mit zwei leisen Plopp´s erschienen die gerufenen Hauselfen vor Harry. King musste bei dem Anblick lachen. So komische Hauselfen hatte er noch nie gesehen. Der eine gekleidet wie ein jugendlicher Punker, der andere wie ein Heimarbeit Versuchsopfer. Die Elfen jedoch störten sich nicht an dem Lachen! Dobby deutete eine Verbeugung an, während Stroppy leicht genervt aus der Wäsche schaute. „Harry hat einen Auftrag für Dobby?" „Natürlich will der was von uns, sonst hätte er uns wohl kaum gerufen!" bemerkte Stroppy schnippisch. „Ja, Ihr Beiden! Ihr könntet mir einen Gefallen tun. Wir müssen für ein paar Tage nach Ägypten. Könntet Ihr für uns Fünf hier eine Auswahl unserer Kleidung in Hogwarts besorgen? Wir werden wahrscheinlich einige Tage bleiben und brauchen etwas zum wechseln." bat Harry freundlich. „Ich habe keinen Bock dazu! Ich wollte heute ..." begann Stroppy, doch Dobby schnitt ihm das Wort ab! „Natürlich, Harry, kein Problem. Es wird Stroppy und Dobby eine Freude sein!" lächelte Dobby, schnappte Stroppy energisch beim Arm und war mit einem Plopp verschwunden. „Dann gehe ich mal hoch in die Bibliothek und recherchiere ein wenig!" sagte Hermine. „Da komme ich mit! Zu zweit können wir die doppelte Anzahl Bücher durchforsten!" meinte King. „Gut, ich muss noch etwas im Fuchsbau holen!" bemerkte Ginny. „Also dann gehe ich zu Gringotts und besorge etwas Geld!" beschloss Harry. „Ich komme mit! Ich möchte noch etwas in der Winkelgasse organisieren, das uns vielleicht nützlich sein wird!."lächelte Ron. „Dann treffen wir uns also in 2 Stunden wieder hier im Hauptquartier." bestimmte King. Alle nickten und verschwanden.

Nach 2 Stunden waren alle wieder zurück. Ihre Koffer standen bereits gepackt im Flur. Von den Hauselfen war jedoch nichts mehr zu sehen! Harry fing an, Plastikkärtchen zu verteilen. Ron und Ginny musterten diese irritiert! „Das sind Kreditkarten. Damit kann man Weltweit in fast allen Muggelgeschäften und sogar in ein paar Zaubererläden bezahlen! Der Kobold von Gringotts brachte mich darauf, als er hörte, dass ich ins Ausland will. Das ist Möglich, da Gringotts einige Partnerbanken in der Muggelwelt hat! Für alles, was mit diesen Karten gekauft wird, wird das Gold direkt von meinem Verließ abgebucht!" erklärte Harry.

Inzwischen hatte Ron seinen Einkauf in seinem Koffer verstaut und auch Ginny musste, was immer sie im Fuchsbau geholt hatte, bereits in ihren Koffer getan haben. „Und? Sind Eure Köpfe auch schön mit nützlichem Wissen gefüllt?" zwinkerte Harry zu Hermine und King. Die beiden nickten lächelnd. „Ron! Du bist der Einzige, der schon einmal in Ägypten war und die Genehmigung zum Apparieren hat! Am besten Checken wir in dem Hotel ein, in dem Ihr damals auch wart." meinte Harry. „Dann weiß ich schon, wo wir auftauchen können! Schnappt Euch Eure Koffer und berührt mich!" nickte Ron.

Das beklemmende Gefühl des apparierens war gerade vorbei, als Harry auch schon die wärmende Sonne Ägyptens auf der Haut spürte. Obwohl es erst ende Dezember war, hatte es bestimmt schon über 20 Grad. Die Luft schmeckte nach Abgasen der Großstadt, aber auch etwas salzig, da das Mittelmeer nicht sehr weit entfernt lag. Sie waren in einer Art Bauruine gelandet, die in einem Touristengebiet lag. Hier war ein Hotel am anderen, aber dieses hier war aus Geldmangel anscheinend nie fertig gebaut worden. „Ah, jetzt weiß ich auch, wo wir sind! Folgt mir!" lächelte Ginny. Wenig später standen sie zwei Hotels weiter in der Lobby. Harry bestellte zwei Doppel- und ein Einzelzimmer, was aufgrund der Tatsache, dass gerade Nebensaison war, keine Probleme bereitete. Anschließend nahmen sie die Schlüssel entgegen und brachten ihre Sachen auf die Zimmer.

Ägypten liegt zeitlich 2 Stunden vor England, also war es jetzt fasst schon 20 Uhr Ortszeit. Zeit zum Abendessen, Welches sie im Speisesaal des Hotels Einnahmen. Als Vorspeise gab es Mezze, eine Vielzahl an kleineren Häppchen, wie zum Beispiel Salate oder gefülltes Gemüse. „Wenn man alles kostet, was so angeboten wird, ist man oft schon vor dem Hauptgericht satt." erklärte Ginny mit einem Lächeln. „Daher ist bei der Mezze etwas Zurückhaltung angebracht." Für diesen Tipp waren die Anderen sehr dankbar, bis auf Ron, der meinte, damals im Urlaub auch keine Probleme gehabt zu haben. Als Hauptgericht wurden dann verschiedene Fleisch- oder Fischgerichte serviert, nur auf Schweinefleisch wurde wegen des Islam verzichtet. Dafür konnte man zwischen Lamm, Hühnchen, Rindfleisch oder Fisch wählen. Als Nachtisch gab es entweder etwas sehr Süßes (Kuchen oder Pudding, oft mit Honig gesüßt) oder frisches Obst. Zu trinken wurden zum Beispiel Fruchtsäfte oder einheimisches Bier (Stella) gereicht, das Harry, Ron und King durchaus schmeckte.

„Wegen der Suche würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir morgen erst einmal eine normale Pyramidenführung mitmachen!" schlug King vor. Die Anderen stimmten zu, lediglich Ron schien von der Idee nicht so begeistert. „Jetzt komm schon, Ron. Wir müssten wegen des Bechers sowieso dort hinein! Schon damals im Urlaub waren wir wegen Dir nicht drin!" bemerkte Ginny. Ron schnaubte, wurde aber von Hermine durch einen aufmunternden Kuss beruhigt. Nach dem Abendessen saßen sie noch eine Weile in der lauen Nacht, bevor sie sich in ihre Betten begaben.

Am nächsten Morgen war es fast 11, als sich wieder alle im Speisesaal versammelt hatten. Der Jetlag steckte doch allen mehr in den Knochen als sie zugeben wollten. Zum Frühstück gab es Tee oder recht dünnen Kaffee. Dazu süßes Gebäck oder Weißbrot das mit Tomaten, Gurken oder Schafskäse belegt war. Wem das zu exotisch war, der aß Joghurt, den man nach Wunsch mit Honig mischen konnte. Im Stiele eines Bruch nahmen sie noch das Mittagessen, das traditionell nur aus kleineren Mahlzeiten mit frischem Gemüse oder ein paar Häppchen Fleisch bestand, mit ein. Dazu gab es Fladenbrot (Kebap). Die Fleischgerichte in der ägyptischen Küche waren scharf gewürzt, die Nachspeisen dagegen sehr süß. Nachdem ihre Mägen nun so vortrefflich gefüllt waren, schlossen sie sich einer Gruppe an, welche die Pyramiden besuchen wollte.

„Das ist mir hier entschieden zu dunkel!" hörte Harry King sagen. Die Fünf tasteten sich mit den anderen Touristen durch einen engen, dunklen Gang, der nur von schwachen, flackernden Glühbirnen notdürftig beleuchtet war. Sie drangen immer weiter in das innere der Pyramide vor. Heiße, feuchte Luft schlug ihnen entgegen. Energie, die sich in den Sommermonaten in den Stein des mächtigen Gebäudes eingespeichert hatte. Der Gang führte hinunter in die Tiefe, seine Wände waren nur roh behauen. Harry hörte das keuchen der Touristen vor und hinter ihm und wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, welche Last sich gerade über seinem Kopf türmte. Diese Pyramide bestand immerhin aus mehr als zwei Millionen Steinblöcken, von denen jeder mindestens zwei Tonnen wog. „Wann nimmt denn dieser schreckliche Tunnel ein Ende? Wohin führt er überhaupt?" war Rons Stimme hinter ihm zu vernehmen. „Es hätte wirklich erstmal gereicht, wenn wir uns die Pyramide von außen angesehen hätten! Gibt es hier überhaupt einen Notausgang? Haben die Ägypter eigentlich daran gedacht, Fluchtwege für Touristen und Zauberer anzulegen, als sie die Pyramiden bauten?" „Selbstverständlich! Sogar Feuerlöscher gibt es hier!" feikste Harry. „Und die Rettungswesten findest Du oben in der Grabkammer", grinste Ginny „So steht es in meinem Reiseführer!" mit Unschuldsmiene blätterte sie in ihrem Buch. „So etwas dummes kann doch nie in einem Buch stehen, oder hat das Molly im Sonderangebot für 9 Sickel ergattert?" rief Hermine verächtlich. „Hermine, das sollte ein Scherz sein!" verdrehte Ginny die Augen. Harry musste grinsen. „Aber das mit dem Sonderangebot stimmt! Woher weißt Du das?" staunte Ginny. „Ich kenne doch die finanziellen Möglichkeiten von Euch Weasleys! Und ich habe zufällig gesehen, dass Dein Reiseführer von 1990 ist!" kombinierte Hermine leicht schnippisch. „Na und? Ich dachte, die Pyramiden stehen hier seit über 4000 Jahren!" warf King nicht minder logisch ein. „Überlegt doch einmal! Kann es nicht sein, dass seitdem noch einige Große und kleine Pyramiden im Sand entdeckt wurden? Die stehen dann nicht in Ginnys Buch!"

Harry verstand nicht, dass seine Verlobte und seine beste Freundin bei der Hitze, die in der Pyramide herrschte, noch in der Lage waren, eine so unwichtige Unterhaltung zu führen. Er ahnte aber, dass sie es taten, um die Beklemmung zu vergessen, die sie alle in diesem engen Tunnel erfasst hatte. „Aber die Cheops-Pyramide ist in meinem Reiseführer vortrefflich beschrieben! Und hier drin soll ja schließlich der Horcrux liegen" entgegnete Ginny. „Die kann man ja auch mit ihren 147 Metern Höhe schlecht übersehen!" Hermine musste manchmal noch immer das letzte Wort haben.

Vor ihnen lag nun das Ende des Tunnels. Noch einige Schritte und Harry konnte sich aus seiner gebückten Haltung aufrichten. Sie hatten die „Große Galerie" der Pyramide erreicht. Diese schnitt sich - über acht Meter hoch - in das Innere der Pyramide und führte aufwärts zu der Grabkammer des Pharao. Ihre Granitwände waren - im Gegensatz zu dem engen Tunnel, durch den sie gekommen waren - glatt behauen und bildeten mit dem Traggewölbe in großer Höhe eine mächtige, weite Halle. Erst jetzt hatten sie die Architektur der Pyramide wirklich betreten, denn der Tunnel, der in die Pyramide führte, war erst viel später von Grabräubern in den Stein getrieben worden.

Obwohl die feuchte Hitze unerträglich blieb - Harry wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie heiß es hier drin im Sommer wurde -, ging es doch leichter voran. Die „Große Galerie" war auch besser ausgeleuchtet, so dass Ginny ihren Reiseführer auspackte, um auf dem Weg hinauf nachzulesen, was sie gerade sahen.

„Wir sind jetzt in der „Galerie" der Pyramide! Aber glaubt bitte nicht, sie hätten sie so Groß gebaut, um den Sarkophag bequem hinauftragen zu können! Ihr müsst nämlich wissen, dass der Sarkophag nicht hinterher, sondern schon während sie hier bauten, aufgestellt wurde. Sie haben - sozusagen - die Pyramide um ihn herum gebaut." erklärte Hermine, die aus dem Gedächtnis zitierte. „Aha!" antwortete Ginny, die wieder ihre Eintrittskarte als Fächer benutzte. „Aber genau das steht auch in meinem veralteten Buch!" frotzelte Ginny.

„Wie weitsichtig! Ich glaube aber, dass sie den Sarkophag in der Wüste vergessen haben!" meldete sich Ron. „Warum denn das?" fragte Harry verwirrt! „Ganz einfach! was hast Du draußen gesehen? Eine oder drei Pyramiden?" antwortete Ron. „Natürlich drei! Cheops, in der wir jetzt sind, Chephren und Mykerinos ..." warf Hermine schnell ein, die hier eine Gelegenheit sah, mit ihrem Wissen zu glänzen.

Harry wusste nicht, auf was Ron hinaus wollte, hörte aber auch nicht genau hin, denn jetzt hatten sie den schmalen, niedrigen Gang erreicht, der von der Galerie in die Grabkammer führte. „Das sagt auch mein Buch, so wie jeder, der sich mit den Pyramiden auskennt!" Ginny blätterte nervös in ihrem Reiseführer. Ron dachte kurz nach, dann sagte er: „Nun, ich werde es Euch erklären! Die Ägypter hatten vor 5000 Jahren beschlossen, ihrem Pharao ein Grabmal zu errichten. Also holte man von überall Steine heran und schichtete sie aufeinander."

„Aber das wissen wir doch längst!" rief Hermine empört. „Moment! Als die Ägypter die Pyramide fertiggestellt hatten, bemerkten sie, dass sie den Sarkophag vergessen hatten. Der stand immer noch in der Wüste herum und passte natürlich nicht mehr durch den Eingang!" „Und dann?" fragte King schmunzelnd, der inzwischen auf Rons Theorie neugierig geworden war.

„... bauten sie eine zweite Pyramide! Denn irgendwo musste der Sarkophag ja hin, oder?" erklärte Ron weiter. „Das leuchtet ein!" lächelte Harry kopfschüttelnd. „Als sie aber die zweite Pyramide gebaut hatten, schlug sich der Baumeister erst die Hand vor die Stirn und wurde dann vom Pharao gevierteilt." „Der Arme! warum denn das?" fragte King und konnte das Lachen kaum noch zurückhalten. „Weil er wieder den Sarkophag vergessen hatte!" bemerkte Ron lapidar.

„Und dann?" fragte Ginny, die inzwischen den Reiseführer wieder zugeklappt hatte. „... mussten sie eben noch eine dritte Pyramide bauen!" „Und vergaßen noch einmal den Sarkophag?" fragte Hermine. „Nein, diesesmal nicht! Aber es war ihnen beim Bau der vielen Pyramiden fast das Geld ausgegangen. Deshalb ist die dritte Pyramide auch ein wenig kleiner geraten als die anderen! Um aber die peinliche Angelegenheit zu vertuschen, taten sie so, als hätten sie die Pyramiden für drei verschiedene Sarkophage samt dem dazu gehörenden Pharao gebaut!" lächelte Ron.

Dank Rons Gespür für die brenzlige Situation zwischen Hermine und Ginny, sowie seinem großem Wissen über das antike Ägypten gab es jetzt also zu den tausend Theorien über die Pyramiden von Gizeh noch eine neue.

Auch wenn Rons Theorie interessant geklungen haben mochte, glauben mochte Harry sie nicht. Zumal das, was er gerade sah, Rons Theorie von den vergesslichen Baumeistern ganz einfach widersprach. In der Mitte des dämmrigen Raums mit viereckigem Grundriss stand der offene Sarkophag aus Granit. Seinen Deckel entdeckte er aber nirgends.

Immer mehr Muggel Touristen schoben sich in die Kammer, deren Wände glatt geschliffen und ohne jeden Schmuck waren. Auch die Anderen standen nun neben Harry und betrachteten den groben Quader aus Granit, in dessen Mitte eine menschengroße Wanne heraus gemeißelt war. Ginny stieß Ron an: „Da steht doch der Sarkophag! Sie haben ihn also nicht draußen vergessen, Brüderchen!"

„Du hast Recht!" antwortete Ron betont Kleinlaut und verkniff sich ein Lächeln. „Dann wird es wohl so gewesen sein, dass immer gerade dann kein verstorbener Pharao zur Hand war, wenn sie wieder eine Pyramide mit einem Sarkophag in der Mitte fertig gebaut hatten." Nun konnte keiner der Fünf mehr ernst bleiben, und so ernteten sie böse Blicke der Muggel Touristen, die sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen konnten, was an dem Anblick so lustig war!

„Jetzt reicht es mir aber mit Deinen Spekulationen, Brüderchen! Ich halte mich ab sofort lieber wieder an meinen Reiseführer. Dort steht, dass dies die Grabkammer des Cheops ist! Hier sollte er seine letzte Ruhe finden!" lachte Ginny. „Und? Hat er?" grinste Ron zurück. „Das weiß ich nicht! Der Sarkophag ist ja leider leer!" antwortete Ginny mit einer gespielt ratlosen Mine.

„Das sage ich doch! Es fehlte ihnen eben manchmal ein toter Pharao, wenn sie wieder einmal eine schöne Pyramide in die Wüste gestellt hatten!" zwinkerte Ron

Den beiden Weasleys war offensichtlich die Hitze zu Kopf gestiegen. Aber auch Harry litt unter der verbrauchten Luft und war auch sehr beunruhigt, denn er dachte daran, wie klein und verloren sie doch inmitten dieses Stein-Kolosses waren.

Wenn sich nun irgendwo die Granitplatten lösen und den Weg versperren? Wenn dieser ganze Haufen aus Steinen ins rutschen kommt? Würde ihnen ihre Magie dann helfen können? Harry hatte nun alles gesehen und wollte auf dem schnellsten Weg zurück ans Tageslicht! Es war schlimm genug, dass er noch einmal dort hinein musste, um den Horcrux zu suchen.

Vor dem Eingang zur Pyramide traf Harry Hermine und Ginny wieder, während Ron und King noch in der Pyramide waren. Die beiden Frauen wurden von zwei Ägyptern bedrängt, die ein Kamel hinter sich her zogen. Die Freundinnen sollten auf diesem Tier in die Wüste reiten, weil ein dritter Ägypter, dem ein Fotoapparat um den Hals hing, von ihnen ein Bild machen wollte.

„So ein Ritt auf einem Kamel ist viel zu gefährlich!" schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. „Ach was! Er will uns doch nur fotografieren! Auf einem Kamel in der Wüste und vor den Pyramiden!" rief Ginny. „Also tun wir ihm doch den gefallen! Er braucht sicher ein nettes Urlaubsbild, damit er seiner Familie später zeigen kann, dass er in Ägypten war!"

Aber Hermine wollte nicht aufs Kamel und erlaubte auch dem Fotografen nicht, ein Bild von ihr zu machen. „Dafür bin ich nicht richtig angezogen!" war ihre Ausrede, was Ron und King, die inzwischen auch aus der Pyramide raus waren, zum Lachen brachte.

Jetzt hielt ein Bus neben Ihnen. Als alle Touristen ausgestiegen waren, versammelten sie sich in einem Halbkreis um ihren Reiseleiter. Der zeigte mit dem Finger über die Schulter und erklärte mit ernstem Gesicht: „Was Sie hinter mir sehen, das sind die Pyramiden!" Harry hatte der Ausflug ins Totenreich für heute gereicht. Er war auch ein wenig enttäuscht, in der riesigen Cheops-Pyramide keinen einzigen Hinweis auf den Horcrux entdeckt zu haben.

Mit einem grinsen viel Harry plötzlich das Wachsfiguren-Kabinett der Madame Tussaud in London ein, von dem er mal gelesen hatte. Viele berühmte Muggel standen dort herum - nicht alle tot, aber immer in Wachs. „Könnt Ihr mir sagen, ob Madame Tussaud einen wächsernen Pharao im Programm hat? Ich kann mich gar nicht entsinnen!"

Ginny ließ ihren Reiseführer sinken und sah Harry verwirrt an. „Wie kommst Du gerade hier in Kairo auf das Wachsfiguren-Kabinett in London?" „Ganz einfach! Wenn Madame Tussaud so einen Pharao hat, kann sie ihn doch nach Ägypten ausleihen! Dann müssten sie ihn in der Cheopspyramide nur noch in die steinerne Wanne legen und dann ..." „... sehen alle Touristen Cheops beim baden zu!" fiel ihm Hermine ins Wort und schüttelte den Kopf. „Diese Idee ist fast so absurd wie Rons Theorie vorhin!" meldete sich King zu Wort, und Harry schämte sich schon fast, die Frage überhaupt gestellt zu haben. Daher bemühte er sich redlich, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken und fragte zurück: „Warum denn, King? Mit so einem Pharao würde das ganze hier doch gleich viel lebendiger aussehen!" „Ach was!" grinste King. „Lege Du einmal bei den Temperaturen, die hier im Sommer herrschen, eine Wachsfigur in den Sarkophag da oben! Die ist doch nach wenigen Minuten geschmolzen!"

„Ja, Ja!", meldete sich jetzt Ron. „Dann brauchen sie nur noch einen Docht in die Wanne zu stecken und schon haben sie eine ewig brennende Kerze!" „Welch´ gute Idee bei der schlechten Beleuchtung in der Pyramide!" kicherte Ginny.

Harry schlug den Weg zum Ausgang der Nekropole ein. Er sehnte sich nach einem schattigen Platz und einem großen Butterbier. Sein Interesse an Horcruxen und verschwundenen Pharaonen war erst einmal gestillt. Den Rest des Tages wollte er sich wieder dem Leben und seinen kleinen Freuden zuwenden.

„Wo willst Du hin, Harry? Hier geht es zur Sphinx!" Hermine zeigte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, wo hinter einer Sanddüne der verwitterte Kopf eines Löwen hervorschaute. „Ach, Miene! Seht Euch diesen Steinhaufen bitte allein an. Ich warte dann im Hotel auf Euch!" jammerte Harry. „Zum Sphinx! Wenn wir schonmal hier sind, sollten wir auch alles gesehen haben, und wenn wir den Horcrux erst einmal gefunden haben, bleibt sicher keine Zeit mehr!", sagte Ginny sehr bestimmt und las wieder in ihrem Buch. „Willst Du mir etwa vorschreiben, wohin ich zu gehen habe? Noch sind wir nicht verheiratet!" fragte Harry gespielt gereizt zurück. „Du kannst tun, was Du möchtest", lächelte Ginny und sah von ihrem Buch auf. „Aber es heißt nun einmal: der Sphinx! So steht es in meinem Reiseführer!" „Nun stecke doch einmal Dein lächerliches Sonderangebot weg!" mischte sich Hermine ein. „Ich habe damals im Unterricht in der Muggelschule gelernt, dass es „Die Sphinx" heißt. und deshalb gehen wir jetzt alle dahin."

„In welchem Unterricht war das denn?" Ginny strich die Seiten des Buches glatt und klappte es hörbar zusammen. „Was weiß denn ich! Griechische Mythologie! Ist eben schon sehr lange her!" antwortete Hermine. „Du willst also sagen, dass es die Griechen waren, die ihre Sphinx hierher in den Wüstensand setzten?" fragte Ginny. „Ginevra Weasley! Sprich nicht in diesem Ton mit mir! Jemandem, der sein Wissen nur aus einem Buch nimmt, das er noch dazu auf einem Wühltisch im Sonderangebot gekauft hat, glaube ich einfach nicht." stemmte Hermine die Hände in die Hüften. „Das sagt die Richtige!" grinste Ron.

„Meinst Du dieses Buch! In dem übrigens bisher alles gestimmt hat, außer das er etwas von einer geheimnisvollen vierten Kammer in der Pyramide faselt? Weißt Du, von wem es ist? Nein? Dann will ich es Dir sagen. Geschrieben hat es Ali Ranschid!" erklärte Ginny. „Und wer bitte ist Ali Ranschid?" fragte Hermine „Das weiß ich auch nicht!" zuckte Ginny mit den Schultern.

„Ich glaube, da kann ich Euch weiterhelfen!" meldete sich King. So standen sie vor dem Sphinx von Gizeh und King erzählte den Freunden, dass Ali Ranschid einst zum Totentempel des Chephren gehört hatte. Die Totentempel standen nicht weit von den Pyramiden entfernt und die Priester des Amun verrichteten dort den Totendienst, sorgten mit Nahrung, Kleidung und Getränken für den Verstorbenen und begleiteten ihn mit gebeten und Anrufungen in ein besseres, schöneres Leben. Was konnten sie dafür, dass ihr Pharao nie etwas essen und trinken wollte! Schließlich setzten sie sich an den gedeckten Tisch, priesen ihren Pharao noch einmal - und aßen alles selber auf.

Hermine richtete sich plötzlich auf, strich energisch über ihren Rock, warf kopfschüttelnd einen Blick auf die Sphinx, zuckte zweimal ganz seltsam mit ihrer rechten Schulter und erklärte: „Aber die Nase hätte man der Sphinx nun wirklich nicht weg schießen müssen! Lasst uns zurück ins Hotel gehen."

Unter den Palmen des Hotelgartens genossen die Freunde den kühlen Schatten und eine eisige Limonade. Morgen war Freitag, der Muslimische Sonntag und außerhalb der Hauptsaison wurden an diesem Tag keine Führungen in den Pyramiden gemacht. Die Gelegenheit für ein paar Zauberer, sich die Pyramide mal ungestört anzusehen. Als Ginny ihren Reiseführer aus der Tasche nahm, sagte King: „Gib ihn einmal her! Ich glaube, Ali Ranschid war doch gar nicht so ganz dumm!"

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

**Betagelesen: HermineGranger - Aragock**

**KingsleyS**

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	30. Die vierte Kammer

Hallo liebe Leser,

vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!

**Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!**

**Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)**

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 62: **Die vierte Kammer**

Hier drin war es noch genauso stickig wie gestern und doch machte einem die feuchte Hitze nicht so viel aus, wenn man sich den mühsamen Weg durch den Grabräuberzugang ersparen konnte. „Mensch King, das war eine Spitzenidee, direkt in die Grabkammer zu apparieren!" lobte Harry. „Finde ich auch! Das hätten wir doch eigentlich auch schon gestern machen können!" pflichtete Ron bei. King schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hätten wir nicht, Ron! Wir mussten den Raum einmal mit eigenen Augen gesehen haben, um sicher hier hineinapparieren zu können!" „Aber man kann doch auch an Orte apparieren, an denen man noch nicht war! Oder?" fragte Ginny. „Im Prinzip schon, aber nur mit einer sehr schlechten Treffergenauigkeit! Auf einer Wiese ist es egal, ob Du 5 Meter weiter rechts oder links auftauchst. Hier drin hätte das vielleicht bedeutet, mitten im Stein aufzutauchen, und dazu hätte ich keine Lust. Ist bestimmt ungesund!" erläuterte Hermine ihrer Freundin.

„Dann lasst uns mal mit der Suche beginnen! Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, habe ich gestern hier drin Restmagie gespürt!" erinnerte King alle wieder an den Zweck ihres Ausflugs. „Und wo genau?" fragte Hermine. „Nun, wofür habe ich Euch denn das Aufspüren von Magie beigebracht? Sagt Ihr mir, wo! Es war auf jeden Fall hier in diesem Raum. Betrachtet es einfach als zusätzliche Aufgabe von Eurem Professor!" lächelte King. Rons Gesichtsfarbe wurde fahl. „Aber King! Wir haben Ferien!" „Na gut, dann nennen wir es halt eine Hausaufgabe!" grinste King und zwinkerte Harry zu.

Daraufhin schwärmten alle in den Raum aus, um die glatt behauenen Wände nach Spuren von Magie zu untersuchen. Selbst King schloss sich noch ein mal an. „Hier ist nichts!" maulte Ron. „Ich habe jetzt jeden Zentimeter der Wände mindestens drei mal unter den Fingern gehabt! Hier gibt es keine Spuren von Magie!" „Ich fürchte fast, Ron hat Recht! Wir suchen nun schon mehr als eine Stunde!" sagte Hermine. Auch Harry wandte nun der Wand den Rücken zu und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Plötzlich blieb sein Blick an etwas hängen. Warum nur war er so dumm gewesen, nicht früher daran zu denken.

Nacheinander sah er in die Gesichter seiner Freunde, die ihn beobachteten. Verwirrung stand auf allen Gesichtern geschrieben, allen bis auf einem: King hatte wieder dieses Leuchten in den Augen, das Harry nur zu gut von ihm, aber auch von seinem Urgroßvater Dumbledore kannte. Harry öffnete alle Sensoren für Magie, die er im Laufe seiner Schulzeit auf Hogwarts entwickelt hatte, bis zum Anschlag. Bedächtig schritt er auf den groben Quader aus Granit zu, in dessen Mitte eine menschengroße Wanne heraus gemeißelt war.

Mit jedem Schritt spürte er es deutlicher. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf! Obwohl es in diesem Raum noch immer schwül warm war, lief es ihm eiskalt den Rücken hinunter und zu allem Überfluss begann seine Nasenspitze von Schritt zu Schritt stärker zu jucken. Lächelnd drehte Harry sich um und lief zurück zu seinen Freunden. „Und, Harry? War was?" fragte Hermine neugierig. „Probiert es selber und dann sagt ihr es mir!" antwortete Harry und deutete auf den Sarkophag.

Nacheinander traten die anderen Drei zum Sarkophag und kehrten, genau wie Harry, unbeschadet zurück. „Du hast Recht, Schatz! Da ist etwas! Ich könnte nicht sagen, was es ist, aber an dem Sarkophag ist definitiv etwas magisch verändert worden!" nickte Ginny. Auch Hermine und Ron nickten. „Na also, Hausaufgabe gelöst! Harry mit Ohnegleichen, ihr Anderen mit Erwartungen übertroffen!" grinste King. „Du willst uns doch nicht wirklich Noten dafür geben, dass wir hier den Horcrux suchen!?" keuchte Hermine entsetzt. Die anderen brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus! „Keine Aufregung, Hermine! Das werde ich nicht! Abgesehen davon, wenn wir hier wieder heil hinaus kommen, hättet ihr alle ein Ohnegleichen verdient!" japste King. Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie sich Hermines Blutdruck wieder absenkte.

„Habt Ihr auch eine Idee, was an dem Sarkophag magisch manipuliert wurde?" fragte King. Die Freunde schüttelten die Köpfe. „Gut, das hatte ich auch nicht erwartet, dafür braucht man jahrelange Erfahrung. Ginny, in Deinem Buch steht etwas von einer mysteriösen vierten Kammer! Richtig?" Ginny nickte. „Ja, tut es, aber das ist doch Blödsinn! Wenn es hier eine vierte Kammer gäbe, wäre sie schon lange entdeckt worden!" „Das wurde sie vermutlich auch schon! Schließlich hat Voldemort ja seinen Horcrux darin versteckt."

„Was aber, wenn diese Kammer nur von magischen Wesen mit der Fähigkeit, Magie zu spüren, entdeckt werden kann?" meinte King. „Du vermutest also, dass der Sarkophag eine Art Eingang verdeckt?" fragte Hermine. „Dann müssten wir ihn nur Wegschieben. Aber das haben die Muggel doch sicher auch schon versucht!" meinte Ron und zuckte mit der Schulter. „Aber was, wenn sie es nicht konnten? Wenn die Magie, die wir spüren, von einem Verschlusszauber kommt? Dann müssten wir ihn erst magisch entriegeln!" überlegte Harry, der sich sogleich durch ein Nicken Kings bestätigt fühlte. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf den Sarkophag und flüsterte „Alohomora". Unter dem groben Granit-Quader war ein vernehmliches Klicken zu hören.

„Na, dann mal ran, Leute! Helft mir schieben!" forderte King und stützte sich auf den Rand des Sarkophag. Eilig sprangen die anderen herbei und halfen ihm. Mit einem mahlenden, knarrenden Geräusch begann der Sarkophag sich zu bewegen. Nachdem sie ihn etwa eine Handbreit verschoben hatten, schien sich etwas verklemmt zu haben. Soviel sie auch schoben und drückten, der Sarkophag bewegte sich weder vor noch zurück! „Hat keinen Zweck! Wir brauchten einfach mehr Kraft!" King schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Hm... Mehr Kraft, sagst Du? Da kommt mir doch gerade eine Idee!" lächelte Harry und verwandelte sich in den königlichen Greif.

Der Greif setzte seinen gewaltigen Kopf gegen den Steinblock. War es gerade noch fünf Menschen mit vereinter Kraft nicht gelungen, den Sarkophag zu bewegen, so schaffte es der löwenähnliche Animagus mit schier spielerischer Leichtigkeit. Unter dem Sarkophag kam eine ca. 70x90 Zentimeter große Öffnung zum Vorschein. Harry verwandelte sich zurück und grinste in die Schwärze des Loches hinab.

Mit dem Fuß stupste Harry einen kleinen Stein, der neben dem Loch lag, in dessen Schwärze herunter. Nach nicht einmal einer Sekunde hörte man das Steinchen auf einem steinernen Boden aufschlagen. „Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?" fragte Ron. Anstatt zu antworten, beschwor Harry einen Gardendo und sprang in das Loch.

Harry war nur gut 2 Meter gefallen und landete auf einem kühlen Steinboden. Die Luft roch alt, war aber lange nicht so schwül und drückend wie in der Grabkammer. Auch schien es hier unten ein paar Grad kälter zu sein. Noch während Harry darüber nachdachte, flammten automatisch Fackeln ähnlich denen in Hogwarts an den Wänden auf. Die Wände waren glatt wie jene in der Grabkammer, doch waren diese hier reich mit Zeichnungen und ägyptischen Symbolen verziert. Der Gang endete etwa 10 Meter entfernt an einer goldenen Tür. „Harry Schatz, alles in Ordnung mit Dir?" fragte Ginny, die sich von oben über das Loch beugte. „Ja, alles klar! Kommt runter!" meinte Harry. „Wir sollen zu ihm herunter kommen!" teilte Ginny den anderen mit und sprang ebenfalls in das Loch. Harry ließ es sich nicht nehmen, sie mit seinen starken Armen zu fangen und ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben. „Mach so etwas nie wieder, hörst Du?" funkelte Ginny, die aber durch den Kuss schon halbwegs besänftigt war.

Wenig später standen auch Ron, Hermine und King neben ihnen. King wollte gerade ausholen, um Harry mal wieder einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf zu verpassen, aber Harry wich zurück. „Was hast Du Dir dabei schon wieder gedacht Harry? Hast Du bei dem Zwischenfall mit dem Medaillon nichts gelernt?" schalt King ärgerlich, während Ron und Hermine im Hintergrund standen und grinsten. „Warum? Verstehe ich nicht! Ich habe mit dem Steinchen die Tiefe des Loches abgeschätzt! Außerdem wusste ich durch das Geräusch des Aufpralls, das mich fester Boden erwartet und nicht wie damals im ersten Schuljahr eine Teufelsschlinge. Darüber hinaus habe ich mich vor nahezu jedem magischen Unheil durch einen Gardendo geschützt! Ich hatte also alle Vorkehrungen getroffen! Was blieb, war ein Sprung des Glaubens und Vertrauens!" erläuterte Harry sein Verhalten. King blieb vor Staunen über Harry der Mund offen stehen. „Und das erfordert viel Mut! Ist halt ein echter Gryffindor, unser Harry!" grinste Ron.

„Dass ihr beide das so grinsend zur Kenntnis nehmt, ist auch nicht gerade hilfreich!" funkelte King Hermine und Ron an. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was soll ich sagen, King? Wir ziehen nun schon das 7. Jahr mit Harry von einem Abenteuer zum anderen. Wir haben es aufgegeben! Diese Aktion war typisch Harry! Bevor er andere in Gefahr bringt, riskiert er lieber sein Leben. Allerdings muss ich zugeben, das er langsam vorsichtiger wird. Früher wäre er ohne den Gardendo und den Steintest gesprungen!"

King schluckte. „Langsam verstehe ich, warum Albus etwas besonderes in Dir gesehen hat, Harry! Wie auch immer ... Da der Rückweg versperrt ist, sollten wir unseren Weg fortsetzen." „Was soll das heißen, der Rückweg ist versperrt?" fragte Harry ungläubig. „Ganz einfach, Harry: Als Du gerade Deinen „Sprung des Vertrauens" gemacht hast, hat sich die Grabkammer mit einem mächtigen Steinblock verschlossen!" erläuterte Hermine . „King hat Recht. Darum kümmern wir uns später! Lasst uns jetzt lieber überlegen, wie wir die goldene Tür da vorne aufkriegen!" beschloss Harry. „Harry. Harry! HARRY!" rief jemand. „Ja, mein Liebling!" antwortete Harry „Ich denke, ab hier könnte ich wieder selber laufen!" lächelte Ginny. Harry, dem gar nicht bewusst war, dass er noch seine Verlobte auf Händen trug, setzte Ginny grinsend wieder auf dem Boden ab. „Natürlich, mein Schatz!"

Auch die goldene Tür, vor der die fünf jetzt standen, war über und über mit Ornamenten geschmückt. Etwa in Augenhöhe war eine große goldene Schlange abgebildet. „Die Schlange ist das Symbol von Apophis, dem ärgsten Gegner des Sonnengottes Ra. Apophis wurde, da er das Böse symbolisierte, nicht in einem formellen Kult verehrt. In Form des antagonistischen Gottes oder Dämons fand er jedoch Eingang in die ägyptische Mythologie. Er wurde mit Naturphänomenen wie Stürmen und Erdbeben in Verbindung gebracht. Er stellte eine dauerhafte Gefahr für die kosmische Stabilität dar, sodass man ihn mit magischen Ritualen zu besänftigen versuchte." erklärte wieder einmal die unerschöpfliche Wissensquelle Hermine. „Na, das klingt doch nach einem, mit dem sich mein Freund Tom identifizieren kann!" meinte Harry und berührte die Schlange. Ähnlich einem Türknauf ließ sich diese herunterdrücken und die Tür schwang auf.

Magische Fackeln erleuchteten den etwa fünf mal fünf Meter großen Raum. Auch hier waren allerlei verzierte Malereien und goldene Ornamente zu sehen. Gerade jedoch, als Harry den Raum betreten wollte, versperrte ihm eine Sphinx den Weg. „Willkommen in der vierten Kammer der Pyramide von Cheops! Ich werde Euch ein Rätsel stellen. Löst Ihr es, werde ich Euch mit wichtigen Tipps für Euren weiteren Weg versorgen, versagt Ihr jedoch, so werde ich Euch angreifen und schweigen. Hier das Rätsel:

Vor langer Zeit herrschte einst ein Pharao in Ägypten, der stets alle Gefangenen hinrichten ließ. Um deren Schuld zu beweisen, hatte er eine kleine Schatulle mit einem weißen Elfenbein-Kügelchen und einem schwarzen Ebenholz-Kügelchen. Jeder Gefangene durfte eines der beiden Kügelchen aus der Schatulle ziehen. War es das Schwarze, so galt er als schuldig und wurde hingerichtet. Zog er dagegen das Weiße, so kam er frei. Merkwürdigerweise gelang es aber nie jemandem, das weiße Kügelchen zu ziehen und in ganz Ägypten flüsterte man sich bald zu: „Unser Pharao, der Fiesling, hat zwei schwarze Kügelchen in seinem Kästchen." Doch niemand traute sich das laut zu sagen und so zogen weiterhin alle Gefangenen das schwarze Kügelchen und wurden hingerichtet, bis eines Tages ein Gefangener die rettende Idee hatte."

„Und nun frage ich Euch: Wie konnte er sein Leben retten?" fragte die Sphinx.

Harry drehte sich zu seinen Gefährten um. „Sagt bloß nichts falsches. Lasst uns erst in aller Ruhe überlegen! Mit so einer Sphinx ist nicht zu spaßen, ich weiß das, ich hatte während des Trimagischen Turniers schon einmal das Vergnügen mit einer!" alle nickten, dass sie verstanden hatten, man konnte es fast schon hinter den Stirnen arbeiten sehen. „Ich hab es!" lächelte Hermine plötzlich. „Wirklich, lass mal hören..." sagte King. Hermine erzählte den anderen ihre Lösung.

Harry nickte und wand sich wieder der Sphinx zu. „Wir haben die Lösung! Hermine?" „Da immer das schwarze Kügelchen gezogen wurde, musste er davon ausgehen, dass tatsächlich beide schwarz waren, wodurch er gar keine Chance hatte, das Weiße zu ziehen. Er zog daher eines der Kügelchen und verschluckte es schnell, bevor jemand die Farbe sehen konnte. Somit konnte man nur nachschauen, welches Kügelchen noch in der Schatulle war, und dieses war natürlich schwarz. Die gezogene Kugel musste somit die weiße gewesen sein. Der König konnte nun auch nicht sagen, dass die andere Kugel ebenfalls schwarz war, denn damit hätte er sich ja selbst verraten." gab Hermine die Lösung Preis.

„Willkommen, edle Reisende. Durch diese Antwort habt ihr euch als würdig erwiesen, diesen Raum zu betreten, ich werde Euch nun, sofern es in meiner Macht steht, Eure Fragen beantworten." sagte die Sphinx. „Hat vor uns schon einmal ein Mensch diesen Raum betreten?" fragte King. „Noch nie so viele auf einmal, seit der Pharao beigesetzt wurde, aber vor Euch waren bereits schon einmal eine Frau und ein Mann hier!" antwortete die Sphinx. „Wer? Wann?" warf Ron ungeduldig ein. „Es mag sicher schon um die Tausend Jahre her sein, dass diese Frau hier war. Sie hatte eine sehr mächtige Ausstrahlung, recht ähnlich derer, die ich bei Euch spüren kann. Der zweite Besucher war männlich, und es schien fast so, als ob er ein leibhaftiger Nachfahre des Gottes Apophis sei. Seine Augen waren die einer Schlange und auch sein Antlitz hatte schlangenhaftes. Seine Aura jedoch war schwarz und böse. Ganz so, wie es die von Apophis war. Das Ganze ist erst vor kurzem geschehen, vor etwa 30 Jahren." erzählte die Sphinx weiter.

Harry ließ seinen Blick aufmerksam durch den Raum gleiten. Hier drin war der Horcrux nicht, dessen war er sich sicher. Aber wo konnte er sein? Außer der Tür, durch welche sie gekommen waren, gab es in dem Raum noch 2 weitere, etwa 3 Meter auseinander, auf der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Jede dieser Türen war von einem steinernen Wesen bewacht, das den Sicherheitstrollen bei Gringotts nicht unähnlich war.

„Was hat es mit diesen beiden Türen auf sich?" fragte Harry. „Eine dieser Türen führt Euch in die wahre Grabkammer des Cheops! Die Andere führt Euch in den sicheren Tod!" antwortete die Sphinx. „Und woher sollen wir wissen, welche Tür wohin führt?" fragte Ginny. „Ihr müsst die Wächter fragen! Wisset jedoch eins: Der eine Wächter wird immer die Wahrheit sagen, der Andere immer lügen! So war es immer, so wird es immer sein!" orakelte die Sphinx. „Aber welcher lügt, welcher sagt die Wahrheit?" fragte Ron. „Das, junger Herr, müsst Ihr selber herausbekommen! Alles, was ich Euch sagen kann, ist, dass es immer derselbe ist, der lügt und immer derselbe, der die Wahrheit spricht! Meine Aufgabe hier ist nun erfüllt. Ich werde ruhen, bis ich wieder benötigt werde!" Mit diesen Worten verwandelte sich die Sphinx wieder in eine steinerne Statue.

„Na ganz toll! Wenn wir jetzt den fragen, der die Wahrheit sagt „geht es hier in die wahre Grabkammer" und er sagt ja, können wir gehen und alles ist in Ordnung. Sagt er nein, nehmen wir halt die andere Tür! Aber was, wenn er lügt! Ist eine 50 zu 50 Chance." schnaubte Hermine. „Nein, Hermine! Mit der richtigen Frage beträgt die Chance 100." lächelte Harry. „Wächter! Würde mir der andere Wächter sagen, dass dies hier die Tür zur wahren Grabkammer ist?" fragte Harry und deutete auf die linke Tür. „Ja, das würde er sagen!" antwortete die Statue. „Alles klar, Leute, es ist die andere!" lächelte Harry. „Warum bist Du Dir so sicher, dass er gelogen hat?" fragte King. „Ich weiß nicht, ob er gelogen hat! Entweder hat er die Lüge des Anderen wahrheitsgemäß weitergegeben, oder er hat die Wahrheit des Anderen verdreht. Die gegebene Antwort ist so oder so auf jeden Fall falsch! Folglich ist es die andere Tür!" erklärte Harry.

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

**Betagelesen: HermineGranger - Aragock**

**KingsleyS**

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	31. Die wahre Grabkammer

Hallo liebe Leser,

vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!

**Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!**

**Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)**

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 63: **Die wahre Grabkammer**

Harry trat zum Wächter der rechten Tür und befahl: „Öffne die Tür!" Der Wächter nickte kurz, bevor er wieder zu einer unbeweglichen Steinfigur wurde. Knarrend öffnete sich der Durchgang in die Grabkammer. Ein blendend heller, goldener Lichtschein fiel durch den immer breiter werdenden Spalt. Die Grabkammer schien im wesentlichen eine exakte Kopie der anderen, falschen zu sein. Höhe, Breite und Länge des Raumes waren identisch. Die Wand bestand aus dem gleichen, glatt behauenen Stein, zeigte jedoch Szenen aus dem täglichen Leben der damaligen Ägypter. Die Szenen waren eindeutig von Magiern erschaffen worden, denn sie bewegten sich.

Bauern schnitten Korn, Geistliche knieten vor Tempeln und opferten ihren Göttern und Sklaven schichteten riesige Steinquader zu Pyramiden auf. Auch der Sarkophag stand an exakt der gleichen Stelle, an der er in der anderen Grabkammer stand. Dieser jedoch schien aus purem Gold zu bestehen. Ornamente, die von der Macht des Pharao kündeten, verzierten ihn. Darum gruppiert standen Tongefäße. Grabbeigaben für den Pharao, damit es ihm im Leben nach dem Tod an nichts mangeln würde. Natürlich konnte man einen solchen Herrscher nicht alleine und ohne seine Krieger in die andere Welt schicken! Deshalb standen zur rechten und linken des Sarkophag jeweils zwei Dutzend Krieger. Die ehemalige Leibgarde des Pharao, wie Harry vermutete. Jeder der Krieger hatte seine eigenen Gesichtszüge, Statur und Haltung. Und doch waren alle in die selbe Uniform gekleidet und trugen alle denselben Kampfstab.

Just in dem Moment, als der Durchgang sich vollständig geöffnet hatte, begannen die Krieger zu leben. Unvermittelt richtete der Erste seinen Kampfstab auf Harry, daraus brach ein gelber Fluch hervor, dem Harry nur knapp ausweichen konnte. „Rückzug!" donnerte Harry und robbte zurück in die Vorkammer. Hermine, Ginny und Ron hatten hinter der versteinerten Sphinx Deckung gefunden, während King eine gut ein Meter hohe Mauer heraufbeschworen hatte, hinter der er in Deckung gegangen war. Harry robbte schwer keuchend zu King hinter die Mauer. „Was ist los, Harry?" fragte King. „Steinerne Wächter, vier Dutzend schätze ich! Sie sind zum Leben erwacht und schleudern Flüche aus ihren Kampfstäben!" berichtete Harry. „Verdammt, das müssen so etwas wie frühe Golems sein." stöhnte King. Die ersten der Leibgardisten drängten gerade durch den Durchgang in den Vorraum. „Stupor!" schrie Ron, doch der Fluch prallte einfach von seinem Ziel ab. „Sectumsempra!" versuchte es Hermine, doch auch sie hatte keinen größeren Erfolg. „Silvenus!" versuchte Ginny ihr Glück. Der Fluch zeigte Wirkung. Die Angreifer wurden zurückgeschleudert in Richtung Durchgang, rappelten sich jedoch sofort wieder auf. Da mittlerweile jedoch alle fünf den Silvenus auf die Wesen schleuderten, konnte ein weiteres Vordringen verhindert werden. Es war kein Sieg, aber es verschaffte ihnen immerhin etwas Zeit!

„Sind das so etwas wie Inferi? Wirken deshalb unsere Sprüche so schlecht?" rief Hermine fragend zu Harry und King herüber. „Nein, keine Inferi, Hermine. Eher so etwas wie Golems. Zum Leben erwachte und menschlich geformte Lehmklumpen" antwortete King. „Aber wie können wir sie vernichten?" fragte Ron über das Gedonner der Silvenus Rufe hinweg. „Wenn es Inferi wären, wäre es einfach, mit Feuer!" antwortete Harry. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das hier hilft! Wenn man Lehm mit Feuer behandelt, macht man ihn nur widerstandsfähiger und Fester." wand Ginny lautstark ein, „Dann müssten wir sie doch durch Wasser schmelzen können? Lasst mal einen durch, dann probiere ich es!" rief Hermine.

Das kurze Aussetzen des ständigen Silvenus Beschusses genügte, um einen der Leibgardisten durchzulassen. „Aguamenti" rief Hermine, und aus ihrem Zauberstab schoss ein dicker Wasserstrahl, der tatsächlich den Golem auflöste. Nahezu rein mechanisch schossen die anderen ihre Silvenusflüche auf die Angreifer, während sie Hermine dabei beobachteten, wie diese den ersten schmolz. In sekundenschnelle versickerte das Wasser im Steinboden und die Lehmreste begannen, sich wieder zu Sammeln. Hermine begann nun diese Überreste sorgfältig zu schmelzen. „Was für eine Sauerei!" schimpfte King. Harry nickte, doch dann schlich sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Was hast Du, Harry?" fragte King besorgt. „Die Lösung!" antwortete Harry. „Der Dreck erinnert mich in Farbe und Konsistenz an die Dinge, die Neville immer in Zaubertränke braut. Und sie wurde Snape immer ganz schnell mit einem „Evanesco!" los." Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes waren die Lehmreste verschwunden.

„Na also, das ganze Spiel noch 47 mal, und wir haben wieder eine Hürde hinter uns gebracht" forderte Ron. Sie verfuhren wie gehabt; immer einen durchlassen, um ihn anschließend zu schmelzen und zu entfernen. King, Harry und Ginny feuerten weiterhin ein Silvenus nach dem anderen in Richtung Durchgang, während sich Hermine und Ron um die Vernichtung der durchgelassenen Golems kümmerten.

„"Evanesco!" So, das war der Letzte" verkündete Ron schnaufend. „Und keine Sekunde zu früh! Ich hätte keinen einzigen Silvenus mehr hinbekommen!" schnaufte Harry und ließ sich rücklings auf den Boden fallen. „Gut! 5 Minuten Pause! „Colloportus"„ verkündete King. Ein milchiges Schutzschild versiegelte nun die Grabkammer. Hermine betrachtete das Schild zunächst misstrauisch, setzte dann jedoch wieder zu einem Lächeln an. „Das sollte uns erst einmal vor weiteren unliebsamen Überraschungen aus der Grabkammer bewahren." Erschöpft setzte auch sie sich zu Boden. Ginny hatte sich mittlerweile neben Harry und ihren Kopf auf seine Brust gelegt. Zärtlich strich Harry ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Alles klar bei Dir, Schatz?" Ginny lächelte. „Ja, alles klar! Und bei Euch?" Alle nickten, dass es ihnen gut ginge. „Also, ich weiß nicht, wie es mit Euch ist, aber ich habe furchtbaren Durst!" verkündete King und ließ 5 Flaschen Butterbier erscheinen. Dankbar griffen die anderen Vier zu.

„Was glaubt Ihr? Ob wohl noch viele Fallen da drin auf uns warten?" fragte Ron. Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nicht, wenn es ähnlich abläuft wie in der Höhle mit Albus! In der Höhle lauerten Inferi auf uns; hier waren es Golems. Dort musste eine verborgene Tür mit Blut geöffnet werden; hier war der Sarkophag und das Rätsel der Sphinx. Damals mussten wir einen sicheren Weg über den See finden; hier die Richtige Tür! Das einzige, was mir noch sorgen macht, ist das Äquivalent zu dem Todestrank, den Albus damals getrunken hat!" antwortete Harry. „Du hast Recht, Harry! Aktive Überraschungen erwarte ich nun auch nicht mehr! Eher eine passive Falle, die den Becher schützt!" bestätigte King.

„Was sitzen wir dann hier noch herum? Zu Silvester wäre ich gerne wieder Zuhause!" verkündete Hermine und sprang auf. Ein allgemeines Stöhnen ging durch den Rest der Truppe, aber sie sahen ein, dass Hermine recht hatte und erhoben sich ebenfalls. Hermine richtete ihren Zauberstab auf den Durchgang und rief „Alohomora!". Die milchige Barriere, die King erzeugt hatte, verschwand und Hermine betrat die Grabkammer des Cheops. Die anderen folgten ihr vorsichtig. Staunend blickten sich die Fünf in der Grabkammer um. „Der muss wirklich unglaublich reich gewesen sein!" meinte Ginny, während sie die reichlichen und wertvollen Grabbeigaben bewunderte. „Er hatte sicherlich viel Geld, da gebe ich Dir Recht, Ginny. Aber ob er reich war, kann ich nicht sagen! Wer wie ich Freunde hat, die so etwas mit einem durchstehen, der ist wirklich reich! „lächelte Harry. „Das hast Du schön gesagt, Kumpel!" meinte Ron hinter ihm um klopfte Harry fest auf die Schulter. Harry verzog leicht das Gesicht. „Nicht so fest, Ron! Du bist mittlerweile stärker, als Du denkst! Manchmal kann Deine Freundschaft auch ganz schön schmerzhaft sein!" grinste Harry. „Ich stelle immer mehr fest, dass Du ein weiser Mann bist, Harry!" nickte King. „Noch nicht, aber mit etwas Hilfe von Euch werde ich es vielleicht irgendwann einmal!" zwinkerte Harry. „Und dafür, dass er so ist, wie er ist, liebe ich ihn!" lächelte Ginny und gab Harry einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Hermine jedoch schien von der ganzen Szene nichts mitzubekommen. Sie starrte wie gebannt auf zwei überlebensgroße, goldene Statuen, die in der einzigen Ecke des Raumes standen, die nicht vom Durchgang aus zu sehen war. Harry trat hinter Hermine und legte ihr vorsichtig die Hand auf die Schulter. „Das sind der Sonnengott Ra und der Schlangengott Apophis." flüsterte Hermine. Harry besah sich die Statuen näher. Eine der Statuen sah genauso aus wie die Abbildungen der Pharaonen, die hier überall im Raum zu sehen waren. Sie trug die Insignien des Pharaonenamtes. Die andere Statue hatte eine nicht zu leugnende Ähnlichkeit mit Voldemort. Schlangenhafte, aus roten Rubinen gefertigte Augen, eine sehr flache Nase, die eigentlich nur noch aus 2 Luftschlitzen bestand und dünne blutleere Lippen. Die Figur war schlank, fast schon unnatürlich dürr. Die beiden zerrten an etwas, das aussah wie eine alte Karte Ägyptens, die aus einer goldenen Tafel geformt war. Harry nahm an, dass die Karte Ägypten zeigte, denn obwohl die Grenzen andere waren, konnte er eindeutig eine Linie erkennen, welche denselben Verlauf hatte wie der Nil.

Während sein Blick dieser Linie folgte, blieb er an etwas hängen, das sein Herz einen Schlag aussetzen ließ. Ungläubig putzte er seine Brille am Ärmel seines Umhangs. „Meinst Du, das ist-...?" flüsterte Harry, der noch immer eine Hand auf Hermines Schulter ruhen hatte. Hermine nickte. „Da bin ich mir ganz sicher, Harry! Das ist der Becher von Helga Huffelpuff!" „Da stimme ich Hermine zu! Seht ihr den Dachs und die beiden verzierten „H"s auf dem Becher?" hörte Harry King sagen. „Wow!" kam von Ron, während Ginny nervös kicherte. Harry löste seinen Arm von Hermines Schultern. „Na dann, lasst ihn uns nehmen und abhauen!" sagte er und ging einen weiteren Schritt auf den Becher zu. Schlagartig zischte eine Feuerwand in die Höhe, welche die beiden Skulpturen und den Becher unzugänglich machte. Harry lachte auf. „Na klar, es hätte ja auch mal etwas einfach sein können!"

„Lasst es mich einmal versuchen!" sagte King, murmelte dann eine sehr langen, unverständlichen Zauberspruch und trat ebenfalls vor zum Becher. Als er jedoch die Stelle erreichte, bis zu der Harry gekommen war, entflammte wieder die Feuerwand. „Vielleicht können wir mit Wasser ein Loch in der Feuerwand erzeugen!?" schlug Hermine vor, richtete ihren Zauberstab auf das Feuer und sprach „Aguamenti". Der Wasserstrahl schien jedoch zu verdampfen, noch bevor er das Feuer erreicht hatte. Als sich alle wieder ein paar Schritte vom Becher entfernt hatten, erlosch die Feuerwand, und nichts erinnerte daran, das es sie jemals gegeben hatte.

„Accio Becher!" rief Ginny in dem Moment. Doch anstatt das der Becher auf sie zugeflogen kam, schossen nur wieder die Flammen in die Höhe. „King, Hermine, wie gut seid Ihr im Heilen von Verbrennungen?" fragte Harry plötzlich. „Oh nein, Harry Potter, das wirst Du bestimmt nicht tun!" schalt Ginny und klang plötzlich fast genau so wie ihre Mutter. „Du willst doch nicht etwa durch das Feuer latschen? Das kommt gar nicht in Frage!" meldete sich Kingsley zu Wort. „Bei dem letzten Horcrux in der Höhle sagte Albus, die einzige Möglichkeit, an den Horcrux zu kommen, sei, den vergifteten Trank zu trinken! Was, wenn man sich hier Verbrennen lassen muss, um an den Horcrux zu kommen? Das sähe Voldemort nämlich ähnlich!" erklärte Harry. „Das kannst Du nicht machen Harry! Das würdest Du vielleicht nicht überleben!" stöhnte Hermine.

„Wenn wir ein bisschen Glück haben, ist das vielleicht auch gar nicht nötig!" grinste Ron und kramte in seiner Tasche. „Was hast Du vor, Ron?" fragte Harry. „Nun ja, Ginny hat den Reiseführer im Fuchsbau geholt, der uns auf die Idee mit der vierten Kammer gebracht hat. Du, Harry, hast Geld und Kleidung für uns besorgt. Hermine und King haben uns mit dem angelesenen Wissen aus der Bibliothek des Grimmauldplatz weiter geholfen. Der einzige, der noch nichts zu dieser Mission beigetragen hat, bin ich! Aber vielleicht erinnert Ihr Euch, das ich in der Winkelgasse noch etwas besorgen wollte?! Nun, ich war bei den Zwillingen im Laden. Die Beiden hatten mir da vor ein paar Wochen von einer neuen Erfindung erzählt und ich wollte nachschauen, ob sie schon einen Prototypen fertig haben. Ah! Da hab ich ihn ja!" lächelte Ron. Er zog einen kleinen Gegenstand aus der Tasche, welcher ähnlich aussah wie eine alte Ausziehlampe. Den Gegenstand in der linken Hand haltend richtete er seinen Zauberstab darauf. „Engorgio". „Darf ich vorstellen?! Weasleys zauberhafte Plätzchenzange." grinste Ron und zeigte auf die nun zehnfach vergrößerte Zange.

„Was soll denn das sein, Ron?" fragte Ginny. „Erinnerst Du Dich an den Tontopf, in dem Mum immer die Plätzchen aufbewahrt hat, damit wir nicht schon vor Weihnachten davon naschen?" fragte Ron seine Schwester. „Den oben auf den Küchentisch, der mit diesem fiesen Schutzschild gesichert war?" „Genau der. Das hier ist die Lösung, die Fred und George dazu eingefallen ist. Ein rein mechanischer Greifer, wie ihn Muggel benutzen, um Gefährliche Gegenstände nicht anfassen und ihnen zu nahe kommen zu müssen! Nur diese hier ist aus einem speziellen Magie-unempfindlichen Material. Laut Fred und George wird das Ding von den Schutzzaubern nicht einmal wahrgenommen! Vielleicht kann ich den Becher damit greifen!"

Ron zog die Plätzchenzange auf ihre volle Länge aus, die etwa vier Meter betrug. Das erlaubte es ihm, so weit von dem Becher wegzubleiben, dass die Feuerwand nicht reagierte. Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn, während er sich Zentimeter für Zentimeter dem Becher näherte. Durch die enorme Länge war das Gerät ziemlich schwer zu händeln. Mehrere Male rutschte der Becher aus dem Greifwerkzeug am vorderen Ende der Plätzchenzange. Doch schließlich hatte er ihn sicher gepackt und zog ihn vorsichtig von der Landkarte Ägyptens hinunter. King beschwor eine Holzkiste. Ron verstand und ließ den Becher hinein fallen. Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes verschloss King die Kiste und steckte sie ein.

Erleichtert verließen sie die wahre Grabkammer und schlossen alle Türen hinter sich, bis sie wieder in der oberen, falschen Grabkammer standen. Harry verwandelte sich in den Greif, welcher den Sarkophag wieder auf seinen Platz schob. „Mist! Ich hatte gehofft, die Kammer würde sich wieder öffnen, wenn der Sarkophag an seinem Platz steht." fluchte King. Abwechselnd versuchten sie alle Öffnungszauber, die ihnen einfielen, aber Vergeblich! „Können wir nicht einfach hinausapparieren?" fragte Ginny. King schüttelte den Kopf. „Leider nicht. Zusammen mit diesem Verschlussstein, ist auch eine Appariersperre in Kraft getreten! Ich fürchte fast, die Magie, die diesen Raum verschließt, ist so alt, dass wir sie nicht brechen können. Wir bräuchten einen Fluchbrecher, der sich mit altägyptischer Magie auskennt!" „Bill!" riefen Ron, Ginny, Hermine und Harry wie aus einem Mund.

„Na, dann werde ich meinem Bruder wohl mal einen Notruf schicken!" sagte Ron und beschwor einen Patronus. Der silberne Bär stürmte los und schaffte es tatsächlich durch den Verschlussstein. „Puh! Ich hatte schon befürchtet, das auch der Patronus hier nicht heraus kommt!" meinte King erleichtert. „Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Ginny „Warten! Das ist das einzige, was wir jetzt tun können!" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

Schweigend hatten sie eine Ewigkeit gewartet, als sich der Verschlussstein mit einem knarrenden Geräusch zu heben begann. Dahinter kam ein grinsender Bill zum Vorschein. „Kinder, Kinder, was würdet Ihr ohne mich nur machen! Kommt, lasst uns erst einmal vor die Pyramide apparieren!" Harry schnappte Ginny am Arm, alle anderen apparierten selbstständig. Sekunden später standen sie in der lauen Nacht Ägyptens. Wie jeden Abend bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit wurden die Pyramiden von riesigen Scheinwerfern angestrahlt. Zusammen mit den Strahlen einer Lasershow ergab dies ein beeindruckendes Lichtspiel. „Das können die Zwillinge sicherlich besser!" lächelte Harry. „Wo wir gerade bei Feuerwerk sind: Was haltet Ihr von einer Silvesterparty in der Löwenhöhle?" „Gute Idee, Harry! Mit allen?" fragte Hermine. „Ich dachte schon alle unsere Freunde, sowie der gesamte Orden. Na ja, außer Mundungus vielleicht!" nickte Harry.

„Na, dann sehen wir uns ja! Ich werde dann mal nach hause apparieren, kommt Ihr mit?" fragte Bill. „Nein, wir werden heute Nacht im Hotel schlafen, morgen früh Auschecken und heimkommen!" verkündete King.

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

**Betagelesen: HermineGranger - Aragock**

**KingsleyS**

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	32. Vorbereitungen

Hallo liebe Leser,

vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!

**Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!**

**Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)**

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 64: **Vorbereitungen**

Die Rückreise in das feucht-kalte London war so problem- wie ereignislos gewesen. Man konnte unmöglich sagen, ob es leichter oder schwerer durch die Tatsache wurde, dass die Temperaturen in London knapp über dem Gefrierpunkt lagen und der Niederschlag somit nicht als Schnee, sondern als Regen den Erdboden erreichte. Für englische Verhältnisse war in Ägypten fast ein richtiger Sommer gewesen, aber das hier war nicht mal annähernd ein richtiger Winter. Eigentlich gab es nur eine treffende Beschreibung dafür: Sauwetter!

Harry, Ginny, Hermine und Ron waren wieder in der Löwenhöhle und bereiteten die Silvesterfeier vor. King hatte sich mit dem Horcrux nach Hogwarts zurückgezogen, wo er über dessen Vernichtung sinnieren wollte. Harry war das nur recht, er hatte nach ihrer Rückkehr verkündet, dass er dieses Jahr kein Wort mehr von Horcruxen, Prophezeiungen oder Todessern hören wollte. Auch seine Einladungen zu Silvester hatte er dementsprechend formuliert. Natürlich in den meisten Fällen, ohne die Begriffe Horcrux oder Prophezeiung zu verwenden. Einiges war bereits geschafft, Anderes lag noch vor ihnen, aber ein kurzer Urlaub von der Realität würde ihnen allen gut tun!

„So, Harry, das wäre geschafft. Wenn wir noch mehr von diesen Luftschlangen aufhängen, wirkt es lächerlich!" meinte Ron. „Das tut es eigentlich jetzt schon, aber an Silvester ist das halt so üblich!" lächelte Hermine. Seufzend ließ sich Ginny auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer fallen. „Was hast Du Dir eigentlich wegen Feuerwerk gedacht?" „Na Ja, unter Zauberern gelte ich zwar als Volljährig, aber die Muggel verkaufen mir ihr Feuerwerk erst, wenn ich 18 bin, deshalb habe ich bei den Zwillingen eine „Ausreichende Menge" Inferno Deluxe bestellt!" grinste Harry.

„Sag mal, Alter, meinst Du nicht, dass das Feuerwerk meiner Brüder ein wenig zu heftig für Deine Muggelnachbarn sein könnte?" fragte Ron, der sich mittlerweile mit Hermine auf der gegenüberliegenden Couch positioniert hatte. Harry lachte, „Das habe ich mir auch gedacht! Hat es Euch denn nicht gewundert, dass uns Dobby, Winky und Stroppy nicht bei den Vorbereitungen geholfen haben? Für die Drei hatte ich eine andere wichtige Aufgabe. Kommt mit, ich zeige es Euch!" sagte Harry und stand auf. Gemessenen Schrittes ging er aus dem Wohnzimmer, wand sich nach rechts und lief schnurstracks auf die Tür zu, die - wie Harrys Freunde noch von der Führung wussten - in den Garten des Anwesens führte.

Er öffnete die Tür. „Und, Dobby, wie sieht es aus?" fragte Harry. Der Angesprochene wuselte auch sofort auf Harry zu. „Dobby will sich nicht beschweren, Harry, aber der Garten war in einem schlechten Zustand! Außerdem scheint er sehr groß zu sein! Aber den Teil direkt am Haus haben Winky, Stroppy und Dobby schon ganz gut hin gekriegt!" quiekte der Elf lächelnd.

Harrys Blick schweifte über die etwa 10 mal 10 Meter große Fläche, die bereits wieder nach einem Garten aussah. Auf der Rasenfläche standen eine Schaukel und ein Kinderkarussell, die aussahen, als wären sie gerade neu gekauft und doch erschienen sie Harry seltsam vertraut. Dobby deutete Harrys Blick anscheinend vollkommen richtig. „Die Schaukel und das Karussell hat Winky hier im Gestrüpp entdeckt! Stroppy war sauer, dass hier kurz vor der Tür so tolles Spielzeug war und er das Haus nicht verlassen konnte, als er klein war. Nachdem die Hecken entfernt waren und während Winky die Blumenbeete neu angelegt hat, hat Dobby Stroppy dabei geholfen, die Spielgeräte zu restaurieren. Deshalb ist der größte Teil vom Garten auch noch von diesen Hecken überwuchert, Harry!"

„Für den Silvesterabend reicht das als Garten. Den Rest räumen wir ein anderes Mal auf! Ich bin stolz auf Euch Drei! Macht jetzt Schluss und sag Stroppy bitte, dass er zukünftig hier draußen so viel spielen darf wie er will!" nickte Harry anerkennend. „Aber Harry, wenn wir weitermachen, könnten wir noch viel mehr..." protestierte Dobby. „Nein, Dobby, Ihr sollt mitfeiern und nicht immer nur arbeiten! Außerdem gefällt mir der Garten so sehr gut. Ist fast wie mein eigener kleiner Verbotener Wald!" schnitt Harry ihm das Wort ab. „Harry ist wirklich der netteste Zauberer, der Dobby jemals begegnet ist!" meinte das Wesen mit feuchten Augen und verbeugte sich wieder einmal so tief, das seine Nase den Rasen berührte.

„Aber Harry hat Recht, Dobby! Wenn wir Voldemort besiegt haben und ich B elfe R, meinen Bund für Elfenrechte, erst einmal neu aufgebaut habe, werden alle Hauselfen nie wieder ..." „Hermine!" unterbrachen sie die anderen Drei „Was!" „Nächstes Jahr!" antworteten Ron, Ginny und Harry im Chor. Hermine wirkte etwas beleidigt, da sie gerade dabei gewesen war, sich in Rage zu reden und so unsanft unterbrochen wurde.

„Und Du glaubst ernsthaft, dass der Fideliuszauber verhindert, dass das Feuerwerk von der Straße aus zu sehen sein wird?" fragte Hermine, als sie sich wieder ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt hatten, in betont geschäftsmäßigem Ton. „In der Tat, meine Teuerste, davon gehe ich nach meinem derzeitigen Kenntnisstand tatsächlich aus!" antwortete Harry, worauf alle in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen.

Entsetzt schreckte Ron aus seinem Sessel auf, „Apropos Fideliuszauber: Wie sollen denn eigentlich die Gäste dieses Haus finden?" „Also, der Orden kann durch das private Flohnetzwerk aus dem Grimmauldplatz anreisen! Unsere Freunde werden direkt per Portschlüssel aus Hogwarts hier hergelangen. Die einzigen, die mir noch Sorgen machen, sind Hermines Eltern!" antwortete Harry. „Danke übrigens noch mal, das Du auch meine Eltern eingeladen hast, Harry! Aber glaubst Du ernsthaft, dass das Ministerium Dir für diesen Zweck Portschlüssel genehmigen wird? „ meinte Hermine.

„Tja, Hermine, das ist einer der kleinen Vorteile, wenn man nicht Harry Potter, sondern _Lord_ Harry Potter ist! Durch diesen Titel ist es mir gestattet, beliebig viele, nicht genehmigungspflichtige Portschlüssel zwischen Gebäuden in meinem Besitz, oder auch zwischen meinen und öffentlichen Gebäuden herzustellen. „ grinste Harry.

„Dann werde ich mit meinen Eltern nach Hogwarts apparieren und anschließend mit einem dieser Portschlüssel hierher in die Löwenhöhle kommen." beschloss Hermine.

Über die diversen Vorbereitungen war auch der 30. Dezember fast aufgebraucht worden. Müde verteilten sich alle, um eigenen Interessen nachzugehen. Ron hatte Ginny zu einem Schachspiel überreden können, und auch Hermine war den beiden in die Bibliothek gefolgt. Auch ihr würde in der Bibliothek der Potters sicher nicht langweilig werden. Harry hingegen ging in die Küche, um für 4 Zauberer und 3 Hauselfen das Abendessen (zum Frühstück und Mittag hatten sie nur belegte Brote gehabt) zuzubereiten. Doch kaum war das erste Topfklappern zu hören, erschienen auch schon Dobby und Winky vor ihm, die ihn freundlich aber bestimmt der Küche verwiesen. Sicher hätte er darauf bestehen können, dass er bestimmte, wer in seinem Haus kochte, aber die Hauselfen schienen so erpicht auf diese Aufgabe, dass Harry es nicht über das Herz brachte, sie zu überstimmen.

So beschloss er, sich einmal genauer in dem Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters umzusehen. Er setzte sich an den mächtigen Schreibtisch und begann sich langsam aber sicher wie der Hausherr zu fühlen. Interessiert stöberte er in den Schubladen. Was er fand, waren ganz gewöhnliche Dinge wie Pergament, Feder, Tinte, Siegelwachs, Siegelring, Heftklammern usw. Niemals hätte Harry seinen Vater für solch einen ordentlichen Menschen gehalten. Und tatsächlich: Als er die unterste, rechte Schublade öffnete, quollen ihm Unmengen an Pergamenten, die nur teilweise beschrieben waren, entgegen. Er griff sich eines, das mit „Squibus Temporalis" beschriftet war und begann zu lesen. Harry merkte nicht, dass er gerade von jemand grinsendem beobachtet wurde!

Harry begann gerade zu verstehen, was er hier in der Hand hatte. Sein Vater hatte anscheinend versucht, einen Zauber zu erfinden, der andere Zauberer temporär in Squibs verwandelte. Konzentriert las er und versuchte die Gedankengänge seines Vaters nachzuvollziehen, als er plötzlich ein sehr vertrautes bellendes Lachen von der gegenüberliegenden Wand hören konnte. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich schwören, dass James dort an dem Schreibtisch sitzt!" lachte Sirius.

Verwirrt blickte Harry auf, direkt in das lachende Gesicht seines Paten. „Sirius! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass hier ein Porträt von Dir hängt!" staunte Harry. In dem Moment erschien eine weitere Person in dem Porträt. „Erzähl schon, Tatze, oder soll ich das übernehmen!" grinste der Neuankömmling. „Nee! Lass mal, Krone, das mach ich schon!" meinte Sirius. „Also, Harry, es war an dem ersten Weihnachten nach Beginn unserer Aurorenausbildung. Wir hatten gerade herausgefunden, wie gefährlich dieser Beruf insbesondere in Zeiten eines herumwandelnden Voldemorts sein kann. So kam ich auf die Idee, diesem Hornochsen hier," er knuffte James in die Schulter, „ein magisches Porträt von mir zu schenken!" endete Sirius seine Erklärung. „Ulkigerweise hatte der Hornochse im selben Jahr die gleiche Idee und hat diesem Quatschkopf ebenfalls ein Porträt von sich geschenkt! Das hängt inzwischen im geheimen Büro im Grimmauldplatz!" vollendete James und knuffte Sirius zurück.

„Ach Jungs ist das herrlich mit euch quatschen zu können! Wenn ihr noch wirklich hier wärt, wäre mein Glück perfekt!" grinste Harry zurück. „Vielleicht sollte ich Euch mal wieder mit meiner Version vom Trank der lebenden Toten besuchen kommen?! Aber dafür ist die Lage hier derzeit leider zu ernst!" fügte er ein wenig nachdenklicher hinzu, stopfte die Pergamente wieder in die Schublade und verließ das Büro.

Eine Stunde später trafen sich alle zum Abendessen im Esszimmer wieder. Sogar die drei Hauselfen konnten durch Überredungskünste dazu gebracht werden, sich mit an den Tisch zu setzen, wobei das bei Stroppy wesentlich weniger schwierig war wie bei Dobby oder gar bei Winky. Das Porträt von Harrys Eltern hatte sich mittlerweile um seinen Paten erweitert, und während Lily ihnen selig beim Essen zuschaute, hätte Harry schwören können, das James und Sirius unter dem Tisch, an dem sie in dem Porträt saßen, Zauberschnippschnapp spielten.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie mich besiegt hat!" stöhnte Ron zwischen zwei Bissen, was schon bemerkenswert war. Denn die Tatsache, dass er dazwischen einen vollständigen Satz bilden konnte, zeugte davon, dass er doch ziemlich geschockt war. „Jetzt stell Dich mal nicht so an, Brüderchen, das war doch nur das erste Spiel, die beiden Anderen hast doch Du gewonnen!" entgegnete Ginny. „Genau, Ron, außerdem hat sie schon früher Schachspiele gegen Dich gewonnen!" sprang Harry seiner Verlobten bei. „Ja schon, aber nur, wenn ich sie habe gewinnen lassen oder ich einen groben Fehler gemacht habe! Aber in dem Spiel, das sie gewonnen hat, habe ich keinen Fehler gemacht!" schüttelte Ron ungläubig den Kopf. „Ron, es ist durchaus möglich, keinen Fehler zu machen und dennoch zu verlieren!" beteiligte sich James am Gespräch, Sirius nickte bekräftigend.

Hermine aß wie ferngesteuert mit nur einer Hand, da sie mit der Anderen ein Buch hielt, von dem sie keine Sekunde den Blick abließ. „Hermine!" „Hm?" „beteiligst Du Dich heute Abend auch noch an unseren Gesprächen?" fragte Harry. „Ja!" antwortete Hermine. „und Gilderoy Lockhart ist die große Liebe Deines Lebens!" „Ja" „Lernen ist für Dich völlig unwichtig und wenn Du in den UTZ Prüfungen durchrasselst, ist Dir das völlig egal!" „Ja" antwortete Hermine erneut, ohne aus ihrem Buch aufzusehen. Die Anderen brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Ron rüttelte Hermine an der Schulter. Sie blickte auf. „Hey, was soll das?" funkelte Hermine Ron an. „Naja, auf normales Ansprechen reagierst Du ja nicht mehr!" grinste Ron zurück. „Was liest Du da eigentlich?" fragte Ginny. „Ist für Morgen, eine Überraschung für Harry! Und jetzt lasst mich bitte in Ruhe weiterarbeiten, sonst werde ich bis Morgen Abend nicht fertig!" fauchte Hermine zurück und verschwand Ruhe suchend im ehemaligen Arbeitszimmer von Lily.

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

**Betagelesen: HermineGranger - Aragock**

**KingsleyS**

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	33. Silvester in der Löwenhöhle

Hallo liebe Leser,

vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!

**Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!**

**Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)**

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 65: **Silvester in der Löwenhöhle**

„Guten Morgen Ron!" begrüßte Harry seinen besten Freund und designierten Schwager. „Morgen Harry! Hallo Schwesterchen!" grüßte Ron zurück und stellte dabei freundlicherweise sogar kurz das Cornflakes-Schaufeln für eine Sekunde ein. „Wo ist eigentlich Hermine?" fragte Harry und setzte sich mit Ginny an den gedeckten Frühstückstisch. „Di hb isch heut nonisch g´sehn! „ antwortete Ron durch die geschätzten 100 Gramm Cornflakes, die er sich eine Sekunde zuvor in den Mund geschaufelt hatte. „Ron! Kau bitte aus und antworte dann noch einmal!" belehrte Ginny ihren Bruder. Harry musste lächeln, da sie sich wieder einmal für eine Sekunde angehört hatte wie Molly. Ron schluckte eilig seine Cornflakes, hustete anschließend, da er es etwas zu eilig gemacht hatte und wiederholte dann: „Die habe ich heute noch nicht gesehen!"

„Was heißt, Du hast sie noch nicht gesehen? Ihr schlaft im selben Bett!" fragte Harry verwirrt. „Ich bin gestern Abend kurz nach Euch beiden ins Bett, aber Hermine sagte, sie würde nachkommen! Ich bin dann auch recht bald eingeschlafen. Um drei Uhr morgens war ich kurz wach, da lag sie neben mir. Als ich um 6 Uhr auf Toilette war, war sie schon wieder verschwunden!" antwortete Ron. „Vielleicht können wir Dir da weiter helfen, Harry?" Harry blickte zum Porträt seiner Eltern. „Mom, Dad! Guten Morgen! Ist Sirius heute gar nicht bei Euch?" „Nee! Tatze schmollt, weil ich ihn gestern bei jeder einzelnen Partie in Zauberschnippschnapp geschlagen habe!" antwortete James mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, das Harry von einigen wenigen Gelegenheiten aus den Spiegel kannte.

„Na dann lasst ihn! Der beruhigt sich auch wieder! Aber Ihr sagtet, Ihr wüsstet etwas von Hermine?" gab Harry zurück. „Ja, sie hat sich in meinem alten Büro eingeschlossen, dort saß sie gestern bis spät in die Nacht. Und heute Morgen so gegen fünf hat sie uns geweckt, weil sie einige Analysezauber über unser Porträt gesprochen hat. Dann ist sie wieder im Büro verschwunden." antwortete Lily, „Vor einer Stunde hat ihr Dobby Tee und Toast gebracht, aber sie hat ihn gleich wieder verscheucht!". Harry nickte nachdenklich. „Ja sie heckt wohl eine Überraschung für mich aus. Das hat sie jedenfalls gestern verlauten lassen. Lassen wir ihr Zeit bis nach dem Mittagessen. Wenn sie dann nicht von selber auftaucht, hole ich sie und verzichte auf meine Überraschung! Schließlich soll sie heute Abend mitfeiern!" beschloss Harry.

Da keiner der drei Freunde nach dem Frühstück besseres vorhatte, beschlossen sie, sich einmal den Keller des Hauses anzuschauen, den sie bei ihrem ersten Rundgang, genau wie den Dachboden, ausgelassen hatten. Harry öffnete die Tür und betrat die steile, steinerne Treppe, die hinunter in die Keller oder vielleicht auch Kerker des Hauses führten. Die Treppe bestand - genau wie Wände und Decke des Kellers - aus grob behauenem und gemauertem, blauen Basaltstein. Magische Fackeln erhellten sie. An ihrem unteren Ende schloss sich ein langer Gang an, von dem rechts und links einige schwere Holztüren abgingen. Die erste Tür auf der rechten Seite war merkwürdig, unter ihrem Türspalt konnte man bunte Farben glitzern sehen. Neugierig öffnete Harry die Tür und blickte verwundert hinein.

Was er sah, erinnerte stark an Snapes Tränkekerker. Regale mit den merkwürdigsten Zutaten säumten die Wände. Auf einem großen Tisch lagen, fein säuberlich sortiert, Messer in verschiedenen Größen und aus verschiedenen Materialien. Harry grinste. Snape würde hier sicher gerne einziehen. Die goldene Sichel die auf dem Tisch lag, war für die Ernte von Misteln sicher bestens geeignet, während das Silbermesser daneben wohl das falsche Schneidewerkzeug zur Herstellung des Wolfsbanntrankes war. Dafür bot sich eher das Edelstahlmesser am Ende des Tisches an.

Das Merkwürdigste jedoch war der riesige etwa 300 Liter große Kessel neben dem Tisch. Ein magisches Feuer brannte darunter und darin brodelte eine braune, schlammige Flüssigkeit. Auf der Tafel am Ende des Raumes, unter der noch ein gutes duzend weiterer Kessel verschiedener Art und Größe lagen, waren einige Zutaten aufgeschrieben. Die Handschrift konnte Harry eindeutig als Hermines zuordnen. „Wow, das muss das Tränkelabor Deiner Mutter gewesen sein, Harry!" staunte Ginny! „Das denke ich auch, aber was zum Teufel braut Hermine hier drin für ein Zeug! Das dort an der Tafel ist doch eindeutig ihre Handschrift!" bemerkte Ron.

„Manchmal bist Du wirklich doof, Brüderchen! Das hat bestimmt mit der Überraschung zu tun, die sie Harry für heute Abend versprochen hat!" schnaubte Ginny. Harry zuckte mit der Schulter. „Solange sie nicht vor hat, mir das da" Harry deutete mit dem Finger auf den Inhalt des Kessels „für heute Abend als Partybowle anzubieten, ist mir alles Recht! Lasst uns hier verschwinden, dieser Raum erinnert mich zu sehr an Snape!" Mit diesen Worten verließ Harry den Raum und trat auf den Gang. Hierbei fiel ihm die Gegenüberliegende Tür ins Auge. Sie unterschied sich deutlich von den anderen Türen des Kellers. Eigentlich erinnerte sie mehr an eine Wohnungstür, als an eine Kellertür.

Als Ginny und Ron neben ihn getreten waren, deutete Harry wortlos aber mit bedeutsamem Blick auf die gegenüberliegende Tür. Die anderen Beiden staunten. Harry hingegen hatte mittlerweile schon so etwas wie einen Verdacht, um was es sich hier handeln könnte. Also trat er an die Tür und klopfte an. Ron und Ginny warfen ihm blicke zu, als wäre er plötzlich verrückt geworden! Harry jedoch musste grinsen, als von der anderen Seite ein Poltern, gefolgt von unverständlichem Fluchen zu hören war. Das Gefluche kam näher und wurde langsam verständlich. „ ...mal wissen, was das soll! Am frühen Morgen! Nicht einmal hier unten hat man noch seine Ruhe, seit der ach so tolle Lord Potter wieder hier wohnt!" fluchte Stroppy, öffnete die Tür und blickte wütend zu Harry auf. Harry lächelte noch immer. „Guten Morgen Stroppy! Hast Du gut geschlafen? Wir sehen uns gerade etwas hier im Keller um, dürfen wir reinkommen?" Stroppy öffnete die Tür nun vollständig und deutete so etwas wie eine einladende Geste an. Neugierig und grinsend trat Harry ein, seine beiden Freunde folgten ihm. „Danke, Stroppy! Und übrigens genügt es immer noch wenn Du mich Harry nennst. Lord Potter bin ich nur für Feinde und Fremde!"

Wie Harry richtig vermutet hatte, handelte es sich bei diesem Raum wohl um so etwas wie eine Einliegerwohnung für Hauselfen. Es gab dort alles was eine Wohnung braucht, Tische, Stühle, Betten, Waschgelegenheiten und sogar einen Kamin. Aber alles eben in ein paar Nummern kleiner als normal. Am meisten erstaunte es Harry jedoch, dass es genau wie im Ministerium magische Fenster gab, die einem einen schönen Wintertag zeigten, den es draußen gar nicht gab! Die Hauselfenwohnung schien sich in seiner Größe automatisch an die Anzahl seiner Bewohner anzupassen, denn es gab jeweils einen Raum, dessen Tür mit Stroppy, Winky und Dobby beschriftet war. Die Tür zu Dobbys Raum war nur halb geschlossen und Harry konnte darin ein Bettchen erkennen. Ron und Ginny schwiegen noch immer, so dass sich Harry von Stroppy verabschiedete. „Vielen Dank, das wir uns das hier anschauen durften, Stroppy! Ich verspreche Dir, das wir niemals ungefragt in euer kleines Reich hier unten einbrechen werden!" Etwas wie der Anflug eines dankbaren Lächelns flog über Stroppys Gesicht, wurde aber gleich wieder durch seine barsche Art ersetzt. „So, jetzt raus hier, Zauberer haben hier drin nichts verloren!" „Denk aber bitte daran, Stroppy, dass Ihr nach dem Kochen heute Abend eingeladen seid, mitzufeiern!" sagte Harry im Gehen.

„Schon merkwürdig, dass die Hauselfen alle in dieser kleinen Wohnung leben, während hier draußen so ein riesiges Haus steht!" meinte Ron nachdenklich, als sie den Keller weiter durchforsteten. „Immer noch besser als im Beulerschrank zu wohnen wie Kreacher!" meinte Ginny. „Du kennst doch Dobby, Ron, ich glaube nicht, dass sie noch mehr Luxus ertragen könnten!" antwortete Harry.

Im Keller befand sich noch ein recht zweckmäßig eingerichteter Fitnessraum. Außerdem einige Zellen, von denen eine so verzaubert war, dass es in ihr wie auf einer Waldlichtung aussah. Die Wände waren gepolstert und zeigten den umliegenden Wald. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Moony hier drin die eine oder andere Vollmondnacht verbracht hat!" flüsterte Harry mehr zu sich selbst als zu den Anderen, die stimmten ihm jedoch mit einem leichten Nicken zu.

Neben zwei Vorratskammern, eine für Fleisch und eine für Obst und Gemüse, gab es auch noch einen Weinkeller, in dem außer einigen hundert Flaschen gutem Wein auch noch ein paar duzend Flaschen Whisky lagen. Genauso wie antialkoholische Getränke. Für den Silvesterabend schien man bestens gerüstet.

Auch zum Mittagessen war Hermine nicht erschienen, und es war fast 14 Uhr, als Harry die Tür zum Arbeitsraum seiner Mutter mit einem Alohomora öffnete. Drinnen schlief Hermine über ein paar Büchern und Pergament, die Feder noch immer in der Hand und eine Haarsträhne im Tintenfass. „Hermine, aufwachen! Du wolltest doch noch Deine Eltern abholen für heute Abend!" „Oh, Hi Harry!" gähnte Hermine. „Komm bitte nicht weiter herein, ich bin fast fertig mit Deiner Überraschung! Muss kurz eingenickt sein! Ich komme gleich zu Euch ins Wohnzimmer! In einer guten halben Stunde bin ich mit meinen Vorbereitungen fertig!" „Gut, ich schicke Dir Dobby mit ein bisschen Tee und etwas zu Essen vorbei!" „Ok, dann dauert es aber ein paar Minuten länger!" nickte Hermine.

Kurz vor Drei kam Hermine bestens gelaunt in das Wohnzimmer, wo Harry und Ginny gerade Billard gegen Ron spielten. „So, ich werde dann mal aufbrechen und meine Eltern holen!" „Ok Hermine, nimm bitte den Rucksack mit, er enthält die 2-Wege Portschlüssel für unsere Freunde in Hogwarts. Sie sind persönlich kodiert, aber Du wirst schon wissen, welcher für wen ist! Der Kaktus ist für Neville, die Hundeleine für Hagrid und Fang, usw. ... Ron hält hier die Stellung, während Ginny und ich später den Orden vom Grimmauldplatz abholen!" „Ok, dann bis später!"

„Sag mal, Harry, was sind eigentlich zwei Wege Portschlüssel?" fragte Ron, nachdem er Hermine mit einem Kuss verabschiedet hatte. „Das ist ganz einfach, Ron! Neville berührt seinen Kaktus in Hogwarts und landet hier in der Löwenhöhle. Nach einiger Zeit aktiviert sich der Portschlüssel wieder. Berührt er ihn dann, ist er wieder in Hogwarts! Anschließend bleibt nur ein ganz gewöhnlicher Kaktus. Den ich allerdings - wenn ich möchte - aus der Ferne wieder jederzeit aktivieren kann!"

„Es funktioniert nur von diesem Kamin aus und auch nur, wenn ihr den richtigen Satz „Zu Krone" sprecht!" lächelte Harry den fast vollständig anwesenden Ordensmitgliedern zu. Dung fehlte, da man „versehentlich" vergessen hatte ihn zu informieren. Auch Hagrid war nicht da, aber er koordinierte die Gruppe, die aus Hogwarts anreisen würde, außerdem hatte er immer seine liebe Mühe mit normalen Kaminen. Er war einfach zu groß dafür! Folglich war ein Portschlüssel schon wesentlich komfortabler für ihn. Moony grinste, als Harry den Code für die Löwenhöhle nannte, die meisten anderen jedoch schauten etwas verwirrt. „Sag mal, Harry, von privaten Netzwerken habe ich ja schon gehört, aber was hat es mit dem Codewort Krone auf sich?" fragte McGonagall. Harry grinste. „Das, Professor, ist ein Familiengeheimnis! Ich werde mit dem Familienrat sprechen müssen, ob wir sie darin einweihen. Aber das können wir alles in der Löwenhöhle besprechen! Wenn Molly durch ist, einfach etwas Flohpulver in den Kamin streuen und „Zu Krone" sagen." grinste Harry und drückte seiner Direktorin die Schale mit Flohpulver in die Hand.

Ein brüllendes Lachen erfüllte das kleine Büro, als McGonagall in den grünen Flammen verschwunden war. Harry drehte sich um und erkannte, das die Zwillinge mit Remus um die Wette lachten. „Also wirklich, Harry! McGonagall durch die Blume zu sagen, „Das geht Dich einen Scheiß an" - wirklich köstlich!" grinste Moony. „Ja, mal wieder ein Beweis, dass wir dem Richtigen unsere Karte des Rumtreibers geschenkt haben!" lachte Fred. Lupin runzelte die Stirn. „Eure Karte des Rumtreibers? Ich dachte eher es wäre meine, schließlich war ich einer derjenigen, die sie damals gemacht haben!" „Ja, Du warst aber auch einer derjenigen, die sie sich vom Hausmeister hat abnehmen lassen! Wir mussten sie erst wieder von dort retten!" lachte George. „Ihr habt alle Recht! Aber jetzt gehört sie mir! Und nun auf zur Löwenhöhle! Die anderen sind nämlich mittlerweile alle dort!" grinste Harry.

Ein großes Hallo erfolgte beim Eintreffen der stolzen Kartenbesitzer in der Löwenhöhle. Auch die Portschlüsselnutzer aus Hogwarts waren mittlerweile eingetroffen. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis alle Anwesenden den Grangers vorgestellt worden waren. Aber die Chemie passte. Auf sämtlichen Gesichtern war glückliches Lächeln zu sehen.

Harry nahm nervös die Zwillinge beiseite. „Fred, George, habt Ihr an das Feuerwerk für heute Nacht gedacht?" fragte Harry. „Wie ... Feuerwerk? Hattest Du Feuerwerk bei uns bestellt?" fragte George entsetzt. Langsam aber sicher wich die Farbe aus Harrys Gesicht. „Ja, George, das hat er, vor ein paar Tagen. Erinnerst Du Dich nicht mehr? Ich hatte Dich doch extra noch darum gebeten, es aufzuschreiben!" schnaubte Fred. „Wann war das? Ich kann mich gar nicht mehr erinnern!" „Na, vorgestern, als der Laden so voll stand, mit Kunden, die Feuerwerk haben wollten!" „Ja, stimmt! Scheiße, das muss ich vergessen haben! Tut mir wirklich leid, Harry! Aber Du hättest mich doch vorhin daran erinnern können, als wir Zuhause los sind, Fred!" „Das habe ich doch, ich habe gefragt, ob wir alles haben, was wir brauchen!" verteidigte sich Fred. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Knie weich wurden. Silvester ohne Feuerwerk, wie sollte er das seinen Gästen erklären? „Ja, das hast Du, Fred, aber Du hast mit keinem Wort erwähnt, das ich an Harrys Feuerwerk denken soll...! Harry! Ist Dir nicht gut?" George blickte besorgt auf Harry. Doch Fred konnte sich das Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen. „Lass gut sein, George, ich glaube, wir haben ihn genug geschockt!" Ein fieses Grinsen schlich sich auf Georges Gesicht. „Meinst Du wirklich? Noch ein bisschen und er wäre uns komplett aus den Latschen gekippt!"

„Soll das heißen, Ihr habt doch daran gedacht?" fragte Harry halb hoffnungsvoll, halb verärgert. Grinsend griffen sich die Zwillinge in die magisch vergrößerten Taschen ihrer Umhänge und förderten nach und nach einen ganzen Berg Feuerwerkskörper daraus zu Tage. „Wie bestellt, Harry! Eine ausreichende Menge Weasleys Inferno Deluxe!" sagten die Zwillinge im Chor. „Danke, Leute. Ihr habt echt den Abend... Ich meine! Ihr seid solche Idioten, mir so einen Schrecken einzujagen!" stammelte Harry. „Ja, Harry, wir haben Dich auch gern!" schmunzelten die Zwillinge. Harry konnte nicht anders als ebenfalls zu grinsen. „Kommt schon, lasst uns wieder zu den Anderen gehen!"

Hermine, die sich kurz verdrückt hatte, kam mit dem schwebenden Riesenkessel, der heute Morgen noch im Zaubertranklabor gestanden hatte und einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Harry rutschte das Herz in die Hose, sie hatte doch nicht wirklich vor, seinen Gästen _das _als Bowle anzubieten! Erst die Nummer, die die Zwillinge abgezogen hatten und jetzt schien sich auch noch Hermine für besonders witzig zu halten! „Und hier kommt Deine Überraschung, Harry!" sagte Hermine glücklich! „Und was soll ich mit einem Kessel voll Schlamm?" fragte Harry verwirrt. „Das ist kein Schlamm, und außerdem benötige ich noch das da, um Deine Überraschung komplett zu machen!" sagte Hermine und deutete auf die Wand, an der die Porträts von James und Lilly, Sirius, sowie die Porträtseite Dumbledores aus dem HPAD aufgehängt waren.

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

**Betagelesen: HermineGranger – Aragock**

**KingsleyS**

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	34. Party, Überraschungsgäste und ein Feuerw

Hallo liebe Leser,

vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!

**Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!**

**Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)**

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 66:** Party, Überraschungsgäste und ein Feuerwerk**

Fassungslos schauten alle Gäste Hermine an. Vor allem Ron schien sich ernsthafte Gedanken über den geistigen Zustand seiner Verlobten zu machen. „Jetzt guckt nicht alle so, als ob ich übergeschnappt wäre!" funkelte Hermine, die nun aber doch langsam unsicher wurde. Also beschloss sie, ohne große Erklärungen direkt zur Tat zu schreiten. Dumbledore betrachtete sie schmunzelnd aus seinem Porträt im HPAD, während die Porträts von Lily, James und Sirius sie - genau wie alle anwesenden Gäste - verwirrt musterten.

Hermine richtete ihren Zauberstab auf den Kessel mit dem Schlamm und sprach „Golem postulare animus", schwenkte dann in einer flüssigen Bewegung zu Dumbledores Porträt und fügte „Dumbledore" an. Ein goldener Lichtbogen entstand zwischen Porträt und Kessel. Der Schlamm im Kessel begann sich zu drehen und so etwas wie eine Säule oberhalb des Kessels zu bilden. Das goldene Licht wurde immer stärker, so dass alle Anwesenden ihre Augen bedecken mussten. Als das Leuchten nachließ, glaubte Harry, seinen Augen nicht trauen zu dürfen. Er setzte die Brille ab, rieb sich die Augen und putzte die Brille. Doch nachdem er diese wieder aufgesetzt hatte, bot sich ihm noch immer das gleiche, unglaubliche Bild.

Mit je einem Bein rechts und links auf dem Rand des Kessels und in seinem dunkelblauen Umhang mit goldenen Sternen gehüllt stand ein grinsender Dumbledore auf dem Kessel. Mit einem behänden Satz, der eher an einen jungen Hüpfer erinnerte, sprang er auf den Boden. Die leuchtenden blauen Augen auf Hermine gerichtet verkündete er: „Wenn ich noch am Leben wäre, würde ich sagen: 1000 Punkte für Miss Granger und Gryffindor! Leider bin ich weder am Leben, noch Direktor von Hogwarts, noch gibt es dort derzeit ein Punktesystem! Schade eigentlich. So bleibt mir nur zu sagen: Ein beeindruckendes Stück Magie, Hermine!" lächelte Dumbledore stolz. Hermine nickte selbstbewust.

Ein Moment der Stille füllte den Raum. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Dann fiel Hermine ein, dass sie mit ihrer Überraschung für Harry noch nicht ganz fertig war. Drei Zaubersprüche und goldene Lichtblitze später standen auch die etwas verwirrten Lilly, James und Sirius im Raum; die Porträts hingegen waren verwaist.

Als Harrys Gehirn wieder zu arbeiten begann, zog er Hermine in eine enge Umarmung und küsste sie auf den Mund, was jedoch sowohl von Ron, als auch von Ginny nur mit einem Lächeln beobachtet wurde. Tränen schossen in Harrys Augen, ein dicker Kloß saß in seinem Hals und verhinderte das Sprechen. Alles, was er herausbrachte, war „Wie? Warum?" Hermine lächelte und deutete auf ihre Eltern. „Ich dachte, wenn ich mit meiner Familie zusammen feiern darf, dann sollte ich versuchen, das auch für Dich zu ermöglichen! Die Grundidee hatte ich schon nach der Golem-Leibgarde in Ägypten. Der Rest war Recherche in Deiner hervorragenden Bibliothek und etwas Arbeit!" lächelte Hermine, die nun einen erneuten Kuss von Harry bekam.

Ginny griff Harry an der Schulter und drehte ihn zu sich herum. „Harry, wenn Du schon so glücklich bist, dass sie da sind, dann solltest Du auch so höflich sein, Deine Ehrengäste zu begrüßen!" lächelte Ginny. Harry lächelte zurück, nickte und ging dann auf die immer noch verwirrt schauenden Lily, James und Sirius zu. Beifall brandete auf, als sich die vier weinend umarmten.

Dankbar blickte Harry zurück zu Hermine, welche nun ebenfalls von ihren Eltern umarmt wurde. Als er Hermines Vater, Siward Granger, genauer betrachtete, brach er gemeinsam mit James und Sirius, die seinem Blick gefolgt waren, in schallendes Gelächter aus. Siwards Brust war vor Stolz auf seine Tochter so geschwollen, dass sein Hemd zu platzen drohte.

Begeistert und ungläubig wurden die verstorbenen Freunde in der Runde begrüßt. Harry hatte sich inzwischen wieder gefangen, aber Moony war einfach nur selig. Er schwankte so lange zwischen Rührung und Freude, bis er merkte, das ihm Tatze und Krone eine buschige Wolfsrute angehext hatten. Die Zwillinge konnten sich vor Lachen kaum noch halten, und Moony funkelte seine beiden Freunde grinsend an.

Hermine wurde nicht müde, zu erklären, wie sie das geschafft hatte! Dumbledore war umringt von seinen Lehrern und dem Orden. „Ron, könntest Du bitte mal herkommen!" rief Dumbledore. Ron warf einen bittenden Blick zu Harry und Hermine, die ihn zu Dumbledore und dem Grüppchen Altordensmitgliedern begleiteten.

„Ah Ron, der aktuelle Führer des Ordens! Ich muss sagen, ich bin sehr froh, dass gerade Du es geworden bist!" lächelte Dumbledore. Ron blickte verlegen zu Boden. „Ja, ich weiß aber nicht, ob ich würdig bin, diesen Posten zu bekleiden!" sagte Ron schüchtern. Albus griff ihm unter das Kinn und hob seinen Kopf so weit an, dass Ron gezwungen war, ihm direkt in die blauen Augen zu schauen. „Ron, Du bist der rechtmäßig gewählte Anführer des Ordens und Fawkes hat Dich nicht ohne Grund sofort akzeptiert. Das Du die Fähigkeiten dazu hast, weiß ich seit dem Schachspiel im ersten Jahr. Und auch wenn Du Dir nicht sicher bist, weiß ich genau, das Du als einer der größten Anführer des Ordens in die Geschichte eingehen wirst! Der Orden blickt auf eine lange und glorreiche Tradition in der Bekämpfung von dunklen Mächten zurück. Und Du bist der richtige Mann. Ihr seid die neue Generation, die den Orden im neuen Jahrtausend anführen wird!" sagte Dumbledore mit einer Macht und einem Ernst in der Stimme, der niemand an seinen Worten zweifeln ließ.

„Aber genug der großen Reden! Gibt es auf dieser Party auch was zu trinken und zu essen? Ich habe seit einem halben Jahr nichts mehr gegessen!" grinste Dumbledore. Wie zur Bestätigung knurrten James und Sirius, die mittlerweile zusammen mit Lilly und Remus dazugekommen waren, mit den Mägen. „Oh verzeiht mir! Bei Euch ist es natürlich noch länger her!" zwinkerte Dumbledore.

Kopfschüttelnd und mit erhobenem Zauberstab stand Poppy plötzlich hinter den dreien. „Ich weiß nicht, wie Du das geschafft hast, Hermine, aber laut meinem Analysezauber sind die vier wirklich ganz normale, aber hungrige Menschen!" sagte Poppy. Hermine nickte. „So war das auch gedacht! Solange sie hier in dieser Welt sind, müssen die vier essen, trinken und schlafen wie jeder andere Mensch auch! Einzig mit dem Zaubern müssen sie sich etwas zurückhalten, weil das die in der Grundmasse gespeicherte magische Energie verbrauchen würde! Daher können sie uns leider nicht bei eventuellen Kämpfen unterstützen, da dies ihre Existenz auslöschen würde! Kleine magische Tricks und Späße stellen aber kein Problem dar." dozierte Hermine in ihrem besten Lehrerton. „Ich denke, wir haben es verstanden! Danke, Professor Granger!" zwinkerte Dumbledore, was alle Anwesenden zum Lachen und Hermine dazu brachte, rot anzulaufen.

Harry führte seine Gäste in den Speisesaal. Der Tisch war so weit vergrößert worden, das alle leicht Platz daran fanden. An der Wand zur Küche war ein reichhaltiges Büffet aufgebaut. Dahinter standen Stroppy, Dobby und Winky, um den Gästen das Essen aufzutun. „Hatte ich Euch nicht gesagt, dass Ihr mitfeiern sollt?" funkelte Harry Dobby an. Dieser ließ die Ohren hängen. „Dobby versteht Harry nicht! Wir feiern doch mit!" „Nein, Ihr wollt uns schon wieder bedienen! Kommt nach vorne! Die Gäste können sich das Essen selber nehmen!" verlangte Harry.

Dann geschah etwas, das noch nie geschehen war. Dobby wurde böse und funkelte Harry wütend an: „Nein! Dobby, Winky und Stroppy werden nicht auf die andere Seite kommen!!! Es wäre eine Beleidigung unserer Ehre, wenn die Gäste sich selber bedienen müssten!" „Entschuldige Dobby, aber ich wollte doch nur, dass Ihr Euch nicht als Sklaven fühlt! Ihr sollt nur glücklich sein!" stammelte Harry. Dobby schlackerte mit den Ohren. „Wir Hauselfen sind glücklich, wenn wir dienen können! Wir leben, um zu dienen! Und wenn wir dann noch so freundlich behandelt werden wie von Harry und seinen Freunden..."

„Kann man jetzt hier endlich was zu Essen bekommen?" unterbrach Sirius, der sich mit einem Teller bewaffnet vor Stroppy gestellt hatte, die Diskussion. „Was ist das?" fragte er und deutete auf den Inhalt einer großen Schüssel. „Das ist Chili Con Carne! Sehr gut, aber auch sehr scharf!" antwortete Stroppy lustlos. „Also genau wie ich! Dann hau mir mal eine Kelle davon auf den Teller!" grinste Sirius. „Wie es von Stroppy verlangt wird!" antwortete der Elf mit einem bösen Lächeln und schlug die gefüllte Kelle so fest auf Sirius Teller, dass dieser zerbrach. Allgemeines Gelächter war die Folge.

Während Dobby mit einem kopfschüttelnden Blick auf Stroppy den Teller reparierte und das Chili am Boden verschwinden ließ, nahmen Fred und George Harry beiseite. „Sag mal, Alter, der ist ja Cool, wo hast Du den denn her?" „Hab ich geerbt!" grinste Harry und erzählte den Zwillingen in kurzen Worten die Geschichte, wie er zu Stroppy gekommen war.

Das Essen war köstlich, und nachdem der erste Ansturm auf das Büffet vorbei war, setzten sich schließlich auch die Elfen an den Tisch, um etwas zu essen, wobei immer mindestens einer hinter dem Büffet blieb. Harry hatte sich während des ganzen Essens mit seiner Mutter unterhalten und fand es einfach nur unbeschreiblich schön.

„Mann, war das lecker! Aber ich bin jetzt so vollgefressen, dass ich einen kleinen Spaziergang vertragen könnte!" grinste James. Moony und Tatze nickten. „Harry, Du bist doch jetzt auch ein Animagus! Wie sieht es aus? Kommst Du mit auf einen Streifzug durch den Garten?" fragte James. „Wie ... Ihr wollt als Animagi einen Spaziergang machen?" fragte Harry zurück und warf Hermine einen fragenden Blick zu. Als diese jedoch nickte, antwortete er: „Es wäre mir eine Ehre, mich den erlauchten Herren Krone, Tatze und Moony anschließen zu dürfen!" lächelte Harry und verabschiedete sich von seiner Mutter mit einem Kuss auf die Wange. Diese schüttelte lächelnd dem Kopf. „Jungs! Egal wie alt sie werden, es sind und bleiben Jungs!"

Die vier Erwähnten versammelten sich an der Tür zum Garten, James legte die Hand auf den Türknauf, wurde aber von Sirius aufgehalten. „Nicht so schnell, Krone, wir können noch nicht raus!" Verwirrt schauten James, Remus und Harry Sirius an. Sirius deutete auf Harry. „Wir können doch unmöglich einen Animagus mit den Rumtreibern durch die Gegend ziehen lassen, der keinen Spitznamen hat!" grinste Harrys Pate. „Da hast Du natürlich Recht, Tatze!" stimmte Remus zu. „Ja, aber es muss was kurzes, aber dennoch passendes und Cooles sein! Schließlich ist er mein Sohn!" grinste James. „Was haltet ihr von Wings?" „Finde ich passend!" nickte Remus. „Tatze?" blickte James fragen zu Sirius. „Hey Krone! Du bist sein Vater! Es ist Deine Aufgabe Dir einen Namen für ihn auszusuchen!" grinste Sirius. „Also dann, Wings," James streckte die Hand aus, Harry verstand und legte seine darauf. Remus und Sirius taten dasSelbe. „willkommen bei den Rumtreibern! Von heute an sollst Du allen als Wings, dem neuen, vierten Mitglied der Rumtreiber, bekannt sein" sagten James, Sirius und Remus im Chor, woraufhin die Hände kurz leuchteten. „Aber jetzt nichts wie raus!" sagte James und öffnete die Tür.

Augenblicke später tollten ein schwarzer Hund, ein grauer Wolf, ein stolzer Hirsch und ein königlicher Greif durch den Garten des Anwesens. Der Hirsch war der schnellste von ihnen, zwar war der Platz beschränkt, aber Krone war eindeutig schneller als Wings. Also begann Wings sich mit Tatze zu balgen, aber dieser war sogar noch etwas stärker als er. Blieb noch Moony, aber wie bereits bei ihrem Animagitraining musste Wings feststellen, dass er diesem an Wendigkeit nicht gewachsen war. Etwas das der stolze Greif natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen konnte. So breitete er die Flügel aus und flog eine kleine Runde im bereits freigeräumten Garten.

„Muss wohl wirklich Dein Sohn sein, Krone! Eindeutig der schlimmste Angeber seit Dir" grinste Remus, als sie nach einer knappen Stunde wieder das Haus betraten. „Versuch nicht abzulenken Moony! Ich meine, früher als Werwolf wärst Du spritziger gewesen!" lachte Tatze. „Das ist es nicht, Tatze, er ist einfach nur ein alter Sack geworden, genau wie Du!" zwinkerte James. „Also mir war der alte Moony ein wenig zu bissig im Temperament! Und für so alte Säcke, wie Ihr es seid, seid Ihr noch ganz schön fit!" schmunzelte Harry. „Hört Euch den Jungspund an, gestern habe ich ihm noch die Windeln gewechselt und jetzt muss man sich so etwas bieten lassen!" schüttelte James den Kopf. „Kein Respekt vor dem Alter!" diagnostizierte Remus. „Kurz gesagt, ein würdiger Rumtreiber!" bellte Sirius. Mit schallendem Lachen betraten die Vier wieder die Party.

Von Sirius und James bekam Harry einen kleinen Crashkurs in Sachen Whisky, während Remus Hermine noch einmal ausführlich über ihren Zauber von vorhin interviewen wollte. „Hermine, es muss doch möglich sein, den Zauber so zu verstärken, dass sie uns im Kampf beistehen können!" verdeutlichte er noch einmal sein Anliegen, als Dumbledore ihm von hinten die Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Remus, ich bin mehr als froh, heute mit Euch allen hier feiern zu können, und ich hoffe, dass ich in der Zukunft auf diese Art noch an der einen oder anderen Feier werde teilnehmen können!" sagte Dumbledore sanft, während Hermine bestätigend nickte. „Aber wir sind tot, das ist nicht mehr unser Kampf! Es wird Zeit, dass die junge Generation sich erhebt, um das Übel zu vernichten. Alles, was wir noch tun können, ist, hoffen und ihnen beratend zur Seite zu stehen. Aber die Zukunft der Welt liegt in fähigen Händen. Du bist noch da! Du kannst ihnen genauso wie King und die anderen den Rücken freihalten. Diese jungen Leute haben die Macht, es zu schaffen. Die Macht ihrer Freundschaft und Liebe wird es schaffen, die Dunkelheit zu vertreiben! Aber nun höre auf zu grübeln und lass uns tanzen!"

Mit diesen Worten zog Dumbledore den völlig überfahrenen Remus auf die Beine und legte mit ihm einen gepflegten Walzer auf die Bühne. Die Zwilling, welche eine Sekunde verwirrt geschaut hatten, warfen nun grinsend kleine Explosivkörper auf den Boden, wodurch aus dem Walzer eher so etwas wie ein Stepptanz wurde. Nicht einmal Molly schaffte es jetzt noch, ihre missbilligende Miene aufrecht zu erhalten.

Harry, der anfangs den Whisky in Verdacht hatte, bekam aber von den restlichen Whiskytrinkern, denen sich noch Ron, Hagrid, Neville, Arthur, Bill, Charly sowie der kleine Professor Flitwick angeschlossen hatten, aber das bestätigt was er sah. „Das ist der Fruchtbarkeitstanz Schnatzler, der Ureinwohner der Antarktis! Vater hat letztes Jahr einen Artikel darüber im Klitterer veröffentlicht!" kommentierte Luna, die gerade vorbeischwebte, unbeteiligt. Allgemeines Gelächter war die Folge.

„10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1 Knall." ein Feuersturm, ausgelöst durch die Zwillinge, brach im Garten los. Raketen sausten durch die Luft, Feuerräder sprühten die herrlichsten Funken. Riesige Stifte schrieben immer wieder „Frohes Neues", oder „Auf eine bessere Zukunft" und ähnliche Sprüche an den Nachthimmel. Sämtliche Gäste prosteten sich mit Sekt zu und umarmten sich gegenseitig. Wobei Hagrid versuchte alle auf einmal zu umarmen, was ihm auch fast gelang.

Nach einer halben Stunde hatten sich alle gratuliert und das Feuerwerk ging seinem Finale zu. 50 taghelle Leuchtfeuer entflammten am Himmel und röntgten quasi die gesamte Umgebung. Und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend glaubte Harry, der Alkohol spiele seinen Augen einen Streich. Etwas riesiges, ovales mit je 3 Ringen rechts und links war für eine Sekunde im Dickicht des noch verwilderten Gartens zu sehen gewesen. Aber das konnte nicht sein, so verrückt wäre nicht einmal James gewesen! Oder vielleicht doch?

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-) 

**Betagelesen: HermineGranger - Aragock**

**KingsleyS**

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	35. Neujahr

Hallo liebe Leser,

vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!

**Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!**

**Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)**

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 67: **Neujahr**

Doch das Zuprosten und kurze Umarmen wurde sofort nach Beendigung des Feuerwerks intensiviert. Eine Umarmung von Minerva McGonagall riss Harry jäh aus seinen Überlegungen. „Alles Gute für das neue Jahr, Harry!" „Dir auch, Minerva" antwortete Harry. Als nächstes fand er sich in den liebevollen Armen seiner Schwiegermutter wieder. Für einige Sekunden glaubte Harry, sie wolle ihn ersticken, dann jedoch ließ sie los und suchte sich ihr nächstes Opfer, Sirius. In solchen Momenten verstand Harry den Spruch, dass Liebe manchmal schmerzhaft sein kann. Die Zeit verging, während Harry von einer weiblichen Brust zur nächsten weitergereicht wurde. Den anderen anwesenden Herren erging es nicht besser, so beschränkten sie ihre Glückwünsche auf kurze Handschläge zwischen oder auch während der Umarmungen.

So befremdlich und neu das Ganze für Harry auch war, er würde es nie mehr missen wollen. So musste es sein, eine Familie zu haben! In dieser Situation würde er keinen der Anwesenden missen wollen. Gerade zog Hermine ihn in den Arm. Ein unglaublich warmes Gefühl von Dankbarkeit durchflutete Harrys Körper. Fest umschlang auch er Hermines Körper, legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter und flüsterte „Danke!" Es war nur ein Wort und Harry hätte viele Worte der Dankbarkeit für sie übrig gehabt. Aber dieses eine Wort drückte mehr aus als alle Anderen zusammen. Er war unendlich dankbar, dass es sie gab, seine Schicksalsschwester. Sie war der Gegenpol zu ihm. Wo er zu emotional reagierte, ergänzte sie das Rationale. Wo er mit seinem Instinkt an Grenzen stieß, leuchtete sie den weiteren Weg mit ihrem Wissen aus.

Hätte man Harry gefragt, ob Hermine oder Ginny die wichtigste Frau in seinem Leben wären, er hätte nur „Beide" antworten können, ohne zu lügen. Ginny war die Frau, die er mehr als alles auf der Welt liebte. Sie war der Mensch, der sein Herz zu einem Ganzen machte. Hermine vervollständigte seinen Geist. Und wie sollte man zwischen Geist und Herz wählen können? Ron hingegen war sein bester Freund. Er sorgte dafür, dass Harry einen festen Bezugspunkt im Leben hatte! Er war so etwas wie Harrys Rückrad, ein Freund, der einem so viel gab, einfach nur dadurch, dass er da war. Nicht so offensichtlich wichtig wie die beiden Frauen, aber keinesfalls unwichtiger.

Harry war Hermine dankbar, dass sie es geschafft hatte, dass Lily, James, Sirius und auch Dumbledore an dieser Feier anwesend sein konnten. Aber wenn Harry ehrlich zu sich war, waren Ginny, Hermine und Ron mittlerweile die wichtigsten Menschen für ihn.

Es war diese Erkenntnis, die Harry mehr als alles andere auf der Welt befreite. Die Drei waren seine Zukunft. Alle andern waren Vergangenheit, schöne Erinnerungen, die man zu solchen Gelegenheiten wie diesem Fest zelebrieren konnte. Aber im Alltag hatte er schon lange gelernt, ohne sie zu leben. Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fühlte sich Harry im reinen mit der Vergangenheit und bereit für die Zukunft. Was auch immer ihm diese für Prüfungen auferlegen sollte: Mit Ginny, Hermine und Ron an seiner Seite würde er sie meistern.

„King, ich glaube, jetzt hat er endlich erkannt, welche Macht er besitzt!" lächelte Dumbledore. „Ja, ich schätze da hast Du recht, Urgroßvater!" nickte King. Harry löste sich aus Hermines Umarmung und blickte in zwei Paar dieser funkelnden, tiefblauen Augen. „Ihr Beide habt Recht! So lange alle meine Freunde, meine Familie" korrigierte Harry, „ zu mir stehen, werden wir gemeinsam alle Aufgaben meistern!" nickte Harry.

Sirius erschien, gefolgt von James und Remus. Er legte seine Hand schwungvoll auf Harrys Schulter, was diesen - fast wie bei Hagrid - dazu brachte, einzuknicken. „Keine Zeit für grüblerische Gedanken, Wings! Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, steht dort drinnen noch der alte Whisky-Vorrat von James und wartet darauf vernichtet zu werden!" lächelnd hakte sich Ginny bei Harry ein. „Wings? Hab ich da irgend etwas nicht mitgekriegt?" fragte sie belustigt. „Erzähle ich Euch drinnen! Tatze hat Recht! Da wartet noch Whisky darauf, von kundigen Gaumen vernichtet zu werden!" grinste Harry. „Also muss ich ihn doch wieder alleine trinken!" zwinkerte James. Lachend gingen alle zurück ins Haus.

Bester Stimmung klang der Abend aus. Die Lehrer kehrten nach und nach zum Hauptquartier oder gleich nach Hogwarts zurück. Auch die älteren Weasleys, namentlich Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur und Charlie hatten die Feier Richtung Fuchsbau verlassen. Die Zwillinge schliefen auf einer Couch, Sirius und Remus saßen auf der Anderen und tranken noch immer Whisky. Doch auch ihnen fielen immer öfter die Augen zu. Dumbledore saß in einem Sessel am Feuer und stocherte gedankenverloren in der Glut herum.

In einer Sitzgruppe, die nur zu diesem Anlass erschienen war, bestehend aus vier Zweisitzern, saßen vier Pärchen, drei davon eng umschlungen. Lily hatte ihren Kopf auf James Schulter gelegt, genauso Ginny bei Harry. Hermine fuhr Ron, der sichtlich Mühe hatte, wach zu bleiben, mit der Hand durch die feuerroten Haare. Neville und Luna saßen zwar etwas auf Abstand, hielten jedoch Händchen und warfen sich verliebte Blicke zu.

„Man sollte es nicht glauben: Da ist man tot und trotzdem hundemüde!" gähnte James. Lily nickte gähnend. „James, Lily, ich habe Euch doch gesagt, dass Ihr ganz normale Menschen seid, solange der Zauber hält. Und dazu gehört nun einmal auch, dass man schlafen muss!" meinte Hermine. „Wobei es ja nicht unbedingt unangenehm ist, mit seiner Frau ins Bett zu gehen! Hab ich Recht, Schatz?" fragte Harry und küsste Ginny. In Ginnys Augen blitzte kurz der Schalk auf. „Besonders, wenn man nicht ins Bett geht, um zu schlafen!" zwinkerte sie und erwiderte Harrys Kuss.

„Mum, Dad, mal im Ernst: Wenn Ihr müde seid, geht doch einfach hoch in Euer Schlafzimmer!" meinte Harry, nachdem er sich von Ginnys Lippen gelöst hatte. „Wie ...unser Schlafzimmer? Wir dachten, Ihr beide ..." begann Lilly, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist das Schlafzimmer der Hausherren, Mum! Ginny und ich werden erst darin schlafen, wenn wir verheiratet sind! Derzeit nächtigen wir im Ersten und Mine und Ron im zweiten Gästezimmer! Luna, Neville, Ihr könnt gerne die beiden anderen Zimmer haben! Die hier unten kommen klar, denke ich! Da das nun geklärt ist, würde ich sagen: Alle, die Müde sind, ab ins Bett!" verkündete Harry. „Ich bin zwar noch nicht müde, aber kommst Du trotzdem mit mir ins Bett, Harry?" lächelte Ginny verführerisch. „Aber sicher, mein Schatz! Aber nur, damit ich Luna und Neville den Weg in ihre Zimmer zeigen kann!" zwinkerte Harry.

So erhoben sich alle und gingen nach oben. Vorneweg Ginny, die es sich nicht nehmen ließ, mit ihrem aufreizenden Gang alle Blicke auf sich zu ziehen. Dann folgte Harry, der nichts lieber getan hätte als Ginny direkt ins Schlafzimmer zu folgen, sich dann aber doch auf seine Pflichten als Gastgeber besann und Luna und Neville zu ihren Schlafzimmern führte. Einige Schritte dahinter folgte Hermine, die ihren schlaftrunkenen Verlobten Richtung Bett dirigierte. Das Schlusslicht bildeten Lily und James, die der Prozession mit einem seligen Lächeln folgten.

„So, Ihr beiden, das ist das eine Gästezimmer, das Andere ist identisch. Dazwischen liegt ein Bad, das von beiden Zimmern aus genutzt wird. An der Tür zum Bad findet ihr einen Schalter. Stellt Ihr ihn auf privat, öffnet sich die Tür nur, wenn kein anderer im Bad ist. Gleichzeitig versperrt sich der Durchgang ins zweite Zimmer. Stehen beide Schalter auf offen, sind Begegnungen im Bad möglich! Und nun wünsche ich euch eine gute Nacht!" erklärte Harry schnell, da er es plötzlich eilig hatte. „Gute Nacht Harry!" antworteten Luna und Neville im Chor. Harry nickte und beeilte sich, zu Ginny ins Schlafzimmer zu kommen.

Es war stockdunkel im Zimmer. Kaum, dass Harry über die Schwelle getreten war, schloss sich die Tür und jemand drückte Harry sanft gegen die Wand. Ungeduldig begannen zarte Finger seine Hose zu öffnen. Augenblicke Später war sämtliche Müdigkeit bei Harry wie „Weggeblasen".

Mit einer Handbewegung entstand Feuer im Kamin, innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen verdrängte der warme Schein des Feuers die absolute Dunkelheit im Raum. Doch das Feuer im Kamin war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Feuer der Leidenschaft, das in den Augen seiner Verlobten loderte. Vorsichtig hob er Ginny hoch und trug sie zum Bett. Ob es Magie war oder einfach nur unterbewusst geschah, hätte er später nicht mehr sagen können. Doch plötzlich war jegliche störende Kleidung verschwunden. Harrys Mund küsste sich von Ginnys Bauchnabel abwärts während seine Hände sanft mit den erregten Nippeln ihrer Brüste spielten.

In freudiger Erregung spreizte Ginny ihre Beine und gab Harry damit die Gelegenheit, sich für ihren Willkommensgruß zu revanchieren. Genüsslich schleckte seine Zunge den süßen Nektar ihrer Leidenschaft. Mit jedem Vorschnellen seiner Zunge stöhnte Ginny auf und der Nektar floss stärker. Ihre Hände wühlten sich durch seine Haare und sorgten gleichzeitig dafür, dass sein Mund an Ort und Stelle blieb. Mit jedem Atemzug sog Harry ihren wunderbaren, betörenden Duft ein. Ein Duft, der ihn berauschte wie kaum sonst etwas auf der Welt.

Mit jedem Schlag seines Herzens wuchs die Spannung seiner Lenden. Die Spannung wurde so stark, dass er jeden Herzschlag fast schmerzhaft in seinem besten Stück spüren konnte. Langsam zog Ginny seinen Kopf hinauf zu ihrem. Doch ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, auf dem Weg nach oben jeden Zentimeter mit Küssen zu bedecken. Einige Sekunden nahm er sich, um mit der Zunge das Spiel seiner Hände an Ginnys Brüsten zu unterstützen. Dann jedoch griff er mit seinen Händen ihren Kopf und ließ ihr spitzes Stöhnen mit seinen Lippen verstummen. Unendlich weiche und warme Lippen trafen die seinen. Eine Zunge forderte Einlass, den er auch gewährte. Die Zunge erforschte seinen Mundraum, wurde jedoch sogleich von seiner eigenen in einen wilden Ringkampf verwickelt.

Der Kampf endete unentschieden, da die Lungen der beiden Kontrahenten immer vehementer nach Sauerstoff verlangten. Harrys Hände fanden wieder die wohlgeformten Rundungen mit ihren Harten Spitzen, während sich seine Lungen mit Sauerstoff füllten. „Ich möchte Dich spüren, Harry! Ganz tief!" hauchte Ginny in sein Ohr, als auch sie wieder zu Luft gekommen war. Das ungeduldige Pochen seiner Kampflanze verstärkte sich noch einmal, bis er endlich damit in sie eindrang. Eine feuchte Wärme umschloss ihn, während er sein Schwert bis zum Schaft hineintrieb. Und wäre nicht das Einschieben und Rausziehen der größte Spaß an der Sache, er würde diesen gemütlichen Ort nie mehr verlassen wollen.

So entwickelte sich langsam ein sanfter Rhythmus von tiefen Stößen, wobei Ginny immer wieder ihre Beckenmuskeln anspannte, um ihn noch fester zu umklammern. Sanft drehte er sie, wobei er ihr rechtes Bein auf seiner rechten Schulter platzierte. Dabei erhöhte er das Tempo der Vorstöße. Ihre Schreie wurden spitzer und lauter, während er mit tiefen Zügen seine Lungen füllte.

Harry legte sich rücklings aufs Bett, Ginny folgte der Situation sofort und saß auf. Nun bestimmte sie das Tempo. Doch nicht ganz alleine, denn er hatte seine Hände an ihrem knackigen Hintern. Das sanfte Wippen ihrer Brüste und das glückliche Leuchten ihrer Augen spornte ihn an, Standhaft zu bleiben.

Allmählich bekam er ein Gefühl, als müsse er gleich Niesen. Doch dieses Gefühl hatte er nicht in der Nase, sondern etwa einen Meter tiefer. Doch auch wenn Ginny fast so weit war - noch war sie es nicht! Verzweifelt suchte Harry nach einer Ablenkung, um sich und Ginny vor einem verfrühten Zapfenstreich zu bewahren. Er schloss die Augen und fand etwas, das seine Lust dämpfte: McGonagall in Unterwäsche. Verzweifelt klammerte sich sein Geist an dieses Bild, wärend sein Körper noch immer nichts sehnlicher wollte, als in einer gewaltigen Explosion zu vergehen.

Das Bild vor Harrys geistigem Auge wandelte sich und McGonagall in Unterwäsche wurde langsam Ginny, komplett ohne. Ginny stöhnte ein letztes Mal auf, als er die Augen öffnete. Gleichzeitig brachen auch bei ihm alle Dämme.

Erschöpft aber glücklich glitt sie von ihm herunter. Er zog sie in seine Arme und küsste sie auf die verschwitzte Stirn. Mit einer wischenden Handbewegung ließ er die feuchte Stelle, die sich unter ihm gebildet hatte, verschwinden. Sanft küssten sich die Beiden. Sekundenlang versanken sie in den Augen des anderen, aus denen nun jegliches Feuer der Leidenschaft erloschen war. Stattdessen leuchtete daraus nun Vertrauen und unendliche Liebe. Nichts als unendliche Liebe und Vertrauen. Eng kuschelten sich Beide aneinander und streichelten und küssten sich sanft. Und ohne es zu merken, glitten sie herüber in einen traumlosen, erholsamen Schlaf.

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

**Betagelesen: HermineGranger - Aragock**

**KingsleyS**

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	36. Bis zum nächsten Mal

Hallo liebe Leser,

vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!

**Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!**

**Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)**

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 68: **Bis zum nächsten Mal**

Es war etwa 9 Uhr, als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte. Ginny schlummerte noch selig, und er schaffte es tatsächlich, sich aus ihrer Umarmung und aus dem Bett zu befreien, ohne Sie zu wecken. Er warf sich seinen Morgenmantel über. Sein Blick streifte noch ein mal lächelnd über das lieblichste aller Geschöpfe, das dort auf dem Bett lag. Er verließ das Zimmer und schloss lautlos die Tür hinter sich, um Ginny nicht aus ihren süßen Träumen zu reißen.

Es war sehr ruhig auf dem Gang. Alle Anderen schienen noch zu schlafen. Die tief stehende Wintersonne schien durch die Fenster hinein und beleuchtete die Staubpartikel, die ihr Ballett aufführten. Das ticken der Uhr auf der gegenüberliegenden Wand hallte fast übernatürlich laut durch den Morgen. Alles schien genau so, wie es sein sollte. Einzig die Tür des vierten Gästezimmers am Ende des Ganges, das er gestern Neville zugewiesen hatte, stand schon offen.

Harry wunderte das etwas, da Neville eigentlich nicht als Frühaufsteher bekannt war. „Ob es Neville nicht gut ging?" sorgte sich Harry und beschloss, nachzusehen. Vorsichtig schob er seinen Kopf in das Zimmer und blickte sich langsam im Raum um, doch es war Niemand zu sehen. „Neville! Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Harry, bekam aber keine Antwort. Das Zimmer war wohl schon leer. Das Bett war perfekt gemacht, und nichts deutete darauf hin, das jemand letzte Nacht in diesem Zimmer geschlafen hatte.

Ein Verdacht keimte in Harrys Hirn auf, und ein schelmisches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Dobby!" sagte Harry halblaut, da er wusste, das es genügen würde, um seinen getreuen Hauselfen und Freund zu rufen. Mit einem kurzen Plopp erschien der Gerufene vor ihm. „Harry hat Dobby gerufen?" fragte der Hauself freundlich und verbeugte sich mal wieder so tief, dass seine Nase den Boden berührte. „Ja, Dobby, hat einer von Euch Hauselfen heute Morgen dieses Zimmer wieder hergerichtet?" fragte Harry. Dobby schaute halb verwundert, halb abwehrend. „Dobby versteht Harry nicht! Warum sollte einer von uns Hauselfen dieses Zimmer herrichten? Es wurde doch letzte Nacht überhaupt nicht benutzt. Ms. Lovegood und Mr. Longbottom benutzten letzte Nacht gemeinsam das dritte Schlafzimmer." Harry lachte. „Danke, Dobby, das war alles, was ich wissen wollte!" Dobby nickte und war verschwunden.

Noch immer mit einem fast unnatürlich breitem grinsen im Gesicht betrat Harry das Wohnzimmer, wo Moony und Tatze auf der einen mit den Zwillingen auf der anderen Couch um die Wette schnarchten. Dumbledore beobachtete die Szene. Er saß im selben Sessel wie gestern. Seine Augen funkelten vor vergnügen, und unter seinem weißen Vollbart trug er ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln auf den Lippen. Harry setzte sich auf den Sessel gegenüber Dumbledore.

„Guten Morgen, Harry! Du strahlst ja heute Morgen mit der Sonne um die Wette!" begrüßte der alte Mann seinen ehemaligen Schüler. „Morgen, Albus! Ja, ich hatte eine sehr angenehme Nacht. Alles scheint heute nahezu perfekt. Und ganz besonders freue ich mich für Neville!" antwortete Harry. Das Schmunzeln und das Funkeln in Dumbledores Augen verstärkte sich. „Ja, ist mir gestern auch schon aufgefallen! Miss Lovegood scheint unserem Neville wirklich gut zu tun!" Harry lachte. „Ja, Albus, vielleicht sogar besser als Du Dir vorstellen kannst." Dumbledore schien diese Andeutung zu verstehen und zwinkerte Harry zu.

Plötzlich schien er sich an etwas zu erinnern. Er kramte für einen Augenblick in seinem Umhang und drückte Harry schließlich einen Umschlag in die Hand. „Von Minerva! Sie hat mich gebeten, ihn Euch heute Morgen zu geben!" meinte Dumbledore. Harry öffnete den Brief und begann, ihn zu lesen:

An alle Mannschaften, die am Quidditch Turnier in Hogwarts teilnehmen,

wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass der Trainingsbetrieb zu Beginn des zweiten Halbjahres wieder mit voller Intensität aufgenommen werden kann.

Nach einer Rücksprache mit Boris Schnatzow (Abteilungsleiter magische Spiele und Sportarten im russischen Zaubereiministerium) haben wir einen permanenten Zauber gefunden, der verhindert, dass die Temperatur im Stadion auf unter 15° Celsius sinkt. Dieser ist seit Jahren in allen russischen Quidditch Stadien bis hin zu den in Sibirien erfolgreich im Einsatz!

Zur Zeit wird dieser Zauber in unserem Quidditch Stadion in Hogwarts installiert. Dies wird jedoch bis zum Beginn des nächsten Halbjahres erledigt sein. Bitte denken Sie daran, sofern noch nicht geschehen, das Stadion für Ihre Trainings zu Buchen.

Mit sportlichen Grüßen

Ludo Bagman, Minerva McGonagall.

„Mensch, Klasse! Jetzt kriege ich Dich, Du verdammter Horcrux!" flüsterte Harry. Dumbledore schaute etwas verwirrt über seine Halbmondbrille, bis Harry ihm den Brief zu lesen gab. „Ah, jetzt verstehe ich! Du sprichst von dem Schnatz Horcrux!" nickte Dumbledore. „Das wäre dann der Letzte, oder?" Harry nickte. „Der letzte, den wir noch bekommen müssen. Den Becher haben wir schon; King arbeitet gerade an einer Methode, ihn zu zerstören. Jetzt noch den Schnatz fangen und vernichten. Dann bleiben nur noch Nagini und Tom selber. Und ich fürchte fast, die müssen wir auf einen Streich erledigen!" antwortete Harry. Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich. „Die beiden sind unzertrennlich. Und selbst, wenn Ihr Nagini einzeln erwischen könntet, würde Tom vielleicht merken, dass Ihr hinter seinen Horcruxen her seid und könnte auf die Idee kommen, Neue zu machen!"

„Da fällt mir ein: Denkst Du, Nagini weiß, dass er sie zu einem Horcrux gemacht hat? Es passt einfach nicht zum stolzen Charakter einer Schlange, sich so benutzen zu lassen!" fragte Harry, unsicher, ob er nicht gerade etwas dummes fragte. Dumbledore blickte überrascht auf. „Da hast Du einen Punkt, über den ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht habe. Vielleicht solltest Du sie einfach fragen, Harry!" „Vielleicht!" antwortete Harry, und für einige Minuten verfielen beide in nachdenkliches Schweigen. Nur das Schnarchduell durchbrach die Stille.

Es war Dumbledore, der die Stille brach. „Es wird immer deutlicher, dass Ihr uns eigentlich nicht mehr braucht! Deshalb werde ich - noch bevor dieser Tag stirbt - diese Ebene der Existenz wieder verlassen. Und ich werde Deinen Eltern und Sirius dasselbe empfehlen." meinte Dumbledore schließlich. Harry blickte ihn etwas enttäuscht, aber keineswegs überrascht an. „Ich wusste ja, dass der Zauber von Hermine nicht für ewig halten würde, Albus, aber muss es wirklich schon heute sein? Dumbledore nickte. „Dies ist nicht mehr unsere Welt und auch nicht mehr unser Kampf, Harry! Ich habe das volle Vertrauen in Euch, dass Ihr es auch ohne uns schaffen werdet. Im Gegenteil: Ich möchte fast vermuten, dass wir Euch mehr im Weg herumgestanden hätten, als zu helfen. Du und Deine Freunde habt schon immer so gut zusammengearbeitet, dass unsere Hilfe nicht nötig war. Das habt Ihr Jahr um Jahr zum Leidwesen der Lehrerschaft immer wieder bewiesen. Und Ihr habt Euch enorm weiterentwickelt, seit ich nicht mehr lebe. Sieh Dir Neville an! Er ist selbstbewusst geworden! Aber auch Deine Freunde und vor allem Du selbst, Harry. Ihr habt Euch schwer gemausert. Du strahlst eine Aura von Macht und Stärke aus, die ich bis jetzt selten erlebt habe!"

Harry schaute seinen alten Mentor verwundert an. „Bei Neville gebe ich Dir Recht! Auch Ginny, Hermine und Ron sind wesentlich besser geworden! Aber ich fühle mich genauso wie immer, keine Spur von besonderer Macht oder Stärke. Vielleicht habe ich etwas mehr Selbstbewusstsein. Aber das liegt daran, das Snape Neville und mich nicht mehr mehrmals die Woche niedermachen kann!" „_Professor_ Snape, Harry, hatte nie vor, Dich fertig zu machen, oder Neville. Ich fürchte, das war mein Fehler! Ich wollte einfach nicht glauben, dass manche Narben zu tief sind, um restlos zu verheilen!"

Dumbledore machte eine kurze Pause, als ob er die folgenden Worte besonders sorgfältig auswählen müsse. „Du hast ihn jedesmal an Deinen Vater erinnert. Einen Menschen, den Prof. Snape aus tiefster Seele gehasst hat. Neville hingegen hat etwas anderes verkörpert, das er hasst und verabscheut: Unsicherheit. Als Severus damals in Hogwarts eingeschult wurde, war er Neville nicht ganz unähnlich. Genau wie Nevilles Oma hat Severus' Vater ihm immer wieder erzählt, dass er ein Versager sei. Unterdurchschnittlich, eine Schande für die Familie. Erst in Hogwarts merkte er, dass er nicht nur Durchschnitt ist, sondern im Gegenteil einer der talentiertesten Schüler der Schule. Vergleichbar mit Deinem Vater und Sirius! Doch das merkten auch diese beiden ziemlich schnell. Und so sorgten sie dafür, dass er ihnen nicht gefährlich werden konnte! Kinder sind grausam, Harry! Mehr als einmal musste ich Gryffindor Punkte abziehen, weil die Rumtreiber Späße auf Kosten von Severus gemacht haben. Und als dann die Vernunft aller zu wachsen begann, war der Hass schon zu tief in den Herzen vergraben, um einfach ad acta gelegt zu werden. Ich denke, Du kennst das von Dir und Draco!"

„Das zwischen mir und Draco ist etwas anderes! Er ist Todesser!" schnaubte Harry. Dumbledore blickte ihn missbilligend über den Rand seiner Halbmondbrille an. „Auch Severus hatte versucht, sein Glück bei den Todessern zu finden und kehrte dann auf die Seite des Lichts zurück! Wie Du weißt, konnte Draco mich nicht töten. Er tat, was er tat, aus Sorge um seine Familie. Und egal, was Du oder ich von dieser Familie halten, kann man es ihm nicht verübeln, dass er sie liebt! Wenn Du es schaffst, zu verhindern, dass Hass Dein Herz vergiftet, dann können wir Draco noch von der dunklen Seite retten! Es wird schließlich an Dir liegen, ob er auf die richtige Seite zurückkehrt oder nicht!"

„Ich habe Snape vergeben, dass er Dich getötet hat, also werde ich auch Draco eine Chance geben!" versprach Harry schweren Herzens und eigentlich auch wider besserem Wissen. Draco war und blieb ein kleines Arschl... . Dumbledore lächelte. „Siehst Du, Harry, Du hast mehr Macht als jemals zuvor in Deinem Leben! Mehr Macht sogar als die meisten anderen Zauberer, vor allem, wenn man Dein Alter bedenkt! Und trotzdem besitzt Du die Güte und die Weisheit, mir ein solches Versprechen zu geben!" Harry schluckte. „Und Ihr müsst wirklich wieder gehen?" Ein fröhlicher Ausdruck trat auf Dumbledores Gesicht. „Ja, Harry, das sollten wir. Aber ich wäre wirklich enttäuscht, wenn Ihr uns die nächste Party vorenthalten würdet! Besonders wenn es die Siegesfeier über Tom oder eine Hochzeit ist!" gluckste Dumbledore.

„Wie ... Hochzeit? Wer heiratet hier?" fragte Ginny, die soeben mit einem ziemlich eng anliegendem und kurzem Nachthemd, unter dem sich mehr abzeichnete, als Harry für gut gehalten hätte, das Wohnzimmer betrat und sich auf Harrys Schoß warf. Harry lächelte seiner Liebsten zu. „Ich denke, die besten Chancen haben entweder Du und ich, oder Hermine und Dein Bruder! Nach dem, was ich heute Morgen herausgefunden habe, könnte es aber passieren, dass uns Neville und Luna zuvorkommen. Wenn sie nicht aufgepasst haben, müssen sie vielleicht sogar. Moony und Tonks brauchen - glaube ich - noch etwas!" lachte Harry.

„Du meinst, Luna und Neville haben letzte Nacht...?" fragte Ginny mit schelmischem Grinsen nach. Harry nickte. „Das muss ich sehen!" rief Ginny. „Was musst Du sehen, Schwesterherz?" fragten die verschlafenen Zwillinge im Chor, die wohl von Ginnys Begeisterung wach geworden waren. „Luna und Neville im selben Bett" antwortete Ginny im vorbeieilen. Sofort waren Fred und George hellwach. „Warte!" „Wir kommen" „Mit!" riefen die beiden abwechselnd hinterher und eilten ebenfalls aus dem Raum.

„Zum Glück haben Remus und Sirius einen stabilen Schlaf, sonst wären jetzt vermutlich 5 Personen auf dem Weg zu den beiden ins Schlafzimmer!" grinste Dumbledore. „Da hast Du Recht, Albus! Ich werde mal hinterhergehen und versuchen, den beiden die größten Peinlichkeiten zu ersparen!" meinte Harry und stand auf.

Ca. eine Stunde später hatten sich alle ordentlich geduscht und frisch angezogen im Esszimmer eingefunden. Ginny und die Zwillinge schmollten noch etwas, da Neville und Luna nur knutschend, aber angezogen, vor dem Kamin in ihrem Zimmer gesessen hatten, als sie hineinstürmten. Doch Neville fühlte sich wohl dennoch ertappt, wie man an seinem geröteten Teint ablesen konnte, während Luna mal wieder so wirkte, als ginge sie das Ganze nichts an.

Das Frühstück verlief harmonisch und friedlich. Die Rumtreiber steckten die Köpfe zusammen und tuschelten miteinander. Ginny flüsterte Lily gerade die Neuigkeiten ins Ohr, als Luna plötzlich aus ihrer Lethargie aufwachte. „Und da sagen immer alle, es gäbe nichts, was Neville auf Anhieb richtig gut kann! Heute Nacht hat er mir bewiesen, dass es doch etwas gibt! Denn das „Long" ist gar nicht falsch, nur das „-bottom" war ein Irrtum, denn es war nicht sein Hintern, der sich als überraschend lang erwies." Schlagartig wurden Nevilles Ohren röter als es Rons Haare je waren. Alle Gespräche am Tisch waren schlagartig verstummt. Doch dann kam der Beweis, dass der alte Neville, der unsichere und duckmäuserische, nicht mehr existierte. Er griff sich Luna, küsste sie und verkündete dann: „Und ich kann Euch versichern, dass Lovegood ein Versprechen war, das voll und ganz eingehalten wurde!"

Als dieser schöne Neujahrstag zu Ende war, wurde der Zaubertrankkessel wieder voller und Die Porträts wurden wieder von den Ehrengästen der Feier in Besitz genommen. Diesmal führte Harry den Zauber aus. Doch es war nicht der tränenreiche Abschied, den man vielleicht hätte erwarten können, es fühlte sich nicht an wie ein „Lebewohl", sondern wie das, was es eigentlich auch war, ein „Bis zum nächsten Mal!"

* * *

So, wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

**Betagelesen: HermineGranger - Aragock**

**KingsleyS**

**Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier**

v

v

v

V


	37. Rückreise nach Hogwarts

Hallo liebe Leser,

**vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!**

Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 69: **Rückreise nach Hogwarts**

Die ersten Tage des neuen Jahres zogen ins Land. Neville und Luna hatten diese mit den vier Freunden verbracht. Die Erlaubnis ihrer Eltern bzw. Vater und Großmutter hatten sie Pro Forma noch eingeholt, aber eigentlich waren sie ja alt genug, um zu entscheiden, wo sie ihre Ferien verbringen wollten. So wurden diese ersten Tage zu einer entspannten, aber auch sehr lehrreichen Zeit, denn die Potter-Bibliothek war im Punkt Verteidigungszauber mehr als aufschlussreich. So lag es auf der Hand, ein paar DA Sonderübungen abzuhalten, wenn die „Einsatzgruppe Ministerium" schon mal vollzählig war.

Aber auch die schönsten Ferien hatten nun einmal ein Ende. Und so kam es, dass die Sechs eines Morgens mal wieder am Bahnhof Kings Cross vor einem roten Zug standen. Natürlich hätte man auch direkt nach Hogsmeade apparieren können, aber da es für Harry, Hermine, Ron und Neville ihr letztes Jahr war, erschien ihnen jede Fahrt mit dem roten Zug als zu wertvoll, um ausgelassen zu werden. Wehmütig erinnerte sich Harry an das erste Mal, dass er den schnaufenden, dampfenden, roten Hogwartsexpress gesehen hatte. Und wahrscheinlich würde er heute das letzte Mal mit ihm fahren.

„Mensch, Harry, ohne das ganze Gepäck macht es viel mehr Spaß, hier am Bahnhof zu sein!" freute sich Ron und riss Harry damit aus seinen Gedanken. „Ach was! Das war doch keine große Sache. Vieles davon ist ja noch in Hogwarts! Und dafür, dass der Rest schon vorgereist ist, kannst Du Dich bei Trevor bedanken! „ grinste Harry „Ja, wird auch mal was neues, ihn nicht im ganzen Zug suchen zu müssen, weil er wieder ausgebüchst ist!" lachte Neville. „Ja, manchmal bist Du wirklich genial, Harry! Den Portschlüssel auf Neville persönlich zu kodieren, währe mir ja noch eingefallen, aber auf Neville und Trevor? Und dann ihm unsere Sachen geschrumpft auf den Rücken zu binden und ihn per Portschlüssel nach Hogwarts zu schicken!" schüttelte Ron mit dem Kopf. „Ja, aber ohne die Idee Deiner Hermine, die Illusion einer Fliege auf den Kaktus zu zaubern, würden wir wohl jetzt noch darauf warten, dass er den Portschlüssel berührt! Hoffentlich leiert das seine Zunge nicht zu sehr aus! Apropos Hermine, wo bleiben eigentlich unsere Herzdamen? Wir sollten langsam mal in den Zug!" meinte Harry. „Die müssen jede Sekunde kommen, wollten sich nur noch mit Muggel-Make-up eindecken!" antwortete Neville. „Frauen!" schnaubten alle Drei im Chor und mussten schließlich lachen

Sekunden später kamen die drei sehnlichst erwarteten Damen bester Laune durch die Absperrung von Gleis 9 ¾ . Harry scheuchte Ron und Neville in den Zug und rief den Frauen zu: „Kommt schon, er fährt gleich ab!" Was ihm von den Dreien nur ein amüsiertes Kichern einbrachte. Kaum waren alle im Zug und hatten sich ein leeres Abteil gesucht, ertönte auch schon der Pfiff der Lok und der Zug fuhr an.

Es wurde im Großen und Ganzen eine recht entspannte Zugfahrt. Offiziell waren die Vertrauensschüler nach den Weihnachtsferien nicht für die Aufrechterhaltung der Ordnung zuständig. Nicht so, wie es immer am Beginn und am Ende eines Schuljahres der Fall war. So gab sich sogar Hermine mit 3 Rundgängen, auf die Ron sie natürlich hatte begleiten müssen, zufrieden. Zwischendurch hatte Harry die Süßigkeitenhexe fast um ihren Gesamten Vorrat erleichtert und alle, die im Abteil vorbeischauten zum Mitessen eingeladen. Fast alle DA Mitglieder, egal ob Anfänger oder Elite, hatten inzwischen mal reingeschaut.

Gerade kamen Ron und Hermine von ihrem dritten und hoffentlich letzten Rundgang zurück. Ron griff sich eine Hand voll Schokofrösche und ließ sich mit einem theatralischen Seufzen auf den Sitzplatz zwischen Neville und Hermine fallen. „Die Kleinen werden immer anstrengender und frecher, das kann ich euch flüstern. Außerdem sieht es aus, als ob Slytherin im zweiten Halbjahr wieder besser gefüllt sein wird!" schnaubte Ron. Harry horchte auf! „Wie ... besser gefüllt?" „Na ja, einige, die zu Beginn des Jahres gefehlt haben, sind jetzt wieder da! Ich habe diese beiden Riesenbabies Bull und Ox gesehen und einige Andere wie zum Beispiel Nott!" antwortete Ron, der gerade damit beschäftigt war, einen Schokofrosch von seiner Verpackung zu befreien. „Jetzt sag aber nicht, dass Malfoy auch wieder zurück ist!" meinte Harry genervt. „Harry, Draco ist Todesser, das Ministerium würde das niemals zulassen!" meinte Hermine belehrend. Worauf Harry nur mit einem Schnauben antwortete. Ginny schien sein Unbehagen zu spüren und kuschelte sich gleich noch einmal enger an ihn.

Minuten nachdenklicher Stille verdrängten die vorher noch so ausgelassene Stimmung im Abteil. Ron war vollauf mit seinen Schokofröschen beschäftigt, Luna las mal wieder Klitterer verkehrt herum, Hermine starrte nachdenklich aus den Abteilfenster und beobachtete, wie die Landschaft an ihnen vorbeiflog. Neville schmökerte mit leuchtenden Augen in einem uralten Buch über Pflanzenkunde, das er sich aus der Potter Bibliothek ausgeliehen hatte. Ginny kuschelte noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen an Harrys linkem Arm. An Harrys rechtem Arm wäre es auch derzeit nicht besonders gemütlich gewesen, denn seit Rons Informationen war Harry inklusive Zauberstab in „Halb Acht Stellung". Seine Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um eine Frage. Was machten die Slytherins, die Anfang des Jahres nach Durmstrang gegangen waren, wieder hier? Und hatte sich das Ministerium wirklich ausreichend davon überzeugt, dass von ihnen keine Gefahr für das Schloss und seine Bewohner ausging?

Den letzten Teil der Frage konnte er sich selber beantworten. Nein! Nott war der Sohn eines Todessers, und was Bull und Ox anging, die waren so etwas wie die Wiedergeburt von Crabbe und Goyle, die sich ja mittlerweile auch als Todesser entpuppt hatten. Der einzige Unterschied zwischen ihnen war, dass sie im Gegensatz zu Krabbe und Goyle nur in der sechsten waren und somit ein Jahr jünger als Harry. Doch sie hatten die gleichen massigen Körper und denselben suboptimierten Verstand. Aber egal, was das Ministerium dachte, Harry würde sie im Auge behalten, das war er nicht zuletzt seiner Position als Verteidiger Hogwarts schuldig.

Doch wie es nun mal im Leben ist, taucht der Teufel meistens dann auf, wenn man an ihn denkt. Harry hörte die Schiebetür des Abteils aufgleiten. Sofort hatte er seinen Zauberstab in Kampfhaltung und richtete ihn auf die Neuankömmlinge. Was er dort sah, kam ihm fast wie ein Deja-vu vor, ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf. In der Tür stand ein kleinerer Slytherin mit einem höhnischen Grinsen, der rechts und links von zwei bulligen Slytherins eskortiert wurde. Harry schüttelte erneut genervt den Kopf. „Sagt mal, gibt es in eurem Haus ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, dass auf jeder Zugfahrt eine solche Abordnung aus Slytherin in meinem Abteil auftauchen muss?" fragte Harry. Der Kleine machte ein gespielt geschocktes Gesicht, begann dann aber doch mit einer Stimme, die wohl verletzt klingen sollte, zu sprechen: „Da mache ich mir mit meinen beiden Freunden extra die Mühe, dem großen Lord Potter unsere Aufwartung zu machen, und das ist nun der Lohn!"

„Jetzt lass mal die Kirche im Dorf, Nott! Was treibt euch wieder nach Hogwarts?" fragte Harry unverblümt. Doch zu seiner Überraschung war es nicht Theodore Nott, der antwortete, sondern sein Adjutant und rechter Leibwächter, Bull. „Ach, weißt Du, Harry, jeden Tag Schopska-Salat war einfach nicht mein Fall!" „Und außerdem weigerten sich die Professoren in Durmstrang beharrlich, auf Englisch zu unterrichten!" ergänzte Ox, der Nott zur linken den Rücken stärkte. Ron nickte verständnisvoll. Harry jedoch wandte sich, die beiden Schläger ignorierend, an Nott. „Sag mal, Nott, sind das die verbesserten Modelle? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass Malfoys Schatten sprechen konnten!" grinste Harry. „Doch, Harry, es gibt da einen Satz, den ich öfters von Crabbe und Goyle gehört habe. „Hunger Essen jetzt!"„ warf Neville ein, worauf alle im Abteil in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen. Selbst Nott musste ungewollt grinsen. Während sich Bull und Ox nur Blicke zuwarfen, die wohl so viel wie „Geiler Spruch!" bedeuten sollten.

Gerade, als sich Nott umdrehte, um zu gehen, meinte Harry: „Ach übrigens, Nott!" Der angesprochene drehte sich um. „Wie Du sicher gehört hast, bin ich seit Beginn des Jahres ein Beschützer Hogwarts und somit eine höhere Instanz als das Ministerium, wenn es um die Aufenthaltserlaubnis in Hogwarts geht! Anders als in Durmstrang sind bei uns die unverzeihlichen Flüche verboten, und wer dabei erwischt wird, einen Solchen zu benutzen, sitzt schneller wieder in diesem Zug als er glaubt! Und zwar in die entgegengesetzte Richtung! Richte das auch bitte den anderen Schülern aus, die letztes Halbjahr in Durmstrang waren. Ich habe ein Auge auf Euch." Nott antwortete mit einer vor Sarkasmus triefenden Stimme. „Ich werde es ausrichten, Lord Potter!" Wobei er das Lord Potter förmlich vor Harry auf den Boden spuckte. Dann drehte er sich erneut herum und verschwand mit seinem Anhang auf dem Flur.

Die Zugfahrt endete so ereignislos wie sie angefangen hatte. Als der Zug in Hogsmeade eintraf, waren die sechs Freunde in die Vorschriftsmäßigen Schuluniformen gehüllt. Die von Thestralen gezogenen Kutschen warteten bereits auf sie und der kleine Professor Flitwick schwebte etwa 2 Meter über dem Ganzen und dirigierte die Schülerschar. Harry wunderte sich etwas, dass Hagrid nicht anwesend war, aber andererseits fuhren die Erstklässler nur zu Schulbeginn über den See und in die Kutschen hätte Harrys großer Freund wohl nicht hinein gepasst.

Noch einmal ging Harrys Herz auf, als die stolze Silhouette Hogwarts am Horizont Gestalt annahm. Sein Großväterlicher Freund mochte gegangen sein, doch sein Geist und der Derer, die vor ihm dort junge Zauberer und Hexen ausgebildet hatten, würde auf ewig in diesen Mauern weiterleben. An diesem Ort gelebt und Spuren hinterlassen zu haben, war schon an sich ein großes Geschenk. Ganz egal, ob als Lehrer, Direktor, oder aber als Rumtreiber und Tunichtgut. Denn die Rumtreiber waren eine Legende in Hogwarts, genauso wie zwei rothaarige, völlig identische Schüler, die ihre Karriere auch noch mit dem coolsten Abgang aller Zeiten gekrönt hatten. Und auch wenn Harry es heute noch nicht wusste, das goldene Trio würde, in ferner Zukunft, auch ein eigenes Kapitel in der Fortsetzung von „Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts" bekommen.

Harry und seine Freunde betraten die Halle. Mit einem Seitenblick auf den Slytherintisch konnte er erkennen, dass wohl wirklich mehr zurückgekehrt waren, als die drei im Zug erwähnten Slytherins. Auch in die anderen Häuser schien der eine oder andere Schüler wieder zurückgekehrt zu sein. Da Rons Magen knurrte - eigentlich ein Unding, bei all den Schokofröschen, die ihm zum Opfer gefallen waren -, begaben sich die sechs Gryffindors auf ihre üblichen Plätze am Haustisch. Ein Blick zum Lehrertisch versicherte Harry, das dort alles beim alten geblieben war. Hagrid winkte ihm fröhlich zu, King zwinkerte und selbst über McGonagall´s Gesicht huschte ein kurzes Lächeln.

Die Schulleiterin erhob sich und allmählich erstarben die aufgeregten Tischgespräche der Schüler. „Willkommen zurück in Hogwarts! Ganz besonders möchte ich die unter Euch willkommen heißen, die - sagen wir mal - das Jahr mit einem Auslandssemester begonnen haben. Ich hoffe, Sie leben sich hier schnell wieder ein. Sie werden sich sicher schnell wieder an die alten Regeln dieser Schule erinnern. Und auch die Neuen werden Sie - da bin ich mir ganz sicher - sehr bald verinnerlichen. Ich muss sicherlich nicht erwähnen, das der verbotene Wald auch weiterhin verboten und eine Liste mit nicht erlaubten Gegenständen beim Hausmeister einzusehen ist. Doch nun schließe ich mit den bekannten Worten meines Vorgängers. „Haut rein"„ McGonagall setzte sich, ein leiser Applaus kam auf, Ron brachte noch ein ungeduldiges „endlich" heraus, dann bogen sich die Tische auch schon wieder unter der Last des üblichen Festessens.

Nach dem Essen verzogen sich Neville und Luna an irgendein ruhiges Plätzchen in Hogwarts. Die vier Freunde hingegen machten sich auf Richtung Gryffindorturm. Kaum war das Porträt der alten Hexe zur Seite geschwenkt, bereuten sie diese Entscheidung auch schon fasst. Der Gemeinschaftsraum klang wie ein Bienennest, gegen das jemand mit einem Besen geschlagen hatte. Die Vier drückten sich in eine Ecke, um Krisensitzung zu halten. Hermine legte einen Ruhezauber um die Gruppe, so dass keine Geräusche von außen ihr Gespräch stören würde.

„Was für ein Trubel hier. Da habe ich ehrlich gesagt überhaupt keinen Bock drauf!" stöhnte Harry. „Wir könnten uns doch nach oben in unser Zimmer schleichen!" schlug Ginny vor. „Nein, zu voll hier. Das würde Auffallen!" schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. „Wenn das so ist, könnten wir doch Hagrid mal wieder besuchen. Das haben wir schließlich schon ewig nicht mehr gemacht!" meinte Ron. Die Anderen nickten. „Ok, abgemacht! Ich verschwinde nur noch einmal kurz nach oben! Bin gleich wieder da!" meinte Harry. „Willst Du den Tarnumhang holen?" fragte Ron verwirrt. Harry lachte. „Nein! Da würden wir Vier wohl auch nicht mehr alle gemeinsam drunter passen. Außerdem: Wer sollte etwas dagegen sagen, wenn zwei Schulsprecher, eine Vertrauensschülerin und ein Verteidiger Hogwarts Abends im Schloss unterwegs sind? Ich möchte nur nachschauen, ob unsere Sachen richtig angekommen sind!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand Harry auf der Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen. Die drei Anderen plauderten unterdessen etwas mit ihren Hauskameraden. Allerdings hielten sie sich dabei dicht zusammen, da Harry ja gleich wieder zurück sein würde.

Harry öffnete die Tür zu dem Schlafsaal der Siebtklässler. Dort saß Trevor in seinem Glas. Von seinen Transportgütern war allerdings nichts zusehen. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Glas und beschwor eine Fliege darin, welche keine Sekunde später auch schon an Trevors Zunge klebte. Sie hatte also die Portschlüsselaktion gut überstanden. Schulterzuckend machte sich Harry auf in den Raum, in dem er mit Ron, Hermine und Ginny gemeinsam schlief. Dort angekommen beobachtete er ein kleines Wesen, das ploppenderweise vor ihm erschienen war. „Hallo Dobby, mein Freund!" grüßte er. „Harry, Dobby hat sich die Freiheit genommen, die per Portschlüssel angekommenen Gegenstände in ihre jeweiligen Schränke zu verstauen!" antwortete der Hauself. „Danke, Dobby, aber was machst Du hier? Ich dachte, Du bist in der Löwenhöhle" fragte Harry. „Winky ist dort geblieben! Jetzt, wo keine Menschen mehr dort sind, kommt sie alleine mit dem Haushalt klar! Dobby und Stroppy sind jetzt hier in Hogwarts. Hier kann Dobby Stroppy viel besser zeigen, was es bedeutet, ein Hauself zu sein!" erklärte Dobby. „Gut mitgedacht! Und danke für alles, Dobby!" lobte Harry den Hauselfen, was diesem mal wieder eine Träne der Rührung in die Augen zauberte und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

Im Treppenhaus vor den Jungenschlafsälen beschwor Harry erst mal einen Patronus, um Neville mitzuteilen, dass Trevor gesund und munter in seinem Glas saß und auch schon gefüttert worden war. Schließlich wollte er nicht, das Neville sein Treiben unterbrechen musste, weil ihm plötzlich seine Kröte in den Sinn kam. Denn jetzt zurück in Hogwarts würde es mit der Zweisamkeit zwischen Luna und Neville noch kompliziert genug werden. Drunten im Gemeinschaftsraum begrüßte Harry seine Verlobte erst einmal mit einem Kuss auf die Wange und einem Klaps auf den knackigen Po. „Alles Ok! Dobby hat unsere Sachen schon wieder perfekt eingeräumt. Wenn ihr fertig seid, würde ich sagen: Auf zu Hagrid! „

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

**Betagelesen: HermineGranger - Aragock**

**KingsleyS**

**Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier**

v

v

v

V


	38. Besuch bei Hagrid

Hallo liebe Leser,

**vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!**

Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 70: **Besuch bei Hagrid**

Erleichtert atmete Harry auf, als der Trubel des Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraums mit dem Zuklappen der Fetten Dame hinter ihm verstummte. Ginny, die sich bei ihm einhakte, schien es genauso zu gehen. Und auch Ron und Hermine genossen es wieder, ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhängen zu können. So schlenderten die vier Freunde bester Laune durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Keiner von ihnen rechnete an diesem Abend noch mit einer Überraschung, als das entfernte Fauchen einer Katze sie aufhorchen ließ. Es klang ärgerlich, aber auch schmerzverzerrt. Dann hörte man Kinder davon rennen.

Harry hob die Hand und signalisierte den Anderen, still zu stehen und ruhig zu sein. Durch die plötzliche Ruhe konnte man das laute Gezeter des sich aus der anderen Richtung des Schlosses nähernden Hausmeisters Filch deutlich näher kommen hören. Instinktiv drückten sich die Freunde dicht an die Wand und lauschten auf die Geräusche der Umgebung. Zwar konnte ihnen durch ihren Status als Vertrauensschüler keiner verbieten, um diese Uhrzeit im Schloss unterwegs zu sein, aber jahrelange Gewohnheiten legt man nun einmal ziemlich schwer ab.

Einen Quergang weiter verhallten die Schritte des Hausmeisters schließlich und seine Stimme wurde sanft und liebevoll. „Ms Norris, meine Liebe, hat Dich wieder einer dieser Trampel von Schüler auf den Schwanz getreten? Keine Angst, das werde ich nicht mehr lange durchgehen lassen. Schon bald wird der Dunkle Lord diesen Potter vernichtet haben. Dann wird wieder unsere gute Freundin Dolores zur Direktorin, und ich darf die Schüler endlich wieder foltern." Ein zustimmendes Miauen war zu hören. Einige Sekunden herrschte Stille, bis sich langsam die schlurfenden Schritte des Hausmeisters wieder in Richtung seines Büros entfernten. Von der Anwesenheit des Quartetts hatten weder er noch seine Katze etwas mitbekommen.

Obwohl Filch die letzten Worte ziemlich leise gesprochen hatte, hallten sie doch mit fast unnatürlicher Lautstärke in Harrys Kopf wieder. „Schon bald wird der Dunkle Lord diesen Potter vernichtet haben." Sicher, der Hausmeister und Harry waren nie Freunde gewesen, und Filch hatte auch nie gezögert, Harry für den kleinsten Verstoß gegen die Schulregeln zu Snape zu bringen und ihn somit einer möglichst harten Bestrafung zuzuführen. Aber diese Worte klangen nach Hass, wie die Worte eines Todessers.

Doch war das möglich? Konnte es sein, das der Hausmeister ein Anhänger, ja vielleicht sogar ein Spion von Voldemort war? Harrys Freunde schienen ähnliche Gedanken zu haben. Sie alle blickten ihn mit offenen Mündern an. Ginny ergriff - ihrem weiblichen Instinkt folgend - Harrys Hand und drückte sie. Schier endlose Sekunden sagte keiner ein Wort. „Sach mal, Kumpel, hast Du gerade dasselbe gehört wie ich? Kann es sein, dass unser Hausmeister ein Todesser ist?" polterte Ron plötzlich los und löste damit die erdrückende Stille, welche sich über die Freunde gelegt hatte. Was ihm allerdings einen missbilligenden Blick von Hermine einbrachte. „Ronald Weasley! Ich finde, wir sollten hier keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen!" schimpfte Hermine halbherzig. „Aber wir müssen vorsichtig sein, Hermine! Ich bin geneigt, Ron zuzustimmen! Auf jeden Fall scheint der Hausmeister mich zu hassen. Wir sollten ihn auf alle Fälle im Auge behalten!" sagte Harry und Ginny stimmte ihm zu. „Ihr habt ja Recht. War schon mehr als komisch, was der Hausmeister da zu seiner Katze gesagt hat!" nickte Hermine nachdenklich. „Aber wie dem auch sei, ändern können wir daran heute Abend so oder so nichts mehr. Lasst uns weitergehen zu Hagrid." schlug Ginny vor und lief weiter Richtung Ausgang. Die Anderen wirkten immer noch nachdenklich, folgten ihr aber.

Harry wachte erst wieder aus seinen trüben Gedanken auf, als sie schon vor Hagrids Hütte standen und Ron an die schwere Holztür klopfte. Fröhliche kleine Wolken kamen aus Hagrids Schornstein. Der eisige Wind strich durch die Äste der Bäume des nahen Verbotenen Waldes. Eine dünne Schicht aus reinem unschuldigem Schnee hatte sich über die Landschaft gelegt. Und doch wärmte ihn die Liebe seiner Verlobten und die bedingungslose Freundschaft von Hermine und Ron. Alles wirkte so friedlich, ein nahezu perfektes Bild der Harmonie.

Freudiges Gebell war aus dem Inneren der Hütte zu vernehmen. Schwere Schritte stapften auf die Tür zu, während eine tiefe dunkle Stimme rief: „Wer da?" Und wie üblich war es Hermine, die antwortete: „Hagrid, wir sind´s". Ein massiver Schieber war zu hören, und ein riesiges, behaartes Gesicht erschien in der Tür. Augenblicklich wanderte ein freundliches Lächeln unter den buschigen Vollbart und ließ die Augen des Halbriesen leuchten. „Ah. Harry, Ron, und Eure bezaubernden Damen habt Ihr auch mitgebracht! Kommt doch rein!" Mit einer einladenden Geste öffnete Hagrid die Tür vollständig und deutete auf den großen Tisch, an dem sein riesiger Sessel und einige verloren wirkende Stühle standen. Bevor die Vier jedoch auf den Stühlen Platz nehmen konnten, wurden sie erst einmal ausgiebig von Fang abgeschleckt. Zwar war diese Begrüßung des Saurüden nicht unbedingt nach ihrem Geschmack, aber irgendwie gehörte es einfach dazu.

Nach einiger Zeit hatten sie es dann doch geschafft, sich zu setzen. Auch Fang begnügte sich nun damit, von einem zum anderen zu laufen und sich hinter den Ohren kraulen zu lassen. „Wollt Ihr n Tee?" fragte Hagrid, der sich schon längst an seinem Kessel zu schaffen machte und welchen brühte. „Danke, Hagrid, gerne!" antwortete Hermine, während die anderen nur nickten.

Wenig später hatte jeder eine Tasse, die Kanne mit Tee stand auf dem Tisch und zu Harrys Entsetzen hatte Hagrid auch noch irgendwo von seinen Steinkeksen aufgetrieben. „Freut mich, dass Ihr mich mal besuchen kommt! Aber warum macht´n Ihr alle so bedröppelte Gesichter?" Harry blickte seinen großen Freund abschätzend an. „Sag mal, Hagrid. Wie gut kennst Du eigentlich Filch?" fragte Harry. „Argus Filch, unseren Hausmeister?" kam die Gegenfrage. „Genau den!"

„Was soll ich´n dazu sagen, Harry? Wir mögen uns nich besonders. Ich glaube, er hält mich für sowas wie nen Trottel. Hat mich noch nie mit Professor angesprochen, grüßt mich nich wenn wir uns begegnen. Is einfach nen komischer Kauz! Und dann ist da irgendwas zwischen ihm un seiner Katze. Ihr wisst, ich liebe alle Tiere, aber die Katze, die is mir unheimlich! Jedes Jahr nervt er den Direktor, dass er endlich wieder Schüler mit Folter bestrafen darf. Hat er bei Dumbledore natürlich immer auf Granit gebissen. War ein großartiger Mann, Dumbledore!" Eine einzelne Träne kullerte Hagrid in seinen Bart. Verlegen wischte er sie weg und sprach weiter. „Natürlich macht auch McGonagall das nicht mit! Nur diese Umbridge wollte es ihm erlauben! Aber die is ja Merlin sei Dank wieder Weg!" erzählte Hagrid.

„Und seit wann ist er Hausmeister auf dieser Schule?" fragte Hermine. „Lasst mich ma überlegen! War n bisschen komisch damals! Muss das letzte Jahr gewesen sein, als Deine Eltern hier auf der Schule war´n, Harry. Da is der alte Hausmeister bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen. Is von Astronomieturm gefallen, als er das Geländer angemalt hat. Konnte nie geklärt werden, wie das passiert ist. Un das ganze mitten im Jahr! Dumbledore hatte schon Angst, dass wir ein halbes Schuljahr ohne Hausmeister auskommen müssen. Da hat er Filch im Eberkopf getroffen. Hat rumgejammert, er würde nirgends einen Job finden, in der Muggelwelt nich, weil er davon keine Ahnung hat. In der Zaubererwelt auch nich, weil niemand einen Squib einstellen will. Da hat Dumbledore ihm den Job als Hausmeister angeboten. War sofort spinnefeind mit den Rumtreibern. Nur mit Peter schien er sich komischerweise gut zu verstehen! Hat immer angeboten, die Bestrafung zu übernehmen, wenn Peter bei irgendwas erwischt worden ist. Erstaunlicherweise ist Wurmschwanz vorher nie so oft erwischt worden wie in der Zeit. Aber was mir immer mehr aufgefallen is, war, das Peter immer sehr fröhlich ausgesehen hat, wenn er von seinen Strafarbeiten beim Hausmeister gekommen is!" antwortete Hagrid.

„Hm, das passt! Merkwürdige Zufälle!" nickte Hermine, während Harry nachdenklich versuchte, einen Steinkeks in seinem Tee aufzuweichen. Ron machte ein angestrengtes Gesicht wie beim Schach, wenn er in Bedrängnis war. Unterdessen war Ginny gerade dabei, Fang zu streicheln. Hagrid nahm einen großen Schluckt Tee, wobei er aufmerksam die Gesichter der vier jüngeren musterte.

„Aber was fragt Ihr mich so komische Sachen?" fragte Hagrid. „Wir haben auf dem Weg zu Dir zufällig ein Gespräch zwischen Filch und Ms Norris mit angehört!" antwortete Ron kryptisch, woraufhin ihn Hagrid nachdenklich ansah. Schließlich opferte sich Hermine und erzählte Hagrid, was geschehen war.

„Ihr vermutet also, dass Filch ein Spion von Voldemort ist?" staunte Hagrid. Die vier Jüngeren nickten. „Hm? Das passt ins Bild! Filch hat sich damals hervorragend mit Professor Quirrell und anschließend auch mit dem falschem Mad Eye verstanden. Der einzige Professor, vor dem er sonst noch Respekt gezeigt hat, war Snape."

Eine Zeit lang herrschte wieder betretenes Schweigen. Allen war klar, dass man Filch zukünftig näher im Auge behalten müsse. Harry nahm sich fest vor, mit Kingsley darüber zu sprechen. Schließlich waren sie als Verteidiger Hogwarts ein Team, und ein potentieller Spion Voldemorts war nichts, das man seinem Partner mutwillig vorenthalten durfte.

Ginny hatte seit dem Vorfall mit Filch wenig gesagt. Sie fürchtete, Harry könne in Selbstzweifel versinken, wie er das öfter schon getan hatte, wenn er solche Dinge erfahren hatte. Sie wünschte sich, ihm helfen, etwas sagen zu können, aber sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie. Nur eines war klar: Irgendwie musste das Thema gewechselt werden, und das möglichst schnell.

Ron hatte beschlossen, mit Minerva und Remus zu sprechen. Irgendwie sollte es doch dem Orden gelingen, herauszufinden, ob Filch wirklich ein Anhänger des dunklen Lords war. Und hatte dieser nicht von seiner guten Freundin Dolores Umbridge gesprochen? War es nicht diese Frau gewesen, die alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, um Harrys Glaubwürdigkeit in Zweifel zu ziehen? War es nicht sie gewesen, die den alten Zaubereiminister dazu gebracht hatte, ihr die absolute Kontrolle über Hogwarts zu geben? Sie hatte versucht, Trelawney aus Hogwarts zu verbannen!

Und wem hatte das außer ihr genutzt? Umbridge hatte Voldemort perfekt in die Arme gespielt! Ihre Aktionen gegen Harry und Dumbledore hatten diesem Zeit verschafft. Zeit, an die Prophezeiung zu kommen. Und sicher gab es mehrere Wege, das zu tun. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt gab es drei Möglichkeiten, an die Prophezeiung zu kommen: Möglichkeit eins: Sie im Ministerium klauen, was ja auch versucht worden war. Möglichkeit zwei: Sie von Dumbledore erfahren, was sicher sehr schwierig geworden wäre, selbst für Voldemort. Oder Möglichkeit drei: Die Prophezeiung direkt von der Quelle zu hören, also von Trelawney!

Aber es war fast unmöglich, an sie heranzukommen. Zumindest, solange sie in Hogwarts war. Was aber, wenn sie von dort verbannt würde? Dann wäre es Voldemort sicher ein leichtes gewesen, die vollständige Prophezeiung zu erfahren. Das war sicherlich auch Dumbledores Grund gewesen, Trelawney im Schloss zu behalten, obwohl sie nicht weiter unterrichten durfte. Und dann war da noch die Verbannung von Hagrid. Sicher, Umbridge hasste alle Halbmenschen. Aber der Verbotene Wald und die darin lebenden Tiere waren ein wichtiger Teil in der Verteidigung Hogwarts! Und wer war das Bindeglied zwischen ihnen und dem Schloss? Eindeutig Hagrid! Seine Verbannung hatte also den Schutz des Schlosses entscheidend geschwächt. All diesen Dingen würde der Orden in den nächsten Wochen nachgehen müssen. Sollte sich Umbridge wirklich als Todesserin herausstellen, würde sich dieses Wissen vielleicht noch zum Vorteil des Ordens nutzen lassen!

Auch Hermine grübelte über die Erkenntnisse der letzten Stunden. Wer hätte jemals in einem Squib einen Anhänger Voldemorts vermutet. Obwohl: Eigentlich war dieser Schachzug genial. Als Squib hatte der Hausmeister jahrelang unter dem Radar der restlichen Schloss-Bewohner gelebt. Nicht einmal Dumbledore hatte Verdacht geschöpft. Und wie sie zugeben musste, hätte sie bis vor wenigen Stunden diese Möglichkeit auch noch weit von sich gewiesen!

Im Stillen ärgerte es sie! Hatte die verfluchte Engstirnigkeit der Zauberwelt doch schon so weit auf sie abgefärbt, dass sie einen Squib nicht mehr für voll nahm? Zu einfach war doch dieses Denkschema. Die Slytherins waren die Bösen in der Schule. Ihre Eltern waren Todesser, und wenn sie alt genug waren, wurden sie auch welche. Hatte ihnen nicht der Verrat von Wurmschwanz deutlich gezeigt, das selbst ein „ehrenwerter" Gryffindor sich für die falsche Seite entscheiden kann?

Ginny war es schließlich, die ihren Vorsatz umsetzte und alle aus ihren trüben Gedanken riss. „Sag mal, Hagrid. Wie geht es eigentlich Deinem Bruder Grawp?" fragte sie. Die Augen des Halbriesen begannen zu leuchten. „Sehr gut! Hat sich hervorragend eingelebt! Spricht mittlerweile fast fließend englisch. Fragt auch immer wieder nach Hermy On und Hari. Mit den Namen hat er es leider nich so! Mich nennt er auch immer noch Hägger! Hab ihm inzwischen erklärt, gegen wen wir kämpfen und warum. Er hat zwar noch immer Angst vor den anderen Riesen, aber er ist wild entschlossen uns zu helfen!"

„Das ist schön, Hagrid! Aber sagtest Du nicht, dass die anderen teilweise nochmal 2 Meter größer sind als er? Außerdem ist er alleine. Das wäre ein wahres Himmelfahrtskommando!" fragte Harry verwundert. Ron und Hermine nickten. Ginny lächelte, dass sie ihre Freunde auf andere Ideen gebracht hatte.

„Ja, deshalb hat er ja auch Angst gehabt! Aber seit ich angefangen habe, mit ihm zu trainieren, wird er immer mutiger! Ich denke, er wird eine große Hilfe sein, wenn es zum Kampf kommt!" antwortete Hagrid.

„Worin unterrichtest Du ihn, Hagrid? Magie?" fragte Ron. „Ron, denk doch mal nach! Riesen können nicht zaubern!" belehrte Hermine ihren Verlobten. „Aber Hagrid kann doch auch..." stotterte Ron. „Aber Hagrid ist auch nur ein Halbriese, sein Vater war ein Zauberer! Deshalb kann Hagrid zaubern. Grawp wird das aber nie können!" meinte Hermine bestimmt. Harry lächelte. Irgendwie hatten ihm die Streitereien seiner beiden Freunde schon gefehlt. „Aber in was unterrichtest Du ihn nun?" fragte er schließlich Hagrid.

Ein schelmisches Grinsen schlich sich auf dessen Gesicht und er gähnte demonstrativ. „Es ist spät geworden, Leute. Ihr solltet langsam zurück ins Schloss!" sagte Hagrid und gähnte erneut. „Willst Du es uns nicht verraten?" fragte Ginny und klimperte mit den Augen, dass selbst ein Stein unter diesem Blick geschmolzen wäre. „Wenn Ihr es wirklich wissen wollt, kommt morgen früh eine Stunde vor dem Frühstück wieder her. Dann zeige ich es Euch. Und jetzt: Raus hier! Ich muss ins Bett!" grinste Hagrid.

Auf dem Rückweg ins Schloss diskutierten die Vier ausgelassen, wie dieses Training wohl aussehen mochte. Schließlich jedoch fielen sie todmüde in ihre Betten und freuten sich auf den nächsten Tag.

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

**Betagelesen: HermineGranger - Aragock**

**KingsleyS**

**Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier**

v

v

v

V


	39. Die Macht der Kleinen

Hallo liebe Leser,

vielen dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!

Den Schwarzlesen rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Feilen am ende des Kapitels!!! Helft mit diesen blöden Cliff zu verscheuchen!

Ein Mann ein Wort, gerade ist das 270 Review gekommen. Dafür könnt ihr Thomas danken, der Reviewed wie ein Besessener und ohne ihn, hättet ihr auf die letzten vier Kapitel viel länger gewartet. Also hier wie versprochen das nächste Chap! **Bei 285 Reviews kommt spätestens das Nächste**, liegt also wieder an euch wie lang ihr warten wollt! ;-)

Ansonsten kommt das nächste Chap wie immer am Releaseday, meistens wenn das Allerneueste von meiner Beta zurück ist!

Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)

Please R&R

* * *

Kapitel 71: **Die Macht der Kleinen**

An jedem anderen Tag wäre es eine Strafe gewesen, eine Stunde früher als normal aufstehen zu müssen. Aber Hagrid hatte sie alle so neugierig gemacht, dass sie schon 5 Minuten vor dem Wecker erwachten. Bester Laune wurde die Morgentoilette erledigt und sich angezogen. Die Schulsachen wurden fertig für den Tag gepackt und mitgenommen. „Harry kommst du endlich? Ich platze fast vor Neugierde, worin Hagrid seinen Bruder trainiert!" drängelte Ginny, die schon mit Ron und Hermine an der Tür stand. Harry wühlte in seinem Koffer, da er noch etwas suchte. „Geht schon mal vor, ich komme in einer Minute nach!" sagte er. Die andern nickten und verschwanden schnell Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Endlich!" triumphierend hielt Harry das HPAD, das er in der hintersten Ecke seines Koffers gefunden hatte, hoch. Seit Hermine mit dem Golemzauber für den Besuch Dumbledores auf der Silvesterparty gesorgt hatte, hatte er es nicht mehr gesehen. Aber jetzt auf Hogwarts wollte er es wieder bei sich tragen, man konnte schließlich nie wissen. Er steckte das Buch ein und folgte gemächlich seinen Freunden in Richtung Hagrids Hütte.

„Woldo, Woldo, wie tief kann ein Slytherin eigentlich sinken, dass er freiwillig mit so etwas rumläuft?" höhnte Nott. Pflichtschuldig stimmten Bull und Ox, seine beiden Schatten, ein Gelächter über den Witz ihres Chefs an. Abrupt bleib Harry stehen, er war schon fast aus dem Haupttor raus gewesen, als ihn diese Konversation neugierig machte.

Schnell überprüfte er, ob er den Zauberstab seines Vaters noch in der Geheimtasche in seinem linken Saum hatte. Die Spitze seines normalen Zauberstabes, der wie immer in seinem rechten Ärmel steckte, hatte er schon beim Klang der Stimme des Slytherins fest umklammert.

„Harry Potter ist ein großer Mann und ein noch größerer Zauberer. Genau wie Albus Dumbledore es war. Und ich trage das Abzeichen von Dumbledores Armee mit Stolz!" entgegnete Woldo, wobei er sichtlich versuchte, seiner Stimme einen festen und selbstbewussten Klang zu geben. „Einem Muggelfreund und einem Halbblut zu folgen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das ich mich einmal so für einen anderen Slytherin schämen müsste." entgegnete Nott, der, wie Harry, der sich mittlerweile in die Nähe geschlichen hatte, sehen konnte, seine Zauberstab drohend auf Woldo richtete.

„Und ihr Drei glaubt unserer Slytherinehre zu genügen, wenn ihr zu dritt einen jüngeren Schüler bedroht?" fragte Woldo keck. Harry musste ihn für seinen Mut in dieser Situation wirklich bewundern. „Was können wir dafür, Kleiner, wenn von deinen tollen DA Kumpanen keiner da ist, um dir beizustehen!" zischte Nott gefährlich, während Bull und Ox sich damit begnügten, mit Fingerknöcheln zu knacken. „Ich werde dich lehren, unser Haus auf diese Art zu verraten, du Kleiner..." setzte Nott an, Harry hatte nicht den geringsten Zweifel, dass er diese Situation der Übermacht ausnutzen würde, um Woldo zu verfluchen.

„Du wirst niemanden etwas lehren Nott! Jedenfalls nicht mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand!" Harry war hinter der Statue, von wo aus er sich das ganze Schauspiel angesehen hatte, hervorgetreten und blickte die drei älteren Slytherins streng und selbstbewusst an. Mit wenigen Schritten stand er neben Woldo und klopfte diesem auf die Schulter. „Danke, dass du mir und Dumbledore die Treue hältst! Und wie du siehst, ist auf die DA Kumpanen doch verlass!" der letzte Satz Harrys hatte eigentlich mehr Nott gegolten als Woldo. Dieser richtete nun seinen Zauberstab auf Harry und auch seine Schatten hatten ihre mittlerweile gezogen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Harry, dass auch Woldo seinen Zauberstab ziehen wollte, aber Harry bedeutete ihm das zu lassen und so schnell wie möglich das Weite zu suchen. Mit diesem Trio würde er schon alleine fertig werden. Ein leichtes Nicken von Woldo deutete an, dass er, obwohl nicht ein einziges Wort zwischen den beiden gewechselt worden war, verstanden hatte.

„Das hier geht dich nichts an, Potter, das ist eine Slytherin-interne Angelegenheit!" funkelte Nott ihn an. „Mein lieber Theodore, wenn ihr drei gemeinsam einen Schüler bedroht, der auch noch um einiges jünger ist als ihr, geht das jeden mit einem gewissen Sinn für Fair Play etwas an! Warum haltet ihr euch nicht an jemanden, der genauso groß ist wie ihr?" erwiderte Harry ruhig. „Na gut Potter wenn du so dringend ein Abreibung brauchst, lässt sich das einrichten!" fauchte Nott. Ein gelbblauer Fluch schoss aus seinem Zauberstab, kaum dass er die Formel gemurmelt hatte und schoss auf Harry zu. Bruchteile von Sekunden später folgten die beiden Flüche seiner Schatten.

Schon längst hatte Harry, hinter seinem Rücken, den Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel in Kampfstellung gebracht. Woldo nutze, wie abgesprochen, die Fokussierung der anderen Slytherins auf Harry, um sich unauffällig zu verziehen. Harry dehnte die Zeit etwas und verschaffte sich so die nötige Zeit um einen Protego Schild um sich aufzubauen. Die drei Flüche schlugen ein, kamen aber nicht durch. Noch während sich Harrys Gegner über seine übermenschlich schnelle Reaktion wunderten, tauschte er den Protego gegen das Gardendo Schild aus. „Ach deshalb seid ihr wieder hier in Hogwarts. Man hat euch aus Durmstrang wieder herausgeschmissen, weil ihr nicht mal die einfachsten Sprüche der Dunklen Künste richtig beherrscht." höhnte Harry.

Sein Kalkül ging auf. Vor Wut färbten sich die Gesichter seiner Gegner rot. Und diesmal waren es drei unterschiedliche Flüche, die sie auf ihn abfeuerten. Zwar hatte er auch diesmal die Beschwörungen nicht verstanden, aber es interessiert ihn auch nicht. Er würde sich nie dazu herablassen, schwarze Magie zu benutzen. Die Flüche von Bull und Ox trafen den Gardendo, der sie wie üblich verstärkt auf ihre Sprecher zurückgeschleuderte. Beide wurden von der Wucht des Aufschlags von den Beinen gerissen und blieben keuchend am Boden liegen.

„Was geht denn hier..." schimpfte Flitwick, der sich aber mitten im Satz durch einen beherzten Sprung in Sicherheit bringen musste, da der reflektierte Fluch Notts auf in zuraste. Anscheinend war Nott der Reflektion seines eigenen Fluches noch rechtzeitig ausgewichen. Kaum war der Fluch hinter Flitwick in die Wand eingeschlagen, tauchte auch schon ein besorgt schauender Woldo hinter ihm auf. Anscheinend hatte er aus Sorge um Harry den Professor informiert. Ein Expelliarmus, Accio Zauberstab später hatte Harry die Zauberstäbe seiner Angreifer in der Hand und reichte sie Flitwick. Dann baute er seinen Gardendo wieder ab.

„So, kann mir nun einer der Herren erklären, was hier vorgefallen ist?" forderte der kleine Professor mit einer Autorität in der Stimme, die man ihm, der fast 3 Köpfe kleiner war als Harry, nicht zugetraut hätte. „Deshalb habe ich ja einen unser Professoren gesucht, Professor Flitwick!" begann Woldo. „Die Drei," er zeigte auf Nott und seine Schatten, die gerade wieder dabei waren sich aufzurappeln. „haben mich bedroht und wollten mich angreifen. Da kam mir Harry zur Hilfe. Während er die Drei ablenkte, ging ich los um Hilfe zu holen." Der kleine Professor nickte. „Haben sie Drei etwas dazu zu sagen?" die Slytherins schüttelten den Kopf „Nun, da ich ihre Zauberstäbe habe, werden wir feststellen, welche Zauber damit gewirkt wurden! Und welche Zauber haben sie im Kampf verwendet Mr Potter?"

„Einen Protego und anschließend einen Gardendo. Und natürlich den Expelliamus Sir! Wenn sie möchten, überlasse ich ihnen auch gerne meinen Stab um das zu überprüfen!" antwortete Harry. „Ich denke das wird nicht nötig sein Mr Potter. Das passt zu dem, was ich gesehen habe! Nichts desto trotz komme ich nicht umhin, ihnen wegen Zaubern auf den Fluren ein Nachsitzen aufzugeben." Harry nickte. „Sie Drei werden nach eingehender Prüfung ihrer Zauberstäbe durch die Direktorin von eben dieser ihre Strafzuteilung erhalten! Die Bestrafung von Mr. Potter übernehme ich persönlich. Heute Abend 18:00 Uhr in meinem Büro!" Harry nickte erneut. „Meine Anerkennung für ihren Mut, Mr Potter, einem jüngeren gegen eine Übermacht beizustehen. Auch dir Woldo muss ich für die Umsicht gratulieren, einen Lehrer zu holen! Sie Drei begleiten mich zur Direktorin!" mit diesen Worten scheuchte Flitwick Nott und seine Bande vor sich her.

„Tut mir Leid Harry, dass du wegen mir nachsitzen musst!" meinte Woldo „Ist schon in Ordnung. Lieber sitze ich einen Abend nach, als dass du eine Woche mit Fluchschäden auf der Krankenstation liegst! Du hast mir und Dumbledore vorhin übrigens die Treue bewiesen. Genau wie ein richtiger Freund. Ich danke dir dafür!" antwortete Harry. „Ich habe dir zu danken, dass du dich für mich eingesetzt hast, Harry!" entgegnete Woldo. „Eines sollte doch mittlerweile sogar bis ins Haus Slytherin vorgedrungen sein. Für seine Freunde ist Harry Potter immer da! Sieh nur zu, dass du dich in Zukunft nicht mehr alleine erwischen lässt! Du musst dich enger mit den restlichen DA Mitgliedern aus Slytherin zusammentun, denn ich fürchte, jetzt wo die Anderen zurück sind, wird das nicht die einzige Anfeindung bleiben!" sagte Harry, gab Woldo zum Abschied einen Klaps auf die Schulter und verließ das Schloss in Richtung Hagrids Hütte. Sicher würden sich Ginny, Hermine und Ron schon Sorgen um ihn machen.

Aus dem Kamin von Hadrids Hütte kam kein Rauch mehr und auch auf der Bank vor der Hütte war nichts zu sehen von Hagrid und Harrys Freunden. Also beschloss er auf der Rückseite, wo der Garten und die Koppeln der magischen Geschöpfe für den Unterricht angelegt waren, nachzusehen. Das erste, was Harry sah, ließ ihn schmunzeln, dort stand Hagrid, mit einem komplett weißen Anzug, der aus einer Art Frottier zu bestehen schien, davon hoben sich der dunkelbraune Gürtel und der braune Vollbart ab. Als Harry einige Schritte weiter ging, kam auch Hagrids kleiner Bruder in Sicht. Der Riese war etwa anderthalb mal so groß wie Hagrid und hatte ebenfalls einen Kampfanzug an. Nur, dass seiner braun war und von einem grünen Gürtel gehalten wurde. Beide verbeugten sich voreinander. Dann stürmte Grawp auf seinen Bruder zu. Der trat, kurz bevor der Riese ihn erreicht hatte, einen Schritt zur Seite, drehte dabei Grawps rechten Arm auf den Rücken und hebelte gleichzeitig dessen rechtes Bein aus. Mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag, landete Grawp der Länge nach auf dem Boden. Hagrid hielt ihm mit dem verdrehten Arm am Boden und kniete sich in seinen Rücken, Gegenwehr war nun unmöglich. Grawp schien das zu realisieren, denn er schlug mit der linken Hand drei mal flach auf den Boden, was sicherlich das Signal war, dass er aufgab. Hagrid half ihm auf die Füße. Applaus brandete auf. Er stammte von Harrys Freunden die sich lässig an ein Gatter gelehnt hatten und gespannt das Schauspiel verfolgten. Auch Harry stimmte in den Applaus ein.

„Haste gemerkt Grawp? Musst nur den Schwung des Gegners ausnutzen, schon kann er sich nicht mehr rühren. Je größer und ungestümer ein Gegner ist, desto leichter kannst du ihn besiegen." erläuterte Hagrid seinem Bruder. „Kay Hägger. Weitermachen will!" antwortete der Riese und verbeugte sich wieder vor seinem Bruder. Inzwischen hatte sich Harry zu den Anderen gesellt. „Wo warst du denn so lange?" fauchte Hermine, während Ginny ihn neugierig beäugte und Ron grinste. „Hab mir ne Strafarbeit für heute Abend eingehandelt!" zuckte Harry mit den Schultern. „Und das noch bevor der erste Schultag nach den Ferien richtig angefangen hat! Wie hast du den das wieder geschafft?" schimpfte Hermine weiter. Ron verdrehte die Augen. Harry jedoch meinte nur knapp „Später!" und küsste seine Ginny, deren sorgenvoller Blick sich dadurch in ein amüsiertes Funkeln verwandelte.

Das Training ging weiter und Hagrid führte noch andere Dinge vor, von denen Harry nur den Beinfeger und den gezielten Schlag gegen den Solarplexus wiedererkannte. Alle Aktionen hatten jedoch den gleichen Effekt. Hagrid schaffte es, seinen viel größeren und stärkeren Bruder kampfunfähig zu machen! „So Grawp, das war´s für heute! Und denk immer dran: wenn wir gegen die anderen Riesen kämpfen, bist du derjenige, der kleiner und wendiger ist, dann wirst du alle diese Techniken nutzen können!" sagte Hagrid. Grawp nickte und hob die Hand zu Abschied. „Grawp Frühstück jetzt. Morgen Hägger?! Tschüs Hermy, Gin, On, Arry!" sagte Grawp und war mit wenigen seiner riesigen Schritte im Wald verschwunden.

„Frühstückt er nicht bei dir?" Fragte Harry seinen großen Freund verwundert. „Nee konnte ihn nich für die englische Küche begeistern. Fängt sich lieber selber ein Frühstück im Wald! Muss außerdem doch in der Großen Halle essen. Gehört sich so als Professor!" antwortete Hagrid. „Und was war das, was du deinem Bruder da gerade gezeigt hast?" fragte Ron. „Hab ich ausm Buch!" entgegnete Hagrid. „Aber woher hast du ein Buch über Selbstverteidigung?" mischte sich Hermine ein. „Habs von Flitwick, hab ihn mal gefragt, wie er sich gegen größere verteidigt hat, als er noch nich zaubern konnte. Da hat er mir das Buch in die Hand gedrückt."

„Würdest du uns jetzt verraten, wie du es geschafft hast, dir schon wieder ein Nachsitzen einzuhandeln?" fragte Hermine als sie auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss waren. „Das ist schnell erzählt! Ich war vorhin höchstens eine Minute hinter euch und auch schon fast aus dem Schloss draußen, als ich Notts Stimme hörte. Er hatte natürlich wieder Bull und Ox bei sich und war gerade dabei, Woldo zu beleidigen und bedrohen, weil er das DA Abzeichen trug. Woldo hat ihm ganz deutlich gesagt, das er stolz darauf ist, es tragen zu dürfen! Daraufhin beschuldigte Nott ihn, das Haus Slytherin zu verraten und war im Begriff ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen. Da konnte ich nicht ruhig bei zusehen. Ich habe die Drei abgelenkt und Woldo konnte abhauen. Aber er war so schlau einen Professor zu suchen und kam mit Professor Flitwick zurück. Der hat Nott und seine Kumpels gleich zu McGonagall abgeführt. Mit hat er, da ich mich nur verteidigt hatte lediglich Nachsitzen für Zaubern auf den Fluren aufgebrummt. Dazu muss ich heute Abend bei ihm antanzen!" erklärte Harry seinen Freunden. Mittlerweile waren sie an ihrem Haustisch in der Großen Halle angekommen. Durch das frühe Aufstehen hatten sie alle einen Bärenhunger sodass das Frühstück heute besonders gut schmeckte.

Erst, als die Posteulen die morgendlichen Briefe, sowie Hermines Tagespropheten brachten, war Harry wieder bereit, einen Augenblick von seinem Frühstück abzulassen. Hermine bezahlte die Eule und schlug den Tagespropheten auf. „Jemand den wir kennen?" brachte Ron wieder seinen üblichen Satz. Hermine nickte. „Ja und nein, wie man es nimmt! Kein Toter, aber trotzdem jemand den wir kennen. Hört zu:

Stan Shunpike unschuldig! Minister unfähig?

Die Anwälte des vor ca. einem Jahren verhafteten, bekannten Schaffner des Fahrenden Ritters Stan Shunpike konnten nun endlich eine Verhandlung erwirken. Unter dem Verdacht, ein Todesser zu sein wurde Mr Shunpike vor ca. einem Jahr verhaftet und ohne Verhandlung nach Askaban gebracht. Nach zähen Verhandlungen seiner Anwälte mit dem Minister wurde ihm nun, bevor es zu einer Verhandlung vor dem Zaubergarmot kam, eine Befragung durch Legimentik und unter Veritaserum gewährt. Bei den unabhängig unter Zeugen durchgeführten Befragungen konnte eindeutig nachgewiesen werden, das Mr Shunpike in keinerlei Beziehung zu den Todessern steht.

Hier saß folglich ein vollkommen Unschuldiger für fast ein ganzes Jahr in Askaban. Und das auch noch ohne Verhandlung! Da diese Verhaftung einer der wenigen Erfolge unseres neuen Ministers Rufus Scrimgeour im Kampf gegen Ihn-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf war, stellt sich nun erneut die Frage, die wir schon vor einem guten Jahr mit ja beantworten mussten. Ist der Minister unfähig? Mehr dazu erfahren sie auf Seite 16-23." las Hermine vor.

„Ist ja nicht so, dass zum ersten mal jemand unschuldig und ohne Verhandlung nach Askaban gebracht wurde!" schnaubte Harry. Keiner der Anderen sagte etwas dazu. Wenn Harry in dieser Stimmung war, wäre jedes Wort zu viel. Aber auch dieser Tag ging vorbei. Und beim Abendessen war die allgemeine Laune wieder wesentlich besser.

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-) Betagelesen: HermineGranger

Wsnmaster alias KingsleyS

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	40. Snape

Hallo liebe Leser,

**vielen dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!**

Den Schwarzlesen rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Feilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)

Please R&R

* * *

Kapitel 72: **Snape**

Es war dunkel und klamm, roch nach Erde, feuchtem Moos und irgendwie vertraut. Bunte Rauchschwaden waberten durch den Raum. Das flackernde Licht der Kochstelle beleuchtete nur schwach sein Gesicht. Mit aller gebotenen Sorgfalt schnitt er die Zutaten klein und gab sie Stück für Stück in den brodelnden Kessel vor ihm. Seit Tagen hatte ihn hier unten, außer den Hauselfen, die sein Essen brachten, keiner mehr gestört. Nicht wie in Hogwarts, wo dauernd ein Schüler oder Lehrerkollege etwas von ihm gewollt hatte. Hier konnte er endlich Forschen. Und das Einzige, was er dafür hatte machen müssen, war, den Mann zu töten, den er geliebt hatte wie einen Vater und der ihn geliebt hatte wie einen Sohn. Nicht, dass Severus Snape beurteilen konnte, wie es ist, einen Vater zu lieben und von ihm geliebt zu werden. Sein leiblicher Vater hatte in ihm immer nur den Freak gesehen, genauso einen Freak, wie die Frau, die er irrtümlicherweise geheiratet hatte. Aber ein Snape konnte das nach außen hin natürlich nie zugeben.

Wie schön hatte sein Vater sich das ausgemalt, nicht nur, dass Severus Mutter eine bildhübsche Frau war, nein, sie brachte etwas wertvolleres in die Ehe ein: ihren Nachnamen. Dokumente mit „Prince Snape" unterschreiben zu können, wäre ein echter geldwerter Vorteil gewesen. Um so ärgerlicher muss er gewesen sein, als er erfuhr, dass nur Severus Mutter berechtigt war, diesen Doppelnamen zu tragen, da nach magischem Recht Muggel auch nach der Eheschließung ihren alten Nachnamen behalten mussten. „Was einmal genetisch versaut ist, das bekommt man auch mit Schlägen nicht wieder hin!" Hatte sein Vater immer gesagt, wenn es um Severus ging. Nicht, dass er es nicht versucht hätte. Bei Merlin nein, das konnte man Severus Vater wirklich nicht vorwerfen.

Aber Liebe hatte dieser Mann für ihn nie empfunden. Und wie sollte er einen Vater lieben, der einen grundlos schlug, nur für das, was man war? Wie anders war da doch Dumbledore gewesen, als reumütiger Todesser war er damals, vor über 15 Jahren, zu ihm gekommen. Und was hatte dieser großartige Mann getan? Er hatte ihn aufgenommen, ihm einen Job gegeben und, was noch wichtiger war, seine Freundschaft und sein Vertrauen geschenkt. Und wie hatte er es ihm gedankt? Indem er ihn umgebracht hatte!

„Reiß dich zusammen Severus!" ermahnte Snape sich selber. Du warst und bist ihm loyal! Er hat von dir gefordert, ihn zu töten. Durch seine abgestorbenen Hand hätte er sowieso nicht mehr lange gelebt, denn selbst der beste Trank hat Grenzen. Und doch war er damals auf dem Turm eher bereit gewesen, sich selbst töten zu lassen, als Dumbledore zu töten.

Und wieder mal war es dieser großherzige alte Mann gewesen, der „Severus, bitte..." geflüstert hatte, in seine Gedanken eingedrungen war und ihm klar gemacht hatte, was es für Draco und die gesamte Zaubererwelt bedeutet hätte, ihn nicht zu töten. Er hatte darauf bestanden, das Versprechen einzulösen, das er ihm Wochen zuvor unter dem heftigsten Protest seinerseits abgenommen hatte. Es war dieser Moment gewesen, in dem sich abgrundtiefer Hass und Verachtung auf seinem Gesicht abgezeichnet hatten. Nicht Hass und Verachtung für Dumbledore. Nein, Hass auf Voldemort und Verachtung für sich selbst, weil er gezwungen war dies zu tun.

Schon oft war er von Voldemort mit dem Cruciatus belegt worden, wenn diesem etwas nicht passte, aber die Qualen dieses Fluches waren nichts gegen die, die es ihm bereitet hatte seinen Mentor zu töten. Aber dadurch hatte er, wie von Dumbledore geplant, einen strategischen Vorteil in diesem Krieg erhalten. Und nicht zuletzt besaß er mittlerweile das fast blinde Vertrauen Voldemorts.

Kein Todesser stand dem Dunklen Lord derzeit näher als er. Er war der schlafende Erreger, der die Organisation Voldemorts ausspionieren und von innen heraus infizieren sollte. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass dieser Potter Bengel die Erwartungen, die Dumbledore in ihn gesetzt hatte, ebenfalls so gut erfüllte, wenngleich die Gerüchte in letzter Zeit eindeutig darauf hinwiesen.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss ihr aus seinen Grübeleien. „Herein!" befahl er in seinem üblichen kalten Ton. Voldemort war es sicher nicht, der ihn hier unten aufsuchte. Der würde nach im schicken lassen. Und allen anderen, die hier auftauchen könnten, schuldete er keinen Respekt.

Ein kränklich aussehender kleiner Mann mit Halbglatze betrat den Raum. „Ah, Wurmschwanz! Womit wagst du mich heute zu belästigen?" fragte er spitz. „Severus ich soll..." begann Peter. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dir das du angeboten zu haben Wurmschwanz! Du wirst mich mit Professor Snape und Sir ansprechen! Haben wir uns da verstanden?" unterbrach Snape ihn. „Natürlich... Professor Snape Sir!" Antwortete Peter und schaffte es gerade noch, als Snape die Augenbraue hob, die geforderte Höflichkeitsform anzuhängen.

„Ausgezeichnet! Nun zu deinem Anliegen." mit stechendem Blick musterte er sein Gegenüber. „Nun, Professor Snape Sir, der Dunkle Lord schickt mich! Ich soll den Trank, der aus dem Einhornblut gewonnen wird, holen. Sir!" sagte Peter während er demütig zu Boden blickte. Snape eilte zu einem Schrank und Griff ein Phiole mit einer silbrigen Flüssigkeit heraus.

„Das hier ist der Trank! Behandle ihn vorsichtig, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist!" schnarrte Snape. Mit zittrigen Fingern und schwitzigen Händen nahm Peter ihm den Trank ab. „Danke, Professor Snape Sir!" „Halt! Sage dem Dunklen Lord, das es mir gelungen ist, den Einhornblut-Anteil so weit zu reduzieren, dass die Vorräte noch bis Mitte August dieses Jahres reichen werden! Kannst du dir das merken, du Idiot?" fragte Snape. „Natürlich Professor Snape Sir!" entgegnete Peter stand aber nach wie vor wie angewurzelt da. „Auch wenn ich da so meine Zweifel habe Wurmschwanz! Du darfst gehen!" höhnte Snape. „Vielen Dank Professor Snape Sir!" sagte Peter und verschwand eilends aus dem Tränkekeller des dunklen Lords.

So ein Idiot, ein Verräter und Feigling. Wie der sprechende Hut so etwas nach Gryffindor stecken konnte, war ihm absolut schleierhaft! Sicher konnte man Black und Potter einiges vorwerfen, aber feige waren sie nie gewesen, genauso wenig wie das Trio des jungen Potter. Dumm, arrogant, aber nicht feige! Eine Ratte! Ja das war wirklich die beste Umschreibung für Peter Pettigrew. Wie konnte es ein menschliches Wesen nur schaffen so gänzlich ohne Rückrad zu überleben? Diese Gedanken gingen Snape durch den Kopf, bevor er seine Konzentration wieder auf den Trank vor ihm richtete.

* * *

Jetzt hatte ihn der Dunkle Lord schon seit Wochen nicht mehr zu sich gerufen und trotzdem schmerzte dieses Dunkle Mal noch immer. Ein dauerhafter Schmerz, der wohl bis zu seinem Tode sein treuer Wegbegleiter bleiben würde. „Na dann bin ich dich ja bald los!" dachte Draco zynisch. Früher hatte er mal Spaß gehabt an Quidditch, nun sollte er es als Waffe gegen den größten Feind des Dunklen Lords einsetzen. Den größten Feind des Dunklen Lords! Potter! Selbst wenn er es nur in Gedanken aussprach, es klang völlig falsch! Potter war ein arrogantes Arschloch, der sich immer und ständig in den Vordergrund drängen musste. Ständig beanspruchte er Aufmerksamkeit die eigentlich ihm, Draco Malfoy, zugestanden hätte. Und der sollte der gefährlichste verbliebene Gegner des Dunklen Lords sein? Unmöglich!

Zielstrebig bewegte sich Draco in Richtung der Keller um seinen Paten zu treffen. Das einzige, was ihm von seiner Familie noch geblieben war, nachdem der Dunkle Lord seine Mutter und seinen Vater getötet hatte. Voldemort, der Dunkle Lord? Er konnte in letzter Zeit nicht verhindern, dass ihm da Zweifel kamen. Aber was würde passieren, wenn diese stärker würden? Um Snape machte er sich keine Sorgen, der konnte auf sich selber aufpassen! Und ihn? Sollte er ihn doch foltern und zu seinen Eltern schicken! Ihm war es egal, töten würde er für dieses Halbblut und Möchtegern Lord jedenfalls nicht! Das hatte er, damals auf dem Turm, nicht einmal bei Dumbledore, diesem Muggelfreund gekonnt. Inzwischen hatte er die Tür zum Tränkelabor seines Paten erreicht und klopfte an.

Erst Tagelang diese himmlische Ruhe und dann das! Das war nun schon die zweite Störung an diesem Tag. „Herein!" langsam öffnete sich die Tür und ein blonder Haarschopf schob sich in den Raum. „Ah, der junge Mr. Malfoy! Wie läuft das Quidditchtraining? Alles bereit für ihren Einsatz in Hogwarts?" fragte Snape. „Noch nicht ganz Sir, aber bald!" antwortete Draco. „Aber ich bin aus einem anderen Grund hier! Sie sind doch schon länger Todesser und ich frage mich, ob es normal ist, dass ich immer noch Schmerzen in meinem dunklen Mal habe?" abschätzig blickte Snape seinen Patensohn an. Eigentlich liebte er diesen Jungen, andererseits war er ein Malfoy und als solcher würde er ihn verraten, wenn er nur einen genügend großen persönlichen Vorteil dadurch erlangen konnte.

„Das ist durchaus normal Mr. Malfoy, wenn der Dunkle Lord sie zu sich ruft schmerzt das Mahl, bis sie bei ihm erscheinen. Lassen sie sich zu lange Zeit, wird es auch an den kommenden Tagen noch etwas weh tun!" erläuterte er daher, um Zeit zu gewinnen. „Sie verstehen mich falsch Sir! Der Dunkle Lord hat mich seit Wochen nicht mehr gerufen. Nicht, seitdem ich zusehen musste wie er meine Mutter zu Tode ... . Jedenfalls ist es Wochen her und schmerzt noch immer!" berichtete Draco.

Ganz deutlich konnte Severus den Schmerz und die Trauer über den Verlust seiner Mutter in den Augen seines Patensohns sehen. Merkwürdig war auch, dass das Mahl nur dann dazu neigte zu schmerzen, wenn man es innerlich ablehnte ein Todesser zu sein. Das kannte er aus eigener Erfahrung. Er glaubte nun nicht mehr an einen Test Voldemorts. Welchen Grund hätte dieser auch dazu? Er war schließlich sein bester und treuester Mann. Während er scheinbar nachdenklich durch den Raum wanderte, kam er zufällig an seinen Vorratsschrank vorbei. „Hier Mr. Malfoy! Schmieren sie das dreimal täglich auf ihr Mal, dann sollte es besser werden." sagte Snape und warf Draco einen Tiegel mit einen rötlich-grün schimmernden Salbe zu. „Vielen Dank Sir!" antwortete Draco und wand sich um Richtung Tür. „Und ihnen viel Glück und Erfolg auf Hogwarts, Mr. Malfoy!" grüßte Severus, bevor Draco die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Für einen Ausstehenden was diese Unterhaltung nichts anderes als das Gespräch zwischen einem Schüler und seinem ehemaligen Professor gewesen. Und doch hatte es Draco wieder mit einem Teil der Wärme erfüllt, die er seit dem Tod seiner Mutter so schrecklich vermisste. Aber sie mussten vorsichtig sein. In diesem Haus offen zu sprechen wäre gleichzusetzen mit Selbstmord. So würde sie keiner als Druckmittel gegeneinander einsetzen können. Natürlich hätte Draco seine Paten gerne - so wie früher - in die Arme geschlossen, aber das war einfach zu gefährlich. Auch wusste er nicht genau, ob dieser noch immer hundertprozentig auf Voldemorts Seite stand. Vielleicht zweifelte Snape mittlerweile genauso am Dunklen Lord wie er? Dabei hatte er doch mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie Severus Dumbledore getötet hatte, aber irgendwas war an der Aktion faul gewesen, das spürte Draco ganz deutlich. Und doch war er absolut sicher, dass Dumbledore tot war. Was aber, wenn Dumbledore damals an diesem Abend sterben wollte? Schließlich hatte er sich ihm augenscheinlich völlig hilflos ausgeliefert, auch wenn er es vermutlich ohne Zauberstab geschafft hätte, Draco zu überwältigen. Der Einzige, den der Dunkle Lord je gefürchtet hatte, sollte dazu wohl in der Lage sein. Aber alles, was Dumbledore gesagt hatte war. „kommen Sie auf die richtige Seite, Draco … Sie sind kein Mörder…" Er war kein Mörder da hatte Dumbledore Recht! Was, wenn er auch mit der richtigen Seite Recht hatte? Aber das war wohl mittlerweile zu spät...

* * *

So, hatte er sich in Draco also doch nicht getäuscht! Obwohl sich die Malfoys schon traditionell von Macht und schwarzer Magie angezogen fühlten, hatte ihm der Tod seiner Eltern offensichtlich die Augen geöffnet. Wie sehr hätte er sich gewünscht, dass Draco diese Erkenntnis schon vor einem oder zwei Jahren getroffen hätte. Dann wäre es erheblich leichter gewesen, ihn vor Unheil zu schützen. Andererseits, war es, so hart es klang, vielleicht besser für Draco, dass seine Eltern tot waren. Beide waren wirkliche, aufrichtige Anhänger des dunklen Lords gewesen und hätten sich niemals von diesem abgewandt, solange er noch Macht besaß.

Ein tiefer Seufzer kam über Snapes Lippen. Von nun an würde es nicht nur seine Aufgabe sein, Potter bei seiner Aufgabe zu helfen, nein! Er würde auch sein möglichstes tun, um Draco ein Leben nach dem zweiten Krieg zu ermöglichen.

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-) Betagelesen: HermineGranger

Wsnmaster alias KingsleyS

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	41. Tina Ollivander

Hallo liebe Leser,

**vielen dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!**

Den Schwarzlesen rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Feilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)

Please R&R

* * *

Kapitel 73: **Tina Ollivander**

Im Laufe des Tages hatte sich Harrys Stimmung immer weiter gebessert. Wäre er gerade jetzt nicht auf dem Weg zu seiner Strafarbeit bei Prof. Flitwick, er würde sie, seit der Trainingseinheit in der DA, fast als blendend bezeichnen. Allerdings war es das durchaus Wert gewesen. Woldo hatte treu zu ihm gestanden, also war es nur selbstverständlich, ihm gegen die anderen Slytherins beizustehen.

Harry hoffte nur, dass sich dieses Nachsitzen als angenehmer erweisen würde als die erniedrigenden Sitzungen die er immer bei Snape über sich ergehen hatte lassen müssen. Noch einmal atmetet er tief durch, bevor er an die Bürotür des kleinen Professors anklopfte.

„Kommen sie herein Mr Potter, ich habe sie schon erwartet." ertönte von innen eine fröhliche Stimme. Harry öffnete die Tür und betrat das Büro. Das Erste, was ihm auffiel, war die Tatsache, das dieses Büro anders geschnitten war, als die der anderen Professoren. Die meisten Büros hatten ca. 7 auf 7 Meter. Dieses war höchstens 4 Meter breit, dafür aber ca. 10 Meter lang. Am Ende das Raumes war ein hohes Fenster, davor stand der Schreibtisch des Professors. Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln saß der kleine Mann dahinter. Er thronte auf etwas, das Harry an einen Babyhochstuhl der Muggel erinnerte. Den von Dudley hatte er irgendwann mal beim Aufräumen des Kellers gefunden, daher wusste er, wie diese Hochstühle aussahen. Die Bürotür fiel hinter Harry ins Schloss und gab eine Anzahl von Klickgeräuschen von sich.

„Guten Abend Professor." grüßte Harry. „Setz dich doch Harry. Möchtest du einen Tee?" fragte der Professor und wies einladend auf einen gemütlich aussehenden Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch. Das alles hier lief etwas anders ab, als Harry erwartet hatte. „Nein danke Professor Flitwick." entgegnete Harry etwas unsicher. Der kleine Mann lächelte ihm freundlich zu. „Wenn wir alleine, oder unter den Schwestern und Brüdern des Ordens sind, nenne mich bitte Filius, Harry! Bist du sicher, dass du keinen Tee möchtest?" Harry nickte ergeben, während er sich in den Sessel setzte. „Wenn du darauf bestehst, natürlich gerne Filius!" antwortete der Schwarzhaarige. Wobei er sowohl den Tee als auch das angebotene Du meinte.

„Weshalb du heute hier bist Harry. Einerseits natürlich weil du unter Zeugen im Gang gezaubert hast. Das muss ich bestrafen, sonst würde ich parteiisch aussehen. Was ich natürlich, wie jeder andere Mensch, auch bin." grinste er. „Andererseits fiel mir auf, dass du dich während des Duells zu sehr auf deine Schutzschilde verlassen hast. Der Gardendo, den dir ohne Zweifel Albus beigebracht hat, ist sicher eine mächtige Defensivwaffe. Aber wie du gemerkt hast, kann er für Passanten sehr gefährlich werden. Hätte mich nicht meine schnelle Reaktion vor dem Querschläger gerettet, würde ich jetzt mit einem Fluchschaden in der Krankenstation liegen." eröffnete der kleine Professor. Harry war froh, dass er schon saß, andernfalls hätte es ihn nun sicher umgehauen. Da er momentan nicht wusste, was er darauf antworten sollte, trank er erst einmal einen Schluck Tee.

„Pro... ich meine Filius. Soll das etwa bedeuten, dass meine Strafarbeit darin besteht, dass wir gemeinsam mein Duellverhalten analysieren?" fragte Harry perplex. Filius gluckste vergnügt. „Ja Harry das hast du vollkommen richtig verstanden. So hatte ich mir das vorgestellt!" die Augen des kleinen Mannes bekamen einen seltsamen Glanz, wie die eines Opas, der von früheren Zeiten erzählte. „Siehst du, Harry, ich war bis vor wenigen Jahren ein recht erfolgreicher Teilnehmer an Duellwettbewerben." mit unverkennbarem Stolz deutete er auf die linke Wand des Büros, die Harry von der Tür aus nicht hatte sehen können. Dort hingen unzählige Urkunden und eine Glasvitrine mit etlichen Pokalen. Alles Erste, Zweite und dritte Preise bei nationalen und internationalen Duellmeisterschaften.

„Zurück zum Thema Harry. Du hast doch Ende letzten Jahres gegen Professor Snape gekämpft. Hat er sich dabei völlig auf Schutzschilde verlassen?" bei dieser Frage blickte Filius Harry ernst an. Harry spürte noch immer wie die Wut in ihm zu brodeln begann, als er daran erinnert wurde, obwohl er natürlich wusste, dass vieles nur eine Show Snapes vor seinen Todesserkumpanen gewesen war und er noch immer auf der Seite des Ordens stand. Mühsam kämpfte er seine Gefühle nieder und antwortete. „Nein, Snape blockte meine Angriffe einfach ab. Ich vermute mittels lautlos ausgeführter Gegenflüche. Oder aber er schleuderte Flüche auf mich und ließ mir keine Zeit zum Angriff." „Sehr gut Harry, das ist eine fast vollständige Analyse! Das mit den Gegenzaubern funktioniert natürlich nur, wenn man wie Severus ein erstklassiger Legilimentiker ist, da nicht für alle Angriffe derselbe Gegenzauber verwendet werden kann. Das Andere hast du aber richtig erkannt. Er drängte dich in die Defensive, so hattest du nur noch Zeit zu reagieren und konntest nicht mehr agieren." Harry nickte.

„Und ein Jahr vorher, als du den Kampf Albus gegen Voldemort, wie ich es scherzhaft mal nennen will, aus der ersten Reihe, verfolgt hast, wie war es da? Bedenke, dass Albus auch noch verhindern musste, das dir etwas passiert!" „Dumbledore war die Ruhe in Person! Er verzauberte die Statuen des Brunnens so, dass sie mich vom Kampfgeschehen wegbrachten, außerdem warfen sie sich in die Flüche, welche auf mich, oder auf Albus geschleudert wurden. Er hat aber auch den Gardendo verwendet." berichtete Harry.

Filius nickte. „Du siehst Harry, es gibt viele Möglichkeiten, die im Duell zu einem Erfolg führen. Ich selbst habe es immer bevorzugt, wie soll ich es nennen? Meinem Gegner ein möglichst kleines Ziel zu bieten." über dieses Wortspiel musste der kleine Professor selber grinsen. „Ich bin klein, schnell und wendig. Zumindest war ich das alles mal. Professor Snape nutzt seine Legilimentik, oder er lässt seinen Gegner einfach nicht zum Angreifen kommen. Albus hingegen war einer der besten und komplettesten Duellanten die es jemals gegeben hat. Er nutze alle Möglichkeiten die sich ihm baten. Seine Spezialität war es jedoch Dinge zwischen sich und die Flüche zu bringen. Egal ob sie bereits im Raum vorhanden waren, oder von ihm beschworen wurden. Diese Möglichkeit ist einem Schild immer vorzuziehen, da die Flüche absorbiert werden und nicht, wie beim Gardendo, auf den Gegner reflektiert. Verstehe mich nicht falsch, wenn du alleine gegen eine Übermacht von Gegnern stehst, gibt es kaum eine bessere Verteidigung als den Gardendo. Wenn du aber in einer Gruppe oder inmitten von Unbeteiligten kämpfst, ist die Gefahr von Querschlägern einfach zu groß." erklärte Flitwick lächelnd.

„Und was schlägst du mir nun vor Filius?" frage Harry mit sichtlichem Interesse. „Du solltest deine eigene Mischung aus allem finden. Die Schildzauber beherrscht du perfekt. Der Flüchen auszuweichen sollte dir aufgrund deiner Quidditch Reflexe auch nicht schwer fallen. Den Gegner mit schnellen Angriffen in die defensive zu zwingen kann man nicht lernen, das kommt mit der Kampferfahrung. Legilimentik und Okklumentik zu verwenden scheidet in deinem Falle auch aus, da du auf diesem Gebiet wahrscheinlich nie gut genug sein wirst, um dich darauf verlassen zu können. Bleibt also das beschwören oder zweckendfremden von Alltagsgegenständen, um die Flüche abzufangen. Das I-Tüpfelchen wäre natürlich noch die psychologische Kriegsführung, indem du einfach absolut selbstsicher auftrittst. Aber ich fürchte auch das wird sich erst mit mehr Erfahrung machen lassen." resümierte der kleine Professor. „Ok, dann werde ich das beschwören von Alltagsgegenständen zur Selbstverteidigung üben! Kann ich dann gehen?" fragte Harry. „Wenn du das möchtest, natürlich! Aber ich dachte wir testen unsere Analyse erst einmal!" antwortete Flitwick und ließ mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes die rechte Wand des Büros verschwinden.

Der unglaubliche Anblick der sich Harry nun bat, ließ seine Gesichtszüge entgleisen. Von Filius hingegen war ein kindliches Kichern zu vernehmen, das zwar zu seiner Körpergröße, aber sicher nicht zu seinem Alter passte. Nach entfernen der Trennwand, hatte das Büro eine Fläche von ca. 10 mal 10 Meter. In dem vorher verborgenen Teil, befand sich ein kompletter Duellsteg. Wie ihn Harry in seinem zweiten Jahr auf Hogwarts kennen gelernt hatte. „Das ist doch...!" stammelte Harry. „Ja Harry, das ist genau der, auf dem du in deinem zweiten Jahr gegen Mr Malfoy gekämpft hast. Nachdem die Schule ihn damals angeschafft hatte, ließ ich ihn, als er nicht mehr gebraucht wurde, in mein Büro einbauen. Können wir?" lächelte Flitwick der sich bereits auf der einen Seite zum Kampf bereit gemacht hatte. Harry nickte wortlos und nahm gegenüber Aufstellung.

„Ok, Harry ich werde dich nun angreifen, ich schlage vor, nur den Stupor als Angriffszauber zu verwenden." sagte Filius. Harry nickte. „Stupor!" „Gardendo!" der Schockzauber schoss auf Harry zu und prallte am Schutzschild ab. Flitwick trat ein Stück zur Seite, der Fluch verfehlte ihn und löste sich in nichts auf, sobald er den Steg verlassen hatte. „Hast du ernsthaft geglaubt, ich lasse mir von dir die Einrichtung zertrümmern? Außerdem wollten wir nicht deinen Schildzauber üben!" grinste Filius. „Entschuldige! Ist fast schon so etwas wie ein Reflex!" lächelte Harry schuldbewusst. „Kein Problem Harry! Ist ja eigentlich nichts Schlechtes. Aber nun versuche bitte diese Steine dort in der Mitte zwischen dich und den Fluch zu bringen. Stupor!"

Nach einigen Versuchen schaffte es Harry schließlich das erste mal einen Fluch mit einem Gegenstand abzuwehren. Eine Stunde später konnte er es aus dem FF. „Du lernst viel schneller als ich gehofft hatte Harry. Gegenstände anderer Größe und Art funktionieren fast genauso wie die Steine. Das kannst du alleine Üben. Ich schlage vor du verteidigst dich ab sofort dadurch, das du Gegenstände direkt in die Flugbahn beschwörst." sagte Flitwick. Harry nickte.

„Enervate! Das war nun das siebte Mal, das du nicht schnell genug warst, Harry! Wo liegt dein Problem? Was wolltest du eigentlich beschwören?" fragte der kleine Professor „Einen Tisch." antwortete Harry. „Tisch ist doch gut, aber warum dauert das so lange?" blickte er Harry fragend an. „Na, ich muss ihn mir doch erst einmal vorstellen! Gedrechselte Beine, eine geschliffene Platte aus Eiche, dunkel gebeizt..." „Stop Harry! Du bist hier nicht in Verwandlung bei Minerva! Kein Schnickschnack. Es ist völlig egal wie der Tisch aussieht! Versuch es noch einmal."

Diesmal war Harry zwar schnell genug, aber der Tisch war von der Größe eher geeignet für eine Puppenstube und so verfehlte ihn der Fluch. Der folgende Versuch klappte zwar, aber es sah aus, als hätte Harry einen 5. Haustisch schaffen wollen, so gewaltig waren die Ausmaße. Doch auch hier hatte er, eine weitere Stunde später, den Bogen raus. „Das war es dann Harry. Ich hoffe dein Nachsitzen hat dir so viel Spaß gemacht wie mir!" verkündete ein sichtlich erschöpfter Professor gegen 10 Uhr abends mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln. „Ja danke Filius, aber jetzt freue ich mich auf mein Bett!" sagte Harry. „Geht mir genauso. Eins noch Harry, kann es sein, das du in letzter Zeit gewisse Fortschritte in der stablosen Magie gemacht hast?" fragte Flitwick. Harry nickte. „Das dachte ich mir. Du solltest bei Gelegenheit mal in der Winkelgasse vorbeischauen und deinen Zauberstab nachjustieren lassen. Es scheint als hättest du gewisse Probleme damit, die Magiemenge zu kontrollieren." „Aber wie kann das sein? Ich dachte der Zauberstab hätte mich gewählt, da ich der Zauberer bin der am besten zu ihm passt." fragte Harry verwundert „Da du unter Muggeln aufgewachsen bist, hast du sehr viel gelernt seit du den Stab gekauft hast. Folglich hat sich auch dein magischer Kern verändert und ist beträchtlich gewachsen. In solchen Fällen kommt es vor, dass der Zauberstab angepasst werden muss. Am besten du lässt das bei Ollivander machen." „Aber der ist doch von den Todessern einführt worden!" schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Ja aber seine Tochter führt nun den Laden. Und jetzt gute Nacht Harry, ich bin jetzt wirklich müde." „Gute Nacht Professor." antwortete Harry, da er die Bürotür bereits geöffnet hatte. Sollte ja keiner wissen, das sie per du waren.

Auch Harry hatten die letzten Stunden erschöpft. So viel er nach kurzem Bericht der Vorkommnisse neben seiner Ginny in einen erholsamen Schlaf. Am Samstag wollte er in die Winkelgasse apparieren und seinen Zauberstab checken lassen. So verlief die Woche mit Unterricht und DA Betreuung, fast vollkommen ereignislos. Das einzige das für etwas Abwechslung sorgte, war das HU Quidditchtraining am Mittwoch. Hermine verbrachte wieder geheimnistuerisch viel Zeit in der Bibliothek. Und das restliche HU Team war damit beschäftigt den angesetzten Flugrost wieder loszuwerden. Es brauchte einige Stunden, bis sich wieder alle wohl fühlten auf ihren Besen. Aber der Wärmezauber den McGonagall hatte installieren lassen funktionierte hervorragend uns so störte es Harry auch nicht, das sich der Horcrux Schnatz nicht hatte blicken lassen. Er wäre ihm an diesem Tag sowieso nicht gewachsen gewesen!

Am Samstag Morgen flog Harry nach Hogsmeade. Von dort aus apparierte er direkt in die Winkelgasse vor das Geschäft von Ollivander. Er öffnete die Tür, die Ladenklingel wurde jedoch von ziemlich lautem Punkrock übertönt. U2 wenn er sich nicht irrte, er kannte sich da nicht so aus. Eine Enddreißigerin hüpfte im Takt der Musik aus dem Hinterzimmer in die Verkaufsräume. Die hatte eine Rubensfigur, was bedeutete das sie nicht mehr so gertenschlank war wie seine Ginny, aber in der Summe der Proportionen noch immer attraktiv wirkte. Wenn auch für Harry viel zu alt. Ihre braunen, schulterlangen Haare waren mit hellen und dunklen Strähnchen durchsetzt. Sie trug eine blaue Jeans und ein dunkles Top mit einem dezenten Dekolletee. Ihre hellwachen silbernen Augen strahlten ihm freundlich entgegen. „Hallo junger Mann! Mein Name ist Tina Ollivander, du darfst mich Tina nennen, womit kann ich dir helfen?" die frische Art mit der Tina ihn ansprach machte sie Harry auf Anhieb sympathisch. „Hallo Tina, ich bin Harry und wollte meinen Zauberstab überprüfen lassen. Seit wann führst du das Geschäft?" entgegnete Harry.

„Seit mein Vater von diesen engstirnigen Idioten von Todessern und ihrem Chef Voldemort entführt worden ist. Wenigstens lebt er noch, denn ich bekomme in letzter Zeit häufiger Zauberstäbe vom Ministerium zugespielt, die man Todesseren abgenommen hat. Einige dieser Stäbe hat eindeutig mein Vater hergestellt. Und aufgrund der Inhaltsstoffe weiß ich, dass er das erst vor kurzem getan hat." lächelte Tina. Mit jedem Satz wurde sie Harry sympathischer. „Das freut mich! Wundert mich nur, dass du dich traust Voldemort beim Namen zu nennen?" lächelte Harry zurück. „Ich danke dir. Warum sollte ich ihn nicht beim Namen nennen? Du tust das doch offensichtlich auch! Außerdem habe ich die letzten 20 Jahre das Handwerk des Zauberstabmachens in Persien erlernt. Es hat Tradition bei den Ollivanders, das der Nachfolger neues Wissen aus anderen Kulturen mit ins Geschäft bringt. Für mich war dieser Idiot Voldemort also ziemlich weit weg die letzten Jahre. Folglich bin ich nicht in diese grundlose Hysterie verfallen wie andere meines Alters. Und auch die verstaubten englischen Förmlichkeiten konnte ich so etwas loswerden." grinste Tina. „Das sieht man!" lachte Harry und musterte Sie dabei noch einmal ausführlich von oben bis unten.

„Sie wäre die perfekte Freundin für Sirius gewesen"„ dachte er sich und verspürte einen kleinen Stich in der Brust bei diesem Gedanken. „He Kleiner! Jetzt werde hier mal nicht frech! Was ist nun mit deinem Zauberstab." Tina stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte und funkelte ihm gespielt Böse an! „Einfach perfekt! Schoß es ihn erneut durch den Kopf. „Ach so. Der Stab. Mein Professor meinte ich hätte in letzter Zeit etwas Probleme mit der Kontrolle der Magiemenge." sagte Harry und wollte ihr seinen Stab in die Hand drücken. Sie schüttelte jedoch nur den Kopf. „Noch nicht, erst musst du mir etwas vorzaubern, damit ich mir selber ein Bild machen kann."

Harry zauberte einige Minuten nach Anweisung, wobei Sie ihn nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ. Zwischendurch machte Sie sich mit einem Kugelschreiber immer wieder Notizen auf einem Papierblock. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie einige Traditionen brach. Seit seinem Eintreten in die Zauberwelt hatte Harry die Menschen fast ausschließlich mit Federn auf Pergament schreiben sehen. „Ich denke das reicht! Würdest du mir nun den Zauberstab geben, dann werde ich sehen was ich für dich tun kann." sagte Tina. Harry gab ihr seinen Zauberstab. Sofort wurde er von ihr fachmännisch unter die Lupe genommen. „Ein sehr schönes Stück! Guter Pflegezustand, nicht selbstverständlich bei einem jungen Zauberer wie dir. Stechpalme und Phönixfeder, elf Zoll, ein sehr handlicher und geschmeidiger... Das kann nicht sein! Du bist doch nicht etwa?" Tina war bei diesen Worten etwas blass um die Nase geworden. Sie blickte Harry noch einmal genau an, erst jetzt blieb ihr Blick für eine Sekunde auf seiner blitzförmigen Narbe hängen.

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-) Betagelesen: HermineGranger 

KingsleyS

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	42. Neuer Wein in alten Schläuchen

Hallo liebe Leser,

**vielen dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!**

Den Schwarzlesen rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Feilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)

Please R&R

* * *

Kapitel 74: **Neuer Wein in alten Schläuchen**

Ein Lächeln umspielte Tinas Lippen, als sie erkannte wer da vor ihr stand. Zwar war ihr Blick kurz auf deine Narbe gefallen, aber sie war nicht, wie so viele Andere, in ein Starren verfallen, wofür Harry sehr dankbar war. „Jetzt verstehe ich, warum es wichtig ist, dass du die maximale Kontrolle über deinen Stab hast. Ich werde mein bestes geben Harry, das verspreche ich dir! Du kannst so lange hier vorne auf mich warten, es wird nicht lange dauern." versprach Tina und verschwand in der Werkstatt des Ladens.

So weit war sie vom Geschehen offensichtlich doch nicht weg, wenn sie mich kennt. dachte Harry grinsend. Der Sänger der Punkrock Band sang gerade etwas von wegen, wir lassen uns nicht noch mal verarschen, als Tina einige Minuten später zurückkam. Angestrengt fixierte Harry seinen Zauberstab, den sie in der Hand hatte. Doch konnte er beim besten Willen keine Veränderung feststellen. „So, da bin ich wieder, Harry. War nur eine Kleinigkeit. Aber ich denke jetzt, sollte es passen!" lächelte Tina mütterlich und drückte Harry seinen Zauberstab in die Hand.

Es war als hätte er einen starken Aufputschtrank genommen. Der Stab fühlte sich vertraut an, aber auf der anderen Seite auch anders, viel mächtiger! Tina grinste zufrieden. „Los Harry, lass mal einen Protego sehen!" forderte Sie ihn auf. „Gut wenn du meinst? Protego!" sagte Harry achselzuckend. Es war als wäre er bisher immer im ersten Gang gefahren und hätte nun herausgefunden, das es derer fünf gab! Mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit konnte er den Radius und auch die Stärke des Schutzschilds bestimmen. „Ausgezeichnet Harry! Und jetzt gib mal Volldampf!" feuerte Tina ihn an. Der Schild verstärkte sich so weit, das Energieblitze auf seiner Oberfläche zu tanzen begannen.

„Was hast du mit meinem Zauberstab gemacht? Ich kann optisch gar keinen Unterschied feststellen. Und doch ist es so, als ob ich vorher einen alten Schulbesen geflogen hätte und jetzt auf einen Feuerblitz unterwegs wäre!" fragte Harry. „Der Stab konnte deine Magie nicht mehr vollständig aufnehmen und kanalisieren, deshalb blieben Teile davon ungenutzt. Wenn du dir den Griff genauer ansiehst wirst du 3 goldene Runen entdecken. Sie passen den Stab noch besser an dich und an deinen Charakter an. Sie stehen für Opferbereitschaft, Vertrauen und innere Stärke." antwortete die Zauberstabmacherin.

„Verstehe" antwortete Harry. „Ich dachte schon, man müsse Runen für Macht, Kontrolle und so ein Zeug nehmen." meinte Harry. Tina schüttelte ihre schulterlangen Haare „Das wäre zu einfach Harry. Es würde dich nicht beschreiben, deinen Charakter. Oder strebst du nach Macht und Kontrolle?" „Ich möchte die Kontrolle über diesen Krieg bekommen und die Macht Voldemort zu vernichten!" gestand Harry. Tina lächelte. „Und wenn das geschafft ist, was möchtest du dann?" „Eine Familie, einen interessanten Job, gute Freunde und ein ruhiges Leben!" antwortete Harry. „Siehst du Harry, also hatte ich dich doch richtig eingeschätzt!" zwinkerte Tina.

„Du Tina? Wenn ich dir ein Geheimnis verrate, etwas das wahrscheinlich gegen deine Berufsehre geht, würdest du mir schwören, dass du es für dich behältst?" fragte Harry leise. Tina schaute ihn interessiert an. „Ich schwöre dir, dass ich mit keinem darüber sprechen werde!" Harry lächelte dankbar. „Nun, es ist so, dass ich seit einiger Zeit den Zauberstab meines Vaters besitze und diesen als Notfallstab einsetze..." „Und du möchtest, das ich mir diesen ebenfalls mal ansehe und nachschaue ob ich ihn ebenfalls besser auf dich abstimmen kann?" führte Tina seinen Satz fort. „Das ist überhaupt kein Problem Harry! In Persien ist es durchaus üblich, dass Gegenstände, die Zauber fokussieren vererbt werden und angepasst werden müssen." „Gegenstände?" fragte Harry ungläubig. „Ja! Amulette, Ringe, Öllampen und vieles mehr! Oder dachtest du alle Zauberer dieser Welt zaubern mit Zauberstäben?" lachte Sie.

„Ok, dann lass uns mal loslegen Harry! Es läuft genauso wie vorhin!" forderte Sie. Zwei weitere Stunden später verließ Harry mit zwei angepassten Zauberstäben den Laden. Tina hatte Harry einen fairen Preis gemacht. Zwar hätte sie die Änderungen für Harry gerne kostenlos vorgenommen, aber da die Geschäfte derzeit schlecht liefen, ginge das nicht. Von irgendwas musste schließlich auch sie leben.

Harry beschloss auf dem Heimweg noch einmal nachzuschauen, was es bei „Qualität für Quidditch" alles an Neuigkeiten gab. Interessiert betrachtete er die Auslage, als er hinter sich ein. „Expelliarmus!" hörte. Sein Zauberstab segelte durch die Luft und blieb klappernd etwa fünf Meter entfernt liegen. Harry wollte sich gerade zu seinem Angreifer umdrehen, schließlich hatte er ja noch den Stab seines Vaters am Mann, als er auch schon „Accio Brille" hörte. Die Brille wurde ihm von der Nase gerissen. Er konnte hören wie einer der Angreifer sie fing und auf den Boden warf. Ziemlich orientierungslos nahm er zwei verschwommene, dunkle Angreifer in etwa 20 Meter Entfernung wahr. „Sieh da, sieh da, der Dunkle Lord wird sich freuen, wenn wir ihm das da von unserem Einkaufsbummel als Geschenk mitbringen. Was denkst du Terence?" höhnte der Größere. Seine Stimme klang relativ jung. „Petrificus Totalus" rief der Andere, bevor Harry eine Chance hatte seinen zweiten Stab zu ziehen. „Verpackt hätten wir ihn schon mal! Aber wir sollten vorher noch etwas Spaß mit ihm haben. Sectumsempra!" rief der Kleinere, der Stimme nach zu urteilen war auch er erst um die 20. Der Fluch traf Harry an der Hüfte und riss, wie Harry dachte, seine halbe Seite weg.

Er wollte schreien vor Schmerzen, aber noch wirkte die Ganzkörperklammer, also war Harrys einzige Reaktion die, das ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. So gut er konnte konzentrierte er sich erneut darauf, die Klammer mittels stabloser Magie zu lösen. „Bist du noch ganz dicht Terence? Der Dunkle Lord wollte ihn lebend und unverletzt!" schimpfte der Andere. „Stell dich nicht so an Miles, dann nehmen wir halt den Cruciatus." „Geht auch nicht, der Lord wird unsere Stäbe prüfen, wenn wir Potter in schlechtem Zustand abliefern. Du weißt, er will das selber machen." meinte Miles eindringlich „Dann nehmen wir halt seinen Zauberstab. Dann ist uns nichts nachzuweisen!" sagte Terence mit fieser Stimme. Harry spürte wie sich der Klammerfluch langsam zu lösen begann. Obwohl immer mehr seines Blutes sich auf dem Boden verteilte. Er musste zusehen, dass er so schnell wie möglich ins St. Mungo kam. Langsam bewegte er seine Hand Richtung Ersatzzauberstab.

Miles hatte inzwischen Harrys Zauberstab vom Boden aufgeklaubt. „Du hattest den Messerfluch, dann darf ich dafür den ersten Cruciatus sprechen!" forderte er. Der Andere nickte. „Crucio!" Ein Mark erschütternder Schrei drang durch die Gasse. Bedingt durch die jüngsten Anpassungen an Harrys Stab konnte er nur noch von Personen genutzt werden, die ähnliche charakterliche Eigenschaften wie Harry hatten. Der Todesser lies Harrys Stab klappernd fallen und ging zu Boden. Der Stab hatte sich gegen seinen Benutzer gewendet. Offensichtlich besaß er andere Eigenschaften als Harry. Sein Kumpel beugte sich über ihn. Das war Harrys Chance, aber noch war der Kammerfluch nicht komplett gebrochen. „Stupor" hörte Harry eine Stimme, die eindeutig nach Tina klang. Während Miles langsam wieder zu sich zu kommen schien, fiel jetzt Terence bewusstlos vorn über. In der Sekunde löste sich die Ganzkörperklammer und Harry konnte den Stab ziehen. Aber er spürte ganz deutlich, dass er aufgrund des hohen Blutverlusts in wenigen Sekunden das Bewusstsein verlieren würde. „Stupor, Stupor, Accio Zauberstab, Accio Brille." rief Harry. Und mit einem Knall disapparierte er, Sekunden später, direkt ins St Mungo. Zwar hätte Harry sich noch gerne bei Tina für ihre Hilfe bedankt, aber er fürchtete, dass er dazu keine Zeit mehr hätte. Und er sollte Recht behalten, kaum, dass er in der Eingangshalle des St Mungo aufgetaucht war, wurde auch schon alles schwarz. Das Letzte, was er noch gesehen hatte, war, wie sich eine Heilerin in ihrem typischen grünen Umhang über ihn beugte.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, war der Schmerz in seiner Seite verschwunden. „Ah, Mr. Potter nehme ich an! Hier ist erst mal ihre Brille, die hatten sie in der Hand, als sie hier ankamen!" mit diesen Worten setzte ihm die rundliche Heilerin Ende fünfzig seine Brille auf. Auf dem linken Auge sah er alles wie durch ein Spinnennetz, während das rechte Glas nur einen einzelnen feinen Riss in der Mitte hatte. „Was ist passiert?" fragte Harry. „Sie hatten eine kleine Fleischwunde an der Seite die dummerweise eine Arterie verletzte. In einer halben Stunde sollte der Blutregenerationstrank seine Arbeit erledigt haben, dann sind sie wieder so gut wie neu." antwortete die Hexe. „Kann ich dann gehen? Wie lange bin ich eigentlich schon hier?" wollte Harry wissen. „Sie können dann gehen, wir brauchen die Betten für andere Patienten. In einer halben Stunde sind sie ziemlich genau 4 Stunden hier." bekam er die Antwort.

Harry wollte gerade das Krankenhaus verlassen, als im eine Idee kam. Nach Verlust seiner Brille war er vorhin schwer gehandikapt gewesen. Das sollte ihm nicht noch einmal passieren. Also fragte er sich, am Empfang, zu einem Augenspezialisten durch. Eine viertel Stunde später wurde er zu Heiler Hawkeye vorgelassen.

Eine relativ junge Heilerin hatte ihn aufgerufen und führte ihn nun in eine Art Büro. „Heiler Hawkeye. Ihr neuer Patient!" stellte sie Harry dem Heiler vor. Der hatte jedoch erst einmal mehr Interesse an seiner Assistentin. Er kniff ihr in den Hintern, was einen spitzen Aufschrei ihrerseits zur Folge hatte. „Ich danke dir Magret! Unsere Verabredung zu den Heilerspielchen heute Abend steht doch noch?" Fragte er mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen. „Davon träumst du nur Hawkeye!" blaffte sie zurück. „Aber immer doch Schätzchen! Also heute Abend um acht dann. Ich hole dich ab und dann zeige ich dir, von was ich so alles träume." fügte er in einem Ton hinzu, als wäre sie ihm gerade begeistert um den Hals gefallen. Mit einem entrüsteten Schnauben schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und Harry war alleine mit dem Heiler.

Der Heiler war ein etwa 1,85 Meter großen hagerer Mann. Er hatte schwarzes, kurzes Haar und aus seinen Augen blitzte der Schalk. „Ah Mr. Potter wenn ich nicht irre. Oder Gerüchten zu Folge müsste ich wohl eher Lord Potter sagen! Ich bin eigentlich kein Freund von diesen falschen Förmlichkeiten. Nenne mich Hawkeye, tun hier alle und wenn es recht ist, werde ich bei Harry und du bleiben." begrüßte ihn Heiler Hawkeye fröhlich und wies auf den Stuhl gegenüber seinem Schreibtisch. Harry setzte sich und nickte. „Natürlich Hawkeye, Harry und du ist in Ordnung!" Sein Gastgeber lachte. „Hatte ich also doch recht, das du nicht der eingebildete Schnösel bist wie manche immer wieder behaupten!" „Worauf sollte ich mir bitte etwas einbilden? Den Lord habe ich nur geerbt. Dass ich berühmt bin ist mir sogar lästig. Ich würde es jeder Zeit gegen ein ruhiges Leben eintauschen. Gerade vor wenigen Stunden wurde ich angegriffen und zwar nur, weil ich der bin, der ich bin. Was mich übrigens zu dem Grund meines Besuches bringt! Ich habe während des Kampfes meine Brille verloren und war dadurch fast wehrlos." entgegnete Harry.

„Ah! Ich verstehe, kann ich die Brille mal sehen?" fragte Hawkeye. Harry reichte ihn seine Brille. „Ich sehe schon, die Brille hat beim „verlieren" einiges abbekommen. Reparo!" mit diesen Worten lies es seinen Zauberstab prüfend über die Brille und dann über Harrys Augen gleiten. „Eine kleine Hornhautverkrümmung, sowie 6 Dioptrien rechts und 8 links. Das können mittlerweile sogar die Muggel problemlos reparieren. Mittels Laser oder so, glaube ich! Aber ich vermute, du möchtest wenn möglich eine sofortige magische Behandlung?" mit diesen Worten reichte der Heiler Harry seine Brille zurück und sah ihn fragend an.

„Wenn es nicht all zu gefährlich ist und ich heute Abend wieder in Hogwarts bin." nickte Harry. „Ach was, das geht ruck zuck! Und ich habe dabei auch erst einmal einen Patienten verloren!" antwortete Hawkey mit einer ernsten Miene. Harry war etwas verunsichert. „Die Behandlung ist so gefährlich, das schon einmal ein Patient dabei gestorben ist?" fragte er. „Ich sagte verloren, nicht gestorben! Wir brachten ihn nach der Behandlung in eines der Aufwachzimmer, konnten ihn aber anschließend nicht mehr finden!" grinste Hawkeye.

„Na gut, ich sehe du bist einverstanden Harry! Dann nehme bitte die Brille ab und entspanne dich!" meinte der Heiler. Harry nickte und setzte seine Brille ab. Das Letzte, was er hörte war „Anestesium!". Dann wurde alles schwarz. Als er aufwachte, fühlten sich seine Augenlieder ungewöhnlich schwer an. So schwer, dass er nicht in der Lage war sie zu öffnen. Gedankenverloren lauschte er der Musik und tastete neben sich nach seiner Brille. Er fand sie und setzte sie auf. Deutlich konnte er das Prasseln eines Kamins hören und Duft von brennendem Holz riechen. Das worauf er lag fühlte sich nicht wie ein Bett, sondern eher wie eine Couch an. Er setzte sich aufrecht und versuchte erneut die Augen zu öffnen. Ganz langsam hoben sich die Lieder und das Licht blendete ihn.

Als er wenige Minuten später die Augen komplett geöffnet hatte, breitete sich Enttäuschung in ihm aus. Er hatte das Gefühl noch wesentlich schlechter zu sehen als vor der Behandlung. „Ah und schon wieder ein Patient, den ich nicht verloren habe! Freut mich dass du schon wach bist." sagte eine schemenhafte, gut gelaunte Gestalt die gerade dem Raum betreten hatte und mit der Stimme von Heiler Hawkeye sprach. „Wie geht es dir?" Harry schnaubte ärgerlich. „Soweit ganz gut, aber leider sehe ich nun noch schlechter als vorher!" schallend lachte Hawkeye auf. „Dann würde ich an deiner Stelle mal die Brille absetzen!" Harry schlug sich mit der einen Hand flach vor den Kopf, mit der Andern zog er die Brille von der Nase. Er war nun in der Lage jedes einzelne Haar des Heilers zu sehen. Eine unglaubliche Erfahrung. So gut hatte er vorher nicht einmal mit Brille gesehen. „Entschuldigung, das war wirklich dämlich von mir!" sagte Harry peinlich berührt. „Kein Grund dazu Harry, das passiert unheimlich vielen meiner Patienten! Würdest du mir jetzt bitte die unterste Zeile dieses Schildes dort drüben vorlesen?" bat Hawkeye und deutete auf ein Schild mit immer kleiner werdenden Schrift, das Harry noch von dem Muggelarzt kannte, der ihm seinerzeit die Brille verpasst hatte. Er starrte die letzte Zeile mit Buchstaben an, fand es aber lächerlich einfach. Bis sein Blick am rechten unteren Rand auf eine weitere Zeile viel. „Hergestellt für das Sankt Mungo Hospital bei der magischen Druckerei Buchdruck und Guttenberg" las Harry vor. Ungläubig eilte Hawkeye zu dem Schild, um kopfschüttelnd zurückzukommen. „Absolut korrekt! Das bedeutet wohl weit über 100 Sehkraft!"

Harry tippte mit dem Zauberstab auf seine Brillengläser und setzte sie wieder auf. Irritiert blickte ihn der Heiler an. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Fensterglas! Muss ja nicht gleich jeder Wissen, das ich sie jetzt nicht mehr Brauche." Heiler Hawkeye begann schallend zu lachen „Junge du bist wirklich nach meinem Geschmack! Ich werde daher die Rechnung um 20 reduzieren und deinem Verließ berechnen." „Danke aber das ist nicht nötig! Berechne bitte die doppelte Summe, der Rest soll an dieses Hospital als Spende gehen." antwortete Harry. „Ja wirklich ein Mann nach meinem Geschmack! Von mir aus könntest du jetzt gehen!" sagte Hawkeye. „Gerne, aber eine Frage habe ich noch! Wenn diese Operation so einfach und schnell geht, warum laufen dann überhaupt noch Zauberer mit Brille herum?" „Naja erstens gibt es diese Methode noch nicht lange, da wir sie tatsächlich von den Muggeln geklaut haben. Zumindest die Grundidee. Und zweites, meinen viele, vor allem ältere Zauberer, eine Brille gäbe ihnen ein weiseres Aussehen!" grinste Hawkeye. „Ah, ich verstehe! Dann auf Wiedersehen und vielen Dank für alles Hawkeye!" verabschiedete sich Harry. „Keine Ursache! War mir ein Vergnügen Harry!"

In Gedanken eilte Harry in die Lobby des Hospitals, da von dort aus wieder ein Apparieren möglich sein würde. Alles in allem war es ein erfolgreicher Tag gewesen, dachte er. Zwar war er wieder einmal nur knapp mit dem Leben davongekommen, und das erneut durch Glück und Hilfe von außen. Inständig konnte er nur hoffen, dass diese Glückssträhne anhalten würde, bis Voldemort endgültig besiegt war. Ein knurrendes Geräusch mahnte ihn zur Abreise nach Hogwarts. Die Uhr zeigte kurz nach sechs, aber sein Magen ging, bedingt durch das ausgefallene Mittagessen, wohl ein paar Stunden vor.

Um Punkt halb sieben erschien Harry in der Großen Halle von Hogwarts, wo die Anderen bereits zum Abendessen auf ihn warteten. Unverbindlich lächelte er Ginny zu, während er zu ihnen an den Tisch eilte. Noch hatte er nicht entschieden wie viel er von den Ereignissen des heutigen Tages erzählen wollte. Sie würden sich noch im nachhinein Sorgen machen und schließlich war ja alles gut gegangen.

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-) Betagelesen: HermineGranger

KingsleyS

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	43. Zaubergamot

Hallo liebe Leser,

**vielen dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!**

Den Schwarzlesen rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Feilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)

Please R&R

* * *

Kapitel 75: **Zaubergamot**

Eigentlich hätte Harry es besser wissen müssen, aber gerade hatte er sich entschlossen, die Vorfälle des heutigen Tages für sich zu behalten, da war das Geheimnis auch schon keines mehr. Ron bekam Informationen vom Orden, dass in der Winkelgasse zwei Todesser versucht hatten, einen jungen Mann zu foltern und zu entführen, dessen Beschreibung auf Harry passte. Hermine hingegen las in Harrys Verhalten dass etwas vorgefallen sein musste.

Schließlich war es jedoch Ginny, die Abends im Bett die noch immer leicht gerötete Stelle an seinem Oberkörper aufgefallen war. Spätestens jetzt schien jedes Schweigen sinnlos. Er kam nicht umhin, von dem Überfall auf ihn und dem anschließenden Aufenthalt im St Mungo zu erzählen. Die Tatsache, dass er mittlerweile ohne seine Brille besser sah als mit, wollte er aber für sich behalten. Je weniger Personen davon wussten, desto größer war sein strategischer Vorteil, den er daraus ziehen konnte. Denn selbst den anderen Drei könnte versehentlich etwas herausrutschen, das seinen Vorteil zunichte machte. Doch nicht einmal sein letztes Geheimnis war eins geblieben, da er den Fehler gemacht hatte, nach Ablegen der Brille den nackten Körper seiner Verlobten etwas zu ausgiebig zu betrachten. Sicherlich ein dummer, aber dennoch verständlicher Fehler.

So kam es, dass beim sonntäglichen Frühstück eine relativ gereizte Stimmung unter dem Quartett herrschte. „Wolltest du uns für dumm verkaufen oder was?" zischte Hermine leise aber eindringlich. „Genau! Und das, wo du doch weißt, dass ich täglich meinen Bericht vom Orden kriege!" fügte Ron mampfend hinzu. „Wie oft soll ich es noch sagen Leute? Es tut mir leid, aber ich dachte, da alles gut..." versuchte Harry zu beschwichtigen, wurde aber von Ginny mitten im Satz unterbrochen. „Du hast gedacht was sie nicht wissen, darüber können sie sich nicht aufregen!" keifte Ginny in bestem Molly-Ton. „Es tut mir Leid Schatz ich wollte euch einfach keine Angst machen, da das Ganze ja sowieso..." setzte Harry erneut an, wurde aber diesmal von einer Eule gestört, welche ein hoch offiziell aussehendes Schreiben auf seinen Kopf fallen ließ.

Das Schreiben trug das Siegel des Ministeriums und zusätzlich Eines, das wie ein altes verschnörkeltes Z aussah. Ginny, Hermine und Ron warfen neugierige Blicke auf das Schreiben. Der kleine Streit war plötzlich vergessen. „Wow! Das Z habe ich doch schon mal irgendwo gesehen?" sagte Ron. „Natürlich, das ist das Z des Zaubergamot!" nickte Hermine. „Und was wollen die von dir Harry?" fragte Ginny. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung Schatz! Am besten ich öffne den Brief, dann wissen wir es!" Er berührte das Ministeriumssiegel mit dem Zauberstab, es löste sich auf. Das Z Siegel jedoch, mit dem er genauso verfahren wollte, bleib bestehen, egal, welchen Zauber Harry auch versuchte. Entnervt legte er den Zauberstab weg und versuchte das Siegel mit roher Gewalt aufzureißen. Als er es berührte, spürte er einen kleinen Stich. Im selben Moment begann das Siegel zu glühen und löste sich auf.

Gespannt öffnete Harry den Umschlag und zog zwei Schreiben, sowie zwei Amulette daraus hervor. Die Amulette waren golden, trugen auf der einen Seite das Z des Zaubergamots, auf der Anderen Harrys Wappen. Da er sich auf die Amulette keinen Reim machen konnte, griff er sich das erste Schreiben und las vor.

Sehr geehrter Lord Potter,

in ihrer Eigenschaft als Oberhaupt der Familie Potter, laden wir sie hiermit zu einer Sondersitzung des Zaubergamot, heute 13:00 Uhr.

Mit Antreten ihrer Erbschaft wurden sie zum neuen Oberhaupt der Familien Potter und Black, welche nun unter ihrem Wappen vereint sind. Da sowohl die Familie Black, als auch die Familie Potter jeweils einen Sitz im Zaubergamot innehatten, besitzt ihr neues Haus Potter folglich zwei Sitze, was ein Novum in der Geschichte darstellt. Da, laut einer Verordnung aus dem Jahre 1134, keine Person mehr als eine Stimme auf sich vereinen darf, müssen sie die zweite Stimme jedoch an das Oberhaupt einer anderen altehrwürdige Zaubererfamilie, welche bisher noch keinen Sitz im Gamot hatte, abtreten. Benutzen sie hierzu beigefügtes Formblatt sowie die Blutfeder.

Hochachtungsvoll, Tiberius Odgen, 1. Großmeister des Zaubergamots

Hermine hatte sich während Harry vorlas das zweite Pergament gegriffen. „Also das hier ist offensichtlich das Formular, aber eine Blutfeder befand sich nicht im Umschlag." bemerkte sie in ihrer analytischen Art. „Zeig bitte mal her!" sagte Harry und nahm das Formblatt entgegen, wobei Hermine sorgsam darauf achtete, das sie es erst losließ, als Harry es sicher gegriffen hatte. Schließlich saß man hier am Frühstückstisch und Kaffeeflecken und Toastkrümel hatten nach ihrer Ansicht, auf einem so offiziellen Dokument nichts zu suchen.

Doch noch bevor Harry Zeit hatte, sich das Formular durchzulesen, grabschte auch schon Ron danach. „Darf ich mal!" fragte er. Für einen kurzen Moment, hatten es beide gleichzeitig berührt, bevor sie es wie ein heißes Eisen fallen ließen. Mit einem puffenden Laut hatte sich über dem Pergament eine schwarze Wolke gebildet. Hermine legte die Stirn in Falten. „Macht das bitte noch mal!" forderte Sie. Harry und Ron sahen sie an, als habe sie den Verstand verloren, wussten jedoch aus Erfahrung, dass sie so lange nerven würde bis sie ihrem Wunsch nachkämen. Also berührten die Beiden das Pergament. Erneut erschien die schwarze Wolke darüber. Konturen bildeten sich, bis schließlich eine Blutfeder, wie sie Harry aus leidvoller Erfahrung nur zu gut kannte, über dem Pergament erschien. Doch egal, wer von ihnen versuchte, sie zu greifen, es gelang nicht. Als wäre die Feder aus Seife, rutschte sie ihnen immer wieder davon.

Hermine nahm sich das erste Pergament, das Schreiben des Gamots, und las es mehrmals sorgfältig durch. Dann hellte sich ihre Miene plötzlich auf und ihn ihren Augen erschien der alte „Problem gelöst"-Ausdruck. „Ihr könnt jetzt loslassen, ich weiß warum die Feder nicht zu fassen ist." lächelte sie. Ron lies das Formular los und im selben Moment verschwand die Feder komplett, so als wäre sie niemals da gewesen. „Hättest du nun die Güte, uns arme Unwissende aufzuklären Hermine?" meldete sich Ginny die sich das Ganze bisher interessiert, aber eher aus der Distanz angeschaut hatte. „Aber natürlich!" grinste Hermine süffisant „Seht ihr, als Harry und ich das Formular gleichzeitig berührt hatten, passierte nichts, weil ich muggelstämmig bin, was ich übrigens eine Frechheit finde, aber das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache. Ron jedoch ist ein Reinblut, oder anders ausgedrückt, ein Mitglied einer altehrwürdigen Zaubererfamilie. Und auf eine solche kann Harry die zweite Stimme mittels Blutfeder übertragen!" „Aber weder Harry, noch ich konnten die Feder greifen, um zu schreiben!" widersprach Ron. „Das ist richtig, auf dich könnte er die Stimme auch nicht übertragen!" meinte Hermine belehrend. „Auf mich also nicht, aber auf Ginny oder was?" schnaubte Ron missgelaunt. „Das glaube ich nicht, aber ihr könnt es gerne probieren!" antwortete Hermine.

Fünf Minuten später waren die Versuche abgeschlossen. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, war es egal, ob Ron oder Ginny es versuchten. Die Feder erschien, war jedoch unfassbar. „Sagte ich doch!" meinte Hermine in einem Ton der stark an ihre frühere, besserwisserische Art erinnerte. „Seht ihr, weder Ginny noch Ron sind das Oberhaupt der Weasleys, das ist Arthur!" dozierte Hermine. „Was, Dad?" lachte Ginny. „Lass das bloß nicht unsere Mutter hören!" alle lachten. Hermine fasste sich jedoch recht schnell wieder, da sie gerade so schön am Belehren war. „Deine Mutter, Ginny, hat, wie man so schön sagt, bei euch Zuhause zwar die Hosen an, aber offiziell gilt dein Vater als Oberhaupt der Familie!" „Das heißt also, das ich meine zweite Stimme den Weasleys abtreten kann?" fragte Harry. Hermine nickte. „Das ist ja prima, wüsste nicht wem ich sie lieber geben würde!" freute sich Harry. Ginny und Ron schenkten ihm einen dankbaren Blick und auch Hermine lächelte.

So kam es, dass um kurz nach Zwölf vier junge Zauberer vor dem Fuchsbau apparierten. „Moin ihr Vier! Was treibt euch so schnell wieder aus Hogwarts nach Hause?" begrüßte sie Arthur bester Laune. Er trieb sich gerade im Garten herum und hatte seine Steckersammlung zum Sortieren auf den gefrorenen Boden ausgebreitet. „Molly, die Kinder sind da! Decke doch für vier Personen mehr." rief Arthur in die Küche, während er alle umarmte und sie in das Wohnzimmer führte. Begeistert kam auch Molly aus der Küche gewuselt und die Umarmerei wiederholte sich. „Ich wurde in das Zaubergamot berufen Arthur! Aber da ich zwei Stimmen geerbt habe und nur eine behalten darf, wollte ich die Andere gerne an dich abtreten." erklärte Harry, als Molly, Ginny und Hermine wieder in der Küche verschwunden waren um das Mittagessen zu richten. „Was? An mich? Wie kommst du darauf Harry?" fragte Arthur ungläubig. „ Ich finde das Zaubergamot kann eine Portion Weasley'sche Loyalität und gesunden Menschenverstand sehr gut verkraften!" antwortete Harry und sah Arthur dabei eindringlich in die Augen.

Eine Viertelstunde und einige Rückfragen mit Molly später, war Arthur schließlich einverstanden. Gemeinsam mit Harry berührte er das Formular. Die Blutfeder erschien und Harry griff sie. Auf der Mitte des Formblatts hatten sie die zweite Medaille auf den dafür vorgesehenen Platz gelegt. Harry unterschrieb auf seiner Seite mit „Lord Harry James Potter". Die Schnitte bildeten sich im Handrücken, waren jedoch nicht schmerzhaft und verheilten sofort wieder. Er übergab die Feder an Rons Vater und auch er unterschrieb. Kaum war das Y von Weasley geschrieben, begannen Formblatt und Medaillon in blendend goldenem Licht zu strahlen. Als man wieder etwas erkennen konnte, war das Pergament verschwunden und das Medaillon trug ein neues Wappen.

Auf der einen Seite war nach wie vor das Zaubergamot Z. Auf der Anderen jedoch war das, was von nun an wohl das Weasley Wappen war. Ein Königlicher Greif der vor einem W stand. Darunter befand sich ein Hammer, der mit einem Zauberstab gekreuzt war. Das Ganze wurde umringt von einer Kette, die wie ineinander verschlungen Hände aussah. Das Wappen passte zu den Weasleys, wie Harry fand, auch wenn er von dem Greif ein wenig überrascht war. Aber auch das würde sich sicher irgendwann klären.

Nach dem Mittagessen mussten sich Harry und Arthur beeilen, um pünktlich zu Sitzung im Ministerium zu sein. Und nun erwies es sich als Glück, dass Arthur hier praktisch genauso Zuhause war wie Harry in Hogwarts. Die anderen Teenager blieben mit Molly im Fuchsbau, da die Sitzungen des Zaubergamot in der Regel nicht öffentlich waren. Arthur und Harry trugen beide gut sichtbar ihre Medaillons um den Hals, sodass sie von allen Sicherungsposten zwar intensiv gemustert, aber unbehelligt durchgelassen wurden. „Ich schlage vor Harry, wir schauen erst mal im Büro von Tiberius Odgen vorbei. Es ist noch etwas Zeit und vielleicht darf ich an dieser Sitzung noch gar nicht teilnehmen. Die Einladung war ja nur an dich gerichtet!" sagte Arthur.

Eine Minute später klopften sie an eine Tür, welche mit „Tiberius Odgen, 1. Großmeister, Zaubergamot" beschriftet war. Ein kleiner, alter Zauberer mit weisem Spitzbart und weiß gerahmter Glatze öffnete die Tür. „Ah, Lord Potter! Schön dass sie es schon zu der heutigen Sitzung geschafft haben. Kommen sie doch bitte herein. Und wie ich sehe, haben sie es sogar geschafft, ihre überschüssige Stimme an eine andere Familie abzutreten!" begrüßte der Großmeister sie, wobei er zuerst Harry und anschließend Arthur die Hand reichte und sie unerwartet kraftvoll in sein Büro zog.

„Und wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, hat unser Harry auch hierbei wieder eine exzellente Wahl getroffen!" vernahm Harry eine wohl bekannte, sehr vergnügt klingende Stimme. Arthur fuhr herum. „Albus!" reif er perplex. „In der Tat Arthur, ich bin es. Oder vielleicht sollte ich korrekter Weise lieber sagen, auch hier hängt ein Porträt von mir." gluckste Dumbledore. „Verzeihung Mr. Odgen, auch ich freue mich, sie kennen zu lernen!" sagte Harry. „Da gibt es nichts zu verzeihen Lord Potter! Ich bin diese Reaktionen gewöhnt, die mein vorlauter Vorgänger bei fast jedem auslöst." winkte der Großmeister ab. „Selbst nach seinem bedauerlichen Ableben ist es schwierig, aus dem Schatten meines alten Freundes Albus herauszutreten." meinte Odgen „Vielen Dank Tiberius!" entgegnete Dumbledore, sichtlich geschmeichelt. „Wenn sie ein Freund von Albus waren, Mr. Odgen, möchte ich sie bitten mich Harry zu nennen. Wie ich immer sage, trage ich den Lord nur für offizielle Anlässe und Feinde." lächelte Harry. „Einverstanden! Wenn du und Arthur mich Tiberius nennt." antwortete Odgen.

„Aber nun zum Geschäftlichen. Diesen alten, abgetragenen Umhang werde ich bei der nächsten Sitzung nicht dulden, Arthur. Er beschädigt das Image des Gamots! Ich werde daher einmalig 5000 Gallonen, aus den Reserven des Gamots, in dein Verlies einzahlen lassen, damit du dich deiner neuen Position entsprechend neu einkleiden kannst. Ich denke, bei Harry wird das nicht nötig sein. Dessen ungeachtet, erhaltet ihr, wie jedes andere Mitglied des Zaubergamot, 500 Gallonen Aufwandsentschädigung pro Sitzung." erläuterte Odgen in geschäftsmäßigen Ton. Arthur hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. 500 Gallonen waren wahrscheinlich mehr als ein Monatsgehalt für ihn. Die 5000 Sonderzahlung in etwa so viel wie ein Jahresgehalt. „Dobby!" rief Harry halblaut und sogleich erschien sein getreuer Hauself vor ihm. „Schau doch bitte mal in unseren Kleiderschränken nach, ob du nicht einen dezenten Umhang, ähnlich meinem, in Arthurs Größe findest. Bring ihn dann bitte so schnell wie möglich her!" „Sofort Harry!" antwortete Dobby und deutete eine Verbeugung an. Mit einem Plopp war er verschwunden. Arthur hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ist nur geliehen Arthur! Du hast ja bald selber das Geld einen Neuen zu kaufen. Aber wir wollen doch einem möglichst guten ersten Eindruck hinterlassen! Oder?" grinste Harry. „Ich sehe du hast das richtige Gespür für die Politik Harry!" zwinkerte der Vorsitzende.

„Doch nun genug des schnöden Mammons! Kommen wir zum Grund der heutigen Sondersitzung des Zaubergamot. Wie üblich steht mir als Vorsitzender des Zaubergamot mein Vorgänger beratend zur Seite. Wenn der alte Vorsitzende durch seinen Tod ausgeschieden ist, übernimmt das sein Porträt. Wie auch immer! Albus und ich sind uns einig und ihr stimmt da sicherlich zu, Askaban ist kein sicherer Ort mehr um Todesser wegzusperren. Wir wollen daher versuchen das entsprechende Gesetz zu ändern." erklärte Odgen. Arthur nickte. Er war wohl immer noch eingeschüchtert und perplex über das viele Geld, das ihm seine Mitgliedschaft im Zaubergamot in das Verließ spülen würde. „Ich finde diesen Vorschlag Klasse, Tiberius. Langsam bin ich es nämlich leid, dass Todesser die eigentlich im Askaban sitzen müssten, versuchen mich umzubringen oder an Voldemort auszuliefern!" Bei dem Wort Voldemort zuckten Arthur und Tiberius zusammen, doch Harry sprach ungerührt weiter. „Zum Beispiel wurde Malfoy nach dem Kampf um die Prophezeiung nach Askaban geschickt. Doch erst vor wenigen Wochen wurde er erneut verhaftet. Ich frage mich, wie jemand verhaftet werden kann, der eigentlich noch in Askaban sitzt. Zumal auch nichts von seinem Ausbruch im Tagespropheten stand. Aber Andererseits, welcher Ort könnte sicherer sein als Askaban?"

„Es gibt da ein Gefängnis, aus dem noch kein noch so schwarzer Magier jemals entkommen ist. Aber welches das ist, erfahrt ihr erst in der Sitzung, wie alle Andern auch!" grinste Odgen. Mit einem Plopp erschien ein sehr schöner, edler Umhang aus schwarzer Seide neben Harry. „Ah Arthur, ich denke das wird der Umhang für dich sein, den Dobby suchen sollte. Zieh ihn bitte an." bat Harry seinen zukünftigen Schwiegervater.

Dass Kleider Leute machen, hatte Harry immer ein wenig für Aberglauben gehalten, aber er musste zugeben, wenn er den Oberweasley in dem schwarzen Seidenumhang betrachtete, war etwas Wahres dran. Arthur wirkte fast vornehm in dem Kleidungsstück. Und zum ersten Mal seit Harry den Weasley kannte, wirkte er nicht mehr arm. Mit glänzenden Augen betrachtete Arthur sein Erscheinungsbild im Spiegel. Und von Sekunde zu Sekunde schienen die Jahre der Minderwertigkeitsgefühle von ihm abzufallen. Seine Haltung straffte sich und er strahlte fast schon so etwas wie Autorität aus. „Hervorragend," lächelte Odgen. „wenn mir die edlen Herren nun in den Versammlungsraum folgen würden?"

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-) Betagelesen: HermineGranger

KingsleyS

**Wer ein Review dalassen möchte**, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	44. Ihr Auftritt Lord Potter

Hallo liebe Leser,

**vielen dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!**

Den Schwarzlesen rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Feilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)

Please R&R

* * *

Kapitel 76: **Ihr Auftritt Lord Potter**

Odgen hatte sich nahe einer weiteren Tür im Hintergrund des Büros postiert und öffnete sie nun mit einer einladenden Geste. Harry hatte erwartet einen Gerichtssaal, ähnlich dem aus seinen fünften Jahr vorzufinden. Aber da irrte er sich. Es war ein freundlicher, sonnendurchfluteter Raum. Das hieß, dass die vielen Fenster einen sonnigen Sommertag zeigten, was natürlich, wie Harry wusste, nur an ihrer Magie lag, denn man war tief unter der Erde Londons. Ein riesiger runder Tisch stand in der Mitte des Raumes, um ihn herum ca. 40 gemütliche Sessel. Einige der Sessel waren schon besetzt und Odgen nickte ihren Besetzern freundlich zu. Arthur und Harry taten es ihm gleich.

Viele der anwesenden Garmotmitglieder schenkten Harry und Arthur ein freundliches Lächeln, andere blickten eher misstrauisch. Einige wenige sogar mit unverhohlenem Hass auf sie. Gerade wollte Harry Tiberius fragen, wo denn sein Platz sei, als ihn Arthur auf zwei nebeneinander stehende Sessel aufmerksam machte, welche ihre Wappen auf der Rückenlehne trugen. Harry nickte und folgte Arthur, der sich bereits in seinen Sessel gesetzt hatte. Harry tat es ihm gleich und blickte die Runde entlang. Langsam füllten sich die Sessel.

Dafür, dass angeblich nur Familienoberhäupter einen Sitz im Zaubergamot hatten, waren erstaunlich viele Hexen anwesend. Doch wenn er recht überlegte, waren auch bei seiner Verhandlung vor dem Gamot viele Hexen in der Jury gewesen. Und nun, da er sich die Ereignisse von damals wieder in das Gedächtnis rief, kamen ihm einige der Gesichter bekannt vor.

Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tisches saß eine blonde Frau, recht hübsch, mit einem verbiestertem Gesichtsausdruck, von der sich Harry sicher war, dass er sie schon einmal gesehen hatte. „Florentina Malfoy, Schwester von Lucius Malfoy, sieht fast aus wie Narzissa oder?" flüsterte ihm Arthur zu, der seinem Blick gefolgt war. „Da derzeit kein volljähriger männlicher Malfoy existiert, der nicht als Todesser gesucht wird, besetzt sie den Familiensitz im Gamot." „Aber bei meiner Verhandlung war sie nicht in der Jury und Lucius schlich vor der Mysteriumsabteilung herum." entgegnete Harry. „Nein, damals lebte Lucius Vater Abraxas noch, er war einer von denen, die gegen dich gestimmt haben." antwortete Arthur.

Der Sessel neben Florentina war leer. Dieser trug das Wappen der Lestranges. Harry vermutete dass derzeit auch kein volljähriger Lestrange existierte, der nicht als Todesser gesucht wurde. Wieder einige Sessel weiter blieb sein Blick auf eine Hexe hängen, an welche er sich nur zu gut erinnern konnte. Mit ihren strahlend grauen Augen lächelte sie im entgegen und schenkte ihm ein Zwinkern. Es war Tina Ollivander die Hexe, die ihm gestern aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach das Leben gerettet hatte. Harry wollte gerade aufstehen, um sich bei ihr zu bedanken, als sich der Vorsitzende erhob.

„Liebe Kolleginnen und Kollegen des Zaubergamots. Wie ich sehe, sind nur noch die Sessel leer, die es in letzter Zeit immer zu bleiben pflegten. Ich denke also, wir können die heutige Sitzung eröffnen. Doch zunächst möchte ich die Gelegenheit nutzen ihnen die beiden neuesten Mitglieder des Zaubergamot vorzustellen: Lord Harry James Potter und der allseits bekannte Arthur Weasley, hier aus dem Ministerium. Ich denke, Beide brauche ich nicht näher vorzustellen, da sie allgemein bekannt sein dürften." begann Tiberius Odgen. Arthur und Harry standen kurz auf und verbeugten sich. „Ich möchte sie alle bitten, die Beiden herzlich in unseren Reihen willkommen zu heißen." ergänzte Odgen. Viele der Mitglieder nickten und lächelten. Andere jedoch murmelten sich nur etwas ihren Bart und Harry war sicher, dass ein oder andere Mal Worte wie Muggelfreunde und Blutsverräter herausgehört zu haben. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er hier nicht nur von Freunden umgeben war, auch wenn alle bekannten Todesser von der Sitzung ausgeschlossen waren. Nervös drehte er an seinem DA Ring und bedauerte, dass Arthur keinen solchen Schutz besaß. Tina schien seine Miene richtig gedeutet zu haben, denn sie lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu und deutete auf das Zaubergamot Medaillon, welches jeder von ihnen um den Hals trug. Harry lächelte verstehend zurück. Eigentlich war es logisch, dass einige Schutzzauber darauf lagen.

„Doch nun zum Grund unserer heutigen Sondersitzung. Wir wollen darüber beraten, dass Askaban offensichtlich kein sicherer Platz mehr ist, um Todesser wegzusperren, wie die vielen Todesser beweisen, welche kürzlich aufgegriffen wurden, obwohl sie eigentlich sicher in Askaban sitzen sollten." sagte Odgen. Ein stämmiger Mann mit braunen Haaren und mopsähnlichem Gesicht sprang auf. „Das ist ein ungeheuerliche Behauptung! Erst werden diese ehrbaren unschuldigen Zauberer nur aufgrund der Aussagen von Schulkindern, Halbmenschen und sonstigem Abschaum nach Askaban geschickt, und nun..." „Danke Mr. Parkinson. Ich glaube, ihre Meinung zu diesem Thema ist dem Gamot ausreichend bekannt. Ich wäre dennoch dankbar, wenn sie das nächste Mal warten würden, bis ich die Diskussion eröffnet habe." entgegnete der Vorsitzende höflich, aber bestimmt. „Wie ich bereits sagte, kann es nicht sein, dass Personen, die von der Mehrheit des Zaubergamots für schuldig befunden und ins Gefängnis geschickt wurden, nur wenige Wochen später wieder frei herumlaufen. Und wenn Askaban das nicht mehr leisten kann, müssen wir uns etwas anderes überlegen. Ich bitte nun um Vorschläge." sagte Odgen und setzte sich. Ein kleiner Mann mit grauem Spitzbart meldete sich. „Bitte, Mr. Vigilanti" erteilte ihm der Vorsitzende das Wort. „Ich schlage vor, wir lassen die Todesser direkt von den Dementoren küssen, dann hat sich das Problem ein für alle Mal erledigt!" sagte er. Tina hob die Hand, Odgen nickte. „Ich weiß nicht warum das hier in England immer gleich so ein Problem sein muss? Wenn Askaban nicht mehr sicher ist, müssen wir die Todesser halt in ein anderes Gefängnis bringen." Einige weitere, wenig konstruktive Vorschläge wurden gemacht und Harry schwankte zwischen Ärger und Zustimmung.

Odgen hatte Arthur gerade das Wort erteilt. „Ich muss sagen ich finde die Idee von Miss Ollivander sehr gut. Ich würde vorschlagen wir bringen die Todesser in Muggel Gefängnissen unter. Die haben da eklektische Gitter, Vidideo Überwachung und Laserkerzen. Solange sie da drin nicht an einen Zauberstab kommen, wären sie dort absolut sicher aufgehoben." schlug Arthur begeistert vor, wurde von den restlichen Zaubergamots aber nur mit einem mitleidigen Lächeln oder einem Gesichtsausdruck bedacht, als hielten sie den Kuss des Dementors da noch für humaner.

Harry fand Arthurs Vorschlag gar nicht so schlecht, da er wusste, wie hilflos sich vor allem reinblütige Zauberer in der Muggelwelt bewegten. Ihres Zauberstabes beraubt, würden einige von ihnen sicher im Supermarkt verhungern. Doch kaum sonst jemandem schien dieser Vorschlag eine weitere Überlegung wert zu sein. Lediglich Tina kam noch einmal auf den Vorschlag zurück und bemerkte, dass es in anderen Ländern durchaus üblich sei, sich von Muggeln in diesen Dingen unterstützen zu lassen. Doch auch sie stieß auf taube Ohren.

Die Stimmung im Raum wurde immer gereizter und die Meinungen drifteten immer mehr in die verschieden Lager. Eine Gruppe um Mr. Vigilanti forderte immer vehementer Dinge wie standrechtliche Hinrichtungen und Folterungen zur Informationsgewinnung. Eine weitere Gruppe wollte am liebsten alles beim alten belassen und hoffen, dass sich die Situation von alleine bessern würde. Es war jedoch die dritte Gruppe, die Harry vor Wut das Blut in den Adern kochen ließ.

Es war ganz eindeutig, auf welcher Seite diese Leute standen, auch ohne dass man ihre Familiennamen als Indikatoren verwendete, um einen Generalverdacht auszusprechen. Zu dieser Gruppe gehörten unter anderem, Crabbe und Goyle, beides wohl so etwas wie Onkel von Dracos ehemaliger Leibgarde. Desweiteren Timotey Nott, ein älterer Bruder von Theodore, wie Arthur wusste, der bereits am Anfang auffällig gewordene Mr. Parkinson, sowie natürlich Dracos Tante Florentina. Wenn es nach ihnen ginge, würde ein neues Gefängnis für die Todesser erbaut werden und so wie es sich für Harry anhörte, würde es sich wohl eher um ein Sanatorium, denn um eine Strafanstalt handeln. Die Insassen sollten in Gruppentherapien ihre gewalttätige Vergangenheit überwinden, um dann als geläuterte Sünder in den Schoß der Zauberergemeinschaft zurückkehren zu können.

„Wie ich sehe, kocht die Stimmung derzeit etwas hoch, ich schlage vor wir unterbrechen die Sitzung für ein paar Minuten. Im Nachbarraum habe ich einen kleinen Imbiss vorbereiten lassen." verkündete Odgen, erhob sich und verließ den Saal. Harry war froh für diese Unterbrechung, bot sich ihm doch nun hoffentlich die Gelegenheit, sich bei Tina für ihre Hilfe zu bedanken. Doch kaum dass Harry den Sitzungssaal verließ, stürmte auch schon ein leicht hinkender Mann mit einem Löwenähnlichen Gesicht auf ihn zu. Ihm folgte ein Junger Zauberer mit gewichtigem Gesichtsausdruck und flammend rotem Haar, der es jedoch auf Arthur abgesehen hatte.

„Lord Potter auf ein Wort bitte!" sagte Scrimgeour in bemüht offiziellem Ton. „Wenn es den sein muss Minister!" antwortete Harry kühl, aber nicht unhöflich. „Ich habe gerade erfahren, Lord Potter, dass sie ihren Sitz im Zaubergamot angenommen haben. Hierzu möchte ich ihnen herzlich gratulieren." eröffnete der ältere Mann das Gespräch „Ich danke ihnen Minister, aber das ist doch sicherlich nicht der Grund, warum sie mich hier abfangen!" entgegnete Harry scharfsinnig. Der Minister schaute ihn einen Augenblick verdutzt an, dann fand er seinen Faden wieder. „Wie ich hörte, entscheidet das Zaubergamot heute darüber, wie Zukünftig mit verhafteten Todessern umgegangen werden muss." Harry sah ihn durchdringend an. „Ich dachte eigentlich, die Themen der Sitzungen seien geheim, um eine Beeinflussung der Mitglieder zu verhindern." Rufus lachte freudlos. „Lord Potter, sie sind doch mittlerweile lange genug in der Zaubererwelt, um zu wissen, dass hier nichts wirklich geheim ist!" „Scheint fast so!" entgegnete Harry. „Aber nun zurück zur Sache. Ich muss sie warnen, wenn dass Prozedere der Todesserbehandlung geändert würde, ergäbe das ein ungutes Bild für die Bevölkerung. Mann könnte denken, dass die bisherige Methode unzureichend war. Außerdem könnten wir die Kosten für ein anderes Verfahren niemals aufbringen! Bitte denken sie daran in der Abstimmung." sagte der Minister eindringlich. „Was soll das werden Minister, eine Drohung?" fragte Harry mit gespielter Belustigung. Am liebsten hätte er dem Minister einen Flederwichtfluch auf den Hals gehetzt, so kochte er vor Wut. „Bei Merlin! Natürlich nicht Lord Potter!" entgegnete der Minister abwehrend.

„Das wollte ich ihnen auch geraten haben Minister! Mit Bestechung haben sie es jetzt zweimal erfolglos versucht, mit Drohungen kämen sie bei mir auch nicht weiter! Was ihren Rat angeht. Sie wollten wohl sagen, es würde ein schlechtes Bild auf sie werfen, wenn dass Prozedere geändert würde. Und dem Volk sollte eine, wenn auch spät, verbesserte Vorgehensweise, allemal lieber sein, als eine nachweislich Unwirksame! Einen schönen Tag noch Minister." sagte Harry kalt und ließ seinen Gesprächspartner einfach stehen.

Wut grummelte in Harrys Bauch und er hoffte seinen Magen mit etwas Nahrung besänftigen zu können. Also ging er hinüber zum Buffet und legte sich ein Wurst- und ein Käsebrötchen auf den Teller. „Wenn du versuchst, die Wut im Bauch mit etwas zu besänftigen, solltest du lieber etwas mit mehr Zucker versuchen." Sagte Tina, die gerade hinter ihm aufgetaucht war lächelnd und legte ihm einige Krokantplätzchen auf den Teller. „Oh! Hi Tina! Wie kommst du darauf, das ich Wut im Bauch habe?" fragte Harry. „Ich kenne dich zwar noch nicht lange, Harry. Aber der Verlauf deines Gespräches mit dem Minister war nun wirklich nicht schwer zu deuten." antwortete sie. Harry nickte. „Ich wollte dir übrigens noch vielmals für die Unterstützung gegen die Todesser gestern danken, ohne deine Hilfe wäre ich wahrscheinlich..." begann Harry wurde jedoch von Tina unterbrochen. „Welche Hilfe? Ich habe dir nicht geholfen! So lange mir das Leben meines Vaters noch etwas bedeutet würde ich mich nie gegen die Todesser stellen!" sagte Tina ziemlich laut, zwinkerte Harry jedoch fast unmerklich zu. Harry verstand. „Oh Ich dachte nur! Dann war mir wohl irgendeiner der Passanten behilflich! Schön das wenigstens ein paar Hexen und Zauberer noch hinter dem Auserwählten stehen!" entgegnete Harry ebenso laut. Tina wand sich ab, als habe Harry sie gerade tödlich beleidigt.

Arthur gesellte sich zu Harry, der sich inzwischen in eine Ecke des Raumes verzogen hatte und den Belag seines Tellers verputze. „Und Arthur, was wollte Percy von dir?" fragte Harry. Arthurs Augen blitzten kurz ärgerlich auf. „Ich schätze, dasselbe wie der Minister von dir! Mir gratulieren und gleichzeitig dafür sorgen, dass ich mich für eine Erhaltung des Status Quo einsetze." Harry nickte. „Ich sage es nicht gerne Arthur, aber Percy ist mittlerweile durch und durch Politiker." „Ich fürchte, das war er schon immer Harry. Wir haben uns da nur etwas vorgemacht all die Jahre!" entgegnete der Chefweasley bitter.

Als die Pause vorbei war, ließ Harry sich das Wort erteilen. Seit seinem Gespräch mit dem Minister war er fest entschlossen, die Todesser künftig so aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen, dass sie ihrer Seite nicht mehr helfen konnten. Aber sie einfach zu töten, erschien ihm dann auch zu hart. War es doch immerhin möglich, dass sie ihre Taten, wie Madame Rosmerta, unter dem Einfluss des Imperius begangen hatten. Harry erhob sich. „Sehr geehrte Hexen und Zauberer des Zaubergamot. Ich denke, sie all wissen wie sehr mich das heutige Thema persönlich betrifft. Ich selbst habe den Todessern und auch Lord Voldemort persönlich, einige Male gegenüber gestanden." Über die Hälfte der Anwesenden zuckte bei der Nennung Voldemorts ängstlich zusammen. Andere wie Tiberius und Tina lächelten ihm zu. Nur die Sympathisanten der Todesser versuchten ihn mit Blicken zu töten.

Nach einer kurzen Pause, die Harry seinen Worten gönnte, um ihre Wirkung zu entfalten, sprach er weiter. „Das ich heute hier stehe verdanke ich aber vor allem der Hilfe und den Opfern einiger rechtschaffender Menschen. Einige diese Menschen ließen bei den Kämpfen ihr Leben. Wir, die auf der Seite des Lichts kämpfen, töten jedoch nur im allergrößten Notfall. Deshalb sind wir darauf angewiesen, dass die verhafteten und verurteilten Todesser für immer aus dem Weg sind. Und nicht, wie ein schlecht verdauliches Abendessen, immer wieder auftauchen. Denn das würde bedeuten, dass das Opfer dieser guten Menschen umsonst war. Dies kann und will ich nicht zulassen. Der Minister fürchtet das schlechte Licht, welches auf ihn fallen würde, wenn wir unser Vorgehen ändern. Ich sage es hiermit in aller Deutlichkeit. Mir ist scheißegal welches Licht auf den Minister und das Ministerium fällt. Wir alle hier sind Vertreter des Volkes und haben unsere Entscheidungen einzig und alleine im Hinblick darauf zu treffen, was für die Bevölkerung am sichersten ist. Soweit ich weiß, hat unser Vorsitzender da einen Vorschlag, der eine sichere Unterbringung der Todesser gewährleisten würde!" schloss Harry und setzte sich.

Schier endlose Sekunden schien absolute Stille zu herrschen, dann waren es Arthur und Tina die langsam zu klatschen begannen. Nach und nach Stimmte über die Hälfte des Zaubergamot in den Applaus ein. „Ich danke ihnen Lord Potter! In der Tat habe ich mir zusammen mit meinem Vorgänger Albus Dumbledore so einige Gedanken zu diesem Thema gemacht. Vor über einem halben Jahrhundert, hatten wir schon einmal eine ähnliche Situation. Dumbledore hatte Grindelwald besiegt. Die Alliierten Nazideutschland. Und auch wenn die Anführer beide tot waren, galt es doch, ehemalige Mittäter sicher aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen. Das alliierte Kriegsverbrechergefängnis in Berlin-Spandau beherbergte nicht nur Naziverbrecher, sondern in einer geheimen Abteilung, saßen auch die Mittäter Grindelwalds ein. Viele bis zu ihrem Tode. Noch nie ist dort einem Gefangenen die Flucht geglückt. Ich habe bereits bei dem deutschen Zaubereiministerum angefragt und man hat sich mir gegenüber bereit erklärt, die Endlagerung unserer verurteilten Todesser zu übernehmen. Und das, wie man mir versicherte, mit der berühmten deutschen Zuverlässigkeit und Gründlichkeit."

„Das klinkt doch nach einer Lösung!" sagte Harry. „Wer dafür ist, dass wir diesen Vorschlag von Tiberius Odgen annehmen, den bitte ich um Handzeichen." verlangte Harry und hob die Hand. Arthur, Tiberius und Tina folgten auf dem Fuße. Immer mehr Hände hoben sich. 10, 15, 20, 25. „Also dann hätten wir 27 Stimmen für Ja. Wer ist dagegen?" fragte Harry. Die Todessersympatisanten meldeten sich. „Und 8 für Nein. Der Rest glänzt durch Abwesenheit oder enthält sich! Somit, Herr Vorsitzender, bleibt mir nur Festzustellen, dass ihr Vorschlag mit einer überwältigen Mehrheit angenommen wurde!" resümierte Harry.

„Ich danke ihnen Lord Potter, dass sie die ganze Sache in die Hand genommen haben. Ich werde dann alles Nötige in die Wege leiten! Bis dahin möchte ich sie alle daran erinnern, dass alles was hier besprochen wurde als vertraulich zu behandeln ist. Hiermit erkläre ich die Sitzung für beendet." schloss Odgen.

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-) Betagelesen: HermineGranger

KingsleyS

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	45. Des Bechers Ende

Hallo liebe Leser,

**vielen dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!**

Den Schwarzlesen rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Feilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)

Please R&R

* * *

Kapitel 77: **Des Bechers Ende**

Wenn Harry sich einen erholsamen Sonntag versprochen hatte, so wurde er schwer enttäuscht. Für andere wäre der sonntägliche Besuch bei den zukünftigen Schwiegereltern sicher schon genug gewesen, um den Tag zu versauen. Aber bei Harry war das noch der angenehmere Teil der Tages gewesen. Erst der morgendliche Streit, dann das Rätsel der Zaubergamot Medaillons, anschließend Arthur überreden zu müssen, schließlich die Sitzung und der Auftritt des Ministers. Erholsame Sonntage sahen wirklich anders aus!

Aber erfolgreich war sein Sonntag bisher gewesen, das musste Harry unumwunden zugeben. Der finanzielle Engpass der Weasleys schien dauerhaft entschärft. Der Minister hatte seinen Schuss vor den Bug bekommen und nicht zuletzt schien eine Lösung im Umgang mit verhafteten Todessern in Sicht zu sein.

Nach der Sitzung zerstreuten sich die Mitglieder des Gamots ziemlich schnell in alle Richtungen. Jedoch hatte Harry noch eine Möglichkeit gefunden, sich bei Tina unter vier Augen zu bedanken, denn sie war es tatsächlich gewesen, die den Todesser geschockt hatte und somit Harry die Flucht ermöglicht hatte. Leider jedoch, waren die Todesser entkommen. Offen durfte sie sich mit Rücksicht auf ihren Vater nicht gegen sie stellen. Das schloss natürlich auch das Festhalten bis zum Eintreffen der Auroren ein. Auch andere Passanten hatten es nicht gewagt ihre Flucht zu verhindern. Schließlich trugen die beiden keine Todessermasken. Und eine dunkle Kleidung sowie eine ebensolche Gesinnung waren nun mal kein ausreichender Grund, um nicht in die Winkelgasse zu dürfen.

Wenigstens war der nachmittägliche Aufenthalt im Fuchsbau recht kurz geraten. Harry drängte zur schnellstmöglichen Rückkehr nach Hogwarts und Arthur schien froh, seiner Frau ihren plötzlichen Reichtum schonend beibringen zu können.

Als die Vier um kurz vor Acht in den ziemlich leeren Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, freute sich Harry nur noch auf einige ruhige Stunden auf seinem Lieblingssessel vor dem Kamin. Die Neuigkeiten hatte er den Anderen schon auf dem Weg von Hogsmeade nach Hogwarts sowie im Fuchsbau mitgeteilt. Doch waren ihm gerade mal 10 ruhige Minuten vergönnt, als Colin Creevey auch schon durch das Porträtloch fiel und auf ihn zu gestürmt kam. Colin war mit Sicherheit einer der Schüler, die in all den Jahren am treuesten zu ihm gestanden hatten. Aber er war auch einer der nervigsten Menschen die Harry jemals kennen gelernt hatte. Sich seines Schicksals ergebend schloss Harry die Augen und sagte. „Hallo Colin, was kann ich für dich tun?" „Harry, Harry, wo warst du? Ich suche dich schon den ganzen Nachmittag. Ich habe hier eine dringende Nachricht für dich!" plapperte Colin und übergab Harry eine kleine Pergamentrolle. „Ich danke dir Colin und nun genieße deinen restlichen Sonntag!" meinte Harry freundlich. Colin lächelte und verschwand wieder nach draußen.

„Ist ja eigentlich ein netter Kerl, aber er nervt!" bemerkte Ron trocken. Harry seufzte. „Da hast du wohl recht. Aber jetzt lasst uns mal nachsehen was King so dringend von mir will!" „Muss wichtig sein!" bemerkte Hermine. „Sehr wichtig, sonst hätte er niemals Colin darauf angesetzt!" grinste Ginny. Sie hatte recht, natürlich würde Kingsley wissen, was für eine hartnäckige Nervensäge Colin sein konnte, wenn es um Harry ging.

„Harry entfaltete die Nachricht und las sie sorgfältig. Dann stöhnte er. „Ich soll so schnell wie möglich zu ihm kommen. Es geht um den Becher!" Hermines Augen weiteten sich „Helgas Becher?" „Ja, er glaubt eine Möglichkeit gefunden zu haben, wie man ihm den Garaus machen kann!" antwortete Harry und stand auf. Er lief einige Schritte in Richtung Porträtloch, dann drehte er sich zu seinen Freunden um. Ginny hatte sich wie eine Katze auf dem Sessel eingerollt, auf dem sie zuvor noch mit Harry gesessen hatte. Ron lag quer auf dem Zweisitzer und hatte seinen Kopf auf Hermines Schoß gebettet. Diese strich ihm mit sichtlichem Vergnügen durch die weasleyroten Haare. „Was ist, kommt ihr?" fragte Harry etwas verwundert. Hermine blickte zu ihm auf. „Er hat nur dich bestellt Harry oder?" fragte sie. Ginny nickte und Ron sagte. „Sei uns nicht böse Kumpel, aber es ist gerade so gemütlich hier, ihr Beide schafft das schon alleine. Wenn es Probleme gibt, schicke uns einfach einen Patronus!" Harry seufzte resigniert und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ein wenig war Harry enttäuscht, aber irgendwie konnte er seine Freunde auch sehr gut verstehen. Er wäre sicher auch nur ungern aufgebrochen, wenn zum Beispiel Ron zu einer Besprechung des Ordens gerufen worden wäre. Während er noch so seinen Gedanken nach hing, war er auch schon vor Kingsleys Büro angekommen. Er hob die Hand um anzuklopfen, als die Tür auch schon auf schwang. „Ah, Harry, komm rein. Wusste ich doch, das Colin dich früher oder später findet! Wo ist der Rest des Quartetts?" begrüßte ihn King. „Die waren nicht mehr wirklich motiviert, noch mit hierher zu kommen." antwortete Harry und setzte sich unaufgefordert in den bequemen Sessel vor Kings Schreibtisch. „Feuerwhisky? Du siehst aus, als könntest du einen gebrauchen!" fragte King ganz nach Gastgeberart. „Ja, gerne!" antwortete Harry. Mit einer lässigen Bewegung erschienen zwei Gläser, sowie eine ziemlich staubige Flasche auf dem Tisch. King ergriff die Flasche und goss in beide Gläser eine Handbreit von der bernsteinfarbenen, fast öligen Flüssigkeit. Eines der Gläser reichte er Harry, das andere nahm er sich selbst. „Also dann! Auf ein baldiges Ende dieses Krieges!" prostete King. „Und darauf, das er nicht mehr so viele Freunde das Leben kosten möge." antwortete Harry, stand auf, hob das Glas und nahm einen Schluck Whisky. King tat es ihm gleich.

„Sehr gut der Whisky, der ist wirklich alt oder?" fragte Harry. „Jo, der ist aus dem Privatkeller von Albus, hier tief unter der Schule. Hat mir neulich, als ich bei Minerva im Büro war, verraten wo ich ihn finde. Meinte vieles darin sei älter gewesen als er!" antwortete King. „Also hatte ich recht! Wirklich alt!" grinste Harry. „Aber du hast mich doch sicher nicht bestellt, um Albus Vorräte zu verkosten." wurde Harry wieder ernst. King setze sich, stellte sein Glas beiseite und legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander. Eine Haltung die Harry von Dumbledore nur zu bekannt war. „Du hast recht, Harry. Setz dich bitte wieder! Vielleicht hast du dich schon gewundert, das ich mich so lange bedeckt gehalten habe, was den Becher anging. Aber das lag daran, dass es diesmal ziemlich schwierig war, eine Möglichkeit zu finden. Genau wie das Medaillon, ist auch der Becher gegen alle von mir versuchten Zauber immun. Aber auch mit moderner Technik, oder stumpfer Gewaltanwendung konnte ich bis dato nichts erreichen." „Aber in deiner Nachricht hast du doch geschrieben, das du einen Weg gefunden hast..." fragte Harry erstaunt. King lächelte. „Das habe ich auch, zumindest glaube, oder hoffe ich das. Auch bei diesem Becher, scheint die physische Zerstörung er einzige praktikable Weg. Wie ich dir jedoch gerade sagte, schien keine Esse in der Magischen Welt heiß und kein Schmiedehammer schwer genug um das zu verbringen. Es war schließlich ein muggelgeborener Erstklässler aus Huffelpuff, der mich darauf brachte. Wir nahmen gerade unzerstörbare magische Gegenstände in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Kräfte durch, als er sich meldete um mir erzählte, seine Eltern hätten einen Schrottplatz und dort gäbe es eine Maschine, welche komplette Autos in kleine Stückchen reißen könne. Und ihm sei noch nichts untergekommen, was diese Maschine nicht kaputt gebracht hätte. Also begann ich eine Testreihe, indem ich Gegenstände so verzauberte, dass sie in der Zauberwelt als unzerstörbar gelten. Einige setzten sich nach ihrer Zerstörung wieder von selbst zusammen, abhängig vom verwendeten Zauber. Aber zerstört wurden sie von dem Schredder alle, ohne Ausnahme."

Harry hatte mit offenem Mund zugehört. Im Fernsehen, bei den Dursleys, hatte er einmal einen Bericht über eine solche Maschine gesehen. Es waren beeindruckende Bilder gewesen. Aber das Voldemort seinen Horcrux nicht gegen so etwas geschützt haben sollte, erschien ihm doch eigenartig. Obwohl, schließlich lag ja auch der Schlüssel zur Zerstörung des letzten Horcruxes in der Muggeltechnik. Sollte das funktionieren würde Harry das in seinen letzten Kampf gegen Voldemort, seinem Gegner stecken müssen. Sein größter Fehler lag darin, die Muggel immer wieder zu unterschätzen.

„Ok King, was haben wir schon zu verlieren? Wann willst du es versuchen?" fragte Harry. „Ich werde gleich aufbrechen. Sonntags ist der Schrottplatz bis auf einen Wachhund leer. Somit gefährde ich wenigstens keine Muggel." antwortete der Professor. Jeder Gedanke an Erholung war plötzlich aus Harry Geist verschwunden. „Na dann lass uns mal los!" forderte er. „Was heißt hier uns? Ich wollte das eigentlich alleine machen, da es sehr gefährlich werden könnte." meinte King, von Harrys Eifer überrascht. „Dann lassen wir Ginny, Hermine und Ron eben hier. Aber ich werde mitkommen King! Es ist meine Aufgabe die Horcruxe zu zerstören!" King nickte ergeben. Also gut, komm mit! Aber du wirst meine Anweisungen die Sicherheit betreffend ohne Nachfragen ausführen!" „Aber natürlich Albus!" grinste Harry. Schließlich hatte im Dumbledore in der Nacht, als sie in der Höhle waren, dieselben Anweisungen gegeben.

Eine halbe Stunde später apparierten zwei in schwarze Hogwarts-Roben gekleidete Männer auf einem Schrottplatz südlich von Wales. Harry lauschte angestrengt in die Stille, doch sekundenlang hörte er nichts, dann erklang das tiefe Schnaufen von gewaltigen Lungen und wurde schließlich von sehr tiefem und kehligem Bellen vervollständigt. Ein riesiger schwarzer Hund, noch um einiges größer als die Animagusgestalt von Sirius, rannte auf sie zu. Harry überlegte, wenn Fluffy einen kleinen Bruder habe sollte, würde er wohl so aussehen. Zwar hatte der Hund nur einen Kopf, aber riesige spitze Zähne und ein mit Stacheln besetztes Halsband machten einen ähnlich höllischen Eindruck wie der dreiköpfige Zerberus. King ging dem Hund entgegen, tätschelte ihm die Schulter, wobei er sich nicht einmal bücken musste und förderte einen gewaltigen Kochen mit ca. 5 Kilo Fleisch daran aus seinem Umhang hervor. „Hallo Max mein Alter, hier ich habe dir wieder etwas mitgebracht." der Hund warf Harry einen abschätzenden Blick zu, schien dann jedoch zu entscheiden, das an dem mitgebrachten Knochen mehr Fleisch war als an Harry. Er riss die Hälfte des Fleisches an Ort und Stelle vom Knochen und verschlang es. Mit dem Rest verschwand er in eine abgelegene Ecke des Schrottplatzes.

„Mann, was für ein Kalb!" stöhnte Harry. King grinste. „Aber eine Seele von Hund! Wer ihm Essen mitbringt ist ihm sympathisch, kommt derjenige auch noch öfter wieder, ist er sein Freund." „Hoffentlich passiert ihm nichts, wenn wir gleich den Horcrux zerstören." meinte Harry besorgt. „Keine Angst, der ist jetzt dort hinten und vergräbt den Knochen, dabei zieht er sich das restliche Fleisch rein. Und gerade wenn er das Loch halb fertig hat, wird ihn eine angenehme Müdigkeit übermannen. Ich habe das Fleisch mit Poppys Trank für traumlosen Schlaf getränkt." lächelte King.

„So, du wartest hier, gehst hinter diesem LKW Wrack da in Deckung und baust zusätzlich deinen stärksten Gardendo auf! Haben wir uns verstanden?" befahl King. Sein Gesicht war ernst. Harry wollte dagegen protestieren, doch King machte ihm mit einem Blick klar, dass es keinen Sinn haben würde. Ergeben nickte Harry und tat wie ihm geheißen. King apparierte zu dem etwa 100 Meter entfernten Schredder, während Harry nichts weiter übrig blieb, als zu beobachten. Die Brille hatte er sich auf die Nasenspitze geschoben und lugte über den oberen Rand auf das Geschehen. So konnte er ganz deutlich verfolgen, was King tat. Rechts neben dem Schredder war das Bedienpult angebracht. Ein zwei Meter breites und etwa 10 Meter langes Förderband führte in den Schlund der Maschine. Über ihm schwebte an einem Kran ein altes Autowrack.

King stellte den Becher etwa einen halben Meter vor dem Schlund des Schredders auf das Förderband und machte sich dann an der Schalttafel zu schaffen. Mit einer Gewaltigen Geräuschkulise erwachte das Monster zum Leben. Das Quietschen und Bersten von Metallresten, die sich noch in den Eingeweiden des Schredders befanden und sich verzweifelt gegen ihr Schicksal wehrten, drang Lautstark an Harrys Ohr. King betätigte einen weiteren Schalter und mit einem Ruck setzte sich das Förderband in Bewegung. Zentimeter um Zentimeter näherte sich Helgas Becher seinem Ziel, bevor er vornüber kippte und in den Eingeweiden der Maschine verschwand.

Im nächsten Moment geschahen so viele Dinge gleichzeitig, dass Harry sich erst später am Tag darüber klar werden sollte, was alles geschehen war. Ein stechender Schmerz schoss durch seine Narbe und er meinte einen verzweifelten Aufschrei von Toms Stimme zu hören, doch dieses Geräusch war nur in seinem Kopf. Im selben Moment wurde es doch durch ein Anderes, wesentlich lauteres Geräusch von außerhalb übertönt. Ein gewaltiger Knall, wie von einer Explosion hallte in seinen Ohren. Im selben Moment breitete sich ein riesiger Feuerball konzentrisch um den Schredder aus. Selbst unter dem Gardendo konnte Harry die unglaubliche Hitze spüren. Die Haare auf seinem Handrücken kräuselten sich unter der Hitze. Dann war alles vorbei. Jemand schien das Bild angehalten und den Ton ausgeschaltet zu haben.

Harry apparierte zu dem Abfallcontainer des Schredders und sah gerade noch, wie sich die Bruchstücke des Bechers wieder zu einem kompletten Kleinod zusammensetzten. Er nahm das historisch wertvolle Stück aus dem Container und steckte es in die Tasche. Plötzlich überkam ihn eine Sorge. Was war mit King? Er war viel näher an dem Inferno gewesen als Harry. Schnell umrundete er die Maschine um auf die Seite zu gelangen, an der die Schalttafel war, schließlich hatte er King dort zuletzt gesehen. Doch King war nicht dort. Panisch blickte Harry sich um. Hatte es seinen Professor zu Asche verbrannt? Es würde Voldemort ähnlich sehen, wenn derjenige, dem es gelang, seinen Horcrux zu vernichten mit dem Leben dafür würde zahlen müssen. Dort etwa dreißig Meter entfernt, zwischen zwei zum Ausschlachten aufgebockten Autos sah er ein silbernes Leuchten. Hoffnung keimte in Harry auf. Das Leuchten wurde schwächer, doch Harry war sich mittlerweile sicher, dass es von einem Gardendo stammte.

Doch der Kingsley, den er vorfand war schwer mitgenommen. Die Schockwelle hatte in dreißig Meter durch die Luft geschleudert, sein Umhang hatte sich an vielen Stellen in die Haut gebrannt. An den ungeschützten Stellen wie Händen und Gesicht hing die Haut in verbrannten Fetzen herunter. „Harry!" ganz schwach hörte er den Professor seinen Namen sagen. „Ruhig King. Alles kommt wieder in Ordnung. Der Horcrux ist zerstört! Ich werde mich jetzt um dich kümmern." Entschlossen schnappte sich Harry Kings Schuh. Eine der wenigen Stellen an denen er sich sicher war, seinem Professor nicht noch zusätzliche Schmerzen zu bereiten. Dann apparierte er ins Sankt Mungo. Dort angekommen lies er eine Trage erscheinen die unter Schacklebolt schwebte. Dann eilte er weiter auf der Suche nach einem Heiler. Die Trage folgte ihm.

„Ah, der junge Lord Potter wenn ich nicht irre! Wie geht es deinen Augen Harry?" rief der Heiler der gerade vor Harry aus einem Zimmer in den Gang geeilt war. Harry erkannte ihn sofort, es war Hawkeye, aus seinen Augen blitze der Schalk genau wie bei ihrem letzten Treffen und ein schelmisches Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen. „Das Sankt Mungo dankt dir übrigens für deine großzügige Spende, sie wird..." „Hawkeye, keine Zeit für Höflichkeiten! Hol mir bitte einen Dermatologen, mein Professor hier hat schwerste Verbrennungen erlitten!" Schnitt Harry ihm unwirsch das Wort ab und deutete hinter sich, wo noch immer die Trage mit King darauf schwebte. Schneller als Harry es bei vielen Duellanten gesehen hatte, hatte Hawkeye seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst und er schob sich schnellen Schrittes an Harry vorbei. Dabei klopfte er, wie zufällig, mit dem Zauberstab gegen die Wand des Ganges. Dann begann er King zu untersuchen. Er war nun ganz Profi und Heiler. Eine Ansage ertönte. „Ein Heiler für magische Verbrennungen bitte sofort in Gang fünf Erdgeschoss. Ein Notfall! Wiederhole, ein Verbrennungsheiler bitte Gang 5 EG.

Wenige Augenblicke später, erschienen drei weibliche und ein männlicher Heiler. Der Mann sprach kurz mit Hawkeye und schon waren die Vier mit King verschwunden. Hawkeye drehte sich zu Harry um und lächelte aufmunternd. „Ich schätze du hast ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig hergebracht. Er wurde von mir in Stasis versetzt. Die Spezialisten werden ihn sich jetzt anschauen, dann wissen wir mehr. In der Zwischenzeit werde ich dich heilen und in den Wartesaal führen, in dem du dann später erfahren wirst, wie es um ihn steht." sagte Hawkeye. „Mich heilen?" fragte Harry perplex. „Ja, du hast einen schönen Sonnenbrand im Gesicht!" lachte Hawkeye, seine Augen bekamen den schalkhaften Glanz zurück.

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-) Betagelesen: HermineGranger

KingsleyS

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	46. Gespräche, Erkenntnisse, Überraschungen

Hallo liebe Leser,

**vielen dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!**

**Allen Anderen halbe Review Anzahl doppelte Wartezeit. Deshalb durftet ihr jetzt 14 Tage warten!**

Den Schwarzlesen rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Feilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)

Please R&R

* * *

Kapitel 78: **Gespräche, Erkenntnisse, Überraschungen**

„Am besten, du wartest dort drinnen auf mich, Harry. Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir!" meinte Hawkeye und dirigierte Harry mehr oder minder grob in einen Raum. Er schloss die Tür hinter Harry und seine Schritte verklangen auf dem langen Gang außerhalb der Raums. Neugierig schaute Harry sich um. In dem Raum lagen Bücher und Fachmagazine herum. Einige Sessel und Liegen luden zum Verweilen ein. Ein Kohleofen stand in der Mitte des Raumes und spendete wohlige Wärme. Auf ihm köchelte eine Kanne mit Tee oder Kaffee vor sich hin. Insgesamt hatte der Raum wenig von einem Krankenhaus. Eher hätte er als Wohnzimmer in das Verbindungshaus einer Studentenverbindung gepasst. Ein Eindruck, der von einem merkwürdigen Apparat in der Ecke noch verstärkt wurde. Der Apparat bestand aus einer bauchigen Glasflasche, sowie einer Unmenge von Schläuchen und Kupferspiralen.

Noch während sich Harry über das merkwürdige Gerät wunderte, überkam ihn plötzlich ein anderer Gedanke. Er musste Bescheid geben, wo sie gewesen waren und was geschehen war. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, zog er das HPAD aus der Tasche, öffnete es und schlug die Porträtseite auf. Dumbledore war nicht im Bild, erschien jedoch umgehend, als Harry nach ihm rief. „Hallo Harry, was kann ich für dich tun?" fragte Dumbledore und seine Augen strahlten in dem altbekannten hellblauen Glanz. Seine Miene verfinsterte sich jedoch schlagartig, als er Harrys Gesicht sah. „Wo bist du Harry, bist du in Ordnung, was ist geschehen?" der gesamte Körper des ehemaligen Schulleiters drückte nun Besorgnis aus. Harry lächelte aufmunternd. „Mir geht es gut, keine Sorge. Wir haben den Becherhorcrux zerstört! Ich konnte den Aufschrei des Seelensplitters hören, als er freigelassen wurde. Aber King hat es ziemlich erwischt! Er hat schwere Verbrennungen erlitten, lebt aber noch. Ich habe in umgehend ins Sankt Mungo gebracht, wo sich gerade die Spezialisten um ihn kümmern. Mehr kann ich noch nicht sagen, aber sie waren optimistisch, dass er durchkommt. Könntest du bitte Minerva und dem Orden Bescheid geben?" bat Harry. „Aber natürlich! Und Glückwunsch zum vernichteten Becher." antwortete Albus und verschwand aus dem Porträt.

Harry hatte gerade wieder den HPAD verstaut, als sich auch schon die Tür öffnete und Heiler Hawkeye den Raum betrat. „So da bin ich wieder, jetzt wollen wir uns um deine Verbrennungen kümmern." er winkte ein paar mal mit dem Zauberstab und das heiße, spannende Gefühl auf Harrys Haut verschwand. „So gut wie neu!" grinste Hawkeye. „Auch einen Drink?" der Heiler war zu dem komischen Apparat herüber geschlendert, füllte zwei Gläser einer glasklaren Flüssigkeit ab, steckte etwas grünes an einem Holzstäbchen hinein und reicht Harry eines der Gläser.

„Danke, ich denke ich kann jetzt einen Drink gebrauchen!" antwortete Harry und stürzte das Glas in einem Zug hinunter, was er jedoch sofort bereute. Seine Kehle brannte und war trocken wie nach einem Sandsturm. Er hustete. Hawkeye jedoch brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Langsam mein junger Lord! Hawkeyes berüchtigten, selbst gebrannten trockenen Martini darf man doch nicht so einfach in sich hinein stürzen." „Trockener Martini?" krächzte Harry. Er fand den Namen äußerst passend. „Das Zeug sollte verboten werden!" „Hey! Das ist reine Medizin für den Geist." protestierte Hawkeye und leerte nun auch sein Glas vollständig.

„Wo sind wir hier eigentlich? Das ist doch kein Behandlungszimmer!" fragte Harry. Nein, das hier ist eigentlich der Aufenthaltsraum für Heiler, die gerade keine Patienten haben. Unter uns wird es liebevoll Sumpf genannt." Noch einmal ließ Harry den Blick schweifen. Und erneut konnte er, wie beim trockenen Matini den Begriff Sumpf nur als passend empfinden."Was meinst du? Ob es von meinem Professor schon Neuigkeiten gibt?" fragte Harry. „Vermutlich nicht, aber es wird das Beste sein, wenn ich dich nun zu dem Wartezimmer bringe. Bitte folge mir." lächelte Hawkeye

Eine Viertelstunde saß Harry nun schon in dem Wartezimmer und wartete auf Neuigkeiten über King. Hawkeye hatte ihn wieder verlassen, da er sich um seine Patienten kümmern musste. Doch kein anderer Heiler und keine Krankenschwester hatten sich seitdem blicken lassen. Etwas erwärmte sich in Harrys Tasche und er wusste instinktiv, dass es das kleine Taschenbuch war, das er zu seiner Volljährigkeit von Albus bekommen hatte. Das Buch, das sie in der Zwischenzeit alle nur noch HPAD nannten. Kaum hatte er das Buch aus seiner Tasche geholt, sprang es auch schon ohne sein Zutun auf. Die besorgten Augen seines ehemaligen Schulleiters sahen ihm entgegen. „Minerva und er Orden sind informiert. Einige davon werden gleich hier auftauchen! Gibt es etwas Neues von King?" fragte er. „Danke Albus! Nein, noch nichts Neues, tut mir leid!" antwortete Harry.

Was folgte war unangenehmes Schweigen und Warten. Um sich abzulenken, beschloss Harry, Dumbledore eine Frage zu stellen, die ihn schon länger beschäftigte. „Sag mal, Albus, hast du eine Ahnung, was es mit dem Wappen der Weasleys auf sich hat? Und warum trägt es den Königlichen Greif?" Dumbledore lächelte schwach. „Als du die Weasleys kennen gelernt hast Harry, was für ein Gefühl hattest du in diesem Moment?" antwortete der alte Zauberer, typischerweise mit einer Gegenfrage. „Nun ich fand sie komisch, merkwürdige Leute dachte ich. Doch ich fühlte gleichzeitig so etwas wie eine merkwürdige Verbundenheit mit ihnen. Ich dachte das läge daran, dass sie die ersten Zauberer waren, die ich kennen lernte." antwortete Harry. „Hattest du bei allen Zauberern, die du später kennen lerntest dasselbe Gefühl?" fragte Dumbledore nach. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nie mehr so stark! Und auch wenn da, ab und zu, etwas Ähnliches war, verblasste es immer ziemlich schnell, während mir die Weasleys immer wichtiger wurden. Aber was hat das mit meiner Frage zu tun?" entgegnete Harry.

„Geduld, Harry, Geduld! Wie du vielleicht weißt, waren sich Slytherin und Gryffindor in ihren späten Lebensjahren nicht mehr so grün. Man munkelt, Salazar habe Godric verflucht. Dieser Fluch sorgte dafür, dass unter Godrics Nachfahren immer nur sehr wenig Jungen waren. Und so kam es, dass der Name Gryffindor nach wenigen Generationen ausgestorben war. Nicht jedoch die Blutlinie. Als ich Schulleiter von Hogwarts wurde, fiel mir auf, dass sämtliche Potters und Weasleys ohne Ausnahme nach Gryffindor geschickt wurden. Selbst welche wie Percy. Das erregte einen kleinen Verdacht in mir, oder sagen wir besser mein Interesse. Auch das eklatante Übergewicht an männlichen Kindern passte ins Bild. Schien es sich doch hierbei um eine magische Kompensation zu Handeln. So ist das immer mit der Magie. Für jede Stunde absoluten Glücks unter dem Einfluss von Felix Felicis, musst du auch eine dunkle Stunde ertragen, in der dir alles misslingt. Um das Ganze abzukürzen. Nach jahrelangen Nachforschungen, konnte ich die Familien Weasley und Potter auf Gryffindors Blutlinie zurückführen." berichtete Dumbledore

„Heißt das, dass sowohl die Potters als auch die Weasleys Nachfahren von Gryffindor sind?" fragte Harry erstaunt. „Wieso hast du mir das nie erzählt?" „Nun Harry. Bei den Weasleys war ich mir bis vor kurzem, bis ich das Wappen sah, nicht sicher. Was dich angeht, dir habe ich es doch schon in deinem 2. Jahr gesagt." lächelte Dumbledore. Harry stutzte. „Nein! Hast du nicht!" „Doch, Harry, das habe ich. Ich sagte: Nur eine wahrer Gryffindor konnte Godrics Schwert aus dem sprechenden Hut ziehen! Erinnerst du dich?" lächelte Dumbledore hintergründig. „Ach und im Klartext heißt das: Harry, du bist ein Nachfahre Gryffindors!" schnaubte Harry leicht verärgert. Dumbledore schmunzelte. „Ich hielt es für nicht besonders wichtig Harry! In jeder Zaubererfamilie wird vermutlich das Blut des einen oder anderen bekannten Zauberers fließen."

Harry dachte über diese Worte nach. Es erschien ihm logisch, dass vor allem unter den reinblütigen Familien, die sowieso alle miteinander verwandt waren, auch große und bekannte Zauberer gewesen sein mussten. „Heißt das, dass die Potters oder die Weasleys Gryffindors Erben sind?" fragte Harry. Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn ich mir die Wappen so anschaue scheint ihr Potters von einer Erstgeborenen abzustammen, welche für die repräsentativen Aufgaben zuständig war. Daher auch vielleicht der Titel eines Lords, ich weiß es nicht. Die Weasleys hingegen stammen von einer Erbin ab, die eher für die praktischen Dinge, sowie die Verwaltung der Ländereien zuständig gewesen sein mochte. Wie auch immer, von Erben Gryffindors würde ich nie sprechen. So etwas überlasse ich Leuten wie Tom. Auch scheint es mir kein materielles oder magisches Erbe mehr zu geben, das noch verteilt werden könnte. Zu viele Generationen liegen dazwischen. Das einzige Erbe, was ich zu erkennen mag, ist ideologischer Natur und sowohl die Weasleys als auch du wurden reichlich damit bedacht. In Euch allen wohnt der Wagemut und die Tapferkeit Gryffindors."

Nach diesen Worten verfielen sowohl Albus als auch Harry in nachdenkliches Schweigen, welches jedoch bereits wenige Minuten später vom Auffliegen einer Tür jäh unterbrochen wurde. Remus und Tonks stürzten hinein und sicherten den Raum. Dann erschien Minerva und polterte sogleich auf Harry ein. „Harry was ist passiert? Geht es dir gut? Was ist mit Schacklebolt?" Harry legte den HPAD zur Seite und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Alles in Ordnung mit mir Minerva! Wir waren in einer wichtigen Mission unterwegs und King wurde dabei verletzt. Aber man kümmert sich gerade um ihn und ich erwarte jeden Moment einen Heiler, der uns mitteilt wie es um ihn steht." Noch ehe Minerva antworten konnte, raubten Harry eine Mischung aus langen roten und buschigen braunen Haaren die Sicht. Ginny und Hermine hatten sich auf ihn gestützt und er hatte Schwierigkeiten, das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Hermine löste sich als erste und sah Harry glücklich an. Während Ginny gleich darauf begann, ihm mit den Fäusten gegen die Brust zu trommeln. In ihren Augen schwammen die Tränen, während sie ihn vorwurfsvoll und gleichzeitig überglücklich anfunkelte. In der Lage zu sprechen schien sie derzeit nicht zu sein. Harry nahm ihren Kopf in die Hände, wischte ihr mit den Daumen vorsichtig die Tränen aus den Augen und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Das Trommeln ihrer Fäuste auf seiner Brust erstarb langsam. „Ich bin in Ordnung Schatz! Alles ist gut jetzt!" flüsterte Harry ihr zu. Sie lächelte kurz und umschlang ihn anschließend so fest, als wolle sie ihn nie wieder loslassen.

Ron, der sich bisher in Hintergrund gehalten hatte, trat grinsend auf Harry zu. „Du bist wie eine Katze Harry, aber langsam frage ich mich, wie viele deiner 9 Leben du schon verbraucht hast. Warum hast du uns nicht gerufen? Wir wären mitgekommen!" Harry grinste zurück. „Tut mir leid, aber King wollte ursprünglich ganz alleine gehen. Ich konnte ihn nur mit Mühe und Not überzeugen, mich mitzunehmen! Zum Glück, wie sich herausstellte. Denn sonst wäre er jetzt vermutlich tot!" antwortete Harry. Remus und Tonks beobachteten immer noch aufmerksam den Raum, als erwarteten sie jederzeit einen schwarzmagischen Angriff. Minerva schien gerade im Bergriff, eine genaue Erklärung für alles einzufordern, als ein lächelnder Heiler den Raum betrat. Er stutzte kurz, als er die Menschentraube sah, die sich um Harry gebildet hatte, ging dann jedoch zielstrebig auf Harry zu. „Lord Potter, ich freue mich ihnen mitteilen zu können, das ihr Professor wieder vollständig genesen wird! Er wird einige Wochen brauchen, aber wir erwarten eine vollständige Heilung. Er ist jetzt wach und möchte mit ihnen sprechen!" sagte der Heiler. Harry folgte ihm, wobei Ginny sich nur widerwillig von ihm löste.

Ob es die abgefallene Anspannung war, oder einfach nur jugendliches fehlendes Feingefühl. Harry betrat Kings Krankenzimmer und brach auf der Stelle in schallendes Gelächter aus. Das was dort auf dem Bett lag, erinnerte ihn überdeutlich an eine ägyptische Mumie. Die blauen Augen dieser Mumie funkelten ihm jedoch entgegen. Harry setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Krankenbett und beugte sich näher zu Kings Kopf. Dessen Stimme war leise und wurde durch den Verband noch zusätzlich gedämpft. Jedoch erschien sie kräftig und zuversichtlich. „Danke das du darauf bestanden hast, mit zu kommen Harry. Du hast mir das Leben gerettet! Hat alles wie geplant geklappt?" flüsterte King. Harry zog den Becher aus der Tasche und grinste schief. „Abgesehen von einem gerösteten Professor verlief alles nach Plan. Er war zerstört und ich konnte gerade noch sehen wie er sich wieder zusammensetzte! Seine dunkle Magie jedoch ist vernichtet, ich konnte es spüren!" erzählte Harry. „Das ist gut! Jetzt geh bitte wieder zurück nach Hogwarts. Es ist zu gefährlich für dich außerhalb. Wenn du gehst, schicke mir doch bitte Minerva herein. Ich bin sicher, dass du sie informiert hast und sie hier ist!" antwortete King. Harry blickte ihm eine Sekunde in die Augen, dann nickte er. „Mach ich! Und gute Besserung King!" verabschiedete sich Harry.

Harry, Hermine, Ginny und Ron machten sich sogleich mit Begleitschutz von Tonks und Remus auf nach Hogwarts. Minerva hatte zu diesem Zweck ein Portschlüssel erschaffen, der sie direkt im Eliteraum der DA absetzte. Sie selbst bleib im Sankt Mungo um noch einige Worte mit King zu wechseln. Sicherlich gab es noch einiges wegen seines Unterrichts zu besprechen, den er in den nächsten Wochen nicht würde halten können. Doch Harry machte sich da keine Sorgen. Es gab da ja immer noch Remus, der bereits einschlägige Erfahrungen hatte. Tonks und Remus verabschiedeten sich nach wenigen Worten von Harry und den Anderen. Sie mussten in Hogwarts wieder auf Streife, während Harry und seine Freunde noch kurz im DA Eliteraum blieben, um sich von Harry die Geschehnisse haarklein erzählen zu lassen.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, freute er sich auf den Tag. Zwar war es ein Montag und der Unterricht würde ganz normal stattfinden, doch nach diesem ereignisreichen Wochenende erschien Harry die Aussicht auf Unterricht fast erholsam. Insgeheim freute er sich auch auf den Unterricht bei Remus. So kam es, dass Harry und die Anderen bester Laune zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle ankamen. Nach dem Frühstück erhob sich Minerva. Es war den meisten Schülern nicht verborgen geblieben, dass Kings Platz leer war. Die wildesten Spekulationen schossen ins Kraut. Harry grinste unwillkürlich in sich hinein, wie seine Mitschüler wohl reagierten, wenn sie erfuhren, dass sie erneut Unterricht bei dem ehemaligen Werwolf haben würden?

McGonnagal räusperte sich und augenblicklich erstarben sämtliche Gespräche in der Großen Halle. „Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, wie ihnen vielleicht aufgefallen ist, fehlt in unseren Reihen ein Lehrer. Professor Schacklebolt wurde am Wochenende bei magischen Experimenten verletzt und kann seinen Unterricht für ein paar Wochen nicht halten. Glücklicherweise konnte ich Professor Lupin dazu überreden zusätzlich zu seinen Aufgaben als Auror den Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu halten. Allerdings erlaubt es ihm seine begrenzte Zeit nur, den Unterricht für die Jahrgangsstufen eins bis fünf zu übernehmen." ein Raunen ging durch die älteren Schüler. „Wie auch immer, in Absprache mit den Professoren Schacklebolt und Lupin habe wir eine Lösung für die älteren Klassen gefunden. Ihren Unterricht wird ab sofort Lord Harry Potter übernehmen, der bereits seit Anfang des Jahres hervorragende Arbeit bei der Leitung der DA leistet." Von diesem Moment an, war in der Großen Halle kein Wort mehr zu verstehen. Harrys Kopf schwirrte, sein Herz schien auszusetzen und es verschlug ihm den Atem.

Noch Minuten später konnte Harry es nicht fassen. Er sollte unterrichten! Und zwar nicht nur eine Gruppe von Freiwilligen, wie er es in der DA tat, sondern richtig, als Lehrer in einem offiziellen Hogwarts Schulfach. Die Direktorin hatte ihm einen Stapel Pergament in die Hände gedrückt, auf welchen King die nächsten Unterrichtsstunden der Jahrgänge 6 und 7 vorbereitet hatte. Er sei ab sofort von jeglichem Unterricht befreit und müsse noch heute seine erste Stunde vor der siebten, seiner eigenen Klasse halten. Harry war gut genug, um den Ausfall seines eigenen Unterrichts einige Wochen verkraften zu können. Darüber machte er sich keine Sorgen. Auch schien King die Stunden so weit vorbereitet zu haben, dass Harry den Unterricht problemlos würde halten können. Die entscheidende Frage war, hatte er auch den Mut dazu. Denn sicher waren nicht alle seine Mitschüler mit McGonnagals Entscheidung einverstanden.

Doch feige war Harry noch nie gewesen, und so kam es, dass er einige Stunden später im Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste saß und auf den Beginn seiner ersten Stunde als Professor, oder besser als Vertretung eines Professors, wartete. Sein Herz raste und seine Hände schwitzten. Um sich zu beruhigen, schaute sich Harry noch einmal Kings Unterlagen durch. Für diese Stunde hatte er Duelltaktiken vorgesehen. Unwillkürlich musste er grinsen, das wäre seine Chance um Nott eine Lektion zu erteilen. Wenn Harry ihn nach vorne bat, würde er keine andere Wahl haben als anzunehmen. Schließlich war er drauf und dran Malfoys alten Platz als König von Slytherin einzunehmen. Wie würde es da wohl aussehen, wenn er vor Harry kniff...

Diese Aussichten beruhigten Harry, in einer Minute würden seine Mitschüler der Raum betreten. Er ging vor den Schreibtisch des Professors, der für die nächste Stunde seiner sein würde, lehnte sich lässig dagegen und begann mit seinem Zauberstab zu spielen. Unter Getöse und Gepolter, wie sie es sich wohl bei keinem ihrer Professoren getraut hätten, betrat die Klasse den Raum. Fünf Minuten später war sie vollständig, aber keineswegs leiser. Lediglich seine Freunde und einige aus der DA waren aufmerksam genug, um Harrys Nicken mit zu bekommen. Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die schwatzende Schülerschar. „Silencio!"

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-) Betagelesen: HermineGranger

KingsleyS

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	47. Vertretungsstunden

Hallo liebe Leser,

**vielen dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!**

Den Schwarzlesen rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Feilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)

Please R&R

* * *

Kapitel 79: **Vertretungsstunden**

Allen, die Harrys Hinweis mitbekommen hatten, war es gelungen, den Silencio Zauber zu blocken. Der Rest verstummte schlagartig, obwohl sich ihre Münder weiter bewegten. „So! Nachdem nun alle in der Lage sein dürften mich zu hören, setzt euch bitte und widmet mir eure ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Ich habe um diese Aufgabe nicht gebeten, trotzdem werde ich sie nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen durchführen, was natürlich auch bedeutet, dass wir den von Professor Schacklebolt vorgesehenen Unterrichtsstoff behandeln werden. Die meisten von euch sprechen mich seit Jahren entweder mit Harry oder mit Potter an. Auch wenn ich jetzt hier vorne stehe, sehe ich keinen Grund, das zu ändern. Im Gegenzug werde auch ich euch weiterhin so ansprechen wie gewohnt. Aber eines möchte ich gleich klar stellen. Hier in diesem Raum bin ich der Chef im Ring. Jeder, der das anzweifelt, kann den Raum verlassen und muss mit den Konsequenzen leben." begann Harry zu Reden. Er wunderte sich über sich selber, dass er es so flüssig zusammenbrachte. Hermine hatte ihm einen strafenden Blick für den Silencio zugeworfen, während Ron die ganze Zeit belustigt grinste. Doch Harry nahm den Zauber von seinen Schülern und fuhr fort. Erstaunlicherweise wurde es dabei nur unmerklich Lauter. Einige der Slytherins, darunter auch Nott, warfen ihm böse Blicke zu.

„Schön, da das nun geklärt ist! Ich selber habe den theoretischen Teil immer gehasst. Daher schlage ich vor, ihr lest zunächst die Seiten 343 - 366 im Buch. Dann schreiten wir zu praktischen Übungen." meinte Harry. Die meisten Schüler begannen umgehend zu lesen. Einige jedoch, darunter Nott, schoben demonstrativ ihr Buch zur Seite und starrten Harry mit unverhohlenem Hass entgegen. Harry störte sich nicht daran. Mit Anfeindungen hatte er gerechnet. Etwa nach 10 Minuten blickte Hermine aus ihrem Buch auf. Fünf Minuten später auch Ron. Für Harry ein Zeichen, dass nun bald alle, die interessiert gelesen hatten, fertig sein müssten, denn Ron war nach seiner Erfahrung einer der langsamsten Leser in der Klasse.

„Ich sehe ihr seit fertig! Dann packt Eure Bücher weg und lasst uns sehen, ob ihr in der Lage seit, das Gelesene umzusetzen." sagte Harry. Er wandte einen von King notierten ungesprochenen Zauber an und der vordere Teil der Klasse verwandelte sich in eine geeignete Duellumgebung.

„So Nott, wie ich gesehen habe, bist du in diesem Thema so bewandert, dass du es nicht nötig hast im Buch darüber nachzulesen. Ich darf dich daher für eine kleine Demonstration nach vorne bitten!" lächelte Harry. Notts Miene verschloss sich. „Warum sollte ich das tun, Potter?" spuckte er verächtlich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Harry war das nur recht, innerlich begann er zu grinsen, so machte es noch viel mehr Spaß, als wenn Nott gleich zugesagt hätte. „Ich dachte nur, Nott, wo du doch ein halbes Jahr in Durmstrang warst, wärst du bereit, uns an dem dortigen, wesentlich höheren Ausbildungsstandard Teil haben zu lassen! Ich würde dir auch soweit entgegen kommen, dass dunkle Flüche, natürlich abgesehen von den Unverzeihlichen, erlaubt wären. Die Unverzeihlichen kann ich leider nicht genehmigen, da Hogwarts dahingehend vom Ministerium überwacht wird. Und ich vermute nicht, dass du dich nach einem Urlaub in Askaban sehnst. Wie sieht es aus? Bist du bereit die Überlegenheit der schwarzen Magie zu demonstrieren?" höhnte Harry.

Auf Nott´s Stirn bildeten sich Schweißperlen. „Warum sollte ich dir diesen Gefallen tun Potter?" zischte Nott kalt.

„Ich habe um keinen Gefallen gebeten, Theodore! Ich bin sicher, dass eines der DA Mitglieder gerne bereit sein wird, einen Demonstrationskampf gegen mich zu machen. Wenn der Prinz von Slytherin Angst hat, sich Harry Potter in einem fairen Duell zu stellen, kann ich das natürlich verstehen. Ich hatte dich eigentlich nicht für einen Feigling gehalten, aber wenn... „ weiter kam Harry nicht, den Nott schäumte vor Wut.

Mit gezogenem Zauberstab stürmte er auf Harry zu. „Ich mach dich fertig du Arschloch! Sectumsempra!" schrie Nott und der Fluch schoss auf Harry zu. Ein Stein erschien wie aus dem nichts in seiner Flugbahn und schluckte den Fluch. Harry rief Nott´s Zauberstab auf und belegte ihn gleichzeitig mit einer Ganzkörperklammer.

„Sehr schön, dass du gleich mit der Vorführung des größten Fehlers beginnen willst. Wie ihr sicher alle gelesen habt, steht schon auf Seite 343: Lasse dich nie von blinder Wut leiten, sie ist ein schlechter Ratgeber in einem Duell! Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ein plötzlicher Angriff ohne Vorwarnung zwar nicht den Verhaltensregeln für magische Duelle entspricht, aber durchaus eine effektive Taktik darstellen kann." lächelte Harry.

„Trotzdem wäre es klüger gewesen, die Wut zu verstecken und ganz gesittet zu mir nach vorne zu kommen! Dies hier soll ein Übungsduell werden, wir haben also die seltene Gelegenheit, uns eine Strategie zu Recht zu legen, bevor der Kampf beginnt. Ein Vorteil, der euch in einem Kampf auf Leben und Tod sicher nicht vergönnt sein wird. Zunächst einmal solltet ihr sehen, dass ihr irgendwo Deckung findet, um dem Gegner nicht mehr Angriffsfläche als nötig zu bieten!" erklärte Harry. Dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf Nott. „Enervate!".

Leise fluchend und mit hochrotem Kopf stand der Slytherin auf. Harry lächelte und mit einem lässigen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes ließ er zwei große Säulen, eine neben sich und eine neben Nott erscheinen. „In einem Kampf ist es immer sinnvoll eine Deckung zu haben, findest du nicht auch mein lieber Theodore? Kann es weiter gehen?" fragte Harry und warf seinem Gegner dessen Zauberstab zu.

Statt zu antworten, schoss Nott, kaum das er seinen Zauberstab berührt hatte, einen mehrstrahligen türkisfarbenen Fluch auf Harry ab. Der brachte sich hinter seiner Säule in Sicherheit. Nott verzauberte seine Säule so, dass sie sich auf Harrys Position zu bewegte. Er verhöhnte Harry für seine Feigheit, sich nicht zu wehren. Langsam, Minute um Minute, Meter um Meter, umrundete er so Harrys Deckung und musste feststellen, dass dieser verschwunden war. Erstaunt hob er seinen Zauberstab, nur um festzustellen, dass irgendjemand ihn durch einen einfachen Stock ausgetauscht hatte. Wütend brüllte er auf und lies seinen Blick auf der Suche nach Harry durch den Raum schweifen. Schließlich entdeckte er ihn und stürmte auf Harry zu, wurde jedoch von etwas wie einer Glasscheibe, etwa einen Meter vor der ersten Sitzreihe aufgehalten.

Harry hatte die Zeit verlangsamt, Notts Zauberstab durch einen Stock ersetzt und saß nun mit hochgelegten Beinen, beide Zauberstäbe lässig zwischen seinen Fingern rotieren lassend, neben Ron auf seinem üblichen Platz. Ron wäre vor Schreck fast vom Stuhl gefallen, als Harry plötzlich neben ihm saß und ihn auf Notts Vorstellung ansprach. Nun lachten beide und unterhielten sich angeregt. Ron pustete vor Lachen, als Nott gegen die unsichtbare Barriere stieß, welche Harry zum Schutz der Schüler errichtet hatte. Sie war vom Zuschauerraum her Schalldicht, sodass keiner Nott warnen konnte. Harry erhob sich und stellte sich vor die Klasse, so dicht vor Nott, dass dieser versuchte, Harry mit bloßen Händen zu erwürgen, aber nach wie vor nicht durch die Barriere kam. „Nur weil euer Gegner sich passiv verhält, solltet ihr ihn nicht unterschätzen. Ein Angreifer hat seinem Gegner gegenüber den Nachteil, dass er mit jedem ausgesendeten Fluch seine Position verrät. Theodore merkte erst, dass ich verschwunden war, als es schon zu spät war." erläuterte Harry. Im nächsten Moment stand er wieder auf seiner Ausgangsposition, ebenso wie die Säulen. Nott hatte wieder seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und Harry den seinen zum Gruß vor das Gesicht erhoben, ganz wie es die Duell Etikette vorsah.

Der Slytherin reagierte überraschend schnell. Mit einem gewaltigen Reducto Fluch ließ er Harrys Säule zersplittern, um ihm die Möglichkeit zu nehmen, sich in Deckung zu begeben. Der anschließende Messefluch, dem Harry leider nur um ein Haar entgangen wäre, hinterließ eine schmerzhafte Schramme an Harrys linker Schulter. Harry nickte anerkennend und machte ein Zeichen für Auszeit, dann wandte er sich zur Klasse um. „Ihr seht, dem Gegner die Deckung nehmen und bevor dieser das realisiert, schnell einen Fluch hinterher zu schicken, ist eine sehr probates Mittel..." weiter kam Harry nicht, da er einem von Nott hinterrücks gesprochenen Folterfluch ausweichen musste. Harry hatte vorsorglich eine der gegenüberliegenden Wände in einen Spiegel verwandelt, um Nott im Auge behalten zu können. Doch dies alles konnte nicht verhindern, dass der anschließende Entwaffnungszauber des Slytherin Erfolg hatte.

Nun hatte Harrys Gegner Oberwasser. „Da steht er nun, der große Harry Potter! Einen Lord schimpft er sich mittlerweile sogar schon! Und nun schaut ihn euch an, euren großen Helden, er ist wehrlos ohne Zauberstab, ganz und gar meiner Willkür ausgesetzt." Harry stand ganz ruhig da, die Hände hatte er in seinen Taschen vergraben. Sein Gesicht drückte nicht den Hauch von Besorgnis aus. „Ist das die Art von ehrenvollen Siegen, wie sie ehrenhaften Slytherins wie dir vorschweben? Jemanden, der den Kampf unterbrochen und dir den Rücken zugedreht hat, um mit den Schülern zu sprechen, feige anzugreifen? Liegt darin die berühmte Ehre der Slytherins?" fragte Harry lässig. Nott lachte böse. „Du hast nichts verstanden Potter, nicht wahr? Das Einzige, was nach Beginn des Kampfes noch ehrenhaft ist, ist der Sieg und nur der Sieg alleine. Wie er erlangt wird, ist dabei völlig unerheblich. Nur das Ergebnis zählt! Du hast deinen ersten und letzten Fehler in diesem Duell gemacht, indem du mir den Rücken zugewandt hast. Oder würdest du etwa auch dem Dunklen Lord den Rücken zuwenden? Und nun werde ich das Duell und deine Karriere als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste beenden! Du wirst von Glück sagen können, wenn du vor Schacklebolt wieder aufwachst!"

Harry lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du wirst hier gar nichts beenden Theodore. Ich befinde mich nicht in dieser Lage weil du mich überrascht hast, sondern weil ich neugierig war. Ich habe zugelassen, dass du mich entwaffnest, weil ich wissen wollte, wie du reagierst, wenn du im Duell vermeintlich die Oberhand bekommst." Nott brauchte einige Sekunden um Harrys Worte zu verdauen. „Potter! Wie immer mindestens so arrogant wie Professor Snape immer behauptet hat! Was willst du machen, mich todquatschen? Und nun viel Spaß im Sankt Mungo, vielleicht bekommst du ja mit Schacklebolt zusammen ein Doppelzimmer!" mit diesen Worten machte Nott eine sehr komplizierte Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab. Flüche, in allen Farben des Regenbogens, schossen auf Harry zu, wurden jedoch etwa drei Meter von der Quelle entfernt von etwas aufgesogen.

Harry, der mittlerweile wieder seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt, grinste diabolisch. „Na Theodore? Haben wir unseren Gegner mal wieder unterschätzt?" Der Angesprochene feuerte weiter wie besessen Flüche ab. „Es hat keinen Wert. Mit jedem deiner Flüche machst du das Schild nur stärker!" meinte Harry kopfschüttelnd, während er sich der Klasse zuwendete. „Ihr dürft niemals davon ausgehen, dass ein Gegner wehrlos ist, nur weil ihr seinen Zauberstab habt. Es gibt Zauberer, wie Dumbledore zum Beispiel, die ohne Zauberstab zaubern können. Andere verwenden geheime Tricks. Erst wenn ihr euren Gegner einem Auror übergeben habt, könnt ihr wirklich aufatmen!"

Nott hatte sich mittlerweile so müde geflucht, das er nur noch schwächliche Zauber in Zeitlupe ausführen konnte. Der Schweiß stand ihm in dicken Perlen auf der Stirn und Verzweiflung und Wut zeichnete sich in seinem Gesicht ab. Er machte den Eindruck, als würde er jeden Moment in sich zusammenklappen. „Auch das müsst ihr lernen! Es hat keinen Sinn, sich in einer ausweglosen Situation zu verausgaben. Spart eure Kräfte und wartet auf eure Chance." Mit diesen Worten ließ Harry den Schild um Nott verschwinden. Der war kaum noch in der Lage seinen Zauberstab zu heben. In dem Moment war die Stunde vorbei.

„Vielen Dank, Theodore, für deine Unterstützung. Nicht viele hätten den Mut gehabt, nahezu jeden möglichen Fehler zu begehen, um seinen Klassenkameraden eine wirklich lehrreiche Vorstellung zu bieten!" Harrys Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus. Dann fuhr er mit normaler Stimme an die Schüler gerichtet fort. „Eure Hausaufgabe wird sein, euch noch einmal jeden einzelnen Schritt unseres Duells in Erinnerung zu rufen. Versucht, daraus zu lernen. In der nächsten Stunde werden wir das Ganze paarweise üben! Bis zu unserer nächsten Stunde." Viele der Schüler klopften auf ihre Tische und eilten dann aus dem Klassenzimmer. Nur Ron und Hermine trödelten. Hermine, um Harry für einiges zu rügen und Ron, um Harry zu einer hervorragenden Vorstellung zu gratulieren. Nach kurzer Diskussion musste selbst Hermine einräumen, dass die Stunde lehrreich gewesen war.

Die restlichen Stunden an diesem Tag verliefen in ruhigeren Bahnen. Harry wurde meist freundschaftlich, aber fast immer mit Respekt behandelt. Anscheinend hatte sich seine erste Stunde herumgesprochen. Es war immer wieder erstaunlich, wie schnell und effektiv sich so etwas in Hogwarts verbreitete. Einige jedoch sahen nicht ein, Harry seiner neuen Aufgabe entsprechend zu behandeln, doch ihnen würde ihr Fehler schon noch bewusst werden, wenn sie am Samstagmorgen damit beschäftigt sein würden, Hagrids noch immer gefrorenen Garten umzugraben.

Harry hätte gerne gewusst, was die anderen Schüler von seinem Unterricht hielten, doch alle Gespräche, in denen sein Name fiel, verstummten plötzlich, wenn er in die Nähe kam. Seine Freunde stellten ihm ausnahmslos hervorragende Zeugnisse aus und einige Slytherins mokierten sich lautstark über seine Unfähigkeit, sobald er in deren Nähe kam. Harry wünschte sich jedoch eine anonyme Einschätzung seiner Leistung. So blieb ihm nichts anders übrig, als sich nach dem Abendessen in seinem Tarnumhang vor der Großen Halle auf die Lauer zu legen. Nicht einmal seine Freunde wussten, wohin er verschwunden war.

Eine Gruppe Slytherins erschien, die, wie Harry wusste, Nott und den Todessern nahe standen. „Habt ihr eine Ahnung, wie er das gemacht hat?" „Nein, keinen Schimmer. Schließlich war Theodore mit Abstand einer der Besten in den dunklen Künsten. Er war sogar besser als die meisten Durmstrang Schüler, obwohl die dieses Fach schon sechs Jahre lang hatten." „Ja, aber Potter soll ihn ganz leicht besiegt haben, sogar regelrecht vorgeführt!" „Meint ihr etwa, es ist etwas daran das er der gefährlichste Gegner des Dunklen Lords ist?" „Ich habe das immer für Blödsinn gehalten, aber nun..." mehr konnte Harry nicht hören, da sich die Slytherins zu weit entfernten und er ihnen nicht folgen wollte.

Doch schon kam eine Gruppe Ravenclaws aus dem 6, Schuljahr um die Ecke. Offensichtlich mit dem selben Thema. „Potter ist echt cool! Findet ihr nicht?" „Doch, selbst Tim hat gesagt, es sei die beste Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gewesen die er je erlebt hat. Und ihr wisst, das er eigentlich immer was auszusetzen hat, da sein Vater Auror ist." „Ich mochte Potter noch nie besonders, er muss immer im Mittelpunkt stehen. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich bei ihm viel gelernt habe. Es macht fast der Eindruck, dass er weiß worüber er redet!" „Ich wollte es bis heute nicht glauben, aber glaubt ihr etwa dass die Gerüchte stimmen? Dass er ihm-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf schon vier mal gegenüber stand und lebend entkommen ist?" „Nun, mittlerweile halte ich es nicht mehr für ausgeschlossen!"

Auch diese Gruppe verschwand in den Gängen, um von einer Gruppe kichernder Mädchen ersetzt zu werden. „Dieser Potter scheint gar nicht so arrogant zu sein, wie alle immer gesagt haben. Ich meine, er ist jetzt fast so etwas wie Professor und wir dürfen ihn trotzdem Harry nennen." „Ja, da gebe ich dir recht, außerdem ist er richtig cool. Er soll Nott in Grund und Boden gehext haben!" „Das ist doch egal aber ich finde ihn unheimlich süß, diese grünen Augen..." „Lass das besser nicht diese rothaarige, wie heißt sie noch? Weasley? hören! Neulich in der Dusche hat Armanda etwas ähnliches gesagt und die Weasley hat sie grün und blau gehext." Aus dem Hintergrund erklang Ginnys Stimme. „Hör besser auf deine Freundin! Harry gehört mir! Und wer das nicht anerkennt, bekommt von mir die Löffel lang gezogen!"

Harrys Herz schlug bis zum Hals, als er das hörte. Er verschwand hastig um drei Ecken, zog den Tarnumhang vom Kopf und steckte ihn in seine Schuluniform. Dabei merkte er, dass er noch immer Kings Stundenvorbereitungen in der Tasche hatte. Also beschloss er, diese wieder in Kings Büro zu bringen.

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-) Betagelesen: HermineGranger 

KingsleyS

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	48. Warum Moony?

Hallo liebe Leser,

**vielen dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!**

Den Schwarzlesen rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Feilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)

Please R&R

* * *

Kapitel 80: **Warum Moony?**

Die Tür schwang selbstständig auf, als Harry vor Kings Büro trat. Da er ihn vertrat, hatte er nun volle Berechtigung auf diesen Raum zuzugreifen. Innerlich beschäftigten ihn jedoch noch immer die Gespräche seiner Mitschüler. Es sah fast so aus, als würde er durch diese Vertretungsstunden in ihrem Ansehen steigen. Aber das Wichtigste war ihm, dass es offensichtlich weniger wurden, die ihn für arrogant hielten. Man musste ihn nicht mögen. Aber arrogant war er nun wirklich nie gewesen. Er hatte diese ganze Aufmerksamkeit immer gehasst. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, als er an Ginnys Reaktion und Worte dachte. Sie stellte mittlerweile anscheinend Besitzansprüche. Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erfror und seine Hand schnellte blitzschnell zu seinem Zauberstab. Eine dunkle Gestalt hatte sich in Kings Büro bewegt.

Doch von der Stelle schallte ihm eine sanfte warme Stimme entgegen. „Ganz ruhig Harry. Steck den Zauberstab weg. Ich bin es!" „Moony! Man hast du mir einen Schrecken eingejagt!" schnaufte Harry erleichtert aus. „Ja Wings ich bin es und darf ich dich vielleicht daran erinnern, das ich King genauso vertrete wie du." grinste Remus. Harry packte die Papiere in Kings Schreibtisch und ließ sich dann auf den Stuhl fallen. „Gut, dass du es erwähnst Remus! Wie kommt es eigentlich das du die ersten fünf Klassen Unterrichtest und nicht ich? Ich meine wenn du nicht genug Zeit hast, alle zu Unterrichten, wäre es doch logischer gewesen, das ich die niederen und du die hohen Jahrgangsstufen übernimmst. Und wie seit ihr eigentlich auf mich gekommen? Habe ich noch nicht genug am Hals?" fragte Harry und starrte seinen Blutsbruder verstimmt an.

Ein tiefer Seufzer war von Remus zu hören. Dieses Gespräch würde wohl etwas länger dauern. Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs lies er ein Tablett mit Harrys Lieblingstee auf dem Tisch erscheinen und setzte sich dann Harry gegenüber an den Schreibtisch. „Nun Harry, wir Vier haben uns die Entscheidung darüber wie die Vertretung für Kings Stunden aussehen soll nicht einfach gemacht, das kannst du mir glauben!" begann der Ex-Werwolf. „Ihr Vier? Was heißt hier ihr Vier?" hakte Harry etwas perplex nach. „Na Minerva natürlich, Kingsley, ich und, wie sollte es anders sein, Albus!" antwortete Remus mit einem Schulter zucken. „Noch im Krankenhaus, riefen Minerva und King mich in sein Zimmer. Sie fragten mich ob ich bereit wäre, für einige Wochen seine Vertretung zu übernehmen. Ich antwortete, dass ich viel zu tun hätte, aber bereit wäre einen Teil der Stunden zu halten. Minerva wirkte enttäuscht, aber King meinte, er wolle jetzt schlafen, wir würden das Ganze später besprechen. Und ich musste dich und die Anderen ja auch noch nach Hogwarts begleiten." Harry nickte bestätigend, dass er sich daran erinnern konnte.

Remus nahm einen Schluck Tee und fuhr dann fort. „Spät an diesem Abend wurde ich dann zu Minerva ins Büro gerufen. Sie diskutierte die Situation mit Albus Porträt und King war mittels einer Art Zweiwegespiegel zugeschaltet. Mir schwante schon nichts gutes, als ich das glitzern in Albus und Kings Augen sah. Und Minervas Worte bestätigten meinen Verdacht. Sie sagte etwas von zu jung, schon genug um die Ohren und selbst noch nicht ganz fertig mit seiner Ausbildung. Doch Albus und King wischten ihre Bedenken mit einem Schmunzeln beiseite. Du würdest das schon schaffen, meinten sie. Schließlich wärst du schon immer an deinen Aufgaben gewachsen. Außerdem meinte Albus, es wäre eine gute Gelegenheit für die anderen Schüler, dich richtig kennen zu lernen. Nicht den Jungen der lebt, sondern den Menschen Harry Potter!"

Remus nahm erneut einen Schluck Tee, während Harry die Stirn in Falten Zog. Dumbledore, hatte er im voraus gewusst, dass die andern Schüler Harry in neuem Licht sehen würden, wenn er diese Aufgabe übernahm? „Aber warum die Klassen 6 und 7?" fragte Harry. „Weil du denen am meisten beibringen kannst, Harry! Die letzten beiden Jahre stehen in diesem Fach hauptsächlich praktische Übungen im Vordergrund. Duelle Zauberer gegen Zauberer. Und darüber weißt du mehr als mancher Lehrer hier auf Hogwarts. Erinnere dich an deine ersten fünf Jahre. Abgesehen davon, dass du meist keine brauchbaren Lehrer hattest, stand fast immer das Verteidigen gegen Magische Geschöpfe im Vordergrund. Und glaube mir. In diesem Bereich weist dein Wissen große Lücken auf. Was natürlich nicht deine Schuld ist, sondern die der ständig wechselnden Lehrkräfte in diesem Fach." lächelte Moony und zwinkerte Harry zu.

Auch dieser musste nun grinsen. „Obwohl der in meinem dritten Jahr gar nicht so schlecht war! Zumindest solange nicht gerade ein Vollmond am Himmel stand!" piesackte der Schwarzhaarige „Auch der falsche Moody hat seine Sache als Lehrer erstaunlich gut gemacht. Aber die anderen Drei waren eine Katastrophe!" lächelte Remus verlegen. „Wie auch immer. Du musst zugeben Harry, dass es für dich bisher kein Problem war, die Vertretung zu halten!" „Fachlich nicht, Nein. Aber ganz wohl war mir der Gedanke zu unterrichten doch nicht. Ich meine, ich habe etwas ähnliches schon in der DA gemacht, aber das ist etwas Anderes. Dort waren die Leute Freiwillige." gab Harry zu. „Aber du hast dich durchgesetzt und gelernt, zu führen. Und genau das war es, was sich King und Albus von dir erhofft hatten." Harry nippte nachdenklich an seinem Tee. Remus trank seinen aus und erhob sich. „So, Wings, ich muss jetzt los, ich bin noch mit einer reizenden Verwandlunglehrerein verabredet (Tonks unterrichtete dieses Fach, seit McGonagall Direktorin war)!" Remus grinste anzüglich.

Harry jedoch saß schon wieder den Schalk im Nacken. „Dann Schwinge deine Freiersfüße Moony. Und gib Minerva einen fetten Kuss von mir!" das hatte gesessen. Remus sah aus, als habe er gerade in eine besonders saure Zitrone gebissen. Doch in Bruchteilen einer Sekunde kehrte der schelmische Funke in Remus Augen zurück. „Wings, was hältst du von mir. Ich würde doch niemals Albus die Freundin ausspannen! Ich werde mich, wie immer, mit Tonks begnügen!" meinte der Ältere gespielt entrüstet. „Wenn sie diesen letzten Satz gehört hatte, würde sie einem gewissen Wolf das Fell über die Ohren ziehen!" grinste Harry. „Aber zum Glück sind Gespräche unter uns Rumtreibern ja vertraulich!" zwinkerte Remus und verschwand aus dem Büro.

Harry lachte. Moony hatte das letzte Wort gehabt. Das galt es noch zu üben. Das war er Tatze und Krone einfach schuldig. Bester Laune machte sich Harry auf in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Er war gespannt, inwieweit Ginny die weibliche Bevölkerung Hogwarts schon dezimiert hatte.

Auch der Unterricht am Dienstag und Mittwoch verlief in ruhigen Bahnen. Die meisten hatten Harry in seiner neuen Rolle akzeptiert. Der Rest würde in Kompaniestärke Hagrids Garten umgraben. Vielleicht sollte er gemeinsam mit Hagrid eine Vergrößerung desselben in Betracht ziehen.

Es war nun Mittwoch Abend und das obligatorische Quidditch Training der HU stand mal wieder an. Harry wäre lieber im warmen Schloss geblieben. Er hatte noch einige Aufsätze zu bewerten. Hatte Ron nicht behauptet, er beneide ihn vor allem darum, dass er nun keine Hausaufgaben mehr hatte? Ein Witz! Harry hätte viel lieber Hausaufgaben gemacht, diese waren dank seiner schnellen Schreibefeder immer zügig erledigt. Sich jedoch durch die Sauklauen einiger Schüler quälen zu müssen, war eine langwierige Aufgabe. Kopfschüttelnd dachte er an Hermines Aufsatz zurück, den noch King zu beginn des Monats aufgegeben hatte. Ihre Schrift war zwar einwandfrei zu lesen, Harry hatte ja Übung darin! Aber bei geforderten 2 Fuß Aufsatzlänge ein achteinhalb Meter langes Monster abzugeben, fand er schon ein wenig übertrieben. Und obwohl der Aufsatz fachlich einwandfrei gewesen war, war er doch versucht gewesen ein T wie Troll darunter zu setzen, mit dem Hinweis auf Pergamentverschwendung. Aber das konnte er ihrer Freundschaft nicht antun. Wenn Hermine in einem Punkt keinen Spaß verstand, dann waren es Noten.

Er hatte es nicht getan und so lief Hermine mit ihrem obligatorischen Klemmbrett neben im her Richtung Quidditchfeld. Der eisige Wind blies Harry durch seine Kleidung. Aber im Stadion würden sie, dank McGonagalls Wärmezauber, in angenehmer Temperatur trainieren können. Mit geschulterten Besen betraten sie das Stadion und atmeten erleichtert auf, als sie die beißende Kälte hinter sich ließen.

Harry stieg auf seinen Feuerblitz, erhob sich in die Lüfte und da war es wieder, dieses einmalige Gefühl von Freiheit, wie er es nur hatte wenn er fliegen konnte. Harry jauchzte vor Glück und es schien fast so, als würden seine Freudenschreie von etwas dicht hinter im reflektiert. Aber es war nicht seine Stimme die er hinter sich hörte, sondern die seiner Verlobten. Er drehte sich um und konnte alle seine Gefühle in diesem Gesicht, das er mehr liebte als sein eigenes, widergespiegelt vorfinden.

Auch das restliche Team war mittlerweile in der Luft, aber gegen die beiden Feuerblitze hatten sie keine Chance. Fünf Minuten lang dachte Harry an nichts. Er jagte lediglich Seite an Seite mit Ginny durch das Stadion. Für diesen glücklichen Moment war die Welt in Ordnung. Es gab keinen Voldemort, keine Todesser, keinen Krieg und keine gestorbenen Menschen die er geliebt hatte. Er hatte seine Ginny, seinen Besen und seine Freiheit. Und mehr hatte er sich nie gewünscht!

Doch wie jeder schöne Moment verging auch dieser wieder einmal viel schneller als erwartet. Ginny stupste ihn an, und deutete auf den Boden des Stadion, wo die restlichen Spieler sich bereits um Hermine versammelt hatten. So setzten wenig später auch er und seine Verlobte zur Landung an. Hermine schien mittlerweile mit dem restlichen Team fertig und kam auf die beiden zu. Sie blätterte im gehen in ihren Notizen und begann dann zu sprechen. „Ich habe die Anderen schon instruiert. Ginny achte bitte auf Klatscher wenn du kurz davor bist zu werfen. Du neigst dazu kurz vor dem Wurf nichts um dich herum mehr wahrzunehmen. Und Harry du solltest dein Suchmuster ein wenig optimieren. Ich habe dir hier mal was ausgearbeitet." mit diesen Worten drückte sie Harry ein Stück Pergament in die Hand. „Des Weiteren wird es Zeit, dass du endlich wieder mit dem normalen Schnatz übst. Sollte dir der spezielle über den Weg fliegen, kannst du natürlich auch versuchen, den zu kriegen. Aber wir können es uns nicht leisten, dass du wieder das ganze Training über keinen einzigen Schnatz zu sehen bekommst. Schließlich haben wir hier ein Turnier zu gewinnen! Und nun auf ihr beiden. Ginny, mach, dass du zu deiner Mannschaft kommst. Schließlich bist du der Kapitän!" meinte Hermine streng. „Bin ich das? Mir kamen da gerade Zweifel!" knurrte Ginny leise, so das nur Harry sie hören konnte und flog davon zu ihrem Team. Mit schallendem Gelächter erhob sich auch Harry in die Lüfte. Hermine blickte ihm mit einem verständnislosen Blick hinter her.

Zwei dumpfe Summgeräusche ließen ihn jedoch jäh verstummen. Nur seinen seit Jahren an trainierten Reflexen verdankte er es, dass er den beiden perfekt geschlagenen Klatschern ausweichen konnte. Als er wieder durch atmen konnte, erblickte er die feixenden Gesichter von Fred und George. „Ich hoffe das wird ihnen eine Lehre sein Herr Professor" sagte Fred „Auf diesem Feld wird nur über unsere Witze gelacht!" vollendete George. „Ich denke da kann ich die Herren Sponsoren beruhigen. Es war der Witz einer Weasley über den ich gelacht habe!" grinste Harry. „Fred, George, bewegt euch wieder hier her und lenkt Harry nicht vom Schnatz suchen ab!" rief Ginny in einem Ton der absolut klarstellte, dass sie der Kapitän war. Fred und George blickten sich an, verdrehten die Augen und zucken anschließend mit den Schulten „Ja Mam!" riefen sie in Chor, grinsten und stellen sich wieder unter den Befehl ihrer kleinen Schwester.

Harry flog hoch oben in die Mitte des Stadions, dort zog er Hermines Suchplan aus der Tasche und begann systematisch mit der Suche nach dem Schnatz. So zog er in immer größer werdenden elliptischen Bahnen seine Kreise. Den Schnatz bekam er jedoch nicht zu sehen. Einen unbeweglichen Gegenstand hätte er auf diese Weise sicher schon längst gefunden, aber der Schnatz war nun mal alles andere als unbeweglich. Also beschloss Harry den Plan wieder einzustecken und Hermine später dafür zu danken. Er würde seiner besten Freundin nicht sagen, dass er ihren Plan für die Schnatzsuche für ungeeignet hielt. Denn mit Kritik konnte Hermine nicht so gut umgehen.

Gedankenverloren betrachtete Harry also die restliche Mannschaft, wie sie auf Rons Torringe einstürmte. Hierbei versuchte er sich zu erinnern, was ihn zum erfolgreichsten Sucher in der Geschichte Hogwarts gemacht hatte. Es schien, als habe Ron heute mal wieder einen seiner besonders guten Tage. Er viel auf kaum eine der Finten herein. Und nicht einmal Ginny schaffte es, in regelmäßig zu verwirren. Harry mochte vielleicht 3 Tore sowie 10 Verhinderte beobachtet haben, als ihm ein Gedanke kam. Ron schien sich heute mehr auf seinen Instinkt, als auf seine Augen zu verlassen. Und Augen konnten leicht getäuscht werden, beim Instinkt war das schon schwieriger. Vielleicht sollte auch er sich wieder mehr auf seine Instinkte verlassen. Das hatte doch früher auch immer geklappt. Oder war es etwas anderes als Instinkt? Hatte nicht Dumbledore gesagt, dass Magie immer Spuren hinterließ. War er etwa schon immer in der Lage gewesen Magie zu spüren? Denn eines stand fest, ein Schnatz war ein mit Magie hergestelltes Spielgerät.

Harry schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf den kleinen, goldenen Ball mit den Flügeln. In dem Stadion nahm er viele magische Eindrücke wahr. Doch die meisten waren ruhig, kraftvoll, behäbig und immer an der selben Stelle. Er vermutete, dass dies die diversen Schutz- und der Wärmezauber waren. Von seinem Feuerblitz unter ihm empfing er Eindrücke von Wildheit und Schnelligkeit, aber auch Zuverlässigkeit. Doch da war etwas hier im Stadion, das ganz anders war. Es war quirlig, aufgeregt und änderte ständig seine Position. Harry öffnete die Augen und blickte in die Richtung, aus der er dieses Gefühl aufgefangen hatte. Dann sah er ihn, golden glitzernd umrundete der Schnatz die Torstangen der Gastmannschaft. Im Sturzflug schoss er darauf zu, vollzog einige Flugmanöver, die ihn um ein Haar vom Besen gehauen hätten. Der Schnatz versuchte zu entkommen, aber er hatte nun keine Chance mehr gegen Harry. Eine Minute später hielt Harry das kleine flatternde Ding mit seiner Faust umschlossen. Ein wohliges Gefühl durchströmte ihn. Er hatte es geschafft. Er hatte den Schnatz gefangen. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Hand, wurde jedoch von dem Anblick enttäuscht. Dies war eindeutig der normale Schulschnatz.

An diesem Abend fing Harry den Schnatz noch einige Male, aber es war immer der Gleiche. Ein Gedanke ließ ihn aber, trotz seiner Freude, wieder zu seiner alten Form als Sucher zurückgefunden zu haben, nicht mehr los. War der Horcrux Schnatz etwa verschwunden? Oder mochte dieser einfach McGonagalls Wärmezauber nicht? Seit dieser installiert war, hatte er den Horcrux so gut wie nicht mehr zu sehen bekommen. Aber auch dieser Winter würde nicht ewig dauern, sodass in ca. zwei Monaten der Zauber vom Stadion genommen werden würde können.

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-) Betagelesen: HermineGranger

KingsleyS

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	49. Alte Bekannte

Hallo liebe Leser,

**vielen dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!**

Den Schwarzlesen rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Feilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)

Please R&R

* * *

Kapitel 81: **Alte Bekannte**

Nach dem erfolgreichen HU Training am Mittwoch, verlief auch der Rest der Woche in ruhigen Bahnen. Harrys Unterricht wurde nicht mehr durch aufsässige Schüler unterbrochen, so gab es auch keine Notwendigkeit, die Schüler zu verhexen oder mit Strafarbeiten zu belegen. Stattdessen hatte etwas eingesetzt, was Harry langsam unheimlich wurde. Die Schüler hingen an seinen Lippen, wenn er etwas erzählte. Das Ende seiner Stunden wurde meist nur ungern akzeptiert und sie versuchten alles, ihn mit Fragen noch ein wenig länger am Erzählen zu halten. Einige der Huffelpuffs hatten ihn sogar schon mit „Professor" angesprochen.

Auch in der DA lief nach wie vor alles vorbildlich. Die einzelnen Leistungsstufen unterrichteten sich gegenseitig. Besonders die Mitglieder der alten DA, die ja schon seit geraumer Zeit alle zur Krieger- oder Elite Stufe zählten, übernahmen immer mehr Verantwortung. Es hatte sich zu einer Art Sport entwickelt, sämtliche Vorführungen aus Harrys Unterricht bis ins kleinste Detail zu analysieren und nachzuahmen. Auch der junge Woldo aus Slytherin war mittlerweile in die Stufe Krieger aufgestiegen, nahm sich aber nach wie vor die Zeit, bei den Anfängern und Fortgeschrittenen nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Hagrid hatte sich wieder etwas zurückgezogen aus der DA, da er mehr Zeit in die Ausbildung seines kleinen Bruders steckte. Trotzdem würde er bei nächster Gelegenheit seine Prüfung zum DA-Krieger machen.

Harrys letzte Stunde für diese Woche war gerade vorüber und er trat auf den Gang, als er hinter sich eine vertraute Stimme hörte. Natürlich wusste Harry, dass er seit Monaten in Hogwarts war, aber bisher hatte er es immer geschafft, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. „Harry, Harry warten se doch mal! Ich müsst dringend ein Wort mit ihnen wechseln." Harry drehte sich herum und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Ihnen auch einen guten Abend Mr Bagman, was kann ich für sie tun?" „Harry, ich darf doch sicher immer noch Harry sagen? Wissen se ich bin ein ganz großer Fan von ihnen. Wie se damals den Ungarischen Hornschwanz ausmanövriert haben mit ihrem Besen, das war erste Klasse." antwortete Bagman. „Vielen Dank Herr Bagman!" „Lassen se doch die Förmlichkeiten. Sagen se einfach Ludo zu mir!" bot der Ältere an. Harry fragte sich langsam, was er eigentlich von ihm wollte. „Also, womit kann ich ihnen helfen, Ludo"

„Nun es is Folgendes. Wie sie sicher wissen, bin ich gemeinsam mit McGonagall für die Organisation des Quidditch Turniers verantwortlich, für das auch Sie sich angemeldet haben. In den nächsten Wochen werden die Teams eintreffen. Den Anfang machen am Sonntagvormittag die Teams aus Beauxbaton und Durmstrang. Und ich dachte, es wäre doch nett wenn sie von jemandem begrüßt würden, den sie gut kennen." rückte Bagman endlich mit der Sprache raus. „Und dabei haben sie nicht zufällig mich im Auge, oder?" fragte Harry sarkastisch. „Aber natürlich Harry, sie wären perfekt für diese Angelegenheit! Es ist sehr nett, dass sie sich freiwillig anbieten!" entgegnete Ludo. Harry schnaubte, von wegen freiwillig. „Na gut, unter einer Bedingung!" Bagman strahlte vor Freude. „Egal welche, ist schon erfüllt!" „Ich werde die beiden Teams aus Durmstrang und Beauxbaton begrüßen. Aber anschließend lassen sie mich aus der ganzen Turniergeschichte raus. Keine Begrüßungen weiterer Teams. Keine Sonderinterviews für Reporter und keine offiziellen Anlässe. Haben wir uns da verstanden?" verlangte Harry. Bagman sah aus als wäre gerade Weihnachten abgesagt worden. Doch er nickte. „Selbstverständlich Harry, wie sie wünschen!" Harry drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und nahm seine ursprüngliche Richtung wieder auf. „Alles klar! Dann haben wir einen Deal!" sagte er im Gehen.

Dieses Opfer konnte Harry leicht bringen, wenn er dadurch anschließend von dem ganzen Drumherum verschont bleib. Schließlich hatte er, jetzt wo King ausgefallen war, alleine die Aufgabe die zusätzliche Sicherheit während des Turniers zu gewährleisten. Andererseits gab es schlimmere Aufgaben, als die Teams aus Beauxbaton und Durmstrang zu begrüßen. Vielleicht würde er alte Bekannte wieder sehen. Viktor Krum war mittlerweile leider zu alt, um noch an einem U20 Turnier teilnehmen zu dürfen, schließlich war er bei der Weltmeisterschaft vor 3 Jahren schon 18 gewesen. Harry fand das schade, er hatte sich schon lange gewünscht, einmal gegen den, nach einhelliger Meinung, weltbesten Sucher anzutreten. Doch vielleicht würde er Gabrielle, Fleurs kleine Schwester aus Beauxbatons treffen. Sie schien ihm recht quidditchbegeistert gewesen zu sein. Und schließlich durfte ja jeder Spieler vier Fans mit zum Turnier bringen.

Den Samstag nutzen die vier Freunde, um sich zu erholen. Die letzten Wochen waren anstrengend gewesen und Hermine hatte die Befürchtung geäußert, es könne zu einem Burnout-Syndrom bei ihnen kommen. Also hatte sie quasi diesen Tag des Müßiggangs verordnet. Was bei ihr selbst natürlich bedeutete, dass sie sich bis über beide Ohren in irgendwelche Bücher vergrub. Ron verbrachte den gesamten Tag damit, jeden einzelnen Gryffindor, der in Schach gegen ihn antrat, zu vernichten. Harry und Ginny hingegen waren sich selber genug. Sie flüsterten und schmusten den ganzen Tag und waren selbst zu den Mahlzeiten nur schwer davon abzubringen, diese Tätigkeit einzustellen.

Es war noch alles ruhig im Schlafsaal der vier, als Harry gegen halb Sieben, für einen Sonntag viel zu früh, erwachte. Seine Verlobte schlummerte selig in seinen Armen und auch von dem anderen Pärchen waren nur die regelmäßigen Schlafgeräusche zu hören. Harry jedoch war hellwach und er gab sich auch keiner Illusion hin, noch einmal einschlafen zu können. Während er noch darüber nachdachte, was er in den zwei Stunden, bis seine Freunde aufwachten tun könnte, meldete sich plötzlich der königliche Greif in ihm, der nach Auslauf schrie.

Minuten später drehte ein königlicher Greif seine Runden über dem Verbotenen Wald. Und wieder einmal fiel es Harry schwer zu sagen, welche Art des Fliegens er mehr genoss, so wie jetzt in seiner Animagusgestalt, oder als Sucher auf seinem Feuerblitz. Unvermittelt stieg ihm ein vertrauter Geruch in die Nase. Er richtete seine scharfen Augen auf den Waldboden und Sekunden später sah er ihn. Den grauen Wolf, der mit ihm zusammen seinen ersten Ausflug als Animagus gemacht hatte. Harry landete direkt vor dem Tier und verwandelte sich zurück in seine menschliche Gestalt. „Guten morgen Moony, was treibt dich zu dieser Zeit in den Wald?" fragte Harry. Ein Grinsen schien sich auf dem Gesicht des Wolfs abzubilden, der sich in diesem Moment in Harrys ehemaligen Professor zurückverwandelte. „Morgen Wings! Ach ich konnte nur nicht mehr schlafen und da dachte ich, ich könnte mal wieder mein altes Revier durchforsten." antwortete Remus.

Bald darauf tobten ein Wolf und ein Löwe, denn so sah Harry aus, wenn seine Flügel eingeklappt waren, durch den Wald. Obwohl der Wolf um einiges schwächer und kleiner war, musste Harry sich bei ihrem Spiel nicht sonderlich bremsen, denn Remus war zäh. Es musste schon nach neun Uhr morgens sein, als der Wolf plötzlich stocksteif stehen blieb und leise knurrte. Auch der Löwe verharrte und schaute seinen Mitrumtreiber abschätzend an, als auch er die Stimmen jenseits der Hecke hören konnte. „Jetzt macht schon ihr Beiden, es ist ein direkter Auftrag von ihm!" rief die Stimme eines jungen Mannes. „Ich weiß nicht Theodore, es hat sicher seinen Grund, warum der Verbotene Wald der Verbotene Wald ist." antwortete eine andere Männerstimme, die ein wenig unsicher klang. „Bull hat recht! Es ist gefährlich, sich im Wald rumzutreiben!" warf ein Dritter ein. „Natürlich, der neue König von Slytherin und sein Hofstaat!" dachte Harry. „Jetzt kommt schon ihr zwei Memmen. Es ist wesentlich gefährlicher, sich den Wünschen des Dunklen Lord zu widersetzen. Er braucht dringend frisches Einhornblut und wir sollen..." weiter kam Nott nicht, den nur durch einen kurzen Blickkontakt, hatten sich Harry und Remus verständigt. Mit einem lauten Wolfsgeheul stürzte sich Moony auf Nott. Während Harry mit seinem größeren Gewicht und gefährlichem Knurren, die massigen Körper von Bull und Ox zu Fall brachte, was ihm nur Dank seines Gewaltigen Schwungs und des Überraschungsmoments, geglückt war.

Ein gewaltiges Beben erschütterte den Waldboden, während sich die donnernden Schritte eines Riesen näherten. Augenblicke später stand Grawp vor ihnen und betrachtete die ungewöhnliche Truppe mit verständnislosem Gesichtsausdruck. Einige Schritte Dahinter sprintete Hagrid herbei. „Was hastn da Grawpy?" rief er aus ca. 10 Meter Entfernung, während er näher kam. „Hund, Katze, Üler gefunden!" antwortete Grawp. Nun war auch Hagrid herangekommen und musterte nachdenklich den Wolf und den Löwen, die knurrend drei Slytherins am Boden und von ihren Zauberstäben fern hielten. Nach einigen Sekunden glättete sich Hagrids Denkerstirn und sein Mund formte tonlos die Namen Harry und Remus was beide Tiere mit einem kurzen Nicken quittierten.

„Ganz ruhig Grawp! Ich regele das!" sagte Hagrid und sammelte erst einmal die Zauberstäbe der drei Schüler ein, ehe er durch ein Handzeichen den beiden Animagi zu verstehen gab, ein paar Schritte von diesen zurück zu treten. Harry und Remus traten zurück, ohne jedoch das Knurren zu unterlassen. In dieser Situation war es sicher klug, es so wirken zu lassen als habe Hagrid sie im Griff. Aus Notts Gesicht war sämtliche Farbe gewichen. Seinen beiden Schatten war wohl ein Unglück geschehen. Jedenfalls waren ihre Hosen nass, sowohl vorne als auch, dem Geruch nach zu Urteilen, hinten.

Hagrid ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken und musterte die Schüler abschätzig. „Ich denke sie Drei sind schon lang genuch Schüler in Hogwarts, um zu wissen, dass Schüler im Verbotenen Wald nix zu suchen ham. Ihr werdet eine Woche nachsitzen und die Zauberstäbe könnt ihr euch Montagmorgen bei eurem Hauslehrer Professor Slughorn abholen! Habt Glück, dass ich Euch gefunden hab. Der Wolf, der Greif und der Riese sin nämlich die Wächter des Waldes und neugierige Schüler müssen damit rechen, von ihnen erwischt zu werden!" schimpfte Hagrid. Bei seinen Worten waren die drei Regelbrecher immer kleiner geworden.

„Ein Greif?" stammelte Nott ungläubig. In diesem Moment brüllte Harry und spreizte die Flügel. In panischer Angst rannten die drei Slytherins aus dem Wald Richtung Schloss. „Gut gebrüllt Löwe!" lachte Hagrid und Grawp fiel in das Lachen ein, auch wenn Harry bezweifelte, dass er den Scherz kapiert hatte. „Hägger! Warum Wolf riechen wie Mensch und Greif riechen wie Ärry?" fragte Grawp und musterte die beiden Animagi nachdenklich. „Wirste gleich sehn! Würdet ihr Zwei?" lachte Hagrid. Remus und Harry taten ihm den Gefallen. Den ungläubigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Riesen fanden die beiden Rumtreiber unbezahlbar. „Seine Nase ist fast so gut wie deine Moony!" grinste Harry. „Aber dein Aroma scheint unverwechselbarer zu sein Wings!" grinste Remus. „Warum habtn ihr die drei überhaupt angegriffen?" fragte Hagrid.

Harry Gesichtsausdruck wurde schlagartig ernst. „Die wollten im Auftrag Voldemorts Einhornblut besorgen! Das konnten wir natürlich nicht zulassen!" „Ja wir müssen die Drei im Auge behalten, sieht fast so aus, als ob wir wieder Junior Todesser in der Schule hätten." ergänzte Remus. „Ich werde Woldo bitten, sie im Auge zu behalten. Diskret natürlich! Des weiteren sollten wir sie mit einem Fluch belegen, der uns meldet, wenn sie versuchen, das Schloss zu verlassen!" meinte Harry. „So was gibt es?" fragte Hagrid ungläubig und dachte daran zurück wie hinderlich es für ihn in seiner Schulzeit gewesen wäre, da er sehr oft in den Wald geschlichen war. „Ich schätze schon, dass es so ein Zauber gibt, aber ich kenne ihn nicht!" antwortete Remus schulterzuckend und sah Harry auffordernd an. „Ich kenne ihn auch nicht Moony, aber ich werde Hermine fragen. Notfalls müssen wir uns an Albus wenden!" antwortete Harry leichthin.

„Na, dann kommt mal mit ihr zwei Rumtreiber! Ich schätze auf den Schreck könnt ihr nen Tee vertragen!" lachte Hagrid. Grawp begann ungeduldig von einem Bein aufs andere zu springen, was dem Waldboden in rhythmische Erschütterungen versetzte. „Ich schätze mal er weiß deine Kochkünste noch immer nicht zu schätzen! Oder?" lachte Harry. Remus grinste. „Nee! Von Tee will mein kleiner Bruder nix wissen! Er trinkt lieber ausm See oder einer der Quellen hier im Wald! Aber er liebt meine Kekse!" antwortete Hagrid „Grawp das Training ist für heute beendet! Du kannst hier im Wald bleiben und dir ein Frühstück suchen." Grawp nickte und mit schnellen donnernden Schritten entfernte er sich ins Dickicht des Waldes.

„Also dann, immer mir hinterher!" meinte Hagrid und ging Richtung Schloss. Harry und Remus warfen sich ungläubige Blicke zu. „Er liebt die Steinkekse!" flüsterte Harry. „Ich hör es wohl..." antwortete Remus. „Allein mir fehlt der Glaube!" vollendete Harry den Satz. Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Muss wohl so ein Riesen Ding sein!" Hagrid, der inzwischen knapp 100 Meter weg war drehte sich um. „Was ist? Kommt ihr?" „Ja!" kam die zweistimmige Antwort und Harry und Remus spurteten ihrem großen Freund hinterher.

„Vielen Dank noch mal für den Tee Hagrid, aber ich muss jetzt hoch ins Schloss zum Frühstück. Meine Herzensdame wartet sicher schon auf mich!" machte Remus nach etwa einer halben Stunde in Hagrids Hütte Anstalten sich zu verabschieden. „Wohl wieder eine Verabredung mit Minerva! Was Moony?" grinste Harry. Hagrids Gesichtsausdruck schwankte zwischen Schock und Unglaube. Remus gelbe Augen funkelten Harry an. „Wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen Wings. Sie ist die Freundin von Albus! Meine ist und bleibt Tonks!" Harrys Grinsen wurde unverschämter. „Musst dich nicht grämen Wölfi, wollt dich doch nur ärgern!" Hagrids Augen funkelten vor Belustigung, als er kapierte, was hier gekocht wurde. Das jedoch machte ihn zum Angriffsziel der beiden Rumtreiber. „Ja ich denke auch wir sollten langsam gehen Moony. Sicherlich will sich Hagrid noch schön machen für nachher!" lästerte Harry. Hagrid verstand nun gar nichts mehr und blickte die beiden verständnislos an. „Du willst doch nicht etwa so aussehen nachher!" fragte Remus bestürzt. „Also ich möchte das jedenfalls nicht! Deshalb werde ich mich jetzt schleunigst in meinen Schlafsaal begeben und duschen!" sagte Harry und erhob sich. Hagrid schnaubte. „Würdet ihr Zwei mir endlich mal verraten, von was ihr eigentlich redet?" „Sag bloß, deine Freundin kommt im Laufe des Tages hier an und du weißt nichts davon!" fragte Remus. „Wie Freundin?" kam es verwirrt vom Halbriesen. „Hagrid, das Quidditch Team aus Beauxbatons kommt in wenigen Stunden hier an. Und ich gehe doch mal davon aus, dass Madame Maxime sie begleiten wird!" erklärte Harry.

Plötzlich kam Bewegung in Hagrid. „Was? Olympe kommt? Ihr habt Recht! Ich muss mich zurecht machen." sagte Hagrid und schob die Rumtreiber aus seiner Hütte. „Wenn sie nicht dabei ist, macht er dich kalt!" schmunzelte Remus, als sie auf dem Weg zurück ins Schloss waren. Harry zuckte mit der Schulter. „Ach was, dafür ist Hagrid viel zu gutmütig! Außerdem gehe ich sowieso davon aus, dass sie dabei sein wird!"

Wie bereits angekündigt, verzog sich Harry in seinen Schlafsaal in dem seine Freunde noch immer selig schlummerten. Sanft küsste er seine Verlobte wach und begab sich anschließend in das Badezimmer. Für diesen halb offiziellen Empfang, würden sie alle ihre Festroben aus dem Schrank holen.

Es war viertel nach Zehn an diesem Sonntagmorgen, als das Gryffindor Quartett die Große Halle betrat. Der gesamte Raum war in den Farben und Wappen von Baubetons und Durmstrang geschmückt. Gerade als sich die Vier an ihren Haustisch setzten um zu Frühstücken, erschienen auch Remus und Tonks am Lehrertisch und setzten sich neben McGonagall und Ludo Bagman, der Harry verschwörerisch zuzwinkerte. Harry lächelte kurz in die Richtung, was eher Remus und Tonks galt, von Bagman aber mit Wohlwollen aufgenommen wurde. In aller Ruhe begannen sie zu Frühstücken, wobei er ihnen von den Ereignissen des frühen Morgens berichtete. Hermine stimmte sofort zu, nach einem Überwachungszauber für die drei Slytherins zu suchen, die geknickt und missmutig am Slytherin Tisch saßen.

Das Frühstück war gerade beendet, als unvermittelt die Tür zu Großen Halle auf flog und ein sichtlich aufgeregter Colin Creevey, mit seiner obligatorischen Kamera um den Hals, hinein Stürmte. „ Harry, Harry, sie kommen. Eine große, fliegende Kutsche, noch ganz weit weg, über dem verbotenen Wald!" mit diesen Worten verschwand der aufgeregte Schüler wieder. Zweifellos um weitere Bilder zu machen. Gleichzeitig erhoben sich die vier Gryffindors und strichen ihre Umhänge glatt. Ginny gab Harry einen aufmunterten Kuss, während Ron Hermine den Arm anbot und Harry angrinste. „Its showtime!"

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-) Betagelesen: HermineGranger

KingsleyS

**Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier**

v

v

v

V


	50. Beauxbatons und Durmstrang

Hallo liebe Leser,

**vielen dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!**

Den Schwarzlesen rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Feilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)

Please R&R

* * *

**AN: **

_Auf vielfachen Wunsch habe ich ein Cover für diese FF erstellt. Wenn es Euch interessiert, kopiert einfach den folgenden Link in Euren Browser:_

http://img123.imageshack.us/img123/4773/hpgeheimekraftws6.jpg  


* * *

Kapitel 82: Beauxbatons und Durmstrang

Nach und nach strömten nahezu alle Schüler die Vortreppe hinunter und reihten sich vor dem Schloss auf. Es war ein kalter, klarer Sonntagmorgen gewesen, doch nun hatte sich der für diese Zeit nicht ungewöhnliche dichte Nebel über die Ländereien und den Verbotenen Wald gelegt. Harry, der zwischen Ginny, Ron und Hermine in der vordersten Reihe stand, sah, bei einem Blick über die Schulter, wie es die Creevey Brüder, die bei den Erstklässlern standen, vor gespannter Erwartung geradezu schüttelte.

Remus rief aus der zweiten Reihe, wo er mit den anderen Lehrern stand „Wenn ich mich nicht sehr täusche, hat Colin recht, dort nähert sich die Delegation aus Beauxbatons!" „Wo? Ich sehe nichts, es ist so nebelig!" fragte eine Erstklässlerin. Das Remus keine Probleme mit dem Nebel hatte, lag wohl an seinen Wolfsfähigkeiten, aber dass Colin die Kutsche so früh entdeckt hatte wunderte Harry dann doch!

In diesem Moment verschob sich eine Nebelschwade über dem Verbotenen Wald und gab den Blick frei. „Dort!" schrie ein Sechstklässler überflüssigerweise und deutete hinüber zum Wald. Etwas großes, viel größer als ein Besen – oder auch hundert Besen -, kam in sanften Wellen über den nebelgrauen Himmel auf das Schloss zugeflogen. „Ein Drache!" kreischte eine Erstklässlerin und geriet völlig aus dem Häuschen. „Blödsinn ... es ist die fliegendes Kutsche, wie letztes Mal!" sagte Dennis Creevey.

Als die gigantische schwarze Gestalt über die Baumspitzen des Verbotenen Waldes strich, sahen sie die riesige graublaue Kutsche, groß wie ein stattliches Haus, die auf sie zurauschte, durch die Lüfte gezogen von einem Dutzend geflügelter Pferde, allesamt Palominos, jedoch so groß wie Elefanten.

Auch wenn Harry dieses Schauspiel aus seinem vierten Jahr kannte, verschlug es ihm doch erneut den Atem. Die ersten drei Schülerreihen hinter Harry und den Lehrern wichen zurück, als die Kutsche sich neigte und mit ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit zum Landen ansetzte – dann, mit einem alles erschütternden Krachen, schlugen die Pferdehufe auf festem Grund auf. Eine Sekunde später landete auch die Kutsche und federte auf ihren riesigen Rädern auf und ab, während die goldenen Pferde ihre riesigen Köpfe zurückwarfen und mit ihren großen feuerroten Augen rollten.

Harry konnte gerade noch erkennen, dass auf der Kutschentür wieder das bekannte Wappen prangte (zwei gekreuzte goldene Zauberstäbe, aus denen jeweils drei Funken stoben), als auch schon die Tür aufging. Ein Junge in blassblauem Umhang sprang aus der Kutsche, bückte sich, machte sich einen Moment lang auf dem Kutschboden zu schaffen, zog dann eine ausklappbare goldene Treppe heraus und sprang respektvoll einen Schritt zurück.

Als Harry den hochhackigen, schimmernd schwarzen Schuh aus der Kutsche auftauchen sah, ein Schuh von der Größe eines Kinderschlittens, dem sogleich Hagrids große Freundin folge, atmete er erleichtert auf. Hagrid würde ihn keinen Kopf kürzer machen, denn sie war wirklich mitgekommen. Einigen Umstehenden, vor allem jüngeren Schüler, stockte der Atem. Sie hatten bisher nur einen Menschen gesehen, der so groß war wie diese Frau, und das war Hagrid. Doch irgendwie, vielleicht nur, weil sie an Hagrid gewöhnt waren, schien diese Frau von noch unnatürlicherer Größe zu sein.

Sie schien etwas gealtert, hatte jedoch noch immer ein hübsches, olivefarbenes Gesicht, große, schwarze, feucht schimmernde Augen und eine schnabelähnliche Nase. Ihr Haar war, wie schon damals vor 3 Jahren, im Nacken zu einem glänzenden Knoten zusammengebunden. Diesmal war sie von Kopf bis Fuß in roten Satin gekleidet und an Hals und Händen glitzerten Rubine, statt der Opale, die sie damals getragen hatte.

Die ersten beiden Reihen fingen an zu klatschen, dann brachen auch die Schüler in Applaus aus, und viele stellten sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um diese Frau besser sehen zu können. Die Anspannung in ihrem Gesicht wich einem freudigen Erkennen. Mit einem Lächeln schritt sie auf Harry zu und streckte ihm ihre rot funkelnde Hand entgegen. Harry, der inzwischen nicht mehr gerade klein war, musste sich dennoch ein wenig recken, um sie zu küssen.

„Meine liebe Madame Maxime" sagte er. „Es ist mir eine besondere Freude, sie wieder einmal in Hogwarts willkommen heißen zu dürfen. Ich hoffe doch inständig, das ich mir irgendwann auch mal ihre schöne Schule anschauen darf!" „Lord Potter" sagte Madame Maxime mit tiefer Stimme. „Isch 'offe, Sie befinden sisch wohl?" Harry sah sie ein kleines bisschen strafend an „Mir ginge es bedeutet besser, wenn sie mich, wie früher, Harry nennen würden! Ansonsten geht es mir blendend, danke, Madame" sagte Harry. „Das tue isch doch gerne! Unsere Mannschaft und ihre Fans" sagte Madame Maxime und wies mit ihrer riesigen Hand lässig nach hinten.

Harry, der bis dahin Madame Maxime seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte, sah jetzt, dass etwa ein drei Dutzend ältere Teenager aus der Kutsche geklettert waren und sich nun hinter Madame Maxime aufstellten. Sie bibberten, was angesichts ihrer feinseidenen Umhänge nicht überraschte. Einen Reiseumhang trug keiner von ihnen, ein paar jedoch hatten Tücher und Schals um die Köpfe geschlungen. Das hätten sie eigentlich von ihrem letzten Besuch noch besser wissen können, dachte Harry.

„Ist die Mannschaft aus Durmstrang schon angekommen?", fragte Madame Maxime. „Noch nicht, doch sie sollten im laufe des Vormittages noch hier eintreffen." antwortete Harry. „Möchten Sie vielleicht lieber hineingehen und sich ein wenig aufwärmen? Es hat doch keinen Sinn hier in der Kälte zu warten bis sie kommen. Begrüßen können sie sie auch noch nachher!" „Aufwärmen, hört sisch gut an würde isch sagen" sagte Madame Maxime. „Aber die 'ferde" „Unser Lehrer für die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe wird sich, wieder einmal mit Vergnügen um sie kümmern" sagte Harry und grinste. „Meine Rosse verlangen – ahm – eine 'arte 'and. Sie sind serr stark und saufen nur Single Malt Whisky!" sagte Madame Maxime mit einer Miene, als bezweifelte sie, dass ein Mann, der angeblich ihr Freund war und dennoch nicht in der Lage, sie angemessen zu begrüßen, sich so etwas merken könne. „Hagrid wird dafür, wie immer selbstverständlich sorgen, Madame. Er lässt sich entschuldigen und wird sie so schnell wie möglich begrüßen" sagte Harry mit einer Verbeugung. Ein besonders hübsches, etwa 14 Jahre altes, blondes, Mädchen aus Beauxbatons rannte auf Harry zu und küsste ihn rechts und links auf die Wange. „Ärry!" rief sie. „Hallo Gabrielle meine hübsche! Ich freue mich, dass du auch dabei bist!" lächelte Harry. Unter den meisten männlichen Bewohnern von Hogwarts hatte Gabrielles Anblick eine gewisse Anspannung ausgelöst.

„Kommt" sagte Madame Maxime gebieterisch zu ihren Schülern, das versammelte Hogwarts teilte sich, um ihr und ihrem Gefolge einen Weg die steinerne Treppe hinauf zu öffnen. Widerstrebend löste sich auch Gabrielle von Harry und folgte ihrer Madame. McGonagall begrüßte Madame Maxime kurz und führte sie anschließen hinauf ins Schloss „Was ist denn mit Hagrid?" fragte Hermine leise, als die Beauxbatons außer Hörweite waren. „Der hat erst vor einer guten Stunde erfahren, dass sie heute kommt. Ich vermute er kämpft noch verzweifelt mit seinem Erscheinungsbild." grinste Harry

Sie standen jetzt bibbernd da und warteten auf die Ankunft der Schüler aus Durmstrang. Ein paar Minuten lang wurde die Stille nur durch das Schnauben und Stampfen von Madame Maximes Pferden unterbrochen. McGonagall war inzwischen wieder zu ihnen gestoßen. Doch dann – „Könnt ihr auch was hören?" sagte ein Drittklässer plötzlich. Ein lautes, ganz und gar unvertrautes, schauriges Geräusch kam aus dem Nebel der über dem See lag. Ein gedämpftes Pochen und ein Saugen, als ob ein riesiger Staubsauger ein Flussbett entlang rauschte ...

Dort, wo sie standen, oben auf der begrünten Anhöhe mit Blick über die Ländereien, konnten sie die glatte schwarze Wasseroberfläche unter dem Nebel gut sehen. Diese Oberfläche riss plötzlich auf. Tief unten regte sich etwas. Große Blasen drangen nach oben. Wellen spülten über die sumpfigen Uferbänke. Und dann bildete sich ein gewaltiger Strudel. Etwas wie ein langer schwarzer Pfahl begann nun langsam aus dem Herzen des Strudels emporzusteigen ... dann sah Harry die Takelage ... „Das ist ein Mast!" rief der Drittklässler. Langsam und majestätisch erhob sich das Schiff aus dem Wasser. Es hatte etwas merkwürdig Gerippehaftes an sich, wie es dort im, Nebel lag, als wäre es ein geborgenes Wrack und die trüben, verschwommenen Lichter, die aus seinen Bullaugen schimmerten, sahen aus wie Geisteraugen.

Endlich, mit einem gewaltigen Schmatzen und Schwappen, tauchte das Schiff zur Gänze auf, tänzelte über das aufgewühlte Wasser und glitt auf das Ufer zu. Nun gingen Leute von Bord. Ihre Umrisse waren vor den Lichtern der Bullaugen zu sehen. Sie alle schienen ungefähr die Statur von Crabbe und Goyle zu haben, weil sie Mäntel aus einer Art zottigem, verfilztem Pelz trugen. Auch der Mann, der sie hoch zum Schloss führte, trug einen solchen Pelz. Harry erkannte ihn sofort. Und anscheinend auch Hermine. „Viktor!" rief sie freudig und eilte dem Mann entgegen, was Ron einen missmutigen Laut entlockte. Sie umarmte Krum und begleitete ihn anschließend zu Harry.

„Harry!" rief er mit Inbrunst, als er die Anhöhe erreicht hatte, „wie geht's dir altes Haus?" „Glänzend, danke, Viktor" erwiderte Harry. Auch Viktor war älter geworden in den drei Jahren, seit sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten. Von dem für ihn früher typischen missmutigen Gesichtsausdruck war nichts mehr zu sehen, statt dessen trug er ein ansteckendes Lächeln auf den Lippen, das seine Augen zum Leuchten brachte. Und obwohl er noch immer um einiges stämmiger war als Harry hatten sie mittlerweile doch annähernd die selbe Größe. Krum ging auf Harry zu und streckte ihm beide Hände entgegen. „Das gute alte Hogwarts", sagte er und sah lächelnd hoch zum Schloss. „Was treibt dich hier her Viktor, du bist doch leider schon zu alt um an dem Turnier teilnehmen zu dürfen!" fragte Harry. „Das stimmt leider und macht mich traurig. Ich wäre zu gerne gegen dich als Sucher angetreten. Nachdem ich damals gesehen habe, wie gut du auf einem Besen bist. Leider geht das nicht, also mache ich das Zweitbeste und trainiere unsere Mannschaft!" sagte Krum und ein Funke echten Bedauerns huschte über seine Augen bei diesen Worten.

„Aber was ist mit dir passiert, du stahlst ja förmlich vor Glück?" meinte Harry. Krum trat einen schritt zurück und legte seinen Arm um eine etwa 18 jährige Hexe mit kräftigen Wangenknochen und warmen braunen Augen. „Sascha ist passiert! Meine Verlobte Sascha Olsof, die Kapitänin unseres Teams." lächelte Krum. Harry konnte ein deutliches Aufatmen von Ron vernehmen. „Aber auch du siehst ausgeglichener aus als früher Harry!" „Das liegt hauptsächlich an meiner Verlobten, Ginny Weasley. Sie ist auch die Kapitänin unseres Teams Hogwarts United. Außerdem an meinen beiden besten Freunden Ron Weasley und Hermine, die mittlerweile ebenfalls verlobt sind und sich daher nicht mehr so oft streiten wie früher." diese Worte brachten ihm einen verträumten Blick von Ginny, sowie einen belustigten von Krum und zwei böse von Ron und Hermine ein.

„Mr. Krum, Mr. Potter, kommen sie doch alle rein in die Wärme, ihre restliche Lebensgeschichte können sie auch noch im Schloss austauschen." meldete sich McGonagall zu Wort. Sie nickten und folgten in die Große Halle. Dort begrüßten sich die Durmstrangs und Beauxbatons, was allerdings aufs notwendigste beschränkt blieb. Krumm setzte sich mit seinen Leuten an den Slytherin Tisch. Harry und seine Freunde taten es ihm ohne groß nachzudenken gleich, was ihnen einen bitterbösen Blick von Nott einbrachte.

Die Durmstrangs zogen ihre schweren Pelze aus und sahen mit interessierten Mienen zur verzauberten Decke hoch. Einige nahmen die goldenen Teller und Schalen in die Hände und musterten sie offenbar recht beeindruckt. Harry grinste, manche Dinge änderten sich wohl nie!

Die Beauxbatons verteilten sich auf alle vier Haustische. Gabrielle war sofort von einer ganzen Schar männlicher Wesen umgeben. Missmutig blickte sie zu Harry und seinen Freunden, hatte jedoch keine Chance, sich zu ihnen zu setzen. Harry verstand die Reaktion seiner Geschlechtskollegen nicht. Damals, bei Fleur, war er von ihrem Anblick fasziniert gewesen, doch anscheinend waren die Veela-Gene bei Gabrielle noch nicht aktiv. Jedenfalls verspürte er keinerlei Anziehungskraft von ihr ausgehen. Auch Ron schien völlig unbeeindruckt, genauso wie Viktor. Aber warum benahmen sich die Jungen dort um Gabrielle so seltsam? Oder lag es an etwas Anderem? Schließlich waren Ron, Viktor und er glücklich liiert.

Das Erscheinen des Mittagessen riss ihn aus seinen Grübeleien. Offensichtlich hatten die Elfen erneut versucht, den Gästen Spezialitäten aus ihrer Heimat zu kredenzen. Madame Maxime hatte den Platz des verstorbenen Schulleiters Dumbledore in der Mitte des Lehrertisches eingenommen. McGonagall saß zu ihrer rechten. Eine Seitentür der Großen Halle öffnete sich und ein eiliger Hagrid, der sich in seinen besten Nifflerpelz geworfen hatte, stürmte zum Lehrertisch. Nach kurzem Flüstern erhob sich Madame Maxime um gemeinsam mit Hagrid die Große Halle zu verlassen. Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen, als auch schon das Brummen und Knurren wie von zwei riesigen Kampfhunden zu hören war. Und obwohl man kein Wort verstehen konnte, war offensichtlich das sich die beiden stritten.

„Ich denke ich werde mal die Froschschenkel probieren!" überlegte Ginny laut. „Oh bitte Ginny! Wie klischeehaft! Außerdem ist das eklig!" wetterte Hermine. „Warum ist das eklig? Wo liegt denn der Unterschied, ob ich sie für Zaubertränke zerlege oder sie esse?" konterte Ginny. Was Hermine nur noch mit einem Schnauben kommentierte. Harry warf Ginny einen beeindruckten Blick zu! „Wie? Meine Hermine und sprachlos? Das ich das noch erleben Darf!" kommentierte Ron, was ihm einen bösen Blick von seiner Freundin einbrachte. „Ja Kumpel, das war es dann wohl, das bedeutet eine Woche keinen Sex!" grinste Harry. „Mindestens!" knurre Hermine. Worauf die gesamte Gruppe lauthals lachte und schließlich sogar Hermine einstimmte. Ginny hatte inzwischen einen Bissen von den Froschschenkeln probiert, nur um die Überreste sofort möglichst unauffällig in ein Taschentuch zu entsorgen. Dann spülte sie mit einem großen Schluck Kürbissaft nach. „Ich habe mich geirrt! Es macht einen Unterschied!" sagte sie. „Ihr Engländer seit aber nicht sehr tolerant!" kommentierte Sascha, im Übrigen das Erste was sie sagte. Ginnys Augen begannen gefährlich zu funkeln. „Was du nicht sagst Sascha. Hier, probier doch mal ein wenig von unserem Häggis!" mit diesen Worten legte sie Viktors Freundin einen halben Schafsmagen auf den Teller. Dem Gesicht nach zu urteilen, das Sascha einige Augenblicke später machte, fand auch sie nun, dass Toleranz überbewertet wurde.

Als Harry und Ginny wenige Minuten später die Halle verließen, waren sie die Ersten. Nur weil Ron gerade auf Diät war, musste man sich ja nicht anschließen! Das Geräusch von gewaltigen, schwer atmenden Lungen aus einer dunklen Ecke erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie schlichen näher und sahen, dass Hagrid Olympe halb angehoben hatte und gegen die Wand gedrückt hielt, während sich die beiden leidenschaftlich küssten. Madame Maximes Kleid war an einigen Stellen ziemlich verrutscht. Grinsend schlichen Harry und Ginny ein paar Schritte weiter, um anschließend beinahe zu trampeln. Schlagartig wurde es in der dunklen Ecke mucksmäuschen still. Harry zwinkerte Ginny zu und blieb stehen. „Ach und Hagrid! Wenn ihr nicht wollt, dass euch die Schüler so sehen, schlage ich vor ihr zieht euch in deine Hütte zurück!"

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-) Betagelesen: HermineGranger

KingsleyS

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	51. Qualifikation

Hallo liebe Leser,

**vielen dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!**

**Allerdings waren vier Reviews viel zu wenig um diesen blöden Cliff zu verscheuchen. Der nervt schon die ganze Zeit, seit die Reviews immer weniger werden!**

**Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!**

Den Schwarzlesen rufe ich zu, „**Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken**." Folgt einfach den Feilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)

Please R&R

* * *

Kapitel 83:** Qualifikation**

In den kommenden Tagen stelle sich heraus, dass sich die vier Freunde mit Viktor und seiner Freundin Sascha hervorragend verstanden. Auch Gabrielle war des öfteren in ihrer Begleitung anzutreffen, denn mittlerweile war es offensichtlich, dass ihre Veela Gene voll arbeiteten. Fast alle männlichen Wesen des Schlosses machten sich in ihrer Gegenwart zum Affen. Lediglich solche, die sich gerade in einer glücklichen Partnerschaft befanden, schienen immun. Und obwohl sie bereits diese unglaubliche Anziehungskraft auf Männer besaß, schien sie an solchen selbst noch kein Interesse zu hegen.

Die einzige Ausnahme hierbei stellte Harry dar, doch war dieser Fall anders gelagert. Ihre Schwärmerei für ihn schien so unschuldig und rein, dass nicht einmal Ginny sich eifersüchtig zeigte. Harry war für die Vierzehnjährige der Held in schimmernder Rüstung, und nichts, nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass er eine Verlobte hatte, konnte diesem Glanz etwas anhaben. Doch war dies nicht der einzige Grund, weshalb sie sich in der Gesellschaft der drei Pärchen aufhielt, viel wichtiger war ihr, dass sie hier fast vollständig von ihren Verehrern in Ruhe gelassen wurde.

Nicht umsonst waren die Teams aus Beauxbaton uns Durmstrang so zeitig angereist. Vielmehr nutzten sie die Gelegenheit, sich die besten Trainingstermine für das Stadion zu sichern. So hatte sich Beauxbaton den Montag und Durmstrang den Dienstagabend gesichert. Hogwarts United den Mittwoch, sowie den Söhnen des Raben, einer Mannschaft, die sich um das alte Ravenclaw Hausteam formiert hatte, den Donnerstag. Die Bloodliners, die hauptsächlich aus Slytherins bestanden, hatten den Freitag Abend in Beschlag. So konnte höchstens noch für den Samstag Abend ein Team melden. Alle anderen würden morgens oder mittags trainieren müssen, denn der Sonntag war für die Auswahl und Freundschaftsspiele reserviert.

Das obligatorische Probetraining, das jedes Team, unter der Aufsicht eines für internationale Spiele zugelassenen Schiedsrichters, absolvieren musste, bestanden Beauxbaton und Durmstrang mit Bravour. Aber auch Hogwarts United wurde bedenkenlos für das Turnier zugelassen. Etwas war Harry überrascht, das die Anforderungen wohl hauptsächlich darin bestanden, sich sicher auf einem Besen halten zu können, und die Regeln zu beherrschen. Jedenfalls war dies so bei ihrer Überprüfung gewesen. Wie es bei den Anderen ablief, konnte keiner sagen, denn alle Trainings fanden von nun an unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit statt. Zwar hätte sich Harry, Kraft seines Amtes als Verteidiger Hogwarts, Zutritt erzwingen können, aber er wollte sich nicht nachsagen lassen, unfairer weise die Strategie der Anderen ausspionieren zu wollen.

Auch die anderen Teams aus Hogwarts wurden zugelassen. Im Laufe der nächsten 2 Wochen, der ersten beiden im Februar, konnten sich außerdem noch weitere Teams für das Turnier qualifizieren. Harry, die Auroren, sowie die Elite und Krieger der DA waren unterdessen beschäftigt. Die mitgebrachten Fans mussten überprüft werden, um zu verhindern, das sich auf diesem Wege vielleicht Todesser ins Schloss schlichen. Denn nur die zu diesen Trainings mitgebrachten Fans, würden später auch zum Turnier auf die Ländereien gelassen.

Da King noch immer im Mungo lag, blieb es an Harry hängen, diese Bemühungen zu koordinieren, seinen Unterricht zu halten, und nebenbei das Training der HU und DA zu betreuen. Zwischen den Ländereien Hogwarts und Hogsmeade entstand langsam eine kleine Zeltstadt. Und das, obwohl viele Schoppenmannschaften sofort wieder nach Hause geschickt wurden, nachdem sie die Qualifikation verpasst hatten. Auch die U20 Absendungen der Profis wie Eintracht Pfützensee, Chudley Cannons oder Holyhead Harpies reisten sofort nach ihrer Qualifikation wieder ab.

Das alles jedoch bekam Harry erstaunlicherweise gut in den Griff. Und sehr zu seiner Überraschung, war Ludo Bagman wohl gewillt, sich an sein Versprechen zu halten und Harry mit weiteren öffentlichen Auftritten im Rahmen des Turniers zu verschonen. Um so überraschter war er, als eines Abends eine Eule von Professor McGonagall kam, mit er dringenden Bitte, sich umgehend in ihrem Büro einzufinden.

„Ah, Harry! Komm doch bitte herein!" verstohlen schaute sich Harry im Büro seiner Schulleiterin um, außer ihm war bereits Remus Lupin anwesend, des weiteren schien King mal wieder direkt über den Zweiwegespiegel aus dem Sankt Mungo zugeschaltet. Albus Dumbledore zwinkerte ihm aus seinem Porträt aufmunternd zu. Freundlich zeigte die Direktorin auf den Sessel neben Remus. „Setze dich bitte, wir haben etwas zu besprechen!"

„Harry, ich habe eine Eule dich betreffend von Minister Rufus Scrimgeour bekommen. Es sieht so aus, als hätte es eine anonyme Anzeige gegeben, dass du hier ohne die entsprechende Ausbildung als Lehrkraft fungierst." begann die Direktorin. Harry schnappte nach Luft „Aber Minerva, du weißt doch ganz genau, dass ich hier nur als Vertretung fungiere und das Amt niederlege, sobald unser King wieder auf den Damm ist!" protestierte Er.

Die Person im Zweiwegespiegel räusperte sich. „Laut der Heiler soll ich Anfang März wieder entlassen werden! Es wäre also nur noch für zwei, oder drei Wochen." meldete sich King. „Das hat keine Eile King, als Direktorin bin ich berechtigt, jede fachlich qualifizierte Person als kurzfristige Vertretung für einen Professor zu benennen. Das habe ich dem Minister vorhin auch per Flohnetzwerk so dargelegt. Er antwortete darauf, dass es nicht um Potters pädagogischen Fähigkeiten ginge, sondern dass man Zweifel an seiner fachlichen Kompetenz hege." sagte McGonagall.

Dumbledore und King schüttelten nur grinsend den Kopf. Remus jedoch protestierte lautstark. „Minerva das ist lächerlich! Harry wäre für jeden Schwarzmagier eine ernst zunehmende Herausforderung. Ich weiß nicht, was sich Scrimgeour davon verspricht!" „Ganz einfach Remus, er bekommt seine Rache und kann Harry als Egomanen darstellen, der sich mit Posten und Titeln schmückt, welche ihm nicht zustehen!" grinste Dumbledore.

„Aber warum sollte er das tun Albus?" fragte Remus perplex. Albus Augen begannen belustigt zu funkeln. „Das solltest du Harry fragen, ich denke er weiß, welchen Grund der Minister hat!" alle Augen richteten sich auf den Jüngsten im Bunde. Harry zog mehr oder weniger schuldbewusst den Kopf ein. „Moony, erinnerst du dich, als der Minister letztes Jahr an Weihnachten bei den Weasleys aufgetaucht ist?" fragte Harry. „Ja er wollte dich als Galleonsfigur vor den Propagandawagen des Ministeriums schnallen!" erinnerte sich Remus, Harry nickte. „Ich fragte ihn daraufhin, ob er den nachweislich unschuldigen Stan Shunpike endlich freigelassen habe, worauf er wütend wurde und mich als durch und durch Dumbledores Mann bezeichnete. Dem stimmte ich zu und sagte ihm er solle sich verziehen." nach ein paar tiefen Atemzügen sprach er weiter.

„Doch das war erst der Anfang. Am Tag von Dumbledores Beerdigung wiederholte er sein Angebot. Ich lehnte erneut ab. Dann, pünktlich um Mitternacht an meinem 17ten Geburtstag, bekam ich einen Brief, in dem der Minister mir einen sofortigen Posten als Auror anbot, wenn ich sein Spiel mitspiele. Ich antwortete ihm darauf, dass ich nicht bestechlich sei!" erzählte Harry. Die Anderen blickten ihn mit einer Mischung aus Wut auf den Minister und Stolz auf Harry an.

„Nun wird mir einiges klarer, Harry!" seufzte McGonagall. „Aber das ist doch alles schon eine Weile her, warum versucht er dir erst jetzt Probleme zu bereiten?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, als aller erstes brauchte er einen Vorwand, um es nicht nach Willkür aussehen zu lassen. Da kam ihm die anonyme Anzeige gerade recht, vermute ich. Außerdem habe ich ihm erst vor kurzem wieder einmal kräftig in die Suppe gespuckt!"

„Und wie das Harry?" fragte King. „Nun es war am Nachmittag des Tages, als du dir deine Verletzungen zugezogen hast! In der Hektik dieses Tages ging vieles unter, auch die Ereignisse des Vor- und Nachmittags. Wie ihr vielleicht wisst, habe ich außer den Titeln auch einen Sitz im Zaubergamot geerbt. Nun an diesem Tag war eine Sitzung, es ging darum, wie wir zukünftig mit gefangenen Todessern verfahren wollen." Harry schluckte den aufkeimenden ärger herunter, dann fuhr er fort.

„In der Sitzungspause schließlich tauchte dann der Minister auf. Er drohte mir, falls ich nicht für die Einhaltung des Status Quo eintrete. Dieses sei notwendig, da es das beste Licht auf ihn werfen würde. Ich sagte ihm, dass ich auch mit Drohungen nicht zu beeindrucken sei, und habe mich dann in der Sitzung für eine andere, bessere Lösung stark gemacht."

Kurzes Schweigen folgte. „Also Harry, wir haben nun folgende Möglichkeiten: Entweder, du hörst mit den Vertretungsstunden auf, und der Unterricht in diesem Fach fällt für die beiden letzten Klassen bis auf weiteres aus. Oder du unterziehst dich einer Prüfung." entgeistert schaute Harry seine Direktorin an.

„Aufhören kommt nicht in Frage, das können sich die Schüler in Zeiten wie diesen nicht leisten! Es sei denn, Remus würde...?" der jedoch schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Ich habe nicht die notwendige Zeit dafür!" Harry seufzte ergeben. „Na gut, dann werde ich mich der Bewertung meiner Qualifikation wohl stellen müssen. Hoffen wir nur, dass sie fair wird!

Die Schulleiterin lächelte „Keine Angst Harry, dafür habe ich schon gesorgt! Der Minister wollte zunächst einen seiner Leibauroren schicken, um dich zu bewerten. Ich jedoch bestand darauf, dass dies eine schulische Angelegenheit sei, und folglich nur von anerkannten ZAG- und UTZ-Prüfern bewertet werden dürfe. Wir einigten uns schließlich darauf, dass du von beiden gemeinsam bewertet werden wirst. Als einen der Prüfer konnte ich bereits Prof. Tofty gewinnen. Ich glaube, du hattest bereits das Vergnügen?" Harry grinste, er erinnerte sich sehr gut. Schließlich war es dieser uralte, kahlköpfige Zauberer mit Kneifer gewesen, von dem Harry seinen Ohnegleichen ZAG in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bekommen hatte.

Augenblicke später jedoch verdüsterte sich seine Miene wieder. „Aber was ist, wenn Professor Tofty mich als gut bewertet, der Auror jedoch als mies? Welches Urteil gilt dann?" fragte Harry. „Also zunächst einmal werden beide Prüfer, wie bei allen offiziellen in Hogwarts abgehaltenen Prüfungen, unter einem Objektivitätszauber stehen, was in deinem Fall schon mal wirklich schlechte Bewertungen ausschließen dürfte. Des weiteren werden sie nach normalen UTZ Noten bewerten müssen. Diese werden mit 50 zu 50 Gewichtung miteinander verrechnet. Ein O und ein A ergäben also ein E, ein T und ein M ein S! Du benötigst mindestens ein A um weiterhin unterrichten zu dürfen!" antwortete McGonagall. Harry war nicht besonders wohl im Magen. Jemanden offen zu bekämpfen war ihm wesentlich lieber als so eine Bewertung!

In dieser Nacht konnte Harry nicht schlafen. Noch um halb zwei Uhr nachts grübelte er über die Prüfung. McGonagall hatte sie gleich für den nächsten Tag angesetzt. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie die Angelegenheit so schnell wie möglich vom Tisch haben. Um sich abzulenken, begann er im HPAD zu blättern. „Oh hallo Harry!" lächelte Dumbledore. „Hi Albus! Du bist auch noch wach?" fragte Harry. „Ja, habe gerade mit James und Sirius Karten gespielt, als ich merkte, dass du das Buch aufschlägst!"

In diesem Moment rauschen zwei weitere, grinsende Gesichter ins Bild „Hallo mein Sohn!" lächelte der Schwarzhaarige mit Brille „Hi Wings" grinste der ältere der Beiden unverschämt. „Dad, Tatze! Schön euch mal wieder zu sehen! Wer hat gewonnen?" lächelte Harry. „Albus natürlich!" knurrte Sirius „Ja, der verzaubert die Karten nämlich immer so, wie er sie gerade braucht!" schnaubte James. „Also genau das, was die Beiden auch machen! Ich kann es nur besser als sie!" grinste Dumbledore, dann jedoch wurde sein Gesicht ernst, als sei ihm gerade etwas eingefallen. „Aber warum bist du noch wach, Harry? Du solltest schlafen, damit du morgen fit bist für die Prüfung!" Albus sah Harry eindringlich in die Augen.

„Das ist es ja gerade, was mir den Schlaf raubt Leute! Ich würde lieber gegen ein halbes Dutzend Todesser kämpfen, als morgen diese Prüfung zu machen." entgegnete Harry. „Dann mach das doch Wings!" grinste Sirius. „Wie meinen?!?" fragte Harry perplex. „Du sollst den Auror des Ministers einfach zu einem Duell fordern Harry! Wenn du ihm den Arsch grün und blau gehext hast, kann er wohl kaum noch behaupten, du wärst für diese Stelle ungeeignet!" lächelte James spitzbübisch. „Spinnt ihr, der hext mich innerhalb einer Sekunde in nächst Jahrtausend! Das ist einer der Leibwache des Ministers. Also sicher einer der Besten der Besten!" blaffte Harry.

„Ich bin zwar nicht ganz so überzeugt von einem leichten Sieg deinerseits wie diese beiden Rumtreiber hier. Aber eben weil er einer der Allerbesten sein wird, die Scrimgeour hat, kann man auch keinen Sieg von dir erwarten. Ich bin jedoch fest davon überzeugt, dass du ihm einen würdigen Kampf liefen wirst. Der sicher länger als ein paar Sekunden dauern, und in den Augen von Professor Tofty eine beachtliche Leistung darstellen wird." meinte Dumbledore. „Quatsch, Harry ist ein echter Rumtreiber, der macht die Pfeife platt!" meinten Krone und Tatze feixend im Chor. Das Gespräch war bald darauf beendet. Jegliche Angst vor der Prüfung war dabei verflogen und Harry glitt endlich in einen erholsamen Schlaf.

Der nächste Morgen kam, und sah einen fröhlich vor sich hin pfeifenden, grinsenden Harry. „Harry, in 30 Minuten ist deine Prüfung durch das Ministerium! Bist du gar nicht aufgeregt? Willst du nicht noch lieber etwas lernen?" fragte Hermine verständnislos, Ron und Ginny schnunzelten. „ Mine, ich weiß was ich kann! Worum sollte ich mir also Sorgen machen?" antwortete Harry und griff nach einem weiteren Schinkenbrötchen. Hermine schob ihre Cornflakes von sich, von denen sie höchstens drei Löffel gegessen hatte. Obwohl es Harry war, der geprüft werden würde, konnte sie vor Aufregung nichts essen.

Die Klasse - es war zufällig seine Eigene - war schon vollständig anwesend, als Harry das Klassenzimmer betrat. Nott grinste dreckig und hatte Harry bis jetzt noch darüber gegrübelt, wer ihn angezeigt haben mochte, so war diese Frage nun eindeutig geklärt. Harry begrüßte die Klasse und machte sich gerade daran, mit dem üblichen Stoff fortzufahren, als Professor McGonagall mir zwei Herren im Schlepptau den Raum betrat.

„Dürfte ich ihren Unterricht kurz stören Lord Potter?" fragte sie höflich aber bestimmt. „Aber natürlich Frau Direktor, was kann ich für sie tun?" antwortete Harry freundlich und ging lässigen Schritts auf die Gruppe zu. „Das hier ist Mr. Huffy, ein Auror" sie wies auf einen strohblonden stämmigen Kerl mit einem kantigen Gesicht, das so verbittert wirkte, wie es Harry sonst nur von Snape kannte. „Und der Andere Herr ist Professor Tofty, ich glaube sie kennen sich bereits! Die beiden Herren sind im Auftrag des Ministeriums hier, um ihre Fähigkeiten als Aushilfslehrer zu bewerten."

Harry nickte kurz, worauf ihm Tofty über seinen Zwicker zulächelte, vom Auror kam lediglich ein abfälliges Schnauben. „Willkommen meine Herren! Ich werde dann meinen Unterricht fortsetzen, wenn sie bitte Platz nehmen würden!" sagte Harry und wies auf einige freie Plätze. „Ich kann leider nicht bleiben Professor Potter! Wir sehen uns nachher!" verabschiedete sich McGonagall. „Bis später Direktorin!" antwortete Harry. Die beiden Prüfer hatten sich mittlerweile gesetzt. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Harry, wie der Auror Nott zunickte.

Harry lehnte sich wie immer lässig an die Vorderseite seines Schreibtisches und wand sich der Klasse zu. „So meine Lieben, wie ihr sicher noch wisst, haben wir uns in den letzten Wochen mit dem Thema Duelltaktiken beschäftigt. Wer kann mir sagen, worauf es in einem Duell vor allem ankommt?" nahezu alle Hände schossen in die Höhe. Nur die Gruppe um Nott übte sich wie üblich in vornehmer Zurückhaltung und begnügte sich stattdessen damit, die Schüler, die sich beteiligten, mit ihren Blicken zu erdolchen.

„Neville" rief Harry auf. „Man muss immer einen kühlen Kopf bewahren, und darf seinen Gegner niemals unterschätzen." antwortete Neville „Das ist richtig! Was sonst noch?" fragte Harry. Ein triumphierender Laut unterbrach ihn „Da! Schon wieder! Er widerspricht sich ständig, vor ein paar Wochen hat er noch behauptet, es sei gut in blinder Wut auf seinen Gegner einzustürmen!" rief Nott gehässig dazwischen. „Zunächst einmal Mr. Nott, wäre ich ihnen dankbar, wenn sie sich melden würden, bevor sie sich am Unterricht beteiligen. Außerdem habe ich ihnen damals gesagt, dass der Überraschungsmoment, eines plötzlichen, wuterfüllten Angriffs, zwar einen Vorteil bringen kann, aber einem dieselbe Wut im Duell oft im Wege steht. Es ist immer besser, kühl und überlegt in ein Duell zu gehen! Und sollten sie noch einmal unaufgefordert meinen Unterricht stören, wird sich am Wochenende sicherlich wieder ein Gemüsebeet finden lassen, das sie umgraben dürfen!" sagte Harry ruhig, seine Stimme wurde dabei jedoch immer leiser gleichzeitig durchdringender.

„Also was ist noch zu beachten?" fuhr Harry in normalem Ton fort. „Ja Blase!" „Man sollte sich niemals offen duellieren, sondern immer die gegebene, natürliche Deckung des Terrain nutzen, oder sich gegebenenfalls eine Deckung erschaffen!" Harry nickte. „Noch etwas? Ja Padma!" „Wenn man in einer Klemme steckt, muss man Kräfte sparen, und darauf warten, bis sich eine Gelegenheit ergibt. Es ist sinnlos sich zu verausgaben, wenn man damit nichts erreicht!"

Ein erneuter Zwischenruf störte die Lernkontrolle „Das sind doch alles nur fromme Sprüche. An all das würde sich Potter doch selber niemals halten, wenn er einmal einen richtigen Gegner hat!" rief Pansy Parkinson. Harry lächelte gönnerhaft. „Nun Pansy? Würdest du einen der Leibwachen des Ministers als richtigen Gegner durchgehen lassen?" scharf blickte er zuerst die Slytherin an, um anschließend seinen Blick auf den Auroren zu lenken. „Mr. Huffy, würden sie mir die Ehre erweisen, sich mit mir zu duellieren?"

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-) Betagelesen: HermineGranger

KingsleyS

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	52. Die dunkle Festung

Hallo liebe Leser,

**vielen dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!**

Haut rein und **schreibt Reviews**! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch **keine 5 Sekunden**. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel **ca. 5 Stunden**!

Den Schwarzlesen rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Feilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)

Please R&R

* * *

Kapitel 84: **Die dunkle Festung**

„Goyle, Crabbe, ihr sollt nicht so fest wie möglich schlagen. Achtet darauf, wohin ihr den Klatscher schlagt!" bellte Malfoy. Seine beiden ehemaligen Leibwachen sahen ihn aufmüpfig an. „Du hast uns gar nichts zu sagen, Draco. Wir sind nun genauso treue Todesser des Dunklen Lords wie du auch!" entgegnete Crabbe. „Ich bin der Kapitän der Mannschaft! Ich leite diesen Einsatz!" fauchte der ehemalige Slytherin. „Der letzte Malfoy der einen Einsatz geleitet hat, bei dem ich dabei war, wurde nach seiner Befreiung durch den Dunklen Lord getötet. Wegen erwiesener Unfähigkeit und zu häufigem Versagen!" grinste Goyle.

Es versetzte Draco einen Stich ins Herz, dass seine ehemaligen Freunde so über seinen Vater sprachen. Schnell verdrängte er diesen Gedanken und sagte stattdessen. „Es war eure Aufgabe, ihm den Rücken zu stärken. Aber euer Versagen hat seine Position geschwächt. Ihr hättet Potter und seine Freunde schon auf dem Friedhof erledigen müssen, statt sie in den Wald fliehen zu lassen! Außerdem Goyle, wenn ich mich recht entsinne, war der Dunkle Lord so beeindruckt von deiner Leistung als Posteule, dass du eine Woche gebraucht hast, um dich von seinem Cruciatus zu erholen!"

Draco setzte seinen eisigsten Blick auf. „Unter meiner Leitung werde ich keinerlei Versagen dulden, haben wir uns da verstanden?" „Ja" entgegneten die Angesprochenen tonlos. „Ja, was?!" „Ja Sir!" Draco grinste. „Na also, geht doch! Und was ist mit dem Rest von euch? Malcolm? Miles? Terence? Adrian?" „Ja Sir!" Nun wurde Dracos Grinsen fies.

„Und Terence, Miles - Ihr wisst, es ist eure allerletzte Chance! Wie kann man nur so viel Glück haben, dass einem Potter in der Winkelgasse über den Weg läuft, und dann so dämlich sein, den bereits Gelähmten wieder entkommen zu lassen! Dachtet ihr ernsthaft, der Dunkle Lord würde nicht erfahren, dass Potter nur entkommen konnte, weil ihr mit ihm spielen wolltet? Wenn ich euch nicht für das Quidditch Team gebraucht hätte, wärt ihr bereits tot!" kleinlaut senkten die beiden Angesprochenen die Köpfe.

„Aber auf jetzt, weiter trainieren! Wir müssen mindestens so weit kommen, dass ich Potter beim Händeschütteln den Portschlüssel in die Hand drücken kann. Alle Mannschaften, die uns vorher im Turnier begegnen, müssen wir folglich schlagen. Wenigstens sind wir bereits qualifiziert!" damit beendete Draco seine Rede und stieg wieder auf seinen Besen, um nach dem Schnatz zu suchen.

Das war sie also, die Mannschaft Voldemorts, die am Turnier teilnehmen sollte. Crabbe und Goyle als Treiber. Malfoy wie immer als Sucher. Malcolm Bradock, Miles Bletchley und Terence Higgs würden die Jäger machen. Während Adrian Pucey den Hüter geben würde. Alles Reinblüter ältesten Geschlechts, allesamt erfahrene Quidditch Spieler und Alle seit fast drei Monaten eisern am Trainieren. Wer sollte ihnen das Wasser reichen können? Reinblüter waren schon aus Prinzip überlegen. Um so schlimmer, dass sie alle einem Halbblut dienen mussten. Eine Schande, die er zu ändern gedachte. Würden sie alle _ihm_ dienen,_ ihm_, Draco Malfoy, dem rechtmäßigen Erben einer der ältesten und vor allem reichsten Zaubererfamilien Englands, ja das wäre etwas anderes, das wäre angebracht.

Nach einem anstrengenden Trainingstag schleppte sich Malfoy todmüde zu seinem Quartier. Alles, wonach er sich jetzt noch sehnte, war eine Dusche, ein warmes Essen und ein wenig Erholung. Wie jeden Tag hatten sie bis zur völligen Erschöpfung trainiert. Und nun freute er sich auf ein paar ungestörte Stunden in seinem Quartier.

Es hatte ein paar Wochen gedauert, aber schließlich hatte der Dunkle Lord eingesehen, dass seine Quidditchspieler nicht in den selben schäbigen Kellerlöchern hausen konnten, wie die niederen Todesser. Für seine Anmaßung, seinen Herren immer wieder darauf hinzuweisen, hatte er einige Cruciatus Flüche einstecken müssen, doch schließlich wurden sie in den Flügel für hochrangige Todesser verlegt. Sie hatten nun dieselben Quartiere wie die Todesser des inneren Kreises. Dies war eine durchaus annehmbare Unterbringung. Auch wenn sie nicht wirklich standesgemäß war, für einen Reinblüter seines Kalibers!

Doch leider hatten diese Quartiere einen Nachteil. Wollte man dorthin, so kam man zwangsläufig am Thronsaal Voldemorts vorbei. Noch einmal strafte Draco seine müden Knochen und versuchte möglichst lautlos an eben jenem Ort vorbei zu kommen. Dabei war es wichtig, nicht so zu wirken, als ob man etwas vor dem Herren zu verbergen hätte. Sollte einer der anderen Todesser auch nur einen leisen Verdacht in diese Richtung hegen, würde man sich Augenblicke später vor den Thron wiederfinden um Rede und Antwort zu stehen. Das war die Methode, mit der die meisten Todesser versuchten, im Ansehen ihres Meisters zu steigen. Eine Tatsache, welche dieser sichtlich begrüßte. Hatte er doch so das Gefühl, jeder seiner Todesser helfe ihm, jeden anderen seiner Todesser zu kontrollieren. Das war es, worauf sich die Treue der Todesser in Wirklichkeit gründete, Angst, Speichelleckerei und Denunziantentum.

Gerade jetzt, schien wieder einmal jemand nicht den Anforderungen seiner Kameraden und denen des Dunklen Lord gerecht geworden zu sein. Die Tür zum Thronsaal war lediglich angelehnt, als Draco vorbeihuschte, und so konnte er jeden Laut deutlich verstehen.

„Dimitri, Dimitri! Warum hast du das getan? War ich nicht immer ein gütiger Herr? Hast du nicht immer das bekommen, was dir zugestanden hat?" zischte der Lord mit seiner unmenschlich kalten Stimme. Vor seinem inneren Auge konnte Draco die rubinroten Augen gefährlich aufleuchten sehen. Eine wimmernde Stimme antwortete. „Vergebt mir mein Lord! Ihr wart immer viel besser zu mir, als ich es verdiene! Aber ich war euch immer treu..." „Crucio!" der Zauberspruch Voldemorts Durchschnitt die weinerlichen Worte seines Dieners. Dieser schrie aus Leibeskräften. Schrie um die unendlichen Qualen des Schmerzfluches ein wenig zu lindern. Fast glaubte Draco das zufriedene Lächeln des Lord vor Augen zu sehen. Langsam verstummten die Schreie.

„Du Wurm wagst es, mich anzulügen?" die Kälte in Voldemorts Stimme hätte Lava zum Stocken gebracht. „Ich weiß aus zuverlässiger Quelle, dass du in die eigene Tasche gewirtschaftet hast! Du hast die Macht, die ich dir verliehen habe, benutzt, um Einfluss und Reichtum zu gewinnen. Dabei hast du jedoch eigene Interessen verfolgt! Crucio!" Und wieder erfüllten die Schmerzensschreie die Luft. Aus eigener Erfahrung wusste Draco, dass es fast das Schlimmste war, sich die Beschuldigungen anhören zu müssen. Jedenfalls glaubte man das, bis erneut der Folterfluch auf einem lag.

Sich unter diesen Schmerzen windend, war die Aussicht auf den Todesfluch nichts mehr, was einen erschrecken konnte. In diesem Moment, erschien sie einem viel mehr als eine verlockende Aussicht auf Erlösung.

Erneut verklangen die Schreie. Mit brüchiger Stimme versuchte der Delinquent ein letztes Mal, sich zu verteidigen. „Mein Lord, ich beabsichtigte alle Macht, allen Einfluss und alle finanziellen Mittel unter eure Kontrolle zu stellen! Vergebt mir, dass ich euch nicht in meine Pläne eingeweiht habe aber..." „Genug!" donnerte Voldemort. „Ich kann nicht dulden, dass meine Todesser eigene Pläne machen! Ihr seid meine Werkzeuge und habt euch einzig und alleine an meine Anweisungen zu halten. Ihr habt gar nicht den Intellekt, um die höheren Ziele hinter meinen Plänen zu begreifen! Du hast mich enttäuscht Dimitri!"

„Vergebt mir, mein Lord. Ich habe unbedacht gehandelt! Das wird nie wieder vorkommen. Ich werde euch nie wieder enttäuschen, das verspreche ich!" jammerte Dimitri. Ein kurzes, kaltes Auflachen, bar jeder Freude ertönte. „Nein Dimitri! Du wirst mich nie wieder enttäuschen! Das kann ich dir garantieren! Avada Kedavra!" ein dumpfes Geräusch, wie das Umfallen eines Kartoffelsacks war zu hören. Dann erschallte ein Lachen, das so kalt und herzlos war, dass die Temperatur im gesamten Gebäude um 10 Grad zu sinken schien.

Draco wurde schlecht. Schnell eilte er weiter. Wie konnte man seine Untergebenen nur so behandeln. Wie konnte man nur den Einfluss und das Geld, das dieser Todesser erlangt hatte, so sinnlos vernichten. Er hätte noch nützlich sein können! Außerdem war Draco entsetzt darüber, wie wenig es dem Lord ausmachte, Leben zu nehmen. Nicht wertloses Leben, wie das von Schlammblütern, Muggeln und Halbblütern. Nein, er glaubte sicher zu wissen, dass Dimitri aus einer alten, reinblütigen Familie Griechenlands stammte. Das größenwahnsinnige Halbblut Tom Riddle hatte es erneut gewagt, einen Reinblüter zu töten!

Endlich hatte Draco seine Unterkunft erreicht. Vorsorglich versiegelte er die Tür mit einem speziellen Familienzauber. Niemand würde ihn heute noch ungefragt stören können. Eiligen Schrittes begab er sich ins Bad, um dort eine ausgiebige Dusche zu nehmen. Das heiße Wasser tat seinem geschundenen Körper sichtlich gut, doch so ausgiebig er sich auch wusch, die Schande, einem solchen Herren zu dienen, befleckte ihn nach wie vor.

Draco hatte sich in einem Freizeitanzug geworfen und döste in seinem Sessel vor dem Kamin, als sich wieder sein Hunger meldete. „Hauselfenpack!" rief er ungeduldig. Ein sehr zerschundenes kleines Wesen, mit großen trüben Augen und hängenden Ohren erschien, und verbeugte sich so tief vor ihm, dass seine Nase den grün-silbernen Teppich berührte.

„Meister haben unwürdigen Hauself gerufen? Womit kann unwürdiger Hauself dem Meister dienen?" „Bring mit etwas zu Essen, aber heiß und das Beste, was die Küche zu bieten hat!" „Sehr wohl Meister!" mit einer weiteren tiefen Verbeugung und einem leisen Plopp war der Hauself verschwunden. Das Essen, das der Hauself Augenblicke später brachte, war vorzüglich. Draco dankte es ihm auf die Weise, die er von seinen Eltern gelernt hatte, mit einem kräftigen Fußtritt.

* * *

Noch einmal atmete Draco tief durch und prüfte, ob seine Okklumentik Schilde auch voll errichtet waren, dann betrat er den Thronsaal des Dunklen Lords. Im Stillen dankte er seiner Tante Bellatrix und seinem Patenonkel dafür, dass sie ihn gezwungen hatten, diese Kunst zu erlernen. Sollte Voldemort auch nur den kleinsten Teil seiner derzeitigen Einstellung ihm gegenüber aus Dracos Kopf herauslesen, wäre sein Leben keinen Knut mehr wert. 

Draco trat vor den Thron und beugte das Knie als Zeichen der Ehrerbietung. Dabei achtete er jedoch gewissenhaft drauf, seine Augen nicht von dem imaginären Punkt über Voldemorts rechter Schulter zu nehmen. Es wäre dumm gewesen, ihm direkt in die Augen zu schauen. Aber auf diese Weise entstand wenigstens der Eindruck. „Ah, der junge Mr. Malfoy! Wie geht es ihnen heute Abend, mein Junge!" fragte der Lord, und versuchte seiner Stimme dabei einen freundlichen Klang zu geben. „Danke der Nachfrage mein Lord!" antwortete Draco kühl. Etwas anderes erregte in diesem Moment die Aufmerksamkeit des Rotäugigen. Severus Snape rauschte mit wehendem Umhang in den Raum. Neben Draco blieb er stehen und nickte Voldemort kaum merklich zu.

„Severus mein Bester! Damit wären wir dann komplett! Nun Malfoy, wie weit bist du mit unserem Team?" fragte Voldemort. „Das Turnier startet in gut zwei Wochen. Bis dahin werden wir bereit sein, mein Lord!" antwortete Draco. „Ausgezeichnet! Und bei dir Severus?" „Mein Lord, auch meine Vorbereitungen sind abgeschlossen! Das zweite Team ist instruiert und einsatzbereit. Sie warten lediglich noch auf den Einsatzbefehl!"

„Hervorragend! Malfoy, du hast die Leitung dieses Auftrags. Ich gehe davon aus, dass ich binnen Monatsfrist Harry Potter hier als meinen Gast begrüßen darf! Solltest du erneut versagen, werde ich mich mit Vergnügen um eine, nennen wir es mal, Familienzusammenführung kümmern! Haben wir uns da verstanden?" fragte Voldemort mit einem bösen Lächeln. „Natürlich mein Lord!" antwortete Draco emotionslos. „Also gut, dann geht! Ich muss nachdenken!"

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-) Betagelesen: HermineGranger 

KingsleyS

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	53. Eignung geklärt!

Hallo liebe Leser,

**vielen dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!**

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. **Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!**

Den Schwarzlesen rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Feilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)

Please R&R

* * *

Kapitel 85: **Eignung geklärt!**

Der anfänglich verdutzte und überraschte Gesichtsausdruck des Aurors verwandelte sich allmählich in ein fieses Lächeln. Er sah aus, als habe man ihn gerade daran erinnert, dass heute sein Geburtstag sei, und er solle nach vorne kommen um sich sein Geschenk abzuholen. „Sehr gerne Potter!" antwortete Huffy.

In den Augen von Professor Tofty blitzte es vergnügt, und Harry überlegte, ob ihn Minerva oder Albus in den Plan mit dem Duell eingeweiht hatten. Aber wahrscheinlicher war wohl, dass er von ihnen eine solche Aktion einfach erwartet hatte, denn er richtete sich auf und rieb sich die Hände als erwarte er in Kürze ein höchst amüsierendes Schauspiel.

Auror Huffy war mittlerweile nach vorne gekommen und hatte sich neben Harry gestellt. „Zu eurer eigenen Sicherheit, werden wir zwischen uns Beiden und euch Zuschauern einen Schutzschild errichten, welches verhindern wird, dass Flüche vom Duell in den Zuschauerraum eindringen. Des weiteren wird das Schild verhindern, dass wir Warnungen und Ähnliches von euch hören können." erläuterte Harry.

„Hermine, wärst du so freundlich?" fragte Harry. Die Angesprochene nickte, zückte ihren Zauberstab und begann einen Zauberspruch zu murmeln. Ron daneben tat es ihr gleich. Ganz allmählich bildete sich zwischen Harry und dem Auror, und den Zuschauern eine massive Stahlwand, die, kaum dass sie voll ausgebildet war, auch schon begann, durchsichtig zu werden. Schließlich war davon nichts mehr zu sehen, aber als Harry mit dem Knöchel dagegen pochte, entstand ein metallisches Geräusch.

Mit erhobenem Daumen dankte er den Beiden, während der Auror ungläubig zwischen Harry und seinen Freunden hin und her blickte. „Also Mr. Huffy, das hätten wir. Aber sie werden mir sicher zustimmen, dass dies alles" er weiß auf den Schreibtisch die Regale und so weiter, „nicht besonders geeignet ist für ein Duell. Ich schlage vor, das Ganze in etwas geräumigeres und passenderes zu verwandeln. Würden sie das übernehmen?" bat Harry.

Der Auror nickte. Mit einigen geübten schlenkern seines Zauberstabes, verwandelte er den Duellbereich. Etwa fünf Meter hinter ihm, begann ein dichter dunkler Wald, welcher sich bis zum Horizont erstreckte. Davor, bis direkt hinter dem Auror, schlossen sich sporadisch halbhohe Felsen, zwischen 0.5 auf 1 Meter und 2 auf 5 Meter an. Der Boden war überwachsen mit Gras und Moos, so dass man nicht allzu hart Fallen würde, wenn man vor einem Fluch davon hechtete.

Harrys Seite war anders, sie glich mehr einer Steppenlandschaft, topfeben und bis zum Horizont keine Möglichkeit, sich vor den Augen des Gegners zu verstecken. Einzelne welke Grasbüschel standen hier und dort. Der Boden war felsig und rau, spitze Basaltsplitter ragten daraus wie ein Nadelkissen auf. „Faire Voraussetzungen!" dachte Harry zynisch, hütete sich jedoch davor, sich etwas anmerken zu lassen, oder gar laut zu äußern. Selbstgefällig grinste der Auror ihn an.

„Ich denke, das wird hervorragend geeignet sein für unsere Zwecke, ich danke ihnen Mr. Huffy! Bevor wir jedoch anfangen, sollten wir die Regeln klären und welche Flüche..." setzte Harry an, wurde jedoch von dem Auror unterbrochen. „Nix da Potter! Das soll Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste werden. Da gibt es keine Regeln! Oder glauben sie vielleicht ein Schwarzmagier würde sich an irgendwelche Regeln halten?" höhnte er.

„Darüber bin ich mir völlig im klaren Mr. Huffy, allerdings, hätte es für Sie unangenehme Folgen, wenn sie hier in Hogwarts einen der Unverzeihlichen aussprechen. Dann sitzen sie schneller in Askaban als ihnen lieb ist." lächelte Harry. Der Auror grinste nur wissend.

„Ich habe hier ein schreiben des Ministers, eine Sondergenehmigung, welche bestätigt, dass zur Überprüfung der Eignung einer Lehrkraft auch die Unverzeihlichen Flüche legal einsetzbar sind. Hören Sie zu..." der Auror begann das Schreiben vorzulesen, doch Harry hörte nicht hin. Er war vollauf damit beschäftigt, ein etwa manngroßes Loch, ca. 20 Meter hinter sich in den felsigen Boden zu zaubern.

„Einverstanden, dann können wir ja loslegen!" sagte Harry, als er mit seinem Loch, und der Auror mit seinem Vortrag fertig war, und ging in Kampfhaltung. Die Beine etwa Schulter breit auseinander, die Knie leicht gebeugt und die Augen fest auf den Gegner gerichtet. Kurz deutete er eine Verbeugung an, erhob dann den Zauberstab zum Gruß vor das Gesicht, und schwang ihn in einer einzelnen fließenden Bewegung nach unten. Der Auror tat es ihm gleich.

Eigentlich hätten die Regeln für Duelle vorgesehen, dass jetzt einige Sekunden gewartet wird, bevor einer mit dem ersten Fluch beginnt, doch Auror Huffy schien wirklich nicht die Absicht zu haben, sich an irgendwelche Regeln zu halten. Er schoss seinen ersten Fluch direkt aus der Hüfte ab. Der grüne Lichtstahl, der auf Harry zuraste, lies keinen Zweifel darüber zu, um welchen Fluch es sich dabei handelte. Nur Harrys hervorragenden Reflexen, und der Tatsache dass der Auror aus der Hüfte wohl nicht so gut traf, war es zu verdanken, dass Harry dem Todesfluch ausweichen konnte.

Immer neue Flüche schoss der Auror auf Harry ab, und trieb diesen damit vor sich her. Harry wehrte sie, mal durch einen beschworenen Gegenstand, mal durch ein Schild, aber meistens durch geschicktes Ausweichen ab.

Der Zuschauer musste den Eindruck gewinnen, dass der Auror Harry so sehr unter Druck setzte, dass dieser nur reagieren nicht aber agieren und selber angreifen konnte. „Petrificus Totalus!" rief der Auror und Harry fiel, offensichtlich getroffen, von dem Fluch nach hinten um. Er war nicht mehr zu sehen. Huffy höhnte. „Na Potter? Haben wir zwischendurch die Zeit gefunden uns unser eigenes Grab zu zaubern?" Gemächlichen Schritts schlenderte er weiter auf die Vertiefung im Boden zu, in der Harry verschwunden war. Dann sprach er weiter. „Das war wirklich dumm! Ein einzelnes Loch, keine Fluchtmöglichkeit weit und breit. Sie sitzen in der Falle. Bewegungsunfähig, wie ich ergänzen darf!" er grinste siegessicher, während er an den Rand des Loches trat.

Langsam jedoch verschwand das Grinsen aus seinem Antlitz und er wurde blass. Ungläubig leuchtete er mit einem Lumos in das Loch, nur um bestätigt zu finden, dass Harry nicht darin war. „Collapso!" rief eine Stimme hinter Huffy und der Boden unter seinen Füßen gab einige Zentimeter nach, als Harrys Fluchttunnel kollabierte. Mit gezücktem Zauberstab schleuderte der Auror seinen Körper herum. Neben den Felsen, direkt vor dem Wald, an der Stelle wo der Auror das Duell begonnen hatte, stand ein lächelnder Harry in sichtlich entspannter Haltung.

„Haben sie jemanden verloren Mr. Huffy?" fragte er süffisant. „Potter das ist meine Position! Sie werden sofort wieder die Plätze mit mir tauschen!" fauchte der Auror. „Das werde ich nicht! Warum sollte ich?" entgegnete Harry. „Oh doch das wirst du! Imperio!" schnaubte der Auror.

Eine Art Nebel umfing Harrys Denken. Alles erschien nun leicht und unwichtig, alles was jetzt noch zählte, war, den Worten des Auroren Folge zu leisten. Und warum auch nicht, es machte alles viel leichter. „Komm her Potter und tausche wieder die Plätze mit mir!" befahl die Stimme in Harrys Kopf. Schon machte er den ersten Schritt auf seinen Gegner zu, als sich eine zweite Stimme in seinem Hirn meldete. „Bleib hier, dies ist die strategisch bessere Position!" „Herkommen Potter" ertönte wieder der Befehl seines Gegners in seinem Kopf, diesmal jedoch wesentlich leiser. „Bleib hier" sagte seine innere Stimme und der Nebel um Harrys Gehirn verschwand.

„Wenn selbst Voldemorts Imperio vor 3 Jahren nicht stark genug war, meinen Willen zu brechen, würde mich interessieren, was Sie sich heute damit ausrechnen Mr. Huffy!?" lächelte Harry.

Ungläubig schüttete der Auror den Kopf. Wutentbrannt schoss er einige, ziemlich schwarzmagische Flüche auf Harry ab. Einer davon riss einen tiefen Schnitt in Harrys rechten Oberschenkel. Ein weiterer schleuderte ihn zu Boden und raubte ihm die Luft. Er schaffte es gerade noch, sich hinter einem der Felsen in Deckung zu bringen um den weiteren Flüchen des Auroren auszuweichen.

Zum ersten Mal seit beginn des Duells wünschte er sich, den DA Ring nicht vorher ausgezogen zu haben. Das Geheimnis dieser Ringe wollte er nicht für so etwas unwichtiges wie eine Überprüfung durch das Ministerium aufdecken.

Doch wahrscheinlich hätte ihm der DA Ring die beiden letzten Treffer erspart. Mühsam richtete er sich hinter dem Felsen auf. Langsam bekam er auch wieder Luft und mit einem kurzen Spruch war die Blutung am Oberschenkel gestoppt. Er straffte sich und trat hinter seiner Deckung hervor. Der Auror war mittlerweile auf wenige Meter an ihn heran. Vorsichtshalber baute Harry einen kräftigen Protego um sich herum auf. „Hätte nicht gedacht, das du nach dieser Attacke noch stehen kannst Potter. Und sieh mal, selbst einen passablen Protego bekommt er noch hin!" höhnte der Auror hitzig.

„Na, na, Mr. Huffy. Nicht so hitzig, ich denke eine kleine Abkühlung dürfte ihnen gut tun!" grinste Harry. Und blickte demonstrativ einige Meter über den Auror. Dort hatte er, während er mit der Rechten und seinem Zauberstab den Protego aufrechterhielt, mit der Linken einen Eimer kaltes Wasser beschworen. Das stab- und wortlose beschwören eines Gegenstands war ihm bisher mit der linken Hand noch nie geglückt, doch wie immer wuchs er auch in diesem Duell über sich hinaus.

Mit einer Drehung seiner linken Hand entleerte sich der Eimer über den Kopf des Auroren. Doch anscheinend war beim linkshändigen Beschwören wieder einmal etwas schief gegangen, denn statt kaltem Wasser war es kalter, grünlicher Schleim, der sich über das Haupt des Auroren ergoss.

„Dafür wirst du büßen Potter!" fauchte der Auror zornentbrannt. „Crucio!" Harry wusste, dass der Protego nicht halten würde. „Gardendo!" brüllte er. Das bekannte silberne Leuchten baute sich um ihn auf. Keine Sekunde zu früh! Denn mit einem gewaltigen Zischen schlug der Folterfluch auf dem Schild auf. Fassungslos, unfähig sich zu rühren, blickte der Auror auf das silberne Schild, das Harry umgab, als auch schon der reflektierte Crucio auf ihn zu raste.

Schreiend vor Schmerzen wand sich der Auror am Boden. Und doch konnte Harry keine Befriedigung daraus ziehen. Es mochte zwar seine eigene Medizin sein, die Mr. Huffy hier bitter zu kosten bekam, aber gerne hätte ihm Harry das erspart. Wie jeder Fluch, der vom Gardendo abprallte, wurde auch der Crucio verstärkt zurückgegeben. Da aber die Quelle des Zaubers nun selbst darunter litt, war niemand da, der ihn aufrechterhielt. So war der Fluch zwar ziemlich heftig gewesen, aber auch recht kurz, sodass sich der Auror recht schnell wieder keuchend aufrichten konnte.

Langsam aber sicher, war Harry verstimmt. Mittlerweile hatte Huffy alle drei verbotenen Flüche auf ihn angewandt. Langsam wurde es Zeit, den Spieß umzudrehen. Und so deckte Harry nun seinerseits, kaum dass der Auror stand und wieder verteidigungsbereit schien, ihn mit einer schnellen Folge von Flüchen ein. Und obwohl Harry sich dabei fast ausschließlich an weiße Magie hielt und nicht einmal im Traum daran dachte, die Unverzeihlichen zu verwenden, brachte er den Auror damit mächtig ins Schwitzen.

Im Großen und Ganzen hatte Harry das Duell im Griff. Und doch packte der Auror einige Male seine Trickkiste aus und Harry sah sich plötzlich in die Defensive getränkt. Einige Brandlöcher in seiner Kleidung und Schrammen in seinem Gesicht und auf dem restlichen Körper zeugten davon, dass er es nicht immer geschafft hatte, die Flüche rechtzeitig zu blocken. Ein ums andere Mal hatte ihn nur der beherzte Sprung hinter einen der Felsen gerettet, was den Ärger seines Angreifers natürlich nur noch umso mehr schürte. Schließlich hatte er diese Deckung eigentlich für sich, und nicht für Harry erschaffen.

Die Verwendung der Unverzeihlichen hatte Huffy allerdings ausgesetzt. Sie waren zu kräftezehrend, wenn sie nicht den endgültigen Sieg oder eine deutliche Überlegenheit brachten. So wogten die Vorteile im Kampf hin und her, und Harry musste sich mit jeder Minute mehr eingestehen, dass er in seiner derzeitigen Form dem Dunklen Lord nicht gewachsen gewesen wäre. Trotz all der Fortschritte, die er seit Beginn des Jahres gemacht hatte, war er nicht einmal stark genug, diesen Auror zu besiegen.

Oder doch nicht? Eines gab es da noch das er versuchen konnte, einen Spruch, den er in ihrem Duell noch nicht verwendet hatte. Vielleicht sollte er alles auf eine Karte setzen. „Stupor" schrie Harry. „Gardendo!" blockte der Auror und wieder einmal musste Harry Deckung suchen, diesmal hinter einem Baumstamm, um nicht von dem reflektierten Fluch getroffen zu werden. Der Durchmesser des Baumes war groß genug, dass Harry komplett dahinter verschwinden konnte. Huffy umkreiste ihn, bekam jedoch kein freies Schlussfeld auf Harry. Harry hingegen nutzte die Gelegenheit um etwas Luft zu schnappen und seine magische Energie zu sammeln. Seine Entscheidung war gefallen, er würde alles auf eine Karte setzen.

Seit einem Gespräch mit Dumbledore wusste er, dass der Silvenus Zauber nahezu unbegrenzte Mengen an magischer Energie aufnehmen konnte. Gleichzeitig erinnerte er sich daran, was nötig gewesen war, um sich zum ersten Mal in seine Animagusform zu verwandeln. Wie damals begann er, all seine Energie in seinem magischen Kern zu sammeln. Und wie damals, waren es zuerst seine Sinne, die sich zu schärfen begannen. Das war praktisch; so wusste er immer ganz genau, wo sich sein Gegner befand.

Schließlich hatte Harry das Gefühl, die maximale Sättigung erreicht zu haben. Im passenden Moment trat er neben den Baum und fand sich, keine fünf Meter voneinander entfernt, Auge in Auge mit Auror Huffy wieder. „Silvenus!" donnerte Harry. Der sonst so dünne goldene Stahl war diesmal beinahe armdick und strahlte ein blendend goldenes Licht aus. „Gardendo!" rief der Auror verwundert. Auch sein Schild strahlte einiges an Energie aus, und würde es halten, das wusste Harry, würde der Silvenus verstärkt auf ihn zurück prallen.

Als der armdicke goldene Strahl auf das silberne Schild aufschlug, waberte die Luft förmlich vor Magie. Glücklicherweise war es das Schild, das schließlich zu flackern begann und zusammenbrach. Der Fluch traf den Auror in der Brust und riss ihn einige Meter durch die Luft. Er landete vor einem weiteren Baumstamm, wo er golden leuchtend liegen blieb. Völlig erschöpft sackte Harry in sich zusammen. Mit Schweißperlen auf der Stirn und schwer atmend hockte er auf dem Waldboden und kämpfte darum nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

Augenblicke später war der Wald verschwunden. Der Auror lag bewusstlos vor der gegenüberliegenden Wand des Klassenzimmers. Hermine und Ron standen rechts und links neben Harry und halfen ihm auf die Füße, während Professor Tofty Auror Huffy weckte. „Wie es scheint, haben sie gegen Professor Potter verloren, Auror Huffy" lächelte der alte Professor dem Auror zu. „Ich hatte einfach nicht erwartet, in Potter einen so starken Gegner zu haben!" verteidigte sich der Auror. Professor Tofty nickte und notierte lächelnd etwas auf seinem Klemmbrett.

„Lord Potter, ich darf ihnen mitteilen, dass sie weiter unterrichten dürfen!" lächelte Tofty an Harry gewandt. „Warum das, ich habe meine Wertung doch noch gar nicht abgegeben!" protestierte Huffy. „Natürlich haben sie das, sie sagten gerade eben, er habe ihre Erwartungen übertroffen! Ich fand seine Leistung Ohnegleichen!" entgegnete Tofty und reichte Harry die Hand.

„Wofür so ein bisschen Zeitmanipulation doch alles gut ist!" flüsterte Harry, so dass nur Hermine und Ron es hören konnten.

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-) Betagelesen: HermineGranger

KingsleyS

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	54. Wunden lecken

Hallo liebe Leser,

**vielen dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!**

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

Den Schwarzlesen rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Feilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)

Please R&R

* * *

Kapitel 86: **Wunden lecken**

Hermine musterte Harry nachdenklich, während Ron verständnislos zwischen den Beiden hin und her schaute. Doch in den nächsten Minuten war Harry damit beschäftigt, sich die Glückwünsche der Zuschauer anzuhören. Die Meisten waren begeistert, aber die Gruppe um Nott war auffallend fahl im Gesicht geworden. Sie konnten es gar nicht erwarten, den Raum zu verlassen, nachdem Harry die Stunde für beendet erklärt hatte.

Nach und nach trollten sich auch die letzten Gratulanten, so dass schließlich nur noch Hermine und Ron mit im Raum waren. „Komm Harry, wir müssen dich in den Krankenflügel bringen!" sagte Hermine und griff Harry am Oberarm. Harry dem seine Verletzungen plötzlich wieder schmerzhaft in Erinnerung gerufen wurden, nickte ergeben.

„Was hast du eigentlich gemeint, das Zeitmanipulation nützlich sei?" fragte Ron an Harry gewandt, während sie sich auf den Weg machten. „Also wirklich Ron, du solltest doch langsam wissen, dass Harry sich seit geraumer Zeit damit beschäftigt, die Zeit anzuhalten!" sagte Hermine. „Echt? Das habe ich noch gar nicht bemerkt!" staunte Ron. Harry musste lächeln, hatte ihn sein bester Freund doch für einige Sekunden an den Jungen erinnert, den er auf seiner aller ersten Fahrt im Hogwarts Express kennen gelernt hatte. Einen aufgeweckten intelligenten Jungen, der manchmal etwas begriffsstutzig sein konnte und von ihrer gemeinsamen Freundin Hermine auf das Offensichtliche hingewiesen werden musste.

Doch im nächsten Moment war Ron wieder der geniale Taktiker, der aktuelle Anführer des Phönix Ordens. „Ach, so konntest du damals, in deiner ersten Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Notts Zauberstab gegen einen Holzstock austauschen, und dich neben mich zu einem Plausch setzen!" folgerte Ron. Harry nickte. „Und genau so, ist es mir heute gelungen mich Sekundenbruchteile bevor mich der Lähmfluch getroffen hätte nach hinten in das Loch fallen zu lassen. Wenn mir die Zeitmanipulation gelingt, bewegen sich alle Anderen nur noch in Zeitlupe. Ich habe also genug Zeit, Gegenstände auszutauschen, oder wie heute durch vorher gezauberte Fluchttunnel zu kriechen."

In diesem Moment stieß Hermine die Tür zur Krankenstation auf. Doch Poppy hatte bereits auf sie gewartet. „Ah, der frisch gebackene Professor Potter! Trotz siegreichem Duell, ziemlich gezeichnet wie ich sehe. Die Schulleiterin hat sie bereits angekündigt!" empfing sie Madame Pomfrey. Harry warf ihr einen strafenden Blick zu. „Poppy, es bleibt bei Harry und du, auch wenn ich jetzt offiziell als Vertretungsprofessor zugelassen bin! Ja, auch und vor allem im Beisein dieser Beiden!" sagte Harry, dem Poppys Seitenblick auf Ron und Hermine nicht entgangen war.

„Natürlich Harry! Aber jetzt müssen uns die Beiden verlassen, ich muss dich untersuchen!" antwortete Poppy. „Nein, sie können bleiben, ich habe vor ihnen keine Geheimnisse!" sagte Harry bestimmt und begann sich zu entkleiden. Mit jedem Stück Haut, das er freilegte, zeigten sich mehr Prellungen, Quetschungen und Striemen. Hermine keuchte mehrmals entsetzt auf, während Poppy die Blessuren lediglich mit professionellem Interesse betrachtete und umgehend damit begann, sie zu behandeln.

„Mehr kann ich derzeit nicht tun, Harry. Aber ich gebe dir diese Salbe mit, mit der du die Stellen so lange einschmieren solltest, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen sind." sagte die Krankenschwester zu Harry, der nur noch mit der Unterhose bekleidet vor ihr stand. „An schwer erreichbaren Stellen, wie dem Rücken, wird dir sicher einer dieser Beiden hier behilflich sein!" meinte sie und deutete auf Hermine und Ron, welche noch immer schweigend in einer Ecke warteten, das Harry fertig wurde.

„Da bin ich mir sicher! Und es würde mir auch nichts ausmachen, aber ich bin mir noch sicherer, das meine Verlobte das gerne übernehmen wird!" antwortete Harry, der gerade dabei war alle Kleidungsstücke mit einem Zauber zu reinigen und zu flicken, während er sie Stück für Stück wieder anzog.

„Na gut, dann könnt ihr wieder gehen. In drei Tagen möchte ich dich zu einer Abschlussuntersuchung sehen!" sagte die Krankenschwester. Harry nickte. Diese Lösung war ihm wesentlich lieber, als von der resoluten Hexe im Krankenflügel festgehalten zu werden. Und genau das wäre wahrscheinlich geschehen, wenn er sich geweigert hätte. „Vielen Dank für alles Poppy! Du verzeihst mir aber hoffentlich, wenn ich dir nicht Auf Wiedersehen wünsche!" zwinkerte Harry, während er mit den schweigenden Ron und Hermine den Krankenflügel verließ.

„Oh Mann, bin ich froh, dass meine Schwester dich so nicht gesehen hat!" stöhnte Ron. „Sie wird es auf jeden Fall sehen, wenn sie ihn heute Abend einschmieren muss!" verbesserte ihn Hermine. „Ach was, bis heute Abend ist doch kaum noch etwas zu sehen!" winkte Ron lässig ab.

„Sag mal Harry, hat Huffy wirklich gleich mit seinem aller ersten Fluch versucht dich umzubringen?" fragte Hermine. Harry nickte. „Ja, hat er!" „Was? Ich habe gar nichts gehört! Ich dachte den Avada Kedavra müsste man laut zaubern!" staunte Ron. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es geht auch so, Huffy hat ihn jedenfalls nur geflüstert! Ich vermute Voldemort und seine Todesser zaubern ihn nur laut, um länger die entsetzten Gesichter ihrer Opfer genießen zu können. Wenn dich der Fluch unvermittelt und unerwartet trifft, hast du wahrscheinlich keine Zeit mehr dazu, entsetzt zu sein!" meinte Harry.

„Dann hältst du ihn also nicht für einen Todesser?" kombinierte Hermine messerscharf. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ein Todesser ist er nicht. Aber es hat mir mal wieder all zu deutlich gemacht, dass ich auch außerhalb der Reihen Voldemorts Feinde habe. „Du sprichst vom Minister!" folgerte Hermine. „Natürlich spreche ich von Scrimgeour!" schnaubte Harry. „Aber der Minister kann doch unmöglich wollen, dass du stirbst!" meldete sich Ron.

„Wieso denn nicht, Ron?" entgegnete Harry. Ron warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, als er fort fuhr. „Na immerhin bist du _Der Junge der Lebt_! Ich meine, was hätte er davon, die Einzige Hoffnung der Menschen zu töten?" Harry lachte unnatürlich auf. „Ja der bin ich, aber ich spiele nicht so mit, wie der Minister es gerne hätte. Ich schieße ihm zu oft quer! Das war jetzt sein letzter Versuch. Er hat es mit Bestechung versucht, mit Überredung, mit Drohungen und da das alles nichts gebracht hat, dachte er sich, es wäre am besten, wenn er mich einfach, unauffällig aus dem Weg schafft!"

„Aber wie würde das denn aussehen, wenn ein Auror des Ministers dich umbringt?" zweifelte Hermine. „Ein Bauernopfer!" kommentierte der passionierte Schachspieler Ron. „Das vermute ich auch Ron! Man würde es als Unfall darstellen. Der betreffende übereifrige Auror würde bestraft. Das Ministerium würde sämtliche Zeitungen mit Entschuldigungen und Mitleidsbekundungen überschwemmen. Mir würde man postum den Merlin Orden erster Klasse verleihen, oder so etwas, und mich anschließend mit großem Brimborium beisetzen. Und am Ende hätte ich dem Minister doch noch das gegeben, was er immer von mir wollte. Er hätte mich benutzt um das Vertrauen der Leute in das Ministerium wieder zu steigern." stimmte Harry zu.

„Aber du bist der Einzige, der Voldemort besiegen kann!" protestierte Hermine. „Wenn die Prophezeiung zutrifft, dann ja. Aber vergesst nicht, dass der Minister nichts von der Prophezeiung weiß!" antwortete Harry. „Ich denke, ich kann jetzt die Gedanken des Ministers verstehen!" überlegte Ron laut. Hermine blickte ihn ungläubig, Harry interessiert an.

„Momentan hegen viele auf der Seite des Lichts die Hoffnung, dass Harry das gelingt, was ihm schon einmal gelungen ist. Nämlich Voldemort zu vernichten, oder wenigstens zu vertreiben. Wobei fast allen wahrscheinlich egal ist, ob Harry dabei drauf geht oder nicht. Kaum jemand setzt seine Hoffnungen in das Ministerium oder ist gar bereit, selber aktiv zu werden. Für den Minister ist Harry nur ein dummer kleiner Junge. Er glaubt nicht, dass Harry im Kampf gegen Voldemort eine Hilfe sein wird."

„Aber die Zaubererwelt verehrt ihn doch als Held!" machte Hermine einen letzten Versuch. „Ein toter Märtyrer ist zehn mal so viel wert wie ein lebender Held!" murmelte Harry in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. „Das ist doch nur so ein dummer Muggelspruch!" protestierte Hermine, sie konnte einfach nicht fassen, das es jemanden gab, für den ein toter Harry nützlicher war als ein lebender. Mal abgesehen natürlich von Voldemort.

„Ich denke, die Muggel haben in diesem Punkt vollkommen Recht, Hermine! Märtyrer sind gefährlich, weil sie für eine Sache stehen und nicht mehr angreifbar sind. Sie sind schon tot, man kann sie weder erpressen, noch foltern und auch nicht mehr töten!" sinnierte Ron. „Aber du willst doch nicht sagen, dass es richtig ist, unseren Harry..." rief Hermine.

„Keine Angst Hermine, in meinen Augen ist Harry mehr wert als 1000 Märtyrer! Aber im Prinzip hat der Minister recht, es wird höchste Zeit, dass das Volk mal selber den Arsch hoch bekommt, und sich nicht länger ausschließlich auf Harry verlässt!" beschwichtigte Ron. „Wie auch immer. Ich lebe und habe außerdem einen Auror des Minister vorgeführt. Es scheint, als wäre es mir erneut gelungen die Pläne meiner Feinde zu vereiteln!" grinste Harry, auch wenn es reichlich schief wirkte, wenn man ehrlich war.

Ron und Hermine begaben sich wieder in ihren Unterricht, während Harry, der erst nach dem Mittagessen wieder eine Klasse unterrichten musste, sich in Kings Büro zurückzog. Lange dachte er über die Erkenntnisse der letzten Stunden nach. Schließlich fasste er einen Entschluss. Er nahm sich ein Pergament, zauberte darauf sein Wappen als Wasserzeichen, und begann zu schreiben.

Er war im Begriff, Dinge zu tun, die er früher verachtet hätte. Aber manchmal musste man etwas Falsches tun, um etwas Richtiges zu erreichen. Als er fertig war, rollte er das Pergament zusammen und versiegelte es mit Wachs in welches er sein Gamot Medaillon drückte. Dadurch traten auf der Stelle zahlreiche Schutzzauber in Kraft, welche verhindern würden, dass Unbefugte den Inhalt dieses Schreibens zu sehen bekamen.

In diesem Moment klopfte etwas an der Scheibe von Kings Büro. Erstaunt öffnete Harry das Fenster und eine schneeweiße Schleiereule schwebte herein. „Hedwig meine Süße, woher hast du gewusst, dass ich dich gleich brauchen werde?" fragte Harry während er ein paar Eulenkekse für seine Postbotin herbei zauberte.

Hedwig landete auf seiner Schulter und knabberte liebevoll an seinem Ohrläppchen. Harry setzte sie vorsichtig auf den Schreibtisch und gab ihr noch ein paar Kekse. Dann band er das Schreiben an ihr Bein, das sie begeistert ausgestreckt hatte. „Bringst du das bitte zu Mr. Griphook." mit leisem Schuhuen bestätigte Hedwig, dass sie Harrys Wunsch nachkommen würde. Rational konnte Harry es nicht erklären, aber von dem Moment an, als Hagrid ihm diese Eule geschenkt hatte, bestand eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen. Mit leisem Flügelschlagen verschwand das Tier aus Kings Büro.

* * *

Währenddessen im Zaubereiministerium: 

„Das hätte niemals passieren dürfen, Auror Huffy. Ich habe sie mit einer ganz simplen Aufgabe los geschickt, sie sollten Potter diskreditieren oder noch besser unauffällig aus dem Weg schaffen. So jedoch muss ich mir etwas neues einfallen lassen, um diesen Dorn in meinem Auge los zu werden!" tobte der Minister. Der Auror stand mit gesenktem Haupt vor seinem Chef.

„Er ist gut Herr Minister! Seit Dumbledore habe ich niemanden mehr so kämpfen sehen. Er hat noch nicht ganz die Klasse des alten Schulleiters von Hogwarts, aber in ein paar Jahren wird er einer der mächtigsten Zauberer sein, die es derzeit gibt. Das hatte ich nicht erwartet! Wenn sie von ihm sprachen, hatte ich immer den Eindruck, es handele sich um einen ungehorsamen aufsässigen Rotzbengel, dem seine Titel und seine Berühmtheit zu Kopf gestiegen sind." begründete der Auror sein Versagen.

„Was soll das heißen?" fauchte der Minister. „Ich traf dort auf einen besonnenen jungen Mann, der uns, meiner Meinung nach, lebendig nützlicher ist als tot. Es wäre schade um ihn gewesen, wenn ich Lord Potter mit dem Todesfluch erwischt hätte." erklärte der Auror, dabei schaute seinem Chef mittlerweile fest in die Augen. Dieser wurde vor Wut knallrot um den Kopf. Eine einzelne Ader pulsierte gefährlich an seinem Hals.

„Lord Potter?! Wenn man ihnen so zuhört, Huffy, könnte man fast glauben, sie würden diesem Bengel auch noch Respekt entgegenbringen." sagte der Minister mit gefährlich kalter Stimme. Der Auror bemühte sich, seiner Stimme einen sachlichen Tonfall zu verleihen. „In der Tat Herr Minister, den hat er sich heute verdient!" „Raus aus meinem Büro, sie Idiot! Das ist Meuterei!" schrie der Minister.

* * *

Am selben Abend in Hogwarts: 

Harry saß wieder einmal in Kings Büro um Unterricht vorzubereiten. Als erneut etwas an die Scheibe klopfte. Er wunderte sich etwas, dass Hedwig schon zurück war. Als er öffnete, hielt sie ihm sofort den Brief entgegen, verschwand jedoch postwendend wieder in die Eulerei, nachdem Harry sie von dem offiziellen Schriftstück befreit hatte. Irgendwie fand er es einleuchtend, dass sie jetzt nur noch schlafen wollte. Zwei mal am selben Tag diese weite Reise, das musste sie ganz schön geschlaucht haben. Der Brief trug das Siegel von Gringotts, Harry brach es und öffnete ihn.

Eure Hoheit Lord Potter,

ich danke Ihnen für Ihr Vertrauen sich in dieser Angelegenheit direkt an mich zu wenden. Direktor Ragnok hat mich, auf Ihr schreiben hin, direkt zu Ihrem persönlichen Ansprechpartner bei Gringotts ernannt.

Ich freue mich, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Ihr wichtigstes Anliegen bereits erfüllt werden konnte. Dies war in der kürze der Zeit nur möglich, da Ihr Pate Sirius Black bereits in diese Richtung gearbeitet hatte.

Alle Transaktionen werden Ihrem Verlies bei Gringotts zu Lasten gelegt. Sämtliche Papiere werden ebenfalls dort deponiert. Sollte es Fragen geben, wenden Sie sich bitte vertrauensvoll an mich.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Gezeichent

Griphook,

Aufgabenleiter Portfolio Lord Potter

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-) Betagelesen: HermineGranger 

KingsleyS

**Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier**

v

v

v

V


	55. Die Feder ist oft mächtiger als das Schw

Hallo liebe Leser,

**vielen dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!**

**Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen!** Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

Den Schwarzlesen rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Feilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)

Please R&R

* * *

Kapitel 87: **Die Feder ist oft mächtiger als das Schwert**

Für den Rest des Tages war das Lächeln nicht mehr aus Harrys Gesicht zu vertreiben. Anscheinend hatte das alte Schlitzohr Sirius dieselbe Idee gehabt, wie er jetzt. Sicher, damals war es die beste Chance gewesen, seinem Patensohn beizustehen. Sirius war zu der Zeit schließlich im Grimmauldplatz eingesperrt gewesen, und konnte nur auf eine solch subtile Art versuchen zu helfen. Nun, es würde sich bald zeigen, wie weit man mit diesen, zugegebenermaßen schmutzigen, Methoden kam.

Die Hogwarts Gerüchteküche hatte wieder einmal mit unglaublicher Effizienz aus ein paar Schrammen lebensgefährliche Verletzungen gemacht. Nicht nur, dass Harrys Nachmittagsklassen über sein Erscheinen mehr als verwundert waren. Den Gerüchten zufolge, war er sogar nach seinem siegreichen Duell halb tot in die Krankenstation gebracht worden. Folglich war Ginny, die bis zur Mittagspause Höllenqualen gelitten hatte, am Abend auch nur mäßig beeindruckt, als sie Harry beim Eincremen half.

Wenn Harry allerdings ehrlich war, so hatte Ron Recht behalten. Durch Poppys vorbildliche Behandlung seiner Schrammen, war bereits am Abend nur noch ein Bruchteil davon zu sehen. Ginnys liebevolle Behandlung tat ihr Übriges um die erlittenen Schmerzen zu vergessen. So sank Harry an diesem Tag ein zweites Mal völlig erschöpft in sich zusammen. Diesmal jedoch gab es zwei Sieger und auch die Erschöpfung machte ihn viel glücklicher. Mit einem seligen Lächeln eng aneinandergekuschelt schliefen Beide ein.

Harrys erster Tag als staatlich geprüfter und zugelassener Vertretungsprofessor kam, doch er war beim Frühstück da zu finden, wo man ihn bereits seit über sechs Jahren finden konnte. Bei seinen Freunden am Gryffindor Tisch. Es wäre ihm nicht im Traum eingefallen, sich zu den anderen Professoren an den Lehrertisch zu setzen. Auch wenn von diesen sicher keiner etwas dagegen gehabt hätte. Doch dieses Jahr war sein Platz noch bei seinen Freunden.

Was die Zukunft brachte, kein Mensch konnte es sagen. Aber mittlerweile schloss Harry durchaus nicht mehr aus, eines Tages regulärer Professor in Hogwarts zu sein. Ein seliges Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, als Harry bemerkte dass er über den Termin des letzten Duells heraus plante. Irgendetwas in ihm schien durchaus zuversichtlich zu sein, den finalen Kampf zu überleben.

Der tägliche Schwarm Posteulen riss den Schwarzhaarigen aus seinen Gedanken. Eulen landeten vor diversen Schülern, um ihnen Briefe von Zuhause zu bringen, während Hermine ihren Tagespropheten geliefert bekam. Sekunden später erschallten einige Aufschreie durch die Große Halle von Hogwarts.

Was ist denn in die gefahren?! machte Hermine ihrer Verwunderung etwas gepflegter Luft. Ron, der neben seiner Verlobten saß, gingen die Augen über. Steht was ungewöhnliches drin? fragte Harry betont lässig. Ungewöhnlich? Das kann man wohl sagen, hört zu! forderte Hermine aufgeregt.

Minister versucht _Goldjungen_ aus dem Weg zu räumen

Wie wir aus zuverlässiger Quelle erfuhren, hat Minister Scrimgeour gestern versucht, Lord Harry Potter, _Den Jungen der Lebt_, zu beseitigen. Lord Potter, welcher derzeit in Vertretung für Professor Shacklebolt Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei unterrichtet, wurde gestern vom Ministerium auf seine Eignung hin überprüft, dieses Fach weiter zu unterrichten. Hierbei kam es zu einem Trainingsduell zwischen Lord Potter und einem Auroren des Ministers.

Bei diesem Duell wurden, laut Augenzeugenberichten, von Seiten des Auroren alle Unverzeihlichen Flüche angewendet. Auf Nachfrage des Tagespropheten, konnte der betreffende Auror jedoch ein Schreiben vorlegen, mit welchem ihm der Minister ausdrücklich die Verwendung dieser Flüche genehmigt hatte.

Ich bedaure es sehr, so weit gegangen zu sein, aber ich handelte auf ausdrücklichen Befehl des Ministers. Lord Potter hat mich trotzdem, auf absolut faire und saubere Art besiegt. so die Aussage des fraglichen Auroren in seiner schriftlichen Stellungnahme. Der Minister lehnte es bisher ab, sich zu den genannten Vorwürfen zu äußern. Stellt sich für uns alle die Frage, was wäre gewesen, wenn wir den _Jungen der Lebt_ am gestrigen Tag verloren hätten? Wären wir bereit gewesen, unter einem solchen Minister den Kampf gegen _Du Weißt Schon Wen_ aufzunehmen? Weitere Hintergründe zu diesem Fall lesen Sie auf Seite 4-10.

Und... was sagt ihr dazu? fragte Hermine, als sie geendet hatte und sah Harry dabei eindringlich an. Harry zuckte mit den Schulten. Langsam geht mir dieses ewige Lord Potter auf die Nerven! Aber alles in allem, wahrscheinlich der objektivste Bericht, den der Tagesprophet seit langem veröffentlicht hat. er würde seinen Freunden noch nicht sagen, dass er mittlerweile der Hauptanteilseigner und damit Mehrheitsaktionär des Tagespropheten war.

Wie kannst du nur so ruhig bleiben? Schon wieder wird dein Leben ins Rampenlicht gezerrt! fragte Hermine verwundert. Harry zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. Ich fürchte da werde ich mich dran gewöhnen müssen. Zumindest so lange, bis Voldemort vernichtet ist. Dumbledore ist tot, der Minister erweist sich in zunehmendem Maße als unfähig. In wen sollte das Volk seine Hoffnungen denn sonst setzen, wenn nicht in Harry Potter, _den Jungen der lebt_? sagte Harry ohne Regung von Stolz oder gar Hochmut in der Stimme. Er klang eher resigniert und traurig.

Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst Harry! Du hast es immer gehasst! sagte Hermine verwundert. Es sah Harry gar nicht ähnlich, sich nicht darüber zu ärgern, wieder einmal im Fokus des öffentlichen Interesses zu stehen. Und ich hasse es immer noch! Und wenn ich eine andere Wahl hätte, oder irgendeinen Ausweg wüsste... Aber so ist das Einzige, auf was wir hoffen können, dass die kommenden Artikel im Tagespropheten ähnlich ehrlich sind wie dieser. Denn von einer Sache können wir nun ausgehen: der Minister kontrolliert den Tagespropheten nicht mehr! Und er wird lernen müssen, dass man dieses Spiel auch zu zweit spielen kann! lächelte Harry.

Eigentlich wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, wenn dieser letzte Satz ihm nicht herausgerutscht wäre, aber nun war es schon einmal passiert. Hermine musterte ihn skeptisch, schüttelte aber nach wenigen Sekunden den Kopf und verwarf offensichtlich ihren Gedanken. Ginny schwatzte schon wieder mit ihrer Freundin Luna, die, seit die offizielle Sitzordnung defakto gekippt war, fast nur noch am Gryffindor Tisch, und damit in der Nähe von Neville saß. Ron hingegen hatte, wie üblich, nur Sekunden gebraucht um seine Verwunderung zu überwinden und sich wichtigeren Dingen zu widmen, nämlich weiter zu Essen.

Beide waren als echte Reinblüter. Aufgewachsen in der Zauberwelt, und daher arglos, was die Macht der Medien anging. In dieser Welt gab es gerade mal eine Hand voll Zeitungen, sowie einen einzigen magischen Radiosender. Nicht gerade das, was Medienexperten eine lebendige Medienlandschaft nennen würden. Harry und Hermine jedoch waren unter Muggeln aufgewachsen. Sie wussten nur zu genau, dass die meisten Schlachten heutzutage über die Medien ausgefochten wurden.

Wieder einmal war es Mittwoch Abend, am Sonntag würde das Turnier beginnen und für unsere Freunde von Hogwarts United stand nun das letzte Training vor dem Großereignis an. Seit beginn der Woche war der „Weit schau Klub" kurz WsK unter Leitung seines Vorsitzenden, dem muggelgeborenen Huffelpuff Fünftklässler, Helmut Thoma Jr. damit beschäftigt, magische Videokameras im Hogwartseigenen Stadion zu montieren.

Nur mit Mühe und Not hatte ihn die Direktorin davon abbringen können, auch die Umkleidekabinen und deren Duschen mit Kameras zu versehen, was ihn dazu brachte, irgend etwas von dem Informationsrecht der Öffentlichkeit zu faseln, doch McGonagall blieb hart. Die gute Nachricht jedoch war, dass aufgrund der frühlingshaften Temperaturen der Wärmezauber im Stadion abgeschaltet worden war.

Hi Helmut! begrüßte Harry den kräftigen, dunkelhaarigen Jungen, mit dem er um ein Haar zusammengeprallt wäre, als er das Stadion betrat.

Hallo Harry, hatte dich gar nicht gesehen! Das Ganze hier ist mehr Arbeit als ich gedacht hätte. schnaufte Thoma.

Das wird schon, du bist schließlich der Chef. Wahrscheinlich musst du einfach nur lernen, mehr zu delegieren! Wie weit seid ihr eigentlich? entgegnete Harry ehrlich interessiert. Thoma schaute Harry nachdenklich an, dann antwortete er.

Nun, wir liegen in den letzten Zügen. Ich bin heilfroh, dass McGonagall endlich den Wärmezauber abgeschaltet hat. Der hat bei unseren Tests die Übertragung gestört. Ab Sonntag übertragen wir die Spiele in 50 Stadien weltweit. Da müssen die Projektionen der Spieler so echt sein, dass jeder in diesen Stadien meint, das Spiel finde dort statt. Besonders unsere Werbepartner würden uns solche Störungen sicher übel nehmen. erzählte Thoma und klang dabei ganz nach Geschäftsmann.

Harry nickte. Ihr leistet hier magische Pionierarbeit. Ich bin mir sicher, dass künftige Weltmeisterschaften oder Trimagische Turniere eure Idee aufgreifen werden. Hoffen wir nur, dass die Qualität der Spiele den Aufwand rechtfertigt. Voll sollten die Stadien nun eigentlich werden, nachdem der Tagesprophet heute ausführlich darüber berichtet hat. sagte Harry und eilte weiter zum Feld. Er fand es eine klasse Sache, dass solch ein Turnier abgehalten wurde. Und zwar nicht _obwohl _ Voldemort an Macht und Einfluss gewann, sondern Voldemorts wachsender Macht und Einfluss _zum Trotz_. Die Menschen mussten versuchen, so normal wie möglich weiter zu leben, und nicht vor Angst zu erstarren und sich ihn ihre Schneckenhäuser zu verkriechen, denn das käme einer Kapitulation vor der dunklen Seite gleich.

Das restliche Team war bereits in der Luft, und so verschwendete auch Harry keine Zeit. Er schwang sich auf seinen Feuerblitz und jage in den frühlingsblauen Himmel. Ginny ging diverse Taktiken mit dem Team durch, während Hermine, wie immer mit ihrem Klemmbrett bewaffnet, eifrig Notizen machte. Harry kreiste über dem Stadion und suchte es nach dem Schnatz ab. Wie bereits in den letzten Trainings, verließ er sich dabei jedoch nicht ausschließlich auf seine Augen, sondern er scannte auch die Umgebung nach der unverkennbaren Signatur des Schnatzes. Doch etwas war anders als die letzten Male. Etwas ruhiges, kraftvolles fehlte. Plötzlich fiel Harry es wie Schuppen von den Augen: der Wärmezauber war abgeschaltet worden.

Und dann wurde er auf etwas aufmerksam, es war flink, quirlig und gerissen. Noch konnte Harry ihn nicht sehen, aber der Schnatz musste irgendwo in seiner Nähe sein. Schließlich sah er ihn, dicht unter der Überdachung der Slytherin Tribüne glitzerte etwas golden. Zügig steuerte er seinen Besen auf das Objekt zu, wobei sich seine Wahrnehmung davon erweiterte. Weitere Eigenschaften dieses glitzernden Etwas wurden ihm bewusst. Es war alt, sehr alt sogar und böse, abgrundtief böse.

Harry beschleunigte seinen Feuerblitz, jeglicher Zweifel war aus seinem Herzen verschwunden. Das Ding konnte nur der Horcruxschnatz sein. Fast war Harry nahe genug um danach zu greifen, da beschleunigte der Schnatz senkrecht nach oben und durchschlug dabei einen Ziegel der Überdachung.

Harry fluchte, denn er musste den langen Weg außen herum nehmen. Doch auch wenn der Horcrux aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war, seine magischen Sensoren hatten darauf eingerastet und würden ihn so schnell nicht wieder verlieren. Der Flugzauber seines Feuerblitzes vibrierte unter der Maximallast, die Harry ihm abverlangte. Aber darauf konnte er keine Rücksicht nehmen. Vor ihm war der Horcrux und heute würde er ihn fangen.

Eine wilde Hetzjagd begann. Der Schnatz verfiel von einem unmöglichen Flugmanöver ins nächste, doch Harry blieb dran. Egal ob Looping, Schraube, rechtwinkliges Abbiegen oder Sturzflug, der Feuerblitz war am Rande seiner Leistungsfähigkeit, aber Harry ließ sich nicht abschütteln. Nach und nach stellte das restliche Team das Training ein, um das ungleiche Duell zu beobachten. Im Vorbeifliegen glaubte Harry ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf Hermines Lippen gesehen zu haben. Schwören konnte er es jedoch nicht, denn er sah sie nur für Sekundenbruchteile aus dem Augenwinkel.

Harrys Blick galt einzig und allein dem goldenen Objekt mit der schwarzen Aura vor sich. Ganz allmählich begannen sich die Fluchtmuster des Schnatzes zu wiederholen. Oder bekam er langsam Vorahnungen, was der Schnatz als nächstes machen würde? - Harry konnte es nicht sagen. Fakt war, es wurde allmählich leichter, der goldenen Kugel zu folgen. Noch immer griff Harry vorbei, aber lange nicht mehr so weit vorbei wie am Anfang.

Bei den letzten beiden Versuchen hatte er den Schnatz mit den Fingerspitzen berührt, was ihm einen kurzen Schmerz durch seine Narbe jagte. Nun hatte er ihn gestellt, in einer Ecke der Stadionsumrandung. Mit seiner linken Hand griff Harry nach dem Schnatz, dieser wich nach rechts aus, doch damit hatte Harry gerechnet. Das war der entscheidende Fehler auf den er gewartet hatte. Blitzschnell löste er auch seine rechte Hand vom Besen und schnappte zu. Die kleinen Flügel flatterten wie wild in seiner Hand, wellen von Schmerz pochten durch seine Narbe, eine warme klebrige Flüssigkeit floss Harrys Gesicht hinunter. Es schmeckte komisch, irgendwie metallisch. Aber Harry lies nicht mehr los. Nicht einmal als er sich, nur noch von den Beinen gehalten, um den Stiel seines Besens drehte.

Kopfüber hängend ergriff er mit der Linken den Besenstiel. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, den pochenden Schmerz aus seiner Narbe zu verdrängen und ganz allmählich gelang es ihm. Noch immer zappelte der goldene Ball in seiner rechten Hand, aber Harry lies sich davon nicht ablenken. Der Schmerz in seiner Narbe war verschwunden, was ihm ermöglichte, sich wieder auf den Feuerblitz und seine Situation zu besinnen. Harry blickte nach oben und sah den gepflegten Rasen des Stadionbodens. Er beschleunigte seinen Feuerblitz und schob dabei den Stiel so weit es ging von sich.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, so herum hatte er noch nie einen Looping geflogen. Doch es klappte, nach einer halben Drehung saß er wieder obenauf auf seinem Besen. Sekunden später landete er. Es war geschafft, er hatte Voldemorts fünften Horcrux endlich gefangen!

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-) Betagelesen: HermineGranger

KingsleyS

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier. Einmalige Gelegenheit! **Am Ende des HBP wäre ich für einen solchen Knopf sehr dankbar gewesen!**

v

v

v

V


	56. Das Turnier beginnt

Hallo liebe Leser,

vielen dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. **Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.**

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

Den Schwarzlesen rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)

Please R&R

* * *

Kapitel 88: **Das Turnier beginnt**

Wie Harry schon vermutet hatte, spekulierte Hermine von Anfang an darauf, dass der Schnatz wieder auftauchen würde, wenn der Wärmezauber abgeschaltet war.

So hatte sie kurzerhand beschlossen, den Schulschnatz erst gar nicht frei zu lassen, da in all den Jahren immer mal wieder der ein oder andere Spielball verloren gegangen, oder von Schülern als Souvenir mit nach Hause genommen worden war, gab es in der Besenkammer mehr als genug leere Kisten für Quidditch Bälle.

In einer davon schnallte Harry den Schnatz fest und belegte die Kiste gemeinsam mit Ginny, Hermine und Ron mit allen möglichen Schutzzaubern. Die Kiste versteckten sie in einem Geheimfach in Kings Büroschrank, wo zuvor auch schon das Medaillon und der Becher aufbewahrt worden waren.

Nachdem die Vier den Horcrux derart gesichert wussten, machten sie sich auf, um mit dem restlichen Hogwarts United Team im Raum der Wünsche das Abschlusstraining zu feiern. Die Stimmung war ausgelassen. Die Zwillinge führten ihre neuesten, experimentellen Späße vor und das Butterbier floss in Strömen.

Harry hatte sich schon Sorgen darüber gemacht, wie er seine ganzen Aufgaben während der Turniers bewältigen sollte, da kam ihm das Schicksal zu Hilfe. Denn am Freitag während des Mittagessens flog auf einmal die Tür auf und ein grinsender Kingsley Schacklebolt sah in die Runde.

„Ah Professor Schacklebolt, schön, sie wieder genesen zu sehen! Meine lieben Schüler, ich darf verkünden, dass ab dem nächstem Montag wieder Professor Schacklebolt in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten wird." verkündete McGonagal, ein leicht enttäuschtes Murren setzte in der Großen Halle an.

„Ich danke den Professoren Lupin und Potter herzlich für ihre hervorragende Arbeit, aber ich denke, sie werden froh sein, diese zusätzliche Belastung los zu sein." ergänzte die Direktorin mit einem Blick auf Harry, dieser bestätigte durch leichtes Nicken.

Wenig später in Kings Büro: „Harry, Moony, auch ich danke euch vielmals, dass ihr mich so erfolgreich vertreten habt!" sage King und gab den beiden Männern nacheinander die Hand. Das Mittagessen war vorbei und die Drei saßen noch bei einem Butterbier zusammen. „Jederzeit wieder King!" antwortete Harry. „Für dich immer alter Haudegen" lächelte Remus.

„Aber eine Bitte hätte ich noch an euch. Würdet ihr heute noch den Unterricht halten? Ich bin noch nicht hundertprozentig fit!" bat King. Harry nickte. Remus sah auf die Uhr. „Kurier dich ruhig aus, wenn du möchtest, kann ich auch noch die nächste Woche übernehmen. Aber jetzt muss ich dann los, da wartet eine Gruppe Drittklässler Huffelpuff und Slytherin auf mich." sagte Remus und erhob sich.

„Danke Remus, aber ich denke, bis Montag bin ich wieder vollständig hergestellt. Nur die Anreise nach Hogwarts hat mich mehr geschlaucht, als ich gedacht hätte." dankte der frisch Genesene.

„So Harry, jetzt da wir unter uns sind, was gibt es Neues? Wie bist du in der Zwischenzeit zurecht gekommen?" King hatte sich mittlerweile hinter seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt, die Fingerspitzen aneinander gelegt und blickte Harry aus seinen blauen Augen an. Harry musste lächeln, wie sehr hatte er doch diese Geste vermisst. Verband er sie doch eindeutig mit King und natürlich mit Dumbledore.

„Ach weißt du, es lief ganz gut. Ich habe unterrichtet, die Teilnehmer am Turnier überprüft, die DA trainiert, Zauberschach gespielt, den Tagespropheten gekauft, mich für das Turnier qualifiziert, einen Auroren des Ministers, der versucht hat mich umzubringen, besiegt und einen Horcrux gefunden!" grinste Harry.

King fiel die Farbe aus dem Gesicht. „Wie, Tagesprophet, Horcrux?" stammele er verwirrt. „Nach dem Kampf mit dem Auroren habe ich beschlossen, dass es Zeit wird, einen neuen Minister zu wählen. Am einfachsten geht das, wenn ein paar negative Berichte im Tagespropheten über ihn erscheinen! Deshalb habe ich dieses Käseblatt gekauft!" grinste Harry.

So langsam fand King seine Fassung wieder. „Harry, wenn das heraus kommt, dass du..." „Hältst du mich für blöd? Ich trete natürlich nicht direkt auf, sondern lasse alles über Gringotts laufen. Außerdem hatte ich Glück. Denn 35 Prozent des Propheten gehörten bereits der Krone Investments. Weitere 16 Prozent hat jetzt die STB Holding neu dazu gekauft." erklärte Harry

„Ich verstehe. Die Krone Investments gehörte vermutlich Sirius, er muss damals, als der Tagesprophet so viel Blödsinn über dich und Albus geschrieben hat, versucht haben, sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Und STB steht vermutlich für Sirius Tatze Black und war garantiert deine Idee. Jetzt werden mir auch die Artikel in der letzten Woche klarer." nickte King.

„Nur der Bericht über den Auroren und die Werbung für die Fernübertragung des Turniers stammen von mir. Der Rest ist der Beweis dafür, dass der Prophet auch neutral berichten kann, wenn keiner Einfluss auf ihn ausübt." relativierte Harry.

„Aber du erwähntest auch etwas von einem Horcrux! Ist es dir endlich gelungen, den Schnatz der Gründer zu Fangen?" fragte King. Statt zu antworten, ging Harry zum Schrank und holte das Holzkästchen heraus, welches er öffnete und vor King auf den Schreibtisch stellte. Dumbledores Urenkel lächelte. „Gut gemacht Harry. Dann sind also nur noch Tom und Nagini übrig!" „Zuerst müssen wir den Schnatz vernichten, aber wenn wir uns nicht verrechnet haben, dann Ja" nickte Harry.

„Ok, ich schlage aber vor, wir warten damit bis nach dem Ende des Turniers!" meinte King. Harry wiegte unsicher den Kopf. „Hoffentlich haben wir so viel Zeit, der Schnatz ist anders als die letzten beiden Horcruxe. Meine Narbe reagiert auf ihn. Ich vermute, er hat, wie damals das Tagebuch, einen Teil von Voldemorts Persönlichkeit angenommen. Ich hatte oft das Gefühl, seine Flugmanöver waren darauf ausgelegt, mich zu töten... Was er ja auch einmal fast geschafft hätte!" meinte Harry.

Vorsichtig untersuchte King das Kästchen mit seinem Zauberstab. Nach einigen Minuten nickte er anerkennend und murmelte einen langen Zauberspruch in einer Sprache, die Harry nicht verstand. Interessiert und verwundert schaute Harry King an, dieser lächelte.

"Ihr hattet schon so ziemlich alle bekannten und mächtigen Schutzzauber darauf gelegt, aber mir fiel da noch ein sehr alter und fast vergessener Spruch ein. Sicher ist sicher. Außerdem verhindert mein Spruch, dass jemand das Schächtelchen aus diesem Büro entfernt." Harry nickte.

„Apropos Turnier! Wie weit seit ihr mit den Vorbereitungen für die Sicherheit?" wechselte King das Thema. „Morgen Nachmittag ab 3 trudeln die Teams ein, die am Turnier teilnehmen. Um 10 Uhr morgen früh ist letzte Besprechung im DA Übungsraum. Aber du brauchst nicht zu kommen, das schaffe ich schon!" sagte Harry.

„Rede keinen Blödsinn, natürlich komme ich! So krank bin ich nicht mehr! Aber musst du nicht gleich zum Unterricht?" grinste King und legte die Füße auf den Tisch. Er schien es zu genießen, noch einen Tag andere für sich arbeiten zu lassen. Harry sah auf die Uhr und erschrak. Er hatte beim Plaudern mit King die Zeit vergessen. Noch eine Minute, das war unmöglich zu schaffen. Harrys Umhang wirbelte kurz und er war verschwunden. King lächelte. Jetzt manipulierte sein Musterschüler die Zeit schon unbewusst zu seinen Gunsten.

Am nächsten Morgen in der Großen Halle: „Jetzt mach schon hin Ron. Ich habe dir gesagt, wir müssen rechtzeitig aufstehen. Wenn du immer noch Hunger hast, kannst du dir ja ein Brot mit auf den Weg nehmen!" sagte Hermine. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass du dich während meiner Alternatividee darüber beschwert hättest, dass es dir nicht gefiel!" entgegnete Ron. Hermine wurde leicht rot.

Ron zückte seinen Zauberstab und aus den Zutaten stellten sich ein halbes dutzend Sandwiches zusammen und landeten auf seinem Teller. „Ich sagte, du kannst dir _ein_ Brot mitnehmen!" wetterte Hermine.

„Ach Minchen, Frühsport mit dir ist kräftezehrend. Ich habe Hunger!" grinste Ron. Hermines Kopf glich nun endgültig einer reifen Tomate. Mit schnellen Schritten eilte sie aus der Halle.

„Ist doch wahr, für uns Männer ist das körperlich nun mal viel anstrengender, da muss man anschließend halt Kraft tanken!" grinste Ron Neville zu, packte seine Sandwiches und folgte seiner Verlobten.

Die letzen Mitglieder strömten gerade in die DA, da ergriff Harry das Wort. „Da nun endlich alle da sind, ..." setzte er an, wurde jedoch von King, der ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte, unterbrochen. Mit beinahe väterlichem Stolz blickte der Auror in die Runde.

Alle DA Stufen bis auf die Anfänger waren vollständig angetreten. Und selbst von denen hatten es sich einige nicht nehmen lassen zu erscheinen.

„Es tut mir leid Harry in seiner, sicherlich lange geübten, Rede zu unterbrechen. Aber bevor wir zum eigentlichen Thema kommen. Möchte ich Euch nur sagen wie stolz ich auf euch alle bin! Ihr habt euch vorbildlich entwickelt, habt Verantwortung für Euch und Andere übernommen. Ihr seit bereit zu kämpfen, um Anderen eine bessere Zukunft zu ermöglichen.

Und egal, was bei dem Turnier oder in der ferneren Zukunft noch passieren wird. Ich bin Stolz auf jeden einzelnen von euch. Und wenn es zu einer brenzligen Situation kommen sollte, und ich hätte die Wahl, euch oder meine alte Auroreneinheit an meiner Seite zu haben, glaubt mir. Ich würde mich ohne jedes Zögern für euch entscheiden." sagte King.

„Vielen Dank Professor Schacklebolt! Aber für Lobeshymen habe wir immer noch Zeit wenn die Gefahr durch Voldemort und seine Todesser gebannt ist!" entgegnete Harry und lächelte in die Runde. Befriedigt stelle er fest, dass kaum noch jemand bei der Erwähnung des Namens zusammen zuckte.

"Unsere vordringliche Aufgabe wird es jetzt jedoch erst einmal sein, beim kommenden Turnier ein Höchstmaß an Sicherheit für die Bewohner von Hogwarts zu sichern. Wie ihr alle wisst, ist das Schloss für die Teilnehmer und Besucher des Turniers tabu. Ausgenommen davon sind lediglich die Mannschaften von Durmstrang, Beauxbatons und Hogwarts.

Für alle anderen ist an der Schwelle zum Tor Schluss. Hier möchte ich vor allem die Anfänger und Fortgeschrittenen darum bitten, ein Auge darauf zu haben. Solltet ihr jemanden entdecken, der im Schloss nichts verloren hat, schlagt Alarm und bringt euch und möglichst viele andere Schüler in die ausgewiesenen, sicheren Räume. Lasst euch nicht aktiv auf irgendwelche Duelle ein. Ihr habt viel gelernt, aber das Risiko ist einfach zu groß." fuhr Harry fort. Die Angesprochenen nickten.

„Die Aufgaben der Krieger werden etwas umfangreicher und gefährlicher sein. Unter anderem werdet ihr mit dafür verantwortlich sein, die Teilnehmer und Zuschauer im Isolationsraum zu beaufsichtigen. Wie ihr wisst, wird jeder, der das Gelände betritt, dort eine Stunde verbringen, um zu verhindern, dass sich Todesser mittels Vielsafttrank bei diesem Turnier einschleichen.

Aber auch ihr sollt nur beobachten und melden, falls euch etwas komisch vorkommt. Macht bitte keine Alleingänge, sondern wendet euch umgehend an einen Auroren oder ein Elite DA Mitglied." wieder blickte Harry die entsprechende Gruppe an, nachdem er geendet hatte. Der Ein oder Andere wollte aufbegehren, wurde von Harry jedoch mit einem strengen Blick zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Denkt daran, ihr alle habt eure Aufgabe. Keine der Aufgaben ist wichtiger als die Andere. Nur wenn jedes Rädchen im Getriebe seine Aufgabe vorbildlich erfüllt, können wir unsere Gemeinsame Aufgabe erledigen. Die Elite Mitglieder und die Auroren werden versuchen überall gleichzeitig zu sein, so dass ihr immer sehr schnell einen Ansprechpartner finden könnt. Gibt es so weit noch Fragen zum Ablauf?" alle schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Gut, dann wünsche ich euch allen guten Appetit beim Mittagessen. Der Isolationsraum wird während des gesamten Turniers an der Hauptpforte des Schulgeländes aufgebaut sein. Er ist groß genug und gemütlich eingerichtet. Die Ein- und Ausgangskontrolle wird von Auroren durchgeführt werden. Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Turnier!" lächelte Harry. Ein lautes Johlen und Klatschen hob an, dann leerte sich die DA.

„Es scheint, ich hatte Recht, Harry. Die Rede war lange geprobt und gut durchdacht!" lächelte King. Harry gab das Lob weiter „Ja, das ist aber nicht mein Verdienst! Ron und Hermine haben die Aufgabenteilung und die Strategien ausgearbeitet, während Ginny die Rede für mich verfasst und mit mir eingeübt hat!" er zeigte auf die anderen Drei. Von Ginny bekam er dafür einen Kuss. Ron hob an um zu protestieren, wurde von einem Wink Hermines jedoch dazu gebracht zu schweigen, während sie sage. „Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach, King. Es war, wie fast alles in letzter Zeit, einfach gute Teamarbeit!" die anderen Drei nickten.

Die Eingangskontrolle funktionierte wie geplant. Die Auroren besaßen die notwendige Autorität, so machte niemand Ärger. Die DA Krieger mischten sich unter das Volk, beobachteten und standen den Besuchern und Teams für Rückfragen zur Verfügung.

Während die Teams ihre Mannschaftszelte anschließend auf dem Schlossgelände aufschlugen, würden die meisten Zuschauer diese Prozedur allerdings an jedem Tag der kommenden Woche durchstehen müssen. Doch in unsicheren Zeiten wie diesen musste man einfach gewisse Einschränkungen auf sich nehmen.

Schließlich waren alle Mannschaften eingetroffen, um Punkt 18:00 Uhr begann die Prunkvolle Turniereröffnung. Lee Jordan hatte seinen Platz als Kommentator auf der Ehrentribüne eingenommen. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sich und Sprach einen Sonorus.

„Meine Sehr verehrten Hexen und Zauberer, magische Kreaturen und Kreaturinnen. Im Namen des Veranstaltungskomitees darf ich sie recht herzlich zum ersten offenen U20 Quidditch Turnier auf Hogwarts Willkommen heißen. Ich bin Lee Jordan, ihr Kommentator für dieses Turnier.

Meine Anwesenheit wird gesponsort von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze. Bringt eure Lehrer und Eltern zur Verzweiflung. Günstige und garantiert effektreiche Zauberscherzartikel erhaltet ihr in Hogsmeade oder in der Winkelgasse bei Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze. Beim Kauf von..." „Mr. Jordan! Kommen sie wieder zur Sache!" brüllte McGonagall dazwischen. „Natürlich Direktor!

Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Nach der offiziellen Qualifikation, sowie der Auslosung der Paarungen der ersten Runde, sieht das ganze wie folgt aus: Im Eröffnungsspiel morgen stehen sich die „Söhne des Raben" und Die „Appleby Arrows" gegenüber.

In der nächsten Partie sehen wir die allseits beliebten „Chudley Cannons" gegen „Real Escorpión". Diese feurige Mannschaft kommt aus dem sonnigen Südspanien und hat die dortige Liga gewaltig aufgemischt. Mal sehen was sie gegen die besten Englands ausrichten können.

Das dritte Spiel bestreiten unsere Osteuropäischen Freunde aus Durmstrang gegen die überaus geisteichen Jungs der „Feuerwhisky Falcons".

Nur aus den besten Familien des Landes kommen natürlich die Spieler der „Bloodliners", sie werden das Vergnügen haben, gegen „Pride of Portree" anzutreten.

Eine weitere Mannschaft aus Hogwarts, welche nicht weniger als drei Häuser in sich vereinigt, ist „Hogwarts United". Man achte vor allem auf die beiden sympathischen Herren am Schlagholz. Dass die auffallend roten Haare dieser Herren denen von zwei weiteren Spielern so ähnlich sehen, ist kein Zufall, denn sie alle sind Geschwister. Ihre Gegner sind die „Caerphilly Catapults".

Keiner Vorstellung bedürfen im allgemeinen die „Holyhead Harpies", sollte ihnen jedoch ihr Lieblingsspieler dieser Mannschaft fehlen, beachten sie bitte, dass auch bei professionellen Mannschaften die Altersgrenze von 19 Jahren gilt. Sie bekommen es zu tun mit den „Montrose Magpies".

Hoffen wir, dass die Spieler von den „Kenmare Krestrels" nicht besonders empfindlich sind, gegenüber dem französischen Charme, sonst sehe ich schwarz, denn sie werden das Vergnügen haben mit Beauxbaton.

Viele der ehemaligen und der älteren Schüler dieses Internats werden sich sicher noch an den unvergleichlichen Gryffindor Hüter Oliver Wood erinnern. Dieser bekam von der nächsten Mannschaft eine Chance als Profilspieler.

Leider ist auch er mittlerweile zu alt, um an diesem Turnier teilnehmen zu dürfen. Begrüßen sie bitte recht herzlich, „Eintracht Pfützensee". Ihre Gegner weiß ich als Mannschaft noch nicht einzuschätzen, aber ich versichere ihnen, wenn Quidditch an einem Tresen gespielt würde, wären sie meine absoluten Favoriten, die „Butterbier Tornados".

Das nun folgende Feuerwerk wird ihnen präsentiert von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze..." „Mr. Jordan, es reicht..."

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-) Betagelesen: HermineGranger

KingsleyS

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier. Einmalige Gelegenheit! Am Ende des HBP wäre ich für einen solchen Knopf sehr dankbar gewesen!

v

v

v

V


	57. Runde 1

Hallo liebe Leser,

**vielen dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!**

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.

**Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!**

Den Schwarzlesen rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)

Please R&R

* * *

Kapitel 89: **Runde 1**

Ein erleichtertes Grinsen stahl sich unter die vier Freunde. Das Eröffnungsspiel würde in wenigen Minuten beginnen, und der Sicherheitsplan sah vor, dass sie inmitten von Beauxbaton und Durmstrang Aufsicht hatten. An verschiedenen Stellen der Tribünen waren Viererteams zur Sicherheit eingeteilt worden. Diese Teams bestanden hauptsächlich aus DA Mitgliedern, ergänzt durch Ordensleute und Auroren.

Durch einen glücklichen „Zufall" waren Harry, Ginny, Hermine und Ron im selben Team gelandet. King hatte es zwinkernd so begründet, dass sie für die HU Spiele ja auch gemeinsam ausfielen. Harry war ihm sehr dankbar für diesen Bonus, denn er wollte die Spiele wirklich sehen. Auch war der Sicherheitsbedarf nun im Stadion am Größten, da sich fast alle Gäste dort aufhielten. Hatte er zunächst noch befürchtet, es würde Probleme geben, die anderen Orte während der Spiele zu bewachen, so hatte er sich getäuscht. Es gabt doch tatsächlich Menschen, die sich nicht für Quidditch interessierten und daher freiwillig Abstand vom Stadion hielten. King war einer von ihnen.

„Harry, ich habe gehört, die Appleby Arrows hätten einen der besten Nachwuchs-Sucher der englischen Liga." begann Krum, der direkt neben Harry saß. „Ja, das ist richtig, England setzt große Hoffnungen in John Tracker bei der nächsten Weltmeisterschaft. Aber wie du weißt, ist ein guter Sucher noch lange kein Garant für einen Sieg! Du warst bei der letzen Weltmeisterschaft unbestritten der beste Sucher, und trotzdem habt ihr das Finale verloren." entgegnete Harry. Für eine Sekunde schalt er sich einen unsensiblen Idioten, als er den kurz auf glimmenden Schmerz in Victors Augen sah.

„Tut mir leid Viktor, das hätte ich nicht erwähnen..." begann Harry sich zu entschuldigen, wurde jedoch von Krum mit einer wegwerfenden Bewegung gestoppt. „Du hast Recht, Harry! Auch der beste Sucher kann ein unterlegenes Team nicht retten. Aber mit dem Finale hast du einen wunden Punkt bei mir getroffen!" „Vielleicht könnt ihr euch ja bei diesem Turnier dafür revanchieren!" warf Hermine ein. „Nix da, dieses Turnier gewinnt Hogwarts United und sonst niemand!" verkündete Ron mit einem Augenzwinkern. „Isch denke Beauxbaton wird gewinnen, Natürlemont!" erklang auf einmal die glockenhelle Stimme von Gabriele aus der Sitzreihe hinter ihnen. „Das werden wir auf dem Feld klären, und jetzt seit still, ich glaube es geht los!" fauchte Sascha ungehalten und nickte Richtung Ehrentribüne.

„Und hier ist er wieder, der Magier des schnellen Wortes, der Baron der Spielzuganalyse, der Unvergleichliche, der Einzigartige... Leeeeee Jooordaaan. Oh, das bin ja ich! Willkommen zum ersten Spieltag des Hogwarts U20 Turniers. Jetzt könnte es eigentlich losgehen, aber ich fürchte die Oberfuzzis wollen auch noch ihren völlig überflüssigen Senf..." „Mr. Jordan mäßigen sie sich!" „Also Leute wie schon gesagt, freut euch auf die, sicher wie immer unterhaltsamen, Eröffnungsworte eurer Gastgeberin Minerva McGonagall. Und im Anschluss darf dann der von allen geschätzte Ministeriums Oberfuzzi Ludo Bagman unsere Geduld auf die Probe stellen, hoffen wir, das er vor dem Mittagess..." „Mr. Jordan, das Megaphon! Sofort!"

McGonagall gönnte sich ein Sekunde und atmete tief durch, dann begann ihre Eröffnungsrede. „Meine sehr verehrten Hexen und Zauberer, liebe Gäste. Wie sie alle sicher wissen, ist sportliche Betätigung im Leben eines jungen Menschen außerordentlich wichtig. Vor allem Mannschaftssportarten..."

An dieser Stelle klinkte sich Harrys Verstand aus. Seine Augen schweiften über das Publikum. Sehr unterschiedliche Menschen hatten sich hier friedlich zusammengefunden, um von ihrem Lieblingssport unterhalten zu werden. Hier spielte es keine Rolle, wer man war, oder was man im Leben alles erreicht hatte. Hier war jeder nur Fan. Jeder wollte sich nur von seinen alltäglichen Sorgen ablenken lassen.

„Aufwachen meine Süßen, die Zeit des Dösens ist vorbei. Hier spricht wieder euer Lee Jordan. Und das bedeutet nur Eins: Das offizielle Bla bla ist vorbei und auf dem Platz ist nun Action angesagt." riss der forsche Kommentator auch den letzten Zuschauer aus seinem Schlummerzustand. „ Jetzt geht es endlich los!" flüsterte Ginny aufgeregt in Harrys rechtes Ohr, und auch Krum zu seiner Linken schien einige Zentimeter zu wachsen.

„Da kommt auch schon die Gastgeber Mannschaft! Na Ja, zumindest eine von ihnen, bitte begrüßen Sie mit mir recht herzlich die „Söhne des Raben"„ kommentierte Lee. Wie an einer Perlenschnur aufgereiht, trotteten sieben Gestalten auf das Feld. Ihre königsblauen Umhänge waren auf Brust und Rücken mit einem schwarzen Raben bestickt. Alles in allem wirkte der Auftritt zwar akkurat, aber auch langweilig. „Wie sie selbst sehen, haben die Söhne des Raben die Show nicht gerade erfunden, aber das ist typisch für ihren Charakter, stammt diese Mannschaft doch von der Ravenclaw Hausmannschaft ab. Und Ravenclaws sind nun einmal mehr analytische Denker als Showmenschen." kommentierte Lee.

„Ihre Gegner sind die Appleby Arrows, die Arrows konnten sich im bisheriger Verlauf der diesjährigen Quidditchsaison im guten Mittelfeld der britischen Liga behaupten. Lassen wir uns also überraschen, ob ein Schulteam nicht hoffnungslos unterlegen ist. Bedenken Sie jedoch, dass auch hier nur Spieler unter 20 Jahren antreten. Die Mannschaftsaufstellung wird also vermutlich von dem abweichen, was sie aus der Liga gewohnt sind. Aber halt, jetzt tut sich etwas..." Lee hielt kurz die Luft an, und auch Harry starrte gebannt auf den unterirdischen Gang, welcher zur zweiten Umkleidekabine führte.

Sieben silberne Pfeile schossen aus dem Gang hervor und blieben jeweils 2 Meter vor einem Ravenclaw liegen. Ihnen folgten sieben Spieler mit hellblauen Umhängen, auf deren Brust jeweils ein silberner Pfeil ins Auge sprang. Sie stellten sich hinter ihre Pfeile. Der Kapitän der Mannschaft schnippte mit dem Finger. Unverzüglich verwandelten sich die Pfeile in Besen. Und das unter den bewundernden Augen ihrer Rivalen. Diese Mannschaft bekam für ihren Auftritt verdienten Applaus.

„Und last but not least, das heutige Spiel wird leiten, Luigi Sarini. Ein international hoch angesehener ital. Quidditch Schiedsrichter. Wie alle seine Landsleute kurz an Körpergröße, aber groß an Emotionen und Stolz. Er gibt den Mannschaften das Zeichen auf ihre Besen zu steigen. Die Bälle werden freigegeben und da ist er auch schon, der Anpfiff"

Binnen Sekunden nahmen die Hüter ihre Positionen vor den Ringen ein, während die Sucher steil in den Himmel schossen, um nach dem Schnatz zu suchen. „Die Raben in Ballbesitz, schönes Zuspiel zwischen den Jägern, Rückpass auf Jäger Nummer 3, aber der weicht im selben Moment einem Klatscher der Arrows aus und bekommt den Quaffel daher nicht zu fangen. Appleby nun auf dem Vormarsch. Der Jäger weicht beiden Klatschern aus, passt auf seinen Kollegen, der wirft und... Glanzparade, nur mit den Fingerspitzen bekommt der Hüter der Raben den Quaffel noch zu fassen. Das hätte die frühe Führung der Profis sein können." kommentierte Lee.

Und so ging es weiter, die Raben wurden einige Male vor dem gegnerischen Tor gestoppt. Wesentlich öfter jedoch waren es die Arrows, die am Hüter der Raben scheiterten. Dieser schien hier und jetzt das Spiel seines Lebens zu spielen. Nach einer Stunde Spielzeit stand es 130 zu 50 für die Raben.

„Tja meine lieben Rabenfans, der Vorsprung wächst. Aber noch haben die Arrows ihre schärfste Waffe im Köcher. Bisher blieb ihr Sucher John Tracker zwar farblos in dieser Partie, aber erinnern wir und an das fulminante Spiel gegen die Hornets, Anfang des Jahres, als Tracker in letzter Sekunde den Schnatz fing und sie die Hornets mit 160 zu 150 Punkten schlugen."

Das Spiel lief weiter und der Vorsprung der Raben wurde immer größer. Es machte den Eindruck, als hätte die Jugendmannschaft der Arrows noch nie in dieser Konstellation zusammen gespielt. Harry konnte nicht aus seiner Haut, und erwischte sich ein ums andere Mal, wie er den Himmel ebenfalls nach dem Schnatz absuchte. Doch bisher hatte auch er ihn noch nicht gesehen.

„Meine lieben Arrows Fans, ich will euch ja nicht verunsichern, aber langsam sollte euer Sucher mal seine Formschwäche überwinden und den Schnatz fangen. Sonst sehe ich schwarz für euren weiteren Verbleib im Turnier." stachelte Lee die Menge an. Es stand jetzt 230 zu 90 für die Raben. Wenn sie noch zwei Tore Vorsprung herausholen würden, könnte der gegnerische Sucher ihnen nichts mehr anhaben. Sie würden gewinnen, egal wer den Schnatz fing.

Beide Hüter liefen nun zur Hochform auf. Es war als hätten sie ihre Tore mit Schutzschilden gesichert. Obwohl sich der Jäger beider Mannschaften mühten, es war kein Durchkommen. Als jede Hoffnung auf ein weiteres Tor illusorisch schien, gelang es einem der Raben. Bei sofortigem Fang des Schnatzes durch John Tracker wäre Punktegleichstand, und die Mannschaft deren Sucher den Schnatz gefangen hätte, wäre Sieger. Und das Schicksal schien es spannend zu mögen. Denn just in diesem Moment. „Da ist er..." riefen Harry und Viktor beinahe synchron. Und wenige Sekunden später wurde auch John Tracker auf das flatternde, goldene Etwas aufmerksam. Er wendete seinen Besen, wie es aussah unter Missachtung jeglicher physikalischen Gesetze, und schoss hinter dem Schnatz her. Aber der Raben Sucher war ihm dicht auf den Fersen.

„Wer hätte das geglaubt Leute? Es sieht so aus, als käme doch noch so etwas wie Spannung auf. Es gibt hier wohl ein Sucher gegen Sucher Duell um den Sieg. John Tracker jagt gnadenlos seine Beute, aber dem Raben Sucher ist es jetzt schon das Zweite mal gelungen, den Fang durch ein geschicktes, blockierendes Flugmanöver zu verhindern. Doch lange wird ihm das nicht mehr gelingen, bei der letzten Aktion hat er einfach zu viel Boden auf seinen Gegner verloren. Diesmal wird er nicht da sein, um den Fang zu verhindern... gleich hat er ihn... Tor, die Raben machen ein Tor... und John Tracker hat den Schnatz gefangen."

Beide Mannschaften begannen zu Jubeln. Zwischen letztem Tor und Schnatzfang hatten höchstens 5 Sekunden gelegen. Und so endete das Eröffnungsspiel des Turniers mit 250 zu 240 Punkten. Die Söhne des Raben waren eine Runde weiter, und die Appleby Arrows würden nach Hause fahren. Wieder einmal hatte Fortuna einen nicht unerheblichen Anteil am Ausgang des Spiels. Wäre der Schnatz früher aufgetaucht, da waren sich Harry und Krum einig, hätte das Ergebnis anders gelautet.

„Tolles Spiel!" freute sich Ginny. „Gute Spieler, schlechte Abstimmung!" korrigierte Hermine. „Hört, Hört! Unsere neue Quidditch Expertin." neckte Harry. „Aber Hermine hat Recht, die Abstimmung war miserabel. Ich würde meinem Team einheizten, wenn wir so schlecht wären!" meldete sich Sascha. „Gehen wir in die Große Halle? Ich habe Hunger!" meinte Ron.

„Die Große Halle ist heute Mittag geschlossen, das Essen gibt es heute an den kleinen Ständen rund ums Stadion." teilte ihm Hermine mit. „Und wie bezahlen wir, ich habe mein Geld im Schiff..." fragte Krumm. Hermine lächelte. „An den Spieltagen ist jeder auf dem Schulgelände Gast der Schule! Es gibt alles umsonst." „Cool!" rief Ron und legte einen kleinen Zwischenspurt zum erstbesten Stand hin. „Da denkt wieder einer mal nur mit dem Magen!" grinste Ginny. Die Anderen taten es ihr gleich.

„Das hier ist ein Stand mir italienischem Essen!" verkündete Ron unnötigerweise, während er bereits an einem Teller Spaghetti schlürfte. Der Stand fand die Zustimmung aller. Es gab Dutzende Variationen von Pasta, dazu viele verschiedenen Soßen. Außerdem Pizza und Salate. Und als alle überzeugt davon waren, absolut satt zu sein, erschien eine neue Auslage mit Tiramisu und Eis. Ron stöhnte, hörte aber nicht eher auf zu essen, bis er alles probiert hatte.

„Ich hoffe sie alle haben sich in der Mittagspause nicht so voll gefressen, dass sie jetzt nicht mehr sitzen können, denn hier geht es weiter mit Spiel Nummer zwei, von Runde eins. Und hier sind sie schon, unsere geschätzten Gäste aus Südspanien, Real Escorpión. Ich denke, Sie dürften auffällig genug sein, in ihren Bordeaux roten Roben mit orangen Streifen. Dazu passt das Trikot, es ist auch komplett weinrot mit zwei orangen Streifen, die sich über die Vorderseite von oben nach unten ziehen. Sollte der Anblick komplett weinrot werden, schauen sie vermutlich auf den Rücken der Spieler. Dies hätte den Vorteil, dass es sich bei den dort zu erkennenden orangen Flecken um die Namen der Spieler handelt. Ich werde mein bestes tun, die Namen der Spieler bei den Spielzügen zu nennen, aber ich muss sie genau wie ihr liebe Zuschauer auch von den Rücken der Spieler ablesen, da mir hier leider keine Liste der Spielernamen vorliegt." kommentierte Lee, wären die Mannschaft von Real geschlossen aufs Quidditchfeld trat.

„Leider fürchte ich jedoch, dass wir mit den frisch gelernten Namen nach dem Spiel nicht mehr viel werden anfangen können. Denn es wäre das erste Mal, seit 10 Jahren, dass die Chudley Cannons in einem Turnier in der ersten Runde ausscheiden. Für die, die es nicht mehr wissen: Die Cannons sind die in den orangen Roben mit den beiden großen Cs auf dem Rücken und der rasenden Kanonenkugel auf der Brust! Und da geht es auch schon los. Die Cannons in Ballbesitz."

Zwei der Jäger waren die Entdeckung des Tages, fand Harry. Beide relativ schmächtig, so klein fast, dass Harry sie erst für Sucher gehalten hätte, wären es nicht Zwei gewesen. Sie hatten tiefschwarze modische Kurzhaarfrisuren und wuselten nur so durch die gegnerische Abwehr. So geschah das Wunder, nach einer halben Stunde führte Real mit 120 zu 70 gegen die Cannons. Selbst Ron schien hin und her gerissen, zwischen seiner langjährigen Anhängerschaft für die Cannons und dem atemberaubenden Spiel, welches diese spanische Mannschaft hier abzog. Die mitgebrachten Fans der Spanier schwenkten ihre tief schwarzen Flaggen mit nimmermüder Begeisterung. Das Wappen darauf, zeigte einen Skorpion, welcher rot glühend über einem Feuer saß.

Doch dann begannen sie, die ersten Fehler. Der Plumpe Treiber versteifte sich stellenweise darauf, dem Spiel nur zu zuschauen, statt den Klatscher von seinem Team fern zu halten. Und es kam, wie es kommen musste, ein präzise geschlagener Klatscher der Cannons holte den dritten Jäger der Mannschaft vom Besen. Es war nur knapp über dem Boden, sodass er nach kurzer Behandlung wieder in das Spiel eingreifen konnte.

Doch von da ab war es um das Spiel von Real geschehen, die Konzentrationsfehler häuften sich, während die Cannons immer besser ins Spiel fanden. Binnen kürzester Zeit wurde aus einem Vorsprung ein Rückstand. Der Fang des Schnatzes durch den Sucher der Cannons, beendete eine gute halbe Stunde später das Trauerspiel. Am Ende hatte Rons Lieblingsmannschaft mit 540 zu 230 Punkten gewonnen.

Während des Spiels war es auf der Ehrentribüne ziemlich unruhig gewesen. „Ach und McGonagall besteht darauf, das ich es noch sage. Schiedsrichter was natürlich wieder der Itacker!" „MR. JORDAN!!!!!"

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-) Betagelesen: HermineGranger

KingsleyS

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier. Einmalige Gelegenheit! Am Ende des HBP wäre ich für einen solchen Knopf sehr dankbar gewesen!

v

v

v

V


	58. Hogwarts United vs Caerphilly Catapults

Hallo liebe Leser,

**vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!**

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 zum Beispiel beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

**Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)**

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 90: **Hogwarts United vs. Caerphilly Catapults**

In den kommenden Tagen spielten sich die Sicherheitsüberprüfung und die anderen Schutzmaßnahmen immer mehr ein. Alle Maßnahmen welche am Anfang noch intensive Einarbeitung erfordert hatten, wurden zur zweiten Natur. An den Vormittagen fand der reguläre Unterricht in Hogwarts statt. Ab 5 Uhr nachmittags jedoch, wurden die weiteren Spiele des Turniers ausgetragen. Die Professoren hatten ein einsehen und gaben in diesen Tagen keine Hausaufgaben. Harry jedoch glaubte weniger an die Weichherzigkeit seiner Professoren, als vielmehr, aus eigener Erfahrung daran, das auch diese keine Lust hatten Aufsätze zu korrigieren, während im Stadion die spannendsten Quidditch Schlachten geschlagen wurden.

Am Montag schlugen die Slytherintypisch in grün silber gewandten Bloodliners, mit ihrer Schlange auf der Brust, in einem wahren Marathonspiel von 5 Stunden, Pride of Portree. Pride of Portree, eine seit Ewigkeiten in der englischen Liga vertretene Mannschaft von der Isle of Skye, wehrte sich nach Leibeskräften gegen die Schlangenbrut aus Slytherin. Mit ihren Purpurnen Umhängen und dem goldenen Stern auf der Brust, standen die jungen Profis den Bloodliners weder in spielerischer Hinsicht, noch in Sachen Stolz etwas nach. Letztlich war es die sehr harte, fast schon offen unfaire Spielweise der Bloodliners, welche den Ausschlag über Sieg oder Niederlage gab.

Aber Blaise Zabini, einer der Jäger in Harrys Mannschaft, hatte es auf den Punkt gebracht. „Erlaubt ist was der Schiedsrichter durchgehen lässt!" Und der Schiedsrichter an diesem Tag, ein Russe namens Igor Pushow, schien es hart zu mögen. Direkte Schlägerattaken auf die gegnerischen Spieler oder auch geplante Rempler im Vorbeiflug erschienen ihm keine ausreichenden Gründe um Sanktionen gegen die Verursacher zu verhängen. Lee machte sich einen Spaß daraus, zusätzlich zu den Quiddichpunkten, auch noch Punkte für Körpertreffer, Verwundungen und technische KO 's zu vergeben. Nach dieser Statistik waren die Bloodliners Weltklasse.

Der Dienstag sah das Duell Whisky gegen Wodka, wie es Jordan so schön salopp ausgedrückt hatte. Was nichts anderes Bedeutete, als das die Feuerwhisky Falcons, in ihren Umhängen, welche alle unterschiedliche Farben und Muster trugen und denen lediglich das identische Wappen auf die Brust genäht worden war, gegen Durmstrang spielten. Das Wappen der Falcons, war ein Falke mit einer Flasche Feuerwhisky in den Klauen. Durmstrang hatte als Wappen die unverkennbare Silhouette ihres Schiffes gewählt, das sich in tiefem Schwarz von ihren Weinroten Umhängen abhob.

Das Spiel wäre sicherlich interessant geworden, hätten nicht die Falcons vorrangig Probleme damit gehabt, sich auf ihren Besen zu halten. Eine Tatsache, die weniger an ihrem fliegerischen können lag, denn dann hätte man Sie in der Qualifikation schon heraus geworfen, sondern eher an der zu gut gemeinten Bekämpfung des Lampenfiebers mit Feuerwhisky. In diesem Zustand waren sie natürlich keine Gegner für Durmstrang, welche das Spiel bereits nach einer dreiviertel Stunde beendeten. Mit Krum als Sucher, da war sich Harry sicher, wäre der Sieg schon 30 Minuten früher ihrer gewesen.

Allerdings weigerten sich die total besoffenen Flacons, und ihre auch nicht mehr ganz nüchternen Fans, nach dem Spiel standhaft das Stadion zu Räumen. Erst das Versprechen McGonagall's in den Drei Besen eine Lage vom besten Whisky bereitstellen zu lassen, brachte die Falcons über eine Stunde später dazu das Schulgelände und damit auch das Stadion zu verlassen. Das eigentlich im Anschluss geplante Spiel, Hogwarts United gegen die Caerphilly Catapults wurde daher auf den nächsten Tag verschoben.

Eine gewisse Anspannung war schon am Dienstag in der Mannschaft zu spüren gewesen, aber die Vertagung des Spiels auf Mittwoch, verschlimmerte das Ganze noch erheblich. Allen voran Hermine benahm sich, als ob die Abschlussprüfungen anstünden. Als am Nachmittag die Zwillinge mit einem schelmischen Grinsen auftauchten, war bei den Spielern die Aufregung jedoch so gut wie verfolgen. Erst jetzt viel Harry auf, das er Sie am gestrigen Tag nicht gesehen hatte, obwohl Sie doch eigentlich hätten spielen müssen. „Sagt mal Jungs, wo habt ihr eigentlich gestern gesteckt? Ich habe euch gar nicht gesehen!" fragte Harry die beiden Treiber. „Das wundert uns nicht Harry, das liegt daran das wir gestern geschäftlich Verhindert waren!" grinste Fred. „Aber wir haben vorsorglich dafür gesorgt, das unser Spiel ausfällt, indem wir den Falcons 7 Fässer Feuerwhisky versprochen haben, wenn sie Verhindern, das nach ihrem Spiel noch ein weiteres stattfindet." ergänzte George.

Bei so viel Unverschämtheit bleib Harry schlicht die Spucke weg. Während Hermine sich endlich aus ihrer Anspannung löste und die Zwillinge derart ins Senkel stellte, das Diese, welche von ihrer Mutter Molly Weasley einiges gewöhnt waren, schuldbewusst das Genick einzogen. Die restliche Mannschaft war jedoch der Meinung, es wäre ja alles gut gegangen und hätte jetzt sowieso keinen Sinn mehr darüber nachzudenken. So war das Ganze wenig später in der Umkleidekabine auch schon so gut wie vergessen. „Also ich fasse noch einmal kurz zusammen: Ron fliegt als erster, dann Fred und George. Ihnen folgen Sacharias, Blaise und Ich. Wir bilden einen Ring in der Luft, und Harry, der als letzter aus dem Gang geflogen kommt, schießt mitten durch, wie eine Quaffel der durch einen Torring geworfen wird." sagte Ginny.

Der Auftritt der HU war so atemberaubend, wie ihn Hermine geplant hatte. In Minimalabstand schossen die Spieler aus dem Tunnel, bauten sich ringförmig auf und Harry flog in Höchstgeschwindigkeit mitten durch. Es war noch keine Sekunde gespielt, doch das Publikum spendete Hogwarts United bereits frenetischen Applaus. Schon die Kleidung des Teams lies keinen Zweifel aufkommen wer hier die eigentliche Heimmannschaft war. Die schwarzen Quidditch Uniformen, mit leuchtend silbernen Streifen. Das auf dem Herzen prangte Hogwarts Logo. Die Brust verkündete in golden, brennenden Lettern: Hogwarts United. Auf dem Rücken war ein goldener Phönix abgebildet, darunter Stand: Wir fliegen und Wir siegen, im Andenken an Albus Dumbledore. Schwachkopf! Schwabbelspeck! Krimskrams! Quiek! Die Namen auf den Ärmeln hingegen, machten es den Zuschauern leichter, die Spieler zu unterscheiden, was sonst zumindest bei Fred und George eine Herausforderung gewesen wäre.

Die Einzigen, die sich unbeeindruckt zeigten, waren die Caerphilly Catapults. Sie demonstrierten mit ihren Quergestreiften Umhängen, in scharlachrot und hellgrün, einen bemerkenswert schlechten Farbgeschmack. Ginny und der gegnerische Kapitän gaben sich die Hand, dann ließ der französische Schiedsrichter Fanzoar Dalatur die Bälle frei. Synchron mit dem Sucher der Catapults schoss Harry in die Höhe. Der frische Frühlingswind blies ihm um die Ohren und alles andere schien wieder einmal unwichtig. Es interessiert ihn nicht, wie viele Leute ihm momentan zuschauten, es gab nur ihn, und seinen Auftrag den Schnatz zu fangen.

Plötzlich war Fred neben Harry und schlug einen Klatscher zurück zu den gegnerischen Treibern, der Harry sonst todsicher vom Besen geholt hätte. Der Zwilling grinste und stürzte sich wieder nach unten um einen Klatscher von Ginny fern zu halten, die gerade mit dem Quaffel in der Hand einen Angriff auf den mittleren Ring des Gegners flog. Harry konzentrierte sich nun und begann nach dem Schnatz zu suchen. Der andere Treiber beachtete Harry gar nicht. Er schien in ihm keine Konkurrenz zu sehen. Harry war das nur recht, er mochte es nicht, wenn sich andere Sucher ausschließlich darauf versteiften ihn zu beobachten.

Mittlerweile stand es 90 zu 60 für United. Harry hatte den Schnatz noch immer nicht zu sehen bekommen, aber es schien so, das auch sein Gegner noch nichts gesehen hatte. Mit einem Auge achtete Harry immer darauf, ob dieser sich sonderbar verhielt. Hermine lehnte sich zufrieden zurück während sie dem Spiel folgte. Hogwarts United hatte das Spiel im Griff und Harrys Fähigkeiten als Sucher vertraute sie Blind. Ron hielt auf Profiniveau. Ginny dirigierte den Angriff wie ein kleiner General, akkurat und präzise, wie ein chirurgischer Eingriff. Die Zwilling entschärften die Klatscher so geschickt, dass sich die Anderen aus ihrer Mannschaft darüber keine Sorgen machen mussten. Die Catapults allerdings hätten sicherlich einen Eid geschworen, dass mindestens vier Klatscher im Spiel waren. Das Spiel war sportlich und fair. Seit dem freilassen der Bälle war der französische Schiedsrichter praktisch arbeitslos.

Harrys Augen suchten das Stadion nach dem bekannten glitzern ab. Währenddessen versuchte er den Schnatz auch magisch aufzuspüren. Was sich jedoch als ungleich schwerer erwies, als bei den Trainings. Nun waren hunderte von magischen Personen und Gegenstände im Stadion. Harry war sich sicher, das es deshalb niemanden interessierte, ob man diese Fähigkeiten in einem Quidditch Spiel einsetzte oder nicht. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm Harry eine apruppte Richtungsänderung des anderen Suchers war. Dieser stürze mir atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit in die Tiefe. Doch diese Stelle, auf die der andere Sucher zu hielt, hatte Harry wenige Sekunden davor noch abgesucht. Dort war ganz sicher kein Schnatz. Wahrscheinlich war es ein Ablenkungsmanöver um Hogwarts United aus seinem Spielfluss zu bringen, denn die Führung war mittlerweile auf 150 zu 90 angewachsen.

Enttäuscht, dass sein Ablenkungsversuch nicht gefruchtet hatte, stieg der zweite Sucher wieder höher. Im selben Moment sah Harry einige Meter über sich etwas glitzern. Er beschleunigte seinen Feuerblitz und tatsächlich, es war der Schnatz. Sein Gegner holte das Letzte aus seinem sicherlich auch erstklassigen Besen heraus, doch durch seinen Ablenkungsversuch, war er einfach zu tief um noch etwas machen zu können. Alles was ihm blieb, war dabei zu zuschauen, wie sich Harrys Hand um den goldenen Ball mit den silbernen Flügelchen schloss.

„Potter hat den Schnatz gefangen! Gefahrloser Sieg für Hogwarts United! Eine hervorragende Leistung der beiden Treiber Fred und George Weasley! Der Endstand beträgt 320 zu 100 Punkte. Wo wir gerade bei den Zauberscherzatikel Herstellern Weasley sind, einen solchen Sieg feiert man am besten mit Weasleys Inferno Deluxe, erhältlich in den Filialen in Hogmeade, der Winkelgasse und neu, seit gestern, in der französischen Zaubererstaße im Paris. Wie die Franzosen sagen: Es ist Manifice..." „Mr. Jordan ich sagte doch, keine Werbung mehr!" schalt McGonagall den Moderator.

Irgendwann verlagerte sich die Siegesfeier von Hogwarts United vom Stadion in die Große Halle des Schlosses. Und hier zeigte sich, dass nahezu alle Schüler des Schlosses hinter dem Team standen. War auch das Team sehr Gryffindor lastig, so feierten doch alle Häuser in nahezu gleicher Anzahl mit ihnen zusammen den Sieg.

Der Donnerstag brachte einen Kater und eine gelöste Atmosphäre im Schloss. Alle Mannschaften aus Hogwarts hatten ihre Spiele hinter sich. Nur einige der Gäste aus Beauxbaton zeigten sich sichtlich nervös über ihr bevorstehendes Spiel. Nicht nur, das sie beim Frühstück so gut wie nichts aßen, sie waren auch im Unterricht mehr als abgelenkt und brachten nicht einmal die einfachsten Zauber zustande.

Lee Jordan hatte sich wohl eine gehörige Standpauke der Direktorin anhören müssen, jedenfalls wirkten seine Kommentare an diesem Nachmittag kreuzbrav und daher ein wenig langweilig. Die Spiele jedoch waren alles Andere als das. In einem reinen Duell englischer Profimannschaften, standen sich die in walisischen Holyhead Harpies, in ihren dunkelgrünen Umhängen mit den goldenen Krallen auf der Brust, und die Motrose Magpies gegenüber. Das Spiel war hochklassig, aber auch hier merkte man, dass beide Mannschaften aufgrund der Altersbeschränkung nicht in ihrer Bestbesetzung spielten. Schließlich gewannen die Harpies mit 240 zu 110 das bis dahin recht ausgeglichene Spiel.

Die Teamkleidung der Beauxbaton Mannschaft unterschied sich in ihrer Farbgebung kaum von ihren hellblauen Schuluniformen. Lediglich das Wappen mit den beiden gekreuzten Zauberstäben, aus denen Funken stoben, war größer und bedeckte nun die gesamte Brust. Wie bereits am Sonntag, saß auch heute Gabriele wieder hinter Harry und seinen Freunden und feuerte ihr Team lautstark an. Ihre Gegner dieser ersten Runde, waren die Kenmare Krestels aus Irland. Sie trugen smaragdgrüne Roben mit zwei K's auf Brust und Rücken.

Beauxbaton spielte kompakt und war hervorragend aufeinander abgestimmt. Wären sich bei den Iren kein richtiges Zusammenspiel entwickeln wollte. Langsam aber sicher, bekam Harry den Eindruck, dass die Profiteams der Vorbereitung auf dieses Turnier keine besondere Beachtung geschenkt hatten. Entweder waren sie von unwürdigen Gegnern ausgegangen, oder sie hatten sich auf ihr potentiell überlegenes Spielermaterial verlassen. Die Krestels jedenfalls beeindruckten ein ums andere mal mit hervorragenden Einzelleistungen, hatten dem überlegenen Teamplay der Franzosen jedoch nicht viel entgegen zu setzen. So gewann Beauxbaton nach 70 Minuten schließlich überlegen mit 290 zu 80 Punkten.

Die Feier dieses Abends stand der gestrigen kaum nach. Nur der Kater des nächsten morgens war nicht Butterbier, sondern französischem Rotwein und Champagner zu verdanken. Harry fieberte dem letzten Spiel der ersten Runde entgegen. Eintracht Pfützensee war in der englischen Liga nie von den hinteren Plätzen nach vorne gekommen. Stattdessen kämpften sie beinahe jedes Jahr gegen den Abstieg aus der Top Liga. Die Butterbier Tornados hingegen waren ein gänzlich unbeschriebenes Blatt. Die Erwartungen an Sie hätten nach dem Auftritt der anderen Spaßmannschaft, den Feuerwhisky Falcons, auch kaum niedriger sein können.

Doch schon der Auftritt der Butterbier Tornados erweckte einen viel besseren Eindruck. Alle Spieler saßen aufrecht und mit klarem Blick auf ihren Besen. Sie hatten einheitliche Teamkleidung, welche aus himmelblauen Roben mit dunkelblauen T's auf Brust und Rücken bestand. Ihr auftreten wirkte fast professioneller, als das von Eintracht Pfützensee, welche in braunen Roben mit den Buchstaben EP auf Brust und Rücken spielten.

Untypisch für eine Profimannschaft bei diesem Turnier, spielte Pfützesee jedoch wie aus einem Guss. Sie erweckten den Eindruck, als hätten Sie seit Monaten nichts anderes getan, als sich für dieses Turnier vorzubereiten. Das können der Einzelspieler jedoch, schien etwas niedriger als bei den anderen Profimannschaften.

Auch die Tornados spielten recht gut zusammen. Ihre Pässe waren genau, ihre Taktiken des öfteren erfolgreich. Ihr einziges Problem jedoch war, das Pfützensee in allem ein klein bisschen besser war. Lediglich die beiden Treiber von Pfützensee erschienen Harry ein wenig plump in ihren Vorgehensweisen. Aber dies war ein, für Treiber, nicht unbedingt untypischer Charakterzug. Der Fang des Schnatzes durch den Sucher von Eintracht Pfützensee beendete schließlich ein Spiel, welches schon seit Beginn eine eindeutige Überlegenheit von Eintracht Pfützensee gesehen hatte.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

Betagelesen: HermineGranger

Euer KingsleyS

**Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier**

v

v

v

V


	59. Überraschungsgäste

Hallo liebe Leser,

**vielen dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!**

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

**Den Schwarzlesen rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!**

Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)

Please R&R

* * *

Kapitel 91: **Überraschungsgäste**

Es war Samstag, schul-, und da das Turnier erst Morgen in die die zweite Runde gehen würde, auch spielfrei. Harry hatte beschlossen, alle DA Mitglieder zum Akku-Aufladen in den DA Raum einzuladen. So gut wie alle DA Mitglieder waren erschienen um sich einen gemütlichen Tag zu machen. Das Treffen war zwanglos, es ging lediglich darum, sich einen schönen Tag zu machen, ohne den Stress und die Verantwortung der letzten Wochen.

Die Haupthalle war mit Kissen und kleinen Sitzgruppen versehen worden, Musik spielte und es gab reichlich zu Essen und Trinken. In kleineren oder größeren Gruppen wurden Unterhaltungen geführt, Spiele gespielt oder einfach nur relaxed. Die Stimmung war gelöst, fast schon ausgelassen.

Harry zog an diesem Tag nicht wie üblich mit seinem Quartett durch die Gegend, sondern mischte sich mal unter diese, mal unter jene Gruppe. Einerseits, so fand er, erhöhte das den Zusammenhalt in der DA. Hermine hatte ihm da vorbehaltlos zugestimmt und ihn in seinem Vorhaben bestärkt. Anderseits gab ihm das die Möglichkeit, über einiges nachzudenken.

Letzte Nacht im Traum hatte er die Spiele der ersten Runde noch einmal vor seinem geistigen Auge ablaufen sehen. Seitdem keimte in ihm ein Verdacht. Eigentlich hätte er es schon bei den Spielen selbst sehen müssen, aber da hatte er es wohl nur unterschwellig wahrgenommen. Doch er war sich noch lange nicht sicher genug um es jemand anderem gegenüber zu erwähnen, schließlich war es eigentlich unmöglich, bei all ihren Sicherheitsmaßnahmen. Hoffentlich hatte er sich das Ganze nicht nur eingebildet. Die Erfahrung hatte ihn schließlich auch gelehrt, seinen Träumen skeptisch gegenüber zu stehen. Auf jeden Fall, das nahm er sich fest vor, würde er es aber genauer im Auge behalten.

„Harry, sag mal, müssen wir wirklich zu Slughorns Party? „ jammerte Ginny an diesem Abend. Auch Harry hatte eigentlich überhaupt keine Lust noch einmal den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen. Normalerweise sollte man sich nach einem Tag des Müßiggang doch erholt fühlen und Tatendrang verspüren. Aber am liebsten hätte Harry diesen Tag mit Ginny auf einer Couch vorm Kamin im Gryffindor Turm ausklingen lassen. Er zog seine Verlobte dichter an sich und küsste sie zärtlich, dann schenkte er ihr ein trauriges Lächeln. „Ich fürchte wir müssen Ginny! Es ist immerhin Slughorns erste Party seit den Debakel mit den eingeschlichenen Todessern ende Herbst." hauchte Harry.

Hand in Hand kamen Ron und Hermine auf sie zu. Sie hatten offensichtlich gerade dasselbe Thema ausdiskutiert. „Komm Ginny, wir gehen uns umziehen!" sagte Hermine, an ihren Freund gewandt fuhr sie fort „Und Ron! Es wäre schön, wenn du dich auch ein wenig in Schale werfen würdest!" Ginny nickte und folgte ihrer Freundin in den Mädchentrakt wo noch immer ihre meisten Sachen waren. Schließlich war es nach wie vor alles andere als offiziell, dass sich die Vier einen Schlafraum im Jungentrakt teilten. „Glaubst du auch, dass wir uns noch umziehen müssen bevor wir zu dieser langweiligen Party von dem alten Walross gehen?" fragte Ron hoffnungsvoll an Harry gewandt.

Harry lachte. „Ja Ron, ich fürchte, in dem Schlabberlook den wir den ganzen Tag beim Chillen in der DA getragen haben, können wir dort nicht auftauchen!" Ron knurrte nur, statt zu antworten. „Hey, das ganze letzte Jahr warst du sauer, weil du nicht eingeladen warst, jetzt bist du es und knurrst schon wieder herum!" lästerte Harry. „Letztes Jahr dachte ich auch noch, das würde Spaß machen!" entgegnete Ron. Worauf Harry ihn mit einer „Da siehst du es" Geste bedachte.

Das Umziehen der beiden Jungs dauerte keine fünf Minuten. Sie warfen sich in schlichte Schwarze Umhänge, ein Kompromiss zwischen den Festumhängen und der normalen Hogwarts Uniform. Kaum hatten sie Zauberschach Spiel aufgebaut, um auf die Damen zu warten, erschienen Ginny und Hermine auch schon am Abgang zu den Mädchenschlafsälen. Auch sie hatten sich nicht in ihre engen Ballkleider gezwängt, sonder trugen einfache, aber recht edel wirkende Umhänge. Sie waren nur leicht geschminkt und ihre Haare waren mit einer schnellen Hochsteckfrisur gebändigt.

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs lies Harry das Schachspiel verschwinden und stand auf. „Ihr seht sehr hübsch aus!" lächelte er und zog Ginny in einen Kuss. Ron folgte seinem Beispiel. Augenblicke später schauten sich Hermine und Ginny an. „Nehmen wir die beiden so mit?" fragte Hermine. „Bleibt uns ja nichts anderes übrig! Ich glaube kaum, dass wir auf die schnelle noch was besseres finden!" grinste Ginny. „Wenn das so ist, wir möchten natürlich nicht, dass ihr euch zu etwas genötigt fühlt!" meint Harry mit todernster Miene und bot Ron seinen Arm an. Dieser Verstand sofort, hängte sich bei Harry ein, legte den Kopf auf Harrys Schulter und schlenderte mit ihm Richtung Porträtloch. Das ganze wirkte umso Skurriler, da Ron um einiges größer und kräftiger gebaut war als Harry.

Ginny und Hermine blickten ziemlich ungläubig aus der Wäsche und mit jedem Schritt den Harry und Ron so zurücklegten, wurde es stiller im Gemeinschaftsraum. Vor der Rückseite der fetten Dame angekommen, blickten sich Harry und Ron in die Augen und das war zu viel. Von einer Sekunde zur Anderen brachen sie in schallendes Gelächter aus. Auch die Mundwinkel ihrer beiden Herzensdamen zuckten verdächtig nach oben, während der Scherz auch langsam in die Hirne der restlichen Gryffindors durchzusickern schien, denn ganz allmählich wich der Schock offener Belustigung. „Dein Kopf ist ganz schön schwer Ron, ich glaube Ginnys ist mir da lieber." grinste Harry. „Du musst dich gerade beschweren! Weißt du eigentlich wie ich mich verrenken muss, um meinen Kopf auf deine Schultern zu bekommen?" grinste Ron zurück.

Wenig später schlenderten beide erneut Arm in Arm durch Hogwarts. Nur, dass es bei Harry diesmal Ginnys Arm war und bei Ron Hermines. „Habt ihr eine Ahnung wen Sluggi noch alles eingeladen hat?" fragte Ron. „Nö, keine Ahnung! Aber ich schätze, es werden diesmal nicht allzu viele Externe sein, schließlich gelten auch heute die Sicherheitsbestimmungen des Turniers. Jeder, der nicht offiziellen Zugang zum Schloss hat, wird von Auroren zu Slughorns Büro geführt und auch nach der Party wieder abgeholt!" sagte Harry. „Möchte wissen wie er die Auroren dazu überredet hat? Schließlich gehört das eigentlich nicht zu ihren Aufgaben!" rätselte Ginny. „Der hat seine Mittel und Wege! Er kennt viele bekannte und einflussreiche Leute. Das ist auch der Grund warum wir zu seiner Party müssen. Es ist besser, sein Wohlwollen nicht zu verlieren. Slughorn ist kein Mann, den man sich zum Feind wünscht!" meinte Hermine.

„Ah Harry mein Junge! Miss Granger! Miss und Mr Weasley! Schön, dass Sie es einrichten konnten!" begrüßte sie Slughorn sogleich, als sie auf der Party ankamen. Alle vier zwangen sich zu einem Lächeln. Harry entgegnete. „Ist uns wie immer eine Freude und ein Privileg Professor!" langsam bekam er ein Gefühl für diese politischen Geschichten.

Zum ihrem Glück wendete der Gastgeber sich aber bald den nächsten Gästen zu, die erschienen waren. Ron zog es in Richtung Buffet, denn irgendwie musste er sich ja für diesen verpatzten Abend entschädigen! „Eins muss man Slughorn lassen, von Essen versteht er wirklich was." lobte Ron und steckte sich genüsslich die nächste Gänseleberpastete in den Mund. „Das sieht man ihm aber auch allzu deutlich an!" erschallte auf einmal Tonks Stimme hinter ihnen. Harry drehte sich zu seiner Hauslehrerin um, die gerade sehr überzeugend Slughorns breiten Kopf inklusive Glatze und Walrossbart imitierte.

„Tonks! Moony! Was macht ihr den hier?" rief Harry freudig überrascht. Remus warf ihm einen gespielt beleidigten Blick zu! „Eine von gerade mal einer Handvoll Metamorphmagi im Land, und der erste Werwolf, der nachweislich seine Lycantropie überwinden konnte. Hältst du uns etwa nicht für würdige Sammlerstücke?" fragte er jedoch belustigt. „Doch! Wenn du mir das so erklärst Moony, muss ich dir natürlich Recht geben! Ohne Euch wäre die Sammlung der Kuriositäten einfach nicht vollständig!" lachte Harry.

Froh, einander begegnet zu sein, verdrückten sich die drei Pärchen in eine der dunkleren und unauffälligeren Ecken. Ein paar Minuten später gesellten sich auch noch ein mürrischer Krum und eine genervt wirkende Sascha zu ihnen. „Mr. Krum, könnte ich bitte ein Autogramm vom bester Sucher der Welt bekommen! Schreiben sie bitte für meinen alten Freund Horace Slughorn!" äffte Sascha den Gastgeber sehr überzeugend nach. Alle Anderen lachten. Harry jedoch saß heute er Schalk im Nacken. „Mr. Krum, würden sie auch für mich ein Autogramm schreiben? „Für den besten Sucher der Welt, dein Fan Victor Krum". Wenn sie einen Stift brauchen können sie gerne meinen haben!" feigste er seinen bulgarischen Freund an. Victors Miene veränderte sich. „Vorsicht mit deinen Worten Potter, sonst werden wir das wohl mal ausspielen müssen!" funkelte der Quidditchstar belustigt. „Das werden wir früher oder später sowieso Victor!" entgegnete Harry gelassen.

Die nächste halbe Stunde verging unter freundschaftlichem Gefrotzel wie im Fluge. Ab und zu verschwand mal jemand um Snacks und Getränke vom Buffet zu holen. Insgesamt schafften sie es sehr gut, sich bedeckt zu halten. Slughorn vermisste die Juwelen seiner Sammlung jedoch offenbar schmerzlich. Schließlich hatte er sie hauptsächlich eingeladen, um sie anderen Personen vorstellen zu können. Als Harry das nächste Mal Richtung Buffet ging, um eine Ladung Butterbier für alle zu besorgen, fing Slughorn ihn begeistert ab.

„Harry mein Junge! Sie glauben nicht wer gerade hier angekommen ist. Ich muss sie einander unbedingt vorstellen." mit diesen Worten schob Slughorn Harry weg vom Butterbier und einmal quer durch den festlich geschmückten Raum. „Gwenog, darf ich vorstellen? Da ist Harry! Harry Potter!" sprach Slughorn eine athletisch wirkende Frau Ende zwanzig an. Sie hatte kurze, dunkelblonde Haare und ein kantiges Gesicht. Ihre braunen Augen drückten Entschlossenheit und Kraft aus.

Sie musterte Harry mit einem abschätzenden Blick, wobei sie an seiner Narbe nicht sichtlich länger verweilte als an anderen Stellen seines Körpers. „Harry, das ist Gwenog Jones, die Kapitänin der Holyhead Harpies! Ich habe sie ihnen schon einmal auf einem meiner Bilder gezeigt. Erinnern sie sich?" sagte Slughorn. Harry nickte und gab der Quidditch Spielerin die Hand.

Ihr Händedruck war trocken und kraftvoll, wie geschaffen um sich an einem Besen festzuhalten und mit Quaffeln zu werfen. Harry legte nun seinerseits mehr Kraft in seinen Händedruck. Gwenog lächelte. „Ah, also Kraft hat der beste Nachwuchssucher bei diesem Turnier also auch noch!" Harry erwiderte das Lächeln. „Wenn es sein muss, natürlich! Ich freue mich sie kenne zu lernen Miss Jones!" „Ach je!" gluckste Slughorn wohlig „Da haben sich wohl mal wieder zwei gesucht und gefunden. Das das ausgerechnet immer auf meinen Partys passieren muss... Ich gehe dann mal und lasse euch junge Leute alleine!" mit einem überaus selbstzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck schritt Slughorn von dannen.

* * *

Eine Woche vorher:

„Ist alles vorbereitet Malfoy?" zischte die kalte Stimme Voldemorts durch den frühen Morgen. „Natürlich! Wie ihr befohlen habt, mein Lord!" antwortete Draco, wie immer mit gesenktem Kopf. Es kotzte ihn von Tag zu Tag mehr an, diesem größenwahnsinnigen Halbblut dienen zu müssen. „Wie steht es mit dir Severus?" fragte der Dunkle Lord, fast schon in freundschaftlichem Ton. „Alles bereit mein Lord. Beide Teams sind instruiert und mit allem Nötigen versorgt. Auch für die Versorgung währenddessen habe ich gesorgt!"

„Ausgezeichnet!" sagte die große dürre Gestalt mit ihrer weißen Haut und die Augen blitzten gefährlich rot auf. „Bald ist es vorbei! Bald wird dieser ewige Dorn in meinem Auge verschwunden sein! Und dann, dann hält mich nichts mehr auf...!" in einem wahnsinnig wirkenden Ton begann Lord Voldemort zu lachen. Bei dem Gedanken, dieser Geistesgestörte könnte tatsächlich Erfolg haben, drehte sich Dracos Magen um. Das Lachen erstarb so plötzlich wie es begonnen hatte und Voldemorts schlangenähnliches Gesicht wand sich erneut Draco zu.

„Und denk daran Malfoy, du hast zwar das Oberkommando über beide Teams und du alleine bestimmst wann losgeschlagen wird, aber das ist die letzte Chance, die ich dir und deiner Versagertruppe gebe!" seine Stimme war gelassen, fast schon gleichgültig. Er sprach hier keine Drohung aus, sondern erwähnte lediglich eine Tatsache. „Ich werde nicht versagen, mein Lord!" antwortete Draco mit fester, zutiefst überzeugter Stimme. Deutete eine kleine Verbeugung an, machte ohne jedes Anzeichen von Angst auf dem Absatz kehrt, und verschwand Seite an Seite mit Snape aus dem Thronsaal.

„Bringt sie an den vereinbarten Ort, wenn ihr übernommen habt. Und denkt daran, niemand darf getötet werden, ich brauche sie alle lebend, um es herstellen zu können!" redete Snape seinem Patensohn ins Gewissen. „Ich weiß, Professor! Ich habe nur Sorge, dass einer der anderen Todesser sich nicht so gut unter Kontrolle hat wie er müsste, Sir!" entgegnete Draco halb genervt, halb besorgt.

„Du bist der Boss, Malfoy. Das musst du ihnen von Anfang an klar machen! Wenn einer von ihnen aus der Reihe tanzt, leg ihn um. Dein Leben hängt davon ab, dass alles so läuft wie geplant. Todesser sind leicht zu ersetzen. Schärfe ihnen das gleich ein, noch bevor ihr aufbrecht!" riet Snape. Draco nickte.

„Und das mit dem Nachschub?" fragte Draco. „Habe ich alles so geregelt, wie wir es besprochen hatten. Sorge du nur dafür, dass das Rohmaterial lebend bei mir ankommt. Am besten auch mehr oder weniger unverletzt, denn noch wissen wir ja nicht, wie lange ihr die Tarnung aufrecht erhalten müsst, und ich habe keine Lust einen Haufen Schwerverletzter am Leben halten zu müssen." antwortete Snape.

Langsam näherten sie sich dem Apparierpunkt, wo bereits eine erquickliche Anzahl Todesser auf Dracos Ankunft wartete. Snape nickte Draco zum Abschied zu. In seinen Augen konnte der junge Todesser den Wunsch lesen, es möge alles klappen wie geplant.

„So Leute, es ist soweit. Unsere Mission beginnt. Der Dunkle Lord hat mir noch einmal eindringlich eingeschärft, dass ich für diese Mission verantwortlich bin. Für Euch bedeutet das nur eins. Entweder ihr befolgt Buchstabengetreu meine Befehle, oder ich lege euch um und ersetzte euch durch einen treueren Diener des Dunklen Lords! Ich hoffe, wir haben uns da verstanden! Und jetzt Abmarsch, der Zeitplan ist eng!"

Einige der Todesser waren unter Dracos unmissverständlichen Worten zusammen gezuckt. Das hatten sie ihm nicht zugetraut. Er hoffte nur, dass ihn niemand auf die Probe stellen würde. Seit jenem Abend auf dem Astronomieturm, vor fast einem Jahr, war er sich nicht mehr sicher ob er wirklich dazu fähig war, einen Menschen zu töten. Er hatte unter der Anleitung seines Vaters schon oft Lebewesen mit dem Avada Kedavra getötet, aber noch nie einem Menschen. Das Menschenähnlichste, was er bisher getötet hatte, war ein todkranker Hauself gewesen. Und selbst dort musste er sich, obwohl er Hauselfen als unwertes Leben betrachtete, selbst einreden, dass es eine Erlösung für das Geschöpf war, bevor er es tun konnte.

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-) Betagelesen: HermineGranger

KingsleyS


	60. Traumhaft

Hallo liebe Leser,

vielen dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

Den Schwarzlesen rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

**Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)**

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 92:** Traumhaft**

„Wenn du mit der Schule fertig bist Harry, melde dich doch einmal bei mir. Einen Sucher mit deinem Talent kann ich immer gebrauchen!" diese Worte von Gwenog Jones waren die ganze Nacht durch Harrys Hirn gegeistert. Sie waren das Letzte gewesen, was Gwenog und Harry auf der gestrigen Party gesprochen hatten. Sogar in seinen Träumen hatten die Worte Spuren hinterlassen:

Harrys Gesicht spiegelte sich in Gryffindors Schwert welches er in Händen hielt. Noch immer klebte Blut daran. Das Blut Voldemorts, das an die Klinge gekommen war, als Harry vor acht Jahren den Körper des Dunklen Lords mit diesem Schwert spaltete und Voldemort somit endgültig tötete. Die Reflektion zeigte das Gesicht eines Endzwanzigers, mit kurz geschorenen schwarzen Haaren und einer blitzförmigen Narbe auf der Stirn. Er trug die Uniform eines Auroren. Ein Abzeichen an der Brust wies ihn als Boss der Einsatztruppe aus. Um ihn herum tobte die Schlacht. Er jedoch suchte jemand bestimmten. Den Mann, der das Machtvakuum, welches nach Voldemorts Vernichtung aufgetreten war, genutzt hatte um dessen Nachfolge anzutreten. Lord Malfoy der Göttliche, oder „Er der schlimmer ist als alle vor ihm", wie ihn der Tagesprophet meistens nannte.

Ja, sie hatten es beide weit gebracht. Harry war unter anderem einer der meist respektierten Auroren des Landes und Draco der neue dunkle Lord. „Na, na... wenn das nicht Auror Potty ist!" hörte Harry die kalte Stimme seines alten Intimfeindes. Noch immer war es so angenehm sie zu hören, als würde jemand mit den Fingernägeln über eine Tafel kratzen. Harry wirbelte herum, den Zauberstab gezückt und von einem Gardendo umhüllt. „Malfoy!" kommentierte er trocken und gelassen. Seine grünen Augen bohrten sich in jene Grauen seines Gegenübers.

„Malfoy, hiermit verhafte ich dich wegen Verbrechen gegen Muggelstämmige und Halbblüter!" sagte Harry einen Satz der ihm inzwischen zur zweiten Natur geworden war. Endlich hatte er ihn. Seit Jahren suchte er Malfoy schon, der mit seinen Anhängern, den Geneten, durch das Land zog und ohne jegliche Vorwarnung jeden umbrachte, der nicht seinen Vorstellungen von Reinblütigkeit entsprach.

Ein Kampf entbrannte, aber schließlich musste sich Draco Harrys besserer Ausbildung geschlagen geben. Malfoy lag am Boden und Harry richtete mit der rechten das Schwert Gryffindors auf seinen Hals. „Eine Bewegung und dein Prozess findet postum statt, mir wäre es recht, denn..." Ein klingelndes Geräusch unterbrach Harry. Ohne die Augen von Draco zu lassen griff er mit der Linken in seinen Umhang und förderte einen Spiegel zu tage, welcher das Gesicht von Gwenog Jones zeigte.

„Wo bleibst du Harry? Das Spiel fängt in zwei Minuten an und ohne unseren Sucher können wir nicht gegen Eintracht Pfützensee gewinnen! Lass alles stehen und liegen und schwinge deinen Arsch her! Du bist Profispieler verdammt! Für eine Sekunde ließ sich Harry von dem Gezeter seiner Kapitänin ablenken, doch das war die Sekunde zuviel. Überrascht blickte er an seiner Brust herunter und auf das silberne Messer das mitten in seinem Herzen steckte. Das Schwert Gryffindors fiel ihm aus der Hand und Malfoy lachte lauthals auf. Dann wurde alles schwarz. Er hatte eine harte Landung auf dem Boden erwartet, fiel jedoch in weiche Kissen.

Harry öffnete die Augen und fand sich in seinem Himmelbett, im gemeinsamen Schlafraum der vier Freunde wieder. Verwirrt schlug er die Decke zurück und suchte nach der Klinge in seinem Herzen. Das einzige jedoch, was er fand, war der Kopf von Ginny, welcher auf seiner Brust lag. Sie knurrte unwillig im Schlaf als die wärmende Decke die sie verhüllt hatte so plötzlich verschwand. Langsam begann Harrys Verstand wieder normal zu arbeiten. Er zog die Decke wieder über sich und seine Verlobte. Es musste ein Traum gewesen sein. Er war noch immer in Hogwarts, noch immer 17 und noch immer Schüler.

Wie war es eigentlich möglich so einen Blödsinn zusammen zu träumen? Er würde niemals auf die Idee kommen, gleichzeitig Auror und Quidditch Profi zu werden. Genauso wenig würde er sich mit einem besiegten Schwarzmagier zu seinen Füßen von irgendetwas ablenken lassen. Schon gar nicht, wenn dieser Schwarzmagier Draco Malfoy war. Oder hatte sein Unterbewusstsein mal wieder Überstunden gemacht? War Harry schon seit gestern überaus misstrauisch gewesen, so hatte das Gespräch mit Gwenog Jones auch nicht gerade dazu beigetragen, ihn zu beruhigen.

Harry verbannte diese düsteren Gedanken aus seinem Geist und konzentrierte sich stattdessen lieber drauf den süßlichen, blumenartigen Duft einzuatmen, welcher von der Person neben ihm ausging. Mit einem Lächeln strich er über die glatte und zarte Haut ihres Rückens. Wieder brummte Ginny, aber dieses Mal war es ein wohliges Brummen. Harry strich mit seiner anderen Hand eine rote Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht seiner Angebeteten, während er seine Hand von Ginnys Rücken nahm. „Nicht aufhören!" protestierte Ginny schlaftrunken. Mit sich nur mühsam bewegenden Augenlidern hob sich ihr Kopf und suchte seinen Blick. Harry erwiderte den Blick entschuldigend. „Ich wollte dich nicht wecken Schatz" flüsterte er.

Ginnys Augen begannen zu blitzen. „Es gibt unangenehmere Methoden geweckt zu werden!" sagte sie und zog sich zu ihm hoch um ihn zu küssen. Zuerst ganz sanft wurde ihr Kuss von Moment zu Moment leidenschaftlicher und fordernder. Alle düsteren Gedanken in Harrys Kopf wurden durch jäh auflodernde Leidenschaft verdrängt. Während seine Hände sich wie von alleine unter das seidene Oberteil von Ginnys Schlafanzug schoben. Ein deutliches schaudern durchzuckte ihren Körper als seine Hände die aufgerichteten Nippel ihrer Brüste berührten. Gleichzeitig raubten ihre leidenschaftlichen Küsse ihm den Atem.

Als Ginnys Hand seinen nackten Oberkörper entlang wanderte und schließlich in seine Hose fuhr, war es an Harry, zu erschauern. Mit dem sicheren, festen Griff einer geübten Quidditchspielerin hatte sie seinen pulsierenden Schaft umschlossen und begann nun mit dem Daumen über die Spitze zu reiben. Harrys bebende Hände begannen seine Verlobte von überflüssigen textilen Verhüllungen zu befreien, während seine Lippen und seine Zunge jeden neu freigelegten Zentimeter des makellosen Körpers kosteten.

Der süße Duft nach Blumen verstärkte sich als Harry sie von ihrem Schlüpfer befreite und er genüsslich begann, den Nektar ihrer Leidenschaft zu kosten. Ginny wand sich bebend auf dem Bett während Harry immer wieder mit Fingern und Zunge in sie eindrang. Ihre Hände wuschelten dabei durch sein schwarzes Haar. Der immer intensivere Geruch seiner Verlobten benebelte Harrys Sinne. Er fühlte sich, als ob er auf Wolken schwebe.

Ohne, dass Harry wusste, wie es dazu gekommen war, lag er plötzlich auf dem Rücken. Ginny die auf einmal zwei seidene Tücher in der Hand hielt, war gerade damit beschäftigt, seine Hände an den Bettpfosten anzubinden. Als das erledigt war, nahm sie einen Eiswürfel zur Hand mit dem sie über Harrys Haut strich. Die eisige Kälte in Verbindung mit ihren sanften Berührungen schickte wohlige Schauer durch Harrys Brust. Genüsslich und quälend langsam arbeitete sie sich vor in Richtung seiner Erregung.

Doch kaum war Harrys Hose Geschichte, begann Ginny mit dem Eiswürfel seine Erregung zu traktieren. Sie umfasste ihn mit beiden Händen, platzierte den Eiswürfel auf seiner Spitze, dann umschloss sie das Ganze mit ihren warmen, sinnlichen Lippen. Mit ihrer Zunge schob das kleine Luder den Eiswürfel Runde um Rund um Harrys Zauberstab. Die abwechselnden Berührungen der warmen, leicht rauen Zunge und des glatten kalten Eiswürfels trieben Harry an den Rand des Wahnsinns.

Harrys Hände wollten Ginny zu sich hoch ziehen, um diese süße Folter zu beenden. Doch seine Hände waren noch immer mit den Seidentüchern an die Bettpfosten gebunden. Für Sekundenbruchteile stieg eine unerklärliche Panik in Harry auf, als er realisierte, wie ausgeliefert er seiner Verlobten in dieser Situation im Grunde war. Doch dann übernahmen die grenzenlose Liebe und das Vertrauen zu ihr das Kommando und Harry gab sich ganz ihrer Führung hin.

Am ehesten war dieses Gefühl mit dem Imperius Fluch zu vergleichen. Harry fühlte sich leicht und unbeschwert. Alle Last schien für diesen Moment von seinen Schultern ab zufallen. Doch an der Stelle, an der sein Geist beim Imperius Fluch für gewöhnlich einsetzte und ihn gegen die Situation kämpfen lies, vertiefte sich diesmal Harrys Entspannung.

Mittlerweile hatte Ginny die Eiswürfelfolter beendet und sich stattdessen rittlings auf ihn gesetzt. Ihre Hände krallten sich in seine Brust, während ihre Beckenmuskeln seine Erregung eng umschlangen. Glühend hieße Wellen der Leidenschaft pulsierten durch seine Lenden. Seine Augen wanderten wie hypnotisiert zwischen ihren strahlenden Augen und den im Takt ihrer Bewegungen wippenden Brüsten hin und her.

Harrys Herz wurde beseelt von dem Wunsch ihre Brüste zu liebkosen. Ihren Kopf zu sich zu ziehen um in einem innigen Kuss mit ihr zu verschmelzen. Doch seine Hände waren ihm gebunden. Ginnys Brüste strichen weich über seinen Brustkorb als sie sich zu ihm herunter neigte um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. „Nix da mein Liebling, heute gehörst du mir! Vielleicht überlegst du es dir dann das nächste mal bevor du einen schlafenden Drachen kitzelst!" bevor Harrys etwas erwidern konnte, verschloss sie seine Lippen mit einem innigen Kuss.

Unterdessen ließ sie immer wilder und ungestümer ihre Hüften kreisen. Sie genoss es sichtlich, alles in der Hand zu haben. Die Leidenschaft welche durch Harrys Körper pulsierte trieb ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Und als er schon fast davon überzeugt war, sich gleich in einer gewaltigen Explosion in ihr zu entladen durchzuckte ihn ein jäher Schmerz. Ginny hatte bemerkt was mit ihm los war und ihm deshalb in die linke Brustwarze gebissen.

„Jetzt noch nicht, mein Lustsklave, noch bin ich nicht fertig mit dir!" raunte sie schroff mit einem Knie erweichenden Lächeln. Es was schön und quälend zu gleich. Etwa vergleichbar mit dem anschwellenden Kribbeln in der Nase, kurz bevor das erlösende Niesen kam. Doch jedes Mal, kurz bevor Harry seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, zwickte, kratzt oder biss sie ihn um den Moment seiner Erlösung aufzuschieben.

Harrys Lenden brannten. Er stöhnte und endlich hatte auch seine Verlobte ihren Höhepunkt erreicht. Mit einem Gefühl unglaublicher Erleichterung ergoss er sich in sie. Ihr spitzer Schrei und sein tiefes Stöhnen mischten sich, als die Flutwelle der Leidenschaft sie gemeinsam ins Land der Glückseligkeit trug.

Es war halb zehn, als Harry und Ginny aufstanden. Durch die geöffneten Vorhänge des anderen Bettes konnten sie Ron sehen der immer noch friedlich schlief. Von Hermine jedoch war nicht die geringste Spur zu entdecken. „Wir müssen ihn wecken, ab zehn haben wir Dienst für das Turnier!" meinte Harry mit leichtem Bedauern in der Stimme. Ginny jedoch grinst fies „Kein Problem ich mache das! Aquamenti" „Nein! Nicht!" rief Harry und griff nach Ginnys Zauberstab, aber es war zu spät. Der Schwall eiskalten Wassers der aus Ginnys Zauberstab gekommen war hatte Ron voll erwischt. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen saß dieser kerzengerade im Bett.

„Hey was soll das?! Ginny? Natürlich wer auch sonst! Hättest du sie nicht davon abhalten können Harry?" funkelte Ron. „Entschuldige Kumpel ich wollte dich eigentlich etwas sanfter wecken!" sagte Harry mit einem leicht vorwurfsvollen Blick auf seine Verlobte. Sie jedoch lächelte nur süffisant „Er ist doch wach, oder?" Ron der sich gerade verwirrt im Bett umschaute meldete sich. „Wo ist eigentlich Hermine?" verwundert schossen Harrys und Ginnys Köpfe zu ihm herum. „Keine Ahnung, wir dachten du wüsstest es." antwortete Harry.

„Sie wird vermutlich schon in die Mädchenschlafsäle sein um sich frisch zu machen! Ich schaue schnell mal nach. Wir sehen uns dann in fünf Minuten beim Frühstück." sagte Ginny, griff Harrys Tarnumhang und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes hatte Harry inzwischen Ron und dessen Bett getrocknet. „Auf Kumpel, zieh dich an, ich habe Hunger!" forderte Harry. Ron gähnte „Warum so eilig Harry, es ist doch Sonntag?" „Aber wir haben um 10 Dienst für die DA. Außerdem habe ich wirklich Hunger, der Morgen war schon ganz schön anstrengend!" grinste Harry.

Wenige Minuten später erschienen die beiden Siebtklässler in der Großen Halle, wo sie sich auf ihre Stammplätze setzten. Ginny und Hermine waren noch nicht da, aber Mädchen brauchten morgens ja immer länger. Also begannen sie zu frühstücken. Harry biss gerade in sein zweites Brötchen, als Ginny die Große Halle betrat. „Hast sie nicht gefunden oder?" fragte Harry. Ginny nahm ihm das angebissene Brötchen aus der Hand und begann gierig ein paar Bissen zu verschlingen. „Nein in ihrem Schlafsaal war sie auch nicht!" antwortete sie. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, während er sich ein neues Brötchen schmierte. „Hermine weiß, dass wir um 10 Uhr Dienst haben. Erst wenn sie dann nicht auftaucht, mache ich mir Sorgen." „Genau!" brachte Ron, der mittlerweile beim fünften Brötchen war, zwischen zwei Bissen heraus.

Pünktlich zum Dienst war Hermine erschienen. Als die Anderen sie fragten, wo sie gewesen sei, meinte sie, seit fünf Uhr morgens in der Bibliothek gesessen zu haben. Synchron schüttelten Harry, Ginny und Ron die Köpfe, kannten Hermine aber gut genug, um nicht an ihrer Aussage zu zweifeln.

„Willkommen zur zweiten Runde liebe Gäste. Nachdem wir in der ersten Runde dieses Turniers die Spreu vom Weizen trennen konnten, werden wir in den nun folgenden Spielen sicher erleben, welche der verblieben Mannschaften zu Mehl zermahlen werden, und wer sich erneut durchsetzen kann! Wie meine beiden Freunde Fred und George Weasley, übrigens die Besitzer von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze und Treiber von Hogwarts United immer sagen. Der frühe Vogel fängt zwar den Wurm, aber erst die zweite Maus bekommt den Käse. In diesem Sinne last uns sehen wen die Falle diesmal erschlägt bei dem Versuch sich den Käse zu holen..." Die Stimme des Stadionsprechers Lee Jordan verstummte, ein kurzes Rascheln war zu hören.

„Die erste Paarung der zweiten Runde lautet: Söhne des Raben gegen die Chudley Cannons. Viel Spaß beim Zuschauen!" ertönte plötzlich die schroffe Stimme von Professor McGonagall aus den Stadionlautsprechern. „Da hat Lee wohl mal wieder etwas übertrieben!" grinste Ron. Die Vier saßen wieder auf ihren üblichen Plätzen. Harry wandte sich nach links zu Krum. „Apropos Victor! Hast du an mein Autogramm gedacht?"

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-) Betagelesen: HermineGranger

**KingsleyS**


	61. Wer ist PE?

Hallo liebe Leser,

vielen dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben! Ja, an alle Vier!!!

Wenn die Beteiligung noch schlechter wird, stelle ich das Posten auf dieser Seite ein!

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

Den Schwarzlesen rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)

Please R&R

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 93: Wer ist PE?

Es war wieder einmal perfektes Quidditch Wetter, eine leichte Frühlingsbrise strich durch das Stadion, am azurblauen Himmel tummelten sich vereinzelte weiße Kumuluswolken, und es hatte jetzt um die Mittagszeit knapp über 20 Grad. Die Mannschaften betraten das Feld und Harry fragte sich, ob Lee weiter kommentieren würde, oder ob McGonagall nun vorhatte, den Kommentar selbst zu übernehmen. Die Stimme, die jedoch wenig später durch das Stadion hallte, gehörte weder Lee noch der Direktorin. „Und da kommen die Mannschaften! Wollen wir doch einmal sehen, ob die Söhne des Raben ihre Leistung aus der Vorrunde konservieren können, oder ob die Cannons endlich anfangen, dieses Turnier ernst zu nehmen und ihre gewohnte Leistung bringen."

Ron schnaubte verärgert über diesen Kommentar Bagmans. Niemand kritisierte seine Cannons, schon gar nicht so ein abgehalfterter vom Glücksspiel besessener Ex Star wie Ludo Bagman. Klar, der Mann war ein Vertreter des Ministeriums, aber allen war doch wohl klar dass er dort mehr oder weniger nur sein Gnadenbrot fraß.

Auch Harry war über diese, scheinbar endgültige, Absetzung Lees etwas erstaunt. Klar schoss der bei seinen Kommentaren gelegentlich über das Ziel hinaus. Aber andererseits machte Quidditch einfach mehr Spaß wenn der Kommentator Lee Jordan hieß. Gut, seine ewige Schleichwerbung für die Läden der Weasley Zwillinge war vielleicht etwas zu viel des Guten, aber andererseits war es auch lustig zu verfolgen, wie er immer wieder versuchte unauffällig das Thema darauf zu lenken.

Bei einem flüchtigen Blick auf den Ausgang des Stadions sah Harry das McGonagall gemeinsam mit Lee in Richtung Schloss ging. Sicher würde sie ihn nun offiziell als Kommentator für dieses Turnier entlassen. Mit einem leisen Gefühl des Bedauerns wand sich Harry wieder dem Spielgeschehen zu. Die Cannons hatten heute wesentlich besser ins Spiel gefunden und führten mit 40 zu 20 Zählern gegen die Söhne des Raben. Obwohl sich die Raben nach Leibeskräften wehrten, schien der Ausgang dieses Spiels vorprogrammiert, und damit das Ausscheiden der ersten Heimmannschaft beschlossen.

War schon ihr Start gut gewesen, so fanden die Profis nun immer besser ins Spiel. Ihre Übermacht wurde allmählich erdrückend und Harry begann langsam darauf zu hoffen, dass einer der beiden Sucher den Schnatz fangen würde um diese Schmach für die Söhne des Raben zu beenden.

Eine große schwarze Gestalt, die sich durch die Reihen zu Harry kämpfte, riss ihn aus dem Spielgeschehen. Mit spiegelnder Glatze und in der Sonne blinkenden, goldenen Ohrring eilte Kingsley Shacklebolt auf ihn zu. Irritiert schaute Harry zu seinem Freund und Professor auf. „Harry, die Direktorin schickt mich, du möchtest bitte schnellstmöglich in ihr Büro kommen." sagte King. Harry nickte kurz und wand sich dann an Ginny, Hermine und Ron. „Mein ihr, ihr könnt hier eine Zeit lang alleine die Stellung halten?" fragte er und blicke die beiden Frauen dabei an, diese nicken und Ron gab ihm mit einem Wink zu vorstehen er könne verschwinden. Harry erhob sich, nickte erst seinen Freunden, dann Shacklebolt zu und verließ mit diesem das Stadion.

Als Harry glaubte außer Hörweite des Stadions zu sein, blickte er Shacklebolt in die Augen und sprach ihn an. „Nun raus mit der Sprache King, was ist los?" der jedoch schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nicht hier, Harry, zu unsicher, oben bei Minerva!" schweigend liefen sie die weitere Strecke neben einander her. Harrys Magen begann sich mit jedem Schritt mehr in einen Knoten zu verwandeln. Was mochte passiert sein? Seine Freunde waren wohlauf, die meisten Mitglieder des Ordens waren zurzeit auch hier und in Sicherheit! Aber wenn es ein Problem des Ordens war, warum hatte man nicht Ron gerufen? Er war immerhin der Anführer! Oder war etwas mit den Weasleys? Aber hätte man dann nicht auch zuerst Ron oder Ginny rufen müssen? Genauso hätte man sicher Hermine zur Direktorin gebeten, wenn etwas mit ihren Eltern vorgefallen wäre.

Beunruhigt und mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen, trat Harry vor den Wasserspeier, der den Eingang zum Büro der Schulleiterin bewachte. „Disziplin" sagte King und die Wand gab den Weg frei. Harry betrat die Treppe und klopfte wenige Augenblicke später an die schwere Holztür. „Herein!" war von innen die forsche Stimme von McGonagall zu hören. Harry betrat das Büro, dicht gefolgt von King. McGonagall wand sich an die Person, die sich gerade aus dem Sessel gegenüber ihrem Schreibtisch erhob. „Würden sie bitte einen Moment draußen warten Mr. Jordan, ich fürchte die Angelegenheit welche ich mit den beiden Herren hier zu besprechen habe, duldet keinen Aufschub."

Harrys Magen schien bei den Worten McGonagalls ein paar Zentimeter durchzusacken. Mit gesenktem Kopf schlich Lee an Harry und King vorbei aus dem Büro. „Setzen sie sich doch meine Herren!" sagte McGonagall noch immer die Augen auf Lees Rücken gerichtet. Harry und King folgten der Form halber der Aufforderung. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss, doch noch immer sagte McGonagall kein Wort. Einen Augenblick später ließ sie sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch gleiten und blickte Harry eindringlich an. Dann atmete sie tief durch. „So, der Wasserspeier ist geschlossen und wir können jetzt nicht mehr belauscht werden."

„Harry, King, das hier wurde mir vor wenigen Augenblicken von einer Eule gebracht." sagte sie und reichte den Beiden einen kleinen Pergamentfetzen, den sie gemeinsam lasen.

Angriff auf Dursleys geplant! Umgehend Sicherheitsmaßnahmen ergreifen! PE

Verwirrt schauten sich Harry und King an. „Wer ist PE?" fragte Harry in die Runde. Nun war es die Schulleiterin die verwirrt wirkte. „Ich dachte das könntest du uns sagen Harry!" sagte sie. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tut mir Leid, keine Ahnung! Es sieht aber so aus, als ob uns jemand von Voldemorts Seite warnen will!" antwortete Harry. „Oder aber man versucht dich in eine Falle zu locken Harry!" gab King zu bedenken. Harry nickte, „Schon möglich, aber wenn wir wüssten für was PE steht, wüssten wir auch, ob wir dem Schreiber vertrauten können. Moment ich glaube ich habe eine Idee! Es Könnte für PEttigrew stehen. Ich habe dieser kleinen Ratte einmal das Leben gerettet, daher schuldet er mir noch etwas!" sagte Harry.

„Wenn ich mich, liebenswürdiger Weise, in das Gespräch einmischen dürfte!" ertönte auf einmal die Stimme Dumledores aus seinem Porträt an der Wand. „Aber natürlich Albus! Was hältst du davon?" sagte McGonnagall. Dumbledore lächelte. „Zu freundlich, danke Minerva! Nun ich kann euch leider nicht verraten, wer sich hinter PE verbirgt, da ich noch immer durch einen Schwur gebunden bin. Aber ich kann euch soviel sagen, dass ich die Meldung für authentisch halte! Wir haben nicht nur Feinde in den Reihen Voldemorts. Ich an eurer Stelle würde dem Schreiber mit dem Kürzel PE Vertrauen, und schnellstes Maßnahmen ergreifen um Harrys Verwandte abzusichern." riet Dumbledore eindringlich.

Bevor noch jemand etwas sagen konnte, polterte es auf der Treppe zu Minervas Büro. Sekunden später klopfte jemand ungestüm an der Tür der Direktorin. McGonagall's Lippen wurden von Sekunde zu Sekunde schmaler. Bei ihr ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass sie langsam wirklich sauer wurde. „Herein!" spie sie in einem verstimmten Tonfall. Die Tür hatte kaum begonnen sich zu öffnen, als die Schulleiterin auch schon los schrie. „Mr. Jordan, ich habe ihnen doch eindringlich klar gemacht, dass ich Momentan wichtige Dinge mit diesen beiden Herren..." überrascht brach sie ab.

„Mr. Thoma? Wie kamen sie an dem Wasserspeier vorbei? Was wollen sie hier?" Verwirrt musterte sie den Fünftklässler aus Huffelpuff „Professor, wir haben ein dringendes Problem das keinen Aufschub duldet! Die Leute verlassen die Stadien in die wir das Turnier übertragen und verlangen ihr Geld zurück! Sie fordern, dass Lee Jordan weiter kommentiert. Ich habe sogar schon Vorverträge mit einigen namhaften Unternehmen geschlossen, die sich von Mr. Jordan auf gleiche Weise bewerben lassen möchten, wie derzeit das Weasley Geschäft!" sprudelte Helmut Thoma aufgeregt heraus, es gab keinen Zweifel für Harry, dass diese Neuigkeiten in seiner Welt eine Katastrophe bedeuteten.

Im halbdunklen Gang vor McGonagalls Büro meinte Harry Lee stehen und interessiert lauschen zu sehen. Währenddessen wartete er sekündlich darauf, dass seine ehemalige Hauslehrerin aus der Haut fahren würde. Die Anzeichen dafür kannte er zur genüge und sie waren eindeutig. „Mr. Thoma, sie verschwinden Augenblicklich aus meinem Büro und belästigen uns nicht länger mit ihrem unwichtigen Kram! Es ist mir völlig egal, was außerhalb dieser Schule passiert. Über eine Strafe werde ich dann demnächst entscheiden!" fuhr sie den Chef des Weit Schau Klub, kurz WSK an.

Thomas fleischiger Kopf wurde nun puterrot, er stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und antwortete. „Bei allem nötigen Respekt Professor. Ich werde dieses Büro erst dann verlassen, wenn Lee Jordan wieder kommentieren darf!" sagte er wütend. McGonagall schien kurz davor ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen. Langsam begann Harry sich zu fragen, was dieser Junge in Huffelpuff machte, mit diesem Mut hätte er eigentlich nach Gryffindor gehört.

„Professor McGonagall, ich denke wir können diese Situation am schnellsten klären, wenn sie Lee Jordan wieder kommentieren lassen, und zwar auf seine Weise. Ich fand seine Kommentare immer recht amüsant und kurzweilig. Außerdem haben wir wichtigere Dinge, denen wir uns zuwenden müssen!" mischte sich Harry ein. Der Kopf der Schulleiterin flog zu ihm herum und Harry glaubte unter ihrem Blick zu schrumpfen. Dann, für alle im Raum mehr oder weniger überraschend, schien ihre Wut zu verfliegen und sie nickte.

„Mr. Jordan kommen sie herein, es ist unhöflich Gespräche aus dem Gang heraus zu belauschen!" unsicher trat Lee in das Büro. „Es scheint wohl eine breite Zustimmung zu ihrer Art des Kommentars zu geben, daher erlaube ich ihnen das weitere Turnier zu kommentieren. Aber mäßigen sie sich! Und nun verschwinden sie. Und zu ihnen Mr. Thoma... Ich möchte sie Montag Abend 18 Uhr hier in meinem Büro sehen, dann werden wir uns einmal über das Thema des nötigen Respekt unterhalten!" sagte McGonagall. Lee grinste breit als er sich umwandte. Thoma hingegen verließ das Büro mit eingezogenem Genick. Die Tür fiel hinter den beiden zu, was sie wohl in der Sicherheit wiegte jetzt sprechen zu können, doch jedes Wort war im Büro der Schulleiterin zu verstehen.

„Mensch danke Helmut! Ich schulde dir etwas, aber jetzt auf zum Stadion, ich habe ein Turnier zu kommentieren!" sagte Lee „Kein Problem Lee, aber wir müssen noch mal kurz bei uns Huffelpuffs vorbeischauen!" entgegnete Thoma. „Wieso denn das?" fragte Lee verständnislos. „Nun, es ist peinlich, aber nicht ausgeschlossen, dass ich ein Satz frische Unterwäsche brauche!"

Harry meinte kurz das Lachen von Lee Jordan gehört zu haben, aber anscheinend war der Wasserspeier jetzt zu, so dass man nichts mehr hören konnte. Er und King blickten sich an, schließlich brachen beide in schallendes Gelächter aus. Selbst McGonagall rang sich ein Lächeln ab. Harry war sich sicher, dass sich Thomas Strafe gerade erheblich abmilderte. „Und welche Strafe gedenkst du jetzt Mr. Thoma morgen zu geben?" fragte King neugierig nach. „Nun ich dachte an Sätze schreiben!" antwortet McGonagall leicht hin. „Sätze schreiben?" fragte Harry, der unwillkürlich die Narben auf seinem Handrücken betrachtete und an Dolores Umbridge denken musste. Aber den Einsatz einer solchen Blutfeder traute er McGonagall einfach nicht zu. „Nun ja ich dachte vielleicht an: Ich muss versuchen, Mut und Schließmuskelkontolle auf ein Niveau zu bringen." sagte McGonagall und hatte dabei ein ganz leicht fieses Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Also, was machen wir jetzt mit den Dursleys?" brachte King sie wieder auf ihr eigentliches Thema zurück. „Wir sollten sie in Sicherheit bringen!" schlug McGonagall vor. Harry jedoch schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir können es gerne Versuchen und ich stelle auch gerne den Grimmauldplatz oder die Löwenhöle zu diesem Zweck zur Verfügung, aber ich fürchte, sie werden sich weigern, ihr Haus zu verlassen. Sie sind zwar seit dem letzten Sommer etwas offener und freundlicher mit mir umgegangen, aber ich fürchte ihre grundsätzliche Einstellung zur Magie hat sich nicht geändert!"

„Wir könnten versuchen einen Schutzradius im ihr Haus herum einzurichten, ähnlich dem, der Harry jahrelang dort geschützt hat." schlug McGonagall vor. „Ich fürchte," meldete sich Dumbledore „dieser Schutzwall würde bei weitem nicht so effektiv sein, wie der der Harry geschützt hat. Dieser bezog seine Kraft aus dem Opfer Lilys, welches in dem Blut ihrer Schwester Petunia weiterhin existierte. Damit das noch einmal funktioniert, müsste sich Harry für die Dursleys opfern. Und das mag einer der Gründe sein, warum Tom die Dursleys angreifen möchte."

Alle Drei wandten sich Dumbledores Porträit zu. „Es kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage dass Harry sich opfert, nur um diese Muggel zu retten!" brauste King auf. „Zunächst einmal, spielt es keine Rolle, ob es Muggel sind, oder magische Menschen. Sie sind Harrys letzte lebende Verwandte! Und natürlich würde ich niemals verlangen, dass Harry sich opfert, um sie zu retten. Aber wenn wir die Hände in den Schoß legen und nichts unternehmen, und ihnen passiert etwas, würde sich das Harry, soweit kenne ich ihn, nicht verzeihen können." erläuterte Dumbledore. Harry nickte. Er wusste, dass sein ehemaliger Schulleiter völlig Recht hatte. Schon nach dem Lesen der Nachricht, war es für Harry nicht in Frage gekommen, das Ganze zu ignorieren.

„Also, was machen wir jetzt?" fragte McGonagall. „Sie bewachen lassen vom Orden, wie damals Harry in seinem fünften Jahr?" energisch schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Erstens habe wir dafür im Moment keine Leute, da wir die Sicherheit des Turnier gewährleisten müssen. Andererseits ist diese Methode nicht sehr effektiv, wie wir spätestens seit dem Dementorenangriff auf mich im jenem Jahr wissen."

„Und was schlägst du vor Harry, was wir tun sollen?" fragte King. „Ich denke, wir beide King, sollten umgehend dort hin apparieren. Ich werde, wider besseres Wissen, versuchen sie dazu zu überreden das Haus zu verlassen und vorübergehend in ein Sicheres zu ziehen. Wenn das, was ich vermute, nichts wird, müssen wir vor Ort schauen, was wir an Sicherheit einrichten können. Vielleicht sollten wir ihnen auch einen Portschlüssel da lassen. Damit sie sich im Notfall in Sicherheit bringen können." antwortete Harry. „Das wird nicht funktionieren, Harry! Muggel können keine Portschlüssel benutzen!" meinte McGonagall. „Oh doch, das können sie! Die Portschlüssel müssen nur per Blut aktiviert werden. Etwas das im Ministerium nicht gerne gesehen wird, da dort alle Rituale in denen Menschenblut Verwendung finden, für schwarzmagisch erklärt wurden." sagte Dumbledore. „Wenn das also geklärt ist, würde ich sagen, nichts wie los!" forderte Harry und schlug King auf die Schulter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-) Betagelesen: HermineGranger

KingsleyS

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	62. Blut ist dicker als Wasser

Hallo liebe Leser,

**vielen dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben! Ja, an alle Vier!!!**

Wenn die Beteiligung noch schlechter wird, stelle ich das Posten auf dieser Seite ein!

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.

**Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!**

Den Schwarzlesen rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)

Please R&R

* * *

Kapitel 94: **Blut ist dicker als Wasser**

„Einverstanden Harry brechen wir auf! Am besten wir gehen vor das Schulgelände und apparieren von dort aus in den Ligusterweg." schlug King vor. „Das halte ich für keine sehr gute Idee meine Herren! Es würde sicher auffallen, wenn sie das Schulgelände verlassen. Ich schlage vor, sie nehmen einen Portschlüssel!" meinte McGonagall. „Das geht leider nicht, durch meinen Status als Lord bin ich zwar berechtigt, Portschlüssel zu generieren, aber nur von und zu meinen Liegenschaften. Und Hogwarts gehört leider nicht dazu!" sagte Harry.

McGonagall lächelte. „Aber ich, als Direktorin von Hogwarts, bin berechtigt, jederzeit Portschlüssel vom und zum Büro des Schulleiters zu schaffen!" „Einverstanden Minerva! Kannst du auch einen erzeugen der uns anschließend wieder zu dir zurückbringt?" fragte King „Selbstverständlich, aber er wird nur euch Beide transportieren können, das heißt, sollten die Dursleys in der Zwischenzeit angegriffen werden, könnt ihr sie nicht mit hier her bringen!" Harry und King nickten verstehend.

„Braucht ihr noch etwas, oder könnt ihr gleich los?" fragte McGonagall. Harry überprüfte, ob der Tarnumhang wie immer in seiner Innentasche verstaut war, und warf einen prüfenden Blick in seine Geldbörse. Wie gewöhnlich befand sich darin außer einer beruhigen Menge Zauberergold auch ein Packen mit englischen Pfund in vorwiegend großen Scheinen.

„Nein, alles klar wir können los! Nur unser Aussehen sollten wir noch ein wenig anpassen!" sagte Harry und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Kingsley. Dessen Zaubererrobe verwandelte sich umgehend in einen perfekt sitzenden, schwarzen Designeranzug. Kurz musterte Harry das Ergebnis und überlegte, ob er etwas mit dem Ohrring anstellen musste, entschied dann jedoch das Shacklebolt auch mit diesem Ring des Erscheinungsbild eines erfolgreichen Anwalts abgab. Einen weiteren Zauber später trug er einen nicht minder eleganten Anzug in dunkelblau.

„So, ich denke jetzt können wir los!" lächelte er zufrieden. „Hey das hätte ich auch selber gekonnt!" beschwerte sich King. „Von deinen Fähigkeiten als Zauberer bestimmt, aber ich zweifle seit ein paar Jahren an der Stilsicherheit von Zauberern was Muggelkleidung angeht!" grinste Harry und dachte an die wilde Mischung von Klamotten, welche die Zauberer bei der Anreise auf die Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft getragen hatten.

King schwieg beleidigt, McGonagall jedoch musterte begeistert Harrys Verwandlungsarbeit. „Ein sehr schönes Stück Verwandlung Harry!" lobe sie, griff sich ein Buch aus dem Regal, das für Harry im ersten Moment wie ein Stadtführer Londons aussah und sagte. „Ich vermute, der Portschlüssel soll euch direkt nach Little Whinging in den Ligusterweg 4 bringen."

Harry jedoch schüttelte den Kopf. „403 Lilford Road, London bitte! „ beide Professoren schauten Harry verwundert an, McGonagall jedoch zuckte mit den Schultern richtete ihren Zauberstab auf den Stadtführer und flüsterte „Portos". „Ich vertraue dir Harry, du wirst wissen was du tust! Zählt „123" und der Portschlüssel bringt euch dort hin. Mit 321 bringt er euch wieder zurück." sagte sie und reichte Harry den Schlüssel.

Kaum hatte das Ziehen hinter dem Bauchnabel nachgelassen und Harry wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen, nahm er auch schon den typischen Geruch der Großstadt war. Der Portschlüssel hatte sie in der dunklen Ecke hinter dem Wartehäuschen einer Bushaltestelle abgesetzt. Zügig traten beide in das Licht des frühen Nachmittags. „Und was wollen wir hier Harry?" fragte King „Nicht hier, dort drüben." antwortete Harry und deutete auf einen zweistöckigen Glaspalast gegenüber, auf dessen Dach in bronzenen Lettern zu lesen war: London Limo Service Southampton. Sie überquerten die Straße.

„Und denke daran, wir sind Amerikaner, sonst würde mir niemand glauben, dass ich einen Führerschein habe!" sagte Harry eindringlich, bevor sie die Autovermietung betraten. Ein elegant gekleideter Mann mittleren Alters eilte ihnen entgegen. „Womit kann ich ihnen dienen meine Herren?" fragte er freundlich, musterte sie jedoch mit abschätzenden Blicken.

„Guten Tag Mr. Rutherford, mein Anwalt und ich befinden uns für einen Nachmittag aus geschäftlichen Gründen hier in good old europe und würden gerne für diese Zeit eines ihrer Fahrzeuge mieten!" antwortete Harry freundlich. King wich nicht von seiner Seite, schwieg aber. „Selbstverständlich Mr.-? „ „Miller, Harold Miller" antwortete Harry „Also Mr. Miller wenn mir die Herren dann bitte folgen würden." sagte Rutherford und führte Harry und King in sein Büro. Harry lächelte, es war genau so wie in dem Film den er letzten Sommer bei den Dursleys gesehen hatte. Wenn man sich kleidete, sprach und anzog wie ein Pilot, kurzum das komplette Erscheinungsbild eines Piloten imitierte, dann war man für die Leute auch einer.

„Ich nehme an, der Mietvertrag soll auf ihren Anwalt ausgestellt werden?" fragte der Verkäufer. Harry sah den Mann an als habe er ihn gerade tödlich beleidigt. „Selbstverständlich wird der Wagen auf mich gemietet werden!" sagte er kühl. Rutherford schien der Kragen eng zu werden, jedenfalls lockerte er den Knoten seiner Krawatte ein wenig.

„Nun, Mr Miller, ich fürchte, dann haben wir ein Problem. Unsere Firmenpolitik sieht es nicht vor, Fahrzeuge an Personen unter 25 Jahren zu vermieten." Harry setzte ein selbstsicheres Lächeln auf. „Wenn ich mich für Firmenpolitik interessieren würde, Mr. Rutherford, hätte ich mir bei SIXT einen Ford Ka bestellt! Ich möchte eines ihrer Oberklassen Fahrzeuge mieten und bin natürlich auch gerne bereit, eine entsprechende Kaution im Bar zu hinterlegen!"

Nun wurde auch die Miene Rutherfords wieder entspannter. „Ich nehme an, dass sie im Besitz einer entsprechenden Fahrerlaubnis sind?" fragte er. Harry zog unter dem Tisch eine alte Schokofroschkarte aus der Tasche und deutete kurz mit dem Zauberstab darauf. Dann reichte er sie dem Verkäufer. „Selbstverständlich!" „Nun, wie ich sehe besitzen Sie den Führerschein seit über zwei Jahren!" „Ja die 6 Jahre vorher musste ich mir mit dem alten Jaguar meines Vaters auf unserem Anwesen in Texas behelfen! Es ist schon eine Strafe jung zu sein und trotzdem eine Leidenschaft für schöne Autos zu hegen. „ meinte Harry leicht hin.

Eine viertel Stunde später Stand ein schwarzer 600er Mercedes mit Harry am Steuer und einem nervösen King auf dem Beifahrersitz auf dem Hof der Autovermietung. Unter den skeptischen Blicken Kingsleys programmierte Harry gerade die Adresse seiner Verwandten in das Navigationssystem. „Und du bist sicher, dass du mit so einer Kiste umgehen kannst Harry?" fragte King. „Kein Problem! Autos dieser Klasse haben Automatikgetriebe. Ich muss also nur Gas geben, bremsen und Lenken, fast wie auf einem Besen! Außerdem habe ich fast 15 Jahre meinem Onkel beim Autofahren zugeschaut, das bekomme ich schon hin!" sagte Harry selbstsicher.

„Ihre Route wird berechnet" tönte es aus den Lautsprechern. „anschnallen King, es geht los!" sagte Harry und drückte den mit Start beschrifteten Knopf auf dem Schalthebel. Mit einem leisen grollen erwachte der Zwölfzylinder zum Leben. Harry stellte den Automatikhebel auf D und rollte langsam zum Ausgang des Hofes. _„An der nächsten Ausfahrt bitte rechts abbiegen! „ _meldete sich die weibliche Stimme des Navi. Harry setze den Blinker und fuhr los.

Nach und nach löste sich die Verkrampfung in Kings Fingern, mit denen er sich an der Halteschlaufe fest geklammert hatte. Für jemanden, der noch nie ein Auto gefahren hatte, machte Harry seine Sache wirklich gut. Noch hatte keiner der anderen Autofahrer sie angehupt oder den Vogel gezeigt. Völlig entspannt glitten sie mit der schwarzen Limousine dahin.

King erschrak, als Harry das Radio einschaltete, er hatte das Gefühl sich mitten in einem Konzertsaal zu befinden. Doch kaum hatte er diese Schrecksekunde überwunden, als auch schon die Nächste auf ihn wartete. Harry bog auf Anweisung des Navigationssystems auf eine breite, pfeilgerade Stecke ein, auf der außer ihnen sonst kaum ein Auto zu sehen war. Plötzlich hatte King das Gefühl, etwas hätte ihn in den Rücken getroffen. Harry hatte das Gaspedal bis zum Anschlag durchgetreten. Die Beschleunigung drückte sie in ihre Sitze und immer schneller flogen die Leitplanken am Seitenfenster vorbei. Harry jubelte „Das ist fast so gut wie auf einem Feuerblitz!"

King war erleichtert, als die schwarze Limousine einige Minuten später auf den Hof von Ligusterweg Nummer 4 einbog und Harry dem Motor ausstellte. „Gar nicht so schlecht diese Muggelerfindungen oder?" grinste Harry selbstzufrieden. An vielen der Nachbarhäuser konnte Harry neugierige Personen hinter den Gardinen stehen sehen. Morgen würde es Thema Nummer eins sein, was diese beiden eleganten Herren mit ihrer Luxuslimousine bei den Dursleys verloren hatten.

Doch Harry wusste ganz genau, dass es diese Art von Klatsch war, denen sich Onkel und Tante am liebsten ausgesetzt sahen. „Kommen sie schon Herr Anwalt!" frotzelte Harry King an, welcher überaus interessiert den kleinbürgerlichen Vorgarten musterte. „Natürlich Mr. Miller ich bin sofort bei Ihnen!" antwortete King gespielt dienstbeflissen. Harry trat an die Haustür und klingelte in dem Moment, als er King einen Schritt hinter sich wusste.

Der Griff um seinen Zauberstab lockerte sich, als Harry das Runde Gesicht und den gewaltigen Schnauzbart seines Onkels in der Tür erscheinen sah. Sprachlos musterte Onkel Vernon die beiden Herren vor seiner Tür. „Hallo Onkel, wir dürfen doch sicher hereinkommen!" grüßte Harry und schob sich dicht gefolgt von King an seinem Onkel vorbei in den Flur. Mit offenem Mund warf sein Onkel noch einmal einen erstaunten Blick auf den Mercedes in der Auffahrt, bevor er die Haustüre wieder schloss.

„Entschuldige Onkel, darf ich vorstellen, das ist mein Professor Kingsley Shacklebolt! Professor, das ist mein Onkel Vernon Dursley!" meinte Harry während das Unglaubliche geschah und Onkel Vernon King die Hand schüttelte. „Vernon mein Schatz, alles klar... Harry!" rief Tante Petunia überrascht aus, als sie ihren elegant gekleideten Neffen im hauseigenen Flur stehen sah. Nun erschien auch noch Dudley und Harry begann erneut alle einander vorzustellen.

„Du siehst gut aus Harry! Machst dich langsam, hast diesen Zaubererquatsch wohl endlich aufgegeben! Setzen wir uns doch ins Wohnzimmer! Was treibt dich her?" plapperte Harrys Tante während sie alle Fünf ins Wohnzimmer führte. Onkel und Tante fielen auf das Sofa, während sich Dudley umgehend in den einzigen Sessel pfläzte. Kings Hand wanderte zu dem in seiner Hosentasche versteckten Zauberstab um Sitzgelegenheiten für ihn und Harry zu beschwören. Fast unmerklich schüttelte Harry den Kopf. King hielt inne, während Harry zwei Stühle aus der Küche besorgte.

„Nun, ich muss zugeben, dass dies hier kein reiner Höflichkeitsbesuch ist, aber bevor ich weiter rede, versprecht mir bitte, ruhig und gefasst zuzuhören." begann Harry. Die Dursleys musterten ihn mit skeptischen Blicken, nickten jedoch schließlich zustimmend. King verfolgte das Schauspiel mit einen leisen Lächeln. „Zunächst einmal, nein ich habe mit diesem Zaubererquatsch nicht aufgehört. Nicht, dass ich noch nie mit diesem Gedanken gespielt hätte, aber es stehen einfach zu viele Leben auf dem Spiel." fuhr Harry fort.

Dudley und Vernon schnaubten unwillig, Petunia hingegen wurde ein wenig blass. „Wie meinst du das, dass viele Leben auf dem Spiel stehen?" fragte sie mit übler Vorahnung. Harry atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er antwortete. „Nun, wie ihr wisst, wurden meine Eltern von einem üblen Zeitgenossen namens Voldemort ermordet. Als er jedoch versuchte mich zu töten, ging der Schuss nach hinten los. Ich erhielt lediglich meine blitzförmige Narbe, wohingegen er von der Bildfläche verschwand." erzählte Harry.

Die drei Dursleys nickten wissend. „Erinnert ihr euch an den Sommer in dem Dudley und ich von den Dementoren angegriffen wurden? Wenige Wochen davor war Voldemort wieder aufgetaucht beseelt nur von zwei Gedanken: Die Welt in ein möglichst großes Chaos zu stürzen und mich endgültig umzubringen." „Harry, das ist ja furchtbar!" rief Tante Petunia entsetzt.

Harry war sich nicht sicher ob sie der Gedanke an ein Chaos oder an seinen Tod mehr schockte. Also fuhr er fort. „Da ich ihm immer wieder entkommen konnte, verlegt er sich in letzter Zeit immer mehr darauf, Leute zu schädigen die mir wichtig sind. Er hofft, mich dadurch zu etwas unüberlegtem verleiden zu können. Heute Mittag haben wir von einem vertrauenswürdigen Informanten erfahren, das ein Angriff auf euch geplant ist!" lies Harry die Bombe platzen.

Die Gesichter der Dursleys wurden kreidebleich. „Aber was hätte er davon, uns anzugreifen? Wir haben doch nichts mehr mir dir und den anderen Freaks zu schaffen!" schnaubte Onkel Vernon. Harry lächelte bitter. „Auch wenn wir uns die meiste Zeit, die ich hier bei euch gelebt habe nicht sonderlich gut verstanden haben, so würde es mich doch treffen, wenn euch etwas zustoßen würde. Und das weiß Voldemort. Mal angenommen, ich hätte mitten in der Nacht erfahren, dass ihr in Gefahr seid…ich wäre sofort losgestürmt um euch zu retten!" Petunia bekam bei diesen Worten ganz feuchte Augen. „Harry... das würdest du für uns tun? Und das wo wir dich immer so schlecht behandelt haben?" „Wenn er nicht wäre, gäbe es gar keinen Grund uns zu retten!" knurrte Onkel Vernon halblaut.

„Onkel Vernon hat Recht! Ich bin der Grund dafür, dass ihr in Gefahr seit. Aber weder habe ich es mir ausgesucht, dass dieser Irre mich haben will und dafür über Leichen geht, noch kann ich es ändern! Das Einzige was ich tun könnte, ist mich von ihm töten zu lassen. Aber das würde euch vom Regen in die Traufe bringen. Denn sein erklärtes Ziel ist es, alle nicht magischen Menschen zu töten, oder wenn sie Glück haben als Sklaven zu halten. Und ja Tante Petunia: Ich würde versuchen euch zu retten, obwohl ihr mich nicht immer so behandelt habt wie ich es mir gewünscht hätte. Denn schließlich ist Blut dicker als Wasser und Verwandte müssen zusammenhalten!" sagte Harry und versuchte ein Lächeln.

„Aber wenn diese Freaks uns angreifen wollen, wie sollen wir uns davor schützen?" fragte Onkel Vernon. Es war das erste Mal das King sich in das Gespräch einmischte, als er antworteet. „Nun, Mr. Dursley. Das Sicherste wäre es, wenn wir Sie in einem sicheren Haus unterbringen könnten, bis die Sache vorbei ist. Harry war so freundlich uns eines seiner Häuser dafür anzubieten."

„Bis die Sache vorbei ist? Was meinen Sie damit? Sprechen wir hier von Stunden?" fragte Vernon argwöhnisch. „Nein Mr. Dursley! Ich fürchte wir sprechen hier eher von Wochen, Monaten oder gar Jahren!" antwortete King. Die Pulsader auf Vernons Stirn begann unheilverkündend zu pulsieren.

„Wir werden nicht für Monate oder gar Jahre in so ein Haus von euch Freaks ziehen! Wie soll das überhaupt gehen, ich muss arbeiten, Dudley muss zur Schule und Petunia muss sich hier um Haus und Garten kümmern!" rief er, es war das erste Mal in dem Gespräch, dass jemand laut wurde.

„Beruhige dich Onkel Vernon! Ich dachte mir schon, dass ihr euer Haus nicht würdet verlassen wollen! Mein Professor hier ist ehemaliger Polizist und möchte daher natürlich immer so sicher wie möglich gehen. Aber wir haben auch eine Alternatividee, sodass es möglich sein sollte euch in euren eigenen vier Wänden zu schützen." Harry konnte sehen wie der Blutdruck seines Onkels wieder sank.

„Wie ihr wisst, wurde ich bis zu meiner Volljährigkeit von einem Bann geschützt wenn ich bei euch war. Wir werden unter anderem einen solchen Bann einrichten um euch zu schützen! Ich denke mal, ihr habt kein Problem damit, wenn euch zukünftig keine Zauberer mehr besuchen können! Oder?" grinste Harry.

Nachdem alles besprochen war, führte Harry King aus dem Wohnzimmer in den Flur. „King, ich denke du bist besser mit Schutzzaubern. Tu bitte dein Möglichstes um das Haus abzusichern. Ich werde mich noch um ein paar zusätzliche Schutzmaßnahmen kümmern." King nickte. „Ok, den Apparierschutz baue ich dann aber erst auf, wenn du wieder zurück bist! Sei vorsichtig!" Harry grinste und schwang seinen Zauberstab. Augenblicke später stand ein hellblonder, junger Mann mit spitzer Nase und edlem Umhang vor King. „Keine Angst! Wir Malfoys sind immer vorsichtig!" sagte Harry und nahm die Brille von der Nase. Er sah nun wie ein Cousin von Draco aus, und so war es gedacht!

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-) Betagelesen: HermineGranger

KingsleyS

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	63. Nokturngasse

Hallo liebe Leser,

**vielen dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!**

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

Den Schwarzlesen rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 95: **Nokturngasse**

Im Quasi selben Moment verschwand Harry aus dem Haus seiner Verwandten und tauchte am Eingang zu Nokturngasse wieder auf. Er schuf einen Bannkreis von fünf Metern um sich und hielt seinen Zauberstab fest umklammert. Dabei maß er seine Umgebung mit forschendem aber festem Blick. Seine Körperhaltung war gestrafft und strahlte Selbstsicherheit aus. Was Harry nicht wusste, war, dass Ihm all diese Maßnahmen eine gewisse Aura von Macht und Stärke verliehen, welche man schon von weitem spüren konnte. Er war sich jedoch von Anfang an darüber im Klaren, das er in dieser Gegend keine Schwäche zeigen durfte. Auch wenn niemand wusste, dass sich unter dieser Maske eines malfoyischen Jünglings der berühmte Harry Potter verbarg, so war man in diese Gegend niemals abgeneigt reiche Fremde auszurauben.

Zielsicher, als würde er diesen Gang wöchentlich unternehmen, steuerte Harry auf das kleine Geschäft von Borgin und Burkes zu. Zu Harrys Glück schien der Besitzer nicht viel von Sonntagen zu halten, denn der Laden war geöffnet. Der bucklige Mr. Borgin sah von seinem alten Buch auf, als Harry das Geschäft betrat. Harry setzte ein geschäftsmäßiges, nichts sagendes Lächeln auf, und trat näher an den Verkaufstresen. Die Ladentüre schloss sich mit einem erneuten klingeln, während der Ladenbesitzer Harrys lächeln ebenso unverbindlich erwiderte.

„Guten Abend Mr. Burkes. Es tut mir leid, das ich sie an einem Sonntag stören muss, aber ich bin mir sicher das sie der Einzige sind, welcher mir bei meinem Anliegen behilflich sein kann!" grüßte Harry. „Ich muss ihnen leider sagen, das ich nicht sicher bin ob ich ihre Erwartungen erfüllen kann Mr. Mal..." der Ladenbesitzer verstummte unter dem bohrenden Blick Harrys. Sogleich verwandelte dieser sein Gesicht wieder zu dem höflichen unverbindlichen Lächeln. „Mein Name tut für die Geschäfte welche ich mit ihnen tätigen möchte nichts zur Sache, Mr. Burkes! Was meine Erwartungen angeht, so habe ich aus zuverlässiger Quelle erfahren, das ihre Hilfe erst kürzlich bei der Reparatur eines Verschwindekabinets unschätzbar war." der Angesprochene erbleichte. Kalter Schweiß trat auf seine Stirn und der Atem beschleunigte sich hektisch.

„Und nun zu meinem Anliegen!" fuhr Harry einige Sekunden später fort, nachdem er seinem Gegenüber etwas Zeit gelassen hatte seine Körperfunktionen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. „Ich interessiere mich für Portschlüssel!" ungläubig schaute der Ladenbesitzer zu Harry auf. „Portschlüssel? Aber Portschlüssel können sie leicht aus jedem beliebigen Gegenstand erzeugen! Dafür benötigen sie meine Hilfe nicht." „Wenn ich normale Portschlüssel brauchen würde, hätten sie sicher recht! Aber ich suche Portschlüssel mit Blutaktivierung." Ein gewisser Glanz trat in Borgin´s Augen. In einen Comic, da war sich Harry sicher, würden dort jetzt Dollarzeichen aufleuchten.

„Aber natürlich, das ist nicht das geringste Problem! Wie viele brauchen Sie?" entgegnete Borgin. „Drei, aber es müssen Schlüssel mit speziellen Eigenschaften sein." antwortete Harry. Der Blick des Verkäufers wurde wieder etwas skeptischer. „Und welche Eigenschaften sollen das sein?" fragte er und holte ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder unter seinem Tresen hervor. „Nun, da wäre zunächst das Aussehen: Einer der Portschlüssel sollte als schwere goldene Kette mit einem großen goldenen Buchstaben D gearbeitet sein. Die beiden Anderen als Ringe, welche mit vorhandenen Ringen verschmelzen und daher unsichtbar sind!" Borgin notierte eifrig. „Als Zweites, sollten sie an einen Bannkreis koppelbar sein, so das Sie sich, sobald der Bannkreis durchbrochen wird, selbstständig aktivieren." Borgin saß tief gebeugt über seinen Notizen und murmelte etwas von: Soweit kein Problem. „Das freut mich zu hören Mr. Borgin!" sagte Harry. Borgin schrak aus seinen Überlegungen auf. Er schien nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass er seinen Gedanken hörbar ausgesprochen hatte.

Noch immer lächelt fuhr Harry fort. „Aber nun zur Letzten und heikelsten Eigenschaft der Portschlüssel. Es ist überaus wichtig, das ich mir in diesem Punkt ihrer Verschwiegenheit gewiss sein kann!" bei diesen Worten wurde Harrys Blick immer kälter und stechender. Borgin erschauerte. „Aber selbstverständlich Mr. Mal... mein Herr! Das gebietet mir schon die Berufsehre." antwortete der Ladenbesitzer in einschmeichelndem Ton.

Innerlich lachte Harry lauthals auf! Die Ehre dieses Mannes war seiner Meinung nach keine fünf Sickel wert. Aber er spielte hier schließlich nur eine Rolle. Die Rolle eines entfernt verwandten Malfoys, der ein heikles Problem, oder viel mehr ein Familiengeheimnis hatte, von dem niemand wissen durfte.

„Nun gut Mr. Borgin! Sie haben der Familie schon den einen oder anderen Dienst erwiesen, wie ich eingangs erwähnte. Deshalb werde ich ihnen ein Geheimnis anvertrauen. Wie sie wissen, kommt es von Zeit zu Zeit selbst in reinblütigen Familien vor, dass Familienmitglieder mit magischen Defiziten geboren werden. Aber was soll man in solch einem Falle tun, um das Ansehen des Clans nicht zu gefährden? Mann lässt sie, in der Hoffnung das früher oder später doch noch magische Fähigkeiten auftauchen, vor den Augen der Öffentlichkeit verschwinden. Doch selbst wenn man nach Jahren noch keine Besserung feststellen kann, verliert man niemals die Hoffnung. Denn schließlich gehören auch sie zur Familie und die nächste Generation wird eventuell ohne diesen Makel geboren!"

Ein süffisantes Lächeln war während Harrys Worten auf Borgins Gesicht erschienen. Harry war sicher, dass der Ladenbesitzer die Richtigen, Falschen Schlüsse gezogen hatte. Er glaubte nun, dass die Familie Malfoy einige Squibs vor der Öffentlichkeit verborgen hielt. Eine Information, aus der er sicher zu gegebener Zeit versuchen würde Kapital zu schlagen.

„Ich verstehe! Und da in Zeiten wie diesen kein Anwesen oder Haus vor einer Durchsuchung gefeit ist, suchen sie eine Möglichkeit die entsprechenden Personen in Sicherheit zu bringen. Deshalb die Koppelung an einen Bannkreis. Des weiteren wünschen sie wahrscheinlich, das die Portschlüssel sich auch durch nichtmagisches Blut aktivieren lassen." lächelte Borgin

„Ich sehe Mr. Borgin wir haben uns nicht in ihnen getäuscht! Natürlich muss das Ziel der Portschlüssel frei wählbar sein!" lächelte Harry. „Das versteht sich von selbst Mr. Malfoy! Wenn sie mich für einige Minuten entschuldigen würden, dann lasse ich die Portschlüssel für sie anfertigen." Borgin verbeugte sich und verschwand in einem Hinterzimmer.

Harry hatte bewusst so getan, als hätte er das wie selbstverständlich ausgesprochene Mr. Malfoy überhört. Er wollte den buckligen alten Mann in dem Glauben lassen, er wäre so eben einem der größten Geheimnisse der englischen Zauberer Aristokraten auf die Spur gekommen. Das typische Geräusch eines Flohnetzwerk Eintritts erschall aus dem Nebenzimmer. Sicher hatte sich Borgin gerade auf den Weg zu seinen Lieferanten gemacht.

Harry verzog sich in eine der hinteren, dunklen Ecken des Ladens und warf sich den Tarnumhang über. Er glaubte zwar nicht, dass Borgin Lunte gerochen hatte, oder irgendwelche krummen Touren mit ihm versuchen würde. Noch nicht. Aber sicher war sicher. Wenn Borgin später mit den Portschlüsseln zurückkehrte, konnte er immer noch vorgeben sich eines der Artefakte hier hinten im Laden angeschaut zu haben. Sollte jedoch irgendetwas unvorhergesehenes Passieren, wäre er nirgends besser aufgehoben, als unsichtbar unter seinem Tarnumhang.

Das Geräusch von schlurfenden Schritten riss Harry aus seinem Schlaf. Verwirrt blickte er sich um. Wo war er. Im gleichen Maße wie der Schlaf aus Harrys Gehirn wich, flossen die Informationen in selbiges zurück. Er war hier im Laden von Borgin und Burkes in der Winkelgasse. Er hatte Mr. Borgin damit beauftragt Portschlüssel zu besorgen. Zum Warten hatte er sich in eine dunkle Ecke verzogen und sich den Tarnumhang übergeworfen. Harry warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Das Ganze war jetzt knapp 25 Minuten her und die schlurfenden Schritte gehörten sicher Mr. Borgin. Er musste kurz eingenickt sein. Vorsichtshalber sprach er einen kurzen Analysezauber. Außer ihm war nur noch der Ladenbesitzer anwesend. Er stopfte den Tarnumhang zurück in die Innentasche seines Umhangs und trat aus dem Dunkel.

„Faszinierende Exponate haben Sie hier Mr. Borgin, es würde sich sicherlich lohnen bei Gelegenheit mal ausführlich drin zu stöbern. Leider fehlt mir aufgrund dieses leidigen Familienproblems derzeit die Zeit dazu! Ich darf annehmen, das sie mir die gewünschte Ware besorgt haben?" fragte Harry. „Selbstverständlich!" nickte der Ladenbesitzer und breitete zwei farblose Ringe und eine goldene Kette mit einem riesigen goldnen D daran auf dem Verkaufstresen aus. „Die beiden Ringe sind wie gewünscht farblos. Sie passen sich in Größe und Farbe einem bereits vorhandenen Ring an. Drückt man sie sehr fest, fügen sie einem einen winzigen Stich zu. Das dabei freigesetzte Blut genügt um sie zu Aktivieren. Auch wenn es sich um nicht magisches Blut handelt. Sie müssen jedoch auf das Blut des Trägers geeicht werden. Dazu genügt es eine kleine Menge davon darauf zu schmieren, bevor sie die Portschlüsselfunktionen einrichten."

„Sehr gut, und die Kette?" „Für die Kette gilt das Selbe wie für die Ringe. Für die Blutaktivierung genügt ein einritzen der Haut mit einer spitzen Ecke des D. Wie sie die Koppelung an den Bannkreis vollziehen, steht auf diesem Pergament." mit diesen Worten zog Borgin ein keines Blatt aus seiner Tasche und legte es neben die Portschlüssel.

„Der restliche Vorgang entspricht dem jedes normalen Portschlüssels. Beachten sie jedoch, dass die Erzeugung von Portschlüsseln strengen Regularien des Ministeriums entsprechen muss. Illegale Portschlüssel sind von den Auroren leicht zu orten und werden vom Ministerium streng bestraft!" Borgin grinste verschlagen. Harry lächelte gutmütig. „Seien sie versichert, das ich mit der Erzeugung von Portschlüsseln, sowie den Bestimmungen deren Erzeugung, ebenso vertraut bin, wie mit der Umgehung der Selben."

Im Anschluss dieses Geplänkels rief der Verkäufer einen gepfefferten Preis für die drei Portschlüssel auf. Harry versuchte halbherzig ihn ein wenig herunter zu handeln, merkte jedoch bald das Mr. Borgin sich in der Geschäftlich überlegenen Position wähnte. Harry bezahlte und verließ den Laden.

Der Rückweg durch Nockturn und Winkelgasse verlief ohne Komplikationen. Unterwegs überlegte Harry kurz ob er Tina Ollivander einen Besuch abstatten sollte, entschied sich dann jedoch dagegen. Sicher wurde es langsam Zeit King und die Dursleys von ihrer gegenseitigen Gesellschaft zu erlösen.

Harry hatte ein komisches Gefühl, als er sich nach seinem Disapparieren in der Winkelgasse im Ligusterweg wieder materialisierte. Es war schwierig zu beschreiben. Er hatte die Vorstellung, dass sich Molekül für Molekül seines Körpers durch ein engmaschiges Netz quälen musste, bevor es ihm gelang. Alarmiert von dem Geräusch seines Erscheinens stürmte King mit gezogenem Zauberstab in den Hausflur. „Oh gut!" sagte King und senkte seinen Zauberstab. „Es ist nur Harry!" rief er über die Schulter Richtung Wohnzimmer in welchem sich wahrscheinlich noch immer die Dursleys aufhielten.

„Scheint euch ja prima zu verstehen?" frotzelte Harry. „Ja, sind ganz nette Leute deine Verwandten!" entgegnete King lässig. Harry musterte ihn skeptisch. „Sind sie nicht ausgeflippt, als du die Schutzzauber gesprochen hast? Übrigens, wolltest du nicht den Apparierschutz erst aufbauen wenn ich wieder da bin? Bin gerade kaum durchgekommen!" entgegnete Harry, während er sich und seiner Kleidung wieder das Aussehen verlieh, welches er bei seine Ankunft im Ligusterweg, am frühen Nachmittag hatte.

„Das war noch keine komplette Appariersperre sondern nur eine Beschränkung wie wir sie im Ministerium häufig verwendeten. Personen können dadurch nur einzeln und weniger schnell erscheinen. Somit ist man vor plötzlich auftauchenden Massen von Todessern recht gut geschützt. Und warum sollten deine Verwandten ausflippen? Schließlich bin ich deinem Beispiel gefolgt und habe in ihrer Gegenwart nur heimlich gezaubert."

„So, der Apparierschild steht jetzt auch!" sage King mit einem kurzen Schlenker seines Zauberstabs. „Mr. Kingsley kommen sie! Der Tee wird kalt und der Kuchen warm!" erklang Tante Petunias Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer. „Tee und Kuchen? Wie kommst du denn zu der Ehre?" fragte Harry entsetzt. „Keine Ahnung! Könnte sein, das ich vorhin als du weg warst kurz mal erwähnt habe, das ich den Premierminister kenne und letztes Jahr für seine Sicherheit verantwortlich war!" grinste King.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und folgte King in das Wohnzimmer der Dursleys. Zu seiner Überraschung bekam auch er Tee und Kuchen serviert. Sich bei jemandem einzuschleimen nur weil ihn der Premierminister kannte war wieder einmal typisch für seine Verwandten. „Ich habe etwas besorgt um eure Sicherheit zu gewähren!" sagte Harry und gab Onkel und Tante jeweils einen der durchsichtigen Ringe sowie Dudley die Kette. Dudleys Augen leuchteten als er die schwere Goldkette sah. „Umfasst die Gegenstände jetzt bitte so fest ihr könnt, bis ihr einen kleinen Stich spürt. Keine Angst ist nicht schlimmer als sich an einem Kaktus zu stechen. Bitte vertraut mir!" sagte Harry.

Nachdem das erledigt war, begaben sich Harry und King mit den Portsschüsseln nach draußen um sie zu vollenden und an den Bannkreis zu koppeln. Dann kehrten sie lächelnd zu den Dursleys zurück. Es hatte Harry zwar gewundert, aber bis jetzt hatten seine Verwandten ohne murren mitgemacht. Gehorsam steckten Onkel und Tante die durchsichtigen Ringe auf den Finger mit dem Ehering und beobachtenden wie sich beide Ringe vereinigten, bis nur noch der Ehering zu sehen war. Dudley war schlichtweg von der Kette begeistert und hängte sie sich um den Hals.

„Die Funktion aller drei Gegenstände ist gleich! Ich dachte nur D würde diese Kette sicher gefallen, wohingegen es euch beiden lieber wäre, wenn man keine Veränderung sieht." Alle drei Dursleys nickten eifrig. „Das sind Portschlüssel. Solltet ihr in Gefahr geraten, bringen sie euch umgehend in mein Haus in London. Das passiert entweder, wenn ihr sie wie Vorhin anfasst bis ihr den kleinen Stich spürt, oder wenn der Schutz den wir über dieses Haus gelegt haben gebrochen wird." fuhr Harry fort. „Heißt das, das uns nie wieder einer von euch Freaks hier belästigen wird?" fragte Vernon hoffnungsvoll. „Das ist richtig Onkel, solange der Schutz nicht gebrochen wird, können nur Professor Kingsley und ich hier her kommen!" bestätigte Harry.

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-) Betagelesen: HermineGranger

KingsleyS

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	64. Täuschen und Tarnen

Hallo liebe Leser,

**vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!**

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 96: **Täuschen und Tarnen**

John rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Er tapste müde ins Bad und erledigte seine Morgentoilette mehr oder weniger im Halbschlaf. Kurz überlegte er, eine eiskalte Dusche zu nehmen, aber auch das würde ihn höchstens für ein paar Minuten richtig wach machen. Bei vielen seiner Bekannten schien dieses Mittel hervorragend zu wirken, aber bei ihm war der Effekt immer der gleiche. Für eine viertel Stunde war er glockenwach, nur um anschließend müder zu sein als vorher. Alles was ihm blieb, war, darauf zu hoffen, dass der Kaffee wie üblich seine magischen Kräfte bei ihm entwickelte und ihn in das Reich der Lebenden holte. Irgendwann würde seine Pumpe noch wegen dieses vielen Kaffees streiken.

Ein Klopfen an der Haustür riss ihn aus seinem Samstagmorgen Blues. John warf einen Blick durch den Türspion, dann einen ungläubigen auf die Wanduhr und stöhnte. „Guten Morgen Sonnenschein! Bist du fertig, wir sollten los!" trällerte ihm die fröhliche Stimme seines besten Kumpels Toni entgegen. John winkte ihn wortlos herein und klammerte sich wieder an seinen Kaffeebecher. Toni war ein echter Morgenmensch und selbst zu so nachtschlafender Stunde wie jetzt immer absolut ekelhaft gut gelaunt. „Was soll die Welle? Treffen ist doch erst in 45 Minuten!" grummelte John in seinen Kaffee.

„Komm schon, der frühe Vogel fängt den Wurm!" grinste Toni. „Aber ungern Samstags und schon gar nicht bevor er seine erste Tasse Kaffee getrunken hat!" entgegnete John. „Na, na? Spricht so der Mann, der vor Freude einen Luftsprung gemacht hat, als er erfahren hat, dass er als Fan mit zum Turnier darf?" neckte Toni. Es war immer dasselbe mit Toni, er nervte einen morgens so lange, bis man seine Müdigkeit und Muffeligkeit überwunden hatte.

Fünf Minuten später traten die beiden gemeinsam vor Johns Haustür. „Was denkst du, wie sich unsere Kleinen im Turnier schlagen werden?" fragte Toni. „Nenn sie nicht unsere Kleinen! Ich habe gehört, dass die Harpies ernsthaft Interesse an dem Sucher haben!" schalt John. „Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen! So wie ich unseren Präsi kenne, hat der eine Optionsklausel in seinen Vertrag setzen lassen." grinste Toni. „Mal sehen, was die anderen zu diesem Thema meinen." gähnte John und disapparierte.

Dichte Nebelschwaden hingen über dem Treffpunkt. Eine einzelne schemenhafte Gestalt hob sich daraus ab. Die Gestalt näherte sich Toni. „Da siehst du, was du von deiner Stressmacherei hast! Wir sind die Ersten!" grummelte John. Toni lachte. „Na einer muss ja schließlich..." er stoppte mitten im Satz, als er den roten Schockzauber auf seinen Freund zufliegen sah. Er wollte ihn waren, ging jedoch in genau diesem Moment selbst von einem Schockzauber getroffen zu Boden. „Backsmith, O Brian, ihr nehmt ihre Plätze ein! Grabbe, Goyle, ihr schafft sie außer Sicht." bellten Malfoys Befehle durch den Morgen. „Und beeilt euch, es kann jede Sekunde der Nächste kommen!"

Auf diese Art wurde nach und nach jeder Ankömmling durch einen Todesser aus Malfoys Gruppe ersetzt. Nur einmal, als die Spieler geschlossen auftauchten, geriet das Unternehmen kurz ins Straucheln. Der Hüter schaffte es in letzter Sekunde, ein Schutzschild um seine Kameraden aufzubauen. Doch auch sie hatten nicht die Spur einer Chance, denn sie hatten nun wahrlich nicht damit gerechnet, hinterrücks von ihren eigenen Fans angegriffen zu werden. „Das wären dann alle Sir!" sagte ein kleiner Todesser, der ein Klemmbrett trug, zu Draco, und machte einen Haken. „Ok, welcher ist meiner?" fragte Draco. Der Todesser deutete auf einen jungen Mann von 18 Jahren, der etwas kleiner und schmächtiger war als Draco. Typische Sucherfigur halt, dachte Malfoy grimmig.

Nachdem die gesamte Einsatzgruppe in ihre neuen Identitäten geschlüpft war, hielt Malfoy eine letzte Ansprache. „Denkt daran Männer, ihr haltet eure Tarnung so lange aufrecht, bis ihr das Signal von mit bekommt! Mit Aufrechterhalten der Tarnung meine ich natürlich auch, dass ihr euch benehmt wie diese toleranten Idioten in welche ihr euch gerade verwandelt habt. Denkt daran, dass ihr euch mit Worten wie Schlammblut, Blutsverräter, Muggelfreund und ähnlichem verdächtig macht. Sollte jemand von euch aus der Reihe tanzen und eigenmächtig irgendwelche Aktionen starten, lege ich ihn persönlich um! Ist das klar?" „Ja Sir." „Was? Ich habe euch nicht verstanden!" „JA SIR!!!!" Na also, geht doch!" meinte Draco zufrieden.

Draco wandte sich an den kleinen Todesser, der noch immer seine Todessermaske und das Klemmbrett trug. „Taker, du hast alles?" „Ja Sir! Ich werde das Rohmaterial" -er deutete auf die überwältigten Fans und Spieler- „mittels Portschlüssel ins Zwischenlager schicken. Anschließend appariere ich selbst dorthin und sorge gemeinsam mit Professor Snape dafür, dass sie und ihre Männer mit Nachschub versorgt werden." antwortete Taker. „Ausgezeichnet! Also dann Männer und Ladies!" ein gehässiges Gelächter hob an, da es mehr weibliche Fans als weibliche Todesser in Dracos Gruppe gegeben hatte, und somit einige Männer in Frauenkörper hatten schlüpfen müssen. „Brechen wir auf!"

* * *

Als John erwachte, tat ihm der Rücken entsetzlich weh und er fror wie ein Bettnässer. Er öffnete die Augen und glaubte, sich in einem Alptraum zu befinden. Die Wände des Raumes, in dem er sich befand, bestanden aus grob behauenen und gemauerten Basaltsteinen. In etwa fünf Metern Höhe gab es ein kleines Fenster, das einen dünnen goldenen Lichtstrahl in den Raum schickte, der allerdings nur bis in eine Höhe von 3 Meter herunter reichte und dort auf die gegenüberliegende Wand viel. An der Wand, an der sich John befand, waren zwei Pritschen montiert. Auf der Einen saß er, auf der Anderen schlief sein Freund Toni. Toni trug nur noch seine Unterwäsche. Kurz wunderte sich John darüber, dann blickte er an sich selbst herunter und musste feststellen, dass er auch nicht mehr an hatte. 

Zumindest erklärte das, warum er so erbärmlich fror. Sein Blick schweifte weiter durch den Raum und traf auf eine schwere hölzerne Tür in der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Etwa auf Hüfthöhe hatte die Tür eine Stelle, welche nach einer Klappe aussah. Allerdings war sich John absolut sicher, dass sich diese Klappe, wenn überhaupt, nur von außen öffnen lassen würde. Der einzige Lichtblick, und war er auch noch so klein, den John ausmachen konnte, waren die beiden dicken Winterumhänge, die neben der Tür lagen.

Mit schweren Knochen stand John auf und griff einen der Winterumhänge. Er war nicht besonders extravagant aber er schien neu und sauber zu sein. Wenn er ihn anzog, würde er wenigstens nicht mehr frieren müssen. John wollte gerade in den Umhang schlüpfen, als sein Blick auf Toni viel. Den Schock in einem Kerker aufzuwachen, würde er seinem Freund wohl nicht ersparen können, aber wenigstens konnte er dafür sorgen, dass Toni halbwegs warm war, wenn er wach wurde. Also nahm er den Umhang und breitete ihn über seinen bewusstlosen Freund, dann griff er sich den Zweiten und schlüpfte eilig hinein. Seine Glieder waren derart durchgefroren, das der Umhang im ersten Moment nur wenig Linderung brachte. Als er sich jedoch wieder auf die Pritsche setzte und ganz eng zusammen kauerte wurde ihm allmählich wärmer.

John erwachte das nächste Mal von dem Geräusch der Klappe in der Tür. Sein Blick huschte herüber zu Toni, der soeben die Augen aufschlug. „Was zum...? Wo sind wir hier?" rief Toni erstaunt und sauer. „Willkommen im Dark Lord Plaza, meine Herren. Ich bringe ihnen ihr Mittagsmahl!" lachte eine kalte höhnische Stimme außerhalb der Kerkertür. Dann wurde ein Tablett mit Sandwiches und Butterbier durch den Türschlitz geschoben. „Keine Sorge meine Herren. Ihr Aufenthalt hier ist begrenzt. Wenn wir sie nicht mehr brauchen, schicken wir sie nach Hause. Sollten sie zwischenzeitlich einen Wunsch haben, zögern sie nicht, zu klingeln!" sagte die kalte Stimme. Es war schwer zu sagen, was ernst gemeint und was Ironie war.

* * *

„Meine sehr verehrten Hexen und Zauberer, magische Kreaturen und Kreaturinnen. Im Namen des Veranstaltungskomitees darf ich sie recht herzlich zum ersten offenen U20 Quidditch Turnier auf Hogwarts Willkommen heißen. Ich bin Lee Jordan, ihr Kommentator für dieses Turnier. Meine Anwesenheit wird gesponsort von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze. Bringt eure Lehrer und Eltern zur Verzweiflung. Günstige und garantiert effektreiche Zauberscherzartikel erhaltet ihr in Hogsmeade oder in der Winkelgasse bei Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze. Beim Kauf von..." „Mr. Jordan! Kommen sie wieder zur Sache!" brüllte McGonagall dazwischen. „Natürlich Direktor!" 

Draco hörte nicht länger zu, selbstzufrieden lehnte er sich auf der Tribüne des Hogwarts Stadion zurück und grinste. Unglaublich, aber er saß gerade tatsächlich hier und erlebte die Eröffnung des U20 Quidditch Turnier auf Schloss Hogwarts mit. Trotz all der Sicherheitsbestimmungen, den Auroren, den DA Idioten um Potter und dieses sinnlosen Warteraums. Er hatte es geschafft! Zum zweiten Mal hatte er das geschafft, was immer für unmöglich gehalten wurde, er hatte eine Gruppe Todesser nach Hogwarts eingeschleust.

Das nun folgende Feuerwerk wird ihnen präsentiert von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze..." „Mr. Jordan, es reicht..." Draco schrak auf. Das war sein Signal. während des Feuerwerks sollte er sich mit den Kräften vor Ort treffen. Er erhob sich und schlenderte zu dem verabredeten Punkt bei den Gewächshäusern von Hogwarts. Er erreichte den Treffpunkt, und war erleichtert, dass noch kein anderer da war. Dieser Ort war ideal, denn hier konnte man sich im Halbdunkel verstecken, sodass der Gesprächspartner zwar die Umrisse von einem erkennen konnte, aber nicht das Gesicht.

Wenige Augenblicke später trafen auch die anderen Beiden ein, die er erwartet hatte. Aus Richtung des Schulgeländes lief eine kleine untersetzte Frau auf ihn zu. Während fast zeitgleich vom anderen Ende, also vom Schloss ein dünner Mann in stark gebückter Haltung auf ihn zu eilte. „Ob diese Idioten das nicht noch ein bisschen auffälliger hinbekommen?" murmelte Draco ärgerlich zu sich selbst. Kurz darauf traf die Frau ein. „Draco! Draco sind sie das?" fragte die Frau. „Nein, mein Name ist Potter, Harry James Potter! Natürlich bin ich es Dolores! Das war keine sehr intelligente Frage!" schnaubte Draco. Schnaufend kam der gebückte Mann um die Ecke. „Oh, ich bin wohl doch der Letzte!" „Guten Abend Argus!" sagte die Frau mit einer süßlichen, mädchenhaften Stimme.

„Genug der Freundlichkeiten, haben sie es Dolores?" bellte Draco dazwischen. „Ja, natürlich! Hier in dem versiegelten Ministeriumskoffer! Die Auroren wollten ihn öffnen, aber das konnte ich ihnen gerade so ausreden. Also haben sie ihn nur von außen gescannt, konnten aber nichts gefährliches feststellen." antwortete die Frau. „Die Verteilung ist sicher gestellt?" fragte Draco den Mann. „Ja, das werde ich persönlich erledigen oder an ein paar vertrauenswürdige Slytherin Schüler delegieren!" antwortete er.

„Ich fürchte jedoch, es wird auffallen, wenn ich jeden Tag mit einem Ministeriumskoffer durch die Kontrolle gehe!" sagte die Frau. „Klären sie das mit Argus! Das ist nicht mein Problem. Ich denke, er wird den einen oder anderen Weg kennen, der sonst nicht so bekannt ist!" sagte Draco der Mann nickte eifrig. „Kommen sie doch mal ein wenig heraus mein Junge, man kann sie ja gar nicht sehen!" sagte die Frau. „Und das soll auch so bleiben! Schlimm genug, dass sie wissen wer ich bin, da müssen sie nicht auch noch wissen, wie ich derzeit aussehe!" sagte Draco und schneller als die beiden schauen konnten, hatte er ihnen einen Verwirrungszauber auf den Hals gehetzt und war verschwunden.

* * *

Als John erwachte, war es dunkel in der Zelle. Nur der Mond schickte ein paar blasse Strahlen durch das hohe Fenster. Toni neben ihm schlief noch fest. Überhaupt schien das eine ihrer Hauptbeschäftigungen zu sein, seit sie in diesem Kerker eingesperrt worden waren. Das Leben bestand nur noch aus Essen und Schlafen. John vermutete, dass dem Essen Schlafmittel beigemischt wurde. Aber das konnte ihm auch egal sein, wenn ihre Gefangenschaft wirklich zeitlich begrenzt war, verging die Zeit beim Schlafen noch am besten. 

Als Folge dieses vielen Schlafens hatte er jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Wie lange waren sie jetzt schon in diesem Kerker gefangen? Fünf Tage? Drei Wochen? Er hatte keine Ahnung. Zwar konnte man anhand des Fensters erkennen, ob gerade Tag oder Nacht war, aber wenn man bei Tageslicht einschlief und bei Tageslicht wieder aufwachte, wie lange hatte man dann geschlafen? Einige Minuten? Einige Stunden? Einen Tag? Oder vielleicht doch mehrere?

Dass er mehrere Tage durchgeschlafen hatte schloss er eigentlich aus. Beweise fehlten ihm jedoch. Selbst der eigene Bart und Haarwuchs taugte nicht als Indikator. Da er sich oft frisch gewaschen und rasiert wiederfand, wenn er aufwachte. Etwas, das mit einigen kleinen Körperpflegezaubern leicht zu bewerkstelligen war.

Auch sein Kumpel Toni war in dieser Hinsicht keine Hilfe. Den dieser schlief immer vor ihm ein und wachte nach ihm auf. Eine Tatsache, die seinen Verdacht auf Schlafmittel noch verstärkte. Alles in allem jedoch, war diese Gefangenschaft erträglich. Bisher hatte es noch keine Übergriffe auf sie gegeben. Abgesehen von den vereinzelten Haarsträhnen die nach dem Aufwachen ab und zu fehlten. Etwas, das ihm zunächst nur an Toni aufgefallen war, denn der hatte sowieso schon nicht mehr so viele Haare auf dem Kopf. Doch mittlerweile fehlten auch bei ihm deutlich sichtbar einige Strähnen. Aber ein Gedanke füllte die meiste Zeit, wenn sie wach waren. Es war mittlerweile fast das einzige Thema welches die beiden Freunde diskutierten. Was hatten die Todesser vor? War etwa ein Anschlag auf das Turnier in Hogwarts geplant? Wie lange würde man sie hier gefangen halten? Und wer würde tot sein, wenn sie endlich wieder nach Hause durften?

* * *

Es war schon ziemlich spät am Abend. Langsam würde es Zeit werden, dass der Nachschub einträfe. Unruhig hüpfte Draco vom einen Fuß auf den anderen. Bis jetzt hatte alles prima funktioniert. Die erste Runde des Turniers war überstanden und irgendwie schaffte es auch jeden Tag jemand sie mit dem notwendigen Nachschub zu versorgen. Doch heute waren sie spät dran damit. Der alte Mann würde nicht mehr kommen, soviel war sicher. Man war schon verwundert darüber gewesen, wie verbunden er sich diesem Quidditch Team zu fühlen schien. Besonders dieser Werwolf Auror schien argwöhnisch geworden zu sein. 

Erleichtert atmete Draco auf, als sich die Silhouetten von Nott und seinen Schatten aus dem Dunkel schälten. Die Drei wussten nicht, warum und für wen sie hier Botengänge machten. Alles was sie wussten, war, dass die Befehle dazu aus dem direkten Umfeld des dunklen Lords stammten. „Hier, ihre Lieferung Sir!" sagte Nott und reichte Draco den versiegelten Ministeriumskoffer. „Vielen Dank Mr. Nott. Und hier den alten zurück!" antwortete Draco und gab Nott den Koffer des gestrigen Tages. „Und nun seht zu, dass ihr wieder hoch in die Schule kommt! Für Schulkinder ist Schlafenszeit!" grinste Draco. Nott warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu. Dann wandte er sich um und ging zurück in Richtung Schloss.

Auch Draco hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren. Er begab sich zurück in das Hauptzelt ihrer kleinen Zeltstadt. Dort verteilte er den Inhalt des Koffers entsprechend der Beschriftung der einzelnen Röhrchen. Dann zog er sich in sein persönliches Schlafzelt zurück. Seine Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um dasselbe Thema. Wie konnte er sein eigenes Leben schützen ohne diesem wahnsinnigen Voldemort zu nutzen? Potter ausliefern war zwar sein Auftrag, aber das würde er nicht tun. Nicht wegen Potter, der war ihm egal. Aber mittlerweile befürchtete Draco, dass Potter wirklich die einzige Chance sein könnte, Voldemort zu beseitigen. Und das wäre in seinem eigenen Interesse!

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-) Betagelesen: HermineGranger 

KingsleyS

**Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier**

v

v

v

V


	65. Verräterische Spuren

Hallo liebe Leser,

**vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!**

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 zum Beispiel beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

**Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)**

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 97:**Verräterische Spuren**

Es war schon später Sonntag Abend, als Harry und King wieder im Büro der Schulleiterin auftauchten. Alles war nach Plan verlaufen, und auch den Mietwagen hatten sie ohne einen Kratzer zurückgegeben. Die Dursleys hatten sich als ziemlich pragmatische Personen erwiesen. Dudley fand den Look der Kette Cool. Das sie im Stande war, sein Leben zu retten, interessierte ihn weniger. Onkel und Tante hingegen schienen froh, dass man von Harrys Ringen nichts sah. Auch der Bannzauber über ihrem Haus, der den Besuch von Zauberern verhindern würde, kam ihnen gut zu pass. Lediglich von der Aussicht, bei Gefahr in eines von Harrys Häusern verfrachtet zu werden, ohne sich dagegen wehren zu können, missfiel Onkel Vernon. Doch auch er musste schließlich zugeben, das diese Variante dem Tod oder der Folter vorzuziehen war.

McGonagall blickte auf, als Harry und King in ihrem Büro erschienen. „Guten Abend die Herren! Waren sie erfolgreich?" „Das könnte man so sagen! Professor Schaklebolt wird demnächst Partner in der Bohrerfabrik meines Onkels! Er und meine Verwandten sind ein Herz und eine Seele." grinste Harry. „Nun übertreibe mal nicht, Harry! Dein Onkel hat lediglich gesagt, ich sei in seinem Haus jederzeit willkommen und solle bei Gelegenheit doch mal den Premierminister mitbringen." wiegelte King ab. McGonagalls Lippen wurden allmählich schmaler. Sie schien nicht sonderlich zu Späßen aufgelegt zu sein. Harrys Blick jedoch viel auf das Porträt seines Ehemaligen Schulleiters, dessen strahlend blaue Augen belustigt zu ihnen hinunterfunkelten.

„Jetzt mal im Ernst, Minerva. Wir haben alles Menschenmögliche unternommen, um die Dursleys so gut wie möglich vor einem Überfall zu schützen." berichtete Harry. „Nicht ganz. Wir hätten sie zwangsweise evakuieren können, aber dagegen hätten sie sich sicherlich mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt." ergänzte King. Die Schulleiterin blickte verwirrt. „Dann berichtet mal von Anfang an. So langsam verstehe ich gar nichts mehr!"

Eine halbe Stunde später war Harry endlich auf dem Weg Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. McGonagall hatte dankenswerter weise seine Freunde von dem Grund seiner Abwesenheit unterrichtet. Sie würden also nicht all zu sauer über seine lange Abwesenheit sein! Er nannte der Fetten Dame das Passwort. Kaum das sich das Porträt eine Handbreit geöffnet hatte, schlug ihm auch schon ein infernalischer Lärm entgegen. Dort war ganz offensichtlich eine Party im Gange, und Harry hätte lügen müssen, um zu sagen, dass ihm das missfiel. Eine Party bedeutete gute Laune, gutes Essen und Butterbier, und genau das konnte er jetzt wirklich gebrauchen.

Die Feier schien keine reine Gryffindor Veranstaltung zu sein. Viele trugen die Fanfarben der Chudley Cannons, also hatten diese wohl wirklich die Söhne des Raben aus dem Turnier getränkt. Doch die Raben schienen es mit Fassung zu tragen, denn Harry konnte einen ihrer Treiber mit einer Butterbierflasche in der einen und einem hübschen Mädchen in den Farben der Cannons in der anderen Hand sehen. Vor dem Kamin stand Victor, neben ihm Sascha, welche begeistert von einigen Flugmanövern ihrer Mannschaft erzählte. Offensichtlich hatte Durmstrang die Bloodliners aus Slytherin aus dem Turnier geworfen.

Ein süßlicher, blumenartiger Duft wehte plötzlich um Harrys Nase, da viel ihm auch schon Ginny um den Hals und küsste ihn zur Begrüßung. Er liebte diese Frau, und keine Aufgabe, keine Last war zu groß, wenn man dafür am Abend in ihre Arme zurückkehren durfte.

Der nächste Tag stand ganz im Zeichen des Duells zwischen den Holyhead Harpies und Hogwarts United. Über dieses Ereignis trat nahezu alles andere in den Hintergrund. Selbst die Party im Gryffindorturm wurde deswegen früher als üblich abgebrochen, denn schließlich war Hogwarts United das einzige Team, dass noch die Ehre dieses altehrwürdigen Instituts verteidigen konnte. Abgesehen von ein paar ewig gestrigen Slytherins stand nun die ganze Schule geschlossen hinter dem Team um Harry und seine Freunde.

Wahrscheinlich war es genau diese Unterstützung, welche Hogwarts United zu ihrem überwältigenden Sieg über die Harpies verhalf. Obwohl die Harpies viel aus den Fehlern der ersten Runde gelernt hatten und nun viel besser eingespielt wirkten, so spielte doch Hogwarts United, als würden sie nie etwas anderes tun. Fast hätte man glauben können, das komplette Team wäre auf Felix Felicis. Aber es war einfach nur die überwältigende Begeisterung ihrer Mitschüler, die sie zu diesen Leistungen beflügelte.

Auch am Montagabend gab es wieder eine kleine Feier. Diesmal jedoch wurde sie, mit freundlicher Nichtbeachtung der Direktorin direkt im Anschluss an das Abendessen in der Großen Halle abgehalten. Es war irgendwie schon erstaunlich, wie tolerant McGonagall auf einmal wurde, wenn es um Quidditch ging.

Harry jedoch beschäftigte etwas Anderes. Jetzt, da sie eine Runde weiter waren, kamen ihm so einige Beobachtungen und Gespräche der letzten Zeit in den Sinn. Etwas, was seine Siegesstimmung merklich drosselte. Er hatte das Gefühl, irgend etwas Offensichtliches übersehen zu haben. Ein Gefühl, welches seit seinem Gespräch mit Ron in Zaubereigeschichte heute morgen noch schlimmer geworden war.

„Willkommen zurück, meine lieben Freunde! Wir haben uns alle hier versammelt, um das nunmehr letzte Spiel der zweiten Runde in diesem wundervollen Turnier zu sehen. An die Schüler unter euch: Es ist wieder einmal geschafft, der Unterricht für heute ist beendet. Also: Lasset die Spiele beginnen!" Es war Dienstag Nachmittag, und Lee Jordan war wieder einmal voll in seinem Element. „Wer wird heute den Sieg davontragen? Die von uns allen sehr hoch geschätzten Freunde vom Kontinent, Der Stolz der französischen, magischen Ausbildung, Beauxbaton, oder doch die Kellerkinder unserer englischen Liga, Eintracht Pfützensee?"

So sehr sich Harry dem Team aus Beauxbaton auch freundschaftlich verbunden fühlte, es war das andere Team, dessen Bewegungen Harry mit Adleraugen verfolgte. Auch Ron, zwei Plätze weiter, schien aufs höchste konzentriert. Sascha, Victor und die beiden Mädchen jubelten und klatschen mit Beauxbaton. Harry jedoch studierte jedes einzelne Flugmanöver von Pfützensee. Dann hatte deren Sucher den Schnatz entdeckt. Er schmiegte sich an seinen Besen und jagte hinter dem kleinen, goldenen Ball her. Harry keuchte, als ihn die Erkenntnis, was er übersehen hatte, wie ein Schlag traf. Auch Rons Augen weiteten sich und er stieß Harry an. „Harry, der Sucher..." Harry unterbrach ihn. „Ich weiß, Ron, später!"

Dann war das Spiel zu Ende. Eintracht Pfützensee hatte in einem sehr engen Rennen und nicht zuletzt durch einige rücksichtslose Manöver ihres Suchers das Spiel gewonnen. Während die Franzosen trauerten und einige Andere den Sieg überschwänglich feierten, holte Harry seine D A Galleone aus der Tasche und berief umgehend ein Treffen der D A ein. Ron legte die Hand auf die Tasche seines Umhanges, in welcher sich nun die Galleone erwärmte. Dann nickte er Harry zu und signalisierte ihm sein Einverständnis. Ginny und Hermine zogen irritiert ihre Galleonen aus der Tasche, dann sahen sie Harry fragend an. Dieser lächelte nur schwach, nickte ihnen knapp zu und setzte sich, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, Richtung D A Raum im Bewegung.

Knapp eine halbe Stunde später waren nahezu alle D A Krieger und Elite Mitglieder eingetroffen. Die Meisten von ihnen sahen Harry irritiert und manche auch ein klein wenig ungläubig an. Erfreulicherweise hatten sie sich bisher jedoch mit Fragen zurückgehalten, wussten sie doch, das Harry ihnen den Grund dieses Treffens erläutern würde, sobald sie vollzählig waren. „Schön, das ihr alle so schnell gekommen seid! Ich habe gerade beim Spiel etwas beobachtet, was mich doch einigermaßen überrascht! Da ich jedoch befürchte, ihr würdet meine Schlussfolgerungen in Frage stellen, wenn ich jetzt so einfach damit herausplatze, erlaubt mir, ein bisschen weiter auszuholen." begrüßte Harry die anderen Mitglieder, als er nicht mehr erwartete, das noch jemand eintreffen würde.

Harry verschwand kurz in der Bibliothek des D A Raumes und kehrte dann mit einem guten Dutzend Pergamenten zu den Anderen zurück. „Wie ihr euch vielleicht erinnert, habe ich manche von euch an unserem Ausspanntag gebeten, mir etwas auf ein Stück Pergament zu schreiben. Es gab keinen direkten Grund dazu, aber ich hatte die Nächte davor nur merkwürdige Träume, und es erschien mir einfach wichtig, das zu tun. Ich werde die Blätter nun austeilen, und ihr sollt mir sagen, wer welches dieser Pergamente geschrieben hat. Solltet ihr zufällig euer Eigenes darunter finden, verratet bitte nichts. Ihr werdet alle bald verstehen, warum ihr das tut." erklärte Harry.

Er verteilte die Pergamente und einige Augenblicke später war es wieder ruhig.

„Habt ihr es?" fragte Harry. Jeder, der ein Pergament in der Hand hatte, nickte. „Das, was ich hier in der Hand halte, hat mit ziemlicher Sicherheit Neville geschrieben." sagte Remus. „Meins müsste von Padma Pattil sein!" sagte Neville. „Das hier hat Justin geschrieben!" sagte Padma. „Meines ist hundertprozentig von Hermine. Aber das war eigentlich schon viel zu leicht!" lachte Tonks. Wenig später waren alle Schreiber einwandfrei identifiziert, ohne dass der Schreiber dazu zu Rate gezogen werden musste.

„Das ist ja alles ganz interessant, Harry, aber würdest du uns jetzt endlich verraten, was du mit dieser Nummer bezweckst?" fragte King. Harry lächelte. „Hermine, hättest du mir geglaubt, dass man jemanden an seinem Flugstiel erkennen kann, wenn ich es vor ein paar Minuten behauptet hätte?" fragte Harry. „Natürlich nicht! Aber was soll... Harry, das ist nun wirklich nicht vergleichbar! Eine Handschrift ist doch wohl ein wesentlich eindeutigeres Merkmal als Flugbewegungen!" antwortete Hermine. „Für dich vielleicht, Hermine. Aber Harry und ich können das schon. Vorausgesetzt, wir haben die betreffende Person wirklich oft und intensiv beobachtet!" entgegnete Ron. Einige wenige nickten zustimmend.

„Nun, da das jetzt zumindest annähernd geklärt sein dürfte, kommen wir zu dem Grund, warum ich euch hier hergebeten habe. Leute... Wir haben Todesser auf dem Gelände!"

Diese Nachricht Harrys schlug ein wie eine Bombe. Die meisten zogen geräuschvoll Luft ein. Einige riefen Sachen wie „Unmöglich!" „Wie?" „Blödsinn!" Ron blieb ganz ruhig und meldete sich zu Wort. „Nun, wir wissen nicht, ob es mehrere sind. Und ich habe mich mit Harry zu diesem Thema auch noch nicht besprochen. Aber ich denke, bei einem sind wir uns beide Einig. Draco Malfoy befindet sich derzeit in Hogwarts!" „Und woher wollt ihr das wissen?" fragte Zacharias Smith. „Zacharias, du bist selber Quidditch Spieler. Du müsstest doch wissen, dass jeder Spieler seine persönliche Handschrift hat. Und die Handschrift von Draco Malfoy ist exakt die Selbe, die heute der Sucher von Eintracht Pfützensee zur Schau gestellt hat. Der Sucher von Pfützensee ist niemand anderes als Draco Malfoy!" sagte Harry.

„Und jetzt, da ich noch einmal darüber nachdenke. Bei Slughorns letzter Party hat dieser darauf bestanden, mich Gwenog Jones, der Kapitänin der Holyhead Harpies, vorzustellen. Sie erzählte mir, dass sie eigentlich nach Hogwarts gekommen sei, um den Sucher von Pfützensee abzuwerben, auf den sie schon länger ein Auge geworfen hatte. Aber sie wäre enttäuscht. Er sei bei diesem Turnier einfach nicht er selbst!" bemerkte Harry noch.

King schaute nachdenklich in die Runde. „Aber überlegt doch mal, wie soll das möglich sein, bei allen unseren Sicherheitsmaßnahmen? Sogar den Vielsafttrank haben wir ausgeschlossen, indem jeder eine Stunde unter Aufsicht warten mußte, bevor er das Gelände betritt." fragte King skeptisch.

„Es gibt andere Möglichkeiten, sein äußeres zu verändern, King!" bemerkte Tonks und ließ ihre Haare grün werden. Ein kleines Schmunzeln huschte über die Gesichter der Versammelten.

„Und auch Tränke kann man verändern oder verbessern! Und soweit ich weiß, steht Voldemort derzeit ein äußerst kompetenter Tränkemeister zur Seite!" gab Remus zu bedenken.

In einem Pawlowschen Reflex stieg blanker Hass in Harry auf. Nur indem er sich an Dumbledores Worte erinnerte, das Snape ein treuer Anhänger ihrer Sache war, konnte Harry dieses Gefühl nieder zwingen.

„Was also bleibt zu tun? Wir haben keinerlei schlüssige Beweise, nur Vermutungen! Außerdem wissen wir nicht, ob es außer dem einen Verdächtigen noch mehr gibt." resümierte Hermine.

Ron schluckte seinen Ärger darüber, dass Hermine seine Expertise über charakteristische Flugmanöver in Zweifel zog, erstaunlich schnell herunter und bemerkte: „Alles, was wir derzeit tun können, ist, beobachten und abwarten!" „Dem Stimme ich zu. Wir brauchen mehr Informationen, bevor wir zuschlagen." meinte King. „Aber was, wenn die Todesser losschlagen und Leute sterben, weil wir gezögert haben?" fragte Ginny besorgt nach.

„Wenn Harry und Ron recht haben, dann befinden sich seit dem Tag der Eröffnung Todesser in der Schule, und bisher ist nichts passiert. Ich denke also nicht, dass sie von jetzt auf gleich aktiv werden." sagte Remus. „Es ist fast so, als ob sie auf etwas warten, ein Ereignis, oder ein Startsignal." beteiligte sich Neville. „Ja, sie werden warten, bis der gehörnte Schlammkleiber mit seinem murrenden Ruf die Frühlingsbalz eröffnet!" sagte Luna in ihrem abwesenden Ton.

„Ich kann euch sagen, auf was die warten! Die warten, bis sie mich möglichst unauffällig in die Finger bekommen können. Und wenn wir nächste Woche im Turnier aufeinandertreffen, dann haben sie ihre Gelegenheit. Bis dahin müssen wir auf alle Fälle mehr herausfinden!" sagte Harry.

„Ich denke, Harry hat recht. Vor diesem Termin wird wohl nichts geschehen. Und das ist unser Vorteil! Während die noch glauben, dass ihre Tarnung perfekt ist, sind wir bereits gewarnt und können Gegenmaßnahmen ergreifen. Wichtig ist jedoch, dass wir sie nicht aufschrecken. Unsere Beobachtungen sollten also möglichst unauffällig und subtil erfolgen." verlangte King.

„Um das klarzustellen! Kein Wort von dem, was wir hier gerade besprochen haben, darf diesen Raum verlassen! Ich weiß, es ist schwierig, so etwas vor seinen Freunden zu verschweigen, aber es ist absolut notwendig, wenn wir diese gefährliche Situation meistern wollen. Wenn wir alle überlegt und diszipliniert handeln, können wir das drohende Unheil hoffentlich noch einmal abwenden!" machte Harry deutlich. Alle nickten.

Harry beauftragte Dobby, um den Sucher von Pfützensee im Auge zu behalten. Und mit jedem Bericht, den ihm der kleine, getreue Hauself üblicherweise im Schlafsaal der vier ablieferte, zeichnete sich ein klareres Bild ab. Remus, der bereits vor einigen Tagen misstrauisch geworden war, weshalb der Hausmeister des Abends öfter die Zeltstadt von Pfützensee aufsuchte, machte es sich nunmehr zur Hauptaufgabe, diesen zu beobachten. Für die Bewachung von Nott und seine Kumpanen hatte sich Woldo mehr oder weniger freiwillig gemeldet. Ihm war unabhängig von dem, was in der Versammlung besprochen wurde, eine Veränderung im Verhalten der drei Slytherins aufgefallen. Woraufhin Harry ihn in das Vertrauen zog. Auch Woldo gab Harry täglich einen Bericht über den Stand der Dinge, und langsam aber stetig reifte ein Plan in Harrys Geist.

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern

Betagelesen: Aragock

Euer KingsleyS

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	66. Der Feind meines Feindes

Hallo liebe Leser,

**vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!**

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 zum Beispiel beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

**Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)**

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 98:**Der Feind meines Feindes**

Wieder einmal war es Freitag Abend, und eine Woche war ohne besondere Vorkommnisse ins Land gegangen. Mittlerweile stand für Harry außer Frage, dass praktisch das gesamte Quidditch Team von Eintracht Pfützensee aus getarnten Todessern bestand. Bei manchen, zum Beispiel den Treibern, meinte er sogar sagen zu können welche Todesser sich hinter den Masken der harmlosen Quidditchspieler verbargen. Es schien offensichtlich, dass es sich bei diesen um Krabbe und Goyle handelte. Zu typisch, zu charakteristisch waren einfach einige ihrer Gesten und Bewegungen.

Mittels seines Tarnumhangs hatte sich Harry ein paar Mal in relative Nähe der Gruppe getraut. Zweimal sogar fast bis in Hörweite. Und auch wenn er aus den aufgeschnappten Lauten keine näheren Zusammenhänge heraushören konnte, so glaubte er doch, Worte wie 'Blutsverräter', 'Schlammblüter' und 'Muggelfreunde' gehört zu haben. Etwas, dass ihn vermuten lies, dass auch einige der mitgereisten Fans in Wirklichkeit Todesser waren. Gerne hätte er sich näher herangeschlichen. Aber das war zu gefährlich, denn mit den geeigneten Mitteln konnte man selbst unter einem Tarnumhang aufgespürt werden. Und sicher hatten die Todesser entsprechende Maßnahmen ergriffen.

Es wäre schon eine Ironie des Schicksals gewesen, wenn sich die Todesser wochenlang Gedanken darüber machten, wie sie sich gefahrlos Harry Potter schnappen konnten, und dann lies sich eben dieser direkt in ihrem Lager beim spionieren aufgreifen. Kurzzeitig hatte Harry überlegt, jemand anderen mit dem Tarnumhang loszuschicken, um diese Aufgabe zu erledigen. Aber einerseits käme es ihm schäbig vor, jemanden einem Risiko auszusetzen, das er selber nicht bereit war, einzugehen. Andererseits wäre es auch gefährlich gewesen, den Todessern seinen Tarnumhang in die Hände zu spielen.

Da war also definitiv eine ganze Gruppe Todesser auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts, und trotzdem war die ganze Woche ruhig verlaufen. Selbst die anfängliche Aufregung der D A Leute hatte sich gelegt. Dies war ein Stellungskrieg, aber einer, der im Verborgenen geführt wurde. Voldemort hatte seine Leute inkognito eingeschleust, um auf einen Wink hin Schaden zu verursachen. Gar nicht auszudenken, was ein Dutzend Todesser anrichten konnten, die sich Strategisch auf dem Gelände verteilt hatten und unentdeckt geblieben waren.

Die Aufgabe der D A und des Ordens war es nun, jeden Feind auf dem Gelände zu erkennen und unauffällig unter Beobachtung zu stellen. In dem Moment, in dem die Todesser ihr Signal für den Angriff bekamen, mussten sie Ausgeschaltet werden. Aber wirklich sicher, welche Personen alle durch Todesser ersetzt worden waren, konnte es nur ein Todesser wissen. Und es war besser, wenn es ein Todesser war, der etwas Grips hatte und daher zuverlässige Informationen liefern würde. Das schloss Krabbe und Goyle von vorne herein schon mal aus. Obwohl man diese sicher mit etwas essbaren leicht in eine Falle hätte locken können. Empfahl sich Malfoy, obwohl der wahrscheinlich ungleich schwerer zu fassen war, für dieses Vorhaben.

All diese Erkenntnisse und Pläne hatten Harry die ganze Woche über beschäftigt. Dazu kamen die Berichte von Woldo, Dobby und Moony. Moony hatte den Hausmeister im Auge behalten. Dieser verschwand jeden Abend in einem anderen Geheimgang nach Hogsmeade. Remus war aufgefallen, das ihm jedes Mal ein Penetrant süßlicher Parfümduft anhaftete, wenn er zurückkehrte. Des Weiteren schleppte er zu diesen Treffen immer einen Koffer mit, welcher das Siegel des Ministeriums trug. Zwar versuchte er, diesen Koffer vor neugierigen Blicken zu schützen, aber Remus hatte sowohl den Koffer als auch die wahrscheinliche Trägerin der Parfüms erkannt. Er war, genau wie Harry, schon einige Male mit dieser Person aneinandergeraten und würde so schnell keines der Details vergessen.

Harry musste aber zugeben, dass das Ganze auf den ersten Blick unverfänglich wirkte. Da war ein Hausmeister, der sich täglich einige Minuten aus dem Schloss stahl, und wenn er zurück kam, nach dem Parfüm einer Frau roch. Wer sollte diesem Mann eine Affäre vergönnen? Auffälliger war da schon, dass er sich nach seiner Rückkehr zwei Mal direkt in das Lager von Pfützensee begeben hatte. An anderen Tagen jedoch ging er zurück in sein Büro, wo typischerweise wenig später einige bekannte Slytherins auftauchten, welche Woldo zu folge kurze Zeit später ebenfalls in Richtung Zeltstadt unterwegs waren.

Dobby hingegen wusste zu berichten, dass der Sucher von Pfützensee jeden Nachmittag Besuch von einem oder mehreren Leuten bekam und dabei immer ein Koffer ausgetauscht wurde. Harry schaute auf seine Uhr. Es war nun fast sieben Uhr Abends. Er hatte sich unter einem Vorwand von seinen Freunden verabschiedet, um nun in der Nähe des Quidditch Stadions herumzulungern. Das, was er hier vor hatte, war zu gefährlich, um Ginny mit hineinzuziehen, erforderte zu viel Besonnenheit, um Ron einzuweihen, und war viel zu unlogisch, als das Hermine davon erfahren durfte. Auch King und Remus waren keine Option. Sie dabei zu haben wäre viel zu auffällig gewesen.

Harry wartete geduldig. Wenn Dobby Recht hatte, müsste er gleich kommen. Er hatte sich scheinbar angewöhnt, abends noch eine Runde zu drehen, dabei müsste er zwangsläufig bei Harry vorbeikommen. Entfernt hörte Harry Schritte und zog sich sogleich in einen der langen Schatten der tief stehenden Sonne zurück. Mit dem Rücken lehnte er an der Tür zur Umkleidekabine der Gastmannschaft. Eigentlich war es in normalen Jahren die Umkleide der Huffelpuffs, aber da an diesem Turnier keine Huffelpuff Schüler in einem der Teams vertreten waren, hatte man kurzerhand diese zur Gastumkleide erklärt. Die Hogwartsteams durften sich ihre Umkleiden aussuchen. Alle anderen wurden per Losverfahren verteilt. Die Raben entschieden sich natürlich für die Umkleide der Ravenclaws. Die Bloodliners waren bei den Slytherins untergekommen, und Hogwarts United nahm mit der Gryffindor Umkleide vorlieb.

Gemächlich schlenderte ein schmächtiger Schatten an Harrys Position vorbei. Guten Abend Mr. Baker. Wurden sie auch von den schönen Frühlingsabend zu einem Spaziergang verleitet? sprach Harry die Person an. Diese zuckte wie vom Donner gerührt herum. Sein Blick suchte hektisch nach dem Ursprung der Stimme. Harry stieß die Tür hinter sich auf und ging einen Schritt zurück in den durch hohe Fenster beleuchteten Raum, so dass sein Gegenüber ihn erkennen konnte. Dieser verlor die Hektik aus dem Blick und schlenderte auf Harry zu. Nun, Mr. Potter, richtig? Sie sind der Sucher von Hogwarts United, wenn ich mich nicht irre! antwortete der Andere. Harry ging noch ein paar Schritte tiefer in die Umkleide, während er antwortete. Nein, sie irren nicht Mr. Baker. Bei ihnen bin ich mir allerdings hundertprozentig sicher. Sie sind der Sucher von Eintracht Pfützensee. Ich kenne ihren Namen schon seit Beginn des Turniers. Aber nun, da wir im nächsten Spiel gegeneinander antreten werden... Ich finde einfach, man sollte seine Gegner kennen! entgegnete Harry. Da haben sie sicher recht, Mr. Potter! Und um ihre eingangs gestellte Frage zu beantworten: Ich drehe jeden Abend meine Runde über das Gelände, wenn es das Wetter zulässt. Man kann dabei herrlich nachdenken! Und außerdem habe ich während des Turniers ja nicht viele andere Möglichkeiten zur Freizeitgestaltung. lächelte der Sucher.

Mittlerweile standen beide in der Umkleide. Ihren Schnatzfang im Spiel gegen Beauxbaton fand ich im Übrigen äußerst bemerkenswert! lobte Harry. Ja, nicht wahr, das fand ich auch! Eine außergewöhnliche Leistung meinerseits! Sicherlich können sie noch etwas von mir lernen, wenn wir im nächsten Spiel gegeneinander antreten. Harry lächelte gönnerhaft. Na ja, schließlich sind Sie ja auch Profi. Ich hingegen bin nur ein Schulspieler. Bei mir muss das Quidditch sich die Zeit teilen mit derjenigen, die für lernen, Zauber üben und dem beschützen der Schule vor eindringenden Todessern draufgeht! Harrys gegenüber grinste. Ja, ja, ihr Schüler habt es schon schwer. Hausaufgaben geben die Lehrer zur Zeit, soweit ich weiß, fast keine mehr auf, und durch die Tore von Hogwarts ist auch schon seit Tagen niemand mehr gekommen, der hätte überprüft werden müssen! Was war also in der letzten Zeit so stressig, Mr. Potter. ätzte er.

Nun, ich muss zugeben, die letzte Woche war doch eine von den eher ruhigeren! Allerdings bedeutet es ja nicht, dass jemand nicht im Auge behalten werden sollte, nur weil er schon auf dem Gelände des Schlosses ist. Da stimmst du mir doch sicher zu, Draco, oder? sagte Harry und grinste breit. Für eine Sekunde konnte Harry die Gesichtszüge seines Gegenübers entgleisen sehen. Aber fast im selben Moment sprang der Malfoy überlebens Instinkt an. Ohne Vorwarnung hatte er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Expelliarmus! mit einem lauten Klappern landete Harrys Stab in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke des Raumes.

Seit wann weist du es, Potter? schnarrte Draco. Harry setzte sich lässig auf die Bank hinter sich und streckte die Beine aus. Ich hatte schon seit beginn dieses Turniers das Gefühl, etwas zu übersehen. Aber das war eher unbewusst. Ich träumte plötzlich von dir! Konnte es aber nicht benennen, woran es lag. Schließlich haben wir eine gemeinsame, bewegte Vergangenheit, da kommt so etwas schon mal vor, denke ich! antwortete Harry. Du träumst von mir, Potter? fragte Draco entgeistert. Keine erotischen Träume, sei unbesorgt. Eher solche, in denen wir kämpfen und du mich tötest! Aber nun zurück zu der Frage, seit wann ich weiß, das du Draco Malfoy bist. Sicher war ich mir erst, nachdem ich gesehen habe, wie du im letzten Spiel den Schnatz gefangen hast. Ich sagte doch, das war bemerkenswert! lächelte Harry.

Grins nicht so dämlich, Potter! Du scheinst zu vergessen, wer von uns beiden hier den Zauberstab in der Hand hat! verlangte Draco. Na, du selbstverständlich, Draco! Ich habe eine feste Freundin, da habe ich das nicht mehr nötig! grinste Harry nun noch breiter. Halt die Klappe, Potter, sonst! drohte Draco. Sonst was, Malfoy? Erfüllst du deinen Auftrag und tötest mich? Das glaube ich nicht! Snape hat es Ende letzten Jahres mehr als deutlich gesagt. Das will Voldemort selbst erledigen. Das ist zu viel der Ehre für einen drittklassigen Handlanger wie dich! Außerdem hättest du dann gerade einen Todesfluch auf mich abgeschossen und mich nicht nur entwaffnet! Malfoy schnappte hörbar nach Luft. Ich bin niemandes Handlanger, Potter! Merke dir das!

Ach, bist du nicht? Nein, ein Malfoy dient niemandem außer sich selbst! behauptete Draco. Erzähl nichts! Dein Vater war einer der treuesten Diener Voldemorts! entgegnete Harry wütend. Mein Vater glaubte irrtümlich, dass sich seine Interessen und jene des Dunklen Lords deckten. Er betrachtete es eher als Partnerschaft, denn als Dienst. Eine Fehleinschätzung, für die er mittlerweile mit dem Leben bezahlt hat, ebenso wie meine Mutter! Harry glaubte, eine Träne in Dracos Auge glitzern zu Sehen. Ich hingegen beabsichtige nicht, denselben Fehler zu begehen wie mein Vater! der überhebliche Ausdruck war auf das fremde Gesicht zurückgekehrt, und Harry glaubte fast, die vertrauten Züge seines alten Schulfeindes darunter zu erkennen.

Also gut, Draco! Wenn du nicht Voldemorts treuer Diener bist, dann verrate mir, was du hier vorhast? Voldemort hat dir bestimmt kein Team von Todessern an die Seite gestellt, damit du ein Jugendturnier gewinnst. Wie lautet dein Auftrag? fragte Harry. Der Auftrag lautet, Potter zu fassen, ihn per Portschlüssel in den Thronsaal des Dunklen Lords zu schaffen und anschließend auf dem Turnier so viel Abschaum wie möglich zu töten! antwortete Draco. Und wie wolltest du das anstellen? hakte Harry nach. Nun, egal, wie das Spiel zwischen uns ausgegangen wäre, anschließend ist es üblich, sich die Hände zu reichen. Dabei hätte ich dir das hier in die Hand gedrückt. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und kramte eine Galleone aus der Tasche. Sobald dieser Portschlüssel mit deinen arkanen Energien in Berührung kommt, aktiviert er sich. Während du dich also wundern würdest, warum du auf einmal eine Galleone in der Hand hast, wärst du auch schon beim Dunklen Lord. Dein Verschwinden ist das vereinbarte Signal zum Angriff!

Also dann, Malfoy, erfülle deinen Auftrag und gib mir den Portschlüssel. Ich bin wehrlos. Ich habe keinen Zauberstab und helfen kann mir auch niemand. forderte Harry. Ich... Ich kann... nicht! stotterte Draco. Warum kannst du es nicht? Weil es mein Todesurteil wäre? Weil du mich schrecklichen Qualen aussetzen würdest? Draco zögerte kurz, dann nickte er zaghaft. Erinnert dich die jetzige Situation nicht an etwas? Etwas vor einem halben Jahr auf dem Astronomieturm? Du mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand und einem Auftrag, zu vernichten, zu töten, und dir gegenüber jemand unbewaffnetes, den du verachtest. Aber diesmal wird dir niemand helfen, Draco. Diesmal kommt kein Snape, der dir die Entscheidung abnimmt und deine Arbeit zu ende bringt. mit jedem Wort war mehr Farbe aus Dracos Gesicht gewichen. Ja, Draco, ich war dabei damals! Versteckt und lahmgelegt unter meinem Tarnumhang. beantwortete Harry die unausgesprochene Frage. Aber ich habe alles gesehen, alles gehört, was dort oben gesprochen wurde. Du hättest nicht so lange zögern dürfen und Dumbledores Vorschlag annehmen sollen. Vielleicht würden deine Eltern dann heute noch leben!

Harry sah, wie sein Gegenüber immer wütender wurde. Das war der kritischste Moment. Jetzt würde sich entscheiden, auf welcher Seite Malfoy stand. Was ist, Draco! Gib mir die Galleone! Voldemort wird mich vernichten! Was kümmert es dich? Wir sind Feinde, seit wir dieses Schulgelände betreten haben. Aber vielleicht gewinne ich ja auch gegen ihn und der ganze Krieg ist endgültig vorbei. Ich werde nicht nachtragend sein, das verspreche ich dir! forderte Harry. Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf Dracos Stirn. Glaubst du wirklich, du kannst ihn besiegen, Potter? Nicht heute, nein, und schon gar nicht ohne Hilfe! Aber irgendwann, mit der entsprechenden Vorbereitung und Unterstützung... Draco spielte mit der Galleone in der linken Hand. Heute also nicht! Hm, das ist schade, wirklich schade!

Was ist schade, Malfoy? fragte Harry erstaunt. Mein Auftrag lautet, dich zu ihm zu schicken, nicht, dich zu töten. Aber zunächst beantworte mir eine Frage Potter! Draco wirkte nachdenklich. Welche Frage? Harry war erstaunt, welche Frage konnte so wichtig sein, um sie jetzt dringend stellen zu müssen. Ist es wahr? fragte Draco. Was ist war? entgegnete Harry verständnislos. Das mit der Prophezeiung? Harry atmete tief durch, dann antwortete er. Ja, es gibt eine Prophezeiung, welche besagt, das ich der Einzige bin, der in der Lage ist, Voldemort endgültig zu vernichten. Und viele Personen auf beiden Seiten glauben daran, inklusive Voldemort! Aber letztendlich ist es absolut egal, ob die Prophezeiung wahr ist. Voldemort glaubt daran, also wird sie sich so oder so erfüllen. Entweder er tötet mich, oder ich töte ihn. Draco steckte die Galleone wieder ein. Dann kann ich es nicht tun! Ich hätte gerne meine Aufgabe erfüllt, ohne den Todessern die Gelegenheit zu einem Blutbad zu geben. Aber das Risiko ist zu groß. Irgendjemand muss diesem Größenwahnsinnigen Einhalt gebieten! Selbst wenn du derjenige sein musst. sagte Draco und senkte den Stab.

Ich hoffe nur, dass ich meine Entscheidung nicht bereuen werde, Potter. Zu leicht hätte ich dich gerade besiegen können. Wie willst du dann jemals gegen ihn bestehen? fragte Draco. Ach, wirklich? Hättest du das? Es ist nicht immer alles so, wie es zu sein scheint, Draco! lächelte Harry und winkte lässig mit der Hand. Es folgten zwei metallische Klickgeräusche, ein Surren, dann das hölzerne klappern eines Zauberstabes. Während des Gespräches hatte Harry stablos zwei Ketten beschworen, die nun zugeschnappt waren und Draco in zwei Richtungen an die Decke zogen. Vor Schreck lies dieser seinen Zauberstab fallen. Außerdem finde ich es nicht gut, wenn du dich so hängen lässt, Draco. grinste Harry, rief seinen Stab auf und befreite Draco mit einem Wink von diesem.

Dann bot er Malfoy die Hand an. Freunde? Dieser schnaubte unwillig. Träum weiter, Potter! Du bist der Feind meines Feindes, das macht uns Beide allerhöchstens zu so etwas wie Verbündeten auf Zeit! Also dann! sagte Harry, ohne die angebotene Hand zurückzuziehen. Verbündete? Bis zu dem Tag, an dem V... oldemort vernichtet ist! antwortete Draco und schlug ein. Ein goldenes leuchten erschien um ihre Hände, und fast war Harry sich sicher, dass sie soeben einen magischen Vertrag geschlossen hatten.

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

**Betagelesen: Aragock**

**Euer KingsleyS**

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	67. Hogwarts United vs Eintracht Pfützense

Hallo liebe Leser,

vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 zum Beispiel beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

**Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)**

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 99:**Hogwarts United vs. Eintracht Pfützensee**

„Sag mal, Alter, wirst du langsam weich in der Birne?" war der fassungslose Kommentar Rons, als Harry seinen Freunden von dem Vorfall mit Draco Malfoy erzählte. Ginny funkelte Harry wütend an, etwas, das mehr schmerzte als sich die kompletten Knochen eines Armes neu wachsen zu lassen.

„Auch wenn ich die Wortwahl meines Verlobten missbillige, Harry, aber wie konntest du so eine Aktion ohne jede Rückendeckung durchziehen? Das war verantwortungslos!" schalt Hermine.

Harry, der noch beim eintreffen im Gemeinschaftsraum mit sich und seiner Leistung mehr als zufrieden gewesen war, fühlte sich schmerzhaft auf den Boden der Realität zurückgeholt.

„Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich nicht mit dem Gedanken gespielt, euch in mein Vorhaben einzuweihen, aber die Sache erschien mir als zu unsicher und gefährlich!" sagte Harry mit einem entschuldigenden Seitenblick auf seine Verlobte. „Ich hätte es mir nie verziehen, wenn Euch etwas dabei passiert wäre!" Erleichtert bemerkte er, dass das wütende Funkeln in Ginnys Augen nachgelassen hatte. „Hermine, du hättest nur wieder wortreich versucht, es mir auszureden! Und du, Ron, hättest Malfoy in Rekordgeschwindigkeit verhext! Ich musste das alleine durchziehen, wenn ich eine Chance auf Erfolg haben wollte. Und der Erfolg ist unbestreitbar! Wenn alles so klappt, wie ich es mit Malfoy geplant habe, ist nach unserem Spiel gegen Pfützensee die Gefahr durch die Todesser gebannt." Langsam wurde Harry wieder selbstbewusster.

„Ich sag doch, er wird weich in der Birne! Jetzt vertraut er schon Malfoy! Sag mal, Harry, hast du in den sechs Jahren, die du Malfoy nun kennst, nichts gelernt?" schnaubte Ron. „Das ist genau der Grund, warum ich dich nicht dabei haben wollte, Ron. Du bist manchmal verbohrt wie ein alter Troll! Ist dir noch nicht in den Sinn gekommen, das Malfoy sich verändert haben könnte? Ich war letzten Sommer dabei, als er es nicht fertig gebracht hat, Dumbledore zu töten. Und seitdem hat er über ein halbes Jahr unter Voldemort als Todesser gelebt. Er hat jegliche Blauäugigkeit über die Ziele Voldemorts verloren. Natürlich ist er nach wie vor ein eingebildeter Reinblüter und von der absoluten Überlegenheit dieser überzeugt. Aber genau das spielt uns in die Karten! Denn mittlerweile weiß er, das Voldemort ein Halbblut ist! Wir können Malfoy in dieser Sache vertrauen! Er wird uns helfen, Voldemort zu vernichten. Nicht uns zuliebe, sondern weil es in seinem eigenen Interesse ist!" entgegnete Harry.

„Ich weiß nicht, Harry. Glaubst du nicht, das Draco dich hintergehen könnte. Er könnte versuchen, zum neuen Dunklen Lord zu werden, sobald Voldemort besiegt ist! Es würde seinem Naturell entsprechen." gab Hermine zu bedenken. Harry lächelte. „Ich rechne sogar damit, das er das tut! Aber immer ein Problem nach dem anderen. Vorerst ist nichts wichtiger, als Voldemort zu vernichten. Um die anderen Kleinigkeiten kümmern wir uns, wenn es so weit ist!"

„Du glaubst fest daran, dass er dich hintergehen wird, und trotzdem vertraust du ihm?" fragte Ginny ungläubig. Harry zog Ginny in die Arme und streichelte ihr durchs Haar! „Hör zu, Ginny! Ich vertraue Draco so lange, wie es in seinem eigenem Interesse ist, uns zu helfen. Er weiß von der Prophezeiung und von mir weiß er, dass ich diese nur erfüllen kann, wenn ich Hilfe von Euch habe. Er wird also so lange mit uns an einem Strang ziehen, bis Voldemort vernichtet ist. Und selbst wenn er anschließend Pläne hat, sich zum neuen Lord der Dunklen Seite aufzuschwingen, werden wir mit ihm leichter fertigwerden als mit Voldemort. Draco ist nicht der Typ, der sein äußeres durch die Erschaffung von Horcruxen ruiniert. Und auch nicht dafür geschaffen, in irgendwelchen dunklen Höhlen zu hausen, um gewaltbereite Schergen um sich zu scharen. Seine Methoden sind subtiler. Er arbeitet mit Bestechung, Korruption und politischer Einflussnahme. Und das erscheint mir im Vergleich zu Voldemort als echte Erholung!"

Das Thema bestimmte die Gespräche des gesamten nächsten Tages. Und am Abend, als Harry die D A von der Kriegerstufe aufwärts davon in Kenntnis setzte, kochte das Thema noch einmal dramatisch hoch. Nach und nach schlossen sich jedoch alle Harrys Sicht der Dinge an! „Das Einzige, was ich bis jetzt noch nicht verstehe, ist, warum ihr damit bis nach dem ende des Spiels warten wollt?" meldete King Bedenken an. „Nun, als erstes ist es das, was die Todesser erwarten! So haben sie es seit Erreichen des Halbfinales geplant. Nach dem Spiel drückt mir Draco den Portschlüssel in die Hand. Sobald ich auf dem Weg zu Voldemort bin, schlagen die Todesser los!" erklärte Harry.

„Ja, ich schätze, das hätte uns eiskalt erwischt!" kommentierte Tonks. „Außerdem können auf diese Weise die Auroren und die D A während des Spiels unbemerkt Stellung beziehen. Draco wird versuchen, den Plan der Todesser geringfügig zu ändern! Er wird sie anweisen, nach dem Signal nicht sofort loszuschlagen, was aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie alle gedrängt auf derselben Tribüne sitzen, nicht sehr effektiv wäre. Sondern er wird ihnen befehlen, die Verwirrung über mein Verschwinden zu nutzen, um sich zunächst zu verteilen und dann von verschiedenen Punkten aus loszuschlagen! Und das ist unsere Chance! Denn ihr werdet sofort auf mein Verschwinden hin angreifen und die Todesser ausschalten, solange sie noch ihre Deckung aufrecht erhalten, um auszuschwärmen. Wenn alles gut geht, werden sie alle betäubt sein, bevor auch nur der erste von ihnen einen Fluch abgefeuert hat!" begründete Harry weiter.

„Ganz abgesehen davon, dass unsere beiden Quidditch verrückten Harry und Draco auf diese Weise zu ihrem lang ersehnten Duell kommen!" grinste Remus. Harry wurde leicht rot, denn nur zu gut konnte er sich an diesen Punkt seiner Verhandlungen mit Draco erinnern: „Glaub nicht, das du auf diese Weise nicht gegen mich antreten musst, Potter! Ich habe ein halbes Jahr damit verbracht, eine Mannschaft zu trainieren. Ich werde dir ein für alle mal zeigen, wer der bessere Sucher von uns beiden ist!" hatte Draco gesagt. „Das ist mir nur recht, Malfoy! Aber egal, wie das Spiel ausgeht, die andere Sache wird wie geplant durchgezogen!" hatte Harry geantwortet.

Harrys Miene schien so eindeutig die Züge eines ertappten Plätzchendiebs aufzuweisen, dass die versammelte Mannschaft belustigt kicherte und grinste. Alle, bis auf King, der lediglich mit dem Kopf schüttelte und etwas von Quidditchverrückte in seinen Bart murmelte. Als alle wichtigen Personen eingeweiht, und die Planungen abgeschlossen waren, schickte Harry die D A Mitglieder ins Bett. Schließlich war es theoretisch möglich, das es bereits morgen so weit war.

Und tatsächlich. Als Harry mit Victor, welcher die Farben Durmstrangs trug, und Ron, in kompletter Channons Fan Montur, auf ihren üblichen Plätzen der Tribüne saßen, Ginny Gabriele und Hermine waren natürlich auch bei ihnen. War noch nichts davon zu spüren, das noch vor Untergang der Sonne an diesem Abend entscheidende Dinge im Krieg mit Voldemort geschehen sein würden. Da es sich Hermine, Gabriele, Ginny und Harry weder mit Victor, noch mit Ron verderben wollten, hatten sie auf jegliche Bekundung von Sympathien in Form von Schals oder ähnlichem Verzichtet.

Das Spiel zwischen den Chudley Cannons und Durmstrang war hochwertig und wahrscheinlich das Beste, welches bisher in diesem Turnier gespielt worden war. Am Ende war es beinahe ungerecht, das eines der beiden Teams den Sieg davontragen musste. Fast schon lächerlich war allerdings die Tatsache, dass ausgerechnet der Sucher Durmstrangs durch pures Glück das Spiel entschied.

Minutenlang hatte er untätig über dem Spielfeld geschwebt und vergeblich nach dem Schnatz Ausschau gehalten. Irgendwann streckte er sich, um sich nachdenklich am Kopf zu kratzen. In diesem Moment stieß seine Hand gegen etwas Festes und er griff reflexartig zu. Wie es der Zufall wollte war es der Schnatz, Durmstrang gewann das Spiel und zog somit in das Finale ein.

Obwohl Ron maßlos enttäuscht über das ausscheiden seiner Lieblingsmannschaft war, gratulierte er Victor zum Sieg. Dieser gab offen zu, das die Leistung des Suchers erbärmlich gewesen war und dieser nur Glück gehabt hatte. In dem Moment wurde Harry und seinen Freunden plötzlich klar, dass das Halbfinalspiel Hogwarts United gegen Eintracht Pfützensee noch heute stattfinden würde. Wie vom Donner gerührt verließen sie umgehend die Tribüne Richtung Umkleidekabine. Victor und Gabriele sahen ihnen grinsend hinterher.

Die anderen vier Spieler warteten bereits auf sie, als sie in der Umkleide eintrafen. Schon am Morgen hatten sie Zacharias, Blaise sowie Fred und George über die eigentliche Brisanz dieses Spiels in Kenntnis gesetzt. „Also Leute! Ich möchte heute zwei Siege über Voldemort feiern!" sagte Harry. „Zuerst vernichten wir seine Todesser im Quidditch, dann sperren wir alle in eine dunkle Zelle und werfen den Schlüssel weg!" nach dem Umziehen trat Ginny in ihrer Eigenschaft als Kapitänin vor die Mannschaft. „Ich denke, dem, was Harry gesagt hat, ist kaum noch etwas hinzuzufügen! Lasst uns Voldemort einen alptraumhaften Tag bereiten!" „Gut gesagt, Schwesterchen!" verkündeten Ron und die Zwillinge im Chor.

Das Spiel war bei weitem nicht der große Spaß, den sich Harry darunter vorgestellt hatte. Zwar lieferte ihm Draco ein packendes Sucher Duell, aber der Rest aus Dracos Mannschaft schien der Meinung, das Hauptziel wäre erreicht. Nach dem Spiel würde man so oder so nahe genug an Harry heran kommen, das Draco ihm den Portschlüssel verpassen konnte, egal ob man gewann oder verlor. Spontan hatten sich die verkleideten Todesser für die einfachere, bequemere der beiden Varianten entschieden. Zwar war noch immer ein gewisser Trainingstand zu erkennen, jedoch lies ihre Spielweise jeglichen biss, also Siegeswillen und Motivation, vermissen. Bereits nach einer halben Stunde führte Hogwarts mit 180 zu 20 Punkten.

Stellenweise war Draco so beschäftigt damit, Morddrohungen an seine eigene Mannschaft zu verteilen, das er gar nicht auf das Auftauchen des Schnatzes hätte reagieren können. Leider schien es eben dieser aber mal wieder nicht besonders eilig zu haben, sich blicken zu lassen. Es stand schon 300 zu 30 Punkten, als die beiden Sucher ihr atemberaubendes Duell um den goldenen Ball, der endlich aufgetaucht war, eröffneten. Auch Draco besaß mittlerweile - wie übrigens das gesamte Team Pfützensee - einen Feuerblitz. Und ganz offensichtlich war dieser noch in dem Irrglauben, eine Verbesserung erzielen zu können, aufgemotzt worden. Harry hatte etwa 3 Meter Vorsprung auf den Schnatz und beschleunigte voll, als Draco mit Leichtigkeit an ihm vorbeizog. Im selben Moment wechselte der Schnatz abrupt seine Richtung und Draco schoss mit voller Geschwindigkeit an ihm vorbei. Im selben Maße, wie sein Feuerblitz schneller gemacht worden war, schien er Manövrierfähigkeit eingebüßt zu haben. Oder aber Draco war mit seinem Fluggerät hilflos überfordert. Harry vermutete, dass es eine Kombination aus beidem war, denn er hatte keine Probleme, der Richtungsänderung des Schnatzes zu folgen. Was wenige Sekunden später zum endgültigen Sieg von Hogwarts United führte.

Während die Spieler von Pfützensee landeten, flogen alle H U Spieler aufeinander zu und beglückwünschten sich in der Luft. Es war schließlich Harry, der alle daran erinnerte, dass der eigentliche Kampf noch vor ihnen lag. „So, genug gejubelt! Alles läuft jetzt ab wie abgemacht. Habt ihr Eure Zauberstäbe dabei?" alle nickten. „Gut dann. Sobald ich verschwunden bin, zählt ihr bis 5 und schaltet dann euren Gegenpart der feindlichen Mannschaft aus. Und denkt bitte daran, dass ich an der Spitze, also der Position des Kapitäns, lande und Draco die Hand gebe." ordnete Harry an.

Pfützensee war bereits gelandet. Sie standen zu sechst in einer Reihe nebeneinander, etwa 2 Meter davor Draco. Direkt ihnen gegenüber landete Hogwarts United, mit Harry in der Führungsposition. Wie im Vorfeld besprochen, hielten alle den Besen in ihrer schlechteren Hand, um die Zauberstab Hand frei zu haben. Harry und Draco gingen langsam und feierlich aufeinander zu. Noch feierte Lee über das Megaphon frenetisch den überwältigenden Sieg der Hausmannschaft. Obwohl er in den Plan eingeweiht war, war seinem Verhalten keinerlei Nervosität anzumerken.

Dann war es soweit, Dracos und Harrys rechte Hand berührten sich. In just diesem Moment sprach Lee die vereinbarten Worte: Schwachkopf! Schwabbelspeck! Krimskrams! Quiek! Auf dieses Signal hatten die D A Mitglieder der Anfänger und Fortgeschrittenen Gruppe gewartet. Sie waren nicht eingeweiht worden und wussten nicht, worum es ging. Sie hatten lediglich die Anweisung erhalten, auf diese Codeworte hin ihr bestes Schutzschild zu errichten, in dem sie so Viele der Zuschauer wie möglich einschließen sollten.

Harry verspürte das vertraute Gefühl eines Hakens, der sich hinter seinem Bauchnabel einhakt, dann war er verschwunden. Jetzt kam Bewegung in die Sache. Noch während der Fanblock von Eintracht Pfützensee Anstalten machte, sich unauffällig im Stadion zu verteilen, wurden sie auch schon von den Schockzaubern der Auroren, Ordensmitglieder, D A Krieger und Elite Leute ausgeschaltet, welche sie während des Spiels unbemerkt eingekreist hatten. Zeitgleich trafen auf dem Feld sechs rote Schockzauber auf die Spieler von Eintracht Pfützensee.

Wenige Millimeter, bevor sich Harrys und Dracos Hände berührt hatten, hatte Harry begonnen, die Zeit zu manipulieren. Dann berührte seine Haut den Portschlüssel und er wurde fort gerissen. Als sein Umfeld wieder Konturen annahm, befand er sich im Esszimmer im Haus seiner Eltern. Er griff den bereitgelegten Tarnumhang vom Esstisch, warf ihn sich über und aktivierte den Portschlüssel erneut. Er kehrte just in diesem Moment auf das Spielfeld zurück, als die sechs Spieler hinter Draco von den Schockzaubern getroffen zu Boden gingen. Mit geübter, fließender Bewegung warf Harry seinen Tarnumhang über Draco, so dass nun beide nicht mehr zu sehen waren. Dabei kam ihnen zugute, das der Sucher, in dessen Körper Draco steckte, wirklich ziemlich klein und schmächtig war. All dies hatte Harry mit einer relativen Geschwindigkeit zur Zeit getan, welche in etwa 20 mal höher war, als normal. Harry zerrte den verwirrten Malfoy vom Feld herunter, wobei er sich mit jedem Schritt mehr und mehr der normalen Raumzeit näherte.

Kurz riskierte Harry einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Tribüne. Die meisten Bereiche waren durch mehr oder weniger starke Schildzauber abgeschirmt. Nur ein Bereich leuchtete unter den vornehmlich roten Schockzaubern der Verteidigungsalianz. Die Todesser waren so gründlich überrascht worden, das nur wenige, vielleicht ein halbes Dutzend, überhaupt dazu gekommen zu sein schienen sich zu wehren. Die Verteidiger waren ihnen nun im Verhältnis fünf zu eins überlegen und würden in einigen Minuten die Sache erledigt haben.

Langsam aber sicher kam Draco wieder zu sich. „Bist du verrückt, Potter? Was machst du wieder hier? Wenn dich jemand sieht!" schalt er. „Keine Sorge, Draco, wir sind beide unter meinem Tarnumhang. Uns sieht keiner!" antwortete Harry „Und was soll das?" „Überlege doch mal, Draco. Wie sieht das aus, wenn du als einziger deines Teams keinen Schockzauber abbekommst. Was würden wohl Dolores und Argus dann von dir denken?" Lächelnd deutete Harry auf eine kleine grün gekleidete Frau und ihren großen, gebeugt sitzenden Begleiter. „Außerdem denke ich nicht, dass du wert darauf legst, mit den restlichen Todessern eingesperrt zu werden." „Und wieso sollte ich das wohl, Potter? Du sagst ihnen, das ich euch geholfen habe und dann..." sagte Draco, bekam jedoch von Harry das Wort abgeschnitten.

„Niemandem werde ich etwas sagen, Draco. Vom heutigen Tag an wirst du spurlos verschwunden sein. Ich werde bald wieder offiziell auftauchen und zu Protokoll geben, dass der Sucher von Pfützensee, vermutlich der getarnte Todesser Draco Malfoy, versucht hat, mich mittels Portschlüssel zu Voldemort zu schicken. Das Ganze schien auch zu klappen, bis ich von einem der geheimen Schutzzauber um das Schloss aufgehalten wurde." „Und wo soll ich mich jetzt verstecken?" fragte Draco. „Ich bringe dich gleich zum Raum der Wünsche, dort kannst du es sicher aushalten, bis Voldemort endgültig besiegt ist. Alles weitere können wir besprechen, wenn Zeit dafür ist!"

Als Harry wenig später ins Stadion marschierte, waren die Todesser besiegt und wurden in speziell gesicherte Kammern in die Kerker von Hogwarts geschafft. Wenn man von Draco Malfoy absah, der Spurlos verschwunden blieb, waren auf beiden Seiten keine Verluste durch verfrühtes Ableben zu beklagen. „Mensch Harry, was für eine Schlappe für Voldemort!" freute sich King. „Ja, und dank der live-Übertragung in die anderen Stadien fast vor den Augen aller Welt." grinste Harry.

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

**Betagelesen: Aragock**

**Euer KingsleyS**

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	68. Allianzen und eigene Pläne

Hallo liebe Leser,

**vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!**

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 zum Beispiel beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

**Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)**

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 100:**Allianzen und eigene Pläne**

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, war Voldemort außer sich vor Zorn. Trotz all der Techniken, welche Harry im Laufe der Zeit gegen eine Beeinflussung durch die Gemütszustände seines Feindes entwickelt hatte, konnte er das überdeutlich spüren. Seine Narbe kribbelte und brannte wie schon lange nicht mehr, aber diese Tatsache war im Gegensatz zu früher eher eine erfreuliche Erfahrung. Wusste Harry doch, dass sie die Begleiterscheinung eines Etappensiegs im Kampf gegen Voldemort war. Auch Harry sprang an diesem Nachmittag über seinen Schatten und stellte sich den Fragen der Reporter. Waren diese ursprünglich angereist, um über das Turnier zu berichten, so verkam jetzt die Meldung, dass Hogwarts United den Einzug in das Finale geschafft hatte, zur Blitzmeldung.

Es wurde allgemein hervorgehoben, dass es niemals hätte passieren dürfen, dass getarnte Todesser auf das Gelände gelangen konnten. Als Dolores Umbridge mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und krampfhaft umfassten linken Unterarm über das Gelände eilte, wurde sie gleich von einem halben Dutzend Reportern umringt und zu diesem Thema befragt. Harry bezweifelte, dass sie angesichts der Tatsache, dass offensichtlich Voldemort auf sie wartete, besonders einfallsreiche Kommentare abgeben würde. Andererseits entbehrte das Ganze nicht einer gewissen Ironie. Ausgerechnet eine unerkannte Todesserin, welche aktiv daran beteiligt gewesen war, die Anderen mit Vielsafttrank zu versorgen, zu fragen, wie es dazu kommen konnte.

Die Verteidigungsalianz hingegen hatte sich kurzerhand darüber verständigt, ein bisschen von der Wahrheit abzuweichen und zu Protokoll zu geben, dass sie die heute enttarnten Todesser von Anfang an im Auge gehabt hätten und nur abwarten wollten, welche Ziele sie verfolgten, bevor man sie ausschaltete. Angesichts der nahezu perfekt abgelaufenen Festnahme und der Tatsache, dass keinerlei Kollateralschaden unter den Zuschauern zu beklagen war, schien diese Geschichte unter den Reportern eine große Beliebtheit zu gewinnen. Das Volk lechzte nach Erfolgen im Krieg gegen „Ihn, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf".

Es dauerte keine Stunde, bis die Aasgeier des Ministeriums, namentlich Minister Scrimgeour und seine Pressesprecher, auftauchten, um sich diesen Erfolg auf die eigenen Fahnen zu schreiben. Dem jedoch hatten Harry und seine Freunde vorgesorgt, indem sie jedem, der es hören wollte, erzählten, dass dieser Erfolg einzig und allein auf das Konto der Auroreneinheit rund um Hogwarts sowie einer Gruppe Freiwilliger, bestehend aus Lehrern und Schülern der Schule, ging.

Egal wie intensiv die Abordnung des Ministeriums Gegendarstellungen produzierte, sie verhallten ungeglaubt und ungehört. Zu sagen, das der Minister schlechter Laune war, als er wieder abreiste, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahrtausends gewesen. Wahrscheinlich war seine Wut durchaus vergleichbar mit der des dunklen Lords. Einer der Reporter, mit dem Harry gesprochen hatte, drückte es sehr schön aus, und er hoffte, dass er es auch in diesen Worten in den Zeitungen wiederfinden würde. „Dann war dies also ein Sieg des Volkes gegen die dunkle Bedrohung, nicht ein Sieg des Ministeriums!"

Natürlich war es Hermine gewesen, welche in all dem Trubel die Übersicht behalten, und Harry auf etwas Wichtiges hingewiesen hatte. „Harry, wo ist Draco?" hatte sie ihn beiseite genommen und gefragt. „Ich hab ihn unter meinem Tarnumhang in den Raum der Wünsche gebracht. Dort sollte er vorerst sicher sein! Warum?" entgegnete Harry flüsternd. „Harry, um einen Vielsafttrank dieser Potenz herzustellen, müssen die Lieferanten der Vorbilder noch am Leben sein! Vergiss nicht, dass es irgendwo in Voldemorts Gefangenschaft zu jedem einzelnen gefassten Todesser ein unschuldiges Opfer geben muss. Draco muss uns verraten, wo sie gefangen gehalten werden. Sie sind nun überflüssig für Voldemort und daher in größerer Gefahr als bisher!" erklärte Hermine.

So kam es, das, kaum das der Ansturm der Reporter sich etwas gelegt hatte, Harry und Hermine auf dem Weg zum Raum der Wünsche waren. Der Raum hatte sich in das Wohnzimmer eines hochherrschaftlichen Hauses verwandelt. In einem dicken Lehnsessel vor dem Kamin saß Draco mit einem Glas Wein in der Hand. Seine äußere Erscheinung war noch immer die des Suchers von Pfützensee, aber seine Mimik und seine Körpersprache verrieten nun eindeutig den Malfoy. „Potter, Granger! Was kann ich für euch tun?" fragte er mit öliger Stimme. „Draco, du musst uns verraten, wo Voldemort die echten Pfützensee-Leute gefangen hält. Da sie nun nicht mehr für den Vielsafttrank gebraucht werden, befürchte ich Schlimmes!" plapperte Hermine besorgt.

Draco verzog angestrengt das Gesicht und tat so, als müsse er schwer über diese Frage nachgrübeln. „Ich habe mich schon immer gefragt, wie in einem Körper von so wertloser Abstammung ein solch brillanter Geist existieren kann, Granger. Aber du hast recht. Sie werden nun nicht mehr gebraucht und daher wahrscheinlich durch die Todesser entsorgt werden!" Dracos Augen musterten Hermine mit abfälligem Blick. Wieder einmal war Harry froh, Ron nicht mitgenommen zu haben. Vermutlich hätte Draco sonst in den nächsten Stunden nichts erzählen können. Hermines Reaktion auf Malfoys Aussage verwirrte Harry hingegen. Sie schien den Teil über die Abstammung überhört zu haben und lief, wohl aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er ihren Verstand als brillant gelobt hatte, rot an.

„Halt keine reden, Malfoy, sondern rücke heraus mit der Sprache! Wo werden sie gefangen gehalten?" nahm Harry die Sache in barschem Ton in die Hand. „Wenn du auch nur halb so klug wärst, wie du moralisch bist, Potter, hättest du schon längst mal einen Blick auf den Tisch dort drüben geworfen. Ich habe euch den Ort schon vor über einer Stunde aufgeschrieben. Ich würde ja selber mitkommen, aber..." grinste Malfoy süffisant und deutete auf den kleinen runden Tisch nahe des Feuers!

Hermine stürmte zu dem Tisch und griff sich das Pergament. Dann eilte sie Richtung Ausgang. „Kommst du, Harry?" fragte sie, als Harry keine Anstalten machte, ihr zu folgen. „Geh schonmal vor und informiere die Anderen, ich hole dich gleich ein!" antwortete Harry. Hermine nickte und war mit drei schnellen Schritten aus der Tür verschwunden.

„Nun zu dir, Draco. Woher hast du den Wein?" fragte Harry und deutete auf Malfoy, der noch immer mit seinem Glas Wein im Sessel saß. Malfoy grinste hämisch. „Hauselfen, Potter. Das ganze Schloss ist voll davon, weist du?" „Oh nein! Das wirst du nicht tun. Du wirst nicht sämtliche Hauselfen des Schlosses dazu missbrauchen, dich von vorne bis hinten bedienen zu lassen!" schnaubte Harry. Dracos grinsen wurde breiter. „Und was willst du dagegen tun, Potter? Der Raum kann keine Nahrungsmittel produzieren, das sollte dir bekannt sein!" „Ganz einfach, Draco. Du bekommst deinen persönlichen Hauselfen und alle anderen werden angewiesen, deine Wünsche zu ignorieren!" sagte Harry in sachlichem Tonfall. „Ein persönlicher Hauself? Hm! Damit könnte ich leben! Ja, damit könnte ich definitiv leben. Du hast ja manchmal richtig gute Ideen, Potter!" antwortete Malfoy.

Jetzt war es an Harry, zu grinsen. „Ja, manchmal habe ich die! Und ich weiß auch schon genau den richtigen Hauselfen für diese Aufgabe! Dobby!" Draco, dessen Gesichtszüge kurzzeitig erschlafft waren, lachte lauthals auf. „Ach Dobby! Mit dem bin ich früher schon spielend fertig geworden! Ich befürchtete schon, du hättest eine Gemeinheit für mich im Petto." Draco hatte seinen Satz noch nicht richtig beendet, als mit einem kleinen Knall der gerufene Hauself vor ihm erschien.

„Harry Potter hat Dobby gerufen?" fragte der kleine Geselle mit piepsiger Stimme und vor Begeisterung leuchtenden Augen. „Ja, Dobby! Wie du weist, hatten wir Todesser auf dem Gelände. Wie sich herausgestellt hat, ist einer von ihnen der Sohn deines alten Meisters Lucius Malfoy." sagte Harry und zeigte auf Draco. Dobby drehte sich zu Malfoy um und zog dabei das Genick merklich ein. Eine unterwürfige Geste, die Draco mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen quittierte. „Draco ist für unbestimmte Zeit hier im Raum der Wünsche untergebracht. Er hat Voldemorts Seite abgeschworen und steht jetzt auf unserer Seite. Teilst du bitte den anderen Hauselfen mit, dass wir einen Gast im Raum der Wünsche haben, um dessen Wünsche sich die anderen Hauselfen aber bitte nicht sorgen sollen!"

„Selbstverständlich, Harry Potter. Es wird Dobby eine Freude sein!" entgegnete der Hauself. „Noch was anderes, Dobby. Wir werden Draco einen persönlichen Hauselfen zur Seite stellen, so lange er hier ist." sagte Harry. Die Haltung seines kleinen Freundes versteifte sich umgehend. Deshalb beeilte sich Harry, fortzufahren. „Wie weit ist eigentlich Stroppy mit seiner Ausbildung bei dir?" fragte Harry und zwinkerte Dobby zu. Ein wenig der Überheblichkeit tropfte von Dracos Körperhaltung ab. Dobby verstand augenblicklich und entspannte sich.

„Dobby hat Stroppy alles, alles beigebracht, was ein guter Hauself können muss, aber Harry Potter kennt ja Stroppy!" „Ja, ich kenne ihn! Aber wenn du sagst, er ist bereit, genügt mir das! Stroppy!" Ein Plopp später stand ein weiterer Hauself neben Dobby. Er war deutlich jünger, trug eine kurze mit löchern übersäte Jeans und eine schwarze Lederjacke. Im Gegensatz zu Dobby schien er gar nicht glücklich, von Harry gerufen worden zu sein. Dracos Miene verzog sich angewidert, als er den Hauselfen in der ungewohnten Aufmachung erblickte.

„Ständig wird man hier gestört, nicht mal für fünf Minuten hat man seine Ruhe in diesem verdammten Schloss und jetzt nervt der schon wieder!" brummte Stroppy deutlich hörbar. Draco weiteten sich ungläubig die Augen. „Hallo Stroppy! Ich habe gehört, deine Ausbildung neigt sich dem Ende zu!" begrüßte Harry seinen Hauselfen freundlich. „Ja, meine Ausbildung zum Idioten vom Dienst ist so gut wie..." polterte Stroppy los, war jedoch auf einen Wink Dobbys hin plötzlich nicht mehr zu verstehen. Harrys grinsen wurde breiter, fast ein bisschen fies.

„Bevor deine Ausbildung abgeschlossen ist, und du dich entscheiden darfst, ob du in meinen Diensten verbleibst oder deiner Wege gehst, habe ich eine letzte Aufgabe für dich! Du wirst ab sofort Dracos persönlicher Hauself sein und ihn für die Dauer seines Aufenthalts in diesem Schloss mit allem nötigen versorgen! Dobby wird weiterhin darauf achten, das du deine Pflichten Auftragsgemäß erfüllst!" befahl Harry. Dobby nickte, kurz darauf tat das auch Stroppy und beide verschwanden mit einem Knall.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Potter, dieser ignorante unmögliche Furz soll mein persönlicher Hauself werden?" fragte Draco, der ziemlich blass um die Nasenspitze geworden war. „Nein, Draco, das soll er nicht. Er ist es bereits! Wenn du seine Dienste brauchst, rufe ihn einfach. Sein Name ist Stroppy!" antwortete Harry und verließ mit einem Grinsen den Raum der Wünsche.

Unruhig ging John in seiner Zelle auf und ab. Sein Kumpel Toni war schon wieder eingeschlafen. Langsam drängte sich die Vermutung auf, dass er sich während der Gefangenschaft alle Stunden Schlaf zurückholte, die ihm in seinem bisherigen Leben als Frühaufsteher entgangen waren. Doch dieser Gedanke war nur für wenige Sekunden dazu geeignet, Johns Aufmerksamkeit abzulenken. Etwas war heute anders! Vor ungefähr einer Stunde war plötzlich ein hektisches Treiben auf den Gängen ausgebrochen. Seit dem herrschte unnatürliche Ruhe.

Plötzlich wurde das Gebäude synchron von zwei gewaltigen Erschütterungen durchgerüttelt. Militärisch knappe Befehle hallten durch die vor wenigen Sekunden noch so lautlosen Gänge. Aufschlagen von Türen, dass verängstigte Wimmern von Menschen, dann glückliches Lachen und schluchzendes Weinen gleichzeitig. Hoffnung füllte Johns Herz, Hoffnung und Angst gleichzeitig. Er hoffte inständig, dass der Lärm von Auroren stammte, welche sie befreien würden. Gleichzeitig fürchtete er sich davor, zu erfahren, wieviele Menschen durch die Versteckaktion der Todesser gestorben waren. Dann siegte der Egoismus. Vorerst war das alles egal. Hauptsache, er kam hier heraus und konnte wieder eine Nacht in seinem eigenen Bett verbringen.

Erneut hörte John eine Tür auffliegen, diesmal ganz in seiner Nähe. Das hysterische Weinen einer Frau folgte. Dann erklang die tiefe, männliche, beruhigende Stimme. „Keine Sorge, Mam, es ist Alles vorbei. Wir sind hier, um sie nach hause zu bringen." John beschloss, Toni zu wecken. „He Toni! Aufwachen! Der Urlaub ist vorüber. Die Klubleitung ist gerade eingetroffen, um unsere Zimmer zu räumen." rief er. Zögernd schlug der angesprochene die Augen auf. „Wassnlos?" „Die Auroren sind da, um uns zu befreien! Du solltest aufstehen, bevor sie eintreffen." Schlagartig war Toni hellwach, eine Sekunde später stand er auf den Füßen. Dann geschah etwas, das John nicht erwartet hätte. Ein Zittern ging durch seinen Freund. Die Augenwinkel wurden feucht, dann begann Toni hemmungslos zu schluchzen. John trat auf ihn zu und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

Deutlich konnte er die Tränen sehen, welche sich in Sturzbächen an der Nase seines Freundes vorbeiwälzten. Tonis ganzer Körper bebte vor Weinkrämpfen „Was ist los, Kumpel? Es ist alles vorbei! In wenigen Sekunden sind wir gerettet." versuchte John beruhigend auf ihn einzureden. Toni warf sich an ihn wie ein Kind an seinen Vater, bei dem es Schutz sucht. „Ich hatte solche Angst! Die ganze Zeit hatte ich entsetzliche Angst, zu sterben!" schluchzte Toni. John fühlte sich unwohl, er wusste ganz genau, dass er es seinem Freund schuldig war, ihn zu trösten, aber andererseits unterschritt Toni gerade den notwendigen Minimalabstand, den andere erwachsene Männer, auch beste Kumpels, mindestens einhalten sollten.

John unterdrückte den Impuls, wieder den gebührenden Abstand zwischen sich und Toni zu bringen. „Aber du hast doch die ganze Zeit über immer geschlummert wie ein Baby. Und wenn du wach warst, hast du relativ normal mit mir gesprochen, auch wenn du nicht viel gesagt hast." „Meine Angst war weniger groß, wenn ich deine Stimme gehört habe, oder schlafen konnte." erklärte Toni. Seine Stimme klang wieder etwas fester, was John zum Anlass nahm ihm auf die Schulter zu klopfen und ein wenig von sich weg zu drücken. „Das wusste ich nicht, Kumpel, tut mir wirklich leid! Aber wir sollten uns besser nicht so erwischen lassen. Was sollen sonst die Auroren von uns denken." sagte John mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Tapfer versuchte Toni dieses zu erwidern, dann begann er sich die Tränen an seinem Winterumhang abzuwischen.

Von einem Zauber getroffen glomm die Kerkertür kurz auf, dann wurde sie mit Schwung aufgestoßen. Ein breitschultriger junger Mann mit braunem Haar blickte aufmerksam in die Zelle. Sein Zauberstab gezückt, jederzeit bereit, ihn einzusetzen. Hinter ihm schwebte ein noch jüngeres und leicht abwesend wirkendes Mädchen, das aber ebenfalls einen Zauberstab kampfbereit in den Händen hatte. „Keine Angst, wir sind hier, um euch zu retten!" sagte der Junge Auror. Denn was sonst soll er sein, fragte sich John. Wahrscheinlich in seinem ersten Ausbildungsjahr, auch wenn er dafür fasst noch zu jung wirkte.

Entfernt erinnerte der junge Auror John an einen anderen Auroren, welcher ihm vor knapp zwanzig Jahren mal bei einer Kneipenschlägerei die Haut gerettet hatte. „Wer sind sie?" fragte Toni misstrauisch. „Entschuldigen sie bitte unsere schlechten Manieren, aber die Aufregung! Mein Name ist Neville Longbottom und die bezaubernde junge Dame, die mich begleitet, ist Luna Lovegood. Wir sind Schüler aus Hogwarts!" erklärte Neville höflich. „Schüler?" fragte Toni ungläubig. Neville lächelte. „In Zeiten wie diesen müssen wir Alle unser möglichstes tun, um im Kampf gegen Voldemort zu bestehen!" Toni zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er diesen Namen hörte, und John erging es nicht viel besser. Gleichzeitig bewunderte er dem Mut des jungen Mannes.

„Sagten sie gerade Longbottom? Sind sie zufällig verwandt oder verschwägert mit einem Frank Longbottom? Wenn Sie tatsächlich noch Schüler sind, könnten sie sogar sein Sohn sein, wenn ich drüber nachdenke. Gewisse Ähnlichkeiten sind nicht abzustreiten!" fragte John. Merkwürdigerweise trat ein seltsamer Ausdruck in die Augen seines Gegenübers. „Sie haben Recht, ich bin der Sohn von Frank und Alice Longbottom!" antwortete Neville knapp. „Wie geht es ihrem Vater? Er hat mir vor einigen Jahren mal den Hals gerettet!" fragte John weiter. Fast erschrak er jedoch, als er so etwas wie Wut in Nevilles Augen erkannte. „Er liegt seit über 18 Jahren im Sankt Mungo, zusammen mit meiner Mutter. Voldemorts Todesser haben sie so lange mit dem Cruciatus gefoltert, bis sie ihren Verstand verloren hatten!" entgegnete Neville, Luna umarmte ihn von hinten. Sofort entspannten sich Nevilles Züge wieder.

Ein weiterer, schwarzhaariger Mann, kaum älter als Neville und Luna, erschien im Gang hinter ihnen. „Luna, Neville, schickt die Beiden zur Sammelstelle und dann folgt mir. Bis jetzt haben wir noch keinen einzigen Todesser hier drin gefunden. Irgend etwas stimmt hier nicht!" Dann war der Schwarzhaarige verschwunden. „Das war doch nicht etwa ...?" fragte Toni verblüfft. „Ja, das war Harry Potter!" antwortete Luna in ihrer etherischen Stimme.

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

Betagelesen: Aragock

**Euer KingsleyS**

**Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier**

v

v

v

V


	69. Segnungen der Neutralität

Hallo liebe Leser,

**vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!**

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 zum Beispiel beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

**Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!**

Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 101:** Segnungen der Neutralität**

Eigentlich hätte man die Tatsache, dass alle Entführten Pfützensee Spieler und Fans mehr oder weniger wohlbehalten gerettet werden konnten, als vollen Erfolg bezeichnen können, aber irgendwie mochte sich dieses Gefühl bei Harry nicht einstellen. Laut Hermine musste den Gefangenen jeden Tag eine Haarsträhne abgeschnitten worden sein, um die Wirksamkeit des Vielsafttranks zu garantieren. Außerdem sahen die Gefangenen weder verdreckt noch unterernährt aus, was darauf schließen lies, dass mindestens ein duzend Todesser für ihre Betreuung und Bewachung abgestellt gewesen sein mussten. Um so ärgerlicher war es also, dass der Laden wie ausgestorben war, als der Orden und die D A ihn Stürmten. Nicht ein einziger Todesser wurde bei dieser Aktion gesichtet. Entweder hatten Späher von ihnen das Turnier in einem anderen Stadion mitverfolgt und sie gewarnt, oder Umbridge hatte die Räumung befohlen. Erstaunlich war jedoch, dass man sich nicht die Zeit genommen hatte, die Gefangenen zu beseitigen, nachdem sie nutzlos geworden waren. Also kehrten Harry und seine Freunde mit gemischten Gefühlen nach Hogwarts zurück.

Doch falls Harry gehofft hatte, einen geruhsamen Abend im Kreise seiner Freunde verbringen zu können, so sollte sich das als Irrtum herausstellen. Kaum das er den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatte, wurde ihm auch schon eine Vorladung vom Zaubergamot überreicht.

Sehr geehrter Lord Potter,

hiermit möchte ich Sie umgehend zu einer sofortigen Sondersitzung des Inhaftierungsausschusses einladen.

Ich rechne mit ihrem schnellstmöglichen Erscheinen. (Ihr Mitglieds Medaillon wird als Portschlüssel fungieren).

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Tiberius Odgen

Obmann Zaubergamot

Mit einem theatralischen Seufzen ließ Harry das Pergament sinken. „Was ist los, Schatz?" fragte Ginny. „Ich muss noch mal weg! Hier, ließ." antwortete Harry und spurtete die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hoch, um dort seine Zaubergamot Medaille und den offiziellen Umhang aus dem Koffer zu holen. Zwei Minuten später war er wieder zurück. „Na dann, viel Spaß, Harry! Ich persönlich freue mich jetzt auf die Coutch vor dem Kamin." lächelte Ginny mitleidig. Harry zog sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „Dann ruh dich aus. Wenn ich zurückkomme, werden wir Zwei noch unseren Sieg zu feiern haben, dann solltest du fitt sein!" grinste Harry anzüglich.

„Ich freue mich drauf. Pass auf dich auf, Ja!" hauchte Ginny und löste sich aus Harrys Umarmung. „Viel Glück, Harry!" wünschten Hermine und Ron, die bis jetzt nur daneben gestanden und beobachtet hatten. Harry lächelte seine Familie an. „Keine Sorge! Ich gehe zwar in ein Haifischbecken, aber zum Glück nur in ein politisches! So leicht werdet ihr mich nicht los!" Dann hob er sein Zaubergamot Medaillon vor sich, tippte kurz mit dem Zauberstab dagegen und flüsterte „Portus". Natürlich musste jedes Mitglied den Portschlüssel zum Gamot selbst aktivieren. Sonst wären Manipulationen und Entführungen von Gamot Mitgliedern ja Tür und Tor geöffnet.

Ein ziehen hinterm Bauchnabel später fand sich Harry vor der Tür zum Ratszimmer wieder. Kurz straffte er seine Haltung, dann trat er ein. Der erste, der Harry begrüßte, war Arthur Weasley. „Harry, komm rein, ich glaube, du bist der Letzte. Jetzt, da du hier bist, sind wir wohl Vollständig." „Hi Arthur" Harry blickte sich in dem ziemlich leeren Saal um. Außer Arthur und ihm waren nur noch zwei weitere Personen im Raum. Zum einen Tina Ollivander, die ihn wie immer mit ihrem hell wachen, grauen Blick gefangen zu nehmen drohte, zum Anderen natürlich der Vorsitzende Tiberius Odgen. „Hi Tina! Da bin ich Tiberius, wie bestellt! Aber was soll das heißen, wir sind vollständig? Sonst keine Mitglieder des Gamot, die Lust haben, sich den Sonntag Abend zu versauen?" grüßte Harry.

„Oh nein, Harry, das ist keine Vollversammlung des Gamot. Dies hier ist nur der Ausschuss für Inhaftierungsfragen von Schwerverbrechern!" antwortete Odgen. „Quasi die Abteilung Todesser wegsperren und Schlüssel verlieren!" ergänzte Tina zwinkernd. „Miss Ollivander! Ich muss doch sehr bitten!" tadelte Odgen lachend. „Ich habe mich auch schon gewundert, Harry. Aber anscheinend sind wir ein nach allen Regeln des Gamot gebildeter Ausschuss." sagte Arthur.

„OK, Herrschaften. Da wir nun vollständig sind, will ich es euch erläutern!" sagte Odgen und richtete sich in seinem Sessel auf. „Der Vorsitzende des Gamot wählt einen Leiter für den Ausschuss. In diesem Falle habe ich mich selbst gewählt. Des weiteren sind je mindestens ein Vertreter des Adels und ein Nichtadeliger in jeden gebildeten Ausschuss zu wählen, was die Anwesenheit von Arthur und Harry erklärt. Und nicht zuletzt muss noch mindestens eine Person mit spezifischem Fachwissen im Ausschuss sein. Hier kommt dann Miss Ollivander mit ihrem Fachwissen über magische Waffen und Gegenstände ins Spiel."

„Aha! Vetternwirtschaft ist also in Ordnung, wenn sie zu unserem Vorteil ist?" schnaubte Harry. „Mir gefällt das genauso wenig wie dir, Harry, aber die Gegenseite macht es genauso! Mit dieser Zusammensetzung des Ausschusses kann ich mir wenigstens sicher sein, dass alle an einem Strang ziehen. Stell dir mal vor, wir hätten einen Nott oder eine Malfoy im Ausschuss. Dann könnten wir die Todesser auch gleich mit einer Entschuldigung zu Voldemort zurückschicken." antwortete der Vorsitzende.

„Nun, da das geklärt ist, lasst uns zur Sache kommen. Was machen wir mit den Todessern, die derzeit im Keller von Hogwarts sitzen? Übrigens: Glückwunsch zu der gelungenen Aktion, Harry!" riss Tina die Moderation an sich. „Danke, Tina! Aber das war nicht mein Verdienst. Es war gute Teamarbeit! Aber zu den Todessern: Hatten wir nicht in der letzten Sitzung eine Lösung mit Berlin-Spandau beschlossen? Wie weit sind wir damit?" entgegnete Harry.

„Nun, ich habe mich zu diesem Thema schon drei mal mit dem deutschen Zaubereiminister besprochen. Grundsätzlich sollte das klargehen!" berichtete Odgen. „Und wo liegt dann das Problem?" fragte Arthur. „Arthur, mein Freund, du arbeitest jetzt schon so viele Jahre im Ministerium! Was glaubst du wohl, worin das Problem liegt?" lächelte Odgen bitter. „Kompetenzstreitigkeiten!" antwortete Arthur ohne zu überlegen. Odgen nickte.

„Aber nach Askaban brauchen wir sie gar nicht zu schaffen, da sind sie innerhalb einer Woche verschwunden! Gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit?" rief Harry resigniert. „Nun Ja" lächelte Odgen hinterhältig. „Todesser, welche auf britischem Boden aufgegriffen wurden, unterstehen britischer Rechtsprechung. Und diese sieht derzeit keine Festsetzung in ausländischen Gefängnissen vor!" „Dann haben wir keine Chance und können sie genauso gut laufen lassen!" meinte Arthur resigniert.

„Nein, Arthur! In dem heute vorliegenden Fall haben wir Glück! Seit der versuchten Machtübernahme des Ministeriums in Hogwarts vor fast 2 Jahren gehört das Schulgelände offiziell nicht mehr zu Großbritannien. Das heißt der Schulleiter, oder wie im jetzigen Fall die Schulleiterin, kann eine beliebige, magische Strafverfolgungsbehörde mit der Ahndung von Straftaten, welche auf dem Gelände passiert sind, beauftragen!"

„Also könnte McGonagall die Deutschen mit der Bestrafung der in Hogwarts festgehaltenen Todesser beauftragen, was eine Inhaftierung in Spandau möglich machen würde?" fragte Harry. Odgen grinste. „Exakt, Harry! Albus hat sie auf mein Geheiß hin schon dementsprechend informiert."

„Also Gut. Nun, da das Wie geklärt zu sein scheint, stellt sich für mich die Frage nach dem Wann!" entgegnete Harry. „Na, ich würde sagen: So schnell wie möglich, Harry! McGonagall wird noch heute einen entsprechenden Antrag beim deutschen Zaubereiministerium stellen. Diesen wird zwar heute keiner mehr bearbeiten, da Sonntag ist, aber der deutsche Minister hat mir in unserem Gespräch vor einer Stunde in die Hand versprochen, dass er morgen früh alles in die Wege leiten wird!" sagte der Vorsitzende.

„Das heißt, wenn wir Glück haben, sitzen die Todesser bis ende der nächsten Woche in Berlin im Gefängnis." freute sich Arthur. „Nein Arthur, der deutsche Minister ist ein Mann von höchster Integrität. Wenn er mir eine schnellstmögliche Bearbeitung des Ganzen garantiert, rechne ich damit, dass morgen Abend alles erledigt sein wird. Nicht, das die deutsche Bürokratie für ihre extreme schnelligkeit und Unkompliziertheit bekannt wäre, eher im Gegenteil. Aber sie haben dort Notstandsgesetze, die noch aus den Zeiten nach Grindelwalds Sturz stammen, welche Vorgängen mit Schwarzmagiern absoluten Vorrang einräumen. Wenn du dich an deinen Unterricht in Zaubereigeschichte erinnerst, hatten sie es damals verstanden, innerhalb weniger Jahre sämtliche Anhänger und Sympathisanten zu ergreifen." erläuterte Odgen.

Arthur nickte unsicher, und Harry war fast davon überzeugt, dass Arthur sich genauso wenig aus dem Unterricht in Zaubereigeschichte gemerkt hatte wie er und Ron. „Das stimmt. Während meiner Ausbildung habe ich ein Jahr in Deutschland gelebt. Es ist dort ungleich schwerer, mit Schwarzmagiern zu sympathisieren oder sich ihnen gar anzuschließen. Ich selbst wurde für zwei Monate auf Schritt und Tritt von Auroren überwacht, nur weil ich versucht hatte, Grindelwald´s Buch „Für das Größere Ganze" zu kaufen. Im Übrigen ein Buch, das du hier in GB in jedem magischen Buchladen ohne jegliche Altersbeschränkung kaufen kannst. Selbst Voldemort hat es bisher nicht geschafft, dort Fuß zu fassen." ergänzte Tina.

„Und du glaubst wirklich, dass wir die Gefangenen bis morgen Abend dort hinter Schloss und Riegel haben? Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, mir selbst ein Bild von dem Gefängnis machen zu können, bevor wir dort Todesser hin schicken." Odgen lächelte weise. „Oh, das wirst du, Harry, das werden wir alle! Da es eigentlich noch nicht offiziell ist, wollte ich es Euch erst morgen nach der Antwort des Ministers eulen. Aber wir werden Morgen um 10 Uhr nach Deutschland aufbrechen, um den Minister zu sprechen und das Gefängnis in Berlin Spandau zu besichtigen. Wenn wir alles für OK befunden haben - und ich denke, das sollte kein Problem darstellen - werden einige von McGonagall ausgewählte Leute die Gefangenen überführen."

„Das klingt ja alles sehr schön, Tiberius. Aber Tina hat ein Geschäft zu führen, Arthur muss ins Ministerium und ich habe Schule." meldete Harry bedenken an. „Das ist alles kein Problem. Der Umsatzverlust von Miss Ollivander wird von unserer Kasse erstattet. Das Ministerium ist gesetzlich verpflichtet, seine Mitarbeiter für Aufgaben des Gamot freizustellen. Und über dich, Harry, habe ich mich bereits mit McGonagall verständigt. Ihr seht also: Ausreden zählen nicht!"

„Also, wenn das dann alles war, Treffen wir uns Morgen um halb Zehn hier wieder! Ich muss jetzt los, Schilder aufhängen, dass mein Laden morgen geschlossen ist!" fasste Tina zusammen und stand auf. Tiberius blickte etwas verwirrt, das forsche Verhalten der jüngeren Hexe schien ihn zu verunsichern. Schließlich jedoch nickte er. „Dann also bis Morgen, meine Herren!" schloss Tina förmlich, aktivierte ihren Portschlüssel, zwinkerte Harry zu und war verschwunden.

„Bis jetzt dachte ich eigentlich, es sei Aufgabe des Vorsitzenden, eine Sitzung für beendet zu erklären." murmelte Odgen halb belustigt, halb entsetzt. Harry lachte auf. „Auf 'üblicherweise' und 'eigentlich' gibt Tina überhaupt nichts! Sie hält nichts von den verstaubten englischen Traditionen. Wenn du damit ein Problem hast, hättest du dir Tina nicht ins Team holen dürfen. Auf der anderen Seite: Wenn du etwas lockerer wirst, könnte sie eine wertvolle Ratgeberin für dich werden." Odgen warf Harry und Arthur abwechselnd fragende Blicke zu, bevor sein Blick auf Harry ruhen blieb.

„Ich dachte eigentlich, ich wäre locker! Was schlagt ihr vor, wie ich das noch verbessern soll?" Wieder war es Harry, der antwortete. „Nun, zunächst wäre es mal ein Anfang, sie nicht Miss Ollivander zu nennen, sondern ihr genau wie Arthur und mir das Du anzubieten. Auch könnten die Treffen unseres kleinen Ausschusses ein bisschen weniger offiziell abgehalten werden. Keine Gamoteulen und versiegelte Briefe mehr zur Einladung. Vielleicht könnten wir uns beim einen oder Anderen von Uns zu Hause zu treffen. Eventuell sogar ohne offiziellen Gamot Umhang. Kurzum: Alles ein wenig rustikaler." riet Harry.

„Wie auch immer. Ich muss jetzt zurück nach Hogwarts, ich habe meiner Verlobten noch etwas versprochen! Bis Morgen, grüßt mir eure Frauen und meine Kinder!" lachte Harry und war verschwunden. „Also wirklich! Die heutige Jugend!" schimpfte Odgen. „Ach lass sie nur Tiberius, sie haben das Herz auf dem rechten Fleck. Manchmal scheint es, dass sie aus Prinzip alles anders machen als wir. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob sie es dadurch besser machen. Aber fest steht, das es anders werden muss, wenn es besser werden soll!" beruhigte Arthur.

Odgen schaute ihn einen Augenblick nachdenklich an. „Weise Worte für ein so relativ Jungen Mann, Arthur!" meinte er anerkennend. Arthur lachte. „Nicht mehr ganz so jung wie du denkst, Tiberius. Außerdem sind mein jüngster Sohn und meine Tochter eng mit Harry Potter befreundet. Und als ob das noch nicht genug wäre, bin ich auch noch der Vater der berüchtigten Weasley Zwillinge. Da zählt jedes Jahr dreifach!"

* * *

Mit keuchendem Atem rannte eine maskierte Person durch den dunklen, unterirdischen Gang des alten Bergfried. Kaum noch jemand erinnerte sich an die ausgedehnten Kerker, welche sich hier unten befanden. Das war es, was diesen Ort so Ideal für ihre Zwecke gemacht hatte. Kaum in der Lage zu sprechen wedelte er mit einem Blatt unter der Hakennase der hageren schwarzen Gestalt ihm gegenüber herum. „Wagen sie nicht, mich schon wieder mit etwas unwichtigem zu stören, Timothy!" schnarrte der Hakennasige.

„Ich denke schon, dass es wichtig ist, es kam gerade per Eule, Sir!" „Was steht drin?" „Nichts, Sir, außer ihrem Namen Severus Snape!" „Nun geben sie schon her und verschwinden Sie!" schnaubte Snape. „Hier, Sir, bin schon weg, Sir!" antwortete der Todesser. Kaum das der ehemalige Professor das Pergament berührt hatte, erschien auch schon Text unter seinem Namen. Obwohl er alleine war, las er den Brief mit unergründlicher Miene. Lediglich einmal ließ er sich dazu herab, eine Augenbraue zu heben.

In dem Moment, als sein Blick auf den letzten Buchstaben des letzten Wortes fiel, verging der Brief in einer Stichflamme. Snape gönnte sich eine Pause, indem er es sich gestattete, einen tiefen Atemzug zu nehmen, dann stürmte er los. Timothy, den er drei Gänge weiter traf, da er sich anscheinend nicht sehr beeilt hatte mit dem Entfernen, traf er als ersten. „Timothy, es ist vorbei! In wenigen Augenblicken wird es hier nur so wimmeln von Auroren. Geben sie an alle weiter, dass wir diesen Stützpunkt aufgeben!" „Ja Sir, aber es wird einige Minuten dauern, bis wir alle Gefangenen Exikutiert..." „Keine Zeit dafür. Die Gefangenen sind auch unwichtig. Sie können nichts berichten, was für die Gegenseite von Belang wäre. Umso wichtiger ist es allerdings, dass wir alle Diener des Dunklen Lords hier herausschaffen und jetzt Beeilung. Was stehen sie hier so dämlich herum!"

Einige Minuten später war es geschafft, und in der Tat, keinen Augenblick zu früh. Zwei gewaltige Erschütterungen liefen durch das Gebäude. Ein letzter Gedanke zuckte durch Snapes Geist, als er den Portschlüssel aktivierte. 'So langsam macht sich der Bengel!'

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-) Betagelesen: Aragog

**Euer KingsleyS**

**Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier**

v

v

v

V


	70. Mit deutscher Gründlichkeit

Hallo liebe Leser,

vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 zum Beispiel beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)

Please R&R

* * *

Kapitel 102:Mit deutscher Gründlichkeit

Der erotisch-romantische Abend, den Harry mit seiner Verlobten verbracht hatte, hatte ihn für die Mühen der letzten Tage entlohnt. So war er voller Tatendrang, als es am nächsten Tag darum ging, sich zusammen mit den anderen Mitgliedern des Inhaftierungsausschusses ein Bild von dem Sagenumwobenen Kriegsverbrechergefängnis in Berlin Spandau zu machen.

Bester Laune betrat Harry um 10 Minuten nach Neun die Räumlichkeiten des Gamot. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung musste er feststellen, dass er der Erste war. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen. Bevor er jedoch Zeit hatte, in Grübeleien über zukünftige oder vergangene Ereignisse zu Fallen, erschien Tina Ollivander. Sie wirkte ein wenig angespannt, schaffte jedoch ein ehrliches Lächeln, als Harry sie begrüßte. „Guten Morgen, Tina. Na, fertig mit deinen 'Heute Geschlossen'-Schildern?" „Morgen Harry. Ja, alles geregelt. Auch wenn ich mich lieber aus dieser Sache hier herausgehalten hätte!"

„Ja, ich weiß, was du meinst. Die große politische Bühne ist auch nicht meine Welt, aber irgendetwas müssen wir schließlich gegen Voldemort und seine Schergen unternehmen! Wenn sie bei allen Kämpfen einige von uns töten, wir aber immer nur schocken und schließlich laufen lassen, haben wir bald gar keine Chance mehr." argumentierte Harry. Tina setzte sich auf den Tisch vor Harry und legte ihm die Hand auf den Unterarm. „Da stimme ich dir vollkommen zu, Harry, das weist du. Es ist nur... ich mache mir Sorgen um meinen Vater, wenn ich so eindeutig Stellung gegen Voldemort beziehe." Harry legte seine Hand auf die ihre und tätschelte sie leicht. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Voldi braucht deinen Vater, und wenn es dich beruhigt, können wir ja gerne durchblicken lassen, dass du dagegen warst!"

Ein belustigtes Funkeln ging durch ihre grauen Augen. „Du nennst ihn Voldi?" „Harry grinste. „Sicher, warum auch nicht! Schließlich kann keiner von mir erwarten, dass ich diesen Verrückten für Voll nehme, egal wie grausam er ist." Tina nickte. „Trotzdem wäre ich dankbar dafür, wenn ihr durchblicken lassen könntet, das ich mit der Behandlung der Todesser nicht einverstanden war. Schließlich möchte ich meinen Vater irgendwann wiedersehen!"

Einige Sekunden herrschte einvernehmliches Schweigen zwischen den Beiden, dann war es Harry, der es brach. „Deinen Abgang gestern fand ich übrigens Cool! Odgen ist fast die Spucke weggeblieben." „War er beleidigt?" fragte Tina halb hoffnungsvoll, Harry jedoch schüttelte den Kopf. „Beleidigt nicht, nur ein wenig überrumpelt. Aber ich habe ihm schon erklärt, dass es nicht deinem Naturell entspricht, sich starr an einen Verhaltenskodex zu halten. Ich denke, das hat er auch verstanden."

„In der tat, Harry. Ich denke, das habe ich!" ertönte auf einmal eine Stimme von der anderen Seite des Raumes her. Harry hatte völlig vergessen, dass Tiberius wahrscheinlich durch die Verbindungstür zu seinem Büro kommen würde. Tina wurde aus Scham darüber, dass sie hinter seinem Rücken über den Vorsitzenden des Gamot getratscht hatten, leicht rosa im Gesicht, was ihr einen fast mädchenhaften Charme verlieh.

Auch der Vorsitzende hatte das bemerkt und lächelte nun gütig. Er streckte Tina seine Hand hin. „Ich werde ihnen beweisen, dass ich trotz meines hohen Alters noch lernfähig bin, Miss Ollivander. Es wäre mir eine Ehre, wenn sie mich Tiberius nennen würden!" Zögerlich, so als erwartete Tina irgend einen Trick bei der Sache, ergriff sie die Hand des Vorsitzenden. „Ist mir ein Vergnügen, Tiberius, aber nur, wenn du mich Tina nennst!" lächelte Sie ihn schließlich gewinnend an. Dieses Lächeln wirkte anscheinend auf alle erwachsenen Männer, egal welchen Alters gleich. Die Haltung des Vorsitzenden straffte sich und er schien um ein Jahrzehnt jünger geworden zu sein. „Gerne Tina!" antwortete er.

Während man allgemein auf Arthur wartete, unterhielten sich die beiden in ziemlich lockerem Ton. Anfangs sondierten sie sich vorsichtig. Schlichen quasi verbal wie Katzen um einander. Doch mit der Zeit wurde der Ton immer vertrauter. Harry kontrollierte währenddessen immer wieder seine Uhr. Es war jetzt noch eine Minute bis halb Zehn und noch immer keine Spur von Arthur. So langsam machte sich Harry Sorgen um seinen Schwiegervater. Ihm war doch hoffentlich nichts Schlimmes geschehen?

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür erneut, und ein Abgehetzt wirkender Arthur betrat den Raum. „Alle da, wollen wir dann los?" schnaufte er. „Alles in Ordnung bei dir, Arthur?" fragte Harry nach. „Alles in Ordnung, Harry. Habe nur befürchtet, zu Spät zu kommen, da es etwas länger gedauert hat, diesen betrügerischen Schutzumhang Verkäufer zu einer Aussage zu bewegen." antwortete der Weasley Patriarch. „Arthur, du hast aufgrund der Exkursion des Gamot heute offiziell frei, warum nimmst du dann Aussagen auf?" erklärte Odgen leicht entnervt. „Ich bin schon seit halb Sechs heute Morgen hier im Ministerium. Kann doch nicht einfach meine Arbeit für einen ganzen Tag stehen und liegen lassen. Und ich dachte, besser einen halben Tag, als gar nichts!" begründete Arthur.

„Na dann, lasst uns Los, schließlich sind wir schon Spät dran!" stöhnte Odgen und deutete auf einen Bierkrug, an dem Hagrid seine Freude gehabt hätte. „Ist das der Portschlüssel nach Deutschland?" fragte Tina und wies ebenfalls auf dem Maßkrug. „Ja, ein Kurier aus Deutschland hat ihn heute Morgen gebracht." antwortete Odgen.

„Und wie stellt ihr sicher, dass der Portschlüssl auch das ist, was er sein soll.?" fragte Harry. „Ganz einfach, Harry. Er wird durch ein Passwort aktiviert, das außer mir nur der deutsche Zaubereiminister kennt!" antwortete der Vorsitzende. Alle fassten den Glaskrug an, dann richtete Odgen seinen Zauberstab darauf und sagte, „Persona non Grata".

Da war es wieder, das vertraute Gefühl, von einem Haken, der am Bauchnabel eingehängt war, mitgerissen zu werden. Doch dann wurde es anders. Zuerst vermutete Harry, dass das der längeren Dauer der Kanalüberquerung zuzuschreiben war. Aber dann erinnerte er sich an das Gefühl der Aparierbeschränkung, welche King im Haus seiner Verwandten installiert hatte, bevor sie gemeinsam die Vollsperre errichteten. Es war fast so, als würde sein Körper in seine einzelnen Bauteile zerlegt, durchleuchtet und Stück für Stück wieder zusammengesetzt.

Keuchend und derangiert kamen die Vier auf dem Boden eines mit schweren Eichenmöbeln eingerichteten Vorzimmers zu liegen. Vier grimmig drein blickende blonde Hünen mit militärischen Kurzhaarfrisuren richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf sie. Sie Trugen farblich nicht sehr elegante Anzüge in den Farben Grün und Beige. Dazu grüne Umhänge und schwarze Schuhe.

Neugierig blickte Harry sich um. An einem Schreibtisch, auf dem allerlei silberne Gerätschaften surrten und bunte Wolken in die Luft bliesen, saß ein etwa fünfzig jähriger Mann mit Vollglatze und deutlichem Übergewicht. Mit wichtigem Gesicht schraubte er an den silbernen Geräten herum, wobei ihm der Schweiß auf der Stirn glitzerte. „Und, Meier was sagen sie, ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er den Mann neben ihm. Er war etwa 10 Jahre älter, hatte einen ziemlich breiten Scheitel und ein streng geschnittenes Gesicht. Er war groß gewachsen und Hager. Auf der Spitze seiner Nase trug er einen Zwicker. Dahinter leuchteten kleine Augen, welche misstrauisch die Neuankömmlinge musterten.

„Es scheint alles in Ordnung, Minister von Merseburg! Ich konnte keinerlei Anzeichen für schwarzmagische Einflüsse feststellen. Bei den beiden jüngeren Herrschaften wird jedoch ein gewisser Hang angezeigt, sich gegen Autoritäten aufzulehnen. Aber alles in allem nichts beunruhigendes!" antwortete Meier. „Dann helfen sie unseren Gästen aufzustehen. Anschließend können sie vor der Tür warten. Ich lasse sie Rufen, wenn ich sie Brauche." befahl der Minister.

Mit fast schon unmenschlicher Kraft zog einer der Hünen Harry auf die Füße, seine Kollegen taten das Selbe mit den anderen Gamot Mitgliedern. Der deutsche Minister stieß die Tür zu seinem Büro auf. Mit einer Geste winkte er Harry und den Anderen. „Folgen sie mir!" Er betrat einen Raum, der deutlich größer war, als das Vorzimmer, aber durch die vielen schweren Holzmöbel wirkte er ein wenig bedrückend. Als den Gipfel der Geschmacklosigkeit empfand Harry jedoch den alten Schrank in der Ecke, der über und über mit Bauernmalerei bedeckt war.

Mit einem wuchtigen Geräusch fiel die Bürotür zu. Ein Strahlen trat auf das Gesicht des deutschen Ministers und er breitete die Arme aus. „Tiberius, altes Haus!" „Mersi, du alte Rübe, immer noch einen Spazierstock verschluckt?" entgegnete Odgen und gab dem Minister die Hand. „Darf ich vorstellen, das sind die Mitglieder meines Ausschusses, welche sich gern einmal dein sagenumwobenes, ausbruchsicheres Gefängnis anschauen würden. Miss Tina Ollivander, Arthur Weasley und last but not least Lord Harry James Potter. Und das, liebe Freunde, ist mein alter Freund Wilhelm vom Merseburg, der deutsche Zaubereiminister."

Schnell waren die Formalitäten geklärt und die gegenseitigen Begrüßungen abgeschlossen. Harrys Eindruck von dem Deutschen war nicht schlecht, allerdings hatte er es sich schon seit längerem abgewöhnt, Personen nach dem ersten Eindruck zu beurteilen. Eines jedoch schien sicher. Der Mann verstand deutlich mehr von seinem Job als alle englischen Zaubereiminister, die Harry jemals getroffen hatte.

Wenig später waren sie gemeinsam auf dem Weg in das Gefängnis nach Berlin-Spandau. Auch das deutsche Zaubereiministerium war in Berlin beheimatet. Allerdings in Berlin-Kreuzberg. Das erstaunlichste jedoch war, dass das Ministerium seinen eigenen U-Bahnhof hatte. Als sie in den Bahnhof unter dem Ministerium kamen, wartete dort bereits eine Grasgrüne U-Bahn auf die Fünfergruppe und die vier deutschen Auroren, die sich ihnen angeschlossen hatten. Arthur war ganz aus dem Häuschen. „Ich liebe diese Muggelgefärte und U-Bahn fahre ich für mein Leben gerne!" „Ich fürchte, da muss ich sie enttäuschen Mr. Weasley. Diese U-Bahn ist durch und durch magisch. Sie ist Besitz des Ministeriums und dient uns zur Fortbewegung in der Stadt. Wenn ich einen Vergleich finden müsste, würde ich sie am ehesten mit ihrem fahrenden Ritter vergleichen. Wir nutzen zwar zu erheblichen Teilen das Tunnelnetz der Muggel, aber wir sind unsichtbar für sie." antwortete der deutsche Minister.

Mitten vor dem großen Parkplatz eines Kaufhauses kam die U-Bahn zu stehen. Anscheinend konnte sie wirklich, wie der Fahrende Ritter, auch oberirdisch fahren. Verständnislos blickten sich die Brieten an. Was bezweckte der Deutsche damit, ihnen einen Parkplatz zu zeigen? „Meine Dame, meine Herren, ich präsentiere ihnen das sicherste Gefängnis der Welt!" sagte der Minister und deutete auf den Parkplatz.

Zwar hatte Harry beim Grimmauldplatz schon ähnliches gesehen, aber als sich der Parkplatz in der Mitte teilte und ein riesiges, altes, aus rotem Backstein gemauertes Gebäude zum Vorschein kam, blieb ihm doch für eine Sekunde die Spucke weg. Sie stiegen aus und schritten gemeinsam auf das Haupttor zu, das rechts und links von Wachtürmen flankiert wurde. Zwei Wachen versperrten ihnen den Weg. „Halt, weisen Sie sich aus!" Der Minister trat vor und wurde sogleich von einem blauen Licht angestrahlt. „Von Merseburg, Zaubereiminister!" das blaue Licht verschwand. „Identität bestätigt! Willkommen in Spandau, Herr Minister! Bürgen sie für ihre Begleiter?" fragte eine Stimme. „Ja, das ist die angekündigte englische Delegation!" Ein metallisches klacken erklang und das Tor begann sich zu öffnen. „Zugang gewährt!"

Die kleine Gruppe aus britischen und deutschen Zauberern durchschritt das erste Tor, welches eine etwa 5 Meter hohe Mauer durchbrach. Direkt dahinter etwa 30 Meter vom ersten Tor entfernt, stand eine Zweite, ca. 10Meter hohe Mauer. Auch diese Mauer war durch ein Tor unterbrochen, vor dem eine, diesmal vierköpfige, Wachmannschaft wache hielt. „Ich muss mich für die Unannehmlichkeiten entschuldigen, aber diese mehrstufigen Kontrollen gehören zum Standardprogramm, welches selbst für den Zaubereiminister nicht außer Kraft gesetzt wird. Aber ich denke, es war ja vor allem die Sicherheit, die Sie an unserer Besserungsanstalt interessiert hatte!" lächelte der Minister.

Ein Wachmann trat vor und reichte dem Minister eine Phiole mit durchsichtiger Flüssigkeit. „Trinken!" Der Minister folgte der Anweisung. Nach ca. 30 Sekunden befragte der Wachmann den Minister nach Zweck seines Besuches, Namen, Lojalitäten und ähnlichem. Was der Minister alles mit abwesender Stimme beantwortete. Nach Zwei Minuten war der Spuk vorbei und die Augen des Ministers verloren ihren glasigen Ausdruck. „Veritas Rapid" lächelte der Minister. „Eine sehr schnelle, aber sehr kurz wirkende Version des bekannten Veritas Serum. Für unsere Zwecke aber eigentlich ideal! Ich fürchte jedoch, das ich ihnen diese Prozedur nicht ersparen kann!"

Zehn Minuten Später war die gesamte Gruppe von den vier Auroren getestet worden. Bei keinem hatte es Grund zur Beanstandung gegeben. „Als nächstes werden wir testen, ob sie unter dem Imperius stehen, oder je standen. Wen darf ich zuerst testen?" fragte einer der Auroren. Spontan meldete sich Harry. „Ich würde gerne den Anfang machen, wenn es recht ist!" Der Auror richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry und sagte „Diagnoso Impo" „Oh, sehr interessant! Wirklich! Sie stehen derzeit nicht unter dem Einfluss eines Imperius, aber der Zauber wurde schon mehrfach auf sie angewandt, wurde von ihnen jedoch zu 100 abgewehrt!" analysierte der Wächter. Gegen seinen Willen war Harry beeindruckt. Dann erinnerte er sich an die Worte seines Mentoren Albus Dumbledore „Magie hinterlässt immer Spuren, Harry. Man muss nur in der Lage sein, sie zu deuten!"

Die restlichen Brieten waren mit dem Imperius noch nie in Kontakt gekommen. So gab es bei ihnen denn auch keine Beanstandungen. „Wenn der Imperius so einfach festgestellt werden kann, warum wird der entsprechende Analyse Zauber dann bei uns Zuhause nicht eingesetzt?" fragte Harry. „Ganz einfach, Harry. Als dieser Zauber vor etwa 15 Jahren entwickelt wurde, hat das Zaubereiministerium ein neutrales Institut damit beauftragt, seine Zuverlässigkeit und Einsetzbarkeit zu testen. Dabei kam heraus, dass der Zauber für einen Einsatz in GB nicht geeignet ist!" erläuterte Odgen. „Und welches Institut wurde damit beauftragt?" fragte Tina argwöhnisch. „Na, ich denke doch, dass May Flow Institute für magische Grundlagenforschung. Das erhält seit Jahren sämtliche Aufträge des Ministeriums." antwortete Arthur. „Pff. War ja klar!" schnaubte Tina. „Was ist klar?" fragte Harry verwirrt. „Na, spiele doch mal mit den Worten 'May Flo' herum, dann weist du auch, wem der Laden gehört!" antwortete Tina. „Flomay... Molfay... Malfoy.. Malfoy! Der Laden gehört den Malfoys?" fragte Harry entsetzt. Odgen nickte. „Beweisen kann es keiner, aber man Munkelt so!"

In der Zwischenzeit waren auch die Deutschen von ihren Kollegen überprüft worden. „So, nur noch ein abschließender Test, in dem wir ihre Magie überprüfen werden, dann haben wir es geschafft. Wer möchte hier zuerst?" fragte der Wächter. Diesmal war Tina schneller als Harry. Sie schien wohl langsam ebenfalls gefallen an der Sache zu finden. Der Auror führte sie in eine Kammer, nicht unähnlich den Passfoto Automaten, die auf Muggelbahnhöfen schon mal herumstehen. Kaum hatte sie Platz genommen, ratterte auch schon ein Pergament aus der Seite des Apparats.

„Glückwunsch, Miss Ollivander. Keine beunruhigenden Werte. Sie haben somit die Freigabe zum Betreten des Gefängnisses. Wünschen sie eine vertrauliche Behandlung ihrer Ergebnisse oder darf es verlesen werden?" fragte der Wachmann. „Verlesen sie es ruhig. Ich habe keine Probleme damit." antwortete Tina. „Die Messung ihrer Magielevel ergab folgende Werte: Rohlevel 145, Nutzlevel 87, 93 Weiss." verkündete der Wachmann.

Der Nächste, der getestet wurde war Harry: Rohlevel 267, Nutzlevel 65, 89 Weiss. Odgen und Arthur zogen es vor, ihre Ergebnisse nicht öffentlich zu machen. Die Deutschen wurden nicht getestet, da für sie bereits Protokolle von älteren Tests vorhanden waren.

Nun öffnete sich auch das Tor der zweiten Mauer und gab den Blick auf einen elektrisch geladenen Metallzaun frei. Neben diesem Zaun stand ein dicker Wächter mitte vierzig. Er hatte ein rundes Gesicht und einen mächtigen Schnautzbart. „Jo may seits aach edli da. I steh mir heuer schund seit aner Stund die Ba in de Bauch!" begrüßte sie der Mann. „Meine lieben Gäste, darf ich vorstellen: Das ist Schuster, der Hauptwächter des Gefangenenbereichs. Sollten sie Probleme damit haben, ihn zu verstehen, kann ich sie beruhigen, das geht uns auch nicht besser. Er stammt nämlich aus Bayern." lächelte der deutsche Minister. „Was? Wenn hier aner Probleme hat den andern zu verstehen bin i das! Das die Saupreußen sich ach weigern vernünftiges Deutsch zu lerne! Un euer Holzdinger könnt er a glei wegstecke, die funktioniere hier drinn eh ned!"

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-) Betagelesen: Aragog 

Euer KingsleyS

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	71. Hinter Schloss und Riegel

Hallo liebe Leser,

vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 zum Beispiel beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)

Please R&R

* * *

Kapitel 103:Hinter Schloss und Riegel

„So, nun, da wir uns an diesem Punkt befinden, möchte ich Euch über die weitere Vorgehensweise aufklären." begann Odgen an seinen Ausschuss gewandt, wobei er sie ein paar Schritte von den Deutschen fortführte. „Wir werden nun den Gefangenenbereich inspizieren. Sollte uns gefallen, was wir dabei sehen, wird eine Delegation aus Hogwarts, bestehend aus Auroren und Freiwilligen des Ordens, die gefangenen Todesser mittels vorbereiteter Portschlüssel direkt hier herbringen!" fuhr er fort. „Aber wie gedenkst Du sie über deine Entscheidung zu informieren? Ich glaube kaum, dass wir auf diese Entfernung mittels Patronus kommunizieren können!" warf Arthur ein. Odgen lächelte und blickte zu Harry. „Ich glaube, unser junger Harry könnte uns da weiterhelfen! „ Harry schaute misstrauisch zurück. „Ich? Wieso ich? „ „Nun, Albus meinte, Du könntest ihm jeder Zeit eine Nachricht mitteilen, wenn es notwendig werden sollte! „ antwortete Odgen.

Harry lächelte und dachte an das HPAD in seiner Tasche. „Hat er dir auch verraten, wie ich das bewerkstellige?" „Nein, das hat er nicht getan, aber an deinem Gesichtsausdruck meine ich zu erkennen, dass Du schon eine Idee hast!" grinste Odgen zufrieden. „Eine Idee hätte ich schon, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es über diese Entfernung... Ach was, ich probiere es einfach aus. Meine Dame, meine Herren wenn sie mich kurz entschuldigen würden!" sagte Harry und verzog sich in eine Schattige Ecke der steinernen Außenmauer, wo er außer Sicht- und Hörweite aller Anderen war.

Froh, noch immer die Angewohnheit zu haben, das HPAD einzustecken, wenn er das Schloss verließ, zog er das kleine Taschenbuch aus der Tasche und öffnete es mit geübtem Handgriff. Albus wartete schon schmunzelnd in seinem Porträt auf Harrys erscheinen. „Guten Tag, mein Junge. Wie gefällt dir Deutschland?" „Ganz gut, danke der Nachfrage, Albus. Sind zwar ein wenig zu akribisch für meinen Geschmack, aber das ist ja schließlich der Grund, warum wir hier sind! Ansonsten finde ich sie ganz nett. „ antwortete Harry. „Und wie steht es mit der Verständigung? Klappt das einigermaßen. Ich hatte damit auf Auslandsreisen immer so meine Schwierigkeiten!" fragte Albus. „Du hattest Schwierigkeiten? Du, der mit Meermenschen und Riesen gesprochen hat?" fragte Harry ungläubig. Albus lächelte gnädig. „Ich habe vor ein paar Jahren einen nützlichen Zauber dafür entwickelt. Vorher hatte ich ernsthaft Probleme!" Interessiert horchte Harry auf. „Ein Zauber? Klappt der auch bei Mundarten oder ist der auf bestimmte Fremdsprachen festgelegt?" fragte Harry. „Der Zauber wirkt auf inhaltlicher Basis. Er übersetzt den Inhalt des Gesprochenen oder Gelesenen in die Muttersprache des Zauberers. Wenn er dich interessiert, ich habe ihn glaube ich auf Seite 1363 in diesem Buch hier notiert." antwortete Dumbledore zwinkernd.

„Danke, Albus. Aber warum ich dich eigentlich kontaktiere: Könntest Du über diese Entfernung Professor McGonagall eine Nachricht über Dein anderes Porträt zukommen lassen?" „Sicher könnte ich das, gar kein Problem! Soll ich Minerva ausrichten, dass sie die gefangenen Todesser herbringen können?" „Nein, jetzt noch nicht. Erst möchte ich mir alle Sicherheitsmaßnahmen angeschaut haben. Ich würde aber nachher vielleicht gerne auf Dein Angebot zurückkommen!" sagte Harry. „Mach das bitte, Harry. Mir ist deutlich wohler, wenn keine Todesser mehr auf Hogwarts sind!" antwortete Dumbledore. Harry schluckte. Sollte er Dumbledore von Draco erzählen? Die Augen von Harrys ehemaligem Direktor blitzten vergnügt. „Draco, der im Raum der Wünsche sitzt, zählt nicht, Harry. Es ist gute Tradition, einen übergelaufenen Todesser im Schloss zu haben. Die erweisen sich oft als ziemlich nützlich!"

Harry schluckte. Woher wusste der alte Zauberer das schon wieder? Und erneut schien es, als ob Dumbledore die Frage in Harrys Geist gelesen hätte. „Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt, Harry. Es geschieht nicht viel auf Hogwarts, ohne dass ich davon erfahre! Immerhin habe ich mal versprochen, dass, wer auch immer im Schloss loyal zu mir steht und um Hilfe bittet, diese auch erhalten wird!" Dumbledores Blick war ernst und eindringlich geworden. Harry nickte nachdenklich. „Ich weiß, ich habe es schon ausprobiert, wie Du weist! Bis später dann, Albus!" sagte Harry und schlug das Buch zu, nicht jedoch, ohne vorher noch einen Blick auf den Übersetzungszauber geworfen zu haben.

„Und, Harry? Alles klar?" fragte Tina, der Harrys nachdenkliche Art aufgefallen war. „Alles klar. Ich denke, es wird gehen! Ich habe nur gerade über einen Übersetzungszauber nachgedacht, den ich kürzlich gelesen habe." entgegnete Harry. „Ein Übersetzungszauber?" fragte Arthur interessiert. „So wie diese kleinen Muggel-Dinger, die ganze Sätze übersetzen können." Harry richtete seinen eigenen Zauberstab auf sich. „Keine Ahnung, Arthur. Das Beste wird sein, ich probiere es einfach aus! „Translatis Simultanis!"„ Ein kurzes zucken ging durch Harrys Zauberstab, sonst nichts.

„Und, mein junger Freund, hat es geklappt?" fragte Odgen. „Ich weiß es nicht, Tiberius, doch ... Moment!" Harry zog sich seine Brille auf die Nasenspitze herunter und musterte das Schild, das rechts von Schuster an dem Elektrozaun angebracht war. „Achtung Hochspannung! Hinter dieser Linie ist keinerlei Magiewirkung möglich!" „Tina, siehst Du das Schild dort bei Schuster? Kannst Du mir sagen, was darauf steht?" fragte Harry.

„Da steht irgendwas von Gefahr, Spannung und Magie, aber genau kann ich es nicht sagen. Das Schild ist auf deutsch und meine Kenntnisse dieser Fremdsprache etwas eingerostet!" lächelte Tina entschuldigend. „Dann hat der Zauber funktioniert! Ich kann es lesen, als wäre es Englisch!" grinste Harry. Wenig später war der Zauber auf die ganze Gruppe gelegt. „Meinst Du, das funktioniert hinter dem Zaun auch noch? Schließlich ist dahinter ja keine Magiewirkung mehr möglich!" fragte Arthur an Harry gewannt. Es war jedoch Tina, welche stattdessen antwortete. „Ich vermute, es handelt sich dort um eine Art Magie-Dämpfungsfeld. Das würde bedeuten, dass es unmöglich ist, genug magische Energie zu sammeln, um einen Zauber zu wirken. Vorhandene Behexungen werden aber vorerst bestehen bleiben, auch wenn ihre Dauer drastisch verkürzt werden wird!" „Seht ihr, ich wusste doch, warum ich eine Expertin dabei haben wollte!" grinste Odgen zufrieden.

Schuster drückte den Knopf an einer Fernbedienung und das geladene Tor schwang auf. „Wenn Sie mir nun bitte folgen würden!" Tina flüsterte Harry ins Ohr! „Klingt schon komisch, wenn der so lupenreines Englisch spricht!" kicherte sie. Harry musste grinsen. Kaum das die neunköpfige Truppe den elektrischen Zaun durchschritten hatte - einer der Leibwachen des deutschen Ministers wartete draußen -, schloss sich das Tor wieder.

Das Hauptgebäude war einige Meter entfernt. Davor lag ein Garten, welchem man ansah, dass er früher mal intensiv gepflegt worden war. „Jeder der Naziverbrecher hatte hier seinen eigenen Teil Garten, in dem er anbauen durfte was er wollte. Das waren von Rosen bis Tomaten so ziemlich alles, was man sich vorstellen kann. Die Zauberer von Grindelwald durften das natürlich nicht! Wer weiß, was die sich sonst für ein Zaubersüppchen zusammengebraut hätten." Schuster lachte über seinen eignen Witz. „Als 1987 mit Rudolf Heß der letzte Nazi gestorben war, wollten wir das Gefängnis abreißen. Aber stattdessen haben die deutschen Zauberer es komplett übernommen und die Muggelwelt nur glauben lassen, es wäre abgerissen und die Trümmer im Meer verstreut worden. Wer nicht durch den Geheimniswahrer, den jeweiligen Zaubereiminister, eingeweiht wird, sieht nur den Kaufhausparkplatz, den die Muggel stattdessen gebaut haben." Schuster schien sich in seiner Rolle als Fremdenführer zu gefallen. Harry jedoch fühlte sich von Schritt zu Schritt deutlicher merkwürdig leer. Es war schwierig, zu beschreiben, fast so, als ob die Welt mit einem mal nur noch schwarz weiß wäre. Wer es nicht anders kennt, für den mag das normal sein, aber alle anderen vermissen die Farben.

So ging es Harry, doch es waren nicht die Farben, die ihm abhanden kamen, sondern die Magie. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab, doch es war so, als ob er ein einfaches Stück Holz in die Hand genommen hätte. Da war nichts von der Vertrautheit, welche sonst zwischen ihm und seinem Stab herrschte. „Lumos!" rief Harry, doch nichts geschah. „Ich hab euch doch gesagt, dass Euch diese Holzdinger hier drin nichts bringen!" grinste Schuster. Dann betraten sie das Haupthaus. „Die Zellen für Zauberer sind unterirdisch. Hier oben Die stehen seit 1987 leer oder werden von uns Wachen als Aufenthaltsräume benutzt."

Nach allem, was Harry über die Ausstattung von Muggel - Gefängnissen wusste, war dieses hier auf dem Neuesten stand der Technik. Arthur war vollkommen aus dem Häuschen. Seine Augen leuchteten wie die eines Kindes zu Weihnachten. Netzhautscanner, Computerüberwachung, Laser- und Ultraschallsensoren. Überwachungskameras von Ultraviolett bis Infrarot, Geräte, welche Veränderungen in der Luftzusammensetzung überwachten und noch vieles mehr, was nicht einmal Harry verstand.

Während der ganzen Zeit versuchte Harry, eine seiner magischen Fähigkeiten einzusetzen. Animagieverwandlung, Zeitmanipulation, stabloses Zaubern, ungesagte Zauber oder auch ganz einfache Zauber wie der Lumos mittels Zauberstab. Nichts funktionierte. Das einzige magische war der Übersetzungszauber, der jedoch auch langsam seine Wirkung zu verlieren schien. Denn immer öfter mischten sich in Schusters Erklärungen deutsche Worte und Sätze!

Als man eine Stunde später wieder außerhalb des elektrischen Zauns stand, konnte Harry förmlich fühlen, wie die Magie wieder in ihn zurückströmte! Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er sich nicht darüber im Klaren gewesen, wie sehr dieser Teil seines Selbst zu ihm gehörte. „Eine Frage habe ich noch, Herr Schuster. Wie halten sie das aus so ohne jede Magie?" fragte Harry. „Jo wissens, des is ka Problem ned! I bin kan Zauberer ned!" antwortete der Hauptwächter nicht ohne Stolz.

„Wenn ich Ihnen das kurz erklären dürfte. Aus Sicherheitsgründen arbeiten im inneren Bereich des Gefängnisses nur Muggel und einige wenige Squibs. Dadurch haben die Wachen immer einen Vorteil gegenüber den Gefangenen. Denn Sie sind es gewohnt ohne Magie zu leben! Außerdem haben Muggel natürlicherweise keine Angst vor berühmten Schwarzmagiern, weil sie noch nie etwas von ihnen gehört haben. Das einzige Problem ist, Muggel für diese Aufgabe zu finden. Wache in einem abgerissenen Gefängnis zu sein, steht für die meisten nicht sehr weit oben bei den Traumberufen. Außerdem müssen es Menschen sein, die bereits irgendeinen Kontakt mit der magischen Welt haben. Denn auch in Deutschland gilt das Internationale Abkommen zur Geheimhaltung der Magie." erläuterte von Merseburg.

Nach einer zirka halbstündigen Erholungspause beauftragte Harry Dumbledore damit, McGonagall auszurichten, dass sie die Gefangenen bringen konnten. Harrys Gruppe würde sie zwischen der ersten und zweiten Mauer erwarten. Der deutsche Minister und Odgen gingen bis ganz vor das Gefängnis, um die Gruppe aus Hogwarts im Empfang zu nehmen.

Eine weitere Stunde später, die Harry, Tina und Arthur damit verbracht hatten, über die Muggel - Sicherungssysteme im Hauptgebäude zu fachsimpeln. Was in etwa so ablief. Tina fragte etwas, Arthur antwortete und Harry erklärte den Beiden dann in groben Zügen wie es wirklich Funktionierte. Zum Glück hatte Onkel Vernon immer darauf bestanden, dass sich Dudley wissenschaftliche Sendungen im Fernsehen anschaute. Meist hatte Harry beim Putzen oder Spülen in der Küche allerdings mehr davon mitbekommen als Dudley, der später mal das Bohrerimperium übernehmen sollte. Eine Stunde später jedenfalls kam die Truppe aus Hogwarts zusammen mit Odgen und dem deutschen Minister durch das erste Tor.

Harry wusste nicht, ob er wütend oder froh sein sollte, als er sah, das Ginny, Hermine und Ron unter den freiwilligen Bewachern waren. Gut, mit Ron als Chef des Ordens war wohl zu rechnen gewesen. Aber das Ginny und Hermine dabei waren, und zwar ohne dass er seinen besonderen Schutzzauber auf sie hatte legen können, ärgerte ihn etwas. Das einzige, was ihn besänftigte, war die Tatsache, dass King, Remus und Tonks ihnen nicht von der Seite wichen. Mad Eye kommandierte den ganzen Haufen.

Die meisten Todesser verhielten sich ob der Tatsache, umzingelt und ohne Zauberstäbe zu sein, friedlich, fast schon am Boden zerstört. Nicht so die beiden Größten. Krabbe und Goyle, wähnten sie sich doch noch immer im Besitz ihrer besten Waffen, ihren Fäusten und massigen Körpern. Doch mit diesem Verhalten schienen sie bei den Deutschen keinen Eindruck zu machen, eher im Gegenteil. Sie waren die Ersten, die sich der Eingangskontrolle stellen mussten. Mit vorhersehbaren Ergebnissen.

Wie bei Harry ergab der „Diagnoso Impo", dass sie derzeit nicht unter dem Einfluss eines Imperius standen, aber der Zauber schon mehrfach auf sie angewandt wurde. Im Gegensatz zu Harry hatten sie es jedoch nie geschafft, ihn abzuwehren. Unter „Veritas Rapid" gestanden beide, wie übrigens später auch alle anderen Todesser, unter Voldemorts Kommando zu stehen und ihm und seinen Zielen treu zu dienen.

Gespannt war Harry auf die Messung ihrer Magielevel. Diese ergab folgende Werte: Rohlevel 112 bei Krabbe und 121 bei Goyle, der Nutzlevel Beider betrug 37, zu 59 und 62 schwarze Magie. Die Werte aller Todesser wurden offen gelegt. Harry war überrascht, das keiner - und wenn er noch so reinblütig war - einen Rohlevel von über 200 aufwies. Sicherlich hatte Voldemort nicht seine besten Leute in diese Schlacht geschickt, aber dass er deutlich besser sein sollte als sie alle, wunderte ihn dann doch. Das nächste, was ihn wunderte, war, dass durchaus welche unter ihnen waren, die mehr weiße als schwarze Magie in sich trugen, bzw. in ihrem Leben gewirkt hatten.

Von den älteren Bewachern der Gruppe trauten sich nur King, Remus und Tonks ihre Werte öffentlich werden zu lassen. Tonks Wert war 222, 89, 78 weiß. Remus kam auf 234, 98, 94 weiß. Und King hatte 285, 99, 97 weiß. Aber was sollte man auch erwarten, schließlich waren die Drei Auroren und King der Enkel des mächtigsten Zauberers des letzten Jahrhunderts.

Die Einzigen, die sonst noch ihre Ergebnisse wissen wollten, waren Ginny, Hermine und Ron. Ron hatte einen Wert von 221 bei einer Nutzung von 57 und 94 weißer Magie. Hermine 205 aber 93 Nutzung und 98 weiß. Ginny jedoch schlug sie beide, obwohl sie ein Jahr jünger war. Oder war das egal? Am besten würde Harry mal mit King oder Albus darüber sprechen! Jedenfalls hatte sie einen Wert von 251, 77 Nutzung und 74 weiß. Harry vermutete, dass diese Werte mit ihrer Besessenheit durch Voldemort in ihrem ersten Schuljahr zusammenhingen. Aber wahrscheinlich war auch der Flederwicht-Fluch, den sie so gerne benutzte, nicht mehr 100 weiß.

Endlich, nachdem die gesamte Gruppe aus Hogwarts überprüft worden war, durfte er Ginny in die Arme nehmen, sich von Hermine zulächeln und von Ron auf die Schulter klopfen lassen. Vorher hatten die Deutschen Auroren jeglichen Kontakt zwischen den Gruppen unterbunden. Nun öffnete sich das Tor, wo die Todesser bereits von Schuster und einer Gruppe seiner Wachen erwartet wurden. Die deutschen Auroren und englischen Bewacher, führten sie bis kurz vor den elektrischen Zaun. Von da ab übernahmen die Muggel.

Noch einmal machten Krabbe und Goyle den Versuch, sich mit stupider Gewalt aus der Situation zu befreien. „Ey schau's amal was ma da ham! Zwa die aufmandln. Heinrich, Sepp, kommts amol, hier gibs was zum Aufmischn" rief Schuster unbeeindruckt. Im Laufschritt eilten zwei Hünen von gut und gerne zwei Metern Körpergröße, und unfassbar breiten Schultern vom Haupthaus heran. Beide waren um die dreißig und neigten deutlich zu einem Bauchansatz. Ohne dass Schuster eine weitere Anweisung hatte geben müssen, griff sich der Blonde Krabbe und der Braunhaarige Goyle. Nach kurzem Handgemenge waren die beiden jungen Todesser unter Kontrolle und im eisernen Griff der beiden Wärter. Sie hatten Krabbe und Goyle nicht geschlagen, aber doch mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass sie die Stärkeren waren. So schloss sich der Elektrozaun hinter den Todessern und die Verantwortung lag nun in den Händen von Schuster und seinen Männern.

Die Anspannung fiel von Harry und den Anderen ab. Plötzlich erinnerte sich unser Held auch wieder an seine gute Kinderstube. „Hermine, Ginny, Ron, das ist Tina Ollivander, die Tochter von dem Zauberstab - Ollivander und eine gute Freundin. Und Tina, das ist Ginny, meine Verlobte. Ron mein bester Freund und ihr Bruder, sowie Hermine, meine beste Freundin und Ron's Verlobte." stellte Harry vor. Tina lächelte schelmisch in die Runde. „So ein Ärger, da stehen schon mal zwei so schmucke junge Männer in meiner Nähe, und dann sind sie Beide vergeben! „ grinste Tina. Alle stimmten in das Lachen ein. „Ihr jungen Leute habt aber gute Laune, oder?" fragte Arthur lächelnd, der gerade zu ihnen stieß. „Warum auch nicht, Arthur. Endlich haben wir die Todesser hinter Schloss und Riegel!" warf Odgen von weiter hinten ein. „Und falls es dich interessiert, Tina, ich wäre mittlerweile wieder zu haben!" Es war schwer zu sagen, ob das allgemeine Lachen nun auf Tina's oder Tiberius' Kosten ging.

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

Betagelesen: Aragog, Littlun

Euer KingsleyS

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	72. Horcruxe und andere Freuden

Hallo liebe Leser,

vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 zum Beispiel beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)

Please R&R

* * *

Kapitel 104:Horcruxe und andere Freuden

Die beiden folgenden Tage verliefen ganz nach Harrys Geschmack: ruhig und ereignislos. Grinsend legte Harry den Tagespropheten auf den Frühstückstisch. „Na also, geht doch! „ sagte er dabei. „Was geht doch? „ fragte Hermine. „Guter Journalismus im Tagespropheten. „ antwortete Harry. „Gamot greift gegen den Willen des Ministeriums durch! Minister tobt vor Wut! „ las er die Schlagzeile noch einmal laut vor. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Sache ist, wenn das Ministerium so dumm da steht! „ warf Ginny ein. „Ja, normalerweise sollten sie die Bevölkerung gegen Voldemort einschwören. So dienen sie höchstens zur Belustigung anderer! „ ergänzte Ron.

„Aber sie haben es nicht besser verdient! Zumindest, solange solche verbohrten Idioten wie Euer Bruder Percy und Scrimgeour dort das Sagen haben! „ schnaubte Harry. „Wir können aber nicht verlangen, dass so vernünftige Leute wie Arthur oder King Minister werden. „ sagte Hermine nachdenklich. „Und warum nicht, wenn ich mal Fragen dürfte? „ entgegnete Harry. „Gut, King vermeidet, wo immer es geht, im Rampenlicht zu stehen, aber Arthur Weasley wäre doch eine prima Wahl! Zumindest würde er die Reintegration in die Muggelwelt beschleunigen. Und das Nötige zur Bekämpfung Voldemorts würde er auch in die Wege leiten! „ Ginny lächelte Harry erfreut an. Ron jedoch war nachdenklich geworden. „Dad hat ein paar Freunde im Ministerium. Leute, denen er vertraut und bei den meisten Anderen ist er ziemlich beliebt. „

„Sagen wir doch, wie es ist, Leute: Scrimgeour´s Stern ist am Sinken. Noch ein, zwei solcher Schlagzeilen, und er wird aus dem Amt gescheucht wie sein Vorgänger. „ bemerkte Harry. „Und ich schätze, Du würdest gerne dafür sorgen, dass diese Artikel erscheinen! „ fragte Hermine spitz. „Hermine, ich habe den Tagespropheten nicht aus seiner beeinflussbaren Situation herausgekauft, um ihn nun selbst als Manipulationswerkzeug einzusetzen. Aber vielleicht sollten Ginny und Ron mal mit Molly darüber sprechen. Ich bin sicher, sie hätte nichts dagegen, die Frau des Zaubereiministers zu sein! „ verteidigte sich Harry. „Ja, ich denke, das würde Mom gefallen! „ lachte Ron. „Aber Dad wäre von der Idee sicher nicht begeistert! „ gab Ginny zu bedenken. „Seit wann interessiert Mom, was Dad will? Sie wird ihm klarmachen, dass er dann mehr den je mit Muggeln zu tun hätte, und Dad wird Feuer und Flamme sein! „ entgegnete Ron. Auch er schien dem Gedanken, der Sohn des Zaubereiministers zu werden, nicht abgeneigt. „Wahrscheinlich hast Du Recht, Ron! Es ist auch nicht so, dass ich Dad das nicht zutrauen würde! Er wäre sicher ein genauso toller Minister wie er ein toller Vater ist. Aber wer wählt schon einen Weasley zum Zaubereiminister? „ meinte Ginny nachdenklich.

„Nun, ich denke, dass er durchaus einige Stimmen des Gamot auf sich vereinen würde, Schatz. Die Stimmen von Weasley, Potter, Ogden und Ollivander hätte er auf jeden Fall schon mal sicher! „ fasste Harry zusammen. „Harry, Arthur kann sich nicht selber wählen. Wenn er kandidiert, verliert er automatisch seinen Sitz im Gamot. So verlangt es das Gesetz zur Trennung der Gewalten von 1534. „ belehrte Hermine. „Da hast Du Recht, aber der Sitz der Familie Weasley würde dadurch nicht vakant, sondern stattdessen von einem seiner Söhne eingenommen. Vermutlich von Bill als dem Ältesten. Bill ist verheiratet und hat einen eigenen Hausstand. Er ist wirtschaftlich also nicht mehr von Arthur abhängig. Daher sollte die Weasley - Stimme voll zählen. „ widersprach Harry.

„Sollten wir nicht lieber abwarten, bis der Minister abgetreten ist, bevor wir diesen Posten anderweitig vergeben? „ grinste Ginny. Harry jedoch blickte sie ernst an. „Nein, wir müssen einen Plan und eine Vorstellung haben, wen wir auf diesem Stuhl haben wollen, sonst kommt uns die Gegenseite wieder zuvor! „ meinte er eindringlich. „Na gut, ich spreche mit Mum, wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergibt. „ gab sich Ginny geschlagen. „Eigentlich ist es eine brillante Idee, Dad zum Minister zu machen! „ lachte Ron. „Und warum das bitte, Ron? „ fragte Hermine. „Könnt Ihr Euch etwas vorstellen, was Percy, ehemaliger Schulsprecher und ehemaliger Juniorassistent des Minister, mehr ärgern könnte? „ grinste Ron verschlagen. Ginny jauchzte vor Begeisterung. „Ja, das wäre Klasse! Also ist es beschlossene Sache: Dad muss Minister werden, und sei es nur, um Percy zu ärgern! „

Die Schulglocke hatte unsere vier Freunde aus ihren Tagträumen gerissen. Auf Harry, Ron und Hermine wartete Zaubereigeschichte, während Ginny aus dem Schloss zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe eilte. Obwohl Harry sich im Laufe des Jahres immer mehr gesteigert hatte, was seine Konzentrationsfähigkeit anging, so fand er es doch nach wie vor extrem schwierig, der einschläfernden Stimme des Geisterprofessors zu folgen. Rons Kopf war inzwischen auf die Tischplatte gesunken. Er schlummerte. Hermine saß mit der Zungenspitze zwischen den Zähnen über ihrem Pergament und notierte eifrig jedes Wort, das der Professor von sich gab. Gerade als Harry drauf und dran war, Ron in seinen friedlichen Schlummer zu folgen, klopfte es an der Tür.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Störung, Herr Kollege, aber wären Sie wohl so freundlich, mir Mr. Potter für diese Stunde auszuleihen? „ fragte King freundlich. „Was? Ach so, ja, natürlich! Mr. Potter. „ Der Geist deutete auf Seamus Finnigan. „Gehen sie bitte mit Professor Dumlebolt! „ sagte Professor Binns und fuhr mit seiner Erzählung fort. Seamus begann sich zu erheben, bekam jedoch von King ein Zeichen, dass er wirklich Harry sprechen wollte. Einen weiteren Blick später war klar, dass Harry seine Sachen gleich einpacken sollte. Hermine schaute ihm kurz hinterher, als er den Klassenraum verließ, beugte sich jedoch dann wieder über ihr Pergament. Ron hatte von all dem nichts mitbekommen. Wahrscheinlich würde - wie immer - erst die Schulglocke die Lebensgeister in ihm wecken.

King hatte etwa 10 Meter Vorsprung und eilte zielstrebig in Richtung seines Büros davon. Harry schaffte es nicht, ihn einzuholen, bevor sie das Büro erreicht hatten. Schweigend öffnete King die Tür und trat dann nach Harry ein. „So, Harry, jetzt mal raus mit der Sprache: wo ist Draco Malfoy? „ fragte King in ungewöhnlich barschem Tonfall. Harry erschrak ein wenig und hätte fast seine Schulsachen fallen gelassen. „Jetzt beruhige Dich mal, King. Er ist in Sicherheit! „ antwortete Harry lässig, nachdem er sich von dem ersten Schreck erholt hatte. „Mich beruhigen, Harry? Der Junge ist ein Todesser! Den kannst Du nicht einfach so herumlaufen lassen! „ „Warum nicht? Er steht doch ganz offensichtlich auf unserer Seite. Ihm haben wir zu verdanken, dass wir alle Geiseln befreien konnten, und auch, dass wir ohne nennenswerte Verluste die Todessergruppe hinter Schloss und Riegel gebracht haben! „ entgegnete Harry trotzig.

„Dann ist es umso wichtiger, dass ich weiß, wo er steckt! Voldemort duldet keine Verräter in seinen Reihen! „ sagte King in einem Ton, als müsse er einem kleinen Kind erklären, dass eine Herdplatte heiß ist. „Keine Angst, King. Ich sagte doch, er ist in Sicherheit. Auch vor Voldemort! „ grinste Harry verschlagen. „Das kann nicht sein. Der einzige wirklich sichere Ort vor Voldemort ist Hogwarts. Und der einzige Ort in Hogwarts, wo Malfoy sicher wäre vor all zu neugierigen Schülern, wäre der Raum der Wünsche. Aber da ist er nicht! „ seufzte King. Das Grinsen fiel aus Harrys Gesicht wie eine vertrocknete Gurkenmaske. „Wie ... da ist er nicht? „ rief Harry entsetzt und stürmte aus dem Büro, dicht gefolgt von King.

Schwer atmend stieß Harry die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche auf, nachdem sie erschienen war. „Malfoy? Draco? Wo bist Du?!" rief Harry. der Raum war noch immer so eingerichtet, wie er es am Sonntag gewesen war, als Harry sich den Aufenthaltsort der Entführten hatte geben lassen. Hinter ihm betrat King den Raum. „Ich verstehe das nicht, King. Ich habe ihn hier hineingebracht! „ murmelte Harry. „Nun, wie Du siehst: Er ist nicht da! „ antwortete King tonlos. Plötzlich kam Harry eine Idee. „Stroppy! „ Das Geräusch eines erscheinenden Hauselfen war zu hören. „Was ist denn nun schon ... Ach, Harry, Du bist es! „ die übliche missmutige Miene des Hauselfen hellte sich bei Harrys Anblick deutlich auf.

„Stroppy, wo ist Malfoy? „ fragte Harry den Hauselfen. „Master Malfoy ist ausgegangen. Ich schätze jedoch, dass er spätestens zum Mittagessen wieder hier auftauchen und mich durch die Gegend scheuchen wird! Wie immer! „ antwortete Stroppy. Harry zog die Luft ein. „Was heißt hier wie immer? Er kann doch nicht einfach so hier im Schloss herumstolpern. Und außerdem: Warum nennst Du ihn Master Malfoy? „ „Master Malfoy hat Stroppy befohlen, ihn Master Malfoy zu nennen. Dagegen kann ich mich nicht wehren! Und seit die Eulen die Flaschen bringen, verschwindet Master Malfoy regelmäßig. „ Harry wurde wütender und verwirrter. „Nenne ihn nicht Master Malfoy! Nenne ihn Draco oder Draco Malfoy, wenn es unbedingt sein muss! Das ist ein Befehl deines Herren! Und nun erkläre mir bitte das mit den Flaschen. „ sagte Harry zu dem Hauselfen.

„Seit Montag kommt jeden Tag eine Eule und bringt eine Flasche für Draco Malfoy. Er scheucht mich dann aus dem Raum. Wenn ich später zurückkomme, um zu putzen oder Aufzuräumen, ist Draco Malfoy verschwunden. Zu den Mahlzeiten ruft er mich dann immer, dass ich ihm sein Essen bringen soll. Oft sitzt er dabei mit einem Umhang am Kamin, so dass ich sein Gesicht nicht sehen kann. „ berichtete Stroppy.

Gerade begann sich ein Bild der Situation in Harrys Geist zu bilden, als sich erneut die Tür öffnete. Ein pickliger Drittklässler mit trüben Augen und mausgrauem Haar betrat den Raum und erschrak. Harry kannte ihn. Er war ein unverbesserlicher Streber, der fast ausschließlich zwischen Unterricht und Bibliothek pendelte. Er war so gut wie nie beim Essen in der Großen Halle und hatte - soweit Harry wusste - auch kaum Freunde. „Stupor! „ reflexartig hatte Harry ihn während seiner Überlegungen ins Reich der Träume geschickt. King begann ihn zu durchsuchen und zog eine kleine Flasche aus der Innentasche seines Umhangs. „Vielsafttrank! „ stellte er nach kurzer Überprüfung fest.

Sie banden den Jungen an einen der großen Sessel, dann weckte Harry ihn mit einem „Finite! „ Mit einem Wink hatte Harry Stroppy Bescheid gegeben, dass er nicht mehr gebraucht wurde. „Was treibt Dich dazu, einfach hier im Schloss rum zu schleichen, Malfoy? „ schnauzte Harry den Gebundenen an! Das arrogante Malfoy - Lächeln war selbst auf dem fremden Gesicht unverkennbar. „Weil ich es kann, Potter! Außerdem war mir langweilig! „ Harry schnappte nach Luft „Woher hast Du den Vielsafttrank? „ „Mann, Potter, bist Du wirklich so langsam? Bist Du wirklich noch nicht darauf gekommen? „ grinste Draco noch unverschämter.

Die Erkenntnis traf Harry wie ein Blitz. „Du warst das! Du hast die Todesser vorgewarnt, dass wir kommen würden, um die Gefangenen zu befreien! Aber warum? Wie? „ „Weil Severus Snape das Lager dort geleitet hat, und ich liefere doch nicht meinen eigenen Paten nach Askaban aus! Gleich nachdem Du mich hier untergebracht hast, habe ich einen Brief an ihn geschrieben, in dem ich ihn vor Eurem Besuch gewarnt habe! Gleichzeitig habe ich ihn erpresst, mir weiterhin Vielsafttrank zu schicken, damit ich mich im Schloss frei bewegen kann! Dann bin ich in den Raum der Wünsche zurück, habe den Ort, wo die Entführten gefangen gehalten wurden, aufgeschrieben und dann geduldig darauf gewartet, dass Dir oder einem Deiner Freunde einfällt, mich danach zu fragen. Es war gerade noch rechtzeitig, als Granger Dich auf den Gedanken brachte. Ansonsten hätte Severus wohl kaum verhindern können, dass den Entführten was zu leide getan wird! „ erklärte Malfoy.

„Ich habe Dir vertraut, Draco! Ich dachte wirklich, wir hätten ein gemeinsames Ziel, nämlich Voldemort zu vernichten! Und dann ziehst Du solche Nummern mit mir ab. „ sagte Harry enttäuscht. King stand schweigend daneben und beobachtete das Gespräch wie einen besonders spannenden Ballwechsel beim Tennis. „Jetzt reg Dich ab, Potter. Das mit Severus habe ich Dir erklärt. Außerdem bin ich mir gar nicht so sicher, dass er auf der Seite des Dunklen Lords steht. Ich bin entschlossen, ihn zu vernichten. Und jetzt, nachdem wir ihm diesen vernichtenden Schlag beigebracht haben, und angesichts der Tatsache, dass wir nun zusammenarbeiten, hat er nicht mehr den Hauch einer Chance. „ Harry konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. War es tatsächlich möglich, dass Draco so naiv war? „Und wie hat sich der große Draco Malfoy das vorgestellt, wenn ich Fragen darf? „ sagte Harry. „Ganz einfach, Potter. Der Dunkle Lord weiß nicht, dass ich nicht mit ins Gefängnis gesteckt wurde. Wenn Du Dich ihm stellst, werde ich einige Stunden vorher zu ihm zurückkehren. Später, wenn ihr beide kämpft, erledige ich ihn hinterrücks mit einem Avada Kedavra. „

Harry begann schallend zu lachen und der selbstgefällige Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Slytherin schwand zusehends. Harry wechselte einen stummen Blick mit King, welcher ihm mit einem kurzen Nicken zu verstehen gab, dass er einverstanden war. „Wie lange wirkt dein Vielsafttrank noch? „ fragte Harry. Draco war von dem plötzlichen Themenwechsel völlig überrumpelt. „Wenn ihr meinen Rest nicht weggeschüttet habt, noch 10 Stunden insgesamt! Wieso fragst Du? „ Harry schnippte mit dem Zauberstab und die Seile um Draco waren verschwunden. King drückte ihm wortlos die Flasche in die Hand. „Dann folge uns, Draco, wir machen Dich schlau! „ sagte Harry und verschwand mit King in Richtung von dessen Büro.

In einigem Abstand war Draco den beiden gefolgt. Nun standen alle Drei im Büro des Professors. „So, Du glaubst also, Voldemort sei mal einfach so durch einen Todesfluch in den Rücken zu besiegen? „ fragte Harry spitz. „Aber sicher, wenn wir das richtige Timing ..." entgegnete Draco. „Was sagt Dir der Begriff Horcrux? „ unterbrach Harry ihn. Draco wurde bleich, und Harry wusste, dass er den Begriff schon einmal gehört hatte. „Du meinst, der Dunkle Lord hat einen ..." stammelte Draco, wurde jedoch erneut von Harry unterbrochen. „Nein! Du einfältiger Idiot! Er hat nicht einen Horcrux erschaffen. Er hat insgesamt sechs Horcruxe erschaffen! „

Draco wurde schwindelig. Er griff nach einem der Stühle in Kings Büro und setzte sich. „Ich habe in der Bibliothek auf Malfoy Manor darüber gelesen. Mann kann nicht getötet werden, wenn ein Horcrux noch einen lebendigen Teil der eigenen Seele enthält. Aber in dem Buch wurde auch eindringlich davor gewarnt, dass dieser Vorgang irreparable Schäden an einem Selbst verursachen kann. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass jemand das Risiko eingehen würde, einen Horcrux zu erschaffen. Aber gleich sechs. Das ist unmöglich! „

„Ist es das, Draco? Hast Du Dir Voldemort mal genauer angeschaut? Sah er für Dich so aus, als ob er vollkommen unbeschädigt wäre? „ zischte Harry kalt. „Dann ... Dann ist es unmöglich! Dann können wir ihn niemals besiegen! „ Alle Energie schien aus dem Körper des jungen Todessers zu weichen. „Doch! Wir können ihn töten. Aber erst dann, wenn wir alle seine Horcruxe gefunden und zerstört haben! „ entgegnete Harry fest.

Draco's Stimme nahm einen ironischen Unterton an. „Natürlich, Potter, nichts leichter als das! Wahrscheinlich sind es die Dinger, die er in seinen Nachttischschubladen herumliegen hat. Kleine, Mundgeblasenen Glastierchen, die mit einem Wisch vernichtet sind!" „Nein, Draco. Es sind keine Glastierchen. Sie liegen auch nicht in einer Schublade in seinem Schlafzimmer. Es sind alles sehr mächtige magische Artefakte, die sehr gut versteckt sind und durch magische Sicherungen geschützt werden. „ erklärte Harry.

„Voldemorts erster Horcrux war sein altes Tagebuch, das dein Vater in die Schulsachen von Ginny geschmuggelt hatte. Ich habe ihn in unserem zweiten Jahr mit dem Zahn des Basilisken zerstört. Der zweite Horcrux war der Ring der Gaunts. Dumbledore hat ihn zerstört und sich dabei seine Hand verletzt. Du erinnerst dich doch an seine geschwärzte Hand letztes Jahr? Der dritte war das Amulett von Slytherin, das in einer Höhle voller Inferi aufbewahrt wurde. Von dort kamen wir gerade, als Du Dumbledore auf dem Astronomieturm entwaffnet hast. Es ist uns schließlich gelungen, ihn mittels einer Mikrowelle zu vernichten. Dann war da noch der Becher von Huffelpuff, den wir aus einer Pyramide in Ägypten holen mussten. King und ich haben ihn mit einer Schrottpresse der Muggel vernichtet. Und dann ist da noch der hier! „ Unter dem widerwilligen staunen von Draco ging Harry zum Schrank und holte den Schnatz der Gründer heraus.

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

Betagelesen: Aragog, Littlun

Euer KingsleyS

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	73. Durch der Freundschaft Kraft

Hallo liebe Leser,

vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 zum Beispiel beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)

Please R&R

* * *

Kapitel 105: Durch der Freundschaft Kraft

„Was soll das werden, Potter, ein schlechter Witz? Das ist ein Schnatz! Zugegeben, ein sehr ungewöhnliches, fast schon altertümliches Modell. Aber eben nur ein Schnatz. Uns beiden wäre es zuzutrauen, einen Schnatz als Horcrux zu verwenden. Aber nicht dem dunklen Lord! Er hasst Quidditch und alles, was damit zu tun hat!" So langsam schien Draco wieder in seine alte Verhaltensweise zurückzufinden. „Ein Witz Draco? Ich denke nicht! Dieses Ding hier hätte mich um ein Haar umgebracht, und das mehrmals. Und bedenke, was ich Dir über die anderen Horcruxe erzählt habe. Der Becher Huffelpuffs, das Amulett von Slytherin, was also fehlt noch, um ein komplettes Bild zu erzeugen? Richtig! Etwas von Ravenclaw oder Gryffindor, oder noch besser, etwas von Ravenclaw und Gryffindor. So wie dieser Schnatz hier! Hast Du Dich nie gefragt, woher die alte Schultradition mit dem Quidditch Pokal kommt? Die beiden Gründer waren wahrscheinlich vernarrter in das Spiel als wir beide. „ entgegnete Harry.

Draco streckte seine Hand nach dem Schnatz aus, der sich fest umklammert in Harrys Hand befand. „Stopp! „ rief Professor Shacklebolt in diesem Moment, gerade als Harry und Draco den Schnatz beide berührten. Verwirrt blickten beide zu dem Professor. „Da, auf dem Schnatz! „ sagte Kingsley und deutete auf das goldene Bällchen zwischen ihnen. Harry musterte das Ding in seiner Hand. Auf der sonst schnatztypischen glatt-goldnen Oberfläche waren Zeichen erschienen. Er überlegte. Der Schnatz war mit Unmengen von Bannflüchen von ihnen belegt worden. Nie war etwas Ähnliches geschehen.

„Das sind Runen! „ verkündete Draco ehrfürchtig. Harry blickte zu ihm auf. „Kannst Du sie lesen? „ „Teilweise. Ich hatte das Fach nur belegt, weil mein Vater es so wollte. Habe mich nie wirklich dafür interessiert. „ antwortete Draco. King musterte noch immer nachdenklich den Schnatz. Keiner von ihnen hatte sich in der letzten Minute bewegt. „Das ist ein ziemlich alter Dialekt, etwa aus der Gründerzeit, würde ich schätzen. Lasst mich einmal ein wenig nachdenken. Ich habe schon einige Bücher in ähnlich alten Runendialekten gelesen. Es dauert immer ein wenig, bis man sich eingelesen hat. „ meinte King nachdenklich. „Vielleicht sollte ich Hermine... ich meine, ich kenne niemanden, der besser Runen lesen kann als sie! „ bot Harry an.

„Natürlich, die kleine Schlammblut-Miss Oberschlau ..." begann Draco, fand sich jedoch plötzlich mit Harrys Zauberstab auf der Brust wieder. „Noch ein Ton von Dir in dieser Richtung, Malfoy, und ..." „Jetzt haltet mal die Klappe, ihr zwei Kindsköpfe. Ich versuche, das hier zu entziffern! „ schnauzte der Professor, wobei seine blauen Augen gefährlich funkelten. Draco und Harry lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. „Jetzt bleibt still stehen und haltet die Klappe! Harry, weg mit dem Zauberstab! Und Draco, wenn ich noch einmal höre, dass Du dieses Wort in den Mund nimmst, spuckst du einen Monat lang Schnecken, das schwöre ich Dir! „ King war mit seiner Geduld definitiv am Ende.

Die nächsten Minuten verbrachten die Drei schweigend. Harry wusste nicht, ob er es war, der zitterte, oder ob dieser Impuls nicht doch eher von Draco ausging. Der Gedanke, ein Stück von Voldemorts Seele in Händen zu halten, war sicherlich nicht sehr angenehm. Für keinen von beiden! Plötzlich sprang King auf. Hektisch suchte er die Reihen seines Regals nach einem bestimmten Buch ab.

„Heureka! „ rief King. „King, hast Du ..." fing Harry an. „Ihr sollt die Klappe halten, habe ich gesagt! „ knurrte King unwillig. Harry zog das Genick ein. Draco grinste nur dreckig. Der Professor blätterte durch das Buch. „Ja! ... Nein, das ist die neuere Bedeutung! „ er blätterte ein paar weitere Seiten um. „Ich hoffe, er hat es bald. So langsam schläft mein Arm ein! „ flüsterte Draco vorwurfsvoll. „Wenn ein eingeschlafener Arm der Preis ist, um Voldemort weiter zu schwächen, dann werden wir ihn gefälligst zahlen! „ zischte Harry ebenso leise zurück.

King führte seinen Dialog mit dem Buch nun leiser, dabei schwankte er immer zwischen Hoffnung und Enttäuschung. Mal wanderte er unruhig im Raum umher, dann betrachtete er die Inschrift auf dem Schnatz so eingehend, das Harry fast meinte, er würde die Runen gleich mit seiner Nasenspitze nachfahren. Er und Draco beschränkten sich darauf, sich gegenseitig giftige Blicke zu schicken.

„Ich glaube, ich habe es! „ sagte King einige Zeit später, als die beiden Jüngeren schon gar nicht mehr damit rechneten. „Was hast Du? „ fragte Harry vorsichtig halblaut nach. „Die Übersetzung der Runen! Ihr könnt den Schnatz jetzt übrigens loslassen! „ antwortete King gnädig lächelnd und legte den Schnatz in sein Kästchen zurück. Seine gereizte Stimmung schien wie verflogen. Draco seufzte theatralisch und begann, sich den Arm zu massieren, während Harry förmlich unter Strom stand. Er wollte jetzt endlich wissen, was auf dem Schnatz erschien, wenn er und Draco ihn berührten, und vor allem, warum.

King setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und legte in der typischen Geste die Fingerspitzen gegeneinander. Mit seinen blauen Augen musterte er die beiden Jüngeren so lange, bis er sich der vollen Aufmerksamkeit beider gewiss war.

„Zum Werke, das wir hier bereiteten,

Geziemt sich wohl ein ernstes Wort;

Wenn gute Worte es begleiten,

Dann fließt die Arbeit munter fort.

So lasst uns stets mit Stolz betrachten,

Was durch der Freundschaft Kraft entsprang,

Den schlechten Mann muss man verachten,

Der nie bedacht, was er begann.

Das ist's ja, was den Menschen zieret

Und dazu ward ihm der Verstand,

Dass er im innern Herzen spüret,

Was er erschafft mit seiner Hand.

Wenn einst der Feinde Ziel vereinigt,

Die böse Macht das Werk entweiht.

So wird durch ihre Kraft gereinigt,

Und neu erschaffen, was einst entzweit! „

„Heißt es das, was ich denke, dass es heißt? „ fragte Harry an King gewandt. „Ich denke schon! Ihr beide wart Feinde, seit ihr in diesem Schloss angekommen seid. Doch mittlerweile habt ihr dasselbe Ziel. Die Vernichtung Voldemorts! Die Benutzung ihres Schnatzes als Horcrux hätten Ravenclaw und Gryffindor sicher als Entweihung ihres Werkes gesehen! „ bestätigte King. „Das bedeutet also, das Potter und ich gemeinsam genug Kraft haben müssten, den Horcrux des Dunklen Lords zu vernichten? „ fragte Draco halb ungläubig. „Ja, ich denke, so ist es! „ nickte King.

„Na dann, nichts wie Los! Machen wir das Ding endlich Platt! „ forderte Harry. „Ja! Aber nicht hier. Und auch nicht sofort! Ich schlage vor, wir erledigen das heute Nachmittag. Ich sorge dafür, dass Du auch den restlichen Tag vom Unterricht freigestellt wirst. Des Weiteren hätte ich gerne Tonks und Remus dabei. „ entgegnete King. Draco schien besorgt, dass bei der Aktion seine derzeitige Bleibe dauerhaft in Mitleidenschaft gezogen werden könnte, war aber schlussendlich doch einverstanden.

Zur verabredeten Zeit trafen die Fünf wieder vor dem Raum der Wünsche zusammen. Tonks und Remus wirkten noch ein wenig blass, hatten sie doch erst vor einer Stunde von Voldemorts praktischer Unbesiegbarkeit erfahren. Und doch stand ein absolut entschlossener Ausdruck in ihren Augen. Sie würden alles Nötige tun, um die Vernichtung Voldemorts zu erreichen. Ginny, Hermine und Ron waren wenig begeistert gewesen von der Tatsache, dass sie nicht dabei sein würden. Aber einerseits barg die Kombination von Ron und Draco in einem Raum einfach zu viel Zündstoff. Andererseits wäre es viel zu auffällig gewesen, wenn die Drei im Unterricht gefehlt hätten. In Wirklichkeit jedoch war Harry der Hauptgrund dafür, dass sie nicht dabei waren. Er hatte darauf bestanden, da er sich angeblich besser konzentrieren konnte, wenn er sich keine Sorgen um seine Freunde machen musste. Natürlich waren auch King, Tonks und Moony ihm nicht egal, aber sie alle waren erfahrene Kämpfer, die sich schon oft in der Schlacht bewährt hatten. Zudem waren sie für die ihnen zugedachte Aufgabe besser geeignet.

Der Raum der Wünsche hatte sich in eine Art Sprengkammer verwandelt. Nichts Zerbrechliches befand sich mehr im Raum. Boden Wände und Decke bestanden aus hellgrauem Granit. King holte ein weiß glitzerndes Pulver aus seinem Umhang und begann, ein perfektes Pentagramm auf den Boden zu malen. Keiner der Anwesenden sprach ein Wort. Als das Pentagramm fertig war, legte King den noch immer durch Bannflüche unbeweglichen Schnatz in die Mitte. Dann stellte er sich mit gezücktem Zauberstab an eine der Spitzen des Pentagramms. Harry und Draco kommandierte er rechts und links von sich, während Tonks und Remus die Spitzen ihm gegenüber besetzten.

„Denkt daran, ihr Beiden, es geht lediglich darum, den neuen Körper des Seelenstücks zu beschädigen. Denn ohne einen intakten Körper, der Sie auf dieser Welt hält, ist Sie gezwungen, in die nächste Welt zu entschwinden! Konzentriert eure Kräfte so stark ihr könnt. In der Zwischenzeit werden wir Drei ein Sicherheitsnetz aufbauen, das zwar von eurem Diffindo, aber von nichts Anderem durchdrungen werden kann. „ meinte King und nickte seinen beiden Kollegen auffordernd zu.

Harry schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Magie, die ihn umgab. Der Horcrux pulsierte bösartig unter den diversen Bannen, mit denen er belegt war. Währendessen spannte sich zwischen den drei Professoren ein Netz auf, das immer massiver und dichter zu werden schien. „Bereit? „ fragte King. Harry öffnete die Augen und nickte. Auch Draco nickte ihm zu. „Dann los! „

Ein zweistimmiges Diffindo durchschnitt die Stille. Zwei etwa gartenschlauchdicke Strahlen schossen auf den Horcrux zu. Beide Strahlen hatten eine hellblaue Färbung. Wobei Dracos ein wenig mehr Richtung rot tendierte und Harrys einen leichten Grünstich hatte. Beide Flüche trafen gleichzeitig den Horcrux. Sie fluteten um das Objekt herum und Dracos rotstichiger Fluch wanderte an Harrys hoch bis zu dessen Zauberstab. Auf der anderen Seite tat Harrys Fluch dasselbe mit Dracos. Harrys Stab zitterte wie damals beim Kampf mit Voldemort auf dem Friedhof, als Dracos Fluch die Spitze seines Stabes berührte. Instinktiv umklammerte er seinen Stab fester und konzentrierte sich darauf, seinen eigenen Fluch aufrecht zu erhalten. Draco ging es nicht besser. Plötzlich glichen sich die Farben der beiden Flüche an. In dem Moment trat eine Potenzierung ihrer Kraft ein. Zwei armdicke, perfekt hellblaue Strahlen verbanden nun Harry, den Horcrux und Draco.

Ein knirschendes Geräusch erfüllte den Raum und das Licht der Flüche erlosch. Ein Sturm aus eisigen Flammen brach aus dem kleinen Schnatz hervor, wurde jedoch zuverlässig vom Schutznetz der Professoren aufgehalten. Ein gequälter Schrei drang bis tief in Harrys Herz. Die unglaubliche Kälte der Eisflammen erfror seinen Körper, bevor er durch einen blendend weißen Schmerz in seiner Stirnnarbe in Stücke gerissen wurde. Dann wurde alles Dunkel!

Als Harry wieder zu sich kam, lag er keuchend am Boden. Die Hand immer noch krampfhaft um seinen Zauberstab geschlossen. Schwer atmend und mit gesenkten Zauberstäben standen Tonks, King und Moony auf ihren Plätzen am Pentagramm. Draco gegenüber von Harry schlug gerade die Augen auf, als dieser begann, sich aufzurichten. „Das war es, jetzt fehlt nur noch seine Schlange! „ seufzte King. Draco musterte den zerrissenen Schnatz in der Mitte des Pentagramms. „Schade darum! Ist immerhin ein historisch wertvolles Stück. „

„Wenn Ihr ihn mit einem doppelten Diffindo zerstört habt, müsstet ihr beide eigentlich in der Lage sein, ihn mit einem gleichzeitig gesprochenen Reparo wieder herzustellen. „ meinte Tonks lächelnd. Remus und King nickten. „Na dann Potter, auf drei!" kommandierte Draco. Als wenig später auch noch die Banne von dem reparierten Schnatz genommen waren, schwirrte er fröhlich wie eh und je durch den Raum der Wünsche. Draco schnappte ein paar Mal danach, bekam ihn jedoch nicht zu fassen. Betont lässig fischte Harry ihn schließlich aus der Luft und verstaute ihn in seiner Kiste. Unter dem unwirschen Gegrummel Dracos und den belustigten Mienen der Professoren verließ man den Raum der Wünsche. Umgehend begann Draco wieder vor der Wand auf und ab zu gehen, bis erneut die Tür darin erschien. Er öffnete Sie und blickte misstrauisch hinein. Der Raum hatte sich wieder in das gemütliche Wohnzimmer verwandelt, das Draco seit einigen Tagen bewohnte. Ohne ein Wort des Abschieds schien er sich darin zurückziehen zu wollen. Harry jedoch packte ihn am Arm. „Eins dürfte Dir jetzt aber klar sein, Draco. Ab hier gibt es keinen Weg zurück zu Ihm! Die Vernichtung eines seiner Horcruxe würde er dir niemals verzeihen! „ flüsterte Harry eindringlich, dann ließ er Draco los. Dieser nickte knapp und verschwand durch die Tür.

Harry und King verabschiedeten sich von Tonks und Remus, die nun wieder an anderer Stelle gebraucht wurden. Dann kehrten sie gemeinsam in Kings Büro zurück. „Wir sollten Minerva bitten, Dir ein Büro näher am Raum der Wünsche zuzuweisen. Langsam wird der Weg echt ein bisschen weit. „ scherzte Harry, darauf erschallte das beruhigend tiefe Lachen Kings im ganzen Schloss.

Bei einer Tasse Tee ließen Harry und King den ereignisreichen Tag ausklingen. Ron, Hermine und Ginny würden in Kürze zu ihnen stoßen. Aber noch waren Sie alleine. „Weißt du was ich mich schon lange Frage? „ fragte Harry. „Nein, ich finde es zuweilen etwas schwierig, Deinen Gedankengängen zu folgen. „ antwortete King mit belustigt funkelnden Augen. „Warum verwenden wir hier nicht auch diese Magieanalyse wie die Deutschen? „ King lachte. „Weil die Werte Blödsinn sind, Harry. Na ja, bestenfalls vielleicht grobe Anhaltspunkte. Aber Magie kann nicht so einfach in Zahlen gepresst werden. Nicht an jedem Tag steht Dir dasselbe Potential zur Verfügung. Nicht immer hast Du dieselbe Stimmungslage. Es hätte sicherlich Tage gegeben, in denen deine Werte höher gewesen wären als die von Albus und andere, in denen er jede Skala gesprengt hätte. Aber denke an die Muggel. Sie machen ein Bild von Dir für deinen Ausweis. Wirst Du anschließend dicker oder dünner, lässt Dir einen Bart wachsen oder rasierst Dir den Schädel, ist das Bild völlig überholt. Aber sie haben das gute Gefühl, einen Ausweis mit Bild für Dich ausgehändigt zu haben. „ Harry nickte nachdenklich. „Ich denke, ich verstehe, was Du mir damit sagen willst! Danke, King! „

AN: Die Ursprungsform des Gedichts stammt aus Schillers Glocke

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

Betagelesen: Aragog, Littlun

Euer KingsleyS

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	74. Quidditch Endspiel

Hallo liebe Leser,

**vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!**

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 zum Beispiel beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 106:**Quidditch Endspiel**

Die anfängliche Enttäuschung von Harrys Freunden, die Vernichtung des Horcruxes verpasst zu haben, wich ziemlich schnell der Freude darüber, auch Voldemorts Ende ein großes Stück näher gekommen zu sein. Die allgemeine Euphorie sorgte sogar dafür, dass die Aufregung vor dem Endspiel des Turniers nicht den üblichen, lähmenden Effekt auf ihre gute Laune hatte. Die einzige Ausnahme hiervon stellte Hermine dar. Harry vermochte nicht zu sagen, ob es noch immer die Enttäuschung wegen des Horcruxes oder doch die Aufregung vor dem Spiel war. Sie spielte zwar nicht, nahm jedoch - Hermine typisch - ihre Aufgabe als Teammanagerin mehr als ernst. Jedenfalls hatte sie in den letzten Tagen wieder einmal mehr Stunden in der Bibliothek verbracht als beim Unterricht oder beim Essen und Schlafen zusammen.

„Hey Ron. Sag mal, ist Hermine irgendwie sauer auf mich? „ fragte Harry seinen Freund, als sie vom Mittagessen zurück in den Unterricht gingen. Hermine hatte sich lediglich eine Kartoffel und einen Hähnchenschenkel geschnappt und war in Richtung Bibliothek verschwunden. Pünktlich mit Beginn des Unterrichts würde sie wieder völlig außer Atem in den Klassenraum gestürmt kommen. So war es gestern auch schon gewesen. „Was? Nein! Ich denke nicht. Wenn, dann wäre sie wohl eher sauer auf mich! Schließlich verschwindet sie aus unserem gemeinsamen Bett auch immer nach spätestens vier Stunden. Ich denke, die brütet mal wieder etwas aus! Vielleicht den Aufenthaltsort des letzten Horcrux. „ antwortete Ron.

„Hallo! Ron! Wir wissen, wo der letzte Horcrux ist! Er ist bei Voldemort, seine Schlange Nagini! „ entgegnete Harry. „Wenn du meinst! „ antwortete Ron und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber dann habe ich auch keine Idee, woran sie arbeiten könnte. „ Harry überlegte. „Sie wird doch nicht wieder versuchen, irgendwelche Quidditchtaktiken auszutüfteln? „ fragte Harry dann schaudernd, wobei er sich an ihre Idee mit dem elliptischen Suchmuster für den Schnatz erinnerte, welches sie ihm bei der Vorbereitung auf das Turnier aufgedrängt hatte. Ron lachte. „Oh nein, bitte nicht das! Wo ich doch gehofft hatte, sie sieht endlich ein, dass sie für Quidditch kein Gespür hat. Ist halt eine Hexe! „ „Jetzt halt mal die Luft an, Ron. Das hat mit Hexe oder Zauberer gar nichts zu tun! Ginny versteht genau so viel von Quidditch wie Du und Ich! „ empörte sich Harry. „Cool down Mann! Ginny zählt nicht! Sie ist eine Weasley. Da muss man zwangsläufig was von Quidditch verstehen! „ grinste Ron. Er schien wirklich jemand zu sein, der gerne mit dem Feuer spielt, wenn er als Sohn von Molly und Verlobter von Hermine solche Machosprüche losließ.

Der nahende April spendete, selbst so weit hier oben im Norden, schon warme und sonnige Nachmittage. So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass es nahezu jeden, außer Hermine und einigen anderen Bücherwürmern, auf die Rasenflächen vor Hogwarts zog. Auch Ginny, Harry und Ron hielt an diesem Nachmittag nichts im Schloss. Noch einmal hatte Ron einen Gang in die Bibliothek gemacht, um Hermine abzuholen, aber sie wollte arbeiten. Nicht einmal das Versprechen, man würde Hagrid besuchen, konnte ihre Meinung ändern.

Sie fanden Hagrid schließlich in seinem Garten, wo er über einem Feuer von 3 Metern Durchmesser einen Kessel mit einigen hundert Litern Wasser erhitzte. „Hallo ihr drei! Wo habt´n ihr Hermine gelassen? „ begrüßte der Halbriese sie freundlich. „Die brütet in der Bibliothek was aus, und Du weißt ja, wie sie dann ist! „ antwortete Ron. „Ja, nur zu gut! Hört ma, ich würd euch ja gern einen Tee anbieten aber ..." „Na, an zu wenig heißem Wasser kann es ja wohl nicht liegen, oder! „ grinste Ginny. „Nein, das möchte ich auch ausschließen, Schatz! Aber was treibst Du da eigentlich, Hagrid? Du wirst doch nicht hier draußen baden wollen? „ lachte Harry.

Hagrid wühlte in einer seiner vielen Taschen, schließlich förderte er eine Ampulle zu Tage, die er in den Kessel entleerte. Sofort verfärbte sich der Kesselinhalt in allen erdenklichen Farben des Regenbogens. Hagrid bemerkte die erstaunten Gesichter der Drei. „Hab ich von Horace. Seit ich ihm regelmäßig ´ne Hand voll Einhornhaare, die ich im Wald sammele, vorbeibringe, überschlägt er sich immer vor Eifer, wenn ich ihn um einen Gefallen bitte. „ erklärte Hagrid und begann ein Lied zu summen, das sich für Harry verdächtig nach „Häschen in der Grube" anhörte.

„Wobei wir aber immer noch nicht wissen, was du da treibst! „ Der Ruf eines Kuckucks kam Hagrids Antwort zuvor, seine Version einer Eieruhr, wie sich herausstellte. „Ah, sie sind fertig! „ rief Hagrid erfreut und holte mit ein paar schnellen Schritten einen überdimensionalen Sieblöffel aus seiner Hütte. „Es is bald Ostern, und Grawpy wird sich sicherlich freuen! „ sagte Hagrid strahlend und fischte mit dem Löffel ein gut 50 Zentimeter hohes, knallbuntes Osterei aus dem Kessel. Viele weitere in noch wilderen Farben folgten. „Sind alles unbefruchtete Riesenstraußeneier. Gar nicht so leicht zu kriegen, habe es schon letztes Jahr versucht, aber keine bekommen. Die hier sammele ich schon seit letztem Sommer! Filius hat mir extra einen Haltbarkeitsschrank rein gezaubert, als wir die Hütte renoviert haben. Da drin wird nix schlecht! Kannst rohes Fleisch für Wochen da rein stecken und es passiert nix! „ Hagrids Ideen waren schon immer merkwürdig gewesen, und Harry hoffte aufrichtig, das sich daran auch nie etwas ändern würde. Als die Eier alle herausgefischt waren, kamen Harry und seine Freunde doch noch zu ihrem Tee und leider auch den obligatorischen Felsenkeksen. Bester Laune machten sie sich eine Stunde später auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss.

„Na, wen haben wir denn da? Wenn das mal nicht die Vizemeister des Turniers sind! „ schallte eine tiefe Stimme mit bulgarischen Akzent über die Wiesen. Harry und seine Freunde sahen sich um und entdeckten Sascha und Victor, welche gemeinsam mit einem anderen Pärchen, beide auch Spieler im Durmstrang Team, auf sie zukamen. „Ja! Vizemeister sind wir schon und übermorgen werden wir uns noch um einen Platz verbessern! „ entgegnete Ginny. „Ihr habt euch ganz schön - wie sagt man? - selten gemacht in letzter Zeit! Und wo habt ihr Hermine gelassen? „ sagte Sascha. „Hermine bereitet unsere Siegesfeier vor! Und es heißt rar gemacht! „ grinste Ron.

„Mal im Ernst, seit der Sache mit den Todessern nach dem letzten Spiel wart ihr kaum noch zu sehen. Ist alles in Ordnung bei euch? „ fragte Krum besorgt. „Alles in Ordnung, Victor! Wir sind nur durch unsere verschiedenen Verpflichtungen wesentlich stärker in diese Vorgänge eingebunden als normale Schüler. Doch vorerst sind alle dringenden Dinge erledigt! Wir werden uns also am Sonntag voll darauf konzentrieren, euch nur den zweiten Platz zu lassen! „ antwortete Harry. Er hatte es für sinnvoll gehalten, das Gespräch wieder auf unverfänglichere Themen zu lenken.

„Davon träumst du, Potter! Seit ich dieses Team trainiere, haben wir noch kein einziges Spiel verloren! „ grinste Krum. „Nun, dann wird wohl für einen von uns am Sonntag die Siegesserie zu Ende gehen. Auch Hogwarts United hat noch nie ein Spiel verloren! „ lächelte Harry höflich. „Na, dann wird es wohl ein würdiges Finale werden! „ meinte Sascha. „Ich fürchte, nicht! „ sagte Ginny. „Denn leider darf Victor ja nicht mitspielen, weil er zu alt ist! „ Ein etwas enttäuschter Unterton hatte in ihrer Stimme gelegen. „Dann wäre es kein würdiges Endspiel, sondern ein Kampf der Titanen! „ schwärmte Ron begeistert.

Die Spieler aus Durmstrang nickten zustimmend, während Harry und Victor sich etwas verlegen anschauten. Doch auch in den Blicken der beiden lag eine gewisse Wehmut. „Ach so, bevor ich es vergesse. Ihr seid einander ja noch gar nicht offiziell vorgestellt worden. Diese beiden hier sind Sonja Koljenka und Oleg Oleschik, Jägerin und Hüter in unserer Mannschaft und unsere besten Freunde. Entschuldigt bitte, dass sie nicht so viel Sprechen, aber sie sind mit der englischen Sprache nicht so vertraut! „ stellte Victor vor. Anschließend sagte er etwas zu Sonja und Oleg, wovon Harry aber nur seinen Namen und den Namen seiner Freunde verstand. Es war ihm unmöglich, zu sagen, ob es sich bei dieser Sprache um Russisch oder Bulgarisch handelte. Für einen Moment überlegte er, den kürzlich gelernten Übersetzungszauber anzuwenden, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. Es wäre unhöflich, ein Gespräch zu belauschen, von dem angenommen wurde, dass es nicht verstanden wird.

Man nickte sich freundlich zu und ging dann - nunmehr zu siebt - gemächlichen Schrittes hoch zum Schloss. Erst in der Großen Halle trennten sich ihre Wege erneut. Da Harry, Ginny und Ron zum Gryffindorturm wollten. „Na dann, genießt euren letzten Tag Galgenfrist, bevor wir euch vernichten! „ grinste Victor. „Komisch, ich wollte gerade etwas Ähnliches sagen! „ lachte Harry zurück und ging mit seinen Freunden zum Turm. Zu ihrer Überraschung saß Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum, als sie eintrafen. Sie hatte es sich in einem der Sessel am Kamin gemütlich gemacht und sah aus wie eine Katze, die gerade ein paar besonders schmackhafte Mäuse verdrückt hatte. „Ist der Platz hier noch frei, junge Dame? „ fragte Ron ungewohnt galant und deutete auf den Sessel neben Hermine. Hermine lächelte ihn an. „Aber sicher, junger Herr. Ich würde mich über Ihre geschätzte Gesellschaft sehr freuen! „ Mit belustigtem Kichern ließen sich Harry und Ginny in den dritten Sessel zur anderen Seite Hermines fallen, wobei Ginny wieder auf Harrys Schoß Platz nahm.

Ron ergriff Hermines Hand und strich sanft mit seinem Daumen über deren Rücken. „Wie lange hast Du Zeit? „ flüsterte er vorsichtig. „So viel Du willst, Schatz! „ strahlte sie und beugte sich herüber, um ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu geben. „Hat Madame Pince dich endlich wegen ständiger Überbeanspruchung ihrer Bücher raus geschmissen? „ lästerte Ginny. Der Spruch prallte an Hermines zufriedenem Lächeln ab wie an einem Protego. „Nein, das hat sie nicht. Ich bin freiwillig gegangen! „ „Und woher kommt Deine unglaublich gute Laune? Du siehst aus, als könnte sie Dir nicht einmal Voldemort persönlich verderben! „ fragte Harry. „Ich habe es endlich geschafft! „ lächelte Hermine. „Was hast Du geschafft, Schatz? „ fragte Ron. „Verrat ich noch nicht! „ „Ach komm schon! Jetzt spann uns nicht so lange auf die Folter und rück raus mit der Sprache! „ forderte Ginny. „Nein!" „Hermine! Überleg doch mal, was ich alles für Geheimnisse mit Euch geteilt habe! Das ist nicht fair! „ Hermine lächelte mokant. „Na gut! Ich erzähle es Euch! ..." Die anderen drei atmeten seufzend auf. „... Sobald ihr das Turnier gewonnen habt! „

Es war nichts zu machen gewesen! Hermine hatte allen bohrenden Fragen widerstanden und das Geheimnis gehütet. Sie wies immer wieder darauf hin, man müsse nur das Spiel gewinnen, um es zu erfahren. Und das musste Harry ihr lassen: Das Team war motiviert bis in die Haarspitzen, als sie sich am Sonntag im Umkleideraum trafen. Das kleine Finale hatten die Channons am grünen Tisch gewonnen, da das Team Pfützensee nachträglich disqualifiziert worden war! Was natürlich niemanden überrascht hatte, bestand es doch ausschließlich aus Todessern, welche mittlerweile ohnehin in Deutschland im Gefängnis saßen und von daher nicht zum Spiel hätten kommen können. Kurz war diskutiert worden, ob stattdessen nicht die echte Mannschaft von Pfützensee spielen sollte. Aber diese standen teilweise noch unter dem Schock ihrer Entführung.

Mit verstärkter Stimme donnerte Lee die Namen der Durmstrang Spieler durch das Stadion. Das Gebäude bebte unter dem Applaus der Zuschauer. Harrys Team stand am Zugang zum Tunnel, welcher in das Stadion führte. Aufgereiht wie auf einer Perlenschnur wartete das Team auf seinen Auftritt. Dann ging es los. Ginny flog ihrer Rolle als Kapitänin entsprechend als erste. Sie nahm die vorgesehene Position in der Luft über dem Mittelpunkt des Stadions ein. Einer nach dem anderen folgte. Schließlich hatten sie einen Kreis von etwa 20 Metern Durchmesser gebildet. Mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit tauchte Harry aus dem Tunnel auf. Lee jubelte seinen Namen in die Runde. Das war das Signal. Als beabsichtigten sie eine Massenkollision, flogen alle sechs Spieler aufeinander zu. Harry war mittlerweile unter dem sich schließenden Ring angekommen und schoss mit der Brust am Besen senkrecht nach oben. In einer Sekunde würden alle sieben Spieler in einem einzigen Punkt kollidieren. Die Spitzen der Besenstiele waren keine 2 Meter mehr voneinander entfernt, als die sechs, welche den Ring bildeten, in einem unglaublich engen Looping nach oben zogen, bis sie in 45 Grad Rückenlage waren. Dann machten sie eine halbe Rolle und stoben auf den Besen sitzend auseinander. Von den Zuschauerrängen musste es ausgesehen haben wie Springkraut, das aufplatzt und seinen Samen, in unserem Falle Harry, senkrecht in die Luft schleudert.

Das Publikum raste vor Begeisterung. Hermine auch, aber vor Zorn. Sie hatte nichts von diesem Opener gewusst, denn sonst hätte sie alle Kräfte darauf konzentriert, ihnen diesen gefährlichen Stunt auszureden. Ginny schenkte ihr ein entschuldigendes Lächeln, welches jedoch bei männlichen Wesen deutlich besser funktionierte als bei Hermine. Die Kapitäninnen reichten sich die Hände, dann gab der französische Schiedsrichter die Bälle frei.

Was nun folgte war ein vorsichtiges gegenseitiges Abtasten. Beide Mannschaften hatten ein ganzes Turnier Zeit gehabt, einander zu studieren. Die Durmstrangs wussten, dass Ron immer leicht die rechte Schulter hob, bevor er nach links flog, um den dortigen Ring zu decken. Sascha hingegen kniff immer das linke Auge zusammen, wenn sie auf den rechten Ring warf. Es war also nicht verwunderlich, dass in den ersten 15 Minuten kein Tor erzielt wurde. Harry und der andere Sucher zogen über dem Stadion ihre Kreise. Doch bis jetzt war noch kein verdächtiges goldenes Glitzern von ihnen entdeckt worden. Die beiden Treiber der Durmstrangs hatten anscheinend die Anweisung erhalten, Harry auf Trab zu halten. Fred und George hatten es bis jetzt jedoch gut im Griff, die Klatscher von ihm fern zu halten.

Dann folgte die nächste Phase: der offene Schlagabtausch. Gnadenlos wurden die ausgemachten Schwächen des Gegners ausgenutzt. Durmstrang ging mit 10 zu 0 in Führung. Hogwarts United glich aus, und bald stand es 10 zu 20, dann wendete sich das Blatt erneut. Die beiden Sucher hatten in der Zwischenzeit den Schnatz entdeckt und lieferten sich nun eine heiße Verfolgungsjagd mit dem kleinen goldenen Ball. Der Durmstrang - Sucher hatte Glück gehabt, er war um einiges näher an dem Ziel gewesen, als die Verfolgung losging. Auch er flog einen Feuerblitz. So war es schwierig für Harry, aufzuholen. Zwar kam er Schnatz und Gegner bei jedem Richtungswechsel ein Stück näher, aber noch war der andere in der besseren Position. Ein weiterer Richtungswechsel, und sie waren gleich auf. Harry streckte sich auf seinem Besen nach vorne. Der Schnatz war nur noch wenige Zentimeter von seinen Fingerspitzen entfernt.

In den Zuschauerrängen blitzte etwas auf. Es reflektierte die Sonne so stark, dass Harry für einige Sekunden geblendet war. Als er wieder etwas sehen konnte, war der Schnatz verschwunden. Aber anscheinend hatte auch sein Gegner ihn nicht fangen können. Was dessen Laune jedoch offensichtlich keinen Abbruch tat, denn er grinste Harry frech an. Ob dies etwa eine List war, welche sich der Sucher mit einigen seiner Freunde ausgedacht hatte, um Harry vom Fang abzuhalten? Wie auch immer. Harry beschloss, zu überprüfen, wie viel Victor seinem Sucher beigebracht hatte.

Inzwischen stand es 150 zu 140 für Durmstrang. Weder Harry noch dem anderen Sucher war erneut eine Sichtung des Schnatzes geglückt. Harry beschloss nun, zu handeln. Er riss den Besen herum und schoss in die Tiefe, sein Gegner brauchte eine Schrecksekunde, um Harry zu folgen. Dieser verlangsamte das Tempo kaum merklich, um ihn aufschließen zu lassen. Noch immer kam der mit Gras bewachsene Boden des Quidditchfelds auf sie zu gerast. In letzter Sekunde riss er seinen Besen hoch. Seine Füße streiften das weiche Frühlingsgras. Dann krachte es hinter ihm und sein Gegner bohrte sich mit dem Stiel voran in den Boden. Harry blickte über die Schulter, ob sein Gegner in Ordnung war, als er das goldene Glitzern aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm. Wenige Sekunden später hatte Hogwarts United das Turnier gewonnen.

Noch bevor ein Zuschauer jubeln oder Lee den Sieg verkünden konnte, donnerte eine Harry sehr vertraute weibliche Stimme durch das Stadion. „Phoenix regenero spes! „ Gelb - schwarze Ringe erschienen am Himmel. Blau - bronzene hängten sich bei ihnen ein. Grün - silberne folgten und schließlich schlossen rot - goldene die Kette, welche nun ihrerseits einen großen Ring bildete. Eine Stichflamme erschien in der Mitte des Ringes. Aus ihr tauchte Fawkes, der Phönix, auf. Er flog eine Runde um den Ring, um anschließend mit einer erneuten Stichflamme in dessen Mitte zu verschwinden. An seiner Stelle erschien ein stehendes Phönixbild. Harry lächelte. Er wusste nun, woran Hermine gearbeitet hatte: An einem Symbol, dem Gegenstück zum dunklen Mahl. Ein Symbol für alles, was noch für das Gute und Reine stand! Ein Symbol der Hoffnung!

* * *

Betagelesen: Aragock, Littlun 

Euer KingsleyS

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	75. Osterferien

**Hallo liebe Leser,**

vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 zum Beispiel beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

**Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)**

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 107:** Osterferien**

Auch wenn die Siegesfeier das Schloss noch einmal in seinen Grundfesten erschüttert hatte, brachte das Ende des Quidditch -Turniers wieder ruhigere Zeiten auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts. McGonagall bekam ein neues Schmuckstück für ihr Direktorenbüro und war daher allerbester Laune. Hogwarts United hatte abgestimmt und beschlossen, dass dies eine Trophäe der Schule war, und somit von keinem von ihnen mit nach Hause genommen werden konnte. So wurde für jeden der Spieler und auch für Hermine als Managerin eine kleinere Replik geschaffen und McGonagall verwahrte das Original. Die Mannschaften aus Beauxbatons und Durmstrang würden noch vor Ostern abreisen. Lediglich Victor, Sascha, Sonja und Oleg hatten den Wunsch geäußert, die Osterferien in Großbritannien zu verbringen, was wiederum Harry veranlasst hatte, sie über die Feiertage in die Löwenhöhle einzuladen.

So sehr Harry Hogwarts auch mochte: Die Ruhe der eigenen vier Wände war weitaus verlockender, zumal seit dem Sieg im Turnier wieder vermehrt Kult um ihn und seine Freunde betrieben wurde. Ein paar entspannende Tage mit Freunden würden ihnen allen gut tun. Und auch das Mitnehmen der vier Durmstrangs würde kein Problem darstellen. Schließlich hatte es zu Weihnachten mit den Portschlüsseln prima geklappt, auch ohne dass er jeden in den Fideliuszauber seines Elternhauses hatte einbeziehen müssen.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Alter. Du wirst doch nicht wirklich diesen Idioten zu dir nach Hause einladen wollen? „ stöhnte Ron entsetzt. „Ron, nenne ihn bitte Draco oder meinetwegen auch Malfoy, aber nicht einen Idioten! Er steht auf unserer Seite, das hat er bewiesen! „ wies Harry seinen besten Freund zurecht. Ron schnaubte unwillig. „Ron, Harry hat Recht! Wenn wir mit Draco zusammenarbeiten wollen, müssen wir erst einmal so etwas wie eine Grundlage für gegenseitiges Vertrauen schaffen. Ich finde Harrys Idee, ihn über Ostern mit in die Löwenhöhle zu nehmen, gar nicht so schlecht! „ sagte Hermine und blickte Ron eindringlich in die Augen. Sein Widerstand begann schon zu bröckeln, als Ginny ihm zur Seite sprang. „Aber wir haben nur vier Gästezimmer. Das Erste für Harry und mich. Das Zweite wieder für euch Beide. In den beiden letzten bringen wir die vier Durmstrangs unter. Wo also soll Draco bitte schlafen? „

„Ich würde die Zelle im Keller vorschlagen! „ grinste Ron. „Ron, bitte! „ schalt ihn Hermine. „Darüber habe ich mir natürlich schon Gedanken gemacht und habe es auch mit Mom und Dad besprochen. Wir werden ihn einfach im großen Schlafzimmer unterbringen. „ meinte Harry. „Aber Harry, das war doch das Schlafzimmer deiner Eltern, und ich dachte..." sagte Ginny entsetzt. „Ja, das war es, Schatz, deshalb musste ich es auch erst mit ihnen besprechen. Aber denkt mal nach. Es macht doch eindeutig den besten Eindruck. Draco bemisst den Wert eines Menschen auch daran, wie er wohnt. Wenn wir ihn in dem Glauben lassen können, alle Schlafzimmer im Haus wären derart nobel eingerichtet, beeindruckt ihn das vielleicht ein wenig. Wir müssen ihm in seiner Welt begegnen, um ihn auf einen Abstecher in unsere eigene einzuladen! Woher soll er denn wissen, dass es Wichtigeres gibt als Geld und Reinblütigkeit? Er hat nie etwas anderes gesehen. Woher soll er wissen, dass es sich im Fuchsbau viel schöner lebt als auf Malfoy Major? Er kennt ja nichts anderes! „

Seine Freunde hatte Harry letztlich doch schneller von seiner Idee überzeugt gehabt, als er es erwartet hatte, doch das war der leichtere Teil gewesen. Jetzt galt es, Malfoy von der Sache zu überzeugen. Er und Draco würden nach allem, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, zwar wahrscheinlich niemals Freunde werden. Aber Draco war es einst gewesen der, bevor sie ihre Einteilung in Gryffindors und Slytherin in zwei verschiedene Lager gezwungen hatte, Harry seine Hand in Frieden gereicht hatte. Eine Tatsache die er niemals vergessen würde.

Vor Harry erschien die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche. Er klopfte an. „Herein! „ kam die Einladung von drinnen und Harry öffnete die Tür. Der Raum war ein wenig österlich dekoriert. Harry war verwundert. Nie hätte er geglaubt, dass Draco einen Hang zur Sentimentalität hatte. „Hallo Draco, alles klar bei Dir? „ grüßte Harry freundlich. Zornig funkelte sein Gegenüber ihn an. „Alles in Ordnung! Nein, natürlich ist nicht alles in Ordnung! Dieser aufsässige Hauself, den Du mir da zugeteilt hast, bringt mich noch zur Verzweiflung! „ Harry grinste. „Ja, mein Freund, Stroppy ist schon so ein Fall für sich. Was ist vorgefallen? „ „Was vorgefallen ist? Was vorgefallen ist! Alles! Er kommt nicht, wenn man ihn ruft. Er räkelt sich in aller Ruhe vor dem Kamin, wenn er seine Arbeit erledigt hat, anstatt sich von mir eine Neue geben zu lassen. Aber den Vogel hat er heute abgeschossen! Ich bring ihn um, wenn er endlich wieder auftaucht! „

„Du wirst niemanden umbringen, Draco. Deine Karriere als Todesser ist endgültig vorbei. Sollte Stroppy etwas getan haben, wofür er Strafe verdient, werde ich das übernehmen. Er ist mein Hauself! Aber erzähl erstmal, was vorgefallen ist. Dir scheint es hier doch ganz gut zu gehen! „ Draco knurrte. „Ich habe ihm gestern befohlen, so wie es im Hause Malfoy immer üblich war, den Raum entsprechend der Osterfeiertage zu dekorieren. Aber er stellte sich dumm und behauptete, er wüsste nicht, was er da tun soll. Also habe ich ihm gestern Punkt für Punkt aufgetragen, was er zu tun hatte. Als letztes brachte er gestern Abend die Ostereier. Pah! Ostereier! Kein einziges davon war bemalt oder irgendwie gefärbt. Also bin ich ins Bett und habe ihm gesagt, dass ich erwarte, das sämtliche Eier gefärbt oder bemalt sind, wenn ich wieder erwache..."

„Und wo liegt jetzt Dein Problem, Draco? Soweit ich sehe, hat er doch alle Eier, die in diesem Raum waren, bemalt? „ entweder täuschte sich Harry oder Draco wurde gerade ein wenig Rot im Gesicht! „Ich sage Dir, wenn ich die kleine Ratte kriege, dann Gnade ihm..." „Draco, bitte keine Drohungen! Raus mit der Sprache! „ Die Verlegenheit stand dem blonden Slytherin nun eindeutig ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Nun, sagen wir es mal so! Die kleine Ratte hat zwei Eier mehr bemalt, als ich erwartet hatte! „

Harry schaffte es nur mühsam, nicht lauthals loszulachen. Dazu musste er Stroppy unbedingt gratulieren. „Ich weiß nicht, was Du willst, Draco! Er hat seinen Auftrag doch wortgetreu ausgeführt! „ sagte Harry und drehte sich dabei von seinem Gesprächspartner weg, anders war sein Grinsen nicht mehr zu Verbergen. „Er ist noch ein ganz junger Hauself, da kommt es schon vor, dass er eine Anweisung mal nicht ganz so versteht, wie sie gemeint war! „

Harry nahm sich einige Sekunden, um sich wieder zu sammeln, dann sprach er weiter. „Draco, quasi als Entschädigung würde ich Dich gerne über die Feiertage zu mir nach Hause einladen. Dort könntest du dich frei bewegen und wärst zumindest für ein paar Tage nicht auf die Dienste von Stroppy angewiesen! „ Dracos Gesicht schien verblüfft, wurde dann jedoch abweisend. „Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich schon so weit gesunken bin, um mit Euch in diesen heruntergekommenen Fuchsbau der Weasleys zu gehen! „ schnaubte Draco beleidigt. Harry überhörte die Beleidigung und war wieder einmal froh, Ron zu diesem Gespräch nicht mitgenommen zu haben. „Nein, Draco! Zu mir nach Hause, in das Haus meiner Eltern. Es steht unter dem Fidelius-Zauber, und seit Weihnachten habe ich es wieder in Besitz genommen. Wir sind dort genauso sicher wie auf Hogwarts! Und ich bin überzeugt, dass es Deinen Ansprüchen genügen wird! „ Misstrauisch musterte der blonde Slytherin seinen ehemaligen Intimfeind. Harry erschien es, als überlege er, welchen Vorteil er noch daraus ziehen könnte, sich im Haus von Harry auszukennen.

Es war klar, dass er dem misstrauischen Slytherin nicht mit einer gefühlsduseligen Antwort kommen konnte. Deshalb beschloss Harry, auf Dracos Niveau zu denken. „Pass mal auf, Draco, es ist so! Ich habe Dich in das Geheimnis um die Horcruxe von Voldemort eingeweiht. Damit gehörst Du zu einer Truppe von gerade mal 8 Personen, welche dieses Geheimnis kennen. Daher würde ich Dich gerne in meiner Nähe wissen! Der dunkle Lord hat hier auf Hogwarts noch immer treue Gefolgsleute! „ Ein verschlagenes Grinsen umspielte Dracos Gesichtszüge. „Endlich rückst Du mit der Wahrheit heraus, Potter! Ich muss zugeben, dass die Aussicht, sich wieder einmal für ein paar Tage frei bewegen zu können, einen gewissen Reiz hat. Ich werde mich also dazu herablassen, Dein Haus durch meine Anwesenheit zu ehren! „ Harry nickte. „Okay, Draco, wir werden per Portschlüssel reisen. Deinen lasse ich Dir dann am Donnerstag nach dem Unterricht zukommen. Auf Wiedersehen! „ mit diesen Worten verschwand Harry aus dem Raum der Wünsche. Er konnte es kaum noch erwarten, Ron und den Anderen von den bemalten Eiern zu erzählen!

Es waren Harry, Ginny, Hermine und Ron, welche am Donnerstagabend zuerst die Löwenhöhle betraten. Harry hatte das ganz bewusst so eingerichtet, denn er wollte noch einmal nach dem Rechten sehen, bevor seine Gäste auftauchen würden. „Willkommen zurück! „ piepste da ein sehr hohes und leises Stimmchen. Harry drehte sich um und entdeckte die strahlende kleine Elfe. „Danke, Winky! Wie ich sehe, ist das Haus in besserem Zustand als jemals zuvor! „ lobte Harry. Falls möglich wurde das Strahlen der kleinen Elfe noch intensiver. Hauselfen lebten für solche Komplimente. Aber es war bei weitem keine leere Behauptung gewesen, denn alles blitzte und blinkte im Haus. Nicht ein einziges Staubkörnchen schien mehr in der Luft zu tanzen.

„Okay, ich denke, wir können hier problemlos Gäste empfangen! „ meinte Harry. Dann Schaute er auf die Uhr. „Alles klar! Draco kommt in 7 Minuten mit seinem Portschlüssel an. Bitte seid freundlich zu ihm. Ich habe das Ganze nicht eingefädelt, um unsere Feindschaft noch zu vertiefen! Und denkt daran: Keine blöden Witze über gefärbte Eier! Das gilt vor allem für Dich, Ron! „ ermahnte Harry. Rons Grinsen erlosch. Er sah aus wie ein Kind, dem man gerade den Lolli weggenommen hatte, an dem es genüsslich herumschleckte. Hermine und Ginny wurden ernst und nickten dann. Ron vergrub die Hände in den Taschen seines Umhangs und schmollte. „Ron! „ Nicht gerade sanft versetzte Hermine ihrem Freund einen kräftigen Stoß in die Rippen. Dann deutete auch er kaum merklich ein Nicken an. Harry war zufrieden. Vielleicht würde auch für ihn noch ein bisschen Erholung in diesen Ferien möglich sein.

Mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag landete Draco in der Eingangshalle der Löwenhöhle. Er richtete sich auf und ließ mit kritischer Miene den Blick schweifen. „Nicht ganz das, was meiner angemessen ist, aber für eine begrenzte Zeit wird es gehen. Nur die Farben sind eine Zumutung für die Augen. „ sagte er. „Wir hätten da was Angemessenes im Keller..." flüsterte Ron, wurde jedoch durch einen weiteren Ellenbogenhieb von Hermine gestoppt. Er hatte es so leise gesagt, dass Harry bezweifelte, dass Draco etwas gehört hatte, dennoch ergriff er vorsichtshalber das Wort. „Es freut mich, das es Dir zusagt, Draco. Von einer Umdekoration in das von Dir sicher bevorzugte Grün Silber möchte ich jedoch dringend abraten, wenn Du Dir nicht den Unmut des Hauses zuziehen willst! „ lächelte Harry gewinnend und warnend zugleich. „Für die paar Tage werde ich es auch so aushalten, schätze ich! „ entgegnete Draco.

„Doch nun zu etwas Wichtigerem! In wenigen Minuten werden vier weitere Gäste hier eintreffen. Sie sind alle vier Teil des Durmstrang - Teams gewesen. Der Einzige von ihnen, der Dich kennt, ist Victor Krum, ihm werde ich erklären, dass wir unsere früheren Differenzen beigelegt haben. Von Deiner Vergangenheit als Todesser weiß von ihnen keiner etwas, von daher solltest Du Dich also im Haus und im Garten völlig frei bewegen können. Das Grundstück hingegen ist von einigen Flüchen und Bannen geschützt, so dass Du es nicht ohne meine persönliche Zustimmung verlassen kannst. Es steht Dir jedoch jederzeit frei, Deinen Portschlüssel zu aktivieren und nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. „ erläuterte Harry. Draco schien keine schnippische Antwort darauf einzufallen, deshalb begnügte er sich damit, knapp zu nicken.

Ginny und Hermine führten Draco hoch zum großen Schlafzimmer, während Harry und Ron auf die Ankunft der Durmstrangs warteten. „Du behandelst ihn wie einen Staatsgast! „ knurrte Ron. „Dann nimm Dir daran bitte ein Beispiel! Bis Voldemort besiegt ist, brauchen wir ihn vielleicht noch. Wenn das vorbei ist, könnt ihr beide euch von mir aus nach Herzenslust hassen und gegenseitig beleidigen! „ antwortete Harry ruhig.

Diesmal polterte es viermal in der Eingangshalle, und die vier Durmstrangs standen mit gezückten Zauberstäben vor ihnen. „Nehmt die Zauberstäbe runter, hier tut euch niemand was! „ beschwichtigte Harry. Victor zeigte mit seinem Stab auf ihn und machte ein misstrauisches Gesicht! „Bei der zweiten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers, wo habe ich Hermine gefunden? „ fragte Victor. „Im Dorf der Seemenschen, bewusstlos und an einen Pfosten gefesselt! Ach ja, das Ganze war natürlich unter Wasser, im See von Hogwarts. Aber das könnte eigentlich jeder wissen. „ antwortete Harry. Victor ließ augenblicklich seinen Zauberstab sinken und lächelte. Seine Freunde taten es ihm nach. „Entschuldige Harry, aber bei einem Portschlüssel bin ich lieber vorsichtig! „ Harry lachte. „Kann ich verstehen, habe auch schon die eine oder andere unerfreuliche Erfahrung mit den Dingern gemacht! „

„...und deshalb ist Draco jetzt über die Osterferien hier! Und jetzt werden Ron und ich euch eure Zimmer zeigen! „ schloss Harry seine Erklärungen. Auch wenn es nicht den Eindruck gemacht hatte, dass Victor es interessierte, ob oder warum Draco ebenfalls im Haus anwesend war. „Meine Damen, wenn ich bitten dürfte! „ sagte Ron und deutete auf die Treppe zum oberen Stock. Sascha und Sonja folgten ihm. Harry und die beiden anderen Männer gingen hinterher.

Als Harry einige Zeit später in die Küche kam, um Winky beim Abendessen zu helfen, stellte er fest, dass sowohl Dobby als auch Stroppy bereits als Verstärkung eingetroffen waren. Was wie immer so endete, dass er von Dobby freundlich aber bestimmt des Raumes verwiesen wurde. Draco schien mit seiner Unterkunft derart zufrieden, dass er keinen Grund zum Meckern fand. Was Harry als positives Zeichen wertete. So verbrachte man den Abend im Wohnzimmer bei Whisky, Billard und gutem Essen. Hermine und Sonja jedoch verkrümelten sich alsbald in die Bibliothek. „Was die wohl jetzt schon wieder vorhaben? „ rätselte Ron laut, während er eine Billardkugel versenkte. „Sie nix vor! Für Sonja Bibliothek ist Spaß! „ antwortete Oleg. „Ja, ich fürchte, für Hermine auch! „ seufzte Ron.

Als Harry am nächsten morgen sein Schlafzimmer verließ, wurde ihm klar, dass die Hauselfen in der letzten Nacht nicht viel Schlaf gefunden haben konnten. Das ganze Haus erstrahlte in farbenfroher Osterdekoration. Auch dieser Tag verlief in ungewöhnlich ruhigen Bahnen. Hermine und Sonja frönten ihrer Leidenschaft für Bücher, und selbst Draco mischte sich von Zeit zu Zeit unters Volk. Harry hatte die Anweisung erteilt, ihn zu nichts zu drängen. Erschien er zum Essen, war das OK, kam er nicht, brachte Winky ihm sein Essen auf das Zimmer. Ron ging dem Slytherin so gut er konnte aus dem Weg und erfreulicherweise suchte auch Draco keinerlei Konfrontation. Ganz im Gegenteil wirkte er melancholisch und nachdenklich, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte.

Die Stimme seiner Mutter aus dem kleinen Landschaftsporträt in ihrem Schlafzimmer weckte Harry gegen ein Uhr morgens am Ostersonntag. „Harry, Harry! Du musst aufwachen! Du sollst Dich mit King in Verbindung setzen! Irgendwas ist mit Petunia! „ Schlagartig war Harry wach und stand auf seinen Beinen. Schnell griff er seine Zauberstäbe und zog sich an. Ginny knurrte im Schlaf, als Harrys Wärme an ihrer Seite verschwand. Sie griff nach der Decke und kuschelte sich wieder fest ein.

Im Wohnzimmer verwandelte er ein Whiskyglas in einen Portschlüssel und fand sich Sekunden später im Büro des wartenden Professors wieder. „Harry! Wir müssen los! Der Alarmzauber bei den Dursleys ist losgegangen. Jemand hat gewaltsam die Haustür geöffnet. „ sagte King. „Todesser? „ fragte Harry knapp. „Möglich, aber unwahrscheinlich! Die Haustür wurde durch rohe Gewalt geöffnet! „ antwortete der Professor. „Dann nichts wie hin! Ich muss selber sehen, was da los ist, sonst habe ich doch keine ruhige Minute mehr! „ forderte Harry. „Wie kommen wir am schnellsten hin? „ „Zu Fuß vom Schulgelände runter, dann Apparieren bis vor den Schutzbann. Die restlichen zwei Blocks müssen wir wieder laufen! „

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute sind nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-) 

Betagelesen: Aragock, Littlun

**Euer KingsleyS**

A.N: Hallo liebe Leute. Danke das ihr bis hier her treu gelesen habt.

Ich wünsche allen Lesern und vor allem meinen Betas, HermineGranger, Bibbsch, Aragock und Littlun, schöne Weihnachstfeiertage. Eine geruhsame Zeit und besinnliche Tage.

Ich hoffe während diese Zeit ein wenig schreiben zu können.

In diesem Sinne,

**Frohe Weihnachten!**

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	76. Unerwartete Hilfe

Hallo liebe Leser,

**vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!**

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 zum Beispiel beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 108:**Unerwartete Hilfe**

Die vereinzelten Wandfackeln schafften es wieder einmal kaum, ein wenig Licht in Voldemorts Thronsaal zu werfen. Die Atmosphäre im Raum war angespannt. Eiskalte Schauer liefen den Wachen an den Türen über den Rücken. Jeder konnte es spüren: der Dunkle Lord war ungehalten. Immer wieder glühten seine Augen bedrohlich auf, während er sich die Berichte seiner Todesser anhörte.

„Crucio! „ ein Blitz, das schmerzgepeinigte Aufheulen eines unbedeutenden Anhängers. Dann herrschte wieder bedrückende Stille. Kaum jemand im Raum wagte zu atmen, jeder konnte der Nächste sein. „Auf die Knie und setze Deinen Bericht fort! „ zischte die kalte Stimme des Meisters durch den Raum. Noch immer zitternd erhob sich der Todesser vom Boden. Seine Stimme bebte unter den Nachwirkungen des Crucio. „... deshalb, mein Lord, ist es uns unmöglich, durch die Barriere zu brechen. Alle magischen Wesen scheinen von ihr aufgehalten zu werden. Wie Ihr wisst, scheiterten sogar die Dementoren. Letzte Woche beobachtete ich eine Gruppe Gartengnome, welche vergeblich versuchte, in das Gebiet einzudringen. Selbst der alten Squib mit ihren Katzen scheint es schwer zu fallen, den Bann zu durchbrechen. „ „Schweig! „ donnerte Voldemort. „Ausreden! Nichts als Ausreden! Ich bin von völliger Inkompetenz umgeben!"

Eine hagere, schwarze Gestalt löste sich aus den Schatten hinter Lord Voldemorts Thron. „Verzeiht, mein Lord, aber vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, die Taktik zu ändern. Wie Ihr wisst, war auch ich - zu meiner ewigen Schande - nicht in der Lage, den Bann zu brechen. Ich fürchte, es wird Eurer eigenen, überlegenen Macht bedürfen, um das zu vollbringen. Keiner Eurer Diener kann auch nur im entferntesten davon träumen, etwas Vergleichbares zu bewerkstelligen. „ Erneut leuchteten die Augen des Dunklen Lords gefährlich auf. Er hob kurz seinen Zauberstab, überlegte es sich dann jedoch anders und lies ihn wieder sinken.

„Ich schätze es nicht, von Dir unterbrochen zu werden, Severus! Aber wenigstens gebrauchst Du ab und zu mal Deinen Verstand. „ nachdenklich strich Voldemort mit seinen dürren Händen über den Kopf seiner Schlange. Zitternd vor Angst knieten die drei Todesser vor ihm, während Snapes Miene ausdruckslos wie immer war. Er hatte nicht einmal gezuckt, als Voldemort im Begriff war, den Zauberstab gegen ihn zu richten.

Anspannung schien den Raum zu füllen. Keiner außer Nagini und Voldemort wagten sich zu rühren. „Du hast Recht, Severus. Vielleicht sollte ich die Sache anders angehen! „ sagte Voldemort. „Ihr wollt die Sache persönlich in die Hand nehmen, mein Lord? „ fragte Snape in neutralem Ton. Nichts in seiner Stimme verriet, was er von der Idee hielt. „Nein, Lord Voldemort wird sicher nicht persönlich aufbrechen, um drei Muggel aus ihrem Haus zu entführen! Aber vielleicht braucht es in diesem Fall Muggel, um Muggel zu entführen! „ Mit einer ausladenden Bewegung schloss Lord Voldemort die drei vor ihm knienden Todesser in einen schwarzen Nebel ein. Es war nicht der Crucio, aber dennoch heulten die drei auf vor Schmerz. Voldemort lachte. „Stellt Euch nicht so an! Es ist ja nicht so, als ob Ihr das, was ich Euch gerade genommen habe, in einem erwähnenswerten Maß besessen hättet. Dient mir treu und erfüllt Euren Auftrag, dann wird Lord Voldemort Euch Eure Kräfte vielleicht wieder zurückgeben! Und nun verschwindet aus meinen Augen. Wurmschwanz, bringe sie auf ihre Zellen. Ich lasse morgen wieder nach ihnen schicken! „

„Nun, Severus. Wir werden ja sehen, ob dieser neue Ansatz mehr Erfolg bringt. „ sagte Voldemort. „Ein wahrhaft genialer Schachzug, mein Lord! Selbst ich, der ich jahrelang die Kabinettstückchen des alten Narren verfolgen konnte, hätte so etwas nicht für möglich gehalten! „ antwortete Snape. Neugierig musterten rote Augen tiefschwarze. Voldemort schien zu gefallen, was er da im Geist seines Dieners lesen konnte. „Du bist entsetzt, Severus! „ lächelte Voldemort zufrieden. „Ja, mein Lord. Ich konnte fühlen, wie die Magie der Drei erlosch! Ich machte mir plötzlich Sorgen, auch ich könne eines Tages als Squib enden, falls diese gefährliche Waffe jemals eure fähigen Hände verlässt. „ flüsterte Snape. „Ein erschreckender Gedanke, nicht wahr! Aber es ist leicht, eine Kerze auszupusten. Auch drei Kerzen gleichzeitig stellen kein Problem dar, wenn man über genug Puste verfügt. Pustet man jedoch mit derselben Stärke und Dauer in ein Lagerfeuer, wird es nur noch umso heller auflodern! „

Der nächste Tag brach für die Diener des Dunklen Lords sehr früh an. Er selbst benötigte keinen Schlaf. Jedenfalls hatte noch nie einer seiner Diener ihn schlafen sehen. Der neue Tag war gerade mal 10 Minuten alt, als Peter die Stimme seines Meisters in seinem Kopf vernahm. „Bringe sie wieder zu mir, Wurmschwanz. Und drei weitere, die sie begleiten und Seit an Seit - Apparieren können! „ Peter stöhnte. Ächzend und mit schweren Knochen erhob er sich von seinem harten Lager.

„Seid gegrüßt, meine Diener. Euch wird heute eine große Ehre zu teil! Ihr seid die ersten Muggel, denen die Gnade erwiesen wird, hier in diesem Raum vor mir zu erscheinen! Ihr kennt Euren Auftrag: bringt mir seine Verwandten. Ihr anderen Drei werdet sie bis vor das Bannfeld begleiten und Euch um alle Todesserbelange kümmern. Und nun, meine Muggel - Armee ..., rüstet euch! „ sagte der Dunkle Lord und deutete auf einen kleinen, runden Tisch, der von einem Magiefeld geschützt zu sein schien. Auf dem Tisch lagen die Dinge, die der Dunkle Lord für typische Muggelwerkzeuge hielt: Messer, Brecheisen, Schlagringe, Ketten - kurzum alles, womit jugendliche Schläger in Tom Riddles Kindheit Angst und Schrecken verbreitet haben mochten. Dem geübten Auge jedoch fiel auf, dass sich Voldemort seit Jahren nicht mehr mit der Bewaffnung von Straßenschlägern beschäftigt hatte. Denn dort waren weder Baseballschläger noch Schusswaffen oder Elektroschocker vertreten.

Sehr zur Freude des Dunklen Lords stellte die Antimagie-Barriere nicht das geringste Hindernis für seine drei neuen Muggel dar. Ja, sie schienen sie nicht einmal wahrzunehmen. Ziemlich ungelenk nahmen sie die Waffen an sich. Es war mehr als deutlich, dass sie alle seit Jahren mit nichts anderem gekämpft hatten als mit ihren Zauberstäben, welche für sie aber nun zu nutzlosen Holzstäbchen verkommen waren.

„Jeder von Euch schnappt sich einen. Sobald sie durch das Bannfeld hindurch sind, lasst Ihr das dunkle Mal aufsteigen! Dann haltet ihr Wache. Wenn sie mit den Gefangenen zurückkommen, übernehmt ihr und bringt die Gefangenen zu mir. Ein weiteres Versagen werde ich nicht tolerieren - von keinem von Euch! „ befahl Lord Voldemort. Die drei echten Todesser verneigten sich vor ihm, ebenso die frisch gebackenen Muggel. Dann eilten sie aus dem Hauptquartier. Minuten später ertönte der Knall von drei Apparationen im Ligusterweg.

Es war schon spät, als Dudley den Ligusterweg zum Haus seiner Eltern entlang wankte. Gegen halb ein Uhr am Morgen des Ostersonntag hatte der Wirt mit der Begründung, er müsse noch die Ostereier für seine Kinder verstecken, die letzte Runde ausgerufen. Doch auch das letzte half'n'half war schnell getrunken und der Wirt war auch mit trotz guten Zuredens nicht mehr zu einer weiteren Runde zu überreden gewesen.

Dudley jedoch fühlte sich nicht besoffen. Im Gegenteil! Er hatte das Gefühl, heute Nacht noch Bäume ausreißen zu können. Bester Laune und mit dem festen Vorsatz, noch einmal in Vaters Bar nach einem Absacker zu stöbern, durchschritt er das Gartentor von Nummer Vier. Als er die aufgebrochene und schräg in den Angeln hängende Haustür sah, schüttelte er unwillkürlich den Kopf. Das konnte nicht sein! Das letzte Bier musste schlecht gewesen sein, und jetzt phantasierte er!

Der gellende Schrei seiner Mutter zerstörte diese Illusion nachhaltig. „Rührt meine Frau noch einmal an, und ich bringe Euch um! „ hörte er die wütende, wenn auch etwas verunsicherte Stimme seines Vaters. Dudley griff hinter die Garderobe nach seinem Baseballschläger. Das Holz fühlte sich glatt und vertraut an. Wie oft hatte er früher mit diesem Meinungsverstärker andere Schüler davon überzeugt, ihm ihr Taschengeld zu schenken.

„Wo ist der andere? „ fragte eine fremde Männerstimme. „Ihr müsstet drei sein in diesem Haus! „ behauptete ein anderer. „Wo ist Euer Sohn? „ fragte ein dritter. „Dudders ist über Ostern verreist! „ log Dudleys Mutter. „Zu Eurem Glück! Er würde Euch zu Hackfleisch verarbeiten, wenn er das hier sehen würde! Ich rate Euch dringend, zu verschwinden! „ drohte Vernon. „Halts Maul, blöder Muggel, und antworte auf unsere Fragen! „ sagte der zweite Fremde, und Dudley vernahm das ihm vertraute Geräusch einer aufplatzenden Lippe.

In diesem Moment betrat Dudley das Wohnzimmer. Da standen seine Eltern in ihren Nachthemden, buchstäblich mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Aus Vernons aufgeplatzter Lippe lief Blut über sein Gesicht. Petunia klammerte sich von hinten an den Schultern ihres Mannes fest. Ihr Gesicht war kreidebleich. Vor ihnen standen drei Kerle in schwarzen Umhängen. „Dudders! „ riefen seine Eltern wie aus einem Mund. Die Angreifer schnellten herum. Vernon hatte beim Sprechen das Blut in seinem Gesicht bemerkt und fuhr sich nun mit der rechten Hand über den Mund. Es gab einen grellen Lichtblitz, und die beiden älteren Dursleys waren verschwunden.

Für eine Sekunde war Dudley so geschockt wie die drei Angreifer, dann erinnerte er sich und umfasste das goldene D um seinen Hals. Innerlich dankte er Harry für seine rettende Idee. Dann traf er eine Entscheidung. Er würde seinen Eltern gleich Folgen. Vorher jedoch würde er dafür sorgen, dass diese Typen ihren nächtlichen Besuch bereuten. Wozu war er schließlich Boxer und erfahrener Straßenschläger? Das war sein Spiel, und das würden sie gleich merken!

„Was zum ...? Wie zum Geier haben das diese blöden Muggel gemacht? „ schrie einer der Todesser. Seine Kette benutzte er wie ein Lasso und schlug damit in Richtung Dudleys Hals. Dieser jedoch tauchte unter der Kette weg und rammte die Spitze des Baseballschlägers in das Gemächt seines Gegners. Der kippte um und blieb jammernd und in stark verkrümmter Haltung auf dem Boden liegen. Seine Kette rasselte unkontrolliert über den Boden.

„Das wirst du bitter bereuen, dreckiger Muggel! „ schrie der zweite Todesser und eilte mit gezücktem Messer auf Dudley zu. Der Dritte war schon in Schlagdistanz und holte mit seinem Brecheisen aus. Das würde wehtun, soviel war Dudley klar. Zu lange hatte er sich am Anblick des am Boden liegenden besiegten Gegners geweidet. Jetzt blieb nur noch eine Entscheidung: Sollte er dem Messer oder dem Brecheisen ausweichen? Beides würde er aufgrund der Enge des Raumes nicht schaffen. Er entschied sich für das Messer und schlug es dem Angreifer mit seinen Baseballschläger aus der Hand. Dabei versuchte er, seinen Oberkörper so zu drehen, dass der Schlag des Brecheisens auf einer Muskelpartie und nicht auf Kopf oder Hals landen würde.

Doch die Brechstange sollte nie seinen Körper berühren, denn kurz bevor sie traf, schoss ein riesiger, gelber Schatten durch die Tür und riss den Angreifer mit solcher Wucht von den Beinen, dass die Brechstange klappernd zu Boden fiel. Auch wenn Dudley sich über die unverhoffte Hilfe wunderte, nahm er sie doch gerne an. Der Messerangreifer hatte sich mittlerweile nämlich auf Nahkampf verlegt. Seine mit einem metallenen Schlagring versehene Faust flog auf Dudleys Kopf zu. Mit den Reflexen des Boxers blockte er den Schlag ab und verpasste seinem Gegner einen empfindlichen Leberhaken. Die Präzision seiner rechten Hand ließ zwar einiges zu wünschen übrig, da er noch immer den Baseballschläger darin hielt, aber davon ließ er sich nicht abhalten. Wenige Schläge später lag sein Gegner bewusstlos am Boden.

Dudley suchte nach dem dritten Gegner und musste schwer schlucken. Ein gewaltiges, gelbes Tier mit Flügeln bearbeitete den Einbrecher mit seinen Pranken. Wären nicht die Flügel gewesen, hätte er es für einen Löwen aus dem Zoo gehalten. So aber war er erst einmal froh, dass das Untier abgelenkt war. Instinktiv schloss sich sein Griff fester um den Baseballschläger, während er tief durchatmete. Dann schien das Opfer des Untiers endgültig bewusstlos. Es drehte sich zu Dudley um und musterte ihn aus seinen verblüffend grünen Augen. Augen, die Dudley an jemanden erinnerten, jedoch fiel ihm im Moment nicht ein, an wen.

Das Tier machte keine Anstalten, ihn anzugreifen. Ja, es schien ihm nicht einmal mehr gefährlich. Dann geschah etwas, das ihn verblüffte. Die Konturen des Wesens verschwammen und nahmen nach und nach die eines in schwarz gekleideten Menschen an. „Hallo, Dudley! Hast dich, wies scheint, ja auch alleine ganz gut geschlagen! Wo sind deine Eltern? „ fragte Harry mit einem besorgten lächeln. „Verschwunden, als sich Dad mit der Hand über den blutverschmierten Mund gewischt hat! „ antwortete Dudley automatisch. Er war noch immer überfordert mit dem, was er da gesehen hatte.

„Prima!„ lächelte Harry. „Ich schlage vor, Du folgst ihnen! „ forderte er und deutete auf das goldene D um Dudleys Hals. Dudley nickte. „Harry, warst das wirklich Du, dieser Löwe mit Flügeln? „ fragte er seinen Cousin. „Ja, das war ich! Manche von uns Zauberern können sich in Tiere verwandeln. Ich verwandele mich in diesen geflügelten Löwen! Aber Du solltest nun wirklich gehen und Dich um Deine Eltern kümmern. Ich räume hier noch etwas auf und komme dann nach! „ sagte Harry. „Danke, Harry! „ antwortete Dudley und stach sich mit dem spitzen Ende des D´s in den Finger. Das Letzte, was er sehen konnte, war der Angreifer mit den Unterleibsschmerzen, der sich von beiden unbemerkt das Brecheisen gegriffen hatte und nun im Begriff war, Harry eins überzuziehen. Dudley versuchte noch, ihn zu warnen, aber da schien sich auch schon ein Haken hinter seinem Bauchnabel einzuhängen und ihn mit sich zu reißen.

Das Brennen am Unterarm riss nun auch den letzten Todesser aus seinem Schlaf. Wie an der Perlenschnur aufgereiht eilten sie aus dem Hauptquartier, um dem in Not geratenen Kollegen zu helfen. Doch nicht alle verließen das Gebäude. Voldemort saß mit Nagini in gespannter Haltung auf seinem Thron. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, den Grund für den Notruf zu erfahren. Ob es etwas mit dem Auftrag zu tun hatte, den er vor einer guten Stunde erteilt hatte? Nun, die Zeit würde die Antwort schon bringen. Kein Grund, sich selbst zu bemühen!

Doch auch ein anderer Todesser war dem Ruf nicht gefolgt. Zwar war er zum Apparationsort geeilt, hatte sich dort jedoch in die dunklen Büsche geschlagen. Jetzt wartete er. Einzelne Todesser eilten nach wie vor aus dem Gebäude, andere kehrten zurück. Offensichtlich verletzt oder vielleicht auch zu feige, sich dem Gegner zu stellen. Langsam riss der Strom der ausrückenden Todesser ab. Im Minutentakt kehrten nun verletzte Mitstreiter zurück.

Dann geschah das, worauf er gewartet und was er befürchtet hatte. Ein Todesser erschien mit einem jungen Zauberer an seiner Seite. Bewusstlos sank dieser zu Boden, während sich der Todesser seine Robe glatt strich. Eine Pergamentkugel traf den jungen Mann und er verschwand. Mit einem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck apparierte der Todesser, wohl in der Hoffnung, ihn wieder zu finden. Der Kugelwerfer lächelte zufrieden. Einen weiteren Knall später war auch das Versteck hinter den Büschen leer.

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

Betagelesen: Aragock, Littlun

**Euer KingsleyS**

A.N: So liebe Leute, das war es vorerst, zumindest für 2007.

Ich wünsche allen Lesern und vor allem meinen Betas, HermineGranger, Bibbsch, Aragock und Littlun, **einen guten Rutsch ins Jahr 2008.**

Ich hoffe wir lesen uns auch in 2008 wieder! Ein paar Kapitel sind es noch bis zum Ende dieser FF und vielleicht gibt es ja anschließend eine Fortsetzung...

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	77. Von Ordensmitgliedern, Todessern und Mug

Hallo liebe Leser,

**vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!**

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 zum Beispiel beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

**Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)**

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 109:**Von Ordensmitgliedern, Todessern und Muggeln**

Das Erste, was wieder zurückkehrte, waren die Geräusche, oder vielmehr das Geräusch. Ein Dumpfes Dröhnen, so wie es im Inneren einer kürzlich angeschlagenen Kirchturmglocke herrschen mochte. Doch war dieses Geräusch nicht nur rein akustischer Natur. Nein, es war fühlbar! Im Takt der Vibration schien Harrys Gehirn gegen die Schädeldecke zu schlagen. Langsam gesellte sich ein weiteres Geräusch hinzu. Ein Rauschen oder Schnattern wie von einer Horde Enten verursacht.

Das Schnattern trat zögerlich in den Hintergrund und machte einer Stimme Platz, die Harry wage bekannt vorkam. „... nichts Ernstes, würde ich sagen! Leichtes Schädeltrauma mit Gehirnerschütterung, hervorgerufen durch stumpfe Gewalteinwirkung am Hinterkopf des Patienten. Ansonsten sehe ich nur noch eine Platzwunde. Moment... sehen Sie, Schwester, schon so gut wie behoben!" Die Dunkelheit um Harry herum wich allmählich und machte einem blendenden Weiß platz. Verschwommen nahm er eine hagere Gestalt vor sich wahr, welche den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Von Sekunde zu Sekunde wurden die Konturen schärfer, und ein grinsendes Gesicht blickte ihm entgegen.

„Hi Harry! Na, warst wohl mal wieder mitten drin im Kampfgetümmel! Was?" scherzte sein Gegenüber. Harry kannte diese Person. Verzweifelt versuchte er, sie zuzuordnen. Dann machte es Klick! „Hawkeye? Bist Du das? Wo bin ich hier?" stammelte Harry. „Gleich drei Fragen auf einmal - das geht nun wirklich nicht! Aber ich mache Dir einen Vorschlag und beantworte die ersten Beiden, dann kannst Du Dir die Dritte selbst beantworten... Ja, Hawkeye ist mein Name und ja, ich bin es!" grinste der Heiler.

Das Dröhnen in Harrys Schädel war nicht gerade hilfreich bei dem Versuch, aus der Antwort des Heilers auf seinen Aufenthaltsort zu schließen. Hawkeye drückte der Hexe neben ihm einen Zettel in die Hand! „Gehen sie bitte zum Tränkemeister und besorgen sie ihm das hier!" die Hexe nickte und verschwand. „Sankt Mungo! Ich muss im Sankt Mungo sein!" sagte Harry. „Richtig! Der Kandidat bekommt 100 Punkte und einen Entlassungsschein nach Hause, da die Gehirnfunktionen nicht weiter beeinträchtigt zu sein scheinen!" grinste Hawkeye zufrieden. „Und wie komme ich hier her? Das Letzte, das ich weiß, ist, dass mich in Little Whinging Surrey etwas Hartes am Hinterkopf getroffen hat. Dann wurde alles dunkel." fragte Harry.

„Ich vermute, das hier war ein berührungsaktivierter Portschlüssel." antwortete der Heiler und drückte Harry ein Knäuel Pergament in die Hand. Harry nahm es an sich und strich es vorsichtig glatt. Darauf war sehr hastig etwas geschrieben worden. Irgendwie kam Harry die Schrift bekannt vor, aber er konnte sie nicht einordnen! Schließlich las er den Text und erschrak. „Du schuldest mir was, Potter! PE" „Alles in Ordnung mit Dir, Harry?" fragte Hawkeye besorgt. „Ja nein!" antwortete Harry ehrlich.

Gerade war ihm bewusst geworden, wie knapp es heute anscheinend wieder einmal geworden war! „Hier, Heiler Hawkeye, der Trank, um den Sie gebeten hatten!" Die Hexe von vorhin war zurückgekommen und übergab ein kleines Fläschchen. „Danke, Margarete!" sagte Hawkeye und blickte verzückt auf das tänzelnde Hinterteil der sich entfernenden Schwester. „Hier, trink das, dann geht es dir in einer Minute wieder besser und du kannst nach Hause!" forderte Hawkeye Harry auf. Gehorsam stürzte dieser das ekelhafte Getränk hinunter. Röchelnd und Hustend fragte er. „Was machst Du eigentlich hier, Hawkeye? Ich denke, Du bist Augenspezialist?"

Hawkeye lachte. „Kein Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten, was? Keine Sorge! Ihr scheint da draußen gerade eine ganz schöne Schlammschlacht zu veranstalten. In der letzten Stunde sind über 50 Verletzte hier eingeliefert worden. Und ich vermute, das war nur die Ausbeute Eurer Partei! Deshalb haben sie mich hinzugeholt, um mich um die leichten Fälle, wie zum Beispiel Dich, zu kümmern! Und jetzt auf die Beine mit Dir." mit diesen Worten zog der Heiler Harry in die Senkrechte. Zu dessen Erstaunen blieb das erwartete Schwindelgefühl jedoch aus!

„Gibt es Tote?" fragte Harry besorgt. „Hier bisher nicht, soweit ich weiß! Einige schwere Fluchschäden, aber nichts, was die Kollegen nicht wieder hinkriegen würden!" antwortete Hawkeye ehrlich, das sah Harry in seinen Augen. „Das ist gut! Und ich kann jetzt wirklich wieder Heim?" zweifelte Harry. Aus den Augen des Heilers blitzte der Schalk. „Aber sicher! Wo kämen wir da hin, wenn wir unsere Betten mit Simulanten wie Dir belegen würden!" Deutlich ernster fügte er jedoch hinzu. „Aber lass es ruhig angehen, Harry! Der Trank hat Dich zwar soweit wieder hergestellt, aber Du solltest Dir jetzt 24 Stunden Ruhe gönnen, um wieder absolut fit zu sein!" „Ich werde es versuchen! Danke für alles, Hawkeye!" sagte Harry und disapparierte.

Mit einem leisen Plopp erschien Harry in der Küche des Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12. „Harry! Ein Glück!" rief da eine Stimme, und Harry wurde in die knochenbrecherische Umarmung von Molly Weasley gezogen. Harry drückte seine Schwiegermutter in spe von sich. „Molly, was machst Du hier?" fragte er verblüfft über ihre Anwesenheit. „Die Stellung im Hauptquartier halten, was sonst! Außerdem kümmere ich mich um Deine Gäste!" antwortete sie mit besorgter Miene und deutete auf den Küchentisch, der in Harrys Rücken stand.

Da saßen sie, alle drei Dursleys, und soweit es unter diesen Umständen möglich war, gesund und wohlbehalten. Mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen musterten sie Harry. Das war natürlich nichts Verwunderliches. Wer schon vor einem durch den Lumos erleuchteten Zauberstab Angst hatte, würde natürlich entsetzt auf die Tatsache reagieren, dass jemand mit einem Knall mitten im Raum erschien. Der Erste, der sich wieder fing, war Dudley. „Hi Harry! Ich dachte schon, der zieht Dir einen Scheitel mit dem Eisen und Deine Lichter gehen aus!" „Das hat er auch, D! Aber wie es scheint, habe ich einen Freund mehr auf dieser Welt, als ich bisher angenommen habe." antwortete Harry und griff dabei unbewusst in die Hosentasche, in der er den ehemaligen Portschlüssel verstaut hatte.

Nun war es an Molly, blass zu werden. „Harry, setz Dich doch erstmal. Ich bringe Dir gleich einen Tee. Dann kannst Du uns in Ruhe erzählen, was passiert ist!" Harry nickte und warf einen Blick auf Onkel und Tante. Die Beiden hatte jemand - vermutlich Molly - mit dicken Wolldecken versorgt, in welche sie sich nun eingewickelt hatten. Dabei tupfte Tante Petunia die aufgeplatzte Lippe ihres Mannes mit einem feuchten Tuch ab. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen ließ sich Harry auf einen der Stühle am Küchentisch fallen.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er die Veränderung im Raum. Alles war viel sauberer, als er es vom Grimmauldplatz gewohnt war. Zwar hatte der Orden das Haus immer wieder mit einigen Putzaktionen bedacht, seit es ihr Hauptquartier war, aber das hier war jetzt Sauberkeit auf ganz anderem Niveau. Diese Sauberkeit würde wahrscheinlich sogar in den Augen seiner Tante Petunia Gnade finden.

„Danke, Harry!" sagte Tante Petunia in diesem Moment zu Harry. Lächelnd stellte Molly eine Tasse dampfenden Tee vor Harry, während dieser glaubte, sich verhört zu haben, dann dämmerte es ihm. „Oh, ja, sicher! Danke für den Tee, Molly!" nun war es Tante Petunia, die lächelte. „Gut so, aber das habe ich nicht gemeint! Ich wollte Dir danken, das wir Dir nicht egal sind, so wie Du es uns jahrelang warst!" „Kein Problem! Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte Euch ganz aus der Sache heraushalten, aber das ist leider unmöglich. Solange ich lebe und wahrscheinlich sogar dann, wenn ich Tod bin, werdet Ihr immer ein lohnendes Ziel für Voldemort sein. Einfach aufgrund der Tatsache, das Ihr mit mir verwandt seid!" entgegnete Harry.

Lautlos nippte Harry an seinem Tee. Auch sonst sagte niemand etwas. „So, Harry, nun erzähl mal, was geschehen ist. Nach dem, was Dudley erzählt hat, ist er gerade verschwunden, als Dich der Einbrecher mit einem Gegenstand niedergeschlagen hat." brach Petunia die Stille. „Nun, da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen. Ich wachte im Sankt Mungo, dass ist das Krankenhaus für Zauberer, auf. Mit tierischen Kopfschmerzen! Dort haben sie mich zusammengeflickt und jetzt bin ich hier!" antwortete Harry. Aus Mollys Blick war eindeutig zu erkennen, dass sie mit dieser Erklärung nicht zufrieden war. Aber ebenfalls mit seinem Blick machte Harry ihr klar, dass er vor seinen Verwandten nicht mehr sagen würde.

„Der Heiler im Mungo hat etwas davon erzählt, dass ein größerer Kampf im Gange wäre!" erzählte Harry. Molly nickte. „Das ist der Grund, warum ich hier bin, Harry. King hat Großalarm gegeben, da er es mit einer Übermacht von Todessern zu tun hatte. Daraufhin ist ihm der gesamte Orden und auch die Auroren des Ministeriums zur Hilfe geeilt. Ich sollte hier die Stellung halten! Leider kann ich nur hoffen, das keinem ernsthaft etwas passiert ist!" schniefte Molly. Der gesamte Orden im Einsatz war für sie nun mal gleichbedeutend mit ihrer ganzen Familie im Einsatz.

„Ich habe den Heiler im Mungo gefragt. Bisher scheint es noch keine Toten auf unserer Seite gegeben zu haben. Aber wir werden sicher mehr wissen, wenn die Anderen herkommen." beruhigte Harry. „Heißt das, hier tauchen bald noch andere Zauberer auf?" fragte Onkel Vernon argwöhnisch. Auch Tante Petunia schien beunruhigt, nur Dudley huschte so etwas wie freudige Erwartung übers Gesicht. Molly drückte dankbar Harrys Hand.

„Ja, Onkel! Es werden alles Zauberer und Hexen sein, die gleich hier auftauchen!" „Molly, ist der Rest des Hauses in demselben guten Zustand?" fragte Harry. „Ja, ich habe hier ab und zu nach dem Rechten gesehen. Von mal zu mal war es sauberer. Irgendwann lief mir dann Winky über den Weg. Sie sagte, dass sie nun für die Sauberkeit in Deinen Häusern verantwortlich wäre und deshalb immer, wenn sie mit dem Haus Deiner Eltern fertig sei, hier herkäme, um weiter zu putzen!" antwortete Molly.

Harry schluckte hart, machte dann aber doch so weiter wie er es geplant hatte. „Onkel, Tante und natürlich auch Du, D. Ich schlage vor, ich zeige Euch meine Gästezimmer. Das war ein langer Tag. Morgen sehen wir dann weiter, ob Ihr wieder zurück in Euer Haus könnt." Onkel und Tante nickten ergeben. Auch Dudley erhob sich, schien jedoch ein wenig enttäuscht.

Harry führte seine Verwandten nach oben. Molly folgte ihnen. Zum Glück war es ihnen gelungen, das Bild von Sirius Mutter abzuhängen, nachdem Harry das offizielle Familienoberhaupt der Blacks geworden war. Es hätte sicher Komplikationen verursacht, wenn die Dursleys und sie sich gesehen hätten. Obwohl - vielleicht wäre dann selbst das Porträt der alten Black an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben, wenn sie bemerkt hätte, dass Muggel in ihrem Haus waren. Bei diesem Gedanken musste Harry unwillkürlich lächeln.

Molly hatte ihn mittlerweile überholt und stieß die Tür zu einem der Gästezimmer auf. „Ich denke, dieses Zimmer dürfte Ihren Ansprüchen genügen, Mr. und Mrs. Dursley. Es hat ein Doppelbett und ein eigenes Bad." „Moment" sagte Harry. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes hatte er muggeltypische Lichtschalter im Raum angebracht, da Onkel und Tante wohl kaum auf magische Art ihr Licht würden bedienen wollen. Dudley wurde im angrenzenden Zimmer untergebracht, dann kehrten Molly und Harry in die Küche zurück.

„Jetzt mal raus mit der Sprache, junger Mann, was ist wirklich geschehen?" forderte Molly. „Das, was ich vorhin erzählt habe! Das einzig Interessante ist, wie ich ins Mungo gekommen bin, nachdem ich bewusstlos war. Wir vermuten, dass dies hier ein Portschlüssel gewesen sein muss!" antwortete Harry und legte das Pergament auf den Tisch. Man sah ihm noch eindeutig an, dass es zerknüllt gewesen war. Wortlos las Molly das Pergament. „Um Merlins Willen, Harry!!! Weist Du, was das bedeutet?" fragte Molly nun wieder bleich wie ein Betttuch. Harry nickte. „Dass ich mein Frühstück um ein Haar bei Voldemort eingenommen hätte!"

„Wer frühstückt hier mit Voldemort?" fragte eine belustigte Stimme von der Tür her. Es war Ron, der gerade zusammen mit Hermine, Ginny, Remus und King die Küche des Hauptquartiers betrat. Molly sprang auf und zog einen nach dem Anderen in die Arme. „Oh Kinder, ist das schön, dass Euch nichts passiert ist!" Kaum hatte sie ihre Tochter losgelassen, umarmte diese Harry. Auch Hermine kam nun mit besorgter Miene auf ihn zu. „Was war das mit Voldemort, das wir gerade beim herunterkommen gehört haben? „ Nachdem alle sich gesetzt hatten, erzählte Harry noch einmal - und diesmal so ausführlich, wie er konnte, die Geschichte.

„Und wieder einmal ist er es, der Junge, der überlebt!" sagte Remus, wofür er von Harry einen bösen Blick geschenkt bekam. „Entschuldigung!" King richtete seinen Blick erneut auf das Pergament. Dabei legte er die Fingerspitzen seiner Hände aneinander. Irgendwie erinnerte das Harry immer wieder an Dumbledore. „Hmm... PE, war das nicht auch derjenige, der uns überhaupt erst gewarnt hat, dass die Dursleys in Gefahr sind?" dachte er mehr laut, als das er es zu jemand bestimmten sagte. „Stimmt, der Spion, dem Dumbledore vertraut, dessen Namen er uns aber nicht nennen will oder kann!" bestätigte Harry. „Auf jeden Fall steht er auf unserer Seite! Ich glaube kaum, dass Voldemort sehr erfreut sein wird, zu hören, dass Du erneut entkommen bist!" bemerkte Hermine.

„Wie dem auch sei. Ich habe wieder einmal bewiesen, dass ich noch lange nicht bereit bin, Voldemort gegenüber zu treten! Nicht, solange ich solche dummen Fehler mache und von irgendwelchen abtrünnigen Todessern gerettet werden muss!" sagte Harry bitter. „Wie sieht eigentlich die Bilanz aus? Hatten wir schwere Verluste?" fragte Harry. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass noch immer keine weiteren Ordensmitglieder aufgetaucht waren. „Zwei tote Auroren beim Ministerium. Der Orden hatte nur ca. 20 Leute mit größeren Verletzungen, die ins Sankt Mungo gebracht werden mussten, aber keinen Toten zum Glück." antwortete Ron.

„Minerva und Tonks schaffen gerade die gefangenen Todesser nach Hogwarts, damit wir sie an die Deutschen übergeben können! Die restlichen Weasleys helfen ihnen. War übrigens Rons Idee, die Gefangenen nach Hogwarts zu schaffen. Wer weiß, ob sie dem Ministerium sonst nicht doch wieder auf mysteriösem Wege abhanden gekommen wären." berichtete King weiter. „Die fünf Toten haben wir für das Ministerium liegen lassen, da ist in dieser Hinsicht wohl kaum etwas zu befürchten!" warf Ginny ein. „Es hätte wohl auf beiden Seiten noch mehr Opfer gegeben, wenn nicht dieser große, dünne Todesser den Rückzug befohlen hätte! Für mich klang seine Stimme verdächtig nach Severus!" meinte Remus. Harry blickte nachdenklich in die Runde. Eigentlich hatte er Snape im Verdacht wegen des Portschlüssels. Aber wenn er bei den Kämpfen dabei gewesen war, war das ja wohl unmöglich!

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

**Betagelesen: Aragock, Littlun**

**Euer KingsleyS**

**Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier**

v

v

v

V


	78. Ostersonntag

Hallo liebe Leser,

vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 zum Beispiel beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

**Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!**

**Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)**

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 110: **Ostersonntag**

In den frühen Morgenstunden dieses Sonntags kehrten King und Harry noch einmal in den Ligusterweg Nummer 4 zurück. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass es den Todessern nur gelungen war, in den Bannzauber einzubrechen, nachdem Voldemort ihnen ihre magischen Kräfte genommen hatte. Dadurch galten für sie in diesem Zustand dieselben Regeln wie für Muggel und Squibs. Ob dieser Zustand permanent sein würde, blieb noch zu prüfen, aber natürlich war es notwendig, die Schutzzauber entsprechend anzupassen. Also räumten Harry und King erst einmal auf und reparierten die Haustür. Nachdem alles in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand zurückversetzt worden war, legten sie gezielt Muggelabwehrzauber auf das Gebäude. Dies würde zwar eine gewisse Einschränkung im Leben seiner Verwandten bedeuten, sollte aber eine ausreichende Sicherheit gewährleisten.

Schon gegen acht Uhr Morgens brachte Harry seine Verwandten zurück in ihr Haus. Onkel Vernon war einfach nicht in der Lage gewesen, sich im Haushalt eines Zauberers wohl zu fühlen und hatte deshalb seine gesamte Familie schon morgens um sieben aus den Betten geworfen. So war er auch mehr als froh, als Harry ihm sagte, er könne sofort wieder in sein Haus zurück. Nur mit Mühe hatte er es geschafft, seinen Onkel dazu zu überreden, sich während des Frühstücks wenigstens noch die verschärften Sicherheitsmaßnahmen erklären zu lassen.

Misstrauisch, ob das Ganze so funktionieren würde, wie Harry es erklärt hatte, waren vorerst nur Tante Petunia und Dudley als Berechtigte für den Ligusterweg Nummer 4 eingesetzt worden. Was bedeutete, dass es Onkel Vernon nun so ergehen würde wie zukünftig jedem Muggel ohne Berechtigung, der versuchte, zu dem Haus zu gelangen. Dudley kicherte wie ein junges Mädchen bei der Vorstellung, dass sein Vater nicht in der Lage sein würde, sein eigenes Haus zu betreten. „Das ist echt cool, Harry! Das heißt, solange ich oder Mum ihn nicht ausdrücklich ins Haus einladen, wird er nicht hinein können?" fragte Dudley. „Nein! Er wird schon können, aber er wird es nicht mehr wollen!" antwortete Harry zwinkernd. Er würde es niemals zugeben, aber dieses Experiment mit seinem Onkel bereitete ihm eine grimmige Freude.

An der Ecke zum Ligusterweg stieg die Fünfergruppe aus ihrem Bus. „Da vorne ist es, ich kann es sehen!" rief Onkel Vernon und deutete auf sein Haus. „Ja, Onkel, Du kannst es sehen, aber Du kannst es nicht betreten!" erläuterte Harry noch einmal! „So ein Quatsch! Ich habe Dir doch gesagt, dass Dein Hokus Pokus bei mir nicht wirkt!" schnaubte sein Onkel selbstsicher und stampfte auf sein Haus zu. Die restliche Gruppe folgte ihm mit einigem Abstand. Etwa fünf Meter vor dem Gebäude stoppte er plötzlich und kratzte sich am Kopf. Dann hellte sich seine Miene plötzlich auf und er marschierte schnurstracks am Haus vorbei.

Grinsend rannte Harry seinem Onkel hinter her, die Anderen folgten Ihm. „Onkel Vernon. Onkel Vernon!" Der angesprochene stoppte und drehte sich zu Harry um. Fragend blickte er seinen Neffen an. „Wo willst du hin Onkel?" fragte Harry. „Na ich dachte ich drehe mal eine Runde durch den Park. Das habe ich schon ewig nicht mehr gemacht!" antwortete er. Harry verbiss sich den Kommentar bezüglich Übergewicht, der ihm gerade auf der Zunge lag, und sagte stattdessen: „Ich dachte, Du wolltest mir beweisen, dass Du problemlos in Dein Haus gehen kannst!" Im ersten Moment sah sein Onkel ihn ratlos an, dann verdunkelte sich seine Miene und er warf einen Blick auf sein Haus! „War eine anstrengende Nacht, Bursche, da kann man schon mal ein bisschen zerstreut sein am nächsten Morgen!" knurrte er unwillig und marschierte entschlossen Richtung Haus.

Wieder brach er wenige Meter vor seinem Grundstück ab und ging nun die Straße in der anderen Richtung weiter. Diesmal war es seine Frau, die ihn aufhielt. Onkel Vernon war sichtlich erstaunt, warum ihn seine Frau davon abhalten wollte, die Zeitung kaufen zu gehen. Insgesamt brauchte es fünf Versuche, bis er einsah, dass es ihm niemals gelingen würde, auf das Grundstück zu kommen. Dudley machte sich einen Spaß daraus, immer mal wieder im Haus zu verschwinden und seinem Vater Schauermärchen über die neue Inneneinrichtung zu erzählen. Er berichtete, Tante Petunias heißgeliebter und sündhaft teurer Backofen mit Ceranfeld sei durch einen alten Holzofen ersetzt worden.

„Bursche! Jetzt sag mir endlich, wie ich in mein Haus komme!" knurrte Vernon. „So wie jeder andere Muggel auch, indem Dich eine der berechtigten Personen einlädt!" erklärte Harry erneut. „Komm, Vernon, wir schauen uns das Malheur mit dem Herd mal an!" sagte seine Frau und endlich konnte er sein Haus betreten. Harry und King waren mit dem Test sichtlich zufrieden. Bester Laune grinsten sie sich an und folgten der Familie ins Haus. Onkel Vernon hatte in der Zwischenzeit begonnen, alles genauestens unter die Lupe zu nehmen. ließ sich jedoch einige Minuten später in seinen Lieblingssessel fallen und forderte seine Frau auf, ihm Tee zu bringen. Er verlor kein Wort des Lobes, aber wer ihn so gut kannte wie Harry, der wusste, dass das Ausbleiben von Kritik das höchste Lob war, das man von ihm zu erwarten hatte. Mit einem kurzen Zauberspruch übernahm Harry seinen Onkel in die Liste der Berechtigten und verabschiedete sich dann gemeinsam mit Kingsley von den Dursleys.

Kingsley würde direkt nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, während Harry sich nach Hause in die Löwenhöhle begab. Ginny, Hermine und Ron waren bereits um fünf Uhr morgens wieder dorthin zurückgekehrt, und auch die anderen Ordensmitglieder hatten das Hauptquartier mittlerweile wieder verlassen. Harry kam in sein Schlafzimmer, in welchem er eine selig schlummernde Ginny vorfand. Bei diesem Anblick wurde er sich seiner eigenen Müdigkeit erst richtig bewusst. Er schaffte es gerade noch, sich in seinen Schlafanzug zu werfen und an seine Verlobte zu kuscheln, da war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

So begann der Ostersonntag für Harry erst gegen 2 Uhr Mittags. Auch Ginny, Hermine und Ron waren noch nicht all zu lange wach, als Harry das Speisezimmer betrat. Die Hauselfen hatten vorbildlich reagiert und einen ausgiebigen Brunch serviert, so dass Harrys Hausgäste durch die Abwesenheit des Hausherren nicht all zu sehr beeinträchtigt gewesen waren. „Morgen!" grüßte Harry, als er den Raum betrat. „Morgen? Was heißt hier Morgen, Potter? Morgen bezeichnet einen Zeitraum früher am Tag! Dieser hier nennt sich Nachmittag!" schnarrte Draco überheblich. Harry schaute ihn an. „Weißt Du was, Malfoy? Erzähl's Deinem Frisör! Vielleicht interessiert sich der dafür!"

Unter allgemeinem Schmunzeln setzte sich Harry und begann zu essen. Dabei herrschte eine fröhliche Stimmung und selbst Draco schien die verbale Retourkutsche gut weggesteckt zu haben. Nachdem auch der Letzte am Tisch - also wie üblich Ron - seit mehr als fünf Minuten nichts mehr gegessen hatte, verschwanden Teller, Bestecke, Platten und Schüsseln. „So, meine lieben Gäste. Nachdem wir nun alle gestärkt sind für den Tag, würde mich interessieren, was Ihr heute gerne unternehmen wollt?" fragte Harry freundlich in die Runde.

Nach einigem unsicheren Rumgedruckse meldete sich schließlich Sonja zu Wort. „Ich habe gelesen von alte westeuropäische Tradition zu suchen Eier an Ostersonntag!" sagte sie begeistert. „Ja, das ist eigentlich Tradition bei uns, aber Du verstehst sicher, dass Harry keine Zeit hatte, um dafür zu sorgen..." setzte Hermine zu einer Erklärung an, wurde jedoch von Dobby, der mit einem Knall im Raum erschien, unterbrochen. „Wann möchten die Herrschaften denn nun ihre Eier suchen gehen? Winky, Stroppy und Dobby haben alles vorbereitet!" piepste der kleine Elf. Ungläubig starrte Harry ihn an. „Ihr habt wirklich Eier im Garten versteckt?" Der Hauself nickte so stark, dass ihm beinahe Hermines selbstgestrickte Mützen vom Kopf gefallen wären. „Winky und Stroppy wollten nicht, aber Dobby hat darauf bestanden, Harry. Dobby war schon früher immer für die Geschenke an Feiertagen zuständig!" sagte der Kleine mit glänzenden Augen und blickte wehmütig zu Draco hinüber.

Harry hatte darauf bestanden, dass die Hauselfen sie nach draußen begleiten sollten, wenn sie sich schon die ganze Mühe gemacht hatten. So dauerte es einige Minuten, bis man sich gemeinsam zur Hintertür, die in den Garten führte, aufmachte. „Du willst wirklich behaupten, dieser Schuppen hätte einen Garten?" fragte Draco provozierend. „Ja, einen Kleinen, nichts Besonderes. Nur ein bisschen Rasen mit einer Kinderschaukel darauf. Dazu ein wenig Wald, oder vielleicht sollte ich ehrlicher sagen: Verwilderter Garten." antwortete Harry neutral. Dann öffnete er die Tür zum Garten und lies sämtlichen Gästen den Vortritt.

Kein Laut war hinter dem Haus zu hören, als sich Harry ebenfalls in den Garten begab. Dann verschlug es auch ihm die Sprache. Der Teil des Gartens direkt am Haus war so, wie er ihn von Silvester in Erinnerung hatte. Abgesehen von den vereinzelten bunten Flecken, die vermutlich versteckte Ostereier waren. Doch dort, wo vor wenigen Wochen noch die Hecken gewuchert hatten, breitete sich nun eine weitläufige Parklandschaft aus. Diese wurde zur Linken von einem Wald und zur Rechten von einem kleinen See begrenzt. Doch das, was Harrys Verstand ihn an dem gesehenen zweifeln ließ, war ein Osterei in der Mitte des Parks, für das der Begriff riesig fast noch eine Beleidigung war. Gleich mehrfach wäre wahrscheinlich das Haus der Dursleys hinein gegangen.

Es war Dobby, der als erster die staunende Stille durchbrach. „Dobby hat die Direktorin gebeten, an den Wochenenden zusammen mit Stroppy hier in Harrys Haus helfen zu dürfen. Die Direktorin war damit einverstanden, da Kreacher ja kostenlos in Hogwarts arbeitet, Harry Potter." „Das wart ihr zwei alleine?" fragte Harry ungläubig. „Ja, Harry Potter. Winky musste ja auch noch im Hauptquartier Putzen, deshalb konnte Winky hier im Garten nicht helfen, Harry Potter." entschuldigte Dobby seine Hauselfenfreundin. „Nein, ihr versteht das falsch! Winky! Ich bin Dir äußerst dankbar dafür, dass Du auch auf den Grimmauldplatz aufgepasst hast, aber das hättest Du nicht gemusst. Du musst Dich ja zu Tode abgeschuftet haben!" Ein glücklicher Glanz trat in die ehemals so traurigen Augen der kleinen Elfe, doch sie machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung und lächelte. Harrys Blick wanderte zurück zu Dobby und dem jungen Stroppy. „Und Ihr Beide, Ihr habt auch Eure Aufgaben in Hogwarts. Das mit dem Garten hätte noch Zeit gehabt. Aber trotzdem danke ich Euch aus vollem Herzen. Euch allen Dreien!" sagte Harry gerührt. „Mensch, Potter, das sind Hauselfen, das ist ihr Job. Jetzt mach nicht so einen Aufwand darum! Das ist ja schon beinahe abstoßend, wie Du diese Dinger behandelst" schnaubte Draco. „Oh nein, Mr. Malfoy! Diese Dinger sind fühlende Wesen, genau wie Du, und sie haben es verdient, gelobt zu werden, wenn sie ihre Arbeit so vorbildlich erledigen! Wie Du siehst, danken sie einem das!" fuhr Hermine dem ehemaligen Slytherin über den Mund. „Was mich vor allem interessieren würde: Was ist das für ein riesiges Ei dort drüben?" fragte Ron und leckte sich dabei über die Lippen. Er würde sich wahrscheinlich wünschen, dass es aus Schokolade wäre.

„Das haben wir bei der Schufterei hier im Garten gefunden, und Dobby meinte, es wäre nett, es als Ostergeschenk für Harry zu verpacken. So eine unnötige Plackerei, wo es doch eh nur so..." Mit einem Wink hatte Dobby seinem jungen Hauselfenlehrling die Stimme geraubt, bevor er die Überraschung ausplappern konnte. „Es würde Dobby sehr freuen, wenn Harry das Geschenk seiner Hauselfen nun auspacken würde!" sagte Dobby freudig erregt. Auch Harry konnte eine gewisse Vorfreude nicht mehr leugnen und entgegnete schelmisch: „Na, wenn Ihr unbedingt darauf besteht, mache ich Euch die Freude doch gerne!" Alle drei Hauselfen nickten, wobei Dobby am enthusiastischsten und Stroppy am zurückhaltendsten war.

Bei näherer Betrachtung fiel auf, dass das Ei nicht massiv, sondern lediglich eine Hülle aus dickerem Geschenkpapier war. Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes ließ Harry die Hülle verschwinden. „Das ist ja? Das ist doch!" stotterte Harry. „Sag mal, Potter, wie reich ist Deine Familie eigentlich, wenn ihr ein eigenes Quidditchfeld im Garten habt?" fragte Draco interessiert. Ginny, Ron und die Durmstrangs bekamen ein merkwürdiges Glitzern in den Augen, als sie das Stadion betrachteten. Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, und Draco verstand die Welt nicht mehr! Tief bewegt blickte sich Harry zu seinen Hauselfen um, die alle grinsten wie Honigkuchenpferde. So, wie Hagrid es immer mit ihnen tat, umarmte er alle drei auf einmal!

„Harry, schau mal, hier steht eine Widmung!" rief Hermine, welche mit den Anderen einige Schritte auf den Eingang des Stadions zugegangen war. Harry folgte ihrem Ruf und trat vor die frisch polierte Messingplatte.

Ihr seid mein erstes Zuhause, nachdem ich in der Jugend nie eines hatte.

Ihr seid meine Familie, seitdem mich meine Eigene verstoßen hat.

Die liebevollsten Eltern, die ich mir nur wünschen konnte, auch wenn ich nicht von Eurem Blut bin.

Und James ist der beste Kumpel und Bruder, den jemals jemand gehabt hat.

Nehmt dieses Stadion als kleine, uneigennützige Geste meiner ewigen Dankbarkeit.

In Liebe Sirius

Harry standen die Tränen in den Augen, und es war ihm egal, ob sie von der Rührung oder der Freude kamen. Ein kleines Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen, als sein Blick noch einmal auf das Wort uneigennützig fiel. Das war typisch für Sirius! „Harry, kommst Du, das ist voll krass hier!" rief Ron aus dem Inneren des Stadions. Harry folgte neugierig. Das Quidditchfeld war ein bisschen kleiner als das von Hogwarts. Es gab vor allem keine Tribüne, sondern nur so etwas wie eine Loge, von wo aus man das Treiben im Stadion beobachten konnte. Folglich entsprach das Feld zwar nicht den Internationalen Maßstäben des Quidditch Weltverbandes, aber wen interessierte das schon? Schließlich hatte er nicht vor, hier in absehbarer Zeit ein Turnier abzuhalten. Für ein nettes Spielchen unter Freunden war es aber allemal ausreichend. Dasselbe schien auch Victor Krum zu denken, denn mit einem angriffslustigen Lächeln näherte er sich Harry. „Nun, wie sieht es aus, Harry? Nur wir beide - Sucher gegen Sucher?" In der ersten Sekunde wollte Harry begeistert zustimmen, dann kamen ihm Hawkeyes warnende Worte, er solle sich schonen, in den Sinn. „Tut mir leid, Victor, aber ich fürchte, das muss bis morgen warten! Ich war heute Morgen bei einem Heiler, und er hat mir empfohlen, heute etwas kürzer zu treten!" antwortete Harry. Victor nickte enttäuscht, aber verständnisvoll. „Also, wenn Potter kneift, ich wäre dabei!" sagte Draco. Krumm überlegte kurz und stimmte dann zu.

Harry hatte die Elfen gebeten, alles Nötige zu besorgen, und so hatten sie die kompletten Ausrüstungen in die Umkleideräume des Stadions gebracht. Mittlerweile waren Draco, der sich Harrys Feuerblitz geliehen hatte, und Victor in der Luft. Zwar war Harry nicht ganz wohl dabei gewesen, aber so konnte Draco wenigstens nicht behaupten, sein Material wäre unterlegen gewesen! Die restlichen Personen hatten es sich in der Loge bequem gemacht und beobachteten das ungleiche Duell. So fand es denn auch keiner verwunderlich, dass Victor Draco den Schnatz förmlich vor der Nase wegfing.

Am Abend im Haus wandte sich Harry an das Porträt seiner Eltern. „Warum habt Ihr mir nichts von dem Stadion im Garten erzählt?" James grinste. „Na, wir wollten Dir doch nicht die Überraschung verderben!" Lily sagte nichts, lächelte aber glücklich. „Wie konnte Sirius sich dieses uneigennützige Geschenk eigentlich leisten?" „Na, er hat ein schönes Sümmchen von seinem Onkel geerbt. Und so uneigennützig war das Geschenk nun auch wieder nicht!" „Das tut weh, dass Du so etwas sagst, Krone!" sagte Sirius, der gerade grinsend ins Bild geschlendert kam. „Du hast es doch am häufigsten benutzt!" entgegnete James grinsend. „Ich habe es wirklich gerne hier bei Dir aufstellen lassen, als Dank für alles!" „Und natürlich, weil in Deiner Wohnung in London kein Platz dafür war!" lachte James. „Ja, das auch! Aber vor allem, weil ich Dich und Deine Eltern liebe, James. „Schleimer!" „Danke! Ich mag Dich auch, Krone!" lachte Sirius.

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

Betagelesen: Aragock, Littlun

Euer KingsleyS

**Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier**

v

v

v

V


	79. Duell der QuidditchTitanen

Hallo liebe Leser,

vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 zum Beispiel beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

**Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!**

**Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)**

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 111:**Duell der Quidditch-Titanen**

Die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht steckte allen noch in den Knochen. Nun, zumindest den vieren, die dabei waren, und so waren sie früh zu Bett gegangen. Auch Draco hatte sich recht zeitig schmollend in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen. Nun, da er erst gegen Harry im Turnier und anschließend gegen Krum verloren hatte, war er sich seiner Fähigkeiten als Sucher nicht mehr so sicher. Aber vor allem nagte es an ihm, überhaupt verloren zu haben. Ein Malfoy verlor nicht - zumindest nicht gerne! So wandt er wieder seine bevorzugte Methode an und versuchte, Hass und Abscheu für die Personen zu empfinden, die es gewagt hatten, ihm das anzutun. Besonders bei Harry war ihm das früher immer sehr leicht gefallen.

Doch nun lag Draco auf seinem - nein, eigentlich Harrys - Bett und ärgerte sich über die momentane Unfähigkeit, seine Bezwinger zu verabscheuen und zu hassen. Dass es ihm bei Victor schwer fiel, war ja noch verzeihlich. Schließlich war er Reinblütig und ein Weltweit gefeierter Quidditch-Star. Und - auch wenn Draco es niemals zugeben würde - sein heimliches Quidditch-Idol. Aber Harry Potter? Warum konnte er sich nicht dazu bringen, über den Goldjungen der Gryffindors so zu denken wie früher? Es war doch immer so leicht gewesen! Bot sich Harry doch förmlich an, um verachtet zu werden! Er war in dem Slytherin am meisten verfeindeten Haus. Er war nicht reinblütig. Er hatte das Auftreten eines Bauerntrampels. Er hatte damals als Baby den Dunklen Lord vernichtet. Außerdem - und das hatte Draco seinerzeit weit mehr getroffen, als er es je zugegeben hätte - hatte er die Hand ausgeschlagen, die Draco ihm in Freundschaft gereicht hatte.

Doch war es nicht das? War nicht das der Grund, warum es ihm mittlerweile so schwer fiel, ihn zu verachten? Viele der Gründe, Harry zu hassen, schienen sich allmählich in Wohlgefallen aufzulösen. Er war mittlerweile reich, hatte Einfluss und war noch dazu ein Lord. Auch sein auftreten hatte sich geändert. Noch besaß er nicht die gepflegten Umgangsformen, die seines Titels angemessen wären, aber es besserte sich zusehends. Auch die Vernichtung des Dunklen Lords war nichts mehr, das er ihm noch ernsthaft vorwerfen konnte. Schließlich wusste er mittlerweile aus eigener Erfahrung, dass Harry der Welt damit vermutlich einen Gefallen getan hatte. Und war nicht die Tatsache, dass Harry Draco über die Ferien in sein Haus eingeladen und bisher auch gut behandelt hatte, nicht so etwas wie der Versuch, die angebotene Freundschaft doch noch - wenn auch reichlich verspätet - anzunehmen? „Tja, Potter, das ist nun eindeutig zu spät!" sagte Draco zur Decke und klang dabei merkwürdig bitter.

Aber war es nötig, mit Harry befreundet zu sein? Genügte es nicht, wenn er ihn - und das ließ sich mittlerweile leider nicht mehr abstreiten - respektierte? Angenommen, es sollte Harry wirklich gelingen, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen. Falls nicht, war sein Leben sowieso verwirkt und die Linie der Malfoys würde mit ihm, Draco, enden. Doch nach einem Sieg wäre es sicherlich von Vorteil, gut mit Harry zu stehen. Lord, Sitz im Zaubergamot, Sitz im Schulrat von Hogwarts und dann auch noch der Bezwinger des Dunklen Lords. Wer sollte Harry dann noch aufhalten? Selbst der Posten des Zaubereiministers würde ihm offen stehen!

Doch Harry war kein Machtmensch, das hatte Draco in den letzten Tagen nur zu deutlich begriffen! Er hegte keine politischen Ambitionen. Er hatte sich auf dieses gefährliche Parkett begeben, aber nur um seinem einzigen Ziel, der Vernichtung Lord Voldemorts, ein Stück näher zu kommen. Wenn das erledigt sein würde, wäre Harry sicher froh wenn ein Vertrauter ihm diese Bürden abnehmen würde. Und warum sollte nicht er, Draco Malfoy, dieser Vertraute sein? „Ja, Potter, wenn ich das richtig einfädele, machst Du mich eines Tages zum Zaubereiminister!" sagte Draco zu sich selbst, doch seine Worte waren nicht ungehört geblieben!

„Danke, Mum, ich denke, ich habe genug gesehen und gehört!" sagte Harry und kuschelte sich wieder an Ginny, die bereits schlief. Das Bild vom inneren des Elternschlafzimmers, in dem Draco untergebracht war, verschwand aus dem Porträt und Harrys Mutter erschien wieder mit besorgter Miene darin. „Ich wollte nur, dass Du das siehst! Ich habe Angst, dass auch Du eines Tages von jemandem verraten wirst, den Du für einen Vertrauten gehalten hast!" sagte Lilly leise aber eindringlich. Harry fuhr sich müde mit der Hand über die schweren Augenlieder. „Wie schon gesagt, Mom, ich danke Dir, aber ob Du es glaubst oder nicht: Ich halte die Äußerungen in Anbetracht dessen, von wem sie stammen, für einen Fortschritt!" „Gut, Du hast Erfahrung genug. Du musst wissen, was Du tust!" antwortete Harrys Mutter und wirkte ein kleines bisschen pikiert. So beschloss Harry, vom Thema abzulenken. „Sag mal, heißt das etwa, dass ihr Porträts so etwas mit jedem Raum machen könnt?" Eine verlegene Röte trat auf Lillys Gesicht. „Im Prinzip schon, aber..." „Konntet Ihr noch etwas lernen, wenn Ihr Ginny und mich beim ... beobachtet habt?" fragte Harry grinsend. „Aber nein, wo denkst Du hin! So etwas würden wir niemals tun! Es ist undenkbar, dass wir in die Privatsphäre anderer eindringen!" antwortete Sie schockiert. „Nun, ich bezweifele zwar, dass Dracos Worte gerade eben für die Öffentlichkeit bestimmt waren, aber Du hattest immerhin gute Gründe, es mir zu zeigen!" meinte Harry. „Ja, die hatte ich, aber nun möchte ich Dich nicht weiter stören und Dir und Deiner Verlobten die nötige Privatsphäre zugestehen." lächelte Harrys Mutter. „Ich fürchte, alles, was Du heute Abend noch zu sehen bekommen würdest, wäre absolut vormittagsprogrammtauglich!" sagte Harry und ein bisschen Trauer schwang in seiner Stimme mit. „Gewöhne Dich schon mal dran. Das ist der Normalzustand, wenn man Verheiratet ist! Gute Nacht, Harry!" grinste Lilly. „Gute Nacht, Mum, wir sehen uns beim Frühstück!" antwortete Harry nachdenklich.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass die 24 Stunden Schonung, welche ihm Hawkeye verordnet hatte, längst verstrichen waren. Ein großes Grinsen trat auf Harrys Gesicht und seine Hände und Lippen machten sich auf Wanderschaft über Ginnys Körper. „Was ist eigentlich heute Morgen in Dich gefahren?" fragte Ginny noch immer grinsend, als sie sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück machten. „Warum? Magst Du es nicht, so von mir geweckt zu werden?" stellte er die Gegenfrage, und seine Augen funkelten vor Vergnügen. „Doch, ich Liebe es!" hauchte sie ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Nun, ich habe einfach gedacht, wir kennen uns noch nicht lange genug, um keinen Sex mehr miteinander zu haben!" grinste Harry breit und stieß die Tür zum Speisesaal auf.

Ron und Hermine sowie Draco saßen bereits am Tisch, und so war es nicht klar, ob sie Harrys letzte Worte gehört hatten oder nicht. Eigentlich war es ihm auch egal! „Guten Morgen alle zusammen!" grüßte Ginny bester Laune. Die allgemeine Begrüßung war noch nicht abgeschlossen, als die vier Durmstrangs sich zum Frühstück dazugesellten. Die Hauselfen hatten sich mal wieder selbst übertroffen und so schwelgte man in einem ausführlichen englischen Frühstück.

Der jetzt nur noch kurze Vormittag wurde mit allgemeiner Kurzweil gefüllt, was für die einen Lesen in der Bibliothek bedeutete, für die anderen herumlungern auf den Wohnzimmersesseln oder Billard spielen. Harry hatte sich in den Keller in den Übungsraum seines Vaters zurückgezogen. Die Ereignisse des gestrigen Tages hatten ihm wieder einmal deutlich vor Augen geführt, dass er noch viel zu lernen hatte.

Erst als Dobby in dem Raum erschien, um Harry zum Mittagessen zu bitten, unterbrach Harry sein Training stabloser Magie. „Harry möchte bitte sofort zum Essen kommen! Dobby wird hier aufräumen!" quiekte der Elf. „Danke, Dobby, ich komme gleich. Ich muss nur erst schnell Duschen und mich umziehen, so kann ich mich nicht an den Mittagstisch setzen!" antwortete Harry noch immer ein wenig außer Atem. „Wenn es nur das ist, da kann Dobby schnell helfen, Harry!" verkündete der Elf und machte eine wischende Bewegung mit seinem rechten Arm. Harry hatte das Gefühl, im Eiltempo durch eine Muggelwaschstraße gezogen zu werden. Das Gefühl war zwar nicht schmerzhaft, aber trotz allem nicht gerade angenehm.

Als Harry jedoch einige Sekunden später an sich herabblickte, musste er zumindest zugeben, dass diese Methode effektiv war. Er fühlte sich wie frisch geduscht, und auch seine Kleidung schien in einwandfreiem Zustand. „Danke, Dobby, das war sehr ... erfrischend!" lächelte Harry, beschloss jedoch, diese Methode nicht zur Gewohnheit werden zu lassen. „Hat Dobby bei den Malfoys gelernt! Meister Lucius hat meistens darauf bestanden, zwischen zwei Terminen eine solche Schnellreinigung zu bekommen. Das musste jeder Hauself der Malfoys können. Dobby hat mal gesehen, dass einer der anderen Elfen vergessen hatte, die Haare von Meister Lucius wieder zu glätten. Meister Lucius hat ihn ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken getötet!" erzählte Dobby. „Das wirst Du doch bei mir nicht befürchten, Dobby, oder?" fragte Harry. „Nein, Harry ist ein guter, ein netter Meister. Dobby hat viel Glück, für Harry arbeiten zu dürfen. Aber jetzt muss Harry sich beeilen. Seine Freunde warten schon auf ihn!" antwortete Dobby und Tränen der Rührung standen in seinen Augen. Harry ging vor dem Hauselfen auf die Knie und umarmte ihn. „Dobby, ich bin nur Dein Meister, weil Du es so willst. Aber ich bin auch Dein Freund und zwar, weil ich es so will!"

„Harry, Harry, hier, ließ mal!" stürmte Hermine im Speisezimmer auf ihn zu und wedelte mit einem Tagespropheten. „Wo hast Du denn den jetzt her?" fragte Harry argwöhnisch. „Hat gerade eine der Eulen gebracht. Posteulen haben Probleme, Häuser zu finden, die unter dem Fidelius stehen, aber irgendwann schaffen sie es doch, ist wohl so eine Art besondere Fähigkeit dieser Gattung." erklärte Hermine und hielt ihm erneut den Artikel unter die Nase.

Todesser übergriff auf Muggel. Ministerium Ratlos!

In den frühen Morgenstunden des Ostersonntag gab es einen Überfall der Todesser auf die kleine Stadt Little Whinging. Engagierte Hexen und Zauberer stellten sich den Angreifern entgegen. Woher diese Leute die Informationen über den Angriff hatten, bleibt unklar. Fakt jedoch ist, dass sie den Todessern einen prächtigen Kampf geliefert haben, in dem Augenzeugen zufolge etliche Todesser gefangen genommen oder sogar getötet wurden. Während nach dem Kampf jedoch sechs tote Todesser aufgefunden werden konnten, fehlt von den Gefangenen jede Spur. Minister und Ministerium sind ratlos. Auch im Hinblick auf das direkt neben den dunklem Mahl prangende Zeichen. Wie uns der ehemalige Auror und jetzige Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Kingsley Shacklebolt, jedoch in einem vertraulichen Gespräch mitteilte, handelte es sich dabei um das Zeichen einer Widerstandsgruppe, welche „Ihm dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf" den Kampf angesagt hat.

Auch wenn auf Seiten des Ministeriums nur geringe Verluste bei diesem Kampf zu verzeichnen waren, stellt sich für den Betrachter doch die Frage, ob es normal ist, dass das Ministerium anscheinend unfähig ist, Todesser in Gewahrsam zu nehmen, bevor sie spurlos Verschwinden. Ganz zu Schweigen davon, dass der Schutz vor den Todessern hauptsächlich von dieser Gruppe freiwilliger Zauberer auszugehen scheint. Jetzt, da für mich immer offensichtlicher wird, dass der Minister seiner Aufgabe nicht gewachsen ist, habe ich nur zwei Fragen: Wann tritt Scrimgeour endlich zurück. Und wo kann ich mich freiwillig für diese Widerstandsgruppe melden.

Weitere Einzelheiten zu diesem Vorfall sowie eine Auflistung aller fragwürdigen Entscheidungen des Ministers finden Sie ab Seite 15.

„Und was denkst Du?" fragte Hermine, als Harry aufblickte. „Gute Kritik für uns. Stellt sich nur die Frage, ob Voldemort oder Scrimgeour saurer sein wird über diesen Artikel." antwortete Harry nachdenklich. „Aber hast Du nicht gelesen, Harry? Der Autor schreibt, er würde gerne bei uns mitmachen!" sagte Ron grinsend, der sich gerade zu ihnen gesellt hatte. „Schöne Worte waren das. Hat mich auch gefreut, sie zu lesen, aber letzten Endes waren es nur Worte. Ich glaube kaum, dass wir uns auf einen Ansturm neuer Freiwilliger für den Orden einstellen müssen!" entgegnete Harry.

Während des Essens war man überein gekommen, eine Partie Quidditch zu Spielen. Durmstrang hatte eine fast komplette Mannschaft: Einen Sucher, zwei Jäger und einen Hüter. Für die andere Mannschaft würde Harry den Sucher spielen. Ron Hüter und Ginny natürlich Jäger. Noch bevor jedoch jemand etwas sagen konnte, hatte Hermine schon abgelehnt, als Jäger zu spielen. In Folge dessen konnte man Draco dazu überreden, der meinte, er wolle die Position des Suchers eh an den Nagel hängen und sich eine andere Position suchen. Hermine würde am Boden bleiben und die Schiedsrichterin geben. Ihr war es auch gelungen, einen Klatscher so zu verzaubern, dass er Spieler beider Mannschaften gleichermaßen angreifen würde.

Harry musste feststellen, das Draco und Ginny als Jägerteam sich gar nicht so schlecht ergänzten. Für weitere Überlegungen in dieser Richtung blieb ihm jedoch keine Zeit, da er schon bald alle Hände voll zu tun hatte, Victor vom Schnatzfang abzuhalten. Victor auf einem Besen zu erleben kam für Harry einer Offenbarung gleich. Zwar hatte er gestern das Duell zwischen Draco und Victor verfolgt, aber offensichtlich hatte der Quidditchstar dort lange nicht sein ganzes Können aufgedeckt. Heute jedoch schien Victor in Bestform. Er zog so enge Kurven, dass den meisten vom zuschauen schlecht wurde, schlug haken, auf die jedes Kaninchen stolz gewesen wäre und legte Zwischenspurts ein, die jeden Sportwagen zur behäbigen Blechkiste degradierten.

Zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen hielt Harry jedoch mit. Er hatte es immer für eine höfliche Übertreibung gehalten, wenn Victor behauptete, Harry sei ihm als Sucher beinahe ebenbürtig. Doch offensichtlich war Victor nicht in der Lage, Harry abzuhängen. Unvermittelt lenkte Victor seinen Feuerblitz in die Tiefe. Obwohl es nicht das geringste Zeichen des Schnatzes gab, folgte ihm Harry umgehend. „10 zu Null für die Gäste aus Durmstrang!" verkündete Hermine das erste Tor. Harry war sich im klaren darüber, dass Victor einen Wronsky Bluff versuchte, brach deshalb seine Verfolgung jedoch nicht ab. Er hatte bei der Weltmeisterschaft gesehen, dass selbst ein Profisucher von diesem Manöver ausgeschaltet werden konnte, wenn der Gegner ein gewisser bulgarischer Sucher war, aber gerade das weckte Harrys Neugierde.

Da beide Sucher auf identischem Material unterwegs waren, schrieb es Harry seiner etwas schmächtigeren Figur zu, dass er aufholte. Immer nur ganz wenig zwar, aber beständig kam er näher. Genauso wie der Boden des Stadions. Nur das dieser sich nicht langsam näherte, sondern in rasender Geschwindigkeit. „Hört sofort auf mit dem Wahnsinn, Ihr beiden, oder wollt Ihr Euch umbringen?" hallte Hermines magisch verstärkte Stimme durch das Stadion. Harry hatte kaum die Zeit, darauf zu achten, aber er hatte das Gefühl, panische Angst darin zu hören. Genau diesen Moment wählte Victor, um wieder nach oben zu ziehen. Es war auch höchste Zeit, denn seine ausgestreckten Beine berührten im tiefsten Punkt des Flugmanövers bereits den Rasen. Für Harry wurde die Kiste noch knapper. Er musste die Beine so weit anziehen, als wäre er in der Hocke, und trotzdem merkte er noch ganz deutlich, wie seine Schuhe über das grüne Gras streiften.

Nach diesem härtetest folgte gegenseitiges Belauern. Vier mal hatten sie beinahe gleichzeitig den Schnatz gesichtet und jedesmal hatte der jeweils ins Hintertreffen geratene in letzter Sekunde den Fang verhindert. Doch das würde bald keine Rolle mehr Spielen, dachte Harry grimmig, als Hermine den aktuellen Spielstand von 130 zu 50 verkündete. Dies jedoch lag ganz offensichtlich nicht daran, dass Draco und Ginny nicht harmonierten, sondern vielmehr an Ron, der bisher kaum einen Torwurf hatte verhindern können.

Schließlich konnte Harry sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Er flog zu Ron und fragte: „Sag mal, pennst Du? Reiß Dich gefälligst zusammen!" „Ich versuch es ja, aber ich bin müde!" verteidigte sich Ron. „Warum bist Du Müde?" „Nun ja, auch Hermine und ich kennen uns noch nicht lang genug, um..." grinste Ron, brach jedoch mitten im Satz ab, da Sonja auf seinen mittleren Ring warf. Nachdem Ron diesen Torwurf verhindert hatte, schien seine Müdigkeit verschwunden. Binnen der nächsten Minuten, in denen Harry Victor einmal nur von Schnatzfang abhalten konnte, indem er dicht unter ihm hindurch flog, so dass der Sog Victor samt Besen einen halben Meter absacken lies, holte die Heimmannschaft auf 160 zu 130 auf. Dann endlich war es so weit. Harry und Victor flogen Seit an seit hinter dem Schnatz her, der nur noch eine gute Armlänge von ihnen entfernt war. Harry war klar, dass Victor nun die besseren Karten hatte und überlegte, ihn mit einem etwas unfairen Manöver zur Seite zu drängen, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. Beide lehnten sich vor so weit sie konnten und schließlich waren es Victors Finger, welche sich als erste um den Schnatz schlossen.

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

Betagelesen: Aragock

**Euer KingsleyS**

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	80. Aufbruchstimmung

**Hallo liebe Leser,**

**vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!**

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 zum Beispiel beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

**Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!**

**Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)**

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 112: **Aufbruchstimmung**

So neigten sich auch die letzten Osterferien in Harrys Schülerleben ihrem Ende zu. Die Freunde aus Durmstrang reisten bereits kurz nach den Feiertagen ab und einige Tage später war es auch für Harry, Ginny, Hermine, Ron und Draco an der Zeit, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Zu behaupten, dass aus Draco in den letzten Tagen ein Freund geworden war, wäre sicherlich übertrieben. Allerdings benahm er sich lange nicht mehr so feindselig wie früher, vor allem Hermine und den Weasleys gegenüber.

Doch auch in der magischen Welt begannen die Dinge sich zu verändern. Mit jeder Ausgabe des Tagespropheten waren die Rufe nach dem Rücktritt von Minister Scrimgeour lauter geworden. Namen für dessen Nachfolger waren seit einigen Wochen immer wieder aufgetaucht. Die meisten davon wurden kurz erwähnt und verschwanden sogleich wieder in der Versenkung. Mit einer Ausnahme: Der Name Arthur Weasley hielt sich nun schon seit über einer Woche hartnäckig in den Schlagzeilen.

Mit allen möglichen Drohungen seitens des Ministeriums war versucht worden, diese Artikel zu verhindern, aber seit die Mehrheit des Tagespropheten bei diesen ominösen Aktiengesellschaften lag, störte sich die Redaktion nicht mehr an Eingaben aus dem Ministerium. In einem offenen Brief an die Leser berichtete der Chefredakteur, dass man nun zum ersten Mal seit Jahrzehnten in der Lage sei, offen zu berichten. Zwar wisse auch er nicht, wer hinter den neuen Besitzern des Tagespropheten stehe, aber bisher hätten sich diese - im Gegensatz zum Ministerium die Jahre vorher - noch nicht in seine Berichterstattung eingemischt.

Das wahrscheinlich Erstaunlichste jedoch war, dass sich trotz der unangenehmen Aufdeckungen über das Ministerium und die Machenschaften Voldemorts, welche die Bevölkerung von Tag zu Tag aufs Neue in Ohnmacht und Furcht stürzten, die Auflage des Tagespropheten steigerte. Es machte fast den Eindruck, als sei man froh darüber, nun endlich reinen Wein eingeschenkt zu bekommen. In den Anzeigeteilen mehrten sich die Angebote ehemaliger Auroren wie Alastor Moody, Auffrischungskurse in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu geben. Wie man hörte, hatten diese Kurse auch regen Zuspruch. Sogar die Anzahl der Bewerber auf Aurorenstellen hatte sich in den letzten Tagen verfünffacht. Zauberer bildeten Nachbarschaftshilfen, um sich und ihre Muggelnachbarn zu schützen. Kurzum: Es schien ein Ruck durch das Volk zu gehen. Man steckte nicht länger den Kopf in den Sand, sondern sah der Bedrohung gefasst ins Auge.

Auch die Stimmung auf Hogwarts hatte sich geändert. War noch vor den Ferien das Quidditchturnier in aller Munde gewesen, so kehrte nun eine nie gekannte Ernsthaftigkeit in die alten Flure ein. Fast jeder Schüler mit einem DA-Abzeichen wurde von Interessenten belagert. Lediglich Theodore Nott und seine Clique liefen mit einem Gesicht herum, als hätte man sie auf einem Misthaufen einquartiert. Einige Male versuchten sie sich durch Angriffe auf DA-Abzeichenträger zu profilieren, was aber aufgrund der breiten Unterstützung, welche die DA mittlerweile in allen vier Häusern genoss, nur selten den gewünschten Erfolg brachte. Vereinzelt gelang es ihnen zwar, jemanden in den Krankenflügel zu verfrachten. Jedoch mussten sie anschließend immer öfter mit ansehen, wie dieser einige Tage später umso entschlossener wieder zurückkam. Oft aber kam es gar nicht so weit, denn die DA-Mitglieder hielten über Häuser- und Jahrgangsgrenzen hinweg zueinander. So wurde einmal ein Siebtklässler aus Ravenclaw, der sich durch Nott und vier seiner Anhänger in die Ecke gedrängt sah, durch ein halbes Dutzend Zweitklässler gerettet.

Auf Harry wirkten diese Veränderungen einfach nur berauschend. Hier wuchs eine Generation von Zauberern heran, welche keinerlei Unterdrückung mehr dulden würde. Weder durch ein Ministerium mit überholten Ansichten, noch durch einen Dunklen Lord. Wenn selbst Zweitklässler so überzeugt für ihre Sache eintraten, dass sie sich mit Schulschlägern aus der Sechsten anlegten, dann war er es ihnen auch schuldig, gegen Voldemort anzutreten und ihn zu besiegen!

So kam es, dass die gesamte Gruppe um Harry herum härter trainierte als jemals zuvor. Selbst Hermine verwarf ihre sorgfältig ausgearbeiteten Lernpläne für die UTZ Prüfungen. Und auch Harry machte sich darüber am allerwenigsten Sorgen. Zauberkunst, Verwandlung und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatte er längst in sein Training mit eingebaut. Verwandelte Objekte konnten einem schließlich als Deckung oder Waffe dienen. Aufrufezauber beispielsweise waren bei jedem Duell nützlich. Und nicht zuletzt hatte es Dumbledore seinerzeit im Ministerium durch Materiebelebung geschafft, Harry vor Voldemort zu schützen. Sollte der endgültige Kampf hier auf Hogwarts stattfinden, gab es jedenfalls genügend Rüstungen und Wasserspeier, die sich zwischen einem selbst und einen Todesfluch werfen konnten. Selbst Kräuterkunde und Zaubertränke waren in der Vorbereitung auf einen Kampf nützlich. Hier bauten sie von Zeit zu Zeit ihre Vorräte aus oder experimentierten an verbesserten Rezepten herum. Wie sich herausstellte, war Neville ein fähiger Berater, was den Austausch von Zutaten anging. Es war lediglich darauf zu achten, ihn möglichst weit von Schöpfkelle und Kessel wegzuhalten. Wenn man jedoch beispielsweise eine Pflanze suchte, welche Blausäure in höherer Konzentration oder Menge enthielt als Mandeln, war Neville der richtige Ansprechpartner. Alles in allem war es Harry sowieso egal, wie er in den UTZ Prüfungen abschneiden würde. Er war sich absolut sicher, dass ihm die exakte Kenntnis aller 27 Kriegsfürsten aus den Koboldkriegen keinerlei Vorteil im Kampf gegen Voldemort geben würde.

„Was machen wir jetzt mit Draco?" fragte Hermine eines Abends. „Wie ... mit Draco?" entgegnete Harry halb in Gedanken. „Na, ich meine, wir können ihn doch nicht ewig im Raum der Wünsche wegsperren. Ich denke, er sollte auch Gelegenheit haben, sich für den Kampf zu rüsten. Schließlich steht er auf unserer Seite!" begründete Hermine. „Und wie, bitte, willst Du der restlichen Schule verständlich machen, dass er jetzt einer von den Guten ist?" fragte Ron argwöhnisch. „Ich glaube kaum, dass man ihm einfach so glauben würde!" bestätigte Ginny nachdenklich. Harry seufzte. „Sinnlos, sich jetzt darüber Gedanken zu machen. Am besten, ich Frage ihn persönlich, wie er sich das vorstellt." sagte Harry und legte die Füße hoch. Hermine warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu. „Harry?" „Was ist, Hermine?" „Wann hast Du vor, ihn zu Fragen?" „Bei Gelegenheit!" „Und wann wäre das, bei Gelegenheit?" fragte sie schnippisch. „Irgendwann, bald!" antwortete Harry müde. „Warum nicht gleich und jetzt? Wie es aussieht, hast Du doch sonst nichts Besseres vor!" bohrte sie weiter. Hilfesuchend sah Harry zu Ron und Ginny, welche jedoch nur grinsend miteinander flüsterten. Mit theatralischem Stöhnen richtete sich Harry in seinem Sessel auf. „Sehe ich das richtig, dass Du mich jetzt so lange nervst, bis ich gehe?" fragte er Hermine resignierend. Diese wusste in dem Moment, dass sie gewonnen hatte. „Oh Harry, ich bin so froh, dass Dir das genauso wichtig ist wie mir!" lächelte Sie. Ron und Ginny kicherten verhalten.

Nicht gerade bester Laune schlurfte Harry durch die Flure von Hogwarts in Richtung siebter Stock und dem Raum der Wünsche. Eigentlich hatte er sich nach einem anstrengendem Trainingstag auf einen ruhigen Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum gefreut. Doch Hermine gab ja einfach keine Ruhe. Was erwartete sie von ihm? Dass er Draco in die DA aufnehmen würde? Am besten gleich in die Elite, damit er auch ja alles mitbekam? Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er das Vertrauen, welches in den letzten Wochen zwischen ihm und Draco gewachsen war, schon auf eine so schwere Probe stellen wollte. Ein kurzes aber schmerzhaftes Ziehen in seiner Narbe riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Es war dasselbe Gefühl, das er gehabt hatte, wenn er dem Schnatz-Horcrux zu nahe gekommen war, ohne darauf vorbereitet zu sein. Aber soweit er wusste, waren alle Horcruxe Voldemorts, welche sich auf Hogwarts befanden, mittlerweile zerstört. So schob er das Gefühl auf die Anstrengungen beim Training und betrat den Raum der Wünsche.

„Na, wenn das nicht der allseits beliebte Lord Potter ist! Was verschafft mir die Ehre Deines Besuches?" begrüßte Draco ihn, vielleicht ein wenig zu freundlich für Harrys Geschmack. Der Blonde wusste ganz genau, dass er Harry damit auf die Palme treiben konnte. Er hätte auch selbst nicht gewusst, warum er es eigentlich tat. Aber es befriedigte ihn noch immer, deutlich zu sehen, dass er Harry zur Verzweiflung treiben konnte. „Ich habe es Dir schon so oft gesagt! Nenne mich Harry oder meinetwegen auch Potter, aber nicht Lord Potter!" grummelte Harry. Draco grinste zufrieden und setzte sich in einen der bequemen Sessel. „Also gut, Harry. Was kann ich für Dich tun?" fragte er und deutete auf den Sessel ihm gegenüber. Harry nahm die Einladung an und setzte sich.

„Nun, wir sind der Meinung, dass es an der Zeit ist, dass auch Du Dich auf den letzten Kampf vorbereitest!" platzte Harry gleich mit seinem Anliegen heraus. Draco betrachtete ihn argwöhnisch. „Das ist doch nicht auf Deinem Mist gewachsen!" Harry nickte ergeben. „Du hast Recht! Mir genügt es, Dich hier im Raum der Wünsche zu wissen, aber Hermine meinte..." „So, so, die oberschlaue Granger also mal wieder!" unterbrach ihn Draco. „Es passt mir auch nicht. Aber bisher hat Hermine mit solchen Dingen fast immer Recht behalten!" gab Harry leicht patzig zurück. Auch wenn er sich vorhin über Hermines penetrante Art geärgert hatte, so mochte er es trotzdem nicht, wenn Malfoy auf diese Weise von ihr sprach!

„Und was hat das weise Fräulein Hermine sich für mich ausgedacht?" fragte Draco. „Nun, nichts Konkretes. Deshalb wollte ich mit Dir sprechen, was Dir so vorschwebt!" antwortete Harry. „Nun, es würde mir wohl derzeit keiner glauben, dass ich aus freien Stücken die Seiten gewechselt habe! Außerdem würde ich diesen strategischen Vorteil gerne noch ein wenig behalten. Ich kann jedoch nicht leugnen, dass mir hier langsam die Decke auf den Kopf fällt!" gestand Draco. „Also was schlägst du vor?" Harry schaute ihn nachdenklich an. „Na, das mit dem Vielsafttrank hat doch bisher wunderbar geklappt. Vielleicht könnte man..." setzte Draco an, bekam jedoch von Harry das Wort abgeschnitten. „Für Deine gelegentlichen Spaziergänge war das Risiko vertretbar, aber Du sollst voll in das Leben auf Hogwarts integriert werden. Und ich schätze, mit der Zeit würde es auffallen, wenn es einen Schüler doppelt gibt!" „Und was schlägst Du vor, Potter?" „Nun, die Idee mit dem Vielsafttrank ist gar nicht so schlecht. Das hat damals bei Moody alias Crouch ja auch ein ganzes Jahr lang geklappt. Man müsste Dir nur eine Identität verpassen, die weniger auffällig ist!" Nachdenklich strich sich Draco übers Kinn.

„Ich könnte einen Auror aus der Schutztruppe mimen!" schlug Draco vor. „Zu gefährlich, die kennen sich alle untereinander! Aber wie wäre es mit einem Austauschschüler?" meinte Harry. „Du spinnst doch, Potter. du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich mich hier nochmal von den Lehrern rumkommandieren lasse! Außerdem wird jedem Austauschschüler der sprechende Hut aufgesetzt und der würde mich prompt wieder nach Slytherin stecken. Und auch wenn ich anders aussehe: Nach ein paar Tagen wüssten die anderen Slytherins, wer ich bin. An meinem Verhalten, meinen unbewussten Gesten oder so etwas. Dafür kennt man mich dort zu gut!"

Je länger Harry darüber nachdachte, desto nachdrücklicher musste er Draco bei seinen Argumenten Recht geben. Nach sechs Jahren erkannte man Menschen nicht mehr nur am Aussehen. „Wie wäre es als Juniorassistent für einen Professor? Du könntest King als Experte für schwarze Magie zugeteilt worden sein! Das hätte den Vorteil, dass Du Dich im Schloss frei bewegen könntest, und außerdem bekämst Du ein eigenes Quartier!" überlegte Harry laut. „Ja, das könnte klappen. Man könnte mich als Lehramtsstudent aus Australien oder so vorstellen. Dadurch würde es extrem schwierig, die Geschichte zu überprüfen! Außerdem hätte ich das Recht, Dir Punkte abzuziehen!" grinste Draco. „Wage es und ich ziehe Dir das Fell über die Ohren!" grinste Harry zurück.

„Also dann, lass es uns hinter uns bringen! Ich habe zwar heute eigentlich keinen Bock mehr, aber was erledigt ist, ist erledigt!" sagte Harry und stand auf. Als er die Tür erreicht hatte, blickte er sich zu Draco um. „Was ist nun? Kommst Du?" Draco schaute verständnislos zurück. „Wohin?" „Na, zu King! Die Sache mit ihm abklären! Oder wolltest Du bis nach den Sommerferien warten?" antwortete Harry. „Nein, das nicht, aber... Ach was, ich komme mit!" meinte Draco und folgte Harry. „Worauf wartest Du jetzt schon wieder, Potter?" fragte Draco entnervt, als Harry im Flur vor dem Raum der Wünsche anfing, in seinen Umhangtaschen zu wühlen. „Na, auf den hier! Oder wolltest Du so, wie Du jetzt aussiehst, ungetarnt durch Hogwarts?" grinste Harry und warf den Tarnumhang über beide.

Ein erneutes Brennen von Harrys Narbe ließ ihn auf halbem Wege durchs Schloss stoppen. Es war fast an derselben Stelle wie vorhin, nur einige Meter weiter. Wider erwarten meckerte Draco jedoch nicht über Harrys unvermitteltes stehen bleiben. „Du hast es also auch gehört?" flüsterte Draco. Harry brauchte einige Sekunden, um seine Gedanken wieder zu ordnen. „Was gehört?" flüsterte er zurück. „Na, dieses Zischen!" Harry lauschte angestrengt, konnte jedoch nichts dergleichen wahrnehmen. „Da ist kein Zischen, Draco!" Wieder einige Sekunden Stille. „Jetzt ist es weg, aber da war ein Zischen!" behauptete Draco fest. „Wieso bist Du überhaupt stehen geblieben, wenn Du das Zischen nicht gehört hast?" fragte Draco mit hörbarer Verwunderung in seiner Stimme. „Ich hatte nur so ein komisches Gefühl, aber das ist jetzt auch schon wieder weg!" antwortete Harry ausweichend. Er hatte nicht vor, Draco oder sonst jemanden mit seiner brennenden Narbe zu beunruhigen. Es war unmöglich, dass sich noch ein Horcrux Voldemorts auf Hogwarts befand. Und vor allem: Wie sollte er sich bewegen?

Schweigend gingen die beiden weiter, wurden jedoch nur zwei Gänge von Kings Büro entfernt erneut aufgehalten. „Miss Norris! Komm schön her, meine Gute! Du weist doch, dass Du Dich nicht mehr alleine im Schloss herumtreiben sollst!" lockte der Hausmeister. Unter dem Tarnumhang warf Draco Harry einen Blick zu, der wohl fragen sollte, was mit Filch los war, wenn er seiner besten Spionin das herumstreifen im Schloss verbieten wollte. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Filch machte ein paar hastige Schritte, dann war das widerwillige Fauchen einer Katze zu hören. „Komm, meine Gute! Wir gehen wieder in unser Büro. Ich möchte nicht, dass Du zum Frühstück unserer Freundin wirst! Aber bald ist alles vorbei, dann darfst Du wieder so viel durchs Schloss streifen, wie Du willst. Freue Dich drauf, denn dann werden wir die geschnappten Missetäter endlich ..." mehr war nicht mehr zu hören, denn der Hausmeister und seine Katze hatten sich inzwischen zu weit von Draco und Harry entfernt.

Bevor der Hausmeister auf die Idee kommen konnte, noch mal zurück zu kehren, eilten Harry und Draco vor das Büro von King, wo Harry aus dem Tarnumhang schlüpfte. Kaum hatte er geklopft, öffnete King auch schon die Tür. „Oh, hallo Harry, komm doch rein!" „Gerne, aber ich bin nicht alleine!" antwortete Harry und Zeigte auf Draco unter dem Tarnumhang. Kurz danach war King über die Pläne der beiden Jüngeren informiert. „Genug Vielsafttrank hat Draco noch, das Einzige, was er noch braucht, sind frische Haare von dem, in den er sich verwandeln soll." schloss Harry.

„Na, das ist das geringste Problem! Accio!" lachte King und hatte einen Augenblick später so etwas wie ein Bilderbuch in der Hand. „Hier, Draco, such Dir einen aus!" sagte er und reichte Draco das Buch. Harry schaute über Dracos Schulter. Es war tatsächlich ein Buch voller Bilder. „Was ist das, King?" fragte er seinen Lehrer. „Meine Tarnidentitäten natürlich! Ich finde, jeder Auror sollte ein solches Buch haben!" Harry sagte nichts, gab ihm aber Recht. Draco blätterte inzwischen in dem Bildband. „Den hier nehme ich!" sagte er einige Minuten später und deutete auf einen Braungebrannten Surfertyp etwa Mitte Zwanzig. „Gute Wahl! Dann werden wir Dich als Lehramtsstudent aus Australien vorstellen. Ich kläre das mit der Direktorin und dem Schulrat ab! Bommel!" sagte King. Harry erschrak, als ein Hauself mit Bommelmütze auf dem Kopf erschien. „Was kann ich für Dich tun, King?" „Bommel, besorge mir doch bitte ein paar Haare von Tarnobjekt Nummer 54. Anschließend gibst du sie Stroppy, der leitet sie an Mr. Malfoy hier weiter!" bat King. Fragend blickte er Harry an, der mit einem Nicken bestätigte, dass Stroppy noch für Draco zuständig war. Der Elf nickte Kurz und war verschwunden. King grinste. „Bommel ist mein persönlicher Hauself. Habe ihn schon, seit ich ein Baby war. Und im Gegensatz zu uns kann er jederzeit aus Hogwarts raus und wieder rein!" Ein Klopfen am Fenster unterbrach Kings Erklärung. Er öffnete das Fenster für eine Eule, welche ein Stück Pergament vor Harry fallen ließ und sofort wieder verschwand. King prüfte das Pergament mit einem kurzen Schwenk seines Zauberstabes, dann nickte er Harry zu. Neugierig las Harry die Botschaft vor: „Wenn in einem alten Gemäuer Rohre zischen, kommt das nicht zwangsläufig von ihrem Alter."

„Nicht der schon wieder!" stöhnte Harry, und auch der Blick von Draco und King fielen auf die Unterschrift: „Gezeichnet PE"

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-) 

**Betagelesen: Aragock, Littlun**

**Euer KingsleyS**

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	81. Zerwürfnisse

**Hallo liebe Leser,**

**vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!**

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 zum Beispiel beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

**Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!**

**Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)**

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 113:** Zerwürfnisse**

„So langsam würde mich wirklich mal interessieren, wer dieser PE ist! Ich habe Albus jetzt schon mehr als einmal gelöchert, aber der grinst nur verschmitzt und meint, das würden wir noch früh genug erfahren!" meinte King. „Das ist auch jetzt unwichtig! Viel wichtiger ist die Frage, was er uns mit seiner Warnung mitteilen wollte?" sagte Harry. „Mensch Potter, denk doch mal nach, Rohre, Zischen! Und gerade im Gang hab ich so ein komisches Zischen gehört. Es streift wieder ein Basilisk durchs Schloss!" „Das ist unmöglich, Mr. Malfoy. Die Kammer des Schreckens wurde nach dem Vorfall in ihrem zweiten Jahr gründlich untersucht. Es gibt dort keine Eier mehr, aus denen ein neuer Basilisk schlüpfen könnte!" beruhigte King.

„Mensch, ich bin so blöd! Natürlich!" stöhnte Harry und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn. Beide richteten ihre Augen auf Harry. „Was ist natürlich?" fragte King. „Meine Narbe brennt!" antwortete Harry. „Na, wenn du dir auch mit der flachen Hand dagegen..." „Nein, King! Sie hat gebrannt! Vorhin, als Draco das Zischen gehört hat und davor, an fast derselben Stelle, vielleicht 30 Meter weiter, schon einmal, als ich hoch bin zu Draco!" unterbrach Harry seinen Lehrer. „Du meinst, der Dunkle Lord persönlich? Aber warum sollte er zischen und nicht direkt angreifen?" fragte Draco. „Nicht Voldemort, so stark ist der Schmerz in der Narbe nicht gewesen. Das Gefühl ist ähnlich wie beim Schnatz!" erläuterte Harry. „Aber den Schnatz haben wir vernichtet, er ist nun kein Horcrux des Dunklen Lords mehr." „Das weiß ich auch, Draco, aber wenn ich Recht habe, haben wir beides: Einen neuen Horcrux im Schloss und eine Schlange, die sich in den alten Rohren des Basilisken herumtreibt!" meinte Harry. „Nagini!" sagte King düster. „Nagini!" nickte Harry. „Nagini? Ist das nicht die Schlange des Dunklen Lords? Heißt das etwa, dass er weiß, dass ich hier bin und will mich töten lassen? Aber ich glaube eigentlich nicht, dass ich ihm wichtig genug bin, dass er seine Lieblingsschlange auf mich los lässt!" stammelt Draco. „Er hat früher schon Nagini eingesetzt, wenn er an einem Ort, an den er selbst nicht konnte oder wollte, etwas zu erledigen hatte. Im Übrigen schätze ich, dass er sie ausgeschickt hat, um mich zu töten, Draco!" sagte Harry. „Aber das wollte er immer persönlich erledigen!" zweifelte Malfoy. „Ich schätze, das dauert ihm mittlerweile zu lange, also tut er etwas, das fast so gut ist, wie es persönlich zu erledigen. Er schickt Nagini! Auch sie ist einer seiner Horcruxe und kann von ihm daher zeitweise komplett übernommen werden. Das ist fast so, als würde er es persönlich tun!" erwiderte Harry.

„OK, ich werde der Schulleitung Bescheid geben. Das ist eine gefährliche Situation, aber auch eine einmalige Gelegenheit! Schließlich haben wir so die Chance, Voldemorts letzten Horcrux zu vernichten und ihn so wieder sterblich zu machen!" fasste King zusammen. „Ich denke, wir können derzeit nur abwarten. In den Rohren finden wir Nagini nie! Am Besten, wir gehen jetzt schlafen!" meinte Harry. „Da stimme ich Dir zu. Ich gehe jetzt gleich zur Direktorin. Passt auf Euch auf. Vor allem Du, Harry!" nickte King. „Werde ich machen, keine Sorge! Gute Nacht King! Gute Nacht Draco!" verabschiedete sich Harry. Auch Draco verließ wenige Schritte hinter ihm, mit einem Desillusionierungszauber belegt, das Büro des Professors. Dieser hatte mittlerweile schon den Kopf im Feuer. „Minerva, ich fürchte, wir haben ein Problem!"

„...und ihr glaubt wirklich, dass Nagini im Schloss ist?" fragte Hermine skeptisch. „Alle Anzeichen sprechen dafür, ja!" bestätigte Harry. Gerade hatte er seine Freunde über die neuesten Erkenntnisse informiert. Ron war absolut bleich im Gesicht, während Ginny einen kämpferischen Ausdruck in die Augen bekam. „Das reicht mir jetzt! Es ist hier im Schloss viel zu gefährlich für Dich, Harry. Du erschaffst jetzt einen Portschlüssel und gehst zurück in die Löwenhöhle, bis Nagini gefunden und am besten auch getötet ist." Harry schnappte nach Luft. Das Ginny ihn so zurechtwies, war er einfach nicht gewohnt. „Ja, und uns nimmst Du am besten gleich mit!" sagte Hermine, Ron nickte bestätigend. Harry war nun hin und her gerissen zwischen Ärger darüber, nun von seinen Freunden bevormundet zu werden und Rührung, weil sie sich offensichtlich um ihn sorgten. „Wenn Ihr Angst habt, kann ich Euch gerne in die Löwenhöhle schicken, aber ich werde hier bleiben. Es ist meine Aufgabe, diese Schule zu schützen." „Harry James Potter! Ich habe gesagt, ich wünsche, dass Du in das Haus Deiner Eltern zurückkehrst und zwar ohne jegliche Diskussion!" funkelte Ginny wütend. In einer anderen Situation hätte Harry sich darüber amüsiert, wie ähnlich sie das Molly machte. Nun jedoch versuchte er, sie mit Argumenten auf seine Seite zu ziehen. „Schau mal, Schatz! Wenn ich gehe, sucht sich Voldemort bzw. Nagini ein anderes Ziel, mit dem er mich treffen kann. Insofern müsste ich Euch Drei auf jeden Fall schon mal mitnehmen, da habt Ihr Recht! Aber auch Neville und Luna. Genauso wie eigentlich alle aus unserem Jahrgang. Die Leute aus der alten DA müsste ich auch in Sicherheit bringen, da bekannt ist, dass sie auf meiner Seite stehen. Immerhin hat die Umbridge damals die Liste gesehen!"

„Komm mir nicht mit Schatz! Ich habe gesagt, ich wünsche nicht darüber zu diskutieren. Und wenn Du all diese Leute mitnehmen musst, dann ist das halt so!" fauchte Ginny. Ron und Hermine beobachteten das Geschehen mit ungläubigem Interesse. So langsam wurde Harry wütend und dadurch auch lauter. „Meinst Du etwa, wenn dann einer von den neuen DA Mitgliedern angegriffen wird, würde mir das nichts ausmachen? Nott und seine Leute wissen ganz genau, wer alles dabei ist, insofern weiß es bestimmt auch Voldemort. Glaub ja nicht, dass es mir egal ist, nur weil ich die meisten von ihnen kaum kenne! Ich habe auch Cedric Diggory kaum gekannt und trotzdem kann ich mir bis heute nicht verzeihen, dass er meinetwegen gestorben ist!" rief Harry wütend. „Das ist mir egal! Ich will nicht, dass Du immer an vorderster Front mitkämpfst! Nur weil Du dieses verflixte Heldensyndrom hast. Verflucht, Harry, ich habe Angst um Dich!" schrie Ginny mit Tränen in den Augen. „Ich werde nicht vor der Gefahr fliehen. Ich habe eine Aufgabe, und die werde ich erledigen! Und damit Basta!!!" schrie Harry zurück. Ginnys Tränen brachen nun vollends durch „Wenn das so ist, Harry, sind wir geschiedene Leute!" schluchzte Ginny und rannte schnurstracks in den Schlafsaal der Sechstklässlerinnen.

„Na, das habt ihr zwei ja prima hingekriegt! Bist du jetzt zufrieden, Harry?" schnaubte Hermine vorwurfsvoll. Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Ginny hatte ihn verlassen, und das nur, weil er seine Aufgabe erfüllen wollte. Schließlich hatte sie von Anfang an von der Prophezeiung gewusst! Und jetzt fiel ihm auch noch Hermine in den Rücken! „Ja, alles bestens! Die Kleine ging mir schon lange auf die Nerven mit ihrer Anhänglichkeit!" schnaubte Harry. Nun war es an Ron, böse mit den Augen zu funkeln. „Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt, Harry. Spiel nicht mit meiner Schwester, sonst sind wir die längste Zeit Freunde gewesen." Harry war es, als ob man ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen hätte. Entrüstet sprang er auf. „Wisst ihr was? Leckt mich doch alle am A..." Mit letzter Kraft schaffte er es noch, diesen unflätigen Ausdruck nicht über die Lippen zu bringen, bevor er aus dem Porträtloch stürmte.

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er durch das Schloss geirrt war. Jedenfalls war es spät in der Nacht, als er sich wieder vor dem Porträt der Fetten Dame wieder fand. Er nannte das Passwort und betrat einen inzwischen leeren Gemeinschaftsraum und fand ein fast erloschenes Kaminfeuer vor. Kurz rang er mit sich, bevor er sich in den Schlafsaal der Siebtklässler Jungen begab und in sein Bett legte. So kam es, dass Harry und Ginny zum ersten mal seit Anfang des Schuljahres nicht im selben Bett schliefen.

Das Poltern von Neville, der offensichtlich seine Kröte Trevor suchte, weckte ihn am nächsten Morgen. Er hatte diese Nacht nicht viel geschlafen, zumindest war sein Schlaf nie tief gewesen. Erst nachdem sich Harry zu Ron und Hermine an den Frühstückstisch gesetzt und guten Morgen gewünscht hatte, fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er eigentlich noch sauer auf die beiden war. Aber sowohl Ron als auch Hermine benahmen sich ihm gegenüber ganz normal, so dass er nach und nach seinen Groll ablegte. Keiner erwähnte den Vorfall von gestern Abend.

Es war schon ziemlich spät, als eine deutlich zerknirscht wirkende Ginny zum Frühstück erschien. „Morgen Hermine, Ron!" grüßte sie und setzte sich neben ihren Bruder. Harrys Anwesenheit schien sie dabei nicht zu interessieren. Es war fast so, als würde sie ihn gar nicht sehen. Dieses Verhalten versetzte Harry einen schmerzhaften Stich, festigte jedoch gleichzeitig seinen grimmigen Entschluss, das Schloss nicht zu verlassen. „Wie wäre es Schwesterchen? Noch ein bisschen Speck dazu vielleicht?" fragte Ron und hielt Ginny das Tablett mit dem knusprigen Frühstücksspeck entgegen. Ginny wurde grün im Gesicht, schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und rannte aus der Großen Halle.

„Was ist denn mit der los?" fragte Ron ungläubig. „Ron Weasley, Du bist wirklich ein unsensibler Klotz! Glaubst Du ehrlich, nach so einer Nacht würde ihr Magen Speck zum Frühstück vertragen?" schalt Hermine. Harry hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu, da ein Blick noch immer besorgt auf die Tür gerichtet war, hinter der Ginny verschwunden war. „Warum denn nicht? Also mein Magen kann Speck zu jeder Tages und Nachtzeit vertragen!" verkündete Ron im Brustton der Überzeugung.

Die Gespräche in der Halle verstummten und McGonagall erhob sich. „Meine lieben Schüler. Bevor wir nun alle in den Unterricht aufbrechen, möchte ich der Gerüchtebildung zuvor kommen. Es ist möglich, dass Sie in den nächsten Tagen ein Zischen aus den Wänden vernehmen werden. Wie wir gestern feststellten, hat sich eine Schlange in die Rohrleitungen der Schule verirrt. Sie brauchen sich darüber keine Sorgen zu machen, ich versichere Ihnen, dass es sich dabei um keinen Basilisken handelt. Die Schulleitung wird dennoch alles versuchen, das Tier möglichst schnell wieder aus der Schule zu entfernen. Dennoch bitten wir Sie, sollten Sie ein Zischen aus einer Wand vernehmen, unternehmen Sie nichts Eigenständiges, sondern informieren Sie umgehend einen Lehrer. Ich danke für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit und nun ab in die Klassenräume."

Nur die Tatsache, dass nun alle spät dran waren, verhinderte, dass größere Diskussionen ausbrachen. Harry war sich sicher, dass McGonagall das bewusst so eingerichtet hatte. Beim Mittagessen jedenfalls schien das Thema sich bereits deutlich abgekühlt zu haben. Und noch eine Sache nahm Harry erfreut zu Kenntnis, zwar ignorierte Ginny ihn nach wie vor, aber zumindest schien sie ihren Appetit wieder gefunden zu haben. Es machte sogar fasst den Eindruck, dass es ihr besonders gut schmeckte, so wie sie zuschlug. Andererseits musste sie ja auch für das Frühstück mitessen, da sie es ja nicht bei sich behalten hatte.

Nagini hingegen hatte anscheinend beschlossen, sich zunächst einmal mit den Rohren der Schule vertraut zu machen. In den nächsten Tagen wurde sie gelegentlich gehört, aber außer, dass man ab und zu die ausgewürgten Reste von toten Ratten fand, deutete sonst nichts auf ihre Anwesenheit hin. Harry schlief noch immer im Jungenschlafsaal, und noch immer missachtete Ginny ihn. Allerdings schien auch ihr die Situation auf den Magen zu schlagen, denn sie schaffte es an fast keinem Morgen, ihr Frühstück bei sich zu behalten.

Auch Harry ging das Ganze an die Nieren. Er trainierte noch mehr als zuvor, brachte aber dabei kaum etwas auf die Reihe. Er war so unkonzentriert, das ihm sogar Slughorn einmal Punkte im Unterricht abzog. Das Verhältnis zu Ron und Hermine war wieder normal, bis auf die Tatsache, dass alle drei das Thema Ginny peinlich vermieden. Jedoch spätestens als Kings neuer Assistent, ein Lehramtsstudent aus Australien vorgestellt wurde, war Nagini kein Thema mehr. Maloy Fracod, so hieß der braungebrannte Neuzugang, entwickelte sich in Rekordzeit zum Schwarm aller Schülerinnen zwischen 14 und 18. Und anscheinend nutzte er das auch schamlos aus, denn fast jeden Nachmittag war er mit einem anderen Mädchen auf den Schlossgründen unterwegs.

Im Unterricht bei King schaffte es Draco alias Maloy problemlos, seine Tarnung aufrecht zu halten. Auf dem Gebiet der schwarzen Magie hatte er - wie es schien - in seiner Zeit als Todesser einiges gelernt, was er nun in seine Vorführungen einbauen konnte. Vor allem den jüngeren Schülern und solchen, die noch nie einem Schwarzmagier gegenübergestanden hatten, brachte das eine Menge. Denn Draco scheute sich nicht, zumindest bei den Schülern der sechsten und siebten Klasse, auch einmal jemand in den Krankenflügel zu fluchen. „Wie wollen Sie es jemals lernen, wenn ich es nicht darauf anlegen würde, Sie zu verletzen? Wenn Sie lieber Kinderspielchen machen wollen, gehen Sie zu Potter in seine DA!" hatte er einem Sechstklässler aus Huffelpuff erklärt, dem er den Klingenfluch auf den Hals gehetzt hatte. Dieser hatte sich beschwert, weil er zu langsam gewesen war und sich deshalb bei Madame Pomfrey behandeln lassen musste.

Der Höhepunkt der Woche war ein Vorführungsduell zwischen Harry und dem angeblichen jungen Lehrer Maloy. Natürlich hatte Harry es nicht auf sich sitzen lassen wollen, dass Draco seine DA als Kindergarten bezeichnete. Und trotz Harrys eigentlicher Überlegenheit schaffte es Draco, dass schließlich beide im Krankenflügel - bei einer sehr missgelaunten Madame Pomfrey - behandelt werden mussten. Aber seit seiner Trennung bzw. seines Streits mit Ginny, schaffte es Harry einfach nicht mehr, sich zu konzentrieren.

Bereits nach kurzer Zeit galt Maloy unter den Schülern als harter Hund. Passte man in einem von ihm assistierten Unterricht nicht auf, hagelte es Punktabzüge und Strafaufsätze. Anscheinend hatte er seinen Stil von Professor Snape ab geschaut. Im Gegensatz zu diesem tat das seiner Beliebtheit, vor allem unter den weiblichen Schülern, aber keinen Abbruch. King hingegen war wenig begeistert, dass er in letzter Zeit so viele Strafaufsätze zu korrigieren hatte. Denn um diese nicht gerade angenehme Aufgabe drückte sich der junge Herr natürlich.

Eines Abends redeten ihm Harry und King ins Gewissen. „Also wirklich, Draco! So war das nicht gedacht, dass Du hier auf Snape für Aushilfscasanovas machst!" beschwerte sich Harry. Draco zeigte eine Reihe blendend weißer Zähne, die sich deutlich vom dunklen Teint seiner Verkleidung abhoben. „Was ist los, Potter? Eifersüchtig?" „Nein, Mr. Malfoy, wir sind nicht eifersüchtig auf Sie, aber uns erscheint es so, dass Sie diese Situation, die wir für Sie geschaffen haben, ausnutzen!" sagte King. „Natürlich tue ich das! Wer würde das nicht? So gut wie nichts, was ich derzeit tue, wird Einfluss auf mein Leben als Draco Malfoy haben. Also versuche ich, es zu genießen!" meinte Draco. Er war nicht davon abzubringen, auf freiwilliger Basis ein wenig zurück zu stecken, so war Harry und King nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als Draco mit einer weiteren Aufgabe zu beschäftigen. Auf das er zukünftig weniger Zeit haben möge, um Unsinn zu treiben. Man einigte sich darauf, dass Draco zukünftig verschärftes Training gegen schwarze Magie in der DA Krieger Gruppe unterrichten sollte. Draco tat es ganz eindeutig nicht gerne, aber schließlich stimmte er zu!

Am nächsten Morgen war es wieder wie inzwischen üblich. Nach den ersten paar Bissen, welche Ginny zu sich genommen hatte, wurde ihr schlecht und sie rannte zur Toilette. Kurze Zeit später kehrte sie zurück und aß vorsichtig ein paar Bissen Haferschleim. Mittlerweile anscheinend das Einzige, was sie morgens noch halbwegs vertrug. „Ginny, ist alles in Ordnung mit Dir? Es kann doch nicht normal sein, dass Du morgens immer Kotzen musst." fragte Harry besorgt. Ginny legte den Löffel weg und funkelte Harry böse an. „Hermine, würdest Du unserem Helden bitte ausrichten, dass er sich gefälligst um seinen eigenen Kram kümmern soll. Ich muss nicht von ihm gerettet werden. Das haben wir schon hinter uns!" meinte Ginny kühl. „Ginny, Harry, bitte! Lasst mich aus eurem kindischen Streit draußen! Und Ginny, egal, wie sauer Du auf ihn bist, antworten kannst Du ihm gefälligst selber!" sagte Hermine und stand auf. „Ich sage es nicht gerne, Leute, aber Sie hat recht! Ihr benehmt euch wie Sechsjährige!" sagte Ron und folgte seiner Verlobten.

„Gin, bitte, was soll das? Du wusstest doch von Anfang an, dass ich eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen habe! Warum benimmst du dich so stur?" fragte Harry. „Ich, stur? Ich habe dich lediglich gebeten, Dich in Sicherheit zu bringen, aber das ist dem Herrn ja nicht heldenhaft genug, nicht wahr!" fauchte Ginny leise. „Es ging mir noch nie darum, den Helden zu spielen und das weist Du so gut wie kaum jemand sonst! Ich möchte aber auch nicht, dasas wegen mir noch mehr Unschuldige leiden müssen. Ich kann nicht verschwinden, solange Nagini noch im Schloss ist!" flüsterte Harry eindringlich. „Wie ich das sehe, ist die Sache ganz einfach! Du musst dich entscheiden. Ich oder die Schlange!" entgegnete Ginny kühl und verlies ebenfalls den Tisch. Harry legte sein halb verspeistes Brötchen zurück auf den Teller. Für heute war ihm der Appetit wieder einmal vergangen!

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-) 

**Betagelesen: Aragock, Littlun**

**Euer KingsleyS**

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	82. Einsichten

Hallo liebe Leser,

vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 zum Beispiel beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

**Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!**

**Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)**

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 114: **Einsichten **

Ron und Hermine waren in ein Gespräch vertieft, als Harry das Klassenzimmer betrat. Es war eindeutig, dass sie ihn noch nicht bemerkt hatten, und er tat auch nichts, um sie auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. „Ich sage ihr schon seit Tagen, sie soll endlich mal zu Poppy gehen und sich untersuchen lassen! Ich meine, wenn es wirklich nur..." Ron stöhnte und unterbrach damit den Redefluss seiner Verlobten. Doch Hermine ließ sich davon nicht weiter stören. „... ist es ja nicht so tragisch, aber immerhin könnte sie auch ernsthaft Krank sein." „Nicht so tragisch? Himmel, Hermine, wenn Mutter..." Erschrocken brach Ron ab. „Oh, Hi Harry! Und? Hast Du Dich wieder versöhnt mit meiner Schwester?" grinste Ron verlegen. Schließlich wusste er nicht, wie viel Harry gehört hatte, und er wollte auf gar keinen Fall, dass dieser nur aus Mitleid oder Pflichtbewusstsein zu Ginny zurückkehrte.

„Pah! Versöhnt! Ein Ultimatum hat sie mir gestellt! Entweder ich benehme mich wie ein Feigling oder wir bleiben geschiedene Leute." knurrte Harry. Hermine schenkte ihm einen traurigen Blick. „Aber worüber habt Ihr Euch unterhalten?" versuchte Harry abzulenken. Außerdem interessierte es ihn. „Ach, eigentlich nur, dass ich seit Tagen versuche, Ginny zu Poppy zu schicken, damit sie der Sache mal auf den Grund geht, aber Ginny meint, das wäre nur eine kleine Magenverstimmung und würde von alleine wieder verschwinden." erklärte Hermine hastig. Harry wollte gerade nachhaken, doch da begann schon der Unterricht.

Der Tag war - wie eigentlich alle in letzter Zeit - ziemlich öde verlaufen. Nach dem Unterricht hatte Harry in aller Eile seine Hausaufgaben hin gekritzelt und war dann nach dem Abendessen in die DA verschwunden. Aber auch an diesem Abend schaffte er es nicht, sich ausreichend zu konzentrieren, um effektiv an seinen Fähigkeiten arbeiten zu können. Das Einzige, was er noch auf die Reihe brachte, war, seinen Geist gegen die Anwesenheit des Horcruxes abzuschirmen. So beschränkte er sich auf körperliches und magisches Ausdauertraining. Hierbei suchte er sich einen anstrengenden Zauber, den er dann so oft stablos wiederholte, bis er nicht mehr funktionierte. Dann begann er Gewichte zu stemmen oder andere körperliche Übungen, bis auch diese nicht mehr klappten. Nun gönnte er wiederum seinem Körper eine kurze Erholung und wand sich wieder dem Zaubern zu. Der Vorteil dieser Art von Training war, dass er kaum Zeit hatte, über irgendwelche Dinge zu grübeln. Der Nachteil hingegen war, dass er nach ein paar Stunden dieses Trainings immer wie gerädert ins Schloss zurückkehrte.

So war es auch an diesem Abend, als er gegen halb Zehn in den Schlafsaal der Siebtklässler zurückkehrte. Alles, wonach sich Harry jetzt noch sehnte, war eine heiße Dusche und sein Bett. Erst als das heiße Wasser seinen Körper hinunter lief und langsam begann, seine Muskeln zu lockern, empfand er so etwas wie Wohlbefinden. Aus Erfahrung wusste er jedoch, dass dieses Gefühl selten länger als bis zum Abtrocknen hielt. Also drehte er die Dusche noch einmal ein paar Grad wärmer. Eigentlich hatte er um diese Zeit das Bad für sich, aber nun war es ihm, als ob er eine Stimme hörte. „Da issssst er ja, der Junge der lebt!" Harry hatte die Augen noch zu, da er sich gerade die Haare gewaschen hatte. „Ist ja schon gut, Jungs, bin gleich fertig!" rief er. „Töten soll ich ihn, sssagt der Meisssster!" „Jungs, hört auf mit dem Quatsch! Das ist nicht Lustig! Ron, bist Du das?" rief Harry ärgerlich und beeilte sich, die Seife aus den Augen zu bekommen. „Nein, ich bin dasss und ich sssoll Dich töten!" Als Harry die Augen endlich aufbekam, konnte er nicht glauben, was er sah. Da war sie, keine drei Meter von ihm entfernt auf dem Boden. Nagini, Voldemorts Schlange und letzter Horcrux!

Seine Gedanken begannen wie wild zu rasen. Welche Chancen hatte er, sich zu verteidigen? Er war nackt. Seine Unterwäsche und Schlafanzug lagen keine zwei Meter weit entfernt. Seine Zauberstäbe jedoch waren im Schlafzimmer. Wie immer fein säuberlich verstaut im Nachtschränkchen. Warum nur nahm er sie nie zum Duschen mit? Eher aus Reflex denn aus Scham griff er nach dem kleinen Handtuch und wickelte es sich um die Hüfte. Es reichte nicht einmal bis zu den Knien, aber es gab ihm wenigstens einen kleinen Teil des gefühlten Schutzes zurück. Er würde sich wohl oder übel auf seine stablosen Fähigkeiten verlassen müssen.

Nagini wiegte mit dem Kopf hin und her und musterte ihn aus ihren engen Schlangenaugen. Da sie offenbar in den nächsten Sekunden nicht angreifen würde, nutzte Harry die Zeit, um die Badezimmertür mit einer Version des Colloportus zu versiegeln, woraufhin diese ein glucksendes Geräusch von sich gab. Schließlich wollte er verhindern, dass sich einer seiner Zimmerkameraden versehentlich in Gefahr begab. Nagini's Kopf schnellte zur Tür und dann wieder zurück in Harrys Richtung. „Sssso, möchtessst alsssso auch nicht gestört werden!" zischte Nagini. Harry nickte. „Was hast Du jetzt vor?" fragte Harry und wieder einmal war er sich nicht im Klaren darüber Parsel zu sprechen. „Issst dassss nicht offensssichtlich? Ich werde Dich töten, sssso wie mein Meissster es wollte!" antwortete die Schlange. „Und warum tut er es nicht selber, wie damals bei der Wache vor der Mysteriumsabteilung?" fragte Harry. „Dasss war nicht der Meissster, dassss war ich!" zischte Nagini beleidigt. „So, Du warst das also? Dann erkläre mir doch mal bitte, wie ich den Angriff aus Deinen Augen mitverfolgen konnte. Soweit ich weiß, habe ich durch diese Narbe hier zwar eine Verbindung zu Voldemort, aber nicht zu Dir!" sagte Harry. Zum ersten Mal meinte er so etwas wie Unsicherheit in den Bewegungen der Schlange wahrnehmen zu können. „Dassss issst unmöglich! Ich ssselbsssst habe den Angriff nicht mitbekommen. Ich kam ersssst wieder zu mir, alsss Auroren in die Abteilung sssstürmten und bin ssso sssschnell ich konnte versssschwunden!" sagte die Schlange.

„Du kannst Dich deshalb nicht an den Angriff erinnern, weil Voldemort zu diesem Zeitpunkt Deinen Körper kontrolliert hat!" erklärte Harry. „Dasss issst eine Lüge!" zischte Nagini und Griff an. „Protego!" Der Schirm, den Harry beschwor, war ziemlich schwach, aber er schaffte es, den Angriff der Schlange abzuwehren. Anscheinend hatte er vorhin im Training seine magischen Energien doch gewaltig erschöpft. „Nein! Das ist keine Lüge, und das weißt Du auch. Voldemort hat dich noch immer nicht übernommen, um mich zu töten und das kann nur eins bedeuten. Er kann es nicht, wenn Du hier auf Hogwarts bist! Hab ich Recht? Seit Du hier auf dem Schloss bist, hast Du nichts mehr von Deinem Meister gehört?" sagte Harry so ruhig wie möglich. Nagini begann wieder, Harry zu mustern. Es schien fast, als würde sie über seine Worte nachdenken. „Niemand kann den Körper einer Sssssschlange übernehmen! Dasss wäre eine tödliche Beleidigung! Aber Du hassst Recht. Sssseit ich im Ssssschlosssss bin, höre ich meinen Meissster nicht mehr." meinte die Schlange.

„Normalerweise kann er Dich also erreichen, mit Dir sprechen, auch wenn ihr nicht im selben Raum seid!" sagte Harry. Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. „Ja!" entgegnete Nagini knapp. „Und war das schon immer so?" hakte Harry nach. „Nein, ersssst ssseit ich diesssen alten Muggel getötet habe, im Elternhaussss des Meisssstersss!" antwortete Nagini und Harry glaubte, so etwas wie Verwunderung in ihrer Stimme zu hören. „Soll ich Dir sagen, warum das so ist? Warum Du Dich seit diesem Tag manchmal nicht erinnern kannst, was Du die letzten Minuten oder Stunden getan hast? An diesem Tag hat er Dich zu einem seiner Horcruxe gemacht. Hat ein Teil seiner Seele abgespalten und in Deinem Körper versteckt, einzig und alleine, um seinem Ziel der Unsterblichkeit ein weiteres Stück näher zu kommen. Seitdem kann er Deinen Körper übernehmen, wann immer er es will, und es gibt nichts, was Du dagegen tun kannst. Und jemandem, der Dir so etwas angetan hat, dienst Du, indem Du seine Feinde tötest? Das ist eine Beleidigung für den Stolz aller Schlangen!" erklärte Harry.

Nun war Nagini sauer. Ihre Augen glommen auf, fast wie bei Voldemort, wenn er verärgert war. Wieder schnellte Nagini nach vorne in Richtung Dusche. Während der Unterhaltung hatte sich Harry ein paar Schritte von der Dusche entfernt. So lief der Angriff ins Leere. Wie sich jedoch herausstellte, war Harry gar nicht das Ziel der Attacke gewesen. „Was hast Du vor?" fragte er, während er beobachtete, wie Nagini im Abfluss verschwand. „Jemanden töten!" war die knappe Antwort. In dem Moment flog die Badezimmertür auf. Im Türrahmen stand Tonks mit gezücktem Zauberstab. Anscheinend war es ihr gerade erst gelungen, Harrys Verschlusszauber aufzuheben.

„Harry, alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte Tonks. Harry wand seinen Blick von ihr ab und schaute auf den Abfluss, aber von Nagini war nichts mehr zu sehen. Als er wieder zur Tür schaute, stand ein besorgt drein blickender Neville neben Tonks. Diese war Harrys Blick gefolgt und zog nun ihre Schlüsse. „Neville hat mich geholt. Er meinte, dass die Tür zu eurem Badezimmer mit einem mächtigen Verschlusszauber belegt sei und er Zischlaute von Schlangen dort drinnen hören würde. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass Du gerade Besuch von Nagini hattest?" Harry nickte. „Ja, aber sie ist wieder weg, und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, wird sie auch bald aus Hogwarts verschwunden sein!" Tonks lächelte. „Na, Hauptsache, dir ist nichts passiert!" Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie die Anspannung von ihr abfiel. „Ach übrigens, Harry!" „Ja?" „Heißes Outfit, was Du da gerade trägst! Wenn ich nicht auf Wölfchen stehen würde, würde ich Neville jetzt erstmal für ein paar Stunden spazieren schicken. Vor allem, da Du gerade solo bist. Eine einmalige Gelegenheit! Aber so ist es wohl besser, wenn Du Dich erst einmal anziehst und dann in den Gemeinschaftsraum runterkommst. Sonst vergesse ich mich am Ende doch noch!" grinste Tonks und verschwand. Erst in dem Moment wurde Harry sich darüber bewusst, dass er außer einem ziemlich kleinen Handtuch nichts an hatte! Er brauchte nicht in den Spiegel zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass er gerade rot wurde. „Ich warte dann auch unten und passe auf, dass Dich niemand stört. Der Schlafanzug ist nämlich vermutlich nicht das Richtige! Du musst heute bestimmt noch zur Direktorin!" lächelte Neville freundlich. „Danke, Neville!" antwortete Harry.

Auf einem der großen Sofas im Gemeinschaftsraum saß eine kreidebleiche Ginny zwischen Ron und Hermine, welche beruhigend auf sie einredeten. Gerade hatte Tonks sie über den Vorfall im Bad unterrichtet. In dem Moment, als Harry die Treppe herunterkam, sprang Ginny wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf die Beine und rannte auf ihn zu. „Harry Potter, Du Arsch!" schrie sie und ehe man sich's versah, hatte sie ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst. Eine Sekunde geschah nichts, dann sah es aus, als ob der Puppenspieler Ginnys Fäden durchgeschnitten hätte. Kraftlos sank sie zu Boden. Harry wusste selbst nicht, wie er es geschafft hatte, zu verhindern, dass ihr Kopf hart auf dem Boden aufschlug. War er doch Sekundenbruchteile davor noch wie paralysiert gewesen von ihrer Ohrfeige.

„Jetzt reicht es! Erst ist sie tagelang jeden Morgen am Kotzen, und nun wird sie auch noch ohnmächtig. Professor Tonks, würden Sie Ginny bitte zu Madame Pomfrey bringen!" bat Hermine. Tonks schien ob der Bitte, die wie ein Befehl klang, und der Tatsache, dass Hermine sie mit Professor angesprochen hatte, etwas verwirrt, nickte aber, als sie entdeckte, dass mittlerweile halb Gryffindor die Szene beobachtete. Sie beschwor eine Trage, auf die Harry Ginny vorsichtig legte. Dann begann eine stille Prozession in Richtung Krankenflügel. Vorneweg schwebte Ginny auf ihrer Trage, dahinter lief Tonks, welche die Fuhre mit ihrem Zauberstab dirigierte. Schlurfend folgte Harry mit gesenktem Kopf. Das Schlusslicht bildeten Hermine und Ron, welche sich leise, aber angeregt unterhielten.

Waren Tonks und Ginny noch unbehelligt durch die Tür zum Krankenflügel gekommen, so fanden Harry, Hermine und Ron sich schneller wieder draußen, als man Albus Dumbledore sagen konnte. Harry setzte sich wortlos in eine der Nischen und starrte auf die gegenüberliegende Wand. Doch wirklich zum Grübeln kam er nicht, denn im nächsten Moment bestürmte ihn auch schon die Direktorin. „Mr. Potter. Wie ich höre, hatten Sie eine Auseinandersetzung mit der Schlange! Aber wie wurde Miss Weasley dabei verletzt? Ich hatte Sie für umsichtiger gehalten!" Als Harry nicht antwortete, erbarmte sich Hermine und erzählte McGonagall den Teil, den sie wusste.

„Ist das wahr, Mr. Potter? Und was ist jetzt mit der Schlange?" wand sich McGonagall wieder an Harry. „Ja, das ist wahr! Und mit der Schlange ist nichts. Sie ist wahrscheinlich gerade dabei, Hogwarts zu verlassen!" antwortete Harry. „WAS? Harry, sag, dass das nicht wahr ist!" rief King, der gerade um die Ecke bog und anscheinend den größten Teil der Gespräche mitbekommen hatte. „Wie konntest Du sie nur entkommen lassen? Wo Du sie doch schon gestellt hattest? Das war eine einmalige Chance.." Verstohlen blickte sich King im Raum um und erinnerte sich dann, dass McGonagall nicht eingeweiht war. „...Voldemort entscheidend zu schwächen!"

Nun platzte Harry endgültig der Kragen. „Himmel noch mal, was denn sonst noch? Ich war gerade unter der Dusche! Ich weiß ja nicht, wie Du das hältst, aber ich bin da meistens nackt und unbewaffnet. Auf einen offenen Kampf mit stabloser Magie wollte ich mich auch nicht einlassen. Ich kam gerade vom trainieren und war noch ziemlich ausgepowert!" „Was hast Du getan, Harry?" fragte King. „Ich habe Nagini die Augen geöffnet bezüglich ihres Meisters!" antwortete Harry. „Und Du denkst, dass es das Richtige war?" zweifelte King. „Ich weiß es nicht! Aber fest steht, dass sie diese Chance verdient hat. Wir können sie nicht so behandeln wie die anderen. Immerhin ist sie ein fühlendes Wesen!" seufzte Harry. Seine Wut war so schnell wieder verpufft wie sie gekommen war.

„Wäre einer der beiden Herren so freundlich, mich darüber zu Informieren, worüber Sie eigentlich sprechen?" meldete sich McGonagall zu Wort. Ein kurzer Blick hatte Harry und King genügt, um eine Entscheidung zu treffen. „Es tut mir leid, Minerva! Je mehr Personen darüber Bescheid wissen, desto gefährlicher ist es für uns alle. Bitte vertraue uns!" bat King. McGonagall wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, als die Tür des Krankenflügels aufging.

So sauer wie Poppy nun auf Harry starrte, hatte er sie noch nie erlebt. Es sah fasst so aus, als ob Tonks sie zurückhalten müsste. „Harry, kommst Du bitte mal rein, Ginny möchte Dich sehen!" bat Tonks, während die Krankenschwester weiterhin versuchte, Harry mit ihren Blicken zu erdolchen. Harry nickte und folgte den beiden Frauen in den Krankenflügel. Dass sich hinter ihm die Tür automatisch wieder schloss, bekam er nur am Rande mit. Besorgt wanderten Harrys Augen auf der Suche nach Ginny durch den Raum, während sich sein Gehirn mit der Frage beschäftigte, was er getan haben könnte, um solche Blicke von der Schulschwester verdient zu haben.

Ginny lag auf einem Bett hinter der Sichtschutzwand. Anscheinend war sie erfolgreich behandelt worden, denn sie war wach und auf ihrem Nachttisch standen einige leere Zaubertrankbehälter, vorrangig der Harry vertraute Blutregenerierungstrank. Ginny lächelte schwach, als sie Harry sah, während die Schulkrankenschwester sie mit kaum milderem Ausdruck betrachtete als Harry. Der einzige Unterschied, den er ausmachen konnte, war, dass es den Eindruck machte, als mische sich ein Hauch von Mitleid darunter.

„Nun geh schon, Harry!" forderte Tonks. „Und Poppy, könnte ich in deinem Büro einen Tee von Dir bekommen?" fragte sie an die Schulschwester gewannt und schob diese in Richtung Büro davon. Als Harry sich wieder auf Ginny konzentrierte, lächelte diese noch immer! Harry lächelte zurück und merkte, wie der Schwarm Schmetterlinge, welcher in den letzten Tagen Urlaub gemacht hatte, in seinem Bauch zu einem Rundflug ansetzten. „Was machst Du denn für Sachen, Schatz?" fragte er sanft und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Was ich für Sachen mache? Bist Du schon mal auf die Idee gekommen, dass es nicht ganz leicht ist, die Verlobte von einem verfluchten Helden zu sein, der es auch noch zu genießen scheint, mit Schlangen zu Duschen?" entgegnete Ginny nach wie vor lächelnd und auch in ihrer Stimme war kein Vorwurf mehr zu hören!" Harry blickte ihr so tief wie Möglich in die Augen. „Tut mir leid, aber ich kann halt nicht anders. Kannst Du mir verzeihen?" sagte er und breitete die Arme aus. „Ich weiß. Und ich liebe dich! Trotzdem!" antwortete Ginny und umarmte ihn. „Ich liebe Dich auch, Ginny!" flüsterte Harry ihr ins Ohr.

Harry hatte erwartet, dass nun alles wieder im Lot sein würde, aber stattdessen bemerkte er, wie sich Ginny in seiner Umarmung allmählich versteifte. „Harry, wie hast Du Dir eigentlich unsere Zukunft vorgestellt?" fragte Ginny plötzlich. „Na ja, das ist ein wenig kompliziert wegen Voldemort! Aber wenn ich ihn mal außer Acht lasse..." antwortete Harry, dann fing er an zu lächeln. „Ich möchte Dich heiraten, am besten gleich diesen Sommer. Wohnen werden wir dann in der Löwenhöhle, wenn es Dir Recht ist. Ich freue mich schon jetzt darauf, wenn wir dort unseren Kindern das Quidditch spielen beibringen. Ich habe vor kurzer Zeit gesehen, dass es schon Besen für Einjährige gibt. Aber wahrscheinlich werde ich doch warten müssen, bis sie drei oder vier sind!" lächelte Harry versonnen. „Du möchtest also Kinder mit mir haben?" fragte Ginny. „Natürlich! Im Haus meiner Eltern sind mindestens 2 Kinderzimmer zu füllen. Und Wenn es mehr werden, bauen wir halt an!" zwinkerte Harry. „Harry, ich muss Dir was sagen! Wir werden Eltern! Ich bin schwanger!" sagte Ginny und ließ die Bombe platzen. Sie schaute von Harry weg, fast so, als fürchtete sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck. Harry legte ihr die Hand auf die Wange und zwang sie so, ihn anzusehen. Und dort war es: Das breiteste Grinsen, das jemals von Harry Potter gesehen worden war!

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

**Betagelesen: Aragock, Littlun**

**Euer KingsleyS**

**Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier**

v

v

v

V


	83. Familienglück

Hallo liebe Leser,

vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 zum Beispiel beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

**Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!**

**Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)**

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 115:**Familienglück**

„Harry, ich glaube, ich muss Dir erklären..." setzte Ginny an, doch Harry verschloss ihre Lippen mit einen liebevollen Kuss. „Sch... nichts musst Du mir erklären! Wir schlafen nun seit über einem halben Jahr miteinander, da kommt so etwas vor. Vor allem, wenn man - wie ich in letzter Zeit - vergisst, den Schutzzauber zu erneuern!" Ginny blickte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Du hast ihn auch nicht...? Ich meine... nach dem, was in letzter Zeit alles passiert... da dachte ich..." Harry lächelte verständnisvoll. „Das es doch schön wäre, wenn Dir im Fall der Fälle wenigstens ein Teil von mir bleibt. Genau diesen Gedanken hatte ich auch!" „Aber warum hast Du mir nichts gesagt?" fragte Ginny. „Ich wollte Dich nicht unter Druck setzen! Schon jetzt ein Kind mit Dir bekommen wollte ich nur, wenn wir uns beide unabhängig dazu entschlossen hätten!" antwortete Harry. „So wie jetzt!" sagte Ginny. „So wie jetzt!" bestätigte Harry. „Ich liebe Dich, Harry!" hauchte Ginny. „Und ich liebe Euch beide!" flüsterte Harry und zog Ginny fest in seine Arme.

Tonks hatte es geschafft, die Schulschwester ein wenig zu beruhigen. Nun traten die beiden aus dem Büro des Krankenflügels. Ein seliges Lächeln breitete sich bei dem, was sie da auf Ginnys Bett zu sehen bekam, auf Tonks Gesicht aus. Auch in Poppys missbilligendes Gesicht mischte sich ein Anflug von mildem Lächeln. Harry kniete vor Ginnys Bett, seine Hand streichelte ihren Bauch, während er ganz offensichtlich versuchte, mit dem Baby zu sprechen. Ginny wuschelte dabei selig durch seine schwarzen Haare.

In diesem Moment hatte Tonks eine Idee. Dieses Bild sagte mehr als tausend Worte, fand sie. Also legte sie einen Lärmschild über Ginnys Bett und öffnete die Tür zum Krankenflügel. Ron und Hermine sowie McGonagall und King stürmten in den Raum, blieben aber bei dem Anblick, der sich ihnen bot, wie angewurzelt stehen. Auch Remus, der zwischenzeitlich zu den Wartenden vor der Tür gestoßen war, lugte vorsichtig um die Ecke. Hermine und King stimmten in Tonks seliges Lächeln ein, während McGonagall und Ron noch immer zwischen Ärger und Freude schwankten. Remus betrat nun den Raum und rieb sich ungläubig die Augen.

In dem Moment bemerkten Harry und Ginny, dass sie nicht mehr alleine im Raum waren. Sie drehten sich herum und grinsten die Anwesenden glücklich an. Dann küsste Harry Ginny zuerst auf den Bauch und anschließend auf den Mund. In diesem Moment verschwand auch der Ärger aus den Gesichtern von Ron und McGonagall. Alles, was blieb, war Freude und Sorge. Tonks hielt es nun für unbedenklich und nahm den Lärmschutz von Ginnys Bett.

Remus trat neben Tonks und umarmte Sie. „Eine süße, kleine Familie, oder?" lächelte er. „Ja, wenn ich das so sehe, sollten wir auch schnellstens eine gründen!" antwortete Tonks und küsste Remus. Derweil stürmten Hermine und Ron auf Harry und Ginny zu. „Dann bist Du also wirklich schwanger, Ginny!" stellte Hermine fest. Ginny und Harry nickten. „Siehst Du, Ron, ich habe es Dir doch gesagt!" triumphierte Hermine. Alle vier umarmten sich.

Doch auch wenn schließlich alle zu der freudigen Nachricht gratuliert hatten, kamen Harry und Ginny nicht um eine Moralpredigt von Poppy und McGonagall herum. Aber ehrlich gesagt hatte Harry sich diese schlimmer vorgestellt. Die Tatsache, dass sich beide unheimlich auf ihr erstes Kind freuten und wohl auch der Umstand, dass sie bereits offiziell verlobt waren, trug dazu bei, die beiden älteren, konservativen Hexen milde zu stimmen. Harry war ohnehin volljährig und Ginny durch ihre Verlobung ebenfalls mündig. Es gab also auch keinerlei rechtliche Hürden. Tonks, Remus und King, sowie Ron und Hermine freuten sich jedoch aus vollem Herzen für sie. Nur Ron äußerte das ein oder andere Mal bedenken, wie er nun seiner Mutter unter die Augen treten sollte. „Warum? Bist Du etwa auch schwanger?" war Ginnys provozierende Frage auf sein Gejammer, was ihn endgültig verstummen ließ.

Noch am selben Abend wurde Ginny mit einer ganzen Batterie Tränke aus der Krankenstation entlassen. Und selbstverständlich ließ es sich Harry nicht nehmen, von diesem Tage an wieder das Bett mit Ginny zu teilen. Es war spät geworden an diesem ereignisreichen Tag, und so schafften sie es gerade noch, sich aneinander zu kuscheln, bevor sie einschliefen. Der nächste Morgen begründete das Ritual, das sie von nun an für mehrere Monate begleiten sollte, Harry küsste zuerst ihren Bauch und anschließend Ginny wach. Anschließend nahm Ginny ihre Tränke gegen morgendliche Übelkeit und sonstige Nebenwirkungen der Schwangerschaft ein. Dann machten sich beide bereit für den Tag.

Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt war nur eine sehr kleine Gruppe der Hogwarts Bewohner über Ginnys Zustand informiert, und nach Möglichkeit wollten die Beteiligten auch nichts daran ändern. Eine schwangere Schülerin wäre immerhin ein handfester Skandal für die Schule gewesen, aber auch in früheren Zeiten war es schon vorgekommen, dass Schülerinnen nach ihrem Abschluss auf Hogwarts ein Expressbaby mit nur 3 oder 5 Monaten Lieferzeit bekommen hatten. Zwar würde Ginny noch ein ganzes Jahr nach Hogwarts gehen müssen, aber schließlich gab es da ja auch noch die Möglichkeit, ein Urlaubssemester einzulegen. McGonagall jedenfalls hatte gemeint, man solle sich darüber keine Gedanken machen. Es würde sich schon eine Lösung finden. So begaben sich Harry und Ginny wie jeden Morgen Hand in Hand zum Frühstück in die Große Halle. Diese Geste kam der offiziellen Bekanntmachung gleich, sich wieder vertragen zu haben. Nahezu alle Mitschüler reagierten positiv auf diese Tatsache. Lediglich einige Slytherins, vor allem Nott und seine Freunde, schienen enttäuscht. Und dann waren da noch jeweils eine Handvoll Mädchen und Jungen, welche desillusioniert waren, da sie sich nach der Trennung der Beiden Chancen bei Harry oder Ginny ausgerechnet hatten.

Am Gryffindortisch nahmen Harry und Ginny die wohlwollenden Blicke und Sprüche entgegen, bedankten sich und begannen mit dem Frühstück. Wie üblich saßen sie genau gegenüber von Hermine und Ron. Die folgenden Minuten verliefen ereignislos, dann trafen die Eulen ein. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass es heute bedeutend mehr Eulen waren als sonst. Direkt vor Hermine landete eine Eule und brachte ihr ihren Tagespropheten. Sie hatte ihn gerade bezahlt, als eine zweite Eule eine zusätzliche Zeitung brachte, welche sie jedoch ohne Bezahlung einfach vor ihr fallen ließ. Harry blickte sich um und erkannte, dass es anscheinend allen Abonnenten des Tagespropheten so ergangen war. Hermine hob kurz die Augenbrauen, als sie auf die zweite Zeitung blickte, wand sich jedoch sogleich wieder der Lektüre des Tagespropheten zu.

„Was ist denn das für eine zusätzliche Zeitung heute Morgen?" fragte Ron verwundert. „Keine Ahnung, schau doch einfach selbst nach!" antwortete Hermine hinter ihrem Tagespropheten. Ron öffnete die Zeitung und sein Gesicht glich sich immer mehr seiner Haarfarbe an. „Was ist denn das für ein Käseblatt!" fluchte er lautstark und sicherte sich damit die Aufmerksamkeit der umsitzenden Gryffindors. „Hört Euch das an:

Verwerfliche Einflussnahme auf Printmedien durch unbekannte Subjekte.

... Wie Ihnen als aufmerksame Leser des Tagespropheten nicht entgangen sein dürfte, hat die ehemals beliebteste Tageszeitung der britischen Zauberergemeinschaft in letzter Zeit doch erheblich an Qualität eingebüßt. Der Tagesprophet, früher berühmt für seine fundierten und hervorragend recherchierten Reportagen und Tatsachenberichte aus der magischen Gemeinschaft, scheint sich in letzter Zeit immer mehr auf das Niveau eines Revolverblatts zu begeben. Billige Panikmache und unbegründete Kritik am Ministerium im allgemeinen und unserem hochgeschätzten Minister im besonderen scheinen alles zu sein, was die neuen Besitzer des Tagespropheten lesen wollen. Auch wenn wir zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht herausfinden konnten, wer hinter diesen ominösen Gesellschaften steht, so scheint doch sicher, dass sie in den Umkreis einer aufwieglerischen Vereinigung namens Orden des Phönix gezählt werden müssen. Diese Organisation - ein Zusammenschluss aus Halbmenschen, Tagedieben und Gewohnheitsverbrechern - wurde in einigen der jüngsten Berichte des Tagespropheten als unsere große Hoffnung im Kampf gegen jenen, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, und seine Todesser dargestellt. Dem müssen wir aufs Eindringlichste widersprechen! Zum einen sind die Gerüchte über massive Angriffe von Todessern völlig aus der Luft gegriffen. Zwar gab es einige wenige unbedeutende Zwischenfälle, aber diese wurden durch das Ministerium umgehend geregelt. Zum anderen sind es die Auroren und das Ministerium unter der Führung unseres höchst kompetenten Ministers Rufus Scrimgeour, welche für Ihre Sicherheit sorgen ...

Pah! Und so ein Schundblatt schimpft sich "Moment der Wahrheit"!" schnaubte Ron. „Aber hier ... Es geht ja noch weiter. Geschrieben ist das Ganze von Rita Kimmkorn, Chefredakteurin. Und erst das hier: Lesen Sie auch Seite 3. "Arthur Weasley - Harmloser Liebhaber von Muggel-Artefakten oder gefährlicher Irrer". Jetzt gehen die auch noch auf Dad los! Würde mich wundern, wenn nichts von unserem alten Ford drin steht! Und ratet mal, wer dieses Machwerk herausgibt: Amt für öffentliche Meinungsbildung, Amtsleiterin Dolores Jane Umbridge!!!" sagte Ron bedeutungsvoll.

„Na prima! Ein illegaler Animagus und eine Todesserin! Welch ausgezeichnete Referenzen!" bemerkte Harry sarkastisch. Hermine, die sich bis jetzt nicht hinter ihrem Tagespropheten hatte blicken lassen, legte diesen bei Seite und blickte ernst in die Runde. „Na, so etwas war wohl zu erwarten gewesen, nicht wahr?" „Warum war das zu erwarten?" fragte Ginny das, was wohl auch Harry und Ron auf der Seele brannte, denn beide nickten heftig. Hermine schnaubte. „Na, überlegt doch mal. Seit unser junger Freund den Tagespropheten gekauft hat," bei diesen Worten nickte sie unauffällig zu Harry „betreibt dieser korrekten Journalismus. Das heißt, es werden keine fertigen Meinungen mehr abgedruckt, sondern die Menschen werden mit den reinen Fakten versorgt. Das ist aber gefährlich für das Ministerium, denn wenn die Menschen anfangen, selber über die Probleme nachzudenken, kann es passieren, dass sie zu anderen Schlüssen kommen als das Ministerium. Kurz gesagt: Das Ministerium hat sein Sprachrohr verloren, mit dem es jahrelang die Meinung des Volkes manipuliert hat. Die neue Zeitung ist nichts anderes als der Versuch, dieses Machtinstrument des Ministeriums wieder neu aufzubauen!" erklärte Hermine.

„Dann bleibt also nur zu hoffen, dass die Menschen - jetzt, wo sie eine Wahl haben - weiterhin ihren eigenen Verstand gebrauchen!" fasste Harry zusammen. „Hoffen können wir es, Harry, aber es ist nun einmal bequemer, wenn man gesagt bekommt, was man zu denken hat. Das strengt lange nicht so an wie seinen eigenen Verstand zu bemühen, um zu einer Lösung zu kommen." meinte Hermine. „Das stimmt, das sehe ich seit Jahren an Ron!" grinste Ginny. „Ich weiß nicht, was Du willst, Schwesterchen? Ich benutze seit fast sieben Jahren erfolgreich Hermines Verstand, um mir eine eigene Meinung zu bilden. Das klappt wunderbar!" zwinkerte Ron. Alle umsitzenden lachten.

Obwohl sich Harry mehr über dieses Schmierblatt des Ministeriums geärgert hatte, als er den anderen gegenüber zugeben würde, konnte das seiner Hochstimmung in den nächsten Tagen nichts anhaben. Er fühlte sich von Glück durchströmt, als sei er sein eigener Patronus. In wenigen Monaten würde er seine eigene, kleine Familie haben, und wer immer es wagen sollte, dies verhindern zu wollen, würde es mit ihm zu tun bekommen. Dieses Glücksgefühl und die daraus resultierende Entschlossenheit, Lord Voldemort endgültig zu besiegen, war es, die Harrys Konzentration wieder vollständig zurückbrachte und - falls möglich - sogar auf einen neuen Level hob.

Es war King, welcher Harry einige Bücher über die theoretischen Zusammenhänge der Magie empfahl. Gerade für Harry als reinen Bauch-Zauberer stellte es sich als nützlich heraus, diese zu kennen. Wenn Harry sich mit seiner besten Freundin Hermine Granger verglich, hätten ihre Ansätze zur Magie nicht verschiedener sein können. Hermine zauberte quasi aus dem Kochbuch, wobei sie so viele davon auswendig konnte, dass sie für nahezu jede Gelegenheit das Richtige parat hatte. Hatte sie das nicht, durchstöberte sie weitere Bücher, bis sie etwas gefunden hatte. Harry hingegen kochte äußerst selten nach Rezept. Selbst Zauber, die er aus Büchern gelernt hatte, wandelte er mit der Zeit in seine eigenen Varianten um. Er liebte es, mit Magie zu experimentieren, Dinge aus dem Bauch heraus zu tun. Das war eine Eigenschaft, welche er mit Albus Dumbledore, Kingsley Shacklebolt und vermutlich auch Lord Voldemort teilte. Sie hatte den Vorteil, dass man auch Dinge erreichen konnte, die von den Schulbüchern für unmöglich gehalten wurden.

Der Spuk mit dem "Moment der Wahrheit" dauerte nur wenige Tage. Sicherlich war es ein guter Gedanke, das Volk mittels einer durch das Ministerium kontrollierten Zeitung wieder auf die eigene Linie zu zwingen. Das Problem hierbei war allerdings, dass es mittlerweile zu offensichtlich geschah. Zu Zeiten, als der Tagesprophet noch unter Einfluss des Ministeriums gestanden hatte, merkten das nur die wenigsten. Doch nicht nur die Tatsache, dass die versuchte Manipulation öffentlich geschah, war ein Problem. Viel schwerer wog, dass der Tagesprophet zu jedem im "Moment der WAHRHEIT" erschienenen Bericht eine eigene Version brachte. Diese endeten immer mit dem gleichen Satz: „Sie kennen nun beide Versionen der Geschichte; entscheiden Sie selber, welcher Sie Glauben schenken!"

Der Versuch, das Volk wieder zu verdummen, war zu plump und vor allem zu spät geschehen! Alles, was der "Moment der Wahrheit" bewerkstelligt hatte, war, dass das Volk nun stinksauer auf das Ministerium war. Eines Morgens erschien nur noch der Tagesprophet und verkündete den Rücktritt des derzeit amtierenden Ministers Rufus Scrimgeour und die Auflösung des Amtes für öffentliche Meinungsbildung! Und nun kochte die Gerüchteküche über mögliche Nachfolger erst recht!

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Dads Name noch genannt wird, nach dem, was dieses Schundblatt über ihn geschrieben hat!" wunderte sich Ron. „Ja, ich dachte auch, man müsse sich in Zukunft schämen, Weasley zu heißen, nachdem sie Dad als armen Irren hingestellt haben!" bestätigte Ginny. „Euer Dad ist ein feiner Mensch und jeder, der ihn näher kennt, weiß das! Er hat zwar ein ungewöhnliches Hobby für einen Zauberer, aber daran ist ja nichts schlechtes!" versuchte Harry zu beruhigen. „Harry hat Recht, und genau das stand ja auch im Tagespropheten, dass die Familie Weasley eine zwar sehr arme, aber trotzdem honorige ist. Das Einzige, was man ihnen vorwerfen kann, ist, dass sie sich manchmal in Dinge hineinsteigern. So wie Arthur mit den Muggeln, Percy mit den Vorschriften und Fred und George mit den Streichen! Und ich vermute, genau das ist es, was sich die Leute von ihrem neuen Minister wünschen. Er soll ein ganz normaler Mensch mit ganz normalen Fehlern sein. Eben einer von ihnen, und genau das verkörpert Arthur Weasley! Er ist nicht der wortgewandte, aalglatte Politiker wie die bisherigen Minister. Was glaubt Ihr wohl, warum Albus Dumbledore immer wieder gefragt worden ist, ob er nicht diesen Job machen möchte? Weil er eben im Grunde auch ein Typ wie du und ich war. Nur einer, der unglaublich gut zaubern konnte! Aber auch Albus hatte so seine Marotten und Spleens, die ihn auf den ersten Blick ein wenig seltsam erscheinen ließen!" erklärte Hermine.

Wie meistens in den letzten sieben Jahren, seit Harry sie kannte, sollte Hermine natürlich Recht behalten, denn eines Morgens bekam jeder Volljährige oder mündige Schüler eine Pergamentrolle mittels Ministeriumseule zugesandt. Es waren die Wahlzettel zur Ministerwahl. Harry entrollte sein Pergament, in dem er über das Procedere der Wahl informiert wurde. In einem Moment, in dem er alleine war, sollte er das Pergament mit seinem Zauberstab berühren, dieser würde sich dann umgehend in einen Wahlzettel verwandeln. Das Ganze würde aber ausschließlich für ihn funktionieren, und auch nur dann, wenn er alleine war.

McGonagall schien die Geschichte so schnell wie möglich abhaken zu wollen, um weitestgehend ungestört mit dem Unterricht fortfahren zu können. „Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler. Um denjenigen von Ihnen, welche zur Wahl aufgerufen sind, diese möglichst zu erleichtern, habe ich in Absprache mit dem Kollegium beschlossen, Ihnen die drei unbenutzten Klassenzimmer im Ostflügel zur Verfügung zu stellen. Im Interesse eines reibungslosen Unterrichts werden nun zunächst die Lehrkräfte wählen, anschließend kann immer einer von Ihnen in einen der Räume. Diese wurden so verändert, dass man den Raum erst betreten kann, wenn er wieder leer ist. Diejenigen, die wahlberechtigt sind, sind für zu spätes Erscheinen zum vormittäglichen Unterricht entschuldigt! Und nun entschuldigen Sie mich - Ich muss einen neuen Minister wählen!" beendete McGonagall ihre Rede und verließ die Große Halle.

Harry war gespannt, was geschehen würde, als er den Raum betrat. Er stellte sich an das einzige vorhandene Pult und tippte mit dem Zauberstab auf die Wahlbenachrichtigung. Sie schrumpfte und zeigte plötzlich nur noch drei Namen: Dolores Umbridge, Arthur Weasley und Dirk Cresswell. Harry tippte mit dem Zauberstab auf seinen Wunschkandidaten. Auf dem Pergament erschien kurz die Meldung: „Vielen dank, ihre Stimme wurde gezählt!" dann verschwand es in einer blauen Stichflamme.

Bereits der nächste Morgen brachte Gewissheit: Neuer Zaubereiminister war Arthur Weasley!

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

**Betagelesen: Aragock, Littlun**

**Euer KingsleyS**

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	84. Tabula Rasa

Hallo liebe Leser,

**vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!**

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 zum Beispiel beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

**Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!**

**Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)**

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 116:** Tabula Rasa**

„Ich kann es noch immer nicht fassen, dass Dolores Umbridge sich wirklich für die Wahl hat aufstellen lassen!" schnaubte Hermine. „Ist doch jetzt egal, Mine! Dad hat haushoch gewonnen! Der wird ihr schon den Arsch aufreißen!" grinste Ron. Seit Arthur als Minister bestätigt worden war, stolzierte er durch Hogwarts wie Draco Malfoy in seinen besten Tagen. Für Harry und Hermine war es kaum noch auszuhalten. Doch ein wirkliches Problem mit seinem Verhalten hatte Ginny. „Ron! Dad ist Minister, nicht allmächtig! Jetzt komm endlich mal runter von deinem hohen Ross!" verlangte sie. Bevor Ron etwas darauf antworten konnte, lenkte Harry das Thema wieder auf Hermines Aussage zurück, was er für weniger streitträchtig hielt. „Ich schätze mal, Arthur wird einige Tage brauchen, sich in seinem neuen Amt zurecht zu finden. Aber wenn das passiert ist, wird er sicherlich mal gründlich ausmisten im Ministerium. Allerdings würde ich an seiner Stelle noch nicht offen gegen Dolores Umbridge vorgehen. Ich würde sie beobachten lassen. Jeder, der sich mit ihr trifft, ist ein potentieller Sympathisant Voldemorts. Vielleicht könnte man auf diese Weise entdecken, wer im Ministerium alles gegen unsere Interessen arbeitet... Aber wisst Ihr, was ich zu gerne gesehen hätte?" Harry wartete, bis er die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit seiner Freunde hatte. „Wie Arthur dem Premierminister seine Aufwartung macht!" grinste Harry.

Es war dieser Tage nicht einfach gewesen, den Frieden unter den Vieren zu halten. Aber ganz allmählich normalisierte sich die Situation wieder. Ron stellte fest, dass sein Vater noch immer Beruf und Privatleben strickt trennte, was dummerweise für Ron bedeutete, dass ihm keinerlei Sonderbehandlung erteilt wurde, nur weil er der Sohn des Ministers war. Im Gegenteil. Bereits nach wenigen Tagen nervte es ihn, dass nun diverse Leute auf ihn zukamen und ihn baten, in dieser oder jener Sache Einfluss auf seinen Vater zu nehmen. Ginny hatte das Ganze wesentlich schlauer angestellt. Sie hatte von Anfang an klar gemacht, dass sie sich in die Amtsgeschäfte ihres Vaters nicht einmischen würde. Zwar bekam auch sie fast täglich Post mit Bittbriefen, aber lange nicht so viele wie Ron, der anfangs immer noch großspurig erklärt hatte: „Kein Problem, ich kläre das bei meinem Vater für Dich / Sie!" Ginny hingegen vernichtete sämtliche Post mit unbekanntem Absender. Und das öffentlich in der Großen Halle. Und die Signalwirkung dieser Tat zahlte sich aus!

„Oh man, Harry! So langsam kann ich verstehen, warum Dir Deine Berühmtheit auf die Nerven geht!" stöhnte Ron etwa eine Woche nach der Wahl. Es war Samstagabend, und sie waren gerade auf dem Weg aus der Großen Halle. „Heißt das, Du wirst langsam wieder normal?" fragte Ginny schnippisch. Harry legte Ron die Hand auf die Schulter. „Das habe ich jetzt seit sieben Jahren versucht, dir zu erklären, Ron. Berühmt sein für etwas, wozu man selber nicht einmal etwas kann, ist kein Grund für Eifersucht! Aber lass dir eins sagen: Genau so schnell, wie sie Dich mit ihrem Interesse überhäufen, vergessen sie dich auch wieder!"

In diesem Moment schwang das mächtige Haupttor von Hogwarts auf und ein ziemlich erschöpfter King betrat das Schloss. „Hey King! Was ist denn mit Dir los? Bist Du in einen Angriff von Todessern geraten?" fragte Harry. Der Professor lachte kurz auf. „Wenn es nur das gewesen wäre! Viel schlimmer! Ich war gerade mit Arthur beim Premierminister der Muggel zum Antrittsbesuch. Ich kann Euch sagen, ein Kind im Süßwahrenladen ist Gold dagegen!" Die vier Jugendlichen grinsten wissend. „Na, kommt am besten mit in mein Büro. Ich erzähle Euch davon. Tut vielleicht ganz gut, sich den Frust von der Seele zu reden!" sagte King und winkte die Vier hinter sich her.

In Kings Büro angekommen bestellte er erst einmal Abendessen und Tee für fünf, und obwohl Ron gerade vom Abendessen aufgestanden war, griff er zu. Auch die anderen nahmen sich eine Kleinigkeit, aber mehr um höflich zu sein, als weil sie Hunger hatten. „So, nun erzähl mal, King, warum wart Ihr so spät beim Premierminister? Schließlich ist sein Kamin so weit ich weiß ans Flohnetzwerk anschließbar!" fragte Hermine. „Nun, das war Arthurs Idee! Er fragte mich, wie so etwas bei den Muggeln üblicherweise läuft. Und da ich über ein Jahr im Vorzimmer des Premierministers gearbeitet hatte, konnte ich ihm diesbezüglich natürlich Auskunft geben. Also haben wir ein offizielles Schreiben aufgesetzt und dieses nicht mit der Eulenpost verschickt, sondern von einem verdeckt arbeitenden Auror in die Diplomatenpost des Premierministers schmuggeln lassen. Die Antwort mit dem heutigen Termin haben wir dann auf demselben Weg wieder abgefangen!" erklärte der Professor.

„Und heute seid Ihr dann über Floh zu ihm gereist!" stellte Ron fest, doch King schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein! Wir sind ganz normal mit dem Auto in 10, Downing Street vorgefahren. Arthur hatte seine helle Freude an den Detektoren, mit denen sie uns auf versteckte Waffen durchleuchtet haben. Ich muss natürlich zugeben, dass die Gesichter schon amüsant waren, als sie bei uns beiden Holzstäbe gefunden haben, mit denen sie so gar nichts anfangen konnten. Arthur war schon im Begriff, ihnen zu erklären, was es damit auf sich hat, als ich ihm das Wort abschnitt und kurz und bündig erklärte, sie hätten religiöse Bedeutung und dürften uns auf gar keinen Fall abgenommen werden." lachte King. „Na ja, wer hätte Euch auch schon geglaubt, dass Ihr damit mehr Schaden anrichten könnt als mit jeden Sprengsatz!" grinste Harry. „Trotzdem wäre es unklug von Dad gewesen, allen zu erklären, was ein Zauberstab ist! Aber das ist halt typisch Dad!" lächelte Ginny nachsichtig.

„Wie dem auch sei ... Nachdem wir mit dem Aufzug stecken geblieben waren, weil Arthur unbedingt versuchen musste, was passiert, wenn er alle Knöpfchen gleichzeitig drückt, kamen wir auch irgendwann im Amtszimmer des Premierministers an. Dort übernahm zunächst ich das Sprechen. Ich erklärte dem Premierminister, dass Rufus Scrimgeour zurückgetreten ist und Arthur Weasley der neu gewählte Zaubereiminister sei. Die beiden Minister hatten sich einander kaum vorgestellt, als Arthurs Blick auf etwas fiel, das auf dem Schreibtisch des Premierministers stand. Ich hörte noch ein freudiges „Das ist doch sicher das rote Feleton zu diesem Amerikaner in dem runden Büro" da hatte er auch schon den Hörer in der Hand." King rieb sich die Augen, als könne er es noch immer nicht glauben.

„Aber soweit ich weiß, verbindet das rote Telefon einen doch sofort mit dem amerikanischen Präsidenten!" fragte Hermine entsetzt. „Ja, das tut es!" antwortete King mit resignierter Stimme. „Und wie ging es weiter?" lachte Harry. Nun ja, noch während der Premierminister versuchte, dem amerikanischen Präsidenten klar zu machen, das kein Notfall vor läge und alles nur ein Versehen gewesen sei, hatte Arthur den Computer auf dem Schreibtisch entdeckt." „Au Backe!" stöhnte Ginny. „Du sagst es!" bestätigte King.

„Was ist denn das, so ein Composter?" fragte Ron. „Mensch Ron, Du solltest Dich wirklich mal ein bisschen mit Muggelkunde beschäftigen! Ein Computer ist eine Rechenmaschine, aber durch die modernen Programme kann man damit noch ganz andere Sachen machen! Man kann Texte damit schreiben, Musik hören oder machen, Filme anschauen, sich sein Haus aus dem Weltall betrachten und sogar Spielen!" erklärte Hermine. Bei dem letzten Wort hatte Ron aufgehorcht! „Spielen? Jetzt sag nur, dass so ein Ding auch Schach spielen kann!" schnaubte Ron ungläubig. „Ja, das kann es und sogar besser als die meisten Menschen!" bestätigte Hermine.

„Jedenfalls war das Chaos perfekt, als der Premierminister erklärte, das der Computer am leichtesten mittels Maus zu bedienen sei. Sofort hatte Arthur seinen Zauberstab zur Hand und sprach diverse Ungeziefer - Vernichtungssprüche. Es brauchte einige Versuche, ihm zu erklären, dass man mit Maus dieses handgroße Eingabegerät mit 3 Knöpfen meint. Würde mich wundern, wenn in dem Raum auch nur eine einzige Spinne oder Fliege überlebt haben sollte! Irgendwann ist es mir dann jedoch gelungen, Arthur zur Heimkehr zu bewegen. Ich entschuldigte mich beim Premierminister für Arthurs Verhalten und erklärte ihm, dass Arthur nun einmal unrettbar in die Erfindungen der Muggelwelt vernarrt sei. Der Premierminister sagte, es gäbe da nichts zu entschuldigen, er finde es sogar sympathisch, dass die Zauberer mit ihrer Welt genauso viel Probleme hätten wie er mit der Magie. Außerdem hätte er wohlwollend zur Kenntnis genommen, das Arthur versucht hat, sich an die üblichen Gepflogenheiten unter britischen Ministern zu halten und nicht wie seine Vorgänger einfach aus dem Kamin gepoltert sei!" endete King mit seiner Erzählung. „Also hat Dad keinen schlechten Eindruck hinterlassen?" fragte Ginny. „Nein, hat er nicht. Du kennst doch Deinen Vater, wenn seine Begeisterung durchbricht. Es nervt einen im ersten Moment gewaltig. Aber böse sein kann man ihm dafür einfach nicht!" lachte King

Abgesehen von der etwas skurrilen Nummer mit dem Premierminister machte Arthur sich in seinem neuen Beruf gar nicht schlecht! So hatte er zum Beispiel alle unrechtmäßig in Askaban einsitzende Personen zu einer erneuten Anhörung ins Ministerium bringen lassen. Mit der Hilfe des deutschen Ministeriums wurde eine Standardprüfung auf Imperius bei solchen Anhörungen eingeführt. Dadurch und auch durch den Einsatz von Veritaserum, konnte unter anderem endlich die Unschuld von Stan Shunpike bewiesen werden.

Auch Harry bekam die Auswirkungen des neuen Windes, der durch das Ministerium fegte, am eigenen Leib zu spüren. Arthur hatte begonnen, einige der alten und diskriminierenden Gesetze zu kippen und dafür war leider des Öfteren eine Sitzung des Zaubergamot von Nöten. Da Arthur als Minister den Sitz der Weasleys dort nicht mehr vertreten durfte, übernahm Bill als ältester seiner Söhne diese Aufgabe. Wahrscheinlich hätte auch Molly diesen Sitz einnehmen können, aber diese hatte dankend abgelehnt. Politik sei nicht ihre Sache, hatte sie gemeint. Eine Sache allerdings war in der allgemeinen Aufregung um die Wahl Arthurs zum neuen Minister völlig untergegangen. Harry und Ginny hatten Arthur und Molly noch immer nicht darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass sie in wenigen Monaten Oma und Opa werden würden. Als Harry jedoch das letzte Mal dienstlich im Ministerium war, hatte er es geschafft, sich für Sonntag in den Fuchsbau einzuladen.

„Wenn ich die Wahl hätte, würde ich mich lieber Voldemort zum Kampf stellen!" meinte Harry. „Komm schon, mein großer Held! noch ein paar Meter, und wir müssten disapparieren können. Mum und Dad werden uns schon nicht den Kopf abreißen!" beruhigte Ginny. „Euch nicht, aber mir! Schließlich bin ich der große Bruder und hätte aufpassen müssen, dass so etwas nicht passiert!" stöhnte Ron. „Jetzt rede doch keinen Blödsinn, Schatz! Du hättest es nicht verhindern können. Es sei denn, Du hättest Harry etwas abgehext!" verkündete Hermine. „Wenn er das auch nur versucht hätte, hätte ich ihm was abgehext! Ich brauche mein Spielzeug intakt!" meinte Ginny in gespieltem Ernst. Harry und Ron machten ein säuerliches Gesicht. „Bei so unerfreulichen Themen stelle ich mich lieber meinen Schwiegereltern!" meinte Harry düster. Sekunden später waren die Vier verschwunden.

Molly wartete bereits mit dem Kuchen, als die vier Teenager auftauchten. „Setzt euch doch, Kinder. Arthur kommt auch gleich. Er spricht gerade über das Flohnetzwerk mit dem Ministerium!" bat sie. „Oh, ja danke, natürlich Molly!" stammelte Harry. Diese musterte ihn argwöhnisch, sagte aber vorerst nichts. „Du wirst es nicht glauben, Schatz, aber die Deutschen haben angeboten, uns ihre KRA9 Einheit zu schicken!" berichtete Arthur, der gerade in die Küche kam. „Oh! Kinder, Ihr seid aber früh dran, wolltet Ihr nicht erst um halb Drei kommen?" sagte er, als er die Vierergruppe am Küchentisch sitzen sah. „Dad! Es ist fast Drei!" belehrte Ron. „Oh! Also, seit ich diesen neuen Job habe, scheinen meine Tage kürzer zu sein als jemals zuvor!" entschuldigte sich Arthur. „Schatz, setze Dich doch schon mal zu den Kindern, der Tee ist gleich fertig!" bat Molly. „Natürlich Molly Schatz!" antwortete Arthur.

„Was war das gerade mit der KRA9 Einheit, die Du erwähnt hast, Arthur?" fragte Harry. „Nun, eigentlich ist das ja was dienstliches, aber was soll es! KRA steht für Krisen Reaktions Auroren; wofür das 9 steht, kann ich Euch gar nicht sagen. Jedenfalls ist das eine Spezialeinheit der deutschen, die Speziell für den Einsatz gegen Schwarzmagier ausgebildet wurde. Wie die Todesser sind sie komplett Vermummt, damit sie bei ihren Einsätzen keiner erkennt. Ich vermute, um Racheakten vorzubeugen. Jedenfalls hat der deutsche Minister angeboten, diese Einheit zu mir ins Ministerium zu versetzen. Zumindest so lange, bis die Gefahr der Todesser gebannt ist!" erzählte Arthur. „Das klingt logisch! Momentan sind die Todesser ein vorwiegend britisches Problem. Sollte Voldemort es aber schaffen, hier bei uns die Macht an sich zu reißen, wird das europäische Festland wohl sein nächstes Ziel werden. Und wahrscheinlich denken sich die Deutschen, dass sie lieber hier kämpfen als auf eigenem Boden!" meinte Hermine. Die restlichen Vier am Tisch blickten sie entgeistert an.

„Was denn? Stimmt Ihr meiner Analyse etwa nicht zu?" fragte Hermine unsicher. „Doch doch! Das war brillant! Sag mal, Hermine. Was hast Du eigentlich vor, wenn Du im August mit der Schule fertig bist? Einen so hellen Kopf wie dich könnte ich in meinem Planungsstab gut gebrauchen." bot Arthur an. „Also ich weiß nicht. Findest Du nicht, dass ich dafür noch zu jung bin? Na gut. Ich werde es mir durch den Kopf gehen lassen!" sagte Hermine verlegen. „Genug jetzt davon! Jetzt ist Familienzeit, hier ist der Tee und nun kein Wort mehr vom Ministerium!" sagte Molly und setzte sich ebenfalls an den Tisch.

Die ersten Tassen waren gerade gefüllt und jeder hatte sein Stück Kuchen auf dem Teller, als Molly Harry eindringlich in die Augen blickte. „Es ist zwar schön, dass Ihr Euch mal zu einem Besuch bei uns aufgerafft habt, aber jetzt würde mich langsam schon interessieren, was der Grund dafür ist!" Harry hatte gerade ein Stück Kuchen mit einem Schluck Tee herunterspülen wollen und verschluckte sich. „Wisst Ihr... es gibt da tatsächlich etwas, was wir Euch... also, ich meine, es ist nichts schlimmes... eigentlich ist es sogar etwas sehr erfreuliches, aber... ich weiß nicht, wie Ihr... „ suchte Harry nach den passenden Worten. „Himmel, Harry! Sag es doch einfach! Was Harry Euch mitteilen wollte, ist, dass ich schwanger bin!" verkündete Ginny.

Das Mienenspiel der beiden älteren Weasleys zeigte zunächst Unglauben und Verwirrung, wechselte dann zu Enttäuschung und schließlich zu verhaltener Freude. „Das ist wirklich eine Überraschung! Darf man fragen, wer der Vater..." setzte Molly an, wurde jedoch von ihrer erzürnten Tochter unterbrochen. „Mum, wofür hältst Du mich! Natürlich ist Harry der Vater!" schnaubte Ginny. Die Freude auf den Gesichtern der zukünftigen Großeltern wurde ehrlicher. „Na, dann herzlichen Glückwunsch, Ihr beiden!" lächelte Arthur. „Ich freue mich ja auch, dass ich Oma werde, aber Du bist noch so jung, Ginny. Ihr beide seid noch so jung!" sagte Molly. „Ja, wir sind jung, aber nur an Jahren! Andere haben mit 30 noch nicht so viel Verantwortung wie wir jetzt. Außerdem dürfte Euch bekannt sein, dass ich mich früher oder später Voldemort stellen muss. Wie das ausgeht, wissen die Götter. Worauf sollten wir also warten?" sagte Harry.

Molly wurde bleich ob der Unverblümtheit, mit der Harry die Tatsachen ansprach. „Harry hat Recht, Molly Schatz. Immerhin sind die beiden schon seit über einem halben Jahr verlobt, und wenn ich mich nicht täusche, hatten sie sowieso vor, diesen Sommer zu heiraten! Außerdem kenne ich wirklich einige ältere Pärchen, die noch lange nicht die Reife haben wie Harry und Ginny." beruhigte Arthur. „Das ist ja das Schlimme in Zeiten wie diesen, dass die Kinder noch viel schneller erwachsen werden als sowieso schon! Aber natürlich freue ich mich auf mein Enkelchen! Wann ist es denn so weit?" sagte Molly, und langsam breitete sich auch auf ihrem Gesicht ein Lächeln aus. „Wir wissen noch nichts genaues, aber laut Poppy bin ich im zweiten Monat. Es ist also noch reichlich Zeit hin!" antwortete Ginny. Mollys Lächeln wurde breiter. „Dann ist ja noch genug Zeit, dass Ihr vorher noch Heiratet! Noch jemand ein Stück Kuchen?"

In den folgenden Tagen war es ruhig geworden. Die versprochene Sondereinheit aus Deutschland war eingetroffen und direkt Arthurs Befehl unterstellt worden. Natürlich bekam davon in der Regel niemand etwas mit, aber seit Molly wusste, dass ihre Tochter sich in anderen Umständen befand, konnte sie es sich nicht verkneifen, nahezu täglich Briefe mit Tipps zu schreiben. Was Ginny essen sollte und was nicht. Wie viel sie noch heben durfte und auf welche Art am besten. Ob man sich schon Gedanken um den Namen gemacht hätte, usw. Jedesmal, wenn Harry und Ginny glaubten, dass Molly nun alle ihre Weisheiten weitergegeben hätte, wurden sie durch einen weiteren Brief eines Besseren belehrt. Für Ginny waren diese Briefe nur lästig. Harry jedoch sah ihnen immer mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen. Denn so verschwiegen Arthur auch war, wenn es um Angelegenheiten des Ministeramts ging. Molly gegenüber schien er keine Geheimnisse zu haben. Und der ein oder andere Nebensatz war in den Briefen durchaus zu finden, aus dem man sich nützliche Informationen herauspicken konnte. Langsam aber sicher verdichtete sich bei Harry der Verdacht, dass eine größere Säuberungsaktion im Ministerium geplant war. Jedenfalls schien Arthur momentan die Loyalitäten seiner Kollegen abzuchecken. Wie man so hörte, hatte er dabei schon einigen Erfolg erzielt. Genug jedenfalls, um in Kürze intensiv auf die Suche nach faulen Eiern unter den Ministeriumsangestellten zu gehen.

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-) 

**Betagelesen: Aragock, Littlun**

**Euer KingsleyS**

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	85. Späte Gerechtigkeit

**Hallo liebe Leser,**

**vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!**

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 zum Beispiel beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!!

Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 117: **Späte Gerechtigkeit**

Irgendwann waren Ginny die täglichen Briefe ihrer Mutter zu viel geworden und sie hatte dieser einen bösen Brief mit einer Empfehlung, wo sie sich ihre guten Ratschläge zukünftig hinstecken solle, zurückgeschrieben. Dies war aus einer Laune Ginnys heraus geschehen, die inzwischen manchmal recht extrem ausfallen konnten. Bei ihrer Mutter hatte sie jedoch anscheinend einen sehr empfindlichen Nerv getroffen. Jedenfalls herrschte seit diesem Brief Funkstille zwischen Mutter und Tochter.

Als Funkstille hätte man auch die Situation in der Zaubererwelt getrost bezeichnen können. Arthur plante etwas, da war sich Harry sicherer denn je. Und auch Voldemort und seine Schergen verhielten sich alles in allem merkwürdig ruhig. Harry und seinen Freunden blieb also derzeit nichts anderes übrig, als sich auf den unweigerlich bevorstehenden Kampf gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser vorzubereiten. Schon seit längerem hatte Harry das Gefühl, derzeit herrsche lediglich die vielzitierte Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Eines Abends schickte dieser besagte Sturm auch seine ersten Ausläufer nach Hogwarts. McGonagall war schon auf ihrem Platz vermisst worden, als Sie plötzlich in Begleitung zweier vermummter Gestalten die Große Halle betrat. Die Vermummten trugen das Abzeichen des deutschen Ministeriums auf der einen und das der britischen Auroren auf der anderen Brust. Harry vermutete, dass es sich dabei um zwei Mann der von Arthur erwähnten, deutschen Spezialeinheit handelte. Die Dreiergruppe baute sich vor dem Lehrertisch auf. „Mr. Filch! Ich muss Sie bitten, diese beiden Herren in das Zaubereiministerium zu begleiten. Es wurden leider einige sehr unschöne Anschuldigungen gegen Sie erhoben!" sagte die Direktorin.

Filch erhob sich langsam und äußerlich völlig gefasst wirkend von seinem Platz. Plötzlich hatte er eine Pistole in der Hand und zielte auf die Direktorin. Doch bereits den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später sank er - von einem Entwaffnungszauber des einen und einem Schockzauber des anderen Deutschen getroffen - bewusstlos zusammen. Die Pistole flog in hohem Bogen auf den Sicherheitsbeamten zu und wurde sogleich in den Weiten seines Umhangs verstaut.

Noch während die Schülerschar gespannt und fasziniert beobachtete, wie der Hausmeister mit ins Ministerium genommen wurde, traf ein Schwarm Eulen ein. Diese wurden jedoch zunächst nur von wenigen Schülern bemerkt. Denn als allen klar geworden war, dass der gehasste Hausmeister gerade verhaftet wurde, begleiteten ihn die Schüler mit einem hämischen Gejohle aus der Halle. Obwohl Harry vielleicht am Besten wusste, auf welcher Seite der Hausmeister stand, empfand er doch so etwas wie Dankbarkeit dafür, dass dieser bewusstlos war und diese Schmähung seiner Person nicht mitbekam. Die Direktorin schien ähnlich zu denken, denn sie bedachte ihre Schüler so lange mit strengen Blicken, bis das Johlen verstummte.

In diesem Moment riss eine Eule Harry aus seinen Gedanken, die soeben vor Hermine gelandet war. „Schaut mal, eine Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten!" stellte Ron erstaunt fest. Hermine bezahlte die Eule und entfaltete die Zeitung. „Zahlreiche Verhaftungen im Ministerium. Minister Weasley greift durch!" las Hermine vor. „Cool! Lies weiter, bitte!" bat Ron. Ginny und Harry nickten.

„Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums, die heute Morgen wie gewohnt zum Dienst erscheinen wollten, erwartete eine Überraschung. Wie der Tagesprophet im Laufe dieses Tages in Erfahrung bringen konnte, hatte der neue Minister Weasley für den heutigen Tag eine vollständige Überprüfung seiner Mitarbeiter geplant. Laut einem Sprecher des Ministers sei diese Aktion von langer Hand vorbereitet gewesen, um - wie er sich ausdrückte - das Geschwür des Verrates ein für alle mal auszumerzen. So seien bei dieser Aktion etwa zwei Dutzend Mitarbeiter entdeckt worden, die unter dem Imperius Zauber standen. Außerdem etwa ein halbes Dutzend, welche offensichtlich aus freien Stücken das dunkle Mal trugen. Der einzige Name, der hierbei durchgesickert ist, ist ausgerechnet der von Dolores Umbridge, einer hochrangigen Ministeriumsangestellten, welche sich sogar vor kurzem zur Wahl zum Zaubereiminister hatte aufstellen lassen. Nicht auszudenken, wenn diese Frau heute unsere Ministerin wäre."

„Wow! Haben sie die olle Kröte also endlich erwischt!" grinste Harry. „Das erklärt natürlich auch, warum Filch gerade abgeführt wurde. Ich bin mir sicher, die Umbridge hat gesungen wie ein Vögelchen, als sie erwischt war!!" lächelte Ginny. Nachdenklich blickte Harry auf die Narben auf seinem Handrücken: „Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen!" Hoffentlich würde ihm jetzt wenigstens in diesem Punkt Gerechtigkeit widerfahren.

Relativ unbeeindruckt von diesem Vorfall war das Leben auf Hogwarts schnell wieder in seine gewohnten Bahnen zurückgekehrt. Etwas, das man vom Ministerium leider nicht behaupten konnte. Offensichtlich hatte niemand mit einem derart großen Ausmaß an Unterwanderung gerechnet. So fiel das Ministerium - wie Hermine es so schön ausgedrückt hatte - in ein reinigendes Fieber, und es dauerte fast eine Woche, bis wieder offizielle Statements des Ministeriums zu bekommen waren. Die ersten offiziellen Nachrichten waren dann auch die Verhandlungstermine gewesen, an denen die enttarnten Todesser abgeurteilt werden sollten. Zu der Verhandlung im Fall Dolores Umbridge schien halb Hogwarts als Zeuge geladen zu sein. Harry war sogar doppelt geladen: In seiner Eigenschaft als Mitglied des Zaubergamot und als Zeuge. Das erschien ihm zwar ein wenig merkwürdig, war in der magischen Strafverfolgung aber anscheinend kein Problem.

Der Prozess gegen die ehemalige Großinquisitorin von Hogwarts war der letzte der sechs Prozesse gegen Träger des Dunklen Mal. Sechs Personen waren bei Arthurs Säuberungsaktion entdeckt worden, welche eindeutig den Todessern zugeordnet werden konnten. Bei ihnen war keine Beeinflussung durch den Imperius feststellbar gewesen, und auch bei der Befragung unter Veritas Serum konnten sie keinerlei äußeren Zwang nachweisen, welcher sie zu ihren Handlungen geführt hatte. Dolores Umbridge bekleidete unter ihnen den höchsten Rang im Ministerium und wurde daher als Letzte vor Gericht gestellt.

Als Mitglied des Zaubergamot hatte Harry bereits das Vergnügen gehabt, den fünf anderen Verhandlungen beizuwohnen. Auch hatte er gesehen, wie es vonstatten ging, wenn Mitglieder des Garmot als Zeugen gehört wurden. Sie wurden wie jeder andere Zeuge auch aufgerufen, machten ihre Aussage und begaben sich dann auf ihren Platz im Gamot. Wenn immer möglich waren sie die ersten Zeugen, welche aussagten, damit sie nicht von anderen Zeugenaussagen beeinflusst werden konnten. Waren mehrere Mitglieder des Gamot als Zeugen geladen, verpassten sie natürlich die Aussagen desjenigen, der vor ihnen seine Aussage machte. Das war jedoch kein Problem, da ihnen in diesem Falle eine Abschrift der vorherigen Aussagen auf ihren Platz gelegt wurde.

So kam es, dass Harry eines Morgens zusammen mit der halben Schüler- und Lehrerschaft von Hogwarts vor Gerichtssaal 1 wartete. Der einzige Unterschied zwischen Harry und den anderen war, dass er die Robe des Gamot trug und als erster Aussagen würde. „Macht Euch keine Sorgen, Leute! Ihr seid hier nur als Zeugen geladen; von Euch will keiner was!" beruhigte Harry seine Mitschüler und schenkte ihnen ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Hermine, Ginny und Ron waren die einzigen, die merkten, dass seine zur schau gestellte Ruhe nur gespielt war.

Die Tür des Gerichtssaals öffnete sich und ein Auror streckte seinen Kopf heraus. „Lord Potter, wenn ich Sie nun zur Verhandlung bitten dürfte!" Harry nickte, zwinkerte den anderen noch kurz zu und folgte dem Auror in den Gerichtssaal. „Den Vorsitz führt die ehrenwerte Richterin Ann Equity!" verkündete der Schreiber, ein junger Zauberer, den Harry nicht kannte. Der Dritte im Bunde auf der Richterbank war niemand anderes als der Minister Arthur Weasley persönlich. Dieser schenkte Harry ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, als er an das Zeugenpult trat. „Lord Potter, bitte legen sie ihren Zauberstab auf ihr Herz und sprechen Sie mir nach: Ich schwöre, diese Aussage nach bestem Gewissen und Erinnerungsvermögen zu machen! Meine Aussage wird meine Entscheidung als Gamotmitglied nicht mehr und nicht weniger beeinflussen, als jede andere Zeugenaussage auch!" forderte der Gerichtsschreiber. Harry wiederholte den geforderten Satz.

„Lord Potter, Sie haben die Anklageschrift und die darin enthaltenen Anschuldigungen gegen die Angeklagte gelesen. Was haben Sie uns dazu zu erzählen?" fragte die Richterin. „Hohes Gericht. Sehr geehrte Vertreter des Ministeriums!" begann Harry, dabei warf er der alten Kröte einen selbstsicheren Blick zu. „Ironischerweise war es an dieser Stelle, hier im Gerichtssaal, als ich der Angeklagten das erste Mal begegnet bin. Sie war seinerzeit als Vertreterin des Ministeriums hier und assistierte der Richterin bei meiner Verhandlung wegen unberechtigtem Zauberns Minderjähriger." „Da hören Sie es! Er räumt selbst ein, vorbestraft zu sein!" rief Umbridge triumphierend dazwischen. „Zu Unrecht, wie sich später noch herausstellen sollte." fuhr Harry fort, als hätte er nichts gehört. „Ich wurde damals in einer Muggelgegend, in der meine Verwandten lebten, von zwei Dementoren angegriffen. Folglich war die Anwendung des Patronus-Zaubers die einzige Möglichkeit, mich und meinen Cousin zu retten." „Das hat Dir schon damals keiner geglaubt, Potter. Das Urteil war denkbar knapp!" giftete Umbridge. Die Richterin schickte ihr einen bösen Blick, während Harry erneut weitersprach, als hätte es keine Unterbrechung gegeben.

„Wie die Angeklagte etwa ein dreiviertel Jahr später vor Zeugen, die heute ebenfalls geladen sind, zugab, war Sie es, die mir die Dementoren auf den Hals hetzte. Das Urteil damals hätte also einstimmig zu meinen Gunsten ausfallen müssen!" Harry machte eine kurze Pause und überlegte, wie er weitererzählen sollte. „Kaum hatte ich jedoch meinen Freispruch in der Tasche, begann mein Ärger mit der Angeklagten erst so richtig! Wie sich herausstellte, war sie auf ministerielle Anordnung hin zur neuen Professorin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in Hogwarts ernannt worden. Dort setzte Sie alles daran, zu verhindern, dass die Schüler lernten sich zu verteidigen. Als ich Sie darauf hinwies, dass es uns gegen einen Todesser wohl kaum nützen würde, aus irgendwelchen theoretischen Verteidigungsabhandlungen rezitieren zu können, meinte sie, das wäre auch unnötig, denn es gäbe keine Todesser mehr. Ich jedoch bestand darauf, dass sowohl diese als auch Voldemort zurück seien und wir deshalb lernen müssten, uns zu verteidigen!"

„Das war Insubordination! Laut der offiziellen Meinung des Ministeriums bestand keine Gefahr, und diese Aussagen von Potter und Dumbledore verursachten nur unnötige Panik in der Bevölkerung!" schrie Umbridge. „Angeklagte! Halten Sie den Mund! Sie werden später noch Gelegenheit bekommen, sich zu den Anschuldigungen zu äußern!" fuhr die Richterin dazwischen. „Lord Potter, wenn Sie dann bitte fortfahren würden!"

Harry nickte. „Wie dem auch sei, und unabhängig davon, welche Überzeugung sich als Richtige herausgestellt hat, kann es auf gar keinen Fall statthaft sein, einen Schüler dazu zu zwingen, sich mit einer Blutfeder den Satz „Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen" in den Handrücken zu schneiden. Und das derart, das selbst heute, über zwei Jahre später, noch die Narben davon zu sehen sind!" sagte Harry aus und präsentierte allen seinen vernarbten Handrücken. Ungläubiges Entsetzen breitete sich im Gerichtssaal aus, nur die Angeklagte trug ihr breites, selbstgefälliges Lächeln!

„Die restlichen Gemeinheiten, welche die Angeklagte in dem Jahr in ihrer Eigenschaft als Professorin, Großinquisitorin und schließlich Direktorin von Hogwarts verübt hat, erspare ich mir an dieser Stelle. Ich bin sicher, dass Ihnen die vielen Zeugen draußen vor der Tür darüber genügend Auskunft geben werden! Aber selbst als Minister Fudge abgesetzt und die Angeklagte all ihrer Ämter in Hogwarts enthoben war, konnte sie es nicht lassen, mich und vor allem auch Hogwarts weiter in Gefahr zu bringen! Wie den meisten von Ihnen sicherlich bekannt sein dürfte, schlich sich Anfang dieses Jahres eine Gruppe getarnter Todesser als Teilnehmer am Quidditchturnier nach Hogwarts ein. Vielleicht fragen Sie sich, wie es den Todessern gelingen konnte, die täglich benötigte Dosis Vielsafttrank in das schwer bewachte Hogwarts zu schmuggeln? Nun, das war einzig aufgrund der Tatsache möglich, dass das als diplomatisch gekennzeichnete Gepäck der Angeklagten nicht durchsucht werden durfte. Als nach einigen ereignislosen Tagen dann die Aufmerksamkeit der Bewacher nachgelassen hatte, verlegte sie sich gemeinsam mit dem Hausmeister der Schule, welcher ebenfalls ein Sympathisant Voldemorts ist, auf eine Versorgung durch Hogwarts Geheimtunnel. Eine entsprechende beeidete Aussage des Anführers der Todesser, welcher mittlerweile zu uns übergelaufen ist, müsste dem Gericht vorliegen!" schloss Harry. „Danke, Lord Potter, das entsprechende Dokument liegt mir vor! Wenn es dann keine Fragen mehr an den Zeugen gibt, unterbreche ich die Verhandlung für eine kurze Pause!" sagte die Richterin.

Lächelnd trat Arthur auf Harry zu, als dieser seinen Platz unter den anderen Gamotmitgliedern einnehmen wollte. „Das war gut, Harry! Die ersten Nägel hast Du gerade in den Sarg von Dolores Unbridge geschlagen. Hoffen wir, dass es reicht!" Auch Harry grinste. „Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, werden wir am Ende der Verhandlung bald mehr Nägel in dem Sarg haben als Holz!" grinste Harry. „Wo ist eigentlich Percy? Hattest Du ihn nicht vom Richter zum Protokollant degradiert?" fragte Harry. Arthur nickte leicht niedergeschlagen. „Ja, aber selbst da hat er sich aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sein Vater der Minister ist, aufgeführt wie Merlin persönlich! Ich habe ihn meinem alten Kollegen Perkins als Assistent in das Büro für den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten zugeteilt. Vielleicht lernt er ja endlich mal so etwas wie Kollegialität und Bescheidenheit, wenn er sich erstmal 20 Jahre mit wiederausspuckenden Toiletten herumgeärgert hat. Scheint so, als müsste ich da als Minister das an Erziehungsmaßnahmen nachholen, was ich als Vater versäumt habe!" meinte Arthur niedergeschlagen. „Gräme Dich nicht, Arthur. Ich bin sicher, Percy ist kein schlechter Mensch. Er ist halt manchmal einfach zu sehr Percy!" sagte Harry aufmunternd, worauf Arthur kurz auflachte. Dann wurde die Verhandlung fortgesetzt.

Im Laufe dieses Prozesses wurden noch viele Aussagen gehört. Die Professoren von Hogwarts berichteten von untauglichen Einmischungen in ihre Unterrichtsmethoden. Cho's Freundin Marietta sagte aus, von der Angeklagten mit der Drohung ihre Mutter zu entlassen, gezwungen worden zu sein, Harry und die DA zu verraten. McGonagall berichtete von dem heimtückischen und völlig unprovozierten nächtlichen Angriff auf Hagrid, bei dem sie schwer verletzt wurde. Viele der Schüler wussten auch von Foltermethoden nach Art der Blutfeder zu berichten. Das was Umbridge jedoch endgültig das Genick brach, war die Aussage eines anderen Verdächtigen.

„Ihr Name ist Argus Filch und Sie sind derzeit Hausmeister an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei, ist das soweit korrekt?" fragte der Schriftführer. „Ja!" antwortete der Hausmeister. „Dann legen Sie Ihre rechte Hand auf ihr Herz und sprechen Sie mir nach: Ich schwöre, diese Aussage nach bestem Gewissen und Erinnerungsvermögen zu machen!" forderte der Gerichtsschreiber. „Ich schwöre, diese Aussage nach bestem Gewissen und Erinnerungsvermögen zu machen!" schwor Filch.

„Mr. Filch, wie Sie wissen, wird auf Sie noch eine eigene Verhandlung wegen Unterstützung einer radikalen Zauberervereinigung zukommen. Sie müssen sich also nicht selber belasten und haben das recht, hier und heute die Aussage zu verweigern!" belehrte ihn die Richterin. „Ich weiß, Euer Ehren, aber ich möchte aussagen!" antwortete der Hausmeister.

„Alles begann in dem Jahr, als Dolores begann, in Hogwarts zu unterrichten. Wir unterhielten uns gelegentlich darüber, wie unverschämt doch die heutige Jugend sei. Und dass es eigentlich nötig wäre, dem mit drakonischen Strafen zu begegnen. Dolores stimmte mir da vollkommen zu und versprach, dies zu ermöglichen, sobald sie Direktorin der Schule sei. Obwohl sie dieses Versprechen hielt, hatte ich nichts davon. Denn kaum waren die neuen Erlasse rechtskräftig, wurde sie als Direktorin der Schule wieder abgelöst und sämtliche ihrer Erlasse für ungültig erklärt. Als ich sie gegen Ende des Schuljahres im Krankenflügel besuchte, wo sie sich von einem schweren Trauma erholte, welches ihr von den Zentauren beigebracht worden war..." „Dreckige Halbmenschen, der Dunkle Lord wird sie alle ausradieren, wenn er erst die Macht in diesem verfluchten Land übernommen hat. Und ich werde an seiner Seite stehen und die Hinrichtungen persönlich überwachen!" rief Umbridge irre dazwischen. Sie führte sich schon den ganzen Tag so auf. „Ruhe, Angeklagte! Bitte, Mr. Filch!" rief die Richterin. „Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach ja! Jedenfalls überzeugte sie mich, dass es nur noch eine Chance gäbe, wieder Ordnung und Disziplin in die Schule zu bringen, und zwar, wenn der Dunkle Lord die Macht übernimmt und sie wieder Direktorin wird!" endete Filch. „Einfältiger Idiot! Der Dunkle Lord würde doch keinen dreckigen Squib an seiner Schule dulden! Er wird Dich gemeinsam mit den Halbmenschen hinrichten!" gackerte Umbridge.

Bei diesem Verhalten war klar, dass die Strafkammer nur zu einem Urteil kommen konnte. „Verehrte Mitglieder des Gamot. Wie haben Sie sich entschieden?" fragte die Richterin. „Verehrte Richterin, wir - die Mitglieder des Gamot - befinden die Angeklagte einstimmig für schuldig im Sinne der Anklage!" antwortete Ogden. Die Richterin nickte. „Dolores Umbridge, hiermit erkläre ich Sie in allen Anklagepunkten für schuldig! Sie werden umgehend in das Gefängnis verbracht, wo Sie bis zum Ende Ihres Lebens bleiben werden! Die Verhandlung ist geschlossen!"

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

**Betagelesen: Aragock, Littlun**

**Euer KingsleyS**

**Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier**

v

v

v

V


	86. Bürgerkrieg

**Hallo liebe Leser,**

**vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!**

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 zum Beispiel beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!

Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 118: **Bürgerkrieg**

Die Verurteilung von Dolores Umbridge sowie die entschlossen durchgeführten Säuberungsmaßnahmen im Ministerium machten all zu deutlich, woher der Wind nun wehte. Es gab nun zwei Trutzburgen, welche sich der Machtergreifung Voldemorts entgegenstellten: Hogwarts und das Ministerium. Zudem hatte man nicht nur sämtliche Unterstützung im Zaubereiministerium verloren, sondern es schien auch unmöglich, dort wieder Fuß zu fassen. Aufdeckungszauber, welche man für viel Geld aus Gringotts zugekauft hatte, die auf dem dort verwendeten Wasserfall vor den Hochsicherheits-Verliesen basierten, verhinderten sämtliche Täuschungsversuche durch Vielsafttrank, Tarnumhänge oder Veränderungszauber. Zudem hatten die Deutschen die standardmäßige Überprüfung auf den Imperius eingeführt. Für die dunkle Seite blieb also nur noch eine Möglichkeit: Infiltration durch Gehirnwäsche. Doch diese Methode hatte einen entscheidenden Nachteil. Sie war langwierig und beanspruchte oft Jahre, um vollständig zu wirken. 

�

Und selbst eine langjährige Beeinflussung konnte manchmal nicht verhindern, dass das beeinflusste Objekt verloren ging. Ein gutes Beispiel hierfür war Draco Malfoy: Obwohl dieser jahrelang von seinem Vater Lucius auf Muggelhaß und Reinblutdenken getrimmt worden war, konnte es schlussendlich doch nicht verhindert werden, dass er sich Voldemorts Feinden anschloss. Doch selbst wenn die Beeinflussung erfolgreich gewesen war, war es schwierig, diese Personen im Ministerium zu platzieren. Ehemalige Hogwartsschüler mit persönlichem oder familiärem Hang zu entsprechend radikalem Gedankengut würden zukünftig nur schlecht Positionen im Ministerium bekommen. Entscheidend war folglich, nicht nur den Nachwuchs auf das eigene Gedankengut einzuschwören, sondern auch vor der Öffentlichkeit zu verstecken, dass man dieser Gruppierung angehörte. 

�

Diese oder ähnliche Überlegungen mochten wohl der Grund sein für das, was sich knapp eine Woche nach der Verhandlung von Dolores Umbridge auf Hogwarts abspielte. Anscheinend hatte der Dunkle Lord beschlossen, dass ihm die wenigen Anhänger und Sympathisanten unter den Hogwartsschülern am meisten nutzen, wenn er sie dazu benutzte, Unruhe ins Schloss und damit auch in die Zauberergemeinschaft zu bringen. 

�

„So, das war es für heute! Diejenigen unter Ihnen, die es geschafft haben, unverletzt zu bleiben, begeben sich jetzt bitte in die nächste Stunde. Die anderen passen nächstes Mal besser auf und verschwinden jetzt in den Krankenflügel! Mr. Potter, Sie bleiben noch auf ein Wort!" beendete er die Stunde. „Selbstverständlich Mr. Maloy!" antwortete Harry. Dem würde er was erzählen! Ihn einfach so zum Dableiben zu kommandieren. Hermine blickte sich noch einmal fragend zu Harry um, dann schob sie Ron aus der Tür und schloss diese hinter sich. Harry hatte ihr durch ein Nicken zu verstehen gegeben, dass er mit Draco schon alleine fertig werden würde. 

�

„Und, Draco, warum soll ich bleiben? Hast Du die weiblichen Schlossbewohner schon alle durch und machst jetzt bei mir weiter? Ich muss Dir aber sagen, dass ich keinerlei Interesse an gleichgeschlechtlichem..." begann Harry, als er endlich mit Draco alleine im Raum war. „Mach Dich nicht lächerlich, Potter! selbst wenn ich schwul wäre, wärst Du der Letzte, den ich anfassen würde!" schnauzte Malfoy dazwischen. Harry grinste. „Glaub es oder nicht, Draco, aber das beruhigt mich sehr!"� „Genug mit dem Quatsch! Ich habe Dich gebeten, noch kurz zu bleiben..." setzte Draco an. „Gebeten ist gut! Befohlen hast Du es mir!" schnaubte Harry ungehalten. Draco jedoch ignorierte ihn. „Da ich Dich warnen wollte. Nott und seine Möchtegerntodesser planen etwas!" meinte Draco ernst. „Na danke für die Warnung, aber die planen schon, seit sie wieder zurück sind aus Durmstrang!" winkte Harry ab. „Das mag sein, Potter, aber Ihr habt den Dunklen Lord in den letzten Wochen nicht gerade gut aussehen lassen. Das wird er nicht mehr lange auf sich sitzen lassen!" beschwor Draco ihn eindringlich. „Wüsste nicht, was er dagegen tun könnte. Und jetzt entschuldige mich, ich komme zu spät zu Professor Tonks!" entgegnete Harry und verschwand. 

�

Harry hatte sein Gespräch mit Draco fast schon wieder vergessen, als Woldo ihn nach dem Abendessen in der Großen Halle abfing. „Harry! Harry, ich versuche schon den ganzen Tag, Dich zu erwischen!" „Nun, jetzt hast Du mich erwischt! Was hast Du auf dem Herzen?" fragte Harry. „Ich wollte Dich nur warnen. Irgend etwas geht vor im Hause Slytherin. Es teilt sich derzeit in zwei Lager: Diejenigen, welche zu Nott halten und die Anderen, die in der DA sind. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, wird es hier bald drunter und drüber gehen!" antwortete Woldo. Harry wurde nachdenklich. Hatte nicht Draco vor wenigen Stunden etwas sehr ähnliches zu ihm gesagt? „Kannst Du mir Näheres darüber erzählen?" fragte Harry. „Nein, tut mir leid. Es ist in Slytherin allgemein bekannt, dass ich auf Deiner Seite stehe. Deshalb wäre ich der Letzte, dem man etwas erzählen würde!" entgegnete Woldo traurig. „Okay, danke für die Warnung, Woldo. Pass auf Dich auf!" sagte Harry. „Du auch, Harry, und denk daran: Auch in Slytherin gibt es Leute, die nicht auf der dunklen Seite stehen!" erwiderte Woldo. „Keine Sorge, das weiß ich, mein Freund!" lächelte Harry. 

�

Gedankenverloren streichelte Harry über Ginnys Bauch, aber das Lächeln, was sonst dabei um seine Lippen spielte, blieb heute aus. Etwas, das Ginny und seinen Freunden natürlich nicht verborgen geblieben war. „Schatz, alles in Ordnung mit Dir?" fragte Ginny. „Ja, ich mache mir nur Sorgen!" entgegnete Harry. Ginny blickte sich in Gemeinschaftsraum um, aber da es schon ziemlich spät war, saßen sie ziemlich isoliert. Trotzdem senkte sie ihre Stimme zu einem Flüstern. „Dafür gibt es keinen Grund. Ich war heute Nachmittag nochmal bei Poppy und sie meint, es wäre alles in Ordnung. Das Baby sei sogar ungewöhnlich gut entwickelt für die Tatsache, dass ich erst in der 10. Woche bin!" Harry lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist es nicht, worüber ich mir Sorgen mache. Aber schön zu wissen, dass es meiner Tochter gut geht!" Ginny grinste. „Ja, Deinem Sohn geht es blendend. Und seiner Mutter auch!" Das war ihr neues Lieblingsspiel geworden: Obwohl beide nicht wussten und wissen wollten, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen werden würde, sprach Harry grundsätzlich von einer Tochter, während Ginny immer von ihrem Sohn sprach. 

�

„Wenn es wegen der Geheimhaltung ist, Harry, kann ich Dich beruhigen. Noch sieht man bei Ginny absolut nichts von ihrer Schwangerschaft, und so, wie es aussieht, wird man das auch nicht, bevor Sommerferien sind!" meldete sich Hermine zu Wort. „Stimmt! Und wenn sie doch einen kleinen Bauch bekommen sollte, wird das wahrscheinlich niemanden wundern. Schließlich isst sie in der letzten Zeit beinahe mehr als ich!" bestätigte Ron. Kurz darauf hatte er eins von Ginnys Kissen im Gesicht. „Idiot!" „Onkel Idiot, wenn ich bitten darf!" grinste Ron frech. 

�

„Aber worüber machst Du Dir jetzt eigentlich Sorgen?" fragte Hermine, als die Kissenschlacht vorbei war. „Nun, wie Ihr wisst, hat mich Draco nach der Stunde noch dabehalten. Er wollte mich warnen, dass Nott und seine Leute etwas planen!" berichtete Harry. „Darüber hast Du uns ja noch gar nichts erzählt!" sagte Hermine vorwurfsvoll. „Weil ich es nicht ernstgenommen habe, Mine! Zumindest nicht bis nach dem Abendessen. Da fing mich Woldo ab und berichtete mir noch einmal dasselbe. Das Slytherin sich derzeit in Voldemort-Treue und welche, die es nicht sind, teile." entgegnete Harry. 

�

Ginny wurde etwas blass im Gesicht. „Ich dachte, jetzt, wo Nagini weg ist und wir das Turnier hinter uns haben, währen wir wenigstens hier auf Hogwarts sicher!" stöhnte sie entsetzt. „Das sind wir auch! Wir gehen jetzt gleich nach Slytherin und schmeißen alle Verdächtigen von der Schule! Dann ist jede Gefahr gebannt!" befand Ron. Hermine und Harry schüttelten vehement die Köpfe. „Das kannst Du nicht machen, Ron!" sagte Hermine. „Warum nicht? Wir schmeißen sie einfach raus! Sicherheit geht vor, und wenn wir alle Slytherins vor die Tür setzen müssen." blieb Ron bei seinem Standpunkt. „Ron, erstens solltest auch Du mittlerweile verstanden haben, dass� es auch in Slytherin ehrenhafte Leute gibt, die auf unserer Seite stehen! Zweitens brauche selbst ich als Verteidiger Hogwarts einen guten Grund sowie die Stimme von Minerva oder King, um jemanden wegen Sicherheitsbedenken von Hogwarts werfen zu können. Aber selbst wenn wir es schaffen, alle verdächtigen Slytherins vor die Tür zu setzen, ist deshalb die Gefahr noch lange nicht gebannt! Denn auch in den anderen drei Häusern gibt es sicherlich Sympathisanten Voldemorts." erläuterte Harry ruhig. 

�

„Nicht in Gryffindor! Ein Gryffindor würde niemals zur Seite Voldemorts halten!" behauptete Ron. „Ach, und Peter war wohl ein Huffelpuff oder was?" fragte Harry wütend. „Nein, ich meine ja, irgendwie war er nie ein richtiger Gryffindor!" antwortete Ron. „Und was, bitte, macht Dich so sicher, dass alle derzeitigen Gryffindors richtige sind?" fragte Harry argwöhnisch. „Nun, wir kennen sie immerhin, und wenn einer von ihnen ein Sympathisant Voldemorts wäre, dann hätten wir das doch merken müssen!" meinte Ron. „Ach, hätten wir das? Ich kenne zumindest nicht jeden Gryffindor so gut, dass ich meine Hand für ihn ins Feuer legen würde. Und die Rumtreiber waren immerhin ihre ganze Schulzeit über mit Peter befreundet und haben ihm nicht misstraut. Oder willst Du etwa behaupten, dass Sirius, Remus und mein Vater einfach zu blöd waren, um etwas zu merken?" zischte Harry gefährlich leise. 

�

„Harry hat Recht, Ron! Wir können nicht in die Köpfe der Menschen hinein schauen. Es ist also durchaus möglich, dass wir Feinde im eigenen Haus haben!" kam Hermine Harry zur Hilfe. „Alles, was wir tun können, ist also, die Augen aufzuhalten und abzuwarten!" meinte Ginny resigniert. „Außerdem sollten wir King und McGonagall darüber in Kenntnis setzen!" ergänzte Hermine. „Ich habe King vorhin gleich einen Patronus geschickt. Er wird sich um den Rest schon kümmern! Aber jetzt lasst uns ins Bett gehen. Wir sind sowieso schon wieder die Letzten!" sagte Harry. 

�

Ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei riss unsere Freunde am nächsten Morgen um kurz nach sechs aus dem Schlaf! In Rekordzeit hatten sich alle ihre Umhänge über geworfen und waren auf dem Weg zur Tür, als zwei weitere Schreie vom Treppenhaus her gellten. Vorsichtig geworden öffnete Harry die Tür und traute seinen Augen nicht: Da, wo gestern Abend noch die Wendeltreppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen gestanden hatte, gähnte jetzt ein klaffender Tunnel im Turm. 

�

Auch in den anderen Schlafsälen hatte man mittlerweile den Ernst der Lage erkannt! Gerade bei den Jüngeren brach langsam Panik aus. Sie waren in ihren Zimmern gefangen, wollten sie nicht genauso abstürzen wie die drei Kameraden vor ihnen! Da kam Harry eine Idee. „Ginny, Du wartest hier bitte noch kurz. Hermine, unter den Tarnumhang. Ron, rufe bitte Deinen Besen. Accio Feuerblitz!" Sekunden später hatte Harry seinen treuen Besen in der Hand. Da Ron nicht gleich geschaltet hatte, flog Harry Hermine in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort verschwand sie - nach wie vor unsichtbar - kurz durch die Tür zu den Mädchenschlafsälen. Fliegenden Schrittes kehrte sie Sekunden später zurück, drückte Harry den Tarnumhang in die Hände und übernahm das Kommando. während Harry Ginny mittels Tarnumhang aus ihrem Zimmer holte, flog Ron die restlichen Jungenschlafsäle ab und ordnete an, mit den Besen in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu fliegen. Sichere Flieger sollten ihren Kameraden als Taxi dienen. 

�

Derweil hatte sich Hermine um die drei verletzten Jungs aus der zweiten, dritten und fünften Klasse gekümmert. Die Beiden Erstgenannten hatten nur Arm- und Beinbrüche erlitten, wie es aussah. Der Fünftklässler jedoch schien sich zusätzlich eine ernste Kopfverletzung zugezogen zu haben. Während Ron, Harry und inzwischen auch Ginny damit beschäftigt waren, ihre Mitschüler zu beruhigen, hatte Hermine zusammen mit zwei weiteren Vertrauensschülern die Verletzten auf Tragen gezaubert. Die Gryffindors teilten sich und die Tragen schwebten Richtung Ausgang. Als jedoch das Porträtloch aufschwang, flog sogleich ein Schwarm Flüche in den Turm. Nur Hermines schneller Reaktion war es zu verdanken, dass sie rechtzeitig einen Schutzschild aufbauen konnte und somit keiner von der ersten Salve getroffen wurde. 

�

Erneut setzte Panik unter den Schülern ein. Harry übernahm das Absichern des Porträtlochs und Ginny die Trage, so dass Hermine wieder das Kommando und die Kontrolle übernehmen konnte. Durch Harry am Eingang schien die unmittelbare Gefahr der Flüche gebannt, so dass Hermine es erneut schaffte, Ruhe unter die Schüler zu bringen. „Okay, die Verletzten müssen so schnell es geht in den Krankenflügel gebracht werden. Das heißt wir müssen da draußen durchbrechen. Jeder, der den Gardendo beherrscht, stellt sich hinter Harry auf, dann brauche ich noch drei Freiwillige, welche sich in unserer Mitte darum kümmern können, die Kranken schweben zu lassen. Wir werden versuchen, ein geschlossenes Schutzschild um uns herum zu errichten. Neville, Du und Dean sichert den Eingang, wenn wir draußen sind!" kommandierte Hermine. 

�

Inzwischen war Harry einige Schritte aus dem Porträtloch herausgetreten und hielt, gemeinsam mit Ginny und Ron einen Schritt rechts und links hinter ihm die vordere Schildglocke des Gardendo aufrecht. Jetzt folgten die drei Tragen mit den Verletzten und ihren Dirigenten. Den hinteren Teil des Schildes sicherten Lavender und Parvati, denen es erst vor kurzem gelungen war, den Gardendo zu meistern, zusammen mit Hermine. Der Gardendo von Lavender und Parvati war lange nicht so stark wie bei den anderen Vier, aber die Hauptarbeit hatten sowieso Harry, Ginny und Ron zu leisten, da die meisten Flüche auf ihren Teil des Schildes aufschlugen. 

�

Noch hatten sie sich nicht weit vom Gryffindor Turm entfernen können, als plötzlich wie auf Kommando der Beschuss aufhörte. Aus der entgegengesetzten Richtung eilten nun Remus und Tonks auf sie zu, die bis jetzt ebenfalls unter Beschuss gestanden hatten. „Wie schlimm ist es in Gryffindor?" fragte Tonks. Harry wunderte sich doch etwas ob dieser Frage. „Warum fragst du? Ist noch woanders etwas passiert?" Hermine jedoch wollte wohl vorrangig ihre Hauslehrerin beruhigen, deshalb antwortete sie Pflichtbewusst: „Nur die drei Verletzten hier! Sind schwer gestürzt, als sie aus ihren Schlafsälen kamen und plötzlich die Treppe verschwunden war!" „Dann werde ich wohl besser gleich mal nachschauen, ob es noch irgendwelche versteckten Fallen im Gryffindorturm gibt! Remus, Du verfolgst bitte die Angreifer!" sagte Tonks. „Hat keinen Sinn, die sind durch den Geheimgang verschwunden und können mittlerweile fast überall im Schloss sein. Ich begleite diese Gruppe hier lieber zum Krankenflügel." widersprach Remus. Tonks nickte. In Sachen Geheimgängen war der ehemalige Rumtreiber ein unumstrittener Fachmann und hatte sicher recht. 

�

„Also, Moony! Raus mit der Sprache! Was ist noch alles passiert?" forderte Harry eindringlich die Beantwortung seiner schon früher gestellten Frage. „Nun, genau wissen wir es auch noch nicht. Es fing Punkt sechs Uhr heute Morgen an! In Huffelpuff ist der Kamin explodiert. Bei den Ravenclaws sind die Regale im Gemeinschaftsraum auf einige Schüler gefallen. Man munkelt von zwei Toten. Wie es bei den Slytherins aussieht, kann derzeit noch keiner sagen. Der komplette Gang zu ihren Räumen ist eingestürzt. Slughorn will versuchen, vorzudringen. Der Feueranschlag auf die Bibliothek ist dank des großen Einsatzes von Madame Pince gescheitert. Sie wird halt zur Furie, wenn jemand ihren Büchern ans Leder will. Bei dem Angriff wurde sie verletzt, befindet sich aber schon im Krankenflügel. Minerva und King versiegeln gerade die Bibliothek magisch. Ohne sie wäre es fast nicht mehr möglich, hier junge Zauberer auszubilden. Außerdem hat die Küche gebrannt, die Hauselfen haben jedoch versichert, das Ganze unter Kontrolle zu haben." 

�

Die Gryffindors waren entsetzt. Stumm liefen sie weiter, da vorerst keiner einen Laut herausbringen konnte. Sie hatten beinahe den Krankenflügel erreicht, als wieder Flüche auf sie abgeschossen wurden. Die Flüche kamen erneut aus einem der Geheimgänge an der Wand. Aus sicherer Deckung heraus trauten sich diese Feiglinge also, einen Krankentransport anzugreifen, nicht jedoch offen! „Geht Ihr weiter und bringt die Verletzten in den Krankenflügel. Ich kümmere mich darum!" befahl Remus. Obwohl sich Harry lieber mit ihm zusammen auf die Suche nach diesen Feiglingen gemacht hätte, nickte er und beschleunigte seinen Schritt Richtung Krankenflügel. Dort angekommen wurde die prekäre Situation an diesem Tag deutlich. Madame Pomfrey war völlig überlastet, da schon von anderen Unglücksstellen Verletzte zu versorgen waren. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes vergrößerte Harry den Krankenflügel auf etwa die dreifache Fläche und beschwor ausreichend zusätzlich Betten. „Danke Harry! Bislang hat es keiner der Professoren geschafft, hier vorbeizuschauen, und den Schülern ist es nicht gestattet, derartige Veränderungen am Schloss vorzunehmen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass den Meisten einfach die Macht dazu fehlen würde! Legt die Verletzten bitte auf drei der neuen Betten. Ich kümmere mich dann um Sie. Eventuell könnt Ihr mir auch helfen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das alleine alles schaffe. Wer weiß, wie es bei den Slytherins aussieht!" sagte die Krankenschwester. 

�

„Ich bin in Heilzaubern eine ziemliche Niete!" gestand Harry. „Ich bin sicher, dass ich da draußen mehr erreichen kann! Ginny und Hermine kennen sich damit ganz gut aus. Die lasse ich Dir hier, Poppy." „Gut, Harry, danke! Leider gehen mir aber die Heiltränke aus. Könntest Du kurz nach Prof. Slughorn suchen und ihn bitten, mir seine Vorräte zu schicken?" bat Poppy. „Das mache ich! Ich bin mir sicher, Harry möchte so schnell wie möglich den Angreifern nachsetzen. Vor allem, solange mein Schwesterchen noch anderweitig beschäftigt ist!" grinste Ron. Hermine und Ginny kümmerten sich gerade um die beiden weniger schwer verletzten Gryffindors. „Einverstanden!" antwortete die Schulschwester und eilte zu dem Gryffindor mit den Kopfverletzungen. 

�

„Denk dran, Slughorn wird gerade versuchen, in den Slytherin-Keller zu kommen!" sagte Harry zu seinem besten Freund, als sich ihre Wege trennten. „Mach ich! Denk Du lieber daran, dass Du noch gebraucht wirst! Sei vorsichtig!" entgegnete Ron. „Du auch!" antwortete Harry ernst und verschwand in dem Geheimgang, in dem auch schon Remus verschwunden war. Harry hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, welche Richtung er einschlagen sollte. Wenn er doch nur Remus folgen könnte. Da kam ihm die Idee. Er verwandelte sich in den königlichen Greif. Als dieser hatte er zwar noch immer nicht ganz die scharfen Sinne eines Wolfs, aber wenigstens konnte er die relativ frische Spur, die nach Wolf roch und von Remus stammen musste, riechen. 

�

Nach etlichen Abzweigungen verlor sich die Spur und Harry fand sich vor einem Seiteneingang der Großen Halle wieder. Hinter einem Stein, der von der Decke gefallen sein musste, fand er den bewusstlosen Remus. Er war in einer Art schwarzmagischem Feld gefangen, das in bekanntem Grün schimmerte. Mit einiger Mühe entfernte Harry das Feld. Remus war am Leben, wachte aber auch nach mehrfachem Aufwachzauber nicht auf. Da vernahm Harry Notts Stimme aus der Großen Halle. Schnell legte er einen Nichtbeachtungszauber auf Remus. Mehr konnte er für ihn momentan nicht tun und eilte in die Große Halle. „Oh nein, hier wird sich keiner aus den Staub machen! Avada Kedavra!" schrie Nott, der eine Todesserrobe trug, und schickte einen grünen Lichtblitz auf McGonagall, welche gerade Portschlüssel beschwor und einen Erstklässler nach dem anderen aus Hogwarts schickte. Der Strahl traf und McGonagall sackte leblos in sich zusammen. Alles, was blieb, war ein grün schimmerndes Feld um die Direktorin. 

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

**Betagelesen: Aragock, Littlun**

**Euer KingsleyS**

**Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier**

v

v

v

V


	87. Das Ende der Kindheit

Hallo liebe Leser,

vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 zum Beispiel beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

**Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!**

**Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)**

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 119: **Das Ende der Kindheit**

Fassungslos wie die Erstklässler blickte Harry zu seiner Schulleiterin. War sie Tod? Nott hatte eindeutig den Todesfluch benutzt, aber normalerweise hinterließ der kein grünes Feld um das Opfer. Sollte etwa der DA Ring, den sowohl Remus als auch McGonagall trugen, gegen den Todesfluch helfen? Panische Schreie rissen Harry aus seinen Überlegungen. Anscheinend begannen die Erstklässler zu realisieren, was vor sich ging. Nott und seine Anhänger schickten Schockzauber auf die Jüngeren. Harry hatte gerade beschlossen, einzugreifen, als ein Geräusch hinter ihm ihn herumfahren ließ. Keine 5 Meter hinter ihm stand ein anderer Schüler. Er trug dunkle Klamotten und einen schwarzen Umhang. Das Gesicht kam Harry wage bekannt vor. Er hatte ihn schon des Öfteren im Gemeinschaftsraum gesehen. Soweit Harry wusste, war er ein Gryffindor aus der fünften Klasse. Ein unauffälliger Junge, der sich niemals in irgendeiner Art hervorgetan hatte.

Der Junge blickte Harry musternd an. „Was ist das für ein Radau da drin, Potter?" Harry überlegte krampfhaft, ob ihm nicht doch der Name des Jungen einfiel. „Nun, Kevin - Du bist doch Kevin Turncoat?" fragte Harry. Der Junge nickte überrascht. Anscheinend hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass Harry seinen Namen kannte. „Also Kevin, wie es aussieht, wurde die Direktorin verletzt, vielleicht sogar getötet. Sie schickte gerade einige Erstklässler per Portschlüssel aus dem Schloss, als sie hinterhältig mit dem Todesfluch angegriffen wurde. Die Erstklässler geraten gerade in Panik und werden von den Jungtodessern geschockt. Bleib Du bitte hinter mir, dann kann Dir nichts geschehen! Ich greife da jetzt ein!" sagte Harry. Kevin nickte und zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel. Dann trat er einige Schritte hinter Harry zurück. Harry lächelte ihn aufmunternd an und wand sich wieder dem Geschehen in der Großen Halle zu.

„Schafft die Kleinen dort hinten in die Ecke und positioniert euch an den Ausgängen. Wenn weitere Schüler in die Große Halle kommen, werden sie geschockt. Ich entscheide dann, was weiter mit ihnen geschieht! Mit den Lehrern und Auroren machen wir kurzen Prozess. Wir können kein Risiko eingehen, bevor die Verstärkung kommt. Ich hoffe, Bull und Ox haben begriffen, was sie zu tun haben!" befahl Nott. Harry war erleichtert, dass wenigstens den Schülern keine unmittelbare Gefahr mehr zu drohen schien. Hinter sich vernahm er ein Rauschen wie von einem Quidditch Schlagholz. Ein dumpfer Schlag irgendwo zwischen Rücken und Hinterkopf, dann wurde alles Dunkel.

Harry erwachte mit dröhnendem Schädel. Seine Augen öffneten sich und er blickte in die gleißende Morgensonne und doch lag sein Körper eindeutig auf hartem, glatten Gestein. Sein Zauberstab war verschwunden. Er brauchte einige Sekunden, um zu verstehen, dass er sich auf dem Rücken liegend in der Großen Halle befand und durch die verzauberte Decke in die Sonne schaute. Instinktiv drehte er sein Gesicht aus der Sonne, was ihm neue Wellen des Schmerzes durch den Körper jagte. So wie sein Genick sich anfühlte, meinte er sich vorstellen zu können, wie es dem Kopflosen Nick ergangen war, kurz bevor er die Welt der Lebenden verließ.

„Sieh an, sieh an! Sieht so aus, als ob der große Sankt Potter wieder aufgewacht wäre! Gute Arbeit, Turncoat. Der Dunkle Lord wird Deine Loyalität mit dem Dunklen Mal belohnen und Dich zum vollwertigen Todesser machen, sobald Potter tot ist!" lobte Nott den übergelaufenen Gryffindor. Harry schickte seine Augen auf Wanderschaft durch die Große Halle, wobei er es jedoch - so gut es ging - vermied, den Kopf zu bewegen. Was er sah, bestätigte seine dunkelsten Befürchtungen. Außer Turncoat sah er noch zwei weitere Gryffindors sowie einige Huffelpuffs, Ravenclaws und natürlich Slytherins, alle entweder in dunkle Kleidung oder echte Todesserroben gekleidet.

„Nun zu Dir, Potter! Leider hat der Dunkle Lord ausdrücklich verboten, Dich mit Flüchen zu belegen, sonst hätte ich große Lust, meinen Cruciatus zu perfektionieren!" Notts Stimme zeigte offensichtliches Bedauern. Kevin, der junge Gryffindor, der Harry hinterrücks angegriffen hatte, trat neben Nott. „Entschuldigung Sir, welche Worte genau gebrauchte der Dunkle Lord, als er verbot, Potter etwas zu tun?" Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen war auf das Gesicht des Verräters getreten. „Warum hast Du das getan, Kevin?" fragte Harry schwach.

„Ganz einfach, Potter! Du und alles, wofür Du stehst, kotzt mich an! Du beleidigst meine Ehre als Reinblüter, verschlechterst meine Chancen auf eine einflussreiche Position, indem Du Schlamm- und Halbblüter - ja sogar Halbmenschen und gefährliche Tiere - als gleichwertig ansiehst. Und dabei lässt Du Dich auch noch als großen Retter der Welt feiern. Einfach widerlich." Er spuckte Harry an. „Sollte der Dunkle Lord jedoch obsiegen - und ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um das zu gewährleisten -, gehöre ich zur Elite! Zu jenen Reinblütern, welche auch noch in der Gunst des neuen Herrschers stehen!" antwortete Turncoat. „Schade!" flüsterte Harry. Turncoat explodierte, während Nott das Gespräch zwischen den beiden Gryffindors interessiert verfolgte. „Schade? Was heißt hier schade, Du wertloses Stück Dreck!" schrie Turncoat. „Schade, dass Ihr so dumm seid und in Euer eigenes Verderben rennt!" flüsterte Harry. Seine Stimme klang mehr als enttäuscht.

Kevin kochte vor Wut. „Was ist nun, Nott? Wie waren die genauen Befehle des Dunklen Lords?" schrie er seinen Anführer an. Dieser schaute verwundert und auch erschrocken. „Er möchte Potter lebend, und Potter darf nicht mittels Magie angegriffen werden!" antwortete Nott. Ein so bösartiges Lächeln trat auf Kevins Gesicht, dass es selbst Nott eine Gänsehaut verpasste. Er schnappte sich das Schlagholz, mit dem er Harry bereits hinterrücks bewusstlos geschlagen hatte und grinste Harry breit an. „Also Potter! Zeit um Spaß zu haben!"

An Händen und Beinen durch nichtmagische Fesseln gebunden war alles, was Harry tun konnte, sich so weit wie möglich zusammenzurollen. Immer wieder trafen ihn harte Schläge des Schlagholzes und schließlich auch vermehrt Tritte aus allen Richtungen, bis ihn eine gnädige Ohnmacht umfing. Die Dunkelheit umhüllte Harry wie ein warmer Mantel aus süßem Vergessen. Alles war jetzt unwichtig. Die Erniedrigung, der Schmerz und auch die Enttäuschung über seine Mitschüler. Aber da war ein Gedanke, der sich penetrant und unangenehm in den Vordergrund drängte. Er durfte sich nicht dem Vergessen hingeben. Da waren Menschen, die auf ihn hofften. Menschen, die ihn brauchten. Allen voran Ginny und sein Kind. Aber auch seine Freunde, Hermine, Ron, Neville, Luna, Woldo, Moony..."

Mit jedem Namen, jedem Gesicht, das sich Harry ins Gedächtnis rief, kehrte das Leben und der Schmerz in seinen Körper zurück. Aber auch eine ungeahnte Entschlossenheit. „Expelliarmus! Stupor!" Flüche, die auf seine Peiniger zurasten, Kevin das Schlagholz aus der Hand rissen, welches im hohen Bogen auf einen Querträger der Großen Halle landete. Nott dazu zwangen, hektisch zur Seite zu springen, um dem Schockzauber zu entgehen. Harry suchte nach der Quelle der Flüche und erkannte schließlich einen braungebrannten Mittzwanziger. „Was denkt Ihr Idioten eigentlich, was der Dunkle Lord mit Euch machen wird, wenn er Potter von Euch halb Totgeschlagen ausgehändigt bekommt?" sagte der junge Lehrer.

„Mr. Malloy ... Sie? ..." stammelte Nott. Der Angesprochene hatte sich inzwischen direkt über Harry positioniert. Argwöhnisch blickte Harry zu dem jungen Mann auf, in dessen dunklem Haar sich langsam Blonde Strähnen zu bilden schienen. Dieser jedoch würdigte Harry keines Blickes, als er sich weiterhin an die Sympathisanten Voldemorts wandte. „Ihr einfältigen Kinder! Glaubt Ihr ernsthaft, der Dunkle Lord hätte ein Interesse an Euch?" Malloys Haut wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde blasser und sein ganzer Körper schien zu schrumpfen. Plötzlich begannen sich Harrys Fesseln zu lösen. Nicht komplett, aber genug, dass er seine Hände bewegen konnte, um einige stablose Zauber zu wirken.

„Bull und Ox wurden bei dem Versuch, den Nachschub in das Schloss zu schleusen, gefasst. Das Gelände wimmelt nur so vor Auroren!" Draco hatte mittlerweile fast wieder sein normales äußeres erlangt, was das blanke Entsetzen auf die Gesichter der Jungtodesser zeichnete. „Dann hilf uns, Malfoy! Du stehst doch auf unserer Seite!" bat Nott plötzlich. „Das habe ich vor, Nott, aber nicht so, wie Du Dir das vorstellst. Für den Dunklen Lord seid Ihr nichts weiter als Kanonenfutter. Die Nachschubwege sind abgeschnitten, und er wird keine seiner nützlichen Todesser riskieren, um Euch zu helfen. Ihr solltet Chaos und Unruhe verbreiten - Das habt Ihr geschafft. Nun seid Ihr entbehrlich! Glaubt mir: Eine Machtergreifung des Dunklen Lords nützt mittel- und langfristig nur dem Dunklen Lord. Er wird jeden töten, der ihm zu viel Macht und Einfluss gewinnt. Er wird niemals riskieren, dass ihm jemand seine Position streitig machen kann!" redete Malfoy den Jüngeren ins Gewissen.

Auch wenn Harry sich in Heilzaubern für eine Niete hielt: Die stablosen Episkey- Zauber, die er auf sich ausgeübt hatte, hatten ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Seine Schmerzen waren so gut wie verschwunden und auch seinen Kopf konnte er wieder bewegen, ohne dass es wehtat. Aber Verletzungen, welche ausschließlich durch nichtmagische Gewalteinwirkung entstanden waren, ließen sich nun einmal leicht behandeln. Zuletzt lies er die Fesseln verschwinden und seinen Ersatzzauberstab in seine Hand fliegen. Draco schaltete schnell, und innerhalb von fünf Sekunden hatten sie jeden der Minitodesser mit einem Stupor ausgeschaltet.

Draco bot Harry seine Hand an, um ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen, was dieser gerne annahm. „Danke! Ohne Deine Hilfe wäre es ziemlich knapp für mich geworden!" sagte Harry. Bevor Draco jedoch antworten konnte, flogen auch schon die Türen zur Großen Halle auf und etliche Flüche auf Draco zu! Harry riss ihn aus den Flugbahnen und beschwor einen Gardendo, welcher Beide umschloss. „Angriff einstellen! Malfoy steht auf meiner Seite!" schrie Harry den Auroren entgegen. In dem Moment eilte Kingsley in die Halle. „Hört auf Potter! Malfoy ist einer von uns!" mit misstrauischen Blicken und nach wie vor auf das Ziel gerichteten Zauberstäben stellten die Auroren den Beschuss ein. „Keine Ursache, Potter. Ich hätte es ja gerne gesehen, wenn Du in meiner Schuld stündest. Aber angesichts der jüngsten Ereignisse fürchte ich, wir sind quitt!" grinste Draco schief.

In diesem Moment fiel Harry seine Direktorin wieder ein, welche noch immer umgeben von dem grünen Leuchten hinter dem Lehrertisch lag. In der Zwischenzeit machten sich die Auroren daran, die geschockten Möchtegern-Todesser zu Fesseln und aufzuwecken. „Vergiss es, Potter. McGonagall ist tot, genau wie der dreckige Wehrwolf Lupin. Niemand überlebt den Avada Kedavra!" höhnte Nott selbstgefällig, während er von einem Auror abgeführt wurde. Und obwohl diese Worte sicher anders gemeint waren, erweckten sie Hoffnung in Harry. Denn schließlich war Remus nicht Tod. So schaffte er es denn auch aufgrund seiner Erfahrung, welche er früher am Tag bei Remus gemacht hatte, das grüne Leuchten um seine Direktorin zu entfernen. Er griff nach ihrem Hals und stellte erleichtert fest, dass ein schwacher Puls zu fühlen war. „Ja, Nott, wie es aussieht, muss nicht nur Dein Cruciatus noch optimiert werden. McGonagall lebt! Wenn Du sie irgendwann mal im Knast treffen solltest, unterhalte Dich mal mit Bellatrix Lestrange. Sie hat mir damals im Ministerium einige nützliche Tipps zur Verwendung der unverzeihlichen Flüche gegeben. Du musst es wollen, wirklich und aus vollem Herzen, sonst klappt es nicht! Und so etwas schimpft sich selbst Todesser!" sagte Harry.

Vielleicht hätte man das, was an diesem Morgen in Hogwarts geschehen war, als Erfolg verbuchen können, aber Harry sah das Ganze anders. Zu viel war beschädigt worden an diesem Tag. Und damit meinte er nicht die verschwundene Treppe bei den Gryffindors oder die Bücherregale bei den Ravenclaws. Etwas anderes war wesentlich schwerer beschädigt: Der unumstrittene Glaube der Menschen in die Sicherheit von Hogwarts. Schüler waren gestorben an diesem Tag. Auroren bei der Befreiung des Schlosses getötet worden. Und doch war das Schlimmste, dass all dies nicht von einen äußeren Überfall verursacht worden war, sondern durch einen Angriff aus den eigenen Reihen.

Bei vielen hatte sich der eigene Stubenkamerad oder auch Freund als Anhänger Voldemorts entpuppt. Noch nie hatte sich der Krieg bis in die Schlafsäle der vier Hogwarts- Häuser ausgebreitet, doch diesmal war es so weit gewesen. Es war nun nicht mehr ein reines Slytherin- Problem, das man den Kameraden des eigenen Hauses nicht trauen konnte. Nein, diese Erfahrung teilten nun alle. Einzig der relativ geringen kriminellen Energie war es zu verdanken gewesen, dass dieser Angriff nicht in einem völligen Desaster geendet hatte. Der Termin des Anschlages war seit Tagen geplant gewesen. Die Jungtodesser hatten sich zunächst in ihren Häusern darum gekümmert, dass dort Chaos ausbrach. Punkt sechs hatte man sich dann in der Großen Halle getroffen, um die weitere Vorgehensweise zu planen. Einige wurden abgestellt, um die Ausgänge der Gemeinschaftsräume zu bewachen, andere legten Feuer in der Küche oder griffen die Lehrer in ihren Quartieren an.

Wie gesagt: Ein Glück, dass keiner auf die Idee gekommen war, möglichst viele der schlafenden Schüler zu Töten. Denn in diesem Falle hätte der Angriff leicht der halben Hogwartsbevölkerung das Leben kosten können. So waren alle Toten nur Unfälle gewesen. Genauso gut hätte man - wie die Gryffindors - das Glück haben können, dass keiner stirbt. Denn natürlich hätte auch dort ein Sturz aus dem obersten Stockwerk tödlich verlaufen können.

McGonagall und Lupin waren die einzigen beiden gewesen, bei denen man ernsthaft versucht hatte, sie zu töten. Hier war es einzig eine glückliche Kombination aus schlecht ausgeführtem Todesfluch und der Schutzwirkung des DA-Ringes gewesen, welche zum Überleben der Beiden geführt hatte. Doch auch wenn laut Poppy beide außer Lebensgefahr waren, so wusste noch niemand, wann - und vor allem ob - sie wohlbehalten wieder erwachen würden. Bis jetzt waren alle Versuche, sie zu wecken, erfolglos geblieben.

Solange McGonagall als Direktorin verhindert war, übernahm Filius Flitwick diese undankbare Aufgabe. Immer mehr besorgte Eltern tauchten vor der Schule auf und nahmen ihre Kinder von dem Institut. Bei vielen blieb es allerdings auch bei dem Versuch, denn einige DA-Mitglieder weigerten sich erfolgreich, die Schule zu verlassen. Hier hatte die jüngste Aktion Voldemorts einen für ihn nicht sehr erstrebenswerten Einfluss gehabt. Viele der Schüler trainierten wie besessen, die in Kürze anstehenden Prüfungen für die ZAG- bzw. UTZ-Grade schienen hierbei kaum noch zu interessieren. In den sieben Jahren, in denen Harry nun schon Hogwarts besuchte, hatte er noch nie so wenige Lerngruppen in den Gemeinschaftsräumen und der Bibliothek gesehen wie in diesem Jahr

Auch für Draco hatten sich die Dinge recht positiv entwickelt, sah man von den vielen gebrochenen Mädchenherzen ab, die seine Zeit als Malloy hinterlassen hatte. Wann immer ihm ein Mädchen über den Weg lief, musste er nun damit rechnen, einen Fluch oder eine Ohrfeige zu kassieren. Sonst ging es ihm jedoch gut. Er war offiziell für seine Zeit als Todesser begnadigt worden. Ein leichtes Unterfangen angesichts der Tatsache, dass er in seiner aktiven Zeit nie getötet hatte und seitdem einige Leben zu retten geholfen hatte. Er lebte nun wieder im Hause Slytherin und war dort überraschend freundlich aufgenommen worden. Einzig die Tatsache, nun wieder normaler Schüler zu sein und auch so behandelt zu werden, machte ihm gewisse Probleme.

Allerdings erinnerte das Schloss seit dem Angriff nicht mehr wirklich an eine Schule. Der fröhliche und unbeschwerte Klang von lachenden Kindern, der sonst stets die alten Korridore bevölkert hatte, war verschwunden. Keine Gruppen eilten mehr nach dem Unterricht auf das Quidditchfeld, um ein paar Runden zu spielen, keine Schachbretter und Spielkarten waren in den Gemeinschaftsräumen zu sehen. Alle, die noch im Schloss verblieben waren, kümmerten sich um schulisches Weiterkommen oder - was noch häufiger der Fall war - trainierten ihre kämpferischen Fähigkeiten in der DA. Aus Hogwarts, der magischen Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei war das geworden, was Fudge befürchtet hatte: Eine Privatarmee gegen Voldemort.

Es schmerzte Harry zu sehen, was aus seinen einst so unbeschwerten und fröhlichen Mitschülern geworden war. Und doch wusste er, dass es wahrscheinlich ihre einzige Überlebenschance war. Der Finale Kampf Gut gegen Böse, Harry gegen Voldemort war nicht mehr fern. Er hätte nicht sagen können, woher er diese Gewissheit nahm. Wahrscheinlich einzig aus der Tatsache, dass sie beide - sowohl Voldemort als auch er - bereits alle anderen Karten gespielt hatten.

Die heimlichen Angriffe auf Hogwarts: Gescheitert. Der Versuch, das Ministerium zu infiltrieren und zu übernehmen: Gescheitert. Die Wiedererlangung verhafteter Todesser: Mittlerweile so gut wie unmöglich! Und bei Harry? Sechs Horcruxe galt es zu vernichten. Der Ring: Zerstört. Das Tagebuch: Durchstochen. Das Medaillon: Vernichtet. Der Becher: Erledigt. Und schließlich der Schnatz: Sämtlicher Macht beraubt und nutzlos für Voldemort!

Was also blieb zu tun? Nagini töten hieße zum Mörder zu werden. Das hatte Harry nicht fertig gebracht! Hatte er einen Fehler gemacht, als er der Schlange erlaubte, sich für ihre Schmach selbst zu rächen? Harry hoffte nicht. Doch selbst wenn Voldemort es schaffen sollte, Nagini noch einmal auf seine Seite zu ziehen - In einem offenen Kampf würde es sicher eine Gelegenheit geben, sie zu vernichten. Ein offener Kampf - die Entscheidungsschlacht. Das war es, worauf es hinauslaufen würde. Harry spürte es bis in die letzte Faser seines magischen Wesens. Doch diese Schlacht würde zwei Schlachten umfassen. Beide grausam, schrecklich und bis auf den letzten Tropfen Blut geführt. Auf der einen Seite Voldemorts Anhänger und alle Kreaturen die sich ihm angeschlossen hatten, auf der anderen Seite Harrys Freunde, das Ministerium und alle verbliebenen Streiter für das Licht. Und mittendrin würde er stehen, Auge in Auge mit Voldemort und seine Bestimmung erfüllen! Wenn er doch nur wüsste, wie die Sache mit Nagini ausgegangen war!

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

Betagelesen: Aragock, Littlun

Euer KingsleyS

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	88. Nagini ante Portas

Hallo liebe Leser,

**vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!**

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 zum Beispiel beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

**Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!**

**Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)**

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 120: **Nagini ante Portas**

Dichte Nebelschwaden zogen über das Gelände. Fröstelnd zog der junge Todesser seine Robe enger um die Schulter und beschleunigte seinen Schritt. Die Nachtwache war so gut wie vorbei, und bald würde die Ablösung eintreffen. Dann könnte er endlich seinen müden Körper auf die harte Pritsche legen und ein wenig schlafen. Und doch konnte er sich eigentlich nicht beschweren: Als Wachposten vor dem Gebäude war er immerhin relativ gut vor den Wutausbrüchen des Dunklen Lords geschützt. Gab es früher für einen Todesser kein lohnenderes Ziel, als in den innersten Kreis des Lords aufgenommen zu werden, so war das heute anders. Zwar war es noch immer eine Ehre, und es bewahrte einen auch davor, sich die kalten, klammen Nächte vor der Festung mit Nachtwachen um die Ohren zu schlagen, aber andererseits sank die eigene Lebenserwartung in dem Maße ab, in dem man persönlich mit dem Dunklen Lord zu tun hatte. Das Sicherste war hierbei dann noch, sich bei einem Einsatz verhaften zu lassen, aber wer wollte das schon?

„Allein der Gedanke ist Hochverrat!" schalt sich der Todesser selber und setzte seine Runde fort. In den letzten Wochen war es aber auch besonders schlimm geworden. Wenn wenigstens die Schlange des Dunklen Lords wieder zurückkommen würde. Sie schien das einzige Wesen zu sein, welches in der Lage war, ihn zu besänftigen. „Sie war das einzige Wesen!" berichtigte er sich. Er hatte nicht vor, den gleichen Fehler wie Miller zu begehen und den Dunklen Lord nach dem Verbleib Naginis zu fragen. Miller hatte seine diesbezügliche Neugierde nicht überlebt!

Ein Zischen und Knacken riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. „Halt, wer da?" rief er und schickte einen Schockzauber in das Gebüsch. Nichts war mehr zu hören. „Idiot! Das kommt davon, wenn Du über Schlangen nachdenkst!" schalt er sich selber. Doch da war es wieder - das Rascheln und Zischen. Nicht nur aus dem Gebüsch von eben, nein, überall um ihn herum! „Lumos!" Das Licht des Zauberstabes beleuchtete nur ein kleines Areal des Bodens, und doch ließ ihm der Anblick das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Glitschige, längliche Körper in allen möglichen Größen und Färbungen krochen auf die Dunkle Festung zu. Bevor er jedoch den Alarm auslösen konnte, fühlte er einen jähen Schmerz im rechten Oberschenkel, dann wurde alles dunkel.

* * *

Es war so weit! Jetzt hatte es endlich begonnen. Weit war der Weg gewesen, weit und beschwerlich. Aber jetzt war es Zeit, Zeit zur Rache. Kaum das Nagini sich der Grenze Hogwarts genähert hatte, konnte sie es spüren. Die fremde Präsenz, der Geist ihres ehemaligen Meisters, wie er versuchte, wieder die Kontrolle über ihr Denken zu übernehmen. Doch nicht dieses Mal! Langsam war sie zurück in den Schutz von Hogwarts gekrochen. Es hatte viele Tage und viele Versuche gebraucht, bis sie sich der Beeinflussung des fremden Geistes auch außerhalb dieses Schutzschildes erwehren konnte. Zeit, die sie genutzt hatte. Genutzt, um eine eigene kleine Armee aufzustellen.

Eine Armee, wie sie das Volk der Schlangen noch nicht gesehen hatte. Alle waren ihr gefolgt. Die Großen und die Kleinen. Die Giftigen und die harmlosen. Selbst Würgeschlangen und Giftnattern, sonst eingeschworene Todfeinde, folgten ihr Seite an Seite. So hatte es länger gebraucht, als sie vermutet hatte, um zum Versteck ihres ehemaligen Meisters zu gelangen, aber mit jedem Tag war ihre Wut kälter, ihre Armee und ihr Hass stärker geworden. Und nun war es so weit. Heute Nacht würde sie Ihm das Gericht servieren, das - wie jede Schlange wusste - sowieso am besten kalt gereicht wurde!

„Vorwärtssss! Tötet die Schwarzgekleideten! Aber der mit den roten Augen gehört gansss mir!" zischte Nagini ihrer Armee zu. Ihre Zunge kostete die vertraute Mischung aus Morgentau und Todesser von den Grashalmen, als sie hinter einem Busch hervorkroch. Einer der Diener ihres ehemaligen Meisters rief etwas, und ein roter Blitz schlug hinter ihr in das Gebüsch. Nagini kroch weiter. Plötzlich wurde sie von einem hellen Licht geblendet. Sie hatte oft gesehen, wie die Äste der Zauberer zu leuchten begonnen hatten und war daher nicht verwundert. Doch konnte Sie auf keinen Fall riskieren, dass dieser Diener Alarm auslöste. Sie wollte sich gerade persönlich darum kümmern, als der Diener mit einem stöhnen zusammenbrach.

Eines der neuesten und merkwürdigsten Mitglieder ihrer Armee hatte sich um ihn gekümmert. Bis vor zwei Tagen hatte diese Schlange in einem kleinen Glaskasten in einem Muggelhaus gelebt. Es war ein Inlandtaipan, welcher eigentlich nur in abgelegenen Regionen Australiens vorkam. Ein machtvoller und stolzer Begleiter. Aber nicht ganz richtig im Kopf, wie Nagini fand. Wahrscheinlich hatte er zu lange bei diesen Muggeln gelebt, um zu wissen, was sich für eine Schlange gehörte!

* * *

Die Glut des Kamins und die roten Augen des Lords waren das einzige, das den großen Thronsaal beleuchtete. Süße Stunden der Ruhe und Einsamkeit, in denen er sich nicht mit der Unfähigkeit seiner Diener herumschlagen musste. Grimmig dachte er darüber nach, wann alles begonnen hatte, falsch zu laufen. Wenn er ehrlich war, war das wohl die Halloween vor 16 ½ Jahren gewesen, als sein Todesfluch auf ihn zurückgeworfen wurde.

Das jahrelange Exil, körperlos, machtlos. Sein Versuch, mit Hilfe von Quirrel und dem Stein der Weisen zurückzukehren. Das war das erste Mal gewesen, dass ihm Potter in vollem Bewusstsein die Pläne durchkreuzt hatte. Zwei weitere Jahre hatte es gedauert, bis ihm Wurmschwanz zur Hilfe eilte und die Dinge besser wurden. Wurmschwanz - Kaum so viel wert wie der Dreck unter seinen Fingernägeln, aber treu ergeben. Nicht aus purer Überzeugung - nein, das sicher nicht. Aber Überzeugungen waren sowieso ein gefährlicher Grund für Gefolgschaft. Allzu leicht konnten sie sich ändern. Nein - Wurmschwanz war ihm einzig und alleine aus Feigheit treu ergeben. Sicher kein edles Motiv, aber eines, auf das man sich verlassen konnte!

Und dann, knapp ein Jahr später, als er endlich wieder einen eigenen Körper erlangt hatte, durchkreuzte ihm Potter ein weiteres Mal seine Pläne. Potter hatte sein Blut gegeben und damit den körperlichen Schutz seiner Mutter eingebüßt. Alles, was er noch zu tun gehabt hätte, wäre, im Duell gegen ihn zu verlieren. Gegen ihn, den mächtigsten und stärksten Duellanten aller Zeiten. Aber nicht einmal das gönnte ihm Potter. Er wehrte sich, sehr erfolgreich, wie Voldemort insgeheim zugeben musste und entkam.

Und dann war da noch die Sache mit der Prophezeiung, welche Severus seinerzeit mitgehört hatte. Lag der Grund dafür, dass ihm Potter immer wieder so viel Ärger machte, etwa darin verborgen? Fast ein ganzes Jahr hatte er damit verbracht, in den Besitz dieser Prophezeiung zu kommen. Ein Jahr, das sonst nicht besser für ihn hätte laufen können. Man ignorierte die Tatsache, dass er zurückgekehrt war und gab ihm so die Möglichkeit, seine Machtstrukturen wieder aufzubauen. Doch dann kam der Moment, in dem er einsehen musste, dass er Potter brauchte, um an die Prophezeiung zu gelangen. Und genau in diesem Moment begann wieder alles schief zu laufen. Dumbledore schützte Potter, die Prophezeiung wurde zerstört und obendrein wurde noch seine Rückkehr offiziell. Das schlimmste jedoch war, dass ihm Potter erneut entkommen war.

Als der alte Narr dann endlich Tod war, glaubte er sich auf der Siegerstraße, doch da hatte er sich getäuscht. Seit diesem Moment war nichts mehr - aber auch gar nichts mehr - gelungen! Und jedes Mal war es Potter, der auf die eine oder andere Weise seine Finger im Spiel gehabt hatte. Was also war ihm anderes Übrig geblieben, als seine treue Nagini auszusenden und Potter zu töten. Doch auch hierbei schien etwas schief gelaufen zu sein. Seit Wochen konnte er keinen geistigen Kontakt mehr zu ihr aufnehmen. Und Potter erfreute sich nach wie vor bester Gesundheit, wie die Tatsache, dass er Nott und sein kleines Ablenkungsmanöver gestört hatte, leider bewies. Wenigstens diese Aktion hatte teilweise Erfolg gehabt. Die Bevölkerung war durch die jüngsten Ereignisse auf Hogwarts schwer verunsichert. Etwas, das ihm langfristig nur nutzen konnte.

Und doch: Wenn er ehrlich war, vermisste er die Gesellschaft von Nagini. Sie war wichtig für ihn! Viel wichtiger als jemals jemand erfahren durfte. Und auch wenn er noch immer keinen Kontakt zu ihr herstellen konnte, so meinte er doch seit ein paar Tagen ihre Präsenz näher kommen zu spüren. Und gerade jetzt spürte er diese Präsenz so deutlich wie schon seit langem nicht mehr. Fast hatte er das Gefühl, ihre schuppige Haut wieder über die kalten Steinböden seiner Festung gleiten zu hören.

Beinahe erschrak Voldemort, als er die rot funkelnden Schlangenaugen vor sich erblickte. „Meissster!" zischte die Schlange. „Nagini, meine Beste! Wieder zurück aus Hogwarts? Ich hoffe, Du hast den Auftrag zu meiner Zufriedenheit erfüllen können?" zischte Voldemort. „Nein, Meissster! Potter lebt! Er ist ein viel zu mächtiger Zauberer geworden, um von mir getötet zu werden. Außerdem respektiert er das Volk der Schlangen! Ich werde keinen Zauberer töten, der meine Sprache spricht und außerdem noch das alte und ehrenwerte Volk der Schlangen respektiert!" erklärte Nagini.

Voldemort war verwirrt. Nicht nur aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Nagini einen offenen Befehl missachtet hatte und ihm jetzt auch noch widersprach. Viel mehr verwirrte ihn, dass es ihm - selbst jetzt, da er Augenkontakt hatte - nicht gelang, in Naginis Geist einzudringen. „Stört Euch etwas, Meissster?" fragte Nagini in unschuldigem Ton. Natürlich war es ihr nicht entgangen, dass Voldemort erneut versuchte, in ihren Geist einzudringen. Sie benötigte all ihre Kraft, um das zu verhindern. Aber sie war entschlossen. Nie wieder würde dieser Mensch sie benutzen und für seine Zwecke missbrauchen.

„Du verschließt Deinen Geist gegen mich! Warum?" fauchte Voldemort ärgerlich. „Wenn ich fragen darf, Meissster: Was wollt Ihr in meinem Geist? Wenn Ihr etwas wissen wollt, fragt mich doch einfach!" schlug Nagini in neutralem Ton vor. Voldemorts Augen leuchteten verärgert auf. Etwas, das Nagini sehr oft gesehen hatte, sie aber nur mäßig beeindruckte. Das stumme Duell Legilimentik gegen Oklumentik ging weiter. „Was ist los, Meissster? Ich warte auf eine Frage!" stichelte Nagini.

„Wie kannst Du es wagen, meine Anordnungen zu ignorieren!" zischte Voldemort und Nagini spürte, wie der Druck auf ihren Geist nachließ. „Ich habe Eure Anordnungen nicht ignoriert, Meissster. Ich habe lediglich aufgrund neuer Informationen beschlossen, sie nicht auszuführen!" antwortete Nagini. „Neue Informationen? Welche neuen Informationen?" schrie Voldemort aufgebracht. „Nun, Meissster. Wie Ihr wisst, ist Potter - genau wie Ihr - Parselmund. Und ich habe mich mit ihm darüber unterhalten, welche Macht ein Parselmund gewöhnlich über Schlangen hat." sagte Nagini.

„Und was willst Du damit andeuten?" fragte Voldemort argwöhnisch. Konnte es sein, dass Potter dahintergekommen war, dass Nagini ein Horcrux von ihm war? Nein, nicht Potter! Der würde niemals glauben, dass es auf diese Weise möglich war, dem eigenen Tod zu entgehen. Aber wahrscheinlich war dem alten Narren aufgefallen, dass er eine besondere Kontrolle über Nagini hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte Dumbledore Potter darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, und dieser kleine Bastard hatte natürlich nichts Besseres zu tun, als Nagini bei erster Gelegenheit darüber zu informieren!

„Ich werde Euch meinen Geist nie wieder öffnen, Meissster! Denn wann immer ich das bisher getan habe, musste ich anschließend feststellen, dass ich mich nicht erinnern konnte, was im Folgenden geschehen ist! Wie gesagt, auch Potter ist ein Parselmund. Er unterhält sich jedoch nur mit mir und dringt nicht in meinen Geist ein!" stellte Nagini fest. „Du wirst doch nicht meine und Potters Fähigkeiten miteinander vergleichen wollen?" fragte Voldemort gefährlich.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das Ganze irgendetwas mit Euren Fähigkeiten zu tun hat, Meissster! Ich glaube eher, dass Potter Recht hatte und es eine besondere Verbindung zwischen mir und Euch gibt. So wie es auch besondere Verbindungen zwischen Euch und einigen magischen Gegenständen gibt. Aber das habt Ihr sicher nicht getan! Ihr habt sicher nicht meine Ehre und die aller Schlangen beleidigt, indem Ihr einen Teil Eurer Seele in meinem Körper versteckt habt, oder? Sagt mir, dass Ihr das nicht getan habt!" bat Nagini.

Das war es also! Nagini hatte sich nach ihrem Gespräch mit Potter zusammengereimt, dass er sie zu einem seiner Horcruxe gemacht hatte. Natürlich wusste Nagini von seinen Horcruxen! Sie war seine engste Vertraute. Ihr hatte er Dinge erzählt, die keiner seiner Todesser wusste, weil er ihr vertraute. Er vertraute darauf, dass sie es sowieso keinem Menschen weitererzählen konnte. Wer außer ihm sprach schon Parsel. Aber egal, was Nagini darüber dachte: Sie war seine Schlange, sein Besitz, und er hatte das Recht, sie zu einem Horcrux zu machen, wenn er das wollte!

„Natürlich habe ich das gemacht! Ein genialer Gedanke von mir, einen Teil meiner Seele in einem lebenden Wesen zu verstecken. Nicht einmal in den ältesten und mächtigsten Büchern über dieses Thema wird diese Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen. Niemand wird folglich jemals auf die Idee kommen ..." lobte Voldemort sich selbst. Naginis Augen glommen ärgerlich auf. Sie hob ihren Oberkörper einige Meter in die Luft und bleckte die Giftzähne. „Für diese Anmaßung wirssst Du sssterben, Mensch! Ich aber werde frei sein, frei im Tod!" zischte Nagini gefährlich und griff an. Voldemort reagierte rein instinktiv. Er zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf sie. „Avada Kedavra!"

Der Todesfluch war eigentlich nichts, was einem Horcrux etwas anhaben konnte. Aber dieser Horcrux war anders und wie es nun einmal in der Natur der Horcruxe lag, war ihr überleben an das ihres neuen Körpers gebunden. Der neue Körper dieses Horcruxes, nämlich Nagini, war soeben gestorben und dieser Teil seiner Seele war ihm gefolgt. Schon der Zweite, der unwiederbringlich ausgelöscht war. Und wieder einmal war Potter schuld daran!

* * *

Der wutentbrannte Schrei des Dunklen Lords riss auch den letzten Todesser aus seinem Schlaf. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes entflammten die Fackeln in Snapes Quartier. Das ärgerliche Rasseln am Fußende seines Bettes hielt Snape jedoch davon ab, die Füße aus dem Bett zu stellen. Vorsichtig lugte er um die Ecke und glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Mit rasselndem Schwanz und erhobenem Kopf drohte ihm eine Klapperschlange. „Sectumsempra!" rief Snape und spaltete der Schlange den Kopf. Doch Severus Snape war ein argwöhnischer Mensch. Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes ließ er zwei weitere kleinere Schlangen aus ihren Verstecken auftauchen, denen er ebenfalls mittels Klingenfluch den Garaus machte. Erst als er sicher sein konnte, dass sein Quartier schlangenfrei war, stand er auf und warf sich seinen Umhang über.

Auf dem Weg durch die Festung stellte er fest, dass anscheinend eine ganze Invasionstruppe von Schlangen in die Festung eingedrungen war. Er warnte sämtliche Todesser, denen er begegnete und tötete selbst noch einige Dutzend Schlangen. Nicht alle von ihnen hätten ihm gefährlich werden können, aber er hielt es für klüger, reinen Tisch zu machen. Als er am Thronsaal vorbeikam, überlegte er kurz, ob er dem Dunklen Lord Bericht erstatten sollte, entschied sich jedoch dagegen und beschloss stattdessen, die Wachen zu überprüfen. Auf dem Weg nach draußen begegneten ihm immer wieder Todesser, welche in die Festung rannten, um den dunklen Lord über den Angriff zu informieren.

Wie befürchtet fand er die regulär diensthabenden Wachen tot oder zumindest schwer vergiftet vor. Die Festung war derzeit also ungeschützt! Er beschloss, die Dinge in die Hand zu nehmen und eilte zurück in die Festung. Führungslos wie aufgescheuchte Hühner irrten die Todesser durch die Gänge und töteten wahllos Schlangen, manchmal auch andere Todesser. Kollateralschaden, nicht weiter von Bedeutung! In manchen Belangen war dieser Sauhaufen, der sich Todesser nannte, wirklich schlimmer als seine Hogwartsschüler.

„Ihr Zwei da hinten, herkommen!" kommandierte er zwei Todesser herbei, welche gerade wahllos Flüche um sich warfen. Er deutete auf den Ersten. „Du suchst jetzt nach weiteren Todessern, wenn Du Weitere gefunden hast, bildet Ihr Dreierteams und übernehmt die Wache!" Der Angesprochene warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu. „Du hast mich verstanden? Dann heute noch!" schnarrte Snape. Der Angesprochene zuckte zusammen, nickte und verschwand mit einem kleinen „Ja Sir!" Zufrieden wand sich Snape dem Zweiten zu. „Du kommst mit mir. Wir kümmern uns um die Schlangen!" befahl Snape.

Nach und nach vergrößerte sich Snapes Gruppe und er begann sie Aufzuteilen. Eine halbe Stunde später war die Situation wieder unter Kontrolle und die Schlangeninvasion erfolgreich abgewehrt. Genau in diesem Moment spürte er das bekannte Brennen am Unterarm. Der Dunkle Lord wünschte ihn zu sehen. Das bedeutete natürlich, dass er genau das würde tun müssen, was er seit Voldemorts Schrei erfolgreich verhindert hatte. Er würde zu Voldemort in den Thronsaal müssen. Zu deutlich konnte Snape die Wut des Dunklen Lord spüren, die in der Luft lag, als das er sich über diese Aussicht freuen würde. Je näher er jedoch seinem Ziel kam, desto mehr zerstreuten sich seine Bedenken. Die Atmosphäre hier glich nun eher der nach einem reinigenden Gewitter. Er überprüfte seine ausdruckslose Maske und die Oklumentikschilde, dann betrat er den Raum des Dunklen Lords. Äußerlich völlig unbeeindruckt von dem Massaker, das der Lord unter seinen Anhängern angerichtet hatte und die tote Schlange zu Voldemorts Füßen völlig ignorierend, trat er Voldemort entgegen. „Severus! Ich hoffe, die Situation ist wieder unter Kontrolle!" sagte Voldemort. „In der Tat, mein Lord, das ist sie!" Snape senkte den Kopf. „Gut, Severus, wir müssen planen!" Schwarze Augen trafen Rote. „Dann ist es also so weit, mein Lord?" fragte Snape. Voldemort antwortete nicht, aber sein Blick sprach Bände.

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

Betagelesen: Aragock, Littlun

Euer KingsleyS

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	89. Erwachen

**Hallo meine lieben Leser,**

**vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!**

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 zum Beispiel beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!

**Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)**

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 121: **Erwachen**

Drei Tage waren vergangen, seit die letzten Sympathisanten der Todesser versucht hatten, Hogwarts ins Chaos zu stürzen. Vieles war seit dem wieder zur Normalität zurückgekehrt. In den Gemeinschaftsräumen erinnerte nichts mehr daran, dass hier Schüler verletzt worden waren oder sogar gestorben waren. Die Treppe im Gryffindorturm war wieder da, die Regale der Ravenclaws standen an ihren Plätzen und sogar die teilweise großflächig eingestürzte Decke des Slytherinkellers war wieder an Ort und Stelle. Es hatte eine Trauerfeier für alle Gestorbenen des letzten Angriffs gegeben. Harry war überrascht gewesen, die Gesichter seiner Mitschüler zu sehen. Eine Mischung aus Trauer, Wut und Entschlossenheit spiegelte sich darin. Keiner der noch auf Hogwarts verbliebenen Schüler machte den Eindruck eines Kindes. Die Vorboten des nahenden Krieges hatten sie gezwungen, erwachsen zu werden. Nicht in dem Maße wie Harry und seine Freunde, aber doch genug.

Auf der anderen Seite gab es jedoch auch Hoffnungsschimmer. Poppy zufolge standen Remus und McGonagall kurz davor, zu erwachen. Ihre Gesichter wirkten entspannt und rosig, ihr Atem und Herzschlag war kraftvoll und regelmäßig. Alles in allem wirke es, als würden sie lediglich schlafen. Doch auch ohne die beiden war der Schulalltag zurückgekehrt. Abgesehen von den Aufräumungsarbeiten und der Trauerfeier hatte es Filius Flitwick abgelehnt, Unterricht ausfallen zu lassen. Eine Entscheidung, die - wie sich alle einig waren - sicher im Sinne McGonagalls war.

Mit einem Schrei schreckte Harry aus dem Schlaf hoch. Es war schon früh am Morgen und der Schlaf der anderen drei folglich nicht mehr sonderlich fest. So kam es, dass Harry sich Augenblicke später von drei besorgten Gesichtern umgeben sah. Er war schweißgebadet und drückte die flache Hand gegen seine Blitznarbe. „Harry Schatz, alles in Ordnung?" fragte Ginny besorgt, aber wenig scharfsinnig. Harry nickte. „Ja, nein! Ach, ich weiß auch nicht! Gebt mir eine Sekunde!" „Harry! Du hast doch wohl nicht ...? Ich dachte, Du hättest es endlich geschafft, Voldemort aus deinem Kopf zu verbannen?" sagte Hermine leicht vorwurfsvoll. Ron legte ihr beruhigend den Arm um die Schulter und drückte sie an sich. „Was hast du gesehen Harry?" fragte er sachlich. Das "Warum" fand er momentan weniger interessant; darüber konnten sie sich auch später noch Gedanken machen.

Harry stöhnte und richtete sich in seinem Kissen auf. „Das dachte ich auch, Hermine! Ich glaube, das habe ich auch! Aber so sauer wie gerade eben habe ich Voldemort noch nie erlebt. Ich vermute, diese ultimative Wut war es, die sämtliche Oklumentik nutzlos machte." antwortete er. Jetzt, da er angefangen hatte zu erzählen, wagte es keiner seiner Freunde, ihn zu unterbrechen. „Nagini hat ihn angegriffen und er hat sie mit dem Todesfluch getötet! Jedenfalls vermute ich das aus den Dingen, die er seinen Todessern vorgeworfen hat, während er sie zu Tode quälte. Nagini ist definitiv tot. Ich habe ihre Leiche gesehen. Jedenfalls muss seine Wut ungeahnte Höhen blinder Raserei erreicht haben, als ihm klar wurde, dass er soeben einen seiner Horcruxe vernichtet hat!" berichtete Harry stockend. Noch immer hatte er die Bilder vor Augen, wie Voldemort seine Anhänger für seinen Verlust leiden ließ.

„Dann möchte ich nicht wissen, wie er getobt hätte, wenn ihm klar gewesen wäre, dass es sein letzter Horcrux war und er jetzt wieder sterblich ist!" grinste Ron. „Ron, Du bist pietätlos!" schalt Hermine ihren Verlobten, und auch Ginny warf ihrem Bruder einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Harry jedoch seufzte. „Aber Ron hat Recht! Alle Horcruxe sind vernichtet. Er müsste wieder sterblich sein. Zum ersten Mal, seit wir auf der Welt sind, haben wir eine realistische Chance, ihn zu vernichten. Habe ich eine Chance, ihn zu vernichten!" sagte Harry.

„Und was geschieht jetzt?" fragte Ginny und klammerte sich ängstlich an Harry. „Die Verbindung riss ab, als seine Wut abklang. Aber eins ist klar: Er will sich rächen! An mir! Er macht mich und die Unfähigkeit seiner Anhänger dafür verantwortlich, dass es so weit kommen konnte. Daraus kann nur eins folgen: Er wird Hogwarts angreifen. Und er wird es bald tun!" antwortete Harry. Ginny schrie entsetzt auf. „Harry hat Recht. Es ist die einzige logische Alternative, die ihm noch bleibt!" bestätigte Hermine. „Aber jetzt sind wir vorgewarnt! Wir müssen uns einen Schlachtplan zurechtlegen, dann können wir ihn schlagen!" sagte Ron und schlug seine rechte Faust in die linke offene Hand.

Am selben Tag nach dem Ende des Unterrichtes schien Ron spurlos Verschwunden, auch von Hermine war nichts zu sehen. Harry fand ihn schließlich drei Stunden später im Elite-Besprechungsraum der D A. Er war über ein neues Möbelstück gebeugt, das Harry dort noch nie gesehen hatte. Harry trat näher und erkannte, was es war. Es war ein riesiges, vollständiges Modell von Hogwarts und Umgebung inklusive des Verbotenen Waldes. „Mensch, Ron, ich habe Dich überall gesucht! Was machst Du da?" sagte Harry. Ron blickte zu ihm auf. „Wonach sieht es denn aus? Planen natürlich!" antwortete er. Harry schaute sich das Modell noch einmal genauer an und erkannte kleine Figuren darin. Todesser, Riesen, Dementoren, Werwölfe, Zauberer, Zentauren und natürlich Voldemort und Harry. „Oh man, Ron. Das ist kein Schachspiel!" grinste Harry. Ron blickte ihn an und seine Augen leuchteten vor Begeisterung. „Nein, das ist kein Schach! Das ist viel besser! Dagegen ist Schachstrategie für Anfänger!"

„Mensch Ron, könntest Du das Ganze bitte ein wenig ernster nehmen!" schalt Harry seinen besten Freund. Ron blickte beleidigt zurück. „Ich nehme das ernst, Harry! Nur weil ich an einer Sache Spaß habe, bedeutet das noch lange nicht, dass ich sie nicht ernst nehme. Und hast nicht Du mich damals als Anführer des Ordens vorgeschlagen, weil Du große Stücke auf meine taktischen Fähigkeiten hältst?" „Hast ja Recht, Ron! Also - lass mal hören. Wie weit bist Du? Und woher hast Du eigentlich dieses Modell? Das ist eine Spitzenarbeit." meinte Harry. „Na, was denkst Du wohl, wie weit ich bin? Du hast selbst gesagt, dass das hier kein Schach ist! Ich muss mir erst einmal über die speziellen Fähigkeiten der einzelnen Gruppen und Rassen klar werden. Aber wenn Du mich jetzt in Ruhe lässt, wird mir das mit Hilfe dieses - von Hermine erschaffenen - Meisterwerks sicher gelingen!" antwortete Ron. „Okay, Okay, schon verstanden, Kumpel. Ich lasse Dich in Ruhe planen! Wenn Du zu einem Ergebnis gekommen bist oder Hilfe brauchst, weißt Du ja, wie Du mich erreichen kannst." grinste Harry und ließ Ron alleine. Und wieder war das Licht der Hoffnung einen Hauch heller geworden, da er wusste, dass sie einen taktischen Vorteil haben würden.

Am nächsten Tag wurden Harry und King in den Krankenflügel bestellt. Flitwick war auch schon da und unterhielt sich mit der Schulschwester. „Ah, gut das ihr Beide kommt! Mr. Lupin ist heute Nacht wieder erwacht!" rief Poppy ihnen zu und deutete auf einen mit Trennwänden abgeteilten Bereich des Krankenflügels. Tonks musste schon vor ihnen eingetroffen sein, denn als sie zu Lupins Bett kamen, hatte dieser seine Freundin zu sich auf selbiges gezogen und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Harry grinste. „Wenn wir stören, Moony, können wir auch gerne später wiederkommen!"

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang Tonks von dem Bett herunter und setzte sich auf einen der Besucherstühle, wobei ihre erröteten Wangen und ihre lila Haare sich aufs herrlichste bissen. „Dem Anschein nach scheint es Dir ja schon wieder ganz gut zu gehen, Remus!" stellte King auf seine trockene Art fest. „Na ja, ich fühle mich noch ein wenig schwach, aber dafür reicht es schon wieder!" grinste Remus.

„Du weißt, was passiert ist?" fragte Harry nun ernst. Das Grinsen in Remus Gesicht erlosch und er nickte. „Ja. Poppy hat mich heute Nacht in groben Zügen darüber aufgeklärt. Leider bestand sie darauf, dass ich bis mindestens heute Abend das Bett hüte!" „Ich sagte, noch mindestens drei Tage, Professor Lupin!" warf Poppy von draußen ein, während sie weiter eilte zum Bett von McGonagall. Ein trotziger Ausdruck trat auf das Gesicht des ehemaligen Werwolfs und ließ Harry wieder schmunzeln. „Das kannst Du abhaken, Poppy!" knurrte er leise. Tonks, Harry und King grinsten sich an.

Harry überließ es King, Remus auf den letzten Stand der Dinge zu bringen. Er war erschrocken über das Ausmaß der Personenschäden, aber auch erfreut über die Tatsache, dass Voldemort nun wieder sterblich war. Während King dieses heikle Thema erwähnte, warf Harry einen Muffliato Zauber über Remus Schlafstätte. Schließlich waren diese Informationen nicht für die Öffentlichkeit bestimmt. „Das heißt also, es wird bald enden!" stellte Remus fest. „Auf die eine oder andere Weise! Ja!" antwortete Harry. „Es gibt nur eine Art, wie das enden wird, Harry! Wir werden Voldemort besiegen! Du wirst Voldemort besiegen!" sagte Kingsley eindringlich.

„Auf jeden Fall sollten wir dafür sorgen, dass alle, die nicht kämpfen wollen, oder die zu jung sind, um zu kämpfen, das Schloss mittels Portschlüssel verlassen können, wenn Voldemort Hogwarts angreift. Ich würde ein langes Seil für diesen Zweck vorschlagen! Des Weiteren solltest Du, Remus, Dich mit Ron in Verbindung setzen. Der plant gerade die Verteidigung von Hogwarts. Und auch wenn Du kein Werwolf mehr bist, bist Du doch derjenige unter uns, der am besten einschätzen kann, wie sie sich verhalten werden, nachdem Greyback tot ist." sagte Harry. Remus, King und Tonks nickten zustimmend. Harry fragte sich, wann er zum Anführer dieser Leute geworden war. Wahrscheinlich in dem Moment, in dem allen klar wurde, dass er derjenige würde sein müssen, der Voldemort tötete. „Mr. Potter, sind Sie das? Was erzählen Sie da? Warum sollte Weasley die Verteidigung von Hogwarts planen müssen?" ertönte da auf einmal die Stimme von Professor McGonagall aus dem Nebenbett. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes ließ King die Trennwände verschwinden, welche die Sicht zwischen beiden Betten behinderten. „Hallo Direktorin, schön, dass Sie wieder wach sind. Aber wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, waren wir schon einmal bei den Vornamen!" lächelte Harry.

Auch auf McGonagalls Gesicht erschien ein kleines Lächeln. „Du hast Recht, Harry! Aber warum sollte Voldemort das Schloss angreifen?" Harry wollte antworten, aber Kingsley war schneller. „Wir sind uns nicht 100- sicher, Minerva, aber es ist eigentlich die einzig logische Konsequenz, die er aus den Ereignissen der letzten Zeit ziehen kann!" „Außerdem war er wirklich sauer, nachdem er Nagini tötete. Sie hatte ihm wohl die weitere Gefolgschaft verweigert, ihn eventuell sogar angegriffen! Seine Wut war so stark, dass ich selbst mit meinen inzwischen besseren Fähigkeiten in Okklumentik nicht verhindern konnte, die Bilder zu sehen, wie er seine Todesser für den Naginis Verrat leiden ließ!" ergänzte Harry. Mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck schwang McGonagall die Beine aus dem Bett. „Minerva, was glaubst Du, was Du da tust!" kreischte Poppy, welche das anscheinend mitbekommen hatte. „Hogwarts ist in Gefahr! Wir erwarten in Kürze einen Angriff der Todesser und wer weiß was sonst noch! Da glaubst Du doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich im Bett bleibe!" giftete die Direktorin zurück. „Und ich sage Dir, dass Du - genau wie Lupin - noch mindestens drei Tage hier im Krankenflügel bleiben wirst! Es nutzt keinem, wenn Ihr sofort zusammenbrecht, wenn es los geht, weil Ihr Euch nicht richtig erholt habt. Es war immerhin der Todesfluch, den Ihr da überlebt habt!" schrie Poppy.

Aufgeregt hüpfte Flitwick zwischen die beiden älteren Hexen, die kurz davor schienen, ihre Zauberstäbe zu zücken. „Aber nicht doch, meine Damen! Ich bin sicher, wir können dieses Problem lösen!" piepste der kleine Professor. „Filius hat Recht, Poppy. Du kannst nicht immer wie eine Glucke auf Deinen Patienten hocken und versuchen, sie zu beschützen. Es herrscht Krieg, und das beinhaltet es nun einmal, Gefahren einzugehen! Aber auch Du, Minerva, solltest einsehen, dass Poppy nicht ganz falsch liegt. Du musst Dich schonen, damit Du im entscheidenden Moment auf dem Damm bist!" sagte King mit seiner ruhigen, tiefen Stimme. Genau wie Dumbledore hatte er die Fähigkeit, einer Situation mit Worten die Schärfe zu nehmen. „Also gut, ich werde es langsam angehen lassen! Aber ich werde nicht hier im Krankenflügel liegen bleiben, sondern mich oben im Büro des Schulleiters auskurieren." beschloss McGonagall. „Aber lasse Dir nicht einfallen, Dich gleich wieder auf die Arbeit zu stürzen. Ich komme regelmäßig bei Dir vorbei und schaue nach!" drohte die Schulschwester und McGonagall zuckte ertappt zusammen. „Wenn Minerva geht, gehe ich auch!" verkündete Remus. „Meinetwegen. Du bist wenigstens schon seit einem halben Tag wach. Aber auch für Dich gilt, es langsam angehen zu lassen! Kein Kampf, Sondertraining oder dergleichen. Ich hoffe, wir haben uns da verstanden, Remus." funkelte Poppy. „Ja, schon gut! Auch wenn ich mich momentan um Welten besser fühle, als es üblicherweise nach Vollmond der Fall war. Und auch da bin ich immer umgehend zur Tagesordnung übergegangen!" verteidigte sich Remus.

Es hatte noch einige Diskussionen gegeben. Unter anderem auch darüber, wie es möglich war, dass Remus und McGonagall überhaupt den Todesfluch überlebt hatten. Harry berichtete ihnen, dass er davon ausging, dass es sich hierbei um eine Kombination der Schutzwirkung des DA Rings und dem schlecht ausgeführten Zauber von Nott handelte. Man einigte sich schließlich, und McGonagall und Remus konnten den Krankenflügel verlassen. Bereits am nächsten Tag konnte sich Harry jedoch ein Bild davon machen, was Remus unter schonen Verstand. Er hatte gerade beschlossen, einmal nachzuschauen, wie weit Ron mit seinen Planungen gekommen war, als er drei vertraute Stimmen Streiten hörte.

„Und ich sage Dir, das funktioniert so nicht, Weasley! Die Todesser kümmern sich einen Scheiß um Kameraden, die in einen Hinterhalt geraten sind!" „MadEye hat Recht, Ron! Auch die Werwölfe wird es einen Scheiß interessieren, ob sie Freund oder Feind angreifen! Wenn sie im Blutrausch sind, wollen sie nur noch töten. Da spielt es keine Rolle, wen oder was!" warf Remus ein. „Ihr versteht es beide nicht! Auf diese Weise schneiden wir den durchgebrochenen Todessern den Nachschub ab. Gleichzeitig lenken wir mit den Gruppen 11 und 16 die Wehrwölfe so, dass sie die eingekesselten Todesser angreifen. Wenn sie wirklich im Blutrausch sind, werden sie sich doch ihre Opfer dort suchen, wo sie am wenigsten Widerstand antreffen!" schnaubte Ron.

„Aha! So sieht das also aus, wenn Du Dich schonst, Remus. Interessant! Kann ich Euch irgendwie helfen? Mit einer weiteren Meinung vielleicht? Ihr habt gerade so einig geklungen." grinste Harry. Ein dreistimmiges „raus hier!" machte Harry klar, dass er nicht benötigt wurde. Also widmete er sich wieder dem Training der D A. Viel wichtiger als die Stärkung der magischen Fähigkeiten der Hogwartsschüler war es ihm jedoch, jedem unterhalb des vierten Hogwartsjahrs klar zu machen, dass sie am Tag des Angriffs auf jeden Fall das Schloss zu verlassen hatten. Eine Tatsache, mit der Harry auf wenig Gegenliebe stieß. Aber er würde es auf keinen Fall riskieren, so junge Schüler bewusst einer solchen Gefahr auszusetzen. Sicher, er war erst in seinem zweiten Hogwartsjahr gewesen, als er gegen den Basilisken kämpfte. Aber nicht jeder würde ein so unverschämtes Glück haben wie er und entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeiten überleben!

Am Abend dieses Tages bekam Harry die Nachricht, er solle sich umgehend im Büro der Schulleiterin einfinden. Als er durch die schwere Eichentür den Raum betrat, stellte er fest, dass Remus, King, MadEye, Ron und natürlich McGonagall schon anwesend waren. Sie alle blickten Wortlos auf ein Blatt Pergament, welches Ron nun Harry reichte.

„Der Schatten der Finsternis erhebt sich, um auf die ehrwürdige Bildungsstätte des Landes zu fallen. Zehn Dutzend Gezeichnete der Finsternis werden kommen, um das Licht zu verscheuchen. Ihnen werden sämtliche Seelenräuber zur Seite stehen, sowie eineinhalb Dutzend große Helfer. Das alte Volk der Lüfte sowie das der blutsaugenden Zunft verweigern ihre Gefolgschaft. Jedoch werden die Toten aus ihren nassen Gräbern steigen und sich der Armee der Finsternis anschließen. Genau wie einige andere dunkle Kreaturen. Den letzten Verbündeten, auch wenn sie sich nicht vollständig anschlossen, ist es geschuldet, dass der Schatten sich dann auf die alten Mauern legen wird, wenn ihre Macht am größten ist. Dann, wenn der Glocke schlag am längsten dauert.

PE"

las Harry vor und gab Ron anschließend den Brief zurück. „Also 120 Todesser, Dementoren, 18 Riesen, sowie jede Menge Inferi, dunkle Kreaturen und Werwölfe. Das Ganze übermorgen, wenn Vollmond ist. Und zwar um Mitternacht!" fasste er zusammen. Alle nickten. „Wenigstens wissen wir jetzt genau, mit was wir es zu tun bekommen und wann!" stellte Ron fest. „Aber wir können doch nicht einfach so irgend einem dahergelaufenen anonymen Briefschreiber glauben!" polterte MadEye. „MadEye hat Recht! Wenn wir wenigstens wüssten, wer PE ist!" sagte King nachdenklich.

„Vielleicht kann ich da helfen," ertönte da plötzlich die Stimme Dumbledores aus seinem Porträt. Alle blickten sich erstaunt um, denn in letzter Zeit hatte sich der alte Zauberer ziemlich ruhig verhalten. „Ich dachte, Du darfst uns nicht verraten, wer es ist!" fragte Remus argwöhnisch. Albus lächelte hinter seiner Halbmondbrille und schob sich ein Zitronenbonbon in den Mund, wovon in weiser Voraussicht eine pralle Tüte mitgemalt worden war. „Fast richtig, Remus! Ich durfte es nicht. Jedenfalls nicht, bevor ein Brief eintrifft, in dem davon die Rede ist, dass sich Schatten der Finsternis über Hogwarts legen werden. Das ist die vereinbarte Formel, welche mich von meinem Schwur, die Identität von PE geheim zu halten, entbindet!"

„Dann raus mit der Sprache, Albus! Wer ist es?" polterte Moody ungeduldig. Dumbledores Lächeln wurde breiter und er fixierte die Anwesenden mit seinen blauen Augen. „Nun, ich dachte eigentlich, dass Ihr da früher oder später selbst drauf kommen würdet! Vor allem Du, Harry, müsstest wissen, dass es noch jemanden gibt, der durch und durch Dumbledores Mann ist. PE verwendet im Übrigen die Initialen seiner Mutter. Nur so als Tipp!" Harry keuchte und warf Ron einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu. Der jedoch glotzte nur unwissend zurück. „PE, Prince Eileen!" versuchte Harry Ron auf die Sprünge zu helfen. Es war jedoch McGonagall, welche am schnellsten schaltete.

„Snape? Severus Snape? Aber das ist unmöglich! Er war derjenige, der Dich getötet hat, Albus!" zustimmendes Gemurmel erfüllte den Raum. Harry hob die Hand, um alle zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Danke, Harry! Ja, es ist Severus! Und ja, Severus hat mich getötet. Aber nicht, weil er es wollte, sondern, weil ich es ihm befohlen hatte. Der Fluch, welcher in meiner schwarzen Hand eingeschlossen war, wurde von Tag zu Tag stärker. Außerdem hatte ich einen vergifteten Zaubertrank zu mir genommen, als ich an diesem Abend zusammen mit Harry auf der Suche nach den Geheimnissen von Tom Riddle war. Severus hat mir einen grausamen Tod erspart, der mich spätestens ein oder zwei Wochen später sowieso ereilt hätte. Und auf diese Weise trug mein Tod wenigstens noch dazu bei, meinen Spion noch tiefer in der Organisation des Gegners zu verankern!" erklärte Dumbledore. Ungläubige Gesichter wandten sich ihm zu.

„Aber es kann unmöglich Severus gewesen sein, der Harry an dem Abend, als die Dursleys angegriffen wurden, rettete! Ich habe seine Stimme nämlich auf dem Schlachtfeld gehört." sagte Remus. „So, kann er es also nicht gewesen sein? Wann hat jemand das erste Mal was von Severus gesehen oder gehört an diesem Tag?" fragte Albus. „Den Rückzugsbefehl hat er gegeben. Aber vorher war nichts von ihm zu sehen!" knurrte Moody. „Richtig! Er konnte es nicht riskieren, nicht auf der Seite der Todesser wahrgenommen zu werden. Indem er den Rückzugsbefehl gab, stellte er sicher, dass jeder gemerkt hatte, dass er dort war. Allerdings ist Severus nicht der Kämpfer, der unbemerkt bleibt, wenn er in einem Kampf anwesend ist! Gehen wir also davon aus, dass er erst Harry rettete und dann umgehend zum Kampfplatz apparierte, um gesehen zu werden! Ich vertraue Severus Snape und das solltet Ihr auch!"

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

**Betagelesen: Aragock, Littlun**

**Euer KingsleyS**

**Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier**

v

v

v

V


	90. Endgame 1

Hallo meine lieben Leser,

vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 zum Beispiel beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

**Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!**

**Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)**

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 122: **Endgame 1**

Lange hatte man sich nicht einigen können, ob es besser war, allen Bewohnern von Hogwarts mitzuteilen, was bevorstand, oder einfach bis zu diesem Tag so zu tun, als sei alles normal. Schließlich hatte man sich für die zweite Möglichkeit entschieden. Eine Ausnahme stellten Hermine, Ginny und natürlich Tonks dar, denn es konnte wohl keiner erwarten, dass Ron, Harry und Remus ihre Partnerinnen belogen. Aber nicht einmal Hagrid oder die anderen Lehrer wurden über die Situation in Kenntnis gesetzt. Den genauen Termin des Angriffs zu kennen, war ein taktischer Vorteil, und leider konnte man bei Hagrid nie sicher sein, ob er sich nicht doch verplapperte.

Den Schülern hingegen wollte man so lange wie Möglich einen geregelten Tagesablauf bieten. Außerdem hätte auch hier eine unbedachte Äußerung in einem Brief nach Hause genügt, um den taktischen Vorteil einzubüßen. Ron hingegen war vollauf mit seinen Planungen beschäftigt. Und auch wenn er ständig über MadEye schimpfte, weil er ihm seine strategischen Überlegungen mit der Erfahrung des alten Aurors zerpflückte, ging er in seiner Aufgabe auf. An den beiden letzten Abenden vor dem Kampf wanderte Ron um das Schloss und notierte, zu welcher Zeit in welchem Zimmer Licht brannte. Nichts sollte darauf hindeuten, dass man vor gewarnt worden war. Voldemort sollte so lange wie möglich in dem Glauben gelassen werden, das er Hogwarts im Schlaf würde überrennen können.

„Sag mal, Ron. Du bist jetzt fast den ganzen Tag auf dem Gelände herumgeschlichen! Was treibst Du eigentlich?" fragte Harry. „Ich war auf der Suche nach taktischen Vorteilen. Und ich glaube, ich habe ein paar gefunden. Wenn Du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest, ich muss zum meinem Planspiel!" antwortete Ron und grinste. Da keiner hatte erfahren sollen, dass der Angriff so kurz bevorstand, hatte man beschlossen, von Rons Planspiel zu sprechen. Es waren nämlich schon Fragen gestellt worden, warum Ron so selten zu sehen war. „Okay! Aber denk daran, um zwanzig Uhr in der Großen Halle zu sein. Minerva hat ein Festessen verordnet!" rief ihm Harry noch nach.

„Ginny, denk doch auch mal an unser Kind! Geh bitte heute Abend mit den Jüngeren, bevor es los geht! Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn Dir etwas passieren würde!" bat Harry seine Verlobte eindringlich. „Harry Potter! Ich glaube, Du spinnst ein bisschen! Ich soll Dich kämpfen lassen und mir irgendwo die Augen aus dem Kopf weinen? Was glaubst Du wohl, wie es mir dabei geht? Außerdem könnte man mich entführen und Dich damit erpressen. Das Sicherste ist es, wenn ich in Deiner Nähe bleibe. Zumindest so lange, wie es irgend geht." antwortete Ginny mit funkelnden Augen und in die Hüften gestemmten Händen. Harry gab nach. Also würde er sich damit begnügen müssen, Ginny mit dem mihi adeo periculi Zauber zu belegen, genau wie Ron und Hermine. Auf diese Weise würde er an ihrer Stelle leiden und sterben. Aber wenigstens würden die für ihn wichtigsten Menschen auf der Welt überleben. „Du hast Recht, Schatz! Lass uns runtergehen in die Große Halle. Es ist fast zwanzig Uhr!" sagte Harry.

„Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, liebes Kollegium. Ich habe Ihnen eine Mitteilung zu machen, die unser aller Leben verändern wird. Aber wie mein geschätzter Vorgänger Albus Dumbledore immer sagte, sind Neuigkeiten viel besser zu verdauen, wenn sie eine solide Grundlage haben. Also langt zu und lasst es Euch schmecken." sagte McGonagall und sofort bogen sich die Tische unter der Last des Essens. Harry jedoch ging es wie vor einem wichtigen Quidditchspiel. Er verspürte überhaupt keinen Hunger. Ron hingegen langte zu, als gäbe es kein Morgen. Harry dachte kurz darüber nach und griff sich dann einen Hähnchenschenkel. Dies war möglicherweise seine Henkersmahlzeit, und in dem Fall wollte er sie auch genießen. „Keine Angst, Harry! Es ist alles vorbereitet. Heute Abend wird nichts schief gehen!" flüsterte ihm Ron zwischen zwei Pasteten zu.

„Entschuldigt mal, aber ist hier noch frei?" „Ja, wir sind zwei arme Geschäftsleute und wurden von der großzügigen Direktorin zu einem kostenlosen Abendessen eingeladen!" Harry blickte auf. Er kannte diese Stimmen. „Fred, George! Natürlich! Setzt Euch!" sagte Harry. Doch die Zwillinge waren nur die ersten Ordensmitglieder, die eintrafen. Nach und nach füllten sich die Haustische mit Kämpfern. Sie alle wirkten ein wenig besorgt, aber auch zuversichtlich. Die Schüler bemerkten das zwar, aber da McGonagall nichts sagte, vermutete man, dass es wohl etwas mit der Mitteilung zu tun hatte, welche sie im Anschluss an das Essen machen würde.

Es war fast 22 Uhr, als der letzte Schüler seinen Pudding ausgekratzt hatte und der Nachtisch des üppigen Mahls verschwand. An seiner Stelle tauchte ein Seil auf, das jeden Platz und alle Tische miteinander verband. Man wunderte sich darüber, und es wurden auch Witze gerissen. Der tiefere Sinn dieses Seils war zu diesem Zeitpunkt jedoch nur wenigen bekannt. Die Direktorin erhob sich und ergriff das Wort. Sofort herrschte gespannte Stimmung im Saal.

„Meine lieben Schüler. Wie Euch sicherlich nicht entgangen ist, wurden während des Essens unsere Reihen durch Gäste und ehemalige Schüler ergänzt. Dies hat natürlich einen Grund! Ab sofort ist Hogwarts eine Festung, welche sich aktiv im Kampf gegen Voldemort beteiligen wird!" verkündete McGonagall. Zwar waren bei Erwähnung des Namens Voldemort einige zusammen gezuckt, aber jetzt brach lautes Gejohle und Jubel los. McGonagall hob die Hand und deutete damit an, dass sie Weitersprechen wollte. Es wurde wieder leiser in der Großen Halle.

„Es freut mich, dass Sie diese Neuigkeit so wohlwollend aufnehmen. Allerdings habe ich Ihnen noch zwei Mitteilungen zu machen, die Ihren Enthusiasmus ein wenig dämpfen dürften! Es wird zum finalen Kampf kommen. Heute Nacht. Oder genauer gesagt: In 2 Stunden werden die Todesser und ihre verbündeten über Hogwarts herfallen wie eine biblische Plage!" geschocktes Schweigen herrschte im Saal. Bis jetzt war der endgültige Kampf allen noch so fern in der Zukunft erschienen. Und nun war er da. Ganz plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung!

„Das sollen die Mal versuchen! Die schmeißen wir achtkantig wieder raus!" rief jemand vom Huffelpufftisch. „Genau! Die machen wir fertig!" rief ein Slytherin, dann riefen plötzlich alle Durchhalteparolen durcheinander. Erneut hob die Direktorin ihre Hand. „Einige von Ihnen dürften sich gefragt haben, was es mit dem Seil vor ihnen auf sich hat. Nun, es handelt sich um einen Portschlüssel, welcher alle Schüler unterhalb des fünften Schuljahres sowie alle, die es vorziehen, nicht kämpfen zu wollen, aus dem Schloss bringt." Eine Welle der Empörung brandete auf, wurde jedoch von McGonagall mit einem strengen Blick im Keim erstickt. „Ich weiß, dass viele der Jüngeren inzwischen dank der DA passable Kämpfer geworden sind. Aber auch den Älteren, die es vorziehen, nicht zu kämpfen, kann ich keinen Vorwurf machen. Ich möchte Sie alle nur bitten: Nutzen Sie Ihre Fähigkeiten, um Ihre Familien und Freunde zu schützen, wenn Sie Zuhause sind. Wir erwarten zwar nichts dergleichen, aber es ist immerhin möglich, dass die Todesser Angriffe auf Zaubererfamilien planen, um die Auroren davon abzuhalten, Hogwarts zur Hilfe zu kommen. Wenn nun bitte alle, die es betrifft, das Seil anfassen würden!" bat McGonagall.

Einige der Jüngeren und auch eine Handvoll ältere Schüler berührten das Seil. „Ich sagte, alle unter der fünften Jahrgangsstufe! Darüber wird nicht diskutiert!" rief die Direktorin und mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs klebten plötzlich alle Jüngeren mit ihren Händen an dem Seil. „Es geht los! Drei, zwei, eins, aktiviert!" Ein kurzer Blitz und alle, die das Seil berührt hatten, waren samt selbigem verschwunden. Zufrieden blickte sich McGonagall die verbliebenen Kämpfer an. „So, das ist sie dann also, die Armee der Aufrechten, der Verteidiger, die vereinte Streitmacht aus Orden des Phönix und Dumbledores Armee. Lassen Sie mich Ihnen sagen, wie stolz ich auf Sie alle bin!" Bei diesen Worten quoll McGonagall eine dicke Träne der Rührung unter ihren Brillengläsern hervor. Und auch Harry musste schwer gegen den Klos im Hals kämpfen, der sich bei diesen Worten gebildet hatte.

„Wenn ich nun Ron als offiziell gewählten Anführer des Ordens nach vorne bitten dürfte! Und natürlich auch Harry, denn er wird es sein, der heute Nacht die schwerste Aufgabe zu bestehen hat!" verlangte die Direktorin nachdrücklich. Harry hätte lieber jetzt sofort gegen Voldemort gekämpft als sich jetzt dort vorne hinzustellen und zu den Anwesenden zu sprechen. Ginny drückte aufmuntert seine Hand und Hermine nickte ihm zu. Ron, der bereits aufgesprungen war, war da weniger feinfühlig und zog ihn am Kragen von seinem Sitzplatz hoch. „Es hilft nichts, Harry, da müssen wir jetzt beide durch!" flüsterte er, als Harry neben ihm stand.

Harry war dankbar, dass Ron als erster das Wort ergriff. „Ich danke Dir, Minerva! Jetzt stehe ich hier und Ihr erwartet sicher von mir, dass ich Euch eine anfeuernde, aufmunternde und am besten auch noch inspirierende Rede halte, so wie es Albus sicher getan hätte. Leider muss ich Euch enttäuschen. Ich bin nicht Albus Dumbledore, wie man unschwer an dem roten Haar und dem fehlenden Bart erkennt." eröffnete Ron und erntete doch tatsächlich einige Lacher. „Zu Eurem Glück jedoch bin ich ein ganz brauchbarer Stratege und da MadEye Moody und Remus so freundlich waren, mir mit ihrer größeren Erfahrung zur Seite zu stehen, bin ich doch zuversichtlich, dass wir diese Schlacht siegreich werden beenden können. Moody ist außer mir der einzige, der den gesamten Plan kennt, und er wird auch während der Schlacht die Koordination der Kampfgruppen übernehmen. Aufgrund seiner langjährigen Erfahrung kann er wesentlich besser auf ungeplante Ereignisse reagieren als Ich. Des Weiteren sind Minerva und Remus über den größten Teil des Plans im Bilde. Solltet Ihr also irgendwann unsicher sein, was zu tun ist, wendet Euch an einen von uns. MadEye wird gleich mit der Einteilung der Gruppen beginnen. Aber bevor es dazu kommt und ich Harry zu Euch sprechen lasse, habe ich noch eine Mitteilung für Euch, die Euch Mut machen dürfte. Wie Ihr ja wisst, hatte Harry von Albus einen Auftrag bekommen. Dieser Auftrag stand in direkter Verbindung mit dem, was heute Nacht geschehen wird." Ron blickte Harry unsicher an, aber dieser nickte, um sein Einverständnis zu signalisieren. „Vielleicht hat der eine oder andere von Euch sich schon einmal gefragt, wie es Voldemort gelingen konnte, von den Toten zurückzukehren. Nun, dafür gibt es nur eine einzige Erklärung. Voldemort war nie tot. Als er auf Baby Harry den Todesfluch schleuderte und dieser zurückkam, hätte er eigentlich sterben müssen. Und das wäre er auch, wenn das nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits unmöglich gewesen wäre!" Kollektives einatmen der Kämpfer war die Folge von Rons Worten. Und statt ihnen Mut zu machen, wurden ihre Gesichter immer blasser.

Diese Wirkung war von Ron beabsichtigt gewesen und er fuhr fort. „Voldemort hatte es geschafft, durch die Anwendung unheiliger Rituale und schwarzer Magie unsterblich zu werden. Albus verriet Harry das Geheimnis, wie dies rückgängig zu machen war. Das war es, woran wir arbeiteten, wenn wir Euch nicht verraten konnten, was wir taten. Und vor wenigen Tagen ist endlich der endgültige Schritt gelungen. Voldemort weiß noch nichts von seinem Glück, aber er ist nun wieder sterblich! Wenn er heute Nacht fällt, dann für immer!" Ein riesiges Gejubel erfüllte die Große Halle und erneut hob Ron die Hand, um sich Ruhe zu erbitten. „Trotzdem rate ich dringend davon ab, Voldemort selbst anzugreifen. Es gibt eine Prophezeiung, dass es Harry sein muss, der ihn tötet, oder bei dem Versuch stirbt! Sollte dieser schlimmste Fall eintreten, Harry, verspreche ich Dir hiermit, dass keiner hier in diesem Raum eher ruhen wird, bis er Deine Aufgabe beendet hat. Es muss und wird heute Nacht enden!" Erneut brandete Applaus auf, wurde diesmal jedoch von niemanden unterbrochen. Erst als er vollständig abgeklungen war, ergriff Harry das Wort.

„Danke Ron! Ihr seht, noch einmal werde ich in die mir so verhasste Rolle des Helden springen müssen. Ich habe es mir nie ausgesucht und mit der Zeit immer mehr hassen gelernt, dass ich von den Menschen als etwas Besonderes angesehen werde. Ich wollte es nie und hoffe, dass ich es nach dieser Nacht auch nie wieder sein muss. Alles, was ich möchte, ist, Ginny heiraten, unser Kind und vielleicht auch noch ein paar mehr groß zu ziehen und ansonsten ein ruhiges und einfaches Leben zu haben." Harry suchte den Blick seiner Verlobten, die ihn verliebt beobachtete. „Ich könnte jetzt pathetisch zu Euch sagen, Ihr sollt rechts und links neben Euch schauen, denn diese Menschen werden den heutigen Kampf vermutlich nicht überleben. Jedoch hege ich die Hoffnung, dass wir mit weitaus weniger Opfern geschlagen sein werden, wenn es vorbei ist. Diejenigen, die in der D A sind, haben es sicher schon oft geübt. Wenn Ihr im Kampf seid und habt die Möglichkeit, entweder einen Gegner auszuschalten oder einen Kameraden zu retten, dann tut bitte letzteres. Denn diese Haltung unterscheidet uns von unseren Gegnern. Für Voldemort ist eine Schlacht nichts, was ihn emotional beschäftigt. Für ihn gibt es nur mehr oder weniger wertvolles Kanonenfutter. Ihr werdet sehen, dass er zuerst Dementoren, Inferi, Riesen und andere dunkle Geschöpfe einsetzen wird, bevor er mit seinen Todessern angreift. Doch heute wird es anders sein. Heute wird Liebe, Freundschaft und Kameradschaft über Hass und kalte Berechnung triumphieren!" sagte Harry und wieder jubelte die ganze Halle.

Die Einteilung der Gruppen war erledigt, auch wenn es etwas schwierig gewesen war, denjenigen, die noch D A Anfänger waren, klar zu machen, dass sie ihre Gemeinschaftsräume bewachen würden. Erst als Harry ihnen einschärfte, dass sie damit das Rückgrat der Verteidigung bildeten, willigten sie ein. Auch die Fortgeschrittenen waren nur mäßig begeistert davon, das innere des Schlosses zu sichern und nach Rons Plan Räume zu beleuchten. Aber auch sie waren einverstanden, als man ihnen erklärte, dass auch dies ein wichtiger Teil des Plans war.

Die Krieger hatte MadEye da schon unauffälliger so auf die Gruppen verteilt, das sie nicht an vorderster Front eingeteilt waren. Das blieb den erfahrenen Kämpfern des Phönixordens und der D A Elite vorbehalten. Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Harry bildeten Gruppe eins. Sie war nur locker in das Gesamtkonzept der Verteidigung eingebunden und konnte sich daher Quasi frei auf dem Schlachtfeld bewegen. So kam es auch, dass Harry wirklich nur die drei Menschen mit dem mihi adeo periculi Zauber belegte. Aber er merkte auch ziemlich schnell, dass dies offenbar mehr als genug war, denn schon jetzt hatte er das Gefühl, irgendwie überfüllt zu sein. Schließlich war dies eine magische Verbindung, die noch über das hinaus ging, was er mit Voldemort teilte.

Da es zu auffällig gewesen wäre, bereits alle Gruppen um viertel vor Zwölf außerhalb des Schlosses in Stellung zu bringen, warteten die meisten in der Großen Halle auf den beginn des Angriffs. Hagrid jedoch war so schnell es möglich war zu seinem kleinen Bruder vor dem Haupttor zurückgekehrt. Gruppe eins war ihm gefolgt. „Über die Riesen macht Euch mal keine Sorgen. Das erledigen Grappy und ich in solider Handarbeit! Nich war, Grawpy?" polterte Hagrid. „Grawp und Hägger sich um Riesen kümmern!" bestätigte Hagrids Bruder.

„Hagrid, ich weiß ja, dass Ihr Kampftechniken geübt habt, um mit größeren und stärkeren Gegnern fertig zu werden. Bei Grawp könnte das auch einiges bringen, aber meinst Du nicht, dass Du einfach zu klein bist, um mit normal großen Riesen zu kämpfen, die auch noch deutlich in der Überzahl sind?" fragte Harry besorgt. Hagrid lachte. „Also Harry, wirklich, man hat mir ja schon viel gesagt in meinem Leben, aber nich, dass ich zu klein wär!" „Moment mal! Eventuell hat Harry da gar nicht so unrecht!" warf Hermine nachdenklich ein. Sie brütete etwas aus, das konnten die anderen ihr ansehen.

„Hm, bei Grawp dürfte es sinnlos sein, aber bei Hagrid könnte es was bringen, er ist schließlich nur ein Halbriese!" überlegte Hermine laut. „Hagrid, bitte erschrecke jetzt nicht, wenn ich mit dem Zauberstab auf Dich ziele, aber ich möchte etwas ausprobieren! Engorgio!" rief Hermine. Harry fand die Idee so einfach wie genial. Wenn es der falsche Moody damals geschafft hatte, Spinnen zu vergrößern, warum sollte das nicht bei Hagrid klappen?

Umso enttäuschter war er dann jedoch vom Ergebnis. Kaum zehn Zentimeter war Hagrid gewachsen. „Gute Idee, Hermine, das hätte es leichter gemacht für mich, aber es geht auch so!" sagte Hagrid. „Es muss an Deinem Riesenblut liegen, dass der Zauber nicht voll wirkt. Lass es uns noch einmal gemeinsam versuchen!" entgegnete Hermine. Harry verstand sofort und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Ron jedoch brauchte mal wieder einen Augenblick länger. „Ron, Zauberstab raus und auf Hagrid richten und dann auf drei noch einmal alle zusammen." forderte Hermine. „Eins, zwei, drei, Engorgio!"

Die Zauber aus vier Zauberstäben vereinten sich zu einem Einzigen und trafen den völlig perplexen Halbriesen. Und Hagrid begann zu wachsen. Zwar nur langsam, aber doch stetig. Nachdem der Zauber abgeschlossen war, war er gut 20 Zentimeter größer als Grawp. Dieser blickte seinen großen Bruder ungläubig an. Fang, der nun bellend um Hagrids Beine sprang, ihm aber nicht mal mehr bis zu den Knien springen konnte, winselte leise. Es bedurfte nur einen kurzen Blick zwischen den vier Freunden, dann begann auch der Saurüde mit der Kraft von vier Zauberern zu wachsen. Mit einer Schulterhöhe von knapp zwei Metern hatte er anschließend in etwa das Format von gewaltigen Kampfstieren.

„Danke Leute. Was denktn Ihr, wie lange der Zauber anhalten wird?" fragte Hagrid. Denn natürlich wusste auch er, dass solche Zauber nicht permanent waren. „In Ermangelung derartiger Erfahrungen kann ich da nur Vermutungen anstellen, aber ich denke, ein paar Stunden dürften es wohl schon sein!" antwortete Hermine. „Jedenfalls dürfte es Eure Chancen gegen die Riesen erheblich verbessert haben!" stellte Ron fest und notierte etwas auf einem Zettel, der sich gleich darauf in einer Stichflamme auflöste.

Eine leider all zu vertraute Kälte erfasste Harry. Er blickte sich um und erkannte Dementoren. Der ganze Himmel schien sich schwarz zu verfärben, so viele waren es. „Angriff! Es geht los! Die Dementoren kommen!" schrie Harry in Richtung Schloss. Wenig später rannten die ersten Kämpfer aus dem Portal. Erste Patroni wurden beschworen. Manche nur schwach, fast noch nebelhaft. Andere mit deutlichen Konturen und schimmerndem Licht. Harry bewunderte das Schauspiel, als sich direkt neben ihm ein Otter, ein Braunbär und ein Gepard ins Kampfgetümmel stürzten. Sie waren heller als fast alle anderen Patroni und setzten den Dementoren ordentlich zu. Die Kälte, welche Harry empfunden hatte, verschwand, und eine Wärme erfüllte ihn.

Es war nun Zeit, selbst in das Geschehen einzugreifen, fand er und suchte nach seiner glücklichsten Erinnerung. Er fand sie in dem Moment, als Ginny ihm sagte, dass er Vater werden würde. Erfüllt von purem Glück, hob er seinen Zauberstab in die Höhe und brüllte: „Expecto Patronum!" Der Hirsch leuchtete gleißend wie die Sonne. Er war um einiges größer als früher und galoppierte in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit auf die Dementoren zu. Wie vor den anderen Patroni versuchten sie zu fliehen, doch der Hirsch war schneller und spießte einen nach dem Anderen mit seinem Geweih auf, worauf hin diese mit einem markerschütternden Schrei zu schwarzem Staub zerfielen. Binnen kürzester Zeit arbeiteten der Hirsch, der Gepard, der Braunbär und der Otter zusammen. Hermines Otter beschränkte sich auf das treiben, ein Dementor, der jedoch den Pranken von Rons Braunbär oder den Krallen von Ginnys Gepard zu nahe kam, erging es nicht besser wie jenen, die Harrys Hirsch immer noch fleißig mit dem Geweih aufspießte.

Nach und nach folgten auch andere diesem Beispiel, und wenn alles gut ging, würde wohl so gut wie keiner der Dementoren diesen Tag überstehen, da nur die stärkeren Patroni sie wirklich Angriffen, während die schwächeren sie an der Flucht hinderten. Die schiere Anzahl von Zauberern an diesem Ort, welche den Zauber beherrschten, war wahrscheinlich einmalig in der Geschichte.

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

**Betagelesen: Aragock, Littlun**

**Euer KingsleyS**

**Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier**

v

v

v

V


	91. Endgame 2

**Hallo meine lieben Leser,**

**vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!**

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 zum Beispiel beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

**Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!**

**Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)**

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 123: **Endgame 2**

Die Ländereien der Schule lagen, beleuchtet vom silbrigem Licht der Patroni, in trügerischer Stille vor Harry. Keiner der Verteidiger feierte, als der letzte Dementor zu Staub zerfiel. Sollten wirklich alle Dementoren am Angriff beteiligt gewesen sein, war es durchaus möglich, dass keine dieser widernatürlichen Kreaturen mehr existierte. Doch der Todesschrei des letzten Dementors war verklungen und fast gespenstisch schien die absolute Ruhe, welche nun auf dem Gelände herrschte. Alles, was Harry hörte, waren die Atemzüge seiner Freunde und das vereinzelte Rascheln anderer Verteidiger hinter ihnen.

Die erste Runde war offensichtlich an die Verteidiger gegangen, aber der taktische Vorteil schien nun dahin. Voldemort würde nun wissen, dass er mit stärkerem Widerstand zu rechnen hatte als geplant. Dass die Dementoren die erste Welle bilden würden, war allen klar gewesen. Sie waren für Voldemorts Leute im Endeffekt genauso gefährlich wie für die Verteidiger. Aber natürlich hätten sie diesen ihren Kampfeswillen nehmen sollen und ihn nicht dadurch stärken, dass sie sich von ihnen komplett vernichten ließen.

„Laut Plan müssten nun entweder die Riesen oder die Inferi angreifen!" flüsterte Ron. „Oder beides" sagte Hermine und deutete mit der einen Hand auf den Verbotenen Wald, in welchem sich gerade Baumkronen - im Licht des Vollmondes gut zu erkennen - aus dem Blätterdach verabschiedeten, während ihr Zauberstab Richtung See wies, dessen Oberfläche verdächtig unruhig wirkte. Harry konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Riesen sich gerade durch den Wald schlugen, in etwa so, wie wenn er durch ein Gebüsch kroch, in dem er störende Äste einfach zur Seite bog oder knickte. Warum jedoch die Inferi die Oberfläche des Sees aufwühlen sollten, blieb ihm unerklärlich. Schließlich war auch der mit Inferi gefüllte See in der Höhle völlig glatt gewesen.

„Bleibt hier, das erledigen Fang, Grawpy und ich!" brüllte Hagrid und rannte - gefolgt von seinem Bruder und Fang - auf den verbotenen Wald zu. Das Geräusch, welches sie dabei machten, klang einer Herde davonstürmender Elefanten nicht ganz unähnlich. „Da, der See, seht mal!" flüsterte Ginny aufgeregt. Die Tentakel des Riesenkraken peitschten durch das Wasser. „Gut! Auch das war nicht geplant, gereicht uns jedoch zum Vorteil!" meinte Ron und schrieb wieder etwas auf ein Pergament, das anschließend in Flammen aufging. „Was treibst Du da, Ron? Und was war nicht geplant?" „Siehst Du es nicht, Harry? Der Krake und die Wassermenschen versuchen offensichtlich, zu verhindern, dass die Inferi das Land erreichen. Ich habe nur den Plan gerade dahingehend aktualisiert!" antwortete Ron. Harry nickte verstehend. Die Idee, mittels dieses Zettelsystems den Plan auf dem aktuellen Stand zu halten, erschien ihm brillant. „Nur das es nichts bringen wird, Ron. Es gibt nur zwei Wege, um Inferi aufzuhalten. Entweder indem man den Zauberer, der sie beschworen hat, darum bittet oder ihn zwingt, es rückgängig zu machen,..." „Prima Idee, Schatz! Ich schicke Voldemort gleich eine entsprechende Eulenpost! Harry, dürfte ich mir Hedwig ausleihen?" unterbrach Ron Hermine. Diese jedoch sprach ungerührt weiter, ohne darauf einzugehen. „... oder mit Feuer!" beendete sie ihren Vortrag.

„Aber die Seebewohner verschaffen uns Zeit, Hermine. Ich frage mich sowieso schon, wo sie bleiben!" meinte Ron. „Wo wer bleibt?" fragte Harry neugierig und verwundert. Auch Hermine und Ginny starrten Ron an. Dieser grinste. „Lasst Euch überraschen. Wenn alles klappt, brauchen wir uns wegen der Inferi keine Sorgen zu machen!" „Was hast Du vor, Ron?" fragte Hermine misstrauisch. „Alles geplant, Hermine, alles geplant. Aber Hoffentlich kommen sie noch rechtzeitig, sonst haben wir ein Problem!" entgegnete Ron, halb stolz, halb besorgt. Alle wussten, aus Ron würden sie so nichts mehr herausbekommen. „Seht mal da!" sagte Hermine und deutete auf den Rand des verbotenen Waldes, wo soeben ein gutes Dutzend riesiger Schatten in den Mondschein trat. Hagrid, Fang und Grawp waren fast bei ihnen und erst jetzt wurde den Vieren bewusst, dass sie im Verhältnis zu den anderen Riesen wirklich klein waren. Die meisten überragten sie um mindestens einen, manche sogar um mehr als zwei Meter. Fang war der erste, der einen der Riesen zu fassen bekam. Er verbiss sich in dessen Wade und ließ erst im dem Moment von ihm ab, in dem er es musste, weil einer der anderen Riesen mit seiner Keule auf Fang einprügeln wollte. Doch Fang war zu flink und statt ihn traf er lediglich seinen Kameraden von hinten ins Knie, was diesen aufbrüllen und unter mächtigem Poltern zu Boden sacken lies.

In der Zwischenzeit waren auch Hagrid und Grawp bei den Riesen angekommen. Fang hatte sich bereits in seinem nächsten Opfer verbissen. Ungelenk stürmten die Riesen auf Hagrid und Grawp zu, wurden jedoch von den beiden in bester Judo Manier, den Schwung und die Masse des Gegners nutzend, zu Boden geworfen. Auch wenn Harry die beiden Brüder beim Training gesehen hatte, hätte er nicht gedacht, dass sie sich so effektiv würden verteidigen können. „Sieht aus, als hätten es die beiden vorerst im Griff!" meinte Ron anerkennend, blickte besorgt zum See und suchte aus einem für Harry nicht erkennbaren Grund den Himmel ab.

Dann war es so weit. Der erste Inferi erreichte das Ufer des Sees. Sofort schossen aus allen Richtungen Flammenzauber auf ihn ein. Doch er war nur der Erste, und jede Sekunde schien sich ihre Anzahl zu verdoppeln. Auch Harry und die anderen hatten sich inzwischen näher herangeschlichen und schickten ebenfalls Flammen gegen die Inferi, die zwar nicht mehr weiter vorrückten, sich aber auch nicht in den See zurücktreiben ließen. Etliche hundert Inferi bevölkerten mittlerweile die Stellen des Ufers, an welchem sich die Schüler im Sommer gerne von den Strapazen des Schulalltages erholten. Doch langsam schien ihr Nachschub ins Stocken zu geraten. Noch immer hielten die Flammen der Verteidiger sie davon ab, näher zu kommen, doch auch zurück wichen sie nach wie vor nicht. Es herrschte eine klassische Pattsituation.

Ob das in dieser Art geplant war oder nicht, vermochte Harry nicht zu sagen. Allerdings begann in diesem Augenblick der Hauptangriff der Todesser, Werwölfe und sonstiger Anhänger Voldemorts. „MadEye, Plan B - sofort!" rief Ron zu dem alten Auror herüber. Dieser nickte und schrie Befehle durch die Gegend. Die Reihen der Verteidiger wurden dünner, als Moody mit den Gruppen für Plan B abzog. Harry wollte ihm folgen, wurde jedoch von Ron aufgehalten. „Harry, lass! Momentan brauchen wir Dich hier! Wir können die Inferi so schon kaum noch halten!" Ron hatte Recht, denn Meter um Meter drängten die Inferi die Verteidiger weiter zurück.

So gut sich Hagrid und Grawp auch gegen die anderen Riesen schlugen, diese waren nicht nur größer und stärker als die beiden, sondern auch noch sechs zu eins in der Überzahl. Über kurz oder lang würden also Zauberer den beiden zur Hilfe eilen müssen. Währenddessen machte sich deutlich bemerkbar, dass die Gruppe derer, die sich um die Inferi kümmerte, geschrumpft war. Langsam ließen die Kräfte etwas nach, und viel schneller als gut war rückten die Kreaturen vor. Währenddessen schafften es die Gruppen um MadEye, die heran rückenden Todesser und Werwölfe im selben Areal zusammenzutreiben. Sollten sich diese beiden Gruppen, welche gemeinsam unter dem Befehl Voldemorts standen, zusammenschließen, würden sie jedoch in Null Komma nichts die Verteidiger überrennen.

Jedoch sollten Ron, MadEye und Remus mit ihrer Einschätzung der Todesser und Werwölfe Recht behalten. Während die Todesser diese Wesen als wertlos ansahen, waren die Werwölfe bereits derart im Blutrausch, dass sie weder Freund noch Feind kannten und einige der überraschten Todesser von ihnen zerfleischt wurden. In wilder Panik flohen die Todesser vor den Werwölfen, wobei der eine oder andere bewusst Kameraden Schockzauber in den Rücken schoss, um sie den Bestien zum Fraß vorzuwerfen. Die Kalkulation ging auf. Kaum waren genug wehrlose Todesser vorhanden, begannen die Werwölfe, sich an ihnen gütlich zu tun, ohne den Fliehenden weiter Beachtung zu schenken.

Die Situation am See verschlechterte sich von Minute zu Minute. Immer dichter kamen die Inferi den Verteidigern. Als sich erneut dunkle Schatten über das mondbeschienene Gelände legten, glaubte Harry zu verzweifeln. War es möglich, dass so viele Dementoren zurückgehalten worden waren, um sich nun, wo ihre Situation sowieso schon aussichtslos genug war, an ihren Seelen zu vergreifen? Einzig das Ausbleiben der üblichen Kälte und das Rauschen von mächtigen Flügeln ließ Harry einen Blick nach oben riskieren. „Endlich sind sie da!" jubelte Ron. Auch Harry verstand nun, worauf Ron angespielt hatte. Ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass außer Percy noch ein weiterer Weasley gefehlt hatte. Doch nun war er da. Charlie war direkt aus Rumänien gekommen zusammen mit einem halben Dutzend ausgewachsener Drachen.

Und noch einmal sollte Ron Recht behalten. Hatten es vorher die Verteidiger kaum geschafft, die Inferi am schnellen Vordringen zu hindern, so rissen die Flammenstöße der Drachen gewaltige Schneisen in die Reihen der Untoten. Denn ihr Feuer schien nicht nur in der Lage, sie Aufzuhalten. Nein, Drachenfeuer vermochte offenbar Inferi zu vernichten, oder erlösen, je nach dem, wie man es sehen wollte. „Los, kommt mit! Wir müssen MadEye helfen!" rief Ron Harry, Ginny und Hermine zu.

Die Werwölfe hatten ihr Mahl beendet und waren nun auf der Suche nach weiteren Opfern. Was sich gar nicht so einfach gestaltete, denn sie waren auf drei Seiten von Zauberern eingekreist. Auf der dem Schloss abgewandten Seite standen sie den Todessern gegenüber, während die anderen beiden Seiten von den Verteidigern rund um MadEye gehalten wurden. Sogleich übernahm Ron das Kommando der einen Gruppe und gab MadEye ein Zeichen, woraufhin beide Verteidigergruppen sich einige Meter zurückzogen. „Was soll das, Ron? Wieso lässt Du zu, dass sie näher ans Schloss kommen?" fragte Harry verwundert. „Weil sie noch nicht da sind, wo ich sie haben will!" gab Ron knapp zurück.

„Moody! Jetzt!" schrie Ron. Gleichzeitig berührten Beide mit ihren Zauberstäben den Boden und begannen, Beschwörungen zu murmeln. Harry mühte sich zusammen mit den anderen, die Werwölfe durch Schild- und Schockzauber am Durchbrechen zu hindern. Nach Ewigkeiten - wie es ihm und allen anderen schien - riefen Ron und MadEye wie aus einem Mund: „Aktivare". Was nun passierte war mit das Grausigste, das Harry jemals gesehen hatte. Wie von Treibladungen ausgelöst schossen silberne Nadeln, jede über einen halben Meter Lang und dicht gestellt wie auf einer Drahtbürste aus dem Boden, auf dem die Werwölfe eingekesselt waren. Zauber machten diesen Kreaturen nicht viel aus. Aber derart auf silberne Nadeln gespießt blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig als zu sterben. Die Wenigen, die sich auf Boden ohne Silberspieße retten konnten, waren eine leichte Beute für die Zauberer, welche nun reinen Tisch machten.

Doch noch während das geschah, rief der Grund, warum diese Schlacht überhaupt gekämpft wurde, sich Harry wieder ins Gedächtnis. Ein stechender, greller Schmerz schoss durch seine Narbe, und er wusste, dass nun der Moment gekommen war, sich Voldemort zu stellen. Mit allem, was er an spärlichem Oklumentikkönnen aufzubieten hatte, kämpfte Harry diesen Schmerz nieder und bekam langsam wieder einen klaren Kopf. Er musste sich seinem Gegner stellen, alleine, und ohne dass einer seiner Freunde sich einmischte. Doch wie sollte er es schaffen, sich durch die kämpfenden Massen hindurch zu bewegen, ohne ständig selbst in Kampfhandlungen verwickelt zu werden und ohne dass es Ron, Hermine oder gar Ginny mitbekommen würden? Da kam ihm die rettende Lösung. Er verwandelte sich in den königlichen Greifen und flog einfach über das Getöse der Schlacht hinweg.

Mit den scharfen Sinnen seiner Animagusgestalt war es kein Problem, seinen Gegner zu finden. Auf einem Hügel unweit des Schlossgeländes stand Voldemort und beobachtete das Kampfgeschehen. Harry landete einige Meter entfernt, da er nicht in der Luft abgeschossen werden wollte. Königliche Greifen besaßen zwar ein gewisses Maß an Immunität gegen Magie, aber ob das auch für einen Todesfluch galt, wollte er lieber nicht ausprobieren. Jedoch hatte er das Pech, mitten in einer Gruppe von Bergtrollen gelandet zu sein, welche über sein plötzliches Auftauchen alles andere als erbaut schienen. Es dauerte einige Minuten, sich dieses Problems zu entledigen, dann betrat Harry den Hügel.

„Ah, Potter, endlich genug davon, Dich hinter den Schutzzaubern der Schule und den Umhängen großer Kämpfer zu verstecken?" begrüßte ihn Voldemort. „Ich habe mich nie versteckt und Dir - wie Du genau weist - schon öfter Mann gegen Mann gegenübergestanden. Aber egal, was früher war! Heute wird es enden, Voldemort. Denn keiner von uns kann leben, während der andere überlebt!" antwortete Harry ruhig. Er hatte keine Ahnung, woher plötzlich diese Ruhe in ihm kam, aber sie war da. „Du wagst es, meinen Namen auszusprechen?" zischte Voldemort. „Warum denn nicht? Es ist doch der, den Du Dir ausgesucht hast!" „Weil es Deinen kleinen Freunden nicht bekommen wird, Potter! Wurmschwanz!" donnerte Voldemort. Mittels Portschlüssel erschien der Gerufene zusammen mit drei bis auf die Augen erstarrten Personen.

„Nun, Potter, wer soll als erstes sterben? Dein bester Freund der Blutsverräter Weasley? Oder doch lieber das Schlammblut mit den braunen Haaren? Nein, ich hab es! Ich werde Deine Verlobte töten! Dann seid Ihr wenigstens im Tod vereint!" lachte Voldemort. Harry blickte seine Familie an. Ihre Körper waren gelähmt, aber ihre Augen machten ihm Angst! In ihnen lag Furcht, aber auch blinde Abscheu gegen beide, Harry und Voldemort. Harry verstand diesen Blick nicht, mussten sie doch wissen, dass er statt ihrer sterben würde. „Na dann also die Verlobte! Avada Kedavra!" „Nein!" Und noch bevor Harry etwas machen konnte, lag ein Mensch Tod im Gras.

Doch Voldemort war nicht weniger geschockt als Harry. In einer letzten heroischen Tat hatte sich Wurmschwanz in den Todesfluch geworfen, der eigentlich Ginny treffen sollte. „Dieser Blödmann! Was glaubt er, was er damit gewonnen hat? Ich werde den Fluch einfach noch einmal sprechen!" fluchte Voldemort. „Avada.." „Expelliarmus!" schrie Harry dazwischen. Womit er zwar verhinderte, dass Voldemort den Todesfluch abfeuerte, aber entwaffnen konnte er ihn damit leider nicht. „Oh, Potter will spielen, das kann er haben!" zischte Voldemort. Harry lieferte ihm einen guten Kampf, musste schließlich jedoch einsehen, dass Voldemort noch immer der stärkere Zauberer war. Langsam aber sicher ließen seine Kräfte nach.

„Snape!" brüllte Voldemort und eine große, schlanke Gestalt in Todesserroben erschien. „Halt Potter in Schach, damit er mich nicht wieder angreift, während ich ihm das Schauspiel seines Lebens bereite." „Ja, mein Lord!" antwortete Snape und schob die Maske von seinem spitzen Gesicht. Harry kämpfte nicht gegen ihn, zu gespannt war er, auf welcher Seite sein ehemaliger Professor nun stand. Dessen Augen bohrten sich in Harrys und nur aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, wie der grüne Strahl auf Ginny zuraste. Plötzlich hörte er Snapes Stimme in seinem Geist! „Ruhig bleiben, Potter! Es ist nicht alles das, was es zu sein scheint!"

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

**Betagelesen: Aragock, Littlun**

**Euer KingsleyS**

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	92. Endgame 3

**Hallo meine lieben Leser,**

**vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!**

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 zum Beispiel beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

**Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!**

**Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)**

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 124: **Endgame 3**

Harry stand da und blickte fassungslos auf den toten Körper seiner Verlobten. Noch immer klangen ihm die Worte in den Ohren. „Es ist nicht alles das, was es zu sein scheint!" Ja, irgend etwas stimmte hier überhaupt nicht. „Wo machen wir weiter? Vielleicht das Schlammblut? Ja, ich denke schon! Avada Kedavra!" flüsterte Voldemort gefährlich leise. Sein Todesfluch fällte Hermine wie einen alten Baum. Und wieder verspürte Harry nichts. Keine Trauer über den schmerzlichen Verlust. Keine Auswirkungen des Todesfluches, welche doch nun eigentlich auf ihn übergehen sollten, nachdem er den Schutzzauber über sie gesprochen hatte. Ein Schmerzensschrei entfuhr Harry, als er spürte, wie sich ein tiefer Schnitt in seiner Schulter bildete. Voldemort triumphierte. „Zu spät, Potter! Ich werde auch dem Blutsverräter keine Gnade gewähren!"

Doch der Dunkle Lord hatte Harrys Schrei falsch verstanden! Noch immer verspürte er keinerlei bedauern über den Verlust der beiden soeben von Voldemort getöteten Personen. Stattdessen arbeitete Harrys Verstand auf Hochturen. Wie konnte es sein, dass seine Schulter verletzt wurde, obwohl er definitiv keinen Angriff an ihr abbekommen hatte? Die einzige Erklärung dafür war, dass einer der Menschen, die er unter seinen Schutzzauber gestellt hatte, verletzt worden war. Aber wie konnte das sein? Zwei von ihnen waren tot und bisher hatte Ron nicht einmal einen Kratzer. „Es ist nicht alles das, was es zu sein scheint!" ging es ihm wieder durch den Kopf.

„Also dann! Wollen wir Deine letzte große Stütze auf dieser Welt auch noch beseitigen, bevor wir uns wieder Dir persönlich widmen! Avada Kedavra!" Während der grüne Strahl auf Ron zuraste, nutzte Harry die Gelegenheit, sich seinen besten Freund noch ein letztes Mal anzusehen. Doch halt. Da fehlte etwas! Warum trug Ron nicht seinen D A-Ring? Der Strahl traf in Rons Brust und seine Augen brachen. Harry jedoch suchte die Hände der Leichen von Ginny und Hermine ab. Auch an ihren Händen war kein D A-Ring zu sehen. „Es ist nicht alles das, was es zu sein scheint!" kam ihm wieder in den Sinn und Harry begann schallend zu lachen!

Voldemort schien entsetzt. Das war nun wirklich das Letzte, was er von Harry erwartet hatte. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde fiel Snapes Maske der Gleichgültigkeit, und Harry glaubte, so etwas wie ein winziges Lächeln auf dem lange Zeit so verhassten Gesicht seines ehemaligen Lehrers zu sehen. „Auch Dein irres Lachen wird Dich nicht retten, Potter! Denn nun wirst Du Deinen Freunden in den Tod folgen und nichts - absolut nichts - wird mehr zwischen mir und der absoluten Macht stehen!" zischte Voldemort. „Ach, weißt Du, Tom. Soweit ich weiß, geht es meinen Freunden blendend, und von Deinen Todessern kannst Du so viele Umbringen wie Du Lust hast! Das interessiert mich nicht!" erwiderte Harry gelassen.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick schien Voldemort noch blasser zu werden als er ohnehin schon war. „Woher ...? Nein! Elender Verräter!" brüllte der Dunkle Lord und schleuderte einen Zauber auf Snape. „Gardendo!" Snape hatte es geschafft, den mächtigen Schutzschild in Stellung zu bringen, bevor der Zauber ihn traf. Stattdessen hatte jetzt Voldemort seine liebe Not, den Reflexionen auszuweichen. Schulter an Schulter stellte sich Snape neben Harry und richtete seinen Zauberstab gegen Voldemort. „Du armer Irrer! Wie konntest Du auch nur eine Sekunde daran glauben, dass ich noch loyal zu Dir stehe, nachdem Du die Liebe meines Lebens getötet hast?" schnarrte Snape. Harry war sich sicher, dass Snape gerade von seiner Mutter gesprochen hatte. In den letzten Tagen vor dem Kampf hatte Dumbledore ihm erzählt, dass Snape und Lilly zu beginn ihrer Schulausbildung beinahe unzertrennlich gewesen waren, ähnlich wie er und Hermine.

„Es spielt keine Rolle, zu wem Du stehst, Snape! Selbst zu zweit habt Ihr nicht die geringste Chance gegen mich!" höhnte Voldemort. „Willst Du das wirklich riskieren, Tom?" fragte Harry. „Wage es nicht, diesen Namen zu benutzen, Potter! Ich werde Euch Beide vernichten, denn ich bin unbesiegbar - unsterblich!" zischte der Dunkle Lord. „Und da bist Du Dir in beiden Punkten absolut sicher, Tom Riddle? Ich meine, kein Zauberer ist unbesiegbar, und was die Unsterblichkeit angeht: Nun, es gibt sicher Mittel und Wege, diesem Ziel ziemlich nahe zu kommen, aber selbst Horcruxe können gefunden und zerstört werden!" sagte Harry.

Nun wich auch die letzte Farbe aus Voldemorts Schlangengesicht. „Was weist Du über Horcruxe, Potter?" fragte er entsetzt, und selbst Snape schien angespannt die Ohren zu spitzen. „Nun, ich weiß, dass Du sie gut geschützt und versteckt hast, zumindest die Meisten. Und dass es fast unmöglich ist, sie zu zerstören!" antwortete Harry gelassen. „Sie sind alle hervorragend versteckt und geschützt. Und es ist absolut unmöglich, sie zu zerstören!" blaffte Voldemort trotzig. „Na, Na. Für einen angeblich so intelligenten Mann benutzt Du aber ziemlich viele Superlative, Tom! Ich persönlich fand es nicht so clever von Dir, Dein Tagebuch Mr. Malfoy zu überlassen. Der natürlich nichts Besseres damit zu tun hatte, als es meiner Ginny zwischen die Schulbücher zu schmuggeln. Wirklich super geschützt dieser Horcrux. Kam er doch völlig unversehrt wieder aus der Toilette zurück, nachdem sie versucht hatte, ihn dort zu entsorgen. Wer konnte auch schon damit rechnen, dass ich in meiner Verzweiflung einen Basiliskenzahn hinein rammen würde?" stichelte Harry.

„Das war Glück, Potter, nichts als pures Glück!" schrie Voldemort. „Zugegeben, das war es! Und trotzdem wurde er zerstört! Und was war mit Nagini? Das arme Ding vertraute Dir, und Du hattest nichts Besseres zu tun, als sie in einen Horcrux zu verwandeln. Sie war echt sauer, als ich sie darüber informiert habe!" „Du hast ...?" schrie Voldemort entsetzt dazwischen. „Jawohl, Tom, ich habe! Ich nehme an, sie wollte lieber sterben, als mit dieser Schande zu leben. Darf ich davon ausgehen, dass Du ihr wenigstens in dieser Hinsicht behilflich warst?" lächelte Harry. „Sie hat mich verraten und angegriffen und es erging ihr wie Allen, die mich verraten und angreifen! Sie wurde vernichtet!" fauchte Voldemort. „Und mit ihr Dein eigener Horcrux!" bemerkte Harry trocken.

„Aber ich will da nicht länger drauf herumreiten. Zwei Deiner unauffindbaren und unzerstörbaren Horcruxe sind also schon vernichtet! Aber mehr wirst Du wohl nicht gemacht haben, oder? Oder hat Dich die magische Zahl drei etwa verleitet, einen weiteren Horcrux zu schaffen? Doch was könnte es diesmal sein? Ist es eventuell möglich, dass es etwas mit dem Ring zu tun hat, den Albus in seinem letzten Sommer in dem alten Haus der Gaunts gefunden hat? Waren nicht auch die Gaunts Nachfahren von Slytherin? Und was für ein Wunder: Lebten sie doch keine fünf Kilometer von Deinen Großeltern, den Riddles, entfernt. Aber wenn sie Erben Slytherins waren und Du der letzte Erbe Slytherins bist, bist Du dann etwa mit ihnen verwandt? Ist es Zufall, dass die Beschreibung der Tochter der Gaunts mit der der Frau übereinstimmt, die Dich im Waisenhaus geboren hat? Und welch erneuter Zufall: Der alte Herr Gaunt hieß Marvolo mit Vornamen. Genau wie Du, Tom, Tom Marvolo Riddle!"

„Zufall! Das hat alles nichts zu bedeuten!" sagte Voldemort. „Na gut, Tom, dann wird es Dich ja auch sicher nicht interessieren, dass Albus den Ring des alten Marvolo gefunden und vernichtet hat. Professor Snape hier ist sicher noch in der Lage, sich an den zerstörten Ring auf dem Tisch in Dumbledores Büro und seine geschwärzte Hand zu erinnern! Sind also schon drei Deiner Horcruxe vernichtet. Doch ist es möglich, dass Du noch fleißiger warst? Prof. Slughorn hat mir erzählt, dass Du ihn danach gefragt hast, was wohl passieren würde, wenn Du Deine Seele in sieben Teile spaltest, also sechs Horcruxe herstelltest. Angeblich hat er Dir dringend davon abgeraten. Aber wer hört schon immer auf seine Professoren? Ich jedenfalls längst nicht immer!" lächelte Harry.

„Selbst wenn dem so wäre, Potter, würdest Du sie nicht finden!" grinste Voldemort selbstgefällig. „Nun ja, einer davon hat ja auch mich gefunden! Du hättest auch wirklich daran denken können, dass der Schnatz nach Hogwarts zurückkehren wird, wenn man ihn frei lässt. Ich weiß nicht, was im Ministerium vorgefallen war, dass er entkommen konnte. Aber ich konnte ganz deutlich Deine Präsenz in ihm spüren, als er mir begegnete. Mehrfach hat er versucht, mich zu töten, bevor ich ihn Fangen konnte. Lange hat er sich anschließend gegen seine Vernichtung gewehrt, doch schließlich gelang es mit Draco Malfoys Hilfe doch noch, ihn zu vernichten. Ein weiterer deiner ach so treuen Todesser, der Dich verraten hat, Tom!" „Auch dieser Verräter wird sterben, nachdem ich euch vernichtet habe!" blaffte Voldemort, doch man konnte seine völlige Erschütterung darüber, was Harry alles über ihn in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, in seiner Stimme hören.

Voldemort sammelte sich und fuhr mit seiner gewohnten Überheblichkeit fort. „Die beiden Letzten wirst Du nie finden. Sie sind unmöglich zu finden, hervorragend geschützt und durch keine Magie der Welt, nicht mal Dumbledores ominöser Liebe, zu vernichten!" „Urteile nicht über Kräfte, von denen Du nicht die geringste Ahnung hast, Tom!" wies Harry ihn zurecht. „Was weist Du schon, Potter! Du bist nichts weiter als die Marionette Dumbledores, die noch ein wenig weiter stolpert, nachdem der Puppenspieler bereits die Bühne verlassen hat. Ein Papagei, der die Ansichten eines alten Narren nachplappert. Es gibt nur die ultimative Macht und jene, die zu schwach sind, danach zu greifen. Ich habe in meinem Leben Dinge vollbracht, von denen Du und auch Dumbledore nicht zu träumen gewagt haben." blaffte Voldemort zurück.

„Ultimative Macht ist eine Illusion, genauso wie Deine Gewissheit, dass die Horcruxe in der Höhle und der Pyramide unmöglich zu finden seien. Jedoch waren beide für Zauberer unmöglich zu vernichten, da gebe ich Dir Recht. Nicht jedoch für die Technik der von Dir zu Unrecht so verachteten Muggel! Sieh es ein, Tom: Du bist wieder sterblich, genau wie jeder Andere auch!" Es war eine unglaubliche Befriedigung, zu sehen, wie Voldemort vor Entsetzen wie ein Fisch auf dem trockenen nach Luft schnappte. Doch erneut schaffte er es, sich faszinierend schnell wieder im Griff zu haben. „Auch das spielt keine Rolle, Potter. Ich bin noch immer der bessere Zauberer, und ich werde Euch vernichten und anschließend neue Horcruxe schaffen!" sagte er kalt.

„Es tut mir leid, mein Lord! Das kann ich leider nicht zulassen!" meldete sich Snape mit öliger Stimme zu Wort. „Ihr seid stärker als ich und auch stärker als Potter! Aber seid Ihr Euch sicher, dass Ihr auch uns beide gemeinsam schlagen könnt?" „Nicht, Professor, das ist mein Kampf!" flüsterte Harry. „Und ich habe Dumbledore geschworen, Ihnen beizustehen, Potter!" knurrte Snape. „Zwei oder Hundert von Eurer Sorte, das spielt keine Rolle! Ich werde Euch lehren, wer der größte Magier aller Zeiten ist! Crucio!" schrie Voldemort.

„Deckung Potter!" schrie Snape und stieß Harry beiseite. Was zwar einerseits verhinderte, dass der Folterfluch Harry traf, aber andererseits auch verhinderte, das Harrys Silvenus sein Ziel erreichte. Der Fluch Voldemorts flog zwischen Harry und Snape durch, welcher seinerseits einen Sectumsempra auf den Dunklen Lord schoss. Doch noch ehe der Fluch sein Ziel erreicht hatte, war Voldemort verschwunden. Stattdessen flog von hinten ein grüner Fluch auf Snape zu, den Harry gerade so noch im Augenwinkel wahrnahm. „Accio Snape!" Keine Sekunde zu früh riss es den Slytherin von den Beinen und der Todesfluch raste über ihn hinweg.

Der Kampf war nun ausgeglichener als der Vorhergehende, in dem Harry alleine gegen Voldemort gekämpft hatte. Einige Male hatten sich Harry und Snape nun gegenseitig das Leben gerettet. Doch langsam ließen Harrys Kräfte, welche sich in der kurzen Verschnaufpause überraschend schnell erholt hatten, wieder nach. Auch Snapes langsames Ermüden wurde allmählich deutlich. Doch selbst an Voldemort ging der Kampf nicht spurlos vorbei. Er wurde langsamer, seine Treffsicherheit litt und auch die Energie seiner Flüche schien an Intensität verloren zu haben. Aber noch schaffte er es, Harry und Snape in Schach zu halten.

Doch dann passierte es. Ein gut gezielter Zauber von Voldemort, eine zu langsame Reaktion von Snape, und der Professor lag regungslos am Boden. Nun hieß es wieder Harry gegen Voldemort und auch diesmal schien der Dunkle Lord das bessere Ende für sich zu behalten. Soeben hatte er Harry den Zauberstab seines Vaters entrissen. Dieser flog im hohen Bogen und verlor sich in der Dunkelheit jenseits des Kampfplatzes. Harry hatte die ganze Zeit über mit diesem Stab gekämpft, da er seinem eigenen aufgrund der Zwillingskerne in einem Kampf gegen Voldemort nicht traute. Dieser steckte in der Innentasche seines Umhangs. Gerade versuchte er danach zu greifen, als ihn Voldemorts Worte an dessen momentane Übermachtstellung erinnerten. „Zeit zu sterben, Potter! Avada Kedavra!" Der grüne Strahl raste auf Harry zu und traf ihn mitten in die Brust.

Das erste, das Snape hörte, als sein Bewusstsein zurückkehrte, waren die Worte seines ehemaligen Herrn. „Zeit zu sterben, Potter! Avada Kedavra!" Dann sah er, wie der grüne Fluch Potter traf. Dieser begann grün zu leuchten und sackte zu Boden. Alles war umsonst gewesen! Potter vernichtet, Voldemort am Leben und er schwer angeschlagen. Zu schwer als das er sich momentan einen Todesfluch oder etwas ähnlich Machtvolles zutraute. Es gab also nur eine Möglichkeit, seine Überlebenschancen zu verbessern. „Expelliamus Accio Zauberstab!" Dieser kombinierte Zauber brauchte fast seine ganze Kraft. Aber Voldemort war abgelenkt, da er irre lachend und fasziniert schauend Potters Sterben beobachtete. Als er bemerkte, dass ihm sein treuer Zauberstab entrissen wurde, war es bereits zu spät, um zu reagieren. Noch immer am Boden kauernd fing Snape Voldemorts Stab und in einer fließenden Bewegung brach er ihn entzwei.

Aufgeputscht von diesem Erfolg richtete er sich auf. Voldemort war vor Entsetzen und Wut über Snapes Tat nicht mehr in der Lage, klar zu denken. Er richtete seine Hand auf den Professor und schleuderte ihn mittels stabloser Magie mehrere Hundert Meter durch die Luft. Snape landete außer Sicht- und Hörweite Voldemorts irgendwo im Nirgendwo. Doch diese Laus war unwichtig, und sollte er noch leben, würde er für seinen Verrat noch teuer bezahlen. Doch nun war seine Stunde des Triumphs, und den wollte er nun noch ein wenig in vollen Zügen auskosten. Er drehte sich zu Harry um, doch das, was er dort zu sehen bekam, lies ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Zur selben Zeit, als Harry vom Todesstrahl getroffen wurde, brachen drei weitere Kämpfer für das Gute in sich zusammen. „Was war das, Lupin?" fragte MadEye. Remus beugte sich zu Ginny, Hermine und Ron hinunter, welche alle drei leicht grünlich schimmerten. Er fühlte den Puls bei Hermine und Ron, welche ziemlich dicht beieinander lagen, während Tonks dasselbe bei Ginny tat. Er blickte Tonks fragend an, die ganz leicht zurücklächelte. Dann nickte auch Er. „Sie leben noch, sind nur bewusstlos!" antwortete er Moody. In dem Moment griff eine neue Gruppe Todesser an. „Keine Zeit sie wegzuschaffen! Wir müssen sie verteidigen!" brüllte Moody und stürzte sich auf die Gegner.

Harry registrierte nur noch, wie der grüne Strahl ihn in die Brust traf. Er hatte keine Angst davor, zu sterben, aber was sollte aus Ginny, seinem ungeborenen Kind, Ron, Hermine und all den Anderen werden? Für sie alle hatte er vor gehabt, Voldemort zu vernichten, doch er war gescheitert. Wenigstens wussten außer ihm noch ein paar Menschen, dass es galt, Voldemort so schnell wie möglich zu töten, bevor er in der Lage wäre, neue Horcruxe zu schaffen! Er befand sich mitten in diesen Überlegungen und er erwartete, dass jede Sekunde alles um ihn herum schwarz würde, doch das Gegenteil geschah.

Plötzlich stand er in einem weißen Raum. Nur ein goldenes Pentagramm, das den Boden zierte, und der überdimensionale D A-Ring in dessen Mitte, der von einer goldenen Aura umgeben war, brach das allgegenwärtige Weiß. Harry stand an einer Spitze des Pentagramms. Einen Augenblick später erschienen Ginny, Ron, Hermine und ein etwa 10 Zentimeter großes, grell leuchtendes Licht an den anderen Spitzen. Der grüne Strahl verließ Harrys Brust und traf auf den D A-Ring in der Mitte des Pentagramms. Das Grün verblasste ein wenig. Dann trat der Strahl aus dem Ring und traf jeden der an den Spitzen stehenden Personen. Dabei schwächte sich seine Farbe erneut ab. Die Strahlen kehrten zurück in den D A-Ring, um sich daraufhin wieder zu verteilen. Dieses Schauspiel wiederholte sich mehrere Male. Das Grün wurde dabei ständig blasser und verschwand schließlich komplett. So langsam dämmerte Harry, was hier geschehen war. So wie er die anderen Drei unter den mihi adeo periculi gestellt hatte, mussten auch sie es auch bei ihm - und wahrscheinlich sogar untereinander - getan haben. Das Licht symbolisierte vermutlich sein ungeborenes Kind. Er zweifelte nicht daran, das Hermine ihn oft genug dabei beobachtet hatte um sich und den Anderen den Zauber ebenfalls beizubringen. Und natürlich hatten alle drei Zugang zum HPAD und vielleicht auch ein wenig Hilfe von Albus. Und eben jener - jedenfalls seine Stimme - meldete sich nun zu Wort: „Ihr kennt die Kraft, welche Euch soeben gerettet hat, eine Kraft, die wunderbarer und schrecklicher ist als der Tod, als die menschliche Intelligenz, als die Kräfte der Natur. Bedenkt diese Worte auf Eurem weiteren Weg!"

Harry öffnete die Augen und konnte gerade noch das surrende Geräusch eines durch die Luft sausenden Zauberstabes sowie das typische knacken, wenn einer zerbrach, hören. Snape hatte Voldemort entwaffnet und seinen Zauberstab zerbrochen. Harry richtete sich auf und holte seinen Zauberstab aus der Innentasche seines Umhangs. Er wollte seinem Professor wieder zur Seite stehen. Doch als er kampfbereit war, konnte er nur noch sehen, wie Snape durch die Luft flog und im Dunkel verschwand. Harry richtete gerade seinen Zauberstab auf Voldemort, als dieser sich wieder zu ihm wandte. In Sekundenbruchteilen verwandelte sich der zufriedene Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Dunklen Lords in blankes Entsetzen.

„Wie hast Du das gemacht, Potter? Wie konntest Du erneut meinen Todesfluch überleben? Was ist das für eine geheime Kraft, die Du hast?" „Tom, Tom, Du würdest es mir sowieso nicht glauben, wenn ich es Dir erzähle! Ich besitze keine geheimen Kräfte, nur eine, von der Du nicht die geringste Ahnung hast. Aber an dieser Kraft ist nichts geheim. Jede gesunde Seele kennt sie, und sie war es auch, die mich heute erneut vor Deinem Todesfluch geschützt hat. Genau wie damals bei meiner Mutter. Weil andere Menschen, die nicht hätten sterben müssen, bereit gewesen wären, heute für mich zu sterben. Genauso wie ich bereit bin, für sie zu sterben. Weil ich sie liebe und weil sie mich lieben."

„Wenn die Liebe so eine große und mächtige Sache ist, warum habe ich sie dann nie erfahren?" fragte Voldemort. „Als Du jung warst, war deine Gier nach Macht größer als Deine Fähigkeit, Liebe zu erkennen oder zu empfinden. Im Stich gelassen von Mutter und Vater hast Du unter den anderen Kindern im Waisenhaus nie Freunde gesucht, sondern nur Opfer. Und auch später im Hogwarts. Du warst beliebt, sahst gut aus und hättest sicher leicht viele Freunde finden können, wenn Du Dich nur darauf eingelassen hättest. Aber aufgrund Deiner grenzenlosen Gier nach Macht hast Du auch hier nie Freunde gefunden, sondern nur Anhänger. Du tust mir wirklich leid, Tom!" antwortete Harry.

„Wage es ja nicht, Mitleid für mich zu empfinden! Ich brauche kein Mitleid! Ich bin der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten!" fauchte Voldemort. „Das mag sein, Tom, aber Du bist auch der armseligste Mensch aller Zeiten! Kaum mehr als ein kümmerlicher Rest deiner Seele existiert noch; der Preis für die kurzfristige Unsterblichkeit durch Horcruxe. Und seit Du den ersten Horcrux erschaffen hast, hast Du Dir Endgültig die Möglichkeit genommen, die Macht der Liebe zu Verstehen. Aber vielleicht kann ich dir helfen, zu verstehen, was dazu geführt hat, dass ich heute erneut überlebte. Attestor amor Hermine!" Harry merkte, wie all seine Gefühle für seine beste Freundin sich in ihm sammelten und durch seinen Zauberstab auf Voldemort reflektiert wurden. Dieser versuchte es abzuwehren, aber der Phönix-Zauberstab hatte damals nicht nur den Voldemorts besiegt, sondern auch Voldemort selber. Keine Regung reflektierte das, was nun im Inneren des Dunklen Lords vor sich ging, aber dort trafen die Liebe Harrys und der brennende Hass Voldemorts Aufeinander und löschten sich gegenseitig aus.

Doch noch war Harry nicht fertig mit Voldemort. „Attestor amor Ron! Attestor amor Ginny! Attestor amor mein ungeborenes Kind! ..." Dicke Tränen liefen über Voldemorts Gesicht, und Harry hatte das Gefühl, als würde das Rot seiner Augen allmählich verblassen und einen menschlicheren Ausdruck bekommen. „Doch es gibt noch mehr Menschen, die ich liebe oder geliebt habe. Viele davon hast Du mir genommen! Doch sie alle zusammen waren es, die das aus mir gemacht haben, was ich heute bin, Tom! Attestor amor Omnis!"

All die Liebe Harrys hatte den Hass in Voldemort neutralisiert. Doch alles, was hiernach von Voldemort blieb, war eine Hülle mit einen viel zu kleinen Seelenstück, um weiter zu leben. Die Körperfunktionen Voldemorts erloschen, und Harry hegte die leise Hoffnung, dass wenigstens das letzte Seelenstück Läuterung erfahren hatte, bevor es diese Welt verließ. Mit ehrlichem Mitleid ob des traurigen Lebens, das Voldemort hatte führen müssen bzw. für sich selbst gewählt hatte, kniete Harry neben seinem Feind nieder und schloss seine leeren Augen, welche nun wieder vollkommen menschlich wirkten. „Omnia vincit amor, Tom! Ruhe in Frieden!" flüsterte Harry und wieder ging dieser eine Satz durch seinen Kopf: „Eine Kraft, die wunderbarer und schrecklicher ist als der Tod, als die menschliche Intelligenz, als die Kräfte der Natur." Eine Kraft, die für Voldemort bis zum Schluss nur eine geheime Kraft gewesen war - Weil er sie nicht kannte und nicht verstanden hatte!

* * *

So das war es nun, das große Finale! Keine Angst ein paar Kapitel Nachlese kommen noch! Wie es dann weiter geht? Nun einige Kurzstorys werden immer mal wieder Abschnitte des Lebens unserer Freunde begleiten und irgendwann kommt vielleicht auch noch die große open End Fortsetzung: Hogwarts the next Generation!

Das Posting Tempo von einem Kapitel pro Woche werde ich dann wahrscheinlich nicht mehr halten können, da sich in meinem Leben derzeit auch einige Umwälzungen ergeben. Aber das hat den Vorteil dass ich nur noch dann schreibe wenn, ich Lust und Muße dazu habe. Was den Kapiteln/Kurzgeschichten sicher nicht schaden dürfte. Aber keine Angst ich bleibe Euch erhalten!

Wie immer gilt: Je mehr ihr Reviewed, desto mehr und schneller bekommt ihr etwas von mir zu lesen!

Dieses Kapitel widme ich meinen Betalesern: HermineGranger, Bibbsch und natürlich besonders meinen beiden Aktuellen, Aragock und Littlun

**Betagelesen: Aragock, Littlun**

**Euer KingsleyS**

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	93. Dem Wahnsinn ein Ende

**Hallo meine lieben Leser,**

**vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!**

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 zum Beispiel beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

**Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!**

**Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)**

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 125: **Dem Wahnsinn ein Ende**

Die Art und Weise, auf die Harry Voldemort besiegt hatte, hatte ihn innerlich aufgewühlt. Minutenlang kniete er neben seinem toten Feind und versuchte zu realisieren, dass es nun endlich vorbei war. Doch als ihn die Erkenntnis traf, schnellte er vom Boden hoch. Es war nicht vorbei! Auf beiden Seiten starben noch immer Menschen für einen Kampf, der bereits entschieden war! Sonorus! Stellt die Kampfhandlungen ein! Es ist vorbei! Ich, Harry Potter, habe Voldemort besiegt! Seine Leiche liegt zu meinen Füßen. Wer mir nicht glaubt, kann gerne auf den kleinen Hügel vor dem Schlossgelände kommen und sich selber davon überzeugen! Harrys Stimme schallte über die Ländereien der Schule und er war sich sicher, dass auch der letzte Kämpfer ihn gehört hatte.

Die Leiche Voldemorts würde Harry - wie er angekündigt hatte - auf dem Hügel liegen lassen. Allerdings mit einer Armada aus Bannen und Flüchen vor Entfernung und Leichenschändung geschützt. Denn weder wollte Harry, dass Voldemort mitgenommen und in einem Schrein als Galionsfigur für neue schwarzmagische Umtriebe missbraucht wurde, noch konnte er es gutheißen, dass jemand die Leiche schändete. Sicherlich wäre es leichter gewesen, Voldemort an einen sicheren Ort zu bringen, aber seine ehemaligen Anhänger würden wohl erst glauben, dass er wirklich tot war, wenn sie seine Leiche mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätten.

Die drei Todesser, welche mittels Vielsafttrank in Ginny, Ron und Hermine verwandelt worden waren, hatten zwischenzeitlich wieder ihre normale Form angenommen. Harry kannte keinen von ihnen. Auch Wurmschwanz war noch da. Er hatte sich schlussendlich - auch wenn es sinnlos gewesen war - doch noch für die richtige Seite entschieden. Auch die Augen der Vier schloss Harry, bevor er ihre toten Körper schützte. Der Zauberstab Voldemorts, welcher noch immer an der Stelle lag, an der Snape ihn zerbrochen hatte, fiel hingegen Harrys Flammenzauber zum Opfer. Dieses Relikt durfte der Nachwelt auf gar keinen Fall erhalten bleiben.

Den Zauberstab seines Vaters beschaffte sich Harry per Aufrufezauber und steckte ihn in die Innentasche seines Umhangs. Nun blieb nur noch eins zu tun: Er musste Snape finden, bevor es ein anderer tat. Erneut verwandelte sich Harry in den königlichen Greif und machte sich auf die Suche. Doch wonach sollte er suchen? Er hatte nicht gesehen, in welche Richtung oder wie weit Snape durch Voldemorts stablosen Zauber geflogen war. Wo also konnte der alte Zaubertrankmeister stecken?

Zaubertränke - das war es! Es gab diesen typischen Geruch, der im Zaubertrankkeller herrschte. Diese Mischung aus herben Kräutern, oxidierten Mineralien und beißenden Säuren. Und da diese Zaubertrankkeller nun mal der Platz auf der Welt waren, an denen sich Severus Snape am meisten und liebsten aufhielt, musste auch er zwangsläufig diesen Geruch haben.

Nachdem Harry wusste, wonach seine Greifennase zu suchen hatte, war der Rest ganz einfach. Er fand Snape flach atmend und kaum noch bei Bewusstsein am Fuße eines großen Baumes. Harry lehnte seinen ehemaligen Lehrer mit dem Oberkörper an den Stamm. Snape hustete und ein Schwall Blut ergoss sich aus seinem Mund. Schnell wendete Harry einen Reinigungs- und leichten Heilspruch an. Es war nicht viel, aber es genügte, damit Snape sprechen konnte.

Potter, Du lebst? röchelte er und musste erneut Husten. Ja, dank Ihnen, Professor! Es ist mir gelungen, Tom Riddle endgültig zu vernichten! antwortete Harry. Dabei blickte er fasziniert in Snapes Augen, aus denen jede Kälte, welche sonst so typisch für ihn gewesen war, verschwunden zu sein schien. Das ist gut, Potter. Dann ist meine Aufgabe erledigt, und ich kann in Frieden sterben! entgegnete Snape. Reden Sie nicht so einen Blödsinn, Professor! Wir können es uns nicht leisten, einen so guten Lehrer wie Sie zu verlieren!

Snape lachte, das hieß, er versuchte es, hustete stattdessen jedoch nur noch mehr Blut. Harry sandte erneut einen Reinigungs- und Heilspruch. Ich ein guter Lehrer? Der dunkle Lord hat es anscheinend doch noch geschafft, Dein Gehirn zu beschädigen, Potter! Ich werde sterben, und es ist das Beste so. Niemand würde mich vermissen! Harry lächelte fies. Das könnte Ihnen so passen, Snape. Einfach sterben und aus der Verantwortung ziehen. Nix da. Sie werden überleben und vor allem erleben, wie es ist, berühmt zu sein, dafür werde ich sorgen! Und im Übrigen sind Sie ein guter Lehrer. Man kann von Ihnen wirklich viel lernen. Vorausgesetzt, man ist - wie Hermine Granger - in der Lage, darüber hinwegzusehen, das Sie sich wie ein Arschloch verhalten!

Wie Harry vorausgesehen hatte, waren diese letzten Worte genug gewesen, um Snapes Körper wieder mit Energie zu versorgen. In naher Zukunft hatte Harry vor, sich mit seinem ehemaligen Hasslehrer auszusöhnen, aber momentan konnte nichts dessen Überlebenswillen mehr stärken als Harrys Respektlosigkeit. Wenige Minuten später hatte Harry seinen ehemaligen Professor im Krankenflügel der Schule abgegeben. Das größte Problem, nachdem er Snape mittels Petrifikus totalus gelähmt und unter den Tarnumhang gelegt hatte, war gewesen, Poppy Pomfrey davon zu überzeugen, ihn zu behandeln. Doch wer würde ihm an diesem Tag eine Bitte abschlagen? Niemand! Nicht an dem Tag, an dem er den gefürchtetsten Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten besiegt hatte!

Erstaunlicherweise waren nur sehr wenige Kämpfer im Krankenflügel. Anscheinend hatte es sich doch gelohnt, Dobby und Stroppy anzuweisen, die Getränke beim Abendessen mit seinem gesamten Vorrat an Energiefelix zu versetzen. Hoffentlich würde die Energie der Stärkungstränke und das Glück aus dem Felix Felicis auch dafür gereicht haben, dass nicht all zu viele Tote auf Seiten der Verteidiger zu beklagen waren.

Inzwischen waren auf dem Schlachtfeld Verstärkungen aus dem Ministerium sowie allen Teilen des Landes eingetroffen. Auch einige der jüngeren Schüler waren gemeinsam mit ihren Eltern zurückgekehrt, um zu kämpfen. Der Kampfwillen der Anhänger Voldemorts war gebrochen. Einer nach dem anderen wurde überwältigt oder ergab sich freiwillig. Arthur hatte die Auroren angewiesen, jeden einzelnen der Gefangenen an Voldemorts Leiche vorbeizuführen. Niemand sollte nach diesem Abend noch an die Möglichkeit glauben, dass der Dunkle Lord überlebt haben könnte.

Als Harry wieder auf die Ländereien vor der Schule trat, hatten die Auroren des Ministeriums bereits wieder ansatzweise für Ordnung gesorgt. Letzte Todesser wurden gerade abgeführt. Einheiten zur Beseitigung von magischem Unrat entfernten die toten Werwölfe und andere gefallene Kämpfer. Während jedoch die Toten der Verteidiger in der Großen Halle aufgebahrt wurden, schaffte man gefallene Todesser einfach per Portschlüssel weg. Harry fand diesen Umgang mit dem besiegten Feind nicht richtig, aber er konnte den grenzenlosen Hass auf alle, die Voldemort gefolgt waren, nachvollziehen.

Harry, ein Glück, Du lebst! war alles, was er hörte, da wurde seine Sicht auch schon von einer Mischung aus roten, glatten und braunen, lockigen Haaren geraubt. Hermine und Ginny hatten sich gleichzeitig in seine Arme geworfen. Woran Ihr allerdings nicht ganz unschuldig seid! Eigentlich hatte ich diesen Schutzzauber entwickelt, um Euch das Überleben der letzten Schlacht zu ermöglichen! lachte Harry. Danke! Keine Ursache, Harry, war ein ganz schönes Stück Arbeit, uns Dreien das beizubringen, ohne dass Du etwas davon merkst! strahlte Hermine. Harry lächelte zurück und wandte sich dann Ginny zu, die noch kein Wort gesagt und sich nur an ihm festgeklammert hatte wie eine Ertrinkende.

Harry hob ihr verweintes Gesicht an und wischte ihr vorsichtig mit den Daumen die Tränen aus den Augen. Nicht weinen, meine Schönste! Es ist vorbei! Wir haben gesiegt! Ginny schniefte und versuchte ein Lächeln. Harry zog sie fester an sich. Wo steckt Ron? Ich hoffe doch, er hat es geschafft! fragte er an Hermine gewannt. Der ist bei Charlie und den Drachen. Ohne sie hätten wir ganz schön alt ausgesehen gegen die Inferi! entgegnete Hermine. Irgendwelche Verluste auf unserer Seite? fragte Harry. Elphias Doge ist tot, genau wie Justin Finch Fletchley und die Patil-Schwestern. Minerva und King wurden verletzt und sind inzwischen sicher schon im Mungos oder dem Krankenflügel. Und Mad Eye hat es erwischt, als er uns zusammen mit Remus vor den heranstürmenden Todessern schützte. Remus und Tonks sind - soweit ich gesehen habe - in Ordnung; ein paar Schrammen vielleicht, genauso wie der Rest der DA. berichtete Hermine.

Was von Hagrid und seinem Bruder gehört? erkundigte Harry sich weiter. Ich schätze, denen geht es gut! lächelte Hermine und deutete auf ein gewaltiges Lagerfeuer am Waldrand, um das ca. ein Dutzend Riesen saß. Sieht so aus, als ob sie es für ihre Verhältnisse fast geschafft hätten, es friedlich zu lösen! meinte Harry. Lasst uns zu Ron gehen, was meint Ihr? Ja, lasst uns gehen. Ich möchte wissen, ob Charlie in Ordnung ist! sagte Ginny. Anscheinend hatte sie ihre Sprache wiedergefunden.

Mit jedem bekannten Gesicht, das ihnen über den Weg lief, besserte sich ihre Stimmung, so dass sie fast ausgelassen waren, als sie bei Charlie und seinen Drachen ankamen. Alle Weasley - Männer hatten sich dort versammelt und verfolgten belustigt dem Vortrag, den Percy seinem älteren Bruder darüber hielt, dass die Einfuhr von Drachen nach Großbritannien durch das Ministerium hätte genehmigt werden müssen und er sich somit strafbar gemacht hatte. Keine Sorge, Percy! Ich bin mir sicher, der Minister wird ihn begnadigen! lachte Arthur. Es tat gut zu sehen, dass sich auch nach diesem letzten Kampf nicht alles ändern würde.

Einige Minuten standen sie dort bei den Drachen zusammen. Immer mal wieder kamen DA-Mitglieder vorbei, um Harry und sich gegenseitig zu gratulieren. Neville hatte bei dem Kampf einen Schnitt auf der rechten Wange abbekommen, aber das verlieh ihm irgendwie ein verwegenes Aussehen. Auch Luna schien sich daran nicht im Geringsten zu stören, sie erweckte den Eindruck, ihren Blick nun gar nicht mehr von ihrem Freund nehmen zu können. Dann verabschiedeten sich die einzelnen Weasleys voneinander. Charlie wollte die Drachen so schnell wie möglich zurück nach Rumänien bringen. Percy hatte einige grobe Verstöße gegen die Öffentliche Ordnung auf dem Schlachtfeld ausgemacht und eilte davon, um entsprechende Verwarnungen zu verteilen.

Auch Arthur musste langsam aber sicher wieder seinen Verpflichtungen als Minister nachkommen. Fred und George beschlossen, in den Krankenflügel zu gehen und nachzuschauen, ob sie Poppy und Molly bei der Versorgung der Verletzten behilflich sein konnten. Wir gehen dann mal, um ein wenig Schwung in den Laden dort oben zu bringen! sagte Fred. Und außerdem soll Lachen ja die beste Medizin sein! grinste George. Bill machte sich auf, um Flüche zu brechen, welche von den Todessern über das Gelände gesprochen wurden, als ihnen klar war, dass sie heute Abend nicht die Sieger sein würden.

Und was machen wir vier jetzt? fragte Ron. Ich habe keine Lust, in die Große Halle zu gehen und zu sehen, wer von unseren Freunden das hier nicht überlebt hat! Es ist leider nur aufgeschoben, Ron, aber Du hast Recht: Auch ich möchte mich jetzt noch nicht damit befassen. Lass uns lieber mal nachsehen, wie Hagrid und sein Bruder mit den Riesen fertig geworden sind! stimmte Harry zu.

Am Lagerfeuer der Riesen saß Grawp auf einem Felsen. Zu seiner Rechten Hagrid und Fang, welche mittlerweile wieder ihre normale Größe hatten und in dieser Runde geradezu winzig wirkten. Gegenüber saßen die Riesen, mit denen sie zu beginn der Schlacht noch so verbissen gekämpft hatten. Als sich die vier Freunde dem Lagerfeuer nährten, sprang ihnen auch schon Fang freudig entgegen und begrüßte sie. Grawp erhob die Hand zum Gruß und nickte, während Hagrid aufstand und ebenfalls zu ihnen kam.

Harry, oh Harry du hast es wirklich geschafft! Du hast Tom besiegt! jubelte Hagrid, als er Harry die Hand schüttelte. Dann zog er alle vier gemeinsam in eine Umarmung. He Hagrid! Nicht so fest. Wir haben nicht diesen Angriff überstanden, um anschließend von Dir zerquetscht zu werden! protestierte Ron nicht ganz ernst gemeint. Entschuldigt bitte, es is halt einfach so mit mir durchgegangen! verteidigte sich Hagrid. Schon in Ordnung Großer! Es ist ja nichts passiert! lächelte Ginny. Und außerdem sind wir das ja gewöhnt von Dir! ergänzte Hermine zwinkernd.

Aber jetzt lass mich mal Neugierig sein: Wie habt Ihr das geschafft? fragte Harry und deutete auf das Lagerfeuer. Ja, das Letzte, was wir von Euch gesehen haben, war, dass Ihr mit den Riesen gekämpft habt. hakte Hermine nach. Nu, es is so. Am Anfang sah es ganz gut für uns aus, aber dann ham wir gemerkt, das es einfach zu viele sind. Wir waren schon drauf und dran zu verlieren, als Grawpy alle Riesen ignoriert hat und einfach auf den Gurk zugerannt ist. Ich hab gedacht jetz hadda den Verstand verlorn, aber Grawpy ist halt ein cleverer kleiner Bruder. Bevor ich oder die andern Riesen kapiert hattn, was passiert war, hatte Grawpy auch schon dem Kopf des Gurk in der Hand. Ihr müsst wissen: Der, der dem alten Gurk den Kopf abreisst, wird automatisch der Neue. hier machte Hagrid eine Pause, um das gesagte auf die vier Jugendlichen wirken zu lassen.

Du meinst, er hat ihn einfach so umgebracht? fragte Ginny entsetzt. Indem er ihm kurzerhand die Rübe abgerissen hat. Cool! ergänzte Ron. Hagrid nickte und wirkte dabei sichtlich stolz. Klar hat er das. Wenn Ihr zu ihm rüberguckt, seht ihr es auch - er sitzt gerade darauf! Bei näherem hinsehen erkannte Harry, dass das, was er für einen Felsen gehalten hatte, in Wirklichkeit der Kopf eines Riesen war. Aber das ist jetzt zu schnell. Wo war ich stehen geblieben? fuhr Hagrid fort.

Grawp hatte dem Gurk gerade den Kopf abgerissen und hielt ihn hoch! half Hermine, mehr aus alter Gewohnheit, als aus Interesse an den blutigen Details aus. Richtig, und nach den Gesetzen der Riesen war er jetzt der rechtmäßige Gurk und alle anderen Riesen hatten auf ihn zu hören. Aber einige von ihnen - wahrscheinlich Freunde vom alten Gurk - wollten das nicht. Sie griffen Grawpy an. Fang und ich hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, um ihn zu verteidigen. Aber dann ist was Merkwürdiges passiert. Die Riesen haben angefangen, Gegeneinander zu kämpfen. Die einen, für die Grawpy der neue Gurk war, und die Anderen, die am liebsten Grawpy den Kopf abgerissen hätten! berichtete Hagrid.

Und wie ist es ausgegangen? fragte Ron wenig Clever. Na was denksten wohl? Mir ham natürlich gewonnen! Grawpy ist jetzt der neue Gurk der Riesen! polterte Hagrid. Und dann habt Ihr sie davon überzeugt, dass es falsch ist, auf der Seite von Voldemort zu kämpfen! stellte Harry fest. Na, das war dann nicht weiter schwer! Die hatten die Schnauze vom kämpfen genauso voll wie wir! sagte Hagrid. Glaub mir Hagrid, das habe ich auch! seufzte Harry.

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

Entschuldigt bitte, das es so lange gedauert hat, bis ich dieses Kapitel geschrieben habe, aber ich war nach dem Finale derart ausgebrannt, das ich mir diese Pause einfach nehmen musste. Zukünftig werde ich versuchen wieder regelmäßig zu posten, aber ich möchte hiermit auch gleich ankündigen das es sicher nicht jede Woche ein neues Kapitel geben wird! Ich schreibe so schnell ich kann, es meine Zeit zulässt und nicht nur Scheiße dabei raus kommt. Ein wenig Geduld also bitte!

**Betagelesen: Aragock, Littlun**

**Euer KingsleyS**

**Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier**

v

v

v

V


	94. Eine neue Zeit?

**Hallo meine lieben Leser,**

**vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!**

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 zum Beispiel beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!

**Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)**

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 126: **Eine neue Zeit?**

Seit dem finalen Kampf zwischen gut und böse waren nun 14 Tage vergangen. Die Verletzten der Schlacht waren größten teils wieder genesen und am nächsten Tag würde der reguläre Schulbetrieb auf Hogwarts wieder einsetzen. Das weiße Grabmal Dumbledores hatte nun ein Gegenstück bekommen. Einen Obelisken aus schwarzem Granit, in welchen die Namen der Gefallenen eingraviert waren. Es gab eine Ehrentafel mit den gefallenen Kriegern des Lichts, auf der neben Dumbledore, Sirius und den Toten des zweiten Krieges, auch die Gefallenen des ersten Krieges wie beispielsweise Harrys Eltern vermerkt waren. Selbst Peter hatte es auf diese Ehrentafel geschafft, denn letztlich war er für die richtige Seite gestorben. Und auch wenn die Liste erfreulich kurz war, hatten auch diejenigen DA Mitglieder einen Platz auf der Liste gefunden, denen es nicht vergönnt gewesen war, die letzte Schlacht zu überleben.

Man hatte vorgehabt Harry dieses Denkmal zu widmen. Aber er hatte abgelehnt. Lediglich eine Bitte hatte er geäußert. Nämlich das auch die Gefallen der Gegenseite, wie Lucius Malfoy oder auch Tom Riddle darauf erwähnt wurden. Ihre Namen waren zwar nicht auf der Ehrentafel, aber dennoch deutlich lesbar in den schwarzen Obelisken eingraviert. Viele von ihnen, da war sich Harry sicher, waren im Endeffekt auch Opfer Voldemorts gewesen. Selbst Tom Riddle war ein Opfer Voldemorts gewesen. Und zwar sein aller Erstes. Der gute Mensch, der Tom Riddle einmal hätte werden können, war seinem bösen Ich „Lord Voldemort" einfach nicht gewachsen gewesen.

Die Trauerfeiern hatten die letzte Woche komplett in Anspruch genommen, und mit jeder weiteren dieser Veranstaltungen, wurde den Menschen bewusst, welchen Preis der Sieg letztendlich doch gefordert hatte. Insgesamt war die Stimmung weniger ausgelassen, als nach dem ersten Mal als Voldemort besiegt worden war. Dennoch rankten sich die wildesten Gerüchte darum, wie es Harry geschafft hatte den Dunklen Lord zu vernichten. Und wieder einmal gratulierte sich Harry dazu, dass er den Tagespropheten gekauft hatte. So war aus der eigentlich geplanten täglichen Beweihräucherung seiner Person - Auf seine Intervention hin - Stattdessen eine Serie über die Kämpfer des Lichts aufgelegt worden. Jeder sollte wissen, welche Anteile Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Neville, Remus, Tonks, McGonagall und all die Anderen am Sieg gehabt hatten. Nur eine Person war bisher nicht zu ihrem Recht gekommen, Severus Snape. Er wartete auf seine Genesung und eine anschließende Verhandlung vor dem Zaubergamot.

All diese Maßnahmen sorgten dafür, dass sich Harrys Leben so langsam wieder normalisierte. Hermine kannte mittlerweile keine größere Sorge mehr, als das Lernen für die Abschlussprüfung und trieb Ron und Harry, wie zum Ende jeden Schuljahres, damit fast in den Wahnsinn. Und das, obwohl sie allesamt so gut vorbereitet waren wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. Am meisten jedoch, profitierte wahrscheinlich Ginny von der Lernerei, zu der Hermine sie alle verdonnert hatte. Davon abgesehen, gab es für Harry wohl derzeit keinen angenehmeren Ort als Hogwarts. Die anderen Schlossbewohner waren einfach zu sehr an ihn gewöhnt um einen Hype um ihn zu veranstalten. Und egal ob Flitwick in den ersten Tagen, oder McGonagall seit vorgestern, tat der amtierende Direktor der Schule alles dafür, Reporter und Gratulanten vom Schloss fern zu halten.

Das Ministerium hatte alle Hände voll zu tun um die Situation im Lande wieder zu beruhigen. Eigentlich war zu diesen Zweck geplant gewesen, die Helden von Hogwarts - wie sie mittlerweile genannt wurden - im Rahmen großer Feierlichkeiten zu ehren. Harry jedoch hatte Arthur überreden können, sämtliche Ehrungen für die überlebenden Kämpfer auf die Zeit nach dem Ende des Schuljahres zu verschieben, so das sie alle etwas konnten, was eigentlich eine Selbstverständlichkeit hätte sein sollen. Sich für ein paar Tage einfach nur als ganz normale Schüler zu fühlen.

„Habt ihr das gelesen?" fragte Ginny. „Ich hab in den letzten Tagen mehr gelesen als in meinem ganzen Leben zuvor!" stöhnte Ron theatralisch wofür er von Hermine einen Stoß in die Rippen bekam. „Was sollen wir gelesen haben?" hakte Harry nach. „Na diesen Nachruf auf Mad Eye im Tagespropheten!" „Ja, habe ich gleich heute Morgen gelesen, als der Prophet kam. Ist nicht schlecht geschrieben, aber es wird Mad Eye nicht ganz gerecht!" antwortete Hermine. „Wieso?" fragte Ron verwundert. „Nun er wird als ausgebrannter alter Autor hingestellt, der zwar seinen Anteil am Sieg hatte, aber es letztlich doch nicht geschafft hat, weil er zu alt war!" erzählte Hermine. „Ich weiß nicht wie gut Moody früher einmal war, aber Er war mit Sicherheit einer der stärksten Kämpfer unserer Seite!" meinte Harry.

„Stimmt, ohne ihn wären wir wahrscheinlich alle tot! Als dich Voldemort angegriffen hat und wir bewusstlos wurden, weil sich dieser Fluch auf uns übertrug, war es Mad Eye der unsere Ärsche gerettet hat!" sagte Ron. „War aber auch wirklich Pech, das er genau in den Todesfluch gestolpert ist, der eigentlich jemandem am anderen Ende der Schlacht gegolten hatte!" seufzte Ginny. „Aber ein bisschen ist er daran schon selber schuld! Hätte er, wie wir alle von dem Kürbissaft getrunken, in den Harry den Energiefelix hat schmuggeln lassen, wäre das vielleicht nicht passiert. Aber der alte Griesgram hat ja keinem getraut und daher immer aus seinem Flachmann getrunken!" sagte Hermine. „Immer wachsam, unser Mad Eye, könnte ja jemand versuchen ihm einen Zaubertrank in sein Getränk zu schmuggeln!" grinste Harry in Erinnerungen schwelgend.

„War schon ein sagenhaftes Pech was er da hatte, aber auf der anderen Seite ist es natürlich klar. Durch Harrys Energiefelix waren viele von uns mit unglaublichem Glück ausgestattet, und die Magie verabscheut nun mal solche Ungleichgewichte! Auch bei den Todessern hatte ich stellenweise das Gefühl, das ihnen an diesem Tag das Pech an den Hacken klebt." dozierte Hermine. „Jedenfalls verdanken wir ihm viel und es ist schade, das er den Sieg nicht mehr erleben konnte!" seufzte Ginny. „Da hast du recht Schatz! Auf der anderen Seite frage ich mich, ob er sich in einer neuen, hoffentlich friedlichen Welt, zurechtgefunden hätte? Ich könnte mir vorstellen, er ist so gestorben wie er sich das gewünscht hat. Auf dem Schlachtfeld in einem wichtigen Kampf, bei der Verteidigung von Dingen und Personen die ihm wichtig waren. Ich kann mich täuschen, aber Mad Eye war nicht der Typ der gerne im eigenen Bett stirbt nachdem er die letzten Jahre mehr schlecht als recht dahinvegetiert hat!" stimmte Harry zu.

Das Gespräch am letzten Abend vor dem Wiederbeginn der Schule hatte sie nachdenklich gestimmt. Konnte es wirklich sein, das mancher ihrer Mitstreiter in Zukunft Probleme haben würde, sich in einer friedlichen Welt zurechtzufinden? Doch diese grüblerischen Gedanken überlebten die erste Stunde Unterricht nicht. Die Professoren deckten sie, wie jedes Jahr vor den Prüfungen, reichlich mit Wiederholungen und Übungen ein. Im Gegenteil, es hatte sogar den Anschein, dass die durch den Krieg verlorene Zeit mit allen Mitteln wieder eingeholt werden sollte. Harry hätte nicht gewusst, wie er diesen Berg an Aufgaben und Informationen verarbeiten sollte, wenn sich nicht durch die Vorbereitung auf seinen Kampf gegen Voldemort, sich auch sein allgemeines Verständnis für Magie verbessert hätte.

Die Tage zogen dahin und ehe man sich versah, waren die Prüfungen da. „Wir haben das Jahr über so viel Zeit verloren! Ich werde überall durchfallen!" jammerte Hermine. Genervt verdrehte Ginny die Augen. Es war jedes Jahr das selbe mit ihrer Freundin. „Hermine mach dich nicht lächerlich! Ihr habt so viel gelernt, das selbst ich vom daneben sitzen die UTZ Prüfungen bestehen könnte!" Harry grinste, dann stutzte er, gerade war ihm eine Idee gekommen. Das würde er mit McGonagall und vielleicht auch Arthur besprechen müssen.

Wie von allen außer Hermine erwartet, stellten die Prüfungen für Hermine, Ron und Harry keine besondere Herausforderung dar. Die Prüfer waren begeistert von den gebotenen Leistungen im Allgemeinen, und von den Dingen die Ron, Hermine aber vor allem Harry bewerkstelligten, im Besonderen. Irgendetwas in Harry hatte sich seit seinem Sieg über Voldemort verändert. Vielleicht hatte es mit der Narbe zu tun über welche er mit Voldemort verbunden gewesen war. Es war aber auch möglich, das die Erklärung nicht magischer Natur war, und dieses befreiende Gefühl einfach von der Tatsache kam, das dort draußen kein dunkler Lord mehr lauerte der ihm ans Leder wollte. Harry wusste es nicht! Alles war er feststellte, war das Dinge welche ihm Früher nur schwer von der Hand gegangen waren, nun auf einmal überhaupt kein Problem mehr darstellten.

„Ausgezeichnet Mr. Potter! Die beste Leistung seit Albus Dumbledore diese Prüfung bei mir ablegte. Ich würde fast sagen absolut gleichwertig. Sie müssen wissen, ich war noch ein ganz junger Prüfer damals! Kaum 10 Jahre älter als Albus. Aber was wollte ich eigentlich sagen? Ach so, ja, ich weiß es wieder! Ohnegleichen würde ich sagen! Schon wieder!" plapperte Tofty begeistert. Er hatte es irgendwie geschafft Harry bisher jede der Prüfungen abzunehmen. Harry war es recht. Er mochte den kleinen alten Prüfer, seit er mit dessen Hilfe Dolores Umbridge eins ausgewischt hatte. Im fünften Jahr, als er vor den Augen der alten Kröte, seiner damaligen VGDDK Lehrerin, einen gestaltlichen Patronus beschworen hatte und dafür ebenfalls ein Ohnegleichen bekam.

„Wenn ich ihnen eine Rat geben dürfte Mr. Potter?" fragte der alte Prüfer. „Aber natürlich Professor Tofty!" antwortete Harry. „Zeigen sie wenn möglich den Menschen nicht was sie wirklich alles können. Nehmen Sie sich da ein Beispiel an Professor Dumbledore. Noch verehren Sie die Menschen, weil sie den Dunklen Lord besiegt haben. Man wird irgendwann zu dem Schluss kommen das es wohl hauptsächlich durch Glück dazu kam! Offenbaren sie den Menschen jedoch ihre ganze Macht, wird man anfangen sie zu fürchten und zu hassen. Es gibt nur sehr wenig Zauberer die es verkraften können wenn jemand so viel besser ist wie man selbst, und irgendwann wird es heißen, sie selber seien drauf und dran der nächste Dunkle Lord zu werden!" flüsterte Tofty, als habe er Angst jemand könnte dieses Gespräch belauschen. Harry machte eine nachdenkliche Miene. „Ich danke ihnen für diesen Tipp Professor. Ich werde ihn beherzigen!"

Und schließlich war er da, der Tag vor dem sich Harry fast genauso gefürchtet hatte, wie vor seinem Showdown mit Voldemort. Zum letzten Mal in seinem Leben bestieg er den Hogwarts Express um damit nach London zu fahren. Nun war es offiziell, er war kein Schüler mehr. Die richtige Welt wartete auf ihn, aber zum ersten Mal hatte er bewusst den Ort verloren, den er als seine Heimat bezeichnete. Seit er über die Schwelle des Schlosses getreten war, damals vor 7 Jahren war Hogwarts sein Zuhause gewesen. Nun verließ er dieses Zuhause. Vielleicht würde er noch das ein oder andere Mal als Besucher oder Elternteil das Schloss betreten, aber es würde nicht das Selbe sein.

„Harry was ist los mit dir Kumpel? Du machst ein Gesicht..." fragte Ron. „Ach es ist nur... Ich werde das alles hier vermissen! Hagrid, Peeves, im See baden, Quidditch..." antwortete Harry. „Hausaufgaben, Nachsitzen, Lernen, Schlangen, die einen Angreifen, Verrückte die mit Messern auf einen los gehen, Todesser...!" entgegnete Ron. „Also ich für meinen Teil bin froh das ich die Schule hinter mir habe! Nie wieder Büffeln!" „Irgendwo hast du ja recht Ron! Aber ich kann mich halt nicht von diesem Gefühl lösen. Gib mir Zeit mich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen." bat Harry. „Wo bleiben eigentlich die Mädels mit dem Essen? Ich habe Hunger!" knurrte Ron. Harry musste lachen. „Weist doch das es manchmal dauert die Hexe mit ihrem Imbisswagen zu finden. Aber das du schon wieder Hunger hast? Gesten die Große Abschiedsfeier, heute Morgen ein mehr als üppiges Frühstück..." „Das ist aber nun auch schon wieder mehr als drei Stunden her!" warf Ron ein. „Ron, du bist ein unverbesserlicher Vielfraß!" konterte Harry. In dem Moment öffnete sie die Abteiltür und Ginny und Hermine kamen herein. „Ich weiß ja um was es geht, aber Harry hat recht! Du bist ein Vielfraß Ron!" grinste Hermine. „Ich dann dir sagen Worum es geht! Rons Magen knurrt und er hat gefragt wo wir bleiben. Hier besänftige dein Raubtier erst mal mit diesem Kesselkuchen!" sagte Ginny zu Hermine und warf Ron den Kesselkuchen zu.

Seit einigen Tagen lebten die Vier nun schon in Harrys Haus. Man hatte bereits mehrmals die Weasleys und auch Hermines Eltern besucht, und auch diese waren schon bei Harry zu Gast gewesen. Bei dem letzten Besuch der Weasleys hatte Harry von Arthur erfahren, das Snape inzwischen wieder gesund, und Gast des Ministeriums war. Seine Verhandlung würde in 14 Tagen stattfinden. Harry beschloss seinen Professor und heimlichen Verbündeten vorher noch einmal zu besuchen.

„Willkommen im Ministerium Lord Potter, was verschafft uns die Ehre ihres Besuches?" fragte der Sicherheitsbeamte der Harrys Zauberstab überprüfte ihn. „Ich möchte Professor Snape besuchen, wo finde ich ihn?" fragte Harry freundlich. „Leider nicht in der Zelle wo er hin gehört! Aus mir unerfindlichen Gründen ist in einem der Gäste Quartiere untergebracht. Anscheinend ist man heutzutage etwas besonderes wenn man Große Zauberer umbringt!" polterte der Beamte nun gar nicht mehr freundlich. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte. Ging das jetzt gegen Professor Snape oder gegen mich?" fragte Harry. Der Beamte stutzte und bekam große Augen. Dann setzte er zu einer Entschuldigung an, Harry jedoch winkte ab. „Schon gut Ich fühle mich nicht beleidigt. Es stimmt, ich habe Lord Voldemort getötet und streite es auch nicht ab, deshalb halte ich mich jedoch nicht für etwas besonderes! Was Professor Snape angeht, gilt glaube ich noch immer der Grundsatz, das jeder so lange als Unschuldig anzusehen ist, bis das Gegenteil bewiesen werden kann! Ich möchte sie also bitten zukünftige Aussagen dieser Art über den Professor zu unterlassen. Ich jedenfalls bin von seiner Unschuld, ja sogar davon überzeugt, das es ohne ihn nicht gelungen wäre Voldemort zu vernichten. Wenn ich mich also nicht irre stehen wir alle in seiner Schuld! Doch entschuldigen Sie, wo sagten sie ist das Quartier in dem er sich derzeit aufhält?"

Ein wenig aufgeregt war Harry schon, als er an die Tür des Zimmers klopfte, in dem Snape sein sollte. Die beiden deutschen Auroren standen rechts und links der Tür. Harry fand das es ein kluger Schachzug Arthurs für solche Aufgaben, wie auch für die Verhandlungen, auf ausländisches Personal zu setzen. Als sich nach einer Minute nichts tat, klopfte Harry erneut, diesmal energischer. Von der anderen Seite der Tür kam ein Laut, der mit viel gutem Willen als „Herrein" interpretiert werden konnte, aber auch genauso gut ein „Haut ab" gewesen sein könnte. Harry stieß die Tür auf und betrat das Zimmer.

Es hatte zwei große Fenster und war in hellen Tönen gehalten. „Was willst du hier Potter?" schnarrte Snape. „Auch ihnen einen wunderschönen guten Tag Professor! Ich hoffe sie fühlen sich wohl in ihrer freundlichen Behausung." antwortete Harry. Snape schnaubte. „Eine Luxuszelle, nichts weiter! In den Kerkern wäre es wenigstes dunkel gewesen!" blaffte Snape. „Ich sehe was sie meinen Professor! Ihr Gesicht hat schon so etwas wie ein völlig unnatürliches dunkles Weiss angenommen. Fast könnte man sagen Sie werden ein wenig braun. Ich fürchte ihnen bekommt die Viele Sonne nicht!" sagte Harry und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes erschienen zwei dicke schwarze Vorhänge vor den Fenstern und drei schwarze Kerzen auf dem Tisch.

„Warum hast du das getan Potter?" fragte Snape und lies sich an einem der Stühle am Tisch nieder. Harry folgte seinem Beispiel. „Ich dachte die Sonne würde sie stören, aber wenn Sie möchten, kann ich die Vorhänge gerne wieder verschwinden lassen!" Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war es nicht was ich gemeint habe Potter, das weist du genau! Warum hast du mich nicht einfach sterben lassen, nachdem ich meine Aufgabe erfüllt hatte?"Harrys Augen blitzen gefährlich auf hinter seiner Brille „Das wäre schön einfach gewesen, nicht wahr! Vielleicht hatte ich damals doch recht, als ich Sie einen Feigling nannte!"

„Nennen mich nie wieder einen Feigling Potter! Ich habe mich noch nie vor einer Aufgabe oder einem Kampf gedrückt!" fauchte Snape. „Nein, davor nicht, damit können Sie umgehen, nicht wahr. Damit dass sie die letzte Schlacht wahrscheinlich nicht überleben würden sobald Voldemort gemerkt hätte, das sie ihn verraten haben! Aber vor dem Leben drücken sie sich. Verstecken sich in ihren dunklen Kellern und halten alle Menschen durch ihre unausstehliche Art auf Abstand." schrie Harry zurück. „Und was wenn es so wäre Potter? Habe ich nicht das Recht zu entscheiden, wann ich sterben und mit wem ich Kontakt haben möchte? Du hast recht, ich habe nicht damit gerechnet zu überleben und wenn du nicht schon wieder deine verfluchten Heldenanwandlungen gehabt hättest, wäre das auch geglückt. Aber du musstest ja unbedingt mein ach so wertvolles Leben retten. Mich vorführen wie eine Attraktion im Zirkus. Seht her hier ist Snape, der Typ der den einzigen Mann getötet hat der für ihn jemals so etwas wie ein Vater war!" zischte Snape.

„Das ist der Punkt Snape! Dumbledore wollte nicht das sie sich auch opfern. Er hat sich gewünscht das Sie ein ganz normales Leben führen können. Seit ich auf der Welt bin, stand ihr Leben im dienst eines Sieges über Voldemort. Nun ist er tot und sie haben die Gelegenheit wieder in das normale Leben zurückzufinden!" erklärte Harry leidenschaftlich. „Ich dachte du wärst ein wenig erwachsener geworden im letzten Jahr Potter, aber wie ich sehe bist du noch immer der naive kleine Held wie früher. Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, das man mich einfach so wieder an meinen Posten als Zaubertranklehrer auf Hogwarts zurückkehren lässt. Und um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich es auch nicht verdient! Denn egal wie man es dreht und wendet, ich habe Albus Dumbledore ermordet. Damit muss ich nun leben! Das ist es wozu du mich gezwungen hast Potter. Ein Leben als verurteilter Mörder in Askaban. Wenn du mich hätten sterben lassen, wäre ich der Welt und vor allem die Welt mir erspart geblieben!" antwortete Snape.

„Ich bin nicht naiv Snape! Ich bin aber auch so kein verfluchter Pessimist wie Sie! Was denken Sie eigentlich? Das Dumbledore nicht daran gedacht haben könnte, was passiert wenn Sie überleben sollten? Schätzen sie ihn wirklich so ein? Er hat von ihnen verlangt ihn zu töten, nicht weil es das Richtige war, aber weil es notwendig war um diesen Krieg zu gewinnen! Bitte vertrauen Sie Dumbledore und mir einfach!" antwortete Harry betont gelassen. Auf Snapes Gesicht breitete sich so etwas wie Panik aus. „Was hast du vor Potter?" Harry grinste und schaute Demonstrativ auf die Uhr. „Was? So spät schon? Professor ich muss los, lassen sie sich einfach überraschen!" Und bevor Snape richtig kapiert hatte, was geschehen war, war Harry auch schon verschwunden.

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

Wie versprochen hat es diesmal nicht ganz so lange gedauert, bis das Kapitel fertig war. Auch zukünftig werde ich versuchen regelmäßig zu posten, aber ich möchte hiermit auch gleich ankündigen das es sicher nicht jede Woche ein neues Kapitel geben wird! Ich schreibe so schnell ich kann, es meine Zeit zulässt und nicht nur Scheiße dabei raus kommt. Ein wenig Geduld also bitte!

Aber keine Sorge, wenn es Menschen möglich ist, werde ich diese FF auf alle Fälle beenden. Denn auch ich hasse es wenn eine FF mitten drin endet.

**Betagelesen: Littlun**

**Euer KingsleyS**

**Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier**

v

v

v

V


	95. Halunke oder Held

**Hallo meine lieben Leser,**

**vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!**

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 zum Beispiel beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

**Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!**

**Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)**

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 127: **Halunke oder Held**

Der Knall einer apparierenden Person zerriss die nächtliche Stille des Atrium. Aus dem Dunkel trat eine hochgewachsene Gestalt, die mit energischem Schritt auf den Neuankömmling zu trat. „Schön das du es geschafft hast! War es schwierig?" Der Angesprochene lachte. „Einer Horde Dementoren zu entkommen ist einfacher, aber das ist normal habe ich mir sagen lassen! Wie sieht es aus, hast du gute Neuigkeiten für mich?" „War nicht leicht, aber seit einer Viertelstunde ist alles in trockenen Tüchern!" „Das ist toll, was hat unser allseits geschätzter Minister dazu zu sagen gehabt?" „Nichts, genau wie er es angekündigt hatte. Ich denke als Minister ist ihm die Sache ziemlich gleichgültig!" Der junge Mann lachte. „Als Minister schon, aber was sagt er als Vater dazu?" „Was denkst du wohl, Harry, was Arthur dazu sagt, das nun auch Ginny und die Zwillinge die Gelegenheit bekommen ihren UTZ zu machen? Er freut sich natürlich darüber. Aber als Minister wollte er sich selbstverständlich nicht den Vorwurf machen lassen, das Gesetz nur deshalb durch gepaukt zu haben, weil es hier um seine Kinder geht!" „Also blieb das Ganze an dir als Direktorin von Hogwarts hängen, Minerva!" grinste Harry.

„Was soll es, es sind ja Ferien und da haben wir Lehrer, nach landläufiger Meinung, eh nichts zu tun!" seufzte McGonagall. „Immer noch besser als eine cholerische Schwiegermutter, die eine Doppelhochzeit vorbereitet und eine schwangere Verlobte!" grinste Harry. „Steht der Termin für die Hochzeit schon fest?" fragte McGonagall. „Noch nicht 100 ig, aber wahrscheinlich läuft es auf den 18. August, genau eine Woche nach Ginnys 17. Geburtstag hinaus!" antwortete Harry „Hm, der 18. also... Ja, das könnte noch klappen!" überlegte die Direktorin laut. „Was könnte noch klappen?" fragte Harry verwirrt. „Die Sonderprüfungen, oder zumindest der Erste von von mehreren Terminen, für die UTZ Sonderprüfungen. Die Prüfungen können wir in Hogwarts relativ kurzfristig abhalten. Brauchen wir nur noch ein paar vom Ministerium zugelassene Prüfer. Ich denke Professor Tofty dürfte auf jeden Fall zustimmen. Auch Professor Canvass wäre sicher bereit... Aber einige der Anderen sind sicher im Urlaub!" erklärte McGonagall „Na ja, einen zusätzlichen Prüfer werden wir schon noch finden! Schließlich muss die Prüfungskommission ja nur aus mindestens 3 Prüfern bestehen. Und es ist ja nicht so, dass ein kompletter Hogwarts Jahrgang geprüft werden muss. Bei der kurzen der Zeit, würde es mich wundern, wenn sich mehr als 2 Dutzend Probanden melden. Ist ja kaum noch Zeit zu lernen!" „Mit dem Lernen hast du einen interessanten Punkt Harry. Es ist wirklich sehr knapp, vielleicht sollten wir nichts über das Knie brechen! Immerhin ist Ginny schwanger!" meinte McGonagall.

„Mach dir um Ginny mal keine Sorgen, die könnte die Prüfungen hier und jetzt ablegen, und würde bestehen. Wenn Ron, Hermine und ich bis zu den Prüfungen mit ihr üben, wird sie mehr als bereit sein. Außerdem weiß momentan noch niemand das sie schwanger ist. Wenn sie es aber bis zur Geburt schaffen soll, ihren Abschluss zu haben, und verheiratet zu sein, dann wird sich keiner für die Schwangerschaft interessieren und der Skandal wäre abgewendet. Verstehe mich nicht falsch, mir persönlich ist das vollkommen egal, aber ich bin mir sicher Molly würde es begrüßen!" sagte Harry. „Also ok dann, haben wir zumindest schon mal eine Anmeldung für die Prüfung!" fasste McGonagall zusammen. „Nein drei! Ich werde Molly dazu überreden, das sie die Zwillinge auch anmeldet! Die würde so oder so nicht lernen und wenn sie nicht von ihrer Mutter hin gescheucht werden, vermutlich auch gar keine UTZ Prüfung mehr machen!" verbesserte Harry. McGonagall lachte. „Ich wusste gar nicht, das du so hinterhältig bist Harry!" „Ich bin nicht hinterhältig Minerva, ich ziehe nur ab und zu gerne die richtigen Fäden. Auch in dieser Hinsicht war Albus Dumbledore ein hervorragender Lehrer!"

„Apropos Lehrer, du kommst doch zu Snapes Verhandlung diesen Freitag? fragte Harry. „Aber sicher! Slughorn ist schon wieder in Pension, ist ihm alles zu stressig sagt er und wenn Severus nicht um eine Haftstrafe in Askaban herum kommt, stehe ich nächstes Jahr ohne Tränkemeister da! Oder hast du Lust das zu übernehmen?" fragte die Direktorin. Harry hob abwehrend die Hand. „Nein Danke, nicht mein Fach! Außerdem bin ich viel zu jung um Lehrer zu sein, vielleicht in ein paar Jahren, aber auch dann definitiv nicht Zaubertränke!" „Ich weiß schon auf welches Fach du es da abgesehen hättest, aber obwohl Kingsley in seine alte Position als Auror zurückkehrt, habe ich schon einen hervorragenden Ersatz gefunden!" lächelte McGonagall. „Und schon wieder hat der Lehrer für VGGDK nur ein Jahr durchgehalten. Irgendwann muss es doch einmal jemandem gelingen diesen Fluch zu brechen!" stöhnte Harry. „Da bin ich diesmal ziemlich zuversichtlich Harry, schließlich hat der neue Mann für diesen Posten erst kürzlich einen Fluch gebrochen der als unbrechbar galt!" Harry Blickte seine ehemalige Hauslehrerin ungläubig an. „Wer?" „Ich dachte du kommst nach dieser Umschreibung von selbst darauf. Remus Lupin ist der neue Lehrer für VGGDK!" „Moony? Cool! Er ist der richtige Mann für den Job. Er liebt es Kinder zu unterrichten! Außerdem sieht er Tonks auf diese Weise häufiger!" McGonagall gähnte. „Es freut mich das du mit meinen Personalentscheidungen einverstanden bist Harry. Aber jetzt bin ich müde, war ein langer Verhandlungstag! Grüß die Anderen von mir. Der Termin für die Prüfung kommt an Ginny und die Zwillinge per Eule. Wir sehen uns dann am Freitag. Gute Nacht!" Harry schaffte es gerade noch auch eine gute Nacht zu wünschen, da apparierte seine ehemalige Hauslehrerin auch schon davon. „Also dann! Noch schnell für Ginny, Schokoriegel und Gurken an der Tanke holen und dann nichts wie nach Hause!" meinte Harry zu sich selbst und verschwand ebenfalls mit einen Plopp, welches noch lange in der abgedunkelten Halle des Atrium nachhallte.

Eigentlich hätte Harry als Mitglied des Zaubergamot bei Snapes Verhandlung in der Jury sitzen müssen, aber in diesem Falle war er einer der Hauptzeugen. Wie alle Verhandlungen gegen ehemalige Todesser und deren Sympathisanten, wurde auch dieser Prozess wieder von einem deutschen Richter geleitet. Deutsche Auroren waren für die Ordnung im Gerichtssaal zuständig. Wenn Harry ehrlich war, hätte er sich auch bei der Jury unvoreingenommene Ausländer gewünscht, aber das ließ das magische Gesetz leider nicht zu .

Diejenigen seiner Freunde die nicht als Zeugen geladen waren, waren als Zuschauer zum Prozess gekommen. Nur wenige von ihnen waren so von Snapes Unschuld überzeugt, wie Harry. Aber nicht zuletzt deswegen war es Harry wichtig gewesen, das diese Verhandlung öffentlich stattfand. Jeder sollte sich eine eigene Meinung über das bilden können, was Snape getan hatte. Jetzt, nachdem man alle Fakten auf den Tisch legen konnte ohne den Sieg zu gefährden. Als letzte seiner Freunde betrat Hermine den Gerichtssaal und setzte sich neben Ron, welcher ihr einen Platz reserviert hatte. Dabei nickte sie Harry kaum merklich zu.

„Erheben sie sich! Wir verhandeln heute die Strafsache „Das magische Volk Großbritanniens" gegen Severus Snape. Den Vorsitz führt der ehrenwerte Richter Hartmut Hartbrot!" rief der Gerichtsdiener aus. „Führt den Angeklagten herein!" forderte der Richter. Umgehend öffnete sich die Tür zum Gerichtssaal und Severus Snape betrat, flankiert von zwei riesigen deutschen Auroren, den Gerichtssaal. Die Beiden bugsierten ihn auf den Holzstuhl, auf dem auch Harry zu Beginn seines fünften Schuljahres hatten sitzen müssen. Jede Sekunde erwartet Harry dass die Handschellen an Händen und Füßen des Stuhles sich um Snapes Glieder schließen würden, es geschah aber nicht. „Angeklagter haben sie einen Verteidiger den Sie benennen möchten?" fragte der Richter. Snape zeigte keine Reaktion, es schien fast als wäre er lediglich körperlich anwesend. Der Ausdruck seiner Augen war leer, die Maske, welche er schon so oft über seinen Gesichtszügen getragen hatte, perfekt.

„Wie ich sehe ist das nicht der Fall, halten wir also im Protokoll fest, das der Angeklagte auf den Beistand durch einen Verteidiger..." Wummm. In dem Moment flog die Tür zum Gerichtssaal mit einem Knall auf, eine große hagere Gestalt mit Sternen besetztem blauen Umhang betrat den Gerichtssaal. „Für die Verteidigung: Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!" sagte sie Gestalt. Und während Snapes Gesichtszüge nun doch entgleisten, breitete sich eine ungläubige Stille im Gerichtssaal aus.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. „Wer sind Sie? Was soll dieser geschmacklose Scherz?" blaffte der Richter Dumbledore an. Dieser jedoch schritt gemütlich durch den Raum, bis er rechts von Snapes Stuhl zu stehen kam. „Harry, wenn du bitte so freundlich sein könntest!" bat er. Harry nickte und einen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes später erschien ein gemütlich aussehender Chintzlehnsessel hinter Dumbledore, auf welchen er sich umgehend setzte. „Danke Harry!" „Entschuldigen Sie bitte Herr Richter, das ich ihnen nicht sofort geantwortet habe, aber ich bin ein alter und noch dazu toter Mann, daher empfiehlt es sich für mich nicht all zu lange zu stehen. Aber nun werde ich gerne alle ihre Fragen bezüglich meiner Person beantworten!" sagte Dumbledore.

In den folgenden 10 Minuten erläuterte Dumbledore was es mit Hermines Erfindung auf sich hatte und das er im Prinzip nichts anderes war, es eine dreidimensionale Version eines magischen Porträts. Nach einigen sehr kniffligen Fragen von Tiberius Odgen, welche Dumbledore zu dessen Zufriedenheit beantworten konnte, bestand kein Zweifel mehr daran, dass er das Abbild von Albus Dumbledore war.

„Für das Protokoll: Verteidiger von Severus Snape, Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (posthum)." diktierte der Richter seinem Protokollanten und ging anschließend zur Tagesordnung über, als sei nichts erwähnenswertes passiert. „Die Anklage möge mit ihrem Vortrag beginnen!" forderte der Richter. Die Anklagepunkte gegen Snape wurden verlesen. Außer dem Mord an Dumbledore warf man ihm noch die Mitgliedschaft in einer gemeingefährlichen Vereinigung vor, sowie die eine oder andere Kleinigkeit welche aus dieser resultierte. Als unumstößlicher Beweis dafür, dass Snape ein Todesser gewesen war, wurde dem gesamten Gericht sein Dunkles Mal vorgeführt. Was sich im Übrigen als gar nicht so einfach herausstellte, denn seit Voldemorts endgültigem Abgang hatte es merklich begonnen zu verblassen.

Schließlich rief man Harry als Hauptbelastungszeuge der Anklage in den Zeugenstand. Er berichtete Punkt für Punkt was er seinerzeit auf dem Astronomieturm, versteckt unter seinem Tarnumhang, mit ansehen musste. Hierbei vergaß er jedoch nicht zu erwähnen, das Dumbledore bedingt durch seine schwarze Hand und denn kurz zuvor eingenommenen Tank ohnehin schon mehr tot als lebendig war. Auf den Grund warum Dumbledore den Trank eingenommen hatte ging er jedoch nicht näher ein. Nach der Vernehmung weiterer Zeugen, welche Harry nicht kannte, die aber auch nicht sonderlich zur Erhellung des Falles beigetragen hatten, beendete die Anklage vorerst ihre Beweisaufnahme.

„Hat die Verteidigung zu den bisher vorgebrachten Punkten etwas zu sagen?" fragte der Richter und blickte dabei abwechselnd zwischen Snape und Dumbledore, der sich mit aneinander gehaltenen Fingerspitzen auf seinem Stuhl zurück gelehnt hatte, hin und her. Snape schwieg weiterhin eisern und auch sein Gesicht hatte zu dem üblichen, unlesbaren Ausdruck zurück gefunden. So war es Dumbledore, der bester Laune antwortete. „Nein die vorgetragenen Fakten sprechen für sich. Es gibt derzeit dazu nichts zu erwähnen. Ich möchte die ehrenwerten Mitglieder des Zaubergamot jedoch bitten, mit ihrer Urteilsfindung so lange zu warten, bis alle Fakten und Hintergründe erwähnt wurden!"

Es folgte eine kurze Unterbrechung der Verhandlung, welche von sehr vielen Leuten genutzt wurde, um ein paar private Worte und Fragen an Dumbledore zu richten. Snape, der die ganze Zeit über direkt neben Dumbledore saß, schwieg jedoch eisern. Währenddessen war ein Denkarium in den Gerichtssaal geschafft worden. Als die Pause zu Ende war, erhielt Albus Dumbledore, als Beistand des Angeklagten das Wort.

„Hohes Gericht, wie ich hoffen darf, liegt ihnen der Auszug meines Testamentes vor, in dem ich darum bitte, sollte es nach Voldemorts Ende zu einer Verhandlung gegen Severus Snape kommen, die beigelegten Erinnerungen öffentlich vorzuführen. Damals hätte ich nicht hoffen können, der Verhandlung in eine derart, nun ja, wie soll ich sagen, körperlichen Form, beiwohnen zu können. Ein kleiner Bonus, welchen ich einer unglaublich talentierten jungen Hexe verdanke. Aber verzeihen Sie ich schweife ab! Ich nehme also an, das Papier und die entsprechenden Erinnerungen liegen vor?" begann Dumbledore.

Der Richter bestätigte, dass die Unterlagen vorlägen und wies den Gerichtsdiener an die Erinnerungen in das Denkarium zu geben. „Bevor sie nun diese, meine Erinnerungen zu sehen bekommen, möchte ich die Gelegenheit wahrnehmen, Sie auf einige Dinge hinzuweisen. Die erste Erinnerung, die sie gleich sehen werden, spielt etwa ein halbes Jahr nach Harry Potters Geburt. Hierzu möchte ich anmerken, das Severus Snape an diesem Tag aus freien Stücken zu mir kam. Die zweite Erinnerung, spielt zu Beginn des letzten Schuljahres in dem ich Direktor von Hogwarts sein durfte." sagte Dumbledore und gab dem Gerichtsdiener ein Zeichen mit der Vorführung der Erinnerungen zu beginnen.

Wie damals als Dumbledore Harry seine Erinnerungen an die Prophezeiung zeigte, stiegen die Protagonisten als nebelartige Erscheinung aus dem Denkarium auf. Gespannt und fasziniert zugleich folgte jeder im Saal der Konversation. „... Ich glaube dir Severus und bin bereit dir eine zweite Chance zu geben. Bereits seit ein paar Jahren bittet mich Professor Slughorn um seine Pensionierung. Diese scheiterte jedoch bisher immer an einem fähigen Ersatz. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, warst du in diesem Fach äußerst begabt. Du wirst also ab dem nächsten Schuljahr Professor Slughorns Aufgaben hier in Hogwarts übernehmen! Im Gegenzug wirst du mir helfen Lillys Sohn so lange zu schützen, bis er in der Lage sein wird, die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen!" forderte der Dumbledore aus der Erinnerung. „Ich nehme an Direktor und schwöre nicht eher zu ruhen, bis der Dunkle Lord endgültig vernichtet ist!" antwortete der junge Severus Snape. Beide verschwanden wieder im Denkarium und wurden durch ihre älteren Pendants ersetzt.

Auch hier klebte das Publikum an den Worten der Beiden und auch diese Unterhaltung endete für viele der Anwesenden mehr als überraschend. „... wie lange habe ich noch Severus? „ fragt Dumbledore ruhig als wäre das Thema nicht sein Tod sondern das morgige Wetter. „Es ist mir vorerst gelungen den Fluch auf die Hand zu begrenzen Direktor. Aber wie sie selbst wissen, werden diese Sorte Flüche im laufe der Zeit stärker. Ich schätze ihnen bleibt ein gutes halbes Jahr. Im höchsten Fall ein Jahr!" antwortete Snape. „Das ist gut Severus, das gibt mir die Gelegenheit einiges zu regeln bevor ich dahin scheide. Würdest du mir etwas versprechen Severus?" eindringlich blickte der Direktor seinen Zaubertrankmeister an. „Ich habe geschworen alles zu tun, was Sie von mir verlangen Direktor und ich stehe zu meinem Wort!" erneuerte der Slytherin seinen Treueschwur.

Dumbledore lächelte, dann hob er seine geschwärzte Hand. „Severus, noch bevor dieser Fluch meinem Leben ein Ende setzt, wirst du mich töten!" an dieser Stelle endete auch diese Erinnerung. Viele der im Gerichtssaal anwesenden rieben sich ungläubig die Augen. Als nächster Zeuge der Verteidigung wurde Hagrid in den Zeugenstand gerufen. Er berichtete von dem Gespräch zwischen Dumbledore und Snape welches er seinerzeit am Rand des verbotenen Waldes mit angehört hatte. Das Snape mit Dumbledore darüber stritt, das er nicht bereit war dieses voreilig gegebene Versprechen zu erfüllen und das Dumbledore eindringlich von ihm verlangt hatte, eben dies zu tun.

Als letzter Zeuge der Verteidigung machte Harry seine Aussage, und auch er nutze das Denkarium um den anwesenden Snapes Rolle beim endgültigen Tod Voldemorts vor Augen zu führen. Bis zu diesem Moment hatte Harry sich geweigert, Einzelheiten über den finalen Kampf preis zu geben. Als er es nun tat, verfehlte es seine Wirkung nicht. Genauso wenig wie die Tatsache, das Harry Teile des Gespräches zwischen sich und Snape nach dem Finalen Kampf zeigte, in dem Snape Harry gebeten hatte, ihn einfach sterben zu lassen, nun das seine Aufgabe beendet sei. In einem Punkt jedenfalls war Harry sich absolut sicher. Sollte Snape je wieder auf freien Fuß kommen, würde er Harry für diese Indiskretion leiden lassen!

Nachdem alle Beweise gesichtet und alle Zeugen gehört waren, zog sich die Jury zur Beratung zurück. In den folgenden zwei Stunden, welche Dumbledore mir lutschen von Zitronenbonbons und glucksen verbrachte, und Snape damit Harry mit seinen Blicken zu erdolchen, wartete der Rest auf die Rückkehr der Jury. Schließlich war es soweit, die Mitglieder des Zaubergamot hatten ihre Entscheidung getroffen und der Richter war bereit ihre Entscheidung zu verkünden. „Angeklagter Severus Snape, erheben sie Sich!" verlangte der Richter. Snape stand auf, aber auch Dumbledore Harry und die meisten Anderen aus der Hogwarts Gruppe erhoben sich von ihren Plätzen.

„Wir die Angehörigen des Zaubergamot der britischen Inseln, erklären Severus Snape für nicht schuldig im Sinne der Anklage. Er erhält umgehen seinen Zauberstab, sowie alle seine Rechte als Mitglied der magischen Gemeinschaft zurück. Zur Urteilsbegründung: Severus Snape führte keine seiner Taten aus Eigennutz oder zur persönlichen Bereicherung durch. Im Gegenteil er tat viele Dinge nur widerwillig und war stets dem größeren Ziel verpflichtet! Gegen dieses Urteil sind keine Rechtsmittel möglich und es tritt somit umgehend in Kraft. Die Verhandlung ist beendet!"

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

Wie versprochen hat es diesmal nicht ganz so lange gedauert, bis das Kapitel fertig war. Auch zukünftig werde ich versuchen regelmäßig zu posten, aber ich möchte hiermit auch gleich ankündigen das es sicher nicht jede Woche ein neues Kapitel geben wird! Ich schreibe so schnell ich kann, es meine Zeit zulässt und nicht nur Scheiße dabei raus kommt. Ein wenig Geduld also bitte!

Aber keine Sorge, wenn es Menschen möglich ist, werde ich diese FF auf alle Fälle beenden. Denn auch ich hasse es wenn eine FF mitten drin endet.

**Betagelesen: Littlun**

**Euer KingsleyS**

**Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier**

v

v

v

V


	96. UTZ

**Hallo meine lieben Leser,**

**vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!**

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 zum Beispiel beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!

**Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)**

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 128: **UTZ**

Zu behaupten, die Zwillinge wären von der Möglichkeit, ihre UTZ-Prüfungen nachzumachen, begeistert gewesen, wäre ein Hohn. Molly jedoch war Feuer und Flamme. Tief im Innersten war sie halt doch ziemlich konservativ, und die Aussicht, dass Ginny mit Abschluss Heiraten und Mutter werden würde, rettete ihr Weltbild. Genauso wie die Tatsache, dass ihre - mittlerweile geschäftlich sehr erfolgreichen - Zwillinge nun endlich voll ausgebildete Zauberer sein würden. Für die beiden jedoch war es vollkommen unverständlich, warum sie ihren Abschluss nachholen sollten. Am Ende des Jahres würde dadurch keine Gallone mehr in ihrem Verließ bei Gringotts liegen.

Aber die Zwillinge waren nicht dumm, und so wussten sie nur zu genau, dass ihre Mutter nicht eher aufhören würde zu drängen, bis sie sich in ihr Schicksal ergaben. Die einzige Alternative hierzu wäre ein Bruch mit der Familie gewesen, und das hätten Fred und George im Gegensatz zu ihrem Bruder Percy niemals über das Herz gebracht. So kam es, dass beide einen Tagesausflug nach Hogwarts einplanten, wie sie sagten, und ansonsten ihren alltäglichen Geschäften nachgingen. Auf die Idee, für die Prüfungen zu lernen, wären sie im Traum nicht gekommen.

Bei Ginny war das Ganze ein wenig anders. Hätte sie nicht gelernt, hätte sie aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach zwar auch bestanden, aber keine ruhige Minute mehr vor ihrer zukünftigen Schwägerin gehabt. Hermine ging voll in ihrer soeben übernommenen Aufgabe der Direktorin einer Sommerschule auf. Ihr Kollegium bestand aus Ron, Harry und Ihr. Zusätzlich war es ihr gelungen, Luna für Wahrsagen und Neville für Kräuterkunde zu gewinnen. Diese fünf Lehrer plante sie derart effektiv ein, dass Ginny einen 12 Stunden Tag absolvierte. Aber Sie ertrug alles ohne Murren, wusste sie doch, dass sie auf diese Weise ein Jahr Trennung von Harry umgehen konnte und zusätzlich ihrer Mutter damit eine Freude machte.

Dann war es soweit. Der Tag der Prüfung war da und die Vier apparierten vor die Tore von Hogwarts. Eine Handvoll Menschen war bereits anwesend. Nach und nach erschienen weitere. Zwei Minuten vor dem offiziellen Termin erschien die Gestalt der Direktorin auf dem Schlossgelände und kam auf sie zu. Punkt 10 Uhr schwang sie - nun nur noch ca. 10 Meter vom Tor entfernt - ihren Zauberstab und die Kette um das Tor begann zu rasseln. Langsam öffneten sich die von zwei Ebern flankierten Tore.

„Willkommen zurück auf Hogwarts. Die Prüflinge haben nun Zeit bis 10:30 Uhr, sich in den für Sie ausgewiesenen Prüfungsraum zu begeben. Die mitgereisten Angehörigen können sich so lange in der Großen Halle aufhalten. Viel Erfolg bei den Prüfungen!" sagte McGonagall. Neugierig schaute sie sich in der Menge um, dann warf sie Harry und den Anderen einen fragenden Blick zu. Diese jedoch zuckten nur mit den Schultern. Auch Sie hatten sich schon gefragt, wo die Zwillinge blieben. Sollten sie es sich doch noch anders überlegt haben?

„Hier, Ginny, das betrifft Dich! S-Z, Verwandlungsklassenzimmer, Professor Tofty!" rief Hermine. Sie hatte den Aushang in der Großen Halle zuerst entdeckt. „Ruhig bleiben, Hermine, es sind noch 20 Minuten, und es ist Ginnys Prüfung, nicht Deine!" lachte Ron. Ginny jedoch war viel zu beschäftigt mit Harry, um aufgeregt zu sein. „Harry, ich muss jetzt los! Es sind nur noch fünf Minuten!" schaffte es Ginny einige Minuten später zwischen zwei Küssen herauszubringen. Das fehlen der Zwillinge hatten die vier mittlerweile komplett verdrängt. Diese jedoch riefen sich auf die ihnen ureigenste Weise wieder ins Gedächtnis. Die ganze Halle zuckte kollektiv zusammen, als zwei Personen auf Besen in die Selbige geflogen kamen. Die Flieger drehten eine elegante Schleife und landeten schließlich direkt bei den vier Freunden.

„Da sind wir! Wir haben uns gedacht, ..." begann Fred und feigste. „... zu einem Abgang wie dem unseren gehört ein ebensolcher Auftritt!" grinste George. „Der ist Euch gelungen, muss ich sagen. Aber jetzt gebt Eure Besen her und begleitet Ginny ins Verwandlungsklassenzimmer, in 3 Minuten beginnt die Prüfung." lachte Harry. Die Zwillinge überreichten die Besen und salutierten. „Zu Befehl, liebster Schwager. Wir versprechen Dir, unser Schwesterchen ..." begann George „... und unseren Neffen wohlbehalten wiederzubringen!" ergänzte Fred und hakte sich ebenfalls bei Ginny unter. „Wenn schon, dann Nichte, Jungs, und jetzt ab dafür! Es ist allerhöchste Eisenbahn!" lachte Harry.

Selbstzufrieden lächelte Professor Tofty in sich hinein. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde er heute sowohl Potters Zukünftige als auch die Weasley Zwillinge prüfen. Sollte ein interessanter und abwechslungsreicher Tag werden! Da, es war 10:30 Uhr, der Spaß konnte beginnen. Tofty hüpfte mit einem Schwung von seinem Stuhl, den man einem Mann seines Alters gar nicht mehr zugetraut hätte, schnappte sich das Klemmbrett und ging zur Tür. Da standen sie, dreimal Weasley, unverkennbar an den typisch roten Haaren. Und noch ein vierter Prüfling war erschienen. Ein selbstbewusst wirkender Zauberer so etwa 40 Jahre alt. Wie er es geschafft hatte, eine Genehmigung zur Sonderprüfung zu erhalten, war Tofty schleierhaft. Musste wohl im ersten Krieg gegen Voldemort an der Vollendung seines Schulabschlusses gehindert worden sein. Na, keine Vorurteile! Schalt sich Tofty selbst und lächelte den Vieren gütig entgegen.

„Einmal Ms. Weasley und zweimal Mr., wie ich annehmen darf? Und Sie junger Mann sind bitte?" fragte Tofty und hakte die Weasleys auf seiner Liste ab, nachdem sie genickt hatten. „Sempiternal, Rudolf Sempiternal, Professor Tofty, es ist mir eine Ehre, Sie wiederzutreffen. Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie sich an mich erinnern, aber damals, bevor die Zeiten so schlecht wurden, haben Sie mir einmal eine Prüfung in Zauberkunst abgenommen." plapperte Rudolf. „Es tut mir leid, Mr. Sempiternal, aber ich kann mich nun wirklich nicht an jeden erinnern, der einmal eine Prüfung bei mir ablegte. Außerdem vermute ich, dass Sie sich seit damals etwas verändert haben!" antwortete Tofty und versuchte dabei, den genervten Unterton aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. „Nur zu verständlich, Professor. Schließlich ist an uns allen die Zeit nicht spurlos vorrübergegangen." „Nun, da S im Alphabet nun einmal vor W kommt, sind Sie wohl der Erste, junger Mann. Die Anderen können es sich solange hier draußen bequem machen!" sagte Tofty und gab Sempiternal ein Zeichen, ihm in den Raum zu folgen. Ginny nickte. Die beiden Zwillinge jedoch ließen ihre Zauberstäbe kurz schnippen und eine gemütliche Sofaecke incl. Tee und Gebäck erschien.

Leise seufzend schloss Tofty die Tür hinter sich. Also dann: Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen! tröstete er sich selbst. Dieser Spätabsolvent würde anstrengend werden, das hatte er im Gefühl. „Nun dann, Mr. Sempiternal, beginnen wir mit Verwandlung, würde ich sagen!" „Selbstverständlich Professor, für Zauberer mit langjähriger Erfahrung, wie wir es sind, ist so etwas natürlich nur eine Fingerübung, wie ich immer sage..." plapperte Rudolf. „Sie können dann beginnen! Fangen wir mit etwas Einfachem an, sagen wir, ein Wohnzimmertisch." unterbrach ihn Tofty. Nun war es nicht mehr zu überhören, das er genervt war. Sempiternal jedoch gelang es mühelos, ganz im Gegensatz zur gestellten Verwandlungsaufgabe. Aber egal was bei seinen Bemühungen herauskam, er behauptete, das sei genau das, was der Professor von ihm verlangt habe.

In mindestens 3 Fächern musste die UTZ-Prüfung bestanden werden, um den UTZ-Grad zu erhalten. Nach einer Stunde, welche Tofty eher wie eine ganze Woche vorgekommen war, verabschiedete er Sempiternal mit jeweils einem A in Zauberkunst, Wahrsagen und Geschichte der Magie. In allen anderen Fächern waren seine Leistungen indiskutabel gewesen, und selbst in den drei bestandenen wäre es problemlos möglich gewesen, ihn durchfallen zu lassen. Aber das hätte, wie Tofty diese Art Prüflinge kannte, endlose Diskussionen nach sich gezogen.

Die Nächste war Ginny. Ihre Brüder hatten ihr freundlicherweise den Vortritt gelassen. Natürlich war es auch möglich, dass sie lediglich ihr aus Langeweile begonnenes Experiment nicht so schnell aufgeben wollten. Natürlich ahnte Tofty, dass Ginny in den letzten Tagen nochmal ein intensives Training durch ihre älteren Freunde erhalten hatte. So erwartete er viel, und er wurde nicht enttäuscht. Ginnys Zauberkünste befanden sich mit denen von Ron und Hermine auf einem Niveau. Ihr theoretisches Wissen kam fast an das von Hermine heran, und das, obwohl sie eher spontan war und nicht ein wandelndes Zauberlexikon wie ihre ältere Freundin. Einer Sache war sich Tofty jedenfalls sicher: So mächtig Harry auch war - unterbuttern würde sich diese Frau von ihm nie lassen.

„Ausgezeichnet, Miss Weasley! Ich muss sagen, Sie haben alle meine Erwartungen mehr als erfüllt! Nicht nur, dass Sie in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hervorragende Leistungen gebracht haben, was ja verständlich wäre, nachdem Sie in so unsicheren Zeiten aufwachsen mussten. Nein, auch in den anderen Disziplinen liegen Ihre Leistungen weit über dem Durchschnitt." lobte Tofty. „Vielen Dank, Professor, aber dieses Lob gebührt meinen Freunden und besonders Harry. Er war es, der uns darauf aufmerksam gemacht hat, dass alle in Hogwarts gelehrten Disziplinen eingesetzt werden können, um sich selbst zu verteidigen! Folglich haben wir auch unsere Übungen fächerübergreifend gestaltet. Und wie Sie bereits richtig bemerkten, hatten wir durch die äußeren Umstände ja auch eine erhebliche Motivation. Unser leben hing davon ab, ein gewisses Niveau zu erreichen." lächelte Ginny.

„Darf ich fragen, ob Sie nach der Schule auch eine Ausbildung als Aurorin anstreben wie Ihr Verlobter?" fragte Tofty. „Professor, ich weiß, es ist nicht höflich, auf eine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage zu antworten, aber können Sie ein Geheimnis für sich behalten?" flüsterte Ginny verschwörerisch. Die Augen des alten Prüfers begannen zu glänzen wie bei einem kleinen Jungen, der gerade ein Abenteuer erlebt. „Aber natürlich, Miss Weasley!" Ginny lächelte ihm freundlich zu. „In Kürze werde ich keine Zeit mehr haben, um eine Ausbildung zu beginnen. Ich bin im sechsten Monat schwanger! Harry und ich freuen uns schon wahnsinnig auf das Kind, aber einer von uns beiden wird sich um das Kind kümmern müssen und daher keine Zeit haben, eine Ausbildung zu beginnen. Und ich möchte auch die ersten Entwicklungsschritte meines Kindes auf keinen Fall verpassen. Wenn Sie mich fragen, ist es sogar möglich, dass Harry erst später mit seiner Ausbildung beginnt. An finanziellen Erwägungen sollte das jedenfalls nicht scheitern."

Professor Tofty lachte. „Na dann herzlichen Glückwunsch Ihnen beiden! Nun ist mir auch klar, warum Sie - obwohl Sie doch noch so jung sind - schon jetzt Ihre UTZ-Prüfung ablegen wollten!" „Danke Professor! Es freut mich, dass selbst jemand in ihrem Alter uns nicht dafür verurteilt, das wir schon so früh Eltern werden." sagte Ginny. „Warum sollte ich das tun, meine Liebe? Sie beide sind geistig um einiges Reifer als so manches ältere Paar. Und letztendlich ist es einzig und alleine Ihre Sache, wann Sie mit der Familienplanung beginnen. Apropos Familie - Ich denke, es wird Zeit, mit der Prüfung Ihrer Brüder zu beginnen!" entgegnete Tofty.

„Wollen Sie etwa beide gleichzeitig prüfen?" fragte Ginny verwundert. „Aber natürlich, meine Liebe, auseinanderhalten kann ich sie ohnehin nicht. Welchen Sinn sollte es ergeben, wenn ich mir die beiden Hälften ein und derselben Sache getrennt voneinander anschaue? Wären Sie nun bitte so freundlich, die beiden hereinzubitten? Ihr angefangenes Projekt können sie gerne mitbringen!" antwortete der Professor. „Ich schicke Ihnen die beiden rein, wenn ich gehe, Professor." „Danke Miss Weasley, aber wenn es Ihre Brüder nicht stört, können Sie von mir aus gerne bleiben!"

„Ich sage Dir, das klappt nicht, Fred! Wir müssen da mehr technisch herangehen!" sagte George. „Das können wir nicht. Wenn wir das machen, legt uns das Ministerium die Sache wieder als Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten aus. Du weißt, wer Dad's alten Posten in der Abteilung übernommen hat!" konterte Fred. „Ach was, Percy kann mich ..." „Fred, George, Ihr möchtet reinkommen zur Prüfung. Euer Projekt könnt ihr gerne mitbringen, sagt Professor Tofty!" rief Ginny ihren Brüdern zu.

„Schön, dass Ihre Schwester es geschafft hat, Sie von Ihrem Projekt loszureißen! Lassen Sie uns also mit Ihrer Prüfung beginnen. Ich gehe doch recht in der Annahme, dass Sie nichts dagegen haben, gemeinsam geprüft zu werden?" sagte Tofty. Die Zwillinge schüttelten verneinend den Kopf. „Macht es Ihnen etwas aus, wenn Ihre Schwester hier drinnen auf Sie wartet?" Wieder schüttelten die Zwillinge die Köpfe. „Wunderbar, dann würde ich sagen, wir beginnen mit Verwandlung. Das wäre dann jeweils ein E..." klatschte sich Tofty in die Hände. „Moment mal, Sie haben uns doch noch gar keine Aufgabe gestellt?" beschwerte sich Fred. „Und warum ausgerechnet ein E und nicht ein T oder ein O?" ergänzte George.

Tofty grinste verschlagen. „Nun, die Sofaecke, welche Sie vorhin auf dem Gang erschufen, ist ein E wert. Sollten Sie jedoch auf ein O bestehen, kann ich Ihnen gerne noch eine schwierigere Aufgabe stellen!" „Nein danke, ein E geht schon klar!" antworteten die Zwillinge im Chor und klatschten sich gegenseitig ab. „Prima, dann wäre das geklärt. Aber nun entschuldigen Sie bitte meine Neugierde. Würden Sie mir verraten, an welchem Projekt Sie dort draußen so eifrig arbeiteten?" fragte Tofty, und da war wieder dieses jungenhafte Funkeln in seinen Augen.

Fred und George tauschten einen Blick, dann zuckten sie mit der Schulter. „Warum nicht, Professor. Vielleicht erinnern Sie sich, dass unser Vater einmal eine Strafe bekommen hat, weil er ein altes Auto so verwandelt hat, dass es fliegen konnte." begann George. „Nun, das war zwar illegal, aber trotz allem doch ziemlich praktisch." fuhr Fred fort. „Unsere Idee war nun, ein Magiemobil zu entwickeln, welches durch und durch magisch ist." sagte George. „Für Muggel allerdings so aussieht wie ein ganz normales Auto, Flugzeug oder Motorrad. Man könnte also die Vorzüge dieser Muggelgeräte nutzen, ohne in Konflikt mit den Gesetzen zu geraten!" endete Fred.

„Eine hervorragende Idee, meine Herren!" jubelte Tofty. „Wie weit sind Sie mit Ihren Überlegungen bisher gekommen?" Die Zwillinge schwangen ihre Zauberstäbe und ein großer weißer Kasten erschien. Fred trat an den Kasten heran und öffnete auf der Seite eine kleine Klappe. George griff in seine Tasche und zog das Bild eines neuen Jaguar aus der Tasche. Dieses legte er in die von Fred geöffnete Klappe. Als Fred die Klappe wieder schloss, hatte der Würfel das aussehen des Jaguar angenommen. „Wie Sie sehen, Professor, klappt dieser Teil schon ganz gut!" sagte Fred. „Allerdings sollte das Auto nicht 30 cm sondern knapp fünf Meter lang werden und auch technisch die Eigenschaften der Vorlage annehmen. Das hier hat derzeit leider nicht mehr Funktionen als ein Spielzeugauto für Muggelkinder." bedauerte George.

„Dürfte ich fragen, seit wann Sie an diesem Projekt arbeiten?" fragte Tofty. „Seit heute Morgen um halb Elf, Professor!" antworteten die Zwillinge. Der Professor hob anerkennend die Augenbrauen. „Das ist dann wohl zweimal ein O in Zauberkunst würde ich sagen!" meinte er und machte entsprechende Notizen auf seinem Klemmbrett. Auf ganz ähnliche Weise kamen Fred und George auch zu ihren anderen UTZ-Noten. Nachdem sie dem Professor die Zusammensetzung und Funktionsweise des DA-Rings erklärt hatten, bekamen sie dafür ebenfalls ein E in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, sowie ein O in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Ihr Liebestrank brachte ihnen immerhin ein A in Zaubertränke ein. Der Professor bemängelte, dass sich dessen Wirkung bei längerem Lagern gefährlich verstärkte. In Kräuterkunde, Astronomie, Wahrsagen und Zaubereigeschichte war jedoch nichts zu machen. Diese Themengebiete interessierten die beiden einfach nicht. Andere Fächer wie Arithmantik oder alte Runen hatten die Beiden nie besucht und konnten deshalb auch nicht darin geprüft werden. Zum Schluss bekamen sie noch ein E in Muggelkunde. Manchmal war Arthurs Vernarrtheit doch zu etwas gut!

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

Leider hat es diesmal wieder eine Weile gedauert, bis das Kapitel fertig war. Zukünftig werde ich versuchen regelmäßig zu posten, aber ich möchte hiermit auch gleich ankündigen dass es sicher nicht jede Woche ein neues Kapitel geben wird! Ich schreibe so schnell ich kann, es meine Zeit zulässt und nicht nur Blödsinn dabei raus kommt. Ein wenig Geduld also bitte!

Aber keine Sorge, wenn es Menschen möglich ist, werde ich diese FF auf alle Fälle beenden. Denn auch ich hasse es wenn eine FF mitten drin endet.

Betagelesen: Aragock, Littlun

**Euer KingsleyS**

Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier

v

v

v

V


	97. Der Griesgram

**Hallo meine lieben Leser,**

**vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!**

**Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 zum Beispiel beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.**

**Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!**

**Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!**

**Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)**

**Please R&R**

* * *

**Kapitel 129: Der Griesgram**

Eigentlich hätte das Leben ein paar Gänge runterschalten können, nachdem nun auch Ginny und die Zwillinge ihren Abschluss in der Tasche hatten, fand Harry. Aber leider war dem nicht so. Es war der 11. August, der Tag an dem Ginny volljährig werden würde. In genau einer Woche stand die Hochzeit an, und hätte Molly nicht Harrys Hauselfen an ihrer Seite gehabt, wäre ihr ein Nervenzusammenbruch sicher gewesen. Wer auch immer geglaubt haben sollte, Molly wäre bei der Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur zur Hochform aufgelaufen, sah sich nun eines Besseren belehrt. Prinzessinnen konnten sich keine pompösere Feier wünschen als das, was Molly da für ihre einzige Tochter plante.

Hermine und Ron sahen das Ganze pragmatisch. Bevor an ihrer Hochzeit der ganze Pomp noch einmal von vorne losging, hatten sie mit Harry und Ginny verabredet, einfach am selben Tag ebenfalls zu heiraten. Molly würde am Morgen der Hochzeit aus allen Wolken fallen, wenn nicht nur Ginny, sondern auch Hermine im Hochzeitskleid im Ankleideraum der Braut auftauchen würde. Aber dann wäre es zu spät, das Ganze noch zu ändern. Vermutlich würde sie sich um eine weitere Feier betrogen fühlen, aber man sollte Süchtigen ihren Stoff auch nicht in unbegrenztem Maße zuführen.

Natürlich wäre es blöd gewesen, wenn die Gäste nicht von der Doppelhochzeit wüssten, aber da sie nun einmal Zauberer waren, gab es da so Mittel und Wege. Molly würde bis zum entscheidenden Tag nur die Einladung sehen, welche sie selbst entworfen hatte. Jeder Andere hingegen konnte den richtigen Text lesen. Nur erzählen konnte Molly niemand davon. Ein gemeiner kleiner Zauber, der - wenn auch nicht schwarzmagisch - so doch mit Sicherheit in die Verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek gehörte.

Aber wie gesagt, das war nächste Woche. Heute stand erst einmal Ginnys Geburtstag im Vordergrund. Der Tag begann - wie die meisten in letzter Zeit - mit hektischem Treiben. Molly kommandierte Stroppy, Dobby und Winky durch die Gegend und hatte auch selbst beide Hände und ihren Zauberstab voll zu tun. Was jedoch nicht bedeutete, das sie auch nur einen fähigen Zauberstab, der ihr unter die Finger kam, ungeschoren lies. Für jeden, der ihr über den Weg lief, hatte Sie eine Aufgabe und nur die Zwillinge schafften es einigermaßen, ihr dementsprechend selten über den Weg zu laufen. Mehr als einmal hatte Harry mit dem Gedanken gespielt, die Schutzzauber seines Hauses zu verändern, während sie im Fuchsbau etwas holte, so dass sie für ein paar Tage oder auch nur Stunden nicht würde zurückkehren können. Natürlich tat er das nicht, sondern ertrug - wie alle Anderen auch - heldenhaft sein Schicksal.

Als sich Ginnys Geburtstag dem Nachmittag näherte und nach und nach die ersten Gäste eintrafen, wurde die Betriebsamkeit weniger. Molly und die Hauselfen wuselten noch immer durch die Gegend, aber wenigstens ließ Sie den anderen ihre Ruhe. Gerade war Ginny dabei, Remus und Tonks auf ihrer Feier zu begrüßen, als Ron Harry in die Rippen stieß. „Sag mal, Alter, siehst Du auch, was ich sehe?" fragte Ron und deutete auf die Drei. Harry musterte Sie eindringlich. Remus und Tonks sahen Beide unheimlich glücklich aus, aber das war es nicht was Ron aufgefallen war. „Ron, wie süß von Dir, daß Dir so etwas gleich auffällt! Und ich hatte immer befürchtet es würde Jahre dauern, bis ich Dich von einem ungehobelten Klotz in einen sensiblen Mann verwandelt habe." rief Hermine erfreut und umarmte Ron.

Harry grinste. „Wenn ich genau nachrechne, arbeitest Du ja auch schon seit fast sieben Jahren an diesem Projekt, Hermine!" was ihm einen kräftigen Stoß in die Rippen von seiner besten Freundin einbrachte. „Normalerweise würde mir sowas auch nicht auffallen, aber momentan bin ich irgendwie gerade im Thema!" grinste Ron frech. „Irgendwie beneidenswert, das die Beiden das ohne so ein großes Brimborium durchziehen konnten." seufzte Harry. Auch Ginny hatte bei der Begrüßung etwas gemerkt und schleppte Remus und Tonks zu Hermine, Ron und Harry. „Leute, ihr werdet es nicht glauben, aber Tonks und Moony haben..." „... geheiratet!" vollendeten Harry, Hermine und Ron gleichzeitig Ginnys Satz.

Remus grinste wölfisch und Tonks Haare wechselten vor Begeisterung mehrmals die Farbe. „Ja, vorgestern, ganz spontan! Sind einfach nach Las Vegas appariert und haben uns trauen lassen! Einfach romantisch. Aber meine Eltern waren ganz schön sauer!" meinte Tonks. „Aber die haben sich dann doch ganz schnell wieder beruhigt!" grinste Remus noch immer. „Gab es einen Grund für diese spontane Entscheidung?" fragte Hermine misstrauisch. „Na, ich sag mal so," begann Remus und sein Grinsen wurde - wenn möglich - noch breiter. „wenn der Potternachwuchs nach Hogwarts kommt, wird ihm ein kleiner Lupin zu Seite stehen!" Ron blickte ein wenig verwirrt in Remus Richtung, während Harry seinen väterlichen Freund und dessen Frau umarmte. „Glückwunsch euch beiden!" Während nun Ginny und Hermine ihre Glückwünsche aussprachen, fiel auch bei Ron langsam aber sicher der Groschen. „Ihr bekommt ein Kind?"

Die plötzliche Heirat und die Nachricht, dass Tonks schwanger war, lieferte allen Gästen ausreichend Gesprächsstoff bis zur Kaffeezeit. Und als die Kaffeetafel gedeckt war und alle Kuchen ihren Platz darauf sowie sämtliche Gäste ihren Platz daran gefunden hatten, entspannte sich auch Molly. „Meinen Glückwunsch, ihr beiden. Aber warum diese völlig überhastete Hochzeit? Ich hätte gerne was für euch geplant!" sagte Sie zu Tonks und Remus. „Genau deshalb!" dachten sich die Beiden. Laut sagte Remus jedoch: „Na, Molly, wie sieht das denn aus, wenn ich nach dem Sohn und Patenkind meiner besten Freunde heirate!"

In dem Maße, in dem Molly während des Kaffees ruhiger wurde, geschah mit Arthur das Gegenteil. Er eilte von diesem zu jenem und machte dabei den Eindruck, eine äußerst lästige Aufgabe zu erledigen. Als er endlich bei Harry ankam, fand sich dieser mit der Vermutung bestätigt. „Harry! Ginny, entschuldige, dass ich Dich an Deinem Geburtstag damit belästige, aber ... Ach, lest einfach selbst!" sagte Arthur schuldbewusst und drückte seiner Tochter und seinem zukünftigen Schwiegersohn ein offiziell aussehendes Schreiben in die Hand.

Ungläubig lasen die beiden, was der Minister ihnen da gebracht hatte. ...laden wir Sie hiermit zu vorgenannter Veranstaltung vor. Offizielle Festkleidung wird - entsprechend dem Anlass - vorausgesetzt... Arthur hatte die beiden mit ängstlichem Ausdruck beobachtet und wartete nun auf das Unwetter, welches gleich über ihn hinein brechen würde. Ginny wand sich von ihrem Vater ab, während Harry ihn nur enttäuscht musterte. „So etwas hätte ich von Fudge oder Scrimgeour erwartet, Arthur, aber nicht von Dir!" „Es tut mir ehrlich leid. Ich weiß, dass Ihr noch nicht so weit seid, aber man setzt mich politisch unter Druck. Das Volk will endlich ihre Helden ehren! Ich kann es nicht mehr aufhalten, ich habe mich schon so lange und mit allen Mitteln dagegen gewehrt!" verteidigte sich Arthur. Harry sah ihm direkt in die Augen und damit auch ins Herz und er wusste, dass sein zukünftiger Schwiegervater nicht log. Zu oft hatte er mittlerweile am eigenen Leib erfahren, dass man sich manchmal äußerem Druck zu beugen hatte.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Arthur. Ich glaube dir! Wir wussten ja schließlich alle, dass es früher oder später dazu kommen würde. Aber nächsten Mittwoch ist schon verdammt kurzfristig. Und außerdem ist der Ton nicht gerade höflich. Meinst Du nicht, ‚einladen' hätte ein wenig freundlicher geklungen wie vorladen?" sagte Harry. Arthur lächelte schwach. „Unsere Abteilung für solche Schreiben bestand darauf, es so zu formulieren. Sie hatten Angst, es würde kaum jemand erscheinen, wenn einladen draufgestanden hätte! Und es hat funktioniert. Bis jetzt hat sich lediglich Snape geweigert, zu kommen!" Harry nickte. Damit hatte er fast gerechnet, aber zu dem Thema war das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen.

„Das könnte der alten Fledermaus so passen! Wenn ich da hinmuss, wird er da auch hingehen, das verspreche ich Dir, Minister!" funkelte Harry entschlossen. Arthur stand auf und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Danke, Harry. Ich hatte gehofft, dass Du so etwas sagst! Weißt Du, früher wäre ich mit so einem Anliegen zu Albus gegangen. Er war der Einzige, der Snape zu so etwas hätte bringen können. Aber ich vermute, dass du auch in dieser Hinsicht unsere größte Hoffnung bist!" Harry grinste schief. „Na wie schön! Zur Abwechslung mal!"

Sehr viele der Gäste hatten eine solche Einladung vom Ministerium erhalten, und die Wenigsten waren davon begeistert gewesen. Doch bereits zum Abendessen war das Thema verdrängt und die Stimmung wieder hervorragend. Wahrscheinlich hegten viele - wie auch Harry - die Hoffnung, dass nach dieser öffentlichen Feierstunde das Interesse an ihnen wieder abnehmen würde. Der Öffentlichkeit galten sie als Helden, als Sieger und Bezwinger der dunkelsten Bedrohung, der das Land jemals gegenübergestanden hatte. Aber alle, die gekämpft hatten, wussten es besser. Ein Krieg wie der vergangene ließ keinen Platz für Sieger. Zu viele hatten durch ihn gelitten und ihr Leben verloren.

Doch niemand ließ diese Art trüber Gedanken zu. Dieser Abend gehörte Ginny, schließlich wurde man nur einmal im Leben volljährig. Aus diesem Anlass ließen die Zwillinge nichts unversucht, ihre kleine Schwester besoffen zu machen. Bei Ron war das seinerzeit noch problemlos gelungen, hatte er doch schon lange davon geträumt, mal Feuerwhisky versuchen zu können. Auch Ginny ließ sich überreden, an dem hochprozentigen Getränk zu nippen, konnte dem Geschmack aber nichts abgewinnen. Doch die Zwillinge wären nicht die Zwillinge gewesen, wenn es ihnen nicht dennoch gelungen wäre. Zu breit war die Palette an Muggelgetränken, die einen besoffen machten, ohne dass man es schmeckte. Doch nicht nur Ginny hatte sich an jenem Abend die Lichter ausgeschossen. Ebenso wie Tonks hatte sie in weiser Voraussicht einen Trank eingenommen, der eine Schädigung des Kindes durch den Alkohol ausschließen würde und so tranken die beiden Schwangeren zusammen mit der restlichen Damenriege ihre Likörchen und Alkopopps. Mit dem Ergebnis, das gegen Mitternacht so ziemlich jedes weibliche Wesen auf der Feier zu betrunken war, um noch alleine stehen zu können. Selbst Poppy und Minerva hatte es erwischt. Lediglich Hermine merkte man an, dass sie sich der Wirkung dieser Getränke bewusst war und sich deshalb zurückgehalten hatte.

Die Herren der Schöpfung hatten sich mit Bier und Wein begnügt und brachten gegen ein Uhr ihre jeweiligen Damen ins Bett. Als Harry am nächsten Morgen um 8 Uhr aufstand, schlief Ginny noch tief und fest. Leise schlich er sich aus dem Raum und schaute an der Tür noch einmal mitleidig auf seine Geliebte zurück. Sollte sie schlafen so lange sie konnte. Nach dem erwachen würden ihre Kopfschmerzen von einem anderen Stern sein. Und tatsächlich: Als Harry 3 Stunden später das gemeinsame Schlafzimmer betrat, hatte Ginny den Raum völlig abgedunkelt und zusätzlich Harrys Kopfkissen über ihre Augen gelegt. Sie knurrte unwillig, als Harry sich ihr näherte. „Lass mich in Ruhe, mein Schädel platz gleich!" Harry streichelte ihr sanft über den Arm, dann drückte er ihr ein kleines Fläschchen in die Hand. „Trink das, es wird helfen! Ich muss nochmal kurz weg, wenn ich zurück komme, geht es Dir wieder gut!" flüsterte er und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn.

Harry apparierte nach Hogwarts. Er hatte sich die Erlaubnis dazu gestern Abend noch von McGonagall geholt, bevor auch sie sich dem Alkohol ergeben hatte. Die letzten Meter zum Schloss legte er durch einen Geheimgang zurück. Dann eilte er schnurstracks hinunter in die Kerker, wo - wie er wusste - Snapes Quartier liegen musste. Die meisten Gemälde des Schlosses verehrten ihn, und so war es nicht schwierig, die richtige Tür zu finden. Mutig klopfte er an. Es tat sich jedoch nichts. Aber Harry hatte Ausdauer! Nach etwa zwanzig Minuten ausdauerndem und immer lauter werdenden Klopfen erschien plötzlich ein Hauself neben Harry. „Der dunkle Professor lässt ausrichten, Sie sollen Verschwinden, egal wer Sie sind und worum es geht!" verkündete er, verbeugte sich und war schon wieder verschwunden.

Nachdenklich musterte Harry den Gargoyle der Snapes Tür bewachte. Einfach erraten, wie Dumbledores Passwörter konnte man dieses bestimmt nicht! Dann fiel sein Blick auf das Slytherinwappen, welches auf dem Quartier des Hauslehrers prangte und er lächelte. Intensiv begann er sich auf die Schlange zu konzentrieren. „Öffne einem wahren Slytherin!" zischte er auf Pasel. Es fiel ihm schwerer, seit Voldemort vernichtet war, aber er konnte es noch! Er hatte es nicht wirklich erwartet, aber es klappte. Die Tür zu Snapes Quartier schwang auf und Harry fand sich im Wohnzimmer des dunklen Professors wieder. Eine schwarze Ledergarnitur stand vor dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer. Auf einem der Sessel saß Severus und starrte nachdenklich in das Feuer. Er schien Harrys Eindringen nicht gehört zu haben.

„Guten Tag, Professor! Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich störe, aber die Tür scheint offen gewesen zu sein!" grüßte Harry den Hausherr. Dieser reagierte instinktiv und zog seinen Zauberstab. Harry auch und schleuderte ihm die Waffe mit einer lässigen Handbewegung mittels stabloser Magie aus der Hand. „Kein Grund, gleich so aggressiv zu reagieren, Professor! Ich möchte Ihnen nichts tun." lächelte Harry gewinnend. Snapes schwarze Augen schienen Blitze zu verschleudern. „Was fällt Dir ein, Potter, einfach so in meine Privatsphäre einzudringen?" schnappte der Professor.

„Ich habe gehört, Sie wurden vom Ministerium zur Ordensverleihung geladen?" sagte Harry im Plauderton. Auf die Frage seines Gegenübers ging er überhaupt nicht ein. „Verschwinde Potter, bevor ich mich vergesse!" zischte Snape. „Freut es Sie nicht, dass Sie für Ihre Opfer und Taten während des Krieges geehrt werden sollen?" fuhr Harry unbeeindruckt fort. „Bist Du neuerdings schwerhörig, Bengel? Ich habe gesagt, Du sollst verschwinden!" „Es wäre Ihre Chance, die Dinge ein für alle Mal klarzustellen. Nach einer offiziellen Belobigung durch das Ministerium und einem verliehenen Orden wären die Zweifel der Leute wohl endgültig zerstreut!" meinte Harry.

„Ich meine es ernst, Potter! Ich werde diese Art von Respektlosigkeit nicht dulden!" Snapes Stimme war kalt und schneidend. Er schien nun auf den Zenith seiner Wut angekommen zu sein. „Aber darum geht es doch, Sir. Man respektiert Sie und Ihre Leistungen!" „Potter, verschwinde, ich werde nicht zu diesem Theater gehen, egal was Du sagst oder tust!" zischte Snape. „Ist das so, Professor? Sie fordern von mir, dass ich Ihnen gegenüber Respekt zeige, aber gleichzeitig verhalten Sie sich wie ein Feigling!" antwortete Harry gelassen.

„Nenn mich nicht Feigling, Potter! Das ist Dir schon einmal nicht bekommen!" brüllte Snape. Harry hatte Unrecht gehabt: Snapes Wut war noch steigerungsfähig! „Das würde Ihnen gefallen, nicht wahr? Gegen mich zu kämpfen. Es wäre leichter als mit mir zu Reden. Leichter, als sich der Öffentlichkeit, der Wahrheit zu stellen. Wie soll ich ein solches Verhalten respektieren, Professor? Stellen Sie sich Ihren Ängsten, nehmen Sie die Ehre an, die Ihnen Angeboten wird. Dann werden Sie auch den Respekt bekommen, den Sie von Anderen verlangen!" stichelte Harry weiter.

„Man hat mich bisher immer respektiert, Potter, egal ob als Professor oder als Todesser!" behauptete Snape. „Das ist Blödsinn, Sir, und das wissen Sie ganz genau. Egal ob als Todesser oder Professor: Man hat Sie nicht respektiert, man hat Sie gefürchtet. Das ist ein großer Unterschied! Warum wohl nahm Nevilles Irrwicht Ihre Gestalt an?" Obwohl Snapes Mine immer noch undurchdringlich war, hatte Harry das sichere Gefühl, langsam zu ihm durchzudringen. „Furcht, Respekt - wo ist da der Unterschied, Potter? Zu der Zeit hätte es niemand gewagt, einfach so in mein Quartier einzudringen und mir auf die Nerven zu gehen." ätzte Snape.

„Zu der Zeit wäre es mir auch egal gewesen, ob man Sie als Respektsperson sieht oder nicht, Sir! Damals fürchtete ich Sie, als einen Mann, der es auf mich abgesehen hatte, seit dem ersten Augenblick, in dem ich ihm begegnet bin. Ich verstand es nicht! Ich konnte versuchen was ich wollte, Sie fanden immer einen Grund, mich wie Dreck zu behandeln. Im Laufe der Zeit hasst und fürchtete ich Sie dafür. Aber das ist Vorbei! Sie machen mir keine Angst mehr, weil ich mittlerweile weiß, dass Sie immer auf meiner Seite standen. Aber ich respektiere Sie für das, was Sie getan haben, Sir."

„Du respektierst mich, Potter?! Du dringst in mein Quartier ein, greifst mich an, nennst mich einen Feigling und weigerst Dich beharrlich, zu gehen! Und das nennst Du Respekt?" fragte Snape und hob die Augenbraue. „Wie soll ich diese Ehre nur ertragen, von dem großen Harry Potter respektiert zu werden!" Der Sarkasmus tropfte nur so von seinen Lippen. Harry ignorierte es. Die Zeiten, in denen er sich damit aus der Ruhe hatte bringen lassen, waren vorbei. „Nun, vielleicht hätte ich mich präziser ausdrücken müssen, Sir. Ich respektiere den Spion, den Kämpfer, den Mann, der Seite an Seite mit mir gegen Voldemort gekämpft hat. Aber ich fürchte, dieser Mann ist nach diesem Kampf im Wald gestorben. Denn das, was ich hier vor mir sehe, ist nur noch der schwache Abklatsch dieses großen Mannes."

Snape hob nachdenklich die Augenbraue. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken, Potter!" versprach der Professor. „Und jetzt verschwinden Sie! Ich habe wichtigeres zu tun, als mir Ihre rührseligen Geschichten anzuhören!" Harry nickte. „Danke Professor, das ist alles was ich wollte." sagte Harry und entfernte sich rückwärts aus Snapes Gemächern. Die schwere Tür schlug ihm vor der Nase zu. Konzentriertes Gemurmel war von der anderen Seite der Tür zu hören und die Tür begann in den seltsamsten Farben zu leuchten.

Harry war sicher, dass Snape die Schutzbanne um seine Tür nun um alles erweiterte, was er kannte. Sicher wäre es gesünder, jetzt zu verschwinden. Für heute hatte er Snape genug zum Nachdenken gegeben und ihn wütend gemacht. Aber als Harry so da stand und auf die Tür mit dem Schlangenwappen starrte, saß ihm der Schalk im Nacken. Das Glühen der Tür hatte vor kurzem aufgehört und Harry fragte sich...

Erneut öffnete er die Tür mittels Pasel. Snape saß wieder in seinem Sessel, doch diesmal hatte er etwas gehört und blickte ungläubig und entgeistert auf Harry. „Professor, eins hatte ich noch vergessen. Wenn es Ihnen lieber ist, kann ich auch die Kommission des Ministeriums und einige Reporter hier her nach Hogwarts in ihr Quartier bringen, um Ihren Orden zu verleihen!" sagte Harry und bemühte sich dabei um einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck. „Wie... Potter wie konntest Du? Ich meine, ich hatte doch extra noch zusätzliche... „ fragte Snape verwirrt. „Professor, einem wahren Slytherin wird diese Tür immer offen stehen! Einen schönen Tag noch!" grinste Harry und verschwand.

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

Leider hat es diesmal wieder eine Weile gedauert, bis das Kapitel fertig war. Zukünftig werde ich versuchen regelmäßig zu posten, aber ich möchte hiermit auch gleich ankündigen das es sicher nicht jede Woche ein neues Kapitel geben wird! Ich schreibe so schnell ich kann, es meine Zeit zulässt und nicht nur Blödsinn dabei raus kommt. Ein wenig Geduld also bitte!

Aber keine Sorge, wenn es Menschenmöglich ist, werde ich diese FF auf alle Fälle beenden. Denn auch ich hasse es wenn eine FF mitten drin endet.

**Betagelesen: Aragock, Littlun**

**Euer KingsleyS**

**Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier**

v

v

v

V


	98. Der Merlinorden

**Hallo meine lieben Leser,**

**vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!**

Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 zum Beispiel beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.

Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!

**Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!**

**Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)**

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 130: **Der Merlinorden**

Mit sichtlichem Unbehagen zupfte Neville an seinem Festumhang herum. Luna neben ihm, deren Kleid zwar nicht weniger festlich, dafür aber umso exzentrischer war, schien von dem ganzen Rummel unbeeindruckt. Ihr Blick wanderte versonnen lächelnd von einem ihrer Freunde zum anderen. Ob sie wirklich mitbekam, was hier und heute geschah, würde ein Außenstehender sicherlich bezweifeln, aber ihre Freunde wussten es besser. Hinter diesem verträumten Gesicht wohnte ein messerscharfer und entschlossener Geist. Ginny und Harry hielten sich an den Händen, ebenso wie Hermine und Ron. Wer von ihnen nun wessen Nerven beruhigte, war schwer zu sagen, wahrscheinlich jedoch war es einfach die Anwesenheit des Anderen, die diese Situation erträglich machte. Die älteren Kämpfer des Ordens hingegen wirkten äußerlich gelassen. Doch nicht zuletzt Tonks dezente Haarfarbe und Remus klamme Hände wiesen darauf hin, dass es ihnen auch nicht viel besser erging als den Jugendlichen. Unwillkürlich fragte sich Harry, ob sie vor der letzten Schlacht auch so nervös gewesen waren.

Harry folgte dem Beispiel seiner Lehrer und verschenkte aufmunternde Blicke und das ein oder andere Lächeln in die Runde, als nach und nach immer mehr Kämpfer des Ordens und der DA eintrafen. Innerlich jedoch hoffte er, das Tor zum Großen Festsaal des Ministeriums möge möglichst bald aufgehen, damit sie die Sache hinter sich bringen konnten. Noch jedoch verweigerte ihm das mit reichlich Gold besetzte Tor diesen Gefallen. Harrys Blick schweifte durch die Reihen auf der Suche nach einer großen, hageren und schwarzen Gestalt. Allerdings vergeblich!

„Herrgott, wo bleibt der nur! Ich dachte wirklich, ich wäre zu ihm durchgedrungen. So ein sturer Bock, verdammt noch mal!" knurrte Harry. „Ganz ruhig, Harry! Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass Snape mit uns hier vor der Tür warten würde. Wenn er kommt, dann erst zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem er einen großen Auftritt hinlegen kann!" beruhigte Ginny. Harry nickte. Das würde absolut der Art seines früheren Professors entsprechen, mit wehendem Umhang in die Zeremonie gestürmt zu kommen. „Aber wenn er nicht kommt, dann schwöre ich, ich packe die gesamte Gesellschaft hier ein und führe sie ihm mitten in sein Wohnzimmer!" schwor Harry.

In diesem Moment wurde er abgelenkt, denn das Tor zum Festsaal begann sich zu öffnen. Noch nie hatte Harry eine solch verschwenderische Pracht gesehen, wie sie in diesem Raum herrschte. Wut keimte in ihm auf. Draußen in der Zauberer- und Muggelwelt verhungerten Kinder und hier wurden riesige Schätze gehortet, einzig und allein um Eindruck auf die wenigen Hundert Zauberer zu machen, die diesen Saal in ihrem Leben jemals von innen zu sehen bekamen.

Als sich Harrys Augen an das Glänzen des Goldes und das Funkeln der Edelsteine gewöhnt hatten, erkannte er so etwas wie fußballgroße Seifenblasen, welche von der anderen Seite des Raumes auf sie zugeschwebt kamen. Eine davon hielt direkt auf ihn zu. Der Instinkt des Kämpfers war längst erwacht, und Harry war bereit, jede einzelne der Blasen falls notwendig zu zerstören. Wie sich herausstellte, waren die Blasen jedoch völlig harmlos. Etwa zwei Meter vor Harry stoppte seine Blase und sein Name Lord Harry James Potter erschien darin. Harry nickte der Blase zu und sein Name veränderte sich zu: Bitte folgen Sie mir! Dasselbe erlebten alle geladenen Gäste der Verleihung. Seite an Seite schwebten seine und Ginnys Blasen vor ihnen her und führten sie zu einem großen Tisch, wo sie sich jeweils vor einem Stuhl niederließen. Harry verstand und rückte Ginny ihren Stuhl zurecht, bevor auch er sich setzte. In dem Moment zerplatzten ihre Blasen lautlos.

Harry schaute sich um. An diesem und an den beiden Nachbartischen schienen alle Kämpfer versammelt zu sein. Alle bis auf einen. Aber noch war es zu früh für einen dramatischen Auftritt. Fred und George schienen derselben Meinung zu sein, denn sie blickten ganz sehnsüchtig Richtung Tor und wünschten sich, es wäre ihnen vergönnt, diese mitten in der Zeremonie aufzuschleudern und mit ihren Besen in den Saal zu fliegen. Molly jedoch war anderer Meinung gewesen und saß - eingedenk der Tatsache, dass alle Mitglieder ihrer Familie pünktlich und adrett gekleidet anwesend waren, - sehr zufrieden neben ihrem Mann. Moment - neben ihrem Mann? Warum saß Arthur unter den Gästen? Harry war davon ausgegangen, dass er die Ehrungen übernehmen würde. Schließlich war er der amtierende Zaubereiminister!

„Meine Damen und Herren, der Präsident der internationalen Zauberervereinigung Oruka Baja!" rief ein an der Tür stehender Ministeriumsbeamter aus. Ein etwa 60 jähriger Mann - auch wenn das bei Zauberern sehr schwer zu schätzen war - mit afrikanischem Aussehen betrat den Saal. Er hatte schütteres, weißes Haar und trug ein wallendes in gelb, rot und braun gehaltenes Gewand. Um den Hals hatte er eine Kette mit einer Mischung aus Tier und Menschenknochen und goldenen Amuletten. Schaurig schön anzuschauen, fand Harry.

Seine Stimme war fest und angenehm; sein Englisch beinahe ohne jeden merklichen Akzent. Er begrüßte die Anwesenden und maß die Tische, der zu Ehrenden, mit freundlichen braunen Augen ab. Gerade als sein Blick auf dem einzigen leeren Platz verharrte, flog das bereits fast geschlossene Tor wieder auf und Severus Snape schritt mit flatterndem Festumhang in die Halle. Der Festumhang des Professors war genauso schwarz wie seine Schulumhänge und doch wirkte er ein wenig eleganter. Harry und Ginny grinsten sich zu, während Snape unbeirrt auf seinen Platz zu steuerte. Er zeigte nicht die Spur einer Verunsicherung, wie Harry sie gehabt hätte, wenn er zu einem so wichtigen Termin zu spät erschienen wäre.

„Schön, dass Sie es einrichten konnten, Professor Snape. Dennoch würde ich sagen: 50 Punkte Abzug von Slytherin für Zuspätkommen, und eine Woche Nachsitzen, weil ich keine Entschuldigung gehört habe!" sagte Präsident Baja und seine Augen glitzerten begeistert. Wie sich später herausstellen sollte, war einer seiner Söhne zu Severus Zeiten in Hogwarts gewesen und diese kleine Revanche gönnte er seinem Sohn. Die anwesenden Hogwartsschüler und Lehrer grinsten verstohlen. Keiner von ihnen hätte es gewagt, laut zu lachen. Severus schickte dem Präsidenten einen vernichtenden Blick und schien kurz zu überlegen, den Saal wieder zu verlassen, aber das Tor hatte sich hinter ihm bereits endgültig geschlossen. Mit einer unergründlichen Miene setzte er sich auf seinen Platz.

Dann wurde es ernst. Genau wie Harry befürchtet hatte, wurden noch einmal die Leistungen jedes Einzelnen hervorgehoben, bevor er nach vorne gebeten wurde, um seinen Merlinorden in Empfang zu nehmen. Den Anfang machten Verwaltungsangestellte des Ministeriums, welche sich bei der Ermittlung von Fakten und Hintergründen mehr oder weniger hervor getan hatten. Ihnen wurde der Merlinorden vierter Klasse verliehen. Als nächstes folgten Auroren, welche sich zwar in der Regel deutlich aktiver am Kampf beteiligt hatten, aber auch nicht übermäßig durch besonderen Mut oder außergewöhnliche Aktionen aufgefallen waren. In Harrys Augen hatte der überwiegende Teil von ihnen nicht mehr und nicht weniger als seine berufliche Pflicht erfüllt. Dennoch bekamen sie alle den Merlinorden der dritten Klasse verliehen.

Dann waren die Mitglieder des Ordens und der DA an der Reihe. Neville, Luna, McGonagall, King, Remus, Tonks, Mundungus, die Zwillinge, Woldo, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Flitwick, Sprout, und wie sie alle hießen, die an jenem Abend gekämpft hatten, um Hogwarts und seine Schüler zu beschützen. Sie alle wurden - jeder für sich - für ihre Verdienste geehrt und bekamen den Merlinorden zweiter Klasse verliehen. Selbst Draco, welcher sich nicht zu der Veranstaltung bemüht hatte, bekam seinen Merlinorden zweiter Klasse in Abwesenheit verliehen.

Mit jedem Kämpfer, der seinen Orden vom Präsidenten erhielt, wurde Snapes Gesicht verbissener, denn noch immer war sein Name nicht gefallen. Er hielt das Ganze für einen grausamen Scherz, eine abschließende Erniedrigung, welche mit absoluter Sicherheit auf dem Mist von Potter und den Weasleys gewachsen sein musste. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, hatte er auch nie damit gerechnet, einen Orden für seine Taten in diesem Krieg zu bekommen, aber hier sitzen zu müssen und mit anzusehen, wie andere, unbedeutendere Figuren in diesem Spiel mit den höchsten Würden überhäuft wurden, während er leer ausging, machte ihn wütend. Er schaltete seine Ohren auf Durchzug, fixierte einen Punkt an der gegenüberliegenden Wand und beschäftigte sich im Stillen damit, seine Rache für diese Schmähung zu planen.

„Meine Damen und Herren, kommen wir nun zum Höhepunkt des heutigen Tages: Zur Verleihung des Merlinorden erster Klasse. Wie Ihnen sicher bekannt ist, wurde dieser hier in Britannien das letzte Mal vor mehr als einem halben Jahrhundert verliehen. Mit dieser Auszeichnung wird nur bedacht, wer sich in absolut vorbildlicher und selbst aufopfernder Weise für die Gemeinschaft eingesetzt hat. Der letzte Träger dieser Auszeichnung - und da verrate ich Ihnen sicherlich nichts Neues - war kein geringerer als Albus Dumbledore!" Applaus brandete auf. Harry wusste, was nun kommen würde, denn auch er war noch nicht nach vorne gebeten worden und spontan versuchte er zu disapparieren. Er hasste es nun einmal, in den Mittelpunkt gerückt zu werden. Aber natürlich hatte er kein Glück. Für diesen Raum herrschte die höchste Sicherheitsstufe und die schloss selbstverständlich auch eine Appariersperre mit ein.

„Umso mehr ist es mir eine Freude, dass ich diese höchste Auszeichnung, welche die magische Gemeinschaft zu vergeben hat, am heutigen Tage nicht nur einem, sondern gleich zwei Zauberern verleihen darf! Ich bitte hiermit nach vorne: Lord Harry James Potter und Professor Severus Snape!" setzte Baja seine Ansprache fort. Bei der Nennung von Harrys Namen war ein einzelnes, nämlich sein eigenes, Stöhnen zu vernehmen gewesen, aber man konnte eine Stecknadel fallen hören, seit Severus genannt worden war.

Einige wenige, darunter McGonagall und Arthur trugen ein wissendes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Die meisten Anwesenden jedoch waren geschockt. Ginny stieß Harry in die Rippen und dieser erhob sich. Snape hingegen blieb regungslos auf seinem Stuhl sitzen. Natürlich waren auch die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots zu der Verleihung geladen, und so war es Tina Ollivander, welche sich als erstes ein Herz fasste und mit ihrem Ring, den sie anstelle eines Zauberstabes trug, einen Hitzefluch mitten in Snapes Weichteile schickte. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen schoss er von seinem Stuhl hoch, den Zauberstab kampfbereit in der Hand und seinen Angreifer suchend. Tina grinste ihm zu und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz.

„Nun, da ich wieder Ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit habe, Professor Snape, möchte ich Sie gemeinsam mit Lord Potter zu mir nach vorne bitten!" sagte der Präsident in freundlichem, aber bestimmtem Tonfall. Snape funkelte ihn aus seinen kohleschwarzen Augen an. „Und welche Veranlassung sollte ich haben, mich von Ihnen vorführen zu lassen wie eine geschmückte Festsau, die durchs Dorf getrieben wird?" fragte Snape sarkastisch. „Weil ich auch auf Ihre besonderen Verdienste in diesem Krieg näher eingehen möchte, bevor ich Ihnen und Mr. Potter den Merlinorden erster Klasse überreichen werde!" antwortete Baja gelassen. Leider ist nicht dokumentiert, ob es jemals jemandem gelungen war, den Zaubertrankprofessor sprachlos zu sehen, aber hier und heute war es geschehen.

„Bevor ich zu der Erwähnung der Leistungen dieser beiden Herren komme, möchte ich vorausschicken, dass diese selbstverständlich äußerst lückenhaft und unvollständig sein werden. Denn beide haben während dieses Krieges so viel auf sich genommen, dass es mir unmöglich scheint, in einem vernünftigen Zeitrahmen alles zu nennen. Doch beginnen wir am besten bei Professor Snape. Seine Rolle in diesem Kampf war bis zuletzt nur den wenigsten Menschen klar. Seine Aufgabe war es, den Feind zu unterwandern, Informationen aus erster Hand zu erhalten und wann immer möglich Kolateralschäden zu verhindern. Alleine ihm ist es beispielsweise zu verdanken, dass die Fans und Spieler von Eintracht Pfützensee, welche während des Quidditchturniers durch Todesser ersetzt worden waren, ihre Entführung den Umständen entsprechend hervorragend überstanden haben. Er sorgte dafür, dass sie während ihrer Entführung nicht misshandelt und gut versorgt wurden. Und selbst als er in die Gefahr geriet, seine Tarnung zu verlieren, weil Truppen des Ministeriums und des Ordens zur Befreiung erschienen, verhinderte er, dass sie getötet wurden, nachdem sie ihre Nützlichkeit verloren hatten.

Selbstverständlich war Professor Snape während seiner Zeit in den Diensten Voldemorts..." ein entsetztes Stöhnen ging durch die Reihen. „Ja, Voldemort, gewöhnen Sie sich lieber daran, diesen Namen auszusprechen. Der zugehörige dunkle Zauberer ist geschlagen und kann Ihnen nur noch eine Sache antun: Das Sie weiterhin seinen Namen fürchten!" unterbrach der Präsident streng seine Ansprache. „Jedenfalls war Professor Snape während dieser Zeit gezwungen, Dinge zu tun und vor allem zu sehen, welche ihm aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach ein Leben lang Albträume bescheren werden. Aber er war bereit, dies auf sich zu nehmen, um seine Tarnung nicht zu verlieren, um seine ihm zugedachte Rolle in diesem Krieg spielen zu können!" Viele der Anwesenden wurden blass, andere schauten ungläubig, einige aber auch bewundernd auf Snape.

„Möchten Sie den hier anwesenden Herrschaften nicht auch noch etwas von meiner schwierigen Jugend erzählen?" fragte Snape und seine Stimme tropfte vor Sarkasmus. „Ich habe meine Rolle gespielt, habe getan, was getan werden musste. Wenn Sie der Meinung sind, dass ich dafür einen Orden verdient habe, dann geben Sie ihn mir! Wenn nicht, verrate ich Ihnen gerne, wohin Sie sich Ihren Orden stecken können!" ergänzte Snape.

„Wie es scheint, verträgt Professor Snape kein Lob!" lächelte Baja. „Nun lassen Sie mich abschließend erwähnen, dass es Professor Snape war, der schlussendlich Seite an Seite mit Lord Potter..." „Sagen Sie bitte Harry!" warf dieser ein. „Also gut, Harry, Professor Snape war es, der am Schluss Seite an Seite mit Ihnen gegen Tom Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort, kämpfte und so Ihren Sieg erst möglich machte. Beinahe wäre er bei diesem Unterfangen gestorben!" fuhr Präsident Baja fort. „Dann wäre mir das hier wenigstens erspart geblieben!" warf Snape leise, aber dennoch für alle im Saal gut hörbar ein.

„Kommen wir also zu Lord ... Entschuldigung, Harry Potter!" Diesmal war es Harry, der vernehmlich stöhnte. „Wie es scheint, ist auch dieser Zauberer nicht sonderlich darauf erpicht, Lobeshymnen über sich selbst zu hören." lächelte Baja ins Publikum. „Mann könnte fast meinen, diese Verleihung währe ihm eher unangenehm als eine Ehre. Wie wichtig ist es Ihnen, Harry, den Merlinorden erster Klasse zu bekommen?" fragte Baja unvermittelt. „Um ehrlich zu sein, Mr. Präsident: Nicht sonderlich! Er wird keinen meiner gefallenen Freunde, Mitschüler oder Verwandten wieder auferstehen lassen!" antwortete Harry.

Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm diese Aussage als Respektlosigkeit angekreidet werden würde oder nicht. Zu seiner Überraschung jedoch lächelte Präsident Baja. „Und genau das ist der Grund, warum Sie beide diesen Orden verdient haben! Weil er Ihre Handlungen nicht beeinflusst hat und auch nicht beeinflussen wird! Menschen wie Sie werden immer das tun, was getan werden muss. Und zwar ohne Rücksicht auf die Sicherheit der eigenen Person!"

Das Gesicht des Präsidenten wurde ernst. „Professor Severus Snape, hiermit verleihe ich Ihnen den Merlinorden erster Klasse mit Band." sagte er und hatte dabei ein wenig Mühe, dem großgewachsenen Zauberer den Orden umzuhängen. Dann wand er sich Harry zu. „Lord Harry James Potter, hiermit überreiche ich auch Ihnen den Merlinorden erster Klasse mit Band! Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, sind Sie damit der jüngste Zauberer, dem jemals diese Auszeichnung verliehen wurde." Bei Harry war es für Baja deutlich einfacher, ihm den Orden umzuhängen, war er doch ein ganzes Stück kleiner als sein Professor. Innerlich jedoch seufzte Harry. Der Jüngste! Konnte es nicht einmal eine Sache geben, bei der er nicht etwas Besonderes war?

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

Leider hat es diesmal wieder eine Weile gedauert, bis das Kapitel fertig war. Zukünftig werde ich versuchen regelmäßig zu posten, aber ich möchte hiermit auch gleich ankündigen, dass es sicher nicht jede Woche ein neues Kapitel geben wird! Ich schreibe so schnell ich kann, es meine Zeit zulässt und nicht nur Blödsinn dabei raus kommt. Ein wenig Geduld also bitte!

Aber keine Sorge, wenn es Menschen möglich ist, werde ich diese FF auf alle Fälle beenden. Denn auch ich hasse es wenn eine FF mitten drin endet.

**Betagelesen: Aragock, Littlun**

**Euer KingsleyS**

**Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier**

v

v

v

V


	99. Doppelhochzeit

**Hallo meine lieben Leser,**

**vielen Dank an alle die ein Review dagelassen haben!**

**Alle Anderen die das hier lesen mögen sich schämen! Ist es denn so schwer ein kurzes Review abzugeben? Nur ein paar Worte, ich will ja gar keine Romane von euch geschrieben bekommen. Außerdem könntet ihr diverse Dinge durchaus beeinflussen, Kapitel 86 zum Beispiel beantwortete fast ausschließlich Review Fragen.**

**Haut rein und schreibt Reviews! Und wenn es nur das obligatorische ;-) ist. Das dauert noch keine 5 Sekunden. Mich kostet jedes Kapitel ca. 5 Stunden!**

**Den Schwarzlesern rufe ich zu, „Einfach nur aufs Knöpfchen drücken." Folgt einfach den Pfeilen am Ende des Kapitels!!**

**Aber nun, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel ;-)**

**Please R&R**

* * *

Kapitel 131: **Doppelhochzeit**

Es war ein gefährliches Spielchen, was unsere vier Freunde da mit Molly getrieben hatten. Viel hätte nicht gefehlt und sie hätte der Schlag getroffen, als sie außer Ginny auch noch Hermine im Hochzeitskleid vor fand. Aus einer fast ohnmächtigen Molly wurde eine Fuchsteufelswilde. Der Anschiss, den daraufhin alle Eingeweihten kassiert hatten, und das waren so gut wie alle, würde noch in Jahrzehnten nicht vergessen sein. Doch Molly war wie ein Berg Schwarzpulver. War man zu unvorsichtig damit machte es Puff und das Ganze ging mit großem Hallo in die Luft. Und genauso schnell wie es gekommen war, war es auch wieder vorbei und nur der leichte Schwefelduft erinnerte noch daran, dass etwas passiert war.

Bereits zwei Stunden später war Molly der glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt und heulte ein Taschentuch nach dem Anderen voll, als sich Harry und Ginny und gleich darauf Ron und Hermine das Jawort gaben. Nur die Tatsache das zwei Paare im Bund der Ehe vereinigt wurden, hatte diese Hochzeit von der letzten Sommer unterschieden. Und doch fühlte es sich für alle Beteiligten anders an. Denn diese Hochzeit war nicht der Anfang vom Ende, wie er es damals bei Bill und Fleur gewesen war. Nein! Diese Hochzeit war das Ende vom Anfang, der endgültige Abschluss hinter einem dunklen Kapitel und hoffentlich der Beginn einer goldenen Zeit.

„Ich meine ist doch praktisch oder? Auf diese Weise kann ich nie meinen Hochzeitstag vergessen, denn Harry und Ginny haben den Selben!" grinste Ron. Remus lachte und selbst Severus Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig. Aber das konnte auch von dem Klaps kommen den Hermine ihrem Mann hinter die Ohren verpasst hatte. Beide Paare hatten Snape zu der Hochzeit eingeladen und zur Überraschung aller war er tatsächlich erschienen. Gut, er war kein Partylöwe und hielt sich wo es ging im Hintergrund und trotzdem bedeutete es Harry sehr viel, das er gekommen war. Genauso wie Harry sich über die Frau freute, welche nun auf sie zukam.

„Hi Tina schön das du gekommen bist!" lächelte Harry der Zauberstabmacherin zu. „Aber natürlich Harry, ich muss doch den beiden jungen Paaren wenigstens persönlich gratulieren!" antwortete Tina und schüttelte rundum die Hand. Tonks musterte die soeben angekommene Frau mit sichtlichem Interesse. Könnte man doch auf den ersten Blick auf die Idee kommen, es handele sich hierbei ebenfalls um einen Metamorphmagus, jedenfalls der ziemlich unkonventionellen und bunten Frisur nach zu urteilen. „Die Frisur gefällt mir!" sagte Tonks und wenige Sekunden später trug sie eine exakte Kopie. „Beneidenswert, ich habe über eine halbe Stunde dafür gebraucht!" stöhnte Tina. Gemeinsam mit den Anderen stimmte Harry in das Gelächter ein. In dem Moment stieß ihn Ginny in die Rippen. Er schaute sich verwundert nach ihr um und ohne das sie ein Wort hätte sagen müssen, wurde ihm sein Versäumnis bewusst.

„Oh, entschuldigt bitte meine Unhöflichkeit, aber das hier ist Tina Ollivander, sie führt den Laden ihres Vaters in der Winkelgasse weiter, solange er verschwunden ist, außerdem sitzt sie für die Familie Ollivander im Zaubergamot." stellte Harry vor. „Tina das hier sind..." setzte er erneut an, wurde jedoch forsch von ihr unterbrochen. „Harry, ich werde doch wohl die wichtigsten Personen des letzten Jahres kennen! Hermine Gra.. Entschuldigung Weasley natürlich, Ron Weasley, Harry und Ginny Potter, sowie die Professoren Lupin, Snape und Tonks!" benannte Tina die Personen reihum. „Lupin, Snape und Lupin, wenn ich bitten dürfte, wir haben vor kurzem auch geheiratet!" verbesserte Tonks mit seligem Grinsen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde weiteten sich Snapes Augen. Auch ihm musste diese Information neu gewesen sein. Dann wand er sich wieder dem zu, was er schon die Ganze Zeit über gemacht hatte, er starrte Tina nachdenklich an. „Oh! Na dann, auch ihnen meinen herzlichen Glückwunsch!" lächelte Tina.

„Sie waren diese unverschämte Person!" platzte es plötzlich aus Snape heraus. „Also haben sie mich schlussendlich doch noch erkannt!" stellte Tina belustigt fest. „An Frauen die meinen Schritt zum glühen bringen erinnere ich mich in aller Regel ziemlich deutlich!" erwiderte Snape ironisch, das dieser Kommentar zweideutig war merkte er nicht. Tina jedoch ging nicht auf die Beschuldigung ein, sondern schaffte es sogar wein wenig Rot anzulaufen. „Danke für das Kompliment Professor, das hat schon lange kein Mann mehr zu mir gesagt!" hauchte sie, während Harry in ihren Augen ein verräterisches Glitzern erkennen konnte. Dieser sich anbahnende verbale Schlagabtausch schien ihr einen tierisches Vergnügen zu bereiten. Snape schnappte nach Luft und war einen Moment sprachlos. Dann griff er sich blitzschnell und ohne Vorwarnung ihre rechte Hand. „Nicht so stürmisch Professor! Es ist nun wirklich nicht nötig gleich in den ersten fünf Minuten um meine Hand anzuhalten!" lachte Tina. Sie wusste natürlich, das er nachschauen wollte, womit sie vor ein paar Tagen den Hitzefluch auf seine Weichteile abgefeuert hatte.

„Severus, was soll das?" rügte Remus seinen Kollegen. „Sie trug keinen Zauberstab, als sie mir diesen Hitzefluch aufhalste, aber stablose Magie war es auch nicht! Was also war es, womit sie ihren Zauber fokussierte?" verteidigte sich Snape. „Das ist theoretisch sicher eine hoch interessante Frage Severus. Ich bin mir jedoch sicher, dass ihr Beide dieses Thema auch zivilisierter diskutieren könnt. Einfach nach der Hand einer Dame zu grapschen ist nun wirklich unhöflich!" meinte Remus belustigt. Snape musterte noch immer gleichermaßen interessiert wie verwundert Tinas Hand. Außer einem schlichten goldenen Ring mit dem Familienwappen der Ollivanders war jedoch nichts Besonderes an dieser Hand. Abgesehen davon, das sie warm und weich, zugleich jedoch kraftvoll und zupackend war. Wie er nicht umhin kam zu bemerken. Schnell verscheuchte er diesen unpassenden Gedanken aus seinem Hirn.

„Vielen Dank für ihre Unterstützung Professor Lupin, aber ich hätte mich schon zu wehren gewusst wenn es mich gestört hätte. Trotzdem haben sie Recht, vielleicht sollte ich mich mit Professor Snape an diesen Tisch dort drüben setzen um das Ganze aus zu diskutieren!" sagte Tina, zwinkerte den Anwesenden zu und zog Snape mit zu dem Tisch. Dieser war zu überrumpelt um sich zu wehren. „Oh je!" stöhnte Hermine. „Ich fürchte da haben sich gerade zwei große Streithähne gesucht und gefunden." Ginny nickte. „Entweder das, oder wir sehen hier vor uns das nächste Traumpaar von Hogwarts!" Harry, Ron, Remus und Tonks lachten auf. Sie hielten diesen vermeintlichen Scherz für enorm gelungen.

„Ginny meine Liebe, ich fürchte wir werden dir für diese Prophezeiung eine Glaskugel im Ministerium reservieren müssen!" sagte Albus gut gelaunt. Er war gerade zu ihnen gestoßen und beobachtete das ungewöhnliche Paar mit glänzenden Augen. „Hi Albus, wo hast du Mom, Dad und Sirius gelassen?" fragte Harry. Zur Feier des Tages waren die Vier wieder einmal in wandelnde Gemälde gewandelt worden. Was natürlich eine nicht ganz korrekte Umschreibung war, schließlich waren sie ganz normale Zauberer und Hexen solange sie nicht die Energie des Zaubers verbrauchten, welcher sie mobil gemacht hatte.

„Die Eltern des Potter und des Weasley Paares unterhalten sich angeregt an einem der Tische dort hinten, während ein gewisser Hundeanimagus sich als Reittier für die jüngeren Hochzeitsgäste zur Verfügung stellt." antwortete Albus belustigt. „Na dann, Hauptsache alle genießen diesen Tag. Auch wenn ich bezweifele das es jemanden hier gibt der genauso glücklich ist wie Ginny und ich!" lächelte Harry. „Hey!" warf Ron ein und Hermine schickte Harry einen giftigen Blick. „Abgesehen von Anwesenden natürlich!" setzte er deswegen schnell hinterher.

„Wenn ihr mich dann mal entschuldigen würdet!" bat Remus. „Hellhörig geworden von seiner Tonlage hakte Tonks nach. „Wohin des Weges Remus?" fragte sie misstrauisch. Die Augen des Ex – Werwolfes blitzen vergnügt wie bei einem kleinen Jungen. „Na, was ist wohl cooler als auf einem großen, zotteligen, schwarzen Hund zu reiten? Richtig dasselbe auf einen wahrhaftigen Wolf zu tun!" grinste Remus und verwandelte sich in sein tierisches alter Ego. Dann schnupperte er kurz und preschte in die Richtung davon aus der er Tatze gewittert hatte. „So langsam habe ich den Verdacht Männer werden nie erwachsen!" seufzte Hermine. „Nein, werden sie nicht, nur ihre Spielzeuge werden teurer! Zitronenbonbon?" antwortete Dumbledore und reichte seine Tüte anbietend im Kreis. Als ältester Mann in der Runde fühlte er sich anscheinend berufen diese Frage zu beantworten.

Zwei weitere dieser Männer, die sich standhaft weigerten erwachsen zu werden, sorgten eine Stunde später für ein leichtes Chaos. Fred und George hatten unbemerkt Teile des Kuchenbüffets durch Eigenkreationen ersetzt. So hatte es beispielsweise ihre Nougattorte geschafft, Draco Malfoy von Kopf bis Fuß braun zu färben. Dank ihrer Windbeutel schwebte Hagrid nun einen guten Meter über dem Boden und ausgerechnet Percy Weasley hatte ein Klugscheißertörtchen erwischt. Er konnte nicht den Mund öffnen ohne das Sätze wie: „Wer abends feiert kann morgens auch aufstehen ist Blödsinn! Wer Abends vögelt kann ja am nächsten Tag auch nicht fliegen!" oder „Der frühe Vogel fängt den Wurm, aber Adler werden nicht von Flugzeugmotoren angesaugt!" heraus kamen. Fred und George jedoch behaupteten nach Mollys Beschwerde, sie könnten keine Veränderung feststellen. Vielleicht mit der Ausnahme das er heute lustiger sei als sonst!

Auch McGonagall schien wenig begeistert, als sie nach dem Verzehr eines Stückchens Donauwelle darauf aufmerksam gemacht wurde, das sie eine ebensolche auf dem Kopf trug. Die in verschiedenen blautönen gehaltenen Haarwellen bissen sich aufs herrlichste mit dem bunten Karomuster ihres Schottenrocks. Doch natürlich war die Behebung dieses äußerlichen Makels für die ehemalige Verwandlungsprofessorin kein Problem und sie konnte, wie auch die restlichen Gäste, herzlich darüber lachen. Und dann gab es da noch diejenigen denen die Wirkung der Weasley Spezialitäten eine wirkliche Freude bereitete. Luna beobachtete fasziniert ihr Pfauenrad, welches ihr nach dem Verzehr einer Marzipan Rose gewachsen war und Professor Flitwick war überglücklich, das die längste Praline der Welt ihn um über 60 cm hatte wachsen lassen. Er war nun fast 1,90 m und diskutierte mit jedem der es hören wollte angeregt darüber, ob man die Wirkung dieses Zaubers nicht irgendwie verlängern konnte. Hierbei schien ihn nicht im Geringsten zu stören, das seine Hosen nun mehr wie kurze aussahen, sein Hemd bauchfrei war und selbst der einstmals bodenlange Umhang kaum noch bis über seine Hüften reichte.

Abends spielte eine Kapelle zum Tanz. Harry und Ginny sowie Ron und Hermine eröffneten den Reigen, dann tauschten sie die Partner und die restlichen Gäste stürmten zu ihnen auf die Tanzfläche. Nach Ginny und Hermine tanzte Harry noch mit Molly, dann seiner Mutter, dieser folgte Hermines Mutter, Tonks, Tina, McGonagall und schließlich Sirius -der fand das zum brüllen komisch- und noch mit so ziemlich jedem anderen weiblichen Wesen auf der Hochzeit.

Angestachelt von Sirius Aktion klatschte George McGonagall ab um mit Severus Snape ein Tänzchen zu wagen, hatte in diesem Fall jedoch die Rechnung ohne den Wirt gemacht! Blitzschnell zog Snape seinen Zauberstab und lies George mehr tanzen als ihm lieb war. Wie ein Revolverheld im wilden Westen, zielte er auf Georges Füße und dieser musste den Lichtblitzen ausweichen, welche sicher nicht angenehm waren. Hochzufrieden und ohne echtes Bedauern nicht weiter tanzen zu können, ging Snape anschließend von der Tanzfläche.

George jedoch nahm ihm seine Reaktion nicht übel. Er hatte gewusst, dass er mit dem Feuer spielte, als er sich gerade Snape für diesen Scherz ausgesucht hatte. Fred und die restlichen Gäste der Hochzeit fanden das Ganze saukomisch. Selbst Sirius kam nicht umhin George für seinen Mut Respekt zu zollen. Es war eine Sache, sich so einen Scherz mit Harry zu erlauben, aber mit Snape ... Tina hingegen grinste nur hinter vorgehaltenen Hand. Schon den ganzen Abend lieferte sie sich die eifrigsten Wortgefechte mit dem selbstgefälligen Kesselpanscher. Sie fand seine Reaktion äußerst cool, hatte sich jedoch an diesem Abend schon zu oft öffentlich über die schwarze Fledermaus beschwert um offen ihre Belustigung über seine Aktion zu zeigen.

Der zufriedene Gesichtsausdruck mit dem Snape die Bühne verlassen hatte, machte ihr jedoch zu schaffen. Sie hatte nicht übel Lust die Luft aus diesem aufgeblasenen Kerl zu lassen. Noch bevor ihr Verstand realisierte was sie tat, hatten ihre Füße bereits Snapes Verfolgung aufgenommen. Sie fand ihn schließlich in einem schlecht beleuchteten Teil des Gartens. Aus alter Gewohnheit, hatte er sich so positioniert, dass man ihn nur schwer, er jedoch so gut wie alles sehen konnte.

„Sind sie immer so rüde zu ihren Verehrern Professor Snape? Ich meine, da macht sich dieser junge attraktive Mann schon einmal die Mühe ihnen seine Gefühle zu offenbaren und sie regieren so ungehobelt!" sagte Tina. Wie eine alte Lehmmaske bröckelte der zufriedene Gesichtsausdruck von Snapes Gesicht ab. Er konnte nicht glauben worauf diese Person gerade angespielt hatte und gab ein deutliches Grollen von sich. Tina ergötzte sich an seiner Reaktion und setzte nach. „Oder war in den Diensten des dunklen Lords die Auswahl an jungen Männern einfach so Groß das sie nun übersättigt sind. Ich meine die rechte Hand des Meisters, welcher junge Todesser hätte da schon..." „Genug! brüllte Snape dazwischen und seine Stimme bebte vor Wut.

„Was bilden Sie sich eigentlich ein, so mit mir reden zu können? Sie wandelnde Entschuldigung für einen Paradiesvogel. Sie gestopfte Weihnachtsgans!" das hatte gesessen. Tina auf ihre 3 Kilo zu viel anzusprechen traf sie tief. Das merkte auch Snape denn entgegen seinem Naturell schwieg er. Tina jedoch war schon wieder im Vorwärtsgang. Getreu dem Motto, ‚Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung'. „Tut mir leid Professor, aber mit dem Körperbau eines 15 jährigen Knaben, wie Sie es offensichtlich bevorzugen, kann ich leider nicht dienen!" doch auch Snape war nun auf Betriebstemperatur. „Diese Beleidigung für das Auge, welche sie als Frisur bezeichnen, würde auch den attraktivsten Knaben entstellen!" bemerkte er mit äußerlicher Gelassenheit.

„So etwas aus dem Munde eines Frisurenexperten wie ihnen Professor... Dabei fällt mir ein, wenn sie das nächste mal ihre Haare schneiden, könnten sie dann wohl so freundlich sein mir etwas davon aufzuheben?" antwortet Tina. Irritiert über den plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel hob Snape die Augenbraue. „Warum sollte ich das tun? Wie sie eigentlich besser wissen müssten als ich ist Menschenhaar nicht für die Herstellung von Zauberstäben geeignet!" entgegnete Snape in bestem Lehrerton. Tina grinste. „Dafür wollte ich es auch nicht Professor, aber ich müsste dringend mal wieder mein Surfbrett wachsen!"

Belustigt wand Albus Dumbledore sich wieder dem eigentlichen Geschehen der Hochzeit zu. Zwar hätte er gerne noch ein wenig über das gelacht, was sich die Zauberstabmacherin und der Tränkemeister zu sagen hatten, aber sollten sie ihn dabei erwischen, hätte er ein Problem. Das alles entwickelte sich in eine höchst erfreuliche Richtung, fand er und da wollte er sich lieber nicht einmischen. „Wo hast du gesteckt Albus?" frage ihn McGonagall als er an ihren Tisch zurückkehrte. „Ich habe nur kurz einen Blick in die Zukunft geworfen Minerva!" antwortete er lächelnd. „Überlass das Trelawney! Hattest du mir nicht einen Tanz versprochen?" entgegnete die Professorin. „Doch, habe ich! Wenn ich also bitten dürfte meine Teuerste!" lächelte Dumbledore und bot McGonagall seinen Arm an.

Doch auch die schönste Feier findet einmal ein Ende. Das Haus der Potters war groß und so würden die engsten Verwandten noch ein paar Tage bleiben. Die anderen wurden nun langsam von den beiden Hochzeitspaaren verabschiedet. „Versprich mir eins Potter, warne mich das nächste Mal vor wenn diese Person auch eingeladen ist! Ich werde dann nämlich von einer Anwesenheit auf der Veranstaltung absehen!" mit diesen Worten trat Snape vor die Apparationssperre und war verschwunden. Dann verabschiedeten sich weitere Gäste und schließlich auch Tina. „Und Tina, wie hat dir unsere Hochzeit gefallen?" fragte Harry. „Es war traumhaft. Besonders das Unterhaltungsprogramm! Man hatte ich einen Spaß dabei diesem griesgrämigen Rührlöffel die Luft raus zu lassen!" lachte Tina.

* * *

So wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Doch heute ist nicht alle Tage, Ich schreib weiter keine Frage. Helft mir, gemeinsam können Wir diese FF bestimmt noch verbessern ;-)

Betagelesen: Aragock, Littlun

**Euer KingsleyS**

**Wer ein Review dalassen möchte, der Knopf ist ungefähr hier**

v

v

v

V


End file.
